


Affection.

by ellerabe, rabexxpaulson



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Roanoke, Sarah Paulson - Fandom, lily rabe - Fandom, raulson, shaudrey
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Smut with a plot, Smutty, also soft loving sex, really light, soft, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 437,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerabe/pseuds/ellerabe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabexxpaulson/pseuds/rabexxpaulson
Summary: After the first part of My Roanoke Nightmare, Audrey finally finds the courage she needs to ask Shelby to dinner.





	1. Dinner

Shelby pushed the door opened to the restaurant Audrey had told her about; As she walked in, she was greeted by the hostess, and guided to a table, which was empty.

"Miss Tindall should be here shortly. Can I get you anything?"

"Water's fine." She said, and the woman left her alone, waiting for the actress to arrive.

Audrey took a deep breath as she parked in the restaurant's parking lot; She was having a 'date', if she could call it like that, with the woman she liked for so long. Shakily, the actress opened the door, already spotting the blonde and walking towards her.

"Hey there," she said softly, approaching the younger woman.

Shelby looked up, offering a small smile. "Hey," she said, watching as the other woman sat down across from her; In no time the waitress came back, setting the water on the table and turning toward the actress.

"What can I get for you, Miss Tindall?"

Audrey felt her heart skipping a beat at the younger woman's smile; She managed to take her eyes away from Shelby, smiling at the waitress.

"A water for me too, please." She watched as the waitress left, and moved her gaze back at the other woman. "So, how have you been?"

"I'm fine... you?" Shelby asked as she looked down at the glass in front of her. Her eyes flickered up to see the other blonde staring at her.

The waitress placed a second water on the table. "There you go," she grinned. "Are you two ready to order yet?"

Shelby looked down at the menu she hadn't even touched yet. "Not just yet." She answered.

"Okay, just wave me over when you're ready." The woman said before walking off.

Audrey felt her stomach fill with butterflies as blue eyes connected with hers; Soon she moved her gaze to the waitress again, smiling softly and turning back to Shelby.

"I'm okay I guess." She giggled, taking a sip of her water. "How are things with Matt going?" Audrey asked, her eyes searching for a ring but not finding any; Maybe the evening wouldn't go so bad, she thought.

"Uh," Shelby shifted in her seat, eyes dropping again. "Not the best." She admitted.

She hadn't told anyone anything about she and Matt since the end of the shooting for Roanoke. She felt nervous about even thinking about the topic, let alone talking about it.

Audrey bit her lip, scared of going any further into the topic, realizing the hesitation in the other woman.

"I'm sorry..." she said softly. "Do you, uh, wanna talk about it?"

"It's okay, and I, uh, I-I don't know. Things just aren't the same anymore. It's fine," she shrugged it off. "What's going on with you? Anything new?" Shelby looked up, she saw dark brown eyes staring into her own, and she felt something within her spark, and a small flutter in her stomach.

Audrey nodded sadly; It was good to have the news, for as bad as it sounded, but it was kind of painful to see the woman she had feelings for looking so sad.

"Nothing, really..." Audrey took another sip of her water, eyes going away from blue ones. "Rory and I didn't work out."

"I'm so sorry." Shelby sighed. "You can talk to me, if you want. I-I know how hard it is. Matt and I are... are getting a divorce, so I know how hard it is." She explained. She bit her lip and looked down to hold back any emotions.

Audrey had to hold herself back from gasping when she heard Shelby's words; Hesitantly, she reached for the blonde's hand, caressing it softly as her eyes went back to the woman's.

"My God, Shelby... I'm so sorry, I know how much you loved him," Audrey said softly, struggling to say those last words, but managing to.

The younger woman's eyes flickered down to their hands, and she felt a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "It's okay... some things just don't go as planned." She looked back to Audrey. "I've learned that, and I've accepted it."

Audrey felt her heart skipping a beat as she saw the almost unnoticeable smile on Shelby's lips; She nodded, smiling softly.

"Yeah, me too," she caressed the blonde's hand again, savoring the feeling. "And, sometimes better things come to us."

The other blonde nodded softly, "You're right." She looked down at the menu she had yet to look at. "We should order." She said, softly pulling her hand away to pick up the laminated menu. She started scanning the items for something suitable to eat.

"Right," Audrey smiled as she pulled her hand back as well, taking the menu and scanning it with her eyes; She decided she would go with a spaghetti and maybe some wine "Darling, would you like to share a bottle of wine?" she asked softly

Shelby thought for a moment, still looking over the menu. "Yes, please." She sighed, not knowing what to get. She looked back up to the actress. "What are you getting? I can't decide."

The older woman bit her lip at the small sigh from Shelby; She could see her brows furrowing, and it was hard to resist the urge of jumping on the other woman and just kissing her face all over.

"I'm getting the spaghetti, it seems good." She smiled.

"That sounds good. I think I'll get that too." Shelby smiled back as she waved the waitress.

"Ready?" the woman asked.

"Yes," Shelby answered.

"Okay, what can I get you two?"

"We'll get two spaghettis and a bottle of wine, please." Audrey said, looking over to Shelby, waiting for her approval.

The taller woman nodded.

"Alright, I'll be back with the wine in a moment." The waitress said before taking the menus and walking off.

Shelby's gaze returned back to Audrey as her hands rested in her lap instead of on the table. "So... why did you want to have this dinner date?" For a moment, she questioned even calling this a date, but let the word slip from her lips.

Audrey smiled as the waitress walked off, soon feeling her heart skipping a beat; Bloody Hell, she had no escape.

"I... w-wanted to see you." She smiled nervously.

"Oh?" Shelby raised her brow slightly, but felt that flutter in her stomach again. It was almost like a nervous jitter of being around someone you liked. "Why's that?"

The actress felt her breath getting stuck in her throat; She bit her lip, sight falling down. "I-I like being a-round you." She said softly, almost in a whisper.

For just a moment Shelby looked her over. She could see she was nervous, a slight blush touched her cheeks. Her eyes flickered to the woman lips, they were plump and in her mind desirable. She looked away, "I like being around you too."

Their small silence was disrupted by the waitress dropping off the wine with two glasses. "Your food will be out shortly." She said before disappearing again.

Audrey managed to look back up, her eyes meeting with brown ones; She smiled softly, relieved with the woman's answer. She took a sip of her wine, humming at the taste as she tried to change the subject. "Mm, tastes very rich."

Shelby grabbed her glass of wine, and took her first sip, closing her eyes as she savored the flavor. "Very good," she smiled as her eyes opened back up.

She found that the woman across from her was pleasant to be around, and seemed nothing like she did in the eye of the public; Her attitude and harshness toward others.

Audrey bit her lip in order to contain a big smile from popping out as she saw the grin on Shelby's face. "So, are you still working on your own studio?"

"Yes, it's about the only thing I'm doing right now. It keeps me busy when I need a distraction." Shelby said, her finger circling the top of the glass as she thought. "Any new movies? A new show possibly?"

Audrey couldn't take her eyes away from Shelby; Gosh, she remembered the other woman was gorgeous and cute, but not that much.

"I always found it so amazing that you have your own studio, specially a yoga one." She commented. "I tried doing it once, and I did not succeeded at all," she laughed. "But no, no movies, no shows... I'm actually taking these days to put my life back in place."

Shelby nodded understandably. "Well, if you ever want to learn the proper way to start your yoga, you could always come by... if I'm not up front, you can tell my assistant to come get me." She offered, a soft smile remaining on her lips as she spoke.

The actress couldn't help but smile back, softly as well. "Thank you, Shelby." She blushed a little, cursing herself internally. "That's very sweet of you."

"You're welcome."

Before Shelby could say anything more, their food arrived; Two plates of spaghetti and breadsticks on the side for the each of them. "Enjoy," the waitress smiled.

"Thank you." The younger woman said, and looked down to her food; Her eyes flickered up momentarily to see Audrey with the blush back to her cheeks. She couldn't help but smile over the fact that she was the cause of it.

Audrey let her gaze fall down to her food, not realizing Shelby's smile; She decided to make a move, finally building enough courage to do so.

"You know... my love life has been a mess lately." She let her eyes go back to blue ones, sighing. "That's mostly why I'm taking a break to put things in place"

"That's understandable. Right now I wish I could just... take a break. The studio is busy, and that's good, but I'm stressed out, and it's not helping much." Shelby sighed to herself, finding it so easy to just let her words be free with the other woman. "I wish I could take a break." She said again before swirling her fork into the spaghetti to get her first bite. She hummed at the flavor. "This is delicious, by the way."

Audrey hummed as she took a bite as well, loving how well their conversation was flowing.

"You should take one." She said before taking another sip of her wine. "I'm sure your assistant can be in charge for some weeks."

"I don't know if she would. I don't have anywhere I can go even if I could." Shelby took another bite before washing it down with her wine. "My apartment isn't really good for taking a break. It's too small for comfort." She explained further.

Audrey finished swallowing the food she had in her mouth and took another sip of wine, thinking about what she was about to say. "What about a vacation... traveling? You... m-me?"

The younger woman's eyes quickly flickered up to Audrey's. "You and me?" She questioned.

Thinking about it, it wasn't a bad idea but then again, she barely knew the woman besides the fact that she played her in the show. But, she wouldn't mind a trip with someone who peaked her interest.

Audrey felt her heart skipping a beat at the other woman's reaction; She smiled timidly, nodding softly. "Y-yes...? I, I'd pay for everything."

"Really?" Shelby asked as she set her fork down. "You don't have to, I mean... I could pay too. I-I don't mind." She found herself starting to become anxious in a good way over their conversations. A trip with Audrey sounded lovely to her now. "I wouldn't want to burden you with the expenses..."

The actress felt her heart beating a little faster; The possibility of traveling with Shelby seemed amazing, and before that night so impossible, but now, it was very real.

"It'd be my gift to you, for accepting to come here tonight." She smiled.

Shelby stared at the woman, smiling back softly. She grabbed her wine to finish off the glass. She placed the empty glass back on the table, and licked her lip where some of the red liquor remained.

"It's a lovely gesture, and I'd be very grateful."

Audrey bit her lip harshly as she saw Shelby licking her own lips; She took a deep breath, finishing her wine as well.

"Of course," she smiled, trying not to show how fast her heart was beating. "Also, you'll be helping me a lot to settle myself up." She murmured, hoping the other woman wouldn't hear.

The younger blonde grabbed the bottle of wine, refilling both of their glasses. She watched Audrey's lips as she talked, and noticed the way she said what she did, and pretended to not hear her.

"What type of trip would this be?" She asked. She picked up the wine, taking another sip, holding the glass in her hand as she looked to Audrey.

"Thank you," she said gently as Shelby refilled her glass. "I don't know... do you like the beach?" Audrey took her glass again, taking another sip and thanking the Gods that the other woman didn't hear her.

"I love the beach. They're much better than any place cold. Any idea on location?" She asked, grabbing one of the breadsticks, and breaking it in half to eat with the spaghetti.

Audrey smiled, taking another bite of her food. "Um... have you ever been to Hawaii?" She wiped her chin as a bit of sauce got on there.

"No. I wanted to go there for mine and Matt's honeymoon, but that didn't fall through." She explained, biting her lip at the memory. "I would love to go though."

A small smile appeared on Shelby's lips at the thought of she and Audrey on a trip to Hawaii. Lounging around in the sun on a sandy beach, feeling the breeze kiss their skin as it flew by... seeing Audrey in a bikini was what really stuck in her mind though.

"Ah shit, I'm sorry," the older woman cursed as she heard Shelby's words. "Are you sure it'd be good if we went there?"

She was praying for Shelby to say yes; The beach was not the actress' favorite place, but getting a chance of making Shelby so happy, and still get a bonus of sharing the same room and seeing her in a bikini was something totally worth it.

"I wouldn't mind. But, if you think somewhere else would be better, I'm open to anything. Honestly, going anywhere from here would be wonderful as long as it's with you." Shelby spoke too quickly for her to take a second thought; She bit her lip as she looked down at her nearly empty plate, mentally scolded herself for her choice of words.

Audrey felt her heart skipping a beat; She put her glass of wine down, smiling shyly, almost not believing the other woman's words. She realized Shelby was bitting her lip, and couldn't help but blush even more.

"Okay..." she said softly, not really knowing what else to say.

"When would we be going? I'd have to talk to my assistant and make sure the studio is set up for a while." The younger blonde's eyes moved back to the other woman, seeing her blushing, and she felt heat rising to her own cheeks. She smiled as she looked away, trying to not show her feelings.

Audrey bit her lip as she saw Shelby taking her gaze away, smiling; She looked back at her finished dish, trying to control the redness of her cheeks. "Whenever is best for you."

"How's a week sound? Or, is that too soon?"

Shelby was hoping that wasn't too soon. She wanted to leave tomorrow if she could, but knew that was impossible because of work.

"Just perfect," Audrey smiled, taking a deep breath and daring to look back at Shelby. "Dessert?" she giggled; In fact, she was already full, but wouldn't lose a chance of spending more time with Shelby.

"That sounds good. What do you want? I've never been here, so I have no idea what to get." Shelby was full too, but the same as Audrey, she didn't want to miss the chance to spend more time with the actress.

"What if we shared a piece of pie? I heard they have an amazing pineapple one here." She smiled, hoping the offer wouldn't be too much; They were about to travel together though, a piece of pie was nothing.

"That sounds perfect to me."

The waitress was waved back over, and they ordered the pie. As she walked away, Shelby refilled their glasses, reaching the bottom of the bottle. She felt herself feeling tipsy, giving her a bit courage to not be so nervous around the other blonde.

Audrey bit her lip once again as she realized the bottle was empty; She gave one big sip on her glass, things already starting to get funny.

"So..." Audrey started, not really sure of what to say; She wanted to ask a lot of questions, say a lot of things, but none of them were appropriated for the time.

"So..." Shelby repeated. She looked down, her finger absentmindedly tracing the rim of her wine glass. "What are you doing tomorrow evening? Maybe we could have dinner again?" she asked.

Audrey couldn't help but glue her eyes on the other woman's hand; It drove her wild for some reason.

"Sure!" she stared back at blue eyes. "Like a... date?" she dared to ask, the alcohol turning it possible

Shelby bit her lip momentarily, wondering what to say. A soft nod came from her, "Yes... a date." Her eyes stayed on her wine glass as her finger continued to moved, and her teeth returned to chew on her bottom lip.

Audrey nearly squealed when she heard the woman's words; She smiled widely, her cheeks blushing fiercely.

"I'd love to" She answered, softly. "T-today was supposed to be a date too." She managed to speak, her words almost not coming.

Shelby finally looked up, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she saw the actress' cheeks bright pink. "It was?" she asked.

At first she thought it was just a dinner to meet officially, but after thinking about it, it all made sense. She let herself finally smile fully.

Audrey managed to keep her sight on blue hues, her smile growing even more as she saw Shelby smiling.

"Yes," she nodded softly. "I... I've been wanting to ask you out for so long."

"Really?" Shelby raised her brow slightly as she bit her lip to hide her growing smile. "I would have never guessed." She thought, if Audrey truly liked her, she kept it very well hidden.

Audrey giggled as she saw Shelby bitting her lip again. "Yes... that's why I b-broke up with Rory." She smiled timidly, nervous to see the younger blonde's reaction.

Shelby's eyes slightly grew larger at the news. She looked down to hide her pink glowing cheeks. "O-oh... I-I'm flattered." She took a moment to think. "So... you like me? I mean, I'm more than a friendly fashion?"

She knew the answer, but she wanted to make sure she was hearing everything correctly.

Audrey bit her lip harshly, afraid of having said too much; She took another deep breath, her eyes falling to the table.

"I d-do," She managed to whisper, "A l-lot actually."

Shelby stayed silent for a moment, searching for the right words. She could see how nervous the other woman looked.

"I like you too, actually. I didn't realize before tonight though." She explained softly.

Before she could utter another word, the waitress reappeared with their pie and two forks. She placed the check upside down on the table.

"There you go ladies." She smiled.

Audrey smiled widly as she heard the younger woman's words; She kept staring at blue eyes as the waitress came, never taking them away. Quickly, Audrey took the bill. "This is on me."

"Are you sure?" Shelby asked as she picked up one of the forks. "If you pay, I'm paying for tomorrow's date." She smiled before taking the first bite of the pie, humming at the flavor.

Audrey rolled her eyes playfully, letting out a chuckle, "Alright, Missy." She teased, taking the other fork and getting a bite of pie.

"So, Audrey, I don't know much about you besides what the media says, which I don't think does you justice. I think you're quite the opposite of what people say. You're nice, pleasant to be around and well, beautiful." Shelby was surprised by what she said, knowing without the alcohol she wouldn't say anything like that.

The actress felt her cheeks blushing once again; She giggled, taking another bite of pie.

"I guess the media doesn't like me so much... and thank you, you're all of that and more, not to mention drop dead gorgeous." The words simply flew off of Audrey's mouth; The game was being opened now, and the alcohol just helped.

Shelby's eyes dropped as she felt heat rising to her cheeks at the actress' words. "Th-thank you..." she tried not to smile too hard as she took another bite of the pie. "I-I think that's all you though. You're definitely the gorgeous one here."

Audrey felt a bit more confident as she saw the pink growing in Shelby's cheeks; She took another bite, nearly gasping when she heard the younger woman's words.

"Really?!" Audrey asked, staring at blue eyes. "Have you seen your face? Hair? Body?" She giggled.

Shelby felt her cheeks burning at this point, and bit her lip as she looked down at the nearly empty plate, seeing one bite left. "You can have the last bite," she said softly. "A-and thank you..."

Audrey chuckled, nodding as she softly took the piece; She smirked to herself, thinking about what she was about to say, the alcohol doing it's job for complete now.

"If... if you'd like, later you can have one last taste." She spoke, cheeks burning as she stared at Shelby.

The younger one's eyes stayed trained on Audrey's for a moment. "Maybe," she smiled timidly as she thought about the idea.

She grabbed her wine of glass to finish it off, and then placed it to the side. She knew with the amount of alcohol she consumed there was no way she would be able to drive home.

Audrey bit her lip, staring down at the table; There was nothing more they could do now, but the actress didn't want to say goodbye.

"I guess... we gotta go?" she asked, hoping for the answer to be no. "Or we could drink another bottle?" She giggled.

"Another bottle wouldn't hurt." Shelby smiled softly, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. "I can never say no to wine, but you know this." She laughed.

Audrey bit her lip, waving for the waitress and asking for another bottle of wine. "I'm not letting you drive home." She stated, resting her hand on the table.

Shelby looked down at the other blonde's hand, hesitating for a second, but then gently placed her hand over Audrey's. "I'm not letting you drive home either. You're just as drunk as I am." She commented, still staring at their hands.

Audrey smiled as she looked at her hands, hesitantly intertwining their fingers, caressing the blonde's hand with her thumb.

"We can share an Uber?" she offered, cheeks slightly red.

"Sounds perfect to me," Shelby agreed.

The waitress came back with their second bottle and refilled their glasses for them. "Anything else, ladies?" she asked.

Shelby's eyes shifted to Audrey's, seeing if she had anymore ideas for food or drinks.

Audrey thought for a moment; The damage was already done, so why not?

"Two tequila shots, please." She asked; The waitress went away, and the actress looked back to Shelby, still caressing her hand. "Have you ever tried tequila?"

"Yes," Shelby said. "When I was younger it was a favorite of mine. I don't drink it that much anymore, but I wouldn't mind a few shots with you."

Her eyes flickered back to their hands, feeling herself blush softly as that flutter in her stomach returned from the other woman's touch. She couldn't help but love the feeling of Audrey's soft hand on her own.

"Really?" The older woman asked. "Alright, I promise to be here to catch you if you fall." She giggled, softly squeezing Shelby's hand.

Shelby laughed as well, feeling her cheeks turning more red at the squeeze of her hand. "I shouldn't fall, but thank you. I can hold my liquor well. Can you say the same?" she raised her brow teasingly.

Audrey felt a heat coming from her core; The look Shelby gave her caused the actress to squeeze her thighs together and bit her lip strongly.

"I don't know, let's see." She teased back. "Don't get mad at me if I end up kissing you," she giggled.

Shelby had to bite her lip to hide her smirk and smile. "Okay," she said with a small laugh.

She could see the look behind the actress's eyes and knew exactly what she was thinking, knowing it was the exact same that she was.

The waitress came back with the two shots, and a tequila bottle. "Shall I leave the bottle?" She asked.

As before, Shelby turned her gaze to Audrey for an answer.

"No, thank you." Audrey smiled to the waitress, turning back to Shelby now, taking her tequila shot. "Cheers," she raised the glass

Shelby grabbed a shot, raising it as they clinked glasses. Downing the shot, she scrunched up her nose as the small shot glass was set back onto the table.

"Oh, it's been a while since I've had that," She laughed, feeling a firm blush on her cheeks.

Audrey downed down her shot, giggling at how cute Shelby looked.

"Me too" She smiled, subconsciously squeezing the younger blonde's hand again.

"How about tomorrow, I just cook us dinner?" Shelby suggested with a drunken smile easily forming on her lips. "That way w-we don't have to worry a-about driving home." She was hoping Audrey didn't notice her slurred words.

Audrey started to feel her sight getting heavy; She smiled drunkenly, having some dirty thoughts at the invitation.

"Sounds perfect to me." She smiled. "B-but... I'd sleep at your place?" she bit her lip.

"Only if you'd like to," Shelby smiled, leaning back in her seat, but leaving her hand in Audrey's grasp. "Maybe you'd..." She stopped to take a second thought on her words. "Maybe want to come over to-tonight?"

She bit her lip as she locked eyes with Audrey; She felt her heart speed up and the heat between her thighs growing as she thought of Audrey coming home with her. Throughout the night her feelings towards the actress had grown incredibly fast and strong.

The older blonde shifted herself again on her seat, the heat between her thighs growing; She smirked as she saw the woman bitting her lip.

"I'd love to" She said softly, her thoughts going to other stuff, her lip caught between her teeth once again. "Would you... let me use your pajamas?" She teased, giggling.

"Yes," Shelby said, though her mind told her she wouldn't need any if they ended up in bed together as she was hoping to. "Should, uh, should w-we get going?" she asked shyly.

Audrey could see the look in Shelby's eyes, and she felt her stomach doing flips. "Yes" She said softly, getting up and pulling Shelby's chair, hesitantly offering a hand to her.

Shelby took the offered hand as she stood up. "Thank you."

She bowed her head, trying to hide her giddy smile as they walked out of the restaurant. The hostess opened the door, bidding them a goodnight. Shelby grabbed her phone from her purse, and made the call for an Uber. As she waited, she softly rested her head on the other woman's shoulder.

"Is this okay?" She asked softly.

Audrey kept holding Shelby's hand, caressing it with her thumb; She let out a sweet smile and had to hold a giggle back.

"Of course." she whispered, pulling the younger woman closer by her waist, caressing it and gently resting her head over the other woman's.

Shelby bit her lower lip at the feeling of being so close to the other blonde. Before she could say anything, the car pulled up, and she opened the door for Audrey before slipping in behind her.

"Evening, ladies," the driver smiled before he started driving.

Shelby just nodded as her hand returned to Audrey's, slowly lacing their fingers together.

Audrey whispered a "thank you."

She bit her lip as she felt Shelby's fingers lacing with hers; She softly got closer to the younger blonde, their thighs touching as she subconsciously stared at Shelby's thigh, which was a bit more exposed due to the position. Shelby saw where Audrey's eyes laid, and shifted just slightly that the skirt of her dress moved up a bit more. She was becoming a bit more courageous with her actions.

The car stopped before anything more could happen. "Thanks," Shelby said to the driver before opening the car door. She held out her hand for Audrey as she smiled softly, drunkenly.

Audrey bit her lip harshly as she saw Shelby's moves; She got out of the car, taking the other blonde's hand and giving back a drunken smile. Just when as she followed the younger woman to her place, Audrey tripped at her own feet, almost falling to the floor.

Shelby caught her, before she could touch the ground. A soft chuckle fell from her lips, "I guess you can't hold your liquor." She wrapped her arm around Audrey and guided her to the front door of her apartment.

The actress felt herself blushing fiercely as she got up on her feet again; She smiled at the feeling of Shelby's arm around her. When they arrived at the apartment's door, Audrey just couldn't wait anymore; She gently pressed the younger woman against the wall, kissing her softly as one hand pulled her closer by the waist and another caressed her cheek.

Shelby kissed back with more passion that she meant for the moment. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she felt a shiver run down her spine as their lips pressed firmly together. She let one hand wrap around Audrey's waist while the other tangled in short blonde hair. She pulled away for a moment, breathing heavily.

"Wow," She chuckled, blushing hard, feeling the now unmistakable throb between her thighs getting worse.

Audrey giggled as she pulled apart, bitting her lip as she blushed as well. "I couldn't wait anymore." She whispered

"I couldn't either." Shelby smiled. "If you hadn't kissed me, I think I would have done the same." She admitted, pressing her lips back onto the actress', gently kissing her this time as her eyes fell shut again, enjoying the sensation of the woman's soft, plump lips.

Audrey smiled even harder; Before she could say anything she felt plump lips against hers again, sighing as she kissed the woman back, pulling Shelby even closer this time, tugging on her lower lip before kissing her again and again.

Shelby was the one to pull away, taking Audrey's hand in her own. "Should we take this to the bedroom?" She asked, biting her lip and raising her brow slightly.

Audrey felt her stomach doing a billion flips; She nodded eagerly, squeezing Shelby's hand softly.


	2. The Night After

Shelby led them down a short hallway, and into her bedroom. She turned on the light, showing the small bedroom. She kicked off her heels before pressing her lips back to Audrey's in a heated embrace. Her hands landed on the actress's waist, pushing her toward the red sheet covered bed. She gently pushed her down onto the mattress.

Audrey kicked off her heels while the other woman did so; She gasped when she felt the other blonde kissing her again, letting out a whimper as she was thrown on the bed, her hips bucking slightly as she pulled Shelby closer by her hips.

The taller woman rested herself on the other's lap, her arms rested on Audrey's shoulders, one hand holding the back of her neck, and the other tangled in her hair. Her tongue moved against the woman's bottom lip, practically begging for access. Audrey rested her hands on Shelby's waist, caressing her there as she opened her mouth for the younger woman, letting out another whimper as she twirled her tongue with Shelby's.

Shelby only stayed there for a moment before pulling away to kiss down Audrey's sharp jawline; Slowly, her lips moved down the woman's neck with small bites and kisses.

Audrey let her hands slip down on Shelby's body, squeezing her butt harshly as she let her head bend back, letting out a moan.

Shelby started to lightly grind her hips against the other's lap as her lips kept moving. She stopped when she came to the neckline of the woman's dress. One of her hands slid down Audrey's neck to the zipper of her dress.

"I need to get you out of this." She whispered lowly.

Audrey pulled Shelby even closer by her butt, hips grinding against the younger blonde's.

"Y-yes, please," she whispered huskily, starting to tug on the hem of Shelby's dress.

Shelby stood and shimmied her dress off, showing off her matching black underwear and bra. She bit her lip as her eyes met Audrey's, and she held out her hand for the other woman.

Audrey let out a gasp as she saw the other woman's body; She squeezed her thighs as her wetness grew incredibly stronger; She bit her lip, taking the younger woman's hand getting up and staring at blue eyes.

Shelby turned the other woman around. She slowly slid her hand up Audrey's arm, to her shoulder, and to the zipper of Audrey's dress; Slowly, she pulled the zipper down, watching as freckled skin appeared. As she reached the bottom of the zipper she stepped forward to press a kiss to the base of Audrey's neck.

Audrey bit her lip as she felt Shelby opening her dress, revealing her matching red lace bra and underwear; She let out a whimper as Shelby kissed her neck, turning slowly as she bit her lip, staring back at ocean eyes.

"Gosh, Shelby..." she whispered huskily. "You're so fucking gorgeous."

"Again, that'd be all you." Shelby said.

Shelby didn't allow the other to reply before returning her lips to Audrey's. She gently pushed the woman back into the bed, and crawled on top of her without leaving her lips.

Audrey was loving how desperate Shelby seemed, it was only increasing the wetness between her thighs; She laid in bed, crawling to the pillows without breaking their kiss. Her hands tangled in blonde locks, pulling her closer and closer as her tongue pressed against Shelby's lower lip, begging for access.

Shelby allowed her access, legs rested on either side of Audrey's hips again. Her hips started to rock softly as her hands moved up the woman's sides, and snaked around the woman's back to unclasp her bra.

Audrey let out a whimper as she felt Shelby rocking against her; She rested her hands on the woman's waist, gripping firmly as she started to twirl her tongue around Shelby's, her wetness growing more and more.

Shelby pulled away just slightly, pulling off the other woman's bra. As she threw the article of clothing behind her, her lips fell to Audrey's neck, kissing and biting her way down to the woman's chest. Slowly, she kissed her way to one of Audrey's breast, teasing her nipple softly with the tip of her tongue while one of her hands came up to occupy the other.

Audrey felt her back arching, hands tangling in blonde locks as she moaned; The pleasure inside of her was becoming too much to handle.

"Shit..." She breathed out. "F-fuck, Shelby"

Shelby smirked against the other's skin at her words. She switched to the other breast, giving the pair equal attention before moving more south.

As she pulled away, her hands moved down Audrey's sides to her hips. She kissed down the woman's taut stomach, and stoped when her mouth reached where her hands laid. She pulled away, allowing her hands to grab the elastic of Audrey's red panties, and pulled them slowly down the woman's legs.

Audrey felt her breath getting even heavier when she felt Shelby's lips going lower on her; She bit her lip when her panties were gone, feeling her arousal getting on the sheets.

Shelby bit her lip at the sight of the other woman. She leaned down, timidly using the tip of her tongue to lick softly up the actress's slit. At the taste of Audrey's arousal, she moaned, feeling her own arousal growing incredibly stronger, and squeeze her thighs together for the time being.

Audrey felt her back arching harshly as Shelby gave her core the first lick; She let one hand tangle in blonde locks, pulling Shelby closer, and the other tugged on the sheets.

With a tug of her hair, Shelby felt more courageous, and explored further. In a teasing manner, her tongue slowly swirled around Audrey's clit, and her hands took hold of the woman's hips, pinning her down to the bed.

Audrey let out a whimper as she bit her lip harder, the teasing Shelby was doing being all too painful. "B-baby... please..." She whined.

The younger one took the hint, finally flicking her tongue against Audrey's clit. She took one hand away from the woman's hips down to her center. She knew teasing would only make it worse, so she gave in and entered the woman with two fingers.

Audrey let out a loud moan as Shelby finally started working on her; She felt her back arching once again when the other blonde entered her. One of her hands left the sheets, and starting playing with her own breast.

Shelby's eyes flickered up, loving the sight before her. She returned her attention to the work at hand. As she built up a steady rhythm of pumping her wrist, she curled her fingers with every movement. She started to suck on the actress's bundle of nerves, and continued to use the tip of her tongue to tease the bud further.

Audrey squeezed her breast harder, her hips starting to buck and follow the younger woman's rhythm, a different sound coming out of her mouth with every thrust. Her moans only egged Shelby on further; Doubling her efforts the other wanted to push Audrey over her edge. She used her free hand to try and keep Audrey's hips steady with her movements.

Audrey felt a hand pushing her hips down, but for more that she wanted to stop moving she just couldn't; A specific throaty moan escaped her lips when she felt herself getting close to the edge; She tightened her grip on Shelby's hair, pulling her closer as her other hand took hold the sheets now.

At feeling her newfound lover on the brink of her orgasm, Shelby's fingers moved faster, harder. She pulled her mouth away just the slightest, and used her tongue again to flick her tongue in ever way possible. Audrey couldn't help but moan a little louder; She found herself getting closer and closer, her orgasm building more by each second that passed.

"S-Shelby..." She moaned, her breath stuck in her throat. "I-I'm g–" Before she could finish her words, a powerful release hit her, and she felt herself screaming soundless and letting out a whimper, hips bucking more and more as she came.

Shelby helped the woman ride out her orgasm, slowing her actions, but not stopping. As she felt the other blonde calm down, she withdrew her fingers, but continued to use her tongue, licking up her climax; Once she was satisfied with herself, she kissed her way back up Audrey's body. She admired her flushed skin, pink cheeks, and kissed every inch of her she could.

Audrey felt the aftershocks of her orgasm very strongly; As soon as Shelby returned to her face, Audrey pulled her in for a passionate kiss, tangling their legs and caressing her cheeks as she did so.

"Baby..." She whispered breathless as she pulled apart. "Have you ever been with a woman before?" She giggled.

Shelby smiled softly at the feeling between them, enjoying the skin to skin contact. "No," she admitted shyly. "That bad, huh?" She teased with a small chuckle.

Audrey gasped at the other woman's answer; She pulled herself even closer, caressing Shelby's waist. "Actually, it was so fucking amazing." She giggled.

Shelby bit her lip, trying to hide her growing smile. She gently rested her head on Audrey's shoulder.

"Well, I enjoyed myself too. I didn't think it would be that... amazing." She felt herself blushing fiercely, and was glad she was able to hide her face in the other woman's neck.

Audrey blushed slightly as she felt Shelby resting her head on her shoulder; She softly started stroking Shelby's blonde locks, kissing her forehead sweetly.

"You're so amazing..." she whispered. "You have no idea for how long I've liked you"

Shelby felt her smile only growing more. "Really? You're pretty good at hiding it. How long have you liked me?" she questioned softly, lifting her hand up to slowly run her fingertips over the woman's collarbones and chest, watching goosebumps rise under her touch.

Audrey giggled as she heard the woman's words, loving how the younger blonde's fingers felt on her skin. "Well... the first day we met I knew you were going to be someone special," she blushed, "but, I found out I liked you for sure maybe a month, two months ago."

Shelby bit her lower lip, thinking for the right words. "Well, I was oblivious to my feelings, but I like you too. I guess it just took tonight to bring that to light for me. I've liked you for a while now that I think about it..." she admitted.

Audrey felt her heart starting to beat faster; She giggled, hugging Shelby tighter. "I'm glad you like me back." She whispered, timidly. "I thought you were straight." The actress let out a soft giggle once again.

Shelby chuckled, "You and me both." Her lips pressed a gentle kiss against Audrey's neck. "I guess we were both wrong." She smiled against the woman's flecked skin, letting her eyes flutter shut. She was loving the warmth that had grown between them in their loving embrace; Arms holding each other, legs tangled together.

Audrey giggled at Shelby's words, softly pressing a kiss to her forehead again, hands still stroking blonde locks. "I'm so happy we were wrong." She whispered.

"Me too," Shelby grinned, and thought for something else to say. "You asked me if I had ever been with a woman before. So, have you?" She asked.

Audrey chuckled at the question; She lowered herself a little in bed, staring at beloved blue eyes, her hand now caressing Shelby's cheek.

"I have," she blushed, "I'm bisexual actually"

"I would have never guessed." Shelby said.

She sighed contently, bringing up her own hand to rest on Audrey's cheek, running her thumb over the soft cheek bone.

"Really?" Audrey felt a smile creeping up to her lips, enjoying the soft contact.

"Yeah," Shelby chuckled softly. "I guess that's something you just don't notice." She explained. "But, then again, now that I think about it, I can see you with a woman." She grinned, "I think it works perfectly though. I mean, look where we are," she laughed.

Audrey couldn't help but burst into laughs; She softly pecked Shelby's nose, her hand still caressing her cheeks. 

"I see myself with you... not any woman or man." She whispered timidly.

Shelby smiled widely as the other woman kissed her nose. "I can too," she said, reassuring the other, leaning forward to press a soft yet passionate kiss to her lips.

Audrey smiled widely before kissing the other woman; She softly deepened the kiss, carefully getting on top of Shelby as one of her hands tangled in blonde hair and the other still caressed her cheek.

Shelby loved the feeling of the other woman on top of her. She melted into her touch and lips. Her hands slowly slid up Audrey's thigh, and onto her hips. She softly caressed the skin there. She let one of her hands slid down further, gripping her ass, pulling her closer.

Audrey let out a whimper inside the other woman's mouth as she felt hands pulling her closer by the ass; She softly rocked her hips, her lips falling to her jaw and neck as her hands softly cupped her still clothed breasts.

A soft moan fell from Shelby's lips as her eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of the woman's lips and hands exploring her body. At the soft rock of the other's hip, she raised her own to meet her touch, feeling her arousal becoming apparent again; While talking, her body calmed down, but at the slightest touch, it was like Audrey sparked a fire within her.

The moan that escaped Shelby's mouth just caused Audrey to want to touch her more and more; She whined as she felt the younger blonde's hips meeting her own, her thigh now being positioned against Shelby's core as her lips left bites and sucks on the woman's neck.

The younger woman's head rolled back, giving Audrey better access. One hand stayed on the woman's ass while the other came up to tangle in blonde locks. Soft moans escaped her lips every time their hips met and specially when Audrey left a mark on her.

Audrey just couldn't put it in her mind that it was actually happening; She had waited for so long to touch the other woman that it all seemed surreal to her. Her hands softly slipped around to Shelby's back, opening her bra and cupping her breasts again, rolling pink nipples in her fingers as her lips returned to Shelby's, kissing them passionately, lustily.

Shelby moaned loudly into the actress's mouth, her back arching into her touch. The more Audrey touched her, the worse the throb between her thighs became. Her hips bucked eagerly, want more and more of the woman above her.

The older blonde realized how eager Shelby was and couldn't help but let out a moan as well. Her lips fell all the way to the woman's breasts, circling an already hardened nipple and finally sucking it, her hand still massaging the other breast, hips grinding slightly stronger now.

Shelby's hand gripped the woman's hair harder, pulling her closer. Her hips raised higher, wanting more contact. As she felt Audrey's mouth on her breast, she nearly gasped, moaning deeply at the sensation.

"Fuck," She whined.

Audrey smirked as she heard Shelby moaning; She moved to the other breast, leaving the nipple with a wet 'pop'; Her hand fell down to the blonde's stomach, starting to play with the hem of her panties

Shelby felt her breath hitched in her throat as Audrey moved lower. Her chest moved heavily as the woman's mouth neared where she wanted her most.

"Pl-please..." she breathed out, both of her hands gripping the sheets now.

Audrey smirked once again, her hand cupping the blonde's center above her panties, her teeth gazing one last time at her nipple before letting it go, and she start traveling south, eventually stopping at Shelby's abdomen to leave sucks and bites.

Shelby's eyes rolled to the back, her back raised into the woman's mouth. She whined at the feeling the woman's hand against her aching core.

"Audrey," she whined. "Please, please!"  She didn't care how desperate she sounded, she just couldn't take the teasing any longer.

Shelby's desperation for her was making it hard for Audrey to ignore; She slowly started taking Shelby's panties off, her nails scratching all the way down her legs until the piece was gone, eyes glued on the younger woman's reactions.

Shelby hissed at the sting, but she enjoyed it all the same. She propped herself up on her elbows, locking eyes with the actress. She could see the look behind the dark brown hues, and it made her throb even more.

Audrey bit her lip as she gently spreading Shelby's legs without breaking eye contact; She started kissing up on the younger blonde's ankles, alternating between each leg, eyes still glued on ocean ones.

Shelby watched Audrey's every move. The closer the woman's lips came to her center, the harder she breathed. She tried to keep her eyes open, but the sensation of the actress's lips on her skin was intoxicating.

Audrey reached Shelby's thighs and smirked; She was loving the impact she had on the younger woman. She let her lips stay on Shelby's thighs for awhile, sucking, nibbling and kissing the flesh, wanting to make the woman even wetter.

Shelby finally fell back onto the bed. Her head thrown back against the pillows. Her hands gripped the sheets as she waited, becoming impatient. Her moans grew louder with each touch of Audrey's lips, and she felt her arousal becoming so overwhelming that she could barely think.

"Audrey, please... please, just fuck me already." She begged breathily.

Audrey felt her mind exploding as she heard Shelby's words; She let her lips go from the woman's thighs, loving the view of red marks all over pale skin.

"Look who's eager here..." Audrey whispered huskily, her mouth watering at sight of the younger blonde's arousal falling to the sheets.

Shelby couldn't help but roll her eyes. She bit her lip as her eyes opened, flickering to Audrey's. She let her legs fall open, wider, trying possibly anything to get Audrey where she wanted her most.

Audrey let out one last smirk before finally licking the other woman; She let her tongue pass slowly through Shelby's slit, repeating her actions before she started giving kitty licks to her clit, moaning at how good she tasted.

"O-oh, God," Shelby moaned as her hips bucked into the other woman's touch; One of her hands tangled in blonde locks, pulling her closer, desperate for more pleasure.

Shelby's reactions only encouraged Audrey to keep going; She started alternating between sucks and flicks on the other woman's clit, her fingers starting to tease Shelby's entrance.

A particularly loud moan escaped Shelby's mouth as she felt the teasing only venturing on further. Her hips bucked with eagerness, and hopeful wishing to get her way.

"Please," She panted out between breathy, heavy moans.

Audrey gave in to the woman, her moans being too much to be ignored; She let a finger enter her gently, pumping slowly as she kept sucking and licking on Shelby's clit, eventually pumping faster and inserting another finger in.

Shelby gasped as she felt the woman enter her. She felt her orgasm building up immediately; The burning heat just sitting there, waiting to erupt within her.

As Audrey added a second finger, her hips bucked, loving the sensation and pleasure she was receiving. The older woman could sense Shelby was close; She smirked as she pumped harder, her teeth gazing on her clit before sucking and flicking it harshly.

Shelby swore she could see stars as she felt the fire in the pit of her stomach erupt, engulfing her whole body in a burning heat. She felt her body tense, back arching sharply, every nerve touched by her powerful orgasm that rang through her. She cried out in pleasure as she rode out her climax.

Audrey moaned as she felt Shelby's release; She helped the woman ride it out, licking every single drop she could; She softly took her fingers out of the blonde, kissing all the way to her lips again, where she kissed lustily, allowing the woman to taste herself.

Shelby moaned into the other woman's mouth. She brought one hand up to hold Audrey's cheek while the other wrapped around her shoulders, and she wrapped her legs around the woman, pulling her as close as possible, never wanting to lose her touch.

She pulled away just slightly, feeling herself blushing fiercely. "Fuck," she smiled shyly. "That was... beyond words."

Audrey couldn't help but smile at how close the other woman was hugging her; She giggled as she pulled apart, biting her lip timidly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, my love." She whispered. Her still cum coated fingers now going to her mouth, licking them clean as she moaned at the taste.

Shelby leaned up to kiss her newfound lover again, kissing her with passion and love. She moaned at tasting herself, and loved it. As she pulled away from their heated embrace she gave Audrey's plump bottom lip a tug.

"Me too," she smiled and half smirked. "I can definitely get used to this."

Audrey let out a whimper as she pulled the woman impossibly closer; She smirked as Shelby pulled apart, caressing her cheeks.

"Oh me too, trust me." She giggled, pecking Shelby's lips before resting her head on her chest, nestling herself into the other woman.

Shelby loved the feeling of Audrey against her, and smiled happily. She pressed a loving kiss to the top of her head, and tightened her arms around the actress.

"Maybe I'll cook us breakfast instead of dinner." She said softly while a smile settled on her lips.

Audrey nestled herself even closer to Shelby, smiling happily as she felt a warmth in her heart. "Or you can cook us breakfast and dinner." Audrey said softly. "Don't you think I'm leaving you alone again." She giggled

She grinned over Audrey's comment. "Are you asking to move in?" She teased, ranning fingertips over Audrey's bare back, slowly spelling out her name.

Audrey felt her heart skipping a beat; She started to sweat a little, deciding to make a bold choice of words.

"No... I'm asking you to move to my place." She bit her lip. "I-it's a big house a-and it h-has a free spot w-we could turn into a y-yoga space."

Shelby was taken aback by the actress's words, and her hand stilled. It wasn't that she was opposed to the idea, it was just surprising to be hearing this soon. But, a smile started to grow on her lips. "Really?" She asked softly.

Audrey felt her heartbeat getting faster and faster, scared of having fucked everything up. "Y-yeah... I mean, I k-know it seems too early I j-just..." Audrey let out a sigh, popping her head up and staring into blue eyes. "Shelby, I p-promise you, you have no i-idea of how much I like y-you."

"Calm down," Shelby told her, running her fingers soothingly up and down her back again. "I didn't mean to scare you, I'm just surprised that's all. I like the idea of moving in with you." She smiled softly. "I promise you, I feel the same way." She leaned down to press a small kiss to Audrey's forehead. "I promise," she said again.

Audrey felt herself blushing fiercely; She didn't know she was sounding so scared until Shelby asked her to calm down. She smiled shyly, cheeks extremely red.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I didn't realize I was so scared." She giggled, hand now caressing Shelby's arms.

"Don't apologize, babe." Shelby smiled softly.

She placed another kiss onto the woman's head, and returned back to spelling out her name along Audrey's back.

Audrey giggled as she went back to her lover's chest, resting her head there; She started paying attention to the pattern Shelby was tracing on her back, giggling as she realized what it was.

"Shelby?" She giggled.

"Hm?" She hummed, her eyes falling shut; She found that this was the best night she had had in a long time. She was so content in that moment, she never wanted it to end.

Audrey felt her heart tightening as she realized Shelby was staring to fall sleep; Her sleepy voice was the cutest thing the actress had ever heard.

"That's what you're tracing on my back." She said softly. "'Shelby'."

"Oh," she giggled, "Yeah... I didn't realize at first." She smiled. A small yawn escaped her lips, "Sorry," she murmured as she covered her mouth. "You wore me out."

Audrey giggled, pulling Shelby closer. "It's good that you are already putting your name on what's yours." She giggled once again, placing a soft kiss on the woman's neck. "And that's okay, babygirl, you tired me out too."

Shelby bit on her lower lip, she loved the pet name, it made her heart skip a beat. She also loved the feeling of Audrey's lips against her neck when she kissed her there.

"So, you're mine?" she asked, her voice becoming deeper as she slipped further toward sleep. "And, I'm yours?"

Audrey was already getting sleepy, her eyes shut as she let out a soft smile, cheeks getting slightly red. "If you want to be mine, I'll be more than happy to be yours." She said softly.

"I'd like that... a lot, actually." Shelby said, bringing her hand up to slowly run her fingers through Audrey's short, blonde hair. "If we stay up any longer I might as well make us an early breakfast." She joked with a small laugh.

Audrey giggled sleepily as she felt her cheeks hurting from smiling so much, pulling herself just a little closer to her lover.

"Goodnight, girlfriend," she teased, whispering softly as she kissed Shelby's neck once again.

"Goodnight, girlfriend," Shelby said, kissing the top of Audrey's hair once more; She let her hand fall back to the woman's back, softly moving over her skin until she fell asleep to the sound of Audrey's steady breathing.


	3. The Morning

Audrey woke up to a small headache; At first, she didn't understand what was going on, but as she felt her arms still around Shelby and the amazing smell of her lover, she let out a big, sleepy smile. She nestled herself closer to Shelby, just enjoying the feeling of their skin touching, and the lovely sound of the younger woman's breathing.

Shelby felt a body move next to her own; She took in a deep breath, smelling a familiar scent beside her. Her eyes fluttered open to see a familiar blonde, and a smile spread across her lips as the memories of last night ran through her mind. She lay still, slightly squeezed the other woman in her arms.

"Morning," she said softly, sleepily.

Audrey opened her eyes slowly as she heard her favorite voice; She smiled softly, popping her head up.

"Good morning, babygirl." The actress said, her voice struggling to come out.

Shelby leaned down to press a gentle kiss to the other blonde's lips. "I love it when you call me that." She smiled softly, biting her lip as she tried to hide it.

Audrey kissed back just as gently, her lips curving up as she heard Shelby's words; Softly, she reached up to the blonde's cheek, her thumb caressing it and falling to Shelby's lips, gently brushing on it and taking her lower lip away from her teeth.

"You are my babygirl." She whispered, kissing the blonde gently again.

Shelby loved the feeling of Audrey's hands on her, whether it was a small touch or holding her. She kissed the woman back with passion. As they pulled away, she couldn't help but smile.

"I love that..." she smiled. "I love all of this." She said before kissing Audrey once more, deepening this kiss this time.

Audrey felt her heart warming at the other woman's words; Before she could say anything she felt soft lips pressed against hers again, and kissed back just as passionately. When the kiss was starting to heat up, the actress softly pulled apart, pecking Shelby before pulling away completely.

"Shower?" she whispered softly, hands caressing the woman's cheeks.

"Are we really going to take a shower?" Shelby smirked, biting her lip softly; She knew after a night of sex, a shower was hardly ever just a shower.

Audrey smirked back, seeing exactly what the other woman was thinking; Her initial idea did not involve anything sexual, but she was not one to complain.

"We don't have to do anything." She said softly. "Unless... you want to?" She teased.

Shelby pulled back to sit up slightly, allowing the sheet to fall off her chest. She felt a smile mixed with a smirk pulling at the corners of her lips. "I'm not opposed to the idea," she paused. "I guess we'll just see what happens." She said as she stood from the bed, and walked toward her bathroom.

Audrey struggled not to stare to Shelby's chest, bitting her lip as she watched the other woman get up from the bed; She went behind her, arriving to the bathroom moments after and hugging the younger woman from behind, kissing her cheek.

"Hey," she whispered, letting out a chuckle. "Did you know you're incredibly gorgeous?"

Shelby felt herself blushing hard as she rested her hands over Audrey's. "Not really, but thank you." She spoke softly, reaching out to turn the shower on, and waiting for it to turn to the right temperature.

Audrey giggled at how red her girlfriend got; She placed another kiss on her cheek as she turned the water on.

"Hey," she whispered again, giggling. "Did you know every time I look at you, you take my breath way?"

Shelby felt her cheeks burning more, but it didn't embarrass her. She loved the feeling of Audrey's lips against her cheek.

"Is that so?" She teased. "I must say, that I have the same problem." She smiled

Audrey bit her lip as she giggled, gently turning her girlfriend in her arms, being face to face to each other now, staring at blue eyes as no more words came to her mind.

Shelby stared into the woman's eyes, thinking that she could stare at them all day. She leaned down just slightly, and placed a gentle kiss to Audrey's lips. She pulled away before it became anything more than just a simple kiss, and rested her forehead against the other blonde's.

Audrey melted into the look Shelby was giving her; She felt her heart skip a beat when their lips collided, even if it that had happened many times before now, every single time caused her to feel like that. She smiled softly as Shelby pulled apart, her hands caressing the woman's bare waist.

"We should, uh... probably get into the shower now. You know, before the water gets cold." Shelby said softly, even though she didn't want to move from where they stood; She loved the feeling of just staring into each other's eyes, and holding each other, feeling the other woman's soft skin under her touch, and the woman's gentle touch against her own skin.

Audrey nodded slowly, not wanting to let her girlfriend go but slowly taking her arms away from her. She waited for Shelby to step into the shower.

Shelby held out her hand, making sure that water was just right. When she found it satisfyingly hot, she stepped in. She turned back toward her lover, offering her hand. The shorter woman smiled as she took her hand, stepping in with her and feeling the hot water falling on them.

"That's the perfect temperature." Audrey smiled.

Shelby smiled back, and pulled back her hand, only to grab her shampoo. "Turn," she told the other woman as she poured some of the liquid into her hand.

Audrey smiled one last time before turning, biting her lip softly as she let out a giggle

Shelby smiled every time Audrey giggled or bit her lip or even just smiled, it warmed her heart each time. She let her hands do the work as she started massaging the soap into the woman's scalp, slowly working it through her short hair.

The actress let her head bent back, enjoying the feeling of Shelby's fingertips on her; She was loving all of this, specially the fact that Shelby was so, so caring to her, it was like a dream. Subconsciously, she let out a moan, biting her lip.

A smirk formed on Shelby's lips as she heard Audrey's moan, but she pulled her hands away, now turning the woman's back around toward the shower head so she could wash the soap from her hair. She was loving it just as much as Audrey's was. Amazing dinner, amazing sex, and now a nice, hot shower with the woman she could proudly call her girlfriend.

Audrey let out another giggle as she was turned towards the shower head, her eyes shut now due to the soap on them.

Shelby's smirk turned to a smile from Audrey's giggle. She grabbed the conditioner, and turned her back around once the soap was gone. She lathered the woman's hair, and then grabbed her body wash. After pumping some of the liquid into her hands, she slowly worked her way from Audrey's shoulders to down her arms and back, using her hands so softly massage her skin.

Audrey softly wiped the water from her eyes, a smile printed on her lips; She closed her eyes softly as she felt Shelby's hands massaging her, turning to the other woman with a sweet smile, pulling her closer by the waist and staring at beloved blue eyes. She just couldn't keep her hands and eyes away from the other woman for too long.

Shelby's smile remained on her lips, and when she felt Audrey's arms wrap around her waist it grew wider. She leaned forward, pressing a small yet passionate kiss to the shorter woman's plump lips.

Audrey felt her heart warming as she saw the smile on her girlfriend's lips growing; She kissed back just as passionately, pulling Shelby even closer by the waist as her other hand tangled in wet blonde hair

One of Shelby's hands dropped to Audrey's ass, pulling her closer until everything was touching; Their hands, hips, breasts. She pulled away just slightly, tugging of the actress's lower lip.

"I was thinking of just having a normal shower, but I think that's changing," she smirked.

Audrey let out a whimper as she felt Shelby's hand on her ass; She pushed herself further on the woman's body, letting out another whimper as Shelby pulled apart while tugging on her bottom lip.

"I confess it's kinda hard not to think about other things while you're all naked and wet in front of me." She teased

Shelby used her other hand to brush Audrey's hair behind her ear, as she looked into her eyes. She smirked at the woman's words.

"I'm not just wet from the water." She remarked.

Audrey felt her stomach doing flips at the woman's words; She bit her lip, softly pinning Shelby against the wall, their bodies pressing against each other even more.

"Oh, and what else are you wet from?" She whispered huskily

Shelby felt her breath hitch in her throat as her back hit the shower wall, she bit her lower lip, trying to hide a moan.

"You," she said softly.

Audrey bit her lower lip as well harshly, her core starting to throb now.

"Me?" She teased, whispering huskily, hands teasing Shelby's sides, softly scratching them. "Why me?"

Shelby's hands linked behind Audrey's neck, and her lips collided with the other woman's for a brief heated kiss.

"Because you're hot," she smiled, "and sexy." She kissed the actress again. "And your accent is a big turn on for me." She felt herself blushing as she admitted this.

Audrey couldn't help but let out a whimper as she felt lips against hers again; She bit her lip as she giggled, seeing the other woman's blush as they pulled apart.

"Oh?" she teased. "Is it?" Slowly, she let her lips travel from Shelby's jaw to her ear, biting her earlobe. "Good to know," she whispered huskily.

Shelby leaned her head to the side, giving Audrey better access. She didn't speak as she felt the woman's lips on her skin, feeling like the woman's touch was intoxicating, and she always wanted more.

"Yes," she breathed out as her eyes fell shut.

Audrey smirked at the hold she was having on the other woman; She pressed her body even further toward Shelby's.

"Tell me, Shelby... have you ever touched yourself thinking about me for some magic reason?"

Slightly taken aback by the question Shelby wasn't sure how to answer it.

"I-I..." she felt herself blushing harder. "Maybe..." she whispered before harshly biting her bottom lip.

Audrey smirked as she heard Shelby's answer; She could see the blonde was slightly taken aback, but decided to give it just a little more push, deciding she'd stop if her girlfriend still didn't feel comfortable.

"It's okay, babygirl," Audrey whispered huskily, her thigh pressing against Shelby's core, the pet name purposely said. "Because I have... countless times." She bit the other woman's earlobe once again.

A small gasp escaped Shelby's lips at Audrey's words and her teeth on her skin. "Y-you... you have?" She asked.

She was finding it hard to talk with Audrey's actions; Teeth to her skin, a leg between her own, it was all blurring her mind.

Audrey smirked before sucking on Shelby's earlobe, her hands now softly creeping up the blonde's sides, her leg pressing harder on her core.

"Mhm," she whispered. "And, it was so hot."

Shelby was melting into the other woman's touch, her breathing was becoming heavy as she felt the woman's hands on her body. With Audrey's knees against her center, it only made her more needy. She slightly moved her hips against the shorter woman's thigh. As she heard her speak, it made her ache even more. She didn't know what to do with her hands anymore, so she grabbed onto Audrey's hips, trying to pull her impossibly closer, wanting more friction between them.

Audrey let out a whimper as she felt how needy her lover was; She took Shelby's hands and gently pinned them above the blonde's head, lips now kissing and nibbling on her neck.

"But, babygirl...." she whispered huskily between kisses. "You didn't answer my question."

A soft moan left Shelby's lips as she was pinned to the wall. The feeling of Audrey's lips on her neck only made her arousal worse; Her mind was such a mess she could barely make out her lover's words.

"Yes," she answered breathlessly, almost sounding like a moan as she spoke.

Audrey sucked even harder on Shelby's neck when she heard her lover's words; She pressed her thigh a bit harder into Shelby's core, lips returning to the blonde's and kissing her lustily.

"So you did." She whispered as she pulled apart, sucking on her bottom lip. "And, tell me..." she kissed her again. "Was it good?"

Shelby groaned at the feeling of the woman's thigh pushed harder against her, and her hips rocked harder. She melted into each kiss, and found herself blushing and breathless.

"Yes," she said again.

Audrey smirked at how desperate Shelby was, her own wetness growing more and more. "I want to know, Shelby..." she whispered, hands letting the blonde's arms go to softly cupping her breasts. "What did you think while doing it?" she started to suck on the woman's pulse point now.

"Oh, God," Shelby moaned as she felt Audrey's hands on her breasts and heard her words; She could barely think as her core ached more and more.  "I-I," a moan stoped her words. "I im-imagined my hands w-were yours..."

Audrey smirked, bitting her lip as she heard the other woman's words; The actress started toying with Shelby's nipples, grinding herself against the blonde.

"And, how hard did you come?" She whispered, lips brushing against the other woman's.

"You're killing me," Shelby murmured as her hips moved with the other woman's; She just wanted more. She wanted an actual touch where she needed her most than just her thigh. She wanted her hands or mouth there instead. "Hard," she admitted. "B-but, not as h-hard as you made me cum last ni-night." She moaned between her words as she tried to make a coherent sentence.

Audrey felt herself dripping with her girlfriend's words; She decided it was time to stop teasing, feeling almost bad for her beloved Shelby. Slowly, the actress let one of her hands fall to the woman's abdomen, her thigh stoping to press against Shelby's core, being replaced with her hand, cupping it harshly, a finger starting to massage her clit painfully slow.

"Fuck," Shelby moaned as she felt her lover's hand finally between her thighs.

Her head fell forward to rest on Audrey's shoulder as her hands pulled her impossibly closer by the waist; Her breathing was erratic with each touch of the other's fingers. Soft moans mixed with groans fell from her lips each time they moved.

Audrey couldn't help but kiss Shelby hungrily, her wetness spreading across her thighs now; Her free hand now tugging on blonde locks, deepening the kiss as her fingers started to massage the younger woman's clit faster as she whimpered inside the blonde's mouth.

Shelby kissed back with passion, loving every second over their embrace. One hand tangled in short blonde hair, and the other slowly moved down Audrey's body. She could tell the woman was just as aroused as she was if not more. Her hand slowly spread Audrey's legs just enough to cup the woman's center. Her fingers mimicked Audrey's own, massaging her clit in circles.

Audrey couldn't help but let out a loud moan when she felt Shelby's hand on her core; She inserted a finger inside the other woman, her hips bucking on the woman's hand as her kisses started to get sloppy.

Shelby pulled away as she moaned loudly when she felt Audrey's finger enter her. Her forehead rested against Audrey's as her hips started moving along with the woman's fingers. She repeated her actions, thrusting two fingers within her, and curled her fingers deep inside her.

Audrey shut her eyes as her forehead rested against her lover's, lower lip caught between her pearl teeth; The actress inserted another finger in, her thumb pressing harsher against the blonde's clit as she let out a whimper every time Shelby entered her.

Shelby felt herself nearing her end as a second finger thrusted into her. A small whine formed in the back of her throat as she felt Audrey's thumb pressing harder against her throbbing bundle of nerves. She tried to keep up, doubling her efforts to bring Audrey's orgasm closer as she felt like falling into her own. The fire in her stomach was burning hotter with every second, and wanted Audrey to cum at the same time she did.

Audrey moaned loudly as she neared her orgasm, Shelby's efforts bringing too much pleasure to her.

"S-Shelby... look at me." She moaned, letting out one last moan before cumming hard, eyes struggling to keep opened.

Shelby tried to keep her eyes open, feeling her muscles clenching around her lover's fingers. Her hips were bucking hard, and a loud moan fell from her lips.

"F-fuck," she groaned as she felt herself coming undone.

Audrey stayed in her position for a moment, trying to catch her breath. She stared at her lover, seeing she was just as breathless. Softly, the actress took her fingers out of Shelby, licking them clean and moaning at the taste.

Shelby did just the same, taking her hand away, and licking her slick fingers clean of her lover's climax. As she pulled her fingers from her mouth, she leaned forward to press a heated kiss to Audrey's lips. Her hands rested on the woman's hip, pulling her flush against her skin.

Audrey kissed back like she needed Shelby's kiss to survive; She moaned at the mixed taste, pulling the blonde closer and closer by the waist, pulling apart just when air became a necessity. 

"Fuck," the actress whispered as she pulled apart, bitting her lip.

"Right," Shelby chuckled softly. "I think shower sex is my favorite type of sex now." She felt herself blushing as she still tried to catch her breath; She pressed her lips to Audrey's in another soft, short kiss. "Sex with you in general is my favorite."

Audrey giggled she kissed her lover softly, caressing her cheeks lovingly. "Same here," she said softly. "No one has ever made me feel like that." She felt herself blushing.

The younger woman's eyes fell shut at the feeling of Audrey's soft caresses. She loved any feeling of her touch, even something that simple.

"No one?" She asked.

"No." The shorter blonde answered softly, placing a lovingly kiss on Shelby's forehead. "You're special, Shelby." She smiled sweetly, still caressing the other's cheeks.

Shelby couldn't help but smile over this. One of her hands traveled up from Audrey's hip to her cheek, mimicking the woman's action, softly caressing her soft skin.

"You're special too, Audrey." She leaned forward, pressing one loving kiss onto the actress's lips.

Audrey felt butterflies rising in her stomach; She kissed back softly, melting under Shelby's touch. The actress pulled apart softly, pressing a sweet kiss to the other blonde's nose right after.

"Can I wash your hair?" She asked shyly.

"Yes," Shelby smiled, turning around, dipping her head back for the other woman.

As Shelby turned, Audrey couldn't help but hug her tightly from behind, placing a long kiss to her cheek.

"Sorry..." she giggled as she rested her head on the woman's neck. "I just like you so much."

Shelby turned her head to look at the other woman. "No need to be sorry," she smiled. "I like you so much too." She said as she placed her hands over Audrey's. "I like feeling you against me, hugging me, kissing me, whatever else you want to do to me." She smirked at the end of her sentence.

Audrey felt herself blushing fiercely; She smirked and let out a giggle as she buried her head to the woman's neck.

"Same here, babygirl." She said shyly as she pulled away, pressing a kiss to her neck before doing so, taking a bit of shampoo and starting to softly massage her lover's scalp.

A smile remained on Shelby's lips. She loved it each time Audrey kissed her neck, almost more than a kiss to her lips. When she felt the woman's fingers in her hair, her head fell back and a soft moan fell from her lips.

Audrey bit her lip when she heard Shelby's moan; If they haven't done such sweet, good sex minutes ago, she would certainly have thought about doing something, but right now she was too captivated by her lover's soft hair.

"I love your hair." Audrey whispered softly. "It's one of the first things that I noticed how gorgeous were in you."

Shelby felt herself blushing. "Really?" She asked. Another moan slipped from between her lips as the feeling of the woman's fingers still in her hair.

"Yes." She said softly, now taking the shower head to wash the shampoo off of Shelby's hair, fingers softly passing through wet, blonde locks. "And your eyes."

Shelby's smile only grew larger, and the blush on her cheeks became more red. "Thank you," she said. "I love your eyes. They're perfect, and I love staring into them."

Audrey smiled shyly as she took the conditioner, softly passing through Shelby's locks. "Thank you, my love." She answered shyly. "I'm so lucky."

"Not as lucky as I am," Shelby said, leaning her head back to place a kiss on Audrey's lips, but couldn't help but smile between it.

Audrey felt herself blushing more; She kissed Shelby back softly, giggling as her lover smiled. As they pulled apart, the actress took a bit of soap, starting to massage the blonde's shoulders right after, turning her so they were facing.

"I love when you giggle or laugh..." Shelby smiled. "I love when you do just about anything actually." She added, placing a small kiss on the actress's lips when she was face to face with her. "And I love you lips."

Audrey blushed more and more with every single word; She smiled softly to Shelby, hands still caressing her arms. She giggled after she pecked the blonde back.

"And I love you." She said softly, words leaving her mouth without her even realizing it.

Shelby bit her lower lip at hearing Audrey's words. Her heart skipped a beat as a smile tugged at the corners of her lips. She wrapped her arms around the woman's waist, pulling her closer.

"I love you too." She said before kissing Audrey passionately.

Before Audrey could show how scared she got when she realized her words, soft pink lips were pressed to hers, kissing her passionately; She kissed back, her eyes getting teary with the other woman's words. She pulled apart with a tear falling to her chin, cheeks red.

Shelby brought her hands up to Audrey's face in a rush, wiping away her tears with her thumbs. "Hey, hey, hey, what's wrong, babe?" She asked with worry.

Audrey felt her tears getting even stronger as she saw the look in her lover's eyes; She smiled widely, tears rolling down more and more.

"I just can't believe this is happening," she chuckled, "Us."

"Aww," Shelby smiled. She wiped away more tears before pecking her girlfriend's lips. "Well, believe it," she laughed, and kissed her again. "I mean what I said. I do love you."

Audrey pulled Shelby close, as closer as she could as she let out a giggle, pecking her.

"And I do love you, more than you can ever imagine." She whispered

"I think I can though, because I love you a whole hell of a lot." Shelby smiled; She felt a shiver run down her spine as the water was starting to lose its warmth. "We should probably get out of here before we freeze."

Audrey giggled, herself getting cold too. "I agree." She smiled, her stomach growling as she talked, causing her to brush fiercely.

A small laugh left Shelby's lips as she turned off the water. "I can make breakfast after we dress."

She stepped out of the shower to grab two towels, and handed one over to the shorter woman.

Audrey nodded shyly as she watched Shelby, taking the towel and starting to dry herself. "Thank you" She said softly. "Um... do-do you mind lending me some clothes?" She smiled shyly.

"No, you can walk around naked all day long." Shelby teased but said it in a monotone; She wrapped the towel around herself before brushing out her hair.

Audrey bit her lip as she stopped a giggle from coming; She dried her hair and combed it with her fingers before letting the towel go.

"Alright, but I guess you'll be kinda distracted for the rest of the day." She teased, not being able to contain her giggle this time.

Shelby finally let out a small laugh. "You can borrow whatever you want. Rummage through my things and find what you want to wear." She said before walking out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

Audrey laughed as she followed her lover, stopping in front of her wardrobe. "Baby... do you mind choosing for me?" She asked timidly. "I don't want to mess your stuff."

"Of course, but I wouldn't mind." Shelby said.

She walked over to the wardrobe to open a few drawers. She grabbed a pair of underwear for herself, and fresh, unworn pair for her lover. She then gathered two oversized, thin, almost see through shirts, pulling on her own before handing over the items to Audrey.

Audrey watched as her lover searched the items; She smiled as she took them, putting the underwear and shirt in no time.

"Thank you, my love." She said. "The best part is that these smell like you." Audrey giggled, nearly blushing.

Shelby smiled softly at hearing her lover's words. "You're welcome, babe." She walked closer to Audrey, wrapping her arms around her waist. "I can't wait to wear your clothes so I can smell that too. I can't wait to be able to sleep in your bed. I can't wait to do a lot of things actually." She laughed softly before pressing a kiss to the woman's lips. "You're cute when you blush, by the way." She said as she pulled away.

Audrey felt the warmth in her heart increasing with every word the woman said; She was so in love, it was almost ridiculous. The actress giggled as she pulled away, staring into blue eyes.

"I can't wait for that either." She bit her lip, softly. "And thank you." She giggled. "I figure that's why you make me blush all the time?"

"I don't mean to, but I'll make sure to do it from now on." Shelby grinned cheekily.

As she stared back into dark brown hues, she could feel the love in her heart as well. She thought it was absolutely insane how fast she was falling in love, but she didn't deny it.

Audrey couldn't help but bite her lip as she stared at blue eyes; She felt how lovingly Shelby was staring at her, and she thanked all the Gods for this to be happening. Their beautiful, insightful moment was broken only by Audrey's stomach snoring again, and an embarrassed giggle from the actress.

Shelby smiled softly, and grasped the other woman's hand. "Come on, I'll make us something to eat. Any requests?" She asked as she guided Audrey out of the bedroom and down the hall to the kitchen.

"Okay," Audrey giggled, following the other woman. "Not really, anything you make I bet will be delicious"

Shelby let go of the other's hand as she walked over to the refrigerator. "Well, I can make us pancakes or waffles. Or, there's eggs and toast. I even have bacon if you'd like some of that." She explained as she looked through the contents of the appliance.

Audrey sat on the counter as she heard her lover's words, thinking for a moment. "Waffles, please." She said shyly. "But, just if it won't be much work for you, and of course I'll help."

Shelby looked over at the actress, smiling at her. "I could always use some help. And these aren't from scratch, it's the boxed stuff. I hope that's okay," she said as she grabbed the box, a container of milk and one egg.

"Of course it's fine, babygirl." Audrey smiled, getting off of the counter and walking toward her lover. "You just have to tell me what to do because I can't even make ice." She giggled.

Shelby let out a small laugh, "Alright." She set the items on the counter and collected a mixing bowl, a measuring cup, a whisk, the waffle maker, and spray canned oil. "Measure out three and a half cups of waffle mix into the bowl, while I get this plugged in." She explained.

"Alright." The actress answered, doing as she was told so and being extra careful to not make any messes, her tongue subconsciously peeking out of her mouth as she concentrated.

Shelby smiled as she saw the woman's concentration face, finding it absolutely adorable; Once she had the waffle maker plugged in, she walked up behind Audrey, wrapping her arms around her waist, and placing a gentle kiss to her neck.

Audrey slightly jumped at the touch, since she was one-hundred percent concentrated to her task. She gigged, resting her head on top of her lover's.

"I think I managed to do it right." She teased, hands caressing Shelby's.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you... and, I have no doubt over that," Shelby said softly. "I just like to be close to you." She placed another kiss onto Audrey's silky soft skin.

"Don't apologize, babygirl." Audrey said softly, her hand now rising to caress Shelby's blonde, nearly wet locks. "I love being with you."

"I love being with you too," Shelby grinned widely. "Now, let's make those waffles." She said before pulling away to add the milk and egg to the batter mix.

"Okay." The actress giggled, turning around to help her lover.

After mixing everything together, Shelby made sure the waffle maker was hot enough. She grabbed two plates from the cabinet and set them on the counter.

"Okay, do you think you can handle pouring the batter onto the maker?" She asked.

Audrey kept staring at Shelby while she mixed everything; She was so gorgeous, it was unbelievable.

"I think so." She said, taking the mix and carefully pouring it onto the marker, her tongue sticking out once again.

Shelby stared at the other woman for a moment, finding her completely and utterly adorable. She couldn't help but smile widely.

"You know, you're adorable." She said softly, leaning against the counter.

Audrey blushed as she heard the other woman's words; She finished pouring the mix and turned to the other woman, giggling.

"I have this habit since I can remember... I can't stop."

"I like it, it's cute." Shelby smiled. "It's cute when you blush, when you giggle, when you do your little concentration face... just about everything you do it cute."

Audrey couldn't help but blush even more at each word, her smile growing wider and wider with each word; She walked towards Shelby, softly pulling her closer by the waist.

"And I love everything about you, even the things you are most insecure about." She said softly, caressing the taller blonde's cheek. "The way your nose scrunches when you giggle, how pink your cheeks get when I compliment you, how polite and shy you can be sometimes... everything about you is perfect."

Shelby bit her lip to hide her smile, she hated that Audrey would make her blush so easily. She leaned forward and placed a small kiss on the woman's lip. "Thank you." She kissed her once more and, before she could return the compliment she could smell something burning. She quickly pulled away to see smoke coming from the waffle maker.  "Shit!" She said before opening the maker, and more smoke filling the air.

Audrey giggled at how cute Shelby looked; She kissed her softly, pulling her even closer by the waist before the other woman quickly pulled apart.

"Bloody Hell!" She shouted, her hands covering her mouth as she blushed once again. "Sorry, baby!"

"It's okay," Shelby laughed; She removed the burnt waffle, and placed it on one of the plates to cool before throwing it away.  "We have enough batter, so it doesn't really matter." She said.

Audrey nodded slowly; She felt herself getting teary as she took her hands away from her mouth. The actress softly leaned against the counter, cursing herself for being teary and having such a fast heartbeat in the moment.

Shelby saw the actress's face, and her smile dropped to a frown. After she poured more batter onto the waffle maker, she walked over to her lover. She brought her hands up to Audrey's face, softly cupping her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" She asked, worry laced in her voice.

Audrey felt herself blushing once again as she saw the blonde's face; She bit her lip, now staring back at lovely blue eyes.

"I don't know," She giggled, a tear rolling down. "I guess I... g-got scared."

Shelby wiped away the woman's tears. "Why? It's just a waffle. We can make more batter if we need to." She smiled softly, trying to soothe her lover; Shelby looked over to see the small light on the top of the maker glowing green, meaning it was ready.  "Let me get this one." She said before pulling away.

Audrey nodded softly, taking a deep breath; As her lover took the waffle, she started talking softly. "I guess I got scared you'd be... mad?" She bit her lip.

"I would never get mad at you, especially over a waffle, okay?"  Shelby placed the perfectly cooked waffle onto a plate. She placed more batter into the maker. "Do you want butter or something else on your waffles?"

"I know," the short woman nodded. "Sorry babe... do you have any jam?" She asked softly.

"Yes, there's a few different kinds in the refrigerator. There's grape, strawberry, and blackberry. Grab whichever you like." Shelby said as she placed another waffle into the plate.

"Okay." She smiled, walking towards the refrigerator and opening it; She took the strawberry one. "Do you want some?"

"No, thank you. I like just butter on mine." Shelby said, handing over the plate with two waffles and making two more for herself.  "See, we had plenty of batter," she smiled at her lover.

Audrey took her plate and the jam, heading to the table. "Yes." She smiled sweetly. "Can I help you on anything else?"

"I don't think so," Shelby said as she covered her waffles in butter. She grabbed the maple syrup before heading to the table. "Maybe tonight you can help me make dinner though," she said before cutting up her waffles and taking her first bite.

"Of course!" She said excitedly before starting to eat her waffles, humming at the taste.

"What do you want for dinner tonight?" Shelby asked; Under the table she lightly brushed her foot against Audrey's, up her ankle, and teasingly up her calf before pulling away.

Audrey smirked when she felt Shelby's foot, starting to tease her as well.

"What about chicken alfredo?" She said softly, taking another bite of her food.

"We can do that," Shelby said.

She acted as if nothing was happening as she continued to tease the older woman, moving her foot a little higher each time.

Audrey felt her breath getting stuck in her throat; She managed to pretend nothing was going on, her foot going higher as the other woman's went too.

"Alright," she smiled, a bit of jam getting on her chin as she took another bite.

Shelby smiled at how cute Audrey looked. "You've got..." she leaned across the table to wipe away the jam with her thumb. "Jam right there." She added, and licked it off of her thumb.

Audrey blushed, giggling as Shelby cleaned it. "Thank you, my love." She said softly, pulling her in for a sweet kiss.

Shelby practically melted into the other woman's lips. As she pulled away, she smiled happily. "You're welcome, babe." She said before finishing up her breakfast.

Audrey giggled before finishing her breakfast as well. "Let me wash the dishes, please." She said softly, getting up and starting to take her plate and Shelby's.

Shelby smiled over how helpful and caring Audrey seemed. "You don't have to do that." She said as she stood as well. "I can at least help you."

Audrey walked towards the kitchen sink, placing the plates there. "No, no, you already did all the breakfast, sweetheart."

Shelby rolled her eyes playfully. "Fine," she sighed, walking into the kitchen and pulling herself onto the counter next to the sink. "Do you still want to go on the trip, or were you hoping if you didn't get me in bed you could do it then?" She asked playfully.

Audrey felt herself blushing once again; She rolled her eyes playfully, deciding to tease her lover.

"Actually, I'm going home after that and never coming back, I just wanted to have sex with you and that's all."

"Oh, fuck you," Shelby laughed.

She loved how easily things seemed to be going this far in their short time together. It was all falling together perfectly, and she couldn't be happier.

Audrey giggled back, pecking the other woman's lips before going back to the dishes. "But yes, I'd like us to go."

"Okay," Shelby smiled. "I'd really love to go on a trip with you." She said. "I think it would be really fun. When do you want to go?"

"Me too," she smiled, still washing the plates. "Is next week still good? Summer is ending so if we could soon... I dont want to loose the chance to see you in a bikini." She teased.

Shelby let out a small laugh, "Yeah, that should work. I don't want to lose that chance either. I can just imagine it, and I can't wait." She smirked.

Audrey bit her lip, smirking at her lover. "It's all yours." She teased

"It still seems unreal to me," Shelby said as she looked down. "This all feels like a dream, I don't know why." She chuckled wirily as she shook her head. "That sounds so stupid."

Audrey finished washing the dishes, drying her hands, and softly putting her lover's head up. "That's not stupid at all, my love." She whispered softly. "It feels the same to me."

"It does?" Shelby asked as she took Audrey's hands into her own, lacing their fingers together. She pulled the woman closer, and she wrapped her legs around her waist.

Audrey melted into the soft touch; She caressed the woman's hands with her thumbs, pressing her forehead against Shelby's.

"Yes" She whispered softly. "I mean, babygirl look at you... you're so awesome"

Shelby smiled softly, "Thank you. But, you're more than awesome. You're amazing, hot, sexy, smart... I could go on for hours."

Audrey bit her lip softly, staring at blue eyes as one of her hands softly cupped the other woman's cheek.

"Don't be silly... you're all of that and much more." She whispered softly before kissing Shelby passionately.

Shelby kissed back with just as much passion. She brought up one of her hands to tangle in Audrey's blonde locks, pulling her closer. Her tongue slowly moved against the other woman's bottom lip, asking for access to deepen their kiss.

Audrey pulled Shelby closer by the waist with her other hand, letting out a whine as she felt the blonde's tongue against her lower lip, allowing her access and twirling her own tongue with Shelby's.

Shelby moaned into the other woman's mouth. When she pulled away for air, she tugged on the actress's lip. "God, I love you," she grinned before kissing the other blonde again.

Audrey pulled apart taking a deep breath, letting out a whine as Shelby tugged on her bottom lip, kissing back passionately.

"I love you too." She whispered between kisses

Shelby hopped off the counter without breaking their kiss. Her hands fell down the other woman's back to grip her ass, and place her on top of the counter. Her lips pulled away from Audrey's to kiss down her sharp jawline and down her neck.

Audrey let out a moan as she was lifted to the counter; She let her head fall back, her legs now wrapping around the other blonde, pulling her closer.

The younger woman kissed lower, nipping at her skin as she went. When she reached Audrey's pulse point, she lightly sucked on the skin there. She let her hands fall to the woman's thighs, lightly squeezing.

Audrey felt her breath getting stuck on her throat; Her hands tangling in blonde locks as she let out a moan.

Shelby ran her tongue over the reddened skin. She kissed lower until she came to Audrey's shirt. Her hands slid up the woman's thighs to grab the hem of her shirt to lift it over her head.

The actress bit her lip harshly, putting her arms up and soon returning them to the other blonde's face, pulling her in for a lust filled kiss.

As Shelby kissed back passionately, her hands slowly slid up Audrey's sides. Her hands cupped the woman's breasts, softly squeezing the pair in her hands.

Audrey let her hands fall to Shelby's waist, pulling her closer and closer as she whimpered inside the blonde's mouth; She could feel herself getting wetter, being amused by how fast her body answered to her lover, even if they had sex an hour ago.

Shelby pulled away from their kiss to dip her head down, taking one of Audrey's nipples into her mouth. Slowly, and teasingly she swirled her tongue around the pert bud as she lightly sucked. She teased the opposite breast with her hand, squeezing and toying with the woman's nipple.

Audrey couldn't help but arch her back, her hands tangling back in blonde locks as she moaned.

"F-fuck..." She moaned. "It's i-incredible how y-you make me feel..."

Shelby pulled back, and kissed her way up Audrey's chest and neck to her ear. "And how do I make you feel?" She asked huskily.

She brought her hand back up to the woman's breast as she lightly nibbled on Audrey's ear lobe, and kissed right under her ear.

Audrey felt her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she heard Shelby's words; She let out a moan, hips bucking to nothing.

"W-wet all the t-time... even if w-we just had s-sex." She moaned, hands gripping at Shelby's back, above her shirt.

Shelby smirked against the woman's skin as she heard her talk. "You're not the only one." She whispered into Audrey's ear.

One of her hands dropped from the woman's breasts to between her thighs. She cupped the woman's center outside her underwear, feeling a wet patch on the thin fabric that covered her. She teasingly run her middle finger over the shorter woman's slit through her panties.

Audrey bit her lip as she felt Shelby's hand going down; She let out a whimper, hips bucking towards the other blonde's hand.

"S-Shelby... you're s-so hot." She moaned, hands going underneath the younger woman's shirt.

"That's all you," Shelby said before kissing Audrey's neck again; She pushed her palm against the woman's core each time her hips bucked, loving the sounds of her whimpers.

Audrey moaned as she felt Shelby's hand meeting her thrusts; She let her nails scratch the blonde's back softly, her wetness almost dripping to the counter.

Shelby pulled away her hand, resting it on Audrey's thigh instead. Her lips moved downwards again. She took her other hand away from Audrey's breast, placing it along the other thigh. She took the opposite nipple in her mouth, flicking her tongue against it, and pulling on it with her teeth as she pulled away.

Audrey whined as she felt Shelby's hand going away; She bit her lip strongly, hands tangling in blonde locks now, pulling Shelby closer.

"B-baby..." She moaned.

Shelby kissed back up Audrey's chest, and to her lips. She kissed her with passion and desire, moving her hands up the woman's thighs to grab the elastic of her underwear, and started to pull the material down her legs.

Audrey kept pulling the blonde closer by the waist; She kissed her back lustily, moaning as she felt hands playing with her underwear. She lifted herself up to help get the panties off of her.

Once the panties were off, the younger blonde dropped them to the floor. One of her hands landed on the woman's waist while the other moved between her thighs. Again, she cupped the woman's center, not moving her fingers this time.

Audrey stared deeply into blue eyes, her lip caught between her teeth as she let out another moan.

Shelby stared back into the other's dark hues as she started to slowly circle her lover's clit with her finger. She brought her free hand up to place her finger under Audrey's chin, and used her thumb to tug the woman's lip from her teeth.

"I want to hear your moans." She said lowly.

The actress felt her wetness growing incredibly stronger with Shelby's words; She nodded eagerly, her hips bucking towards the blonde's hand

Shelby loved seeing Audrey in this state: Eager and needy. Her lips returned to the woman's neck, leaving marks as she kissed, bit and sucked in her skin. She found the woman intoxicating, and she just couldn't get enough of her. Her fingers started moving faster, now moving in different directions.

Audrey let her head bend back once again; She started letting out soft moans and whimpers, her hands holding Shelby strongly, using her for support. It was amazing how strong Shelby had a hold on her.

Shelby's fingers moved lower, teasing the woman's entrance, but not entering her just yet. She could feel how wet Audrey was, and she loved that she had this effect on her. She used her thumb to brush against the blonde throbbing bundle of nerves.

Audrey had to bit her lip in order to stop a loud moan for coming; She let out a whimper as her back arched even more, hips bucking towards Shelby's hand.

"B-baby..." she whined, "P-please..."

"Please, what?" Shelby asked teasingly. She kissed her way the woman's ear again. "Tell me what you want." She whispered lowly. Her fingers continued to tease the woman's center. Her thumb started to slow down, circling around the woman's clit again.

Audrey felt her stomach doing flips, letting out a moan with Shelby's words; The pleasure the blonde was giving her causing her words to get lost.

"P-please... just... f-fuck me..."

With that, Shelby thrusted her fingers into the woman. She brought her other hand from Audrey's hip to around her back to keep her stable. She pumped her fingers at a fast pace while her thumb sped up at well.

Audrey moaned loudly, her back arched sharply as she did so; Her hands gripped tighter into Shelby's back, still careful to not hurt her.

Shelby curled her fingers with each thrust, hitting the perfect spot each time. She loved the sound of Audrey's moans, they were like music to her ears. She stared at the other blonde's face, watching it twist in pleasure, thinking she looked beautiful as always.

Audrey felt herself nearing her orgasm; She felt her insides tightening, and a specific throaty moan escaping her lips. She managed to open her eyes, staring deeply at blue ones as she came, screaming Shelby's name over and over again.

Shelby bit her lip as she watched her lover come undone. Her fingers slowed down until she pulled them away, bringing them up to move over Audrey's clit just a few more time before completely leaving her. She brought her fingers up to her mouth to lick them clean of her girlfriend's climax, moaning at the taste.

Audrey found herself trying to catch her breath, biting her lip as she saw Shelby licking her fingers. She pulled the blonde in for a passionate kiss, hands tangling in blonde locks, pulling her impossibly closer.

Shelby melted into the other woman's touch, kissing her back lovingly, passionately, hungrily. Her arms wrapped around the woman's back, pulling her closer, wanting to feel her even more.

Audrey pulled apart hesitantly, pecking her a million times before actually letting her go.

"I love you." She whispered. "So, so much"

"I love you too, so, so much." Shelby said as she rested her head against Audrey's. "You're so sexy." She smirked before kissing her once more.

Audrey giggled at Shelby's remark, kissing her passionately, pulling her closer by the waist, one hand caressing her cheek.

"Do you want to go back to the bedroom?" Shelby asked almost hesitantly. She bit her lower lip as she waited for a response.

Audrey bit her lip, giggling at how needy Shelby was; She loved the impact she had on the other woman, it caused her heart to get all warm.

"Yes." She answered softly, jumping out of the counter and pulling Shelby with her by the hand, guiding her to the bedroom.

Shelby gladly followed the other woman, biting her lip as they walked down the hallway. She couldn't help but stare at Audrey's bare ass as she walked behind her, feeling her arousal pooling in her underwear the more she moved.

As soon as they got into the bedroom, Audrey gently pinned Shelby onto mattress; Her lips collided to the blonde's right away, kissing her hungrily.

Shelby melted into the other woman's touch. She kissed back with passion and desire. Her hips bucked with eagerness, wanting more.

Audrey let out a whimper as she felt her lover's hips bucking; She let her hands tangle in the hem of her shirt, pulling it up slowly.

Shelby pulled away slight to allow her shirt to be pulled off. As she moved she could feel her arousal only worsening by the second. She felt herself becoming needy for her lover's touch.

Audrey let out a smirk as she saw her lover's bare torso; She kissed her again, hungrily, passionately, her hands slowly creeping towards Shelby's breasts, cupping them firmly but still carefully.

Shelby gasped into the other blonde's mouth at the feeling of her hands on her breast. She kissed her back with just as much hunger as the other. Her hands moved down the woman's back to her ass where she tried pulling her closer.

Audrey let out a moan as she felt hands on her butt; She loved it when Shelby touched it there. She let her lips fall to the woman's jaw and neck, nibbling and sucking on it, hands working rougher now.

Shelby's head leaned back against the pillows as her mouth fell open, a soft moan leaving her lips. She felt her hips bucking to their own accord, and her hands gripped Audrey's ass tighter, her nails digging into the woman's flesh.

Audrey let out another moan as she felt the grip tightening; She started bucking her hips along with Shelby's, her lips sucking on the blonde's neck as her hands kept toying with her nipples.

When Shelby felt her lover's hips meeting her own, a series of moans came from her. She loved the feeling of being this close to Audrey, and never wanted it to stop. One of her hands slid up Audrey's back to tangle in her hair, pulling her back to her lips to kiss her passionately and hungrily.

Audrey whined when she felt her lover's lips back to hers; She kissed her hungrily, passionately, her hips grinding faster and faster.

"Baby..." She whispered between kisses. "I want you to do something..."

"Yes?" Shelby asked breathlessly as she pulled away, looking into her lover's dark hues; She was open to anything as long as she was able to get her sweet release she so desperately needed.

Audrey bit her lip, thinking about her question; She started kissing Shelby's neck, her hips grinding slowly, roughly.

"I want you to sit on my face... ride my face... cum all over me." She whispered huskily.

Shelby felt the fire in the pit of her stomach getting hotter, the feeling her arousal worsening as Audrey talked. She bit her lower lip as she nodded.

"Okay, I-I can do that." She said eagerly.

Audrey pulled apart, softly caressing her lover's cheeks. "We don't have to if you don't want to, love." She whispered softly, wanting to make sure her lover was comfortable

Shelby brought her hand from Audrey's hair to her cheek, softly cupping it, rubbing her thumb over the woman lips.

"No, I do." She bit her lower lip. "I've never... done that, and I want to. I think it'd... be fun."

Audrey smiled softly, nodding slowly before pecking her lover sweetly; She got off of her, laying on the bed and waiting for her lover.

Shelby bit her lip as she sat up. She quickly discarded her panties, tossing them aside before carefully climbing on top of Audrey. Her placed a knee on either side of the woman's face, looking down at her lover as she grabbed onto the headboard to steady herself.

Audrey felt her mouth watering at the sight; She placed her hands at her lover's hips, her eyes burning with lust.

The younger blonde lowered herself slowly. She kept her eyes on the other's dark hues. She could feel herself practically dripping at this point.

Audrey finally tasted her lover; She let out a moan, feeling Shelby's dripping core on her mouth. She licked her slowly, lapping all of her juices and moaning once again at the taste.

Shelby eyes fell shut as she felt the woman's tongue on her. A moan fell from her lips every time she felt her lover's own moans vibrating against her core. She couldn't help but rock her hips softly.

When Shelby began rocking her hips, Audrey felt herself moaning loudly; The grip on Shelby's thigh tightened, her tongue circling her clit slowly.

Shelby gasped at the feeling of the woman's tongue against her. Her head fell back as she moaned loudly, feeling her orgasm building up already. One of her hands let go of the headboard and tangled in Audrey's hair.

Audrey started to suck on Shelby's clit, her tongue eventually entering the blonde and her taste got even stronger, causing the actress to moan again; As her tongue worked on Shelby, her nose was hit her clit every time.

"Oh, fuck," Shelby groaned as she held onto the headboard for dear life; Her hips bucked harshly as she felt Audrey's tongue within her, and arched her back. She moaned louder and louder, feeling her orgasm about to hit her.

Audrey couldn't wait to taste her lover's release again; She started curling her tongue, making sure she hit the perfect spot every time.

Feeling her lover's tongue against her inner sweet spot, sent Shelby over her edge. Her thighs shook as she felt every nerve in her body tense, and she cried out in pleasure as she gripped Audrey's hair harshly, and bucked her hips one last time.

Audrey let out a loud moan as she helped her lover ride off of her orgasm; She licked and sucked every single thing that she could, moaning at the delicious taste.

The younger woman's head fell forward as she panted loudly, whining. She had to pull herself away, feeling overstimulated and too sensitive for any more.

Audrey smirked as her lover pulled away; Wiping her mouth with her hand as she waited for Shelby to lay beside her.

Shelby slowly moved to the other side of the bed, panting for her breath. She rested her head against the pillow, and a smile settled on her lips as her eyes closed.

The older blonde smiled as she saw her lover, pulling her closer as she hugged her, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "You okay there?" She asked softly, giggling

Shelby smiled, resting her head on the woman's chest. "Yeah," she laughed. "That was great."

She wrapped her arms around Audrey and tangled her legs with the other woman's, wanting to be as close as possible to her.

Audrey nestled herself closer to the other blonde; She started to stroke Shelby's hair, loving to feel the smell of her.

"You are amazing." She whispered

"So are you," Shelby smiled; She nestled herself into the crook of Audrey's neck, kissing her skin gently. "So, so amazing."

Audrey couldn't help but feel butterflies filling her stomach; She hugged Shelby just a little tighter, loving how their skin felt against each other's.

"We were just like this yesterday night." She said softly.

"I could spend everyday like this." Shelby smiled softly.

She brought her hand up to lightly trace her fingers against the other woman's chest, drawing random patterns.

"Me too." Audrey answered softly, still stroking Shelby's hair. She smiled as she felt fingertips passing over her skin. "We could see the things for the travel today, on the internet... and maybe you can come to my place tonight?"

Shelby grinned at the idea of going to Audrey's for the night. "I'd love to... how long do you want me to stay over?" She asked. "We can look at things at your place."

"Forever." Audrey answered right after the question was asked, not even realizing what she had just said.

"Okay," Shelby said with a small chuckle. "I'm fine with that."

She placed another kiss along Audrey's neck as she let her hand rest against the woman's chest, feeling her heartbeat beneath her palm.

"Wha– really!?" Audrey asked excitedly; She had talked with the other blonde about her moving there, but she thought Shelby wasn't actually going to do that.

Shelby picked up her head to look into her lover's eyes. "Yes," she smiled softly. "Why not? I like being around you, I love you, and I just can't enough of you. I want to always be around you." She explained.

Audrey bit her lip to contain her smile from growing too much; She nodded, her eyes shinning. "I'm so glad." She whispered softly. "I don't think I can sleep without you anymore."

"Me either, babe." Shelby smiled as she rested her head back down. "So, when do you want to go?" She asked as she picked her hand back up, brushing her fingertips over the woman's skin.

Audrey smiled before tightening her grip. "I was thinking maybe after lunch? We could take something to eat there." She said softly, starting to rub small circles on her lover's back

"Sounds good to me." Shelby said as she closed her eyes. "We have a few hours until then. Maybe we can take a nap, maybe have sex again, and then we can go." She said playfully.

Audrey giggled as she heard her lover's words. "You can't get enough, can you?" She asked playfully. "Not that I'm complaining. I'm the same."

"If I wasn't so worn out right now, I probably would go down on you again." Shelby said bluntly before yawning, covering her mouth as she did.

Audrey burst into laughs, getting slightly red at the remark; She knew Shelby would blush fiercely at that. "I would not protest." She teased. "But I'm tired too, I need a break" She giggled.

Shelby smiled at her lover's laugh. She closed her eyes as a smile settled on her lips. "When we get up though, you better be ready." She said in a serious tone, although she was joking.

Audrey felt her eyes widening; She giggled, deciding to tease her lover. "Alright, Missy."

Shelby chuckled softly, smiling even harder. "I love you, babe." She said as she cuddled closer into her girlfriend, loving how warm she felt against her. "You make me so happy."

Audrey felt her heart warming once again; She kissed Shelby's forehead, smiling. "I love you so much... you really make me feel like no one else did before."

"That's how you make me feel. I-I didn't think I'd find anyone else after Matt... so, I'm really glad I said yes." Shelby said softly, hoping to not show her emotions. "I'm really glad." She repeated.

Audrey could hear the small shaking in Shelby's voice; She hugged her a bit closer, stroking her hair.

"You have no idea of how honored I feel... anyone would be so lucky to have you, I can't believe that it happens to be me the lucky one."

Shelby's hand moved up to cup Audrey's cheek softly, she picked up her head, and turned Audrey's to place a gentle kiss on her lips. "I'm the lucky one."

Audrey melted into the touch, kissing her just as softly. "Agree to disagree?" She giggled

"Agreed," Shelby grinned before kissing her lover against.

She pulled away, only to smile more, but felt her eyelids feeling heavy again. She rested her head back down, but left her hand at Audrey's cheek, softly caressing the woman's skin.

Audrey giggled as she saw her lover's sleepy smile; She placed a soft kiss on Shelby's forehead, stroking her hair as she closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of the blonde's body close to hers.


	4. Baths and Wine

Shelby shifted as she started to wake, head still resting on Audrey's shoulder, and she could hear the woman's steady breath; Her hand was resting on the other's chest and she could feel her slow and steady heartbeat under her palm, along with Audrey's arms securely wrapped around her, holding her close. Shelby placed a gentle kiss on her lover's neck as she opened her eyes.

"I love you." She whispered.

Audrey woke up to her lover's voice and a pair of lips softly kissing her neck; Before she could even open her eyes she already had a smile popping into her face.

"I love you more." She whispered, her hands softly rubbing her eyes before going back at hugging Shelby tightly.

"No way," Shelby chuckled sleepily. "I love you the most." She placed another kiss onto the woman's skin; The younger blonde loved the feeling of waking up in the other woman's arms, not only did it make her feel safe, but it made her feel wanted again.

Audrey rolled her eyes, giggling as she buried her face into Shelby's hair.

"Not true," she murmured. "I need to pee, but I don't want to leave you." She giggled again.

Shelby let out a small laugh, "Go. I'll be here when you get back, babe." She said as she pulled away from the woman to let her get out of bed. "And, it is true," she grinned.

"No!" The actress whined, nestling herself closer to Shelby again, hugging her tightly.

Shelby smiled harder, finding the other woman absolutely adorable. "You're such a child," she laughed. "As long as you don't pee in my bed, I'm fine." She stated.

Audrey giggled, groaning as she got up, pecking her lover's cheek before doing so. "You're so bad to me." She teased, walking towards the bathroom

"Whatever," Shelby laughed as she watched her lover walk off completely nude; She couldn't help but stare at Audrey's goddess like body, biting her lower lip. As Audrey disappeared into the bathroom, she sat up in the bed, pulling the blanket with her to cover her chest as she leaned against the headboard.

Audrey came back from the bathroom and smiled widely; Seeing Shelby with no makeup, messy hair and sleepy face was the most beautiful thing ever. She walked towards the bed, crawling up and kissing her lover on the lips softly.

"I'm back." She whispered lovingly.

Shelby brought her hands up to hold Audrey's face, bringing her in for another kiss. "Hey, there gorgeous." She smiled softly, and pecked her lover's lips again.

Audrey giggled at the pet name, moving beside her lover and under the covers as well, resting her head on the younger woman's shoulder and taking her hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Your bathroom smells nice." She giggled

Shelby rested her head on top of Audrey's, smiling as she felt their fingers together. She placed a small kiss on the top of Audrey's hair.

A small laugh fell from her lips, "Thanks?"

"You're welcome," she giggled. "Sorry if I say things that are a bit weird, I tend to embarrass myself in front of people I care the most."

Shelby brought her hand up to run her fingers through Audrey's hair. "You're fine, don't worry, okay? You didn't embarrass yourself." She said softly, reassuringly. "I love you even if you're a bit weird." She teased with a smile.

Audrey felt her stomach filling with butterflies as Shelby started caressing her hair; She giggled when she heard her lover's words.

"Shut up." She murmured, pulling the woman in for a soft kiss. "I love you, silly." She whispered as she pulled apart.

Shelby pulled her back in for another kiss, passionate and loving this time. "I love... you too... gorgeous." She said between kisses.

Audrey giggled as she kept kissing her lover, pulling apart only when she needed air.  "You are so pretty." She whispered, caressing her lover's cheeks

Shelby felt herself blushing softly as she smiled shyly. "Thank you," she said before kissing her lover's lips again. "So are you. You're like a goddess."

Audrey blushed as well as she heard her lover's words; She smiled shyly. "I'm not... you are," she whispered softly. "I mean... when they asked me to play you I seriously thought they were kidding me." She chuckled

Shelby caressed her lover's sharp cheekbone, smiling softly as she spoke. "I felt the same way. I thought you were way too pretty to be playing me." She admitted. "But, I guess it worked out, huh?"

"Really?!" Audrey gasped, giggling. "And yes, it for sure did."

Shelby smiled and laughed, nodding. "Yes, because even back then I thought you looked like a goddess... you're absolutely beautiful, Audrey."

Audrey felt her cheeks getting even redder; She bit her lip, shaking her head. "Thank you, my love." She said softly, pecking her lover sweetly. "And I know what you mean, when I first saw you I just... Gosh, Shelby, I wished I was Matt." She giggled.

Shelby felt herself blushing as well, and shyly she looked down as she tried to hide her growing smile. "Thank you too." She said before looking up to peck the woman's lips. "And, you're so much more than Matt. You-you're incredibly amazing, and I couldn't ask for more from you."

Audrey bit her lip to hide her smile as she saw the smile on her lover's face growing; She caressed the woman's cheeks, staring into lovely blue eyes.

"You're all of that and much, much more... I've never had someone like you, so caring, so sweet, so... perfect."

Shelby felt herself blushing harsher, and a small shy laugh fell from her lips. She felt her heart skip a beat as her stomach erupted with butterflies. She even felt a small tear trickle down her cheek as she became overwhelmed with love.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"It's just the truth," Audrey whispered, pulling her in for a soft, loving kiss; As they pulled apart she let out a giggle, hugging Shelby tightly. "Hey... I'm in the mood for something not healthy for lunch."

For a moment, Shelby thought her lover was going to suggest sex, but unhealthily food was just as nice to her.

"Whatever you want I'll go for." She smiled.

"What about pizza?" The actress cocked a brow. "Pizza for lunch is something wild." She giggled

"Wild, huh?" Shelby chuckled. "I thought you were going to say something like body shots, or ice cream, or something along those lines." She teased.

Audrey felt herself blushing; She did think about those things, but for later.

"I thought about that... I have Tequila at my place, and we can stop to buy ice cream"

Shelby smiled at her lover. "Sounds good to me, babe. Why don't we order the pizza, get dressed and head over to yours?" She suggested.

"Already?" Audrey whispered huskily as she got on top of her lover, straddling her.

"Unless you have other plans." Shelby said, biting her lower lip as she stared into dark brown hues. Her hands slowly slid up Audrey's thighs, softly gripping her skin.

Audrey smirked as she kissed her lover hungrily, pulling her closer by the neck as she pressed her naked body towards her lover's, pulling apart with a tug on her lower lip.

"C'mon, let's get ready." She giggled as she got up, smirking at the teasing.

Shelby looked at her with wide eyes. "No, no, no." She reached out to grasp her girlfriend's hand. "You can't leave me like this!"

Audrey giggled as she stared back at her lover. "Like what? It was just a kiss, baby." She teased.

Shelby let out a small groan as she let her lover's hand go, falling back to the bed. "You're such a fucking tease." She mumbled.

Audrey giggled as she started taking her dress and underwear from the floor. "I have some fun planned for tonight, if we have more sex now you'll not be in the mood for it"

Shelby sighed heavily. "So I have to wait all day? Be horny all day long? Do you know how hard that'll be for me?" She asked jokingly.

Audrey bit her lip at Shelby's words; She had her girlfriend, the woman she loved so much naked, horny in bed for her – still, she decided to tease more.

"You can always touch yourself with thoughts of me like you've done before." She smirked

Shelby glared at her before standing up from the bed. "It's not as fun or as good. I'll have to wait, I guess." She sighed before grabbing a fresh pair of underwear from her dresser.

Audrey bit her lip, walking towards her girlfriend and pulling her closer by the waist.

"Are you that needy?" She whispered huskily before starting to kiss her jaw, softly tugging on the skin.

Shelby felt her breath hitch in her throat as she felt her lover's hands on her body and her lips on her skin. "Yes," she breathed out, leaning her head to the side, giving Audrey better access.

Audrey smirked at the hold she had on her lover; She guided her to the wall, pinning her against it.

"So, my hottie blonde is always down for some fun, huh?" She whispered between kisses, her body now fulled pressed against her lover's again.

"Always," Shelby answered, barely able to make out what to say with how turned on she was. Audrey's words didn't help her any as she tried to gain her composure, which wasn't happening.

Audrey grinned, guiding Shelby towards the bed and gently pushing her, falling on top of the younger woman and connecting their lips in a hungry, passionate kiss.

"Three... times.... in a day... huh?" Audrey managed to whisper between kisses, her fingers softly scratching the blondes sides.

Shelby was melting into the woman's touch, never wanting to be alone again. "I could go for five or six," she said breathlessly. "I can't get enough of you," the blonde admitted. "You're so... sexy, and intoxicating."

Audrey smirked as she heard her lover's words, starting to grind herself on the blonde, thigh pressing against her core.

"Five or six... that's interesting." She whispered before letting her hands cup the woman's breasts.

A soft moan fell from Shelby's lips as she felt her lover's thigh against her aching center. Her head fell back against the bed as she felt the woman's hands on her breast. "Mhm," she hummed.

Audrey smirked at her lover's actions; She had never had this hold on someone before.

"You are so hot." She whispered as she nibbled on Shelby's earlobe, nipples between her fingers now. "Fuck, I'm already wet."

"God," Shelby moaned out. "Me too." Her hips bucked with eagerness, and her hands grabbed onto Audrey's ass, pulling her closer.  "Please," she pleaded, knowing they were nowhere near being close to finishing, but she so desperately wanted her release.

Audrey let out a whimper when she felt Shelby's hands on her ass. "You like my ass that much?" she teased

Shelby dug her nails into the woman's skin, gripping her ass tighter. "Yes," she said softly, staring into chocolate brown hues clouded with lust and desire. "I like staring at it... grabbing it." She explained and squeezed the Audrey's ass again.

Audrey bit her lip at her lover's words; She had never caught her staring at her ass before, but that was a nice thought.

"Staring at it? Tsk tsk tsk," She teased, lips now brushing on the other woman's. "It's ugly to stare, darling"

"I like to stare..." Shelby said before leaning up to kiss her lover's lips. She lightly nipped at the woman's bottom lip.

Audrey let out a moan as she kissed back, her hands kept toying with Shelby's breasts as her hips bucked harder.

"Do you know what scissoring is?" She whispered huskily, pulling apart while sucking on the woman's lower lip.

A small moan fell from Shelby's lip as Audrey sucked on her lower lip. Her heart was racing, and she could barely think straight.

"Kind of," She said softly. "Show me, teach me what to do."

Audrey bit her lip as she felt her wetness becoming even more present; She pulled away, gently positioning her core on the other woman's, moaning as she felt Shelby's wetness. The actress started to grind herself slowly, wanting to see Shelby's reaction.

Shelby felt the other woman's center on her own, and a moan fell from her lips. It wasn't like anything she had experienced before. When Audrey's hips started to move, her eyes fell shut, and a particularly loud moan escaped her mouth; She shifted, positioning herself better, and moved her hips along with her lover's.

Audrey bit her lip harshly to suppress a moan; She felt her hips bucking harder, wanting to feel every inch of her lover.

Shelby wrapped her arms around Audrey, pulling her closer as she pressed her lips to her lover's. She kissed her softly, but passionately, finding that this felt more intimate than anything they had done so far.

Audrey kissed back just as passionately; She could feel her wetness spreading on the woman's core, and the woman's spreading on hers, and it only caused her to keep going, letting out a whimper every time they moved. She had never done this with anyone before, and never thought she would have the chance too, but there she was with the love of her life.

Shelby thought that it was an incredible feeling; She could feel herself getting closer as her hips picked up speed. She pulled away from their kiss to rest her head on Audrey's shoulder, moaning softly as her eyes squeezed shut.

Audrey bit her lip as she got closer and closer; She picked up her speed a little, wanting so desperately to have her release and give her lover pleasure.

Shelby's breath started to become more erratic as she felt Audrey's hips moving quicker with her own; As she felt their clits rubbing against one another the fire in the pit of her stomach was about to erupt inside her.

Audrey let out a throaty moan as she felt herself reaching the edge; Her moves started getting sloppy, and her back arched as she came, hard.

Shelby's back arched against her lover as she felt herself reaching her orgasm; Her legs softly shook around Audrey's as she clung to her for dear life. Her head tilted back as she let out a cry in pleasure.

Audrey rode out of he orgasm as she helped her lover, her breath heavy as she did so; Gently, she got off of her lover, laying beside her breathless.

Shelby let out a small whine as Audrey's pulled away, but, she had a dazed smile on her lips as she laid down, panting for air. She turned to her side to look at Audrey, smiling at her lovingly.

Audrey turned as well, staring at her lover; She pulled her in for a soft kiss, caressing her cheeks sweetly as she did so.

"That was... amazing." She whispered as she pulled apart.

"It was," Shelby smiled softly. She placed her arm over Audrey's waist, softly tracing her fingers over the woman's skin on her lower back. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much more." She whispered, loving the other woman's touch on her skin; She tangled their legs, her fingertips still caressing Shelby's cheek. "You know... I've never felt comfortable to do it with another person before." She giggled.

"Really?" Shelby asked. She was quite surprised by that confession. "I know what you mean though." She said softly, fingers trailing up Audrey's back, slowly tracing 'I love you' along her skin.

Audrey kept tracing her fingertips on Shelby's cheek, random patterns but some hearts eventually.

"Yes." She chuckled. "Is that something so hard to believe?" She teased.

"No, but I'm glad to know that I make you feel comfortable." Shelby said, and smiled as she felt hearts against her skin. "Is there... anything else you haven't done yet?" She asked hesitantly, not wanting to cross a line.

Audrey bit her lip, smiling softly; She let out a giggle when she heard Shelby's words, thinking about an answer.

"Well, you were the first one to ride my face." She giggled, cheeks slightly red. "And, um... nothing comes to my mind right now, what about you?"

"Everything I've done with you is new to me. I've never been with a woman, so it's all a new experience." Shelby explained, biting her lower lip softly as she thought. "I think all I have yet to do is let you ride my face." She said with a small smirk. "We can save that for later though."

Audrey couldn't help but let out a giggle, loving how Shelby could always make her smile at any conversation.

"I like how it sounds." She giggled. "Oh, I just remembered I've never done that... neither tried a strap-on." She blushed.

"Really?" Shelby raised her brow curiously. "That's something we'll have to do. I've heard that it's better than being with a guy even though it's simulating the same area." She said. "I guess we'll have to invest in one."

Audrey raised her brow as she heard her lover's words; She let out a chuckle, nodding.

"I won't protest." She giggled. "And, you riding me will be something hot to see." She smirked.

Shelby felt herself blushing at the idea, and a small smile settled on her lips as she laughed. "Hot, huh?" She asked with a small chuckle.

"Totally hot," Audrey whispered back, giggling. "I mean it... look at your body Shelby, you are so sexy"

"Thank you." The younger blonde blushed fiercely. Her hand moved down to Audrey's waist again, softly caressing her skin. "You're sexier though, I must admit." She bit her lower lip as her eyes gazed over the woman's body. "I mean it, everything about you; Your body, your personality, your accent."

Audrey felt herself blushing just as fiercely; She giggled, pecking her lover. "Don't be silly." She giggled again

"I'm just telling you the truth," she said before kissing Audrey. "You are sexy, gorgeous, beautiful, amazing..." she let out a small laugh as she smiled. "I can go on for days of how I think of you."

Audrey rolled her eyes playfully, hiding her face in her lover's neck. "You should see yourself." She murmured, hugging Shelby close.

Shelby brought her hand up to slowly run her fingers through Audrey's hair. "I have," she said. "But, I think you look better." She added before kissing the top of the woman's head. "But, we could go on for days bantering about this."

Audrey giggled as she nestled herself even closer to Shelby.

"I know." She murmured. "What's you favorite kind of pizza?" She giggled

"Plain cheese, I'm boring," Shelby laughed. "Yours?" She asked, wrapping her other arm around the woman's body, pulling her impossibly closer.

Audrey smiled at how close they were now; She giggled again at the answer.

"Plain cheese is good." She said, her head now leaving the other woman's neck and resting on her chest. "My favorite is sun-dried tomato."

"That actually sounds good," Shelby smiled at her lover. "Why don't we get that?" She asked. "And what about the ice cream you mentioned earlier? What kind do you like?"

Audrey nodded, her fingertips passing over the skin of Shelby's chest. "Sounds good... and I don't really have a favorite ice cream." She giggled. "Any ice cream is ice cream."

Shelby smiled at the feeling of her lover's fingers against her. "Okay," she smiled even wider at the simple answer. "Maybe we should get up before I feel like doing something again." She laughed.

Audrey giggled at her lover's words, teasingly shaking her butt. "Sexy, huh?" She giggled.

Shelby couldn't help but laugh, and move her hand down to lover's ass to give it a light squeeze, "Very, very sexy." She commented and placed a kiss on the woman's lips.

Audrey giggled once again, kissing Shelby back softly. "Alright, let's go get this pizza." She said as she got up. "Don't forget to take some things to my house."

"Alright," Shelby said as she stood from the bed. "I'll have to pack a bag then. Shall I pack the whole closet?" She joked as she grabbed her panties and a bra from the dresser.

Audrey laughed as she started putting her underwear from last night back on. "Well, if you can that'd be good." She teased back.

"I'll pack for just a few days, and come back for more when I'm ready. I do have to go to work on Monday through." She explained as she searched for a bag to put everything in. "Do you think you can manage without me for half a day?" She teased as she glanced over at her half naked lover.

Audrey started putting her dress on, rolling her eyes playfully and pouting at her lover. "No." She whined. "Can't I go with you?" She teased.

"You could, but I don't think you'd have much fun." Shelby explained. She located a bag  and started throwing in random clothing items. She made sure to grab a few decent items for work.

"Okay..." Audrey answered as she finished putting on her dress and looked for her high heels. Soon she was ready, and softly hugged her lover from behind. "I'm taller than you now." She whispered softly.

Shelby let out a small laugh, and turned to face the other woman. "Just barely." She teased before wrapping her arms around Audrey and kissing her softly.

Audrey kissed back, pulling her closer by the waist; She pulled apart with a smile, touching their foreheads. "Do you work in sports bras and leggings?" She blurted out.

"I do, actually. Sometimes I'll put a shirt on if I'm not teaching a class or stretching though." She explained.

Audrey bit her lip, imagining her girlfriend stretching in tight clothes. "Perhaps I think I'll need a class." She smirked.

Shelby let out a small laugh. "Well, you can come if you'd like, see what it's like, and if you want you can take one." She said before resuming packing up some clothes and zipping the back closed.

Audrey smiled at the idea. "Alright," She said, giving space for her lover to finish packing.

After throwing the bag onto the bed, Shelby finished dressing, and slipped on a pair of flats. She turned toward her lover with a soft smile. "Ready to go?" She asked.

Audrey couldn't help but stare at Shelby; She looked so pretty in her casual clothes, even prettier than the other night.

"Yes." She said softly, taking the bag from the bed. "Let me take that for you."

Shelby smiled, and allowed Audrey to take the bag. She walked out of the bedroom, guiding her lover outside; She then remembered that both of their cars were still at the restaurant from last night.

"I guess we're taking an Uber back to the restaurant." She sighed.

Audrey pretended the bag was not heavy, they both knew Shelby was the stronger one.

"Ah, shit!" Audrey exclaimed. "I forgot about that... I guess, and then you can leave your car at my house."

"You know, I can take that." Shelby eyed her bag. "And that works, that way I can drive to work and come back to your place or mine if I need to."

Audrey blushed slightly at her lover's comment. "No darling, it's just fine." She said softly. "And yes, that's great."

Shelby pulled her phone from her pocket to order the Uber. As she waited, she rested her head on Audrey's shoulder, finding that she was somewhat tired after their third round of incredible sex.

Audrey smiled as she pulled her lover closer by the waist; She had a silly smile popped on her face, still in awe of the situation.

Shelby didn't want to say anything in their small perfect moment. She felt like any moment with Audrey was a perfect moment. It seemed like there was always a smile on her face when she was with the actress.

Soon, the Uber arrived, and Audrey pulled Shelby in with her, not letting her hand go at any moment; After settling in the car and giving the driver the information, she nestled herself closer to the younger woman. She decided to give her a small teasing, softly kissing her neck before nibbling on it.

When Shelby felt her girlfriend's lips on her skin she instantly felt a tingle in the pit of her stomach, which would soon become an ache between her thighs. She hated that Audrey could do this so quickly to her; Shelby decided to tease back, and gently placed her hand on Audrey's thigh, over her dress, letting her hand fall between the woman's legs.

Audrey nearly jumped when she felt a hand between her legs, but decided to keep going; Shelby had such a hold on her, she didn't know how that was possible. Softly, she bit the woman's earlobe.

"I can't stop thinking about you riding my face earlier." She whispered huskily.

And there it was, the words that started the ache between her thighs. Shelby bit her lower lip as she gripped Audrey's inner thigh, wishing her lover was in a shorter dress, it would have made things so much easier for her.

Audrey smirked at her lover's reaction, placing one last kiss on Shelby's neck before pulling apart, the car starting to stop already.

Shelby let out a small huff before thanking the driver and pulling away from her girlfriend to get out of the car; She walked to the other side to open the door for Audrey.

Audrey thanked the driver as well and got out of the car, taking Shelby's bag and smirking to her as she got out, taking her hand.

"It was a nice travel, huh?" she teased.

Shelby rolled her eyes as she walked to her car. "Just wait until we get to your house." She said. "You're going to regret that." She remarked as she unlocked the vehicle.

Audrey smirked as she unlocked her own car, winking to her lover.  "Beargleman Street, 1445." She shouted before entering the car and heading to her house.

Shelby shook her head as a small laugh fell from her lips; She got into her car, and followed after her lover. As she drove she couldn't help but think of Audrey's words and the tone she used. Just thinking about their actions this morning made her wet again.

Audrey went straight to the garage, guiding Shelby to where she could park.

After parking, Shelby exited the car, rounding it to join her lover. "I hate you." She mumbled with crossed arms.

Audrey let out a laugh, taking Shelby's hand with her free one. "You don't."

"Just a bit," Shelby said as she laced their fingers together. "But, I love you." She added with a sigh. "So, it's okay."

Audrey let out a giggle, squeezing Shelby's hand as she started guiding them inside the house, hoping the other woman would like it.

As they walked in, Shelby looked around in awe of Audrey's beautiful home. She thought it would be a basic, Hollywood home, but it actually fit Audrey well.

"I love this place," she grinned.

"Really?" Audrey asked nervously, hoping her girlfriend didn't think it was too much.

"Yes! I can definitely see myself living here." She said before pecking Audrey's cheek. "Give me the grand tour."

Audrey giggled, a bit in relief and a bit at how cute her girlfriend was. She showed her lover the whole house, including the pool at the back and the place she thought about doing a yoga place for Shelby.

"I can defiantly see myself living here," Shelby repeated herself, wrapping her arms around her lover's waist. She gave her a loving kiss before pulling away. "We need to order that pizza, I'm starved."

Audrey smiled widely before kissing her lover; She pulled apart while nodding.

"Totally, let's go to my room so I can change and maybe you can order it while I do so?"

"Okay, babe," Shelby smiled as she let go of the woman; She grabbed her phone from her pocket and searched for a pizza place near Audrey's home. Once she had found a place, she called and ordered the sun dried tomato pizza Audrey had told her about.

While her lover ordered the pizza, Audrey took her shoes off with a groan; She hated wearing heels, but it was worth it to look good for her now lover. The actress quickly took an over sized shirt, putting it on and smiling at how comfortable it felt.

"Babe, do you want a shirt?"

"Yes, please," Shelby smiled as she walked to Audrey. "I'll wear anything that smells like you." She smirked softly. "Or just having you on me would be better."

Audrey rolled her eyes, giggling at her lover's words and handing her a piece of clothing. "After lunch I have an idea." She said softly.

"Oh?" Shelby questioned as she took off her shirt, replacing it with the one Audrey gave her, and began to understand why Audrey liked to wear her clothes.

Audrey sat on the edge of her bed, staring lovingly to the other woman. "It's something simple, not very sexual but... romantic." She felt herself blushing as she spoke.

Shelby walked over to the bed, and climbed onto her lover's lap, wrapping her arms around the woman's neck. "Romantic sounds nice. Can I know what it is?" She asked.

Audrey wrapped her arms around Shelby's waist, pulling her closer, loving to feel her body on hers. "It's really silly...." she giggled, blushing even more

"I doubt it's silly. Just tell me. I'm going to love anything you think up." Shelby smiled at how cute Audrey looked each time she blushed. She leaned in to give her a soft, loving kiss.

Audrey kissed back, lovingly. She pulled apart with a giggle, biting her lip.  "Okay... I was thinking about having a bubble bath... me, you, candles, and hot water."

Shelby grinned at the idea. "I'd love that. Can there be wine?" she asked as she brought her hand to cup Audrey's cheek, softly caressing it.

Audrey smiled at the touch, leaning into it.  "Sure thing, babygirl." She answered softly. "I know you love it."

"I do, almost as much as I love you." Shelby said before pressing her lips to Audrey's. She pulled away softly, leaving her lips just a centimeter away from her lover's. "But remember, I haven't forgotten about that teasing in the car." She said before lightly nipping at the woman's lower lip.

Audrey felt her breath itching inside her throat; Just one whisper, a word, a kiss, it was enough to cause the actress to feel all those things on her lower stomach.

"Teasing? What teasing?" she teased back.

Shelby started to grind her hips softly against the woman's lap as she raised a brow. She brought her lips to Audrey's neck, kissing her skin softly. "Your lips... right here." She kissed her again, and up her neck to her ear, softly nibbling on her lobe. "And what you told me." She said lowly.

Audrey felt herself having to bite her lip to stop a moan from coming; The way Shelby ground against her had become a total weakness. She tightened her grip on the other woman, letting her head fall a bit to the side, giving more room to the younger woman.

"I can't remember any of these." She whispered, decided to tease more and more.

Shelby pulled away, and stopped her hips. "Too bad," she sighed as she stood up. "We should go sit in the living room while we wait for the pizza." She said.

Audrey furrowed her brows with her lover's actions; She quickly got up and pulled her to the bed, pinning her on the mattress.

"Baby..." She whispered, her lips starting to suck her lover's neck.

Shelby felt herself melting into the woman's touch, mentally cursing herself. She tried to keep herself together. "What?" She asked, tilting her head to the side for the other blonde.

Audrey could hear the brief shake in Shelby's voice; She smirked, her hips starting to buck. "Are you mad?"

"I could never be mad at you," Shelby said honestly; She wrapped her legs around Audrey's waist and laced their fingers together before flipping the woman on her back, trading places. She pinned the woman's hands over her head, leaning down to hover over her lips, slightly brushing her own against her lover's but never directly kissing her.

Audrey let out a gasp when they changed positions; She felt her breath getting heavy, the position they were in and their lips brushing, it was being too much for her to try and act normal. Slowly, she licked Shelby's lower lip, never taking her eyes away from blue ones.

Shelby pulled away just slightly; She didn't want to give her lover that satisfaction just yet. She made sure Audrey's hands were securely held in her own as she leaned down to the woman's neck; She started by softly kissing the woman's skin, slowly moving up and down her neck, and then starting adding small bites and nips. Finally, she sucked on Audrey's pulse point, which she knew was one of Audrey's favorite spots.

Audrey couldn't help but let out a moan at her lover's actions; She felt the wetness between her legs pooling, and she bucked her hips subconsciously.

Shelby pulled away when she heard Audrey moan, a smirk plastered on her lips. She let go of her lover's hands, and got off of her, quickly getting off the bed before Audrey could grab her.

"I'll be in the living room." She said before she started to walk out of the room.

Audrey whined as she felt her lover pulling away; She let out a gasp, staring at Shelby, jaw hanging.

"C'mon, babe!" She shouted, chuckling to herself.

Shelby looked over her shoulder, seeing the expression on her lover's face, and smirked. "Nope, that's what you get for teasing me in the car." She said before leaving the bedroom and finding her way back to the living room.

Audrey let out a groan, getting up from the bed and following her lover. "That's not fair." She murmured.

Shelby sat on the sofa as a small chuckle fell from her lips. "You started this." She remarked as she tucked her feet under herself. "Come sit with me, babe." She said holding out her arms for Audrey.

Audrey rolled her eyes, groaning; Her lover had a point after all. The actress walked towards the sofa, sitting next to the other woman, nestling herself close to her.

"I'm really aching right now." She murmured, pulling Shelby closer by the waist.

"That was kind of the point," Shelby said as she nestled into the other woman's body. "That's what you did to me, and it hasn't really gone away."

Audrey bit her lip with the other woman's words; Slowly, she moved her lips to Shelby's neck, kissing it softly.

Shelby sighed softly, her eyes fluttering shut as her lover's lips hit her skin. "I love you, but the pizza will be here soon, and I would love to not have my panties thrown across the room and have to answer the door."

Audrey pulled apart with a small sigh, chuckling right after. "I'm sorry." She whispered, nestling herself on the other woman again.

"Don't be sorry, gorgeous." Shelby said as her arms wrapped around the woman's waist, pulling her closer. She kissed the top of her head. "We've got all the time in the world to have sex." Just as she was going to continue her words the door bell rang. "Should I get it?" She asked.

Audrey leaned at the touch, loving to have Shelby close to herself; The small pet name never failed to make her smiled either.

"Oh, let me do it," Audrey said softly, pecking her lover as she got up. "I don't want the pizza guy seeing you only with a t-shirt." She teased, walking towards the door.

"Are you the jealous type?" Shelby questioned as she watched her lover walk away; She thought about Audrey being the jealous type, and she wouldn't be surprised if she was.

After paying the pizza and taking it, Audrey closed the door, placing the box on the center table.

"Maybe..." she answered, blushing.

"I think a jealous Audrey would be sexy," Shelby smirked as she reached forward to open the food box. "And thank you for lunch, babe." She smiled softly before taking a slice.

Audrey sat beside her lover, taking a slice as well. "You think?" she asked softly. "I mean, I am jealous, but I do try to be normal." She giggled. "And it's no problem, sweetheart."

"I do think so," Shelby said before taking her first bite, humming as she savored the taste. "This is really good."

Audrey smiled to herself as she heard her lover's words; Jealousy had always been a problem to her. "I know, right," she said before taking a bite.

As Shelby ate, she leaned closer to the other woman, snuggling into her side. She couldn't get over the fact that she always wanted to be next to Audrey, always wanted their skin touching even if it was something as simple as sitting next to one another.

Audrey smiled as she felt Shelby getting closer; She loved it, she loved to be close to her and after so long, she finally could. Softly, she starting playing with her lover's foot, 'kicking' it with her own.

Shelby's eyes glanced down to their feet, a small smile appearing on her lips. She hooked her foot around Audrey's ankle, tangling their legs together as she finished her slice of pizza, and rested her head on her lover's shoulder.

Audrey giggled, pulling herself even closer to her lover; She finished eating, feeling herself full.

"Wow," she sighed. "I'm full." She giggled

"I am too." Shelby smiled as she curled up more against her lover. "What do you want to do now?" She asked as she grabbed Audrey's hand, lacing their fingers together.

Audrey nestled herself even closer to Shelby, smiling softly. "What about the bubble bath I talked about?"

"That sounds perfect to me." Shelby said with a small smile before pulling away from Audrey to stand up. "Where's the wine? I can grab that while you start the bath."

"Alright," She smiled softly. "In the cabinet above the sink." She answered softly. "Choose whatever you want, babygirl."

"Okay."

As Shelby walked to the kitchen she felt a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. She absolutely loved when Audrey called her babygirl, and the idea of the bath just warmed her heart, it was romantic and intimate. She searched through the wine until she found one she thought would taste good. She rummaged through Audrey's cupboards to find the wine glasses. Once she did, she made her way into her lover's bedroom.

Audrey went to her bathroom and started the water; She put a lavender scented oil in and lit some candles. She smiled to herself; She had never been able to do those things before, her former lovers had never made her feel that comfortable before.

Shelby peeked inside the bathroom, smiling to herself when she saw the beautiful bathtub surrounded by candles. She set the wine and the glasses on the sink counter before wrapping her arms around Audrey's waist. She pressed a soft kiss to Audrey's cheek from behind.

"Thank you for all this. It seems lovely already."

Audrey felt herself blushing as she felt her lover's arms around her; She softly turned around, staring lovingly into blue eyes. 

"Thank you... for letting me be myself." She whispered softly.

"That's what I want you to be with me." Shelby said before pecking the other blonde's lips. "I don't want you to be anything else but yourself."

Audrey felt herself blushing even more; She caressed the woman's waist, smiling lovingly. "You are the first person I feel comfortable to do these things with."

"I'm glad because I want to make you feel comfortable enough to be yourself with me. If there's anything you want me to do to make things better, just let me know, okay?" Shelby said with a smile, loving how every conversation they seem to have it just made her feel better about their relationship.

Audrey bit her lip to stop the enormous grin that was forming; She stared at the floor, nodding.

"Okay." She answered shyly. "Thank you, and same for you, okay?"

"Okay," she gave a soft nod.

Shelby picked up Audrey's face to place a gentle kiss on her lips. She brought her free hand to grasp the hem of the woman's shirt, and started to pull it up. As she pulled away, she discarded the shirt.

Audrey melted into the soft kiss, pulling away as her shirt was lifted; She smiled as she lifted her lover's shirt as well, biting her lip as she saw her lingerie. "You are absolutely gorgeous, and I'll never get tired of saying that." She whispered softly.

Shelby's fingers slowly moved down Audrey's side and stopped when she came to the woman's underwear, playing with the elastic band. "I could say the same to you. I'll never understand how I got so lucky." She said before hooking her fingers under the woman's underwear.

She slowly kneeled down to pulled Audrey's panties to the floor, looking up at her as she bit her lower lip softly.

Audrey smiled cheekily as she stared at her lover, her eyes never leaving blue ones, staring lovingly at them. She softly tangled her hands into blonde hair, stroking it.

"Come here." She whispered softly, pulling her up.

Shelby stood, meeting the loving gaze of her lover. She leaned forward just slightly as her hand gently cupped Audrey's cheek, and she kissed her passionately. She loved the feeling of their lips together, they fit perfectly, as if they were made for one another.

Audrey kissed her back just as passionately, starting to open Shelby's bra; The actress was melting into the kiss, she could swear she had never kissed someone so passionately.

Shelby pulled back just enough to allow her bra to drop to the floor, and she pulled off her own underwear.

"Let me get the wine, and you get in." She said before turned to the counter.

Audrey nodded, smiling lovingly; She got into the tub, humming at how good the water was. She couldn't help but stare at her lover, wondering, once again, how she got so lucky.

Shelby poured the glasses, and handed one to her lover. She grabbed the bottle and set it next to the tub before getting into the bath behind Audrey. She pulled the woman closer to her, letting her girlfriend rest between her legs.

"This is perfect," she said before sipping on the dark red liquor.

Audrey pulled herself closer to her lover, smiling at the touch; She took a sip of the wine, humming. "It is." She whispered, resting her head back on her lover's shoulder.

Shelby loved the feeling of the hot water, the great smell of lavender, the candlelight, and wine, it felt like a perfect romantic evening to her.

She pressed a gentle kiss to Audrey's cheek as she wrapped an arm around her. "I love you, gorgeous."

"I love you more, babygirl." She whispered, nestling herself even closer to her lover before taking another sip of her wine.

Shelby set her glass of wine of the edge of the tub, and wrapped her other hand around Audrey's middle. She laced her fingers together, holding her lover against her, placing another kiss on her cheek. "I'm so glad you wanted to do this. It's so relaxing... something I think we needed after all that sex." She said slightly teasing.

Audrey rested her glass as well, caressing her lover's hands.

"Yeah." She giggled, turning her head to place a soft kiss on Shelby's lips. "We need to rest for later." She teased.

"Oh really?" Shelby raised her brow. "What do you have planned?" She asked with a slight smirk. She unlocked her hands, and laced her fingers with Audrey's own.

Audrey happily laced her fingers with Shelby, giggling at the question. "I have tequila and a beautiful girlfriend... seems like a fun night."

"Oh, I forgot about the tequila." Shelby said excitedly. "We can definitely have some fun there." She smirked before biting her lower lip.

Audrey smirked at her lover's words, lifting her head and pulling the blonde in for a passionate kiss, caressing her cheek as she did so.

Shelby kissed her back with just as much passion as she was receiving. She pulled away slightly, tugging on her lover's lower lip. She let one of her hands fall to rest on Audrey's thigh.

Audrey let out a whimper as she felt her lover tugging on her bottom lip, shivering at the hand on her thigh.

"What are you doing?" she giggled.

"Just relaxing," Shelby smiled innocently. Her fingertips slowly ran up and down the woman's thigh. "Is that okay?" she asked, trying not to smirk.

Audrey didn't realize Shelby was teasing; She bit her lip, nodding. "It's j-just fine." She whispered, her breath getting stuck in her throat. Just this small thing was enough to make her stomach flip.

Shelby pressed a kiss to her lover's lips as her hand trailed to Audrey's inner thigh, and closer to her core. Before she got too close, she moved back down, letting her fingernails gently brush over the woman's knee.

Audrey felt her stomach doing more flips; She let out a whimper when she felt Shelby's hand going back to her knee, pulling apart while biting her lower lip.

"You are such a tease."

"I know," Shelby finally let herself smirk; Her hand rested on Audrey's knee as she kissed her again. She loved to tease the other woman, knowing what it did to her.

Audrey kissed back, managing to turn herself and straddle her lover, never breaking the kiss.

Shelby's arms wrapped around Audrey's waist, one hand rested on her lower back while the other dropped to gently hold her bottom. Her tongue gently ran across the other blonde's bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Audrey let out another whimper, opening her lips a little to allow the other woman's tongue in, her arms wrapping around her lover's neck.

Shelby couldn't get over the feeling of being this close and intimate with Audrey, it still blew her mind. She let her tongue explore Audrey's mouth as her hand on the woman's back came around to her front. Slowly, her hand wondered up her lover's taut stomach to her breast. She cupped the woman's breast, and just stilled her hand, not moving her fingers yet.

Audrey let her tongue swirl around Shelby's, moaning at the touch; She still couldn't believe it was happening, after so many time. She let out another whimper as she felt the blonde's hand cupping her breast. Unconsciously, her hips bucked, her tongue twirling and exploring Shelby's mouth.

Shelby slid her hand back down Audrey's body to her hip, softly caressing her skin there. She pulled away, gasping for her breath as a smile tugged its way onto her mouth.

Audrey stared at blue eyes, biting her lip as she smirked. "I didn't want to take things so fast right now." She giggled. "But you are just irresistible."

Shelby felt herself blushing. She pulled one hand away to grab her wine glass. "I can say the same thing about you." She said before taking a sip. "You make it impossible to just stay still or just not touch you in someway or another."

Audrey giggled, taking her glass as well as she was remembered it was still laying on the tub.

"I know exactly what you mean." She said before taking a sip. "But I must confess, having you naked beside me makes me insecure." She giggled.

"Why?" Shelby asked, shocked by the comment Audrey made. "You're absolutely gorgeous. You have nothing to be insecure about, babe."

Audrey giggled, blushing at her lover's comment. "I'm... old." She whispered, her biggest insecurity being said.

"You are not," Shelby said boldly. "If I didn't know your age, I wouldn't have any idea that you are older than I am. Please don't worry about that, okay? You don't have any lines, your boobs are perfect," Shelby grinned as she glanced down. "And your ass is perfect, and firm." She added as she lightly gripped the woman's bottom.

Audrey felt herself blushing more and more with each word; She looked down, nodding softly, too embarrassed to stare back at blue eyes.

Shelby set her glass back down, and placed a finger under Audrey's chin, making her look up. She softly ran her thumb over her cheek as she locked eyes with her lover. "I mean it, okay?"

Audrey settled her glass back as well, softly; She stared lovingly at blue eyes, feeling emotional that someone could be so caring to her, never making her feel bad for being who she was.

"I love you." She whispered, caressing Shelby's neck. "Thank you for being you"

"I love you too, and you don't need thank me." She smiled before placing a loving, gentle kiss to Audrey's lips. "I just want you to be comfortable with me, with your body, and just in general." She explained.

Audrey smiled sweetly at her lover; She let her hand fall to the woman's cheek, caressing it softly. "Same here, babygirl... and I don't think I've ever felt that comfortable with anyone before, I mean it."

"I haven't either," Shelby said; She was being honest, even with Matt she wasn't this comfortable with herself. She was so happy Audrey came into her life when she needed it most.

Audrey felt her brows furrowing for an instant. "Never with Matt?" She asked

"No, not really." Shelby said softly as her gaze dropped. She felt horrible to admit it.

Audrey saw her lover's gaze dropping as she answered the question; She brought her other hand to cup Shelby's face as well, caressing it. "I'm sorry, babygirl." She whispered.

Shelby leaned into the woman's touch. "It's okay," she sighed. "I have you now, that's what matters." She gave a soft smile as their eyes locked again.

Audrey wished she could take all the pain, for the smaller that it could be, away from her lover. She nodded softly, placing a sweet, loving kiss to Shelby's lips.

"I promise to always make you happy, no matter what." She whispered. "And when I stop making you happy, I want you to tell me, so I can always try again."

"Thank you." Shelby couldn't help but smile widely. "You can never stop making me happy, so you don't have to worry about that." She said before kissing Audrey again. She loved the feeling of their lips against each other's, and couldn't get enough. "I love you so, so much."

Audrey smiled as she kissed her lover, still caressing her cheeks. "I love you too... p-perhaps more than I've ever loved someone before." She whispered, biting her lip as she stared at blue eyes.

Shelby felt her chest swell with happiness. She brought a hand up to hold Audrey's cheek, softly caressing her skin. "Well, I know I love you more than I've loved anyone before."

Audrey smiled widely at her lover's words; She felt herself getting teary, and couldn't do anything besides smile at her lover, being speechless once again.

Shelby wiped away the woman's tears before they could fall. "I mean it, gorgeous. You're the only one I want and the only one I need. I just wish I had met you sooner." She explained.

Audrey smiled even wider, she softly caressed the woman's cheeks, pecking her forehead lovingly.

"Me too, babygirl... for both things."

Shelby felt a chill run down her spin at how cold the water was becoming. "How about we get out of here?" She suggested.

Audrey nodded softly, her own skin starting to get cold now. "We can take the wine with us." She giggled, before standing up and helping her lover to do the same; She took two towels, handing one to her lover and wrapping herself in another.

"We must," Shelby chuckled as she stepped out of the tub. "So, what's next?" she asked as she looked at the shorter blonde, and grabbed her wine glass and the bottle.

Audrey giggled at her lover's words, opening the tub and letting the water go away.  "I don't know... do you have any idea?" She blushed

"Sex," she suggested with a small shrug as she walked into the bedroom with a sway of her hips. She sat down with a plop on the bed and she looked up at her lover, taking a sip of her wine.

Audrey bit her lip as she walked behind her lover; She took the glass out of her hand, placing it on the nightstand and straddling her once again, both only in their towels.

"You look nice when you walk like that." She whispered huskily.

"Oh really?" Shelby raised her brow as she brought her hands up to open Audrey's towel. She tossed the towel on the floor so the woman straddling her was perfectly naked, and a smile spread across her lips.

Audrey bit her lip once again as she felt her towel being thrown away; Her cheeks slightly blushed, but she didn't mind.

"Really." She whispered, lips brushing.

"I'll have to walk like that all the time then." Shelby grinned cheekily before kissing Audrey softly on her lips. She let her hands run down the woman's back to grip her ass.

Audrey kissed back as she pulled herself closer to Shelby; She let out a whimper when she felt hands on her butt again, pulling apart while tugging on the woman's lower lip.

"You really like my ass." She teased, starting to take Shelby's towel away.

"I do," Shelby said with a smirk. "It's nice."  She pulled away enough to let the towel be discarded.

Audrey pulled the towel away, smirking as she gazed down. "Just nice?" she teased, looking back at blue eyes, caressing her sides.

"Nice, sexy, plump, wonderful to grab." Shelby explained with a smirk. "I could go on for days to be honest." She added, pulling Audrey closer to her by her bottom, and kissed her passionately, lovingly and hungrily.

Audrey smirked before kissing Shelby back; She pushed their bodies together, all their skin touching as her hands tangled in blonde hair, her tongue pressing on Shelby's lower lip, begging for access as her hips already started to buck.

Shelby granted Audrey access as she allowed her hips to rise up, meeting the other woman's with her own. She loved the feeling of being this close to another person again, and it feeling this well. She could feel her arousal building up as time went on.

The teasing Shelby had done to her before the pizza arrived had left Audrey with an ache between her legs since then; She twirled her tongue with Shelby's, moaning as she felt the woman bucking her hips too.

Shelby pulled away when she needed air. "Remember what we talked about earlier?" She asked softly, as one of her hands ran up Audrey's side to cup her breast again. Her fingers started to toy with the woman's nipple.

Audrey breathed heavily now, biting her lip in order to stop a moan as she felt a hand cupping her breast.

"No..." She answered shyly.

Shelby loved when she was the cause of Audrey biting her lip. She lightly pulled on the woman's nipple before dropping her hand to Audrey's thigh.

"You... riding... my face." She said slowly, dragging out the words.

Audrey let out a whimper followed by a moan when she felt the woman's actions, and soon heard her words; She bit her lip harder, feeling her wetness pooling.

"S-Shelby..." she whined.

"What?" she teased as she looked down, trailing her fingertips up and down the woman's thigh. She could feel the woman's arousal on her lap where she sat, and loved that she had this big of an impact on her.

Audrey could feel her wetness spreading to her lover's thigh, and she knew Shelby would notice it. "Y-you are driving me c-crazy." She whispered

Shelby felt a smirk appearing in her lips as she looked up. She gripped the woman thigh as she gave her a small kiss. "That's what teasing does to a person."

Audrey captured her lover's lips into a hungry kiss as soon as she finished speaking. "I know it... too well." She managed to whisper.

Shelby pulled her hands away and moved up the bed to rest her head on the pillows. She propped herself up in her elbows, looking at her lover.

"Come here."

Audrey stood up from her lover's lap, staring at her lustily; The pool between her legs only growing more and more. Gently, the actress crawled up in bed, stoping with her hands on the headboard.

"A-are you sure?" She asked nervously, staring down at her lover.

"More than sure," Shelby said with a loving smiled. "As long as you are that is." She didn't want to make Audrey uncomfortable, especially when it came to sex.

Audrey nodded as she bit her lip; The most important thing was for both of them to be comfortable, and if Shelby was okay, she was too. Slowly, she lowered herself on her lover's face, being careful not to hurt her in any way.

Shelby cupped the woman's ass, and brought her straight to her mouth. Her tongue slowly licked up the woman's slit, moaning at her taste, something she did every time she went down on her lover. She brought her tongue up to Audrey's clit, slowly circling the bud before running her tongue back down to her entrance and up again.

Audrey gasped as she felt how hungry Shelby was; The grip on the headboard tightened, and she couldn't help but let out a moan as her back arched sharply, head bending back.

Shelby started to tease the woman's entrance, but before doing anything more could happen, she brought her tongue back up to Audrey's clit. She started by slowly circling the bundle of nerves, soon flicking her tongue against the bud.

Audrey felt her hips starting to buck as Shelby started to tease her entrance; It was amazing how the actress had no control over her body when it came to Shelby, every little touch caused her a different reaction. She let out a loud moan when the younger blonde started to flick her clit, one of her hands leaving the headboard and tangling in blonde locks.

Shelby moved her tongue back to Audrey's entrance, she decided to quit with the teasing, and pushed her tongue into her lover. She moved slowly, curling her tongue with every move, hoping she was doing this right.

Audrey felt herself getting closer to the edge; She moaned louder, her hips grinding more and more, the grasp on blonde hair tightening.

Shelby moved her tongue faster as she made sure her nose was nudging against Audrey's clit. She could tell her lover was close, and wanted to make her cum hard.

As Audrey felt her lover's motions getting faster, her head bent back; She moved her hand away from blonde hair and back to the headboard, scared she could maybe hurt her lover. Her hips started bucking sloppily, the fire in her stomach growing more and more until eventually it exploded and she came, hard, screaming Shelby's name again and again.

Shelby smirked to herself as she watched her lover writhed before her. She loved that she could do that to a person. She slowed down, and withdrew her tongue only to bring it up to Audrey's clit, slowly moving against the bundle of nerves.

Audrey moaned once again as she rode off of her orgasm, eventually pulling away as she got over stimulated, laying in bed next to her lover.

Shelby smiled to herself at her accomplishment. She scooted closer to her girlfriend, pulling her into her embrace. Audrey's skin was flushed, her cheeks bright pink, and that was the most beautiful way to look to Shelby. She brushed Audrey's hair out of her face and placed a soft kiss onto her lips.

Audrey smiled as she tried catching her breath; She kissed Shelby back softly, letting out a whimper when she tasted herself on her lover's lips, suddenly deepening the kiss, pulling her closer and closer by the waist. An unknown hunger came to the actress, and she couldn't wait to taste her lover again.

Shelby smiled into their kiss, trying not to ruin it with her grin. She did pull away though, resting her head against Audrey's for a moment. "I love you," she whispered.

Audrey smiled when she felt her lover smiling; She stared lovingly into blue eyes, hand now caressing her cheek.

"I love you too." She whispered softly

Shelby leaned in for another kiss, soft and loving, but passionate as well. She loved the feeling of her lover lips against her own, and thought she might never get used to how wonderful it was.

Audrey kissed back, passionately, she could never ever get enough of her lover's lips; Gently, she got on top of her lover, straddling her as she did so.

Shelby's hands instantly went to Audrey's ass, softly grasping it. She melted into the woman's touch, and ran her tongue over the woman's bottom lip.

Audrey let out a whimper as she felt Shelby's hands on her ass again; She found it extremely amusing how much her lover loved her ass. Gently, she allowed the other woman's tongue in, her thigh being positioned against the woman's core now.

Shelby let out a small moan into her lover's mouth as she felt her thigh against her own dripping wet center. Softly, her hips started grinding against the woman's thigh, hoping to gain some type of friction there.

Audrey softly nibbled on her lover's lower lip before kissing her again, doing the same thing numerous times; She gasped as she felt how wet her lover already was, her hands starting to tease Shelby's sides.

Shelby moaned when she felt Audrey nibbling on her lips. She pulled away so another moan could freely slip from her lips. She looked into deep dark hues, "don't tease," she begged softly, breathlessly.

Audrey could feel herself smirking with each sound her lover did; She stared with a huge smirk to Shelby's blue eyes, loving how breathless she was.

"But, that's the best part." She teased once again, her nails scratching Shelby's sides.

Shelby felt herself shiver under the touch. She started to regret all the teasing the did to Audrey, knowing she was most likely getting pay back for it. She tightened her grip on the woman's bottom as she brought her closer, still moving her hips, but not finding it as satisfying as she would have liked it to be.

Audrey smirked once again as she felt the grip on her ass tightening; She started moving her hips along with Shelby's, wanting to see her reaction.

"You like to tease, don't you?" She whispered huskily, hips still moving. "Well, so do I."

Shelby practically gasped at the feeling of Audrey's hips moving as well. It made her mind wonder to their actions earlier, and it made her even more aroused. She barely heard what Audrey said because her mind was so dazed with just wanting a sweet release.

Audrey bit her lip harshly as she saw how needy her lover was; She stopped her motions, pulling away as her hands cupped the other woman's breasts.

"What are you thinking about, babygirl?" She whispered huskily, lips moving to Shelby's neck.

Shelby felt her eyes fall shut as she tried to think straight. With Audrey's touch and lips, it made it hard to even make out what she was saying.

"You... me..." she let out a small moan as she felt Audrey's hands on her breast. "When we scissored or whatever you call it." She explained.

Audrey felt herself shivering with the woman's answer; She let out a small whine, hands starting to massage her breasts now, lips sucking and nibbling on her neck.

"That was hot, wasn't it?" She whispered.

Shelby moaned as she felt Audrey massaging her breasts. She nodded as a loud moan left her lips. Her hips bucked, wanting more contact.

Audrey bit her lover's neck a bit harder as she felt her hips bucking for more contact; She pulled them away even more, making sure she wouldn't get any.

"But I want to know more, Shelby..." She whispered, fingers playing with her nipples. "You told me about touching yourself while thinking about me... I want to know more about it."

"Oh, god," Shelby groaned. She tried to think straight, suppressing her moans. "I-I... I thought us, like this. You on top of me, teasing me, and finally fucking me." She explained in a rushed sentence.

Audrey felt her eyes rolling back as she heard her lover's words; She kissed her lips hungrily, hands teasing her breasts more firmly now.

"What else?" She whispered between kisses.

Shelby loved the feeling of Audrey's hungry kisses, it was her favorite kind. She pulled away just slightly to talk.

"I was uh... using a vibrator..." she suddenly felt shy over the erotic conversation. "I imagined you using it on me... teasing me with it... making me cum over and over again." She said softly, almost whispering.

Audrey felt her breath getting stuck in her throat; She bit her lip as she squeezed her lover's breasts, feeling herself melting at the woman's words.

"Yeah?" She teased, lips brushing against Shelby's. "A vibrator... that's nice to imagine." She smirked, her hips lowering to the blonde's. "And did you cum hard? Did you scream my name?"

"Yes," Shelby breathed out; Her hips bucked, trying to feel Audrey's again. She so desperately wanted something, even just a slight touch of her thigh. "I came twice," she admitted.

Audrey smirked, her thigh finally touching Shelby's core again, gasping at how wet she was. Audrey thought about asking another question, but she was scared to make a step she shouldn't do; Instead, she kissed her again, hungrily, her tongue entering her mouth and exploring every corner.

Shelby brought a hand up to tangle in Audrey's hair, pulling her closer. She moaned into the woman's mouth as her hips bucked upward, finally feeling the woman's thigh against her.

Audrey was getting eager to taste the other woman; She let her lips fall to her jaw and then neck, her hand trailing down her stomach, stopping at Shelby's abdomen.

Shelby felt her breath hitch in her throat as Audrey moved down her body. She was finally getting closer and closer to getting her sweet release. Her hands gripped the sheets beneath them as her hips raised from the bed, hoping to get more.

Audrey smirked at how eager Shelby was; She took a nipple in her mouth and started teasing it, circling it with her tongue before sucking it, her hand passing through her slit.

A gasp mixed with a moan left from Shelby's lips. Her hand tangled in Audrey's hair again, pulling her closer. Her hips bucked into the woman's fingers, moaning at the feeling of finally have Audrey's touch on her aching core.

Audrey moved her lips to the other breast, her fingers starting to circle her clit slowly, teasingly.

Shelby back arched into the woman's touch, and her hips bucked. She hated the teasing, but didn't say anything. She moaned loudly as time went on.

Audrey smirked as her lover moaned louder; She felt bad for teasing so much, and finally traveled down, letting the nipple go while gazing her teeth on it.

Another gasp left the woman's lips as she felt teeth on her nipple. That never failed to send a shiver right down her spine to her center. She felt herself growing more aroused as Audrey moved down her body.

Audrey finally reached between the woman's thighs, spreading them slowly and starting to kiss and nibble on her inner thigh, eventually sucking; She wanted to make sure the woman was dripping wet for her.

Shelby let out a whine when she felt Audrey teasing her thighs. She felt her arousal growing, and she could feel the wetness seeping onto the sheets. It was only getting worse as she wanted more.

Audrey smirked as she saw her lover's wetness growing; She took a long, slow lick, moaning at the taste.

"Fuck," Shelby groaned as she pulled her lover closed by her hair; Her hips bucked again, as her back arched lightly off the bed.

Audrey gave in, too intoxicated with Shelby's taste; She started sucking her lover'r clit harshly, wanting to taste all of her that she could.

Shelby gasped loudly as she felt her lover sucking on her clit. Her hips bucked hard, her free hand grasped the sheets as a loud moan came from the back of her throat.

"O-oh, Au-Audrey!" She moaned.

Audrey entered her lover with two fingers without warning, pumping her in and out as she sucked even harder on Shelby's clit; She just wanted to taste her, taste her release.

Shelby felt her orgasm building up quickly. Another loud moan slipped from her lips when she felt Audrey's fingers enter her. Her hips moved along with the woman's fingers, feeling herself nearing her climax.

Audrey started to flick her lover's clit, curling her fingers inside; She didn't know what got into her, but she wanted so desperately to taste her release.

Shelby felt herself falling over the edge as the fire within the pit of her stomach erupted over her whole body, touching every nerve with unspeakable pleasure. She cried out as her back arched off the bed and her hips bucked harshly.

Audrey moaned loudly, sucking all of over lover's release, taking her fingers away slowly just when she felt Shelby was getting overstimulated, licking her fingers clean and moaning once again.

Shelby was breathless as she fell back to the bed. She shuddered when she felt Audrey pull away from her. She pulled her lover back to her lips, kissing her passionately, moaning at the taste of herself.

Audrey kissed her back just as passionately, pulling her as close as she could, softly pulling apart when air became an necessity

Shelby smiled as they pulled away. "I love you so fucking much." She said before pecking the woman's lips.

"Gosh, I love you too." She whispered breathless, resting her head on Shelby's chest, body half on top of the blonde's still. "I don't know what got into me." She giggled.

Shelby brought her hand up to slowly run her fingers through the woman's hair. "Well, whatever did get into you, I liked it." She said.

Audrey giggled, hugging Shelby closer. "I'm glad, that's what matters." She softly started running her fingertips over pale skin.

Shelby rested her other hand on the woman's waist, pulling her closer. She loved the feeling of the woman's fingers against her skin, it put a smile on her lips.

"You're right."

"As always." She teased, smiling at the other arm around her waist.

Shelby softly caressed the woman's skin as she leaned down to press a soft kiss to the woman's forehead. "You're the best girlfriend." She said softly.

Audrey giggled, squeezing Shelby just a little bit. "You are." She whispered.


	5. The Travel

Shelby had finished packing her last bag, and started making her way out of the apartment, she had agreed on meeting Audrey outside; As the blonde opened the front door, she grabbed her purse and two suitcases. She wasn't too sure on what to take, so she packed just about everything.

Audrey had finished packing and was already waiting for her girlfriend outside; She had two bags and a purse, packing everything that she could.

Shelby made her way to the car, and set down her bags on the ground. "I hope I didn't over pack." she said with a nervous laugh.

The actress smiled as she saw her girlfriend; One week had already passed but everyday was better than the last one. They only grew more and more, and they seemed to love each other more than ever at each day. "You're just fine." She giggled, pecking her lover before helping her put the bags in the car. "I packed pretty much the same thing."

"Okay, good." Shelby grinned; After putting the bags into the back, she got into the passenger side of the car for them to head to the airport.

Audrey smiled as she got into the car as well, driving them to the airport; They got everything ready and after some minutes of waiting, they finally entered the plane, walking towards their seat.

"Do you want the window, babygirl?" Audrey asked softly, caressing Shelby's hand with her thumb.

"I-I think so..." Shelby said softly. She had been on a plane a few times, but it still always frightened her. But, the feeling of her lover's hand on her own calmed her down.

Audrey realized the hesitation in her lover's voice; She caressed her hand once again, turning to her lover, not even caring that they were blocking the way.  "I can sit there if it makes you feel scared, love... it's not problem, you can choose." She said softly.

"I'd rather sit by the window." Shelby said calmly. She was thankful Audrey could calm her down so quickly. She moved to their seats, and took the one next to the window.

"Okay," Audrey nodded softly, taking her seat right next to her lover; She took Shelby's hand once again, caressing it.

Shelby sighed as she rested her head on the shorter blonde's shoulder, closing her eyes as she took in the woman's signature scent, it always made her feel better.  "Thanks for taking me on this trip." She said.

"Of course," Audrey said softly, wrapping an arm around Shelby's waist and placing a kiss on the woman's forehead.

Within the next ten minutes the plane started and was ready to take off. Shelby squeezed her eyes shut, and tightened her grip on Audrey's hand as the plane started to move.

Audrey bit her lip as she pulled the woman even closer, caressing her waist. "It's all fine, babygirl." She whispered softly. "Don't worry, my love"

Shelby just nodded, taking in a deep breath through her nose and exhaled steadily through her mouth. She did this a few more times before opening her eyes. "I'm okay," She said more toward herself than anyone else.

Audrey kept caressing her lover's waist, trying to calm her down; She placed kisses every now and then to her forehead, eventually starting to rock her on her arms - maybe that could help, who knew?

Shelby's eyes fell shut again; As she felt Audrey rocking her, it calmed her nerves immediately. A small smile appeared on her lips.

Audrey smiled as she realized her lover had her eyes shut; She took a blanket from her purse, pulling it over her lover and herself.  "In case you're cold, my love." She whispered.

"You know me so well." Shelby grinned, curling up next to her lover, pulling her feet under herself as she wrapped her arms around Audrey.

Audrey giggled, softly pulling Shelby's head up and kissing her sweetly. "You are the love of my life... I just have no words to describe what I feel for you." She whispered.

"I know exactly what you mean." Shelby said softly before kissing Audrey this time. She pulled away before it lasted too long, she knew exactly what their long kisses could lead to.

Audrey whined as Shelby pulled apart; She bit her lip, staring at the blonde. "Why did you stop? We have 3 hours till there." She teased.

Shelby playfully rolled her eyes. "Right... we're not having sex on a plane." She whispered, hoping no one could hear her.

Audrey took her lover's words as a dare; She let her hand rest on the woman's thigh, caressing it softly.  "Wanna bet?" She whispered.

Shelby felt her breath instantly hitch in her throat. She looked out the window, trying to keep herself calm, and not think about where her lover's hand laid; The actress smirked at her lover's reaction; She started scratching it softly, her lips now on Shelby's neck, kissing it slowly.

"Babe..." she whispered huskily. "You look so good in that dress." She softly nibbled on the woman's earlobe.

Shelby bit her lower lip harshly to keep back any sound that might come from her lover's actions. She stayed silent as she kept her eyes on the passion clouds. She wouldn't show the effect Audrey had on her, especially right now.

Audrey felt like the best thing to do was stop; She wanted to play, but she'd never do anything that could cause her lover to get uncomfortable. Slowly, she took her hand away, stopping to kiss her lover's neck and just placing her head on it.

Shelby looked to Audrey. "I didn't say you had to stop." She said softly before looking back to the window; She always thought sex in a public setting would be horrible, but with Audrey it didn't feel that way, it even turned her on a bit.

Audrey bit her lip as she heard Shelby's words; She kissed her neck again, sucking on the skin as she put her hand back on her lover's thigh. "You are such a tease." She whispered huskily

"As are you," Shelby said before biting her bottom lip; Her eyes fluttered shut once again. She loved the feeling of Audrey's lips and hands on her skin.

The scene of Shelby closing her eyes was enough for the actress to feel her wetness pooling; She nibbled harder on her neck, her hand now going a bit higher on the woman's thigh, playing with the inner flesh. "Good thing I brought this blanket, huh?"

"Mhm," Shelby hummed, but said nothing else, spreading her legs slightly, allowing her lover better assess.

Audrey was growing impatient as her lover had no other reactions, but she knew that was exactly what Shelby was doing, so she ignored it. With Shelby's legs better opened, the actress softly passed her fingertips through her slit, not putting any pressure into it; Her lips gave the blonde's neck one last lick before pulling away.

Shelby shifted in her seat, slightly pushing into the woman's touch, but no sound or face was made. Her eyes stayed on the window, but she did try to get more contact.

Audrey realized the small movement her lover did, and smirked to herself; She took her hand away, placing on her own knee without saying a word.

Shelby quickly looked to Audrey when she felt her hand disappear. She narrowed her eyes at the woman as she huffed, "Seriously?"

Audrey bit her lip to stop a giggle. "I thought you were feeling nothing, so I stopped." She teased.

"I was," Shelby told her softly. "I know how to hold a poker face." She explained. "I can be quite if I want to be."

Audrey giggled once again, shaking her head as she did so. "I know, silly." She whispered. "I'm teasing you, baby." She whispered huskily again, her hand going back to Shelby's thigh. "It's just weird to not see you moaning my name like you always do."

Shelby spread her legs again, and she leaned closer to her lover. "I'm screaming your name in my head." She told her before pulling away.

Audrey bit her lip, squeezing Shelby's inner thigh a bit harsher; Gosh, it was actually being hard, she just wanted to take her lover and do everything to her, not having to hide anything.

Shelby could see the look behind Audrey's eyes, and she couldn't help but smirk. It was just as hard for her as it was for her girlfriend. Sometimes she hated how easily Audrey turned her on, but she couldn't deny it. She shifted in her seat, widening her legs, and moving her hips closer to the woman's hand. Her eyes went back to the window as she bit her lip again.

Audrey let her hand go higher as she saw the smirk on her lover's face; She brushed her fingertips over her slit once again, this time starting to tease Shelby's clit, feeling the wetness on her panties already very present.

Shelby tried to keep her hips still as she felt her lover's fingers on her but it was no use; Her hips moved softly as she gripped the arm rest, trying not to show any other reactions.

Audrey squeezed her thighs as she felt her lover's hips moving; She softly moved her underwear, finally letting her fingers tease her slit for complete, biting her lip as she felt how wet Shelby was.

Shelby bit her lip harder as she held back a moan. Her eyes fell shut as she felt the woman's fingers finally inside her underwear. Her head stayed facing the window in hopes that any face she may make no one would see; The actress squeezed her thighs harder, her breath getting stuck inside her throat as she started circling Shelby's swollen clit.

Shelby brought her hand up to her mouth, covering it as she felt her breath become heavy. She squeezed her out thighs together, since she couldn't do anything else.

Audrey smirked as she kept going, entering Shelby with one finger as her thumb kept circling her clit.

"Think about that time you rode my face." Audrey whispered huskily in Shelby's ear, kissing her neck slowly soon after.

Shelby tried her hardest to not buck her hips but it wasn't any use. She bit harder on her lip, almost hard enough to bleed. "Mhm," she hummed softly.

Audrey was loving to see the impact she had on her lover; It still amazed her every time. Gently, she inserted another finger inside her lover, her thumb pressing harder.

Shelby took a deep breath in, and held it for a few seconds, hoping that would hold back her moan that wanted to leave her lips. She could feel the fire in the pit of her stomach starting to burn hotter. She didn't know how long she was going to last, bit it wasn't going to be that long. She was hoping she would be able to hold her composure during her orgasm.

Audrey kept going with her motions, her own arousal pooling in her underwear; She kissed Shelby's neck once again, bitting it softly.  "Cum for me, babygirl." She whispered.

Shelby tried not to let out a moan as she felt herself coming undone. Her legs tensed around the woman's hand, and her back arched from the seat. It wasn't as hard as some of her orgasms, but it was good enough to have her gasping for breath.

Audrey smirked as she felt her lover coming; She helped her ride out of her orgasm, and softly took her hand away, licking her fingers clean as she stared at blue eyes.

Shelby continued to bite her lip as she looked at Audrey. She tried to calm her breathing as she looked deep into the loving, brown hues of her lover. She let out a heavy breath before kissing her girlfriend softly, but passionately. She pulled away just slightly to mutter, "I love you."

Audrey kissed her lover back just as passionately; She pulled apart right after her, murmuring an, "I love you too," before continuing to kiss her.

"Excuse me." Audrey heard someone calling; She pulled away softly, turning to see the flight attendant.

' _Shit_ ' Audrey thought. "Y-yes?"

"Can I get you anything?"

"A water," Shelby said softly, feeling herself blush. She thought for a moment they had gotten caught.

"Two, please?" Audrey asked, smiling awkwardly; After she took the waters and the attendant went away, the actress couldn't help but burst into laughs. "Shit," she whispered

"God," Shelby breathed out in a small laugh. "I thought someone said something or she caught us." She could still feel herself blushing as she spoke.

"Me too!" Audrey giggled, taking a sip of her water. "Gosh, that frightened me."

Shelby laughed softly before resting her head on Audrey's shoulder. "No more until we're at the hotel." She said. "I mean it."

Audrey pulled her lover closer by the waist, caressing it. "Okay okay," she giggled, kissing her forehead. "Ah, how I love you."

"I love you too," Shelby smiled. "I never thought I would do anything like that." She laughed. "It was... exhilarating."

Audrey giggled again, squeezing Shelby closer. "Well, we do strange things when we are in love." She teased. "But really, I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Yeah, me too." Shelby smiled shyly; She hid her face in Audrey's neck, kissing her softly on the neck.

Audrey giggled as well, stroking her lover's hair softly. "What do you want to do first when we get there?" She asked softly.

"Repay you back for that wonderful orgasm." Shelby whispered into her lover's ear before placing a small kiss behind her ear.

Audrey felt a shiver going down her spine; She bit her lip. "I will not protest." She whispered back.

"Good," Shelby smiled before resting her head back down; She took Audrey's hand, lacing their fingers together and let her eyes fall shut. "I'm hungry now." She said softly.

Audrey started to caress her lover's hand with her thumb, her head resting on top of her lover's. "Me too," she giggled. "Wanna see the menu?"

"Yes, please." She said, but didn't move. She felt tired and perfectly comfortable in their position. And she didn't want Audrey to move either.

"Okay," Audrey said softly, taking the menu from the seat in front of them's bag and doing her best not to move. She opened it in a way both of them could see it, and passed her eyes through the options. "Grilled cheese..." she hummed.

"Mm, that sounds good." Shelby said. "Let's get that next time the flight attendant comes around... and maybe a vodka."

Audrey put the menu back, caressing her lover's arms. "Alright," she answered softly. "And vodka?" she chuckled.

"It helps the nerves. They don't sell tequila on planes, trust me I've asked before." She explained. "And it's the strongest thing planes carry."

"Oh, alright," she answered softly. "Are you still nervous with the flight, babygirl?"

"A bit," Shelby sighed. "I wish I wasn't. You're helping a lot though." She said with a faint smile. "A lot."

Audrey pulled herself closer to Shelby, stroking her hair.  "Babe, that's alright." She whispered. "Everything will be fine, and if you need anything, I'm always here,"

"I know, thank you." Shelby smiled. "I love you so much. I know I say that a lot, but I also feel like I don't tell you enough." Her eyes fell shut as she felt herself relaxing into her lover's touch.

Audrey felt her heart melting with her lover's words; She placed a soft kiss on her forehead, inhaling her scent softly. "I love you too, babygirl, and I feel the same." She giggled.

Shelby smiled at the woman's words, she was so grateful to have Audrey in her life. "Good," she said softly.

Audrey continued to stroke Shelby's hair, eventually placing kisses on her forehead; When the flight attendant came back, Audrey started ordering. "Can we get two grilled cheeses and two vodkas, please?" She asked. "Anything else, my love?" She asked, turning to Shelby.

"That sounds good to me." Shelby said with a soft smile.

"Alright, ladies I'll be back with your drinks in a minute." The woman said before walking off.

Audrey smiled to the lady and back at Shelby. "I'm sure she was checking you out." Audrey teased.

"I doubt it," Shelby rolled her eyes with a small scoff. "You're the first person to show an interest in me since I met Matt."

"C'mon, baby." Audrey turned to her lover, taking her hand. "That can't be true."

"It's true," Shelby admitted softly, feeling somewhat embarrassed as she looked down. "At least to my acknowledgement... no one has shown any interest in me in a long time."

Audrey bit her lip as she saw her lover's gaze fall down; She softly pulled her face up, caressing her cheek. "If it makes you feel better, I heard the crew members talking about you when I was filming once." She giggled. "Also, I think you just didn't realize for being so insecure, babygirl... you are gorgeous, kind... I mean, man, am I lucky?"

Shelby leaned into Audrey's touch, loving the feeling of the woman's hand on her cheek.  She let out a small laugh, "I'm the one who's lucky... and maybe I didn't want to notice, but I really feel like there wasn't anyone... I think that's why I'm so thankful for you. I-I honestly thought I would be alone now."

Audrey felt her chest tightening as her lover kept speaking; She knew Shelby was insecure, even if she didn't show it, and it broke her heart that she seemed to not know what to do. "I'm sure there was, baby... and I know what you mean, I never thought I'd be able to be truly loved... I guess we were made for each other." She smiled shyly.

Shelby smiled back, "I think we were. You're perfect to me, and you make me feel comfortable and okay with myself." She explained, finding herself becoming emotional. Her smile only widened as she thought. "Okay, enough snappiness right now. We're on vacation, let's be happy."

Audrey couldn't help but feel her eyes getting teary as well; She smiled widely, giggling at her lover's words. Before the actress could do anything else, the flight attendant came back, placing everything they ordered and going away.

Shelby took her food and drink. She took a big sip of the small cup of vodka, followed by a bite of the grilled cheese. "Pretty good for plane food." She said softly.

Audrey copied her lover's actions, humming at the taste. "Mhm," she agreed. "It's very tasty."

Shelby ate quickly, occasionally sipping on the vodka as she did so. She wanted to relax more in Audrey's arms before the landed, which was only and hour and a half away. She felt like maybe she even needed a small nap before they landed, plane rides always put her to sleep once she passed the anxiety of it all.

Audrey was hungrier than she thought she was; In no time she was done with her food and drink, and rested back on the seat while waiting for her lover.

When Shelby was done, she sat back, resting her head onto Audrey's shoulder. She felt more tired than before as she curled up next to the woman she loved. "Can I sleep for a little while?" She asked softly.

Audrey gladly wrapped her arms around Shelby, pulling her closer. "Of course, babygirl." She whispered, starting to stroke her hair softly; She still melted every time her girlfriend did those small, cute things, it was like her heart filled a little more with love every time.

A small smile spread across Shelby's lips as she let her eyes fall shut. She placed a small kiss on the woman's neck, as she got more comfortable. She loved to give Audrey kisses on her neck, even if it wasn't during sex or in a sexual manner.  "Love you," she said softly.

Audrey smiled softly as she let her eyes fall shut as well; Carefully, she rested her head over Shelby's. "Love you too," she whispered.

The hour had passed, and the flight attendant came on over the speaker. "We'll be landing shortly. Everyone, please put your seatbelts on."

Shelby started to wake to the sound of the woman's voice. She took in a deep breath as she pulled away from her lover.

Audrey ended up falling asleep as well; She softly opened her eyes as she heard a loud voice coming from the speakers, and her lover softly moving away from her. Gently, she rubbed her eyes, yawning as she turned to Shelby. "Hey," she whispered sleepily.

"Hi," Shelby grinned softly, still trying to wake up. "We're almost there." She told her lover, sitting up straight, and bucking the belt. She absolutely hated the plane landing and she took hold of her girlfriend's hand in her own, lightly squeezing it.

Audrey nodded softly as her girlfriend spoke; She knew the plane landing was one of the worst things for people who were scared of planes, so it was no surprise her lover was squeezing her hand. "You can squeeze my hand harder if you get scared, okay?" she whispered softly. "Do you want to lay on my chest again?"

"Yes, please," Shelby said before resting her head on Audrey's shoulder, holding her hand harder. "Thank you." She said softly; She was thankful for Audrey more and more throughout their relationship.

Audrey softly let go of her lover's hand, hugging her waist and taking Shelby's hand with her other one; This way she felt like she could protect her more, hold her closer. "Of course, baby." She whispered, placing a small kiss on her forehead.

Soon, the plane started getting ready to land, and Audrey hugged Shelby closer.

Shelby closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath and steadily back out. She felt like she wasn't as scared as usual with Audrey holding her like this. She always felt safe in the woman's arms. In no time the plane had already landed and was now stopping; Softly, Audrey placed another kiss to her lover's forehead.

"Are you alright, my love?" She whispered

"Mhm," Shelby nodded as she started to pull away. She let out a deep sigh, feeling her nerves starting to disappear. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you," she gave a small smile toward her lover as she sat up straight.

Audrey smiled softly as she started to get ready to get up as well; She was glad her lover was okay.

Shelby stretched once she was standing. She waited for Audrey to get up so they could gather their bags, and exit the plane as soon as possible.

Audrey stood up too, stretching a little before taking her lover's hand; She guided them off of the plane and to their gate, so they could take their bags.

Shelby rested her head on Audrey's shoulder as they waited for their bags to come around on the carousel.

"Thanks for calming me down. You really helped me in there." Shelby said softly. "I can't wait until we get to the hotel."

"Of course, my love." She said softly, resting her arm around her lover's waist. "Me either." She smirked. "Oh, there it goes." She softly let go of Shelby, taking their bags as they passed.

Shelby grabbed her two bags as well, and turned back to her lover. "Are we taking a town car or a rental?" She asked.

Audrey thought for a moment, thinking about what was the best thing. "I think a rental is probably the best idea." She said

Shelby went up to the desk near the exit of the airport. She smiled to the woman behind the counter.

"How can I help you ladies today?"

"We need a rental for..." Shelby turned to her lover. "How long are we staying here?"

Audrey followed her lover, realizing how big her bags were; Shelby looked cute carrying them both.

"Two weeks, please." She said softly.

"Okay, what kind of car?" The woman asked as she handed over a catalog.

Again, Shelby turned toward her lover. "A regular four door would be fine, right?"

Audrey nodded, her arm now hugging her lover's waist again; She just loved to be touching her, no matter how it was.

Shelby couldn't help but smiled over the slightest touch. "The number one will be fine."

"Okay, I'll need your drivers license, and credit card please." The woman told the two.

Shelby started digging through her purse to find her wallet.

Audrey nodded before digging into her purse as well; She took the stuff the woman needed and put it on the counter. "Here," she smiled.

After Shelby handed over the needed items, the woman put everything through the system, and handed over a pair of keys.

"The valet will meet you outside."

"Thank you," Shelby said as she took the keys.

"Thank you." Audrey said as well, taking her things and Shelby's, putting them back in her purse. "I got your things, babe."

"Thank you," Shelby smiled toward Audrey as they waited.

Both walked outside, waiting for the car. A black Lexus pulled up, and a man stepped out. He opened the trunk and offered to put their bags in.

"Thank you." Shelby said as she handed hers over to him.

"Ready to go to the resort?" Audrey asked excitedly.

"Yes," Shelby grinned eagerly. "I can't wait for this two weeks. It's going to be incredible." She said while grabbing her lover's hand. "Thank you for this. No one has ever taken me on a trip before."

Audrey smiled as she squeezed her lover's hand, pecking her quickly. "Well, we are going to travel to all the places you've ever wanted, and you don't need to thank me baby, it's my pleasure to have you with me."

Shelby couldn't be happier in this moment. She loved how caring and loving Audrey was with her. "I've always wanted to go to Paris." She said softly.

Audrey started the car, driving towards the resort; She had the GPS on her phone, so they were fine. "I've never been there." She said, smiling, but not being able to take her eyes away from the street in front of them. "Paris is next."

"Whatever you say." Shelby said as she squeezed her lover's hand. "I love you so much. You spoil me, and I can't complain."

"I love you too." She giggled, caressing her lover's hand. "I don't spoil you, I just like to have you with me all the time."

"I like being with you all of the time, so I understand. And you do spoil me, I don't think anyone has ever spent this much money on me... I don't care about the money though, I want you to know that. You don't have to spend a dime on me for me to be happy with you." Shelby explained as a smile still laid on her lips.

Audrey smiled at her lover's concern, letting out a giggle. "I don't care about money either, and I know that too, my love... I know people think I'm rich and stuff, or whatever," She laughed nervously. "But I don't even know how much I have, and I don't care about that... I just want to travel with you, be with you, and be able to buy us pizza and wine." She giggled.

Shelby smiled at her lover's words, bringing her hand up to kiss softly. "Thank you... all I want is the same, and maybe some incredible sex on the side." She teased.

Audrey giggled, sending her a kiss.  "Awesome sex is always welcome... at any place." She giggled.

"Any place," Shelby scoffed. "That was a first and possibly a last. I didn't mind it, but it was hard for me to keep quiet, and I don't want to get caught, that would be so embarrassing."

Audrey bit her lip, smirking as she let out a laugh. "I love the fact that you are not quiet... but I still have one more place in mind." She giggled, doing a last turn to the resort.

"Please don't tell me it's the beach." Shelby said, pulling her hand away as they approach the large resort. She looked at it in awe. "Holy shit," she muttered.

Audrey giggled, paying attention to the resort as well."Wow," she breathed out. "This is some fancy shit." She giggled

"This is a lot better than it looked on the Internet..." Shelby said as she watched out the window. "I can't wait to see the room."

"It does, and me either," She said almost breathless; She parked the car in front of the resort, and helped Shelby to get out of the car. "C'mon, let's check in" She said softly as she took the woman's hand.

Shelby smiled as she laced their fingers together. As they walked up to the counter, a woman in a suit looked up at them with a bright smile. "Do you have a room reserved?"

"Yes," Shelby said. "It's under Tindall."

The woman checked them in and sent someone to take their bags; After taking their bags and taking them to their room, the woman gave them the key.

"You can choose anywhere you'd like to park, and then it's all done" She smiled.

"Thank you" Audrey answered happily, going back to the car.

Shelby followed after her lover, and got back into the passenger side of the car. A large smiled settled on her lips as she buckled herself back in.  "Thank you again." She said softly.

Audrey smiled sweetly, starting the car.  "It's all fine, my love" She answered softly, starting to drive; She parked the nearest she could of their room, once again opening the door for her lover. "Mi Lady" She teased.

Shelby smiled as a small laugh left her lips. "Thank you," she said as she got out of the car, and took her lover's hand in her own. "Come on." She said before dragging Audrey along with her.

Audrey giggled as she walked fast with her lover; When they opened the room's door, Audrey felt her jaw dropping; It was big, enormous; The room even had a jacuzzi, and the sheets were full of rose petals.

Shelby turned to her lover, looking at her with wide eyes. "Did you get a suite? I thought we agreed on a regular room." She said. She wasn't upset, just shocked.

Audrey gave the woman a shy smile. "Surprise?" She giggled.

Shelby wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist, pulling her in for a soft, passionate kiss. "I love you so much!" She said softly as a large smile appeared on her lips.

Audrey smiled, kissing her back just as passionately.  "I love you too, so, so much!" She smiled, kissing her again, hands caressing her cheeks softly.

"You are the absolute best girlfriend in the world." Shelby said before biting her lower lip.

Audrey giggled as she stared into beloved blue eyes; She kicked the door closed. "Wanna try the bed?" she teased, quirking an eyebrow.

"God, you're so horny." Shelby laughed. "But yes, I would love to." She said before kissing Audrey again as she pulled her to the bed.

Audrey let her body fall to the mattress, hands pulling Shelby closer by the waist; She pulled apart softly, nibbling on her lover's lower lip.  "You are the one who said that it was the first thing you wanted to do." She teased

"I know," Shelby smirked before pressing her lips back to her lover's. Her tongue ran along the woman's bottom lip as she hands trailed down Audrey's body to grasp the hem of her dress, and started pulling it up her thighs.

Audrey let out a whimper as she felt her lover's tongue on her lower lip; She allowed her in, sucking on her tongue, her hands caressing Shelby's thighs bellow her dress.

Shelby pulled away to pull Audrey's dress off her body, slowly moving her fingertips along the woman's skin as she moved up. She felt her mouth practically water over seeing more and more of her lover's pale, freckled skin come into sight.

Audrey whined as her lover pulled away; She helped her take off her dress, and before Shelby could go back to her, she took off her lover's dress, gasping as she saw her body. "Fuck, Shelby..." She moaned, hands caressing bare hips.

"I could say the same," Shelby smirked as she climbed on top of the other woman, straddling her. She leaned down, kissing her hard, hungrily. Her hands wrapped around the woman's back to discard of her bra, and removed it without breaking their kiss.

Audrey kissed back just as hungrily, her hips bucking subconsciously as her bra was removed.

Shelby started grinding her hips against Audrey's as she deepened their kiss, her tongue slowly moving against her lover's. Her hands started slowly moving up her girlfriend's sides, teasingly using her fingertips on her skin.

Audrey let out a whimper as she felt hips bucking against her own; She was already so wet it was unbelievable, she was sure Shelby's thigh was already a mess.

Shelby smirked as she felt her lover's arousal. She moved to position her knee against Audrey's center, and she could feel her even more. Her hands cupped the woman's breasts as she pulled away, tugging on the woman's bottom lip before kissing down her jawline to her neck.

Audrey moaned as she felt a knee pressed against her core; She started bucking her hips more, her back arching as she felt lips on her neck and hands on her breasts. "B-baby..." She moaned, breathless. "I want i-it rough... I n-need it r-rough."

"Really?" She asked softly against the woman's skin. She wasn't taken aback by it, she just wanted to make sure Audrey really meant it. If Audrey said yes, she had an idea in her mind.

Audrey felt herself blushing slightly; She nodded, bitting her lip. "I-if it's alright f-for you, y-yes"

"Yes," Shelby bit her lower lip as she pulled away. "I uh, I brought something with me... for us." She said as she got off the bed. She ran over to their suitcases, and started looking through her clothes for the hidden items.

Audrey whined as the woman pulled away; She bit her lip stronger, squeezing her thighs as she got up on her elbows, watching Shelby.

Shelby grabbed the two items, and placed them behind her back as she walked toward the bed. "I have two things." She told her lover, feeling slightly nervous. "We can use both... or one. That's up to you."  She held out one hand, revealing a pink vibrator, and then in the other was a strap on. She bit her lower lip as she looked to her girlfriend.

Audrey felt her arousal pooling as her lover revealed the items; She bit her lip stronger, her thighs squeezing themselves once again.  "S-Shelby..." She whispered, huskily. "B-aby, tsk tsk tsk." She teased. "What a naughty girl you are... p-please, come here." She was barely being able to make up her words.

Shelby bit her lip harder as she crawled onto the bed. She laid the sex toys on the bed next to them as their lips connected again. She knew Audrey would become impatient anytime now, but she couldn't help herself from teasing. She pulled away to kiss down to the woman's chest, teasing one of her nipples with her tongue. Slowly, she flicked against the pert bud with her tongue, swirled around it, and finally sucking lightly.

Audrey melted into Shelby's kiss, kissing her hungrily; She couldn't help but let out another moan as her lover's lips went lower, hips subconsciously bucking as she tangled her hands in blonde hair.

Shelby moved to the woman's other breast, repeating her actions. As she did so, she let one of her hands moved between them, cupping Audrey's center from outside her panties. She smirked against the woman's skin when she felt the woman's arousal seeping through her underwear.

Audrey couldn't help but feel her hips bucking more and more; She gasped when she felt a hand cupping her center, and her hands gripped strongly in blonde locks.

Shelby started to slowly and lightly rub her finger up and down the woman's slit through her panties. She pulled away from her nipple to kiss up her chest to her neck. She started to suck on Audrey's pulse point.

Audrey felt herself getting even wetter with Shelby's actions; She moaned as she felt her lover's lips going back to her neck, and her hips started to grind in the blonde's rhythm.

Shelby pulled her hand away when she felt the other blonde's hips moving. She reached over to grab the vibrator, and turned it to it's lowest setting. She placed it where her hand laid prior.

Audrey whined as she felt her lover's hand going away; A smirk was replaced as she saw Shelby taking the vibrator, and a moan escaped her mouth as she felt the new sensation- Her back arching subconsciously.

Shelby started kissing back up Audrey's neck to her lips, she hovered over the woman, barely brushing her lips over Audrey's. She turned up the speed to one faster, slowly moving the toy up and down the woman's slit.  "Is this enough for you?" She asked lowly.

Audrey held herself to her lover's waist, being careful enough to don't hurt her but still gripping harshly; A high pitched moan left her mouth as she felt the toy going faster. "N-no," she whined, eyes struggling to remain on blue ones.

"Do you want the strap on?" Shelby smirked as she raised her brow teasingly. She turned the speed up once more, and she pressed the toy against Audrey's clit through her underwear.

Audrey's brain was mushed at this point, and she couldn't do anything else rather than let out another moan as she nodded eagerly, hips bucking.

Shelby pulled the vibrator away from her lover's core, and placed it next to them in the bed. She started kissing down Audrey's body until she came to her lover's underwear. She took the elastic between her teeth and dragged the last article of clothing down her legs.

Audrey tangled her hands back in blonde hair; She let out a whimper with each kiss the other woman left on her, helping her to take off the piece. The actress felt her cheeks blushing a little, just imagining what Shelby could be seeing down there - She was really wet.

Shelby bit her lower lip as she leaned back down. She slowly licked up Audrey's slit, moaning at her flavor and how wet she was, she was dripping by now. She brought her tongue up to her lover's clit to flick over it slowly, teasingly.

Audrey wasn't expecting her lover's mouth down there, so she nearly gasped when she felt it, letting out a moan as her back arched; She let her hands tangle back in blonde locks, hips bucking as she wanted more and more contact.  "B-baby..." she whined.

"What?" Shelby teased as she pulled away.  She grabbed the strap on and placed herself in the harness. She looked down at herself, feeling nervous and excited at the same time.

Audrey bit her lip harshly as she saw her lover putting the strap-on on; She let her hands hold her breasts, playing with her nipples. "Shit..." she moaned, "Baby... please."

"I-I don't know what I'm doing..." Shelby said softly, feeling her cheeks turning pink. "Why don't, uh... we try a different position?" She suggested hesitantly.

Audrey quickly sat straight in bed as she saw her lover's embarrassment; She nodded, not wanting Shelby to feel bad for any other minute.  "Sure baby, it's all good." She reassured, not being sure of what to do next. "I've never done it before either." She giggled shyly.

Shelby bit her lover lip for a moment. "What about..." Shelby laid down next to her lover. "You on top?" she asked softly, finding the idea of Audrey riding her quite arousing.

Audrey bit her lip as she heard her lover's words, the wetness between her thighs growing considerably. "It's all fine for me." She whispered huskily, positioning herself on top of her lover, kissing her lustily; As she kissed Shelby, she slowly started to settle herself on the toy, pulling apart before actually putting it in. "Can I?" she asked.

"Let me." Shelby gripped Audrey's hip with one hand, and in the other she lines up the toy with Audrey, and slowly thrusted her hips upwards. The image she had in her mind didn't compare at all to what was before her. She stared up at the goddess on top of her. She felt her own arousal becoming very apparent.

Audrey moaned as she felt the toy entering her; Her back arched, and for a moment she thought she would come undone right then and there, the pleasure being something she had never felt before; Softly, Audrey started to rock up and down, each thrust she let out a different sound, breasts bouncing with the rhythm.

Shelby kept her hands on Audrey's hips, guiding her as she thrusted her own hips. She loved the sight before her, she thought it was always as beautiful as the woman herself.  She grabbed the vibrator from beside them, and turned it back on. She turned it to the highest speed before placing it on Audrey's clit.

Audrey kept riding Shelby, her back arching as she kept going; When the vibrator was pressed against her clit, the actress felt herself moaning loudly. Letting out soft moans she kept going, a hand now cupping her own breasts.

Shelby bit her lower lip as she watched her lover. The sight was intoxicating, and she could feel herself getting wetter by the second. She moved her hips faster, and pressed the vibrator against Audrey's clit harder.

Audrey felt the pleasure being too much to handle; She kept moaning, the moans eventually becoming louder as her hand kept teasing her nipple; Eventually, a throaty moan escaped, and Audrey felt herself coming, harder than ever before, her hips grinding slower now.

Shelby slowed her hips as she watched her lover come undone. She slowed the speed on the vibrator for a few seconds before pulling it away. She slid her hands up and down the woman's sides as she watched her come down from her high.

Audrey whined as she felt the vibrator being pulled away; After a few more seconds of soft moans and slow grinding, she got off of her lover, breath heavy as she had an idea; Slowly, she took the wet strap on and stared into beloved blue eyes, licking it clean as she moaned at the taste, hoping that it could be at least looking a bit sexy, her cheeks slightly red.

Shelby looked down at her lover in awe and slightly taken a back by her actions. From the sight, her arousal was becoming almost too hard to handle. "Fuck," she breathed out, finding herself breathless.

Audrey let the toy go with a small "pop", her cheeks red as she went back to her lover's lips, kissing them passionately. "That was fucking amazing." She whispered breathlessly as she pulled apart, caressing blonde locks.

"It was," Shelby said softly. She kissed Audrey again, moaning at the taste of her lover on her own mouth. "You're so fucking sexy." She said as she brought her hand up to tangle in blonde hair. "So, so sexy."

Audrey smirked as she heard her lover moaning; She figured Shelby would be dripping wet by this point. Slowly as she kept kissing the blonde, Audrey managed to take the strap-on off of Shelby, throwing it to the side as she got on top of her once again. "I'm glad you liked it too." She whispered as she pulled apart, tugging on her bottom lip. "I thought my last move was kinda weird." She blushed slightly.

"I thought it was hot," Shelby admitted. "Really hot actually." She bit her lower lip as she looked into Audrey's dark hues. "And it turned me on more than I already am."

Audrey smirked as she kissed the other woman again, lustily, her thigh pressing on the blonde's core and causing her to gasp; Shelby was soaked. "Baby..." She whispered between heated kisses, her hands now cupping two still clothed breasts. "You are soaking wet"

"I-I know..." Shelby breathed out. Just the feeling of Audrey's thigh against her core was enough to make it worse. "You were... so hot..." she explained between kisses.  Her hips started to buck to their own accord. Her hands slid to Audrey's ass, pulling her impossibly closer.

Audrey smirked as she let her lips fall down to the woman's jaw and neck, sucking on her pulse point as her hands now moved to the blonde's back, unbuttoning her bra and throwing it away; Audrey's hands now started to roll Shelby's nipples between her fingers, her hips meeting the blonde's.

Shelby gasped at the feeling of her lover's hands on her breasts. Her back arched into the woman's touch. She grabbed the vibrator from beside them, and held it out to her lover, "Here."

Audrey smirked as she saw her lover handing her the vibrator; She let go of the woman's neck, taking the toy. "Are you that eager, doll?" she teased, whispering huskily.

"Horny, not eager." Shelby said softly. "Please?" she asked, biting her bottom lip as she looked into her lover's eyes. She didn't want to admit it, but she was eager, but also dripping wet, and she needed her sweet release soon.

Audrey couldn't help but find the woman beneath her totally cute; Still, she knew her lover, and teasing always drove her crazy.  "Maybe after some teasing." Audrey smirked, her lips falling to the woman's collarbones, leaving red marks and bites until eventually finding a nipple; She teased around the bud as her hands fell to the pantie line of Shelby, toying with the elastic band.

A small whine left Shelby's mouth at her lover's actions. Her back arched again as her hand tangled in short, blonde hair, pulling her closer. Her hips bucked into the woman touch, wanting Audrey to remove her panties.

Audrey smirked at her lover's eagerness; If that was just being horny, then she couldn't wait to make Shelby actually eager. Moving to the other breasts, Audrey began to slowly take the blonde's panties off, letting her nails scratch all the way down the woman's thighs.

Shelby wriggled her hips, trying to help to get herself out of her underwear. Small moans continued to escape her lips as she felt the woman's lips on her other breast. Any touch from Audrey was enough to send her over the edge, but she was holding on, hoping she could last.

After Audrey let the blonde's panties go off, she released the nipple with a small pop; Slowly, she let her lips start traveling down, stopping every now and then until to place wet kissed and love bites, hands massaging Shelby's inner thighs.

Shelby felt her eyes roll to the back of her head as her lover moved down. She could see their whole vacation just locked in their room with hours of sex.

Every time a kiss or a bite was left a different sounding moan left her lips. She subconsciously spread her legs for the other woman, eager to have her where she wanted her most.

Audrey smirked as she felt her lover's legs spreading; She placed one final kiss to the woman's pelvis, just above her clit, before moving her lips to Shelby's thighs; She couldn't help but notice how wet her lover was, her juices already falling onto the sheets

Shelby whined as Audrey skipped over her center. She raised her hips, hoping to persuade her lover. "Please," she moaned out.

Audrey smirked against Shelby's inner thighs; She was loving to see her lover asking her. Letting out one last suck on each thigh, the actress took the vibrator, getting it on at the first speed. "Tell me, love... do you want it?" She asked, huskily.

"Yes," Shelby breathed out. "Pl-please, baby. Fuck me already." She said quickly, finding herself impatient now.

Audrey felt bad for all the teasing she was doing; The actress smirked before taking a long, slow lick on her lover's core, lapping all her juices and moaning at the taste.

Shelby's hips bucked harshly as her hands gripped the sheets beneath them. She moaned softly as she felt her lover's tongue on her, finally getting closer and closer to getting what she wanted.

Audrey took another lick, moaning once again before pulling apart; She took the vibrator and placed it on Shelby's clit, excited to see her reaction.

"Oh, fuck," Shelby groaned as her hips bucked into the vibrator. Her hips started rocking, as she felt the pleasure building up quickly.

Audrey bit her lip at how hot her girlfriend looked; Speeding up two more speeds, the actress pressed the toy harder into Shelby's core, her lips falling to her thighs and biting them softly.

Shelby felt like she was in heaven. Her moans mixed with gasps became louder when she felt the vibrator speed up. She felt the muscles in her legs starting to twitch as the fire in her stomach engulfed her body in pure euphoria. She grasped the sheets as her back arched sharply off the bed, and she called out her lover's name as she came hard.

Audrey felt herself moaning as she saw her lover coming so hard; She quickly took the toy away, replacing it with her tongue as she wanted to lick all of her lover's arousal. Slowly, she helped her lover down from her high, licking every single drop she could.

Shelby let out a heavy breath as she felt herself calming down from her extreme high. She tangled her fingers in Audrey's hair and lightly tugged her away just to bring her up into a kiss. She moaned as tasting herself on the other's lips.

Audrey kissed Shelby back passionately, caressing her cheeks as she did so; She pulled apart gently, laying beside her lover and hugging her tightly, taking a deep breath.

Shelby melted into the woman's touch. She rested her head on Audrey's shoulder, nestling into the crook of her neck as her arms wrapped around her lover. "God, I love you so much."

Audrey smiled as she hugged her lover, stroking her blonde locks. "I love you too, so so much." She whispered

"I have a feeling we're going to stay in bed a lot of this trip." Shelby said with a small laugh. "I don't mind that though."

Audrey giggled as she heard her lover's words, biting her lip softly. "Well, with those little toys you brought that was expected." She teased. "And I accepted that possibility once I thought about seeing you in a bikini for two weeks straight."

"I can't wait to see you in a bikini too. You're going to be so sexy, and God, your ass..." Shelby smirked at the idea. "I can't wait."

Audrey felt herself blushing at Shelby's words; She playfully shook her head, hugging her a little tighter. "Next time you should use the strap-on on me from behind... this way you'd have a great view of my ass,"

Shelby's smirk grew wider. "I didn't even think of that. You're a genius!" She chuckled. "We'll definitely have to try that next time."

Audrey chuckled, pulling away softly. "Silly," she murmured.

"It's true! Such a great idea. Are you tired out?" Shelby asked before biting her bottom lip. She had an idea in her mind, but she knew if Audrey was as tired as she was becoming again, they would have to wait.

Audrey giggled as she heard her lover's words, caressing her cheeks as she stared lovingly into blue eyes. "You are so hot, and you turn me on like crazy, but right now I don't think I can go again." She blushed, giggling.

"I didn't mean sex," Shelby said softly. It was a lie, but she tried to not seem like a horny monster all the time. "I meant champagne in the jacuzzi." She smiled at her lover.

Audrey let out a small chuckle, caressing her lover's cheeks. "It was about sex, but that's alright, and yes, champagne in the jacuzzi seems very, very nice... perhaps you can even get a little treat." She winked.

Shelby felt herself blushed softly, Audrey could see right past her lies, and she found it nice that her lover knew her so well. "Oh?" She raised her brow. "What kind of treat would that be?" she questioned.

Audrey bit her lip, sitting up in bed before getting up. "You'll see later." She teased, smirking.


	6. Jacuzzi

"Now come on, there's a warm jacuzzi waiting for us."

Shelby didn't protest and followed after her lover to the jacuzzi. She smiled when she saw the champagne bottle next to it and two glasses. "Are we getting in here naked?" she raised a brow.

Audrey turned to her lover, quirking a brow. "Are you in the mood for an adventure?" she teased.

"Always," Shelby bit her lip before slipping into the hot tub. A small moan fell from her lips as her body was submerged in the hot, bubbling water. "This is great, come one," Shelby held out her hand for the other woman.

Audrey smiled as she took her lover's hand, entering the big, warm jacuzzi and letting out a groan. "Wow..." she breathed out. "That's very good."

Shelby pulled Audrey close by the waist and rested her head against the other woman's shoulder. She laced their fingers together as she pressed a gentle kiss to her neck.  "I swear I love you more and more each day. You make me so happy."

Audrey scooted closer to her lover, caressing her hands as they laced their fingers together; She let her head fall back to her lover's.  "I can say the same, babygirl." She whispered softly. "I can't believe one week ago or so we were having a super awkward, yet nice dinner." She giggled.

Shelby felt herself blushing as she thought back to their first date. "It was awkward, huh?" she chuckled. "It was memorable though, I must say." She would always remember their awkward, but awakening night together. Never once in her life did she think she would ever be with a woman, and now she felt more in love than ever before.

"It was," Audrey giggled, thinking back at that night; She still didn't know how she had had the balls to kiss Shelby, but she was happier than ever that she did. "Gosh, and—" She burst into laughs, turning herself to her lover, straddling her. "When we decided to share the pie, and I told you-you could have the last taste." She laughed more and more, cheeks getting red.

"I know," Shelby grinned, laughing softly. "It was amazing though. You blew my mind that night, and every day since." She said, hoping it didn't sound cheesy.

Audrey felt her cheeks becoming even redder; She grinned widely, caressing her lover's cheeks. "You blew mine too," she whispered, kissing her lover softly. "And you still do," she added.

Shelby kissed Audrey softly, lovingly. "So, what was that treat you mentioned?" she asked with a cheeky grin.

Audrey rolled her eyes as she giggled, kissing her lover's nose. "Later," she whispered softly.

"Ugh," Shelby groaned playfully. "You're such a tease!" she said before splashing Audrey with the water. A small laugh fell from her lips as the water hit the woman in the face.

Audrey gasped as she felt the water being splashed to her head; She opened her mouth in an 'o' shape, trying to keep her laugh inside. "Shelby!" she shouted, splashing water at her as well.

A high-pitched squeal left the woman's lips as she ducked out of the way and moved across the jacuzzi. "Ha!" she stuck her tongue out before splashing her lover again.

Audrey furrowed her brows and pretended to be cleaning her eyes as she got her mouth full of water; She got closer to her lover, pretending to be going to give her a kiss but 'spitting' the water at her face. "HA!" she giggled.

A small yelp fell from Shelby's mouth but soon came a laugh. "You're horrible," she laughed, "Utterly horrible." She reached over to grab the champagne and fill both glasses to the brim. "Here," she said with a wide smile. She loved that Audrey could make her feel like a teenager and that age really was just a number.

Audrey giggled at her victory, scooting closer to her lover again and taking the glass. "Thank you, my love," she said softly, pecking her sweetly. "I love you so much... I feel so alive with you."

Shelby felt her heart swell with love and warmth for the other woman. "I love you more, gorgeous, and you do the same. I honestly feel like a teenager with you." She explained.

Audrey smiled softly as she melted into the other woman's words; She lifted her glass, wanting to make a toast. "To our teenage love." She blushed, waiting for Shelby to toast with her.

Shelby clinked her glass against Audrey's, smiling before taking a drink. "Teenage Love." She laughed as she took the glass away from her mouth.

Audrey giggled as she clinked, whispering 'and my future wife' before taking her sip.

Shelby heard Audrey mumble, but she couldn't quite make out what she said. "Hmm?" She raised a brow toward her lover.

Audrey nearly choked on her drink as she realized Shelby had heard her last words; She laughed awkwardly, cheeks beginning to blush. "Nothing, nothing." She laughed.

Shelby placed her drink on the edge of the hot tub. She straddled her lover, staring at her blushing cheeks and nervous eyes. "That was not nothing. What did you say?" She asked, resting her arms on Audrey's shoulders, lacing her fingers together behind the woman's neck. "You can tell me anything."

Audrey felt her heart skipping a beat as she felt her lover straddling her; She placed her glass next to her lover's, caressing her sides with shaky hands.  "I... I-I..." she felt her breath increasing extremely fast; They were dating for only one week, it was way too soon to be thinking about those things, but the heart wants what it wants. "A-and to my f-future wife." She murmured, eyes not daring to meet blue ones.

Shelby brought one hand to cup Audrey's cheek, softly caressing her skin. She smiled upon hearing those words and felt her heart speed up. "Look at me, please," she said softly. She wanted to look into her lover's eyes to tell her how she felt.

Audrey let her gaze meet blue eyes, cheeks as red as a tomato as she struggled to remain staring at her lover's eyes; She was sure a lecturing was coming.

"Gorgeous, don't look at me like that," Shelby said softly before leaning in to place a gentle kiss on her lover's lips. "I love you, a lot, a whole hell of a lot actually." She smiled. "I would love to be your future wife, okay? But..." she sighed. "I want you to know that it might be a while until I'm up to that. I mean, I'm just barely getting out a horribly failed marriage, and I want to wait before I get married again... I hope you can understand that."

Audrey smiled relieved as she heard her lover's first words, kissing her back just as gently. "Babygirl, of course, I understand it." She said softly, her hands now caressing Shelby's cheeks. "And I want you to know that I would never pressure you into doing anything, I know how marriage can affect a relationship, and I'd wait forever for you if I had to... I love you, more than anything, and being with you is more than enough for me."

"Thank you. I love you too, and this is enough for me too, but, one day sometime in the future I would love to marry you." She smiled. "Just, right now, I love where we are and who we are."

"I absolutely agree." The actress said softly, pulling her lover in for a passionate, soft kiss; She couldn't help but get emotional, pulling apart with teary eyes.

Shelby wiped away the woman's tears, smiling softly as she did so. "I love you so much, gorgeous." She said before kissing Audrey again.

Audrey kissed her back softly, smiling through the kiss as she did so; She pulled apart just when air became a necessity, smiling as she did so.  "Alright, no more tears." She giggled, wiping her tears away.

"No more tears for this gorgeous face," she grinned. She kissed Audrey once more, before pulling away to grab her drink. "Let's just get drunk and have fun, okay?"

Audrey giggled, taking her drink as well. "Okay," she smiled. "Speaking of it, the resort always does a party at night, what if we went there today?"

"Going to a party with my gorgeous actress girlfriend?" Shelby questioned teasingly. "Hmm?" She playfully thought for a moment. "Why not? It sounds fun."

Audrey rolled her eyes as she saw her girlfriend's actions, kicking her playfully.  "Silly." She murmured, taking a sip of the champagne right after. "I can already see that if I don't walk with my arm around you all the time everyone will hit on you."

"Doubt it, but I don't mind your arm around me all night," Shelby said before downing the rest of her glass. She got off her lover's lap and got out of the jacuzzi.

"Good," Audrey whispered, downing her glass as well and placing it on the border of the Jacuzzi with a frown. "Where are you going, babe?"

"Well, when are you wanting to go to that party? I have to get ready if we're going sometime within an hour or two." She explained.

"Are you seriously leaving me like that?" she teased, pouting. "Not even a kiss, an 'I love you'? How bad of my girlfriend... after all the great things I made you feel today." She smirked.

Shelby leaned over Audrey, leaning down to peck her lips. "I am deeply sorry." She teased. "And I am so very thankful for the amazing orgasms you've made me experience today." She said before kissing her again.

Audrey smirked as she kissed her lover, pulling apart while tugging on her lower lip.  "Alright, you're welcome." She teased, hands caressing Shelby's cheeks. "Now you can go get ready, it seems like you don't want your treat anyways." She winked before laying back, hitting the jacuzzi's wall.

"W-w-wait..." Shelby backtracked. "I thought that was later, later, like not now..." she said. "Fuck the party, what's the treat?"

Audrey couldn't help but burst into giggles; Shelby was always so horny, it didn't bother her at all, but she couldn't deny it was kinda cute. "I'm just messing baby, I gotta go get ready too." She winked before standing up and getting out of the jacuzzi, following to their room.

Shelby pouted, as she sighed. "Sure," she said as she rolled her eyes. Shelby walked into the bathroom and bit her lower lip. "Care to take a shower with me?" she asked, turning to her lover.

Audrey smirked to herself before turning to her lover; Of course, Shelby would propose that. "Not at all." She smiled, entering the bathroom.

"Fine," Shelby said before stepping into the stand-up shower. She closed the door behind her and turned away from her lover. "The water is nice and hot." She said, looking over her shoulder.

Audrey furrowed her brows as the shower door was closed in her face; She knew her lover was probably just teasing, but it was a bit weird. "I imagine... can I get in with you or?"

"I imagine you could." Shelby shrugged as she reached for the hotel shampoo. She was hoping that Audrey didn't see her playfulness as rudeness.

Audrey rolled her eyes as she got into the shower, hugging her lover from behind. "You playing the rude card is actually very cute." She teased

"It is?" Shelby questioned as she turned in her lover's arms. Her nerves were calmed by the woman's words.

"Yes." She giggled, caressing Shelby's sides. "I know this is not you, and closing the shower door at my face was probably hard." She teased, a hand caressing her cheek now.

"It was," Shelby admitted. "I felt bad, even though I was teasing you. I don't like being mean, but I like to tease." She explained and smirked toward the end of the sentence. "But, you know this already."

Audrey bit her lip, staring lovingly at blue eyes. "I do know... and I like that very much." She giggled. "But the sexy Shelby is much better than the mean one." She teased, caressing her cheek. "You are my sweet babygirl." She whispered.

Shelby felt herself blushing at her lover's words. "Yours forever and always." She smiled before pressing a loving kiss to the woman's lips. "I love all sides of you that I know so far." She smiled. "Especially your sexy side."

Audrey melted when she heard her lover's words, kissing her softly.  "I'm glad you do." She said softly, smiling. "My sexy side will be very happy to show up tonight." She giggled.

Shelby couldn't help but smirk. "Is that so? What are you wearing? A tight-fitted dress with heels or maybe the lingerie underneath... or are you speaking of after the party?

Audrey smirked as she gave her lover a quick peck, and started washing her hair too, pulling away softly. "You'll see when we get back to our room."

Shelby's mind started to wonder. She couldn't wait until after the party now and knew she would try to make up a reason to come back to their suite early.  She finished washing her hair and moved onto washing her body. Even if their showers together weren't sexual, she liked having Audrey with her whenever it was possible.

Audrey smiled as she realized her lover was deep inside her thoughts; She finished washing her hair and moved to her body as well. "What are you gonna wear tonight, baby?" She asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Shelby smirked although she really had no idea what she was going to wear. She was never one for tight dresses and she hadn't brought any with her, so she was definitely going to have to try to find something.

Audrey smirked, biting her lip; She finished washing her body and hugged her lover from behind once again. "I can already see that I'll have trouble keeping my eyes away from you... as always."

Shelby bit her lip as she blushed. Sometimes she didn't understand what Audrey say in her, but she loved it. "Oh, really?" she asked teasingly as she washed the rest of the soap off her body.

"Yes," Audrey whispered, kissing her lover's cheek. "How many times have you seen me staring at you with a silly smile on my face?" she smiled, blushing a little. "Countless."

"Yes, countless times," Shelby smiled as she turned to face her lover. "But, I love it when you look at me like that. It makes me happy." She admitted shyly, smiling as she looked down.

Audrey smiled shyly as well, her hands now softly pulling Shelby's face up, staring at blue eyes. "I love you more than anything." She whispered.

"I love you more than anything too." She smiled softly. She leaned in to place a loving kiss on the woman's lips before pulling away to turn off the water.

Audrey smiled as she kissed her lover back, pulling apart and stepping out of the shower, handing a towel to Shelby and taking one to herself. "These towels are so soft." She commented.

"Maybe we can get some new ones when we get home," Shelby said as she started to dry her hair. "And maybe when we get home I could... officially move in with you?"

Audrey felt herself smiling widely as she dried her body; She stared at the other woman, the biggest smile on her face. "Yes!" she said excitedly. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" she couldn't help but jump a little, hugging her lover tightly. "Yes!!"

Shelby smiled as she laughed, hugging the other woman back. "Excited?" she teased with a small chuckle. "You're so cute," she said with a wide smile.

Audrey giggled, placing a long, sweet kiss on her lover's cheek before letting her go. "Of course I am!" She exclaimed, starting to comb her hair. "I'll be able to wake up and go to sleep with you every night, can you imagine that?!"

"We basically already do that. There's only been a night or two when we weren't in each other's bed." Shelby said. "But, Yes, I would absolutely love that."

"And, in this one night or two, I already missed you," Audrey said sweetly, pecking her lover before walking to their room.

"I missed you too," Shelby said as she followed after the shorter woman. "I sleep better when I'm next to you, so I hated it."

Audrey started searching for some clothes inside her bag; She took a pair of black underwear and started putting it in.  "Me too, actually." She said softly,  finishing to put on her panties. "You could have sneaked into my house, I wouldn't mind." She giggled.

"I think if I had snuck into your house, I would have scared the living shit out of you. I'd rather not die." Shelby half-joked with a small laugh; She looked through her suitcases, finding a matching pair of blood red, lace panties, and bra. She wanted to leave her undergarments as a surprise to her lover. She searched for a dress and settled on a dark blue dress that stopped mid-thigh, short sleeves, and dipped down between her breast. She walked into the bathroom to dress.

Audrey rolled her eyes playfully as she went back to search for her dress; As she heard the bathroom door, she furrowed her brows.  "Are you embarrassed to change in front of me?" She teased, taking a black box from her bag and hiding it under the bed; She then took her dress. It was a black, no sleeves, opened back mid thigh dress, the front part was very revealing, which caused Audrey to decide a bra wouldn't be a great idea.

Shelby walked out of the bathroom, dressed for the night. Her jaw nearly dropped when her eyes met her lover's outfit. She tried to keep her mouth shut and keep herself from pouncing on the woman. "Nope, I just thought I could leave a bit to your imagination until tonight." She explained as she searched for a pair of heels.

As Shelby walked out of the bathroom, Audrey had to hold herself; The younger woman looked absolutely stunning, the cleavage of her dress hugged her chest just perfectly, causing the actress to bit her lip. "You look so gorgeous," Audrey whispered, starting to sloppily search for a pair of heels. "Shit babe, I don't think my underwear will handle the whole night." She chuckled.

"Why's that?" Shelby teased as she pulled on a pair of matching dark blue, four inch, wedge heels; She knew this was going to make her tower over her lover until she put her own heels on. She walked to Audrey and waited for her to find her shoes as well.

Audrey bit her lip as she managed to finally find her matching black heels; She turned, instantly facing her lover's breasts due to how taller she was. "Why do you think so?" she asked as she stared into blue eyes, eventually coming back to stare at her lover's breasts.

Shelby crossed her arms over her chest as she tried not to laugh. "It's not polite to stare, you know." She teased as she walked over to her smaller suitcase to pull out her makeup bag. "And I have a feeling my underwear won't last long either." She admitted. "You look gorgeous as always."

Audrey felt herself blushing as she heard her lover's words; She bit her lip, putting her heels as well and walking behind her lover, kissing her cheek. "Thank you, my love." She whispered softly. "Give me a kiss before putting your make up on." She said softly, caressing her shoulders.

Shelby turned to press a passionate kiss to her lover's lips. She smiled as she slowly pulled away, "I won't be long. I'm not putting much on." She said before going back into the bathroom. She put on mascara, lipstick, and a hint of eyebrow gel to tame the hairs throughout the night.

Audrey kissed her back just as passionately, pulling apart with a smile. "Me neither," she said, turning around and taking her makeup bag; She put just some powder, mascara, a bit of eyebrow gel, and a red lipstick.

When Shelby was done, she zipped up the bag and put it away. She smiled to herself as she looked at her lover, finding her incredibly sexy in whatever she chose to wear, or even nude. She loved that Audrey could make anything look nice, especially a sexy dress like the one she had chosen for the night.

Audrey finished and turned to her lover; She nearly gasped, jaw-dropping as she saw Shelby. "Wow," she whispered, putting her bag away. "You look amazing."

"Not as amazing as you, gorgeous." Shelby smiled softly before pecking her lover's lips. "Should we get going yet?" She asked softly.

"Yes," she said sweetly, taking her lover's hand and guiding them to the door.

Shelby followed Audrey out the door as she laced their fingers together. She wondered what tonight was going to be like. She and Audrey had gone out on two dates already, but this was going to be a party where people were most likely going to know who Audrey was, and it made her a bit nervous. She wondered if anyone would recognize her, and say something, or if it would all go smoothly.

As they went downstairs and to the party, Audrey felt herself taking a deep breath; She softly squeezed Shelby's hand, hoping no one would recognize them. As they entered the hall, Audrey could see a man staring at Shelby, she pulled her closer, her hand leaving her lover's and going around Shelby's waist.

Shelby bit her lower lip as she felt Audrey's arm wrap around her waist. She had remembered what the woman told her and looked around to see a man staring at them, but quickly looked away when their eyes met. A small laugh left her lips as she saw his awkward gaze. "I guess it really does help to have your girlfriend's arm around you in a place like this." She said softly.

Audrey giggled as she heard her lover's words, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "Did you see that asshole staring at you?" she giggled.

"Yes, but I don't care. I only have eyes for you." Shelby said as she made her way to the bar.

"What can I get you, ladies?" the bartenders asked as he looked their way.

"Two shots of tequila for starters. Sound good?" she asked as she looked at Audrey.

Audrey blushed a little as she heard her lover's next words; She nodded, caressing Shelby's waist.

The man placed two shot glasses down in front of them and filled them to the brim. "Anything else?"

Shelby thought for a moment as she grabbed the shot glass. "A sex on the beach please."

"Two, please," Audrey quickly spoke before the man could go away; As he went out, Audrey downed the shot, softly squeezing her eyes. "Sex on the beach, huh?" she teased. "Tomorrow for sure."

Shelby downed her own shot, scrunching her nose up as she felt the liquor running down her throat. She bit her lip as she set the glass back on the bar counter. "It's a nice drink... I wasn't hinting at anything whatsoever." She teased back with a small smirk.

Audrey bit her lip, letting out a smirk mixed with a chuckle. "Mhm, as if I didn't know you." She teased.

Shelby just rolled her eyes as she waited for their drinks. Once the man came back, she thanked him and took her drink. She looked around for an empty table and saw a booth near the back of the room. She took her lover's hand and headed that way.

Audrey took her drink as she walked to the booth with her lover, sitting on it and opening her arm for Shelby.

Shelby slid in next to her girlfriend, taking a sip of her drink through the straw. She set the drink down on the table and rested her head against Audrey's shoulder.  "Should we eat while we're here too?" she asked as she spotted a menu in the middle of the table. "I'm pretty hungry."

Audrey smiled as she pulled her girlfriend even closer; She placed a soft kiss on her forehead, caressing her shoulder.  "You are so my soulmate." She giggled, taking the menu and opening it for both of them to look at.

"As you are mine... It seems like we're both always hungry." Shelby said with a small laugh as she scanned the menu. "Especially after sex," she said softly, hoping no one around them could hear her.

Audrey bit her lip as she heard her lover's words, side-eyeing her with a smirk. "And what an awesome round we had." She whispered back, teasingly.

"I know," Shelby felt herself blushing. "I can't wait until later tonight." She said.

Before she could continue a waitress dressed as a Hawaiian dancer came up to the table. "Aloha, ladies," she smiled. "What can I start you two off with? An appetizer or straight into the main course?" she asked.

Shelby looked at her lover for the answer. She was never sure when it came to food.

Audrey smirked as she heard her lover's words; As the waitress came, the actress couldn't help but realize the way she was starting at Shelby. The actress looked at her lover. "What about some nachos, love?"

"Nachos sound good to me. Two orders," Shelby said as she smiled at the waitress.

"Alright, I'll be right back with that." The woman smiled back before walking away.

Shelby grabbed her drink off the table and took a sip as she rested her head on the other's shoulder.

Audrey gave the woman a fake smile before she could walk away; She grabbed her drink too, taking a large sip of it as her chest started boiling with a little bit of jealousy.

Shelby could sense there was something wrong, and pulled away from Audrey slightly to look at her. "Babe, what's wrong?" she asked. She could see it written in the woman's face that she was clearly pissed off.

Audrey cursed herself for being so transparent; She smiled, putting her drink away.  "Oh, it's nothing, darling." She said sweetly, deciding not to let that ruin the night.

"There you go." The waitress came back, staring at Shelby as she smiled directly at her. "One for you." She placed a portion in front of Audrey. "And one for you, gorgeous." 

Audrey felt herself boiling as she heard the pet name the waitress had used with her lover; She smiled, a fake one once again. "Thank you." She said firmly, her eyes burning.

"Of course, and if you two need anything, just call me." She said before walking away, winking to Shelby.

Shelby felt herself cringe as the waitress called her gorgeous. She paid no attention to the woman, not staring at her, not even bothering to thank her as she placed her food in front of her. As the woman walked away she shook off the feeling.  "Jesus, that was horrible." She muttered. "She's horrible..."

Audrey took a deep breath, sighing as she shook her head. "That was what was wrong." She chuckled, starting to eat her nachos.

"I'm sorry," Shelby sighed. "I don't see it when people... look at me that way, but when someone calls me a name like that, and it's not from you, I finally get it. I'm totally oblivious to it, I'm sorry I didn't notice beforehand."

Audrey stopped eating her nachos as she realized her lover now seemed so upset.  "Baby..." She looked at her lover, softly caressing her hands. "It's alright, I'm not mad, neither sad." A hand softly made it's way to Shelby's cheek, caressing it. "I just got a bit jealous." she blushed.

Shelby let out a small sigh of relief over this. "You have nothing to be jealous of. I love you, and only you. I don't even think that woman was cute." She explained before placing a small kiss on Audrey's lips. She pulled away to start eating.

Audrey giggled as she heard her lover's words, starting to eat as well.  "I love you too, more than anything." She said softly, a mouth full of nachos now.

"I love you more than you'll ever know," Shelby said with a small smile.  She sipped on her drink before eating a few chips covered in hot cheese.

Audrey giggled as she bumped her head on her lover's shoulder gently; Soon, she had already finished eating her food, taking the last sip of her drink. "That was delicious." She smiled.

"It was," Shelby said before licking off cheese from her thumb. "Want me to go get some more drinks?" She asked as she looked down at their empty glasses.

Audrey smiled sweetly as she saw her lover licking the cheese, finding it incredibly cute. "Sure, baby." She said softly. "And thank you, my love." She pecked Shelby.

Shelby stood, taking their glasses. She placed a small kiss on Audrey's lips before walking back to the bar. She made sure she swayed her hips with each step, remembering that Audrey liked when she did that. She placed the glasses on the bar and smiled at the bartender. "Two more sex on the beaches, please."

"Got it." He said before making the drinks. "Anything else?"

"That's all, how much is this?"

"It's on the house, babe," he winked before handed the drinks over.

Shelby took the drinks and made it back to the table. "Tomorrow let's stay in." She said with a sigh.

Audrey bit her lip as she saw her lover's hips swaying; She kept staring at her, and her eyes started burned again as she saw the bartender winking once again. "He hit on you too?" Audrey asked, letting out a chuckle as she sipped on her drink. "I saw him winking."

"Yes," Shelby rolled her eyes before taking a big sip of her drink. "I don't like it." She admitted as she grabbed her lover's hand, lacing their fingers together.

Audrey rested her head on her lover's shoulder, caressing her hand with her thumb.  "I'm sorry, lovely." She said softly. "I told you, you were damn hot though." She giggled, her smile soon vanishing as the waitress came back.

"Can I take your plates away, ladies?" she smiled, staring directly into blue eyes. "Oh, and if you don't mind me saying, there's a piece of nacho down your boobs" She bit her lip, eyes glued on the younger woman's cleavage.

Shelby looked down at herself, then back up at the waitress. "Seriously?" she asked, eyeing the woman. "Can you not see I'm here on a date with a woman who I love? And, don't stare down a woman's dress, you're just as bad as a man, Jesus." She let out a huff.

Audrey felt her hands clenching themselves as she closed her fist; She stared up at the other woman, heart beating fast with anger. "In case you don't know that, I can sue you for assault, and don't you think I didn't see you hitting on my girlfriend during the  whole night, and if you don't apologize right now, I promise you that by tomorrow you won't have your job anymore."

The waitress seemed genuinely shocked by their words and looked down at her pad of paper. "Sorry... here's the ticket." She said before laying it on the table and taking the plates.

Shelby bit her lower lip as she watched the woman walk away. "That went better than I expected." She said as she turned to her lover.

Audrey knew her face was probably as red as a tomato by now; She smiled proudly as the woman walked away, and back at her lover.  "Same here," she said softly, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Shelby fixed her dress to remove any remnants of the nachos. "Should we dance?" she asked before drinking half the drink. 

Audrey giggled as she saw Shelby removing the rest of the nachos; She smiled, finishing her drink in one sip. "Yes, babygirl." She said softly, taking her lover's hand.

Shelby stood from the booth and guided her lover over to the dance floor. An unfamiliar song was playing, but it had a good beat to it. She placed her hands on Audrey's shoulder, moving her hips to the sound of the music.

Audrey smiled as she felt her lover starting to dance; She let her hands rest on the woman's waist, pulling her closer as they started to dance together.

Shelby laced her fingers together behind the woman's neck before bringing her in for a short kiss, nothing to passionate, but loving. The song changed to something slower, and that's when Shelby took her opportunity to lead the dance, she moved one hand to wrap around Audrey's waist while the other stayed on her shoulder. She pulled the woman closer until there was nothing between them. She started softly swaying her hips and moving to the music.

Audrey smiled as she kissed her lover back, loving the feeling of her lips on hers no matter for how short it was; As she was pulled closer to Shelby, she smiled, hands caressing the woman's waist.  "If someone comes here and tries hitting on you now, I'll fucking lose it." She giggled, teasingly, their drinks starting to make it's way to her head.

"It won't happen," Shelby reassured.  She hoped that it was true. She wanted the rest of their night to be perfect. She wanted to have their dance, maybe another set of shots and back to the hotel room for whatever her lover had planned for them. "I love you." She said softly.

Audrey smiled softly, pecking her lover's lips sweetly.  "I love you too." She smiled. "But... I need to pee." She giggled, embarrassed, cheeks starting to blush.

"Well, let's go find a bathroom," Shelby said as she pulled away from her lover slightly, letting her hand run down Audrey's arm to grab her hand, lacing their fingers together as they walked off the dance floor.

Audrey giggled as they walked towards the bathroom; As they were walking, she felt someone tapping her arm. Slowly, she turned, facing a man.

"Excuse me, lady." He said. "Would you like to have a drink with me? I'll pay." He smiled.

Shelby felt her free hand ball up into a fist as she heard the man talk. She thought he was quite ugly and would never have a chance with Audrey even if she were single. She decided to answer for her girlfriend, just to piss off the man.  "No, she will not. I'm her girlfriend, and we're leaving, thanks though." She grinned sarcastically before pulling on Audrey's hand to walk away.

Audrey stared at the man with her brows furrowed; She was genuinely speechless at how could he not see she was with her lover. She chuckled as they walked away, not even bothering to say a word to him. "I love you, babe." She giggled, squeezing Shelby's hand.

"I love you too," Shelby said with a small laugh as they walking into the bathrooms.  She guided Audrey to the largest stall at the end and locked the door behind them.

Audrey smirked as she stared at her lover, realizing she had entered with her in the cabin. "Hey." She whispered huskily. "Did you know this is supposed to be individual?" She teased.

"Yes," Shelby laughed as she leaned against the door. "We're both a bit drunk, you more so than I, and I just want to make sure no one else hits on you, so I'm staying with you... even in here." She explained although it was particularly an excuse to not be alone, giving someone a chance to hit on her again.

Audrey furrowed her brows, her insecurities following to her head.  "You know I wouldn't do anything, right?" she asked firmly. "I mean, I love you and only you."

Shelby felt a pang in her heart, she instantly wanted to take back what she had said. "Of course I do, gorgeous. I didn't mean it like that at all. All I meant was that I don't want anyone hitting on you, and the chance is less likely when we're together."

Audrey nodded, smiling softly as she understood her lover's point, and her insecurities left her head. "I agree." She smiled. "I get you."

"Do you want to head back to the room, or back out to dance?" Shelby asked biting her lower lip, trying to convince Audrey that it would be better to go back without actually telling her.

"Yes, baby." She said softly, pecking her lover. "Just let me pee first."

"Okay," Shelby smiled as she turned away.  As she waited, she thought of all the things Audrey might have planned for them. Most, coming up as sexual idea, but even if it wasn't she would love it anyways.

Audrey giggled as she started to put her underwear down, sitting on the toilet.  "Please don't turn around, you'll stop loving me if you see me peeing." She giggled

"I thought you'd like your privacy." Shelby shrugged before turning back around. "And, I will never stop loving you." She smiled softly.

Audrey squealed as she saw Shelby turning; She tried covering herself, laughing as she blushed fiercely. "Oh, my Lord!" She laughed.

"Babe, I've seen you naked countless times." She laughed. "And, I've been up close and personal there before, I think I'm okay." She whispered with a smirk.

Audrey blushed even more with her lover's last words; She bit her lip. "You're right," she said softly. "But let me clean myself without giving you the awesome pleasure to see that" She teased. "I love you so much, holy fuck." She giggled.

Shelby let out a small laugh. "I love you too." She smiled. "Let's get going now, okay?" she asked.

Audrey cleaned herself and washed her hands, nodding at her lover's words. "Okay," she smiled, taking Shelby's hand.

They walked back out of the restrooms and passed the dance floor as they walked out of the room to the main part of the hotel. Shelby guided Audrey back to their room and opened the door for her lover.

Audrey smiled and, as she was about to enter the room, she heard someone.

"Hey, hottie in the black dress." The actress turned around, her brows furrowed. "Why don't you come here and let me show you what is like to get a proper fuck."

"Jesus fucking Christ," Shelby muttered under her breath before turning around. "She doesn't need you when I can blow her mind all night long, which I know you won't be able to do. So, fuck off." She said calmly before pulling Audrey into the room, closing the door behind them, locking it.

Audrey shook her head as she entered the room, speechless by how people could treat them like that.  "I'm sorry." She sighed

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault. We can stay in the rest of the two weeks and just enjoy our time together, but we can go to the beach, and if I have to I'll slap someone for you." Shelby said with a cheeky, playful grin.

Audrey smiled sweetly at her lover; She nodded, pulling her closer by the waist. "Same here, babygirl." She whispered.

Shelby smiled before placing a loving kiss on her lover's lips. "I love... you so... much." She said between kisses.  One hand rested on Audrey's cheek while the other ran down her back, cupping her ass through her dress. "Have I told you how sexy you look in this dress?" she asked as she pulled away, biting her lower lip.

Audrey kissed back just as lovingly, her hands pulling Shelby impossibly closer; She smirked as she felt her lover cupping her ass.  "I love you more." She whispered as her lover pulled away, letting out a whimper. "And you look way, way sexier."

"Impossible," Shelby said as she pulled away. "You in black, is so, so sexy." She smiled. "I love you in black."  She leaned in to kiss Audrey again, tenderly, lovingly, and passionately. "But, I think you'd be sexier out of it."

Audrey smirked, kissing her lover hungrily; She pulled away hesitantly, sucking her lover's lower lip.  "Let me go get your treat." She whispered, pulling away and getting a box under the bed, following to the bathroom.

Shelby let out a small whine as her lover pulled away. "What is it?" she asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed.  She pulled off her heels and set them to the side as she waited anxiously for her girlfriend.

Audrey opened the box, revealing a black, leather corset and a whip; She took off her dress and put the corset on, keeping the heels on. She took a deep breath before opening the door, a slight blush going up her cheeks. "Hey there," she whispered huskily, toying with the whip in her hand.

Shelby felt her eyes widen at the sight of her lover. She bit her lower lip to keep herself from drooling. She looked Audrey up and down, gulping as she felt a throb between her thighs. She found herself speechless as she tried to say something, but instead, she just stared at her lover.

Audrey bit her lip as she stared at her lover; She walked closer to bed, slowly, whipping the floor.  "So... are you going to be a good girl?" she whispered huskily.

Shelby felt herself jump when she heard the whip hit the ground.  "Y-yes..." she stammered as she looked up into Audrey's eyes.

Audrey smirked as she saw her lover's reaction; She whipped the floor again. "Strip only to your underwear." She commanded.

Shelby stood up, without saying another word, she pulled off her dress, revealing her matching bra and panties. She tossed the dress over to the suitcases and started to unhook her bra as she kept eye contact with her lover.

Audrey felt herself already getting wet at the sight in front of her; She whipped the floor once again before Shelby could unhook her bra. "Leave it."

Shelby hands instantly dropped to her sides. She bit her lower lip as she looked down at the ground. "What do you want me to do next?" she asked.

Audrey smirked as her hands dropped; She walked closer to her lover, her hands softly caressing her cheeks and pulling her up. "If you want me to stop, just tell me, okay? I don't want to cross any lines, so if anything makes you feel bad, just tell me." She whispered softly, wanting to make it straight. "I love you."

"I don't want you to stop... this-this is really hot," she admitted. "I love you too, and I trust you." She said. "I'll tell you if something makes me uncomfortable, okay?"

Audrey smiled, kissing her lover sweetly; She pulled apart and took a step back, getting in character once again. "Up in bed and on your knees." She commanded.

Shelby bit her lower lip as she did as she was told. She got on the bed, standing on her knees. She looked over her shoulder at her lover, "Just knees, or hands too?" she asked.

Audrey walked towards the bed, the whip in her hand being played with. "Hands too." She commanded.

Shelby dropped to her hands, letting her head fall forward. She bit her lower lip as she waited for the next command or move. She felt her arousal pooling in her underwear as she waited.

Audrey smirked to herself as she saw her lover getting on position; She couldn't help but feel herself getting even wetter. The lingerie Shelby had chosen was perfect on her.  "Tell me, baby..." Audrey said huskily, the whip dancing on her hand. "Have you touched yourself after we started dating?" the actress hand now caressed the younger blonde's ass.

Shelby let go of her lower lip as she thought back to the two nights she didn't spend with Audrey. "Yes." She said without hesitation.

"Tsk tsk tsk... what a bad girl." She said huskily, hand stopping to caress her lover's ass. "And what caused you to do that?" the actress was now playing with the whip again, the click-clack of her heels filling the room.

Shelby leaned back into the woman's hand as she felt Audrey's hand on her ass, and tried not to whine when she pulled away.  "I was alone and... wet." She started with, biting her lower lip as she thought more. "I like sex, you know that a-and we hadn't had sex that day, so I needed to get off."

Audrey bit her lip as she tried not to let her breath show how turned on she already was; She put her hand on the woman's back, scratching it softly, slowly, up and down from her neck to her ass.  "Mhm, I know" She smirked. "And tell me, what did you think about?"

Shelby felt herself blush at the question. "You, of course." She felt a shiver run down her spine as she felt the woman's nails moving down her back, and she arched her back up into the woman's touch. "That's when I got the idea for getting the strap-on right before the trip." She explained. "I imagined... you fucking me with it though."

Audrey felt her wetness pooling on her underwear; She whipped the floor, taking her hand away as she felt Shelby's back arching.  "You know I have to punish you, right?"

Shelby felt herself jump slightly at the sound. She bit her lower lip as she nodded, "I expected that." She stated; She knew she could have lied, but what was the fun in that? She wanted to see what Audrey had in store for her.

Audrey smirked as she started caressing the woman's butt again. "I'll spank you three times for that, okay?" she whispered huskily, softly squeezing the woman's butt.

"Mhm," Shelby nodded her head quickly.  She bit her lower lip again and squeezed her eyes shut as she waited for the hit.

Audrey felt a bit hesitantly as she kept caressing the woman's flesh; She bit her lip, deciding she wouldn't slap hard. Slapping her the first time, she waited to see her lover's reaction; The slap was not hard at all, the actress basically landed her hand on Shelby's ass, not wanting to hurt her lover in any way.

A small gasp fell from Shelby's lips as the feeling. She felt her arousal between her thighs worsen as the soft slap, and she was wondering how much worse it could get.  "Y-you can hit harder than that." She said softly.

Audrey bit her lip harder; She caressed the flesh again, kind of wanting to make the pain from her small slap go away. She hit again, harder.

Shelby gasped louder this time, almost moaning from the contact. She felt herself breathing heavier than before as she waited for the next one.

Audrey smirked as she saw her lover's reaction; She slapped a bit harder, squeezing her harder as well after doing so.

This time a moan followed Shelby's gasp as she leaned back into the woman's touch. Her hands gripped the sheets as she felt her arousal soaking her panties, and was most likely seeping through the fabric.

Audrey bit her lip as she heard her lover's moan; She thanked God for not hurting her. Her eyes got black with lust as she saw Shelby's arousal, and she had to take a deep breath not to moan. The actress whipped the floor again. "Turn and lay down." She commanded.

Shelby obeyed and turned around to lay on her back. She looked at Audrey, seeing the desire and lust behind her dark hues. She bit her lower lip as she looked the woman up and down, finding her incredibly arousing in the outfit.

Audrey started crawling up on the bed, opening Shelby's legs as she did so; She let the whip fall and kicked her shoes off, just not to hurt her lover. She pinned the woman down on the mattress, her hands above her head.  "Are you wet?" she whispered huskily, her lips brushing the woman's.

Shelby's eyes started fluttered shut, but she kept them open to look into her lover's eyes. "Yes," she breathed out before leaning up, trying to kiss the woman's lips.

Audrey pulled away before Shelby could kiss her; She opened her lover's legs with her own. "No touching." She said firmly

Shelby frowned as a small groan left her lips. "Fine... but, please, don't tease." She begged as her hips bucked upward, wanting more contact.

Audrey smirked, her lips placing a hot, wet kiss and ending up with a suck on her lover's neck. "Why no teasing?" she teased

"I'm wet... and needy... please, baby?" she said between soft moans as she felt her lover's lips on her neck. "I don't like teasing."

Audrey moved to the other side of her lover's neck, kissing and bitting again.  "I love teasing." She whispered

"I know," Shelby said sarcastically.  She loved and hated the teasing, but at this moment with how aroused Audrey had caused her to become, she wanted it to be over with.

Audrey bit her lip as she pulled apart, one of her hands slipping down to her lover's underwear, cupping it. "Are you getting eager?" she asked, huskily.

Shelby bucked her hips into the woman's hand. "Yes," she said, gripping the sheets to keep herself from pulling her lover closer.

Audrey took her lover's lower lip in her own, sucking it harshly while her hand started to slowly, painfully slowly, pass over Shelby's slit. "Do you want me? Do I turn you on?"

"God, yes." Shelby breathed out, practically moaning at the feeling of Audrey's fingers against her core.

Audrey smirked, taking her hand away; She pulled apart, getting off of the bed and standing up. "Look at me." She commanded

Shelby whined when she felt the woman's hand leave her center. She bit her lower lip as she looked up at Audrey, obeying every command she had been given.

Audrey smirked. Starting to open her corset slowly, the skin peeking out of it as her hips started swaying.

Shelby started chewing on her lower lip as she watched Audrey. With each piece of skin she saw, she felt her arousal building up, and she had to squeeze her thighs together to keep herself from wanting to touch herself.

As Audrey saw her lover's reaction, she stopped.  "Don't squeeze your thighs... I want all your desire to myself." Saying those last words firmly, she started unhooking her bra, the corset on the floor now.

Shelby gripped the pillow above her head as she let her thighs rest. She felt her breath hitch in the back of her throat as she watched the corset drop to the floor, and Audrey's hands behind her back as she started to undo the bra.

Audrey smirked, unhooking her bra as she kept holding it on her chest.  "Spread your legs." She said huskily. "I want to see your wetness."

Shelby let her legs fall open as she watched Audrey. Her teeth continued to chew on her lip as she tried her hardest not to beg or whine about wanting to be fucked.

Audrey smirked again, licking her lips as she saw her lover's wetness; Slowly, she let the bra fall, brown eyes never leaving blue ones. The actress let her hands cup her breasts, toying with them.

It was taking everything in Shelby to not rub her thighs together or pull Audrey to her, and kiss her hungrily. "Please, baby," she whined.

Audrey bit her lip, deciding to tease just a bit more; She softly squeezed her breasts, letting out a moan as she shut her eyes.

Shelby groaned as she became impatient. She started chewing on her bottom lip again as she decided to tease along. She took one of her hands, and slipped it into her underwear, moaning when she felt how wet she was, and instantly started teasing her own clit.

Audrey walked towards the bed, stopping on the edge of it and crossing her arms. "Do I need to punish you again?"

"Maybe," Shelby said before biting her lip again. "Maybe not?" She said without removing her hand from her panties.

Seeing Shelby in this situation was being extremely strong for Audrey; She just wanted to jump on top of her and have her all for herself, but she knew she had to keep in character. "Hand out." She said firmly.

"Or what?" Shelby challenged. If she was being honest with herself she didn't care if she did get spanked again, because she enjoyed it the first time.

"Or I won't touch you." The actress spoke, arching one eyebrow.

Shelby's hand quickly left her panties and returned back to its place above her head. She sighed heavily as she looked at her lover.

Audrey smirked to herself, crawling back on the bed, getting on top of Shelby; Slowly, she took the woman's hand and brought it to her mouth, sucking all of her juices from it, moaning at the taste, secretly being amazed at how wet it was.

Shelby stared at her lover while she did this. "Taste good?" she teased.

Audrey bit her lip as she let the woman's fingers go; She pinned her to the mattress again, lips brushing at Shelby's. "I want to fuck you from behind." She whispered huskily. "Knees and hands, now." She pulled apart, grabbing the strap on and starting to place on herself.

Shelby bit her lip harshly as she nodded. She moved to remove her underwear as she sat up. Just the idea of Audrey fucking her like that made her arousal unbearable.

Audrey stopped her lover's hands immediately. "I'm the one in charge here." She whispered.

Shelby sighed as she moved to rest on her hands and knees. "Better?" She asked.

Audrey licked her lips, finishing to put the strap-on on and smirking. "You should stop being ironic if you really want me to fuck you hard." She said firmly, hoping the other woman wouldn't be hurt.

Shelby felt a small smirk forming on her lips. "I thought we were playing rough," she said as she looked over her shoulder at her lover. When she saw the woman had the strap-on on, she felt herself dripping at the sight.

Audrey walked towards the bed, hands placing on Shelby's hips and roughly pulling her towards the end of the bed.  "We are playing rough." She whispered huskily. "My kind of rough, where you have to follow my rules and be my kitten."

A small yelp left Shelby's lips as she was pulled to the end of the bed. She looked back at her lover in surprise. "Your kitten, huh?" she asked softly.

Audrey nodded, hands scratching up Shelby's back to unhook her bra. "Yes, my kitten." She whispered as she bent down, bitting the woman's earlobe. "And you'd better be a good girl, or you don't get to have your treat."

Shelby moaned as she felt the woman's lips on her ear, and her bra being discarded. "I will." She said softly. "I'll be good."

Audrey bit her lip hard as she heard the moan; She didn't want Shelby to realize how wet she was, clit throbbing by now. The actress let her hand travel to the woman's bare breasts, cupping them and pinching the nipples.

"Who do you belong to?" she asked huskily, lips brushing on Shelby's ear, the strap on brushing on her thighs.

Shelby felt her breath hitch in her throat, and she moved back into the toy, hoping for more. "You... I-I belong to you."

As Audrey heard the woman's answer, she kissed her neck lustily, hips going back to not let Shelby touch her. "Good one, kitten." She whispered huskily, sucking on her neck. "And tell me, kitten... do you love me?"

"Of course, I do," Shelby said. A small moan left her lips as she felt her lover's lips on her neck again. "You, and only you."

Audrey felt her heart warming with the sweet answer; She managed to keep in character though, her hands teasing Shelby's breasts harsher.  "You're being such a good girl, kitten." She whispered huskily again, letting the strap on tease her inner thighs. "I have one more question, kitten... has anyone ever made you cum like I do?"

Audrey's words were enough to make Shelby cum right there. "No-no one." She answered softly, as she arched her back into the woman's touch. "You make me cum harder than anyone ever has."

Audrey was loving to see her lover in such an eager way; She got straight on her fit again, her hands leaving the woman's breasts and resting on her ass, squeezing it firmly. "Because you've answered everything right, you can get your treat now, kitten."

"Thank God," she muttered under her breath.  She was loving how Audrey was acting, finding it incredibly arousing, but was thankful they were getting closer to what she wanted most; Her release.

Audrey bit her lip as she felt her own clit throbbing, putting Shelby's hips on the right position to enter her; She took the strap-on with one hand, and hold the blonde's hips with the other, entering her slowly until the toy went all the way to the base.

Shelby let out a rough moan as her head fell forward. "Fuck," she groaned. Her hips moved back to the other woman, she felt herself clenching around the toy already.

Audrey let out a whimper, pulling the toy all the way out and in again, eventually fastening her pace.

Shelby gripped the sheets as her eyes fell shut. She moved her hips along with Audrey's, moaning each time she felt the tip of the toy against her inner sweet spot.  "F-fuck," she groaned.

Audrey couldn't help but feel herself getting even wetter; She started going faster, one hand managing to start teasing the blonde's clit, circling it.

Shelby back arched as she felt her lover's hand against her clit. "B-baby... fuck." She moaned loudly.

Audrey thrusted even faster inside of her lover, circling her clit with more pressure now. "Cum for me, kitten." She whispered huskily, breathless

Shelby moaned loudly as she heard Audrey talk. She felt her legs wanting to give out as her thighs clenched together, and her back arched sharply. The feeling of pleasure hit her hard as she felt herself cum hard.

Audrey moaned as she felt her lover coming; She started slowing her thrusts, eventually taking the toy out of her and stopping to circle her clit; She took the hardness out of herself, falling in bed

When Audrey let her go, Shelby fell to the bed, breathing hard as she tried to regain her breath. "Fuck," she breathed out. "That was.... incredible."

Audrey snuggled closer to her lover, kissing her passionately, caressing her cheeks. "It was." She whispered as she pulled apart, breathlessly.

Shelby melted into the woman's warm touch, and she rested her head on Audrey's shoulder as she brought her hand up to lightly trace patterns against the skin of her chest.  "God, I love you." She smiled. "And that was incredibly sexy of you."

Audrey felt herself blushing at her lover's compliment; She giggled, hugging her a little tightly.    "I love you more." She whispered, stroking her lover's hair. "And thank you... it was hard to hit you."

"It was?" Shelby asked. "You didn't have to do it... but, I must say, I enjoyed it quite a bit." She admitted, feeling herself blushing.

Audrey bit her lip as she heard her lover's words; She pulled her head up gently, kissing her lips softly and pulling apart with a bite on her lower lip. "Naughty girl." She whispered, giggling. "I'm glad you did, I did too, I was just scared to hurt you.."

Shelby felt herself blushing harder. "You wouldn't have hurt me, okay?" she asked. "You could have been rougher if you had wanted to be. I can handle it."

Audrey kept her hands on her lover's cheeks, caressing them.  "Okay," she blushed, answering softly. "And what about the pet name?" she felt her cheeks getting even redder, giggling.

"I liked it, no, I loved it. It's cute but sexy." Shelby bit her lower lip. "Did you just come up with that on the spot?"

Audrey felt herself getting as red as a tomato with the question; She bit her lip.  "Um... actually..." she giggled. "I... I used to call you like that before we started dating... in my mind while I t-touched myself."

Shelby lifted her head, looking into her lover's eyes. "Really?" she questioned while she raised a brow.

"Yes..." she bit her lip, cheeks burning.

"And uh, how long have you been thinking of me while touching yourself?" Shelby asked, becoming more interested in the idea.

Audrey struggled to keep her sight on blue eyes; She felt her cheeks getting redder and redder by each minute. "Since the day I met y-you."

Shelby brought her hand up to caress a reddened cheek as she tried not to smirk. "Really? It's been that long?"

"Y-yes... you were wearing this short, t-tight dress and I just h-had to." She said shyly

Shelby ran her thumb slowly over her cheek, "Don't be shy, gorgeous. I just, I can't believe you've liked me that long and that you... imagined that for so long."

Audrey giggled, biting her lip, brown eyes falling. "I guess you captivated me since the first moment... I might not have liked you since then, but I was certainly attracted... my panties showed me that." She teased.

Shelby let out a small laugh. "Yeah, I thought you found me annoying and self-centered." She commented with a raised brow. "But apparently you found me sexy enough to fantasize about." She teased.

Audrey bit her lip as she felt the blush returning to her cheeks. "I guess I didn't understand you right... but yes, certainly sexy enough."

Shelby then felt herself blushing, "Well, even after all these months, I'm glad you finally asked me out. Now you don't have to fantasize, you've got the real thing." A smile mixed with a smirk on her lips as she talked.

Audrey felt a shiver going down her body with Shelby's words; She was already wet, but it just made her wetter. "I took so long because I never thought you'd be interested in me... and, you had Matt."

"I didn't realize I liked you until our date if I'm being honest, but I have always thought you're beautiful. And fuck Matt, you're so much better than he ever was." Shelby explained.

Audrey let out a small laugh, her mind clouding with insecurities all over.

"Do you... are you... d-do you love me? F-for real?" she bit her lip, feeling dumb for asking such question.

Shelby turned Audrey's face a little so their eyes were locked. "Of course I love you. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone, even Matt. The way I feel for you is indescribable. You make me happy. You make me feel safe. And, you've shown me what it feels like to truly be loved."

Audrey felt her eyes getting slightly teary; She nodded, stroking the blonde's hair, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.  "I'm sorry for asking that..." she whispered. "I guess I just got insecure."

"Don't apologize, gorgeous." Shelby smiled softly. "But, why are you insecure? You seem to be the most confident person I know."

Audrey bit her lip, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "I guess... the fact that you are so gorgeous and younger than me... also, I know it's hard to grow feelings for someone in two weeks... although I understand you were maybe bottling them up."

"I find it oddly satisfying that I've grown to love you in a short time span, but that doesn't change anything. And don't think you're less gorgeous than I am because of my age. There's nothing wrong with your body, as I've told you before, if I didn't know your age, I wouldn't think you were more than a couple years older than me."

Audrey felt her heart warming with her lover's words; She nodded softly, caressing her cheek. "You're right... I love you so, so much." She whispered. "Thank you for being so amazing."

"I love you so, so much, gorgeous. Thank you for being amazing too." Shelby smiled softly before pressing a passionate, loving kiss to Audrey's lips. She wanted to repay her lover for her treat.

Audrey smiled softly before kissing her lover, caressing her hair as she did so, pulling her closer.

Shelby slowly made her way on top of the woman, straddling her as she did so, never breaking their kiss. Her hands ran up Audrey's sides to cup her breasts, softly massaging the pair as their kiss deepened. Her tongue ran over her lover's lower lip as she started toying with her nipples.

Audrey felt herself shivering as the woman got on top of her; She cupped her lover's ass, pulling her closer as she let Shelby's tongue in, twirling her own with her lover's, her wetness being well reminded now.

Shelby moved so her knee was positioned between Audrey's thigh, pressing against her center. She moaned into her lover's mouth as she felt how wet she was. She pulled away slightly, tugging on the woman's lower lip.  "Who's the naughty one now?" she teased as she moved her knee against Audrey's center.

The actress couldn't help but let out a loud moan, her hips already bucking. "M-me." She whispered huskily, blushing.

"Mhm," Shelby nodded with a smirk. She leaned down to press another kiss to her lover's lips before moving to her neck. She knew ever sweet spot on the woman's body, and went straight for her pulse point, sucking and biting on that area of skin.  Her hands continued to toy with the woman's breasts while she moved her hips and knee into Audrey's center.

Audrey started gripping harder on the other woman, in any spot she could; Her hips started bucking more and more, her underwear completely soaked as soft moans escaped her lips.

Shelby kissed lower, and lower, leaving kisses, small bites and hickeys along her way. She reached the woman's breasts, and took one of Audrey's nipples into her mouth, lightly teasing the pert bud with her tongue and teeth.

Audrey arched her back as her lover started teasing her breasts; Her wetness was unbearable at this point, and the actress dared to let a hand go lower to touch herself, moaning as she felt her wetness

Shelby pulled her mouth away as she grabbed Audrey's hand away from herself. "I'll get there," she said softly. "You've got to wait like you made me wait." She added before pinning the woman's hand above her head and took the opposite breast into her mouth. Audrey let out a groan, bucking her hips more as she bit her lip harshly. Shelby let go of Audrey's nipple and trailed kisses and bites lower down her body. She let go of the woman's hand as she reached her lover's underwear. She took the elastic band of her panties between her teeth and dragged the fabric down the woman's legs.

Audrey felt herself getting even wetter as she saw her lover in such position; She helped her take off her panties, brown eyes glued to blue ones.

Shelby tossed the fabric behind her as she leaned down to start kissing up Audrey's legs. She was slow as she moved closer to the woman's center. She wanted to tease her lover more, but she could see just how wet she was and not only did she want to taste her, she knew she couldn't handle anymore.  She used the tip of her tongue to slowly lick up the woman's slit, tasting her, moaning at her flavor.

Audrey whined with each kiss Shelby let on her legs; Her hips were subconsciously bucking, and, when the woman finally tasted her, she felt her eyes rolling back as her head bent back.

Shelby placed her hands on Audrey's hips, holding her down to the bed as she continued to use her tongue. She brought her tongue up from the woman's entrance to her clit, and slowly circled around the woman's bundle of nerves, and down again.

Audrey felt herself having a hard time to keep her hips in place; She moaned as she felt her lover's tongue on her clit, hands tangling in blonde hair, pulling Shelby closer

Shelby loved Audrey like this, eager and needy. She finally made full contact with her lover's clit; flicking the throbbing bud with her tongue before gently sucking on it.

Audrey felt herself moaning even louder with her lover's actions; Her hands left blonde hair, playing with her nipples now, squeezing her breasts. "F-fuck... baby." She moaned.

Shelby brought one hand down to the woman's entrance and thrusted two fingers into her. Moving her hand at a fast pace as she continued to suck on her clit.

As Audrey felt two fingers entering her, her climax started to build up already; Her hips started bucking once again, taking the blonde's rhythm.

Shelby could feel her lover clenching around her fingers, and she doubled her efforts to bring Audrey over her edge.

Audrey couldn't handle it anymore; She felt her orgasm hit her, hard. She came all over her lover's fingers, back arching sharply as she moaned her lover's name.

Shelby's smirked as she slowed her actions and pulled away. She licked up her lover's climax, savoring every bit of it as she did. She found herself intoxicated by Audrey's taste and scent and continued to lick at the woman's center.

Audrey found herself so aroused before, that instead of pulling away when the stimulation became too much, she tangled her hands in blonde hair, pulling her lover closer.

Shelby went with it and started to tease her lover clit again, lightly flicking the tip of her tongue over the woman's bundle of nerves. She ran her hands up Audrey's sides to toy with her breast.

Audrey moaned as she felt her lover's hands on her breasts; She bucked her hips once again, wanting more. "B-baby... p-please, the s-strap on..." she moaned, a bit shy.

Shelby pulled away and looked around for the toy. Once she spotted it, she grabbed it and pulled the harness on. She bit her lower lip as she thought back to the conversation they had earlier. "Hands and knees." She said, hoping Audrey had enough in her to be able to do that.

As Shelby pulled away, Audrey let out a whine; She moaned as she heard her lover's words, doing as she asked, staring at her while biting her lip, from up her shoulder.

Shelby stood on her knees behind her lover. She placed one hand on the woman's ass, massaging her flesh as she used her other hand to line up the toy with Audrey's entrance. She slowly pushed into the woman until she was all the way into her, and stilled for a moment.

Audrey bit her lip harshly as she arched her back, leaning into the woman's touch. "Shit..." she moaned.

Shelby started slowly moving her hips, pulling all the way out, and slowly back in. She kept her one hand on Audrey's ass while she gripped her hip with the other, holding her as she moved her hips, easily finding a steady rhythm.

With every thrust, Audrey let out a moan, her hand finding it's way to her clit, teasing it harshly.

Shelby saw what her lover was doing, and pulled her hand away. She moved her own hand around her lover's body and started circling the woman's clit in the same rhythm as her thrust.

Audrey whined as her hand was pulled away, but soon she let out a moan as her hand was replaced by Shelby's, head bending back as her second climax was starting to come.

Shelby ran her other hand up Audrey's back to tangle in her hair, pulling her up off her hands to rest against her body. Her movements started to get quicker as it became harder to thrust into her lover. She was hoping that this angle was just as good if not better than the one before.

Audrey moaned loudly as the angle was changed, her body pressing against Shelby's caused her to get even closer to the edge; Her hands got up to hold on the blonde's shoulders, her hips grinding on the toy.

Shelby quickened her hand against Audrey's clit, and her hips moved at a rough pace now. She brought her other hand to the woman's breast, toying with her nipple as she started sucking on her pulse point.

The pleasure became unbearable for Audrey; She came even harder than the first time, moaning on a high pitch as she did so.

Shelby slowed her thrust as she pulled her hand away from the woman's clit. She slipped out of Audrey before gently placing her on the bed. She removed herself from the strap-on harness, and laid next to her lover, brushing her hair off her sweaty forehead, and behind her ear.

Audrey smiled to herself as she was placed on the bed, finding it incredibly adorable that Shelby cared to do it gently; She tangled her legs on Shelby's and hugged her closer as soon as she laid next to her, burying her head on her chest, catching her breath still.

Shelby ran her fingers through the woman's hair with one hand while she used the other to trace random patterns onto Audrey's back. "You good?" she asked with a small smile.

"Baby... shit," she said breathlessly, letting out a giggle. "That was... wow, amazing."

Shelby smiled wider, feeling accomplished with herself. "I'm glad it was that good. That was pretty hot, I must admit," she said.

Audrey felt herself blushing a little, raising her head to meet her lover's gaze.  "It felt hot." She giggled

Shelby leaned in to press a gentle, loving kiss to Audrey's lips. "I didn't think our sex could get any better, and yet it always does."

Audrey kissed back passionately, nodding as she heard her lover's words. "I know, right?! I wonder what we'll come up with next." She teased.

Shelby laughed softly, "We'll figure it out, I'm sure." She teased back. She started absentmindedly tracing 'I love you' across her lover's back as she stared lovingly into her eyes.

Audrey giggled once again, biting her lip as she stared into blue eyes; Her hand raised to caress Shelby's cheek, completely lost in the blue gaze, wondering how could she become so lucky.


	7. The Beach

Shelby was the first to wake, and decided upon getting room service for breakfast instead of going out first thing in the morning; After putting on a shirt and some panties, she sat back down on the bed, with the menu in her hand. She looked over to see her gorgeous girlfriend still asleep and smiled to herself, biting her lip as she started to wonder what she'd want for breakfast. After setting the menu down on the nightstand, she leaned down to place kisses all over Audrey's face.

Audrey woke up to something tickling her face; It took only a few seconds for her eyes to open up, a smile to form and a giggle to rise. She cupped her lover's face and placed a loving kiss on her lips. "Good morning, my love." She said softly, sleepily.

"Morning, gorgeous," Shelby smiled before kissing her lover this time. "Sleep well?" she asked as she pulled away

Audrey giggled as she kissed her lover again, hands caressing her cheeks. "I always do when I sleep with you." She smiled. "Did you?"

"Always," Shelby grinned before grabbing the menu off the nightstand. "What do you want for breakfast?" 

"Hungry, huh?" she giggled, taking the menu and starting to look at it, pulling the covers up to cover herself.

"Yes, I didn't get a snack after our amazing sex, and I'm always, always hungry after sex," Shelby said with a small laugh. "Aren't you hungry?"

Audrey laughed as she kept looking at the menu, in a position where they both could look at it. "I am too." She chuckled. "You've got me in this one,"

"What about an all American? Eggs, bacon, toast or pancakes, with coffee or a mimosa?" Shelby suggested as she scanned the items on the laminated card.

"Seems perfect." She smiled. "Do you mind ordering it while I go to the bathroom, love?"

"Not at all." Shelby smiled. She moved from the bed to across the room where the phone sat. She dialed the front desk and started their order.

Audrey smiled as she got up, entering on the bathroom and closing the door; She peed and washed her hands and face, walking back to the room and putting her panties on again, along with a big t-shirt.

Shelby set the phone back in the receiver and looked up at Audrey. "It should be here in thirty minutes or so." She said as she walked over to their bed, and sat down.

"Perfect," the actress said softly, sitting beside her lover and pulling her arm around her waist, caressing it.

Shelby gently rested her head on Audrey's shoulder, closing her eyes for a moment. "Do you want to go to the beach today?"

Audrey rested her head on top of her lover's, still caressing her waist. "Mhm, what about you?" she asked softly.

"Yes, I love the beach. I don't go anymore, that's why I was so happy when you said yes to coming here." Shelby smiled at the feeling of Audrey's hand against her body.

Audrey smiled at her girlfriend's answer, hugging her a little closer. "It's so good to hear that, my love."

Shelby lifted her head to press a kiss to Audrey's lips. "I should probably clean up a bit before they get here. I don't want the waiter person seeing our sex toys all over the room." She half-joked.

Audrey kissed back softly, rubbing their noses together as she pulled apart. "Yes." She laughed. "Let me help you." She said before standing up, starting to take the things from the floor.

After everything was put away, Shelby turned on the tv, and sat at the top of the bed, leaning against the headboard. She opened her arms for her lover, inviting her into her embrace. "I want cuddles, come here."

Audrey smiled sweetly at her lover as she crawled up to her, hugging her tightly. "I'm always up for cuddles." She said softly

"I know, I love that," Shelby smiled. "You're so warm, and you make me feel safe. I love being in your arms." Before she could continue there was a knock at the door, and she let out a groan. "I guess we'll cuddle later."

Audrey couldn't help but giggle at her lover's reaction; She pecked her before standing up and opening the door. The waiter arrived with their breakfasts, placing everything at the other side of the room, on the small dining table. Audrey thanked him before he left, closing the door. "Let's eat!" she said excitedly.

Shelby got up from the bed and sat across her lover at the table. "I didn't know if you wanted a coffee or mimosa, so I got both," she explained as she reached for one of the coffees, and took a sip of the dark, steaming liquid.

"Thank you, my love," Audrey said softly, taking the coffee and giving it a sip, humming at the rich taste. "This is so delicious, and the food looks so good as well." She commented, serving herself two pancakes. "Can I?" she motioned, referring to serving Shelby.

"Please do," Shelby nodded softly toward her lover. "If the coffee is an indicator, I agree, the food is going to be delicious."

Audrey let out a small laugh as she served her lover, nodding. "I think the next two weeks will be literal Heaven." She commented softly, starting to spread jam on her pancakes.

"I think they will too." Shelby smiled before pouring syrup on her pancakes and bacon. "Are we just going to travel for forever now?" she asked before taking her first bite. "We did discuss Paris."

Audrey took a bite, letting out a chuckle at her lover's question. "I mean, you have your work and so do I, but we can always travel on holidays, vacation, special dates..." she took a sip of her coffee. "Next one is Paris, for you babygirl, perhaps next month."

"Sounds good to me," Shelby said before eating her breakfast. Once she was done, she went over to her suitcase to find her bathing suit. Once she did, she pulled off her shirt and underwear. She pulled on the bottoms and over to Audrey to help her tie the top. "Can you help me?" she asked as she held it in place over her breasts.

Audrey smiled and finished her breakfast as well, motioning her lover's actions but, instead, her suit was a whole body black bath-suit with a great cleavage. "Sure." She smiled, walking towards her lover and starting to fix it. "Not that I wouldn't rather open it though." She teased.

"Maybe later today I'll let that happen," Shelby smirked as she walked back over to her suitcase to grab a see-through cover up that she would wear until they were at the beach. "Should we get going?" she asked as she gathered up sunscreen, sunglasses, and a towel.

Audrey smirked back, biting her lip while she walked to her suitcase as well, pulling in her flip-flops and taking a bag, a cover-up, a towel and her sunscreen. "Yep."

Shelby walked out of the room and placed the key for the room into her bag for later. She grabbed Audrey's hand before walking down the stairs to the main floor, and out of the hotel.

Audrey smiled as they walked to the car; She took her shoes off before sitting in the driver' seat, smiling at her lover. "It's a sunny day." She smiled, starting to start the car.

"A perfect day for the beach." Shelby smiled as she buckled herself in. She watched out the window as they drove along down to the beach, enjoying the view of the ocean and people. A small smile settled on her lips as she watched everything fly by.

Audrey kept staring at the road, eventually stealing glances at her lover every now and then; Eventually, they parked, and the beach was almost empty, causing her to let out a smirk. "We're here." She said softly, smiling at her lover.

"I'm excited," Shelby smiled as she grabbed her bag and exited the car. She waited for Audrey and leaned against the car hood.

Audrey smiled as she got out as well, taking her hand and walking towards the beach, choosing a more reserved spot. "Do you like it here?" she asked softly.

"I think it's perfect," Shelby said as she laid out her towel. She pulled off her slip and sat down on the towel.

Audrey smiled softly, laying her towel beside her lover and taking off her cover-up and flip-flops, sitting beside Shelby.

"Can you put sunscreen on my back?" Shelby asked as she handed over the bottle, and turned her back to Audrey. She pulled up her hair into a bun so it was out of the way.

"Sure, babe." She said softly, taking the bottle and starting to rub the cream on her hands before rubbing it on her lover's back; Audrey bit her lip, starting to scratch her lover's back up and down, placing a wet kiss ended with a bite on Shelby's neck.

Shelby bit her lip to hide any moans that wanted to escape. Her head fell to the side allowing Audrey better access to her neck. As soon as she remembered where they were she started to pull away. "Not here..."

Audrey smirked, scratching her lover's back once more before pulling apart. "Put it on mine?" she asked, handing Shelby the sunscreen.

"Of course," Shelby smiled as she took the bottle. She started massaging the sun lotion into Audrey's neck and down parts of her back that were free from the bathing suit. She didn't do anything Audrey did, because she didn't want to get caught.

Audrey rolled her eyes as Shelby finished passing the lotion; She giggled, turning to her lover. "You're no fun." She teased, giggling

"I don't want someone with their kid coming along and saying something, or paparazzi showing up out of nowhere," Shelby admitted. "You don't need that."

Audrey bit her lip, nodding. "You're right, I'm sorry." She said softly.

"Don't be sorry, gorgeous," Shelby said with a small smile. She laid down on the towel, placing her sunglasses on before stretching out.

Audrey nodded as she watched Shelby; She bit her lip, the woman's bikini raising a bit as she stretched. She let out a sigh, laying down beside her lover. "I love you." She whispered

"I love you too," Shelby smiled as she closed her eyes. "Want to spend all day here?" she asked. "I want to."

Audrey nestled herself closer to Shelby, hugging her. "Mhm." She hummed.

"Will you go into the water with me?" She asked as she wrapped an arm around Audrey. Shelby was feeling like this was one of her happiest moments with Audrey so far, and there were already so many of those.

Audrey smiled softly as she felt her lover's arm around her; She couldn't help but feel all the butterflies in her stomach, being with Shelby was by far her favorite thing ever. "Sure, honey bun." She giggled at the pet name.

Shelby smiled as a soft laugh slipped from her lips. "I like that one," she said. "But, kitten is my favorite, I must admit."

"Kitten is only when you're being a good girl." She whispered, teasingly, biting her lover's earlobe.

Shelby playfully rolled her eyes, "Aren't I always good?" she asked as her hand slid down Audrey's back to lightly settle on her bottom.

Audrey felt herself shivering at the touch; She turned a bit more, completely facing her lover. "Yes, you are, but not always the way I'm talking about." She placed her arm around Shelby's waist, pulling her closer.

"I know," Shelby smirked. She placed a small kiss on Audrey's lips before laying back and enjoying the sun.

Audrey kissed back softly, laying back as well; She took her girlfriend's hand, lacing their fingers.

It felt like hours passed as they laid there in the sun, enjoying the peaceful silence. Shelby shifted and pulled her hand away to lay on her stomach, giving her back a chance to have some sunlight.

Audrey whined as her lover pulled away, pouting a little; Before she could say anything, a voice cut her thoughts.

"You should turn around as well, it'd be great to see your ass in that position." A guy shouted, causing Audrey to sit straight and furrow her brows.

Shelby looked up through her sunglasses, finding the guy was passing by with a few of his friends. "You could, you know, fuck off, and mind your own business." She yelled.

Audrey let out a laugh as she heard her lover's words, caressing her bare back; Before she could say anything, once again, the same guy yelled again.

"The only thing I want to fuck is you, hottie."

Audrey felt her fists closing as she heard the boy's words; She clenched her jaw, losing it. "Shut the fuck up!"

Shelby rolled her eyes. "Fucking prick," she muttered before grabbing Audrey's hands. "Just leave it, he's an asshole." She said calmly, trying to pull her girlfriend's attention away from the man.

Audrey let out a sigh as she laid back down, on her belly this time; She turned her head to her lover, staring into beloved blue eyes. "I'm sorry." She murmured

"It's okay, babe. Just ignore them, and anyone else who's like that. We're here to have a fun time." Shelby said with a small smile. "Okay?"

"Okay." The actress said softly, caressing her lover's cheek. "I mean, it's what happens when you and your girlfriend make such a hot damn couple." She teased.

Shelby let out a laugh, "Right." She rested her head on her arms as she crossed them in front of herself. "I thought you were supposed to wear a bikini," she said teasingly.

Audrey let out a giggle, motioning her lover's actions. "C'mon, I can't wear a bikini."

"Why not?" Shelby asked, feeling slightly confused.

Audrey felt herself getting shy, and her insecurities returning all over again. "I'm too old... 8 years older than you, doll."

"You are not! Please stop thinking that you're old or that you look old." Shelby sighed softly. She hated that Audrey felt this way.

Audrey bit her lip, her gaze falling down from Shelby's face. "I'll wear one tomorrow." She murmured. "And thank you... for making me feel confident."

"I want you to be confident because you have no reason not to be, so you're welcome." Shelby smiled softly. "Ready to go in the water?" she asked, changing the subject.

Audrey smiled sweetly at her lover's words; She nodded excitedly as she got up, starting to run towards the sea. "Catch me if you can!" she teased.

Shelby ran right after Audrey, as she caught up with her, her feet came into contact with the cool water and a small scream left her lips.

Audrey giggled as she heard her lover's scream; She kept going deeper until the water was covering her breasts

Shelby went after Audrey again, wrapping her arms around her waist once she reached her. "It's cold, I need warmth." She said as an excuse.

Audrey giggled as she hugged Shelby tightly, her hands soon lifting her up, making the younger blonde hook her legs at the actress's back.

Shelby gladly wrapped herself around her lover. "I wanted to swim." She pouted.

Audrey giggled, caressing her back. "I thought you wanted warmth"

"Maybe I want both," Shelby smiled. "But, I can stay here for a few." She leaned forward to press a kiss to Audrey's perfect lips.

Audrey giggled once again before kissing her lover softly; She brought her hand to tangle into blonde locks, deepening the kiss as she did so.

Shelby moaned into her lover's mouth as she tangled her hands in her hair. She instantly felt aroused, something Audrey never failed to do in any situation.

As Audrey heard her lover's moan she smirked, pulling apart while sucking on her lower lip. "I missed your lips on mine." She whispered

"I have too." Shelby felt herself blushing. "I always want your mouth on me." She admitted.

Audrey smirked at Shelby's words; She bit her lip, arching a brow. "Anywhere on you?" she teased

Shelby's eyes widened. "Audrey don't you fucking dare, not here." She said boldly, even though she didn't want to say it.

Audrey burst into giggles with her lover's reaction. "I won't do anything you don't want me to, silly... although sex on the beach can be more than a drink, you know."

"I know, and thank you for respecting my wishes," she smiled softly.

"Always, my love." She smiled, kissing Shelby one more time.

"Can we swim now?" Shelby asked as she started to pull away from her lover.

"Yep," Audrey answered as she let her lover go, starting to pull away.

"Don't go too far," Shelby said before she started to swim away. She didn't want to lose her lover in the water.

"You either, love." She said back, starting to enjoy the water; Audrey shut her eyes as she tried floating a little, just hearing the ocean's sound and feeling its rhythm.

Shelby smirked to herself at seeing an opportunity. She swam under the water, and under her lover only to grab the woman's ass.

Audrey nearly screamed as she felt something grabbing her ass; She jumped as she tried pulling away.

Shelby emerged from the water, laughing loudly as she still had her hands still on her lover's bottom. She bit her lower lip to quiet her laughs. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Audrey couldn't help but burst into laughs as she realized what was going on; She shook her head, splashing water on her lover. "You nearly killed me!" she teased.

Shelby blocked her face with her hands from the water. "I'm sorry, gorgeous." She apologized while a smile remained on her lips. "I won't do it again."

"Apology declined." Audrey teased, crossing her arms as she tried her best to hide a growing smile on her lips.

Shelby frowned as she crossed her own arms, playing along. "Fine," she sighed. "I guess I'll just enjoy myself back up on the sand."

Audrey instantly pulled Shelby closer by her arm as she heard her words; Her girlfriend was not going anywhere alone, not in a bikini and especially not when she could be enjoying her. "Not at all." She teased, letting her hands fall to Shelby's waist.

A smile broke out on her lips, "Good. I didn't want to go." She said before kissing Audrey's lips. "I don't like... not being... with you." She said between kisses.

Audrey smiled as she kissed her lover, hands pulling her closer by the waist. "Me... neither." She whispered between kisses; One of her hands traveled up to tangle in blonde hair once again, pulling her lover closer, deepening the kiss. "Especially... when you're... in a bikini." She teased.

Shelby pulled away slightly when she felt herself blushing. "Keep it up and I'll want to go back to the hotel..." she said. "And I'm not ready to go back yet."

Audrey whined as Shelby pulled apart; She stared at beloved blue eyes, lip caught between pearl teeth as one hand fell down to give a light squeeze at Shelby's butt. "Are you sure you'll keep just wanting to drink it?" She teased.

Shelby playfully rolled her eyes as she laughed. "Yes... for now." She bit her lower lip. She brought her hand up to Audrey's cheek, using her thumb to pull the woman's lip from her teeth. "Don't do that, it's too enticing."

Audrey gave the woman another smirk; She could already feel herself getting aroused, and Shelby's words were not helping much. Gently, she connected their lips again, the grip on Shelby's butt getting a bit harsher.

Shelby couldn't help but moan into the other woman's mouth. Her legs wrapped around Audrey's waist again and kissed her lover back with passion. But, she pulled away before they could get too carried away. "Why don't we go find someplace to eat?" she asked.

The moan Shelby let out was enough for Audrey's wetness to grow considerably larger; She held the blonde tight at the waist, pulling her closer. "Sure," the actress answered breathless, a chuckle eventually leaving her lips as naughty thoughts invaded her mind.

Shelby could see it behind her lover's eyes. "What's your mind going on about now?" she asked. "Sexual things?" she whispered even though they were far away from anyone.

Audrey felt herself blushing fiercely at her lover's words; She bit her lip once again. "You know me, kitten." She teased

Shelby looked down at the glistening water they floated in, biting her lip at the pet name she started to love. "Well, maybe if you call me that again we can order in... but, that's up to you."

Audrey felt a shiver coming down her body; She pulled Shelby closer by the waist once again, her hands going lower and playing with the elastic band of the bikini. "Who's my good girl, kitten?" She whispered, lips brushing against each other.

Shelby's eyes fell shut as she felt her arousal pooling in her bathing-suit bottoms. "I am," she said softly before kissing Audrey. She started giving into her desires.

Audrey moaned as she heard her lover's words, kissing her lustily, passionately; She kept pulling Shelby closer, tongue brushing on her lower lip.

"Audrey," Shelby moaned, but reluctantly pulled away. "Not here, please. Hotel..." she kissed her softly, "Privacy." She kissed her once more, lovingly this time. "That way I can scream when you make me cum." She whispered into her lover's ear.

Audrey whined as her lover put away; Her grip kept strong on Shelby's butt. "Baby..." She moaned, biting her lip. "When we get back to the hotel, I want you to ride my face." She whispered, huskily.

Shelby instantly felt the warmth building up in the pit of her stomach, and she bit her lower lip to hide any moans. "Can we go now?" she asked shyly.

Audrey smirked; She pulled Shelby just a little closer, letting her hand cup the younger woman's cheek, pulling her in for a heated kiss.

Shelby kissed back with passion, loving the feeling of the woman's lips against her own, but her body wanted more. She bit on Audrey's lower lip as she pulled away. "Do I need to beg you to take me back?" she asked. She leaned into the woman's ear. "Does your  _kitten_  need to beg for you?" she whispered lowly.

Audrey whined as she felt her lower lip being bit; She squeezed Shelby's butt, her hands now playing with the bottom part of her bikini again. "Beg, kitten." She whispered huskily.

Shelby chewed on her lower lip as she tried to think of the best way to say it. "Will you please, please take me back to the hotel. I want you to fuck me good and hard, Mistress." She said with a small pout, hoping that she didn't cross a line by calling her lover Mistress.

Audrey nearly let out a moan as she heard her lover's words; Biting hard on her lower lip she nodded, taking Shelby's hand and starting to pull her out of the water.

A small sigh of relief left the woman's lips. She gladly followed after the other blonde, and when they reached their towels, she dried off the quickest she could, and put her cover-up back on, and her shoes, stuffing everything back into her bag.

Audrey motioned her lover's actions; As soon as both were ready, the actress took her lover's hand again, guiding them to the car and getting in.

Shelby did just that and slid into the car. She squeezed her thighs together as she bit her lower lip, staring out the window.

Audrey bit her lip as she started driving, going as fast as she could but still carefully; After parking, the actress got out of the car as fast as she could, going to the other side and opening the door for her lover.

"Thank you," Shelby said as she got out of the car, taking Audrey's hand in her own. She nearly dragged her lover into the hotel and up to their room.

Audrey happily followed her lover, opening the door and pulling Shelby inside, slamming the door shut and pinning the woman against it.

A small moan left the woman's lips as she felt her back hit the door. She pressed her lips to Audrey's, feeling the wetness between her thighs intensifying.

Audrey kissed her lover back hungrily, her hands wrapping around Shelby's thighs and pulling her up, still pinned against the door.

Shelby bucked her hips as her arms wrapped around Audrey's neck, pulling her closer. "Bed..." she mumbled into their kiss.

Audrey pressed her tongue against let lover's lower lip; She shook her head as she heard her lover's words, hips bucking against Shelby's, pressing her even more against the door as her hands kept holding her up by her thighs.

Shelby let her in, allowing the kiss to deepen. She moaned into her lover's mouth as the feeling of Audrey's hips against her own. One of her hands tangled in short, blonde hair as she moved her hips again.

Audrey moaned as she twirled her tongue with Shelby's; Her hands left the younger's blonde's thighs and went to her ass, squeezing it harshly as she pulled apart, sucking on her lower lip. "This bikini looks so fucking great on you." She whispered

Shelby was breathing hard, and trying to keep her eyes open. "It'd look better on the floor." She said before biting her lower lip.

Audrey squeezed her lover's butt once again, fingers starting to play with the elastic band. "You know," she whispered huskily, lips brushing. "I know you love my butt, but in that bikini... your ass beats anything."

Shelby felt herself blushing. "Whatever," she laughed shyly. She didn't know why, but Audrey's compliments always made her shyly and giddy.

Audrey smiled sweetly as she saw her lover's reaction; She kissed her again, softly this time. "I love you so much." She whispered.

"I love you even more," Shelby said softly. She kissed Audrey this time, settling on passionate, but still loving. Her hips bucked absentmindedly as she felt the ache between her thighs.

As Shelby's hips bucked, Audrey was reminded of her own arousal; Pulling her lover away from the door, she gently laid her on the bed, never breaking the kiss.

Shelby held her lover close as their kisses deepened, with soft moans between each one. She pulled away when air was necessary, panting for her breath as she looked into loving, dark brown hues.

Shelby's moans were causing Audrey to go insane; When her lover pulled away she let out a whine, staring into beloved blue eyes. With a soft smile, Audrey started taking the cover-up off of Shelby, never breaking eye contact.

Shelby watched her, feeling her arousal worsening as time went on. She knew soon enough she would be begging for even a simple touch.

As soon as Shelby's piece was off, Audrey took her own cover-up off, settling herself between her lover's legs and going back to her lips, kissing hungrily.

Shelby wrapped her legs around the woman's waist, pulling her closer as her hips bucked, hoping to receive some type of friction. She kissed back with just as much hunger as her lover.

Audrey let out a soft moan as her lover bucked her hips; She bucked hers against Shelby's, her hands starting to unfold the younger woman's bikini, eventually throwing it away and cupping her breasts.

Shelby moaned into the woman's mouth as she felt Audrey's hands on her breasts. "Please," she moaned as her head fell back.

Audrey smirked as she pulled apart, sucking on the woman's lower lip. "Already that eager?" she teased

"Yes," she admitted, feeling herself blush. "I've wanted you since this morning, but what can I say? I always want you in whatever way I can."

"Oh, really?" Audrey teased, biting her lip. "But you didn't even comment on my swimsuit." She arched a brow.

"Because it was too sexy to describe," Shelby smirked. "Your ass looked incredible, and your boobs were amazing, as always."

Audrey let out a chuckle, shaking her head. "That was a nice escape."

"I'm just speaking the truth, I have no idea what you're talking about." She teased with a small smile.

Audrey giggled, shaking her head once again. "C'mon babe, I know you didn't like it."

"I did," Shelby said as she brought her hand down Audrey's back to grip her bottom. "But, I can't wait to see you in a bikini, that's all." She said.

Audrey bit her lip, cheeks getting slightly red. "I thought you'd like the cleavage..." she said softly.

"I never said I didn't. I absolutely love it, gorgeous." She brought her other hand to run her finger between Audrey's breasts. "I love the cleavage."

Audrey bit her lip as she felt her lover's hand, her wetness pooling; She brought her lips back to Shelby's, kissing her lustily, hips bucking once again.

Shelby deepened the kiss as she pulled Audrey closer by her bottom. Her hand that was on her lover's chest tangled in her hair to hold her in their kiss.

Audrey let out another whimper as she felt herself being pulled closer; Her hands went back to Shelby's breasts, toying with her nipples.

Shelby pulled away to let a moan fall from her lips as her eyes fell shut. She bit her lower lip as she felt her arousal building up again. "Please, baby." She begged. "No teasing."

Audrey let out a smirk, lips going to the woman's neck, sucking and kissing her pulse point. "You know I love some teasing." She whispered.

Shelby groaned out of frustration. "Yeah..." she sighed. She didn't deny that she loved the feeling of the woman's lips on her neck though.

When Shelby's words hit Audrey, she felt even a bit bad for her lover; Her lips let out one last suck and bite on the younger woman's neck before pulling away, staring lustily to blue eyes. "But... because you've been such a good girl." She whispered, huskily. "I'll let you set the pace."

Shelby bit her lip to hide her growing smirk. "You said... when we got to the hotel I'd get to ride your face."

Audrey smiled brightly as she heard her lover's words; Even though it was a sexual moment, she couldn't deny her lover looked absolutely cute. The actress pressed her lips softly against her lover's, pulling apart slowly. "As you wish, my love." She whispered, getting off of Shelby and laying in bed.

A smirk mixed with a smile formed on her lips as she started to move. She found this position to be one of her absolute favorites. She climbed on top of her lover, grasping the headboard.

Audrey let out a giggle as she realized her lover had forgotten to take off her underwear; Softly, she tangled her fingers on the material. "I don't think it'll be as good with your bikini here, even though you look absolutely hot with it." She teased, softly.

Shelby felt herself blushing, she was too eager and forgot. "Sorry..." she mumbled before moving again to throw her bottom across the room.

Audrey giggled, caressing her lover's thighs as she came back to the previous position. "Don't apologize, baby." She said softly, staring lovely into blue eyes. "It's all fine, my love... I'm eager too."

Shelby moved one of her hands to Audrey's hair, stroking it lovingly with a small smile on her lips. "I love you," she smiled.

Audrey smiled back to her lover, still caressing her hips. "I love you more."

Shelby bit her lower lip as she wiggled her hips a little. She hoped that the small motion would show her lover she was more than ready.

Audrey let out a small chuckle as she saw her lover's action; She pulled her down, moaning as she finally tasted her.

A loud moan fell from Shelby's lips as her head fell back, her hands gripping harder on the headboard and Audrey's hair. "Fuck," she breathed out.

Audrey knew her lover was needy, so she decided going straight for it; Her tongue went all the way down to the woman's entrance before going back to her bundle of nerves, circling it, sucking it, flicking it before doing everything again.

Shelby moaned loudly, her breath becoming ragged. Her hips started bucking, moving along with her lover's longer. "Au-Audrey." She cried out as she felt her orgasm building up within her.

Audrey kept going, loving the fact that Shelby was bucking against her face; She had always found it incredibly hot.

Shelby's back started to arched forward as her hips moved harder. She felt the fire in the pit of her stomach erupting, engulfing her whole body with pleasure. She cried out in pleasure, calling out her lover's name as she came.

Audrey moaned as she felt her lover coming; She licked every single drop, sucking on Shelby's clit one more time before eventually pulling away, hands caressing the blonde's thighs.

Shelby let out a heavy breath before pulling away, and lazily laying down next to her lover. She rested her head on Audrey's chest, listening to her heartbeat that was under her ear. A small smile settled on her lips as her eyes fell shut. "Fuck... I love you."

Audrey hugged Shelby close, kissing her forehead as she started to stroke blonde locks. "I love you so fucking much" She whispered, breathless. "Fuck, you are so hot." She giggled.

"So are you," Shelby's smiled only grew larger. "You're the best, you know that?"

Audrey giggled at her lover's words, shaking her head. "Don't be silly, you are."

"How about... we both are?" Shelby questioned. She nestled herself closer to the other woman, finding her lover's body fitting perfectly with her own.

Audrey giggled once again, tangling her legs with Shelby's. "Okay, Missy." She teased, hand still stroking her lover's hair.

"I like kitten better than Missy," Shelby said softly, almost shyly. "I don't know why, but I-I really like when you call me that."

Audrey bit her lip as she heard her lover's words, letting out a small smirk. "Because you're a naughty girl." She whispered, giggling.

Shelby bit her lower lip to hide her smile. "Maybe so... what are you going to do about it?" she asked in a teasing manner.

"Take a shower," Audrey said before getting up, biting her lip as she stared teasingly at the other woman, up from her shoulder. "Wanna join me?"

'A shower?', she thought with a sigh. "Yes," she said as she stood up from the bed, and followed her lover to the bathroom.

Audrey could see her lover's reaction so, she decided to give her blonde a small surprise. As soon as Shelby entered the bathroom, the actress pinned her against the wall, instantly pressing her thigh against her lover's core. "Good kittens don't sigh to their Mistress' words." She whispered huskily, teasingly.

Shelby bit her lower lip hard, feeling her arousal hitting her hard again. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "Can I make it up to you?" She asked.

Audrey bit her lip, her stomach doing flips; It was nice to play with her lover, but the actress always got a bit worried to cross any lines. "Umm, I don't think so... can you?" She teased.

Shelby leaned forward to press a kiss to Audrey's lip as she moved one of her hands down Audrey's body, cupping her center. "I think so." She whispered as her lips brushed against the actress'.

Audrey felt herself shivering with her lover's touch; She was already so wet from all the teasing that even the smallest touch was enough to make her moan. The actress was pretty sure her swimsuit would soon stop handling it. "Take me," she moaned. "Please, take me, I need you, wherever you please." Audrey's words flung out of her mouth before she could even process them; Her cheeks started to blush softly as she realized how needy she actually was.

Shelby smirked as she turned them around so Audrey was the one against the wall. Her fingers started moving up and down the shorter woman's slit, feeling how wet she was. She leaned forward to press a kiss to her neck. She started nipping at the woman's neck as she started lazily teasing the woman's clit. Before she could get too carried away she pulled away and brought her hand up to her mouth to lick clean.

Audrey moaned as she was pressed against the wall; Her head bent back to give her lover more space, hips bucking. As she felt Shelby's hand pulling away, she let out a whine, breathless. "S-Shelby..." she cried.

Shelby smirked as she leaned to the woman's ear, "Two can play at this game, don't you know that?" she asked slowly.

Audrey swallowed dry, her nipples peeking through her swimsuit; She thought the best thing to do was stay quiet, doing everything her lover told her to.

Shelby slowly removed Audrey's bathing suit, moving it down her body until it dropped to the floor. She knelt down to be level with her lover core, slowly spreading her legs so she could slowly move her tongue up through the woman's folds, moaning as she tasted her.

Audrey watched as her lover took her bathing suit off; She could feel her wetness pooling and had to hold onto the wall to keep herself up. When Shelby licked her for the first time, her head fell back, eyes shutting as she let out a soft moan.

Shelby continued her actions, circling her lover's clit before taking it in her mouth to suck on it, lightly nibbling. She gripped Audrey's hips, pinning them against the wall to keep her still.

Audrey managed to tangle her hand in wet blonde hair, pulling her lover close as she struggled to keep her hips still. "B-baby..." she moaned.

Shelby's eyes looked up at Audrey, seeing her head thrown back, her mouth agape as she moaned. One of her hands slid up the woman's taut stomach to lightly massage her breast. She used her tongue to tease the woman's entrance.

Audrey felt herself getting closer to her release; She bucked her hips, hands pulling Shelby even closer.

Shelby pulled away just slightly, "Should I tease you more?" she asked, looking up at her lover with a smirk.

Audrey whined as she managed to stare down at her lover; She shook her head eagerly. "P-please baby... n-no."

Shelby leaned back in, flicking her tongue against the woman's clit as she brought her other hand down to her center, entering her. Her finger curled within her lover as she pumped her wrist.

The pleasure was starting to become too much for Audrey to handle; She kept moaning, loudly, hips bucking more and more and she took her hand away from Shelby's hair and hold back on the wall, legs shaking.

Shelby moved her fingers faster and harder, sucking on the woman's bundle of nerves, teasing it with her tongue. She brought her hand down from Audrey's breast to her hip to hold her in place as she felt her legs shaking. She doubled her efforts to push the woman over her edge.

Audrey felt herself not taking it anymore; She came, hard, her legs failing as she almost fell to the floor.

Shelby caught her lover, holding her close to her as she licked her lips. "Are you okay, gorgeous?" she asked with a small chuckle.

"I am." She giggled, softly pulling Shelby in for a kiss. "Gosh, I love tasting myself in you." She murmured between kisses.

Shelby smiled into their kiss. "I love it too." She whispered. "I love when I taste both of us," she admitted.

Audrey smirked, straddling her lover as she kept caressing her cheeks. "You do?" she asked teasingly

"Of course I do." The younger blonde said as she wrapped her arms around her lover.

Audrey smiled sweetly as she settled herself better on her lover's lap, settling her arms on Shelby's shoulders. "Very hot, huh?" she teased, giggling. "To be sitting on the bathroom floor with your girlfriend."

A small laugh fell from Shelby's lips. "Very," she smiled. "We really should take a shower though." She said before she started to pull away.

"Yes." Audrey giggled once again, starting to get up as well. "The salt is starting to get the skin sticky." She commented, starting to enter the shower.

Shelby mimicked her lover's actions, standing from the ground, and to the shower. "I don't mind the salt." She said softly as she grabbed the shampoo, pouring some into her hands before lathering Audrey's hair with it. Her fingers lightly massaged the woman's scalp as she washed it.

"Really?" Audrey asked softly as she bent her head back, enjoying the feeling of her lover's hands. "I thought that was why you wanted to hurry to the shower."

"No, I just like taking showers with you." The taller blonde said with a small smile. She stepped out of the way, allowing the water to land in Audrey as she washed the soap from her hair. She then grabbed the conditioner and lathered her lover's hair with it.

"Oh," Audrey giggled, cheeks blushing a little. "Me too." She said as the water started reaching her hair, soon stepping forward again.

Shelby grabbed the soap and turned Audrey away from her so she could start to massage the soap against her shoulder, slowly moving down her back and back up. She pressed a soft kiss to the base of her neck as she wrapped her arms around the other woman. "I love you," she said softly, sweetly and tenderly.

Audrey wiped her eyes before she was turned around; She smiled softly at the sweet touch, caressing her lover's hands. "I love you more." She said lovingly, turning into her lover's arms, pulling her closer by the waist and pressing a soft kiss on her lips. "You are seriously the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"I can say the same," Shelby grinned before pressing a loving kiss to the other woman's lips. She pulled away when she couldn't stop her wide smile from forming on her lips. "Why don't we go out tonight? Like, a really nice restaurant where no one will hit on either of us?" she said with a small laugh.

Audrey smiled as her lover pulled away, taking the shampoo and starting to wash her lover's hair; The actress let out a giggle as she heard Shelby's last words, nodding. "Yes, that would be great." She said softly, fingers massaging her lover's scalp. "We can have lunch down at the hotel's restaurant then? And we could maybe go to the pool after."

Shelby let out a small moan at the feeling of her lover's fingers in her hair. "Sounds good to me." She smiled.

Audrey smirked at her lover's moan; She finished passing the shampoo and pulled her lover a bit further so the water could take it off of her hair, soon taking the conditioner and starting to lather it. "I love your hair." The actress said softly.

"You've told me before," Shelby said with a small chuckle. "I love yours too, it's the perfect length to grasp when we have sex." She explained in all honesty.

Audrey rolled her eyes playfully, finishing to lather the conditioner and washing her hands, carefully wiping her lover's eyes. "Well, thank you." She chuckled. "I like when you grasp my hair." She admitted, blushing.

"Oh, really?" Shelby raised a brow teasingly. "Why's that?"

Audrey bit her lip as she took the soap, starting to massage her lover's shoulders, softly turning her around. "Sometimes I like it rough." She whispered huskily on the woman's ear, biting her earlobe right after as her hands were now massaging Shelby's sides.

"I do too... I think you've figured that out by now." Shelby said and bit her lower lip. "Mistress..." she said lowly.

Audrey bit her lower lip to stop a moan from escaping her lips; She let her hands fall down to Shelby's butt, cupping it as she bit her neck. "I did figure, kitten."

"Do you like it when I call you that?" the taller blonde asked shyly. She never knew or asked if Audrey liked it or not.

Audrey turned the blonde gently, putting the soap aside and resting her hands on her waist, caressing her lover. "I do." She answered shyly, staring into blue eyes. "But I want you to know that we are just playing, and even when we're having sex like that, I still do it passionately."

"I know," Shelby said with a soft smile as she rested her hands on her lover's shoulders. "I like that about you. You're passionate whether you're rough or soft."

Audrey felt her cheeks blushing as she heard the woman's words; Her gaze fell down, and her lip was caught between pearl teeth again. "I could never not be passionate with you... I love you, Shelby." Brown eyes met blue ones again.

"I love you too, gorgeous." She brought a hand up to Audrey's cheek, softly caressing her skin. "I love you so much it's unbelievable."

Audrey felt her heart melting once again; She kissed her lover softly, lovingly, passionately, her hand creeping up and caressing Shelby's cheek.

Shelby pulled away just slightly, "Let's get out of her before we start to prune." She laughed.

Audrey let out a loud chuckle, nodding as she pecked her lover again before turning the water off.

Shelby stepped out, grabbing a towel for the both of them. She handed one over to Audrey to dry off. She brushed out her hair before walking into the main room to get dressed.

Audrey took the towel and followed her lover's motions, getting to her suitcase starting to put her underwear on. "What are you wearing for lunch, honey bun?" she asked, giggling as she realized the pet name.

Shelby smiled over the cute name she was called. "I was thinking casual? I was going to go with a short comfortable dress." She explained as she pulled in her underwear and then her bra.

"Oh okay, me too." She smiled, finishing to put on her bra; She chose a light blouse and some high waisted jeans, nothing fancy but still good and comfortable.

Shelby turned to see her lover, smiling at her choice of clothing. "Your ass looks good in jeans." She commented with a smirk before she pulled on her mid-thigh lengthen, black dress.

Audrey giggled as she started combing her hair. "Thank you, I missed you complimenting my ass" She teased, staring at her lover's dress. "Alright, but you look so hot with that dress."

"I'll always compliment your ass," Shelby said with a smirk. "And thank you," she blushed. "I'm going to blow out my hair and we can go, okay?" She asked as she grabbed her blow dryer from her second suitcase.

"No," Audrey whined, pouting teasingly.

"What would you rather do?" Shelby asked as she sat down on their bed.

Audrey walked towards her lover, sitting beside her. "Can I get a kiss before you blow dry your hair?" she giggled

"Of course you can. You don't have to ask me, silly." Shelby laughed before leaning in to kiss her lover.

Audrey giggled, kissing her lover passionately, pulling away softly. "Okay, now you can go."

Shelby laughed as she stood. She walked to the bathroom, and plugged in the dryer, and started on her hair. Once she was done, she retreated back to the bedroom.

Audrey took her makeup bag and put on some powder, just a little bit to fix her skin; Soon, she saw her lover entering the room again, and smiled softly to her.

"Ready to go?" she asked as she slipped on a pair of heels, and grabbed her purse.

Audrey stared at her girlfriend; She had a black dress and a pair of heels, while she had shorts and a pair of flats. She shook her heard, going to her suitcase. "Just let me change." She said softly.

"No, babe. You look fine, please don't change. I can put on some leggings and a t-shirt. I am a bit dressed up, sorry."

Audrey shook her head, staring at her lover. "No, really, you look amazing, I just need to... to learn how to dress properly." She said softly, blushing fiercely at her words.

Shelby walked closer to her lover, "You look gorgeous as always. Okay? Don't change, unless you really, really want to." She said softly.

Audrey tried to hide her face, eyes getting teary; She nodded, not staring at her lover.

Shelby brought her hands up to her lover's face, wiping her tears before they could fall. "Why are you crying, babe?" she asked softly.

Audrey stared at her lover, wanting to beat herself up for crying for such a thing. She bit her lip, trying to stop the tears, not being able to say anything.

Shelby brought her thumb down to pull the woman's lip from her teeth. "Audrey, talk to me. What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

Audrey kept staring at blue eyes, tears falling down as her breath got stuck up in her throat. "I-I don't k-know." She whispered. "I don't k-know what g-got into m-me."

Shelby wiped the tears from Audrey's cheeks. She leaned forward to press a gentle, loving kiss to her lips. "It's okay, I promise." She said softly, trying to reassure her lover.

Audrey hugged her lover tightly, kissing her back and burying her face into her shoulder right after; She nodded, ashamed for being in such state. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Please, don't apologize," Shelby said softly as she brought her hand to Audrey's hair, softly running her fingers through it. "You have nothing to apologize over."

Audrey nodded softly, pulling away and wiping her tears, taking a deep breath.

Shelby smiled as she held her lover closer by her waist. "Deep breaths help a lot, so a few more, and you'll be fine." She said softly.

Audrey nodded, shutting her eyes and taking a few deep breaths; Soon, she was already calm again, and her eyes managed to open again, a soft smile creeping into her lips as her hands caressed her lover's arms. "Alright," she said softly

Shelby placed a small kiss on her lover's lips, "So, are we ready to go eat?"

"Yes." Audrey smiled after pecking her lover, staring at blue eyes. "If I... if I got you mad, I'm sorry."

"You didn't, don't think that," Shelby said as she took Audrey's hand, and led her toward the door. "I could never be mad at you."

Audrey smiled relieved at her lover's words, nodding as she caressed Shelby's hand. "It's good to know that." She answered shyly.

Shelby pressed a kiss to Audrey's cheek before she opened the door. She guided her lover out of the room and down to the main floor where the restaurant was.


	8. The Pool

Audrey smiled as she saw the restaurant; It was lovely, and a table near the window piqued her interest. "Is the one next to the window alright?" she asked her lover.

"Looks good to me." Shelby smiled happily.

A hostess came up to them with two menus in hand. "You ladies can sit wherever you would like." She smiled as she handed over the menus.

Audrey smiled at the woman, taking the menu and guiding her lover to the table, pulling out a chair for her.

"Thank you," Shelby said as she sat down and took one of the menus. She started looking it over, wondering what to get.

Audrey sat and motioned her lover's actions, humming as she thought. "This time I'm the one who can't decide" She giggled, bringing back their first date memories.

Shelby let out a small chuckle, "I can't either... I don't know what we're going to do." She joked. "Salad is always a good choice." She suggested.

Audrey giggled, humming at the thought. "What about... salad and chicken? Perhaps french fries if you feel like being wild." She teased.

Shelby smiled, "Sure why not."

Soon, a waiter came by, asking what to drink.

"Water is fine," the younger woman said softly.

"Two, please." Audrey smiled, and soon the waiter went away. "It seems nice in here." She said softly, taking her lover's hand and caressing it.

"It does," Shelby smiled back, loving the feeling of Audrey's hand in her own.

The waiter came back with their drinks, placing them on the table as he did so. "And what would you ladies like to eat today?" he asked.

Audrey smiled as the waiter placed their drinks down, turning towards him. "Two chicken salads and a portion of french fries, please." She said softly, head turning back to her lover, waiting for her approval.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Alrighty, it shouldn't be long." He smiled before walking off.

Audrey smiled back to the waiter once again, soon returning her gaze to her lover. "Look, I know you said it's alright." She took a deep breath, still caressing Shelby's hand. "But... I'm sorry for before." Brown eyes fell down to the table. "I guess I got insecure... the good old things you know about."

Shelby took her lover's other hand, lacing their fingers together. "Please stop apologizing, okay? I understand, I really, really do. But, you have nothing to feel bad about or to be insecure over." She explained.on

Audrey nodded, caressing her lover's hands; She felt so incredibly happy for having Shelby, no other lover of hers had been so caring like that before. Before she could say anything else, her phone started ringing from her pocket; Furrowing her brows, the actress took it, seeing an unknown number on it and dismissing the call. "Unknown number," she explained, placing the phone on the table, lacing their fingers together again. "I love you, you are the best... I really love you, you have no idea."

Shelby couldn't help but smile widely. "I love you too, I think I do have an idea because I love you so much." She said softly. "I really mean it."

Audrey bit her lip, sight falling to the table as her cheeks blushed. "Do you want to know a secret?" she teased

"Yes," Shelby smiled. "Always with you."

Audrey giggled, looking back at blue eyes. "That night you slept at your place..." She giggled, cheeks blushing. "I almost called you cause I couldn't sleep, I had watched a horror movie and I seriously thought about going to your place."

Shelby couldn't help but smile with a small laugh. "You could have called or come over. I wouldn't have minded, you know. And, you should seriously stop watching horror films alone, I know they scare the hell out of you."

Audrey laughed, nodding. "You're right... The Exorcist was not a good choice for the night."

As soon as Audrey spoke, the waiter came back with their dishes; He placed their meals and smiled as he left, saying a small "enjoy" softly before doing so.

"I can't believe you watched that alone." Shelby shook her head as she took her fork from the table and started to eat.

Audrey nodded shyly, giggling to herself; As she started to eat, the actress noticed a small piece of paper down her plate. Furrowing her brows, Audrey took it, opening it and facing a message: ' _You should call me_ ' and a number written down; She let out a sigh. "I can't believe it." She chuckled.

"What?" Shelby asked with almost a full mouth of fries. "What's that?" she asked, looking at the paper.

Audrey couldn't help but giggle at how cute her lover looked; She handed her the paper, waiting to see her reaction.

Shelby rolled her eyes before crumpling up the paper. "You're sexy, but you're mine, isn't that obvious?" she said in annoyance. She hated when someone would hit on Audrey, it pissed her off more than she wanted to admit.

Audrey bit her lip as she let out a giggle; She loved seeing Shelby jealous, saying she was hers; It kinda turned Audrey on. "I know I'm all yours, and that's what matters." She said softly, her foot teasing Shelby's leg.

Shelby's eyes flickered down as she bit her lower lip. She tried to ignore Audrey's actions and continued to eat her salad with a few fries in between. "What do you want to do after this?" she asked, wanting to change the subject.

Audrey giggled to herself as she saw the woman's actions; She decided to tease her a little more, her foot going higher to the younger woman's knee. "I don't know." She answered, starting to eat her food. "Perhaps going to the pool? I have this new bikini with that awesome design on the cleavage and these very small panties that I want to try."

Shelby took a deep breath to keep herself calm as she felt the teasing go on. However, she opened her legs a little more for the other woman. "Oh, really?" she asked. "I think I like that idea." She smirked without looking up from her food.

Audrey bit her lip as she felt the woman's legs opening themselves; She pulled her foot away, smirking. "My girlfriend tells me I have a great ass, so I decided to give it a try" She giggled, eyes going away from the food and to Shelby.

Shelby smiled softly, "Well, she's right... but, let's keep that between us." She hated that Audrey took her foot away, but she knew what this teasing game would lead to, and she didn't mind.

Audrey bit her lip, giggling; She took a sip of her water, and her brows furrowed as she saw the waiter coming towards their table. "Shelby." She whispered, trying to tell her lover what was going on but not being able to do for complete before the man arrived.

"Is everything alright in here, ladies?" The waiter asked, caressing Audrey's bare arm.

Shelby's eyes flickered from Audrey's to the man's hand on her lover's arm. She pursed her lips in anger as she tried to hold back any words that would cause a scene. "We're fine," she said dully as she rolled her eyes, not looking at him.

Audrey bit her lip, eyes only leaving Shelby's as she saw her expression. "My beloved girlfriend and I are just fine, thank you so much for asking," Audrey answered, staring deeply into the man's eyes, the fakest smile on her face as she pulled her arm away.

"O-oh..." The waiter stammered. "I-I-I'm sorry, I, uh, I'll have Daniella check you two out." He said before scurrying off.

A small chuckle fell from Shelby's lips as she put her hand over her mouth.

Audrey couldn't help but burst into laughs, having to put her hand over her mouth as well. "I love you." She giggled.

"I love you too." Shelby laughed before drinking the rest of her water.

A woman in a similar outfit as the waiter came to the table with a check. "Tony said he's sorry." She said as she placed the check on the table.

Audrey nodded, smiling softly at the waitress; She watched as the woman walked away, turning back to her lover. "I could swear Daniella was going to be the waitress from yesterday night." She teased.

"If she was I might have said something," Shelby remarked as she grabbed the ticket, and pulled out her card. "Let me pay, okay?"

Audrey chuckled at her lover's answer, finishing to eat her meal. "No, no, baby. I can pay for it." She protested.

"You've paid for this whole trip, it's the least I can do. Please?" she pouted at her lover.

Audrey felt her heart melting as she saw her lover pouting; She nodded, smiling sweetly at her lover. "I can't say no to that pouty face." She said softly

"Thank you," Shelby smiled widely.

The waitress came by the table to collect the ticket with Shelby's credit card. Leaving the two women alone again.

Audrey rolled her eyes, giggling, taking her lover's hand with both of hers this time, caressing it. "You are unbelievable." She teased.

"So are you," She smirked. "But in bed," she whispered the last part with a small laugh.

Audrey bit her lip harshly, gaze falling down. "You know it, kitten." She whispered back.

At Audrey's words, Shelby felt a shiver run right down her spine to her core. She bit her lower lip as she crossed her legs.

The waitress came back with her card, and she placed it in her bag before standing up. "Come on, why don't we go back to the room?" she suggested.

Audrey could see the look behind her lover's eyes; She nodded, standing up and taking her lover's hand, guiding her to the elevator instead of the stairs. As soon as they entered it and the door closed, Audrey pinned her girlfriend against the wall, thigh straight to her core.

"Fuck," Shelby breathed out as she felt her lover against her body. She leaned forward to kiss Audrey. She wrapped her arms around the woman's neck, pulling her closer.

Audrey kissed back hungrily, her hands roaming over Shelby's side; The actress jumped away when the door opened, taking her lover's hand and passing through the people that entered, running towards their room.

Shelby felt herself blushing hard as a laugh fell from her lips. When they got to their room, she quickly opened the door, pulling the actress in with her.

Audrey was about to pin the woman against the wall again when she heard a voice coming from the bathroom.

"I'm sorry ladies, I'm cleaning your room but it should be ready in a minute, I didn't expect you to be here so fast" An old lady left the bathroom, holding their dirty towels.

Shelby pulled away from her lover. "It's fine." She said, trying to not sound impatient. "Thank you," she smiled.

Audrey let out a chuckle as the woman walked back to the bathroom, turning at her lover. "Sexy, huh?" she whispered, teasingly.

Shelby rolled her eyes before sitting down on their bed. She bit her lip as she squeezed her thighs together hoping to ease the ache. "You're horrible," she joked.

Audrey giggled once again as she sat beside her lover, resting her hand on Shelby's thigh. "Let's just hope she didn't see our... toys." She whispered.

Shelby felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment at just the thought. She looked down as the woman exited the bathroom and passed them.

"All done, enjoy the rest of the day ladies." She smiled before leaving the room.

"Thank you," Audrey said softly, waiting for her to close the door and bursting into laughs right after. "Babe, your face was priceless."

"God, I really hope she didn't see anything. I would be mortified!" Shelby admitted, feeling the ache between her thighs calming down as she talked.

Audrey bit her lip as she finally managed to stop laughing, straddling her girlfriend right after, not forgetting about their initial goal. "Mortified, huh?" she whispered huskily, arms resting on Shelby's shoulders. "But you're such a good girl, there's no need to be mortified."

It seemed every time Audrey called her a good girl or kitten, the ache between her thighs was instantly apparent. She hated it and loved it at the same time. Her eyes flickered up to her lover's, her arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. "You're right," she sighed.

Audrey bit her lip, feeling her lover pulling her closer; She felt the ache between her thighs very present again, but she wanted to make sure her lover was still in the mood. "Babygirl, if you're not in the mood anymore, just tell me, okay?" she whispered, softly, rubbing her nose with Shelby's.

Shelby smiled as their noses touched. "I am," she said with a small blush. "I always am with you." She admitted. "Your teasing at the table, the kisses in the elevator... really anything you do to me instantly turns me on." She bit her lower lip momentarily. "Especially when you call me kitten." She felt the blush on her cheeks worsen as she said this.

Audrey felt her cheeks blushing with her lover's words; She bit her lip harshly, her wetness growing with the confession. "What teasing on the table?" she teased, deciding to use it as a way of covering her lack of words, and the fierce blush on her cheeks.

"Your foot running up and down my legs," Shelby said as she saw the blush on her lover's cheeks. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. You're a huge tease."

Audrey giggled, nodding. "I know." She bit her lip. "You know I love to tease."

"Yes, I do." Shelby sighed playfully. "But, so do I." She smirked softly. "I think we should go for that swim, don't you?" she asked.

"Already?" Audrey whined, staring at beloved blue eyes. "But I'm... all wet." She blushed.

"And you can get even wetter in the pool." Shelby joked. "I'm teasing you." She clarified finally. "I just wanted to see what you would say."

Audrey rolled her eyes, biting her lip harshly. "Silly," she murmured, the ache between her thighs too strong for her to even think about teasing.

Shelby could see the look of desire and want in the woman's she's. She moved her hands to grasp the woman's ass, she stood up and changed their position. She laid Audrey down on the bed. She slipped off her heels, and the woman's shoes, climbing onto the bed, straddling the other blonde. She leaned down, kissing her softly before moving to kiss her neck and up to her ear. "I just ate you out an hour ago, and you're already wet for me?" She asked lowly.

Audrey gasped as her lover changed their position; She kissed her back, softly, her hips instantly bucking as she let out a moan. "I a-am... Mistress." She whispered, shyly, wanting to see if her lover was up for a change in their roles.

Shelby couldn't help but smirk as she leaned down to kiss Audrey hungrily this time, roughly, but still passionately. As she pulled away she tugged on the woman's lip lightly. "Stay right here, like a good girl. Can you do that?" she questioned.

Audrey kissed back like she needed her lover's lips to survive; She whined as Shelby pulled apart, nodding eagerly. "Should I take my clothes off, Mistress?"

"No," Shelby shook her head as she sat up straight. "That's my job." She grabbed the hem of the woman's shirt and pulled it up her body. She made sure her nails ran up Audrey's skin as she did so. She threw the material behind her and then worked on the button of her lover's jeans. As she moved down Audrey's body, she pulled the jeans with her. She left the other blonde in her underwear and bra as she went over to her suitcase to retrieve the vibrator.

Audrey felt a stronger tingle between her legs as she heard Shelby's tone; She bit her lip, trying to suppress her moans as her lover took her clothes off, the nails scratching on her skin making it a bit hard.

Shelby discarded her dress before climbing back into the bed next to her lover. She laid on her side as she turned on the vibrator to its lowest speed. "How many times do you think I can make you cum?" she whispered into her lover's ear before tugging on her lobe. She ran the vibrator down the front of Audrey's body, stopping just before her underwear.

Audrey squeezed her thighs as she saw her lover in only her lingerie; Her whole body shivered as the vibrator started making it's way down, a moan escaping her lips as she heard Shelby's words, hips subconsciously raising. "I d-don't know, Mistress." She moaned.

"Why don't we find out?" She asked. She moved the vibrator lower, lightly running it up and down her lover's slit over top of her underwear slowly.

Audrey gasped as she spread her legs a little further, giving better access to her lover, hips slowly bucking.

Shelby lightly nipped at her lover's neck and sucked on her skin as she pressed the toy a little harder to Audrey's core. She zoned in on her clit, as she turned up the speed.

Audrey let out a high pitched moan as her back arched from the bed, legs spreading, even more, hands tightening on the sheets.

"Are you getting close, baby?" Shelby asked before kissing the woman's neck softly.

"A-almost" She managed to moan, turning her head to capture Shelby's lips.

Shelby kissed back with passion and hunger. She pulled the vibrator away from her lover's center, holding it to the side for a moment.

Audrey kissed her lover hungrily, her hands awkwardly cupping her face; As the woman pulled the vibrator away, she whined. "W-why?" she managed to whisper between kisses.

"We both like to tease, so why not?" Shelby asked, brushing her lips against her lover's. She smirked before kissing Audrey again.

Audrey let out another whine, kissing her lover again, hips bucking, tongue brushing against Shelby's lower lip.

Shelby allowed her lover access as she climbed on top of her. Her hands moved up Audrey's sides, and around her back to remove her bra.

Audrey moaned as she twirled her tongue with Shelby's, hands pulling her closer by the butt, squeezing it harshly.

Shelby moaned into her lover's mouth. She started to grind her hips down against Audrey's as she brought her hands up to the woman's chest, softly toying with her breasts.

Audrey kept pulling Shelby closer, hands following Shelby's rhythm as she moaned softly, back arching already.

Shelby pulled away to kiss down her lover's neck, softly biting and sucking as she moved down to her chest. She teased Audrey's nipples with flicks of her tongue and soft sucks and bites.

Audrey could feel her wetness pouring by now; She didn't know what got her so wet, but she just couldn't control it. Her hips kept bucking as she pulled Shelby closer, hands tangling in blonde hair

"You'll have... to let me go if... you want my... mouth on... you," Shelby said between kisses on Audrey's skin.

Audrey felt herself blushing fiercely; She let out an embarrassed giggle, softening her grip in blonde hair. "Sorry." She murmured, shyly.

"It's okay," Shelby said before placing a kiss on Audrey's lips. "I think it's hot, but I can tell how wet you are, and that you need me. Isn't that true?" she asked softly yet teasingly.

Audrey bit her lip as she nodded, hands caressing her lover's hips now. "I don't know what got me so wet." She explained, shyly. "Perhaps being submissive to you..." She blushed.

"Really? You like it?" Shelby bit her lower lip softly. Before Audrey could answer she started kissing back down her lover's body slowly, lower as she came to the woman's underwear.

Audrey let out another soft moan, hands tangling back in blonde locks. "I d-do." She whispered, breathless. "I like w-when you show m-me who I belong t-to... when y-you get jealous t-too."

Shelby smirked as she hooked her fingers under the elastic band of the woman's underwear, pulling on it, and letting it go to snap back onto her skin. "You like when I get jealous?"

The actress felt herself getting nervous, scared she had said something wrong; She bit her lip. "I-it's not that I like it, i-it's just that when y-you start saying I'm yours and stuff it kinda... t-turns me on." She blushed.

Shelby grabbed the hem of Audrey's panties and tugged them down her legs. "Well... you are mine." She said before she started kissing up and down the woman's thighs, inching closer and closer to her dripping center. "And... only... mine." She said between kisses.

The actress' wetness increased vigorously with her lover's words; She let out soft moans, hips bucking, desperately for more contact, hands tugging in the sheets.

"S-shit..." She moaned. "I am all yours, M-Mistress."

Shelby finally reached her lover's center, slowly licking up her slit. "That's right, mine." She said before slowly circling the woman's clit.

Audrey felt her eyes rolling back; She bit her lip, letting out a whine, hands now playing with her nipples.

Shelby brought one of her hands down to thrust two fingers into her lover. She started flicking her tongue over Audrey's clit as she built up a steady rhythm of curling her fingers and moving them.

Audrey started grinding her hips in accord with Shelby's thrusts, every time a finger entered her, she let out a soft moan, her climax starting to build up.

Shelby started sucking on the woman's bundle of nerves and moved her fingers quicker and harder.

Audrey felt herself coming closer and closer; She let out high pitched moans, only a specific push missing. "S-Shelby" She moaned, too turned on to think about the redness spreading across her cheeks. "Do you a-allow me to c-cum?"

Shelby pulled away just for a moment, "You can cum, baby girl." She said before resuming her prior actions.

With her lover's words, Audrey came, hard, panting and moaning her lover's name, hips bucking slower now.

Shelby slowed her actions, letting go of her lover's clit as she withdrew her fingers. She started licking up her girlfriend's climax, moaning as she did so.

Audrey was a panting mess, her mouth was opened and her eyes shut, trying to get some strength back.

Shelby started kissing back up her lover's body when she felt satisfied with herself. She pressed small kisses all over Audrey's neck, and then her face, leaving a final kiss to her lips. She settled back on the bed, next to her lover, watching her chest rise and fall with her panting breaths.

While Shelby was kissing her body, Audrey couldn't do anything but softly caress her hair; As her lover laid beside her, she breathlessly turned her face to her, smiling softly. "Baby..." she whispered, breathless. "That was... that was out of this world."

"That's how you make me feel when we're in opposite positions," Shelby said softly. "But, I must admit, I liked that a lot." She bit her lip as she felt herself blushing.

Audrey bit her lip as she smiled shyly, snuggling closer to her girlfriend, hugging her tightly as she rested her head on her chest. "Next time I want you to spank me." She whispered, shyly.

Shelby wrapped her arms around her lover as well. She bit her lower lip as she thought about the idea, finding that it aroused her more than she thought it would. "Really?" She asked.

Audrey nodded, tracing patterns on Shelby's chest. "If you're comfortable with it, yes."

Shelby felt small goosebumps rising where Audrey's finger moved against her skin. "I am... I really like the idea." She said softly, timidly.

Audrey bit her lip, taking her head out of her lover's chest to place a soft kiss on her lips. "Good." She whispered, hands now caressing Shelby's cheeks.

Shelby kissed Audrey again, sweetly. "I still wonder how many times I can make you cum in a row, but that can wait for another time... preferably when we're home." She said lowly, brushing her lips against Audrey's as she spoke.

Audrey shut her eyes, too focused on her lover's lips against hers. "I'll be excited to go back home then."

"I can't wait for then, but we still have so much fun to do while we're here. Are you too tired to go to the pool still?" Shelby asked as she brought her hand up to run her fingers through blonde hair.

"I know, baby." She said softly, letting out a small chuckle. "Nope, I'm actually very excited to go."

"Okay," Shelby smiled before pulling away and standing from the bed. "Do you want me to grab your bikini for you?" She asked, looking over her shoulder to her girlfriend.

Audrey stretched a little before sitting in bed, laughing softly at Shelby's words. "You want to make sure I'll wear it, don't you?" She teased.

"No," Shelby lied, feeling herself blush as she looked away. "I thought maybe you'd like me to grab it if you were still weak from sex." She quickly explained.

Audrey instantly felt a little bad for her teasing; She didn't mean to hurt the other woman or make her think that she didn't appreciate the things she did for her.

"I know, love. I was kidding." She explained, softly. "I didn't mean to offend you, and yes, I'd like you to grab it for me."

"I know," Shelby smiled before looking through her lover's suitcase for her bikini. When she found it, she brought it over to Audrey. "You didn't offend me, I promise. I just hate that you seem to always know what I'm thinking."

Audrey took the piece, smiling softly. "I'm sorry, babe... I can't help it."

A small laugh fell from her lips as she walked back to their suitcases, finding her own swimsuit. "It's okay," she smiled toward Audrey as she took off her bra and panties, replacing them with the bikini pieces. "It's a good thing at times."

Audrey giggled, standing up and starting to put her bikini too. "It's not like you don't do the same with me." She teased.

"I know," Shelby smiled softly. She walked over to her lover, looking her up and down. She bit her lower lip as she saw Audrey's body complemented by the thin, black bikini she had chosen, finding her incredibly sexy. "You look lovely in this," she smirked as she wrapped her arms around the woman's waist, gripping the woman's plump ass in her ass. "Sexy too."

Audrey let out a shy smile as she bit her lip; She pulled Shelby closer by the waist, caressing it. "Thank you." She said softly. "You too." She stared down at the woman. "Incredibly hot."

"That's you, gorgeous," Shelby said before placing a soft kiss on Audrey's lips. "We should get going, yeah?"

Audrey kissed back, caressing the woman's cheek now. "Yes, or we won't leave too soon." She teased, smirking.

"Or we won't at all," Shelby chuckled as she pulled away. She grabbed two towels and the key to the room before walking to the door.

Audrey laughed back, nodding; She took her lover's hand, and both went to the pool. When they got there, the actress gasped; It was enormous.

Shelby looked around, seeing only a few people lounging, and a small family near the shallow end of the pool. She found a small table and set their things down before walking over to the pool, and jumping in. When she resurfaced, she looked up at Audrey. "Come on!"

Audrey let out a sweet smile as she saw her lover jumping on the pool; She placed her things on the table as well, jumping in after Shelby called her, splashing water on her.

Shelby let out a laugh mixed with a small yelp before splashing the woman back. "You're such a child," she teased with a wide smile on her lips.

Audrey let out a squeal as the water hit her; She wiped her eyes, giggling. "I am, and you are too." She got closer to her lover, pecking her. "And that's why I love you so much."

Shelby couldn't help but smile harder. She kissed her lover back softly. "I love you too, babe." She placed another small kiss on Audrey's lips. "Want to race to see who swims faster?" she wiggled her brows in a teasing manner.

Audrey giggled, finding her lover's offer undeniable. "Yes, on three, until the next border."

"One..." Shelby looked at Audrey for a moment, "Two..." she looked forward, ready to take off. "Three!" She kicked off the wall behind her, swimming as fast as she possibly could.

Audrey bit her lip as her lover began to count; She got on position and, on three, she started swimming, as fast as she could as well. Of course, she was left behind, after all her lover was an athlete, and she barely left the bed to grab food.

Shelby was breathing heavily by the time she reached the other side, resting for a moment. She looked up to see Audrey coming her way and she smiled softly at her effort.

Audrey opened her eyes, still underwater, and saw her girlfriend's body; She smirked, swimming until her and nibbling on her panty line before resurfacing again, face to face with Shelby, hands passing all over the blonde's body.

Shelby had to bit her lip to hold back any sounds that wanted to escape her mouth as she felt Audrey's lips near her center. She grabbed ahold of her lover's hands, lacing their fingers together. "I love you," she smiled softly. "But, I hate that you tease me." She said innocently, a small pout on her lips.

Audrey smiled, caressing her lover's hands. "I love you too, babygirl." She said softly, melting as she saw her lover pouting. "You hate it? Really?" she teased, arching a brow. "Do you want me to never tease you again?"

"That's not what I said." Shelby tried to keep up with her façade, pouting more. "Just because I say I hate it, doesn't mean I don't also love it."

Audrey bit her lip harder, trying to contain her enormous smile. "When you pout like that, I feel myself melting." She said softly, connecting her forehead with her lover's.

"You like when I pout?" Shelby asked softly. "I could do it more often." She leaned to her lover's ear to whisper, "I could be a pouting kitten."

Audrey felt herself shivering; She let her hands rest on her lover's waist, caressing her skin. "I'd love that." She whispered back.

"I know you would," Shelby said before pulling away and started to swim. "Catch me if you can!" She said before diving under the water.

Audrey let out a small groan mixed with a laugh as she started swimming, going under the water too, trying to catch her girlfriend but failing.

Shelby came up momentarily for a breath of air, and then back down. She grabbed Audrey by the back of her bikini bottoms, and let them go to snap back against the woman's skin before swimming away again.

Audrey gasped as she felt her bikini snapping against her; She came up to take a breath, soon going under the water again, chasing her lover; She finally got her, hugging her tightly from behind, pulling them both up, giggling.

Shelby laughed as she turned in her lover's arms. "I didn't think you'd get me," she said with a smile. "Maybe you'll get a treat for that."

Audrey giggled, pulling her lover closer by the waist. "Or a punishment." she teased, arching her brows.

"Why?" Shelby asked innocently again, playing along. "What did I do?!"

Audrey rolled her eyes, smirking at her lover's play. "Silly." She murmured, giggling.

She leaned to Audrey's ear again. "I thought I was a good girl? Good girls don't get punished." She pulled away as she bit her lower lip to hide her obvious smirk.

Audrey felt herself shivering, the grip on her lover's waist tightening; She bit her lip, closing her eyes for a moment as she took a deep breath. "I'm the one getting punished, Mistress" She teased back, whispering.

Shelby smirked, "Oh? And what kind? Any requests?" she asked. "Do you want to be held over my lap? Or do you want me to spank you while I fuck you?" she whispered lowly so no one around them could hear her.

Audrey had to bit her lip strongly to suppress a moan; She could feel her breath already starting to get heavy, stopping herself to not hold her lover too tight. "Y-your lap." She managed to whisper.

Shelby smirked to herself, "Well, we'll have to see what happens when we get back to the room. For now, if you behave, you might get what you want." She explained.

"O-okay." She breathed out, trying to keep her cool.

Shelby pulled away and started to float on the water. "Let's just relax for a while." She said, knowing just how flustered the other woman was.

Audrey knew her lover was teasing her, and as teasing was her thing, she was going to tease her back. "I'll go lay a bit in the sun." She said, starting to get out of the pool, exposing her bikini.

Shelby turned her head, looking Audrey up and down as she got out of the water. She saw her skin glisten in the sun, each droplet of water running down her pale skin, and the black bikini looking absolutely perfect on her. She bit her lower lip as she looked back up at the sky. "Okay." She said.

Audrey smirked as she saw her lover's reaction; She put her towel near the border of the pool, laying on her stomach, her butt very well exposed.

Shelby turned her head again, seeing Audrey's ass on full view. She bit her lower lip again as she tried to look away, easily failing. She looked back up at the sky, trying to think of anything other than her lover's body.

Audrey saw her lover staring at her, and decided to make a bold move; She took her top off, letting it aside of her, still laying on her stomach. "Baby..." she called.

Shelby's eyes grew wide. She swam over to where her lover laid, resting her arms on poolside. "What?" she asked calmly as she tried to now stare.

Audrey bit her lip, back arching a little. "Do you mind giving me a massage? My back is hurting, and I kinda can't get up now."

"We can go up to our room and I'll give you a full body massage," she said in a small whisper. "Does that sound better?"

Audrey smirked, deciding to tease a little more. "Now? Already?" she pouted, whining.

Shelby now knew how her lover felt when she pouted, finding it adorable yet enticing at the same time. She let out a small sigh. "I can't give you a massage here... out in the open with people around... that's weird isn't it?" she asked, feeling a little nervous. She always worried about what people thought of her, especially in public.

Audrey nodded, not wanting to make her lover feel uncomfortable. "Can you at least... help me put my top back on?" she giggled.

"Yes," Shelby said with a small laugh. She got out of the pool, drying herself off a little before bending down to help Audrey. She tied the pieces behind her neck and back.

Audrey bit her lower lip, sitting back straight as her lover finished putting it on. "Thank you, baby." She said softly, looking up at her lover.

"You're welcome, gorgeous. Do you want to stop by the bar and grab some wine... or tequila?" She offered as she gathered up their things.

Audrey got up, adjusting the bikini bottom. "Eager, are we?" she teased as she took the towel. "Wine seems perfect."

"Maybe," Shelby said as she wrapped the towel around herself. She grabbed Audrey's hand and started walking out of the pool area, heading toward where the bar was.

Audrey giggled, walking with her lover; They got to the bar, and Audrey looked at her girlfriend.

The same bartender from the night before walked to them. "What can I get you, ladies?"

Shelby thought for a moment. "A bottle of your finest wine."

"The whole bottle?" he questioned.

Shelby looked back to Audrey for confirmation.

Audrey recognized the bartender and put her lover just a little closer. "The whole bottle, please." She smiled cynically, holding her lover even tighter.

"Want me to put it on your room tab?" he asked as he grabbed the wine from a wine cooler.

"Yes, please."

"What's the room under?" he asked.

"Tindall," Shelby answered.

Audrey smiled, jealousy boiling inside of her. "Tindall, Audrey Tindall" She repeated. "It's a suite, a couple one." She emphasized the word 'couple'.

The man tried to play it off as he didn't know them, handing over the bottle. "Okay, got it. Have a good evening." He said before walking off.

Shelby took the bottle and rolled her eyes slightly before pulling Audrey along with her. "Next time, let's rent a cottage in the winter and get snowed in so we don't have to deal with assholes."

Audrey rolled her eyes, letting out an annoyed groan. "No, fuck them." She laughed, finally relaxing. "They can fuck themselves while I fuck you." She teased.

A small chuckle fell from Shelby's lips as they walked to the elevator. "That's a good one," she said before pushing the button.

Audrey giggled, nodding. "Thank you, thank you."

As the doors opened, Shelby grabbed her lover, pulling her in. She pushed the button for their floor and prayed no one would enter while they were on the lift. "You were fairly good at the pool." She whispered into the woman's ear lowly as she wrapped her arm around Audrey's waist, pulling her closer and kissing right under her ear.

Audrey felt herself shivering once again, and her wetness appearing again as well. "Was I?" she whispered, caressing her lover's arms. "But I even took my top off..." She teased.

"Well, besides that, you were good. But I do think taking your top off deserves a punishment... don't you?" Shelby said before lightly biting her girlfriend's neck.

Audrey subconsciously let out a whine; She nodded, biting her lip. "I do... but I was careful to not let anyone see what's yours, Mistress." She teased.

"You're right, so you were good in that aspect, but..." Shelby placed another kiss right over Audrey's pulse point. "It was a naughty thing to do. Naughty girls get punished." She said lowly.

Audrey felt her legs going weak already; She nodded, going in for a kiss but having to stop as the door opened, groaning.

Shelby quickly pulled away, only to realize they had stopped on their floor. She laced her fingers with Audrey's as they started to walk. When she got to the door, she opened it up, allowing her lover inside first.

Audrey followed her lover, entering the room and going to the bathroom, placing their towels on the hanger and walked back to the room.

Shelby grabbed two glasses from their small kitchen, filling them each with wine. She placed them on the counter before going into the bathroom as well. "I think I'm going to take a shower real quick to wash off the chlorine from the pool." She said before turning on the shower.

Audrey nodded, smiling. "Can I join?" She asked, shyly.

"Of course." Shelby smiled softly. She turned back to Audrey, lifting her wet hair up. "Can you untie my top?" She asked.

"Mhm," she hummed softly, stepping into the bathroom with her lover and opening her top, pressing a soft kiss on her neck, inhaling her scent. "I love your neck." She whispered, caressing her lover's waist now.

Shelby's head fell forward as she felt her lover's lips against her skin. "You love everything about me." She smiled as she placed her bikini top on the counter and turned to Audrey. She placed a small kiss on the woman's lips as she wrapped her around her waist, and up to the stings of the bathing suit to untie.

Audrey smiled as she kissed her lover back, blushing softly. "I do in fact." She giggled.

"Well, I love absolutely everything about you." Shelby smiled as she moved to the strings behind Audrey's neck. Once they were untied, she placed it with her own top. She pulled back to take off her bottoms and placed a small kiss on her lover's lips as she grasped the top of the woman's swim bottoms.

Audrey giggled softly, smiling shyly as her lover took their tops off; She pulled her in for another kiss, a longer one, but still softly.

Shelby pushed the woman's bottoms down until they dropped to the floor. She pulled away and walked into the shower. She was only going to tease her lover even more now that they were back in their room.

Audrey bit her lip harshly as she watched her lover's bare body walking to the shower; She followed, stopping under the water, caressing her lover's bare sides.

Shelby bit her lip as she felt her lover's hands on her. She grabbed the soap and poured some into her hands. She turned to Audrey and started lightly massaging her shoulders. "This is just a quick shower so we can get to the real fun."

Audrey blushed; She nodded, taking some soap too and starting to massage her lover's sides too. "I know." She answered softly. "What about playing a game after?"

"What kind of game?" Shelby raised a brow. Her hands moved down Audrey's body, and around her waist to lightly run up and down her back.

Audrey's hands went up her lover's shoulders, massaging them with the soap. "I don't know... truth or dare?" she giggled.

"We should have gotten that tequila for truth or dare," Shelby said before pulling her hands away to rinse off and grab the shampoo. "I'm sure we can always order it through room service though." She added before pouring the shampoo into her hands. "Turn, please," she told Audrey.

"True." Audrey nodded, turning around. "But let me speak on the phone, I don't want the bartender hitting on you again." She said, finishing to clean her body.

"Okay, babe." Shelby started washing her lover's hair, massaging her scalp. "To let you know, I suck at coming up with dares."

Audrey bent her head a bit, enjoying the sensation of her lover's fingers on her scalp. "Me too." She giggled.

"Good! We'll be equal then," Shelby said with a laugh. She moved out of the way to allow the water his Audrey's hair and washed the soap from it.

"Yes!" She giggled, putting her head under the water and, after the shampoo was gone, she turned around, taking the shampoo and starting to put it on her lover's hair.

Shelby leaned her head back, biting her lip to hold back a moan she wanted to let out. Her eyes fell closed as she felt Audrey's fingers on her hair.

Audrey smiled, massaging her lover's scalp softly, slowly; Soon she was done, stepping back so Shelby could take the shampoo out. 

Shelby rinsed her hair and turned off the water. She stepped out of the shower, handing a towel to her lover before drying her hair off. She went into the bedroom and started looking through her bag to grab a leave-in conditioner.

"Do you want some?" she asked as she started lathering her hair with it.

Audrey smiled, taking the towel and starting to dry herself, soon walking into the room too. "No, love, thank you so much." She answered, starting to search for clothes inside her suitcase.

After her hair was fully covered, Shelby put it up in a bun for the time being. "You don't need clothes," she told her lover as she pulled a pair of panties from her own bag.

Audrey giggled, starting to put on her underwear as her hair was now wrapped in the tower. "Darling..." she teased.

"What?" Shelby said playfully. "I'm going to give you that massage you asked for, you don't need clothes." She explained.

Audrey giggled, finishing to put her underwear on. "I wanted it there, to tease you." She giggled. "And it wouldn't be weird, love... just on my shoulders."

"I was thinking of a whole body massage. You know, shoulder, neck, back... ass, then your legs and onto the front."

Audrey bit her lip, starting to warm up at the idea; She put the towel away, combing her hair as she stared teasingly into blue eyes. "I want to know something first." She stated.

"Okay?" Shelby asked as she pulled on an oversized t-shirt and grabbed a bottle of lotion from her bag.

"Did you like my bikini?" the actress asked, a bit of shyness in her voice but she tried to ignore it.

"Of course I did," Shelby said as she walked to Audrey, wrapping her arms around the woman's waist. "You looked so incredibly sexy in it. I'm sorry if I didn't mention that."

Audrey felt herself blushing hard; She bit her lip, staring down as she let her hands rest on her lover's arms. "You did... I just wanted to check." She said softly.

"You look sexy and gorgeous in whatever you wear, you don't have to ask me that, just know it. And, you look sexy and gorgeous in nothing too." She said with a smirk mixed with a smile.

Audrey smiled even wider, eyes still not daring to meet blue ones. "You too" She answered softly

Shelby took one of her hands to lift her lover's chin up so their gazes were locked. "Do you want that massage, or do you want to get drunk and play truth or dare with me?" she asked.

Audrey smiled, managing to stare into blue eyes. "What would you prefer?" she said softly

"We can get drunk tonight, and maybe tomorrow we spend the day in, take a nice, hot, long bath together with rose petals, and candles. Then, I can give you a good massage with scented oils and all that stuff." Shelby suggested.

"Sounds perfect." She smiled, pecking her lover before letting go. "I'll ask for that bottle of tequila." She smiled, taking the room's phone and calling it. "Hello, we'd like a bottle of Tequila, please... Tindall, yes, thank you."

Shelby grabbed their glasses of wine and sat down on the bed. She started sipping on hers while Audrey ordered. "You might want to put a shirt on." She said once her lover hung up.

Audrey hung up, giggling. "What if I open the door in only my underwear?" she teased, grabbing the glass from Shelby.

"I wouldn't let you do that." Shelby raised her brow. "I know you wouldn't do that anyways." She grabbed the remote from the bedside table and turned on the TV.

Audrey raised her brows, a giggle trying to come out from her lips, but she didn't let it; Softly, she crawled next to Shelby, resting her head on her lover's shoulder. "Are you mad?" she asked, making a baby voice.

"No," Shelby laughed as she rested her hand on Audrey's thigh. "I'm just... I don't know the word. I just don't want to share you, if that makes sense? I guess jealous per say if anyone else gets to see what's mine." She explained hoping it came out right with the way she felt.

Audrey bit her lip, trying to hide a smirk mixed with a sweet smile; She took a sip of her wine, nodding. "It makes sense." She said softly, her hand caressing her lover's, which was on her thigh. "I feel the same way about you... that's why I get so mad and... kinda insecure when people hit on you." She blushed.

Shelby turned her head to Audrey. "You have nothing to be insecure about. I love you, and only you. I have eyes for only you. No one compares to you, so you have nothing to worry about... okay?" she asked softly.

Audrey stared deeply into blue eyes, nodding as she felt her heart warming. "Yes..." she whispered softly. "I feel exactly the same about you, my love."

"Good, 'cause you're kind of stuck with me now." Shelby smiled as she joked. She could see a future with Audrey, something she didn't really even see by herself.

Audrey giggled, the tip of her tongue caught between her teeth. "I don't mind at all."

Shelby smiled more before kissing Audrey on her lips. Before she could say anything there was a knock at the door.

"Room service!" was yelled outside the door.

Audrey kissed back, melting at her lover's lips; She jumped when she heard the yell, giggling as she placed the glass back on the bed table, going to her suitcase and trying to find a shirt.

"I can get it, babe," Shelby said as she placed her glass down and got up from the bed. She walked to the door and opened it to see a man with a cart and a tequila bottle in his hand.

"Here you go, Miss Tindall."

Shelby knew he must have thought she was Audrey, but thanked him instead of correcting him, liking the idea of being called Miss Tindall.

Audrey watched as Shelby got the bottle, smiling shyly as she heard the man call her lover by 'Miss Tindall'. "Miss Tindall, huh?" She said softly, teasing as Shelby closed the door.

"I guess so," Shelby smiled, keeping it to herself that she liked being called that. She walked toward their kitchen area, and grabbed two regular cups, filling each of them with a small amount of tequila. "Here you go," she said as she handed one cup to Audrey.

Audrey giggled, watching as her lover poured the liquid in the cups. "Thank you, Miss Tindall." She teased, giggling, taking the glass.

Shelby felt a small blush creep onto her cheeks as she sat down on the bed with the bottle in her hand. "You are most welcome, Miss Tindall." She smiled.

Audrey bit her lip as she saw the small blush on her lover's cheeks; She sat on the other side of the bed, holding her shot. "So... truth or dare?"


	9. Truth Or Dare

Shelby looked into her lover's eyes as she thought for a moment. "Truth."

Audrey hummed, thinking. "Is it true that you..." her tongue stuck out a little, a normal habit of her for when she was concentrated. "That you were nervous for our first date?"

"Incredibly nervous," Shelby answered. "I thought you didn't like me, and I didn't know why you asked me out, so I was nervous about why." She explained. "Take the shot," she said as she looked down at the glass in her lover's hand.

"Little did you know I was already in love with you." She giggled, taking the shot and scrunching her nose at the burning feeling. "I choose truth."

Shelby loved the small scrunch of her lover's nose as she downed the alcohol. "When did you realize you loved me?" she asked.

Audrey scrunched her eyes, thinking; She thought for a few seconds before her face lit up. "The last day of shooting, when we had that dinner with everyone and I saw you kissing Matt outside... I felt this pain, weight in my chest."

"Really?" Shelby bit her lower lip as she looked down at her glass. "That kiss... it was kind of for the show." She explained before downing the shot.

Audrey watched as her lover downed the shot, brows furrowing. "How come?" she asked, handing her glass for Shelby to refill it.

Shelby refilled both glasses. "We were already having problems by then, and we weren't getting along and to be honest I didn't even feel like going to that dinner, but I went so people didn't wonder."

"I'm sorry, love," she said softly, caressing Shelby's hand after grabbing the glass.

"It's okay," Shelby said with a lopsided smile. "Anyways, I'll take another truth."

"Okay," Audrey said softly, thinking about another question. "Did you regret being with me at some point?" she bit her lip, kind of regretting having asked the question.

"Not for one second. When I woke up next to you the morning after our dinner there was a huge smile on my face, because then I knew it was real, and not just a drunk dream like I've had before." Shelby explained with a wide smile.

Audrey felt her eyes getting teary; She crawled closer to her lover, carefully to not slip her shot, kissing Shelby softly. "I love you so much." She said softly after pulling apart, going back to her place.

"I love you even more." Shelby smiled before pecking her lover's lips. "Shot!" she said to get their minds off the sappiness of things.

Audrey giggled, downing the shot. "You know, you answered two in a row, right?" She asked as she finished drinking the liquid.

"Yup," Shelby nodded. "Truth or dare?" she asked raising a brow. She refilled her lover's glass again.

"Another truth, please." She said, hading her cup for Shelby to refill.

"Hmm," Shelby hummed as she thought. "When did you know you liked girls?" she asked.

Audrey bit her lip, thinking about how she figured it. "Oh..." She giggled, remembering it. "In high school, I had this teacher and I used to have some... reactions to her." She blushed.

"So you had one of those huge teachers crush on her?" Shelby raised a brow. "Was it super serious?" she asked before downing the shot in her cup.

Audrey covered her eyes, a giggle mixed with a groan leaving her lips. "Maybe..." she peeked through her fingers. "I found her hot, that was all, I wasn't in love."

"That's nothing to be ashamed of. I had a teacher in high school I thought was hot, but it was just a huge crush." Shelby explained.

Audrey took her hands away, arching her brows."Was it a woman?" She asked

"No," Shelby said as she refilled her glass. "But, in college, I had this professor that made me question myself for a while, but it passed."

"Oh, alright." Audrey nodded. "Truth or dare, lovely?"

"I'll be adventurous and choose dare," she said with a small smirk.

Audrey smirked, arching her brows. "I dare you to take a body shot off of me." She wiggled her brows, downing her shot without breaking eye contact.

"Alright," Shelby said with a smirk. "Let me get some salt, but I don't think we have limes in the kitchen." She said as she got up, and into the kitchen to grab a salt shaker.

"Okay," Audrey answered, placing her shot on the bed table, next to the tequila bottle, and laying in bed, head on the pillows, waiting for her lover.

Shelby grabbed the shaker and looked through their mini fridge for any possible limes or lemons. She found a small lime and sliced it into fours. She walked back to the bedroom.

"I found a lime," she smirked.

Audrey propped herself up in her elbows, smirking. "Good." She bit her lip.

Shelby lifted her lover's shirt as she straddled her. She made a line of salt along her chest and held the lime up to Audrey's mouth.

Audrey felt her panties already starting to get wet; She bit the lime, holding it as she stared into blue eyes, hands caressing Shelby's hips.

Shelby downed the liquor and ran her tongue up her lover's skin where the salt laid, then, she bit the lime, feeling their lips connect before pulling away.

Audrey felt herself letting out a whine as her hips subconsciously bucked; When Shelby pulled away, she bit her lip, staring at blue eyes.

Shelby pulled the lime from her mouth and tossed it into the table next to them. She smirked when she saw how flustered her lover had become. "Truth or dare?" she asked.

Audrey kept caressing her lover's hips, taking a deep breath to calm herself down. "Truth again." She giggled.

"Pussy," Shelby joked as she thought. "Who was the first woman you kissed, and what was it like?"

Audrey giggled, nodding; She scrunched her eyes once again, thinking. "It was a girl from college, later she became my first girlfriend... and it was okay, I guess, it was softer and way better than kissing a man."

"That's actually cute," Shelby smiled. "I get the softer part, the first time you kissed me it was... really nice." She felt herself blush as she looked down.

Audrey felt herself blushing as well, giggling as she sat straight on the bed, Shelby still straddling her. "Your kiss is the best I've ever had." She whispered softly, pulling Shelby closer, kissing her sweetly.

Shelby felt herself melting into the woman's lips. "Your kisses are too." She smiled between their kiss. "I'll take a truth." She said before kissing Audrey again.

Audrey smiled, melting as well, pulling away only when Shelby did so; Before asking her lover, she took her glass from the bedside table, taking another shot. With this one, she could feel the alcohol starting to kick in. "When did you realize you loved me?"

"The morning after our first date, when I woke up next to you. I just stared at you for a while, and thought how gorgeous you are, and how lucky I am to have you in my life." Shelby explained with a small smile. "I knew right then that I loved you more than anything."

Audrey felt herself blushing; She buried her face into her lover's neck, giggling. "Take your shot." She murmured, still giggling, hugging her lover tightly.

Shelby found her girlfriend absolutely adorable in her drunken state. She downed her shot before refilling their glasses. "You have to choose a dare this time." She whispered into her lover's ear.

Audrey giggled yet once again, sitting straight again and feeling her sight spinning. "Wow..." she giggled, blinking her eyes. "Okay, dare."

"I dare you to..." Shelby thought for a moment. "Take off all of your clothes and my own." She said before downing her shot and setting the tequila bottle off to the side.

Audrey felt her eyes widening and another giggle left her lips. "Eager, huh?" she teased, pinning her lover against the mattress, changing their position; The actress straddled her lover, taking her shirt off without breaking eye contact, tossing it aside, still staring into blue eyes.

Shelby bit her lower lip as she watched Audrey. She could feel the alcohol getting to her head as she laid there. "Not eager, just playing the game," she smirked, "By the way, I choose dare."

Audrey giggled, bending to her lover's ear, biting her earlobe while her hands started working underneath Shelby's blouse, pulling the piece up. "I'm not done yet." She whispered. "You dared me to take mine and your clothes off."

"I know," Shelby smirked. "This gives you time to come up with a good dare... it's the last one." She said as her hands slid up Audrey's thighs to grip her hips, and one hand down to the woman's ass, lightly gripping her skin there.

Audrey bit her lip as she felt Shelby's hands on her body; She smirked, thinking about a dare. "The last one?" she arched a brow. "Well then... I dare you to perform a striptease for me."

"Okay," Shelby smirked as she raised a brow. "With music?" she questioned.

"Yes, ma'am." Audrey teased, getting off of Shelby and sitting on the edge of the bed.

Shelby grabbed her phone and turned on a slow, upbeat song. She placed her phone on the dresser, turning it all the way up as she did so. She started to sway her hips, raising her shirt with her hands before letting it drop down. She finally turned to Audrey, swaying her hips more with each step she took, while a small smirk remained on her lips. She let her hands lightly move up her sides, lifting her shirt just below her breast, and back down.

As Shelby moved her hips the first time, Audrey could already tell this was going to be a torture; She bit her lip, squeezing her thighs as she watched her lover, eyes fixated on her body, on each curve she had, each detail she had grown to know so well.

Shelby placed her hands on her lover's shoulders, still moving her hips. "No touching, understand?" she asked, raising a brow.

Audrey bit her lip even rougher, nodding as she felt her nipples starting to peek out.

Shelby moved her hands down to Audrey's thighs, pushing them apart slightly so she couldn't squeeze them together. She dropped down to the floor, looking up at her lover with a smirk before placing a kiss on her inner thigh. She swayed her hips as she stood back up.

Audrey kept her eyes glued on blue ones, hands tightening their grip on the sheets, struggling to not touch Shelby's body.

Shelby turned around, shaking her hips in front of her lover. She lifted her shirt again, showing off her thin underwear. "Should I take my shirt off?" she asked, looking over her shoulder.

Audrey's eyes couldn't go away from her lover's body; Shelby was wearing a different underwear this time, smaller than the usual ones. "Y-yes... please."

Shelby turned back around, slowly lifting her shirt up slowly. She lifted it over her breasts before dropping it back down. A smirk stayed on her lips as she finally lifted her shirt up over her head, throwing it on the floor.

Audrey smirked as she finally saw her lover's almost bare torso; She had to remind herself of the no touching rule for a moment, hands almost flying towards Shelby's body.

Shelby bit her lower lip as she straddled Audrey's lap, resting her hands on the woman's shoulders. She moved her hips slowly, grinding herself against her lover's thighs. She leaned forward and press a kiss against the woman's neck, slowly moving open-mouthed kisses against her neck and to her left shoulder where she left a bite.

Audrey felt herself letting out whines as she felt her girlfriend grinding on her; Her head bent back and she could swear her panties were already dripping wet by now, knuckles white from grasping so hard.

Shelby licked over the reddened area on her lover's shoulder as she moved one hand down to cup Audrey's breast. She lightly squeezed her breast, toying with the pert nipple with her fingers.

As the younger woman's hand cupped her breast, Audrey couldn't help but moan, hips bucking lightly. "S-Shelby..." she managed to whisper.

"Hm?" Shelby hummed as she kissed back up Audrey's neck. "What is it, baby?" she asked.

"Can I... can I touch you?" Audrey whispered, breathlessly.

"What if I said no?" Shelby whispered into Audrey's ear. "What if I... wanted to tie you up and tease you all night long?" she asked.

At Shelby's words, Audrey let out a louder moan, lip caught between her teeth. "I w-wouldn't complain... Mistress."

"Really?" Shelby asked as pulled away slightly, staring into her lover's eyes to make sure she was positive.

Audrey nodded, biting her lip. "As long as you let me cum at some point, my body is all yours."

Shelby bit her lower lip. She always wondered what it would be like to tie someone up, or vise versa. She found herself aroused and excited at the opportunity. "Okay," she smirked before getting up. "Lay down on the bed for me." She said before looking around for something to use as a rope. She walked into the bathroom and grabbed her bikini top, taking the strings from it, and back into the bedroom.

Audrey had to contain herself to not smirk too hard; She laid in bed, waiting for her lover to come back, feeling her underwear completely soaked.

Shelby stood in front of the bed, staring down at Audrey. "Take off your underwear for me." She said as she started to wonder about what she was going to do once she tied the woman up.

Audrey nodded, staring at blue eyes as she took the piece off, cheeks blushing at how wet it was.

Shelby bit her lip to hold back her smirk as she climbed onto the bed. She rested herself on Audrey's hips as she took the woman's hands in her own. She tired her wrists together before securing them to the headboard. She leaned down to her lover's ear. "Now you can't touch me while I touch you," she said lowly before getting back off the bed.

Audrey nodded, squeezing her thighs together already; She doubted she would last even a fourth of the teasing.

Shelby looked through their toys, selecting the strap-on since she knew it was something that Audrey loved. She put it on, securing herself in the harness before walking back over to the bed. She moved up the bed and started teasing her lover's slit with the tip of the toy, running it up and down her center.

Audrey gasped as she saw her lover. When she started teasing her, the actress was surprised that Shelby was actually giving in kind of quick; She let out a soft moan, hips grinding slowly.

Shelby pulled away, grabbing the woman's hips and pinning her to the mattress. "Stay still or I'll stop. Got it, baby?" she asked as she stared deep into her lover's eyes.

Audrey let out a sigh, biting her lip harshly; She nodded, her stomach doing flips.

Shelby smirked as she guided the toy between Audrey's slit. Toying with her clit for a few, before teasing her entrance, but never entering her.

It took everything in Audrey for her not to move her hips; Her knuckles were white, and the lip between her teeth was almost bleeding by now, soft moans escaping.

Shelby brought one of her hands up to Audrey's chin, tugging her lip from between her lips. "Don't do that, baby. It's distracting." She said as she slowly started to push into her girlfriend, feeling how easy it was from how wet Audrey had become.

Audrey moaned, loudly; The mix of her lover's voice with the toy entering her was too much. The actress couldn't help but arch her back, hoping Shelby would let it pass.

Shelby started to slowly move her hips before leaning down to place a soft kiss on Audrey's perfect lips. She brought one hand up to squeeze with the woman's breast, toying with her nipple again.

Audrey whined as she kissed her lover back, craving more contact; She started letting out soft moans with each thrust, her hips struggling to stay stiff.

Shelby slowly pulled away, tugging on the woman's lip as she did. She withdrew the toy from her lover's core and moved back off the bed. She went to grab the vibrator.

Audrey let out a whine as Shelby pulled away; She needed her more than anything. "B-baby..." she whined. "I need y-you."

"I know, but hold on a second," Shelby said as she grabbed the vibrator. She got back onto the bed, standing on her knees as she turned on the toy to its lowest speed. She lightly pressed it against her lover's clit, watching Audrey's face.

When the toy hit Audrey's clit, she couldn't help but let out a high pitched moan; Her hips bucked before she could even stop them, back arching from the mattress.

Shelby bit her lip as she watched her lover, feeling her own arousal worsening. She turned up the speed slightly as she leaned forward to thrust back into Audrey.

The mix of the dildo inside of her and the vibrator teasing her clit was enough for Audrey's climax to start building up, and the actress felt herself blushing from how fast it was happening.

Shelby picked up the speed of her hips, making sure she was hitting that inner sweet spot to push Audrey over her edge. She turned up the speed of the vibrator and leaned down to press a kiss to her lover's lip. "Cum when you want, baby." She spoke softly.

Audrey felt her stomach starting to boil; Her hips kept bucking, more and more, soft moans escaping her lips as she did so. With Shelby's kiss and her soft words, Audrey came, hard; Even in that situation, Shelby managed to be sweet and caring, and it never failed to amaze the actress.

Shelby removed the vibrator, knowing more of it would be too much to handle. She slowed her movements, bringing her lover down from her high. After she pulled out, she kissed down Audrey's body until she was between the woman's hips to lap up her climax.

Audrey was a panting mess; Her whole body was shivering, and every time Shelby kissed her body, a different moan left her mouth.

Shelby smirked against her lover's skin as she heard her moans. She moved back up her body as she unfastened the harness, and tossed the strap-on to the side. She leaned down to press a tender kiss to Audrey's lips as she moved her hair away from her sweaty forehead. "Are you okay, baby?" she asked softly.

Audrey kissed back just as tender, her hands subconsciously trying to get away from the 'rope' to reach her lover's face, but failing; The actress smiled as she tasted her own taste on Shelby's lips. "I am," she answered softly, smiling sweetly. "I love you."

Shelby leaned up to release her lover's hands from her ties. "I love you too," she smiled as she laid down next to Audrey.

As soon as her hands were released, Audrey turned to hug Shelby tightly, hands passing over her soft skin, pulling her closer as she tangled their legs. "I missed you," she whispered, head buried on her lover's shoulder.

Shelby smiled softly as she wrapped her arms around Audrey. "You weren't tied up that long, gorgeous." She started tracing patterns along the woman's back before kissing the top of her head.

Audrey nodded, her cheeks blushing lightly as she squeezed Shelby a little. "Yes." She murmured.

"I didn't tease you as much as I wanted," Shelby said with a playful smirk. "But, that's okay."

Audrey felt her cheeks burning with her lover's comment; She groaned, giggling right after. "I know." She murmured again. "I came too fast..."

"You're fine, babe. I know it was a bit much since I've basically been teasing you all day." Shelby explained.

Audrey peeked her head up, staring at Shelby with red cheeks. "I'm sorry, anyways," she said softly

Shelby smiled, bringing a hand up to caress the woman's red cheek, finding her absolutely adorable in this state. "It's perfectly okay, gorgeous." She said before leaning down to press a small kiss to Audrey's lips.

Audrey smiled, kissing her lover back softly, deepening the kiss before Shelby could pull away, kissing her passionately, a hand caressing her lover's cheek now.

Shelby pulled Audrey on top of her, softly holding her by the hips as they kissed. Her tongue moved against her lover's bottom lip as she pulled her closer.

Audrey smiled as she was pulled on top of her lover; Her other hand moved to tangle in blonde hair, pulling her closer and closer. Her tongue swirled with Shelby's now.

Shelby moaned into her lover's mouth as her hands slid around the woman's hips, lightly gripping her ass. She pulled her closer, loving the feeling of their skin together.

Audrey let out a moan, loving to feel her lover so close to her; She let her hands slid to Shelby's back, unclasping her bra and throwing it away, hands cupping the younger blonde's bare breasts.

Shelby's back arched into her lover's touch, moaning into her mouth at the feeling of Audrey's hands on her chest. Her hips bucked lightly, finding herself incredibly needy after everything she had done to her lover.

Audrey smirked as she pulled apart, sucking on her lover's tongue, her thigh pressing against Shelby's core, moaning at how wet her lover was. "It seems like all the teasing you did to me turned you on quite a bit" She teased

Shelby felt herself blushing hard as she heard Audrey talk. "Maybe..." she looked away from the woman's deep brown hues.

Audrey smirked once again, bending down to nibble on her lover's neck. "It's okay..." she whispered huskily, kissing her neck. "It was pretty hot, huh?"

"Yeah," Shelby breathed out as she felt the blush on her cheeks getting worse. Her hands roamed her lover's body, one hand on her hip while the other tangled in blonde locks, pulling her closer.

Audrey smirked, nibbling on her lover's neck once again, sucking right after, one hand leaving her lover's breast and going down to her core. "You really tortured me there..." she whispered, cupping her lover's center.

Shelby felt her eyes flutter shut as she tried to think, but only moans escaped her mouth. She bit her lower lip as her hips bucked in Audrey's hand. "I-I'm sorry," she said breathily.

Audrey smirked once again, her hand putting a bit more of pressure on Shelby's center; The actress let her lips go up to the woman's ear, nibbling on the earlobe. "Why are you apologizing?" she whispered, huskily. "I really enjoyed it."

Shelby felt herself practically dripping at this point, and knew Audrey would be able to feel it. She turned her face slightly to look into her lover's eyes. "Good, because I fucking loved it."

Audrey let out a moan as she felt the wet spot on her lover's panties increasing drastically; She moaned, kissing her lover hungrily as her hand entered the panties, meeting her lover's wetness.

Shelby's eyes fell shut again, a moan leaving her lips, and her hips bucking. She pulled away from their kiss as she moaned again, her nails digging into Audrey's skin as she grasped at her. "Fuck," she breathed out.

Audrey let a finger tease the woman's entrance, going back up and to Shelby's clit, circling it slowly, painfully slowly as her lips fell down to the woman's jaw, neck, collarbones and eventually to Shelby's breasts, circling a nipple with her tongue while her free hand massaged the other

Shelby's hips bucked hard as her back arched. Her hand gripped Audrey's hair hard as the other still dug into her skin at her hip. She felt her arousal getting worse with every touch or kiss.

Audrey finally closed her mouth on Shelby's nipple, sucking on it while her fingers massaged the other breast; Down there the actress let her fingers gain speed, circling Shelby's clit faster,

Shelby's head leaned back against the pillows as she moaned louder. Her hips started grinding against her lover's hand, hoping to gain just a little more friction between them. Ragged breathes started coming from her as she felt the pleasure inside her growing.

Shelby's moans were something Audrey could never get tired of; She moved her lips to the other breast as she let a finger slip inside of Shelby, her thumb circling the woman's clit harsher.

Shelby felt like she was falling into a euphoric state already, and she knew Audrey was nowhere near done yet. Her hips moved along with her lover's fingers as a small high-pitched moan fell from her lips.

Audrey nibbled on the woman's nipple before entering Shelby with another finger, her thumb pressing harsher and faster against her clit. "Tell me, baby..." she whispered huskily, pulling apart and staring at Shelby's flustered state. "Are you close?"

"Mhm," she nodded as she bit her lower lip. Her hips moved faster and harder, her hands now gripping the sheets as she felt herself approaching her end fast.

Audrey bit her lip, loving the sight in front of her; She speeded her motions, even more, wanting to take Shelby over the edge. "Cum for me, kitten." She whispered, huskily.

At Audrey's words, Shelby felt the pleasure becoming overwhelming. Her back arched high off the bed as a low moan fell from her lips. She felt her thighs shake around her lover's hand as her orgasm washed over her. She cried out Audrey's name before falling back to the bed.

Audrey whined as she watched Shelby cum; She helped her ride out of her orgasm, softly taking her fingers out and putting them into her mouth, sucking every single drop she could, moaning as she did so.

Shelby panted as she opened her eyes, watching Audrey suck on her fingers. A soft moan escaped her mouth as she looked at her lover, and squeezed her thighs together.

Audrey smirked as she let her fingers go with a pop; She kissed her lover lustily, wanting to let her taste herself as she caressed her cheeks.

Shelby moaned against her lover's lip as they kissed. Her hands slowly moved back to Audrey's body, pulling her closer. She kissed Audrey harder, deepening their kiss.

Audrey was a bit shocked at first, thinking that her lover would maybe be tired, but soon she kissed back just as hard, nibbling on her lower lip before kissing her again and again.

Shelby pulled away slightly for her breath, taking a moment to calm down. She felt herself blush as she thought of going for another round. She bit her lower lip as she looked into her lover's eyes. "Are you tired?" she asked.

Audrey whined as her lover pulled away; She smirked, biting her lower lip as well. "Are you still horny?" she teased, arching her brow.

Shelby felt the blush on her cheeks getting worse. "A little," she admitted, before chewing on her bottom lip.

Audrey giggled before starting to kiss her lover's neck softly, eventually letting out bites. "Who's my horny kitten?" she whispered, huskily, hands passing over the younger woman's sides.

Shelby felt the throb return back between her legs at the pet name. She let go of her lip, to soft say, "I am, Mistress."

Audrey smirked, her nails now scratching the blonde's pale skin, leaving soft, red marks that disappeared in a matter of seconds. "Do you think you deserve another round, kitten? Have you been a good girl?"

Shelby felt her breath hitch in her throat as Audrey's fingers scratched her sides, loving the sensation they left behind. Her eyes locked with the gaze of her lover's. "Do you think I do?" she asked.

Audrey stared deeply into blue eyes; She loved how they got a little darker when her lover was aroused. "I don't know... you did tease me a lot earlier." She whispered, lips brushing against Shelby's, hands still teasing her sides, eventually going lower to her inner thighs, spreading them.

Shelby's breath became heavy again. "I-I know... but, things were turned around, and you deserved it." She whispered, before leaning up to kiss Audrey's perfect lips.

Audrey pulled away before Shelby could kiss her; She smirked. "Tsk tsk tsk, kitten..." she whispered. "Why do you think I deserved it?" she asked, innocently. "I don't remember doing anything wrong." Her hands now softly squeezed Shelby's inner thighs.

Subconsciously, Shelby's hips bucked toward her lover's hands as her eyes started to fall shut. She had to take a moment to calm herself down. "You teased me at the pool... you took your top off where anyone could have seen you..." she explained softly. "They could have seen what mine." She said before biting her lip harshly.

Audrey loved hearing the confession her lover was making; She bent down, taking Shelby's lip away from her teeth with her own, sucking on it softly. "So, you don't like to share what's yours, huh?" she teased, her hands now playing with the flesh on the bottom of her abdomen.

Shelby let out a small moan as her lover pulled away. "No..." she admitted shyly. She tried to keep her hips still, but it was no use; They lifted back up into her lover's hand.

Audrey smiled sweetly at her lover's words, finding it incredibly cute; Soon, she felt Shelby's hips bucking, and was reminded of her arousal. "Me neither." She whispered before kissing her lover lustily, her hands going back to the younger blonde's inner thighs, squeezing them.

"Fuck," Shelby breathed out between their kiss. She brought her hand up to tangle in the woman's hair, holding Audrey in their kiss as her tongue ran over her bottom lip.

As Audrey allowed her lover access, she also let a hand fall between Shelby's thighs, passing up and down through her slit.

Shelby's hips bucked hard as she bit Audrey's lip lightly as she pulled away. "Can you..." she felt herself blushing as she tried to make out her words. "Can you maybe, put the strap-on on, and I can uh... ride it... you, I mean?" she asked shyly.

Audrey felt herself smiling sweetly to her lover; She brought her free hand to caress her cheek, pressing a soft kiss to her nose. "Of course," she said softly. "This is going to be so hot." She added before pulling away and start searching for the toy.

Shelby felt herself blush harder as she sat up slightly, and spotted the strap-on near the end of the bed. "Here," she grabbed it and handed the toy over.

Audrey turned to her lover and opened a smile; She took the toy, placing it on her hips and then sat beside her lover. "Thank you, kitten." She said softly, pecking her lover's lips.

Shelby sat up and kissed Audrey as she moved to her lap. She hovered over the toy for a moment. She pulled away, staring into her lover's eyes, waiting for her next move.

Audrey kissed her lover passionately, hands caressing her hips; As Shelby pulled apart, she stared into blue eyes, softly pressuring her lover's hips down, while she held the toy with one of her hands.

Shelby followed her lover's motions, resting her hands on Audrey's shoulders. Her eyes fell shut as she felt herself settling down on the toy, a soft gasp leaving her mouth as her eyes fell shut.

Audrey watched carefully as her lover sat on the toy, the expression Shelby made being priceless; Softly, she took a hold of her lover's hips, motioning her up and down carefully.

Shelby's teeth sank into her bottom lip as she moaned loudly. She started moving her hips, grinding down on the toy. Her back arched slightly as her head fell back.

Audrey moaned at the sight in front of her; She let her hands cup Shelby's ass, helping her to move.

Shelby moaned louder with each movement. Her hands slid down Audrey's body to her breasts, lightly massaging the pair as she started rocking her hips faster.

Audrey let out a whine as Shelby started playing with her breasts; She squeezed her lover's butt harsher, one of her hands sliding to Shelby's clit, circling it.

Shelby's breath became heavy as she pulled her hands away, bringing them up to her own breasts; Her hips bucked hard against her lover's hand as she started moving faster, feeling her pleasure building up quickly.

Audrey bit her lip at the sight in front of her, finding it incredibly hot; She used her free hand to hold Shelby's back, just to make sure she wouldn't fall in case of anything. Her fingers started circling the younger woman's clit faster.

"Fuck," Shelby moaned out in a high pitched tone as she felt herself nearing her end. The fire in the pit of her stomach was burning hotter by the second. "I need to cum." She said quickly as she moved her hips impossibly faster, feeling the toy brushing against her inner sweet spot.

Audrey felt herself subconsciously letting out a whimper; She fastened her pace on the woman's clit even more. "What are you waiting for, kitten?" she whispered, huskily. "Cum for me, babygirl."

Shelby bit her lower lip hard enough to bleed to hold back a scream. She felt her back arch sharply as she bucked her hips one last time, her eyes squeezed shut as she felt her whole body erupt with euphoria. Her hands dropped back to Audrey's shoulder to hold herself up and a small whimper came from her.

Audrey bit her lip hard as she watched Shelby cum; She helped the woman ride out of her orgasm, softly taking her hand out of her lover's clit after gradually stopping her motions. She kept holding her lover, waiting for her to get off of the toy, not wanting to hurt her.

Shelby took a moment to calm herself enough to move. She slowly lifted herself up, and a soft whimper fell from between her lips. She fell to her lover side, squeezing her thighs together as she felt the aftershocks of her powerful orgasm. Her head rested on Audrey's shoulder, as she tried to ease her breathing.

Audrey smiled to herself, getting up softly and taking the toy off, licking it clean right after, moaning at the taste of her lover's orgasm; After licking it clean, she plopped on the bed, laying down and opening her arms for Shelby.

Sleepily, Shelby moved into her lover's embrace. Resting her head on Audrey's shoulder, nestling into her body, gently tangling their legs together. She took a deep breath, breathing in her lover's scent, and a small smile settled on her lips. "That was incredible," she whispered.

Audrey hugged her lover tightly, close to herself; She softly kissed her head, burying her nose into soft blonde hair, inhaling deeply. "It was." She whispered, eyes falling shut. "You are the best."

"That's all you," Shelby smiled widely. "You give me the best orgasms." She softly said. "Two days here and all we've done is have sex like twenty times."

Audrey blushed fiercely; She giggled, nodding. "That's true." She said softly. "So, from now on, no sex until we get home." She teased.

"Do you know how hard that will be?" Shelby asked. "I can barely keep my hands off of you. You've made me a sex maniac or something. I don't know what you did to me." She laughed.

Audrey burst into laughs with her lover's words, her cheeks hurting. "I agree, we are not doing that at all." She said. "And hey, that's on you, not me." She teased. "Although, you did the same to me."

Shelby smiled as she felt herself getting tired. "It's okay, we can have sex for years, so I guess a little break wouldn't hurt us, would it?" She asked.

Audrey opened her eyes widely; She popped up, staring at blue eyes. "Really?!" she asked shocked, with puppy eyes.

"Unless you don't want to," Shelby said. "I just thought maybe if we don't for a couple of days, that when we do, our orgasms will be even better. I know if you hold out for a while, when you finally get that release you need, it's fucking amazing."

Audrey felt herself pouting; She nodded, head falling back to the pillow. "Okay..." she murmured. "But not two weeks, I can't handle it."

A small laugh fell from Shelby's lips. "How about we start with just a few days?" she asked.

Audrey sighed, not really liking the idea but knowing it would be fun, even worth it. "Fine." She murmured again.

"I can still give you that full body massage tomorrow if you want, but you just won't get any sex." Shelby offered.

Audrey let out a chuckle, rolling her eyes. "Okay." She said softly, letting out a yawn right after, pulling Shelby closer.

"Let's sleep a while before we do whatever for dinner," Shelby said, snuggling into her lover's side. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you more," Audrey whispered, placing a soft kiss on her lover's head before shutting her eyes; Her mind started clouding with anxieties, and she felt her heart starting to beat faster. "Shel?" She whispered, softly.

"Yes, gorgeous?" Shelby asked in a sleepy tone. She was starting to fall asleep with a soft smile on her lips.

Audrey bit her lip, nervous to proceed; She took a deep breath, eyes glued to the ceiling. "It's n-not because of m-my body nor a-anything... right?"

Shelby lifted her head up, turning Audrey's face to look into her eyes. "Audrey, don't think anything like that. It has nothing to do with your body, or you at all. I just thought... a break for just a couple of days would maybe excite things a bit. I know it'll be hard for the both of us, but it'll make a challenge, that I think anyway, would be fun." She explained quickly.

Audrey kept chewing on her bottom lip; She hated being so insecure, always bringing the mood down. "I agree." She whispered softly, nodding. "I hate being like that... I'm sorry."

Shelby softly caressed the woman's cheek before pressing a gentle, tender and loving kiss to Audrey's lips. "Don't apologize, you can't help it, gorgeous."

Audrey felt herself getting slightly teary; She kissed her lover back, softly, stroking blonde hair. As she pulled away, she let her head pop back down to the pillow, taking a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" Shelby asked softly as she rested her head back onto her lover's shoulder, softly caressing the skin on her chest with her fingertips. "You can talk to me, you know... about anything."

Audrey nodded, her breath getting stuck up on her throat; She took another deep breath to try and calm herself down. "It's just... I don't want t-to push y-you away." She managed to whisper. "I know m-my insecurities b-bother you."

"They don't bother me, I promise. And, you're not going to push me away, I won't let that happen. I know how you feel, actually. So, it's okay, baby."

Audrey nodded, wiping her tears before they could fall; She hugged Shelby closer, placing a soft kiss on her head. "I love you so much." She whispered.

"I love you too, Audrey. You don't have to worry about these feelings with me. I'll help you get over these insecurities, okay?" she asked.

"Okay," the actress whispered softly, tangling their legs together. "You are the best... I don't think I have enough words to thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, gorgeous. I love you, and I'd do anything for you." Shelby explained as she let herself rest again. She had started to worry about her lover but hoped she could make it all better.

Audrey smiled sweetly at her lover's words; She let one hand come up to her cheek, starting to trace a small heart. Shutting her eyes, she started to fall asleep. "I love you." She murmured.

Shelby smiled at the feeling of her lover's small heart against her skin. "I love you too, babe." She smiled before falling asleep as well.

Audrey woke up with her phone ringing somewhere in the room; She let out a small groan, gently getting off of her lover's arms and finding it quickly, hoping the sound didn't disturb her lover's peaceful sleep. Without even checking the number, the actress picked up the call. 

 


	10. The Call

"Hello," she said sleepily, covering her mouth to suppress a yawn; Her brows furrowed as she heard the voice behind the phone. "Rory? What are y-- Hey, calm down!" She said firmly. "It's none of your business, don't call me again, goodbye" Audrey let out a sigh as she hung up, throwing her phone in her suitcase.

Shelby let out a sigh as she felt her lover leave her arms. Her brows knitted together as she heard Audrey talking to someone. She lifted her head as her eyes started to open, only to see Audrey throwing her phone. "You okay, babe?" she asked.

Audrey turned to her lover, smiling softly. "I am, I didn't mean to wake you, sorry" She sat next to Shelby, caressing her thigh. "Rory called me..."

"Rory?" Shelby raised her brows. "What did he want?" She asked calmly, trying not to let her jealousy slip through.

"To insult me, apparently." She chuckled, annoyed. "He asked me if I was with you, and called me a slut."

"What?" Shelby asked as she sat up quickly. She started to stand up from the bed as she yelled, "What the fuck is wrong with him?!"

Audrey felt her eyes widening; She took her lover's hands, caressing them with her thumbs. "Baby, calm down," she said softly. "It's okay, he just doesn't accept the fact that I left him for you."

Shelby felt herself calming down in her lover's hands. She took a deep breath before sitting back down. "I'm sorry," she sighed. "It just pisses me off. He has no right to call you that!"

Audrey intertwined their fingers as her lover sat down; She caressed her hand with her thumb, trying to calm her a bit more. "It's okay, my love. You don't need to apologize." She said softly, reassuring her. "I know, he's a jerk, don't worry about that, sweetheart."

"I hope I never see him again because if I do he's getting a swift kick to the ass," Shelby said seriously.

Audrey couldn't help but giggle at her lover's words; She squeezed her hand a little, finding her girlfriend incredibly adorable. "I'll help you."

"Good," Shelby grinned. "He better not call you again, or I'll throw your phone in the ocean."

Audrey burst into laughs; She hugged her lover, laying down in bed and pulling her lover with her, lightly biting her lip. "I can change my number, honeybun."

Shelby snuggled into her lover's side happily. She felt her nerves and jealousy ease instantly as she was in Audrey's arms. "Good." She sighed.

Audrey found her lover incredibly cute when she was jealous; She couldn't help but place a tender kiss on her forehead, hugging her closely. "I find it so adorable when you're jealous." She commented.

"I hate that I get jealous," Shelby admitted. "But, I can't help it. I didn't even know I was the jealous type until we started dating."

"Really?" Audrey asked softly, finding her lover's confession amusing. "Not even with Matt?"

"Not even with Matt. He was the jealous one, and I mean super jealous. He was jealous of Dominic when he first met him, and that's why he always had his arm around me whenever we were around." She explained.

Audrey furrowed her brows at Shelby's words; She had never realized that was why Matt always kept her close, always thinking it was because he loved her so much. "I see it now..." she commented. "But I get him, I mean, you are a hell of a woman." She teased, trying to light up the mood.

A small smile formed on Shelby's lips. "Thank you," she said with a small sigh. "You always know how to make me feel better."

Audrey softly lifted her lover's head, staring at blue eyes. "Why were you feeling bad, lovely?"

"For being... jealous, I guess. I don't want you to be upset if I'm over jealous, or protective of you." Shelby explained, hoping Audrey wasn't upset.

Audrey caressed her lover's cheek, smiling sweetly at her. "Honeybun, I would never get upset with you because of that." She reassured softly. "I am jealous too, so I totally get it."

"Okay," she sighed. A soft smile settled on her lips. "I love you." She leaned forward to press a small kiss to Audrey's lips.

Audrey smiled, kissing her lover sweetly. "I love you too," she said softly, pulling away. "Now let's order a pizza and eat in the jacuzzi."

A small chuckle fell from Shelby's lips as she nodded. "Okay, call for the pizza while I fix my bikini since I tied you up with it earlier." She said as she pulled away, and stood from the bed.

Audrey bit her lip, smirking as she let out a chuckle; She got the room's phone and the menu, searching for a pizza place. "What flavor, honey?" she shouted softly

"Whatever you want, babe," Shelby yelled back as she fixed up her bikini and put it on. She grabbed Audrey's and walked back into the bedroom.

Audrey nodded to herself, calling the place. "Hello, I'd like a large pizza, please... half dried tomatoes and half cheese... under Tindall... a big bottle of soda too, please... alright, thank you, goodnight." Audrey hung off the phone and smiled to her lover, getting up to grab her bikini. "Thank you, my love." She said as she started putting it on. "The pizza must be here in half an hour."

"Sounds good to me, and you're welcome," Shelby said before pulling Audrey onto her lap, wrapping her arms around the woman's waist. "Can you keep your hands to yourself in the jacuzzi?" she asked with a raised brow.

Audrey squealed as she was pulled to her lover's lap, caressing her hands. "I can... can you?" she teased back, staring at her lover from over her shoulder.

"I will certainly try my best, but no promises," Shelby teased. "You're irresistible, I must admit. But, hey, maybe you'll get lucky and I'll keep my hands on the pizza instead of you." She couldn't help but laugh a little at herself.

Audrey burst into giggles, once again, with her lover's words; She bit her lip, thinking. "The pizza will be lucky, not me then."

"Yes, but sadly it won't taste as good." Shelby bit her lip to hold back her laugh. "God, I'm horrible," she finally let her laugh though. She let her hands slide to Audrey's thigh, lightly squeezing her there. "You'll get lucky in a few days."

Audrey shook her head, laughing even more; She bit her lip as she felt Shelby's hands on her thighs, taking a deep breath. "Can I touch myself at least?" She asked, huskily.

"Only if I get to watch." Shelby bit her lower lip as she stared deep into her lover's dark hues.

Audrey bit her lip, blushing a little; She got up, walking towards the Jacuzzi while swinging her hips. She looked behind her shoulder and to her lover. "You coming?"

Shelby nodded as she stood from the bed. She followed after her lover, staring at her hips and ass as she swayed with each step. She had to bit her lower lip to keep any comments to herself.

Carefully, Audrey entered the jacuzzi, humming as the hot water hit her body. "This is so great." She whispered, shutting her eyes as her head fell back.

Shelby slid in across from her lover, watching her, finding her sexy and gorgeous. She let her head fall back in the same manner as she enjoyed the hot water and pulsing jets around her.

Audrey softly popped her head back up, her foot playfully kicking her lover's. "Hey, there pretty lady." She said softly, holding her laugh back. "Come sit next to me."

Shelby laughed as she moved so she was directly next to Audrey. "Better?" she asked as she grabbed her lover's hand, lacing their fingers together.

"Much better," she said happily, resting her head on her lover's shoulder. "You know I like to be close to you."

"I know," Shelby smiled. "I like to be close to you too. You're always warm when I feel cold, and you're soft and gorgeous... it's nice to be this close to someone so gorgeous. You know what I mean?" she asked playfully.

Audrey giggled, squeezing her lover's hand. "I know, I get to be close to you, remember?" She teased

Shelby smiled widely at this. "Yeah," she laughed. "You make me so happy, you know that?" she asked softly. "I don't think I've ever been this happy before."

Audrey felt herself smiling widely; She nodded, cheeks slightly blushed. "You do the exact same to me." She answered softly. "I can see a happy future for myself now."

"I can too," Shelby smiled before placing a kiss on the top of Audrey's head. "I love you so much, gorgeous." She said before kissing her again.

Audrey smiled, burying her head even more into her lover's shoulder. "I love you more," she said softly, and, before she could say anything else, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Shelby said before getting out of the jacuzzi and wrapped a towel around herself. She walked toward the door, opening it to see a pizza man.

"That'll be twenty bucks."

"Okay, hold on," Shelby told him as she walked back into the room to grab her wallet.

Audrey nodded as she let her head fall back again, enjoying the hot water

Shelby grabbed some money from her wallet, and back over to the door, where she handed it over. "Keep the change," she smiled as she took the box and the bottle of soda.

"Thanks, lady," he said before walking off.

Shelby walked over to the kitchen area where she poured them each a glass of the soda and brought everything over to the jacuzzi.

Audrey smiled as she saw her girlfriend coming back to the Jacuzzi, popping her head up. "My gorgeous girlfriend in a bikini and bringing me a pizza? I must be dreaming." She teased.

"Right," Shelby chuckled as she got back into the jacuzzi, handing one cup over to her lover. She set the pizza box to the side and opened it. She grabbed a slice for herself and handed one to Audrey.

Audrey sat straight in the Jacuzzi, taking her cup and setting it on the border of the pool, and then took her slice. "Thank you, my love." She said softly, taking a bite of the pizza.

"You're welcome, gorgeous." Shelby smiled as she sat back, and began to eat. "What do you want to do the rest of the night? Stay in here all night?" She asked.

"I don't know." The actress answered softly, taking a sip of her soda and putting it back on the border. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Things I shouldn't mention," Shelby smirked. "Because we agreed on not doing anything for a while." She sighed playfully. "It sure is going to be hard." She teased.

Audrey rolled her eyes playfully, sighing. "Baby..." she pouted. "Before we leave at least we have to have sex in that jacuzzi." She finished her slice, taking another one.

"We can do that," Shelby smirked. "But maybe in, let's say, a week."

"A week?!" Audrey felt herself gasping. "Can we at least make out?"

A small laugh fell from Shelby's lips. "That'll get you all hot and bothered, what's the point?" she asked in a serious tone, although she was joking.

Audrey felt her heart skipping a beat; She nodded, eyes falling down to the water as she took another bite of her slice.

"You do realize I'm joking right?" Shelby asked. "There's no way I'd be able to not attack you with kisses which always end in make-out sessions for us." She laughed. "I don't think I'll be able to not make love to you for just a few days."

Audrey felt herself blushing fiercely, face as red as a tomato as she finished eating the last piece of her slice, brown eyes not daring to meet with blue ones. "You are such a tease." She murmured, shyly.

Shelby set down her half-eaten slice back into the box before sitting on her lover's lap. "Am I?" she asked with furrowed brows.

Audrey bit her lower lip, but decided to play along; She closed her arms, gaze still down on the water.

Shelby wiggled her bottom against her lover's lap and pulled her arms open. "Come on," she pouted, "Please?"

It took all of Audrey to keep on with her teasing; She kept staring at the water, arms still closed as she shook her head.

"Fine," Shelby sighed as she got up from her lover's lap. She got out of the jacuzzi and dried off. She took the pizza with her over to the bed and sat down. "I'm going to eat all the pizza, and have fun with my vibrator." She yelled.

Audrey let out a chuckle as Shelby stood up; When she heard her lover's words, she instantly got up, drying herself and going to the room. "Don't you dare!" she teased, trying to talk firm but failing.

"Why not?" Shelby challenged before taking a bite of one of Audrey's pieces. "I think it'd be really fun, don't you?"

Audrey crossed her arms, staring at blue eyes; She decided to tease back, just like her lover. Slowly, she started taking her bikini off, never breaking eye contact.

Shelby slowly set down the pizza, her eyes staring at her lover's body. She bit her lower lip, trying to not move even though her first instinct was to tackle her lover and kiss her.

As soon as her bikini fell to the floor, Audrey plopped herself down on the bed, next to her lover; Her hands started teasing her breasts as she laid down, back arching as she started letting out soft moans.

Shelby's eyes widened as she looked at her lover. She stood from the bed, keeping her eyes on Audrey as she started to pull off her own bikini. She let it drop to the floor before grabbing their vibrator. She sat down next to the other woman and turned it on before placing it directly over her clit. She threw her head back as a dramatically loud moan fell from her lips.

Audrey stared at her lover as she kept going, decided to tease her the more that she could; Her eyes kept glued on blue ones as one hand left her nipples and started teasing her stomach, moans still escaping her mouth as her hips started to buck.

Shelby bit her lower lip as she watched her lover's hand moving down her body. She felt her arousal building up at just the sight of Audrey teasing herself. She had to fight against herself not to pull Audrey's hand away from her body and replace it with her own. So, instead, she turned up the speed in the vibrator and brought one hand up to her breast to toy with her nipple.

Audrey bit her lip as she saw Shelby getting eager; She started teasing her clit, deciding on doing something she was sure her lover wouldn't handle. "Sh-Shelby..." She moaned, hips bucking sharply, brown hues glued to ocean ones. "Pl-please, touch m-me..."

Shelby shook her head no, while her teeth still chewed on her bottom lip. She started pressing the vibrator against herself harder, and a small gasp left her lips. "Oh, Audrey," she moaned as her eyes fell shut.

Audrey bit her lip harshly; She stopped with her motions, and quickly sat straight, taking the vibrator away from her lover's hand, and pinning her hands to the mattress. "Sh-Shelby..." she whispered, huskily. "Pl-please..."

Shelby was breathing heavy as her eyes shot open. She was met with the dark hues she loved so much. She was taken aback by Audrey's actions but found it incredibly sexy. "What are you begging for, baby?" she teased.

Audrey let herself fall back on the mattress, just to make it clear that if Shelby didn't want to, she didn't have to touch her. "It's s-so hard..." she whined.

Shelby climbed on top of her lover, looking down at her with pitiful eyes. She felt bad for holding out, but part of her loved the game she was playing. "What is?" she asked as she cupped Audrey's center, holding back any further actions.

Audrey let out a loud moan as she felt her lover's hand on her center. "Y-you don't h-have to..." She managed to whisper, taking all the strength from her body. "I'm s-sorry I got on t-top of you."

"I want to," Shelby said softly. "But, I don't have to." She moved her hand slightly, feeling how wet her lover was. "Although, I think you need me a lot."

Audrey let out a soft whimper, nodding eagerly. "Si... s-sixty nine...?" she whispered, blushing.

Shelby nodded eagerly before moving. She positioned her core over Audrey's face while she was in the same position. She had never done something like this, but she loved that so many of her first were with Audrey. She saw how aroused her lover was and felt bad for teasing her so much throughout the day.

As Shelby positioned herself on top of her lover, Audrey couldn't help but let out a moan; The younger woman's arousal was dripping from her core, on her inner thighs, and the actress just couldn't wait to taste her. Gently, she pressured Shelby's hips down, showing her she was ready.

Shelby leaned down, her tongue gliding down through her lover's slit, moaning as she tasted her. She went for her lover's clit, teasing the bundle of nerves with the tip of her tongue.

As Shelby's tongue hit her, Audrey let out a loud moan; She felt her hips bucking a little, and went straight for her lover's core, lapping her juices at first, moaning at how wet she was, and then finding her clit, nibbling it with her teeth before she started flicking it with her tongue.

Shelby moaned against her lover's center. She tried to keep up her actions, and not pull away to moan louder. She circled the woman's clit before slowly sucking on it, and mimicked her lover's acting by nibbling on her clit.

It was being extremely hard for Audrey to keep going; She just wanted to moan, but at the same time she just wanted to make her lover cum. Letting out soft moans, the actress started flicking her lover's clit harsher, eventually sucking at the bundle of nerves

Shelby let go of her lover clit to moan, panting practically. She moved her tongue down to the woman's entrance, teasing her with the tip of her tongue before going back to her clit. She started moving her tongue faster, then sucking on Audrey's clit again.

Audrey felt her climax starting to build up; She moaned loudly, letting her tongue tease the younger woman's entrance as well before going back to her clit, passing all the way through her slit.

Shelby bucked her hips, feeling her own orgasm nearing. She knew she wouldn't handle much more, and wanted Audrey to cum with her. She doubled her efforts, sucking harder, slightly nibbling on the bundle of nerves.

At her lover's hips bucking and her efforts getting rougher, Audrey flicked her tongue harshly on her lover's clit, her hands squeezing the blonde's ass as her own hips bucked, closer and closer to her edge.

"Fuck," Shelby moaned against her lover's core as she felt the fire in her stomach starting to engulf her body with pleasure. That didn't stop her though, she kept flicking and circling her tongue on her lover's clit.

As Audrey felt her lover cursing, she was pulled through the edge; A loud moan left her mouth as she came, hard, arching her back.

Shelby replaced her mouth with her hand as she moaned loudly, letting her body finally have her full orgasm, her hips bucking hard and her back arching into Audrey's body.

Audrey loved the feeling of her lover's hips bucking on her mixed with the aftershocks of her orgasm; She helped Shelby ride off of her high, panting on her lover's core as she did so, hips still grinding softly

Shelby slowly pulled away from her lover, resting beside her as she panted for breath. Her hand stayed on Audrey's center, still lightly massaging her clit.

Audrey whined as her lover pulled away, licking her lips to take the last drops of her lover's arousal; Softly, she closed her legs, the stimulation being too much for her now extra sensitive center. Breathlessly, the actress managed to climb to the other side of the bed, laying beside her lover. "Holy fuck," she breathed out

Shelby pulled her hand away from her lover's center. She looking into brows hues as Audrey laid next to her. "I know," she said with a dazed smile. "I've never done that before," she admitted shyly, feeling her cheeks blush hard.

Audrey smiled at her lover, tangling their legs as her hand now traced soft patterns on Shelby's back. "Me neither." She blushed as well, chuckling.

Shelby scooted closer to Audrey, kissing her gently as she wrapped her arms around her. "Really?" she asked.

Audrey kissed her lover back softly, loving their mixed tastes. "Mhm," she hummed as she pulled away. "I've never felt comfortable enough with anyone else before." She admitted.

"I haven't either. I love that you're so many of my first. I'm so comfortable with you that I'm not nervous about them." Shelby smiled sweetly.

"It's the same here, actually." She answered softly, her hand now caressing her lover's cheek; Before she could say anything else, her stomach growled, and Audrey let out an embarrassed giggle.

"There's still some pizza if you want it." Shelby chuckled. "We never finished dinner anyways. Someone got too horny." She teased.

Audrey rolled her eyes, taking a slice of pizza of pizza from the box near them and bitting it. "I'm not the  _someone_  in there." She teased back.

"Sure," Shelby laughed as she grabbed the piece she had began to eat before Audrey had joined her earlier. "I think we were both a bit horny, I'll admit that."

Audrey let out a chuckle, staring at her lover. "I was fine until you started talking about having fun with your vibrator." She teased.

"What can I say, my vibrator is fun. It got me through some tough times." She joked before finishing off the slice.

Audrey rolled her eyes once again, finishing her slice and taking another one; She was starving. "What tough times?" she asked, arching a brow while taking another bite.

Shelby reached into the box, taking the last piece of her half. "Times when I was lonely and bored." She explained. "I needed something to do, and you can guess what happened from there."

Audrey let out a chuckle, finishing her slice. "You could have called me." She teased

"Some of these times were before the show even started," Shelby admitted. "But, I wish I would have known I could, I would have called you probably every weekend while we filmed."

Audrey felt her brows furrowing. "What about Matt?"

"He would go on trips a lot, leaving me alone... and if you've learned anything about me, I like to have sex, a lot. So, I had to take care of myself when he was gone."

"Couldn't he take you with him?" she asked, reaching for the bottle of soda near the bed.

Shelby thought for a moment, furrowing her brows as she looked down. "I don't know. I never asked, and he never offered. I knew he would be busy, so I think I thought it would be easier to stay home. Plus, I had my own work to attend to."

Audrey bit her lip as Shelby looked down; She just hoped she hadn't upset her. "Well, I would have taken you with me, even if we could have only the nights together," she said softly, opening the bottle and taking a sip.

Shelby reached out to take her lover's hand in her own, lacing their fingers together. She smiled as she looked up. "I know you would have." She leaned to Audrey to press a gentle kiss to her cheek.

Audrey smiled as she put the bottle away, moving to hug her lover and placing a long, sweet kiss on her cheek. "He was an ass for not giving you what you deserved."

"I thought it was normal," Shelby shrugged. "But, now I know it wasn't. That's why I'm so happy to have you in my life. You've shown me what it's really like to be in love, and how it feels."

Audrey nodded a little sadly, caressing her lover's cheek. "I don't think he didn't treat you right," she said softly. "Just not the way you deserved."

"I know what you mean," Shelby said. "That's why I say I'm so thankful for you. I love you so much, Audrey."

"I love you so, so much, Shelby." The actress said softly, kissing her lover again.

Shelby smiled into their kiss and pulled away. "You make me so happy, you know that? I'm so thankful for you." Her smile only grew wider. "Now enough with all the sad stuff. We're happy, let's focus on that, gorgeous."

Audrey let out a chuckle, nodding; She laid back in bed, pulling her lover with her. "I love you so much." She said softly. "I don't think I've ever been this happy... not even when I got accepted in my first movie audition." She giggled at herself.

A small laugh left Shelby's lips as she shook her head. "Well, I'm glad I can make you happy. That's all I want for you. You deserve all the happiness in the world."

The next morning, Audrey was happily sleeping in her lover's arms when her phone started buzzing; Letting out a groan, Audrey clumsy turned around from her lover's arms and got up, searching for the mobile. "Hello," she said sleepily, eyes opening wide as she heard the voice behind the phone. "I told you to leave me alone! Rory, you know why I broke up with you, and I don't regret it!" she shouted. "Yes! Yes, she does make me happy, happy like you never did! Look, I-- Hey! You know what? Bye!" Audrey hung up and threw her phone back in the suitcase.

Shelby took a deep breath as she turned onto her side. When she felt her lover's arms no longer around her, she sat up straight in the bed. She looked around, seeing her lover standing stark naked with her phone to her ear. When she heard the conversation, she felt her blood boiling, she absolutely hated Rory at this point and didn't understand why he wouldn't just leave Audrey alone. She bit her lower lip as the older woman threw her phone. She got up from the bed, and hugged her lover from behind, hoping not to scare her.

Audrey let out a gasp when she felt arms around her; She soon let her body relax a little, caressing her lover's hands, head bending back to her lover's shoulder. "I woke you up, didn't I?" she groaned.

"I woke because I didn't feel you in bed. Don't worry, baby." Shelby spoke softly before pressing a kiss to the woman's cheek. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Audrey turned in her lover's arms, resting her own on Shelby's shoulders. "Yeah," she said softly. "Just... Rory, again."

"I gathered that..." Shelby sighed. "What happened this time?" she asked, bringing one and up to caress her lover's cheek.

"He started insulting us." She let out a sigh, looking down. "Telling me it was a mistake to break up with him and stuff... I got mad and threw the phone away." She chuckled.

"If he calls again, will you give me your phone?" Shelby asked. "I would love to tell him something." She smirked.

Audrey lifted her eyes back to blue ones, a smirk on her face as well. "Why don't you call him?" she raised a brow.

"You'll let me?" Shelby asked as she raised her own brow. "You do realize I'm going to be a complete ass to him right?"

Audrey chuckled, pecking her lover sweetly. "I would love to see that."

Shelby pulled away, and over to Audrey's suitcase to grab her phone. As she clicked on Rory's contact and called him. She sat down on their bed as she pressed the phone to her ear. She bit her lip as she waited. As soon as his voice came through with a pissed of 'Hello' she smirked. "Rory," she spoke calmly at first, and he grew silent. "I would appreciate if you would leave my girlfriend alone. You need to forget about her, and stop feeling like I'm the reason she left you. Of course one of the greatest things of being with me is I can make her cum better than anyone, especially you." She tried her hardest to hold back her laugh. "Don't call her anymore unless you want me to personally find you and kick your ass." She hung up and turned off Audrey's phone.

Audrey watched her girlfriend with a smirk, sitting on the edge of the bed; She had to cover her mouth to stop herself of laughing loudly, bursting into laughs as her lover turned the phone off. "Shelby!" she spoke between laughs. "You are the best."

"Really?" Shelby chuckled. "That was so rude, but it felt great to say it. I just hope that asshole leaves you alone now." She wrapped an arm around her lover's waist, pulling her closer as she spoke.

Audrey giggled, nodding. "I loved it, especially the cum part." She teased, getting up and turning in her lover's arms. "And it's true, no one can make me cum like you do." She whispered huskily, smirking.

"Really?" Shelby bit her bottom lip. It was something Audrey had never told her, but she thought it was something good to say to Rory if it was true or not.

"Mhm," She hummed, placing a kiss on her lover's neck. "I'm sure you thought about it, I mean, you're the one who cleans my mess." She teased, placing another kiss on Shelby's jaw.

Shelby blushed, "You're right. You do the same to me, baby. Honestly, I mean it." She tilted her head slightly, allowing Audrey better access to her skin.

Audrey giggled, cheeks getting a little red as well; She placed a final kiss on her lover's neck before pulling away, staring at blue eyes as her hands kept caressing Shelby's waist. "I'm glad," she said softly. "And I really enjoy cleaning you too." She teased, chuckling as she blushed even more.

Shelby felt herself blushing harder. "Well, I'm glad," she chuckled. "I love how caring and passionate you are... even when it comes to those type of things." She smiled softly.

Audrey bit her lip, smiling shyly. "Well, I can't have sex without love... I mean, even when I'm punishing you I'm doing it passionately, and making sure it's all okay with you." She said softly, feeling herself blushing even more. "I can't even think about hurting you... I'd never forgive myself."

"I know, gorgeous. I'm the same way. I would never ever hurt you. When the roles are turned, I make sure everything is okay with you. But, I do enjoy a little pain when it comes to the punishing stuff." Shelby felt her cheeks burning at the confession.

"Well, I realized it, kitten" She chuckled shyly, raising an eyebrow. "I'll keep that in mind, but you have to promise me that if it hurts too much, you'll always tell me, okay?" She asked softly

"Of course," Shelby said softly. "Should we have a safe word, Mistress?" she asked.

Audrey bit her lip at the way her lover called her; She nodded, thinking about something. "What about... shit, I can't think of anything." She chuckled

Shelby chuckled. "Well, it needs to be something so obscure that when either of us says it, it's a 'what the fuck' moment and we stop whatever it is." She explained. "What about an animal or a food or I don't know," she shook her head.

Audrey nodded, letting out a chuckle as well. "Maybe... pink?" She suggested, squeezing her eyes as she gave the woman a shy smile

"Works for me," Shelby said, finding her lover's shyness adorable. "Should we go out today?" she asked, changing the subject. "Maybe go sightseeing?"

"Okay," Audrey giggled. "And yes! Do you have something in mind, babe?" she asked, starting to pull away.

"We can go hiking, see the volcano, snorkeling, I'm sure we can figure something else out too," Shelby suggested.

"Hiking?!" Audrey asked excitedly, starting to put her underwear. "That's cool! Although, I'm not a very fit person." She giggled

"If you're fit enough to have sex three or four times a day, you're fit enough to go hiking with me," Shelby smirked. "Come on, we can do it. We could take a short trail."

Audrey rolled her eyes, her cheeks blushing a little. "Fair enough." She chuckled. "Should we have breakfast here or downstairs?"

"Hmm," Shelby thought for a moment. "Why don't we have breakfast downstairs, and then head out. That way breakfast doesn't lead to sex... like it usually does."

Audrey let out another chuckle, nodding. "You are so right but hey, no sex for a few days, right?" she teased, arching her brows. "Or, have you given up on that after the new things we tried yesterday?"

"I think trying to stay away from each other made it even harder, so let's just see how things go instead of making a challenge for ourselves," Shelby said before placing a kiss on her lover's lips. She got off the bed, and over to her suitcase to find herself suitable clothing for hiking.

Audrey kissed her lover back, going to her suitcase as well. "Well, I'm okay with that." She smirked, taking a pair of leggings and a simple t-shirt.

Shelby grabbed a pair of yoga pants, a sports bra, crop top, and sneakers. She got changed and put her hair up in a bun for the day. She grabbed the key for the room and stuck it into a wallet. She turned to her girlfriend, "I'm ready when you are."

Audrey was finishing putting on her sneakers as her lover turned; She stared at her, once again amazed by how gorgeous she looked. "You know, to have a beautiful view I don't have to go hiking." she teased, giggling. "That was so bad, I'm ready."

Shelby laughed as she walked toward the door. "It was cheesy, but that's okay. I love your horrible jokes." She opened the door for Audrey, stepping aside for her.

Audrey shook her head as she let out a giggle; She got up, passing her lover and out of the door with a little more swing in her hips, trying to make the leggings look good.

Shelby's eyes were glued to her lover's ass, which looked absolutely incredible in the leggings she had chosen. She tried to ignore it and shut the door behind her. She walked behind Audrey just to keep the woman's bottom in her view as they walked.

Audrey waited as her lover shut the door, but her brows furrowed a little when the woman didn't catch her, a small smirk coming to her lips. "Enjoying the view?" she teased as she looked at her lover from up her shoulder.

"Always," Shelby laughed. She walked to the stairs instead of the elevator this time and started walking down, in front of her loved this time.

Audrey giggled, following her lover. "Stairs, huh?" she asked.

"Mhm," Shelby looked up at her lover, smirking. "Like the view?" She asked, using Audrey's words.

Audrey rolled her eyes, letting out a chuckle. "I mean, you are wearing a crop top, that's low." she teased.

Shelby bit her lip to hold back any other remarks as a few people passed them by. When they reached the main floor, again, she opened the door for her lover.

Audrey smiled as she passed by her lover, taking her hand as she did so, guiding both of them to the breakfast room. "I know I say it all the time, but I love you so much." She giggled.

"I love you too, gorgeous. I say it a lot too, but we both mean it." Shelby said as she walked alongside her lover.

As they approached the dining hall, the regular host came to them with two menus. "Here you go, ladies. Sit wherever you'd like, and a waiter will be with you shortly."

Audrey squeezed her lover's hand a little and before she could say anything, the host came; The actress smiled to the man, taking the menu. "The same table as yesterday?" she asked her lover.

"No," Shelby shook her head. "I'm not letting that waiter hit on you again. Let's sit in the back this time, babe." She said as she guided her lover that way.

Audrey giggled as she followed her lover; She had completely forgotten about the waiter incident.

As they approached a table, Shelby pulled her hand away to pull out a chair for her lover.

Audrey smiled at Shelby as she mouthed a shy "Thank you," before sitting on the chair and starting to look through the menu.

Shelby took the seat across from her lover, and picked up her own menu. She started looking over each breakfast item.

"Can I start you ladies off with some coffee?" an older woman in a waitress outfit asked as she approached their table.

Audrey smiled at the waitress, nodding as she subconsciously reached for her lover's hand, caressing it. "Two, please," she said softly, gazing at her lover for confirmation.

"Works for me," Shelby smiled.

"Alright, I'll be back with that soon." The woman grinned at the two before walking off to fetch their coffee.

"Do you know what you're getting?" Shelby asked as she laced their fingers together.

"I'm craving pancakes with syrup." She giggled. "What about you?"

"Pancakes sound delicious," Shelby said.

"Alright, ladies, here you go." Their waitress came back, setting a cup of coffee in front of each other then, and creamed. "Are you two ready to order?"

"Yes, ma'am. Two plates of pancakes." Shelby said and looked toward her lover.

Audrey subconsciously licked her lips as she saw the cream on her coffee; She didn't know why, but lately, she had been hungrier than usual. Perhaps it was all the sex. "With Syrup... a lot, please." She added, blushing softly.

"Okay, I'll be back soon," The woman smiled. "With lots of syrup."

Shelby couldn't help but laugh as the woman walked away. "Hungry much?" she teased, seeing the other woman lick her lips.

Audrey blushed a little at the woman's words; She giggled, staring at her lover. "Yes!" she answered before taking her coffee, giving it a big sip and instantly pulling it back at the table, covering her mouth. "Hot, hot, hot..." She mumbled.

Shelby bit her bottom lip to hold back her laugh. She smiled as she looked at Audrey. "Hey, it's hot, babe." She joked.

Audrey finally managed to swallow the hot liquid, staring at her lover with a straight face, but her lips already curving into a smile. "No joke, silly." She teased.

Shelby laughed softly before grabbing her own coffee, blowing on the hot liquid before taking a sip, humming at the rich flavor. "It's good if you blow on it." She smirked.

Audrey rolled her eyes, softly kicking her under the table. "It's you who'll be losing if I can't use my tongue properly anymore." She teased.

Shelby rolled her eyes before playfully kicking her lover back. "You have other ways to ple—" She stopped talking when she saw the waitress coming their way.

"Two plates, and lots of syrup." She said as she set the plates and the syrup on the table. "Anything else for you two?" she asked.

Audrey bit her lip to stop her laugh when she saw her lover had stopped talking; She smiled at the waitress, shaking her head. "Thank you so much." She said softly, looking at her girlfriend right after.

"We're good, thank you." Shelby smiled at the woman before she walked off. She grabbed her fork and knife to cut up her pancakes before pouring a small amount of syrup over the pancakes.

Audrey watched as Shelby started pouring syrup on her food; She let out a chuckle, deciding to tease her. "Pussy," She giggled.

"Well, you are what you eat," Shelby smirked before taking her first bite of the pancake. "I'd rather have you for breakfast anyways," she teased.

Audrey rolled her eyes playfully, taking the syrup and starting to pour it on her pancakes. "Well, I'd rather have you too... with syrup." She teased, letting out a chuckle.

"That would be... interesting." Shelby laughed. She continued to eat, occasionally sipping on her coffee until it was empty. Their waitress came by to refill drinks and see if they needed anything else. It took no time for Shelby to be done with her breakfast.

Audrey almost finished with the syrup by the time she was done eating her breakfast; She looked at her lover, seeing her already done, and let out a chuckle. "Hungry much?" she teased, using her lover's words

"Very," Shelby laughed before finishing off her coffee. "Are you ready to go sweat your ass off on this hike?" she asked.

Audrey wiped her mouth as she let out a laugh, nodding. "Very."

"Can I get you, ladies, anything else?" their waitress asked as she came by.

"Just the ticket," Shelby said with a small smile.

The woman placed the check into the table. "There you go."

Audrey quickly grabbed the check, placing her credit card on top of the table and then handing both to the waitress. "Put it here, please." She said softly

"Okay," she said before going off to process the card and brought it back. "There you go, have a great day." She smiled before returning back to other tables.

"Ready to go?" Shelby asked.

"Thank you." Audrey smiled as she took her car, putting it back in her pocket. "Ready, babe." She said excitedly as she got up, extending her hand for her lover.

Shelby took her lover's hand and guided her out of the breakfast room. Once they were out of the hotel, she walked to the car and opened the passenger door for Audrey.

Audrey happily entered the car, arching her brows. "Driving today, huh?" she teased.

"Yes, you always drive, so I thought a change would be nice," Shelby said before walking to the other side and getting in. She started the car before putting on her seat belt and driving out of the parking lot.

Audrey nodded as she smiled, glancing at her lover as she got into the car; She buckled up as well, more excited than she thought she'd be.

As Shelby drove, she realized she had no idea where she was going. She bit her lip momentarily as she thought. "Did you leave your phone in the hotel room too?" She asked hesitantly.

Audrey furrowed her brows at the tone her lover used; She glanced at her softly. "Yes, I didn't want to deal with Rory... why? Are you okay?"

"I didn't grab mine either, and I didn't look up an address for a hiking tour, so I have no clue where I'm going," Shelby explained. She sighed as she rolled her eyes at herself.

Audrey couldn't help but burst into laughs; She shook her head, playfully. "Are you up for an adventure?" she asked, teasingly.

"Always," Shelby smiled as she took her lover's hand in her free hand. "What do you have in mind?" she asked.

Audrey caressed her lover's hand with her thumb, thinking about something. "I guess we could just drive and see where we go?" she offered. "We can stop when one of us see something interesting."

Shelby nodded, "I like that idea." She continued to drive down the long road. On one side of the road sat the beach, trees, and the boardwalk, while on the other they passed businesses, shops, and different little places. She tried to keep her eyes out for anything interesting, but she knew that keeping her eyes on the road was a better idea, so she let Audrey choose what they were going to do next.

Audrey kept looking out of the window, seeing trees, the beach and eventually gazing at the other side, where she saw shops and eventually some different places; Her jaw dropped as she saw a yoga place. "Babe!" she exclaimed. "There's a yoga place there!" she giggled.

Shelby nearly jumped out of her skin as her lover yelled in her ear. She slowed the car before turning into the parking lot. "Are you up for yoga?" she raised a brow toward the other blonde. 

"You think I can't do it, Miss Tindall?" she teased, arching a brow.

Shelby bit her lip to hide her smile. "I love it when you call me that," she admitted shyly.

Audrey felt herself blushing; She gave her lover a sweet, shy smile. "I can't wait for you to legally be Miss Tindall." She said softly, caressing her lover's hand.

"Me too," Shelby smiled before turning off the car. "Maybe that's... something we can discuss further when we get home." She said hesitantly. She was hoping to not rush their relationship, but all felt so right.

Audrey felt her eyes getting teary as she heard her girlfriend's words; She nodded, biting her lip in order to stop her tears from falling. "Yes... I'd love that." She said softly.

Shelby smiled as she let out a breath of relief. "Okay, good." She leaned over the center counsel and pressed a kiss to Audrey's lips. "Ready for yoga?" she asked.

Audrey kissed her lover back softly, a tear falling down her cheek as she pulled apart. "Ready." She smiled, caressing her lover's cheek

Shelby cupped the woman's face to wipe away her tears before getting out of the car. She walked to the other side, opening up the car door her Audrey.


	11. Driving Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of past-addictions, alcoholism, and self-harm/suicidal thoughts will appear from here on. Further trigger warnings will be labeled before each chapter when they appear in said chapter.

Audrey giggled, getting out of the car. "Thank you, honey bun." She giggled.

"You're welcome, gorgeous." Shelby smiled before taking her lover's hand. She guided them inside, and she saw a few people signing in. She got into the line and waited.

"Have you two been here before?" the woman behind the counter asked as they stepped forward. 

Audrey caressed her lover's hand as they walked; She smiled at the woman as their turn arrived. "Never." She smiled. "Can we sign in?"

"Of course, are you two beginners?"

"No," Shelby said.

"Okay, there's a class starting soon. Just down that hall right there. Usually, everyone pays after class."

"Okay," Shelby smiled at the woman.

As soon as they started walking to the class, Audrey let out a chuckle. "I am a beginner!"

"You said you took a class once, plus this'll be simple, don't worry, babe," Shelby said as she guided her lover to the yoga room. She leaned to her lover's ear before they walked into the room. "Plus, if you pull a muscle, I still owe you that massage."

Audrey rolled her eyes softly as she let out a smirk, already knowing this would be a disaster for her; As they arrived, Audrey guided them to two yoga rugs at the back, not wanting to be on display for everybody to see how bad she was.

Shelby stood next to her lover and leaned back to pop her back. As she looked over at Audrey a tall, thin, older woman walked into the room. "Alright, everyone. I see a few new faces, so a little introduction is needed. This is a simple yoga class. We're going to start off with our breathing, so I'd like everyone to close their eyes and place your hands on your stomach." She waited for everyone to do so.

As the teacher entered the class, Audrey felt herself getting nervous; She was about to embarrass herself in front of her lover - Not that it really scared her, but still. As people started doing the exercise, Audrey did too, trying her best to do it right.

Shelby followed the instruction, listening to the deep breaths around her.

"Okay, next we're going to start with the simple stretches." The instructor explained. "Let's begin with the 'downward doggie'. For those of you who don't know what that is yet, just watch." With that, the woman spread her legs shoulder length apart before placing her hands on the mat, and straightening out her back to her bottom was in the air.

Shelby followed right along with the woman and most people in the class.

Audrey found it very relaxing to hear everyone breathing together; At the next exercise, the actress felt her eyes growing big - She doubted she'd be able to do that. Biting her lip, she glanced at her lover, doing it just perfectly; She cursed herself internally, trying to do the position but barely being able to reach the mat with her hands

Shelby glanced over at her girlfriend, seeing her struggle. "Are you okay?" she whispered.

Audrey let out an embarrassed chuckle. "I think so." She whispered back.

Shelby nodded softly. "We can go if you want."

"Alright, we're going to enter the warrior pose." The instructor said before standing back up, and turning to the side. "Spread your legs three to four feet apart," she said before doing so. "With your front foot, lean forward to stretch out your back leg. Relax your shoulders before lifting your arms out straight, one behind your back and one in front, and look forward. Balance three-fourths of your weight on your front foot." She explained.

Audrey nodded at her lover, even though she doubted she'd want to leave; Even if she didn't know exactly what to do, it was being nice to try something her lover liked so much. She tried doing the next position, nearly falling but being able to get her balance back in time

Shelby grabbed Audrey when she thought she was going to fall. She let out a breath when she realized she wasn't. "We can go, babe." She said soft enough that no one else could hear her.

Audrey smiled shyly as Shelby grabbed her; She saw everyone looking at them, and blushed like a tomato. "Are you sure?" she asked shyly

"I'm sure. I don't want you getting hurt." Shelby whispered, and leaned to her lover's ear. "I don't care for the instructor anyhow."

Audrey felt her brows furrowing for a moment. "What do you mean?" she whispered softly, people already going back to their yoga.

"She jumped into poses before regular stretches, ones that could have saved you from nearly falling," Shelby explained. "Come on," she said as she took Audrey's hand in her own, guiding her out of the room.

Audrey blushed as she let out a timid smile; Sometimes she couldn't even believe she had been so lucky to have Shelby as her lover. Walking out of the room, Audrey guided them to the woman they had talked before. "We are not staying for the class?" she said softly.

"Oh okay, would you like to share why? We care a lot about our client's opinions."

Shelby didn't want to sound rude, but she knew a clients opinion could matter. "I'm a yoga instructor myself, so I know how important the basic stretches before starting the yoga poses can be." She explained.

The woman nodded as she took a small notebook, writing down what Shelby said. "Thank you so much, Miss." The woman smiled. "I'll discuss it after with our instructor, you don't have to pay, and I'm sorry."

Audrey was a bit shocked at how polite the woman had been; She smiled, saying a small 'thank you' before starting walking outside hand to hand with Shelby.

Shelby thanked the woman as the exited the building. She walked with Audrey to the car and opened the passenger door for her lover again. "Where are we headed this time?" she asked.

Before entering the car, Audrey gave her lover a tight hug, burying her head into her shoulder. "I love you." She murmured.

"I love you too, gorgeous." Shelby smiled, hugging Audrey back. "Are you okay?" she asked softly.

Audrey nodded, still hugging her lover; She pulled apart softly, hesitantly, staring at blue eyes. "I am... I just," She blushed. "You are so caring"

Shelby smiled, "I'm just making sure you're safe, that's all. I don't want you getting hurt. If you want to do yoga, I'll teach you when we go home."

Audrey nodded, pecking her lover softly; She finally entered the car, a silly smile on her face.

Shelby moved to the other side of the car and got in. "So, what are we doing next?" she asked. "Or are you ready to back to the hotel?"

Audrey thought for a moment; They had spent so many time in the hotel already - Not that she was complaining - but maybe doing something different could be fun. "Why don't we drive a little more?" she suggested.

"Works for me." Shelby turned the car on and left the parking lot. She returned back to the road and in the direction, they were driving previously.

Audrey started paying attention to the views again; Nothing interesting came, and she was starting to feel bad.

Shelby glanced over at her lover and grabbed her hand. "Are you okay?" she asked, seeing the look on the woman's face.

Audrey turned to Shelby, smiling softly. "Yes, babe." She said softly. "I just... feel bad that nothing cool is coming up." She smiled sadly. "I don't want this trip to be bad"

"This trip has been nothing but good, and nothing could ruin it, okay?" Shelby smiled back as she glanced at her lover.

Audrey squeezed her lover's hand a little, nodding. "You're right." She said softly

"I'm always right, aren't I?" Shelby teased with a small smirk on her lips.

Audrey rolled her eyes playfully, pulling her hand back so Shelby could drive properly, caressing it before doing so. "Yes you are, Mistress." She teased.

Shelby bit her lip as she tried not to even think about the name her lover called her. If she did, she knew she would want to take Audrey back to the hotel. "Why don't we just keep driving until either of us get hungry, and we'll try and find somewhere to eat?" She asked. "Even if that's hours from now unless either of us finds something better."

Audrey smirked as she saw her lover bitting her lip; She nodded, looking to window again. "Works for me... and maybe we can try some new positions." She teased.

"Oh?" Shelby questioned. "What do you have in mind?"

"Have you ever had sex in the car?" Audrey arched a brow.

"I... yes, once," Shelby explained, feeling herself blush as she thought back on the awkward memory. "That's how I lost my virginity..."

"Really?" Audrey asked, glancing at her lover. "Tell me more." She giggled.

Shelby rolled her eyes but continued. "It was a week before summer break, and all of my friends had already lost their v-card, and I had a date with his kid name Elliot. We had been going out for two, maybe three months by then. We went to the movies, I don't even remember what we saw because as soon as it started he was making out with me. After the movie, we went back to the car, and we had sex in the backseat. Losing your virginity in the backseat of your boyfriend's parents' car in the local movie theater parking lot is pretty hot, huh?" she joked sarcastically.

Audrey felt herself getting a bit grossed out by the situation; She was not sure if it was because of how bad the story had been or because she was actually jealous - The second one, probably. "How old were you?" she asked, trying not to sound too serious, jealous

"Seventeen, almost eighteen. He was a year older than me. I even went to prom with him, but I didn't have sex with him that night like everyone else with their boyfriends... I broke up with him a week after we had sex." Shelby explained.

"I'm sorry," Audrey said softly. "It doesn't seem very nice." She smiled sadly at her lover. "I lost mine when I was nineteen."

"It's okay, I broke up with him because my parents decided to move," Shelby explained. "And you waited until you were nineteen?" she asked. "Not that it's a bad thing," she said quickly. "I just wish I had waited longer."

Audrey let out a chuckle at her lover's words; She nodded, humming as she did so. "It's not that I waited... I just didn't feel comfortable to have sex with anyone before I met Beatrice." She explained bittersweetly.

Shelby could hear the tone in her lover's voice, but left it as is, not knowing if Audrey wanted to talk about it or not. "I'm glad. I wasn't really comfortable with Elliot, but I felt like I had to just do it because all of my friends already had, and they wondered why I wouldn't just sleep with him... so, I did, and to be honest, it was horrible. It didn't last long, it was uncomfortable and he didn't even make me cum."

Audrey softly caressed her lover's hand, staring tenderly at her. "I'm sorry, really." She said softly. "I never had this problem I guess... I wasn't really popular." She tried lightening up the mood. "No boyfriends, no girlfriends, no popular girls... me and my two friends."

Shelby smiled, "It's okay. I would have done things differently if I could go back. I would have rather had two real friends then a bunch of fake ones. Believe it or not, I was a cheerleader for most of high school."

Audrey couldn't help but burst into laughs, biting her lip to stop herself. "I bet you were so hot." She laughed.

"I don't think so, but if you want, when we get home, I'm sure I have some pictures from high school in a box somewhere," Shelby said.

Audrey nodded, caressing her lover's hand. "I'm sure you had real friends, though." She said softly.

"One, but she wasn't in the popular clique, so I didn't see her in school," Shelby said. "She lived down the street from me since we were five."

"I bet she was fun!" Audrey said excitedly. "What was her name?"

"Daniella, but I called her Dani. When we got to middle school is when I started becoming more athletic, and she went into music. When we got to high school, we had no classes together, so I only saw her outside of school. But, when I moved we didn't talk anymore." Shelby explained, her voice soft and almost sad.

Audrey noticed the sad tone in her lover's voice; She bit her lip, caressing her lover's hand. "I'm sorry, my love." She said sadly, softly. "I'm sure she still thinks about you."

Shelby nodded softly, loving the comfort that Audrey could give her at any moment. "Maybe," she said with a small smile. "Sometimes I wonder what she's up to, you know?"

Audrey hummed, never stopping caressing her lover's hand. "We could try finding her on Facebook." She said softly.

"We could," Shelby nodded again. "It would be interesting to see if she's the same as she used to be... do you have anyone you think about every now and again? An old friend or something?"

"It would," Audrey said softly. "And no... not really." She added. "As I had only those two friends since I can remember, we made a deal to never lose touch... we were always alone."

"I'm sorry you all felt alone, but I'm glad you three still talk," Shelby said with a sad smile.

"It's okay, my love," Audrey said softly. "It was cool though, being the ones who saw everything happening" She chuckled at the memory.

"Tell me a story about a young Audrey Tindall," Shelby said with a smile as she glanced at her lover.

Audrey let out a chuckle, giggling at her lover's cute words. "Well, when I was seventeen and still  _straight_  me and those two friends who, by the way, are both queer," She chuckled. "We went to the cheerleader practice just to  _watch_  the moves and talk about how cool cheerleading seemed"

"You mean how hot they were?" Shelby asked jokingly. "I'm sure if we had gone to high school together you would have said you were bisexual then instead of later."

Audrey let out a giggle, squeezing her lover's hand. "I doubt it, you were and still are way out of my league."

"Whatever," Shelby chuckled. "You should reverse that sentence, because I'm a nobody, while you're an amazing, hot actress."

Audrey couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "Babe..." she said softly. "You have your own yoga studio, do you have any idea of how amazing it is?!" She exclaimed. "You are not a nobody, not at all... you are my life, Shelby."

Shelby smiled widely at this, bringing her lover's hand up to kiss since she couldn't kiss her on the lips while driving. "Thank you, gorgeous. I mean it, thank you. You're my life too, you're all I've ever wanted in someone to love me and share my life with."

Audrey bit her lip, cheeks blushing a little."I love you so much, honey bun." She whispered softly.

"I love you so much too." Shelby held her lover's hand tightly, caressing her knuckles with her thumb. "One of these days let's stay up all night and watch the sunrise, hows that sound? Maybe we can go to the beach, and sit in the sand while it rises over the ocean?"

Audrey smiled widely at her lover's words; She squeezed her hand a little. "What about today?" she offered

"Okay. I hope you're prepared to be out all day then. Do you want to watch it set, and rise, or just set tonight?" Shelby asked.

"What about just rise?" Audrey said softly. "Then we have another day to watch it set... and I have some plans for now." She smirked.

"What do you have planned?" Shelby asked as she kept her eyes on the road, still driving to nowhere in particular.

"Just turn right when you can," Audrey said, seeing it was an entrance to a park.

Shelby did as she was told, and pulled into a small parking lot in the park. "Okay?" she looked over at Audrey.

Audrey smirked as she unbuckled, going to the backseat. "You coming?" she arched a brow.

Shelby looked back at her girlfriend with wide eyes. "Here?" she asked.

Audrey bit her lip, nodding. "There's no one around."

Shelby looked around, seeing no one, not even a car. She bit her lip before climbing into the backseat with her lover. She felt nervous, but the excited nervous you get as a teenager, hoping not to get caught in the backseat.

Audrey smirked as her lover climbed back with her, and instantly straddled Shelby. "I like to be naughty." She whispered huskily.

"I know," Shelby smirked. She bit her lower lip, her arms wrapping around the woman's waist.

"Do you want to be naughty with me?" Audrey teased, biting her lip as well.

Shelby leaned forward, pressing a hard, passionate kiss on her lover's lip. "Does that answer your question?" she asked lowly.

Audrey kissed back just as passionately, pulling herself closer on her lover's lap. "Not yet." She teased, wanting to see what her lover had in mind.

Shelby's hands fell to her lover's ass, gripping her through her leggings. She pulled her closer, slightly raising her hips into her girlfriends. She kissed her again, hungrily this time. "If I had more room in here, I'd pin you down, and fuck you until you were screaming my name." She said as she pulled away.

Audrey felt her wetness instantly pooling in her underwear; She let out a whimper, rocking herself on her lover's hips. "B-baby..." she moaned, unable to think of anything else.

"What?" Shelby teased as she continued to raise her hips. She started leaving kisses down Audrey's neck.

Audrey felt herself losing it; She bucked her hips harder, desperately. "Y-you... I just..." she moaned again, unable to think straight as she bent her head back

Shelby pulled back slightly, her hand still holding Audrey by her bottom. "What did you say, baby?" she asked, teasing her lover even further.

Audrey whined as she stared at blue eyes, her breath heavy. "S-Shelby... I just... I-I don't know w-why but I-I'm suddenly s-so wet..."

"How wet are you?" Shelby asked, slowly bringing one hand around between them, cupping Audrey's center.

Audrey let out another whine as Shelby cupped her center; She shut her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. "V-very," she managed to whisper. "It's a-almost passing to m-my leggings."

Shelby bit her lip at the thought. She slipped her hand into her lover's leggings, cupping her center front outside her underwear. A moan mixed with a gasp left her lips as she felt how wet her lover really was.

Audrey smirked as she let out a moan; She bit her lip harshly. "See?"

"Are you sure we shouldn't go back to the hotel, babe?" Shelby asked softly.

"Baby..." the actress whined. "I thought we were being naughty." She pouted softly.

"We are," Shelby smirked. "I'm just teasing you."

"We can go back if you want to, my love." She said softly, caressing her lover's neck.

Shelby started slowly rubbing her fingers up and down her lover's slit. "I'm good right here, aren't you?"

Audrey felt her eyes rolling to the back of her head; The smallest of the touches could cause her to shiver due to how wet she was. "Y-yes, I am."

Shelby moved slightly, trying to slip her hand into Audrey's panties, but found the angle awkward. "Can we try a different position?" she asked.

Audrey nodded, an idea coming to her mind. "Wait a minute," she said softly, climbing out of her lover's lap and reaching to the front seat, putting the passenger seat forward, and then the driver one, giving them more space.

Shelby smiled and laid Audrey down on her back on the passenger's seat. She took hold of Audrey's leggings and underwear, pulling them down at the same time. She tossed them aside and pressed her lips to Audrey's and she placed her hand back over Audrey's core, moaning as she felt her wetness again.

As Audrey was laid on her back, she was already smirking, eyes glued on blue ones as her leggings were pulled away; She instantly kissed her lover back as Shelby's lips were pressed to hers, hips bucking on her lover's hand as she let out a moan.

Shelby started to slowly circle the woman's clit. She kissed Audrey hungrily, her tongue running along the other's bottom lip.

Audrey loved it when Shelby pleasured her while kissing her as well; She loved to feel how Shelby's kiss changed as her hand moved faster. Without thinking twice, the actress let her lover's tongue inside her mouth, her hips bucking as she let out a whine.

Shelby quickened her fingers as she kissed her lover harder. She brought her other hand up to Audrey's chest, massaging her breast through her shirt.

Audrey couldn't help but let out a louder moan, her hips bucking even more; She started to bite her lover's lower lip between their kisses, wanting to show Shelby just how desperate she was. 

Shelby loved how needy Audrey was for her. Her fingers moved lower, teasing her lover's entrance before thrusting two fingers into her.

As Audrey felt two fingers entering her, she couldn't help but moan loudly, her hands pulling Shelby closer by the neck, deepening the kiss.

Shelby pumped her wrist at a quick pace as she started to move her thumb over the woman's clit, flicking over it and circling it. She loved each moan that came from her lover, especially in their enclosed space, making them seem louder than they really were.

Audrey felt her orgasm starting to build; Her hips started bucking faster and faster, desperate for more and more. Her kisses started getting sloppy, hips bucking strongly.

Shelby could feel, and see how desperate her lover was for her release. She doubled her efforts, quickening her fingers while adding more pressure with her thumb. She pulled away from her Audrey's lips to softly suck on her pulse point.

As Shelby's lips caught the actress' pulse point, she felt herself on the verge of exploding; Her hips bucked even harder, moans and moans escaping her lips. With just one more second, Audrey came, hard, hands gripping softly in blonde hair.

Shelby smirked against the woman's skin. She slowed her actions down before withdrawing her fingers and bringing them up to slowly rub against Audrey's clit, bringing her down from her high.

Audrey's hips took awhile to stop bucking, her breath heavy and her eyes fell shut; Once the stimulation became too much, she subconsciously pulled away, breath eventually calming down.

Shelby pulled away when her lover did and brought her fingers up to lick clean of Audrey's climax, moaning as she did so. As she pulled her hand away from her mouth, she leaned down to press a kiss to the woman's lips.

Audrey gladly kissed back, letting out a moan as she tasted herself. "Fuck..." she said breathlessly as she pulled away.

"I never asked, have you had sex in the back of a car before?" Shelby asked as she looked down at her lover.

Audrey shyly shook her head, letting out a giggle.

"Really?" Shelby asked with a small smirk. "You seemed to like it, but maybe you're just a naughty girl."

Audrey bit her lip, caressing blonde locks. "I'm only a naughty girl with you, Mistress." She teased.

Shelby's lips grew into a whole smirk. "Only with me? No one else, not even before me?" she asked.

Audrey shook her head again, stroking her lover's hair still. "I've never been comfortable to show it to other people." She admitted.

"I'm glad you're able to be that comfortable with me because I love it. I love it when you're my Mistress too." Shelby confessed.

Audrey giggled, nodding as she pulled her lover closer, caressing her cheeks. "I love it too... I feel loved, even when we're doing it."

"Good, because I do too." Shelby smiled softly before pressing a loving kiss to her lover's lips. As she pulled away she spoke, "You should probably put your pants back on before someone shows up."

Audrey kissed back just as passionately; She felt her heart exploding, and she knew exactly what she had to do. It wouldn't be in the most expensive, classic way but the feeling was just as real. "Wait," she said as Shelby pulled apart, caressing her cheeks, stomach doing flips. "W-will you marry m-me?"

Shelby looked down at the woman with wide eyes as she bit her lower lip. She was taken back by the question, but not in a bad way. "I-I..." she took a deep breath to stabilize her thinking. "Yes, yes I will." She nodded.

Audrey felt her eyes instantly getting teary, overflowing right after; She pulled her lover in for a passionate kiss, smiling through it. "I love you." She whispered, pulling apart and hugging her lover closely.

Shelby brought her hands up to wipe away the woman's tears. "I love you even more, gorgeous." She smiled softly before kissing her lover again.

Audrey kissed her lover back just as passionately, her hands caressing her lover's back. "Baby... I... I can't believe it." She felt herself sobbing as she pulled apart, a huge smile on her lips.

Shelby smiled widely down at her lover. "Well, believe it, baby." She continued to wipe Audrey's tears each time they fell.

Audrey bit her lip to stop her tears; She nodded, taking a deep breath. "But Shelby... if you're not ready yet, I get it, okay?" she said softly, reassuring her lover.

"I am," Shelby smiled. "I didn't think I would be, but I am if it's with you. You mean the world to me, and I want to be yours for forever. I would say let's get married today, but we have to wait until my divorce is finalized." She explained.

Audrey nodded, hands still caressing her lover's cheeks; She pulled her lover in for one last kiss. "Don't think that's all I have for you." She giggled as she pulled apart.

"Oh?" Shelby said playfully. "What else do you have?" she asked.

Audrey giggled, stroking her lover's hair. "It's nothing sexual, and it's for later after we get home."

"Okay," Shelby smiled before grabbing Audrey's underwear and leggings. "Get dressed, babe. I'm getting hungry. Although, I'd rather have you again, but this back seat is a little small for me to go down on you."

Audrey felt herself blushing a little; She nodded, starting to put her underwear. "As you wish, Miss Tindall." She teased.

Shelby smiled at the name, thinking she would never get used to how lovely it sounded. "Do you want to eat anything specific, or is it okay to drive around until we find something?" she asked as she moved back to the front seat.

"Whatever works for me, lovely," Audrey said softly, finishing to put her clothes and moving to the passenger seat.

"Okay, gorgeous." Shelby put on her seatbelt and started the car. She grabbed her lover's hand as she started to drive out of the parking lot.

Audrey buckled herself before grabbing Shelby's hand, a silly smile on her lips. "Hey, Miss Tindall" She whispered softly. "I love you"

"I love you too, Miss Tindall." Shelby smiled as she laced their fingers together. "God, I can't wait until we get home now."

Audrey let out a giggle, caressing her lover's hand. "Why?" she teased.

"That way I could speed up the process of the divorce, and marry you. I want to officially be Mrs. Tindall." Shelby said with a wide smile. "What kind of wedding do you want?"

Audrey felt her heart warming once again; She squeezed her lover's hand a little, bitting her lip. "I've always wanted a classic wedding, with rose and white in the decoration." She blushed, giggling.

"I love that idea," Shelby said softly. "Maybe our Paris trip can be the honeymoon?" she asked.

"That's perfect." The actress said sweetly. "Do you prefer gold or rose gold?"

"I've always loved rose gold, but I've never had anything that was rose gold. What about you?" Shelby asked.

"Same here," Audrey said softly; The fact that Shelby liked rose gold was perfect; Audrey wanted to buy their rings in that material. "Do you mind if we both wear dresses? Or do you want to wear a suit? Or want me to wear a suit?" the actress felt herself blushing, gabbling at the words.

"We can both wear dresses. I think that's better than suits. That might work for some people, but we're both dress people." Shelby smiled as she spoke.

"I'm glad you think so." Audrey let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, caressing her lover's hand again. "Two dresses is my favorite option."

"Me too." Shelby started to think of all the things they would have to plan and prepare for their wedding. "This means I have to meet your parents now," she said nervously.

"Oh, they know about us." Audrey chuckled. "I've sent them pics."

"Really?" Shelby glanced over at her. "What did they say? What do they think?" she asked quickly.

"Yes," Audrey said softly. "They thought you were absolutely stunning, my mom showed your pic to everyone in my family." The actress giggled. "Thankfully, my family is really supportive of my sexuality, the main problem is my father, but he's much better."

Shelby was speechless by Audrey's words. She started to feel bad that she had never mentioned anything to her parents about Audrey, but she was also nervous to tell them. "Wow," she breathed out. "I'm glad though, that they accept you."

Audrey could feel the way her lover was breathing, the way she spoke the next words; She glanced at her. "It's fine, you know..." she said softly. "If your family doesn't know about us yet."

"They... they don't." Shelby sighed as she spotted a diner. "Do you want to eat there?" she asked.

"Yes, it's perfect," Audrey said softly, glancing at the small, colorful diner.

Shelby pulled into the parking lot and parked the car. She turned the vehicle off and unbuckled herself. "I'm sorry I haven't told them," she said softly.

Audrey unbuckled herself as well, turning to Shelby. "It's okay, I mean it" She answered sweetly. "It's your first homosexual relationship and you're getting a divorce... I get it."

"Thank you, I mean it. I don't want to seem like an asshole, but my dad is... isn't the nicest person when it comes to gay people." She explained with a small sigh. "And my mom is upset that Matt and I are getting divorced, so I'm not sure how either of them will take this."

Audrey nodded; She knew exactly how not being accepted felt - Even if not for her family, she had gone through that patch in different occasions. "I'll be here to help you." She said softly, taking Shelby's hands on her own, caressing it. "I'm not leaving you, no matter what."

Shelby couldn't help but smile as she felt a tear run down her cheek. "Thank you," her voice cracked as she spoke. "Y-you mean a lot to me, and I just... thank you."

"Oh, baby..." Audrey said softly, pulling one hand away to wipe her lover's tear. "You don't need to thank me, babygirl."

"I feel like I do. I think if I hadn't gone to that dinner, I would have done something stupid or be completely alone." Shelby took a deep breath as she closed her eyes before looking at her lover. "I just love you so much."

Audrey felt her chest tightening at her lover's confession; Her eyes instantly got teary. "Y-you thought about h-hurting y-yourself?" she managed to whisper, shakily.

"No... yes, well," Shelby sighed as she shook her head. "I don't know. I drank a lot before you, and I feel like I would have done something I would have regretted, whether that be hurting myself, sleeping with a stranger or basically drowning myself in alcohol... something would have happened."

Audrey felt herself bursting into tears; The thought of Shelby being hurt, hurting herself, was unbearable for the actress. "I-I'm so glad y-you are o-okay." She sobbed.

Shelby brought her hands up to her lover's cheeks, wiping away her tears before pulling her close. "I am too, I'm glad I have you. But, please don't cry. I'm okay, aren't I? I'm right here with you, perfectly healthy. There's nothing wrong with me."

Audrey pulled herself as close to her lover as she could, hands pulling Shelby closer. "Promise me y-you'll tell m-me if you have t-those thoughts a-again." The actress knew damn well how it was to have this kind of thoughts, and the last thing she wanted was for the person she loved the most to go through that.

"I promise, Audrey. I'll never do anything to hurt myself, but I promise I'll talk to you." Shelby pulled away just slightly so she could look into the woman's dark, teary eyes. "I promise."

Audrey nodded, her breath eventually calming down as she stared into the blue eyes she loved so much. "I don't think I can live without you." She said softly.

A small smile started to form on Shelby's lips. "I know I can't live without you, and I would never do anything to jeopardize that. I love you."

Audrey felt herself smiling widely; She threw herself into her lover's lips, kissing them passionately. "I love... you too..." She whispered between the kiss. "Of course I love you, I'll marry you!"

Shelby smiled as she pulled away. "I can't wait to marry you," she said softly. "Let's go eat before either of us finds something else to cry about." She said with a small laugh.

"Ouch!" Audrey exclaimed, teasingly. "It's not my fault I'm emotional."

"I cry too, it's okay, baby. We can be each other's emotional messes." Shelby joked with a small smile. "I didn't mean to offend you, all I meant is that today has seemed to be emotional for the both of us."

Audrey giggled, nodding with a smile. "I know, my love, I'm just teasing you." She said softly. "Now let's go eat something before I start eating the car." She teased.

Shelby laughed as she got out of the car, and walked around it to open the door for her lover. She held out her hand for Audrey as a smile settled on her lips.

Audrey giggled once again as she took her lover's hand, shutting the door and guiding both of them to the diner.

"Welcome ladies, table for two?" the hostess greeted them.

"Yes, please." Shelby smiled.

The woman started to walk further into the diner and guided them to a table near the kitchen. "Here you go!" she smiled as she placed the menus down.

Audrey smiled, pulling a chair for her lover. "Miss Tindall, you first." She giggled.

Shelby smiled as she sat down. "Thank you, Miss Tindall." She said before picking up her menu.

Audrey smiled sweetly at her lover's words, sitting down in front of Shelby and picking up the menu as well. "Oh my God!" She gasped as she started looking through it.

"What is it, gorgeous?" Shelby asked. Out of habit, she grabbed her lover's hand, lacing their fingers together.

Audrey loved it when Shelby laced her fingers with her own; She smiled sweetly, looking at blue eyes. "They have hamburgers and milkshakes here!"

A small chuckle fell from Shelby's lips. "Is that what you would like to get?" she asked.

"Yes." The actress blushed. "I miss fast food"

"Well, we can get fat when we go home." Shelby joked. "Unless you want to work it off, I wouldn't mind that."

Audrey felt her smile dropping; She nodded, slowly, pulling her hand away. "Y-yes... I should g-get a salad..." she smiled sadly.

Shelby squeezed her lover's hand. "Baby, it was a joke. Eat whatever you want, who cares? I meant let's eat whatever you're missing when we get home even if it's junk because I don't care. If you want to eat a whole plate of greasy fries, I'll share that plate with you. It's been a long time since I've touched fast food, and I miss it too." She explained. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad, Audrey."

Audrey felt her heart beating faster, the squeeze in her hand calming her a little. "I'm s-sorry." She said softly. "I just t-thought you wouldn't l-like me... f-find me attractive"

"That's not what I meant at all. And, I will always find you attractive." Shelby smiled, trying to reassure Audrey. "I love you for your personality, and how hot you are is just the cherry on top."

Audrey nodded softly, caressing her lover's hand. "I'm sorry." She took a deep breath. "I have to stop with those insecurities..."

"Don't apologize, baby. When I was in high school and college I had the same insecurities, so I know how hard it can be. Okay?"

"Okay," Audrey said softly, squeezing her lover's hand a bit. "I love you."

Shelby squeezed Audrey's hand back. "I love you too."

A woman in shorts and a grey shirt with a name tag walked to their table. "Good afternoon, ladies. What drinks can I start you off with?" she asked.

"Two milkshakes," Shelby answered before Audrey could answer.

"Flavors?"

Audrey bit her lip as a sweet smile popped on her lips; The way Shelby cared, it never failed to cause the actress' heart to fill with love.

"A strawberry one for me, please." She said softly. "You, babe?" she asked softly, glancing at her lover.

"Chocolate, please." Shelby smiled up at the woman.

"Okay, I'll be back soon." The woman smiled at the couple before walking off.

Audrey turned to her lover after smiling at the waitress, her cheeks lightly blushed. "Thank you for being always so caring," She said shyly.

"You don't have to thank me. I just care about you a lot, and I want you to feel comfortable with me, and be able to talk to me about things you feel." Shelby said with a soft smile.

Audrey nodded, smiling softly at her lover. "If someone would have told me five years ago that I'd have someone like you, I swear I wouldn't be able to believe it."

"I wouldn't have either," Shelby said. "Then again, if someone had told I'd end up with a beautiful woman like you I would have told them they were lying."

Audrey smiled shyly, staring down at the table. "Silly...." she murmured. "You are the pretty one."

"Nope, that's you," Shelby said but continued before Audrey could say anything else. "So, are you getting a hamburger and fries?" she asked.

Audrey rolled her eyes playfully, nodding as her lover asked her the question. "Yep! You?"

"I can't decide," Shelby laughed softly, "As usual. I can't decide between a burger or chicken fingers."

Audrey giggled softly, caressing her lover's hand. "You can have... both?"

"That's way too much food for one person," Shelby said. "Maybe I could just have a bite or two of your burger if that's okay."

Their waitress came back with their milkshakes. "Here you go, ladies. Are you ready to order?" she asked.

Audrey smiled at the waitress, speaking before Shelby could. "Thank you," she said sweetly. "Can we take what's left home?"

"Of course!" The woman answered, causing Audrey to smile.

"We'll two burgers with fries and chicken fingers, please."

"Alright ladies, I'll be right back with your order." The waitress smiled once again before going away.

"I can't believe you ordered two!" Shelby laughed as she placed her straw into the milkshake, slowly sipping in the freezing cold drink.

"Punish me." Audrey teased, motioning her lover's actions. "We can take it home, so it's fine my love... It's our first meal as Mrs. and Mrs. Tindall, well almost, but still." She giggled.

Shelby couldn't help but smile. "You're right, soon-to-be wife." She smirked. "And, I could punish you tonight if you want," she whispered.

Audrey bit her lip as she smirked, wiggling her brows. "That'd be great." She whispered back. "But," she added, as an afterthought. "I want our first soon-to-be-wife sex to be passionate... is it okay?" she blushed.

Shelby laughed softly as Audrey wiggled her brows. "Of course. You don't have to ask me." She smiled sweetly, caressing the woman's hand. "All you have to do is tell me what you want, you don't have to ask. Okay?"

Audrey felt her cheeks getting even redder, her sight falling down. "Okay," she said softly, nodding. "I just wanted to make sure you were, you know, you were going to enjoy it too." She let her eyes meet blue ones again.

"I enjoy anything and everything with you." Shelby lightly squeezed her lover's hand. "Especially sex," she whispered with a smirk.

Audrey giggled, her hand squeezing Shelby's back; The actress gave another sip on the milkshake, a long one. "Ah!" She exclaimed, her hand leaving Shelby's and going to her forehead, meeting the other one. "Brain-freeze!" She shut her eyes.

Shelby started laughing hard, covering her mouth with her hand to try and hide it. "Press your thumb to the roof of your mouth, it'll help." She said as she held back her laugh.

Audrey did what her lover told her to do, laughing as she realized what had just happened; When the sensation was gone, she shook her head, taking her thumb out. "I can't believe you are proud of calling me your future wife."

"Of course, I am. I love you so much, Audrey. I feel so, so lucky to be able to call you my future wife." Shelby said with a small smile. "And I am incredibly proud to be able to call you mine."

"Alright, ladies," their waitress said happily as she started placing their plates on the table. "Two burgers, one chicken finger basket, and fries. Can I get anything else for you?"

Audrey smiled widely, caressing her lover's hand; When the waitress came, she couldn't help but keep staring at her lover, wondering how she could be so lucky.

"No, thank you though." Shelby smiled at the woman.

"Okay, well, enjoy your meal, ladies." With that, the waitress walked off, and Shelby turned to their lunch, not sure where to start.

"Hey," Audrey whispered, caressing her lover's hand. "I love you."

Shelby smiled widely. "I love you too, beautiful." She said before pulling her hand away to start eating. She grabbed the salt shaker to lightly salt her fries and chicken fingers. She grabbed a few fries and placed them into her mouth, humming at how good they tasted.

Audrey smiled, motioning her lover's actions; She started with her hamburger though, giving it a big bite. "This is amazing." She mumbled, her mouth full.

"Mhm," Shelby nodded before taking a bite of her own burger. "Very, amazing."

"Mhm," Audrey nodded as she swallowed her food, taking a bit of the fries. "Today is being so great." She commented before taking a sip of her milkshake.

"It really is," Shelby nodded with a smile. "Sex in the back of a rental, your proposal, and now amazing lunch." She listed their amazing day off with a small laugh when she mentioned their moment in this back seat.

Audrey let out a giggle, nodding. "Not to mention my amazing performance in yoga class." She teased.

Shelby let out a laugh, "You were outstanding as always." She teased. "But, how was I as a supporting role?" she joked with a grin.

"You stole the show," the actress teased back, letting out a wide smile.

Shelby's grin grew into a smile. She loved how playful and/or teasing they could be with each other. "I love you so much."

Audrey felt a bit surprised with her lover's words, not expecting it at the moment; She let out a smile though, her heart melting. "I love you more, honeybun."

"I love you the most," Shelby said before dunking a few of her fries into her milkshake, and then into her mouth.

Audrey rolled her eyes playfully, watching as her lover mixed her food; She giggled, smiling widely. "I can't believe you do it too!" She exclaimed

"How could you not?" Shelby questioned playfully. "It's delicious!" She smiled before doing it again.

Audrey nodded, motioning her lover's actions. "When I was dating Rory he said it was gross" She commented, bitting the fries. "What a jerk, honestly."

"Fuck him." Shelby rolled her eyes. "Nothing so delicious could be gross." She dunked a few fries into her milkshake before offering them to Audrey, hoping it seemed somewhat romantic.

"Agreed," Shelby said before finishing the fries she had started; The actress couldn't help but let out a chuckle when Shelby offered her more, gently taking them. "Hmm, it tastes good with a chocolate milkshake, thank you, love."

"Mhm," Shelby hummed as she chewed her last few fries from her hamburger dish. She grabbed a chicken strip and took a bite. "All their food is good," she commented.

Audrey nodded as she took her last fries, dipping into her milkshake and offering them to her lover. "You should try with strawberry, too."

Shelby took the fries, allowing her lips to wrap around her lover's fingers before pulling away. "Mm," she nodded. "Just as good if not better. We need to come here again before we go home."

Audrey bit her lip as she felt her lover's lips on her fingers; She took a chicken strip, humming at the taste. "Definitely."

"What do you want to do after this, baby?" Shelby asked before finishing off the strip, and then on to take a bite of her burger.

"I don't know, honey," Audrey said, taking a sip of her milkshake after finishing her strip as well. "Do you have anything in mind?" she asked, taking a bite of her hamburger.

"Well, it's at least four hours before the sun sets, so we have some time to kill. We can keep driving around, and find a spot on the beach in a while. Or, we could head back to the hotel for a while?"

Audrey thought for a moment; They were planning to watch the sunrise, and for that, they'd have to be well prepared. Shelby was driving for the whole day, and that would certainly not work; The actress didn't want her lover to be too tired.

"What if we head back to the hotel, rest a little, and then settle down at the beach for the sunrise?"

"I like the idea." Shelby smiled.

The waitress soon arrived. "Do you still want the to-go box?" she asked.

Audrey stared down at their food; The only thing left was less than half of their hamburgers and some chicken strips. "I don't think it'll be necessary, but thank you so much" She smiled.

"Okay, well let me go get your ticket, and you can go on your way!" she smiled before walking off.

"So, are we still headed to the hotel after this?" Shelby asked.

"I think so?" Audrey said softly, finishing to eat her hamburger. "Unless you don't want to? We can always do another thing, sweetheart."

"I do, I was just making sure that's what you wanted to do."

"Here go, ladies!" their waitress said as she placed their check on the table. "You can pay up front with Andy."

"Okay, thank you." Shelby smiled.

Audrey smiled, taking the check as fast as she could; The actress took another chicken strip, eating it while taking the last sip of her milkshake. "Wow, I'm full." She giggled.

"I am too," Shelby said. "This is the exactly the kind of lunch you need after sex." She smirked.

Audrey let out a smirk, biting her lip as a small blush made its way across the actress' cheeks. "You are such a naughty kitten." She whispered, teasingly.

Shelby swallowed hard as she squeezed her thighs together, feeling that familiar ache between them. "Maybe so..." she bit her lower lip.

Audrey smirked, even more, when she saw her lover's reaction; She got up, taking the check. "I'll go pay." She winked before starting to walk towards the front, her hips swaying on the leggings.

Shelby chewed on her bottom lip as she watched her lover walk away. She got up and followed after Audrey to the front of the diner. As she caught up with her, she wrapped her arm around the woman's waist.

Audrey smiled as she felt an arm around her, feeling the familiar scent she loved so much; After giving the man her credit card and the check, he returned it to her.

"Thank you so much for eating with us, ladies." He smiled.

"Thank you," Audrey said softly before starting to walk away, putting her things back in her pocket, soon placing her arm on her lover's shoulder.

Shelby said a small thank you as they walked away. She smiled when she felt Audrey's arm around her shoulders. "Do you want to drive?" she asked

"Sure, babygirl." Audrey said softly, walking towards the car. "You drove the whole day already, you need to rest."

"Thank you, I am getting tired," Shelby said softly. "I might need a nap when we get to the hotel."

"Me too." Audrey giggled. "We can cuddle," she said softly, reaching the car and opening the passenger's door for her lover.

Shelby pressed a kiss to her lover's lips before getting into the car. "Thank you, baby."

"Of course, my love." Audrey said softly, entering right after; She buckled up before starting to drive. "Let's play a game." The actress giggled.

"Okay?" Shelby asked. "What kind of game do you have in mind?" she buckled herself in and closed her eyes.

"Honest hour." Audrey chuckled. "We ask each other the most uncomfortable, embarrassing questions and the other has to be honest."

Shelby's eyes opened and raised her brow toward her lover. "Alright, you start."

"Okay," Audrey chuckled again, glancing at her lover quickly. "What's the most uncommon thing that has ever turned you on?"

Shelby had to think for a moment. "Hmm," she hummed. "Uh, well, Matt wanted me to call him Daddy once or twice. That was... odd in a nice way. Everything else is just kinky but common, like when you're the dominant one. Being spanked isn't uncommon, so I guess that wouldn't work. When I was in high school and went to parties I thought two girls making out was hot, but it's pretty obvious why now. What about you?"

Audrey felt herself getting a bit jealous at the confession; She glanced at Shelby with furrowed brows, stomach doing flips, boiling with jealousy. "I don't know." She answered firmly, taking a deep breath to calm herself down.

Shelby saw the look on her lover's face and the tone of her voice. She grabbed her Audrey's hand, lightly squeezing it. "I'm sorry," she sighed. "I didn't mean to upset you, and I can tell I did."

Audrey cursed herself internally; Being jealous didn't help, nor changed anything. "You didn't, my love." She sighed, caressing her lover's hand. "I'm sorry, I just got jealous." She blushed.

"I could tell, and don't be sorry. I was just, being honest like you said." Shelby said softly.

Audrey nodded, letting out a chuckle as she started to calm down. "Daddy, though?" she chuckled. "Well, I can't deny the image in my head is pretty hot"

"Uh, yeah," Shelby chuckled awkwardly. "But, like I said it was only a time or two." She said as she stared out the window. "And, you didn't answer my question."

Audrey giggled, eyes back at the road. "Hmm..." She thought for a moment, trying to find anything. "Well, one day Rory started calling me 'Cum Princess'... It was weirdly nice" She chuckled, shyly.

"Really?" Shelby asked as she turned her gaze to her lover. "I've never thought about something like that before, or been called it."

Audrey chuckled once again, nodding. "Me neither." She confessed. "But, I wouldn't like you to call me that... I mean, I don't want to remember Rory while, you know, having sex with you."

"I know exactly what you mean. If I were dating a guy and he wanted me to call him Daddy, I couldn't do it because I would think of Matt, and... it would be weird." Shelby explained.

"Exactly" She chuckled. "And, I mean... when I have you, why would I want to think about somebody else?"

"Exactly," Shelby smiled. "Okay, uh..." she tried to think of a decent question to ask. "What's your favorite way to get yourself off?"

Audrey smirked at the question, thinking about an answer as her lip got caught between pearl teeth. "Shower head." She answered shyly.

"That's always a good option," Shelby smiled. "I'll have to remember that next time we take a shower together."

The thought caused the all so familiar ache to come back to Audrey's core; She bit her lip, nodding. "What about you, kitten?" She teased.

Shelby bit her lower lip hard. "A vibrator. I have a few more at home." She admitted.

"Oh?" Audrey glanced at her lover, arching a brow. "I want to meet them when we get home." She said huskily.

"Well, if I'm moving in, you'll meet all my toys," Shelby smirked. "Your turn."

Audrey bit her lip at her lover's words; All of her toys, that was interesting. "Okay," She said, starting to think about something. "Hmm... when you used to go down on men, did you spit it or take it all?" She chuckled, finding her question incredibly gross. "That's so gross." She laughed.

"It's kind of gross, I'll admit that but it's okay... it was rare that I did that, I didn't care for, uh, the whole idea of that, so I would spit." She explained. "And you?"

Audrey nodded, understanding what her lover meant. "I didn't like to go down on men, so I feel you." She giggled. "I used to spit too."

"It's much better going down on women, I must say," Shelby said with a smirk. "What's your favorite position?"

"I agree." She chuckled, squeezing her lover's hand. "I mean, going down on you was better than any other thing I've ever done." She smirked. "Let me see... when you ride my face." She confessed.

"Mm, I think that's my favorite too, and I agree. Sex with you is my favorite." Shelby smirked. "It's definitely the best with you, and you definitely have given me the best orgasms."

Audrey smirked back, biting her lip once again. "Same here." She glanced at her lover, wiggling her brows. "Oh, I have a good one." She chuckled. "Have you ever done a threesome?"

"No, I have not. Have you?" Shelby questioned. She started to think about the idea, wondering what it would be like, or if she would even like it.

"I have." She confessed, blushing. "I regret it so much... I was so drunk." She sighed. "Second year of college, two people I met at a party... I could never do that if I had feelings for one of them, though."

"Really? What was it like?" Shelby asked softly. "I mean if you want to tell me. If not, it's okay."

Audrey glanced at her lover, cheeks as red as a tomato; She chuckled nervously. "I was twenty-two, it was me, another girl, and a boy... it was... fine?" she chuckled again. "I mean, it's weird since you have a lot of hands touching you but, as you know, sex for sex is not my thing, so for me, it was not that big of a deal... slow, passionate sex with you is much better, trust me."

Shelby nodded understandably. "I think it would be weird, especially if one of them is someone you're dating or in love with because the other person is either a stranger or just someone who doesn't know what they like... and especially if the two women are dating." She said, before thinking of a new question. "Have you ever had an erotic fantasy come true?"

Audrey felt herself getting relieved with her lover's answer; She let out a deep breath, caressing her lover's hand. "So... it's okay if we never do a threesome?" she asked shyly.

"Of course, I don't think I would be comfortable with that," Shelby said. "I couldn't bring someone into our amazing relationship."

"Thank God." Audrey giggled, cheeks blushing once again, hand squeezing Shelby's. "I wouldn't be able to see somebody else touching you".

"I wouldn't either. I might strangle them or punch them in the face." She said in all honesty.

"Same here." She answered, not even daring to use a teasing tone - She knew it was the truth. "But, about your question, yes, I already had an erotic fantasy to happen." She smirked.

"What was the fantasy?" Shelby asked.

Audrey bit her lip, glancing at her lover. "You ridding my face." She confessed, blushing.

Shelby smirked before biting her lip. "Oh, really?" She asked lowly.

"Yes..." Audrey bit her lip. "You have no idea of how many orgasms I've had because of that thought." She teased back. "What about you, kitten?"

Shelby thought for a moment, chewing on her lower lip. "Well, a few times I did think about you, and that came true." She explained.

"That's all?" Audrey asked, arching her brows.

"There was one time when I thought about you using a strap-on on me." Shelby felt herself blush as she looked out the window. "That came true."

Audrey smirked, her lip caught between pearl teeth once again. "I think you've told me about that one once," She said softly. "Have you ever had sex with someone but thought about somebody else while doing so?"

"Uh, yeah..." Shelby laughed awkwardly. "There were a few times when I called my boyfriends in college the wrong name."

Audrey couldn't help but burst into laughs with Shelby's confession; She glanced at her lover, unable to stop her laughs. "Really?!" she asked.

"Yes! It was horrible." Shelby found herself laughing as well. "The first time, Danny broke up with me and I started seeing Timothy. It was the first time we had sex and the last time we had sex."

Audrey laughed even more with her lover's confession; She shook her head, loving how comfortable she could feel with the other woman. "Well, if it makes you feel better, I've done it too." She confessed.

"You have?" Shelby asked in a laugh. She loved how their game she thought would be incredibly awkward was actually fun and entertaining as she learned more about her lover.

"How do you think Rory found out I was starting to fall in love with you?" Audrey teased, blushing as she didn't dare to meet blue ones, leaving her own on the road.

"You said my name while fucking Rory?!" Shelby asked in a shocked tone.

Audrey burst into laughs once again; She nodded, not being able to stop laughing. "Yep... it was not cool for him."

"I can only imagine," Shelby laughed. "For the next one, have you ever sent a nude to someone?" She asked.

Audrey thought for a moment, seeing the big building of their hotel far away. "In college, yes." She chuckled. "You?"

"Yeah, more times than I'd like to admit..." Shelby bit her lip as her eyes spotted the building, and looked nowhere else.

Audrey felt her brows furrowing once again; She glanced at her lover, wondering why she said it that way. "Why?" she asked softly

"Because I'm more than positive Matt still has most if not all the pictures on his phone. Then, there were a few guys in college that asked for them and I was an idiot to say yes, and the whole football team saw them."

Audrey felt anger building up in her head; She shook her head, letting out a sigh. "I'm so sorry, my love." She caressed her lover's hand. "People can be such assholes... and damn Matt for having them, I don't want him jerking off to my soon-to-be-wife pictures". She teased, trying to light up the mood.

A small laugh fell from Shelby's lips as she shook her head. "I don't either, but I'm sure he's seeing someone, so hopefully he doesn't have them anymore. And, it's okay. I'm over it now."

Audrey felt a small smile tugging on her lips; Matt seeing someone else was great, at least he was going to leave her lover alone. "I'm glad, honeybun," she said softly. "We have time for one last question, do you want to ask it? Now is your last chance to know my dirty secrets, Miss Tindall" She giggled.

Shelby laughed as she smiled, trying to think. "Alright, what's something sexual you haven't done, but you would like to try?"

Audrey started entering the hotel's street, thinking about the question. "Hmm... sex on the beach." She answered, waiting for her lover's answer.

"You're really set on doing that aren't you?" Shelby asked with a small chuckle.

Audrey parked in their place and turned to her lover. "Yes, I am, kitten" She teased. "What about you? Any sexual things you'd like to try?"

Shelby thought for a moment. "Not really I've done or tried everything I've wanted to." She said.

"Alright, just remember I'm always up to try new things." She winked before getting out of the car, opening the door for her lover.

"I know, and I love that about you," Shelby said as she got out of the car, and placed a small kiss onto her lover's lips. She took her lover's hand in her own again before walking toward the hotel.

Audrey smiled, guiding them to their room, going up the stairs.

When they reached the room, Shelby grabbed the key from her wallet and unlocked the door. She pulled Audrey inside with her and placed a loving, passionate kiss to the woman's lips. "I love you so much." She smiled as she pulled away to set her things on the table and take off her shoes.

Audrey melted into her lover's kiss, kissing her back just as passionately. "I love you more." She smiled softly, putting her things on the table as well and taking off her sneakers; The actress went to the bathroom, starting to brush her teeth.

Shelby pulled off her top and yoga pants, leaving herself in just her sports bra and underwear. She followed after her girlfriend to the bathroom, and grabbed her own toothbrush, along with the toothpaste, placing a small amount of it onto the toothbrush.

Audrey stared at her lover's body, heart skipping a beat. "That's not fair." She mumbled teasingly, mouth full of toothpaste.

"What?" Shelby asked before brushing her teeth.

"Nothing..." the actress mumbled back, giggling as she finishing brushing her teeth, washing her mouth and putting her toothbrush back in place. "I'll go change," she said softly before pecking her lover and leaving the bathroom. As she got to her suitcase, the actress took off her leggings, t-shirt, socks, and bra, putting on an over-sized t-shirt.

Shelby nodded as she watched Audrey leave the bathroom. She washed her mouth out and placed her toothbrush next to her lover's. She went to the bedroom, and crawled onto the bed, slipping under the covers. "I don't know how you do it, but you can make a t-shirt look sexy." She teased with a smirk.

Audrey turned to her lover, smiling at seeing her all nestled in the covers. "You look like a burrito." She giggled to herself. "And thank you, honeybun." She smiled, getting under the covers as well, smiling at the warmth. "You make everything and anything look sexy as well."

"Let's be a burrito together," Shelby laughed softly as she cuddled into her lover's side, wrapping her arms around her waist, and nestling her head into the crook of Audrey's neck. "And thank you, baby." She smiled as her eyes fell closed.

Audrey giggled, shutting her eyes as she hugged her lover closely, placing a soft kiss on her head. "A cheesy burrito." She joked, due to how cheesy they always were, holding her laugh back.

"Cheesy burritos are the best, didn't you know?" Shelby joked back with a smile. "God, if we ever have a kid they're going to hate our jokes." She laughed.

Audrey giggled, nodding back; The thought of having a kid scared her a little, but she managed to let it aside - It was too early to think about that anyway. "I don't think I can explain how much I love you... I've never loved anyone else like this before." She confessed softly, a hand starting to stroke blonde locks.

Shelby's smile grew larger as she listened to her lover. "I know how you feel, I really do. I love you more than anyone or anything else."

Audrey felt herself blushing a little at her lover's words; She placed a soft kiss on Shelby's forehead once again, squeezing her a bit. "We are so lucky." She whispered sleepily.

"We are," Shelby whispered back before feeling herself slip from consciousness. "I love you." She yawned softly before trying to pull herself impossibly closer to her lover.

"I love you too," Audrey whispered as she nestled herself on her lover, shutting her eyes and falling asleep, a small smile on the corners of her lips.


	12. Pizza And Movies

When Shelby started to wake, she inhailed deeply as she started to open her eyes. She was able to take in the scent of Audrey, and smiled, knowing that every time she woke up, she would always have the woman next to her. She didn't move her head because she didn't wake to wake her lover but lifted her hand to slowly draw random patterns against Audrey's arm.

Audrey felt something gently caressing her; She started to wake up, feeling the familiar fingertips tracing patterns on her arm, something she had grown to love. Taking a deep breath, she let out a smile, softly caressing her lover's back.

Shelby placed a small kiss against her lover's neck as she felt her wake. "Hey," she said in a soft tone.

Audrey opened her eyes slowly, blinking a few times to adjust her sight. "Hey there, Miss Tindall." She whispered with a silly smile.

Shelby smiled hard as she picked her head up to stare into her lover's dark hues. "Did you sleep well, Miss Tindall?" she playfully wiggled her brows as she said her lover's name.

Audrey giggled at her lover's actions, her heart exploding with love; The actress could never get enough of her lover. Softly, she pulled Shelby in for a passionate kiss, caressing her cheeks as she did so. "I did, thank you, my love, did you?" she whispered as she pulled apart, smiling.

"Indeed," Shelby smiled back before returning her lips back to Audrey's. She thought she may never get used to the feeling of Audrey kissing her each time they woke together, loving how wonderful and loving it felt. "I... love you... so much." She whispered between kisses.

Audrey smiled as her lover's lips returned to hers; She felt like Shelby's lips were made for hers, the way they moved, the way they fit, it was perfect. "I... love you... more." She whispered back, between kisses as well, not daring to pull apart.

One of Shelby's hands cradled the back of Audrey's neck, pulling her closer, while the other softly caressed the skin under the woman's shirt. Her tongue brushed against her lover's lips, begging for access, finding herself surprisingly eager.

Audrey smirked as she felt a hand under her shirt; She gladly let Shelby's tongue in, her hands caressing the blonde's bare waist.

Shelby slowly made her way on top of Audrey, straddling her waist, without breaking their kiss. Her hands slid under her lover's shirt, moving toward her breasts, lightly grazing her fingertips over the woman's skin.

Audrey let out a soft moan, hands pulling Shelby closer by the waist, eventually squeezing her ass, tongues twirling with one another.

Shelby moaned into her lover's mouth as she felt Audrey's hands on her ass. Her hips started grinding down against her girlfriend's hips, trying to ease the now apparent ache between her thigh.

Audrey pulled away while sucking on her lover's lower lip, smirking as she did so. "Are you needy, kitten?" she whispered huskily, nails scratching Shelby's ass softly.

"Mhm," Shelby nodded fast as she bit her lip hard. Slowly, her hips moved, and her hands softly cupped her lover's breasts.

Audrey couldn't help but let out another moan; She flipped them quickly, thigh pressing against her lover's core. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

Shelby's head fell back as a moan slipped from her lips. Her hips bucked into her lover's thigh, hoping for some kind of relief. She bit her lip to hold back any other moans that might escape, trying to not seem too desperate.

Audrey smirked, her hands softly pulling Shelby's sports bra off, lips going back to her lover's right after, thigh pressing harder.

Shelby whined as she started to move her hips against her lover's thigh once again. She grasped at Audrey's shirt, lifting it, and tugging it over her lover's head. As their lips pressed back together, her hands tangled in short, blonde hair.

Audrey gladly helped her lover to take her shirt off, tongue instantly begging for access as their lips met again; The actress' hands cupped Shelby's breasts, pink nipples rolling between her fingers.

Shelby gasped as she opened her mouth, the feeling of her lover's hands on her breasts never failed to make her moan and build up her arousal even more. Her hips bucked harder as she moaned into her lover's mouth. She knew she would be dripping through her underwear at any second.

Audrey smirked, loving how hard her lover's hips were bucking; She left Shelby's mouth with a small bite on her lower lip, her lips now going lower to the younger blonde's neck, leaving bites and kisses, hands still massaging Shelby's breasts.

Shelby moaned as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her hips continued to move as she felt the ache start to calm down. Her hands grasped the sheets instead of her lover's hair, allowing her to move instead of guiding her.

Audrey let her tongue softly pass over the woman's collarbones, reaching a nipple and circling it with her tongue, while the other one was still being massaged in her hand.

Shelby's back arched into her lover's touch as a series of moans left her lips. She was feeling her arousal worsen again and her hips bucked harder. Her hands moved to Audrey's hips, trying to pull her closer to her core.

Audrey smirked as she felt hands pulling her closer; She let the nipple go while gazing her teeth on it, moving to the other one. "Did... you put your vibrator... in your... suitcase?" she asked between licks.

"Mhm," Shelby hummed in a high-pitched tone as she nodded. A soft moan left her lips with each kiss or lick from her lover.

Audrey kept sucking on her lover's nipple until it was erect; She let it go with a pop and got up to take the vibrator from her lover's suitcase.

A loud whine left Shelby's lips as she felt her lover pull away. Her eyes slowly opened, and she watched Audrey as she got up from the bed. She had to grasp the sheets again to keep from touching herself. Her hips subconsciously bucked into the air as she bit her lip.

As Audrey returned, a smirk made its way to her lips; She crawled on top of Shelby again, placing the vibrator next to them. "Hey there, kitten." She teased, hands playing with Shelby's underwear.

Shelby looked at her lover with a small pout, her hips raising in hopes of having her panties pulled off. "Please, Mistress?" she whined.

Audrey bit her lip, unable to ignore her lover's words; She started taking the other woman's panties off, nails scratching down pale legs, eventually throwing the piece away.

A small moan fell from Shelby's lips as she felt her lover's nails against her skin. Her eyes fell shut once again. She felt herself blushing because of how she wet she was, and now that Audrey saw it, she knew she couldn't hide it anymore.

Audrey nearly gasped as she saw how wet her lover was; She smirked, licking her lips, hands gently spreading her lover's legs. "Wet, aren't we?" she teased, blowing air to her lover's core.

Shelby's grip on the sheets got tighter as she whimpered, hips bucking hard. "Mhm," is all she could manage, her brain being a jumbled mess of emptiness and begs that wouldn't leave her lips.

Audrey could see how needy her lover was; She took the vibrator, turning it on to the lowest speed, placing it softly on Shelby's clit.

Shelby's hips bucked hard, and a loud, long, ragged moan fell from her lips. She gripped the sheets tighter, trying to keep herself still. "Fuck," she moaned out.

Audrey smirked at her lover's reaction; She always looked so gorgeous when she was needy like that. Softly, she started placing kisses on the woman's neck, speeding the vibrator to the next speed.

One of Shelby's hands tangled in her lover's hair. Her hips bucked harder as she felt the speed going up. Her moans grew louder with each speed.

Audrey started kissing her lover's neck harsher, leaving red marks and bites, speeding up the vibrator one more time, her free hand massaging her lover's breast.

A high-pitched moan left her lips as she felt the speed go even higher. Her other grasped as Audrey's back, her nails digging into her skin. She loved the feeling of Audrey's lips on her skin while she pleased her in some way.

Audrey let her lips suck on her lover's pulse point, leaving a small bruise that soon went away; She speeded up the vibrator again, almost reaching its highest speed; Her free hand started rolling Shelby's nipple between her fingers, bites, and kisses being placed on her neck.

"Audrey," Shelby cried out in pleasure. "F-fuck." She felt her end starting to near as her the pleasure was becoming overwhelming.

Audrey let out a smirk, speeding the vibrator to its highest speed, pressing it even harder on her lover's clit. "I love you, Miss Tindall" The actress whispered huskily in her lover's ear before gazing her teeth in her earlobe.

Shelby's eyes squeezed shut as another high-pitched moan left her lips, feeling the fire in the pit of her stomach engulf her body. Every nerve in her body was touched in an overpowering sense of pleasure as her hips and back raised off the bed.

Audrey smirked as her lover's body raised up, her lips kissing her lover's neck again as she started lowering the vibrator's speed.

Shelby fell back to the bed, panting for her breath. She felt the vibrations still against her, and pulled away with a small whine, feeling that it was too much to handle after such a powerful orgasm.

Audrey took her lover's hint and pulled the toy away, her hand softly passing over her lover's slit, just enough to catch her juices, before pulling her now coated fingers into her mouth, moaning at the taste the actress loved so much.

Shelby felt her breathing starting to calm as she opened her eyes, moaning at the sight before her. She didn't know why she found Audrey licking her fingers clean of her cum to be so erotic, but she did. She pulled her lover closer to press their lips together, moaning at the taste of herself on Audrey's mouth.

Audrey kissed her lover's back harshly, wanting to let her taste herself as much as she could; Softly, she pulled apart, biting her lover's lower lip as she did so. "I love how you taste." She whispered, breathlessly, hands caressing her lover's cheeks.

"I know the feeling," Shelby chuckled as she felt herself blushing. "I love you too, by the way." She smiled softly. She let go of her lover's hair and wrapped her arms around the woman's waist.

Audrey giggled at her lover, resting her head on Shelby's chest and tangling their legs; Looking through the window, Audrey realized the sun had already gone home. "It's night already." She commented, fingertips tracing random patterns on her lover's pale skin.

Shelby's eyes fell shut as she felt her lover's fingers against her skin. She smiled at the feeling of the small patterns. "It's okay, we can watch the sunset another night." She said softly. "Maybe we can still see the sunrise?"

Audrey took a deep breath, feeling her body relaxing. "I thought that was the plan?" she said softly, letting out a small chuckle. "So, we have more to do the other days."

"You're right, I forgot. My brain is still in its post-orgasm jumble." She laughed softly. She brought a hand up to lightly brush Audrey's hair behind her ear.

Audrey giggled at her lover's words, enjoying the small caressing Shelby was doing. "So, I did a good job, huh?" she teased.

"You always do, baby." Shelby smiled. She lightly tangled her fingers in Audrey's hair before making her look up. She leaned down to press a loving, yet passionate kiss to her lover's lips.

Audrey smiled at the sweet, surprise touch, kissing her lover back just as passionately. "I guess we should start getting ready." She whispered softly, foreheads still touching as she slightly pulled apart.

"Nope," Shelby shook her head. "Let's stay in bed for just a little longer." She said before flipping them over, so she was on top of Audrey.

Audrey giggled as they were flipped, her hands still caressing the woman's cheeks and neck. "You know I would never be opposite to cuddling with you." She said softly.

"I meant something else," Shelby smirked before biting her lower lip.

Audrey let out a smirk as well, arching her brows as she stared up at blue eyes. "Oh yeah?" she asked, teasingly.

"Mhm," Shelby hummed before leaning down to kiss her lover and brought her hands up Audrey's breasts.

Audrey felt herself gasping, letting out a whine as she kissed her lover back; She pulled her lover closer by the neck, caressing it softly.

Shelby started to toy with her lover's breasts as she pulled away from her lips, slightly tugging on the woman's lip. She kissed down her jawline, and to her neck where she left bites.

Audrey felt her wetness instantly pooling in her panties; She let her hands tangle in blonde locks, pulling her lover closer as her hips bucked. Audrey had been wanting to do something, something she hadn't done in a while.

Shelby placed her knee between Audrey's thighs, against her core. She felt her lover's arousal against her knee. "You're so wet," she muttered against her skin.

Audrey felt her hips bucking; She nodded, pulling Shelby even closer.

Shelby's lips moved lower, and once she reached Audrey's chest, she swirled her tongue around one nipple, flicking her tongue over it, and eventually sucking on the nipple. She pressed her knee into her lover core more.

Audrey let out a moan as she felt lips on her breasts; Her hips bucked, hands tangling on the sheets instead of Shelby's hair now. "B-baby..." she whined. "C-Can I... I've b-been missing s-something..."

Shelby pulled away, looking up at Audrey. "What is it, baby?" she asked softly.

"C-can I ride y-your face?" Audrey asked softly, cheeks blushing fiercely.

Shelby nodded eagerly. She laid down on her back next to her lover. "Come here, gorgeous."

Audrey bit her lip, quickly taking her underwear off. "Are you sure it's okay?" she asked, wanting to make sure her lover was comfortable with the idea.

"Of course!" Shelby smiled. "I love this position." She admitted.

"Okay," Audrey bit her lip, crawling over Shelby and positioning herself on top of her head, hands grasping the headboard, waiting for her lover's next move.

Shelby grasped her lover by her hips, bringing her down to her mouth. She saw how wet the woman was, she licked her lips. Her tongue slowly moved through her lover's slit, moaning at the taste of her.

Audrey felt her back already arching with her lover's first lick; She moaned, one hand leaving the bed's headboard and tangling in blonde locks, hips already grinding slowly.

Shelby started to circle her lover's clit, teasing the bundle of nerves with the tip of her tongue. She slid one of her hands up to Audrey's breast, softly cupping it.

Audrey kept rocking her hips, moans and more moans escaping her lips. "S-shit..." she moaned.

Shelby's tongue moved lower to her lover's entrance, teasing her before pushing her tongue in, and curling it.

A loud moan escaped Audrey's lips as she felt her lover's tongue; She let her head bend back, lip caught between pearl teeth.

Shelby made sure her nose moved against Audrey's clit as she moved her tongue inside of her. With each thrust, she curled her tongue more, hoping to hit that inner sweet spot.

Audrey could feel her orgasm already building up; She kept moaning, hips eventually grinding harder, the grasp in Shelby's hair tightening.

Shelby felt Audrey's muscles around her tongue clenching, and she knew she was nearing her orgasm. She doubled her efforts to bring her lover over the edge. Her tongue quickened as one of her hand gripped her lover's breast harder, toying her nipple, and her other hand held Audrey's hip.

With the hold on her breast getting harder, Audrey felt herself coming over the edge; She moaned loudly as she came, back arching sharply as her hips started grinding slowly.

Shelby moaned as she tasted her lover's climax. She slowed her actions, eventually withdrawing her tongue, and running it over the woman's clit before pulling away.

Audrey whined one last time before laying down beside her lover, panting as she tried to catch her breath.

Shelby licked her lips clean before snuggling into her lover's side. She brushed Audrey's hair from her forehead to behind her ear before placing a gentle kiss to her cheek. "I love you so much." She said as she wrapped her arms around her lover's waist, pulling her closer.

Audrey smiled softly, nestling herself into her lover; She kissed her lips softly, loving the taste of herself on Shelby's lips. "I love you so, so, so much." She smiled as she pulled apart.

Shelby smiled as she looked into her lover's dark hues. "If you ever want to ride my face, just tell me. I am perfectly okay with it. Don't hesitate, okay?"

Audrey blushed fiercely with her lover's words; She nodded, letting out a giggle. "Okay." She said softly. "Same here, honeybun."

"Good, and I know, baby. You're so open and comfortable with things and it makes me so happy." Shelby said as she rested her head on Audrey's chest, listening to her heartbeat.

Audrey hugged her lover closer, stroking her hair softly. "You are too, my love." She placed a sweet kiss on her lover's forehead. "You are the love of my life."

"You're the love of my life too," Shelby smiled. "Can we maybe just stay in bed tonight? I'm really enjoying this, and I don't want to leave your warmth." She asked hesitantly, knowing they had things planned for later in the night.

Audrey felt her heartwarming once again; She absolutely loved how Shelby made her feel like she was enough. "With one condition..." she teased

"Yes?" Shelby asked. She brought one of her hands up to slowly run her fingers over the woman's stomach, tracing small patterns with her fingertips.

Audrey let out a giggle as she felt fingers in her stomach. "That's good," she said softly. "And the condition is... pizza!"

"You always want pizza." Shelby laughed but nodded. "That's good with me though, I'm hungry as usual."

Audrey smiled excitedly, practically jumping out of bed like a happy child, running towards the phone. "What flavor, my love?"

"Whatever you want, gorgeous." Shelby couldn't help but laugh at how excited Audrey got over pizza. She propped her head up on her hand as she watched her lover move toward the phone.

Audrey rolled her eyes, but remembered her lover's favorite flavor was cheese, so she was going to order that too; She took the phone and checked the pizzeria's number on the small folder of the hotel, and soon it was calling. "Hello, I'd like an extra-large pizza, please... cheese, cheese and sun-dried tomatoes, and chocolate, please... Miss Tindall," at this, Audrey winked at her lover, biting her lip softly. "An orange soda, please... that's all, yes, thank you so much." The actress turned off the phone and climbed back in bed, jumping on it with a giggle.

Shelby smiled over the fact that Audrey ordered her a cheese even though she didn't ask for it. She laughed as her lover jumped on the bed. "You're such a child," she said as she looked up at the woman.

Audrey blushed a little as she heard her lover's words, giggling as she stared lovingly at blue eyes, laying on her stomach. "I am, but you love me." She teased.

Shelby's smiled grew larger. "I do love you. How could I not? You're absolutely amazing. I don't understand how you aren't married yet." She teased.

Audrey felt her cheeks getting even redder; She shook her head, a silly smile on her lips as she crawled up to peck her lover. "Because I was waiting for you." She answered softly. "And, I am married, I just haven't legally done it yet."

"I can't wait to get married to you. Do you want white roses, a three-tier cake, and all that gorgeous, fancy stuff?" Shelby asked.

Audrey nodded, biting her lip; She had always been a fan of those things. "I actually have a saving account with money for my wedding since I got my first payment." She confessed, burying her head on the covers. "That's so embarrassing." She murmured with a giggle.

Shelby lifted her lover's head, caressing her cheek. "It's not embarrassing. I think that's amazing." She smiled. "At least you knew that you'd need the money for a wedding and you saved what you needed for it. I'm glad we won't have to worry about it."

Audrey nodded, bringing her lips to Shelby's, kissing her passionately. "I'm so glad you accept me for who I am... I never really had that, you know?" she whispered as she pulled apart.

"I do understand. Of course, I'm going to accept you. I love you more than anything. I love you for you, for your personality, for how funny you are, for how protective you are of me, and... in general. I can't see myself not loving you, ever."

Audrey felt herself getting slightly teary; She nodded, hands caressing Shelby's cheeks, eyes lost in ocean ones. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." Shelby smiled softly, wiping her lover's tears before they could fall. She pressed a kiss to her lover's lips before pulling away. "One of us should get dressed to get the door."

Audrey let out a giggle, deciding to tease her lover. "Or I could just open it all naked?" she arched a brow.

"Don't you dare!" Shelby laughed as she playfully hit her lover's arm.

Audrey let out a laugh, standing up from the bed and staring at her lover with a playful smile. "Have you ever imagined what a nightmare it would be?" Audrey teased. "To open the door and bam! See this?" she mimicked as if she was opening the door, letting out a laugh.

Shelby shook her head. "It would be an amazing dream, not a nightmare, that's why I would rather you have something on for the pizza guy or whoever shows up," she said.

Audrey found her lover extremely cute; She let out a giggle, rolling her eyes playfully as she went to the side of the bed, taking her underwear and putting it on, then taking her shirt. "Jealous you is so cute." She murmured, teasingly.

Shelby rolled her eyes. She hated when she became jealous over such little things. "I don't think so, but I'm glad you do." She said before sitting up in bed, pulling the blanket on top of her to make sure it covered her breasts.

Audrey finished putting her shirt on and sat on the bed again, taking her lover's hand and caressing it. "You shouldn't get mad at yourself for being jealous," she said softly. "I get jealous too, everyone does."

"I know," Shelby nodded. "You're right." She laced their fingers together, bringing her lover's hand up to kiss. "Thank you," she smiled.

Audrey smiled softly at her lover's actions; She nodded, and before she could say anything else, there was a knock on the door. The actress pecked her lover softly before standing up and going to the door.

Shelby made sure the blanket was covering her in case the delivery person looking into the room. She couldn't help but stare at Audrey's ass as she walked, in whatever she wore, especially in just her underwear, it was perfect.

Audrey opened the door just enough to get the things inside; She smiled at the guy before placing the food in the small table, and then returning to the door to pay it, wishing him a good night before closing the door; The actress made sure her shirt was covering her thighs, since it was an over-sized one. Audrey took the pizza and handed to her lover with a smile, then took the bottle and plopped down in bed with a smile.

"Thank you, baby." Shelby smiled. She opened the pizza box, taking a slice for herself. She took a bite, feeling the hot cheese burning the roof of her mouth. She nearly snatched the bottle of soda from her lover's hands before taking a large gulp from it to cool the searing pain.

Audrey burst into laughs as she saw what Shelby had done; She took the piece from the younger blonde's hand, making sure she could drink properly. "Are you alright?" she asked between laughs.

Shelby took a deep breath as she finally swallowed. "No!" She pouted. "I burned the roof of my mouth! I may never have feeling there again." She half-joked.

The pout Shelby made was too adorable to resist; Audrey pouted as well, a smile daring to appear at the corners of her lips. "I'm sure you'll be just fine, babygirl." She said softly.

"Yes, I'll be fine." Shelby smiled softly before taking another sip. "Will you blow on my pizza for me while my mouth cools down?" she asked as she placed the cap onto the soda bottle.

Audrey giggled, nodding as she did so. "Of course," she said before starting to blow on the pizza, wanting to make sure it was on a good temperature; She took a bite before handing it to Shelby, nodding to herself as she felt the pizza now considerably colder.

"Thank you, baby." Shelby smiled as she took the piece. "Should I find us a movie to watch?" she asked as she grabbed the remote from the nightstand.

"You're welcome, honeybun," Audrey said softly, taking a piece for herself. "Mhm, that'd be fun."

Shelby turned on the TV and started scrolling through the movie channels. "Do you want to watch a comedy, a drama, a rom-com, or a horror?"

Audrey nestled herself closer to her girlfriend, finishing her second piece. "A comedy, maybe?" she suggested, taking the bottle of soda and taking a sip.

"Okay..." Shelby continued to look as she picked up a second piece of pizza. "Have you ever seen 50 first dates?" she asked.

"No," Audrey mumbled as she chewed another piece. "We can watch another type if you prefer," she said softly, nestling herself even closer to Shelby

"It's up to you, baby. This is like a classic romantic comedy. I think you might actually enjoy it. But, we can always watch a horror, I know how much you love those." Shelby teased, biting her lip to hold back a laugh.

Audrey stared at her lover with a silly smile before taking a bit of chocolate from the pizza and rubbed her finger on her lover's nose, leaving it dirty as she let out a giggle.

Shelby laughed softly as she shook her head. "As I said before, you're such a child." She tried to use her tongue to get the chocolate off but failed horribly.

Audrey let out another giggle. "Yes, I am." She said sweetly, bending over to lick the chocolate from her lover's nose. "But you love me anyway." She whispered before kissing her lover passionately, letting her taste the chocolate.

"Mm," Shelby hummed into their kiss as she tasted the chocolate. She smiled as she pulled away. "I do love you, very much." She said softly before placing a kiss on Audrey's lips.

Audrey let out a giggle, kissing her lover back and going back to eating her piece of pizza. "I love you more," she said softly, staring at the tv. "Let's watch a horror one, I dare you." She teased.

"Okay," Shelby smirked. "And I love you the most." She clicked on the horror section and started looking. "Have you seen Child's Play?"

Audrey rolled her eyes, knowing that it'd be no way she'd win her lover in this; She watched as Shelby started looking through the horror section, her stomach boiling with excitement and already a hint of fear. "No... have you?"

"Yes! It's a classic from the eighties. There's a doll that's possessed by a serial killer." Shelby explained excitedly since it was one of her favorite horror films.

Audrey bit her lip; She had always been scared of dolls since one of hers fell from the shelf on a stormy night when she was eight, and she could swear it had not been just the wind. "Alright, that seems cool..." she said hesitantly, fear clouding her with a big hint of excitement.

Shelby sensed it in her lover's voice that she wasn't being fully honest with her. "I can pick something else like Scream or Halloween." She said as she wrapped an arm around Audrey's waist.

Audrey happily leaned into her lover's touch, finishing her third piece. "I'm okay with this one, really," she said softly. "I'm afraid of dolls so it should be great." She chuckled.

"I'm here if you need to hide your eyes or hold onto me," Shelby said softly as she clicked onto the movie. She set the remote down and grabbed another slice of pizza before cuddling into her lover's side.

Audrey let out another giggle as she nodded, taking a piece of the sweet pizza and starting to eat it, big, brown eyes glued on the screen, her body subconsciously nestling closer to Shelby, almost on top of her.

Shelby gladly had her lover as close as possible, loving the feeling of them being so close and personal even in a non-sexual way. As she finished her last piece, she pulled Audrey into her lap and laid back against the headboard as she continued to watch the movie.

Audrey finished eating the chocolate piece and pulled the box aside, gladly getting on her lover's lap, laying on her shoulder as the movie continued; The actress was starting to get into the story, eyes glued on the screen when the first jump-scare came, causing her to let out a scream and bury her face in her lover's neck, letting out a giggle

Shelby laughed softly as she brought her hand up to run her fingers through Audrey's hair. "You okay, babe?" she asked.

Audrey nodded, letting herself relax at Shelby's touch, her face peeking up from her lover's neck to the tv again.

"If you get too scared at some point, I can always turn it off, okay, gorgeous?" Shelby said softly.

Audrey nodded, her cheeks blushing a little. "I thought you were scared of horror movies, too." She commented softly, not taking her eyes away from the TV.

"I am, but I've seen this so many times I know where all the jump scares are, and what's going to happen next. I have a few that I like." Shelby explained.

Audrey nodded once again, eyes still glued on the TV. "That's not fair, only you will see me shitting myself." She giggled.

Shelby couldn't help but laugh. "It's not that bad, I promise, baby. After this, if you want we can watch a comedy."

Audrey let out a chuckle as she kept watching; Her hands subconsciously started caressing her lover's bare stomach, eyes on the tv. The next jump-scare came, and she closed her eyes quickly, covering them with her hands as she let out a small scream.

Shelby loved the feeling of Audrey's hand and fingers against her skin. She squeezed Audrey in her arms as she screamed, holding her closer.

Audrey burst into laughs at her own reaction, shaking her head as she managed to calm herself down again. "We can never watch a horror movie in the theater." She joked.

"That's okay, babe. We can always rent movies off the TV if we really want to watch something."

"Okay." Audrey giggled, nestling closer to her lover. "And it's even better because I can watch it with naked you." She teased.

"Do you just want to live in the nude?" Shelby joked with a small laugh. "I know I wouldn't mind." She smirked.

Audrey arched her eyebrows, lifting her head to stare at her lover's eyes. "Don't tease me like that, missy." She giggled.

"Well, would you?" Shelby asked, raising her own brow. "Would it be that hard to resist me?"

Audrey bit her lip, the image of her lover's naked body coming to her mind. "I wouldn't be able to do anything rather than have sex with you."

Shelby chuckled, "I think I would be the same way." She said. "I'll make sure to always wear horrible baggy clothing, so you don't get distracted." She teased.

"Don't you dare!" Audrey said playfully, pecking her lover and letting out a chuckle, nestling herself at Shelby's neck again.

Shelby smiled as Audrey pecked her lips. She brought her hand back to her lover's hair to lightly run her fingers through it. "Why not?" she asked. "Would you be more pleased with laced, see-through lingerie?"

The thought caused Audrey to feel a shiver through her body; She bit her lip, nodding. "You have to wear it one day... your breasts will look so ama--" her words were cut by another jump from the movie, cheeks instantly getting red.

Shelby laughed softly, squeezing her lover in her arms again. "I think I caught what you were going to say. So, are we talking once a week or once a month?" she teased even more.

Audrey playfully hit her lover on the arm, giggling as her cheeks kept burning. "Twice a day." She teased.

Shelby laughed as she shook her head. "Maybe I'll just always wear it under my clothes so if you get lucky you'll see it." She said before turning her attention back to the movie.

Audrey shook her head, letting out a chuckle; She kept watching the movie, deciding to tease her lover a little. "That woman is hot." She commented pointing to the screen, trying to hold her laugh back.

"What about me?" Shelby asked in a whine, deciding to play along. "I thought I was the hot one." She pouted.

Audrey bit her lip, realizing her lover was playing too. "Nah, I changed my mind." She teased, still looking at the TV.

"Hmph," Shelby pouted. "Is there any way I could change your mind?" she questioned as her hand started to play with the hem of her lover's shirt.

Audrey felt her wetness pooling in her underwear; She shut her eyes, taking a deep breath. "I'm trying to watch the movie with that hot woman in." She teased.

Shelby playfully rolled her eyes as she bit her lower lip. She lifted Audrey's shirt slightly and started playing with the elastic of her underwear.

Audrey had to shut her eyes once again as she felt hands playing with her underwear; She kept looking at the TV, the movie almost ending.

"Are you alright, baby?" Shelby asked lowly as she stilled her hand, wanting to see her lover's reaction.

Audrey let out a subconscious whine, hips bucking; She blushed, being caught.

Shelby placed a small kiss on her lover's forehead, doing nothing else. "Want to watch another movie, gorgeous?" she asked before picking up the remote.

Audrey let out a groan, laughing right after. "It's being hard to concentrate with my beautiful, sexy, gorgeous girlfriend naked with me." She teased, lifting her head to stare at blue eyes.

"Oh? So, I'm sexy and gorgeous and beautiful now?" Shelby playfully raised a brow. "Maybe I should put some clothes on." She added.

"Honeybun..." she pouted. "You are always the sexiest, most beautiful and most gorgeous to me."

Shelby smiled widely, biting her lip to try and hide it. She felt herself blushing slightly as she looked deeply into her lover's eyes. "So are you, baby. I love you so much." She placed a soft, loving kiss onto her lover's lips.

Audrey smiled shyly, kissing her lover softly. "So, I made you blush, huh?" she teased as she pulled apart.

Shelby bit her lip again as she looked back to the TV, feeling the blush on her cheeks worsen. "Maybe..."

Audrey giggled, getting off of the bed and following to the shower. "I'm gonna take a shower... you know, my favorite way." She teased, due to their previous conversation.

Shelby quickly got out of bed and followed after her lover. "Not without me!" She had a strong feeling that if she didn't go with Audrey, she would tease her even more by moaning loudly from the bathroom until she joined her.

Audrey let out a chuckle, following to the bathroom and turning to her lover. "It's just a shower, my love." She teased, a smirk on her face.

"A shower is never just a shower for you or me," Shelby smirked. She turned on the shower and turned to her lover.

Audrey shook her head, biting her lip to stop a smirk. "You know me so well, Tindall." She teased.

Shelby smirked at her lover. "I know you very well," she said as her hands started to lift Audrey's shirt. "I know every spot you like to be kissed, and every way to make you scream."

Audrey felt her body shivering; Even that small touch of her lover was enough to make her stomach flip. "Do you know?" she teased as she put her arms up

"Why don't we test it?" Shelby raised her brow as she pulled Audrey's shirt over her head.

Audrey let her arms fall to her side as her shirt was gone, smirking to her lover. "Wanna play a game?" she arched a brow.

"Sure, I love playing games with you," Shelby smirked back wider.

"Alright" Audrey softly pulled her lover closer by the waist. "Each one of us says a thing like a kiss, lick, suck, and the other has to choose a place to do it on the other." She explained. "For example, you say kiss and I have to choose a place to kiss you." She smirked. "Sounds good?"

"Okay," Shelby bit her lip before stepping into the shower, "Come on." She held out her hand for her lover. "You can start."

Audrey let out a smirk as she took her lover's hand, entering the shower and biting her lip. "Suck," she started with.

Shelby stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Audrey's waist, pulling her closer before sucking lightly right over her pulse point. She pulled away, seeing the dark red mark she left.

Audrey couldn't help but let out a whine; She bit her lip harshly, staring into blue eyes. "Your turn." She smirked.

Shelby had to think for a moment. "Lick," she smirked before biting down on her bottom lip.

Audrey let out a smirk before slowly cupping her girlfriend's cheek; She slowly licked her bottom lip, and then the upper one, pulling apart while biting on her own lip.

Shelby tried to keep herself calm as she left her lover's tongue against her. As Audrey pulled away she almost followed the woman's lips but stayed in place. "Your turn," she said almost breathlessly.

Audrey could see the hold she had on the other woman; She took off her panties, which she had forgotten to take before entering the shower and threw them away. "Lick," she smirked.

Shelby let out a small laugh as she saw Audrey panties being thrown. She bent down slightly to swirl her tongue around, and eventually flick it against her lover's left nipple. She repeated this to the other before pulling away.

Audrey rolled her eyes but soon she let out a gasp, feeling her lover's tongue on her nipples; She shut her eyes as Shelby pulled away, taking a second to open them. "Your turn, kitten." She whispered. "And don't laugh, it was your job to get me naked." She smirked.

"I was caught up in the moment," Shelby said, "I forget things when I'm all hot and bothered." She smirked. "Let's go with a kiss."

Audrey bit her lip, her nipples peeking out; Her eyes started passing through her lover's body, wondering where she would kiss her. Slowly, she got on her knees, smirking as she stared at blue eyes and lifted one of Shelby's legs, kissing on her inner thigh slowly, a very wet kiss. The actress pulled apart and softly placed the blonde's leg down, brown eyes never leaving blue ones as she got up. "Bite," she smirked.

A small moan left Shelby's lips as she felt Audrey's lips against her thigh. She felt her breath getting heavy as her lover pulled away. She leaned down again, slightly biting on her girlfriend's nipple, pulling on it as she pulled away, and repeated this on the other.

Teeth gazing on her nipples was something Audrey could never fight against; The wetness between her thighs increased, and she let out a sigh as Shelby pulled away. "Choose," she smirked.

"Lick," she smirked playfully. She was loving the game they were playing, knowing what it would lead to eventually.

Audrey bit her lip; She bent down a little, licking a line from Shelby's jaw to between her breasts and down to her belly button. Pulling apart, she took a deep breath, smirking right after. "Squeeze."

Shelby swallowed hard, the feeling of her lover's tongue was just as intoxicating as touching her where she needed her most was. She wrapped her arms around Audrey's waist, sliding her hands down to the woman's ass, lightly squeezing her bottom. She gently pulled her hands away after staying there for a minute. She debated on telling Audrey to fuck her, but instead, she went with, "Suck."

Audrey watched deeply into blue eyes as Shelby squeezed her butt, holding herself not to jump in the blonde's arms and have her all over; The actress softly pulled Shelby's wet hair behind her ear, sucking on her lover's pulse point slowly before pulling apart

A moan left the younger woman's mouth before she could hold it back. Her eyes fell shut just before she pulled away. "Your turn," she said lowly, trying not to show how flustered she was.

Audrey bit her lip at the moan, her heart skipping a beat; Shelby was so sexy, it was incredibly hard to play that game with her. "Kiss."

Shelby decided to be a tease and leaned forward to press a passionate, hungry kiss to Audrey's lips. It only lasted a few seconds before she pulled away.

Audrey instantly kissed back, just as hungrily and passionately, but before she could put the other woman closer, Shelby pulled apart, and the actress let out a whine. "I love your lips," She said, breathlessly.

"And I love yours," Shelby said softly. "I'm really tempted to say fuck, but this is a teasing game after all." She admitted.

Audrey let out a chuckle, nodding. "You are right, kitten, what do you want next?"

"To make you cum," Shelby said with a devilish grin. She placed her hands on Audrey's hips, softly caressing the skin there.

The wetness between Audrey's thighs increased tremendously; She bit her lip, pulling Shelby closer by the waist, their bodies pressing fully against each other, nipples rubbing. "To make me cum, huh?" she whispered huskily, biting her lover's lower lip right after. "Will you clean all my mess?"

Shelby felt her breath hitch in the back of her throat. Her hands fell back down to Audrey's ass, lightly squeezing it. "Yes, that's my favorite part." She admitted almost shyly.

Audrey felt her breath getting heavy with her lover's confession; The hands in her butt didn't help either. "Fuck, baby... you are so hot." She whispered huskily, breathlessly, hands gripping harder on Shelby's waist.

"Would you like that, too?" Shelby asked softly.

Audrey nodded, eyes burning with lust. "But... surprise me." She teased.

"Okay," Shelby smirked. "Close your eyes, and..." she had to think for a moment, remembering what Audrey had told her about the shower headboard. "Turn around." She finally added.

Audrey nodded, slowly closing her eyes and letting her hands go while softly scratching her lover's sides, turning around while chewing on her bottom lip.

Shelby placed a small kiss onto Shelby's shoulder, leaving a trail up her neck, and right behind her ear. "Spread your legs, baby." She whispered lowly into her ear as she grabbed the detachable shower head.

Audrey felt a shiver going down her spine as she felt Shelby's lips on her skin; She quickly spread her legs, lip caught even harder between pearl teeth, hands using the shower wall as support.

Shelby turned the shower head to the hardest pressure and positioned it between her lover's thighs. She made sure it was hitting Audrey's clit on the perfect angle. She wrapped an arm around her girlfriend's stomach as her lips returned back to her neck, leaving wet kisses along her skin.

As the water hit Audrey's clit on the perfect, pleasurable spot, the actress' head fell back; She let out a high-pitched moan, loving the feeling of Shelby's lips on her neck.

Shelby smirked against her lover's skin at her reaction. She started to softly suck on her pulse point, leaving a dark mark in her wake.

Audrey felt her hips grinding to nothing; She struggled to keep up, legs shaking with pleasure. "K-kitten..." she moaned. "Finger m-me... please... h-hard."

Shelby moved her other hand down Audrey body to her center. She did exactly what she was told to do, moving her fingers at a quick, hard pace. "Like this?" she whispered lowly into her lover's ear.

Audrey felt a silent scream coming out of her lips as she felt fingers entering her; She nodded eagerly, soft moans escaping her mouth as her hips kept grinding to nothing.

Shelby moved her fingers faster as she kissed along her lover's skin, leaving small bites as well. "Tell me when you're getting close, baby," Shelby whispered lowly.

Audrey nodded eagerly, her body starting to build up the oh so familiar heat; She turned her head, wanting to capture her lover's lips.

Shelby kissed her lover hungrily as she curled her fingers with every thrust, hoping to bring her girlfriend over the edge.

Audrey kissed her girlfriend back just as hungrily, moaning loudly inside of her mouth. "B-baby..." she moaned, pulling apart as her head bent back, hips bucking. "I'm s-so close."

"Cum for me, baby," Shelby said softly into her lover's ear. She moved her fingers against the woman's inner sweet spot, knowing that's what would always get her to cum.

With Shelby's fingers hitting her sweet spot, Audrey couldn't handle it anymore; She came hard, hips grinding slowly, head bent back and a series of soft moans escaping her lips.

Shelby slowed her fingers as she felt her lover cum, helping her ride out her orgasm. She took the shower head away from Audrey's center, not wanting to overstimulate her. She withdrew her fingers, and slowly rubbed her clit a few times before pulling her hand away completely.

With Shelby's finger's rubbing her clit, the actress let out a whine, still breathless as she managed to turn into her lover's arms, legs like Jell-O.

Shelby wrapped her arms around Audrey's waist to keep her up. She placed a gentle, yet passionate kiss on her lip. "Are you okay?" she asked softly.

Audrey let out a soft chuckle as she kissed her lover back, placing her arms around her lover's neck "Yes." She answered softly. "I love you."

"I love you too, gorgeous." Shelby smiled back. "Let's finish our shower before the water runs cold."

Audrey giggled, nodding as she took the shampoo and put on her lover's hair. "But later, it's your turn" She whispered huskily.

"Okay, babe." Shelby couldn't help but smirk. She bent her head back so Audrey had better access to her hair. Her eyes fell closed at the relaxing feeling of her lover's fingers massaging her scalp.

Audrey knew the water was going to start running cold soon, so she washed her lover's hair a bit faster, but still carefully, soon taking the shower head and taking the soap off. "I absolutely adore your hair," She said sweetly.

Shelby smiled sweetly, "I know. You tell me every time we take a shower." She chuckled. "But, I love to hear it, baby." She took the shampoo this time and started to wash Audrey's hair.

Audrey felt her cheeks blushing a little; She bit her lip, enjoying the sensation of her lover's fingers in her hair. "I just can't help it... you are the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen."

"And that's how I feel about you. But, then again, you're the only woman I've been interested in," Shelby said. "You're special."

Audrey bit her lip, smiling shyly. "You are special too... and I meant I've ever seen, not ever dated," she said softly.

"I know, I did too because I don't see other women the way I see you," Shelby explained while her wide smiled remained on her lips. She grabbed the shower head again and washed the soap from her lover's hair.

Audrey felt her sight falling down, blushing fiercely. "Okay, you got me on this one." She murmured shyly.

Shelby placed a small kiss on her lover's cheek as she grabbed the body wash and started to lightly massage her shoulders. She moved her hands over the woman's back, arms, chest, and stomach before washing her off.

Audrey took the body wash after her lover finished washing her, doing the same to Shelby. "Do you want to help me pick the rings?" she asked softly. "Do you want to pick alone...? Do you want me to pick?"

"You can pick, baby. I don't mind at all." Shelby said softly. She was enjoying the feeling of her lover's hands on her body almost too much, still slightly worked up from their 'game'.

Audrey smiled happily at her lover's words; She wanted to pick the most beautiful rings and give her lover in the most romantic way possible, asking her again. As she snapped out of her thoughts, she realized her lover's nipples were peeking out, and a smirk spread across her face. "I think we should go dry ourselves," she said huskily, biting her lip

"Mhm," Shelby nodded as she bit her lip. She turned off the now cool water, and grabbed two towels, handing one over to Audrey as she stepped out of the shower. She wrapped herself in the towel before going to the bedroom to grab a pair of panties and a large t-shirt.

Audrey took the towel and stepped out of the shower, wrapping around herself. "You won't need those." She smirked, motioning to the clothes her lover was getting.

"Oh, really?" Shelby raised a brow. "Why not?" she teased as she dropped her towel to the floor, showing off her nude body.


	13. Night

Audrey bit her lip, letting her own towel go as well. "I don't know... why not?" she teased

"Then you can't wear anything either," Shelby stated as she placed her clothing back into her bag.

Audrey let out a smirk, walking towards the bed and laying on it. "I'm sleepy." She teased.

Shelby sighed playfully as she laid down next to Audrey. "Me too... we can always go for round three when we wake up again."

Audrey let out a giggle, turning to her lover and tangling their legs together. "Round four for me, honeybun." She giggled.

"You get luckier than I do... how is this far?" Shelby asked. "I mean, I should be rewarded for all the hard work I do." She joked.

"Hard work? So, are you saying making me cum is something you don't like doing?" the actress teased, pouting playfully.

"I didn't mean that at all," Shelby chuckled as she placed her head on her lover's chest. "I just meant I do it so often, I should be rewarded."

"So are you saying..." Audrey got on top of her lover, pinning her hands above her head. "I don't reward you enough, huh?"

Shelby bit her lip momentarily as her eyes met Audrey's dark hues. "Maybe..." she had to hold back a playful smile. "Maybe not..."

Audrey bit her lip; Half of her was sure the woman was kidding, but the other half felt a little insecure. The actress decided to play along, trying to get more information. "So, all the times you rode my face, screamed my name and came hard for me weren't enough?" she asked huskily

"Of course, it was enough, babe. I'm just playing with you," Shelby smiled softly, "You're always enough for me, you're even more than enough."

Audrey smiled softly, placing a delicate kiss on her lover's lips. "I know babygirl, I was just messing... kinda scared, but messing" She giggled

"I'm sorry, gorgeous," Shelby said softly. "I didn't mean to scare you. You're always enough. Don't doubt that or take my jokes about it seriously. Okay?" she asked.

"Oh, baby, no, don't apologize, babygirl," Audrey said softly, letting a hand go from her lover's arm to her cheek, caressing it. "I know, love, and same here."

Shelby smiled softly. "Okay," she said before leaning up to kiss Audrey's lips softly. "I love you so much," she said between her kisses.

Audrey bent down to kiss Shelby, so she didn't hurt her neck; Softly, she pulled the hand away from the blonde's cheek, pinning her other arm. "I love you the most." She whispered, still kissing her lover.

Shelby smiled against her lover's lips before kissing her back passionately. Softly, her hips bucked, wanting more contact.

Audrey felt her lover's hips bucking and let out a smirk; She pulled apart while sucking on her lover's lips, her legs spreading Shelby's. "Eager, huh?"

"I'm always eager for you," Shelby admitted, almost shyly. Her hips bucked again, but more forcefully this time.

Audrey bit her lip, smiling. "Me too, kitten." She whispered huskily, lips brushing Shelby's. "I want you to tell me what you want."

"I want you to make love to me. I want you to make me cum hard." Shelby whispered slowly.

"And where do you want to cum? How do you want to cum?" She whispered huskily once again, lips still brushing.

"I-I..." Shelby had to think for a moment. "I want to ride your face this time," she finally answered.

Audrey smirked widely, slowly licking her lover's lips. "Ride my face, kitten? Tsk, tsk, tsk... that's pretty naughty." she teased.

Shelby nodded, "I like being naughty." She smirked up at her lover. "You should know that by now."

Audrey bit her lip to stop another smirk from forming. "Look at this attitude." She shook her head. "Do I need to punish you? Where's my good girl?"

Shelby had to bite her lip to hold back her growing smirk as she felt the wetness between her thighs getting worse. "Do you think I should be punished, Mistress?" she asked.

Audrey slowly lets one hand pass over her lover's body all the way to between her thighs, passing down her slit, and then pulling the coated fingers to her own mouth, sucking them. "Already so wet, kitten?"

A small moan left Shelby's lips as she felt her lover's fingers against her core. "I'm always wet for you." She confessed, finding herself blushing hard.

With the color her lover's face had become, Audrey found herself smirking once again; She kissed Shelby hungrily, instantly putting her tongue inside her lover's mouth.

Shelby moaned when she tasted herself on Audrey's tongue. Her hips bucked hard this time, and she tried to move her arms, but then remembered that they were pinned against the bed. "Please," she mumbled into their kiss.

Audrey shook her head as she kept kissing the younger blonde, her knee eventually pressing against her dripping core.

A small whine fell from the woman's lips as she felt Audrey's knee against her center. Her hips bucked against her lover's thigh, wanting relief.

Audrey was loving the bucking; She had always found it incredibly hot, especially when she could feel the wetness on her own skin. "Buck harder," she whispered between heated kisses.

Shelby started grinding her hips at a rough, fast pace. She kissed Audrey harder as a few soft moans escaped her lips. She felt the ache between her thighs starting to ease over the matter of a few seconds.

Audrey pulled apart from the kiss with a soft moan, sucking on her lover's lower lip. "If I let you ride my face, do you promise to cum hard on me?" she whispered.

"Yes," Shelby nodded eagerly. "I can do that." She said as her hips continued to move at a rough pace.

Audrey bit her lip, pulling away from her lover and laying down on the bed, waiting for Shelby.

Shelby eagerly climbed over her lover, taking hold of the headboard to steady herself. She looked down at Audrey as she started to lower herself.

Audrey licked her lips as she saw Shelby's wet center above of her; She pulled the woman down gently, taking a long, slow lick and moaning at the taste she had been craving.

Shelby shivered at the feeling of her lover's tongue since it was finally against her center. Her head fell back as she moaned loudly, her hands gripping the headboard harder.

Audrey had no mercy; She started flicking the blonde's clit at a fast pace, hands gripping on her lover's butt, squeezing it softly.

Shelby's moans grew louder with each flick of Audrey's tongue. Her hips started slowly moving along to the woman's actions.

Audrey let out another moan when her lover's hips started following her actions; She let her tongue go down to her lover's entrance, circling it softly before going back to her clit, giving kitten licks

A gasp like moan came from Shelby when she felt Audrey's tongue against her entrance, which was followed by a whine when she went back to her clit. Her hips started moving faster and harder as she felt the pleasure already building up inside of her.

Audrey let out a smirk with her lover's reactions, tongue going to her entrance and entering it, curling to hit her sweet spot, soon going back to her clit, sucking on it.

A long-ranged moan fell from Shelby's lips as she felt her lover's tongue circling against that inner sweet spot. Another whine soon came after as the woman left her again. One of her hands left the headboard to grip Audrey's hair in a tight grasp.

Audrey repeated the same actions from before, two times, loving how her girlfriend reacted, wanting to make her do it again.

Shelby's moans got louder each time Audrey entered her. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she moved her hips faster. "Pl-please..." she moaned softly.

Audrey smirked once again, her tongue flicking faster on her lover's clit, trying to push her to the edge, teeth eventually nibbling on it.

Shelby's breath grew heavy as she felt the fire in the pit of her stomach getting hotter and hotter, finally engulfing her whole body. "F-fuck..." she moaned as her back started to arch. Her hips bucked hard as she cried out in pleasure, feeling herself coming hard.

Audrey licked every single drop she could, her tongue circling lighter on her lover's clit before eventually pulling away, not wanting to overstimulate her lover.

Shelby practically collapsed next to her lover, panting for her breath as her eyes remained closed. A soft smile formed on her lips as she felt the afterglow of her orgasm.

Audrey nestled herself closer to her girlfriend placing a soft kiss on her sweaty forehead and hugging her close. "Are you okay, babygirl?" she whispered softly.

"Mhm," Shelby hummed softly, nodding. She melted into her lover's side, curling up against her, resting her head against Audrey's shoulder. "I love you."

Audrey held the younger woman tightly, loving the skin to skin contact. "I love you so much, my love." She whispered, burying her nose into blonde hair, fingertips tracing a heart on her lover's back.

"I love you so much more." Shelby smiled as she felt the heart pattern against her back. "More than you know," she added.

Audrey let out a silly smile, placing another kiss on her lover's forehead. "I think I have an idea." She whispered softly.

"Yes?" Shelby picked her head up to look at her lover.

"Oh, baby," the actress giggled. "I think I have an idea of how much you love me because I love you just the same, if not more." She teased, rubbing her nose on Shelby's.

It then dawned on Shelby what she meant. She nodded before resting her head back down. "I'm sorry, I'm a bit slow after you fuck me so good. I can barely think." She admitted.

Audrey felt herself bursting into laughs. "You totally cut my romantic mood." She laughed. "But I get it, baby."

Shelby sighed, "I'm sorry, baby. What do, or did you want to do?" she asked.

Audrey furrowed her brows; She softly pulled her girlfriend's head up, staring deeply into blue eyes. "Are you mad?" she asked softly

"No, why would I be mad, gorgeous? I thought I ruined your romantic mood, and I thought maybe you had something planned. I misunderstood, I'm sorry." Shelby explained.

"Oh, no, no, I was just joking honeybun." Audrey let out a smile. "Sorry for always thinking you're mad when you talk a bit different with me..." she felt herself blushing. "Like the time I cried because of the waffle."

Shelby chuckled softly. "It's okay, baby. It's just how you are, and I wouldn't have you any other way. You're perfect the way you are."

The actress' cheeks got even redder with her lover's chuckle; She nodded, biting her lip shyly. "Thank you for understanding." She whispered softly, caressing her lover's cheek.

"You don't have to thank me, it's the truth!" Shelby said with a soft smile. She pressed a kiss to her lover's lips. "But, I mean it, you're perfect, baby."

Audrey smiled widely, kissing her lover back sweetly; She rolled her eyes, letting her head fall back to the pillows. "Silly..." she murmured.

"I have a question, babe," Shelby said softly as she rested her head back down on Audrey's shoulder. She relaxed against the woman, finding this the most relaxing place to be.

"What is it, my love?" Audrey asked softly, stroking her lover's hair again, her other hand tracing a heart on Shelby's back.

"Do your parents know you were going to propose or was it a total spree of the moment thing?"

Audrey felt her heart skipping a beat with her lover's questions; She bit her lip, taking a deep breath, silently. "I did talk to my parents about wanting to marry you in a near future... I think it was a half planned, spree of the moment thing." She giggled.

"Do they live here or in England?" Shelby asked as she brought a hand up to trance small patterns, which eventually turned into 'I love you' onto her lover's chest.

Audrey felt herself getting calm as she realized the 'I love you' pattern; She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "England," she answered softly.

"When can I meet them?" Shelby always felt nervous about meeting her significant others' parents, but for some reasons, she was comfortable with meeting Audrey's parents.

"My mum will probably freak out when I tell her I'm getting married and will want to come here to meet you." She giggled. "We can go there too if you prefer."

"I think I want to go there. I've never been to England, and I want to see where you grew up. We can eat your favorite foods we don't have here, and whatever else." Shelby explained. "If that's okay with you."

Audrey felt herself melting with her lover's words; She placed a tender kiss on Shelby's forehead, squeezing her a bit. "Okay, honeybun." She said softly. "You are so caring... I can't help but feel so lucky." She blushed a little.

"I know the feeling." Shelby smiled. "Do you think they'll like me?" she asked.

Audrey let out a giggle, nodding right after. "Shelby, is it possible not to like you?"

Shelby laughed shyly as she hid her face in the crook of her lover's neck. "I don't know." She said with a small smile.

Audrey smiled sweetly at her lover's actions, finding it too cute. "I think it's not."

"Whatever you say, Miss Tindall." Shelby teased before leaning up to press a kiss to Audrey's cheek. "I can't wait to meet your parents. Is that weird?"

Audrey let out another giggle, stroking her lover's hair as she kissed her. "Not at all, I can't wait to meet yours either.r"

"Yeah," Shelby sighed. "I hope that goes well. I'm not sure how they'll take it."

"Hey," Audrey said softly, rising her lover's face by her chin, staring lovingly into blue eyes. "Even if they hate me, I'm not leaving you."

"Thank you," Shelby said before placing a soft, loving kiss onto her lover's lips. "That means a lot to me."

Audrey kissed her lover back sweetly, hands now caressing Shelby's cheeks. "You shouldn't even be scared of that, babygirl." She reassured her lover. "I would never leave you for that, the whole world could hate us, I could lose everyone but you."

Shelby felt a small tear run down her cheek as a wide smile formed on her lips. "I would too. You mean the world to me, Audrey."

Audrey felt her eyes getting teary as she saw the small tear falling on Shelby's cheek; She wiped it away with her thumb, smiling widely. "You are my world. I love you."

"I love you too," Shelby said before placing another loving kiss to Audrey's lips. She pulled away to wipe her lover's tears away before they could fall. She laid her head back down on the woman's shoulder. "Can we stay in this bed forever?" she asked with a small chuckle.

The actress kissed her lover back lovingly, giggling at her question. "Yes, please." She answered softly, squeezing her lover.

Shelby smiled as she let her eyes fall shut. "Good." She whispered. Her hand returned to Audrey's chest to draw random patterns along with her name and 'I love you' over and over again.

Audrey felt full of energy; The whole day, the proposal, the awesome sex, it was too awesome. "Baby," she whined, dragging the 'y'. "I don't want to sleep." She giggled.

"I'm not going to sleep, I promise. I'm just resting my eyes." Shelby said. "What do you want to do next?" she asked.

"Mhm, like my mom used to do." Audrey teased, giggling. "I don't know, and if you want to sleep, honey, it's okay."

"I'm okay, baby. I'm fine with just staying in bed the rest of the night." Shelby said with a small smile.

"Okay." Audrey giggled; She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her fingers still tracing patterns on her lover's back. "What's your favorite type of cake?"

"I love cheesecake, but you can't have that as a wedding cake. For a regular cake, I like German chocolate cake, but I'll eat anything except strawberry cake." She explained.

Audrey nodded, thinking about the answer. "We can have cheesecake, I can make it happen." She giggled. "Why not strawberry?"

"All the strawberry cakes I've had tastes like an artificial strawberry flavor, and I don't care for it. But, if that's your favorite I don't mind." Shelby explained. "And really? Are you sure?" she asked. "I forgot to ask, what's your favorite flavor?" she added.

"Strawberry is not my favorite, so it's okay." Audrey smiled. "And really, cheesecake works for me, we'll just have to find a huge fridge to store it." She giggled. "My favorite is chocolate, but if you want cheesecake, I don't mind."

Shelby smiled widely at her lover's words. "We can get a chocolate cheesecake or a mix of the two. Have you ever had chocolate cheesecake?"

"Oh, that seems pretty good!" The actress smiled. "I've never had it, but I'd love to try it."

"Maybe we can find someplace that sells it here. You're going to love it." Shelby said. "What kind of food do you want to have for the reception?"

Audrey felt her eyes getting teary with their talk; She had always dreamt of having a wedding, and now she was planning it with the woman she considered the love of her life. "Maybe small appetizers." She said softly, not really bothering with her tears.

Shelby lifted her head when she saw the tears in her lover's eyes and wiped them away. "That sounds perfect to me. Whatever you want I'm okay with."

Audrey blushed a little when her lover wiped them away, biting her lip. "I love you." She said softly. "And okay, but I want us to pick things together."

"I love you too, gorgeous." Shelby smiled before placing a small kiss on Audrey's lips. "And, okay, but we have to choose our dresses separately."

Audrey kissed her lover back sweetly, gasping excitedly at her lover's next words. "Okay!" She exclaimed. "And not see each other for the whole wedding day."

"Yes," Shelby smiled. "Oh, I can't wait!" She exclaimed before laying her head back down. "I wouldn't mind cutting the trip short just for that." She chuckled softly.

Audrey giggled, squeezing Shelby a bit. "Me either, but I think we should end the trip, just in case you change your mind." She teased.

Shelby playfully rolled her eyes. "I would never change my mind about marrying you. I'm surer about marrying you than anything else."

"Are you sure? Absolutely sure? Bloody Hell sure?" Audrey teased with a grin.

"Blood Hell sure," Shelby said in a horrific British accent as she tried to mimic her lover. A small laugh fell from her lips as she heard how bad it sounded.

Audrey burst into laughs with Shelby's accent; She rolled on top of her, their foreheads touching in a sweet embrace. "Is that how I sound?" she asked playfully.

Shelby loved the feeling of Audrey on top of her, even if it wasn't for sex. "No," she smiled with a small laugh. "That was a horrible accent I just did, and yours is beautiful... and sexy."

Audrey blushed at her lover's last words; She bit her lip. "Sexy, huh?"

"Yes," Shelby said, feeling herself blush as well. "I always thought that though, even before we were dating."

Audrey giggled, lying beside her lover, tangling their legs together. "I'll tell that to Matt." She teased, holding back a laugh.

"Don't you dare!" Shelby playfully said as she looked to her lover. "Although, he might already know." She chuckled. "I think I mentioned it one night when I was really drunk."

"Why not?! You're already with me." Audrey laughed. "Really? No wonder he hated me even before we started dating." She chuckled.

"You're right, but still. And, he didn't hate you. He thought you were hot, and I might have slapped him when he said that... not because I was jealous, but I think subconsciously I already liked you." Shelby explained.

Audrey felt her brown eyes opening wide with her girlfriend's words. "Oh..." a small smile started creeping to her lips. "He thinks I'm hot?"

"Yeah... it's kind of creepy now that I think about it. I mean, you're my girl—" Shelby paused to think for a moment, "My fiancé and he said you were hot." She finished with a small smile.

Audrey melted at her lover's words; She nodded, biting her lip softly. "Yes, it's... weird." She commented. "But, I still don't get why I can't rub it in his face that you think my accent is hot." She teased.

"It's not just your accent that's hot. It's everything about you that I think is hot, sexy, beautiful and gorgeous." Shelby said with a smile. "You can rub it in his face when my last name is Tindall, how about that?"

Audrey blushed, even more, her legs tangling tighter with Shelby's. "Okay." She said shyly, staring down. "I get your point now."

"Where do you want to get married?" Shelby asked, taking the subject away from Matt and onto a happier subject.

"I don't know..." Audrey answered softly, her hands now caressing Shelby's exposed skin. "Just not a church." She chuckled.

"I agree. Do you want to get married in England, or at home?" Shelby asked.

"I think at home is better, my love... I don't want to make all your family go to England." Audrey said sweetly, softly pulling out of their embrace and reaching for a piece of cold pizza.

"I don't want all of your family having to come here either," Shelby said before sitting up on the bed to get herself a slice as well. "But, either one is fine with me... maybe we can wait to decide after I meet your parents, and after you meet mine?"

Audrey let out a chuckle as she saw her lover taking a slice for herself. "Sorry, I didn't know you'd want a slice too." She said embarrassedly, cursing herself for not offering the food for her lover. "And yes, that's great... although my family really loves coming here, so it'd absolutely be no problem."

"Don't apologize, babe," Shelby said before taking a small bite. "Okay, if they wouldn't mind. Do you have any sisters or brothers?" she asked, feeling as if she should know, but the topic of family hadn't ever come up before.

"I do, and I actually forgot to tell you something." Audrey burst into laughter, trying to calm herself down. "I have a sister, her name is Alice, she has a little girl who's eight, and--" she started giggling again. "Alice told me that when s-she--" more giggles. "When she showed Morganne, her daughter, your picture she asked h-how--" more giggles came, the actress just couldn't stop herself. "She asked 'Wh-what did Auntie Drey do to date a princess?'."

Shelby started laughing along, shaking her head at the adorable story. "Are you serious? A princess?!" she laughed as she set her slice of pizza down.

"Yes!" Audrey exclaimed, still laughing, having to put the half-eaten slice down as well. "Alice told me Morganne wants to be just like you and, if she ends up liking girls too, she wants to date a princess like 'Auntie Drey's girlfriend'."

Shelby felt herself blushing hard at this. "She sounds adorable, but I'm no princess." She commented before grabbing the nearly empty soda bottle. "Do you want the last of this?" she asked, offering it over to her lover.

"No, thank you, my love." The actress answered softly, finally being able to stop laughing. "And yes, you are, you are my princess." She said sweetly, taking her slice again and giving it a bite. "What about you? Sisters? Brothers?"

Shelby opened the bottle to drink the last of the soda. "Thank you," she smiled. "You're my queen," she said before placing a kiss on Audrey's cheek. "I have an older brother, I don't see him that often, usually birthdays and Christmas. His name is Christopher, but he goes by Chris. He's like my best friend when we're around each other. He texts me about once a week, sometimes twice if he's not busy. He's a college professor, I don't know how he does it if I'm being honest." She explained to with a small chuckle. "He knows about you... about us, to an extent. He knows we're dating, just not..." she had to think of the right words. "Not as serious as we are."

Audrey giggled at the small compliment, eating more of her pizza as she heard her lover's words. "That's cool, what does he teach?" she asked softly, finishing her slice. "He knows you're my girlfriend, at least?"

"Science, he's really smart. And, yes." Shelby smiled as she thought back to the conversation she had with him nearly a week ago. "Those two nights I stayed at my apartment, I talked to him on the phone. We talked about you for a good hour probably. He's happy that I'm happy. He likes you, and thinks you're, in his words, 'Too beautiful for me'." She laughed. "Which is so much better than how he reacted to Matt. He hated him so much." She explained.

"What?!" Audrey exclaimed. "Too beautiful for you?! Alright, he's lost ten points with me." She teased.

Shelby laughed as she shook her head. "We're mean to each other in a brother-sister way, so he didn't mean it." She said with a smile. "He'll probably text me in a day or two. He usually texts me on Friday or Saturday when he's not grading papers."

Audrey shook her head as she giggled, nodding right after. "Okay, okay, I'll let it pass." She teased. "He seems very cool. Does he have children? Is he married?" She took a slice of the sweet pizza this time.

"He has a girlfriend, Isabella. She works across the hall from him. They've been dating for nearly a year, and she had a little girl. I think she's a year and a half almost two, and her name is Elizabeth." Shelby explained. "They're living together, and he sees Lizzy as a daughter."

"That's so sweet." The actress said softly. "I bet Morganne will think he's a prince too." She giggled.

Shelby chuckled, "Maybe. Isabella thinks of him that way. When I talk to him next time, I'll see what he thinks about making a trip up to see them. He lives in the same town as my parents, so you could meet them too. If you're okay with that."

Audrey smiled widely with her lover's offer; She nodded, finishing the other slice way faster than the first one. "That's perfectly fine." She said softly. "Do you... do you think t-they'll like m-me?" she bit her lip.

"Yes... maybe," Shelby sighed. "Like I said I'm honestly not sure. Chris said to stop being so scared about things. He thinks our parents will love you after they get over the fact that I'm not with Matt anymore."

Audrey nodded, trying not to show how nervous she was; Softly, she took her lover's hands, caressing it gently. "I love you, okay? Nothing will ever change it."

Shelby smiled softly as she nodded, loving show sweet Audrey was being toward to subject. "I know and thank you. I love you too." She said before leaning to her lover to kiss her gently, yet passionately. "I love you so much."

Audrey smiled as she scooted closer to her lover as she kissed her, pulling Shelby on her lap, hands caressing her waist. "I don't want you to be scared, okay? My love for you will not change because of your family's reaction... you are Drey's princess." She teased.

Shelby melted against her lover's touch, resting her head on Audrey's shoulder. A small smile slowly spread across her lips. "Does everyone call you Drey or just your niece?" she asked.

Audrey started placing soft patterns on her lover's back, giggling at the question. "Just my niece." She said softly.

"Oh, okay." Shelby nodded. "I can't wait to meet her. I bet she's adorable." She said as she wrapped an around Audrey.

"She is." Audrey smiled, laying down in bed and pulling Shelby with her, letting out a giggle. "She loves princesses and books." She tangled her legs with Shelby's. "And despite Alice saying she couldn't watch Roanoke, Morganne watched it behind her back." She giggled, shaking her head. "She had to sleep with the lights on for a month."

"Oh, my God," Shelby laughed. "That poor girl must've had nightmares for forever." She said before cuddling into her lover more. "But, I would understand. I would want to see you on TV too."

Audrey let out a laugh, shaking her head. "That's actually what scares me the most about going back to work." She sighed, her heartbeat starting to fasten again.

"Why are you scared to go back to work?" Shelby picked up her head as her brows furrowed.

Audrey let out a sigh as she stared at beloved blue eyes. "You know... kissing scenes, romantic scenes... sex scenes"

"If you're not comfortable with that, I understand, but if you're scared for my sake, I know it's work, and it doesn't mean anything," Shelby said softly, trying to calm her lover's nerves.

Audrey let out a shaky breath; She nodded as her hand started stroking her lover's hair. "It's not my favorite thing to do, but it's necessary... and I just don't w-want you to f-feel bad... I mean, what i-if you think I'm cheating?"

"I would never think that. I know you love me, and that you would never do anything like that." Shelby said softly, bringing a hand up to caress Audrey's cheek. "It's work, I know that. Now, seeing my soon-to-be wife kissing someone else will be hard, but I can get over it because I know you'll be next to me every night."

Audrey nodded softly, taking a deep breath to calm herself down; She pulled Shelby in for a passionate kiss, pulling apart only when she needed air again. "I just love you so much... losing you is the last thing I want in this world." She whispered breathlessly.

"I love you so much too, baby." Shelby smiled as she rested her head against Audrey's. "You'll never lose me, I promise you." She said before kissing her lover this time.

Audrey smiled, kissing her lover back instantly, caressing her cheeks, lips moving passionately, tenderly.

Shelby loved how passionate yet so loving their kisses could be. Her large smiled broke their kiss. "I say this so much, but you make me so happy." She said softly before placing another kiss on the woman's lips.

Before Audrey could say anything back, pink lips were kissing her again, and she gladly kissed back, pulling the woman closer, heart exploding with love. "I know exactly how you feel." She whispered as she didn't dare to pull apart, hands never stop caressing her lover's cheeks. "I don't want this to end... this trip, this moment."

"I don't either... but, then I do at the same time," Shelby said. "I just want to get married. I'm overly excited about it." She smiled shyly. "I just know that you're the love of my life, and I want to do it as soon as possible, even though I know we have all the time in the world."

Audrey giggled at Shelby's sweet words, her cheeks getting slightly pink. "Me too, honeybun." She said softly. "I'll cry so much in the day." She giggled.

"I will too. We'll both need waterproof makeup to make it through the day." Shelby laughed. "But, it'll be worth the tears"

"Totally." Audrey let out a laugh. "And I'll miss you." She pouted. "A whole day without seeing you... that's hell."

"Well, I'll miss you too, baby," Shelby said with the same pout her lover had. "But, like I said, it'll be worth it, and our first night together as wives. Oh, can you imagine, how amazing that's going to be?"

Audrey let out a smirk at the thought, lip caught between pearl teeth as she wiggled her brows. "Will you wear see-through, white lingerie for me?" she teased.

"Of course," Shelby smirked. "What else would I wear?" she asked playfully.

"Nothing." Audrey teased, giggling. "What do you want me to wear, baby? Any special requests? A lacy, see-through corset?"

Shelby chuckled as she shook her head. "Why don't you surprise me?" she said before biting her lower lip. "I wouldn't mind the lacy, see-through corset though."

Audrey giggled, nodding as she pecked her lover. "Okay," She said softly, letting out a yawn right after.

"Are you tired, baby?" Shelby asked before resting her head back down.

"A little," Audrey said softly, stroking Shelby's hair once again, the lovely scent of strawberry coming to her nose. "What about you, future wifey?" she teased.

"I little bit," Shelby said softly. She nestled closer into her lover's embrace. "Let's go to sleep, and we'll see what time we wake up, and plan our day from there."

"Okay." Audrey smiled sweetly, loving to feel Shelby's body near to hers; A small groan suddenly left her lips. "We have to brush our teeth." She murmured.

"I don't want to move, and I don't want you to move." Shelby sighed as her eyes closed. "We brushed them maybe four hours ago. I think your mouth will survive one night."

Audrey giggled at Shelby's words, nestling herself closer to the blonde. "Okay, but you'll be the one kissing me and my smelling like trash mouth in the morning."

Shelby shook her head. "I highly doubt it, but okay. I can live with that as long as you don't move right now." She said as she started to relax, feeling herself slipping closer to sleep.

Audrey let out a smile chuckle, sleep clouding her already. "Okay." She murmured, lightly squeezing Shelby, burying her head into golden locks, placing a small, tender kiss on her head. "I love you, my love."

"I love you too, gorgeous," Shelby said softly. "G'night."

 

Audrey woke up to a sweaty forehead and a fastened heartbeat; Her eyes were teary, and she was sure she had been whimpering in her sleep. Taking a deep breath, it took a few moments for her to realize where she was, and what was actually happening. Her heart calmed down only when she felt arms wrapped around her. Thank God, she thought. "S-Shelby?" she whispered shakily, tears starting to pop out of her eyes.


	14. Unexpected Talk

Shelby started to wake when she heard her name. "Hmm?" she hummed as she tried to open her eyes. It took her a few seconds to really start to wake up, but once she did she could tell there was something wrong. She sat up slightly, looking over at Audrey. "What's wrong?" she asked quickly.

As soon as her lover opened her eyes, Audrey hugged her tightly, bursting into tears as she buried her face in her shoulder, not being able to say anything; The nightmare she had was too strong for her to even think about, she just needed to put things in place, calm herself down and see things the way they really were - Not the way her insecure mind was wanting her to see them.

Shelby held Audrey close, softly rocking her as she tried to think of what to do. She shushed her softly, rubbing soft circles along her back. "Baby, it's okay." She said softly. "Please breathe, you need to breathe, Audrey."

Audrey felt like she had no control over her body; Her hands kept gripping at Shelby's back, hugging her closely, loud sobs coming before she could even think about stopping them. "Sh-Shelby..." she sobbed. "D-do y-you still l-love me?"

Shelby pulled back slightly, looking into her lover's teary eyes. "Of course, I do. I love you so, so much. What's going on?" she asked in a confused tone as her brows furrowed.

Audrey pulled apart hesitantly, staring at blue eyes, hiccups coming with the sobs. "I h-had a nightmare." She spoke between tears. "T-that you... y-you--" she broke down again, hugging her lover closely.

"It's okay, Audrey," Shelby said softly. She brought her hands up to wipe away the woman's tears, feeling her heart break over how upset her lover was. "Please, take a deep breath, and exhale."

Audrey did what her lover asked her to, taking Shelby's hands in her own, lacing their fingers; Her heartbeat eventually started calming down, tears coming slower now. "I... I dreamt that you... in our wedding w-when you saw Matt y-you..." she took a deep breath, eyes falling down again.

"Hey, hey, gorgeous, look at me," Shelby said softly, cupping the woman's face in her hands gently. "You need to calm down."

Audrey tried taking deep breaths, focusing on blue eyes and the moment they were actually in. "Okay..." she breathed out. "Okay..."

"Can you tell me what happened?" Shelby asked softly. "You don't have to, but it's better to talk out your nightmares. Okay?"

"Y-yes." Audrey took another deep breath, fingers caressing Shelby's. "We were getting married a-and Matt was there... when you saw h-him, y-you went running a-and kissed him in f-front of me, saying y-you missed him a-and that I was the b-biggest mistake ever... everyone l-laughed at me."

Shelby felt her heart break even more. She squeezed Audrey's hand and caressed her cheek. She felt a tear run down her cheek as she bit her lip, trying to think of what to say. "That would never happen. I don't want him there. I don't love him. I love you, and only you. I would never say you're a mistake, because you aren't, Audrey. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me." She said sternly, but lovingly.

Audrey felt herself breaking even more when she saw the woman's tear; She nodded, taking another deep breath. "I know." She said softly. "I love you, I love you so much, I know it's just a dream, but I woke up s-so scared."

"I love you too, gorgeous." Shelby smiled sadly. "It was just a nightmare, okay? You're here with me, and I'm not leaving, okay?"

"Okay," Audrey said softly, taking another deep breath. "Please, don't get upset, I know you'd never do that, it was such a dumb dream now that I think of it."

"I'm not upset, baby," Shelby said softly, trying to reassure her lover. "I just want to make sure you're okay, and that you know it would never ever happen."

"I love you," Audrey said softly. "I know it'd never happen, I just got scared, you know, the feeling... I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't be sorry. I understand, okay?" Shelby pulled Audrey onto her lap before wrapping her arms securely around her. "I'm here for you."

Audrey smiled softly as she was pulled onto her lover's lap; She wiped her tears away, resting her arms on Shelby's shoulders right after. "I hate having those dreams." She murmured.

"I do too," Shelby sighed. "But they're not real, so it's all okay once you're awake." She rubbed her hand up and down Audrey's back.

"You're right, baby." Audrey sighed. "Pretty good way to wake you up, huh?" she teased, letting out a sad laugh.

"I don't mind. I'd rather you wake me up than still be crying by yourself. You can always wake me up if you need me, okay?"

Audrey nodded, kissing her lover sweetly. "Same here, babygirl."

Shelby smiled softly. "I love you so much. You know that? I don't know what I'd do without you."

Audrey felt herself blushing; She felt so embarrassed for before, brown eyes falling to her lap. "I love you more." She whispered shyly.

"I love you the most," Shelby said before placing a gentle, loving kiss onto her lover's lips.

Audrey smiled as she kissed her lover back, passionately, pulling herself closer and closer to Shelby.

Shelby squeezed Audrey in her arms, loving the feeling between them. Her hands softly caressed her lover's sides feeling her soft skin beneath her fingers.

Audrey was melting into Shelby's touch; The whole thing with her dream left her feeling unsafe and having her lover's fingers over her skin was something comforting. "No more tears." Audrey smiled softly as she pulled away.

"No more tears, baby." Shelby nodded with a small smile. "Do you want to lay back down, or do you want to get up?"

"Can we lay back down for a little? Just so I can have some sweet nothing time with my girl?" Audrey asked shyly

"Of course." Shelby laid back down, pulled Audrey on top of her, letting her rest against her body. She kept one arm around the woman's waist, while the other slowly ran through her lover's hair.

Audrey giggled as she kept resting above Shelby, tangling their legs as she rested her head on her lover's chest, fingertips caressing the other blonde's pale skin. "You are the best." She whispered softly. "Rory would always laugh at me."

"He would laugh at you?" Shelby asked, trying to keep a calm tone and not show her rising anger. "Why would he laugh?"

"As soon as we started dating, I was having constant nightmares, I always had those, since I was a child, but the... house seemed to make them return, and I'd wake up crying or shaking in the middle of the night and Rory would laugh, telling me to 'get over' and 'stay quiet'."

Shelby sighed as she shook her head. "I'm so, so sorry you had to go through that. I would never say 'get over it' or anything. I'm always here, especially when you have a nightmare. You don't have to feel embarrassed or anything bad about them."

"I know, my love," Audrey said softly, hugging her lover closer. "That's why I'm marrying you and not him." She giggled, trying to light up the mood.

Shelby nodded before placing a kiss on Audrey's forehead. "Exactly." She smiled as her eyes started to close. "Are you feeling better now?"

Audrey rubbed her nose against Shelby's, closing her eyes as she smiled softly; Eskimo kisses were something she absolutely loved. "Mhm."

Shelby's smile grew larger at the small, yet cute gesture. "Good. Do you want to go back to sleep for a little while?" she asked.

Audrey placed a kiss on her lover's nose before pulling apart and burying her head in the crook of Shelby's neck; She nodded, letting out a yawn as she nestled herself closer to the younger blonde. "I could use some more sleep." She said softly. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Shelby spoke softly. "I'm tired too." She said before gently scratching her nails up and down Audrey's back.

"Okay." Audrey murmured softly, giggling at the sweet sensation of her lover's nails. "I love you, honeybun." She whispered, placing a kiss on her lover's cheek.

"I love you too, gorgeous." Shelby smiled sleepily before yawning. "Good night... or morning...? I don't know what time it is." She chuckled softly.

Audrey chuckled before nestling even closer to her lover, falling into sweet, peaceful sleep.

Shelby took a deep breath as she woke, feeling a light weight on top of her. As her eyes started to open she could see blonde hair in front of her, and a smile appeared on her lips. She slightly squeezed Audrey in her arms. "Baby..." she mumbled as she tried to move.

Audrey woke up to a small squeeze in her arms; She nestled herself even more on her lover, letting out a groan.

"I gotta pee!" Shelby chuckled. "Come on, baby. You've got to move. I promise I'll be right back."

Audrey shook her head, burying her face more and more to her lover's neck, tangling their legs tightly. "N-hum..." she whined.

Shelby bit her lip as she thought how cute Audrey was. She gentle flipped them over so her lover was on her back, and she was able to move slightly, still locked in the woman's legs. "You don't want me to piss myself from all that orange soda you made me drink last night, do you?" he teased.

Audrey gasped as she was turned; She giggled sleepily, hugging the pillow as she let Shelby's legs go. "N-hum." She shook her head, murmuring, eyes still closed as she buried her face on the pillow now. "Dun take t' long..." She murmured again. "Luv you..."

Shelby laughed, shaking her head as she got off the bed. "I love you too." She said before entering the bathroom. Once she was done and washed her hands, she rejoined her lover in bed. She took the pillow from the actress's arms and replaced it with herself. "See, I'm back," she whispered softly.

Audrey whined as the pillow was taken away, but soon smiled as she realized she was now holding Shelby; She scooted closer to her lover, getting on top of her again. "Hi." She whispered softly, opening her eyes as she did so, a giggle coming.

"Hey, baby." Shelby chuckled softly. "Did you sleep better?" she asked.

"I did." Audrey smiled, her eyes still small from all the sleep. "How did you sleep, my love?"

"Like a baby." Shelby grinned at her lover. "Are you hungry?" she asked.

Audrey smiled, placing a surprise kiss on her lover's lips, a quick one. "I am." She giggled. "Are you?"

Shelby smiled hard at the small, yet amazing kiss. "Of course," she chuckled. "When am I not hungry?" she asked jokingly.

"I don't know... when I'm not? Which is never?" Audrey teased.

"Exactly." Shelby chuckled. She glanced over at the alarm clock next to the bed, seeing it read 3:58 PM. "Holy shit... we slept a long time."

Audrey furrowed her brows before turning her head to the clock, letting out a gasp followed with a chuckle. "Wow... I guess we'll be going out for dinner." She laughed.

"I guess so." Shelby smiled. "Should we get all dressed up? Full on makeup, gorgeous dressed, heels?"

Audrey archer her brows, a smile on her lips. "Do you want to? Tonight is your night to choose dinner, babygirl."

"That's right!" Shelby grinned as she sat up. She reached over to the nightstand and grabbed her phone. "Let me find somewhere before we get ready." She said before unlocking her phone.

"Okay." Audrey giggled, getting off of her lover to give her room, legs still tangled though.

Shelby clicked on the first high-class restaurant she saw. "Do you like fish and/or sushi?" She asked, looking at Audrey.

"I love sushi!" Audrey smiled excitedly. "Sushi and you in a dress? Seems awesome." She teased.

"Great!" Shelby grinned as she put her phone away. "Let get ready to go, they open in an hour." She said before getting off the bed and walking over to their suitcases to gather her makeup and hair curler.

"Okay," Audrey got up from the bed as well and started looking for a dress; She took a red one, all tight in her body and black high heels. She started putting her lacy blood-red underwear on, setting the dress and the heels aside.

Shelby sat on the bathroom counter as she started to loosely curl her hair. Once she was done, she started on her makeup, going for her usual look, but a bit darker for the night. She added a small amount of eyeliner and a dark red lip.

As soon as Audrey was done putting her underwear on, she took her makeup bag and went to the closet's mirror, doing a dark eyeshadow with nude lipstick; She managed to make her hair look beautifully nasty, putting it back and then messing it up a little bit.

Shelby packed away her makeup bag and lightly ran her fingers through her curls to make them less uninformed. She hopped off the counter, and back into the bedroom to find her favorite black dress, which stopped mid-thigh and was tight around the curves of her body. She found a pair of black heels to go along with it. She glanced over at Audrey, seeing her underwear, and smirked to herself.

As soon as Shelby entered the room, Audrey glanced at her, seeing the woman with curly hair and a gorgeous, sexy makeup. "Lord in Heaven," the actress gasped.

Shelby bit her lower lip as she walked over to her lover. "I could say the same," she smirked again. "I would kiss you, but I don't want to ruin my lipstick," she teased.

Audrey felt herself blushing; She shook her head, rubbing their noses together. "You are a goddess, I'm not even close to how gorgeous you are."

"Stop lying," Shelby said. "If you say I'm a goddess you have to agree you're one as well, or I won't take the compliment."

Audrey rolled her eyes, turning around and going to take her dress. "Do you think I'm one?" she asked, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Of course, I do, baby." Shelby placed a soft peck on her lover's lips. "You're absolutely stunning, and no one can compare, not even the Greek goddesses... and, some of them were hot." She said the last of the sentence as a joke.

Audrey couldn't help but let out a giggle; She nodded, going back to her lover and pulling her closer by the waist. "Will you ever get tired of my insecurities?" she asked shyly.

"I want you to know that I'm always here to make those insecurities disappear. They don't bother me, I just wish you didn't feel the way they make you feel." Shelby explained.

Audrey nodded, taking a deep breath; She pressed their foreheads together, staring lovingly into beloved blue eyes. "I promise I'll get over them... you make me feel beautiful, even sexy." She blushed.

"I'm glad, and I'll help you get past them, okay? We'll deal with it together. You're never alone with me." Shelby took Audrey's hands in her own, lacing their fingers together.

Audrey felt herself getting emotional; She kept caressing her lover's hand, nodding. "I love you." She whispered softly.

"I love you too, baby." Shelby smiled before placing a small kiss on her lover's lips before pulling away. "Come on, let's get dressed."

Audrey giggled, nodding as she pulled away from the kiss; The actress went to her dress again, taking it and starting to put it on, soon putting her high heels and checking herself in the mirror.

Shelby bit her lip as she watched her lover, finding the dress she chose incredibly sexy. She pulled on her own dress and heels. "Hey, babe, can you do my zipper?" she asked as lifted her curls up.

Audrey turned to her lover, almost choking on her own saliva; She walked towards her lover, zipping her up and smacking her butt lightly right after. "You look incredibly hot." She giggled.

A small yelp left Shelby's lips when she felt a hand on her ass. She felt herself blush hard as she shook her head, letting her hair fall back down. "You are too, baby." She said as she gathered up her things to put in her purse.

Audrey giggled, going back and taking her things as well. "Sorry for the slap... you know, if I made you feel uncomfortable." She said softly, thinking it was better to apologize in case of anything.

"Don't be sorry... I liked it." Shelby admitted, feeling herself blushing harder. She walked toward the door and grabbed the key to their room. "I like that sort of thing... but, you know that already." She added.

Audrey bit her lip, finishing to pack the things inside her purse and walking towards the door, staring at blue eyes. "I do," She whispered huskily, a hand cupping her lover's butt, squeezing it firmly, pinning the blonde against the door, lips brushing. "I'm hungry."

Shelby bit her lip hard as she tried not to moan. Her eyes fell closed as she felt Audrey's lips barely touching her own. "Me too... we should go. I'm sure they're going to open soon."

"Okay," Audrey whispered before pulling away, smirking as she saw her lover's reaction.

Shelby took a deep breath as Audrey pulled away. She could feel a small ache between her thigh that she tried to forget about. She opened her eyes and stepped aside to open the door for her lover.

Audrey smiled as she got out of the room, swaying her hips as she walked outside.

Shelby closed the door, and when she looked to the other woman, she bit her bottom lip again, trying not to think of anything but getting to the restaurant before it was filled. She caught up with Audrey, and grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together. "Stop being so sexy." She teased.

Audrey bit her lip as she let out a giggle, caressing her lover's hand. "I'm not doing anything, Miss Tindal." She teased.

Shelby playfully rolled her eyes. "Right." She chuckled as she pressed the elevator button.

Audrey giggled as she waited for the elevator, pulling her lover in with her as the door opened, quickly closing it and pinning Shelby against the wall. "I'm horny." She whispered huskily, lips brushing once again.

"You're always horny... but, so am I," Shelby whispered before leaning forward to kiss her lover.

Audrey smirked at her lover's confession, pulling away before Shelby could kiss her, the door soon opening; She giggled as she took Shelby's hand, pulling her out with her. "Let's take a cab, in case we both drink, you know." She offered.

Shelby nodded in agreement as she walked with Audrey. She wrapped her arm around her lover's waist as they waited for a taxi. "You better not tease me the whole night." She whispered into the woman's ear.

Audrey let out a chuckle, turning her head to her lover and biting her earlobe softly. "What if I do?" she whispered huskily.

"I'll spank you," Shelby answered in a whisper. She tightened her grip on Audrey's waist as a taxi pulled around the corner and guided her toward it.

Audrey had to bite her lip in order to stop a moan; She entered the taxi and took a deep breath, fingers lacing with Shelby's.

Shelby told the driver the name of the restaurant as she scooted closer to Audrey, wrapping her arm around her. She soft caressed her lover's hand that was laced with her own.

Audrey smiled as she felt an arm around her; She nestled herself even closer to the woman. "I love you." She whispered, so low that only Shelby could hear.

"I love you too," Shelby whispered into her lover's ear.

It didn't take long before they arrived at the restaurant. When the car stopped, Shelby paid the driver before getting out of the car. She went to the opposite door to open it for her lover, holding out her hand for her.

Audrey giggled, resting her head on her lover's shoulder until the car stopped; She quickly thanked the driver before taking Shelby's hand, giggling as she did so. "Thank you, my love." She said softly.

"You're welcome, babe." Shelby smiled as they walked up to the restaurant.

A host opened the front door for them with a smile on his face. "Evening, ladies. Table for two?" he asked.

Audrey laced their fingers, loving how it felt; She smiled to the host, nodding as he asked them the question.

"Follow me, please." The host spoke before guiding them to a table; The lighting of the restaurant seemed like a room with candles.

"Can I start you two off with some wine or something?" The man asked as he walked them to a table.

"A bottle of red wine, please," Shelby said as she pulled out a chair for Audrey.

"Okay," he said before walking off.

Audrey bit her lip as she let out a shy smile, sitting on the chair. "Thank you, again." She giggled.

"You're welcome," Shelby said softly before sitting across from her lover. She picked up the menu in front of her and started looking over the food items.

Audrey motioned her lover's actions, scanning through it. "This tray of various kinds of fish and sushi seems good." She commented.

"I was thinking maybe that's what we could get," Shelby said.

A waiter came by with two glasses of wine, and the bottle. "Here you go." He smiled as he set everything down. "Are you two ready to order, or do you need more time?" he asked.

Audrey smiled at the waiter, not being able to agree with Shelby before. "We'll want the fish and sushi tray, please, and thank you." She said softly. "Is that it, babygirl?" she asked Shelby

"Yup," Shelby smiled softly.

"Alright, that should be out shortly." The waiter said before collecting their menus and going to place the order.

"So, did I choose well with dinner?" Shelby asked as she grabbed her wine glass.

Audrey smiled at the waiter, soon turning her gaze to her lover, her hand finding Shelby's free one and tangling their fingers. "Very." Audrey smiled, taking her glass as well and taking a sip; She gasped as she felt the taste. "That's some fancy shit." She giggled.

Shelby smiled, laughing softly at her lover's comment. She took her first sip and nodded. "I did do good," she said, loving how at just the beginning of their night, it already seemed so perfect.

Audrey laughed at her lover's reaction; She caressed her hand, taking one more sip before putting her glass down. "So, what does my fiancé want to talk about?" she teased.

Shelby had to think for a moment. "Hmm," she tilted her head to the side. "We've talked so much in the past few days and about so many things, family, marriage, the future. You pick something."

The actress giggled, nodding. "Can we have a dog at our house? Or would you prefer a cat?"

"I like both. There are some breeds that get along. Which do you prefer?" Shelby asked. She took another sip of wine before placing the glass down.

"I'm more of a cat person, but I wouldn't mind having a dog too," Audrey answered softly, taking another sip of the wine. "Can we have a pole? To pole-dance?" she teased.

Shelby started to laugh. She loved that their conversation can go in a million different directions. "Do you even know how to pole dance?"

"Maybe." Audrey arched a brow. "Wouldn't you like that?" she teased.

"I would love to see you doing that, but I'm not the type to be on a pole. I'm a yoga instructor, not a dancer." Shelby said.

"Baby, I meant to see me dancing, not you on the pole," Audrey said softly. "Although I wouldn't mind seeing you trying that."

"Oh! Okay, yes, I'd like that... I'd love it actually. But I don't think I'd get up there. I'll watch you dance, and you watch me stretch."

Audrey burst into laughter, finding her lover too cute. "I can't even stretch properly, let alone dancing on a pole, baby." She said softly. "Although... watching you stretching sounds... very good." She bit her lip.

"I'll teach you how then we can do it together. That way, we both get a show." Shelby smirked.

Audrey smirked, crossing her legs to stop the small throbbing between her legs. "Okay." She said softly.

"Do you know what breed of cat and dog you want?" Shelby asked, taking the conversation away from something she knew aroused them both.

Audrey smirked as she realized what her lover was doing, but she was decided in making this night a torture for Shelby; She let her foot pass softly over her lover's leg, eventually going up to her knee and down. "I really don't care about the breed." She said softly, taking another sip of her wine.

Shelby took a deep breath when she felt her lover's foot against her leg. She crossed her legs, hoping to not let Audrey any closer to her center that was already a throbbing, wet mess. "Okay," she said softly.

Audrey bit her lip as she felt her lover crossing her legs; She drank the last amount of wine from her glass and softly let Shelby's hand go, taking the bottle and refilling her glass, refilling her lover's too, that was almost empty. Before she could say anything else, the waiter came with their dish; But her foot kept teasing the younger woman.

"There you go, ladies." The man smiled as he placed the tray and two plates down on the table.

"Thank you," Audrey said softly, smiling.

"Can I get you two anything else?"

"That's all," Shelby said in a calm tone even though in her mind she wanted to take Audrey right there. She hated the teasing but loved it just a little more than she would like to admit.

The man walked away, leaving them alone again. And then, Shelby grabbed one plate, taking various pieces of sushi and fish.

Audrey smiled at the man, soon starting to mimic her lover's actions; She smiled at Shelby, paying attention to how gorgeous she looked, especially in the restaurant's light. "You are absolutely gorgeous." She said softly.

Shelby smiled, feeling a soft blush touch her cheeks. "Thank you," she said softly, shyly. "You are more than gorgeous. You're a goddess." She said as she looked deeply into her lover's dark hues.

Audrey let her gaze fall down, pink cheeks turning even pinker. "That's all you, my love." She said softly, looking back at beloved blue eyes. "I'm so lucky."

"As am I." Shelby smiled. "Alright, let's eat, I'm starved!" She chuckled before grabbing the first piece of sushi on her plate to take a bite. She hummed in awe of the flavor. "So good," she said with her mouth full.

Audrey nodded, letting out a giggle; She took a piece of fish, humming as well. "Yes! You totally killed it, babe." She chuckled. "Best place to have dinner." The actress' foot traveled up to her lover's knee again, then slowly going down.

Shelby tried to pay no attention to Audrey's actions, and just think about the food. She took her glass of wine, sipping on it before refilling it. "Do you want some more?" She asked the other blonde.

Audrey felt her eyes widening as her lover emptied the whole glass; She bit her lip, shaking her head softly. "No, thank you."

Shelby set the wine bottle back down on the table before grabbing another piece of sushi, finding it just as good as the first one. "We should come here again before we leave. It's the best sushi I've had in a long time." She said as she squeezed her thighs together.

"We totally should." Audrey nodded, taking a piece of sushi; She felt herself worry a little - She knew Shelby used to drink a lot before they started dating, so she thought it was worth it to check if she was alright, just in case. "Baby..." she said hesitantly, heart skipping a beat. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm?" Shelby looked up, meeting her lover's worried look. "Yes," she nodded. "I promise I'm okay, I'm just trying to ignore your incredibly teasing foot." She said with a small smirk before biting her lip.

Audrey felt her cheeks going red; She let out a smirk, her foot went up to her lover's knee and then thigh, playing with the hem of her dress before going down, never breaking eye contact. "Okay." She said softly. "You know I'm always here, kitten." She teased.

Shelby had to look down to keep herself at bay. "I know... but, you'll be the kitten by the time we get to the hotel later." She said before eating a piece of fish with chopsticks.

Audrey felt the wetness between her legs growing; She took another piece of fish. "Okay." She smiled, her foot moving between her lover's legs, forcing her to open them a bit. "This food is so delicious."

Shelby let Audrey's foot open her thighs more. "It is," she agreed. "Will you want dessert?" she asked.

Audrey smirked as her lover spread her legs a bit; She let her foot go up and down slowly, caressing Shelby's thighs. "Yes, but I have to go to the bathroom first." She said softly; She could feel her wetness growing extremely fast.

Shelby arched a brow toward the woman. "Okay." She said softly but grabbed her lover's hand before she could get up. "You better not go in there and touch yourself." She whispered so only Audrey could hear her. She didn't say it in a stern or authoritative tone, she kept her sweet loving tone as she spoke.

Audrey bit her lip, staring lustily into blue eyes; She arched her brows before getting up, passing her hand on Shelby's bare shoulder as she did so, nails scratching it softly.

Shelby's eyes watched Audrey as she walked away. She waited for her to disappear into the bathroom before getting up and following her.

As Audrey entered the bathroom, she instantly locked herself in a stall, cupping her center as she leaned back on the door. "Shit." She murmured, her panties were soaking, already passing through the fabric; The actress bit as she took her panties off, an idea coming to her mind.

Shelby pushed open the bathroom door and made sure no one else was in the bathroom besides Audrey. She locked the main door before walking to the stall where her lover was. "Baby, what are you doing?" she asked softly.

Audrey bit her lip as she walked out of the stall, her panties fooled in her hand. "Just peeing." She said softly. "Why?" she looked at her lover, smiling innocently.

"Nothing," Shelby said before going into the stall and emptying her bladder. When she was done she saw her own panties her wet, and she debated on not putting them back on but decided against it. She walked out and quickly washed her hands.

As Shelby walked out, Audrey bit her lip. "I have something for you." She smirked before placing the wet panties on her lover's hand and went in to wash her own.

Shelby stared down at the red, laced panties in her hand before looking up at her lover in shock. She raised her brows before stuffing the underwear into her purse. She chuckled as she shook her head. "You're unbelievably naughty." She said into Audrey's ear as she walked up behind her.

Audrey smirked as she winked at her lover, unlocking the bathroom door and walking back at their table, in front of her lover so she could see her hips swaying in the tight dress, butt well shown, especially with no panties on.

Shelby bit her lip as she stared down at Audrey's ass. When they arrived back at the table, she pulled out her lover's chair again.

"Thank you, my lovely," Audrey said sweetly, sitting on the chair again, the wetness pooling between her legs.

"You're welcome, babe," Shelby said as she took her own seat. She grabbed one of the last pieces of sushi and kept eye contact with Audrey while she ate.

Audrey bit her lip as she kept watching Shelby, taking a sip of her wine. "I might skip dessert here." She said softly. "They don't serve what I'm hungry for."

"Oh? And what would that be?" Shelby asked before grabbing her own wine glass, sipping on it.

"The same thing you're hungry for, kitten" Audrey teased, emptying her glass of wine. "Can we go now? Or would you like something else?"

Before Shelby could answer, their waiter came back. "Can I get you two anything else?" He asked.

"Just the check, please," Shelby answered.

The young man grabbed it from his book and placed it on the table. Without even looking at it, Shelby handed over her card to him. "I'll be right back." He said before walking off.

Audrey smiled at the man, her gaze soon returning to her lover. "It was a very lovely dinner, huh?" Audrey teased, taking her lover's hand and lacing their fingers.

"It was very lovely." Shelby agreed, loving the feeling of her lover's hand laced with her own.

The waiter came back to drop off her card and tell them goodnight. After placing the card into her bag, Shelby stood up and held her hand back out for her lover.

Audrey giggled, taking her lover's hand and lacing their fingers once again, guiding them to the exit door. "So, you locked the bathroom door, huh?" She said as they kept walking

"Yes," Shelby answered as she smiled at the hostess who opened the door for them. "Thank you," she said to the woman as they passed her.

Audrey smiled to the hostess as well, pulling Shelby closer by the waist as they passed through the door. "And why did you do that, kitten?"

"I wasn't sure what I would find you doing in there," Shelby said lowly into her lover's ear as she waved for a cab to stop for them.

Audrey giggled, opening the door for her lover as the cab stopped. "I wouldn't want to do something by myself when I have you." She whispered before letting Shelby go so she could get in.

Shelby got into the cab. She told the driver where they were headed as she scooted over to allow Audrey to get in and crossed her legs to ease the ache that was there.

Audrey got into the car and instantly scooted closer to her lover, placing a hand on her lover's thigh and squeezing it softly. "I'm so hungry" She whispered huskily, biting her lover's earlobe.

Shelby felt herself blushing fiercely as she looked down at Audrey's hand. She mimicked her lover's action, placing her hand on the woman's thigh, squeezing it lightly. "I am too."

Audrey smirked, breath getting stuck up in her throat. "What do you want to eat when we get there?" She teased.

Shelby leaned to her lover's ear this time, smirking against her skin. "You, of course."

Audrey bit her lip, capturing her lover's lips in a hungry kiss.

"Ladies," the driver announced. "We've arrived."

"Thank you so much," Shelby said as she pulled away from her lover. She paid the driver before stepping out of the vehicle. She held out her hand for Audrey as she fixed her dress.

Audrey blushed a little as the driver cut them off; She thanked him before getting out of the car, fixing her dress and taking her lover's hand, guiding them to the hotel's entrance.

Shelby wrapped her arm around her lover, holding her close as she walked them toward the elevator, not opting to take the stairs in heels and tipsy from the wine. She pushed the button and waited. When the doors slid open, she pulled Audrey in with her, thanking the Gods that no one came in with them, and pinned the woman to the wall. "You're such a tease." She said huskily into her lover's ear before nipping at her neck.

Audrey gasped as she was pinned to the wall, her hands pulling Shelby closer by the waist, sliding down to her butt and squeezing it. "You know it, Tindall." She teased, even more, head bent back to give more room to the younger blonde.

"Do you agree that you should be punished for it?" Shelby questioned between small bites and kisses on her lover's neck. "Teasing me... taking off your soaked panties in the middle of dinner... whispering dirty things to me in the car."

Audrey let out a small moan, her hands pulling Shelby closer and closer, squeezing her butt. "I don't think I deserve it." She said innocently, teasing more and more.

Shelby lightly bucked her hips into the other woman's as she felt her hand pulling her closer. "Well, I do." She spoke softly before sucking Audrey's pulse point.

Audrey let out another moan; She pulled away from Shelby quickly as she saw the door opening. She pulled Shelby out, walking hand in hand quickly towards their room.

Shelby smirked when she was pulled along by the other blonde, quickly following after her. She pulled the room key from her bag once they reached their door and unlocked it. She pulled Audrey inside as soon as she had it opened and kicked the door shut. Her lips collided with the other's in a passionate embrace, her hands landing on her hips as she pulled her toward the bed.

Audrey gasped once again as she was pulled inside, kissing the other blonde just as hungrily. "Eager, huh?" she whispered between kisses.

"Mhm," Shelby hummed as she threw her purse onto the bed. Her hands moved down the actress's body until she grabbed the hem of her dress, slowly pulling it up the length of her body. Her nails lightly grazed against Audrey's skin until she pulled away to lift the dress over her lover's head.

Audrey smirked as she felt her lover's nails scratching her body; She pulled apart to take the dress off completely, soon doing the same with Shelby's, leaving her in only her underwear.

Shelby kicked off her heels, and grabbed Audrey by her hips, kissing her passionately again. She nipped at the woman's bottom lip lightly, her hands moving from her lover's hips down to her ass, lightly squeezing it. "Do you remember what I told you before we left?" she asked, her lips brushing against the other's.

Audrey let out a whine inside her lover's mouth, kicking her heels off as well; She shook her head at the woman's question, her wetness already falling down her thighs.

"That I would spank you if you teased me... and that's what you did all throughout dinner," Shelby said softly. "So, I'll ask again. Should you be punished? Say no if you're not comfortable with it." She said to make sure her lover was okay with it.

Audrey knew what her lover was talking about, since the first question, and the mere thought caused her to get even wetter; She bit her lip, eyes burning with lust. "Yes, Mistress." She whispered huskily, her tongue slowly passing over her lover's lips, "I've been such a bad girl."

Shelby smirked, feeling her own arousal building up. She brought Audrey over to the bed. She pushed her purse off the edge of the bed, not caring that it fell to the door, and not noticing that her phone had fallen out of it and still sat on the bed right next to where she sat down. Her hands slid up and down the woman's sides as she looked up at her. "If it hurts, or if I hurt you... say something, okay?" She asked.

Audrey was too focused on her lover's blue, lust filled eyes that she didn't even notice the purse; She nodded eagerly, biting her lip. "Pink." She breathed out, heart beating fast from her arousal. "Pink is our safe word baby, remember?"

"Yes, say that if you need to," Shelby said softly as she pulled her lover closer. "Over my lap."

Audrey nodded softly, her stomach doing flips; At her lover's last words, she let out a whimper, positioning herself so her stomach was over Shelby's lap and her butt was popping out, showing the younger blonde just how wet she was.

Shelby placed one hand on the bed momentarily, her fingers brushing over her phone without realizing. She placed her other hand over Audrey's ass, lightly rubbing her hand over the woman's skin, and down to her slit, brushing her fingers over it, feeling just how wet she was. "So naughty," she said to herself before bringing her hand back up to her lover's bottom. She took her other hand away from the bed, gently placing it over Audrey's back to keep her in place. She raised her hand, lightly bringing a firm smack down against the woman's right cheek.

Audrey shut her eyes and bit her lip to stop a moan; She felt her wetness growing even more as fingers traveled down her slit. At the first smack, Audrey let out a small whine, butt arching, even more, wanting more.

Shelby repeated the light spanking to the other cheek. The second round came down harder, an audible smack could be heard. She bit her lip hard as she found it surprisingly arousing to do this. She lightly massaged her hand over the light pink handprints she left behind.

With the harder smack, Audrey felt a louder moan escaping her lips. "M-Mistress..." she moaned. "Harder, p-please."

Shelby did as she was asked, bringing her hand down onto Audrey's ass harder this time. She shifted on the bed slightly, the bottom of her thigh hitting her phone.

 _"Shelby?!"_  She heard a voice like her mother's yell.

"What the fuck?" Shelby muttered to herself.

_"Shelby Ross, what the hell is going on?!"_

Shelby's eyes grew wide when she realized that the voice really was her mother. She quickly looked around, seeing her phone on the bed halfway wedged under her leg. She saw her phone was on speaker with a call from her mother.

Audrey moaned even louder with the smack. "Y-yes, Mistress." She moaned out, her brows furrowing as she heard a third voice in the room. "Shelby?" She stared back at her lover, seeing her staring down and following her gaze. "Oh shit," She gasped, covering her mouth and quickly getting off of her lover's lap, sitting beside her.


	15. Coming Home

Shelby swallowed hard as she grabbed her phone, staring at it for a moment.

 _"Shelby?"_  her mother said again.

"Hey, Momma..." she said in a shaky tone as she took the call off speaker and brought the phone up to her ear.

Audrey felt her jaw dropping; She took her lover's hand, kneeling down in front of her, caressing her thigh. "Baby, I'm here, look at me." She whispered softly, wanting to comfort her lover.

Shelby sighed as she looked into Audrey's eyes, trying to stay calm.

 _"What's going on, Shelby?"_  her mother asked again.

"I was... uh... with my g-girlfriend." She stammered.

_"Girlfriend...? You're gay?"_

"W-well, no... I'm not gay, but kind of. I mean, b-bisexual." She answered.

Audrey took a deep breath, feeling like her heart was going to pop out of her chest; The fact Shelby called her 'her girlfriend' bothered her a little, but she knew it was for the best - Shelby's mom was just now discovering their relationship. "Breath, baby." She whispered softly, squeezing her lover's hand a little.

Shelby nodded slowly, trying to listen to both of them at the same time.

 _"How long have you been with her?"_  Shelby's mother asked.

"Uh... almost a month."

_"And I'm just finding out now?"_

"Y-yes, ma'am."

_"Why?"_

"Y-you were mad that Matt and I are getting divorced... I-I-I thought you'd be mad."

_"Well, I'm not thrilled, but I'm not mad at you."_

Shelby let out a heavy breath and took a deep breath. "Okay..."

Audrey bit her lip, hating to see how nervous her lover was; She kept caressing Shelby's hand and thigh tenderly, lovingly.

Shelby squeezed her eyes closed as she felt tears starting to form. She swallowed back her emotions as she took another deep breath. "Momma?" She asked softly as her mother grew silent.

 _"I'm just thinking,"_  she said.  _"Does anyone know?"_

"Chris... I h-haven't told D-Dad yet though. Please don't tell him, I-I wanted to tell you two together." Shelby explained.

_"Who is she?"_

"Her name's Audrey. She..." she took a deep breath to stabilize herself. "She played me in the show."

Audrey felt herself getting teary as she realized the tears in her lover's eyes; She bit her lip, taking a deep breath to calm herself down, subconsciously squeezing her lover's hand a little more. "I'm sorry." She whispered, a tear falling down her cheek.

'It's okay,' Shelby mouthed to Audrey.

_"That British woman?"_

"Yes."

_"I want to meet her."_

"Y-you do?" Shelby asked.

Audrey quickly wiped her tear away, more and more falling; She took her hands away from Shelby, covering her face as she took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. That was not a great time for a meltdown, Shelby needed her.

 _"Yes, I want to know who you're dating and... whatever was going on when I answered."_  Shelby's mother explained.

Shelby looked at Audrey, and grabbed her hand, softly caressing it. She brought her lover's hand up to her lips to softly kiss. "Wait... answered? I thought you called...?"

_"No, you called, or someone did while something was happening."_

"Oh... I'm sorry."

_"It's fine. When can you come home?"_

"Well..." Shelby thought for a moment. "W-we're currently on a trip." She answered hesitantly.

_"A trip?"_

Audrey bit her lip to stop her tears; She hated the fact that she was such an easy crier, especially when she had to be strong. The actress felt herself calming down with her lover's sweet touch, smiling softly, heart beating fast as she laced their fingers.

"Y-yeah... Audrey booked us a trip to Hawaii, we've been here for almost a week... we'll be here for another week before heading back to LA." Shelby explained softly.

She heard her mother sigh softly.  _"Okay, after that, do you think you two can come here?"_

"Let me ask..." Shelby held her hand over her phone. "Would you mind going to New Hampshire after we get home?"

Audrey shook her head, her eyes still teary; The woman couldn't deny that she was totally scared.

Shelby gave a soft nod. "Momma, can I call you back when it's a better time? We just got back from dinner and I'm getting a stomachache." She lied.

_"Sure, call me tomorrow if you can."_

"Okay, bye."

_"I love you, Shelby."_

"I love you too," Shelby said before hanging up. She locked her phone and sniffed back her tears as she closed her eyes. "I'm sorry about that..."

Audrey watched cautiously as Shelby said bye, sitting beside her, staring down; Softly, she took her lover's hand, caressing it. "I'm sorry."

Shelby smiled softly when her lover took her hand. "Don't be sorry," she said softly. "It's not your fault. I'm the one who should be apologizing."

Audrey shook her head, staring hesitantly to her lover. "Do you... d-do you still want t-to marry m-me?"

Shelby quickly looked at Audrey, squeezing her hand lovingly. "Of course, I do. I would never take a second thought about marrying you. I don't give a fuck what my parents think of you... of us. Yes, I'm a bit worried about their thoughts, but it doesn't change anything. Nothing will change how I feel about you or the fact that I want and will get married to you." She explained.

Audrey nodded, a tear falling down as she did so; She took another breath, caressing her lover's hand. "Do you want t-to get marry a-a little later?" she asked hesitantly; The marriage was everything she had always wanted, but if Shelby needed time, then time she'd have it. "I mean... d-do you want to t-talk to them first? T-take a year o-or something?"

"No." Shelby shook her head. With her free hand, she wiped Audrey's tears away and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I love you, and I want to marry you as soon as possible. If I could marry you tomorrow I would. When we get home, we'll start the planning and set a date as soon as the divorce papers are finalized. Okay? Nothing and no one will stop or delay it, okay?"

Audrey kissed her lover back just as sweetly; She broke into happy tears with Shelby's words, nodding as she did so. "Okay," She said softly. "Okay, I love you." She smiled. "I love you so much."

Shelby smiled widely. "I love you so much more." She said before pressing a loving kiss on her lover's lips. "I love you more than anything."

Audrey felt herself melting at the kiss; She hugged her lover closely, tightly, a hand tangling in blonde hair, deepening the kiss gently. "I love you." She whispered between lovingly kisses. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Shelby smiled into their kiss. "So much," she added. She brought her other hand up to Audrey's face, wiping away the last of her tears. "Are you okay?" she asked, hands still softly holding her lover's face.

Audrey smiled softly, hands still caressing blonde locks. "Yes." She smiled. "I am, babygirl." She pecked her lover's nose. "Are you?"

Shelby smiled harder, she loved it when the other blonde placed a small kiss on her nose. "Yes, I am, gorgeous." She spoke softly as she stared lovingly into her lover's eyes.

Audrey smiled widely, stroking her lover's hair while her free hand caressed her bare waist. "Your mom now knows how kinky we are." She giggled, trying to lighten the mood.

Shelby chuckled as she shook her head. "Yeah... she probably doesn't even know what was going on though. My parents were the most 'vanilla' couple I have ever seen."

"Really?" Audrey chuckled, her bottom lip being caught between her teeth subconsciously. "Wait, how do you know that?"

"When Chris and I were teens, one night he had his friends over, and they were talking about sex and different positions. Well, my mom came into the room and asked what the 'cowgirl' was, and we all just looked at her for a moment..." Shelby let out a small laugh. "And, Chris said 'nothing, mom, don't worry about it.' And not once did Chris or I walk in on them having sex, every kid walks in on that once in their lives." She explained.

Audrey burst into laughs, biting her lip to stop herself. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, I think it's hilarious," Shelby said before laughing herself. "Why don't we rent a movie or something? I'm not really in the mood anymore, I'm sorry."

Audrey nodded, letting out a chuckle. "Me either... I'll just take my make up off and put on my pajamas" She pecked her lover before getting up.

"Okay," Shelby said softly as she let go of Audrey. She got off the bed and rummaged through her suitcase before grabbing a t-shirt as a fresh pair of panties. After setting the clothing into the bed she joined her lover in the bathroom to wash her face as well.

Audrey took her make-up remover and started washing her face, smiling as Shelby joined her. "I'll take a quick shower." The actress said softly, turning around and turning the water on, taking her bra off while the water heated.

"Okay," Shelby said before washing her face. "What kind of movie do you want to watch?" she asked as she dried off her face.

Audrey started washing her body, just to clean herself from the previous arousal; She was soon getting out of the shower, wrapped in a towel. "Whatever is fine for me, honeybun." She said softly, starting to dry herself; Her butt had a red mark, contrasting beautifully with pale skin.

Shelby pulled her curls up into a bun. "Maybe a comedy tonight?" she asked as she saw a small glimpse of the handprints she had left on her lover's bottom. "Is your ass okay?"

"A comedy sounds good." Audrey smiled, letting the towel go and walking to her suitcase. "It is." She chuckled. "Don't worry."

Shelby followed her lover back to the bedroom and got dressed. "Okay, good. I was worried I might hurt you... but your moans made me know I wasn't." She confessed before sitting down on their bed and grabbing the remote.

Audrey felt herself blushing; She shook her head, putting a fresh pair of panties and a big t-shirt. "It was very... good."

"Okay," Shelby said with a small smile. She slipped under the covers and turned on the TV. "Come join me in bed, please. I need some cuddles."

Audrey giggled, jumping on the bed and slipping under the covers, scooting closer to her lover, hugging her tightly. "Be honest now, baby..." she whispered softly. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," Shelby said softly as she rested her head on Audrey's shoulder. "Thank you for asking." She started looking through the different movies. "How are you feeling?"

"How did your mom react?" Audrey asked sweetly, trying not to show her lover just how worried she was. "And I'm okay, really, baby." Her fingers started caressing Shelby's bare arm, tracing a soft heart.

Shelby smiled when she felt the small heart against her arm. "I think she was shocked more than anything... she wasn't thrilled about it, but not upset." She explained.

Audrey nodded, placing a soft kiss on Shelby's shoulder. "That's better than nothing, I guess."

"Yeah," Shelby sighed. "I don't know what movie to pick. Will you pick something?" she asked as she looked up at her lover.

"Hey," Audrey caressed her lover's cheek with her free hand, staring at blue eyes. "It'll be fine, no matter what happens, okay?" she said softly.

"I know," Shelby said softly before placing a gentle kiss on her lover's lips. She pulled away to rest her head back onto the woman's shoulder. "I love you so much."

Audrey smiled, hugging her lover tightly as she laid back down. "I love you too, my angel." She said softly, back at caressing her lover's arm; She took the remote from Shelby's hand gently, starting to surf on the channels.

Shelby grinned at the pet name, "I like that one." She gently tangled their legs together and nestled her head into the crook of her lover's neck. "I like everything you call me though."

Audrey let out a soft giggle, fingertips still tracing random patterns on Shelby's arm. "I feel the same about you, my love" She kept looking through the channels. "I love it when you nestle yourself on me like that... it's so comfy."

"Good, I like it right here." Shelby smiled before placing a small kiss on the other woman's neck. "I just want to lay right here, in your arms forever. Can we do that?"

Audrey smiled softly; She thought about how lucky she was, how much the woman in her arms meant to her. She decided not to say it again though, afraid of being saying it too much, cut the conversation. "Forever, my love." She whispered, finally stopping at one channel.

Shelby's smile grew larger. She let her eyes fall closed, not caring what was on the TV, as she cared about was being in Audrey's arms. "I love you, so much. I know I've said that a lot... I just mean it so much."

The movie on the screen was a classic - Home Alone - but Audrey was in the same position that Shelby; As long as she had her lover in her arms, that was okay. "I don't mind that you say it a lot, because I say it a lot too." She whispered softly once again, placing a small kiss on her lover's forehead. "You are my life Shelby, I can't see myself without you."

"I can't either." Shelby could hear the movie and a small laugh fell from her lips. "Home Alone?" she asked without opening her eyes.

Audrey let out a chuckle, blushing a little. "Yes," She answered softly. "It's a classic, and it never fails to make me laugh"

"Me too." Shelby smiled. "I watch this every Christmas with Chris, ever since it came out." She said. "We make hot chocolate and eat cinnamon rolls."

Audrey felt her heart warming with her lover's words; She buried her nose into Shelby's hair, kissing it once again. "That's so sweet... I never really had any tradition, besides on birthdays, we'd always wake the person up with a cake in bed." She giggled.

Shelby felt herself melt with every small kiss from the other woman. "I think that's so amazing. Christmas time is really my own type of tradition. Christmas was with my parents, so it was always the same." She said.

"That's lovely." Audrey smiled sleepily, starting to feel her eyes get heavy; All the crying and emotions must have tired her out. "I can't wait to spend Christmas with you."

"Me too." Shelby smiled at the idea. She could hear it in her lover's voice that she was tired. "Do you want to go to sleep, baby?"

Audrey nodded, nestling herself closer to Shelby and closing her eyes, burying her nose on the younger woman's hair once again. "I love you." She murmured.

"I love you too, gorgeous. Goodnight." Shelby said before placing a kiss on Audrey's neck, both falling asleep peacefully, not even caring to shut the TV down.

Time skip - After the travel.

Shelby enjoyed the whole trip, but she was thankful they were nearly home. On the way from the airport, she made sure they stopped by her apartment to grab as many things as she could to make her move in official. They were now headed to Audrey's home.

Audrey couldn't help but smile as she saw her house; The trip had been amazing, the most wonderful time with her girlfriend and now fiancé, but it was good to be back home, to be at her house, their house. Opening the front door, Audrey smiled as she entered inside, letting her suitcase go from her hand. "Our home!" She exclaimed happily.

Shelby followed her lover in, a smile appearing on her lips as she heard the woman's words. She set her suitcases down and wrapped her arms around Audrey's waist. "Our home." She said softly.

Audrey smiled sweetly as she stared into blue eyes, her hands caressing Shelby's cheeks. "Yours, mine, ours." She said softly.

Shelby smiled even harder as she nodded. "Yes." She placed a gentle, loving kiss on her lover's lips. "What's the first thing you want to do now that we're home?"

Audrey kissed Shelby back just as lovingly, hands still caressing her lover's cheeks. "Mm... I don't know, why don't you choose? It's your new home, after all" She said softly.

Shelby bit her lower lip as she thought. "Want to have sex in every room of the house?" she asked. "Or we can wait to do that after the wedding... maybe we can cook a nice dinner, take a lovely bath with some wine and just relax?"

Audrey burst into laughs with her lover's first words; She shook her head, biting her lip as she wiggled her eyebrows. "The first option is absolutely tantalizing, but I think it can be a goal for after the wedding, so I guess we can go with the second one?" she said softly. "I absolutely love taking baths with you, and I miss it." She pouted playfully.

"I do too. What do you want for dinner?" Shelby asked as she let go of Audrey, taking her hands and pulling her to the kitchen.

Audrey smiled as she followed her lover, hugging her from behind as they got there. "Whatever is fine, honeybun." She said softly, kissing her cheek right after.

Shelby loved the feeling of the other woman's arms wrapped around her. "Okay, let me see what you... I mean what we have."

Audrey smiled as Shelby corrected herself; She kissed her again, and walked towards the fridge, opening it. "We have some chicken here." She said softly.

"I can work with that. I imagine the vegetables won't be good since we were gone so long... do you have any pasta?"

Audrey giggled, taking the chicken out of the fridge and to the counter. "I think we do, honey." She said softly. "Check on the first counter, please."

Shelby smiled at her lover's words. She went over to check, finding a box of spaghetti noodles. She looked around the same area to find pasta sauce. "We can make chicken parmigiana."

Audrey smiled at the idea; Anything Shelby offered would always be amazing. "That's great, baby."

Shelby collected the other items she needed to cook and grabbed a pan and a pot. "Do you want to help me?" she asked.

"Of course, my love," Audrey answered softly, walking near her lover. "I wouldn't let you do everything alone."

"I wouldn't mind," Shelby said. "You've done so much for me, baby. It's the least I can do for you."

"Shh," Audrey giggled. "I did nothing, honey, now let me help you." She said softly.

"Okay," Shelby smiled softly. "Can you start the water for me while I prep the chicken." She said as she grabbed a knife and a cutting board.

"Sure, love" Audrey smiled as she went to the cabinet, taking a pot and filling it with water, putting it on the stove.

Shelby gathered eggs, flour, and a meat tenderizer. After beating the eggs in a bowl, she flattened the chicken until it was as thin as possible. She dipped the chicken into the eggs, and then the flour. She placed the chicken into a pan, she placed the pasta sauce over top of it, and then into the oven.

While Shelby finished the chicken, the water started to boil; The actress took the pasta and put it in, adding a bit of salt and then walking towards her lover, hugging her from behind once again. "I miss you." She said softly, burying her face in the crook of Shelby's neck, inhaling deeply.

Shelby smiled as she placed her hand over her lover's. "We were just on a trip for two weeks, and we never left each other." She said with a soft chuckle. "But, I missed you too, baby."

Audrey giggled, placing a wet kiss on her lover's neck. "You were here, and I was there on the other side of the kitchen." She pouted playfully. "I missed you."

Shelby turned in her lover's back, wrapping her own arms around the other blonde. "Oh, what am I going to do with you when I go back to work?" she asked in a playful tone, softly shaking her head.

Audrey pouted, even more, her face looking just like a puppy's. "I don't know." She murmured. "I'll miss you."

Shelby thought her lover looked so adorable and cute with her pout. "I don't work more than five hours a day, so I won't be gone that long. Plus, you can always bring me lunch, or I can meet you somewhere for lunch."

Audrey shook her head softly; Her own work schedule was not that easy. "It'll depend on my work too... I normally can't leave the set for meals, but you can always come in once I give the crew your name for free access." The actress said softly.

"I'd love that," Shelby said with a soft smile. "Do you have any movies or shows coming up soon?" she asked.

Audrey smiled back, pecking her lover sweetly. "I'm booked on a new series, they start shooting in nearly a month from now, that's when my vacation ends." She explained softly. "I'll play a tough ass cop." She giggled.

"A cop, huh?" Shelby raised her brow. "That'll be hot to see." She bit her lip softly as she looked into her lover's eyes. "You'll have to wear the uniform home one night."

Audrey arched her brows, a smirk making its way to her lips. "I'll arrest you for being so sexy." She teased. "Handcuff you to our bed and punish you."

Shelby felt herself blushing at the idea of being handcuffed to the bed. She bit her lip as she felt a small throb between her thighs. "I would like that," she admitted.

Audrey smirked, her hands pulling Shelby closer by the waist, lips now brushing. "I know you would, kitten." She whispered huskily.

"We never did finish what we started after the sushi dinner," Shelby smirked before leaning into Audrey's lips.

Audrey smirked as she pulled away, not letting Shelby capture her lips. "The pasta is ready." She winked over her shoulder, walking towards the stove.

Shelby shook her head with a small sigh, but a smile formed on her lips. "Okay." Soon after, the chicken was ready, and Shelby grabbed two plates. "Are we having wine as usual?" she asked.

"Sure." Audrey smiled, going in to take two glasses and the wine.

Shelby plated the food and gathered their utensils before taking everything to the dining room table. She placed their plates down on the table and pulled out a chair for Audrey.

Audrey followed her lover, placing the wine and glasses on the table and letting out a small giggle. "Thank you, lovely." She said softly, sitting on the chair.

"You're welcome, gorgeous." Shelby smiled before taking the seat across from her lover.

Audrey smiled as she stared into beloved blue eyes. "You first, my love." She giggled.

Shelby took her fork, swirling spaghetti onto it, and taking a small piece of the chicken. She took a bite, her eyes falling closed as she hummed, "Mm." She nodded after swallowing. "We did well." She smirked softly.

Audrey motioned her lover's actions, smiling as she tasted the food. "Mhm." She agreed. "That's delicious... but, I want dessert." She teased.

Shelby playfully rolled her eyes. "You'll have to wait until later tonight." She said. "We still have to unpack and take that bath."

Audrey pouted, taking a sip of her wine. "Fine... but then you'll punish me hard." She teased.

Shelby bit her lip as she looked down at her plate. "If that's what you want, baby." She said before taking another bite of her dinner.

Audrey giggled, biting her lip. "Yes, it is, Mistress." She took another bite, keeping eye contact.

Shelby looked deeply into her lover's eyes, not saying anything as she took another bite, washing it down with a long sip of her wine. "If you can behave yourself, I'll let you choose what you want me to do to you." She said in a calm, yet sultry tone.

Audrey felt the wetness between her thighs pooling; She nodded, taking another bite. "Okay, Mistress."

Shelby kept eye contact with her lover as she continued to eat. By the time she was done eating, she had an idea in mind to tease the other woman throughout the rest of the night. She sat back in her chair to finish off her glass of wine.

Audrey did the same, never breaking eye contact; She finished moments later, sitting back as well. "That was delicious, baby, thank you".

"Thank you too, you helped as much as I did," Shelby said before standing up and taking their plates. "Let me wash up this time, baby."

"Okay, but then I'll be unpacking our things." She said softly, staring up at her lover.

"No, no," Shelby said softly. "I'll take care of that too. I want you to just relax and let me take care of everything tonight." She said before walking back to the kitchen.

Audrey shook her head, running to the living room and taking their things, pulling them to their room, clumsy. "Nope!" She shouted, giggling.

"Audrey!" Shelby laughed loudly as she went into their bedroom. "Please let me do this." She pouted.

"But, baby..." Audrey pouted back, pulling the 'y' out. "You'll do the dishes and I'll do that, this way we spend more time together".

"Fine," Shelby sighed. She made her way back into the kitchen to wash the dishes and put them away. It didn't take long before she was finished and went back to their bedroom.

Audrey giggled as she started unpacking; She put all her clothes on the left side of the wardrobe, leaving the right one for Shelby, and started to put her clothes there. As Shelby arrived at the room, she had just plopped herself on the bed, done with the unpacking.

"Already done?" Shelby asked as she saw the suitcases empty and the wardrobe full. She sat down next to her lover, gently resting her head on the woman's shoulder.

"Yep." Audrey smiled, turning to her lover. "I told you I want to spend the most of time possible with you." She giggled. "The right side is your side."

"Thank you," Shelby smiled softly. "Do you want to take that bath now? I can get the wine from the kitchen, and we can light candles, maybe put some bubbles in." She suggested as she grabbed Audrey's hand, lacing their fingers together.

"That's perfect, my love." Audrey smiled, caressing her lover's fingers, gently sitting straight in bed. "I can start the bath while you get the wine." She offered.

"Okay," Shelby said before standing from the bed. She placed a short, yet loving kiss onto her lover's lips before going to grab their wine glasses and the bottle.

Audrey giggled, kissing back sweetly and going to the bathroom; She started the water, and then added the bubbles, starting to light some candles, and finally turning the lights off.

Shelby joined her lover in the bathroom. She handed a glass over to her lover as she smiled at how amazing everything already looked. She placed the bottle next to the tub before wrapping her arms around Audrey.

Audrey took the glass and smiled sweetly at Shelby, taking a sip and smiling even more as she felt arms around her. "Hey there, babygirl." She whispered softly, caressing her lover's hands.

"Hey," Shelby grinned before placing a kiss on the woman's neck. Her hands fell to the hem of Audrey's shirt, starting to lift it up her body to pull it off of her.

Audrey bit her lip as she felt hands starting to pull her blouse off; She placed her glass on the edge of the tub, putting her arms up right after.

Shelby pulled up her lover's top, discarding it onto the floor before unclasping her bra. She placed a gentle kiss on the crook of Audrey's neck as she wrapped her arms around her again, working on the button of her jeans, placing more kisses along her shoulders.

Audrey felt her skin shivering with every touch; The wetness between her thighs started to grow a little, and she subconsciously let out a moan, bending her head back.

Shelby smirked against her lover's skin. She hooked her fingers under the top of the woman's jeans and the elastic of her panties, slowly dragging them down her body. She kissed down Audrey's back as she moved down her legs, her last kiss landing on the small of the other's back as her pants dropped to the floor.

Audrey bit her lip as her pants were discarded; She let out a whimper, turning in her lover's arms and pulling her closer by the waist, kissing her passionately.

Shelby kissed Audrey back just as passionately but soon pulled away. She pulled off her own top, showing off her black, laced, see-through bralette. She started working on the button of her jeans.

Audrey gasped as she saw the woman's bra; She bit her lip, replacing Shelby's hands with her own, hooking her fingers in the blonde's jeans.

Shelby bit her lip as lover took her hands away. She stared deeply into Audrey's eyes as she waited for her to see her matching panties.

As Audrey took her jeans off, she couldn't help but feel her breath get stuck in her throat; She stared lustily at blue eyes. "See-through, huh?"

"Mhm," Shelby bit her lip as she nodded slowly. She took Audrey's hands, gently placing them on her breasts as she brought her lips to her lover's.

Audrey moaned as she felt her hands on Shelby's breasts; She kissed her lover hungrily, squeezing her breasts a bit, eventually pinning the blonde on the bathroom wall.

A soft moan fell from Shelby's lips as she felt her back hit the wall. Her hands pulled her lover closer by her hips. "Water... the water's going to get cold..." she mumbled between their kisses.

Audrey let her hands slip to her lover's back, unhooking her bra; The actress' lips kept kissing Shelby's, eventually placing soft bites.

Another moan came from Shelby as she felt small bites coming from her lover. She gripped Audrey's hips and changed their positions so the shorter woman was against the wall. "I thought I was in charge tonight." She said softly.

Audrey gasped as her back hit the wall, lip caught between pearl teeth as her eyes fell to her lover's bare chest, and then back to blue eyes. "Fight for it." She teased.

Shelby grabbed her lover's wrists, pinning them above her head against the wall. "Like this?" she asked.

Audrey let out a moan; She nodded, biting her lip harsher. "Y-yes, Mistress."

Shelby smirked as she brought one hand down to softly cup her lover's breast as she kissed her softly, teasingly light. "We should get into the bath." She said before pulling away.

Audrey let out a whimper, trying to deepen the kiss but failing, groaning as her lover pulled away. "Baby..." she whined.

"Hmm?" Shelby hummed as she let go of her lover's hands to take off her panties. She walked toward the tub after grabbing her glass of wine. She stepped into the water, sitting down as she glanced at Audrey.

Audrey bit her lip harshly, watching as her lover took off her panties; They were already wet. She quickly took her underwear off, her panties soaking wet as her nipples were already hard. The actress stared at beloved blue eyes, her gaze filled with lust as she walked towards the tub, hips swaying, sitting across from her lover.

Shelby watched Audrey, biting her lip softly as she watched her hips sway. She let her foot rub up and down the woman's leg, teasing her softly. She sipped on her wine as she locked her gaze with Audrey's eyes.

Audrey bit her lip as she kept her gaze locked into blue eyes, slowly taking a bit of the bubbles and starting to massage her breasts, letting out a whine.

Shelby set her glass of wine to the side of the tub and moved so she as straddling Audrey. She grabbed her hands again. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

As Shelby straddled her, Audrey let out a small gasp; She stared at blue eyes, her arousal growing more and more. "Washing my body." She answered innocently, teasingly.

"Mhm," Shelby playfully rolled her eyes. "You know that's my job, right?"

Audrey bit her lip, deciding to tease more and more. "To wash my body?" she asked, still innocently.

"Yes," Shelby said lowly as she grabbed the soap from beside the tub. She poured some into her hands before lightly massaging Audrey's shoulders. She moved down her chest to her breasts, cupping the pair before softly squeezing them.

Audrey let out another whine, her eyes shutting momentarily as she chewed on her bottom lip, hands soon taking a bit of soap and then starting to massage Shelby's back, falling down to her butt and squeezing it, pulling her closer.

Shelby moaned softly as she felt her lover's hands on her bottom. Her fingers started to toy with Audrey's nipples softly. "This was supposed to be a relaxing bath..." she said as she leaned down to kiss Audrey's lips.

Audrey let out a smirk, kissing her lover slowly, teasingly. "You're the one who got up on me." She teased between kisses, hands still squeezing Shelby's butt, ignoring the urge to moan due to her lover's hands on her nipples.

"You're the one who was starting to touch yourself..." Shelby whispered against her lover's lips. "Playing it off like you were washing yourself... you're such a naughty girl."

Audrey smirked, tugging on her lover's lower lip. "You are the one who was supposed to be in charge of your kitten."

"I got distracted," Shelby admitted before kissing Audrey hungrily. "You always distract me." One of her hands slowly slid down her lover's body to cup the other woman's center.

Audrey let out a chuckle while kissing her lover, but soon she let out a moan, hips bucking. "M-mistress..." she whimpered, pulling apart hesitantly. "I thought I d-deserved to b-be punished?"

"You do," Shelby smirked before circling her lover's clit with her finger. She kissed Audrey again as she slowly moved her finger over the woman's bundle of nerves. Before her lover could get much pleasure she pulled her finger away, bringing her hands back up to rest on Audrey's breasts.

Audrey let out a loud moan, hips bucking more and more; When Shelby pulled her fingers away, the actress let out a whine, kissing Shelby stronger and stronger.

Shelby pulled away from their kiss and moved to the other side of the tub. She grabbed her wine glass as she smirked at Audrey. "You're not allowed to touch yourself."

Audrey let out another whine as her jaw fell open; She stared at her lover. "What if I do?" she arched her brows, a hand teasing her collarbones.

"I won't let you cum at all tonight... I'll tie you to the bed and I'll bring you close to having an orgasm, but I'll stop... and start again, and stop..." Shelby drank the last of her wine before setting the empty glass to the side. "But, I won't let you cum." She finally added.

Audrey let out a loud moan, taking a deep breath and taking her hand away. "F-fuck." She breathed out, biting her lip harshly as she squeezed her legs together.

Shelby smirked softly before opening her arms. "Why don't you come sit in my lap for a while?" she asked.

Audrey shook her head as she let out a laugh, nodding as she scooted closer to her lover, resting her head on the crook of her neck. "You are such a tease." She murmured.

Shelby wrapped one arm around Audrey's waist while her free hand slowly ran up and down the woman's arm. "I know," she smirked. "But, so are you."

Audrey nestled herself more to the woman's body, hugging her tightly. "I know." She giggled.

Shelby loved how easily they could go from teasing each other to holding each other, feeling the love between them. She placed a soft kiss on Audrey's forehead. "I love you, my little tease."

Audrey giggled once again, placing a soft kiss on her lover's neck. "I love you more."

Shelby's hand fell down her lover's arm to her hand, lacing their fingers together. She felt the water around the starting to chill, and she shivered. "Want to get out of here?" she asked.

Audrey smiled as she laced their fingers together, nodding as she felt a chill coming down her spine. "Yes." She giggled, standing up and pulling her lover with her.

Shelby stood after pulling the drain plug. She gathered their towels as she stepped out, handing one to her lover.

Audrey smiled as she took a towel, starting to dry herself. She stared at Shelby, her arousal was still slightly present, and the view of her lover's naked, wet body just made it worse.

Shelby felt her lover's eyes on her and she wrapped her towel around herself. She grabbed her wine glass from the side of the tub and refilled it. "Do you want another glass?" she asked as she grabbed Audrey's glass.

Audrey blushed slightly as she realized Shelby had noticed her actions; She nodded, wrapping the towel on herself as well. "Yes, please... and sorry, for staring..." she murmured.

"Don't apologize," Shelby said as she poured the rest of the red liquor into the other's glass. "You're allowed to stare at what's yours." She handed over the wine glass as she took her own.

Audrey bit her lip, taking the glass and laying against the counter, giving it a sip, brown eyes glued to blue ones.

Shelby took a sip before grabbing Audrey's hand, lacing their fingers together before leading her to the bedroom. She placed her wine glass on the nightstand and pulled her lover toward the bed.

Audrey took her lover's hand and followed her, brows furrowing a little; She placed her glass on the nightstand as well, giving Shelby a puzzled look.

"You did tell me you wanted to be punished. I thought why not start now?" Shelby explained. "How would you like me to do it since you listened to me."

Audrey bit her lip, her towel falling down her body. "Spank me, Mistress." She spoke huskily, breathlessly. "I've been a bad girl."

Shelby bit her lip to hide her huge smirk. She sat down on the edge of the bed, patting her lap. "Over my lap, babydoll." She said, trying out a new pet name, hoping it would be okay.

Audrey felt shivers covering her body with her lover's words; She positioned herself on her lover's lap just like the last time, her wetness very present now. "I like the way you called me, Mistress." She commented, breath caught in her throat.

Shelby smiled as she lightly rubbed her hand over her lover's ass. Her fingers trailed down to Audrey's slit, feeling just how wet she was. "You're so wet, baby." She commented in a low tone. "How many spanks do you think you deserve, babydoll?" she asked.

Audrey arched her back, butt popping out and a low moan coming out of her lips as she felt fingers on her slit. "Mhm..." she moaned. "I don't know, Mistress."

"Let's go for ten now... if you want more I can do that, okay?" Shelby asked as she brought her hand back to Audrey's ass.

Audrey nodded eagerly, lip caught between her teeth hard enough to bruise. "Mhm," she hummed again, that was all that would come out of her mouth right now.

Shelby brought her hand back to bring down a light but firm smack onto her lover's right cheek. She repeated this over the left as well, feeling her own arousal appearing between her thighs.

Audrey let out a whimper every time Shelby's hand smacked her; Her butt seemed to pop out more and more with the two slaps. "H-harder, Mistress, p-please..." she whispered, the wetness between her legs pooling down.

Shelby listened to her lover's demands and brought her hand down hard this time. She wrapped her other arm around Audrey's waist, holding her in place as she brought her hand down on the other cheek.

With the hard slap, Audrey let out a loud moan, wetness falling down on her thighs. "Y-yes, Mistress." She moaned.

Shelby noticed her lover's arousal getting worse, and she bit her lip as she brought down two more medium weight spanks. She gently rubbed her hands over the reddened handprints she had left. "Good so far?" she asked softly.

With each slap, more and more wetness kept pooling down; Audrey nodded, her lip almost bleeding.

"I want to hear you say yes," Shelby said as she lightly smacked her lover's ass as a warning.

Audrey let out another whine, swollen pink lips managed to free themselves from pearl teeth. "Y-yes, it's b-been amazing." She said breathlessly.

"Okay." Shelby raised her hand to bring a harder smack down on her lover's ass. She did this harder and harder until she reached ten. Once she did, she lightly massages Audrey's bottom.

With each slap, a louder moan left the actress' lips; At ten, she felt like she was about to explode from pleasure, her butt cheeks aching in a good way, breath heavy.

Shelby bit her lip as she saw Audrey's arousal dripping between her thighs. She brought her hand down to her lover's slit, lightly rubbing her fingers over her. "You're so, so wet, babydoll. Do you like being spanked?" she asked with a raised brow.

Audrey let out a light whimper as she felt fingers on her slit again; With her lover's words, she found it hard not to get even wetter. "I d-do... a lot." She admitted shyly.

Shelby smirked before taking her hand away. "I want you up in the bed now."

Audrey bit her lip, carefully getting off of her lover's lap, feeling the wetness on her thighs making it hard to stand properly. "Should I lay down, Mistress?"

"Yes," Shelby said before standing up. "Stay here, I'll be right back." She walked out of the bedroom to the living room here some of her boxes from her apartment laid. She searched through one before finding a vibrator. She grabbed it and made her way back into the bedroom with a smirk on her lips.

Audrey popped onto the bed before nodding to her lover; She scooted to the pillows, resting her hear there while her legs squeezed themselves together, excitedly waiting for her lover.

Shelby held the vibrate behind her back as she walked into the bedroom. She crawled up the bed, sitting between her lover's legs, spreading them gently. "Close your eyes, baby."

Audrey bit her lip as she watched her lover walking back to their room; The mere sight of her naked body was enough to arouse her even more. Hesitantly, the actress did as she was told so.

Shelby turned on the vibrator before pressing it harshly to her lover clit. She bit her lip as she watched Audrey's face.

Audrey felt her back arching harshly as she let out a loud moan, her hands tangling on the sheets as she bit her lip hard. "F-fuck..." she moaned.

Shelby smirked before leaning forward to kiss the other woman on the lips. "You were a good girl while I spanked you, so I'll let you cum when you want." She whispered against her lover's lips.

Audrey kissed her lover sloppily, the pleasure starting to take a hold on her body. "Thank y-you, Mistress." She moaned, hips bucking.

"You're close already, aren't you, babydoll?" Shelby asked in a low tone. She started placing kisses along her lover's neck as she turned up the speed on the vibrator.

Audrey whined as she felt the vibrator getting faster; She nodded eagerly, soft moans escaping her lips as her hips kept bucking, hands tangling in blonde hair, pulling Shelby closer and closer, the fire in her stomach beginning to grow.

Shelby turned up the speed one more time as she started to suck on her lover's pulse point, knowing it was a weak spot of hers. She pressed the toy harder against her lover's clit, lightly moving it in circles.

With all the sensations Shelby was giving her, it all became too much, and Audrey came, hard, holding the sheets strongly as her hips bucked as she moaned her lover's name, again and again.

Shelby smirked against her lover's skin and she turned down the speed on the toy as she rode out her orgasm. She turned it off, tossing it aside, and placed her hand where it used to be. She slowly circled Audrey's clit, momentarily dipping her fingers into the woman's entrance to gather up her climax. She brought her fingers to her mouth, moaning at the taste.

Audrey breathed heavily as she tried bringing her breath to a normal speed again; She let out another whimper as she felt fingers on her core, opening her eyes and moaning softly at the sight. "S-shit, baby..." she spoke breathlessly.

Shelby pulled her fingers from her mouth before giving her lover a passionate, loving kiss. As she pulled away she smiled. "You good?" she asked softly.

Audrey moaned as she kissed her lover back just as passionately, pulling her closer and closer as her hands caressed her cheeks. "Yes." She answered softly, smiling.

"Good," Shelby smiled wider. "Do you want some soothing lotion for your butt?" she asked sweetly.

Audrey giggled, shaking her head as she kept caressing her lover's cheeks. "I'm okay, babygirl." She said softly. "Thank you so much, my love."

Shelby gently kissed Audrey this time. "You're welcome. I'm just checking. After-care is important... do you need anything?"

Audrey hugged Shelby tightly, causing her to lay down on her chest, hands stroking blonde hair. "I feel like shit now." She giggled sadly. "When I spanked you I totally forgot about any lotions." She felt her heart tightening.

Shelby lightly pulled away to cup Audrey's cheek. "Don't feel bad... if I needed it I would have said something. Okay? If I ever need something like that, I'll let you know, okay?"

Audrey nodded sadly; She took a deep breath. "I just... I smacked you lightly that I forgot and now I just... wow, I'm the worst." She chuckled sadly once again. "I'm sorry."

Shelby light caressed her lover's cheek, frowning as she listened to the other woman. "Please, don't be sorry. Maybe some time we can talk about it? Things we should or shouldn't do during times like this. Maybe things that were okay with and aren't okay with. We've never really discussed that before." She suggested, trying to make Audrey feel better.

Audrey nodded, sitting straight in bed and causing Shelby to sit up too, hands caressing Shelby's, lacing their fingers together. "I guess for smacking you so lightly because I was so afraid, in my mind I didn't... hurt you, but I should have asked if you needed anything other than just checking if you were fine."

"You didn't hurt me, if you did I would have said something. Don't be afraid to hit me harder next time. We have a safe word now, so we don't have to worry about it being too much. And stop being upset with yourself over this. I'm okay, and I was okay after you spanked me. I promise you that I'm okay with it. And the need for anything other than your reassurance that I was okay wasn't there."

Audrey nodded, squeezing her lover's hands a bit. "Sorry for... caring too much..." she murmured, blushing a little. "I just love you so much."

"Don't apologize for caring too much. I love that about you. I love that you put me before yourself. And, I love you." Shelby said before placing a sweet, loving kiss onto her lover's lips.

Audrey softly kissed Shelby back, pulling apart gently. "I love you too." She smiled. "But... if you want me to give your butt a massage, I won't mind..." She joked, trying to lighten up the mood.

Shelby let out a small laugh as she rested her head down on Audrey's shoulder. "I wouldn't mind." She teased.

Audrey giggled, taking a hand away from Shelby's and bringing it to her cheek, caressing it, brown eyes staring at blue ones again. "After we discuss what's okay during our... nasty sessions, I'll give you a special butt massage." She giggled.

"I'll be looking forward to it," Shelby chuckled. She wrapped her now free hand around Audrey's waist, pulled her impossibly closer. She always wanted to be as close as she possibly could to the other woman. "I love you so much," she said before kissing Audrey again, lovingly, sweetly, and passionately.

Audrey smiled before kissing her lover passionately, tenderly; She couldn't describe what she felt when they kissed that way, but she knew she always wanted more. Freeing her other hand, Audrey pulled Shelby onto her lap, caressing her sides as she did so, deepening the kiss.

Shelby brought her hand up to tangle in short, blonde hair as her tongue softly moved over Audrey's lip. Subconsciously her hips bucked into nothing, her arousal becoming apparent again.

Audrey moaned as she felt her lover's tongue; She gave room to her lover, swirling her tongue with Shelby's, hands cupping her lover's butt, pulling her closer until her core touched her stomach.

Shelby moaned into her lover's mouth as she felt her center against the woman's body. Lightly, her hips bucked, another moan leaving her lips now that she felt a small amount of relief.

Audrey smirked as she kept kissing the other woman, her tongue exploring each corner of the younger woman's mouth. "Do you remember... what we did... on our first day... together?" she whispered between heated kisses, one hand cupping Shelby's breast and the other pulling her closer by the butt still.

Shelby thought for a moment, trying to move through the pleasure that fogged her mind. She found her mind running blank. "I-I rode your face... right?" she asked softly as her eyes slowly opened. "Or... was it scissoring? I don't remember." She admitted shyly. "We did so much that day."

Audrey bit her lip, staring lustily into blue eyes. "Both." She whispered huskily, pulling her lover closer as her fingers kept teasing the blonde's nipple. "But I was talking about the scissoring..." she started leaving kisses and bites on Shelby's jaw. "I'm in the mood for a good scissoring." The actress whispered huskily.

A soft moan fell from Shelby's lips as her eyes fell shut again. She nodded quickly, eagerly. She bit her lip as she moved her lower half, positioning herself against Audrey just right; their centers touching, bodies perfectly fitting together.

Audrey let one of her legs under Shelby's and the other up, their cores touching as she softly started rocking against her lover, soft moans escaping her mouth. "S-Shelby... f-fuck..." she moaned, head bent back as her hands cupped the blonde's ass, pulling her closer.

Shelby mimicked her lover's actions, rocking her hips and cupping her ass, pulling her closer. Her hips bucked hard as she moaned. Her head fell forward, resting on Audrey's shoulder as her hips continued to move in rhythm her lover's.

Audrey kept moving; Her lips captured her lover's jaw, kissing and sucking. The actress could feel her lover's wetness mixing with her own, and it caused her to moan even louder.

Shelby's moans grew louder with her lover's. She was thankful they were home, they didn't have to restrain themselves from disturbing the neighbors next door. Her hips started moving harder and her lip started sloppily kissed Audrey's neck.

Audrey felt herself getting close; She let her head bent back to give her lover's more room. "B-baby... I'm close." She moaned.

Shelby's nails started digging into her lover's skin as she felt her orgasm nearing. "M-me too..." she moaned. She tried to keep her lips on Audrey's skin but found it too difficult to focus on as her hips started grinding harder against her lover's. The more she moved the stronger the fire in the pit of her stomach got.

Audrey felt the pleasure being too much; The fire in the pit of her stomach erupting as she came, hard, hips bucking slower as she moaned loudly, nails digging on Shelby's skin.

Shelby moaned along with her lover. She felt her legs starting to quiver as her orgasm washed over her, coming hard at nearly the same second as Audrey, her back arching sharply. Her hips started to slow as she rode out her climax along with her lover, small pants and moans leaving her lips.

Audrey let her hands cup her lover's cheeks as she kissed her passionately, her hips eventually spasming upwards; As she pulled apart, the actress left her gaze fall down, breathlessly letting out a chuckle. "Baby... we made quite a mess." She giggled as she stared down, their wetness and climax all over.

Shelby felt herself blushing hard at Audrey's comment. She gently pulled away, as she tried to catch her breath. "We need another bath," she chuckled lightly as she laid next to her lover.

Audrey giggled as she pulled her lover closer by the waist, kissing her softly on the cheek. "C'mon, let's have a romantic, no teasing bath." She teased, pulling her lover by the hand as she stood up.

"Okay," Shelby smiled softly as she stood from the bed, following after her lover to the bathroom.


	16. Loving Kisses

Audrey caressed her lover's hand as they walked to the bathroom; She softly let go of it to start filling the tub. "I'll go get us something, stay here." She said softly as she left the bathroom.

"Okay," Shelby said as she watched her lover walk out. She sat on the edge of the tub, letting her hands run under the hot water as she waited.

Audrey ran to the kitchen and opened the cabinets, searching for a box of chocolates; She found it and ran back to the bathroom. "Running naked is kinda bad." She giggled. "But, I got us chocolate."

Shelby let out a small laugh as she shook her head. "I know, I did that to grab the vibrator from my box with the toys... and chocolates and a bath sounds like a lovely idea." She smiled.

"You have a box just for your toys?" Audrey gasped, starting to enter in the tub, turning the water off since it was already full. "That's my girl." She teased, placing the box on the edge of the tub and opening her arms for Shelby. "Come here, my love."

Shelby felt a small blush form on her cheeks before stepping into the tub. She sat on her lover's lap, cuddling into her happily, loving the hot water against her skin. "Yes, I have a small box for them." She said before grabbing the box of chocolate. She picked one up, offering it to Audrey.

Audrey giggled with Shelby's answer, pulling her closer by the waist; She opened her mouth happily, accepting the chocolate.

Shelby fed herself a chocolate after Audrey. She hummed at the rich flavor. "Are these British? They're so good." She said softly.

"I think so." Audrey giggled, pecking her lover. "They say British stuff taste better... what do you think?" she teased, wiggling her brows.

"They're delicious," Shelby said before popping another one into her mouth. "Everything British is better though." She smirked gently.

Audrey smirked, taking another chocolate. "I don't agree, you taste much better than me, we both know that." She teased, smirking widely.

Shelby chuckled as she shook her head. "That's your opinion." She said before offering another chocolate to her lover.

Audrey chuckled as she shook her head, pointing to the chocolate on her mouth as saying 'no'; Her hands pulled Shelby closer by the waist, caressing it there as she squeezed her a little. "Oh, how much I love you." She whispered softly.

"I love you too, baby," Shelby said with a smile before placing a chocolate into her mouth. "When do you want to go to England?" she asked.

"After we meet your parents in New Hampshire I suppose," Audrey said softly, resting her head on her lover's shoulder. "Is that okay, honeybun?"

"Yes," Shelby said softly. She set the chocolate back onto the edge of the tub and wrapped her arms around Audrey. "When do you want to do that?" she asked.

"As soon as you want, baby." Audrey placed a soft kiss on her lover's cheek. "How... how are you feeling about it?" she asked carefully, hesitantly.

Shelby turned her head slightly to place a loving kiss on her lover's lips. "I'm feeling better about it. I talked to Chris and he said we can stay with him and Isabella instead of at one of my parents' houses... he also said my mom talked to him about us, asking why he didn't tell her, and he basically said, 'I wasn't going to out my sister, and when she's ready she's ready'." She explained. "Neither of them have told my dad though. My mom's not that much of a bitch to say something like that to him. She's not mad about us like I said she's just shocked, and still a little hurt that I'm not with Matt, but I don't care about that."

Audrey nodded slowly as she heard Shelby, her heart skipping a beat but not really beating faster, fingers lacing with her lover's. "So, your parents are divorced?" she asked softly. "Chris is really nice, by the way... I think we'll get along very well"

"I think you two will get along great." Shelby smiled, lightly squeezing her lover's hand. "And yes, they got divorced when I moved out for college. They told Chris and I they didn't want to get divorced while we lived at home even though halfway through college I moved back home for a while." She explained.

"I understand..." Audrey murmured, thinking. "Why did you go home halfway through college? Did something happen?"

"I got homesick. I had never been away from my parents that long before. I never went to summer camp or anything like that. The longest I was away from them was maybe three weeks. I was a daddy's girl growing up and I missed him a lot more than my mom, so I decided to move home for most of my second year and all of my third year. But after that summer I went back to school to finish my final year."

Audrey smiled softly at her lover's words, hugging her just a little closer; She placed a long, soft kiss on Shelby's cheek. "That's so sweet, my love." She whispered softly. "When I went to college I used to cry every day before going to sleep during all the first month." She chuckled softly. "But, I couldn't go home, Alice doubted I'd be able to make it so I had to."

"Oh, baby." Shelby frowned. "I'm so sorry." She said softly before returning the kiss. "Chris was the total opposite, but we ended up going to the same college, so I saw him a lot while I was there."

Audrey smiled, letting out a soft chuckle. "It's okay... Alice is younger than me, so she has always been the family's princess." She commented, rolling her eyes. "And that's so good, I'm glad, my love."

Shelby frowned again. "Well, you're my queen." She said before placing a loving kiss on her lover's lips. "You'll always be my queen."

Audrey smiled sweetly, kissing her lover back just as sweetly, lovingly. "And you're my world, forever and always." She said softly.

Shelby smiled widely, she loved how Audrey could always make her smile, blush, and feel loved all at once. "You're my forever and always."

Audrey felt her stomach doing flips at her lover's words; One of her hands left Shelby's and cupped her lover's cheek, bringing her in for a passionate, soft kiss. "I love you, Shelby Tindall." She whispered as she pulled apart.

Shelby bit her lower lip, trying to hide her huge smiled. "God, I don't think I'll get used to that." She smiled softly before kissing Audrey again. "I love you too... so much... so, so much." She said between kisses.

Audrey let out a wide smile, soon kissing Shelby again, tenderly, hand still caressing the blonde's cheek while the other hugged her closer; she didn't want to pull apart, never again, the younger woman's lips felt like they were made for hers, fitting perfectly, moving together in synchrony.

Shelby loved each kiss they shared whether it'd be a soft peck or a heated embrace, but she loved their soft, tender and loving kisses the most. She pulled away when air became necessary, resting her forehead against Audrey's as she took a deep breath. "I love you so much, my soon-to-be wife." She said with a soft smile.

Audrey smiled sweetly as they pulled apart, suddenly breathless from their embrace; Her smile only grew bigger with Shelby's words, hand caressing soft cheeks. "I love you so, so much more, baby." She said sweetly, rubbing their noses together right after, giggling.

That was another small, but adorable kiss Shelby found herself loving more and more each time Audrey did it. "I love you the most!" She said as her smile grew even larger.

Audrey giggled, pecking her lover's nose. "No, you don't, but just because I'm a mature adult woman, I won't argue." She teased.

Shelby shook her head as she chuckled. "Like you're the mature one, but I'll let you think that, gorgeous." She laughed softly before adding, "I do love you the most."

Audrey playfully gasped, letting out a chuckle. "You are just saying a lot of nonsense right now." She teased once again.

"Age has nothing to do with maturity," Shelby said as she raised a brow. "And how about we agree to disagree?"

Audrey rolled her eyes, mumbling a lot of sounds, like she was mimicking Shelby's words, soon letting out a giggle, pecking her lover on the nose again.

"You are so odd at times," Shelby chuckled. She placed a kiss on Audrey's lips this time, another loving and passionate kiss.

Audrey gasped but soon giggled as she kissed her lover back, pulling her closer by the waist. "But, you love me anyways." She teased as she pulled apart.

"I do love you," Shelby said, she tightly wrapped her arms around her lover's waist. Being in each other's arms like this was an absolute favorite for her.

Audrey smiled, resting her head on Shelby's shoulder. "Tomorrow we are booking our flight to New Hampshire." She said softly, caressing Shelby's bare arm.

"From there we're going to England, right?" Shelby asked before bringing a hand up to softly caress Audrey's hair.

"If that's what you want, it's totally okay for me, babygirl," Audrey said softly, smiling at the small stroking on her hair. "I love calling you, babygirl." She chuckled.

"I love when you call me babygirl. I love the way it sounds from you. What nickname I call you is your favorite?" Shelby asked.

Audrey thought for a moment, her eyes crunching together as she did so. "I think gorgeous... and babydoll, I really liked this one." She giggled.

"I'll call you that more often. I was hesitant to say it at first, but I'm glad I did." Shelby explained.

"It was perfect, and at that moment it really... got me going". Audrey confessed, blushing a little.

"Good," Shelby said with a small smirk. "Are there any others you would like me to call you?"

"Hm... dirty slut" Audrey joked with the most monotone tone, wanting to see her lover's reaction, lip caught between pearl teeth to stop a laugh.

Shelby looked at her lover with wide eyes. She then realized Audrey was joking and shook her head, deciding to go along with it. "No way. I don't think I can call you that. That's too... degrading. I don't want to step into that realm of things... I love you too much to call you anything like that."

Audrey burst into laughs, hugging her lover closely. "I'm messing with you, my love." She said softly. "That'd be really weird, it's definitely not a thing I want to step into either."

Shelby hugged her lover back, smiling softly at the confession. "Good... I never liked that stuff before, and I don't think I'd like it now either."

"Same here." Audrey smiled, caressing her lover's waist. "It feels so... aggressive, to call your loved one by something like that."

"I think so too," Shelby said before placing a kiss on Audrey's cheek. "I don't think I could do anything passed spankings or that little corset thing you had on the trip... maybe a flogger if you want that, but nothing else."

"Me neither, my love." Audrey smiled softly, caressing Shelby's cheeks. "I can't pass the spanking, even with the whip I didn't use it on you, just spanking."

"That's something we can discuss more when we talk about our limits and dislikes," Shelby said before gently resting her head on her lover's shoulder.

"Alright, but I'm not using the whip on you, I can't, baby." Audrey said firmly, firmer than usual, holding Shelby close like she was protecting her.

Shelby loved how protective Audrey could be over her sometimes. "I don't want that anyways, so that's okay. I don't care for the feeling of it." She said softly.

Audrey realized how harsh she was sounding and took a deep breath to calm her nerves down. "I'm sorry." She murmured, sweet like always this time. "I didn't mean to sound harsh... I just can't stand hurting you, even the spank was hard." She giggled. "I mean, you saw it, I barely slapped you."

"Hey," Shelby said as she lifted her head, softly cupping Audrey's cheek, making her look at her. "Don't apologize. I understand. When I spank you, I worry I'll be too rough, but when you ask me to be harder, I listen. You can spank me harder, I'll tell you if it's too much to handle. Okay, love?"

Audrey nodded, embarrassed for it all. "Okay." She said softly, whispering, eyes falling down. "I'm sorry, again." She murmured.

"Look at me," Shelby said softly as she caressed the woman's cheek.

Audrey managed to lift her eyes, staring at the blue ones.

"Don't apologize. This is a new thing for our relationship, and it takes time to settle into something like this. And if you ever get uncomfortable with it, tell me. I won't be upset. Okay?"

Audrey smiled, her heart warming with how sweet Shelby could always be. "Same with me, my love," Audrey whispered softly, caressing her lover's waist. "Thank you for being so caring... I love you, more than I could ever be able to explain."

"You don't need to thank me, babydoll," Shelby said with a smile. "I love you too, and I know what you mean because I'm the same way."

Audrey let out a giggle with the pet name, connecting their lips in a sweet, lovingly, passionate kiss.

Shelby happily kissed her lover back, lovingly, and passionately. Her thumb continued to caress the woman's cheek as she kissed her.

Audrey let out a wide smile, and it caused her to break their kiss; She pulled apart softly, pecking her a million times before completely doing so. "What do you think about putting on comfortable pajamas and cuddling in bed?" she asked softly.

Shelby let out a small giggle at her lover's kisses. "I think that's an amazing idea." She smiled. "Let's get out of here before we start to prune."

Audrey giggled, nodding softly; She gave one more kiss to her lover's cheek before unwrapping her arms of her, allowing her to get up.

Shelby stood, and stepped out of the bath, grabbing two fresh towels for her and Audrey. She handed one to her lover once she stood and wrapped the other around herself.

Audrey smiled as she stood up, taking the towel and stepping out of the tub, starting to dry herself. "We can take the box of chocolates with us." She smiled.

"Yes," Shelby said as she grabbed the box, setting it on the counter. She grabbed her hairbrush and started brushing out get the slightly damp hair to braid.

Audrey smiled, finishing to dry herself and then brushing her hair. "I'll head to the room to get dressed, lovely." She spoke softly, pecking her lover and going to the room.

"Okay, babe. I'll be there in a second." Shelby spoke softly as she spun her hair into a soft braid. Once she was done, she joined Audrey in the bedroom.

As Shelby stepped inside of the room, Audrey was starting to put her large t-shirt, having already put her black lace panties.

Shelby smiled at Audrey as she saw her choice of clothing. She went to their wardrobe and picked out a plain pair of panties, and a similar shirt to her lover's. Once she was dressed, she went over to the bed to climb under the covers, patting the spot beside her for Audrey to join her.

Audrey smiled as she saw her lover, soon joining her in bed underneath the covers, nestling closer to Shelby. "Did you bring the chocolates, baby?" She asked softly.

"Shit..." Shelby sighed. "The box is on the bathroom counter. I'm sorry, baby." She said before pulling away to get up.

"No, no, no, no." The actress said softly but quickly, grabbing her lover's arm gently. "Let me get it." She smiled, getting up and heading to the bathroom.

"Okay," Shelby said as she laid back down. She turned on the TV while she waited for her lover, looking through the different channels.

Audrey quickly grabbed the box and went back to the bed; As she walked quickly towards the room, her own feet hooked with themselves, causing her to fall right in front of the bed, cheeks blushing fiercely as she started to giggle. "Shit." She kept laughing.

Shelby quickly jumped out of the bed to help her lover up from the ground. "Are you okay? Did you hurt anything?" She asked with worry. "Do you need ice or anything else?"

Audrey kept giggling as she got up, taking the box with her - Luckily, not even one single piece of chocolate fell to the floor. "I'm okay, my love." She said softly, melting with her lover's worry. "I fell on my own feet." She giggled even more, cheeks as red as a tomato.

Shelby let out a small sigh of relief. "Okay, I'm glad you're okay." She said with a small smile, finding Audrey's reddened cheeks adorable. "Let's lay back in bed and watch a movie."

"Okay," Audrey giggled, moving to the bed and pulling Shelby with her. "I'm so clumsy." She commented.

"It's okay," Shelby looked at her lover with a soft smile. "It's cute... if you learn yoga, it won't be as bad because you'll have a better sense of balance. That is if you want to learn."

Audrey bit her lip shyly, placing the box between the two of them. "I'm glad you think so." She whispered lovingly. "And yes, I'd love to learn it... can you imagine if I fall at our wedding?" she teased.

Shelby bit her lip to hold back a laugh. "Don't wear heels." She said before taking a chocolate from the box and offering it to her lover. "What about an outside wedding? Would you like that?"

Audrey rolled her eyes playfully as she nodded, opening her mouth right after and taking the piece. "An outside wedding has always been my dream!" She said excitedly. "We could have an inside party later, so it can last until longer or something."

Shelby smiled at her lover's excitement. "I'd love that. We can have flowers everywhere and stand under one of those things with all the flowers on it. Then, inside we could have the same theme, white roses, and other small beautiful flowers everywhere." She said just excitedly.

"Yes!" Audrey smiled brightly. "We could have flowers on our hair too... like this braid you made on yours, which looks so gorgeous by the way, but maybe with some flowers... or that would be too much?" she giggled.

Shelby smiled widely at the idea. "I think that's perfect, it would look so great. A small flower crown on you would look amazing too. And thank you, baby. I love putting my hair in a braid, especially after showers or baths because it leaves it in light curls."

Audrey giggled at the idea, blushing softly. "Thank you, my love... and I love your hair in curls, you look even more like a princess." She teased.

Shelby felt a small blush on her own cheeks. "Thank you, baby." She said before pressing a gentle kiss to her lover's lips. She picked up a chocolate and placed it in her mouth, slowly eating it to savor the flavor. She offered another to Audrey next.

Audrey smiled as she kissed her lover, caressing her cheeks; She accepted the other chocolate, opening her mouth and humming at the flavor. "We need those at our wedding" She giggled.

"We really do," Shelby agreed before eating another. "We can have a mountain of chocolates instead of the cheesecake." She teased with a small laugh.

Audrey let out a giggle, taking another chocolate. "Or we can have both." She joked. "Everything for my lady." She giggled.

Shelby smiled softly, feeling her cheeks blush lightly. "Well, thank you, baby, but it was a joke. I don't want the chance of ruining one of our dresses with chocolate covered fingers."

Audrey let out another laugh, taking another piece of chocolate. "I know, baby, but c'mon, the dresses have to be all clean just until the ceremony, after that we can enjoy." She smiled.

"You're right," Shelby said before taking another. "Do you have any idea of where we should get married? The outside part I mean."

Audrey smiled softly, caressing her lover's free hand. "Maybe... a closed park?" She asked.

"I like that idea," Shelby said with a soft smile, loving the feeling of Audrey's hand on her own. "I'm so excited for the wedding."

"Me too." Audrey smiled widely. "We can have different dresses for the party, just so we can feel more comfortable." She kept caressing Shelby's hand.

"Oh, I like that idea. We can have elegant dresses, and then party dresses!" Shelby said excitedly.

"Yes!" Audrey exclaimed, squeezing her lover's hand. "That's so perfect! You are so perfect!"

Shelby let out a small chuckle before kissing her lover's lips. "You're so perfect." She said before kissing her again. "Everything is perfect with you."

Audrey smiled widely, kicking the box of chocolate away before tangling their legs together, deepening the kiss. "I love... you so... much..." she whispered between kisses, one hand caressing the blonde's cheek while the other pulled her closer by the waist.

Shelby wrapped her arms around her lover's waist as they kissed. "I love you... so much... more." She said between kisses. Her lips gently moved with Audrey's in a deep, loving embrace.

Audrey smiled, pulling Shelby on top of her, pulling her closer and closer, legs tangling together more and more.

Shelby smiled into their kiss when Audrey pulled her on top of her. She gently pulled away, resting her forehead against her lover's. "You make me so happy. I love you, and I don't know what I would do without you."

Audrey smiled, hands caressing the woman's cheeks as they pulled apart. "I feel the same thing, my love." She said softly. "I don't think I can imagine myself without you anymore."

"I can't either." Shelby gently shook her head before leaning down to kiss her lover again. One of her hands came up to softly hold the woman's cheek, caressing her soft skin. She kissed her lovingly, passionately.

Audrey smiled as she kept kissing Shelby, pulling her closer and closer. "I'm so... lucky." She whispered between kisses, hands caressing her lover's sides, pulling her closer.

"As am... I." Shelby whispered. Her tongue softly ran across Audrey's bottom lip, asking to deepen their kiss even more.

Audrey let out a soft moan as she felt her lover's tongue, opening her lips a little, letting it inside.

Softly, Shelby's tongue danced along Audrey's, a soft moan coming from her as she tasted the lingering flavor of the chocolates they had eaten. Her hand that wasn't on her lover's cheek moved to the woman's hips, slowly sliding under her shirt, her fingertips barely touching her skin there.

Audrey felt her hips bucking lightly, the taste of her lover's mouth mixing with her own, tongues dancing together, goosebumps everywhere Shelby touched her; She let her hands fall down to her lover's butt, cupping it gently, pulling her closer.

Shelby gently moved her hips to meet her lover's as they bucked. She loved how even just barely an hour after having sex they could always go for another round, especially when it came to their passionate lovemaking. Her hand moved from Audrey's cheek to the hem of her shirt, slowly lifting it up her body. She pulled away from her lover's lips slightly as she pulled the material over her head.

Audrey moaned softly as she felt hips meeting her own; She lifted her arms, pulling apart hesitantly as her hands soon returned to her lover's ass, squeezing it a bit, pulling the other blonde closer.

Shelby moaned into her lover's mouth as she felt her hands gripping her ass. She moved her lips from the woman's lips to her jawline, slowly kissing down to her neck where she left a small love bite, followed by her tongue gently running over the reddened area.

Audrey felt her back arching at her lover's bite; She took a deep breath, head bending back as her hands started gripping on the hem of her lover's shirt, teasing her sides, scratching softly.

Shelby softly moaned against lover's skin before nipping along her collarbones. Her hips started rocking against Audrey's as she kissed and bit along the woman's neck.

With Shelby's hips, her lips, and bites on her neck, the actress couldn't help but moan louder, hands pulling the other blonde's shirt up.

Shelby started to kiss lower. She pulled away, allowing her lover to pull her shirt off.

As soon as Shelby's shirt was gone, her hands went up to cup her lover's breasts, toying with her nipples as she did so, hips bucking more and more. "S-Shelby... you make me s-so wet." She moaned.

A soft moan fell from Shelby's lips as she felt her lover's hands on her breasts. She mimicked Audrey's actions, softly cupping her breasts, toying with her nipples. She kissed up her neck to her ear, lightly biting her earlobe. "You make me wet too, baby." She spoke lowly, breathlessly.

Audrey let out a whimper as she felt hands toying with her nipples as well; She shifted a little on the bed, so her thigh was straight into her lover's core, and her lover's thigh straight to her core. "I know we—" a soft moan escaped her mouth, as she captured Shelby's lips, tongue instantly going inside. "We just... had sex but... I'm all wet again..." she whispered between heated kisses, her thigh grinding on Shelby's center.

Moans and gasps came from Shelby as she felt a thigh against her aching core. She moved her hips with Audrey's, making sure her thigh pressed against her lover's center. She melted into their kisses, loving their intoxicating embrace. "M-me... too." She murmured against the woman's lips.

Audrey moaned loudly as she felt a thigh moving against her core; She started grinding faster, hands leaving the woman's breasts and going to her ass again, squeezing it, pulling her closer.

Shelby started to feel the pleasure building up. She was surprised that just by grinding against her lover's thigh was enough to ease the ache, creating a pleasurable feeling for the both of them. Her lips fell to Audrey's neck again, sloppily kissing her skin, occasionally leaving a small bite. Her hips moving faster, causing her to moan against the other's skin.

Audrey arched her back slightly; It was amazing how much she loved the feeling of skin to skin, it caused her to get soaking wet every time. "Kitten..." she moaned, head bending down once again, hands tangling in blonde hair. "I love i-it when you g-grind on me..." she let out a whine. "It g-gets me soaking w-et... you are so h-hot..."

Audrey's words made Shelby's wetness worsen, and she was sure her lover could feel it against her thigh, just as she could feel the other's wetness against her own thigh as she continues to move her hips. She opened her mouth to talk, but a moan came out instead. "F-fuck..." she muttered. "I-I love it too... God, I'm fucking soaked."

Audrey gasped lightly as she felt her lover's wetness spreading out on her thigh; Her nails started to softly scratch Shelby's back, moans escaping her lips every time their hips met. "I'm d-dripping." She moaned.

Shelby moaned loudly as she felt her lover's nails against her skin. She pressed her thigh harder against the other woman's core, her hips moving harder against Audrey's thigh. "I c-can feel it..."

Audrey let out a high-pitched moan with Shelby's thigh pressing harder against her; The younger woman's words just caused her to get even wetter. "I can f-feel yours too... getting a-all over me."

Shelby felt the fire in the pit of her stomach getting stronger and hotter, ready to erupt any second. Her hips moved faster, her thigh pushing harder against Audrey's center, hoping to bring her the same pleasure she was getting. Her hands squeezed her breasts, and her lips softly kissed her neck before moaning loudly against her skin.

Audrey felt herself nearing her end; It was unbelievable how fast she could cum when it came to Shelby – The grinding alone was more than enough. Letting her hands fall to the younger blonde's ass again, she squeezed harder, moaning loudly as she felt more kisses on her neck, and hands on her breasts.

Shelby moaned one last time before she felt herself explode with pleasure. Her hips bucked hard, she panted lover's name over and over, her legs shook, and her back arched.

At the feeling of Shelby's juices coating her thigh, Audrey came right after; Her hips started bucking slower, hands squeezing the blonde's ass as she came, moaning loudly, panting harshly.

Shelby's hips slowed along with Audrey's as they rode out their orgasms together. Once her hips stopped moving, she was panted for her breath, trying to calm herself down from her high. Her head rested against her lover's shoulder as she laid in the same position, not wanting to move just yet.

Audrey's hands softly let go of Shelby's butt, now caressing her lover's waist with one and stroking braided blonde hair with the other. "I love you." She panted, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too." Shelby smiled sleepily as she glanced up at her lover. Her hands finally let go of Audrey's breasts, and gently she cupped the woman's face with one, while the other rested on her chest right over her heart. She placed a soft, loving kiss on the other's lips.

Audrey smiled sleepily, kissing her lover back just as softly, as sweetly, as passionate. "Do you mind sleeping on top of me tonight?" she murmured, eyes already shut as she kept caressing blonde hair.

"Not at all," Shelby said as she shifted slightly, getting more comfortable. She nestled her head into the crook of her lover's neck as she snuggled into her. "I love you so much."

Audrey smiled, hugging her lover tightly. "I love having you so close." She said softly. "I love you more than anything."

"I do too..." Shelby smiled softly. "I could sleep like—" a yawn cut off her words. "Like this every night." She finished as she felt herself slipping into the state of sleep. "G'night, babydoll."

Audrey let out a sleepy giggle, placing a clumsy kiss on her lover's head. "Me too, babygirl." She yawned. "Goodnight, my love."

**__________**

Shelby started to wake, feeling two arms securely wrapped around her waist. She smiled as she lifted her head slightly, seeing Audrey still fast asleep. She lightly pulled away from her lover's grasp and made her way into the bathroom.

Audrey absently whined as she felt something leaving her arms; Still asleep, she turned around to hug her pillow, thinking it was Shelby.

After Shelby washed her hands, she brushed her teeth. She walked back into the bedroom to grab a shirt and smiled when she saw her lover hugging the pillow. She grabbed her shirt from last night off the floor and pulled it on. She went over to the bed, sitting down next to the other blonde. "Baby..." she whispered softly.

Audrey started caressing the pillow like it was Shelby; She placed a soft kiss on it, brows furrowing. "Huh?" she groaned, eyes still closed. "Shelby?" she murmured sleepily.

Shelby let out a small laugh. She placed her hand on Audrey's back, gently running her nails up and down her skin. "Baby..." she said again, louder this time. "I'm behind you."

Audrey frowned her brows, even more, opening her eyes sleepily, blushing fiercely as she realized what she was doing; She giggled, burying her face into the pillow.

Shelby laughed again, finding her lover absolutely adorable. She slipped under the blankets behind the woman, wrapping her arms around her waist. She gently turned her around, so she was facing her now.

As soon as Audrey was turned around, she buried her face on the crook of her lover's neck, giggling again as she tangled their legs together.

Shelby smiled widely at her lover's actions. "Morning, babydoll." She spoke softly before placing a kiss on the top of Audrey's hair.

Audrey smiled widely, one of her hands going to Shelby's hair, caressing it. "Good morning, my love." She murmured sweetly, staring up at her lover right after. "You're my favorite thing to see in the morning." She whispered.

"Are you sure it's not the pillow?" Shelby teased with a wide grin. She brought her hand up to soft run her fingers through Audrey's hair.

Audrey made an angry expression, playfully, but soon burst into laughs, shaking her head. "Silly..." she murmured.

Shelby bit her lip to hold back another laugh. "I love you," she said before placing a gentle kiss on her lover's lips.

Audrey giggled, kissing back just as gently. "I love you too." She said softly before kissing her lover again.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Shelby asked as she pulled away slightly.

Audrey smirked, straddling her lover as she kissed her again, hands tangling in blonde locks. "You."


	17. Rose Rings

A small moan fell from Shelby's lips as she felt the woman getting on top of her. Her hands fell down the woman's back to her ass, lightly gripping her. She kissed Audrey back passionately. She was asking for a serious answer, but she was more than happy with Audrey's.

Audrey pulled apart while sucking on her lover's lower lip, thigh pressing against her core. "Moaning already?" she teased.

Shelby gasped when she felt the woman's thigh against her core, feeling her arousal already starting to show. "Yes," she blushed shyly.

Audrey smirked, her hands creeping underneath the woman's shirt, teasing the skin. "Why did you put your shirt back on? You know I'm always hungry." She teased.

Shelby's eyes fought to stay open, but she resisted the urge to let the pleasure take over already. "I was... going to make breakfast, you know, actual food." She explained.

Audrey smirked as she heard how much Shelby was struggling to speak; She started scratching her lover's waist, hips bucking slowly, sexually. "Do you want to get food? Now?" She teased.

Shelby's hips bucked forward, hoping to meet her lover's hips. "N-no... I want you." She said breathlessly.

"Me?" Audrey asked innocently, hips bucking slower. "What do you want to do with me?"

Shelby's grip on her lover's ass tightened as she playfully rolled her eyes. "You're incredibly sexy, babe. I want to do everything with you, you know that. But right now, I'd like you to make love to me." She explained in a soft, low tone.

Audrey bit her lip strongly, her hips moving faster as her hands cupped the other woman's breasts. "But we just woke up." She teased.

Shelby breathing hitched in the back of her throat. "Y-you're the one... who got on top of me."

Audrey started nibbling on the younger woman's neck, rolling Shelby's nipples between her fingers. "Did I? I don't remember." She teased.

A soft moan came from Shelby as she felt the woman's hands on her breasts, teasing her nipples. "Yes," she breathed out.

Audrey softly bit her lover's neck, hips grinding harder. "I don't remember, but if my kitten says so." She whispered huskily.

A louder moan came this time as Shelby's eyes finally fell shut. She always loved Audrey's small bites and nips on or at her skin. Her hands pulled her lover closer, wanting more and more of her.

Audrey smirked at the moan, her lips starting to go lower, stopping at her neck and collarbones, leaving more bites and hickeys.

With each kiss, bite and suck, a different moan left Shelby's lips. She loved the effect Audrey had on her and knew she would never get tired of it.

Audrey smirked at each sound Shelby made; She let her hands play rougher with the woman's breasts before going down to take her shirt off. Once the shirt was gone, Audrey instantly kissed Shelby back, pushing her tongue inside hungrily, hands playing roughly with her breasts once again.

Shelby moaned into her lover's mouth. Her hips bucked hard as her back arched into Audrey's touch. She pulled her closer again by her bottom.

Audrey smirked as she felt how eager Shelby was; She pulled apart while sucking on the woman's lower lip, staring teasingly into blue eyes. "Eager, huh?"

"Mhm," Shelby nodded softly, unable to form any real words as her mind was clouded with her desire.

Audrey smirked, her lips going to Shelby's jaw and up to her ear, nibbling her earlobe. "I just want you to know..." she whispered huskily, her hands now scratching the woman's sides teasingly. "That I'm doing you with my mouth today."

Shelby moaned in response, her hips bucking again. She felt goosebumps raising where Audrey's fingers moved across her skin. "Pl-please," she moaned softly.

Audrey smirked once again; Seeing Shelby desperate like that always turned her on like crazy. Her hands kept scratching the woman's sides, hips now bucking slowly, sexually, teasingly against Shelby's. "I want you soaking wet for me." She whispered huskily once again. "So, I can lick every single thing, and taste you very well."

Shelby bit her lip momentarily, holding back another loud moan. "I-I'm already so-soaked..." small moans broke up her words. "Can't you... can't you feel it?" she asked as her hips started moving against Audrey's thigh harder.

Audrey could, in fact, feel it very well, but teasing Shelby was her favorite thing ever. "Not enough, kitten." She teased, letting a hand fall down to between her lover's legs, cupping her center above her underwear, gasping at the feeling; Shelby was really soaking.

Shelby whined as her hips started grinding against the hand that was against her. "Please," she begged. "I need you to make love to me, Mistress. Make me cum hard." She was hoping that her words would be enough to get Audrey to do what she wanted.

Audrey started kisses lower, moving across her lover's neck with kisses, bites, and sucks, leaving mark after part on her lover's skin. Her hand started to slowly tease her lover's slit through her panties, barely touching her.

"Yes," Shelby moaned. Her hips bucked hard into her lover's hand. Her head bent to the side, giving the woman better access to her neck.

Audrey kept biting and sucking on her lover's neck, eventually going down to one of her breasts, circling the nipple and then sucking it, fingers up and down her lover's slit.

Shelby's back arched into her lover's mouth, wanting more and more. Her hips bucked harder as the woman's fingers started to move while more moans poured from her lips.

Audrey couldn't believe how wet and needy her lover was; The sounds Shelby was making were taking her wetness to a whole new level. Her lips started sucking harder on the nipple, teeth gazing on it before moving to the other, hand leaving the woman's slit and moving to her inner thighs, scratching it.

A particular high-pitched whine came from Shelby when she felt the woman's hand left her aching core. Her hips bucked, hoping for something. Her hands tangled in her lover's hair, pulling her closer.

Audrey kept sucking harder and harder on her lover's nipple, both hands scratching from Shelby's thighs to her sides, teasing her.

Longer moans started to appear. Shelby could feel her arousal only getting worse, and wanted a way to ease it somehow, but she knew she couldn't do it to herself, even though it was a strong thought in the back of her head. "Plea-please... please, make love to me already..."

Audrey smirked before taking her mouth away from her lover's breast, nibbling on the nipple again; Her hands started toying with the band of Shelby's underwear as her lips moved lower, nibbling and sucking on her skin as she did so, leaving hickeys and marks all over.

With ever mark left on her skin, Shelby made a different moan, gasp or groan. She lifted her hips, hoping Audrey would pull off her panties. Her arousal was becoming unbearable.

Audrey bit Shelby harsher as she heard her lover's different moan; She started pulling the woman's panties down, scratching her thighs as she did so, placing a wet kiss on her abdomen before pulling apart and throwing the panties away.

Shelby let out a sigh in relief when her panties were pulled off. She felt goosebumps rising where Audrey's nails scratched down her thighs. She tried to calm herself as she waited for her lover's next move.

As Shelby's panties were removed, Audrey felt her jaw dropping. "Kitten..." she whispered huskily, spreading the woman's thighs softly, caressing them. "I don't think I've ever seen you that wet."

Shelby lifted her head slowly, propping herself up on her elbows as she locked gaze with Audrey's dark hues. "You made me so, so wet... I need you so much, Mistress."

Audrey bit her lip, her breath getting stuck up in her throat. "Where do you need me, kitten?"

Shelby grabbed one of Audrey's hands, placing the woman's fingers right over her clit. "Here," she said in a breathy tone.

Audrey moaned at the wetness of her lover on her fingers; She passed them slowly through her slit, taking all the juices she could before licking them, moaning at the delicious, the oh so craved taste. "You are such a messy girl." She whispered huskily as she finished licking her fingers.

A soft moan came from Shelby when she felt her lover's fingers against her core. She bit her lip as she watched the woman lick her fingers clean. Her head fell back to the pillows as she let out a groan, knowing she wouldn't get to cum easily. "Please, baby." She begged. "I need you so bad."

Audrey smirked as she saw how her lover was needing her; She started placing kisses and bites on Shelby's inner thighs, her hands holding her hips steady.

Shelby's moans started again, soft and short with every kiss and bite from her lover. Her hips tried to move, but failed, wanting to be closer to the woman's mouth.

Audrey finally gave in, passing her tongue slowly and through her slit, barely touching her clit.

A loud, high-pitched moan came from Shelby as she gripped the sheets. She didn't realize how bad she needed Audrey's mouth on her until now. Her back arched softly as her hips bucked, another moan leaving her lips.

Audrey loved finally having a taste straight from her lover; She kept doing the same motions, eventually going down to her entrance, teasing it before going up to her clit again, circling it softly.

Shelby's moans grew louder and ragged as Audrey's tongue went to her entrance. Her hips tried to buck again, but it was no use as her lover held her still. "F-fuck..." she muttered in a moan.

Audrey smirked, sucking lightly on Shelby's clit; She pulled apart, staring lustily into blue eyes. "Do you want something more, kitten?" she whispered huskily, hands falling down to the woman's thighs, squeezing them teasingly.

Shelby's hips squirmed as she felt her lover sucking on her clit. "Y-yes." She moaned loudly. She was getting impatient with all the teasing.

"What is it that you want?" Audrey teased, blowing air on her lover's core, nails scratching on Shelby's thighs.

"Ah," Shelby whined. She tried to think straight, feeling the throb between her thighs becoming unbearable. "Th-the... strap on... in my smaller bag." She muttered between small whines and groans.

Audrey smirked, her mouth watering as Shelby got wetter and wetter. "If you touch yourself, I won't finish you." She said firmly before pulling away and walking towards the living room, hips swaying teasingly.

"Ugh," Shelby groaned. She squeezed her thighs together, hoping to ease the ache. She gripped the sheets, hoping it would keep her hands busy while she waited.

As Audrey came back, she bit her lip; The scene in bed being too sexy to ignore. "Spread your legs, kitten." She whispered huskily, going back to between her lover's legs.

Shelby lifted her head, moaning at how sexy her lover looked. She didn't hesitate, spreading her legs as wide as possible.

Audrey bit her lip harshly, holding the strap-on in her hand; She was not going to put it on, but instead use it at her lover while working with her mouth too. Slowly, she let the dildo enter her lover, watching her expression.

Shelby's head fell back to the pillow, her eyes falling closed as a long, loud moan slipped from her lips. Her hips bucked hard, wanting more than the slow movement. "M-more..."

The whimper from her lover's lips, the way Shelby was begging her, the way her back arched and the purple marked breasts stood out, it was all too much for Audrey; She started pumping the toy faster, all the way out, and then back in. Her lips closed on her lover's clit, sucking lightly before circling it with the tip of her tongue.

Shelby felt herself clenching about the toy already, feeling it all being too much for her to handle. Her hands grasped hard at the sheets as her hips continued to move in rhythm with the toy. Her breath was ragged and erratic, loud moans escaping her mouth every time she felt the toy hitting her inner sweet spot. "Fuck... Audrey!" She moaned loudly as she felt her end nearing quickly.

Audrey smirked as she heard Shelby's moans; She started pumping faster and faster, her lips sucking the woman's clit harshly, alternating between flicks. Audrey just couldn't wait to taste her lover.

Shelby's back arched sharply off the bed as the fire within the pit of her stomach erupted, engulfing her body in a pleasurable heat. She cried out loudly, calling her lover's name as she came hard around the toy. Her hips bucked hard one last time before falling back to the bed with an exhausted groan.

Audrey started pumping the toy slower and slower, her flicks getting softer; Eventually, she took the toy out of her lover, her tongue lapping all her juices as it went down to her entrance and back up at her clit, softly circling it one last time before pulling away, not wanting to overstimulate her lover.

Shelby moaned softly as she felt the toy leave her, and her hips squirmed as she felt Audrey's tongue over her clit. She let out a small whine as her lover pulled away. She grabbed the other blonde, pulling her closer, and kissing her hard.

Audrey let out a soft moan as she was pulled closer by her lover; She slipped her tongue inside the woman's mouth, allowing her to taste herself fully, hands tangling in blonde hair, kissing Shelby hungrily.

Shelby moaned into her lover's mouth. She gripped her lover's ass, pulling her closer again.

Audrey moaned as she felt hands pulling her closer again; She pulled apart softly, needing to breathe a little. "Dear Lord..." she spoke breathlessly.

"I know," Shelby sighed with a dazed smile. "God, that was... fucking incredible." She leaned forward to press a loving, passionate kiss on Audrey's lips. She flipped them over, pinning the woman's hands above her head.

Audrey kissed her lover back just as passionately, gasping as she was flipped over. "You tasted... so delicious." She moaned between kisses.

"I know," Shelby smirked as she pulled away. "I can taste myself on your lips and tongue." She said lowly.

Audrey smirked, bucking her hips. "It's so sexy when you say it... I don't know why, but you saying that you like to taste yourself... oh Lord" She let out a final whimper.

Shelby bucked her hips to meet her lover's. She leaned down, softly nipping at Audrey's lower lip. "So, you like when I talk dirty?" she asked, lips gently brushing.

Audrey moaned as her lover's hips bucked on hers; She could still feel the wetness on her thigh. "I love it." She confessed, blushing a little.

Shelby slowly let her hand run down the front of her lover's body, cupping her center through her underwear. "Do you want me to make love to you?" she asked in a whisper as she moved to Audrey's ear.

Audrey felt herself getting even wetter - As if it was possible. "Y-yes, please, M-Mistress." She bucked her hips slowly, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"How would you like me to pleasure you, babydoll?" Shelby asked before lightly biting her lover's earlobe, pulling on it. She pressed her palm against the woman's core more, feeling her arousal against her skin.

Audrey let out a loud moan, her lip being caught between pear teeth right after. "H-hard... please."

Shelby pulled away, letting her other hand slide down her lover's body to grab the elastic of her panties and tug them down Audrey's legs. She tossed the material aside before returning her hand there. She slowly, and teasingly circled the woman's clit with the tip of her finger, barely touching her. "Like this?" she teased.

Audrey let out a high-pitched moan, her whole body arching out of the bed, head bending back. "N-no... stronger, please M-Mistress"

Shelby barely added any pressure, smirking at her lover's reaction. She loved the effect she had over Audrey. She leaned over her again, softly kissing her jaw and neck. When she came to the woman's collar bones she softly bites along them before moving to her chest.

Audrey let out a series of soft moans, her hands pulling Shelby closer, tangling in blonde hair. "B-baby... more, p-please."

Shelby took one of Audrey's nipples into her mouth, harshly sucking on the hardening bud. Her finger started moving across the woman's clit, moving a bit harder now. As she pulled away she pulled on the nipple with her teeth before moving to the other.

Audrey let out a specific throaty moan as she felt her nipple being tugged between her lover's teeth; Her bucks started bucking harshly, desperate for more contact. "Are y-you doing m-me with your m-mouth, too?"

"If you'd like me too," Shelby muttered against her lover's skin. She pulled away from Audrey's nipple and left a small, dark hickey right above it. She left another on her other breast, before gently nipping at her skin down to her stomach.

"F-fuck..." Audrey whined as she felt Shelby's teeth on her skin; She could feel her wetness pooling down. "Y-you're the b-boss in here, M-Mistress... I'm all y-yours."

"You're right, babydoll." Shelby moved lower until she was settled between her lover's thighs. She moaned at the sight of her lover's arousal. She pulled her hand away and used the tip of her tongue to taste her, slowly moving up her slit.

Audrey kept her hands tangling in blonde hair, pulling her lover closer and closer as her back arched. "P-please..." she moaned.

Shelby moved her tongue down to her lover's entrance, teasing her with the tip of her tongue, slowly dipping into her before moving back up to her clit. She flicked her tongue against the woman's bundle of nerves in all different directions at a quick pace.

Audrey felt like she was going to explode; She was so aroused that her orgasm was already starting to build up. She kept moving her hips, not being able to stop it.

Shelby grabbed her lover's hips, pinning her down to the bed as she moved her tongue faster. She moved lower again, slowly thrusting her tongue inside Audrey.

As Audrey was pinned against the mattress, she let out a whine, mouth opening in an 'o' shape as she screamed soundlessly with the pleasure her lover's tongue was giving her when it entered her.

Shelby curled her tongue with each moment and made sure her nose nudged against her lover's clit. Her nails lightly dug into the woman's hip bones as she started moving her tongue faster.

Audrey felt her moans coming louder and louder; She had to pull her hands away from her lover's hair, afraid of hurting her and tugged at the sheets.

Shelby moved her hands up her lover's body to her breast, squeezing the pair, toying with her nipples. She moved her tongue faster, hoping to bring her lover over the edge.

As soon as Shelby let Audrey's hips go, they started bucking again. Subconsciously, her back arched sharply as she felt hands playing with her breasts, and her pleasure exploded in her stomach as she came hard, moaning her lover's name.

Shelby moaned as she felt her lover cumming, tasting her climax. She slowed her actions, savoring her drop she could.

Audrey kept bucking her hips, slow and sexual, moans coming softer now.

Shelby pulled her tongue away before kissing back up her lover's body. She slowed when she reached Audrey's chest, kissing and licking over the marks she had left. When she finally came to the woman's lips, she kissed her tenderly, lovingly.

Audrey felt like she was going to explode under her lover's lips; She smiled as she felt soft, pink lips kissing her own, hands tangling in blonde hair again, caressing it, kissing back passionately.

Shelby smiled into their kiss before pulling away. "You good?" she asked softly as her hand slowly caressed Audrey's sides.

Audrey gave her lover a dazed smile, still trying to catch her breath. "Yes, baby." She answered softly. "God... Shelby, holy fuck." She giggled.

Shelby smiled widely, chuckling. "That good, huh?" she teased before laying down next to her lover. She wrapped her arms around Audrey, pulling her flush against her body.

Audrey rolled her eyes playfully, snuggling closer to her girlfriend, tangling their legs together, hand still stroking Shelby's hair. "I don't think I've ever seen you that wet... nor myself." She giggled shyly.

"I haven't either," Shelby blushed hard. "That's what you do to me... your teasing drives me fucking insane." She explained, gently running her fingertips up and down Audrey's back.

Audrey let out a giggle, blushing softly; She placed a soft kiss on her lover's head, hugging her tightly. "I don't know what got into me, I was craving you so much."

"I don't mind," Shelby said softly. Her fingers started tracing her name along with 'I love you' over and over. "You drive me insane with the teasing... but I love it."

Audrey smiled widely as she felt her lover's fingers tracing patterns on her back; She bit her lip, letting out a smirk. "I love teasing you... especially when I'm going down on you, so I can lick it all." She confessed.

Shelby bit her lip softly, blushing. "I know what you mean... I like it too... and when you cum hard." She said before burying her face in the crook of her lover's neck as she felt her cheeks redden to a fierce red.

Audrey bit her lip harsher as she blushed fiercely, she buried her face on her lover's head, giggling. "I just love to taste you." She murmured. "I'm not even kidding, yours is the best I've ever had."

"Yours too. I'd have you for every meal if I could." Shelby smirked as she pulled away lightly. "Which reminds me, I wanted to really know what you wanted me to make for breakfast."

Audrey giggled again as she stared down at beloved blue eyes; She pecked her lover, rubbing their noses together as she smiled sweetly. "What about some simple cereal and then we book the flights?" she offered softly.

"Sure," Shelby smiled. She gently pulled away, placing a small kiss onto her lover's lips before getting off the bed. She walked over to the dresser to get a fresh pair of panties. "Want some?"

Audrey whined as her lover pulled away, giggling at herself right after as she sat straight in bed. "Yes, babe, thank you."

Shelby grabbed a pair of Audrey's panties and tossed them to her. "You're welcome." She grabbed a sports bra and pulled that on instead of a shirt, knowing it would be hard for her lover to resist her but would make it a challenge for her.

Audrey took the panties and got up, putting them on and searching for her shirt, finding it and putting it on as well; As she finished getting dressed, she glanced at her lover, biting her lip as she realized what she had chosen to wear.

Shelby could feel Audrey's eyes on her and she smirked to herself. She left the room, headed for the kitchen, leaving her lover behind. She swayed her hips with each step she took.

Audrey bit her lip as she shook her head, giggling to herself as she finished putting her shirt, and heading to the kitchen. "Do you teach yoga in that outfit?" She teased.

"I put pants on, but I usually only have a sports bra on... there's an occasion or two where I'll have a shirt," Shelby explained as she opened the cabinet where the cereal was. "What kind of cereal do you want, babe?"

"Lucky bastards." Audrey joked, going behind her lover and hugging her, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Any kind, my love." She whispered as she rested her head on Shelby's shoulder.

"You get to see way more than they ever do." Shelby chuckled, smiling as she felt Audrey's arms wrapped around her. She grabbed a box of Coco Puffs and two bowls, pouring some into each bowl. "Can you get the milk?"

Audrey smirked, placing a soft bite on her lover's neck. "Sure, baby." She smiled before walking to the fridge and taking the milk, going back to the counter and pouring a little into the bowls.

Shelby nearly gasped when she felt the small bite against her skin. She rolled her eyes as her lover walked away. She grabbed two spoons, placing one in each bowl before walking over to the table.

Audrey giggled as she pulled a chair for her lover, sitting in front of her right after.

"Thank you," Shelby said as she sat down. "So, about the trip, do you think a week sounds good?" she asked before taking her first bite.

Audrey took the first bite as well, her foot brushing sweetly against her lover's. "It's perfect for me, honeybun."

Shelby started to stand, "Okay, let me go get my computer from my bag for work."

"Okay," Audrey pulled her foot away, so her lover could stand without falling.

Shelby went to the living room where her things laid and grabbed her work bag to take to the kitchen. She set it on the counter and grabbed her laptop to take to the table. She set it in between them before logging in, and onto the web browser to find a place for plane tickets. "Do you want to take first class again?" she asked. She took another bite of cereal and softly moved her foot against Audrey's this time.

Audrey smiled as she watched her lover, staring at the computer screen right after; The blonde's login picture was a kitten, and she couldn't help but smile. "I guess... it has a lot of room." She answered softly, taking another spoon of cereal, her foot caressing Shelby's.

"This time don't finger me on the plane," Shelby said with a small smirk as she kept her eyes on the computer.

Audrey bit her lip, her foot going higher on her lover's leg. "As if you didn't like it." She teased.

Shelby playfully kicked her lover foot away. "I did, but it's so hard for me to be quiet." She said before looking through different deal and days for plane tickets. "Do you want to leave Friday? That gives us three days to get things together... or do you want to go next week?"

Audrey pouted as she felt her foot being kicked away; She took another spoon of cereal. "Friday is awesome for me, love." She smiled, taking the bowl of cereal and drinking the milk from it, letting out a chuckle right after.

Shelby gently rubbed her foot against her lover's foot this time as she started putting in the dates and the airports to buy the tickets. "Okay... I can print the tickets out while I'm at work today, and we're all set to go."

Audrey felt her eyes opening a little wider as she heard her lover's words. "Work?" she frowned.

"I have to go into work today to check on things and maybe sure everything's going okay with my manager," Shelby explained.

"Okay." Audrey let out a smile; She was in no position to freak out over her lover going to work.

"Do you want to go with me?" Shelby asked softly as she closed her computer and finished her breakfast.

Audrey bit her lip; She didn't want to seem possessive, not at all. Not to mention that a day away from Shelby, for more that she'd miss her, would give her time to look for their engagement rings. "I don't want you to think I'm... oppressing you." She said softly, reaching for her lover's hand, caressing it.

"You're not," Shelby spoke with a small smile. "If you want to come and see what I do, I don't mind. But, if you want to stay home or do whatever you do on a normal day, I don't mind that either."

Audrey let out a soft smile; For the more that she wanted to stay with Shelby, having the engagement rings before the travel would be the perfect thing. "I think I'll just, um, do some things here at our home before the travel... you know, some cleaning, decoration." She smiled nervously.

"Okay, babe. I'm going to go get ready. I have to open today." Shelby said before standing from the table and taking her bowl to the sink to wash. She then placed her computer back in her bag before placing a kiss on Audrey's lips and going back to the bedroom to get dressed.

Audrey nodded, standing up and taking her bowl as well; She kissed her lover back after washing the bowl and going back to the bedroom as well. "I can drop you there," Audrey said softly as she started to take her shirt off.

"You don't have to, gorgeous. I should be done around one, and I'll be home. I'm sure Amanda will bring me lunch like she usually does, so I'll be good for that." Shelby explained as she pulled on a loose sweater and yoga pants. She grabbed her sneakers and started tying the laces.

Audrey nodded, biting her lip; She put on a shirt, a blazer, and some pants, hoping to be looking good enough to buy their engagement rings. "Is that... how bad is that that I'm jealous of Amanda?" Audrey asked shyly, giggling as she started putting on her boots.

"You have nothing to worry about, baby. She's eighteen and is dating a college jock... she sees me like an older sister." Shelby said as she walked to her lover, wrapping her arms around her waist, and kissing her lovingly.

Audrey smiled shyly, caressing her lover's cheek as she kissed Shelby back, passionately, pulling apart while pecking her a hundred times before eventually letting go. "I thought she was older." Audrey let out a chuckle. "I feel really bad now."

Shelby smiled at the many kisses she received, letting out a small laugh. "Don't feel bad, baby. It's okay." She said softly. "She brings me lunch every day, and I bring her coffee or tea in the mornings, it's a normal thing for us."

Audrey giggled, nodding as she eventually let go, finishing to put her boots on. "That's very sweet, my love." She said softly. "So, you're staying just until one P.M.? Maybe I could pick you up and we could have a late lunch?"

"Sure, baby. If you want to do that, I'll let you drop me off, that way I don't have to take my car." Shelby said as she walked into their bathroom to put her hair up in a messy bun.

"That's perfect," Audrey said happily, following her lover to the bathroom, starting to brush her teeth. "I mean, if you want to have lunch with Amanda and then come home, it's totally fine, love."

"I want to have lunch with you like I always do," Shelby said before grabbing her own toothbrush.

Audrey nodded, finishing to brush her teeth before starting to comb her hair. "Are you mad?" she asked hesitantly.

"No," Shelby turned to face her lover after she had washed mouth out. "Why would I be mad?" she asked. "I love having lunch with you. I mean, I love having any meal with you... especially when you're on the menu." She smirked.

Audrey let out a relieved chuckle, shaking her head as she let the hairbrush go. "I was serious, silly." She murmured. "I don't know why... I guess when you stop using pet names and stuff I tend to think you're mad." She chuckled embarrassed, staring at the floor. "How silly of me."

Shelby walked to her lover, gently cupping her cheeks to make her look up. "It's not silly of you. I understand why you'd think that, but you don't have to. Okay, babydoll?" she asked softly. "I've never been mad at you and I honestly don't think I could ever be mad at you. You make me too happy to upset me, love."

Audrey stared up at her lover, daring to stare at blue eyes; Her cheeks were as red as a tomato, and an embarrassed smile was stamped into her face. "Thank you for always being so understanding." She whispered softly, caressing her lover's waist. "I love you more than I could ever explain."

"I love you too, more than anything and everything, gorgeous." Shelby smiled softly before placing a kiss on her lover's lips. "We should get going so I'm not late."

Audrey smiled as she pulled Shelby closer, kissing her softly; She whined as the woman pulled away. "Okay..." she pouted.

Shelby grabbed Audrey's hand, leading her back to the kitchen to grab her bag. She grabbed the keys to the car.

While they passed through the bedroom, Audrey grabbed her purse, following to the garage door; She opened the door for her lover, smiling. "Beauty before age." She teased.

Shelby playfully rolled her eyes. "You know, I don't care about age. I'm sure most people who know you or see you on TV don't even know how old you are. You don't look your age." She said as she unlocked the car, placing her bag in the back seat.

Audrey smiled shyly, locking the door before they stepped out. "Thank you, my love... I know eight years is no big deal, but even if it was beauty before beauty, you'd still be going before me since you're the goddess here." She smiled, pecking her lover as she opened the passenger's door for her.

"Thank you," Shelby said with a small blush on her cheeks. "I love you so much, gorgeous." She pecked Audrey's lips before getting into the car.

Audrey giggled, walking to the other side of the car and entering it. "I love you so much more." She said happily, buckling up after putting her purse on the back seat as well. "Alright, here we go." She giggled, starting the car. "You look absolutely cute with this bun, by the way." She said softly, giving a sweet smile to her lover.

"Thank you," Shelby smiled as she rubbed the woman's hand. "You look absolutely gorgeous as always." She said before bringing Audrey's hand up to kiss gently.

Audrey let out a soft smile, her tongue stuck between her teeth, the same smile she had always been doing since she was a kid, the shy smile. "Thank you, my angel." She laced their fingers. "I put on some fancy clothes." She teased.

"Why did you dress up? Do you have plans?" Shelby asked softly. "A date?" she playfully raised her brow.

Audrey had to hold in a laugh, deciding to keep with the teasing. "Oh yeah, I have a date with this super-hot woman, I met her a month ago." She teased.

"Oh?" Shelby raised both brows this time. "Tell me about her, what's she like?"

"Well, she has gorgeous, ocean blue eyes, the kindest personality and the softest, most beautiful skin ever... well, now it has some hickeys here and there, but it just causes her to get even sexier." She glanced at her lover, biting her lip.

Shelby let out a small laugh before biting her lip and looking out the window. "She sounds absolutely incredible."

"Okay, but no joking, I loved how my hickeys contrasted with your skin... especially on your breasts." She smirked, cheeks burning as she kept her eyes on the road.

"That's why I'm wearing my shirt today. I don't need my clients seeing your love marks on me." Shelby said. "I might have to wear a shirt from now on because I like it when you leave your mark on me." She confessed, feeling her cheeks blushing.

Audrey bit her lip harshly, raising her brows. "It explains why you marked me all over, too." She teased.

Shelby felt the blush on her cheeks getting worse. "Yes... I want people to know you're mine."

Audrey parked in front of her lover's yoga studio, turning the car off and looking at her lover, smirking. "Same here, kitten." She whispered huskily.

Shelby leaned over the center console and kissed her lover passionately. As she pulled away, she tugged on the woman's lower lip. "I love you, babydoll. I'll text you, okay?" She said before unbuckling herself and getting out of the car.

Audrey kissed her lover back just as passionately, caressing her lover's cheek as she did so, letting out a whine as her lover pulled apart. "Okay, my love, I love you more," She said softly. "Take care, I'll be here at one."

After watching Shelby entering the studio and making sure she got inside safely, Audrey took a deep breath and started the car again, heading to the mall; There, she parked and walked straight to her favorite jewel store, stomach doing flips as she hoped to find the perfect engagement ring.

Entering the store, the actress smiled as she walked straight to one of the cashiers. The older woman behind the glass counter greeted her with a smile. "How can I help you today?" she asked.

"Oh, hi." Audrey smiled awkwardly; She didn't think she'd be that nervous to find their rings. "I'm looking for engagement rings."

The woman's smile grew larger. "Lucky woman or lucky man?" She asked as she raised her brow.

The actress couldn't help but smile bigger as she heard the woman's words; The fact she didn't make any assumptions, but instead asked her straightforward, treating the subject just as normal as it should be caused her heart to beat a little calmer now. "Woman... and I am the lucky one." She answered softly, eyes shining as she thought of her beloved.

The jeweler gave a small nod. "Tell me more about her, honey. What does she like? And what are you interested in?"

"She's a yoga instructor, and we're both into rose gold." She smiled, playing with her purse; Talking was becoming something hard. "She's very delicate, extremely kind and sweet... a woman of gold."

"You really are in love with her, huh? I can see it in your eyes. Let's find you the perfect ring." The woman gave a kind smile before grabbing a selection of rose gold rings. "We have different styles, some with diamonds, some with pearls, and different cuts." She explained.

Audrey blushed fiercely as she heard the woman's words, staring down in awe at all the options; Her sight went straight to the diamond section, being captivated by the sparkle. "This one is so beautiful." The actress said softly, referring to a rose gold ring with just a tiny, simple diamond on it. "But perhaps it's too simple..." She added; Her sight wandered to the other side of the section, stopping on a really sparkly one. "This one is way too much." She giggled. "I need something in between... delicate but strong."

The woman nodded, thinking for a second. She picked up a ring, rose gold, the band looked braided with a heart-shaped diamond to decorate it. "How about this one, honey?" she asked as she handed over the ring.

Audrey's jaw dropped when she saw the ring; She took it carefully, smiling brightly as she analyzed it. "That's perfect." She said softly, eyes glued on the ring, shinning. "It's definitely the one."

The jeweler smiled at Audrey's reaction. "Do you want any engravings?" She asked as she put away the other rings. "And do you know her ring size?"

Audrey thought for a moment; She didn't see a reason to engrave something; The ring itself spoke for their love and she planned on buying their wedding rings later, with Shelby by her side. "No engravings, please." Audrey smiled as she returned the ring to the lady. "Yes, we're both a six."

"Okay, let me get one from the back that's the right size." She said before walking to the back of the store. She soon came back with the ring and three options for a box; Red velvet, black velvet, and white velvet. "Which box?"

Audrey nodded, checking the hour as she waited for the woman; It was only eleven A.M.; As the lady came back, the actress smiled widely. "Definitely the white one, please."

The woman placed the ring inside the box and handed it over. "Alright, let's go over to the register. The ring and the case add up will be $2,570."

Audrey smiled happily, following the woman to the cashier and handing her the credit card. "Thank you for helping me." She said softly.

"You're welcome," The woman's smiled as she handed the card and ticket over. "Good luck, honey."

"Thank you so much." Audrey smiled excitedly, taking the ticket and going over to another cashier, to take the rings. "Hello, that's my order." She smiled as she handed the ticket to another lady.

The man behind the cash register took the ticket and rang it up. "Alright, do you want insurance on the rings?" he asked.

"Yes, please." Audrey smiled, her heart almost flying away from her chest; It was such an awesome feeling.

"Okay, that'll add $175 to your payment." He told Audrey.

"Alright." The actress smiled again, taking her credit card and handing it to the man. "Here it is."

Shelby sighed as she sat down at the chair behind her desk in the office. She grabbed her phone and decided to call Audrey to see what she was up to. She clicked on her lover contact and put her phone up to her ear.


	18. The Shower

As Audrey was stepping out of the store, the old-pink paper bag in her hand, she felt her phone vibrating inside her purse; Walking towards a bench, she picked it up, smiling as she saw her lover's name on it.

The actress took a deep breath, trying not to sound too excited so her lover wouldn't anything was going. "Hey there, my love!" She said happily.

"Hey, baby. How are you?" Shelby asked as she leaned back in the chair, placing her feet on the desk. She smiled when she heard the excitement in her lover's tone.

"I'm fine! Miss you." The actress giggled, sitting on the bench. "How are you? How's work?"

"I miss you too, gorgeous." Shelby smiled softly. "The usual, boring, and I have to wait for the first class which is in thirty minutes or so." She explained.

"Oh okay... it's already 11:20, do you have only one class today? Or two?" She asked softly, biting her lip in order to stop her excited voice from coming through, fingers playing with the bag.

"On Mondays, we have three classes. One at twelve, another at one, and the last at four. Amanda takes care of the four o'clock one. The schedule is different from Tuesday to Thursday, we have five classes then, and on Friday and Saturday we have six."

"Oh... so today you're free at two? Not one?" Audrey furrowed her brows, feeling a little confused.

"No, I'm free. Sydney always takes care of that class. It's for beginners and she's really good at it." Shelby explained.

"Oh..." Audrey said softly, her heart skipping a beat; She couldn't be jealous of every person in Shelby's life, that was not healthy. "That's nice, babygirl."

Shelby sighed when she heard her lover tone, knowing exactly what she was thinking. "Sydney is almost fifty, and she's happy with her partner of thirty years. Don't worry, okay?"

Audrey bit her lip, cursing herself internally. "I'm sorry." She sighed, heart beating faster. "I didn't mean to... be so transparent, I'm really trying." Her breath got stuck up in her throat, tears starting to appear already; She so desperately wanted them to go away.

"Hey, babydoll, it's okay. I promise it's okay. Do you want to come here for a while? You can meet everyone. Amanda wants to really meet you." Shelby said, hoping to cheer the woman up.

Audrey smiled sweetly, wiping a tear away that began to fall, sobbing a little. "I'd love to, honeybun." She said softly. "I should be there in half an hour, is that okay? I guess it gives time for your class to be over?"

"I might still be in class, but Amanda will take you to the office when you get here. She's going to be the short blonde at the counter when you come in. Okay, babe?"

"Okay," Audrey said softly, stomach already doing flips. "Is it okay if I bring you all a coffee? I happen to be at the m—" The actress stopped talking as she realized what she was about to say, hoping her lover wouldn't notice it.

"You're at the mall?" Shelby asked with furrowed brows and a confused expression. "What are you doing there?"

"Uh, no! No, no... I'm in my— our room." She smiled awkwardly. "I... I'll be there in an hour or so, love you, baby, bye!" The actress hung up the phone before Shelby could say anything, too scared of being caught.

Shelby was still confused as her lover hung up. She stared at her phone for a moment but shrugged it off. She gathered up her things and went to the yoga room to set up for the class.

Audrey bit her lip as she got up, walking towards her car, hoping Shelby was not going to be mad at her; As she got into the car, the actress happily placed the small bag inside her purse and started driving, passing by a Starbucks and grabbing four normal coffees, proceeding her way to the yoga studio.

As she parked, Audrey remembered to call the restaurant, booking a table for the night of the same day, too excited to wait even a day longer. As she finished booking the date, the actress smiled brightly, taking the coffees and stepping out of the car, holding her purse tight, entering in the studio, and instantly sighting someone she thought was Amanda.

The short, blonde girl behind the counter smiled at Audrey, knowing exactly who she was. "Audrey!" She grinned widely. "Shel is still in her class, but she'll be done in twenty minutes."

Audrey smiled nervously as she saw the girl smiling at her; She got closer to the counter, softly placing the coffees on it. "Hi, I'm Audrey... you know that." She giggled shyly, extending her hand. "I'm happy to meet you, Amanda, I brought us some coffee."

Amanda happily shook the woman's hand before taking a coffee. "Thank you very much." She smiled. "Would you like to go back to the office and wait for her?"

"Of course!" Audrey smiled excitedly, her stomach still doing flips, nervous flips.

Amanda stepped out from behind the counter and led Audrey to the office which was in the back of the building. "She should be in here soon."

Before going, Audrey took two cups of coffee, one for herself and one for Shelby. "Thank you so much." She smiled. "The other coffee is for Sydney." She added, shyly.

"I'll give it to her when she gets here, thank you again, Audrey. It's great to finally meet Shelby's fiancé." She said with a sweet smile before leaving the woman alone.

Audrey smiled, cheeks as red as a tomato; She nodded, watching Amanda go. She bit her lip, the way she had hung up the phone on Shelby, the fact she didn't give her time to talk, it was stuck in her mind like a loop, even if she knew it'd be worth it later on the night.

When Shelby wrapped up the class, telling everyone to have a great day, she saw Amanda outside the room. She rolled up her yoga mat and went over to the younger woman. "Your fiancé is here, she's in the office," Amanda said.

"Okay, thank you." Shelby smiled before walking to her office. She opened up the door, smiling when she saw her lover. "Hey, gorgeous." She said, setting her yoga mat in the corner.

Audrey smiled excitedly as she saw her lover, placing her coffee on the corner table, next to Shelby's, and walked toward the younger blonde, hugging her tightly. "Hey there, my love." She spoke softly. "I'm sorry I hung up the phone so fast." She blurted out.

"It okay, baby," Shelby said with a small smile before placing a gentle, loving kiss on her lover's lips. "So, why were you at the mall?" she asked, raising her brow.

Audrey let her hands fall to Shelby's waist, caressing it; Her eyes opened wide as she heard the woman's question, an awkward smile popping on her lips. "I-I was not..." She furrowed her brows.

"Mhm," Shelby hummed. She knew when Audrey was hiding something from her, but she could tell it wasn't anything bad, so she left it at that. "What did you think of Amanda?" she asked to change the subject.

Audrey bit her lip harshly, cursing herself once again, pulling apart softly to take her lover's coffee, handing it to her. "I brought us coffee." She smiled. "And she seems great! Very lovely!"

Shelby smiled, taking the coffee from her lover. "Thank you, babydoll."

"Of course," Audrey blushed a little at the pet name, biting her lip. "Oh, don't make plans for tonight." She added, shyly.

"Why?" Shelby asked as she sat down behind her desk. She patted her lap, holding out her arms for her lover.

Audrey giggled as she walked towards her lover, sitting on her lap and wrapping her arms on Shelby's neck, caressing it softly. "I'm taking you out for dinner." She said.

"How should I dress?" Shelby asked as she wrapped her arms around her lover, loving the feeling of the woman on her lap.

Audrey placed her forehead on Shelby's, staring lovingly at blue eyes, discretely putting her purse on the floor, just in the case Shelby felt something different on it. "Just the usual date outfit." She smiled.

"Okay, baby." Shelby smiled softly before pressing a kiss to her lover's lip. "I love you so, so much, gorgeous."

Audrey smiled, kissing her lover back lovingly, caressing the younger blonde's cheeks. "I love you so much, Shelby." She whispered softly. "You have no idea."

Shelby smiled at the gentle touch. "You make me so happy." She said, her smile growing. "You mean the world to me, and I can't wait for this trip, and to finally start planning our wedding."

Audrey felt herself getting emotional; She smiled widely, nodding, a tear falling down her cheek. "Me either." She said softly. "Me either, babygirl."

Shelby quickly wiped her lover's tears away. "What time is dinner, gorgeous?" she asked softly.

Audrey smiled embarrassedly at her tears; She shook her head softly, letting out a shy chuckle. "Eight P.M., love... is that okay?"

Shelby loved how cute and adorable her lover seemed to get when she was shy or embarrassed. "Of course, it is, babydoll." She smiled before giving the woman another kiss.

Audrey bit her lip, soon kissing her lover back, caressing her cheeks sweetly, lovingly, tenderly; The kiss was broken by Amanda entering the room, and Audrey smiled embarrassed at her, cheeks instantly getting as red as a tomato.

"I just wanted to let you know Sydney is here, and I wanted to know if it would be okay if I went out for lunch. Landon said he had to ask me something." The young blonde explained.

"Of course. Go on, just be back before one."

"Yes, ma'am." Amanda smiled before leaving the office.

Audrey watched as the two talked, her cheeks still red; As soon as the girl left, she buried her face into Shelby's neck, letting out a groan. "How embarrassing..." she murmured, giggling.

Shelby smiled widely, laughing softly. "What was? Her seeing us kiss?" she asked as her fingers gently ran through Audrey's hair.

Audrey let out another giggle, snuggling closer to the woman. "Yes and no... the situation." She murmured. "Me, on your lap... ugh." She let out another groan followed by a giggle.

"Babydoll, don't worry about it, okay?" Shelby asked softly. "I've caught her and her boyfriend having sex before."

Audrey felt her eyes widening as she popped her head back up, staring at blue eyes while bursting into an embarrassed laugh. "Really?!"

"Yes... it was very unpleasant." Shelby laughed awkwardly. "We have a rule. No sex at work, but our s/o's are allowed to come when they want."

Audrey nodded, the redness on her cheeks eventually starting to fade. "That's sweet." She smiled softly, caressing her lover's cheeks. "Amanda seems very sweet."

"She is. I've known her since she was fourteen. She was an intern and now assistant manager." Shelby explained. "I think you'll like Sidney, the manager. And her wife is the sweetest woman you'll ever meet."

Audrey smiled widely at Shelby's words; It was sweet to know they were not the only gay couple there, as silly as it sounded. "She has a wife?" she asked sweetly. "That's so lovely."

"Yes, they've been together for thirty years, and married for eight, once it was legalized here," Shelby explained with a small smile.

Audrey smiled brightly, biting her lip softly. "That's so beautiful, Shelby."

"I agree," Shelby smiled sweetly. "Do you want to meet Sydney?" she asked softly. Her hand lightly rubbing the skin under the hem of Audrey's shirt.

Audrey nodded excitedly; She was loving their soft touches, but she knew they had the whole day to do that, and the rule Shelby had told her seemed very clear. Softly, she stood up, instantly taking her purse from the floor.

Shelby's stood, and grabbed her lover's hand. She grabbed her coffee with the free hand and led Audrey out of the office to the front where Sydney sat behind the desk. "Sydney, this is my fiancé, Audrey." She said with a soft smile.

A tall, older woman with dark grey hair and bright blue eyes smiled as she looked at the actress. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Audrey." She said as she extended out her hand.

Audrey laced their fingers together, her free hand grabbing her cup of coffee as well; She smiled nervously as she saw the older woman, clumsy placing her coffee on the table and shaking the woman's hand. "It's very nice to meet you too, Sydney." She smiled shyly.

The older woman's smile grew. "Are you two heading off already?" she asked.

"Not until Amanda gets back," Shelby answered.

"I can watch the studio until she gets back. I don't mind."

Shelby looked at her lover.

Audrey looked back to Shelby, her brows raising; She didn't know what the best was to do. She didn't mind spending time there with Sydney, but she also didn't want to cause things to be uncomfortable or out of the schedule for Shelby. "Whatever is fine for me, my love." She said softly. "I don't want to bother."

"You're not a bother," Shelby said softly as she squeezed her lover's hand. "We should stay until Amanda gets back. She shouldn't be long." She said before looking back to Sydney. "How's Ellie?"

"She's great! Home with the puppies today while I work." The woman smiled.

Audrey bit her lip shyly as she stared down, nodding softly; With the conversation, she smiled softly, letting her eyes go back to the other woman, realizing she hadn't touched the coffee. "I brought it for you." She said shyly, motioning for the coffee. "I mean, if you like coffee, of course." She added quickly, blushing fiercely.

"Oh, I didn't know it was for me. Thank you so much, sweetheart." Sydney smiled before grabbing the cup and taking a sip. "Mm, yes, thank you."

Audrey smiled relieved, the grip on Shelby's hand loosening a little since it was too tense due to the actress' nervousness.

"How many puppies do you guys have left?" Shelby asked, now thinking of a nice idea.

"We're trying to wean them away from their mother, so we've still got them all. Next week they'll be ten weeks old, and ready to sell. Why do you ask?"

"Audrey and I have been thinking of getting a dog or a cat..." Shelby looked at her lover, hoping she would agree to her idea.

With her lover's question, Audrey instantly caught her lover's idea; She smiled brightly, nodding happily. "Do you think you could hold one of them for us?" she asked shyly. "We'll be out of town for two weeks." She explained.

Sydney smiled as she gave a small nod. "Of course, male or female?"

"I think we'd like a female, right, babe?" Shelby asked, looking to her lover again.

Audrey nodded once again, loving how Shelby was always so considerate to her. "Yes, please." She said softly.

"Okay, the little one should be all ready to go by the time you ladies get back in town."

"Thank you so much," Shelby said with a smile. "How much are you selling them for?"

"$250, but I can make an exception for you. Free of charge."

Audrey felt her cheeks getting red with the woman's last sentence; She shook her head, shyly managing to say something. "Please, let us pay something."

"Fine, $150 to cover the vet bill. How's that?"

"That's perfect." Shelby smiled before her lover could say anything more. She loved how generous her lover was, but Sydney had a huge heart and would never ask or let anyone pay for more than she thought they owed.

Audrey smiled, nodding happily; She caressed her lover's hand a little, her cheeks still a bit red. Before any of them could say anything else, Amanda entered the room again.

Shelby glanced over at the girl, seeing her cheeks bright red, and it looked like she had been crying. Her hand left Audrey's as she walked over to the teen who she was as a little sister. "Honey, what's wrong?" she asked softly.

Amanda held out her hand, showing off a small and simple diamond ring. She bit her lip as a wide smile started to form on her lips. "Landon asked me to marry him!" She squealed with happiness.

"Oh, my God!" Shelby gasped with her own wide smile.

Audrey stared worriedly to the younger girl, her eyes shining as she heard Amanda's words, a huge smile creeping into her lips. "That's so amazing!" She couldn't contain herself, blushing once again right after.

"Congratulations," Sydney smiled before hugging the youngest woman.

"Thank you," Amanda beamed.

"How did he ask?" Shelby asked.

"He took me to our favorite pizza joint by the beach, and we got it to go. He took me down to the beach and placed it on top of a piece of pizza." The girl explained. "It was literally cheesy."

Shelby let out a laugh as she smiled, happy for the young woman.

Audrey walked closer to the group, offering a shy hug for Amanda. "That's really sweet, congratulations" Audrey smiled softly, pulling apart from the hug gently, stopping beside her lover with a sweet smile towards the younger girl.

"Thank you! I bet you two have plans. Why don't you get going? Sydney and I have it all covered." Amanda said with a smile.

"Let me go grab my bag," Shelby said before walking down the hall to the office.

Audrey smiled to the women as Shelby went in for her bag; While the younger blonde was gone, the actress couldn't help but get even more nervous with the planes she had for the day. "I bought our engagement rings today." She blurted out. "Sorry, I'm so nervous." She giggled shyly, awkwardly.

"Really?" Amanda asked with a wide smile. "Are you giving it to her today?" She asked.

"What do th—" Sydney stopped talking when Shelby came back down the hall.

"Ready to go, babe?" Shelby asked.

Audrey nearly jumped when she saw Shelby back at the room; She smiled awkwardly to her lover, nodding eagerly. "Yes, baby"

Shelby took her lover's hand before smiling at her co-workers. "Have a great day, guys. I'll come by tomorrow to check up on things before we pack to leave."

"Have fun!" Amanda smiled.

"Don't even worry about coming in, Shelby. We've got it covered." Sydney said sweetly.

Audrey smiled at the women, winking at them before leaving with her lover, taking her hand and lacing their fingers together sweetly, guiding her to the car. "How was your class?" Audrey asked.

"Great as usual." Shelby smiled. "Are we headed home?" she asked as they approached the vehicle.

Audrey opened the door for her lover as they arrived at the car, letting her in. "I don't know. I was actually going to check with you, my love."

"Do you mind if we go home for a little while? I need a shower and change for dinner." Shelby asked as she got into the car. "Thank you, by the way." She said with a small smile.

Audrey smiled as she closed the door, going to the other side, placing her purse on the back seat before buckling up. "Of course not, love, but we're having lunch, okay? Even if at home, you had a class today and only ate some cereal"

"Okay, maybe we can get something to go, or through a drive-thru," Shelby suggested. "We can get whatever you want, baby." She grabbed her lover's free hand, lacing their fingers together as she did so.

"Okay, my love." Audrey smiled as she caressed her lover's hand, loving to be touching her again. "I think we can grab some tacos? How does it sound?" she asked softly.

"Sounds good to me, babydoll." Shelby smiled before bringing the woman's hand up to her lips to kiss.

Audrey smiled, glancing over to her lover and sent her a kiss. "When we get home, you better be ready for all the kisses I'm giving you." She teased.

Shelby laughed softly. "Oh, you're the one who better be ready... I'm ready for round two." She smirked.

Audrey bit her lip, smirking to her lover. "Good, because so am I." She confessed.

Shelby's smirk grew larger, and she bit her lower lip. She squeezed her lover's hand a little harder. "I can't wait to get home then."

Audrey smirked, her brows arching a little; Soon, she pulled over on the taco place, only one car before them. "What do you want, my love?" she asked softly.

"A taco salad please," Shelby said as she placed her lover's hand on her thigh.

"Okay, honeybun." Audrey smiled softly, caressing her lover's hand; They drove to the speaker, and she cleared her throat before starting their order. "Hi, I'd like two taco salads, please."

"Okay, is that all?"

Audrey stared softly at her lover, wanting to see if she wanted anything else.

"Yes." Shelby nodded with a soft smile. She squeezed her lover's hand causing her to gently squeeze her thigh.

Audrey bit her lip as she felt her hand squeezing Shelby's thigh. "That's all, thank you."

"Alright, just pay on the next window and have a great day!"

Shelby dug through her bag to find her wallet before they made it to the window. She grabbed her card and handed it over to Audrey.

Audrey was about to protest when she remembered what was inside her purse; She then took her lover's credit card, paying it and driving to the next window, taking the big paper bag. "Do you mind holding it, my love?" she asked softly as she handed it to Shelby.

"Of course not." Shelby took her hand away from her lover's thigh, to take the bag. "So, home now?" she asked.

Audrey smiled, starting to drive home. "Yep, is that alright?"

"It is, babydoll," Shelby smirked softly. "After we're done eating, I'll need a shower, do you want to join me?" she bit her lower lip as the thought of them in the shower together.

Audrey smirked as she bit her lip; The images in her mind were very pleasant. "I sure do, kitten." She teased.

Shelby continued to bite her lip, staying silent as her lover drove them home.

Soon, they pulled into the garage; The actress took her bag and got out of the car, opening the door for her lover. "Give me the lunch so you can take your bag, my love." She said with a smiled.

Shelby smiled softly at her lover as she handed over the bag. As she got out of the car, she grabbed her work bag and walked up to their house.

Audrey locked the car and followed after her lover; As they got inside, she kicked her boots off in the living and settled her purse on the sofa, hoping Shelby wouldn't notice it; She went to the kitchen and set their lunch on the counter. "Babygirl, can you get us something to drink?"

Shelby set her bag next to her lover's on the sofa before walking into the kitchen. "Sure, what would you like, babe?" she asked as she grabbed two cups from the cupboard.

"We have orange juice in the fridge, is that okay for you, love?" The actress asked as she put the bag in the trash, all ready for the lunch.

"Yes, that works." Shelby smiled as she grabbed the carton of juice, pouring some into both glasses. She brought the glasses over to the table and pulled out a chair for her lover.

"Oh, my love." Audrey giggled as she sat on the chair. "Thank you, you are the sweetest."

"You're welcome, gorgeous." Shelby placed a small kiss onto her lover's cheek before taking the seat across from Audrey. She took her plate and took the first bite. "Mm, good."

Audrey giggled once again, taking a bite as well. "Mhm!" She hummed. "That's delicious, and oh, by the way, next time you're working in the mornings the breakfast will be something better than just cereal, I don't want you passing out nor losing weight."

"Babydoll, I'm fine, I promise. But, I would like to get some things like eggs, bread, jam and maybe bacon." Shelby loved how caring and protective her lover was.

Audrey smiled, caressing her lover's foot with her own. "Okay, my love." She said softly, taking a sip of her juice. "As soon as we get back from my parents' house we'll go out and shop for everything we need."

"Okay," Shelby smiled. She reached across the table, taking her lover's hand in her own, lacing their fingers together. "Are you okay with staying with Chris while we visit my parents, or do you want to stay at a hotel?"

Audrey smiled, caressing her lover's fingers. "Staying with Chris is perfectly fine for me, my love." She took another bite.

"Good," Shelby smiled. She loved when Audrey caressed her hand when they held hands. She quickly ate her food and drank the juice. She was looking forward to their shower.

Audrey smiled back before finishing her food; As soon as she realized Shelby was done as well, she let out a smirk, getting up from the table and innocently starting to unbutton her shirt, revealing a white, lace bra. "This Mexican food got me really warm." She teased.

Shelby bit her lip hard, watching as her lover started to take off her shirt. She felt the ache between her thighs appearing already when she saw the lace. She opened her mouth to talk, but nothing came.

Audrey realized her lover's actions, and her smirk only grew larger; As soon as her shirt was all unbuttoned, she let it fall along with the dark blue blazer, being now only in her social pants and white, lace bra, the hickeys on her skin peaking out, especially the ones above her nipples, which were pretty visible below the thin material of her bra. "Those formal outfits are kinda hot, don't you think?" she teased again, starting to blow herself air with her hands.

"Yes," Shelby said before standing up. She walked closer to her love, kissing her softly. Her hands moved to unbutton the woman's pants.

Audrey let out a smirk; She kissed her lover back just as softly, hands moving to the hem of her sweater, softly scratching the skin there.

Shelby's tongue ran over her lover's bottom lip as her fingers started moving Audrey's pants down her legs. She felt small goosebumps rising where her lover's fingers lay.

Audrey let out a whine as she let her lover's tongue in, twirling her own with her lover's, a leg getting free from the pants and raising up to Shelby's back, pulling her closer while her nails still scratched the soft, pale skin of her lover's back and sides.

Shelby picked her lover up from the ground and carried her to their bedroom as she kissed her hungrily. "I missed... you... so much." She mumbled between kisses.

Audrey let out a gasp as she was picked up, hugging her lover tightly as she kept kissing her hungrily, legs tangled behind the woman's back. "I missed... you too..." she mumbled back. "Shower..."

Shelby kept walking, going to the bathroom, struggling a little to go upstairs but managing to do so. She set her lover on the counter, pulling away just slightly to pull off her top.

Audrey whined as her lover pulled away, helping her to take off her top, staring lustily at Shelby's chest; The hickeys from the morning looked even prettier now, and she couldn't wait to see the ones in Shelby's nipples and inner thighs. "These hickeys are making me so wet." She spoke lowly, sexually.

Shelby bit her lip momentarily. Her hand lifted up, her fingers tracing over the ones she left this morning. "They make me wet too," she smirked. "It reminds me of the amazing sex we had this morning."

Audrey's smirk grew larger as she bit her lip, hands now squeezing Shelby's ass, pulling her closer. "Same here, kitten."

A small gasp came from Shelby's lips when she felt her lover's hands on her bottom. "And you look so sexy in this white lace." Her fingers lightly ran over the material. "Is this what you're wearing on the wedding night?"

Audrey smirked, her hands entering inside the woman's pants, squeezing the soft skin. "Yes, but with a surprise." She bit her lip.

Shelby let out a soft moan as she felt her lover's hands in her pants. "I can't wait..." her hands went up the woman's body, and behind her back to unclasp her bra.

The moan her lover left caused the wetness between Audrey's thighs getting even worse; She pulled Shelby in for a lust filled kiss, hips bucking as she did so.

As Shelby dropped her lover's bra onto the floor, her hands cupped her breasts, lightly squeezing them. She kissed Audrey back with hunger and desire. "We should... get in... the shower." She said between kisses.

Audrey let out a moan, hands kept pulling her lover closer and closer; She got off of the counter without breaking their kiss, hands toying with the hem of her lover's sports bra, pulling away from their kiss hesitantly, taking the bra off.

Shelby lifted her arms, allowing the article of clothing to be pulled from her body. Her hands rested on her lover's waist for a moment as she reconnected their kiss. Her hands slowly slid down to grasp the waistband of Audrey's underwear.

Audrey smirked as she saw the hickeys on Shelby's breasts and nipples, moaning as she felt lips on hers again, her hands playing with the woman's pants, whining as she felt her lover's hands on her own underwear. "Take them... take them off." She moaned between kisses.

"Should I?" Shelby teased. She pulled back the elastic, and let it go so it snapped against her lover's skin.

Audrey moaned at the teasing, letting out a gasp as she felt the elastic band snapping on her. "Don't you want to?" she teased, nibbling on Shelby's earlobe.

A soft moan left Shelby's lips as she felt her lover's lips on her ear. She hooked her fingers under the elastic and started tugging them down her pale legs. She kissed down the front of Audrey's body until she was on her knees, and pressed kisses against the woman's thighs.

Audrey felt her stomach doing flips as Shelby's lips started going lower on her body, letting out a high-pitched moan as they reached her thighs; She softly pulled her lover up, kissing her hungrily, tongue pressing on her bottom lip as hands tugged on Shelby's pants.

Shelby allowed her lover access to her mouth as she moved her hips slightly, hoping to get Audrey to take off her pants. "Please," she asked softly.

Audrey moaned softly, exploring her lover's mouth, a small smirk coming onto her lips as she heard her lover asking her; She pulled apart while sucking on the woman's bottom lip, eventually going down while placing bites and sucks on her lover's body, nails scratching pale legs softly as she took her lover's pants and panties away.

Shelby's head fell back slightly while soft moans fell from her lips with every bite or suck. A small hiss came from her when Audrey's nails dragged down her thighs, hurting in a good way.

With the sound, Audrey instantly pulled away, standing up and staring worriedly at blue eyes, caressing Shelby's cheeks; She was sure her nails were passing gently, but she could have had been carried away with the moment. "Baby, did I hurt you?" she asked in a hurry, worriedly.

Shelby opened her eyes to see the worried gaze. She wrapped her arms around Audrey. "You didn't hurt me, babydoll. I'm okay, I promise. It felt... good." She said with a small blush forming on her cheeks.

Audrey let out a relieved breath as she heard her lover's words, soon lips turning into a smirk. "You are such a nasty girl." She whispered huskily, hands falling to Shelby's waist, pulling her closer.

Shelby felt her breath hitched in the back of her throat as she heard her lover's words and the tone she used. "So are you..." she managed to say before kissing Audrey again. She only stayed there for a second, then pulling away to turn on the shower.

Audrey nodded before kissing Shelby passionately, hungrily, following to the shower with her. "Turn," she whispered huskily, pulling apart from the kiss and biting her lover's neck.

Shelby did as she was told, "Yes, Mistress." She waited for her next move, always loving when Audrey told her what to do before and during sex.

Audrey felt her stomach doing flips with her lover's words; She pulled Shelby impossibly close, causing her front to press on her back, while her hands slowly crept up, eventually cupping two bare breasts, massaging them as her lips were now placing wet, open-mouthed kisses on Shelby's neck. "I want to feel you close." She whispered between kisses.

Shelby's head bent to the side, giving her lover better access. A small moan fell from her lips as she felt Audrey's hands on her breasts. She took a step back slightly, seeing if she could get any closer, but it was impossible.

Audrey let out a chuckle mixed with a smirk; She started playing with her lover's nipples, leaving hickeys all over Shelby's neck, eventually biting the skin, hips bucking slowly.

Shelby's moans grew louder when Audrey started toying with her nipples. Her back arched lightly into the woman's touch, her hips moving back to meet her lover's bucks. "Fuck," she mumbled.

Audrey let out a soft moan as she felt her lover's butt grinding with her own hips; She let one of her hands slip down to the woman's abdomen, teasing the skin there while her lips now kissed behind Shelby's ear.

Shelby's moans grew louder as she felt her lover's hands wander lower. It was taking everything she had to not turn around and pin Audrey to the wall.

Audrey let her hand fall down to her lover's center, moaning at how wet her lover was, fingers passing through her slit without any pressure, teasing her, lips still sucking on the blonde's neck

Shelby's hips bucked into her lover's hand, moaning as she felt the woman's fingers against her. She whined, wanting more than just the slight touch.

The moans Shelby was letting caused Audrey to feel herself getting even more carried away; She let her fingers go down until the woman's entrance, coating her fingers more and then starting to rub them against the younger blonde's clit, her other hands playing with her nipple as she kept placing kisses on Shelby's neck.

Shelby let out a particularly loud moan at the feeling. Her hips bucked a little harder. Her head bent back to rest on Audrey's shoulder, moaning again. "I-I love you... so much." She said between small moans and groans.

Audrey quickened her pace, holding Shelby as close as she could. "I love you much more, babygirl." She whispered breathlessly, lips soon returning to her lover's neck, following up to her jaw, a finger entering her slowly, thumb still circling Shelby's clit.

Shelby moaned loudly, hips bucking more. "F-fuck... yes." She breathed. She raised her hands to lean against the wall in front of them, stabilizing herself so she wouldn't fall as her legs became weak.

Audrey let out a moan as she heard her lover moaning like that; She let another finger enter her, the hand on her nipple going to the other one, starting to toy with it, lips falling down to the woman's shoulder, biting and kissing it softly. "Are you close, kitten?" she asked huskily.

Shelby moaned loudly as she felt a second finger enter her. "Yes..." she breathed out as her hips bucked hard. "I-I... I cum s-so fast w-with you."

Audrey was loving to feel Shelby's hips bucking against her; She pressed herself further to the other woman, finger's working quicker as she started biting a little harsher on Shelby's skin, leaving more hickeys and open-mouthed kisses. "I love it, babygirl... I love when I can feel you cuming." She whispered huskily once again, nibbling on her lover's earlobe.

Audrey's words were enough to send her over the edge. The fire in her stomach erupting over her body, making her legs shake as she moaned loudly, calling out her lover's name as she came hard. She panted hard as she felt her knees go weak.

Audrey held Shelby close as she felt her lover's legs starting to go weak; She kept pumping slower, eventually taking her fingers out of her lover and moving them to her clit, circling it a few more times before letting it go completely, placing one last soft kiss onto Shelby's neck and pulling her fingers into her mouth, licking them clean, moaning at the taste.

Shelby breathed heavy as she tried to catch her breath. She turned once she knew she could stand properly, and back Audrey up against the wall, pinning her hands above her head, and her hips pushed against the woman's.

Audrey was taken by surprise at her lover's actions, and a gasp escaped her mouth as she was pinned on the wall, breath still heavy.

Shelby kissed her lover hard and passionately, moaning when she tasted herself on the other's lips. "Do you want me to use my hands, my mouth, or the shower head?" she asked with a smirk.

Audrey kissed her back just as passionately, whining as she pulled away. "Hands." She moaned, hips bucking. "I want to be as close to you as possible."

Shelby's smirk grew larger before she kissed her lover again. Her hands dropped to Audrey's breasts, harshly squeezing the pair.

Audrey let out a groan of pain as she felt Shelby squeezing her breasts; She tried kissing back, but the actions were really hurting. "B-baby..." she mumbled. "P-pink..."

Shelby's hands instantly dropped, and she backed away, fear filling her. "I-I'm so sorry, Audrey. Are you... are you okay?" she mentally scolded herself, hating that she wasn't being conscious of the firmness of her grasp. She felt tears pricking her eyes as she grew more worried.

Audrey felt her heart tightening as she saw the tears on her lover's eyes; She instantly pulled her closer by the waist, caressing it. "Baby, it's okay." She said softly. "Really, it's alright, I'm not hurt" The actress let one hand go up to cup her lover's face, caressing it softly.

"A-are you sure?" Shelby asked in a shaky tone. "I-I'm so sorry."

"Babygirl..." Audrey said sweetly, caressing her lover's cheek, rubbing their noses together, knowing it was something her lover absolutely loved. "I promise you, it's okay, you just got carried away, it happens to me too, and you didn't hurt me too much, I just didn't want the grasp to get stronger, honeybun."

"Okay," Shelby sighed. Her eyes fell shut, enjoying their noses against each other's. "I'm sorry... babydoll..." she sighed, "I love you... I love you so much."

"Babygirl..." Audrey pulled apart for a moment, staring at beloved blue eyes. "I know you do, and I love you too, my love." She placed a soft kiss on Shelby's nose, both hands now cupping the woman's cheeks. "Please, don't feel bad, nor embarrassed. It's okay, my love, it really is."

"Okay," Shelby nodded. She pressed a tender kiss to Audrey's lips as she wrapped her arms around the woman's waist, gently holding her in her arms. "If you want we can just finish the shower... it's up to you if you want me to continue."

Audrey kissed her lover back softly, lovingly, wanting to reassure her it was alright; With Shelby's next words, she knew she had to do something about it, show her it was alright. "You know..." she whispered huskily, placing a kiss on her lover's jaw, followed by a small bite. "It's very hot when you get carried away... especially when I'm the one touching you, making you moan..." she softly licked the younger woman's lips, hands falling to her waist, pulling her closer, bodies pressing together. "And after how you moaned for me before... I don't think my wetness is going away that easily, kitten."

Shelby felt her fear and worry wash away, and her confidence reappearing. "Really?" she questioned softly. "I made you that wet?" she raised a brow.

Audrey bit her lip to stop the enormous grin from popping on her face; She was glad her lover was okay, she didn't mean to make her feel bad at all. "Why don't you see that for yourself?" she teased, raising a brow.

Shelby bit her lip softly. Her hand moved down Audrey's body until she was cupping her center. She gently moved her fingers, gasping at how wet she was. "I did this to you?" she asked.

Audrey let out a soft moan, smirking at her lover's reaction. "You always do, Shelby." She whispered huskily, pulling her lover in for a heated but still passionate kiss, hands tangling in blonde wet locks.

Shelby kissed her lover back with just as much passion as the other. Her tongue swiped against Audrey's lip as her fingers started to slowly circle around her clit. She didn't stay there long before moving down to the woman's entrance and teasing her.

Audrey gladly let her lover's tongue in, moaning softly as she felt Shelby's fingers teasing her, bucking her hips into the woman's hand.

Shelby gave in almost instantly, letting one finger enter her lover. She kept with the slow actions; pumping her finger slowly as her thumb gently ran over Audrey's clit.

Audrey pulled away while tugging on Shelby's lower lip, moaning softly at her lover's actions, head bending back on the wall, hips bucking strongly. "You are... so fucking hot." She moaned.

"Am I?" Shelby asked as she added a second finger.

A louder moan escaped Audrey's mouth as she felt another finger being inserted in her; She bit her lip, hands pulling Shelby closer by the waist, impossibly closer.

"Y-yes, you are." She moaned; But the fact her lover didn't dare to touch her breasts again was something that even in that moment, was in her mind, so she decided to take a step forward on it. "B-baby... could you p-play with my n-nipples, please?"

Shelby bit her lip as her as she heard her lover's request. She was hesitant for a moment. She brought her free hand to Audrey's breast, lightly cupping it and gently toying with her nipple. Her lips kissed down the woman's neck, keeping her slow gentle touch.

Audrey let out a soft moan, hips kept bucking on Shelby's hand, head thrown to the side to give her lover more room to kiss; She felt how hesitantly her lover's touch was, so she managed to bring a hand and rest it on top of Shelby's, squeezing it a little, tightening the grip. "It's o-okay, my love." She managed to whisper between pants.

Shelby nodded, kissing a little harder, leaving soft bites. Her fingers toyed with the woman's nipple a little harder, just enough to be a normal touch. Her rhythm between her lover's legs picked up, moving quicker as she curled her fingers.

As Shelby's actions speeded up, and the teasing on her breast got stronger, Audrey let her hand fall back to the blonde's waist, caressing it there, hips bucking more and more, the fire in her stomach starting to grow. "O-oh..." she moaned highly.

"Are you close?" Shelby asked into her lover's ear. Her thumb started moving harsher against her lover clit as her fingers moved faster.

Shelby's voice sent her ever closer, and she knew she'd cum soon; The actress let her eyes fall shut, nodding eagerly at the question, moans escaping her mouth with each thrust.

Shelby smirked against her lover's skin. She started sucking on the woman's pulse point as she doubled her efforts. Her thrust became faster as she flicked her thumb over the woman's bundle of nerves harder.

With Shelby's kisses on her pulse point, Audrey came hard, her whole body shaking as she bounced forward, head falling on the younger woman's shoulder, soft moans escaping her mouth as her hips bucked slower.

Shelby slowed her actions, soon withdrawing her fingers from her lover, and gently over her clit a few more times before pulling away. She let go of the woman's pulse point, biting her lip as she saw the dark mark she left. She brought her fingers to her lips, at the taste of Audrey's climax.

Audrey kept breathing hard, eventually peeking her head up, biting her lip as she let out a smirk, loving the sight in front of her. "Good?" she teased, letting out a giggle.

Shelby moaned in response before taking her fingers from her mouth. "Always," she smirked. She wrapped her arms around Audrey's waist and placed a gentle kiss to her lips. "I love you so much, babydoll."

Audrey giggled breathlessly, hands caressing her lover's neck, kissing her softly. "I love you so much more, babygirl."

"So... I didn't hurt you?" Shelby asked timidly. She was so nervous that she had hurt her lover and wanted to check one more time.

Audrey couldn't help but let out a soft giggle, shaking her head as she kept caressing her lover's neck and wet, blonde hair.

"No, my love." The actress said softly, placing a kiss on her lover's lips. "And I didn't force you to continue... did I?" Brown eyes opened wide as she thought about the situation.

"Not at all. I wanted to, but I wanted to make sure you were okay, and that you wanted it. I would never, ever hurt you and continue on afterward unless you wanted me too. If you had told me to stop, and not continue, I would have done that too." Shelby explained in a gentle, loving tone.

Audrey smiled softly, relieved, pulling her lover in for a sweet, tender kiss, caressing her cheeks as she did so. "I love you so much, Miss Tindall." She whispered sweetly, the name remembering her of the plans for the night, stomach doing flips once again.

"I love you so much more, Miss Tindall." Shelby smiled. She gave her lover one last kiss before pulling away. She grabbed the shampoo bottle and squirted some in her hands. "Turn around, gorgeous."

Audrey giggled, caressing her lover's cheeks one last time before doing what she was told to, taking the soap and starting to wash herself, wanting to make things faster; The actress was starting to get really nervous.

Shelby let her fingers massage the woman's scalp, lightly rubbing the soap in. She took her time, enjoying the moment they were in.

Audrey stopped washing herself so fast as she felt her lover's fingers on her scalp; She decided to enjoy the moment, even if she was nervous. She put the soap back in its place as she finished washing her body, letting her head bent back, enjoying the sensation, eyes falling shut. "This is so good." She murmured.

"It is," Shelby said with a small smile. She grabbed the shower head and started washing away the shampoo. She then grabbed the conditioner and lathered short blonde locks with it. "I love you!" She said softly, pressing a gentle kiss along her lover's neck.

Audrey giggled with her lover's kiss, turning her head to place a small peck on her lips. "I love you much more!"

"I love you the most!" Shelby's grinned cheekily. She kissed her lover lips softly, yet passionately.

Audrey rolled her eyes, shaking her head as a silly smile made its way on her lips; She turned around again, allowing her lover to finish her hair. "Not at all."

"Oh, yes." Shelby's grin turned to a smile as she rinsed the conditioner out.

Audrey rolled her eyes again, turning to her lover, caressing her waist. "Agree to disagree?" she asked playfully.

"Fine," Shelby laughed with a smile. "You make me so happy." Her arms wrapped around Audrey's waist, pulling her closer. "You know that?"

Audrey giggled, letting her arms rest on her lover's shoulders, fingers tangling together behind Shelby's neck. "Do I?" she teased, pecking her lover sweetly.

"You should," Shelby said softly. "You make me the happiest person ever. I don't think I could be this happy without you or even function without you. You get me through the hard times..." she smiled softly. "You make me feel good about everything."

Audrey bit her lip, smiling shyly; She brought one hand to her lover's cheek, caressing it softly. "Well, you do exactly the same to me, babygirl." She smiled softly. "My..." she took a deep breath. "My relationship with Rory was... was really bad." She confessed. "I know he seemed just flowers and sunshine but... he could be really rude sometimes."

Shelby melted into her lover's touch, but her eyes widened at her confession, feeling anger boiling in her blood. "What did... what did he do?" she asked in a calm tone, trying not to show her feelings. "What did he say to you?"

Audrey bit her lip, her eyes falling down to the floor. "Well, I told you about when I used to have nightmares and he would laugh b-but... it was not the only thing." She confessed, brown eyes going back up at blue ones. "He used to call me... o-old sometimes, and say it was playfully... or suggest t-that I needed to lose weight, a-and that I should be l-lucky to have h-him because no one e-else could fall for me." She confessed. "That's why I took too long to tell y-you."

Shelby was shocked by Audrey's words and felt her anger getting worse. She shook her head as she sighed. She lifted her hand to cup her lover's cheek, lifting her face up to look into her eyes. "I am so, so sorry he was like that toward you... but, you're not old. You're at an age where a lot could happen for you, you're doing amazing with your job. You don't need to lose weight either, you're incredibly beautiful the way you are. And finally, I fell for you. I fell so damn hard for you. I love you more than I thought I could love someone. Just know that I will always be here for you, if you have a nightmare if you need reassurance with an insecurity, or just to hear 'I love you'." She spoke softly and showed a loving smile.

Audrey felt her eyes getting teary, and a tear falling down her cheek; She let out an embarrassed chuckle, kissing her lover softly. "I love you." Another tear fell down. "I just... I'm so thankful for having you in my life, you are so understanding of my insecurities... I feel so safe." She confessed. "I love you, thank you so much, I-I don't even know what to say..." she chuckled again, eyes falling down, more and more tears coming.

Shelby raised her other hand up to Audrey's face, wiping away her tears. "I love you too. You make me feel safe too, especially when you hold me at night. I love it." She smiled sweetly. "You mean the world to me."

Audrey took a deep breath, trying to stop her tears; She let out a sweet, bright smile, rubbing her nose with Shelby's, hands still caressing her lover's cheeks. "I've never been so happy, Shelby... I love you more than anything, I'm so, so lucky to be able to call you mine."

"I'm the lucky one," Shelby said softly. "Could you wash my hair before the water runs totally cold? I'm already starting to chill." She asked, hoping to set their minds on something else.

Audrey let out a small chuckle, nodding softly. "The shower will turn to electric if the gas goes out anyways, my love." She answered softly, turning Shelby around after pecking her sweetly, grabbing the shampoo and starting to softly spread it through her lover's hair. "I love your hair." She giggled.

Shelby laughed softly, a smile forming on her lips. "I know," she said softly. "But, I appreciate it that you tell me every time."

Audrey bit her lip, letting out another giggle; She started massaging her lover's scalp softly, passing her fingers through the golden locks. "I'm excited about dinner!" She blurted out, not even remembering she was the only one who knew about the plans - not even putting one and one together.

A soft moan left Shelby's lips as she felt Audrey's fingers against her scalp. She always loved the feeling of someone washing her hair. She smiled at her lover's words. "I'm always excited for our dinners. Even if it's just pizza and orange soda." She teased.

Audrey was glad Shelby didn't notice anything different in her breath since it had gotten caught up in her throat after she realized what she had said; Gently, she took the shower head, giggling as she started to wash the soap out of her lover's hair. "Me too, love... I actually look forward to everything that has to do with you, even if it's just waking up in the mornings." She confessed.

"I do too, babydoll." Shelby smiled softly. "Where are we going to dinner tonight?" she asked. "Anywhere fancy?" she added as an afterthought.

Audrey finished washing the soap off of her lover's hair, taking the conditioner and starting to softly pass it through the locks. "It's a surprise, honeybun." She said softly.

"Okay," Shelby said nothing more as she enjoyed the feeling of her lover's hands in her hair. Her eyes closed as she sighed in content.

Audrey smiled relieved as Shelby didn't ask any other questions; Softly, she finished passing the conditioner and washed it off with the shower head again, turning her lover in her arms as soon as it was done, placing a sweet, passionate kiss onto her lips. "Jesus, I just love you so much." She murmured against Shelby's lips.

Shelby kissed back just as passionately. "I love you so much more." Her smile broke their kiss, and she gently pulled away. "Let me wash up, and we can get out."

Audrey playfully shook her head, kissing her lover again, pulling her closer, but ready to pull away if her lover did so.

"Fine, then you have to wash me... and no funny business." She teased as she handed her lover the soap.

Audrey let out a giggle, letting go of her lover and taking the soap, starting to softly wash her shoulders. "Someone's bossy today." She teased, pouting playfully.

Shelby playfully raised a brow. "Maybe I want to be the Mistress today." She remarked.

Audrey bit her lip harshly, breath getting stuck up in her throat. "I'm all yours, Mistress." She whispered huskily, hands falling down to her lover's breasts, washing it teasingly.

Shelby had to bite her lip to hold back a moan. She took Audrey's hands and pulled them away from her breasts. "You can continue that after dinner, babydoll." She said lowly.

Audrey smirked, letting her hands fall to her lover's waist, caressing it softly. "But I'm just washing you." She said innocently, holding back a laugh

"Mhm," Shelby playfully rolled her eyes. She pulled away softly to wash herself of the suds and turn off the water. She stepped out of the shower, grabbing their towels and handed Audrey's over to her.

Audrey giggled, pulling away to wash her hands and finish washing up; She stepped out of the shower after her lover, taking the towel and starting to dry herself. "Thank you, my love." She said softly.

"You're welcome, gorgeous." Shelby wrapped the towel around herself before brushing out her hair. "Should I curl my hair for tonight?"

Audrey smiled, starting to brush her hair as well. "It's up to you, babygirl." She said softly. "You look gorgeous no matter what."

Shelby smiled softly, "Thank you, baby. I think I'm going to curl it. What time are you wanting to go?" she asked.

Audrey smiled softly, letting her hairbrush go and starting to brush her teeth. "Our reservation is at eight, love."

"Okay," Shelby nodded. She mimicked her lover's actions and brushed her teeth. Once she was done and washed her mouth out, she went into their bedroom to put on a pair of matching dark blue, lace panties and bra.

Audrey soon finished brushing her teeth too, following her lover to the bedroom, letting her towel on the bathroom; As she arrived on the room, a smirk appeared on her lips. "Dark blue?" she asked playfully, following to the wardrobe too. "I like that color on you."

"You do?" Shelby asked with a smirk. "I'm thinking about wearing a dress the same color."

Audrey bit her lip as she started taking a piece of baby-pink, delicate lace underwear. "You'll look just as hot as you always do."

Shelby smirked at her lover's choice of clothing. "So do you, gorgeous." She said in a low tone.

Audrey bit her lip, finishing to put her bra and turning to her lover. "Since you're being the Mistress today, I thought I should put something a little more... delicate." She teased, playing with her panties.

Shelby walked toward her lover, wrapping her arms around her waist gently. "I like it... it suits you well, babydoll. You should wear something like this all the time."

Audrey let out a giggle, resting her arms on her lover's shoulder. "Really?" she asked softly. "I thought you liked it when I was your Mistress too."

"I do. I meant when it's my turn to be the Mistress. I find this incredibly sexy." Shelby said as she let her fingers run along the lace detail of her lover's panties.

"Oh". Audrey chuckled softly, biting her lip, a small smirk spreading on her lips. "So, you like it when I look all innocent?" she whispered huskily, brown eyes meeting blue ones again.

"Lace is never innocent, babydoll," Shelby said before pulling on the elastic band of her lover's panties, letting it snap back against her skin. She let go of the woman and went back to the bathroom to start on her hair.

Audrey let out a small whimper when the elastic reached her skin; She bit her lip, taking a deep breath as she watched her lover walking away. Letting out a sigh, she giggled softly, walking to the wardrobe and starting to look for something, something special.

Shelby smirked to herself at the small whimper but continued on to the bathroom. She blow-dried her hair while she waited for her curling wand to heat up. Once it was ready, she sectioned off her hair and started curling.

Audrey started looking through her dresses; Nothing seemed right. The actress let out a sigh, pulling a stray of hair back; She decided to look through her skirts, finding a black, short flowy one. Audrey took the skirt, staring at it and then back at the wardrobe, seeing a baby-pink shirt with a small lace on the cleavage.

Shelby sighed halfway through her hair, finding her arms exhausted. She pulled herself up onto the counter and let down the last section of hair to curl. Once she was finally done, she started on her makeup. She stuck to her usual look, but this time added a small cat eye wing and a dark nude lip.

Audrey put on the outfit, looking herself at the mirror and letting out a small laugh, finding herself funny on the almost Barbie-ish look; Smiling softly, she was happy with the result, moving in to her hair, that was almost dry; She simply let it fall back, the locks curling to the side, leaving it with a little more of volume.

When Shelby walked out of the bathroom and saw her lover, she had to bite her lip to keep her jaw from dropping. "You look incredible, baby." She said as she walked to the wardrobe to grab her dress, which was dark blue like her lingerie, and stopped mid-thigh with lace detail at the end, and lace sleeves.

Audrey blushed fiercely as she heard the compliment, starting to apply her makeup; The actress went in for a soft makeup look, with just a shiny lipgloss. As she realized her lover was ready but only in her lingerie, she felt herself smirking once again, just imagining how later that night she could actually have the woman like that to herself.

Shelby pulled on her dress and walked over to the other woman. "Can you zip me up?" she asked as she pulled her curls to the side.

Audrey nodded, turning around with her makeup already done, jaw-dropping as she saw her lover. "I know I didn't reply the compliment because I was too embarrassed, but Jesus, Shelby." She giggled softly. "Every day you get prettier and prettier."

"Don't be embarrassed, babe... and thank you, but it's you who gets prettier every day," Shelby said before turning around. She wrapped her arms about Audrey's waist before kissing her gently.

Audrey giggled as she finished zipping her lover, kissing her back sweetly, pulling her closer by the waist. "I'm wearing pink outside too." She whispered. "So, you remember that I'm your kitten."

"Oh, baby, I won't forget," Shelby smirked. "How long do we have before we have to go?" She asked.

Audrey placed a small peck on her lover's lips before letting go, slapping Shelby's butt playfully - since she knew the blonde wouldn't mind - letting out a giggle; The actress checked the time on her nightstand, looking for her shoes already. "Thirty minutes till eight, my love." She said softly.

Shelby let out a small yelp, shaking her head right after as she felt her cheeks redden. "Okay," she said before searching for a pair of heels that would go along with her dress.

Audrey took a black pair of heels with a small baby-pink bowl on the side, barely visible; She then walked towards her lover, a silly smile at her lips as she saw her on the beautiful dress, soft arms wrapping from behind on the blonde's waist. "Ready, honeybun?" she asked softly, resting her head on the woman's shoulder.

Shelby finally chose a simple black pair of heels before nodding and turning in her lover's embrace. "I am, are you?" she playfully asked. She wrapped her arms around Audrey's shoulder, pulling her closer.

Audrey smiled softly as she pressed their foreheads together, rubbing their noses; Her stomach did flips as she remembered her plans, and a soft sigh came out. "I love you more than anything in this world, Shelby." She said softly.

Shelby smiled as she felt Audrey's nose against hers. "I love you more than anything possible, Audrey." She brought her hands down to her lover's waist, gently caressing her there. "We should get going so we don't lose the reservation."

Audrey bit her lip, giggling as she did so; She nodded, taking another deep breath, nervousness starting to hit her. "C'mon, baby." She said softly, taking Shelby's hand and lacing their fingers together, guiding Shelby to the door, taking her purse from the sofa as they passed there. "Oh, the meal is on me, okay?" she asked sweetly, hoping her lover wouldn't mind.

"Okay," Shelby nodded as she grabbed her purse as well. She could tell there was something off, but she thought maybe Audrey planned a romantic night together, and that she shouldn't ask, and just enjoy their night together. She followed after her lover as they walked out of the house.


	19. Mine Forever

Audrey let her free hand slip inside her purse, taking the car keys and brushing her fingers on the small white box, the other subconsciously squeezing Shelby's hand.

Shelby could sense her lover's nervousness and felt like she had to ask. "Baby, are you okay?"

Audrey nearly jumped as she heard her lover's words, too caught up in her thoughts; She let out an embarrassed chuckle, unlocking the car and opening the passenger's door for her lover. "Yes, my love." She said softly, smiling to her lover. "Yes, just a bit... nervous." She confessed.

"Why?" Shelby asked as she stood between Audrey and the car. She gently brought her hand up to caress her lover's cheek.

Audrey bit her lip as her nervousness got stronger and stronger, thoughts of her lover thinking something bad kept coming into her mind, and she just wished Shelby wouldn't feel bad or worried about their relationship. "I p-promise you'll understand, baby." She said softly.

"Okay," Shelby nodded before getting into the car. "Thank you. You're such a lady." She said playfully.

Audrey let out a relieved sigh, giggling as she went to the other side of the car, entering it; Her palms were sweating, and she took another deep breath before starting the car, purse on her lap. "Well, so are you, my love." She answered playfully, starting to drive.

Shelby took her lover's free hand, lacing their fingers together. "What can I say, I'm a ladies lady." She joked followed by a small chuckle.

Audrey gladly took her lover's hand, caressing her fingers; She burst into laughs with Shelby's words, biting her lip sweetly, her mind getting clouded with happy thoughts, thoughts of how lucky she was for having such an awesome woman as her soon-to-be wife. "No, you are my lady and only mine." She teased.

"You're right." Shelby smiled. She watched out the window as her lover drove to the restaurant. The whole time she wondered where they were headed.

Audrey smiled happily with her lover's answer, keeping her eyes on the road; As soon as they turned on the restaurant's block, Audrey felt her stomach doing flips, and she glanced at Shelby, wanting to see if she realized what placed it was already.

Shelby looked forward, and a smile started to form on her lips. "Our first date?" she asked softly.

Audrey parked as her lover started talking; She turned off the car and stared lovingly at her girlfriend, a huge smile on her face, hand squeezing Shelby's softly. "Surprise!" She said happily.

Shelby's smile grew larger as she looked deeply into her lover's eyes. "Awe, thank you." She said before leaning over the center console and kissing the woman's lips lovingly.

Audrey giggled, kissing her lover back sweetly, pulling away hesitantly, caressing Shelby's cheek as she did so, pecking her a million times before letting go. "C'mon, we have more surprises coming!" She said excitedly, unbuckling herself and Shelby.

"Okay," Shelby chuckled before getting out of the car. She smiled over Audrey's enthusiasm over just dinner. She straightened her dress before joining her lover in front of their car. She took the woman's hand, lacing their fingers again.

Audrey excitedly got out of the car, taking her purse and straightening her outfit before grabbing her lover's hand, caressing it happily; The actress guided them to the door, and the waiter soon came. "Good night ladies, table for two?"

"We have a reservation under Tindall," Audrey said happily.

"Follow me, please, the dinner has just been served as you ordered." He smiled to the actress, guiding them to the table.

Shelby listened to the conversation and furrowed her brows slightly. "It's already served?" she asked softly toward her lover.

As they arrived at their table, the waiter quickly went away, the table is the same as their first date, and the meal and wine as well; Spaghetti with red sauce and red wine. Audrey bit her lip, pushing a chair for her lover on the same side she had seated on their first date. "Yes, it is, love." She said softly, motioning to the chair. "For you, honey."

Shelby was in awe of the effort her lover had put toward their dinner date. She sat down, finding herself speechless with how beautiful the whole thing was. "This is incredible, Audrey. Thank you so much. I love you so much."

Audrey quickly made her way to her seat, sitting down happily, her purse close on her lap. "I love you more than anything, Shelby." She said softly, taking her lover's hand, caressing it.

Shelby smiled, gently caressing her lover's hand. "You make me incredibly happy. This dinner is incredible, and I haven't even eaten any yet." She said before picking up her wine glass, finding it was the same from their first date.

Audrey smiled brightly, cheeks blushing a little; She watched as Shelby drank the wine, excited to see her reaction.

"It's the same wine," Shelby smiled softly. "The same meal too... this is amazing, baby. Thank you so, so much! We're even at the same table. How did you remember all of this?" she asked.

Audrey bit her lip to stop the enormous grin that was starting to form on her lips; She nodded, softly squeezing her lover's hand. "I remember all of that night like it was yesterday." She confessed shyly.

Shelby's smile grew larger. "I do, too... It was one of the best nights of my life." She was the one who squeezed her lover's hand this time. "I love you so much. I don't know how this night can get any better."

Audrey let her eyes fall down to her lap, glancing at the purse in reaction. "Me either." She said softly, holding back a cheeky grin, heart skipping a beat as brown eyes met blue ones again. "I love you more than anything."

Shelby took a bite of the pasta, humming at the flavor, finding it just as delicious as the first time they ate there. "This is great. Thank you so much, gorgeous." She smiled again.

Audrey motioned her lover's actions, humming at the flavor. "Mhm," she smiled. "But, please, stop thanking me, my love. It's my pleasure"

Shelby nodded softly before taking another big bite, which she washed down with the wine. She could still sense there was something off about Audrey tonight but left it be since she was said there were more surprises to come. She wondered if it was the dinner or if there was something more.

Audrey smiled once again, taking a sip of her wine, humming at the taste - She could still feel the nervousness that came mixed with it on the first time they came there. "Did you know the waiters were betting on us?" she commented before taking another bite, giggling.

"Really?" Shelby asked with a small laugh. "What for?" she asked before tearing open a breadstick to dip into the sauce of the pasta.

"Yes!" Audrey let out a chuckle, taking another sip of her wine. "If we were going to go back to a second date or not, and if we were actually on a date."

"Well, I'm glad we could prove the ones who thought we wouldn't come wrong." Shelby took another sip of her wine. "Are we getting that pie again tonight?" She asked.

Audrey nodded, taking another bite; With the woman's question, she let her jaw drop a little, smiling. "It was supposed to be a surprise." She chuckled.

"Really?" Shelby asked with a smile. "Will our hours of sex from that night happen, too?" she raised her brow playfully.

Audrey bit her lip, raising her brows too. "You know what underwear I'm wearing, don't you?" She teased.

"Yes," Shelby smirked. "I can't wait for tonight, kitten." She whispered so only Audrey could hear her. She used the pet name for the first time and loved the sound of it.

Audrey felt her breath getting stuck up in her throat, a smirk making its way to her lips as her stomach did a flip. "I like to be called like that." She whispered back, taking another sip of wine

Shelby tightened her grip on her lover's hand, gently caressing it. "Good, because I think I'll call you that more often." She took the last sip of her wine and refilled the glass. "More?" she asked as she looked at Audrey's glass.

Audrey bit her lip harsher, crossing her legs; She nodded, lifting her glass. "Yes, please." She smiled. "For both."

Shelby filled the glass with a smile. She raised her glass. "A toast, for our incredible night together."

Audrey smiled as she took her glass, clinching them together softly. "To us." She said softly.

Shelby smiled as their glasses clinked, and she took a sip before setting it down. She was getting close to finishing her dinner since she was excited to see what was next to come.

Audrey smiled as she sat her glass down; Just like Shelby, she was eating fast, anxious for the biggest surprise. Taking her last bite, Audrey washed it down with wine, staring at her lover excitedly. "Ready for some pie?" she chuckled.

"Yes," Shelby said with a smile. She loved their night so far and really thought it couldn't get any better than this.

"Okay" Audrey smiled excitedly, motioning for the waiter; Her stomach started to do more and more flips, nervousness starting to reach her more and more.

Their waiter came with one slice of pie and two forks, just as it was on their first date. Everything was the same. Shelby took the first piece and offered it to her lover.

Audrey giggled as she realized Shelby remembered how it went on the first time, and gladly accepted the piece. "It's our first date all over again." She said softly.

"It is," Shelby grinned before feeding herself this time. "I love it. I love all of it, and I love you especially."

Audrey bit her lip; Anytime now she could follow to the biggest surprise. "You know I love you much more, right?" She giggled, caressing her lover's hand.

"I do," Shelby's smiled grew larger. "You know I love you even more though, right?" she asked with a teasing grin.

Audrey rolled her eyes playfully, taking her fork and eating another piece of the pie. "Not at all." She teased back. "You know..." She chuckled shyly. "It was really, really cheesy of us to share a pie back then and pretend that there was nothing going on."

Shelby let out a small chuckle as she nodded. "I know, but somehow we played it off. I knew what was going to happen, but I actually wanted to share a piece of pie with you. It's a total cheesy romance thing, but I think it worked in the end, babydoll."

Audrey giggled, blushing as she did so. "So, you wanted to be romantic with me back then?" she asked shyly, taking another piece.

Shelby loved when she could make Audrey blush. "Yes... I didn't realize it at first, but yes, I did."

Audrey bit her lip, staring sweetly at blue eyes. "I'm glad you followed your heart." She said softly, fingers caressing her lover's; The actress' sight fell down to the pie, realizing there were only two pieces left. Audrey's stomach did another flip, and she knew the time was close.

Shelby took one bite, this time offering to Audrey again. "I am too. I'm glad you followed your heart as well. I don't know where I'd be without you." She said with a small smile.

Audrey smiled sadly, squeezing her lover's hand a little. "Me either." She said softly, taking a deep breath to stop herself from being emotional; The actress eyed the last piece, arching a brow playfully. "If you want me to eat it, maybe you can have the last taste later." She winked, referring to their first date.

Shelby smirked back, a small laugh falling from her lips. "I'm okay with that." She said, still holding the piece of pie up to her lover's lips.

Audrey let out a giggle, taking the piece and eating it slowly, knowing that the next thing would be the final goal of the night; When the piece couldn't be chewed anymore, Audrey washed it down with the rest of wine in her glass, staring with an awkward smile at blue eyes

Shelby watched the woman she deeply loved as she ate, seeing her odd smile. She smiled back, thinking hard about whatever was wrong. But, again she said nothing, wanting to let Audrey tell her instead.

With the look Shelby gave her, Audrey knew she had to do something; Taking a deep breath, she shakily took the other woman's hand in her own, caressing both softly, tenderly, brown eyes glued in blue ones. "S-Shelby..." he said softly, smiling sweetly. "You are, without a doubt, the best thing that has ever happened in my life." She took another deep breath, trying to calm her heart. "I love you, I love you more than anything or anyone else." She smiled, eyes starting to get teary; Shakily, she let one of her lover's hands go, taking the box from her purse, pulling her other hand away and using it to pull the box up, opening it and showing her the two gorgeous rings. "Will you give me the honor to call you mine forever?"

Shelby listened intently to her lover's words, tears forming her own eyes, jaw dropping when she saw the rings. She bit her lip as she nodded quickly, feeling her heartbeat pick up as she felt warmth swelling inside of her chest. "Yes! Yes, I will!" She smiled brightly, tears falling down her cheeks.

Audrey smiled brightly with her lover's answer and reaction; She got up quickly, taking one of the rings and put it in Shelby's finger.

Shelby held up a shaky hand, letting her lover put the ring on her finger. She mimicked Audrey's actions and held a ring to her hand.

Shakily, Audrey put the ring on, letting the box go after her lover took the other ring, holding up a shaky hand as well, tears wouldn't stop coming.

Shelby pulled her lover down to kiss her gently and lovingly on the lips. She cupped her face with her hands, wiping the tears away. "I love you so much!"

Audrey smiled as she kissed her lover back, pecking her before eventually letting go, wiping her tears away as well. "I love you so much, Shelby." She whispered softly, tenderly.

"Audrey, I love you more than anything, and everything else. Y-you make me the happiest person alive." Shelby smiled sweetly as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Audrey smiled, even more, kissing her one more time before pulling away, going back to her seat. "C-can I ask for the bill?"

"Yes," Shelby nodded softly as she wiped her tears away. "I take it you won't let me pay it will you?" she asked.

Audrey let out a chuckle as she wiped her tears away, shaking her head. "Not at all." She said softly, motioning for the waiter to come with the bill.

The waiter came, and Shelby saw a smile on his face. "Congratulations," he said as he set the ticket onto the table, waiting for Audrey to hand over her car.

Audrey smiled shyly, taking her card out of her purse. "Thank you so much." She said softly, handing over the card.

"Thank you," Shelby smiled.

"You're welcome," he said before walking off with the card.

Shelby felt her cheeks starting to hurt from her large smile.

Audrey extended her hand, offering it to Shelby on the table. "You are gorgeous," Audrey said softly.

Shelby took her lover's hand, lacing their fingers together. "You are a gorgeous goddess, who I am lucky to call mine."

Audrey bit her lip, caressing her lover's fingers. "Baby, I am the lucky one." She whispered softly. "I am so lucky." She smiled brightly; Before she could add anything else, the waiter came again.

"Here it is, ladies" The waiter gave back the card to Audrey. "Congratulations again, thank you for having dinner with us and have a good night." He smiled before leaving.

Shelby smiled before standing up, pulling Audrey along with her. "Come on, let's go home, babydoll." She said softly. She wanted to be home, and thank her lover properly, show her love for her.

Audrey smiled, taking her lover's hand firmly, lovingly, caressing her fingers and feeling the ring, squeezing Shelby's hand a bit. As they got to the car, the actress opened the passenger's door for her lover, put pinning her on the car before motioning for her to enter, kissing her passionately.

A small gasp came from Shelby and kissed her lover back. "I love you so fucking much. I can't wait until we get home." She said softly before getting into the car.

Audrey smiled, pecking her lover once more before letting her go; The actress made her way to the driver's seat, sitting in there happily, starting the car. "Now you know why I was in the mall today." She said shyly.

"I knew you were doing something there." Shelby smiled as she grabbed Audrey's hand subconsciously. She stared down at the ring on her hand, smiling even harder. "This is absolutely gorgeous. It's amazing, and I love it. I love it almost as much as I love you."

Audrey let out a giggle, shaking her head; She kept smiling widely, caressing her lover's hand, passing her fingers over and over again on the ring. "It's rose gold." She said softly, shyly.

"It's beautiful... I love it." Shelby let out a small laugh. "I know I keep saying that, but it's incredible, just like you."

Audrey bit her lip softly, giggling. "I know exactly how you feel." She said softly. "But, what I meant was... you like rose gold, right? We've talked about... I remember." She said shyly, feeling dumb that she wanted her lover to realize she had actually remembered all of the things.

"Yes! I love it. Baby, it fits us perfectly. Rose gold is better than gold. And you're better than gold, you're better than anything in the world... you're my rose gold." Shelby said, feeling her cheeks blush when she realized it sounded so cheesy.

Audrey felt her cheeks getting even redder, incredibly red; She glanced at her lover, biting her lip while she smiled widely. "You are my world." She whispered softly. "Shelby, you are my whole life, I mean it."

Shelby smiled at Audrey's reddened cheeks. "As you are mine." She looked out the window, she couldn't wait until they got home.

Audrey bit her lip, staring again at the road; The ring on the wheel was something she couldn't help but stare at, a wave of happiness spread through her body every time. Soon, they were already parking in their garage, stomach doing flips.

Shelby unbuckled herself and quickly got out of the car. She stepped out and went to the other side to open the door for her lover, holding out her hand. She bit her lip as she thought about what was to come once they stepped inside.

Audrey smiled sweetly, taking her lover's hand and instantly lacing their fingers together, guiding them inside the house; The actress was extremely excited to spend the night with her, now official fiancé.

Shelby pulled Audrey in for a loving, passionate, tender kiss. She felt the love in her heart stronger than ever as she wrapped her arms around her lover's waist. "I love you... so much." She mumbled between kisses.

Audrey gasped as she felt her lover kissing her as soon as they entered the house; She kissed her back instantly, hands tangling in blonde locks, pulling Shelby closer and closer. "I love you... much more... my fiancé." She chuckled between the kisses.

Shelby smiled softly, gently kissing her lover as she pulled them upstairs toward the bedroom. She kicked off her heels once they entered the room, and her hands gripped Audrey's hips, pushing her toward the bed without any force. She wanted everything to be gentle and loving tonight.

Audrey kept kissing her lover; She didn't want to be fierce, didn't want to be harsh - She just wanted it to be passionate, to show Shelby how much she loved her. As the younger woman kicked her heels on, so did Audrey, smiling as she was softly pushed to the bed. Gently, she laid down, pulling Shelby with her, scooting towards the pillows.

Shelby moved with her lover toward the top of the bed, kissing her gently still. She pulled away just slightly to start pulling her lover's blouse up her stomach. Her fingers gently grazed over Audrey's skin as she pulled the material.

Audrey smiled as she felt her lover's sweet touches; She stared lovingly at blue eyes, goosebumps raising with each touch. "Baby..." She spoke softly, breathlessly. "Do you mind if we leave the kitten thing aside tonight?" she smiled shyly.

"I don't mind at all. I was already thinking that." Shelby said softly. "I love you so much." She said before pulling Audrey's top off completely.

Audrey smiled brightly, pulling her lover in for a passionate kiss right after, hands caressing Shelby's cheeks tenderly, tangling their legs together. "I love you, Shelby." She murmured between kisses, tongue pressing on the woman's bottom lip, asking for entrance.

"I love you too," she said, opening her mouth. She let her tongue slowly move along with her lover's in a passionate dance. Her hands slowly wrapped around the woman's torso to unclasp her bra and toss it behind her.

Audrey let out a soft whimper, her hands falling down to the hem of her lover's dress, starting to pull it up, squeezing Shelby's ass a little, tongue exploring every part of the younger woman's mouth.

Shelby moaned at the feeling of her lover's hands on her. Her hands slid up Audrey's sides and up to her breasts, cupping the pair lightly. "I love you so much," she whispered as she pulled away. Her lips started to trail down the woman's jaw to her neck, leaving soft bites and kissed.

Audrey managed to unzip her lover's dress, letting out another whimper as she felt hands cupping her breasts; The actress' head bent back as her back arched slightly. "I love you too." She whispered breathlessly, pulling her lover's dress up.

Shelby sat up, allowing Audrey to take off her dress, showing off her dark blue lingerie again. She leaned down, kissing her lover's neck again, and lightly sucking on her pulse point.

Audrey bit her lip as she saw her lover's lingerie again; A moan escaped her lips as she felt Shelby's lips on her neck, especially when she started sucking on her pulse point, hips bucking a little. "I'm s-so lucky..." she spoke breathlessly. "I'm the l-luckiest woman a-alive... I love y-you so much."

"That's me, babydoll. I love you so much more." Shelby spoke softly, right under her lover's ear. "You mean the world to me."

The sweet words, the adrenaline of the moment, Shelby's breath right on her ear - It was all so perfect, so beautiful that Audrey doubted she could have a better day than that; The actress let out another soft moan, her panties already dripping - Audrey knew passionate sex was her weakness, but she had never felt like this before.

Shelby worked on moving lower, wanting to get Audrey out of her skirt. She wanted to taste her lover, wanting to make love to her. She placed opened mouthed kisses down her lover's chest, moving toward her left breast, taking her hardening nipple into her mouth.

Audrey felt her hips starting to buck more and more; She let out a soft, high pitched moan when she felt lips reaching her breast. The actress let her hands tangle in blonde hair, pulling Shelby closer and closer.

Shelby slowly toyed with her lover's nipple, taking her time as she gently sucked on it, flicked her tongue against it, and swirled around it. When she pulled away, she kissed across her chest to the other breast, repeating the process.

The tenderness of her lover's touch was something Audrey thought she would never get over, head bending back more and more as her back arched, nails eventually scratching down Shelby's back, unhooking her bra.

Shelby pulled back, allowing Audrey to take off her bra. She moved back to her lover's lips for a moment, kissing her tenderly. "I love you so much." She mumbled against the woman's lips.

As Shelby's bra was gone, Audrey softly cupped her breasts, massaging them sweetly, one hand leaving them to caress the blonde's cheek, kissing her back passionately, lovingly. "You are my whole world." The actress mumbled back.

A gasp like moan came from Shelby when she felt Audrey's hands on her. She pulled back to kiss back down her lover's body. "I love you." She said against the woman's skin as she reached her stomach. She sat up and grabbed the elastic of her lover's pink panties. Slowly, she pulled the fabric down Audrey's silky-smooth legs.

Audrey tried mumbling an "I love you," back, but she was cut off by a soft moan as she felt hands taking her panties off; She bit her lip as she stared down, hands going up her head, holding on the pillows. She could see Shelby's blue eyes, the only piece of clothing on her being her skirt now.

Shelby's hands traveled back up her lover's legs. Her fingers moved over the material of the skirt, and under the top hem of them. She dragged them down her legs next, adding them to the growing pile of clothes on the floor. The whole time she kept her eyes on dark hues that were clouded with lust and love.

Audrey couldn't help but feel her hips bucking as Shelby took her skirt off; Brown hues kept glued on ocean ones, feeling her wetness only getting worse by the look Shelby was giving her.

Shelby bit her lip as her hands slid back up her lover's legs, slower this time. When she reached the woman's knees she gently pushed the open, feeling her mouth water when she saw how wet her lover was.

As Shelby's hands started opening her legs, the actress gladly let them, a small whimper leaving her lips as she felt how wet she was. "B-baby... you make m-me so crazy." She moaned.

Shelby leaned up to her lover's face, staying between her legs. She kissed her softly. "Everything you do drives me crazy." She pressed another passionate kiss to get lips. As she kissed her, she brought her hand to Audrey's center, gently resting her hand there.

Audrey felt her breath getting stuck up in her throat; She let out a muffled whimper with Shelby's words, her hips bucking as she kissed Shelby back, moaning as she felt a hand there, her own hands tangling softly in blonde locks.

Slowly, Shelby's middle finger started moving up and down through Audrey's slit, and up to her clit to circle it. Her lips eventually pulled away to kiss along her lover's neck, leaving soft bites and hickeys along her skin.

The lips on her neck mixed with the pleasure of her lover's fingers on her center were more than enough for the actress to feel herself losing it; Letting out a loud moan, Audrey threw her head back, one of her hands leaving blonde locks to grasp the pillow, squeezing it harshly.

Shelby loved the effect she had on her lover. She started sucking in her pulse point again, knowing it was a sweet spot. She started rubbing her finger across the woman's clit in different directions before moving her finger down to her entrance, teasing her there.

Audrey was loving how close they were, feeling her lips so close, her breath so close; She let out a moan as she felt the woman's fingers teasing her entrance, her hips bucking more and more as her head bent back - The actress was unbelievably wet. "Sh-Shelby..." she moaned, hands tangling in blonde locks, pulling her closer. "You a-are my biggest a-addiction... I can't g-get enough of y-you."

"I know exactly how you feel," Shelby spoke softly against her lover's skin. She slowly let her finger enter the woman, moving at a slow, teasing pace as brought her thumb to move over Audrey's bundle of nerves.

Audrey smirked, but her smirk soon became a moan as she felt a finger entering her, teasing her; Her hips bucked hard as her breath became heavier, and her hands fell down to the woman's waist, touching her wherever she could, wanting to feel her closer.

Shelby soon added a second finger and curled them with every small, slow thrust. Her kisses moved lower, and she took a nipple into her mouth again, teasing it with the tip of her tongue as she gently sucked on it.

As Shelby moved lower, Audrey tangled her fingers in her lover's hair again; Her moans became louder as Shelby curled her fingers, hips bucking with every thrust, following her lover's rhythm

Shelby started moving her fingers faster and moving her thumb harder over her lover's clit. She switched to the other breast, repeating her actions on it. She wanted to make Audrey cum, she wanted to feel her, she wanted to hear her moan out her name when she hit her sweet release.

With Shelby's actions getting harder, Audrey could feel her stomach starting to fill with warmth; She bit her lip harshly to stop her moans for coming too loud, whimpers escaping through pearl teeth, back arching as her hands gripped on everything from Shelby she could.

"I want to hear your moans," Shelby said as she kissed back up the woman's chest to her neck. "I want to hear you say my name when I make you cum, babydoll." She knew dirty talk didn't exactly fit into their passionate lovemaking, but she couldn't help herself.

Shelby's words were enough to the fire in the pitch of Audrey's stomach to start erupting; She let out a loud, high-pitched moan as her hips started bucking harder and harder, a different sound with each thrust until, in a matter of seconds, she came, hard, moaning "I love you's" mixed with Shelby's name, head bending back as her hips started slowing down, breath heavy.

Shelby slowed her actions when she felt her lover cum, helping her ride out her orgasm. She withdrew her fingers and brought them up to Audrey's clit to softly rub over it a few times. When she pulled her hand away, she brought it to her mouth to lick clean, moaning at the taste of the other woman's climax.

Audrey let out a whine when she felt her lover pulling her fingers away; She started panting hard, trying to catch her breath, opening her eyes slowly, biting her lip at the sight in front of her. As Shelby finished licking her fingers, Audrey pulled her in for a passionate kiss, moaning at the taste of herself on the younger woman's mouth.

Shelby moaned softly into her lover's mouth as they kissed. Her hands moved to Audrey's hips, eventually flipping them over so the actress was on top.

Audrey gasped as she was flipped over, smiling down at her lover, their foreheads touching. "I love you so much." She said softly, caressing her lover's cheeks.

"I love you so much more." Shelby smiled softly up at her fiancé. Her hands slowly slid up Audrey's thighs and to her ass, lightly squeezing as she pulled her closer. "Thank you for tonight. It's been incredible."

"It's not over yet," Audrey smirked.

Shelby softly bit her lower lip, "Oh?" she teased. "What else is there?" she asked.

Audrey bit her lip as she let her hand slowly fall down from her lover's cheek, going all the way back down to her stomach and panties, scratching softly, cupping her center lightly.

A soft moan fell from Shelby's lips as she felt her lover's hand over where she needed her most. "I love you," she said breathlessly. She thought it was insane how wet Audrey could make her in a matter of seconds.

Audrey smirked at her lover's reaction, placing a soft kiss on Shelby's lips. "I love you more." She whispered before kissing her again, passionately this time, her fingers teasing the other blonde's slit over the panties, feeling her wetness through the fabric, letting out a whimper.

Shelby whined into their kiss, wanting more than a teasing touch. She pulled Audrey closer by her bottom as her hips bucked softly into her hand. Her tongue moved against the woman's lips, asking to deepen their kiss.

Audrey was loving it, loving their passionate sex, their passionate but hot touches; Opening her lips, she swirled her tongue with Shelby's, sucking it right after, wanting to make the woman as wet as possible. Her hand stayed over Shelby's core, not moving, not using any pressuring, just teasing; The other one was starting to play with one of Shelby's breasts, massaging it softly.

Shelby moaned into her lover's mouth again. With all the sensations, she could feel the pleasure already building up. Her hips bucked again, hoping for something. Her hands gripped harder at Audrey's bottom, pulling her impossibly closer. "I love you," she mumbled into their kiss.

Audrey let out another whimper, her fingers once again starting to tease the other woman's core above her panties, her fingers teasing her nipple now.

"Audrey," Shelby breathed out as she pulled away from their kiss, her head thrown back as a soft moan left her lips. "Pl-please. I n-need you... I-I need you so bad."

Audrey smirked as she heard her lover, her lips now falling to her jaw, kissing her, biting the flesh softly; The actress let her hand enter the woman's panties, fingers going down until her entrance and back to her clit, moaning at how wet Shelby was.

A series of soft moans left Shelby's lips as she felt lips on her skin, and Audrey's fingers finally against her. A louder moan came when her lover's fingers were against her clit.

Audrey was absolutely loving the sounds her lover was making; She started lazily circling her clit, lips sucking on pale skin, the other hand playing with her breast. "You are all wet." She whispered huskily.

"All for you..." Shelby spoke softly, a moan following her words. "Y-you make me this wet." Her hands gripped the sheets instead of her lover, not wanting to hurt her.

Audrey moaned again with her lover's words; Her mouth was watering, and she just wanted to taste Shelby. Leaving out one last bite on the younger blonde's neck, the actress quickly went down, pulling her hand out of Shelby's panties to throw the piece away, instantly but carefully spreading her legs, moaning at the sight.

Shelby whined when Audrey pulled her hand away, but when she realized what her lover was doing, she calmed herself. She propped herself up in her elbows and bit her lip as she looked at the other woman. She spread her legs even more for her lover.

With the look Shelby was giving her, and the small movement, the actress felt herself losing it; She started massaging the woman's inner thighs, squeezing them a little, slowly lowering herself, giving a small kitty lick right on her lover's clit, wanting to see her reaction.

Shelby's head fell back as a loud moan left her lips. One of her hands tangled in blonde hair, pulling her lover closer to her. "Y-yes..." she moaned out, her hips bucking hard.

Audrey smirked, letting out a whimper as she felt her lover's hips bucking, starting to lick harder, up and down Shelby's slit, hands massaging her inner thighs. She had always loved when Shelby's hips bucked, or ground on hers, it was such a turn on.

Shelby's hips bucked harder, her moans grew louder, and her hands gripped at Audrey's hair tighter. "Au-Audrey," she moaned louder. She loved the feeling of her lover's tongue on her clit, it never failed to bring her to her climax in no time.

With her lover moaning her name like that, Audrey couldn't help but let out another moan, her tongue falling down to the woman's entrance, entering her and curling up, soon going back to her lover's clit and repeating the action, wanting to make her cum hard.

Shelby let out a high-pitched moan, feeling her climax building up quickly; the fire in the pit of her stomach burning hotter by every movement. "I-I love... you!" she moaned as she felt herself cuming hard.

Audrey kept moving her tongue, enjoying every single part of her lover's climax; She lapped everything she could, her tongue softly flicking her lover's clit a little more, until eventually pulling away, breathlessly climbing up Shelby's body and kissing her softly, passionately.

Shelby moaned and whined as her lover continued to move over her clit. When she pulled away, she whined loudly. She was panting hard, trying to catch her breath. When Audrey kissed her, she moaned into her lover's mouth, loving the taste of herself on the other woman's lips. She pulled away softly when she needed air and finally opened her eyes. "I love you." She said again.

Audrey smiled as she pulled apart breathlessly, caressing her cheeks tenderly. "You are my world." She whispered.

"And you are mine," Shelby said with a loving smile. "You make me so, so happy." She felt herself becoming emotional again. The night was incredible and perfect in her mind. She smiled harder as she felt tears pooling in her eyes. Her hands cupped Audrey's face softly. "I'm so proud that I get to have you a-as mine. I-I can't wait to ma-marry you... to s-spend the rest of my life with you."

Audrey smiled sweetly, tears starting to fall down her cheeks as she saw her lover's tears. "I love y-you so m-much, Shelby." She spoke softly. "I... you said y-yes, I'm just s-so happy."

Shelby wiped her lover's tears as they fell, her own now starting to fall freely. "I said yes in t-the back of the rental," she laughed softly, "But... I-I love all the w-work you put into tonight. It was so... romantic and special. It's been the best night of my life so far, I-I mean it."

Audrey quickly wiped her lover's tears away, her own tears falling even more. "Baby... every thing's f-for you." She smiled lovingly. "This is n-not even c-close to how much y-you mean to m-me."

Shelby continued to wipe her fiancé's tears. She pulled her down for a gentle, loving kiss. "I know the feeling." She said before kissing her again. "But, I think I understand."

Audrey's smile grew even more; She kept caressing her lover's cheeks, pulling apart before resting her head on her lover's neck, placing a kiss there before pulling her closer, tangling their legs together. "You are the best thing in my life."

Shelby smiled as she wrapped her arms around Audrey's waist, holding her close. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Audrey let out a chuckle, smiling to herself, squeezing Shelby just a little tighter, her heart warming as she saw the ring. "I think I really got the rings right." She said softly, shyly.

"I know you got the rings right. They're absolutely beautiful. When we get married we can get just simple rose gold bands if you want." Shelby suggested.

"That's just perfect," Audrey said softly, caressing her lover's waist softly. "I've got something to confess." She giggled.

"What is it?" Shelby asked. She brought one hand up to her lover's back, slowly tracing random patterns on her back, some hearts, and eventually 'I love you' on her skin.

Audrey smiled as she started feeling the patterns, blushing even more as she thought about her confession. "I was really nervous you'd not realize it was the same meal and stuff..." She giggled. "I was going to get really sad, even though I know it's dumb and all..." she buried her face into the crook of her lover's neck.

"How could I forget? That was the second-best night for me. It was the night I came to realize that I love you, and I want to be with you. I remember it all, even though the many glasses of wine I had that night." Shelby let out a chuckle at the end. "I'll never forget that night or this one."

Audrey let out another giggle, placing another kiss on her lover's neck before staring up at blue eyes. "Me too... it was a dream coming true." She giggled once again. "And when I saw you naked for the first time..." The actress let out a smirk.

Shelby placed a loving kiss onto the woman's forehead. "I know exactly what you mean," she smirked back. "I love you so much."

Audrey bit her lip, staring sweetly at blue eyes once again. "I love you more." She whispered softly.

"I love you the most," Shelby said before leaning down to rub her nose against Audrey's. A small yawn fell from her lips as she pulled away. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Audrey giggled, pecking her lover as soon as she closed her mouth. "So, you like my nose rub thing?" she teased.

"I do," Shelby smiled softly. "It's cute and loving in a way. It's silly, but I like it." She explained. "When you first did it, I thought it was silly, but now I love it when you do it."

Audrey gasped lightly, the corners of her lips going up a little. "Silly?!"

Shelby softly laughed, nodding a little. "Just a little bit." She said before rubbing her nose against Audrey's again. "Don't you think?" she asked before doing it one more time and placing a small kiss onto her lips.

Audrey pouted playfully, not returning the kiss. "I always thought it was extremely cute" She confessed, blushing. "I feel dumb now." She pouted again.

Shelby frowned at her lover's pout. "No, no, no... that's not what I meant, gorgeous. It's cute too! It's a cute, silly thing that I love. It makes me smile and giggle when you do it."

Audrey felt her heart tightening as her lover frowned; She brought a hand to caress her lover's cheek. "It's okay honey, I was teasing you," She said softly. "I love it, especially because you get so cute when you're giggling."

Shelby's frown turned to a smile and a soft giggle fell from her lips. "Good." She said before biting her lower lip. She felt herself growing even more tired than she was before. She rested her head back on to the pillow but kept her eyes on Audrey's beautiful brown hues. "Thank you for tonight."

Audrey rested her head back at her lover's shoulder, caressing her bare waist. "Are you sleepy, babygirl?" She asked softly

"Mhm," Shelby hummed. "Are you?" she asked. She didn't want to sleep unless Audrey was going to as well.

Audrey bit her lip; She didn't want to sleep yet, feeling actually too energetic. "I'm actually pretty nervous and excited still." She giggled. "But you can sleep baby, I'll keep hugging you anyways."

Shelby shook her head gently. "It's okay, I'll stay awake. I guess I'm just tired from three rounds of incredible sex today." She teased with a small smile. "Why are you nervous, baby?" she asked.

"Was it three?" Audrey felt herself blushing a little. "Yes, it was really amazing." She bit her lip. "And I'm nervous because... still nervous from the proposal, I guess." She giggled.

"Yes, before breakfast, after lunch, and just now... but I'm not complaining," Shelby spoke softly a faint smile and smirk on her lips. "You have nothing to be nervous about. You knew I was going to say yes... I love you so much, gorgeous. I'd say yes to you a million times again."

Audrey let out a smirk as she thought about the three times, her smirk becoming a soft smile as she heard the next words. "I know... but what if you had changed your mind?"

Shelby brought her hand from Audrey's back up to her cheek, gently caressing her skin. "I would never change my mind. I love you. I love you more than I am able to express. I don't want to be anyone else's girlfriend, fiancé, or wife. I want to be yours, and only yours. Audrey, you mean the world to me, and I wouldn't change a thing about you or us. I'm thankful for you to be in my life. I cherish you, and I would never let you go unless you wanted me to... but even then, I wouldn't." She smiled softly. "I don't want to lose you. I'd do anything for you. I mean it, anything."

Audrey couldn't help but get emotional; She bit her lip, smiling sweetly, staring up at her lover. "What did I do to deserve you, my love?" she said softly, caressing her fiancé's waist.

"I ask myself the same thing every day," Shelby said softly, sweetly, and lovingly. "I think we're meant for each other... we were supposed to end up together."

With her lover's next words, Audrey felt a tear falling down. "I really think that too... so one could be like you, never."

Shelby wiped the tears before it could go far. She placed another gentle kiss on her lover's lips. "No one is like you. You're one of a kind, Miss Tindall."


	20. Tequila

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Slight mention of alcoholism.

Audrey bit her lip, caressing her lover's cheek, kissing Shelby once again. "So are you, Miss Tindall." She whispered softly.

"Are you tired yet?" Shelby asked as she lifted her head, biting her lip softly. "I have an idea of you're not."

Audrey smiled at the thought, biting her lip. "Not tired at all." She said softly

"Do you want to go skinny dipping in our own pool?" Shelby asked as she playfully raised her brow.

Audrey raised a brow, letting out a chuckle. "I'll take my ring off to not give a chance to lose it, and the last one who arrives at the pool loves the other less." She teased.

Shelby took off her ring and set it on the nightstand before getting off of the bed. "I love you the most!" She yelled before running out of the bedroom, and down the hallway to downstairs.

Audrey let out a gasp before mimicking her lover's actions and running after her, giggling; She got into the pool at the same moment as Shelby, hugging her from behind and jumping on the water, taking her lover with her.

Shelby let out a squeal before the hit the water. Once they resurfaced she playfully splashed Audrey. "You scared me!" She laughed loudly.

Audrey immediately splashed Shelby back, giggling as she wiped her eyes soon after. "We love each other the same way"

"We do," Shelby smiled. "I meant to grab us drinks, but then you made it a challenge." She said with a small laugh as she wrapped her arms around Audrey's bare waist, pulling her closer.

Audrey giggled as she bit her lip, letting her arms rest around Shelby's neck, tangling her legs behind the blonde's back. "Sorry." She said softly. "I thought it was cute"

"It was," Shelby smiled. Her hands fell down to her lover's ass, lightly gripping her there. "I was going to grab us a bottle of tequila."

With the light squeeze, Audrey bit her lip; She smirked at the idea, deciding it could be really fun. "So, you're trying to get me drunk so you can take me to bed?" she teased.

Shelby shook her head as she laughed. "I already got you to bed, but sure why not? A fourth-round could be fun." She said with a playful shrug. "Do you want me to go get it?"

Audrey giggled, pecking her lover as she started pulling away. "I can go, I don't want you to catch a cold"

"I don't want you getting a cold either, gorgeous," Shelby said as she pulled Audrey back to her. "We didn't even grab any towels." She looked around the patio, seeing nothing but a few chairs and the table. "We're fucked."

Audrey bit her lip, wrapping her arms around Shelby's waist. "I can go and grab the towels and the tequila." She said softly. "I won't catch a cold, promise."

"Okay, don't slip either," Shelby warned before pecking her lover's lips and letting her go. "Don't take too long either." She teased.

Audrey giggled, pecking Shelby back before starting to swim to the edge of the pool. "Silly." She teased, getting out of the water, and walked towards the house; It was a hot night, so the actress didn't feel so cold.

Shelby watched as her lover left. She leaned back in the water and started to float upon the top of the water. She felt a small gust of wind roll by and she felt her nipples harden by the coldness, a shiver running down her spine as her eyes closed.

As the actress came back with 2 towels and the bottle of tequila, she smiled softly, seeing her lover floating peacefully; After carefully placing the towels on the table, Audrey walked closer to the pool. "I'm back, baby." She said softly, not wanting to scare her lover, starting to enter the water again, bottle in hand.

Shelby moved from floating to standing again and brushed her hair out of her face. She smiled at her lover as she took the bottle, unscrewing the lid, and taking a small slip. Her nose scrunched up at the taste and she quickly handed the bottle back. "Why did I suggest this?" she asked aloud with a small laugh.

Audrey let out a laugh as she took the bottle back, finding her lover absolutely adorable; She took a sip, nose scrunching up as well. "I have no idea." She laughed.

"Wanna play a game?" Shelby asked as she playfully wiggled her brows.

Audrey let out another laugh, nodding. "Hit me, Tindall" She teased.

Shelby let out a small laugh. "Truth or dare?" she asked before taking the tequila bottle back, taking a swig.

Audrey chuckled again; She loved playing truth or dare, it was always fun – especially with her lover. "Truth."

Shelby smirked for a moment as she thought, she wanted to go with something sweet first. "When did you know you wanted to marry me?"

The question caused Audrey to smile sweetly, all the memories from the day she realized it. "Well, remember the day before the trip, when you slept at your place?" she said softly, sweetly, taking a sip of the bottle of tequila and then placing it on the edge of the pool, scooting closer to the younger woman, caressing her waist.

"Yes," Shelby nodded as her arms wrapped around Audrey's neck, clasping her fingers together behind the base of her neck.

"So... that night, I was lying in bed, hugging one of my pillows – The one you use to sleep, actually." She chuckled shyly. "So, I was thinking about you, as always, and it just occurred to me: Have I ever been this happy? And the answer was instantly no." She smiled softly. "And I just couldn't stop thinking about how much I love you, how much you had changed my life in one week and I just knew it, I knew you were the one, the one for me, my one and only... I knew one week was too early to propose, but I just said, 'fuck it'." She chuckled. "And decided to go with my heart, because my heart was surer than ever of what it wanted."

The whole time Audrey spoke, Shelby had a large, loving smile on her lips. "God, I love you. I'm so glad you decided to say fuck it... I didn't think I would be ready to get married again, but I am. I am because it's with you."

Audrey bit her lip to stop her enormous smile, cheeks getting redder and redder. "I am so, so glad" She placed a soft kiss on Shelby's lips. "I'm so lucky"

"I'm the lucky one." Shelby smiled before kissing her lover this time. "I pick truth." She said before picking up the bottle and taking a drink.

Audrey smiled, caressing her lover's waist. "Hmm... am I really the best sex partner you've ever had?"

"Most definitely. You know how to make me cum fast or drag it out as long as you want..." Shelby felt herself blush as she thought of her next words. "I enjoy everything from our passionate sex to the kinky stuff. Either way, it turns me on so much. Sometimes you make me surprise myself with how wet you make me, and how hard I cum." She bit her lip to hide her smirk.

Audrey let out a smirk as she heard her lover's words, the grip on Shelby's waist getting a little tighter. "I like that." She bit her lip. "And same here." She winked. "Truth again."

Shelby wrapped her legs around her lover's waist. "What's your favorite type of sex?"

Audrey bit her lip, letting her hands rest on her lover's thighs, holding her softly. "Any sex with you because I know it's passionate." She said softly, taking the bottle and giving it a sip.

Shelby took the bottle next, taking a larger sip, feeling the alcohol already going to her head. "I know what you mean," she smirked. "I choose dare next."

Audrey smirked, taking the bottle again and taking a large sip as well; She shook her head and felt everything spinning for a moment. "I dare you to kiss me on the neck without getting aroused." She teased.

Shelby thought the dare was nearly impossible, but tried her hardest, even though she was already feeling a small ache between her thighs. She leaned down slightly, brushing her lips over Audrey's skin, and placed a gentle kiss to her neck. She pulled away, her lips brushing over her lover's ear now. "Good?"

Audrey bit her lip harshly, her eyes shutting lightly as the grip on her lover's thigh got stronger. "Perfect." She whispered huskily. "I pick truth again."

"Pussy," Shelby teased with a laugh, trying to keep her calm when she felt her lover gripping her thighs. "What was your first thought of me?" She asked.

Audrey let out a chuckle, her eyes squeezing a bit as she tried to remember the answer. "Well, the first time I saw you entering the room to talk to me, I thought you were hot, not gonna lie." She giggled, cheeks blushing a little.

Shelby smiled softly. "Really?" she questioned. "Just hot? Not even sexy?" she teased with a wide grin.

Audrey felt her heart skipping a beat; She had thought Shelby was an absolute goddess, and she could never play her. "Baby, I thought you were a goddess, and I could never play you... I mean, you were just so gorgeous, sexy, hot... how would I be able to portrait you?"

Shelby brought one of her hands to her fiancé's face, cupping her cheek gently. "I think you did an amazing job, and you look better than me. You were a better Shelby than I am." She chuckled softly.

Audrey let out a chuckle, smiling lovingly to her fiancé. "Thank you, my love." She said softly. "I don't agree but thank you so much."

"You're welcome, gorgeous." Shelby smiled back. She grabbed the bottle and downed another sip. "Truth."

Audrey smiled sweetly, taking the bottle from her lover right after, taking a sip before placing the bottle on the edge of the pool again. "Hmm... what did you first think of my accent?"

"I thought it was really sexy. I've always liked accents, but yours... it's really sexy. It's definitely a turn on." Shelby admitted, a slightly drunken smile on her lips.

Audrey bit her lips, her grip on the woman's thighs getting a bit harder. "So, you like it when I whisper dirty things in your ear?" she teased, the words coming a little mumbled, alcohol doing its job.

"Yes," Shelby smirked and then bit her lip. "Don't you?" she asked softly. She wrapped her legs around her lover just a little more, so her core was pressed against Audrey's stomach.

Audrey let out a small whimper as she felt the younger blonde's hot core against her stomach; She pulled Shelby even closer, tugging on her bottom lip. "It turns me on." She whispered huskily, lips brushing.

Shelby leaned forward, trying to kiss her lover's lips. "I love you." She breathed out.

"I love you more" She whispered before kissing her lover passionately, pulling her closer and closer by the ass.

Shelby moaned against her lover's lip, her hips bucking softly. Her tongue ran over Audrey's lips, sloppily asking for access. Her hands tangled in short, wet, blonde hair, pulling her closer.

Audrey let out a whine as she felt her lover's hips bucking, her hands started helping the other woman to buck harsher, lips opening, moaning as she felt the younger blonde's tongue enter her mouth.

Shelby moaned as Audrey's hands helped her move more. She pulled away from their kiss momentarily, feeling her arousal worsening. "Make love to me," she mumbled against her lover's lips. "Please..."

Audrey whined as Shelby pulled away, her breath heavy as she kept pulling Shelby closer. "Already?" she teased, biting her lover's lower lip.

Shelby nodded eagerly. "Y-yes," she said as she felt herself blushing hard. "You make m-me so... wet."

Audrey let out a smirk, hands squeezing Shelby's ass. "But we are in the pool." She teased.

"Have you ever had sex in a pool?" Shelby asked lowly into her lover's ear.

Audrey felt a shiver coming down her body; She bit her lip, breath stuck up in her throat. "Have you?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes," Shelby felt the blush on her cheeks worsen at the confession. "You didn't answer my question."

Audrey chuckled lightly as she saw her lover's blush. "Maybe..." She teased again.

"Let's make that 'maybe' a yes." Shelby bit her lower lip. She was surprised by her words, but the alcohol gave her courage.

Audrey felt her smirk growing; She had had sex in the pool before but doing it with Shelby was going to be much better. "Who did you have sex in the pool with?" She decided to tease; The actress knew she was going to be jealous, but the alcohol spoke louder.

"One of my boyfriends in college," Shelby answered. "It was kind of embarrassing because we were caught by a professor." Shelby felt her cheeks turn bright red.

"What?!" Audrey nearly screamed, bursting into laughs. "How?"

"It was the pool behind his frat house..." Shelby replied, feeling mortified at the confession and memory. "I-it was aw-awful!" She laughed.

"Oh, Lord." Audrey laughed, even more, head bending back. "You are such a naughty girl."

"I think s-someone called our professor... it was really late, an-and a school night, an-and we were drunk." Shelby continued to laugh as she explained.

Audrey couldn't help but laugh more and more with her lover's confession, never imagining Shelby was one to do such a thing. "Absolutely naughty."

"It was so embarrassing... I didn't have sex for nearly a whole year after that." Shelby explained.

"Really?" The actress managed to make herself stop laughing. "I'm so sorry, it really seems to have been horrible... I had sex in the pool once, too."

"It's okay," Shelby said. "It's funny now when I look back on it. And you did?" She raised her brow playfully.

"Of course, I did" Audrey chuckled. "I mean... it's a pool, you and the person you find hot, in bikinis... kinda tempting, huh?"

"So, it was another woman?" Shelby asked before biting her bottom lip.

"Yes," Audrey answered nervously, not wanting to cause Shelby to be jealous. "When I was twenty-six, right after college"

"Oh," Shelby thought for a moment. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know more, but her slightly drunk mind wanted to ask. "Was she your first? Girlfriend, I mean."

Audrey didn't want to answer, she didn't want the other woman to feel bad, but now she knew she had to. "No, she was a woman I met while shooting a movie." She explained. "But, I know you, and I want you to know that no one has ever made me feel like you do, not only mentally, but physically." She finished with a small smirk.

A small smile settled on Shelby's lips. "One last truth or dare... and you better choose dare." Her small smile turned to a smirk.

Audrey raised her brows challengingly. "Truth." She teased, letting out a chuckle.

Shelby shook her head as she laughed. "Fine... why haven't you made me cum yet?" she asked with a straight face and in her normal raspy tone.

Audrey bit her lip, pulling her lover closer by her ass. "Because I want you dripping wet." She said lowly.

"I already am, though." Shelby pouted. "If you don't believe me, find out for yourself."

"Are you already that wet?" Audrey teased. "With no teasing, just my naked body? Tsk, tsk, tsk."

Shelby bit her lower lip, nodding slightly. "Your teasing drives me crazy... your body is incredibly sexy... you can turn me on in a matter of seconds." She explained. "So, yes."

"Really?" Audrey teased even more, slowly swimming towards the pool wall, pinning Shelby against it.

As her back touched the wall, Shelby let out a small moan. She bit her lip hard as she nodded. Slowly, she bucked her hips, hoping her lover could feel her arousal that way.

With the moan, Audrey felt her own arousal pooling down; She let out another whine as she felt her lover's hips bucking, and how hot her core was. "You really are wet." She whispered huskily, lips brushing now. "But tell me... what was going to be your dare?"

"To make love to me..." Shelby whispered, leaning forward to catch her lover's lips on a heated embrace. "Make love to me however you want." She added.

Audrey let out a whimper as she kissed her lover lustily, instantly begging for access with her tongue. "I love it... when you rub yourself... on me." She mumbled between kisses.

Shelby allowed her access, her tongue dancing along Audrey's with passion. "Do you?" She asked, her hips moving again. A soft moan fell from her lips as she felt a small amount of relief.

Audrey instantly whimpered as her lover's hips bucked again; She started helping her move, squeezing her ass firmly. "Mhm." She kept twirling her tongue with Shelby's. "It's so hot... so arousing..." she mumbled.

Another moan came when Shelby felt her lover's hands squeezing her ass. "Mhm," she hummed with a nod. Her hips bucked harder as her legs tightening around Audrey's waist, wanting to be as close as possible.

Audrey let out yet another whimper, feeling her lover's core pushed against her. "Your ass... I love your ass..." she mumbled once again, squeezing Shelby's butt harder, pulling her closer; The alcohol was giving Audrey no filter, and she just wanted to compliment her lover.

Shelby pulled away from their kiss, her forehead resting against her lover's. "I l-love your ass too... i-it's perfect." A loud moan followed her words as her hips started moving faster.

Audrey was loving to feel Shelby so close; She pinned her even harder to the wall, starting to thrust her hips along with her lover's. "If I wasn't so scared of you catching a cold..." she said breathlessly. "I'd eat you out."

Shelby moaned louder. "God, that s-sounds g-good." Her hips started moving with Audrey's in a steady rhythm.

"It sure does, kitten" Audrey whispered huskily, brushing her lips on Shelby's. "Can you get off just with the rubbing?" the actress asked, not teasing, but concerned.

"I think so," Shelby said breathlessly with a small nod. "I can get off doing anything with you." She admitted with a slight blush.

Audrey smirked, biting her lower lip as she did so; She let one hand go away from her lover's ass to her front, starting to rub her clit, moaning at how wet she was. "Oh, baby..." She moaned.

Shelby's head fell back against the edge of the pool as a loud moan fell from her lips. Her hips bucked hard into her lover's hand. "F-fuck..." she breathed before biting her lip, holding back another loud moan.

The sight of her lover panting for her, under the moonlight, breasts covered with hickeys peaking off of the water; It was gorgeous, arousing, sexy... Audrey knew she had never seen something so beautiful before. "Yes, kitten... cum for me." She whispered huskily.

Her lover's words sent her over the edge. Shelby couldn't hold back her last moan as she felt the fire in the pit of her stomach burning hotter, engulfing her body in a pleasurable heat. Her hips bucked hard one last time as her hands gripped her lover's shoulders.

Audrey bit her lip as she watched her lover cum, fingers slowing their actions on the woman's clit, eventually pulling away, breath still heavy.

Soft pants and moans came from Shelby as her lover's fingers continued to move against her. When they pulled away, she whined, brows knitting together for a moment. She panted heavily as she slowly opened her eyes. "I love you so fucking much."

Audrey smirked, taking her free hand and tangling in wet, long blonde locks, pulling her in for a long, passionate kiss. "I love you... I love you so much." She mumbled between kisses

Shelby smiled into their kiss. She loved the feeling of Audrey's against her, loving her especially after an orgasm. "I love you more."

Audrey shook her head, never stopped kissing her lover, melting more and more into Shelby's mouth.

Shelby removed her legs from around her lover's waist and switched their position. She pinned Audrey to the wall, and her hand instantly fell to the woman's center.

Audrey let out a gasp as she was pinned on the wall; She pulled away from her lover hesitantly, panting hard as she felt a hand cupping her center. "S-Shelby... Gosh..."

Shelby bit her lip when she saw how sexy her lover looked like this. "What do you want me to do?" she teased with a smirk.

Audrey tangled her legs on the woman's waist, pulling her closer, hands holding on the woman's shoulders. "Seeing y-you cum like t-that—" she moaned. "It m-made me so w-wet... even w-wetter."

Shelby moved her hand just slightly, feeling her lover's arousal, even though the water of the pool. "You are so wet," she said before kissing her lover's lips hungrily. She started slowly moving her fingers up and down Audrey's slit.

Audrey moaned loudly, kissing her lover hungrily, hips bucking harshly against Shelby's fingers. "Mhm." She moaned.

Shelby pulled Audrey closer with her free hand as she started circling her clit at a fast pace. She moved her lips to her lover's neck, softly sucking and biting her skin.

Audrey felt herself already getting close; The whole thing was so erotic, so sexy, the actress doubted she'd last more than 2 minutes. Moaning loudly, she let her head bent back, back arching as she did so.

Shelby smirked to herself, the sounds and the way she moved, she knew Audrey was getting close. She moved her fingers faster, doubling her efforts to make her lover cum quick. "Come on, babydoll... cum for me." She whispered into the woman's ear.

Audrey had never heard herself moaning like that; Loud, long, dragged out, high pitched moans. Her hips were bucking so hard, slow, sexually, wanting to feel her lover close, the closest she could; With Shelby's words, she came, hard, moaning even louder, back arching harshly, blushing lightly at how fast, and how strong she had came.

Shelby bit her lower lip harder, watching as her lover rode out her orgasm. She was amazed by how quickly she made it happen, feeling accomplished with herself. She eventually pulled her hand away, and wrapped it around Audrey's back, holding her close. "That was quick... and hot." She chuckled softly.

Audrey opened her eyes slowly, whimpering as her lover pulled her hand away, blushing fiercely as she stared at blue eyes. "I was... so wet." She confessed, breathlessly, resting her forehead against her lover's.

Shelby smiled softly, "I know. Did I really make you that wet?" she asked, biting her lip.

Audrey rolled her eyes, letting out a chuckle. "Yes, yes you did... and that's so embarrassing!" She chuckled again. "Not being so wet by you, but cumming so fast!"

"It's not embarrassing, gorgeous. I thought it was amazing that I could make you cum that fast." Shelby spoke softly, not wanting her lover to be embarrassed by the situation.

Audrey bit her lip, shaking her head softly, letting another chuckle out. "I'm glad." She said softly, bringing one hand to caress her lover's cheek, pecking her sweetly. "So, I think our highest score is four rounds in a day, we definitely have to beat that sometime." She teased.

"I bet we can do it during our honeymoon," Shelby said before kissing Audrey this time. "But we don't have to push it. We have all the time in the world to be together and to have sex together."

Audrey giggled, nodding as she did so; She kissed her lover back softly. "I agree, baby, on both things."

"I hope we didn't wake a neighbor or something," Shelby teased with a small laugh.

Audrey bit her lip, getting even redder. "I don't think I've ever moaned like that before." She confessed.

"Really?" Shelby asked, feeling herself blush softly, thinking that she was the cause of it all. "Never?"

"Never." Audrey shook her head, chuckling again. "I mean... did you hear those?"

Shelby chuckled and nodded. "Oh, yeah, I did. It was so sexy." She said with a small smirk. "I want to hear you moan like that more often."

The actress bit her lip, eyes falling down as she blushed even more. "I guess you'll have to make me moan like that more often." She teased.

"I'm pretty sure I can do that," Shelby said before placing a soft kiss onto her lover's lips. "Are you tired now?" she asked softly.

"I think so too" She giggled, kissing her lover back, caressing her cheek. "And yes, I just want to cuddle with you in a warm bed and fall asleep with my fiancé."

Shelby felt herself smiling hard. "Okay, come on." She pulled away softly and got out of the pool. She grabbed one of the towels, wrapping it around herself. She walked toward the pool, holding open the other towel open for her lover.

Audrey gently unfolded herself from her lover, letting her go; She smiled sweetly as she saw Shelby waiting for her with the towel opened. Getting out of the pool, the actress wrapped herself on the towel, pecking her lover right after. "Thank you, my love." She said softly, sweetly, bending down to take the tequila bottle.

"You're welcome, gorgeous," Shelby said and took the opportunity of her lover bending over to lightly smack her ass.

Audrey let out a gasp as she felt the smack, staring at her lover as she stood up. "Hey!" She giggled.

"What?" Shelby questioned innocently before walking back into the house. She went into the kitchen and decided to get a snack before going back to the bedroom.

Audrey rolled her eyes playfully, following her lover; She opened the cabinet and put the tequila bottle in, closing it and turning to her lover, smiling sweetly. "We have to pack tomorrow." She said softly, sitting in front of Shelby.

"I know," Shelby sighed as she looked through the cabinets for something to eat. "I hate packing. It's the worst thing about trips."

Audrey frowned as she saw her lover sighing; She took her hand softly, caressing it. "I can pack for us." She offered sweetly. "I don't mind, I like packing."

Shelby smiled. She loved it every time Audrey took her hand in her own. "Are you sure?" she asked once she grabbed a bag of chips.

"Of course." The actress smiled sweetly, guiding them to the table, sitting on a chair and pulling her lover onto her lap, hugging her waist. "You just have to help me with the clothes you want."

Shelby's smile grew larger when she was pulled into her lover's lap. She rested her head on Audrey's shoulder before taking a chip out of the bag. "I can do that... thank you so much, gorgeous."

Audrey smiled, placing a soft kiss on her lover's wet hair. "Of course, my love." She caressed the woman's waist sweetly, tenderly - Something she had grown to do subconsciously. "But, I want your company while doing so." She giggled.

"I think I can do that too," Shelby smiled before placing a soft kiss on her lover's lips. "I'm starting to feel excited about the trip... I'm excited about England obviously, but I mean the part with my family."

Audrey kissed her lover back, giggling as she licked her lips, tasting the salt of the chips; Her smile grew even bigger as she heard the next words of Shelby. "That's so good, my love." She spoke happily. "I am excited too, very, very excited." She hugged the other blonde just a little closer; Although the actress was a little nervous, she couldn't deny she was excited as well.

"You're allowed to be nervous. I'm a little nervous about meeting your parents." Shelby admitted. She ate another chip and then held one up for Audrey. "Do you want one?"

Audrey bit her lip, nodding softly. "I am a little nervous, but... I'm confident." She smiled, opening her mouth with a giggle to accept the chip.

Shelby fed her lover the chip and then gave one to herself. "I am, too. Let's go to bed. We can keep eating the chips, but I want to lay in your arms."

Audrey felt herself melting with her lover's words; She nodded, pulling her lover up with her, and walking towards the bedroom, taking Shelby with her.

Shelby gladly followed her lover to the bedroom. She laid on the bed, opening her arms for her lover as she set the bag of chips on the nightstand.

Audrey smiled sweetly, lying in bed as well, but taking her towel off before doing so, tangling her legs with Shelby's, putting her closer. "The towel was making me cold." She giggled.

"Mhm," Shelby teased. She moved slightly to take off her own and tossed it to the floor. She pulled the blanket over them and snuggled closer into her lover's side. She grabbed the bag of the chips and the remote to the TV. "I'm already tired, I don't know why I'm eating." She said before yawning.

Audrey rolled her eyes playfully at the teasing, giggling right after. "I really mean it; The towel was cold." She chuckled. "And well, me too, but we can be hungry and sleepy at the same time, huh?"

"Yeah," Shelby said as she rested her head on her lover's shoulder. She flipped through different channels, nothing really piqued her interest. "You choose." She said as she handed over the remote and shoved a few chips into her mouth.

Audrey pulled Shelby closer, a hand tangling in blonde locks, stroking it softly. "Okay, babe." She took the remote, starting to surf through the channels. "Oh, are the rings there?"

Shelby looked at the nightstand and grabbed their rings. "Yes," she smiled as she handed Audrey's over to her, and then placed her own on. "I absolutely love these. You did a great job in choosing which to get."

Audrey smiled, putting her own ring on, staring at it with a silly smile. "I agree." She giggled. "It looks even prettier on your hand though."

Shelby took Audrey's hand in her own, so their rings were next to each other. "This looks prettier." She said with a small smile. She set the bag of chips back into the nightstand as she yawned again.

Audrey giggled once again, placing a kiss on her lover's forehead. "I agree." She said softly; With the younger woman's yawn, the actress turned the tv off. "C'mon babygirl, let's brush our teeth and get some sleep"

Shelby nodded and got up from the bed. She sleepily made her way into the bathroom. She grabbed her toothbrush and sat down on the edge of the bathtub.

Audrey followed her lover, motioning her actions, taking the woman's hand with her free one. "You look so cute when you're sleepy." She mumbled.

Shelby looked up at her fiancé, smiling softly with the toothbrush in her mouth. "'Hanks." She mumbled.

Audrey giggled, finishing to brush her teeth. "C'mon" She mumbled, pulling Shelby with her to the sink.

Shelby rinsed her mouth out and walked back to the bedroom. She plopped down onto the bed and felt her eyes becoming heavy already. "I need my cuddle buddy."

Audrey washed her mouth and followed to the bedroom; She smiled sweetly as she saw her lover all sleepy in bed. "But I was on planning on sleeping on the couch today." She teased, but couldn't hold her laugh back at how bad it sounded.

Shelby let out a small laugh. "Right, like you would ever do that." She teased with a sleepy smile.

Audrey shook her head as she giggled again, climbing under the covers, pulling her lover close. "You know me, Tindall." She murmured sleepily, placing a soft kiss on the woman's head.

Shelby smiled as she nestled her head in the crook of her lover's neck. "I love you, my soon-to-be wife." She wrapped her arms around Audrey, wanting to be as close as possible.

Audrey smiled, squeezing her lover a little. "I love you much more, my soon-to-be wife." She said softly, sleepily, eyes already closed. "Goodnight, my love."

"I love you the most. Goodnight, gorgeous." Shelby smiled before placing a kiss on her lover's skin.

__________

Audrey let out a deep breath as she finished brushing her teeth; Leaving for the trip was amazing, but she couldn't help to feel a little nervous. "Babe, are you ready?" she shouted sweetly.

Shelby grabbed her bag off the bed, pulling it over her shoulder as she let out a small sigh. She was feeling more nervous than she expected herself to be. "Yeah, I'm ready. Are you?" she asked as she walked to the bathroom.

Audrey felt herself frowning with her lover's tone; She walked towards her lover, staring worriedly at blue eyes. "Is everything alright?" she asked softly.

"I'm just... nervous, I guess," Shelby said softly. "I didn't think I would be, but I am, and I'm not sure why."

Audrey smiled tenderly, taking her lover's hands, caressing it. "Baby... no matter what happens, I'll be there, I'll always be with you, no matter what."

Shelby felt her nerves ease with the touch of her lover. "Thank you," she smiled softly. "It means a lot to me."

Audrey pecked her lover's lips softly, caressing her hands. "Never forget it, okay?"

"I'll never forget, love." Shelby smiled before kissing Audrey's lips. "We should get going, so we don't miss the plane." She said as she pulled away.

The actress smiled, kissing her lover back softly. "Yes, you're right, babygirl." She said softly, guiding her lover to the front door; The suitcases were already packed and ready to go.

Shelby walked along with her lover to the door, and to the car. She placed their bags in the trunk and opened up the passenger side for Audrey. "Let me drive this time."

"Alright, but you already drive me crazy all the time" Audrey teased, trying to hold back a laugh but not being able to. "Okay, that was bad."

Shelby shook her head as she laughed. She walked to the other side, got in, and started the car. "You are the cheesiest person I know." She joked.

"I know." Audrey giggled back, cheeks slightly blushed. "I've always been like that, but I prefer the word 'romantic'." She teased further.

As Shelby started to drive, with her free hand she took Audrey's, lacing their fingers together. "You are very romantic, gorgeous." She said with a smile.

Audrey smiled as she caressed her lover's fingers, staring at the window with a silly smile. "Thank you, my love." She said softly.

"You don't have to thank me. It's just the truth, babe." Shelby said.

Audrey smiled at the sweet compliment, squeezing her lover's hand a little.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the airport from where they lived. And upon arrival, Shelby drove through valet, so they didn't have to worry about finding a parking spot for the car while they were gone. Soon, they were already getting on the plane, looking for their seats.

"I can't find it, babe," Audrey said as she looked through the small numbers.

Shelby looked at her ticket before grabbing her lover's hand and taking them up to first class. "We were on the wrong side of the plane," she said with a small laugh. She quickly found their seats near the end of the row. "Do you want the window?" she asked.

"Oh," Audrey let out a laugh, following her lover. "You choose, honeybun, I know you can get nervous in planes."

Shelby took the window seat as she did last time, thankful that Audrey let her choose. "Thank you," she said as she buckled herself in.

Audrey smiled, sitting beside her lover, buckling herself up as well, lacing their fingers together. "But of course, my love." She said softly, pecking her on the cheek.

Shelby softly squeezed her lover's hand as she rested her head on her shoulder. She closed her eyes, trying not to think about the takeoff, which was fixing to happen any minute now.

Audrey could feel her lover's grip tightening, so she brought her free hand across herself, starting to stroke blonde hair; In no time, the airplane started to take off, and the actress placed a tender kiss on Shelby's head.

"Thank you," Shelby spoke in a small whisper as she felt Audrey's holding her more. She bit her lip when they took off and took in a deep breath to try and calm herself. "Thank you," she repeated.

"You don't have to thank me, my love." She whispered softly, placing another kiss on her lover's forehead, hands never stopping to caress her lover's hair; Soon, the flight attendant started giving the instructions, and the plane started flying normally.

"Can you get me a shot of vodka when they bring drinks around?" Shelby asked, eyes still closed as she tried to get closer to her lover.

Audrey scooted closer to her lover, lifting the arm between their seats. "Do you think it's a good idea to cope like that with your anxiety, my love?" she asked softly; She didn't want her lover getting addicted to something, it was not healthy at all, and she knew Shelby had a problem with that some time ago.

"No," Shelby sighed softly. She hated that something like a shot of alcohol came so easily to her mind when she knew it wasn't the answer. "I'm sorry." She said softly.

Audrey placed yet another kiss on her lover's head, happy that she had realized it was not the right thing to do. "Don't apologize, babygirl." She said softly. "I'm glad you understand it, I just don't want you—" all of a sudden, she felt a lump getting stuck in her throat, eyes getting teary; She took a deep breath, shutting her eyes for a second. "I don't want you to f-fall into this..."

Shelby lifted her head slightly, feeling her heart break. "I'm sorry," she said again. "I-I won't do it. I'll even stop drinking altogether if you want." She offered, hoping it would make her lover understand she was serious about not falling toward that path again.

Audrey smiled at her lover, caressing her cheek gently. "You can drink, I just don't want you... addicted." She said softly. "I love you, you are my world."

"I love you too," Shelby said with a small smile. She placed a gentle kiss on her lover's lips. "Promise me something?" she asked in a whisper as she rested her forehead against Audrey's.

Audrey smiled, kissing her lover back sweetly. "What, my love?" she whispered softly, still caressing her lover's cheek.

"When we're at either of my parents' houses if I drink more than three glasses of wine, tell me to stop... when I'm around them sometimes I don't realize, especially around my mom," Shelby explained softly, almost feeling ashamed.

"Of course, my love." The actress said softly. "Of course, don't worry, babygirl." She pecked the woman again. "Why... why does it happen?" She asked softly.

"My mom and I don't get along well sometimes... she's judgmental, and so is my dad. She loved Matt, and he hated him. I just feel like... I don't know." She shook her head with a sigh. "I don't want their approval, I just want them to like you because I love you so much. Does that make sense?"

Audrey smiled softly at her lover, caressing her cheek sweetly, tenderly, wanting to reassure her. "It does, baby, it really does" She rubbed their noses, wanting to calm her lover a little. "Your dad has one point with me already." She teased, wanting to lighten the mood.

Shelby's eyes fell shut at Audrey's touch, and a smile grew on her lips as she felt the woman's nose against her own, followed by a small laugh. "Good... I think you might like him, and I'm really hoping he likes you."

Audrey smiled as she heard Shelby laughing, her heart warming a little. "It's okay if he doesn't... I'm more worried about you, to be honest." She confessed, softly. "I don't want you to be scared or feel bad."

Shelby opened her eyes, staring deeply into the brown hues she loved so much. "I'll be okay. If for some odd reason something happens we can spend Christmas by ourselves or with your family if you want." She half-joked.

Audrey let out a chuckle, kissing her lover's nose. "Let's wait and see how it goes, my love. I don't want you thinking too much right now... enjoy, it's going to be fine." She reassured sweetly.

"You're right." Shelby sighed happily. She rested her head back down on her lover's shoulder, closing her eyes again.

Audrey smiled, gently taking her hand from her lover's cheek; Before she could do anything else, the flight attendant came. "Hello ladies, can I get you something?"

"Just a water, please," Shelby answered without opening her eyes. She was hoping she didn't come across as rude, but it was the easiest way to stay calm.

Audrey smiled at the woman, still caressing her lover's fingers. "Two, please... and sorry, she's nervous about flying." The actress thought it was better to explain, not wanting to let her lover sound rude.

"Oh, it's no problem, I imagined." The woman answered before handing the actress both bottles of water. "Have a good flight, and if you need anything else please feel free... we have some magazines that can help your... wife calm down." She smiled at the rings, leaving right after.

Shelby couldn't help but smile widely at the flight attendant's words. She opened her eyes once the woman walked away. "She called me your wife."

Audrey smiled widely as the woman walked away, staring at her lover's blue hues. "Yes." She said happily. "My wife." She repeated.

"I loved that." Shelby smiled as she took one of the waters and took a sip.

"Me too." The actress motioned her lover's actions, scrunching her eyes at how cold it was.

"You good, babe?" Shelby asked with a small chuckle. She placed her water in the cup holder next to her and placed her head back onto Audrey's shoulder.

Audrey let out a chuckle as she let placed her water on the other cupholder, letting an armrest on Shelby's shoulders, putting her closer. "I am." She said softly. "But, are you? I saw how you didn't open your eyes..."

"Yes, I just want to remain calm, and that usually means being in your arms with my eyes closed... I didn't mean to seem rude." Shelby explained.

Audrey let her head rest above her lover's, inhaling her sweet-smelling shampoo. "It's okay, you were not... I just got worried."

"I'm okay, I promise. Would you mind if I slept for a while? It always makes the flight seem shorter." Shelby asked softly.

"No problem, my love, I'll try getting some sleep too." She answered sweetly, placing another kiss on her lover's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too," Shelby said as she placed a kiss onto her lover's cheek.

Audrey closed her eyes as a small smile crept into her lips; When the actress opened them again, she felt the plane was already landing, and she thanked the Gods for Shelby to still be asleep, knowing that it was the worst time for her lover. "Babygirl..." The actress whispered softly, caressing her lover's arm. "We already landed."

"Hmm?" Shelby hummed as she heard Audrey's voice. Her eyes started to open and a yawn left her lips. "We already landed?" she asked.

Audrey giggled at how lovely her fiancé looked; She nodded, caressing her lover's arm. "Yes, we did."

Shelby smiled as she sat up, unbuckling herself. She stood up and stretched. "My brother should be meeting us at baggage claim." She said as she held out her hand for her lover.

Audrey smiled as she unbuckled herself, taking her lover's hand and then her purse, guiding them outside of the plane; The actress could feel her stomach starting to turn, nervousness invading her once again. 


	21. Meet The Family

Shelby laced their fingers together as she grabbed her bag. She led her lover to baggage claim since she knew exactly where it was.

When they turned the corner, Shelby saw her brother, Chris, with his girlfriend, Isabella, and her daughter Elizabeth. She smiled as she guided her lover to them.

Audrey bit her lip as they started heading to the baggage claim, her hand squeezing Shelby's a little when she realized who the three people were.

Shelby squeezed her lover's hand back, hoping to reassure her. "You must be Audrey," Chris smiled brightly, extending out his hand toward the actress. "I'm Chris."

Audrey took another deep breath as she felt Shelby squeezing her hand; As they approached the family, the actress managed to smile softly. "Nice to meet you, Chris." She said nervously, sweetly, shaking the man's hand; Her sight went to the woman beside Chris, and she smiled at her.

"This is Isabella, my... fiancé and Lizzy our daughter."

"Fiancé?!" Shelby asked in shock, and a wide smile on her lips.

"Yeah," Isabella smiled with a small blush. "We were going to tell you at dinner, but he can't keep his mouth shut." She laughed.

Audrey smiled brightly at the couple, her hands getting sweaty as her nervousness kept raising and raising. "That's amazing, congratulations!" She smiled excitedly, chuckling a little with Isabella's answer.

Isabella eyed the rings on the couples' hands but said nothing.

Shelby let go of her lover's hand for a moment. "Can I hold Lizzy?" she asked.

"Of course." The woman's handed over the toddler who gladly went over to Shelby.

"Hi!" Shelby grinned as she brought the child over to her lover. "This is Audrey."

"Hi," The girl giggled softly as she waved.

Audrey hesitantly pulled her hand away from Shelby's but smiled brightly as she saw the small girl waving to her — she had never been good with children, but it didn't stop her from trying. "Hello, sweetheart." She said sweetly, smiling to the girl. "You are such a pretty, little girl. I love your dress!"

The girl giggled before hiding her face in Shelby's neck. "'Hanks."

Shelby smiled as she held the girl close. She always loved kids, and ever since Chris and Isabella started dating she fell in love with Elizabeth.

"Isabella and I can get your bags. What do they look like?" Chris asked.

Audrey giggled at how cute Lizzy looked; She smiled back at Chris — she wanted to deny the offer, but she knew they were just trying to be kind, and she was in no position to seem rude. "It's a leopard printed one and a purple one." She said softly, shyly. "Thank you so much, Chris"

"You're welcome," he said before walking off with Isabella.

Shelby brushed Lizzy's bright blonde curls out of her face. "You get cuter every time I see you."

"No," The girl giggled. "Ya do!"

The actress giggled at her lover, finding her incredibly sweet with the blonde girl. "I agree with you, Lizzy." She said softly, winking at her lover before tickling the girl softly.

Shelby smiled as she felt herself blushing. Her smile grew larger with the girl started giggling loudly.

"S-sop! Sop!" She wriggled in Shelby's arms.

"You guys ready?" Chris asked as he came back to them.

Audrey giggled with her lover and the girl, stopping shyly as she heard the man's voice, cheeks blushing fiercely; The actress couldn't come herself to say anything, staring at the floor nervously.

Isabella smiled when she saw Lizzy giggling with the two women. "She likes you," she said toward Audrey.

"Do you like Audrey?" Shelby asked.

"Yes." She nodded with a smile.

Audrey blushed, even more, looking up at Isabella, and then at Lizzy. "I like you too, Lizzy." She said sweetly, smiling to the little girl.

"Yay!" She giggled.

"Come on, Mom's expecting us soon."

"Mom? I thought we were going to your house, and seeing Mom tomorrow?" Shelby said in a calm tone, even though internally she was nervous.

"She's at my place, she really wants to see you and meet Audrey." He explained.

Audrey smiled at the younger girl's reaction, but her smile soon went away when she heard Chris' words, staring at Shelby nervously, subconsciously going in for her hand but brushing it at her lover's thigh, forgetting she was holding Lizzy.

Shelby kept one hand under Elizabeth's bottom, and with her now free hand, she took her lover's hand. "Okay," she said with a sigh.

Chris and Isabella started walking, and Shelby held on tightly onto Audrey's hand as she walked after them.

Audrey bit her lip, lacing her fingers together with Shelby's, taking deep breaths as she tried to calm herself down. The actress turned her head to Shelby, hoping she'd stare back at her.

Shelby looked at her lover as they walked. "It'll be okay," she whispered. She leaned to her lover and pecked Audrey softly.

Lizzy let out a small giggle, "Kissy!"

Audrey smiled at her lover, pecking her sweetly; She caressed her hand, whispering a small "I love you." as she pulled apart. The actress couldn't help but giggle with the toddler's words, staring sweetly at her.

"I love you too," Shelby smiled softly. She turned to the girl and placed a small kiss onto her cheek. "There you go." Again, Lizzy just giggled before hiding her face into the crook of Shelby's neck. When they exited the airport, Chris guided them to his car and placed their bags in the trunk. Isabella opened the backseat to help put Elizabeth into her car seat, but Shelby stopped her. "I can do it, I don't mind."

"Okay," the mother smiled before getting into the front seat.

Audrey smile grew larger as she saw her lover pecking the little girl; As they got into the car, the actress wasn't sure of what to do, so she kept holding her lover's hand, letting go only for Shelby to put Lizzy on the car.

Shelby grabbed her lover's hand and walked to the other side of the car. "Do you want to sit in the middle or next to the door? I don't mind sitting between you and Lizzy."

"You can seat between me and Lizzy, I think she likes you better." Audrey chuckled nervously.

"She likes you, but okay." Shelby smiled before getting into the car. She scooted to the middle seat and held her hand back out for Audrey out of habit.

Audrey bit her lip, getting into the car right after, taking her lover's hand in her own, caressing it softly; She was nervous, extremely nervous, and even a bit jealous for no reason.

Shelby could sense her lover's feeling and placed a gentle kiss onto her cheek while Chris started to drive. "Everything is going to be okay," she whispered softly to Audrey.

Audrey smiled sweetly at her lover, taking a deep breath; She stared sweetly at Shelby, caressing her hand. "I know. I'm sorry." She said softly, smiling nervously. "I'm even a little jealous, can you believe it?" she giggled.

"Why are you jealous?" Shelby asked as caressed her lover's hand back. "You've got nothing to be jealous about here."

"Exactly!" Audrey whispered, letting out a chuckle. "I'm so sorry... I didn't think I'd feel so nervous."

Shelby smiled softly, "It's okay." She placed a kiss on Audrey's lips this time. "I'm nervous too, but it's going to be okay."

"Shel," Chris said from the front seat.

"Yeah?" Shelby asked as she looked at him.

"We're almost home."

Audrey smiled back at her lover, thanking the Gods for having someone as understanding as her; With Chris' words, the actress bit her lip softly, just wishing things would be alright.

Shelby bit her lip softly as she nodded. She looked at Audrey, seeing that she looked the same as she did, but stayed silent. Chris parked in the driveway and Isabella got out of the front seat to get Lizzy.

Shelby looked back at her lover while her brother grabbed their bags. "It's all going to be okay." She said more toward herself than her fiancé.

As Chris parked, Audrey felt her stomach twirling; She squeezed her lover's hand a little, turning to her. "No matter what happens, I'm yours, and I'll always be yours." She said softly. "I love you, Shelby Tindall."

Shelby bit her lip harsher, nodding softly. "And I'm yours," she said with a small smile.

"Shel, Mom's at the door... just a fair warning," Chris said before taking their bags up to the house.

Audrey smiled sweetly at her lover, squeezing her hand a little; With Chris' words, the actress took a deep breath, starting to get out of the car. "C'mon, honeybun, it's gonna be just fine." She said softly, pulling Shelby with her.

Shelby smiled softly and followed after her lover. She followed Chris up to the house, squeezing Audrey's hand as they got closer to the front door. She spotted her mother inside and took a deep calming breath. Chris opened the door and she stepped outside.

"Shelby!" She beamed before hugging her daughter.

"Hey, Momma," Shelby said softly as she used her free hand to hug her back.

Audrey kept caressing her lover's hand, never letting go; As she saw the older woman, the actress let out a nervous smile, biting her lip. Audrey kept smiling nervously as her lover hugged her mom, finding it incredible that Shelby's mom looked so much like Shelby.

As the two pulled away, the mother turned her attention to Audrey. "You must be Audrey," she smiled softly. "I'm Robin."

Shelby was genuinely surprised at how nice her mother was acting.

Audrey felt her stomach doing flips as the woman turned to her; She quickly extended her hand, smiling brighter. "Nice to meet you, Robin." She said softly, sweetly.

Robin hugged the actress instead of shaking her hand. Shelby stared at her mother wide-eyed and shocked by her actions. "It's nice to meet you too, honey." The mother said as she pulled away.

Audrey gladly hugged her back, smiling brightly, brown eyes wide opened; The actress hesitantly let go, being too caught up in the embrace. She side-eyed Shelby, seeing that she was just as shocked her she was.

Robin smiled at them again. "Come on in, girls. I can make us lunch if you'd like."

"Okay," Shelby said softly. She glanced at Audrey before following after her mother.

Audrey nodded shyly, taking her lover's hand again, side-eyeing her at the same moment, brown eyes widening with a giggle.

Shelby smiled softly when she heard her lover's giggle and she felt her nerves starting to calm down. When they entered the house, she saw Lizzy sitting in the living room surrounded by dolls and stuffed animals. She smiled widely, thinking she was absolutely adorable.

As they entered the room, Audrey felt herself getting a little less nervous; She smiled at the girl, softly letting go from her lover's hand and walking closer to Lizzy. "Hey there, sweetheart." The actress said softly, noticing the girl was holding a doll. "What's her name? She's very pretty, just like you."

Lizzy smiled up at the woman. "She Lola." She said as she held up the curly, blonde-haired doll. "Wanna play?"

Shelby smiled at Audrey, loving the fact that she and Elizabeth got along. She walked over to them and took her lover's hand again. "We can play after lunch, okay?"

Audrey was about to say 'yes' when she heard her lover's voice, biting her inner cheek as she took Shelby's hand, caressing it softly. "After lunch, I'll come and play with you, okay, lovely?"

"'Kay," Lizzy smiled happily.

Isabella came into the room with a smile on her face. "Liz, are you hungry?"

"Mhm," she nodded. "So is Lola."

Shelby let out a small chuckle, and Isabella came over to them. "Well, bring her along with you. Grandma made you a sandwich with goldfish crackers."

"Yay!" Lizzy squealed as she got up from the ground.

Audrey let out another giggle as she watched the girl and her mother walking away; She turned to her lover softly, smiling. "I'm so happy." She said softly, letting out a relieved sigh.

"I am too," Shelby grinned.

"Lunch is ready for us too," Isabella said before walking into the kitchen/dining room.

Shelby guided her lover that way and saw different sandwiches and chips to eat.

"I wasn't sure what you liked to eat, so I made a few different things," Robin said.

Audrey walked with her lover, smiling sweetly as she saw the table. "That's so lovely, thank you so much." She said happily.

"You're welcome." Robin smiled as she handed a plate to the each of them.

"Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome." She said with a smile before going off to the table where Chris and Isabella were already sat with Lizzy.

"Thank you so much," Audrey repeated as she took one of the plates, glancing to Shelby right after. "Should we join them at the table?" she asked softly.

"We can if you want to. It's all up to you, babe." Shelby said softly as she walked to the counter. She grabbed one of the veggie sandwiches and a small amount of plain chips.

Audrey followed her lover, taking some cheese chips and a veggie sandwich as well. "Let's go there, I don't want to be rude." She chuckled.

"Okay," Shelby said with a small smile. "Do you want water or tea?" she asked as she grabbed two cups from the cupboard.

"Water, please," Audrey said softly, taking a chip and putting it into her mouth, offering another one to her lover.

Shelby gladly took the chip before getting them both a glass of water. "Can you take my plate and I'll take the glasses?" she asked.

"Of course, my love." She said sweetly, taking her fiancé's plate. "Hey... I love you." She smiled shyly.

"I love you too." Shelby smiled before taking their cups to the table. She set the glasses on the empty side of the table, across from her brother and her mom. She took the seat across from her mother.

Audrey followed her lover, placing the plates on the table and then taking the free seat, smiling at Shelby's family, her hand caressing her lover's thigh before settling herself at the chair.

Shelby smiled softly. "Thank you," she said toward Audrey before starting to eat.

"So how long have you two been together?" Robin asked.

Audrey took a sip of water, softly wiping her mouth after. "Almost two months." She smiled. "But we've been liking each other for... longer than that."

Shelby bit her lip as she felt herself blushing slightly. She looked down at her plate before placing a few chips into her mouth.

"You've only been separated from Matt for four months..." Robin said.

Shelby sighed as she rolled her eyes. "I know, Mom. And soon we'll be divorced, so it's fine."

"How long is soon?"

"He just has to sign the papers." She answered. "I'd rather not talk about this right now."

Audrey bit her lip as she stared down at her plate, taking a bite of her sandwich, not daring to stare back up; She kept taking deep breaths to calm herself down. The actress knew Shelby's mom loved Matt, after all. "It's okay." She mumbled to her lover.

"Yeah," Shelby sighed.

"Your father knows you brought someone with you right?" Robin asked.

Shelby looked over at her fiancé seeing she was trying to keep herself calm. "Yes... he doesn't know any more than that."

"Okay."

"I see Papa?" Lizzy asked from her seat.

"I think Shelby and Audrey are going to visit him, but you can go see him in a few days, baby," Isabella said softly.

Audrey kept staring down at her plate, eating her sandwich nervously; She smiled a little when she heard Elizabeth, staring softly at her, but soon staring back down at her plate.

Under the table, Shelby gently brushed her hand over her lover's thigh, trying to calm her, and not in a sexual way.

"I was thinking we could go see Dad tomorrow, and if things go... okay, we can go back the next day, and if it's okay we can take Lizzy with us," Shelby suggested.

"It's fine with me," Isabella smiled.

"Yay!" Elizabeth squealed as she clapped her hands.

Audrey put her sandwich down before taking a sip of her water; She let her hand go down, tangling her fingers with her lover's, caressing it, feeling her nerves settle down a little. "You can take Lola with you if we go." The actress said softly to Elizabeth. "Does she know Papa already?" she smiled, hoping to not be crossing any lines.

"Mhm," Lizzy nodded happily. "She spens nigh' wit me at Papa's."

"She likes to spend the weekend there or at Mom's sometimes," Chris explained.

Audrey smiled at the man, nodding softly as she kept caressing her lover's hand. "That's really cool, lovely." She smiled to Lizzy again.

Shelby felt her nerves at ease with the touch from her lover. She continued eating in silence while she listened to Audrey's and Lizzy's conversation, which put a smile on her face. She started to think maybe the idea of a kid in their future could happen.

"Do you have any plans for the night?" Robin asked.

"We're taking Shel and Audrey out for dinner. That's why we asked you to watch Elizabeth." Chris said.

"Oh okay, well sometime this week you'll have to come over for dinner."

Audrey smiled at the girl one last time before taking another sip of water, smiling to Robin right after. "We'd love to." She said softly, hoping the comment would come across as sweet; She was insecure to say anything at that point.

"Great!" Robin smiled. "Are you going to bring Elizabeth by before you go to dinner or do you want me to take her when I leave in a little while?"

"What do you want to do Lizzy?" Isabella asked her daughter.

"I wanna play wit Shel and Audrey!"

"Okay, we'll bring her before we go."

"Okay," Robin nodded.

Audrey smiled happily at Shelby's mother, giggling at Lizzy's words. "We'll play with you as soon as we finish lunch, is that good?" She asked softly.

"Mhm," Lizzy nodded before shoving a big bite of her peanut butter sandwich. "Done..." she mumbled.

"Lizzy!" Her mother scolded.

Shelby let out a small laugh at the girl's actions.

Audrey covered her mouth as she let out a laugh, cheeks blushing fiercely. "I'm so sorry!" She stared at Isabella.

"It's okay," the woman's waved it off. "She does this a lot more than she should."

"Sorry..." Lizzy mumbled again. "Are ya done?" she asked with a big smiled as she stared at Shelby and Audrey with her big brown eyes.

Audrey smiled softly as the woman answered her, letting out a nod and a small chuckle; With the girl's question, she let out a giggle. "Yes, I am, we just have to wait for Shelby."

Shelby took her last bite of her sandwich and washed it down with the water. "All done," she smiled. "I'll take the plates if you want to take Lizzy into the living room, babe." She said as she stood up.

Audrey smiled, standing up as well. "Okay, honeybun." She said softly, blushing right after as she realized the pet name she had subconsciously chosen; She walked towards Lizzy, stopping beside her and looking at Chris and Isabella. "Can I?"

"Of course," they both said.

Shelby smiled as she took her plate and cup along with her lover's. When she walked over to Lizzy's place setting, Isabella stopped her. "You don't have to worry about her dishes."

"Okay," she said before walking over to the sink and washing everything.

Audrey smiled happily as she carefully took Lizzy, taking her to the living room. "What do you want to play, sweetheart?" she asked as she gently put the toddler down on the floor.

"Hmm," Lizzy thought for a moment, tapping her finger on her chin. "Dollies!" She handed over a doll with long brown hair and in a pink dress. "And... tea party?"

Shelby walked into the living room and leaned against the doorframe to watch her lover with the little girl. She smiled to herself.

Audrey smiled at Elizabeth as she sat down on the floor, taking the doll. "A tea party? That's very cool!" She said sweetly, taking one of the small teacups and holding it with the doll's hand, pretending she was walking towards Lola. "Lola, could you pour some tea for me, please?" she giggled lightly.

Lizzy giggled loudly. She pretended that Lola poured the tea. "Here ya go, Ellie!"

Shelby smiled grew larger as she walked over to them. She sat down next to her lover.

Audrey giggled once again as she pretended Ellie was drinking the tea, placing her hand over Shelby's thigh softly, smiling to her quickly before turning to the dolls. "Hmm, that's so delicious! Thank you so much, Lola."

Both Shelby and Lizzy laughed softly. Shelby placed her hand over Audrey's, lacing their fingers together. "Can I join?" she asked.

"Mhm," Elizabeth nodded. She handed over another brunette doll. "That's Rosy."

"Thank you." Shelby grabbed one of the small teacups and made the doll walk to Lola. "May I have some tea as well?"

"Yes." Lizzy smiled.

Audrey smiled as she felt their fingers lacing together, caressing the woman's as she always did. "Hello Rosy, nice to meet you/" Audrey turned the head of Ellie to the other doll, and back at Lola, taking another sip of the tea. "Did you enjoy the tea, Rosy?"

Shelby made the doll drink from its cup and nod its head. "Yes. Thank you, Lola."

"Ya welcome!" Lizzy smiled. "Refills?"

"Yes, please," Shelby said as she extended out the teacup.

"Mhm," Audrey made the doll extend the teacup out as well, still caressing her lover's fingers; She was loving how well things were going, at least with Lizzy. "What's the flavor of the tea, Lola?"

"Uh..." Elizabeth thought for a moment with furrowed brows. "I dunno? What kinds are thewe?"

"There's a lot of different teas. There's regular, green tea, white tea, earl grey tea, even English tea." Shelby explained.

"Umm... regular."

Audrey giggled at the girl's reaction, her doll walking closer to Shelby's, side-eyeing the woman to see if she would realize her teasing. "Regular tea is my favorite!" Audrey said sweetly.

Shelby glanced at her lover as she squeezed her hand lightly.

"I don' like tea," Lizzy said softly.

"That's because she's not allowed to drink it," Isabella said as she walked into the living room. "Is she being good?"

"Of course," Shelby smiled.

Audrey let out a soft chuckle as she squeezed her lover's hand back; The actress smiled at Isabella, still playing with the doll.

"Lizzy, you know it's nap time soon, right?" Isabella said as she walked to them.

"Mommy!" The girl whined. "I wanna play!"

"You can play for another thirty minutes, then it's nap time."

Audrey kept playing with her doll, pretending she was still drinking the tea; She didn't want to say anything wrong.

"Okay," Lizzy sighed. She turned back to the couple. "Are ya from Bwitish?" she asked Audrey.

Shelby let out a small laugh, her fingers caressing her lover's hand this time.

Audrey couldn't help but laugh sweetly at the girl, nodding as she did so. "Yes, I am, but how did you know that?" she teased.

"Ya voice is funny."

Shelby couldn't help but smiled and laugh again. "I like her voice," she commented softly.

"Me too!" The girl smiled.

Audrey giggled, soon staring lovingly at her lover, and turning to the girl. "I like your voice too, Lizzy." She said sweetly, caressing the woman's hand a little.

Lizzy let out a giggle. "'Hanks."

Shelby heard chatter coming from the kitchen and headed their way. She looked up to see her mother with her purse.

"I'm heading home, I'll see you, girls, again later," Robin said as she walked to them.

"See ya, Gamma!" Lizzy walked.

"Bye, Elizabeth."

"Bye, Momma," Shelby said softly.

Audrey smiled at Robin. "Nice to meet you, Robin." She said.

"Nice to meet you too, dear." Robin smiled before walking out of the house.

Shelby let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She rested her head on Audrey's shoulder. "I'm sorry about what she said at lunch."

Audrey smiled as she watched Robin leaving; She let an arm wrap around Shelby's waist, pulling her closer, caressing it. "It's okay." She said softly, placing a kiss on her lover's head. "I mean it, love."

Shelby felt at ease in her lover's arm. She nodded softly. "Okay, thank you."

"Are ya gettin' mawwied too? Like Mommy an' Daddy?"

Shelby looked at the girl with wide eyes.

Hugging Shelby, Audrey's head started traveling at what had happened before; What if Shelby realized she loved and missed Matt? With the thoughts, the actress felt her heart beating faster, her sight getting blurry momentarily from all the nerves. She didn't even hear the girl's question, too caught up in her mind, breath getting heavy.

"Are you okay?" Shelby asked as she pulled away from her lover slightly. She placed her hand on Audrey's thigh, knowing that sometimes it calmed her.

"Lizzy, it's time for your nap," Isabella said.

"Mommy," the girl pouted.

"Nope, come on."

Lizzy huffed angrily as she stood up and walked to her mother.

Audrey bit her lip as she tried pulling herself back to reality; She watched as the girl went with her mother, smiling weakly, turning to Shelby right after. "Y-yeah... yeah, I'm o-okay." She lied.

"No, you're not," Shelby said as she set down the doll. She turned more toward her lover, taking her other hand, and tangled their fingers together. "Please, talk to me, gorgeous."

Audrey took a deep breath as she felt her eyes getting teary; She let her lover take her hand, biting her lip as she stared down. "W-what if... w-what if your m-m-mom—" a lump got stuck in her throat. "What if y-your mom i-i-is right and y-you'll eventually... eventually r-realize you miss M-Matt?" a tear rolled down, and Audrey felt like she was about to throw up.

Shelby brought her hands to Audrey's face, wiping her tears away, and she pressed a kiss to her lips. "I won't ever think that. I will never miss that asshole. I love you, and only you. Remember, I'm marrying you?" she asked softly, not caring if her brother heard her.

Audrey took deep breaths to calm herself down; She stared lovingly into blue eyes, hearing her lover's words carefully, focusing on them, not even remembering that Shelby's family didn't know about their marriage yet. "Y-yes." She took another deep breath, nodding softly; She brought her hands to the other woman's, placing above them, caressing them softly. "I'm s-sorry... I l-love you so much, I just g-got so scared."

"You don't need to be scared, okay? And I love you too, so much." Shelby said with a soft smile. She was thankful she was able to calm down her lover. She gave her another short, sweet kiss. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Audrey smiled softly, kissing her lover back just as sweetly. "I am." She took a deep breath, letting it go with a small sigh. "I am, sorry for being so stupid."

"You're not being stupid, okay?" Shelby said. "I know it's hard, okay? But I'm not going anywhere, especially not to him. I'd never leave you." She placed another kiss onto Audrey's lips.

Audrey nodded, her nerves getting calmer now; She smiled at Shelby, seeing anything but love in her blue eyes. She hugged her tightly, shutting her eyes softly. "Thank you." She murmured, nose buried in blonde hair. "Thank you so much... I know it's just my head."

"It's fine, baby. You don't need to thank me. I'm always here for you, you know that." Shelby said with a small smile.

"Are you, uh... okay, Audrey?" Isabella asked as she walked down the last step of the stairs.

Audrey nodded, hugging Shelby just a little tighter; She pulled away as she heard Isabella's voice, blushing fiercely. "Yes." She smiled shyly at the woman. "I am, thank you so much."

"Okay," Isabella nodded with a smile.

Shelby got off the ground and pulled Audrey along with her. "Come on, babe. Let's go unpack."

Audrey nodded, following her lover with a soft smile. "I'm sorry, again." She mumbled. She couldn't help but feel horrible; She knew her lover was scared, and still managed to not control herself.

"It's okay, I promise." Shelby led them upstairs, and to the guest bedroom. She pulled her lover in and shut the door. "Are you sure you're okay?" She asked again.

Audrey nodded, putting her lover closer by the waist. "I just feel... horrible." She chuckled sadly. "I knew you were nervous, we both knew she was going to talk about Matt and I still managed to freak out like I always do." She sighed.

Shelby cupped her lover's face again, kissing her gently on the lips. As she pulled away, she rested her forehead against the other's. "It's okay. I really mean it. Don't feel horrible either. She'll probably say more about him, and I'm just going to have to get over it... I don't want you listening to her, okay? Anything she says is basic bullshit. I'm not sure about my dad yet, but if he's the same way, don't listen to him either. Okay?"

Audrey let out another sigh, nodding; She bit her lip, staring worriedly at blue eyes. "Do you... d-do you think it's too e-early?" she managed to ask, her heart skipping a beat once again.

"Too early for what?" Shelby asked with furrowed brows. She took her lover's hands in her own and brought her over to the bed.

Audrey followed her lover, sitting down and pulling Shelby with her, palms starting to sweat, heart beating extremely fast. "T-to... t-to get m-married." She managed to speak, her voice in a whisper as she stared down; She had no doubt that she wanted to marry her lover, but what if Shelby had? "I know I w-want to m-marry you... but what i-if... if...?"

Shelby felt heartbroken that Audrey was speaking this way. She knew she was scared and sometimes her insecurities could blind the good. "I want to get married. I want to get married as soon as possible. If we could have back in Hawaii, I would have. I can't wait to marry you. And what is the what if?"

Audrey stared at blue eyes with wide-open chocolate hues; She felt her breath getting heavier, afraid of having hurt her lover. "J-just—" a tear fell down once again. "Just... I'm scared." She confessed. "I love you so much, Sh-Shelby, you are my world and sometimes I f-feel like I'm not... g-good enough..." her sight fell down. "Especially now, with this Matt s-stuff, I'm so scared... so s-scared you'll end up missing him." Another tear fell down. "I have absolutely n-no doubt that y-you love me, that's not what I'm s-saying but... b-but what if I'm not e-enough? Not like... h-him."

Shelby felt as if her heart had broken in two. She wiped her lover's tears again, slowly lifting her face to look into her eyes. She felt her own tears forming now. "You are enough. Y-you're more than enough. No one can c-com-pare to you. I will n-never go back to him, even if we weren't together I wouldn't. I would still get the divorce and happily be alone with a cat or something." She laughed softly, "But I'm so, s-so lucky that I have y-you, Audrey."

Audrey leaned into her lover's touch, laughing softly at the joke she made; She bit her lip, staring tenderly into blue eyes. She couldn't help but kiss Shelby lovingly, passionately, pulling her closer and closer by the waist, wanting to caress her lover, show her how much she cared. "I love you." She whispered, eyes still closed as their lips brushed against each other. "I just love you so much, I'm so, so lucky, I can't even believe it"

Shelby smiled softly as she moved onto her lover's lap, wrapping her arms around her neck. "I love you too. I love you so fucking much." She kissed Audrey gently on the lips again. "I... love... you..." she said between kisses.

Audrey smiled as Shelby moved to her lap; She knew it had been only some hours since they had the chance to hold each other close, but with everything going on, the actress missed her. Pulling the younger blonde closer and closer by the waist, Audrey let a hand slip up to her lover's cheek, caressing it as she smiled between the kisses. "God... you are the woman of my life." She whispered as she pulled apart, letting out a soft smile.

"You're the woman of my life, gorgeous." Shelby smiled back before kissing Audrey again. "Let's get unpacked, maybe it could take our minds off things for a little while." She suggested.

Audrey smiled, kissing Shelby back, hand still caressing her lover's cheek. "Okay," Audrey said happily, squeezing Shelby little closer. "Ugh, I don't want to let you go." She pouted playfully.

Shelby let out a small laugh. "You have all the time in the world to hold me. I'm sure twenty minutes or so won't kill you." She joked even though she loved that Audrey could be clingy at times.

Audrey pouted, even more, burying her face into the crook of her lover's neck. "Ugh." She groaned. "I love you." She murmured. "And I miss you... and I love you... and I miss you..." she giggled.

Shelby smiled even more. She kissed the top of her lover's head as she hugged her tighter. "I love you too, and I've missed you too. But, I think we're doing good for the fact that we haven't had sex all day." She half-joked.

Audrey blushed softly at her lover's words; She shook her head as she let out a chuckle. "I couldn't think of that in front of Lizzy... Ellie tried holding Rosy's hand, though." She teased.

Shelby let out a small chuckle. "She did?" she teased. "Rosy must've been a real ass not to notice."

"She noticed but I guess she has a crush on Lola" Audrey bit her lip, trying to stop a laugh from coming; She stared back up at her lover.

"Totally," Shelby laughed as she shook her head, "You kill me, sometimes." She grinned before placing another kiss onto the woman's lips. "We need to unpack. When we're done we can cuddle, I promise."

Audrey burst into giggles, pecking her lover back sweetly. "Okay!" She said happily, getting up from her lover and extending a hand to her.

Shelby gladly took her lover's hand as she stood up. She grabbed their suitcases, placed them on the bed, and opened them up to start unpacking. She walked over to the dresser to decide where things would be going.

Audrey helped her lover to put the suitcases up on the bed and started unpacking her clothes. "I think lunch was actually very good," Audrey commented, taking her shirts and starting to take them to one side of the wardrobe.

"It wasn't horrible, that's for sure. I'm hoping dinner with her won't be bad... but I know tonight's dinner will be great. Chris said he's taking us to this diner we used to eat at in college a lot." Shelby explained.

"That's very sweet of him," Audrey said softly, starting to take her pants and skirts out of the suitcase. "She seems very nice, and I don't think she's uncomfortable with me being a woman..." She thought for a moment. "I think she's just worried about your well-being, it happens, that's natural."

Shelby sighed as she sat down on the bed. "I think that's the problem too... I just wish she wouldn't, I don't know... talk about him I guess. You know?" she asked softly. "He's my past and you're my future."

"I know... but I guess we need to give her some time." The actress walked towards her lover, kneeling down in front of her, caressing her knees, letting out a small sigh. "I just need to learn how to believe in myself instead of in my insecurities."

Shelby took her lover's hands, holding them, caressing them gently. "I think you're right. I'm here to help you believe in yourself because I believe in you, in us."

Audrey smiled sweetly as she tangled their fingers together. "I believe in us too." She said softly.

Shelby smiled even more, "I love you so much, babydoll." She leaned forward to press a kiss to the woman's lips.

Audrey smiled softly, kissing her lover back passionately. "I love you more, much, much more." She whispered lovingly.

"I love you the most," Shelby smiled before kissing Audrey a little harder this time. She pulled away before the embrace could become anything more than a kiss, even though she could feel a slight ache between her thighs.

The harder kiss took Audrey by surprise, but she was not complaining; She kissed back a little harsher, whining as her lover pulled away. She bit her lip, staring at her with a brow arched.

Shelby felt herself blushing slightly. "Sorry... we usually have had sex by now at least once if now twice by now."

Audrey felt a smirk making its way on her lips; She stood up, climbing on top of her lover, causing her to lay down on the bed. "So, someone's needy, huh?" she whispered huskily.

Shelby felt her breath hitch in her throat as she looked up at her lover. She bit her lip as she gave a slight nod. "You know I'm always needing you." She spoke in a soft whisper.

Audrey bit her lip harshly, bending down to place a wet, teasing kiss on her lover's neck. "We can't do it here, though." She whispered huskily, letting out a soft bite.

Shelby bit her lip hard to keep back a moan as her hips bucked lightly. When she heard her lover speak she let out a small sigh. "I-I know..."

Audrey let out a small moan as she felt her lover's hips bucking; She let a hand travel up to her cheek, caressing it, lips brushing. "Do you want to take a shower?" she whispered

"Y-yes..." she breathed out as her eyes closed. "The bathroom is across the hall." She managed to say before her hips bucked again.

Audrey felt her arousal starting to pool in her panties; She let her leg slip between her lover's, pressing her knee to her core, feeling the slight wetness on her bare leg. "You're all wet already." She whispered huskily.

Shelby bit her lip to suppress her moans as she nodded quickly. "I-I'm always wet when I'm with you..." she admitted.

Audrey let out another smirk, nibbling on the woman's lower lip; Before she could do anything else, there was a knock on the door.

"Fuck," Shelby muttered as she pulled away from her lover. She fixed her hair before saying "Come in."

Chris walked in, and he looked at them when wide eyes for a moment. "Please don't have sex with Lizzy in the house... uh, I was going to say you two should get ready if we're going to make it by six. I know how long it takes Shel to get ready."

Shelby felt herself blushing hard as she looked down at her hands. "Okay..."

Audrey bit her lip as she holds back a laugh; She quickly pulled away, sitting beside Shelby, fixing her hair. When she heard the man's words, the actress felt her cheeks burning; She nodded, biting her lip harshly, watching the man go away, closing the door.

"Oh, my God..." Shelby shook her head as she covered her face with her hands. "That was so embarrassing."

Audrey busted into an embarrassed laugh, laying back in bed as she covered her eyes. "Are we that obvious?"

"I guess so..." Shelby chuckled nervously. "Do you still want to take that shower?" she asked softly.

Audrey bit her lip, sitting back on the bed. "Breaking the rules, Miss Tindall?" she teased.

Shelby bit her lower lip as she stood up from the bed. "I can be quiet when I want to be." She said before grabbing one of the towels they were provided with from her brother and walking out of the room.

Audrey felt her wetness pooling once again; She quickly stood up, taking a towel and following her lover.

Shelby walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. She smirked when she saw her lover right after her. "Babe, I forgot the bag with our shower stuff, do you mind grabbing it for me?" she asked softly, and with a small pout.

Audrey rolled her eyes as she saw her lover, finding her incredibly adorable. "I will, but you better be naked when I come back." She teased, giggling as she went back to their room.

Shelby bit her lip as she nodded. She started to undress and stepped into the shower. She let the water cover her body and soak her hair as she waited for her loved. She kept her eyes closed as her hand ran down her neck to her chest where she gently toyed with her breasts, squeezing them and lightly pinching her nipples. She had to bite her lips to hold back a moan.

Audrey quickly made her way back, entering on the bathroom as locking the door. "Kitten?" she asked huskily, starting to undress.

Shelby leaned against the wall of the shower her hands still on her breasts. She let out a small moan that she knew only her lover would be able to hear.

At the small moan, Audrey harshly opened the shower door, clothes already on the floor; She stared at her lover, biting her lip harshly. "Tsk, tsk, tsk..." she teased. "I see someone just couldn't help herself."

Shelby bit her lip as she opened her eyes. She continued to play with her breasts as she stared deep into her Audrey's eyes.

Audrey crossed her arms, leaning against the wall beside her; She kept staring into Shelby's blue eyes, determined to tease her just like she was doing, ignoring her throbbing center as much as she could.

Shelby let one hand travel down her body to her core, slowly teasing herself. It took everything in her to keep her eyes open. "I-I'm so wet." She breathed out.

Audrey felt her stomach doing flips with her lover's words; Entering the shower, she closed its door, walking towards Shelby and pinning both of her hands on the wall above her head, bodies pressed together. "You have to be a quiet kitten, understand?" she whispered huskily, a leg between Shelby's.

Shelby bit her lip, nodding softly even though she wanted to moan loudly. "Yes, Mistress."

Audrey smirked at her lover, kissing her lustily, pressing her hip on Shelby's. "You can... moan" She mumbled between kissed. "But... do it... just for me"

Shelby moaned softly into her lover's mouth as she lightly bucked her hips into the other woman's body. "Make love to me... please, just do it already." She whispered against her lover's lips. She didn't want the teasing today, she just wanted her sweet release, and fast.

Audrey whined as she heard her lover's words, one hand falling down on her lover's body, eventually cupping her core. "No teasing?" she whispered huskily, nibbling on the woman's lower lip.

A soft moan fell from Shelby's lips as her head fell back against the wall. "No... I-I need you so bad."

Audrey loved to see her lover like that; She felt even worse for the younger blonde, her fingers starting to work softly on the woman's clit, lips kissing her neck. "I love... when you're... like that." She mumbled.

Shelby let out a soft groan followed by a moan. Her hips bucked into her lover's hand, needing more and more. "Y-you like it... when I'm n-needy?" she asked in a breathless tone.

Audrey let her free hand slip down to one of her lover's breasts, massaging it, her fingers on Shelby's core circling the bundle of nerves faster now. "Yes... it turns me on like crazy." She whispered, her lips moving up the woman's jaw.

Shelby had to bite her lip to hold back her moan. Her hips bucked as her hands tangled in short blonde locks, pulling her lover closer. A moan came from the back of her throat, but she didn't care, letting it escape her mouth.

At the louder moan, Audrey bit her lover's earlobe softly, a finger teasing her entrance. "Shh... I want all your moans just to myself."

"Ah," Shelby moaned as her head fell back further, her eyes squeezing shut. "Fuck," she mumbled. "P-pl-please, Mistress."

Audrey smirked as she started kissing her lover's neck, a finger entering her slowly, thumb pressing against her clit, the free hand falling from Shelby's breast and to her thigh, lifting it and putting on her waist, giving more room for her fingers to work.

"Oh..." Shelby felt her orgasm building up, the fire in the pit of her stomach getting stronger. "Fuck... baby," she moaned softly, hips bucking hard. She loved that Audrey could give her so much pleasure in such a short amount of time.

Audrey could feel her lover was already close; She kept going, inserting another finger, letting her lips suck on Shelby's skin softly, not leaving a mark, thumb working harder. "Cum, baby... cum for me, kitten." She whispered huskily.

Shelby let out a whimper instead of her usual loud moan. The fire in her stomach engulfed her body with a burning heat that was overwhelming with pleasure. Her hands gripped Audrey's back as she came hard, soft whimpers and whines came from her.

Audrey bit her lip as she let out a whimper, watching her lover come and feeling her juices all over her fingers; Her fingers started thrusting slower, until eventually, they pulled away, circling Shelby's clit a few more times before completely pulling away. She sucked her fingers clean, moaning at the taste.

Shelby breathed hard as she tried to catch her breath, a dazed smile on her lips as she basked in her afterglow. "Fuck, I love you."

Audrey let her lover's leg go and rested both of her hands on the woman's waist, pulling her closer and in for a lust filled kiss. "I love you too." She murmured as she pulled apart, sucking in the woman's bottom lip.

Shelby moaned in their kiss. She wrapped her arms around Audrey's waist, and flipped them around, pinning her lover to the wall this time.

Audrey let out a whine as they were flipped over, letting her hands tangle in blonde hair, pulling Shelby closer. "You are so hot." She mumbled.

Shelby took her lover's hands, pinning them above her head as Audrey did to her moments ago. "I know," she smirked. "But, you're so much hotter. You make me so wet, and you always know the ways to make me cum fast. I love it so much." She whispered against her lover's lips.

Audrey let out a whimper at her lover's words, hips bucking against Shelby's. "Do I?" she teased.

"Yes," Shelby said. She moved to Audrey's neck, placing soft and wet kisses against her skin with little bites, not leaving any marks.

Audrey let out a soft, low moan, lip caught between pearl teeth as her head bent back. "It's so h-hard... to be c-close to you the whole d-day... and not b-being able... to touch you."

"I know... I should have let you make love to me on the plane again..." she mumbled against her lover's skin. One of her hands moved down to Audrey's chest, cupping her breast, lightly squeezing it and toying with her nipple.

Feeling Shelby's hand on her breast, the actress couldn't help but let out a louder, but still quiet, moan; Her head bent even more as she nodded. "I a-agree." She moaned.

"Quiet," Shelby warned. "I don't want to get caught." Her hand stayed on her lover's breast for only a moment before moving further down her body. Her fingers started slowly, lazily circling the woman's clit.

The actress bit her lip harshly, hips bucking as she whined. "S-sorry." She murmured.

"Don't be sorry," Shelby said softly. "I love to hear your moans... they're so sexy... they turn me on." She said before letting her fingers move to tease the woman's entrance.

Audrey had to control herself to not moan loudly as she felt fingers teasing her entrance mixed with Shelby's moans; She let out a whimper, hips bucking strongly as her free hand tangled in wet, long, blonde hair. "S-Shelby... f-fuck..."

Shelby smirked against her lover's skin. She lightly sucked on her pulse point. "Beg me..." she whispered feeling her dominant side coming out.

The actress' eyes rolled to the back of her head as her hips bucked harder; She let out a soft, low moan, breath stuck up in her throat. "P-please, Mistress..." She moaned. "P-please, I want t-to cum for y-you, all over y-your fingers."

Shelby bit her lip as she listened to her lover, smirking eventually. She felt a small ache between her core at the words. "Fuck," she mumbled under breath. She thrust her fingers into her lover's center, thumb moving harshly over her clit. She thrust her fingers at a slow pace. "Like this?" she asked in a low tone.

With the harsh actions, Audrey felt herself having to bite her lip harshly; She nodded eagerly, hips bucking more and more as soft, low moans escaped her mouth. The actress could feel she was not going to last long, not at all.

Shelby kissed all over her lover's neck while she sped up her actions. Her fingers curled with each thrust, and her thumb started to move harder. "Cum for me, babydoll... I know you need too."

With her lover's words, Audrey felt herself cumming hard, mouth letting out a soundless moan, hips bucking as she held herself on Shelby's shoulder, breath heavy.

Shelby smirked, slowing her actions down until she finally pulled away. She brought her fingers up to her mouth, moaning at the flavor of her lover's climax. As she pulled her fingers from her mouth she kissed Audrey hard on the lips. "I love you so much."

Audrey kept trying to catch her breath; Once she opened her eyes, she let out a moan, kissing Shelby back just as hard, moaning at her own taste, caressing her waist. "I love you so much more." She whispered breathlessly.

"I love you so much, the most." Shelby let out a small laugh as she hugged her lover gently. "We should probably take a real shower," she chuckled.

Audrey rolled her eyes as she hugged her lover back. "Okay..." she groaned, letting out a giggle right after. "I think it's better if we don't take too long."

Shelby blushed softly as she grabbed the shampoo, "Yeah, I'm sure he already thinks we had sex... turn around for me, baby."

Audrey blushed fiercely, giggling as she bit her lip; She turned as Shelby asked, chewing on her bottom lip. "Do you think Chris likes me so far?" she asked softly.

Shelby started to massage her lover's scalp with the shampoo. "I do, and I think I Lizzy really likes you." She said with a wide smile.

Audrey giggled as she heard her lover's words, shutting her eyes and enjoying the feeling of Shelby's fingers on her scalp. "I'm so glad... I really liked them too, and I'm impressed with how good I was with Lizzy... I'm such a disaster with children." She chuckled.

"Really?" Shelby asked. "I thought you were a natural with how well you are with her." She said before biting her lip as she stepped out of the way to allow the water to hit Audrey's hair, and she washed the soap out.

Audrey smiled at the compliment, biting her lip as she bent her head back a little. "Really... children have never been my thing, but Lizzy is so adorable and knowing that she's from your family made it easier." The actress felt herself blushing a little.

Shelby grabbed the conditioner with a smile on her lips. "I'm so glad you two get along... it makes me really happy to know you get along with at least one kid."

"Hey, I have my niece too!" Audrey protested playfully, wiping the water from her eyes away. "Lizzy really seems to like you, though." The actress added softly.

"So, two kids," Shelby smiled grew a little bigger. "I'm glad you like them both. And you think so?" she asked.

"Totally, Shelby!" Audrey giggled. "Did you see the way she went to your arms? And the way she buried herself on your neck." She chuckled. "Such a sweetheart."

Shelby smiled even harder. "Yeah, she really is. She a great example of what having a kid could be, you know?" she said nervously.

With Shelby's next words, the actress felt her heart skipping a beat; She bit her lip, nervousness starting to crawl into her body. Audrey had never been a fan of the idea of having children, and at the moment of her life right now, finally finding someone, getting married, she didn't like the idea not even a single tiny bit more. "U-uh... yeah, I g-guess." She answered nervously; The actress knew having children was something she could not deny to Shelby, not if that was what she really wanted, but she also knew that she had no condition of being a great parent - Not as great as she knew she could, for the fact that she just didn't have the motherly sparkle in her.

Shelby heard the tone in her lover's voice and knew what she said wasn't the right thing. Her bit her lip before pulling away, trying to keep her emotions in. "I-I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said that." She finally managed to mutter out.

When Shelby pulled her hands away, the actress felt her brows furrowing; Normally, she'd put them away slowly, not as abruptly as she did. Just when she was about to say something, she heard her lover's next words, the tone in her voice; Hesitantly, she turned around, heart almost flying away from her chest. "I-it's okay." She managed to speak. "W-we do have t-to talk about i-it eventually." She added, feeling her brown eyes already getting teary; She loved the woman more than anything in this world, the thought of having to give up on her simply caused Audrey to feel her whole body crushing.

Shelby sighed as she wrapped her arms around her lover. She hated the sadness in her lover's eyes, the tears that formed. She couldn't bear to cause a problem between them. She always wanted a child, but Audrey didn't. Her arms pulled the woman closer, her hands eventually moving up to her face to wipe the tears. "We can talk about it another time... it-it's too early for that anyway. I'm s-sorry I even brought it up. Let's not think about that right now, okay?" She hoped that what she said would calm Audrey down enough for the night.

With the touch of her lover, Audrey felt her emotions easing; She took a deep breath, wanting to stop her tears from forming even more. She nodded, staring down as she wiped some more tears that had popped up away. "I'm s-sorry." She managed to speak, voice coming as low as a whisper; Weak, scared.

Shelby felt her heart breaking. She picked up her lover's head and stared lovingly into her eyes. "Hey, don't be sorry, okay? This isn't your fault. I brought it up, and it's not a discussion for now. I love you so much."

With woman's words, Audrey felt herself bursting into tears; She stared at blue eyes, her brown ones carrying all the fear she had, the love, the admiration, the respect. She sobbed, biting her lip to calm herself down before trying to say anything else.

Shelby pulled Audrey into her embrace, holding her skin to skin. Her hand gently ran up and down her back, trying to calm her. "I love you. I love you so much... I'm sorry for what I said."

Audrey instantly hugged her lover back, pulling her closer, burying her face into her neck. "D-don't apologize." She murmured, shakily. "You didn't m-mean it, it's t-too early, we w-will find a w-way... I just—" her words were cut off by a sob. "I just kn-kn-know that I c-can never say no if h-having a kid i-i-is really want you want and I—" another sob. "I don't w-want to give u-u-up on us..."

Shelby felt her heart breaking into a million pieces. "I-I'm sorry," she felt tears forming in her eyes now. "I-I don't know... I don't know what I want." She wanted to say she didn't want a child, but she knew deep down inside that she did, and she couldn't deny it. "B-but... we don't need to worry about it right now," she tried to smile, only succeeding halfway. "We need to enjoy our time together. Time with our families. Be married for a while, you know? We don't need to think about it right now."

Audrey felt herself getting even more broken than before; She took a deep breath, managing to pull away and keep the rest of her tears inside, although the pain in her heart didn't seem to be any smaller. Taking a deep breath, the actress stared at blue eyes, wiping her lover's tears away softly, placing a delicate kiss to her lips. "I'm sorry." She repeated. "I love you so much." She whispered, caressing the woman's cheeks. "Let's cross that bridge when it comes, okay?" she smiled sadly.

"Okay," Shelby nodded with a soft sniffle. "Let's finish up in here, okay?" she wanted to get as far away from the topic as she possibly could. She hated herself for saying what she did. She hoped that they could get past it for the night.


	22. The Diner

Audrey nodded, kissing her lover once again before grabbing the shampoo. "Turn around, my princess." She said softly, not even realizing the new pet name.

Shelby smiled sweetly at the pet name, loving it. She turned, bending her head back for her lover.

Audrey took the shampoo and started massaging her lover's scalp, passing her fingers through blonde locks, smiling softly. "Guess what?" she chuckled.

Shelby smiled at the feeling of her lover's fingers in her hair, it was something she absolutely loved. "What, babydoll?" she asked softly.

"I love your hair." Audrey giggled, her fingers still working on Shelby's golden locks.

Shelby let out a small laugh. "And I love yours, babe." She smiled softly. She leaned her head back more to place a small kiss onto her lover's lips.

Audrey giggled once again, kissing her lover sweetly; After finishing Shelby's hair, the woman took the shower head and started washing the soap out of it, soon taking the conditioner and starting to pass it through blonde locks again. "Shelby..." she said softly, thoughtful.

"Yes?" Shelby asked as she turned around, staring into her lover's loving eyes.

"I am not giving up on you," Audrey said, firmly. "I don't mind having children if that's what I need to do to stay with you... I'm sure I'll love the child as much as I love you for the simple fact that they will make you happy."

Shelby smiled softly as she wrapped her arms around her lover's waist. "I love you so much, so, so much. Let's just not worry about it right now, okay? I want to focus on other things."

Audrey nodded, taking a deep breath as she did so; She kissed her lover tenderly, hesitantly pulling apart. "I love you more than anything." She whispered.

"I love you even more." Shelby smiled before kissing her lover this time. "Let's finish up before someone bangs on the door."

The actress let out a giggle, nodding as she slowly pulled apart; She took the soap and finished washing herself, handing it to Shelby right after. "I like it more when I wash your body, but I know we are out of time." She pouted.

"I agree," Shelby said softly as she took the soap and finished up. When she was done washing herself, she turned off the water and grabbed their towels.

Audrey smiled as she took a towel from her lover, starting to dry herself. "What should I wear tonight, baby?"

"We're going to the diner, so something casual. I'm wearing a pair of jeans and a sweater with some sneakers." Shelby said as she wrapped her towels around herself and started to brush her hair.

"Okay..." The actress answered, already thinking about what she'd wear; She started brushing her hair as she, as well, wrapped the towel around herself. "Do you think a long skirt, a sweater, and boots are okay?"

"I think that sounds perfect." Shelby smiled softly. "Anything on you looks perfect though."

Audrey rolled her eyes shyly, playfully. "Silly," she murmured, now done brushing her hair.

"You know you think that about me, don't you?" Shelby asked as she grabbed her toothbrush.

Audrey giggled, taking her toothbrush as well. "Of course, I do, but it's different."

"How?" Shelby leaned against the counter, brushing her teeth now. She looked into her lover's eyes.

"Because you are actually a goddess, and I'm not," Audrey answered simply, arching a brow as she started brushing her teeth.

Shelby quickly finished brushing her teeth and rinsed her mouth. "You're a goddess too, babydoll." She wrapped her arms around Audrey's waist again. "You're so sexy, and gorgeous. That's why I call you gorgeous so often."

Audrey felt herself blushing even more; She smiled clumsily with the toothbrush still in her mouth, toothpaste all over her lips. "I love you." She mumbled, letting out a giggle as she had to let go to clean her mouth, finishing to brush her teeth and putting her toothbrush back at their small bag.

Shelby let out a small laugh at her lover and her actions. "I love you too, gorgeous." She smiled before opening the door and walking across the hall to their room.

Audrey giggled before quickly following Shelby, shutting the door as soon as both were inside. "Thank God," she breathed out. "No one caught us."

Shelby let out a small laugh as she hung up her towel and walked to the dresser to grab a pair of panties and a bra. Today, she opted for a normal bra instead of her sports bra, or lacy ones. "I really hope so, because that would be so embarrassing."

Audrey nodded as she hung her towel up as well, following to her dresser right after, taking a lacy black bra and underwear; The actress didn't have any plain ones, due to how the companies always forced her to wear those for movies or whatever she had to do. "Can you imagine Chris and Isabella explaining to Lizzy why her aunt Shelby was making weird sounds?" she teased, letting out a chuckle.

"Oh, my God..." Shelby shook her head as she sat down on the bed. "You are horrible!" She laughed. She couldn't help but stare at her lover in the lingerie she had chosen.

Audrey burst into laughs as she finished putting her underwear on, turning to Shelby. "I'm sorry." She laughed. "I mean, that'd be so funny."

"It would be, but so embarrassing at the same time," Shelby said with a small chuckle. She got back up from the bed, and to the wardrobe to grab her sweater.

"Totally." Audrey nodded, taking a deep breath as she managed to stop laughing, smiling to herself as she looked at Shelby, finding her incredibly beautiful.

Shelby grabbed an orange sweater and a pair of high waisted blue jeans. As she started to get dressed, she could feel her lover's eyes on her. "Do I look good?" she teased.

Audrey was so lost on her lover's body that she even forgot to choose her outfit; With Shelby's words, she felt herself blushing fiercely, nodding as she clumsily started to look through her skirts. "Absolutely gorgeous."

Shelby smiled as she walked to her lover, wrapping her arms around her from behind. "You look absolutely gorgeous already."

Audrey let out a chuckle, caressing her lover's hands. "I'm only in my underwear." She said softly.

"I know," Shelby said with a small smirk. "But, you're always gorgeous, clothes or not." She caressed her lover's bare sides, loving how soft her skin always was.

Audrey let out a smirk, shivering at her lover's touch. "I'll go for dinner in only my underwear, then." She teased.

Shelby chuckled, "No... you know how jealous I get of others seeing what's mine." She said before softly nipping at the woman's earlobe before pulling away.

Audrey let out a chuckle, that soon formed a whimper as she felt teeth on her earlobe; She blushed fiercely, shaking her head as she giggled, starting to take her clothes out of the wardrobe.

Shelby grabbed her blow dryer and headed toward the door. "I'm going to dry my hair." She said and walked across the hall to the bathroom.

"Okay." Audrey smiled as she started putting her clothes on; She took a below the knee length, flowy, black skirt and a gray sweater with some small orange flowers, finishing the look with her classic boots.

Shelby did a messy job on drying her hair since she wanted to be quick and threw her hair up into a messy bun. When she went back into their bedroom she smiled as her lover's outfit. "I love your outfit."

As Shelby entered the room, Audrey was now getting her hair done; When she heard her lover's words, she felt a small blush creeping up her cheeks, and a small smile on her lips as she turned to the younger blonde. "I can say the same about yours." She said softly. "And your hair looks absolutely pretty."

"Thank you, babydoll." Shelby smiled softly. She went back to the wardrobe to grab a pair of white sneakers and slipped them on. "I'm going to see if Chris and Isabella are ready."

"Okay." Audrey smiled again, finishing her hair and starting to apply a small amount of makeup; She went for her casual look - Just mascara, powder, and eyebrow gel.

Shelby went downstairs to see Lizzy on the couch with a small blanket wrapped around her as she sucked on her thumb. She smiled to herself as she walked over to the girl. "Did you just wake up?"

"Mhm," she nodded slowly.

"Where's your momma and daddy?"

Lizzy took her thumb from her mouth. "Momma upstars, and Daddy in kitchen." She explained.

Audrey finished doing her makeup and took a deep breath; Having a child could actually be great - Audrey, Shelby, and a small kid for them to take care of, it was actually lovely, she thought.

Walking down the stairs while holding her purse, Audrey smiled sweetly as she saw Lizzy. "Hey there, sweetheart." She spoke softly, walking closer to the younger girl.

"Hi," Lizzy grinned sleepily. "You look really pwetty."

Shelby could hear the conversation between her lover and niece, which put a smile on her face. She walked into the kitchen to see Chris on his laptop. "Hey, when are we heading out?"

"Probably in an hour. Bell had to pack a bag for Lizzy, and she didn't want to get up so she's running behind." He explained.

"Okay, just let me know when we're going to leave."

He nodded his head without looking up from his computer. Shelby made her way back into the living room.

Audrey giggled at the little girl's comment, biting her lip softly. "Thank you so much, darling, so do you." She said sweetly. "Do you mind if I sit down with you? You can come to my lap if you want to." She smiled.

Lizzy smiled as she nodded. She crawled into the woman's lap, resting her head against Audrey's shoulder as she placed her thumb back into her mouth. "'Hanks." She mumbled.

Audrey smiled brightly as she sat down, holding the girl in her arms, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "How old are you, lovely?" she asked softly, stroking Lizzy's hair softly.

Lizzy held up two fingers on her free hand.

Shelby stood in the doorway between the kitchen and living room and felt a smile on her lips. Seeing the two interacting gave her some form of hope that maybe they could have a child one day. She walked over to them and sat down on the other side of the couch, not wanting to disturb their conversation.

Audrey smiled softly to her lover, soon turning her attention back to Elizabeth. "Two?! You are such a big girl!" She smiled. "What's your favorite color, love?"

Shelby smiled back, listening to them talk.

Lizzy giggled as she smiled. "Hmm..." she thought for a moment. She pulled her thumb off of her mouth again. "Puwple... yours?"

Audrey couldn't help but smile at how cute the girl looked; She put a lock of messy blonde hair behind Lizzy's ear, pinching her nose playfully. "Purple is very beautiful! My favorite one is yellow... do you like yellow?"

Lizzy giggled even more as she pulled away. "Yes, it pwetty." She looked over at Shelby with a smiled. "What's yours?"

"I like purple and yellow too, but my favorite color is orange."

"Like youw shiwt!" She pointed at the woman's shirt.

Audrey giggled, looking at her lover. "Auntie Shelby looks good in orange, don't you think?" she said softly, still smiling at her lover.

"Mhm," Lizzy nodded as she looked back at Audrey.

"Thank you." Shelby smiled at both of them.

"We play tomowwow?" the girl asked softly.

Audrey giggled before looking back at the girl in her arms. "Mhm, tomorrow we can play even more." She said sweetly, loving how well they were getting along.

"Yay!" Lizzy squealed as she clapped her hands.

Shelby's smiled grew even larger. She scooted closer to them, and wrapped an arm around Audrey, holding them both.

Audrey giggled once again, scooting closer to Shelby as she felt her arm around herself, placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Kissies!" Lizzy giggled.

Shelby placed a kiss on Audrey's cheek, and then a big wet kiss against Elizabeth's cheek.

Audrey giggled at the kiss, and her laugh got even bigger at the kiss Shelby placed on the younger girl's cheek.

Lizzy giggled loudly again as footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. Shelby turned to see Isabella in a casual dress and sandals. "You two are great with her," the mother smiled as she walked to them. "You'll have to babysit her one night if that's okay."

Audrey smiled shyly to Isabella, nodding right after. "It'll be no problem at all." She said softly. "We can play tea party, huh?" the actress smiled to the girl.

"Yes!" Lizzy smiled.

"I'd love to," Shelby said with a grin. "That'd be a lot of fun for all of us. Then, you and Chris can stay out late."

Audrey nodded, smiling to the girl and then to Isabella; That's what had always scared her the most about having children, not having time for your loved one, the reason of it all to start with - Alongside with not being a great mother, of course.

Shelby could see the nervous look in Audrey's eyes, and she gently squeezed her in her arm, placing another kiss onto her cheek. "I love you," she said softly, lovingly.

Audrey's worries vanished from her mind as she heard her lover's words, feeling the small kiss and smiling softly. "I love you too." She said softly, sweetly.

"If you guys want, you can take her out to the car, and I'll grab her bag and tell Chris I'm ready." Isabella offered.

Audrey nodded, starting to get up with Lizzy in bridal position. "Do you like to spin?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes!" Lizzy beamed.

Shelby stood up from the couch, following after them with a smile on her lips. She watched as Isabella walked into the kitchen as they made their way to the door.

Audrey giggled as she started spinning with Lizzy, careful to not to let the girl fall and careful to not fall or crash into anything; After some spins, the actress stopped, letting out loud giggles and walking out of the house, following to the car.

Elizabeth giggled loudly as they spun, and she grasped the woman's shirt for dear life. "Again, again!" She yelled.

Shelby unlocked the car and opened the backseat for Lizzy to go into her car seat. She bit her lip as she heard their mixed giggles, hiding her large smile.

As the actress got outside, she stopped near the car, hearing the girl asking for another time. "Again? Okay!" She giggled as she started spinning again, holding the girl tightly.

"Ah!" Lizzy yelled, and a loud giggle followed right after.

Shelby saw Chris and Isabella step out of the house with a small purple bag. "Are you having fun?" Isabella asked as she approached the three.

Audrey didn't even realize Christian and Isabella, eventually stopping spinning as she giggled, placing a soft kiss on Elizabeth's forehead. "Oh..." she said as she realized the other couple. "Sorry." She said shyly.

Lizzy giggled as she felt the kiss and clung to the actress as she saw her parents.

"You're fine," Isabella smiled. "She seems to be having a lot of fun with you guys. I'm glad, she doesn't warm up to new people this well like she is with you."

Audrey hugged Elizabeth when the girl hugged her, smiling sweetly to Isabella. "Really?" she asked, smiling brightly.

"Yeah," Isabella nodded softly. "She's really shy, but I think since you're with Shelby she's okay with you and likes you a lot."

"I do!" Lizzy smiled.

Again, Shelby couldn't help but smile widely over everything that was being talked about. Even if Audrey thought she'd be a horrible mother, she knew she wouldn't be.

Audrey smiled brightly; She had never thought she'd feel like that when it came to a child but seeing Lizzy like a part of Shelby caused her to understand why people had children, and perhaps that was why she was missing for her to have the motherly sparkle. "I like you too, Lizzy!" She said softly to the girl. "Hey, do you wanna see grandma?"

"Yes," Lizzy said. "But... I see you again tomowwow?" She asked, almost in a sad tone.

Shelby smiled at the question, finding it completely adorable that Elizabeth bonded so well with her lover.

Isabella and Chris got into the car, and he started the engine, waiting for the couple to get in along with his daughter.

Audrey found the girl incredibly adorable; She nodded, starting to walk towards the car. "Yes, I'll be here, and tomorrow we can play even more." She smiled, opening the door and putting Lizzy on her chair, buckling her up and carefully closing the door, following to the other side and letting her lover in first, smiling to her.

Shelby got into the car next to Lizzy, smiling at her. "What are you and grandma going to do tonight?"

"Pissa, movies, and dollies!" She said with a big smile.

Audrey smiled as she got into the car, immediately tangling her fingers with Shelby's, caressing them sweetly.

Shelby smiled at her lover and leaned over to kiss her sweetly. "I love you," she whispered. "And I love you," she said as she turned to Lizzy.

Audrey smiled, kissing her lover back on the lips just as lovingly, smiling to her sweetly, tenderly. "I love you too, babygirl" She whispered back, letting her head rest on her lover's shoulder, loving to feel her close again.

Lizzy giggled, "I love you too!"

Shelby smiled even harder as she rested her head above Audrey's.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at their mother's house, and Chris parked the car. Isabella got out of the car and opened the back door. "Say bye-bye."

"Bye-bye!" Lizzy waved.

Audrey lifted her head from her lover's shoulder, using her free hand to wave back at Lizzy. "Bye-bye, sweetheart! Have fun!" The actress smiled.

"'Hank ya!" Lizzy smiled before going off with her mother.

Shelby cuddled closer into her lover's side. "How are you doing?" she asked softly.

Audrey smiled to the girl before she went away; The actress softly unhooked her fingers from Shelby's, pulling her arm around her, pulling her closer. "I'm okay, babygirl." She answered softly, kissing her lover's head. "What about you?"

Shelby melted into the woman's touch. "Good, and I'm great babydoll."

"You two are so stuck in the honeymoon period," Chris said from the front seat.

"And we'll never leave it!" Shelby said toward her brother.

Audrey smiled again at her lover, blushing as soon as she heard the man's words, cheeks getting incredibly red; At Shelby's response, the actress couldn't help but giggle, nodding as she pulled the younger blonde even closer.

Shelby smiled, and soon Isabella came back to the car. "Okay, let's go!" She said happily as she closed the passenger door.

"You two teens ready?" Chris teased.

"Yes, asshole." Shelby teased back.

Audrey giggled even more with the siblings' teasing, finding it incredibly adorable; The actress wanted to start a conversation, say something, but she felt too shy to do that, so she just kept quiet, enjoying her lover's touch.

Shelby wrapped both of her arms around Audrey, holding her close, and placing a kiss on her lips.

"So, you two met on that show, right?" Isabella asked.

Audrey smiled sweetly as she scooted closer to Shelby, kissing her back softly. "Yes." She answered shyly, remembering the fact that she was an actress and Shelby's family could already have seen her on something.

"That's really cool." She said.

"I think so too," Shelby said with a small smile.

"Is she being nice to you, Audrey?" Chris asked jokingly.

"Well..." Audrey teased, laughing right after as she placed another kiss on Shelby's head. "Yes, she's the most amazing person I've ever met." Audrey felt her cheeks blushing a little, biting her lip shyly.

Shelby smiled at her lover and felt herself blushing at her words. "I love you so much."

"You guys are really cute together." Isabella smiled at them.

Audrey blushed even more at her lover's words, caressing her waist softly. "I love you more." She whispered back, placing a kiss on Shelby's lips. "Thank you so much." The actress answered right after, shyly. "You guys are too."

Shelby smiled as she watched her brother grab Isabella's hand, lacing their fingers together. "Thank you," they both said.

"We're almost there," Chris said before turning onto the diner road.

Audrey smiled sweetly at the couple gesture, it reminded her of herself and Shelby; At Chris' words, Audrey felt herself getting excited to see the place, wanting to know more about Shelby's family too.

Shelby smiled when she saw the diner. When Chris parked outside the building, she got out and opened the door for her lover. She held out her hand for the other blonde.

Audrey giggled as she got out of the car, taking her lover's hand and straightening her purse right after; The actress was more than glad that Shelby was acting just the same, no changes in front of anyone, just the usual sweet woman she loved so much.

Shelby placed a small kiss onto her lover's lips before waiting for her brother and Isabella. "You'll like it here." She said with a small smile.

Audrey kissed Shelby back sweetly, tangling their fingers right after. "I think I will, too." She said softly, smiling. "I'm so happy to be the woman you call yours."

"As am I," Shelby said before giving her lover another sweet, loving kiss.

Chris and Isabella came around the car. "You guys ready?" Isabella asked as she laced her fingers with the man's.

This time, Audrey let her free hand caress Shelby's cheek, kissing her lovingly, pulling apart just when she heard Isabella's voice. "Yes." She answered shyly, blushing a little.

Shelby took her lover's hand and guided her up to the restaurant.

Chris and Isabella walked in first and were greeted by an older woman. "Christian Ross is that you?"

"Yes, ma'am." He chuckled.

As Shelby walked in, the woman's smile grew. "And Shelby."

"Hey, Mrs. Smith." Shelby smiled.

Audrey bit her lip as she walked beside her lover, entering the restaurant and finding it incredibly beautiful inside - It was simple but totally comforting. The actress smiled sweetly at the older woman, loving to listen to their conversation; It was amazing to feel so close to Shelby, seeing where she grew up and the people who had raised her and known her since she was a child.

"A table for four?" Mrs. Smith asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Chris nodded.

"Right this way." She led them to a booth near the back, a table where Chris and Shelby used to eat at a lot.

Audrey followed the woman together with her lover, eyes glued on all the details, thinking about how lovely it must have been to know Shelby back then, wishing she had stepped into her life sooner.

Shelby slid into the booth first, sitting across from her brother. Mrs. Smith put the menus on the tables. "Mindy'll be by in a second to take your drinks."

"Thank you," both Shelby and Chris smiled.

Audrey slid right after Shelby, sitting beside her, never letting go of her hand; She smiled at the woman as she walked away. "This is lovely." She commented.

Shelby smiled, "I think so too." She looked at Isabella. "Has Chris ever brought you here?"

"This was actually our first date since it's so close to the college." She smiled softly.

Audrey smiled sweetly at the woman, squeezing her lover's hand a little, memories of her their first date coming to her mind. "That's very sweet." She said softly.

"What was your first date like?"

Shelby squeezed her lover's hand back as she smiled widely. "Audrey asked me to meet her after we were done filming... I think we spent two or three hours at the restaurant, and then we went back to my apartment." Shelby explained.

Audrey felt herself blushing as a smirk tried making its way to her lips; She squeezed her lover's hand a little harsher, still gently though, as she smiled to the couple. "I already knew I was in love with her, months before our first date... that wasn't really a date but then became one." She giggled.

Isabella playfully raised her brow as she nodded. "I know what you mean. For the longest time Chris would do little things for me, like bring me coffee in the morning, buy me lunch if I didn't bring anything, copy papers, help me grade, and when I had Elizabeth, he helped me then too, but we didn't start dating until around a year later." She explained.

"Such a gentleman." Shelby teased.

Audrey bit her lip, giggling as she stared at Chris. "Shelby didn't like me very much" She teased. "Not until we met properly, at least not consciously"

"Really?" Chris asked with a raised brow.

Before Shelby could answer their waitress, Mindy came other. "The Ross kids" She smiled. "Mom told me you guys were here." She smiled. "How are you guys?"

"Great!" Chris and Shelby said with a smile.

"Good, what can I can you guys to drink?"

"Unsweetened tea," Shelby said.

"Me too," Isabella said.

"A Pepsi," Chris said.

Audrey smiled at the woman, loving once again, to be seeing people Shelby's family knew, feeling closer to the other woman. "Plain water with a lemon, please." Audrey smiled sweetly.

"Alright," Mindy smiled. "I'll be back with your drinks in a minute."

"Thank you," Shelby said.

"So, tell me why you didn't like Audrey." Her brother said.

"Well, I really only knew about her from the media... they said she's selfish, self-centered, and well, a bitch. So, I wasn't sure what to expect. But they were so wrong. Audrey is a sweetheart, and honestly the love of my life." Shelby explained as she looked at her lover, smiling sweetly.

Audrey felt herself blushing fiercely as she heard her lover's words, looking down at her lap as she bit her lip; She never really got why the media used to treat her like that - Probably from the times, she was younger and insecure, using her attitude as a cover. "I guess it comes from when I was younger... I used to be insecure, so I ended up closing myself off from people, sometimes being rude because of my fear and sometimes using my humor to cover it up... which is much healthier, but at the time I was twenty-five—twenty-eight, so I really didn't have a clue of what I was doing." She took a deep breath. "Not to mention the paparazzi that I used to have around... even stalking me at my own house or at my sister's... that was when I lost it and ended up saying a bunch of crap" She chuckled, not even realizing how much she had said.

Shelby listened closely to her lover's words, never knowing about this. She squeezed the woman's hand lovingly.

"That's horrible," Isabella said in disbelief. "You seem so nice."

"I think so too, that's why she took me by surprise at the dinner because she was a completely different person that I thought she was going to be," Shelby said.

Audrey let out a giggle, caressing Shelby's hand. "Thank you." She said softly. "I guess when you grow in the spotlight it gets a little hard... but, just to make a point here." The actress looked playfully at Shelby. "This one by my side already had feelings for me, she just didn't know what they were until dinner."

Shelby felt a small blush forming on her cheeks. "She's right." She said with a small laugh. "Anyways, so how did Chris propose?"

"This trickster," Isabella teased with a laugh. "He had my first-period class set up this beautiful puzzle. It was the day of finals, and on the back of the test were letters. By the time I got the last test, they spelled out 'Ms. Henderson will you marry me? From, Mr. Ross.' I was so confused until I figured it out. Before my next class, he came into my room, and he set the box on my desk." She smiled widely as she looked at Chris. "Of course, I said yes." She added.

Audrey giggled, softly bumping her lover with her shoulder; She heard cautiously Isabella's story, finding herself smiling brightly. "That's so sweet!" She exclaimed, not being able to contain herself.

"It was." Isabella smiled as Chris wrapped an arm around her. She thought about her next words, questioning if it was okay. "Are those ring engagement rings?" she asked softly.

Shelby looked at her lover, wondering what to say.

Audrey bit her lip, staring at her lover; She didn't have a problem with Shelby's family knowing, in fact, she was so proud of having the woman to herself that for her, she could scream for the whole world. Giving Shelby a reassurance nod, the actress wanted to leave the decision for her lover.

With the nod, Shelby smiled. "Yes, they are."

"That great!" Isabella beamed.

"How long?" Chris asked.

"She officially proposed to me three days ago," Shelby answered.

"Officially?" He questioned.

Audrey felt herself blushing fiercely; She let out a giggle with the question, not being able to hold herself, placing a kiss on Shelby's cheek. "I proposed to her 3 weeks ago, in the car, while we were on vacation in Hawaii." She bit her lip, hoping they wouldn't ask for details about why she proposed in the car. "But I didn't have a ring, so I wanted to do something romantic and propose again, with the rings and everything."

"It was a spur of the moment type of thing in Hawaii, but I said yes... I mean, how could I not? Then, when she took me out to dinner, she took me to where we had our first date, and everything was the same, the food, the wine, even the table. And she asked me... it was beautiful." Shelby explained.

"That's beautiful!" Isabella said.

"It is," Chris added with a smile.

Audrey felt herself blushing more and more; She stared down shyly, caressing her lover's fingers. "Thank you." She said shyly. "I was thinking about asking her before eventually asking though, we even had a small talk about it." The actress giggled, staring lovingly at Shelby. "But we decided to wait until after the travel... but, again, at the moment inside the car, I just couldn't keep myself quiet." She blushed again, letting out a chuckle.

"What happened in the car?" Isabella asked.

"You... probably don't want details." Shelby chuckled, feeling a blush form on her cheeks.

"Oh, God." Chris shook his head. "I don't want to know."

Audrey buried her face into the crook of her lover's neck, letting out an embarrassed chuckle as she did so, cheeks burning. "Sorry..." she mumbled playfully.

"God, You two are just so cute." Isabella smiled.

Before anyone could say anything else, Mindy came back with the drinks. "You guys ready to order?" She asked.

"Uh..." Isabella looked down at the menu. "Not yet, I'm sorry."

"It's okay! I'll be back in five for y'all."

"Thank you," Chris said.

Audrey giggled at the compliment, scooting closer to Shelby, placing a kiss on her lover's cheek once again before starting to look at the menu. "All of these seem so good." She said softly.

Shelby and Chris didn't even have to look over the menu since they both got the same thing every time they ate there.

"Chris, what are you getting?" Isabella asked.

"Chicken strips and fries."

"Me too," Shelby said. "It's one of the best things here." She added.

Audrey smiled as she closed her menu, deciding she'd give it a try. "I'll have the same... and a strawberry milkshake"

"You and your milkshakes," Shelby teased.

"I love their strawberry milkshakes." Isabella smiled.

Audrey pouted playfully, bumping Shelby on the shoulder again. "See, Isabella knows what's good" She teased, smiling playfully to the other woman.

Shelby smiled even more, softly bumping her lover back. She laughed softly before kissing her cheek.

"Alright, are you ready?" Mindy asked as she walked back to the table.

"Yes, four plates of chicken strips and fries. And two strawberry milkshakes." Christian said.

"Anything else?"

Audrey giggled as Shelby kissed her on the cheek, letting her hand go softly and putting it around her waist, caressing it, pulling the younger blonde closer. "I think that's all?" she said sweetly to Mindy, glancing at the other people on the table just to make sure. "Thank you so much." She smiled.

Shelby leaned into her lover's touch. "That's all, thank you." She smiled at Mindy.

"Okay, I'll be back soon with the milkshakes." She smiled before walking away.

Audrey placed a soft kiss on her lover's head, caressing her waist even more. "Do you guys have a date for the wedding already?" she asked the other couple,

"Not yet." Isabella sighed. "This is the first time since the engagement that we've really had some downtime... we don't get a lot of time alone. When Elizabeth spends the night at Robin's or Bruce's we grade tests and usually eat take out before passing out in the living room." She explained.

"We don't get a lot of time alone," Chris added.

Audrey bit her lip, nodding as she did so; Not having time for her loved one was one of the things she feared the most in the world — Whether it was from work or from children, it always scared her a lot, fear of losing the person she so deeply loved.

Shelby frowned as she leaned her head against her lover's shoulder. "Well, sometime this week we can watch Lizzy and if you want, we can go to Mom's or Dad's and you guys can have the house to yourselves," Shelby suggested. "If that's okay with you." She glanced up at her fiancé.

Audrey smiled, nodding happily. "Totally." She said sweetly. "It'll be good for you two and it won't bother us at all."

Isabella smiled at the couple before turning to Chris. "We can finally go out on that romantic night you talked out."

Chris grinned as he looked at his fiancé. "Can't wait." He said before placing a kiss on her lips.

Shelby smiled at them, happy that her brother was finally with someone he truly loved, and who made him happy.

"Two strawberry milkshakes!" Mindy said as she placed them on the table. "Free refills all night, and your food will be out soon."

Audrey couldn't help but smile sweetly at them, happy they could help; When Mindy came back, the actress felt herself gasping. "All night?! Shelby, I'll die from drinking too much milkshake!" She giggled.

Shelby let out a small laugh. "She just means as long as we're here. Chris and I used to stay until closing which is midnight, or two AM on weekends."

"You could stay until closing," Mindy suggested.

"Maybe," Chris said.

"Okay, I'll be back again soon." With that, the waitress walked off.

Audrey smiled, taking a big sip of her milkshake. "This is absolutely delicious" She mumbled, soon taking another sip. "I don't mind staying here until closing." She giggled once again, offering the milkshake to Shelby. "Wanna try, babe?" she was starting to feel comfortable, which meant she was starting to get to her usual self - Playful and full of energy.

Shelby smiled before taking a sip, nodding I agreement. "It's good, but chocolate is my favorite."

Chris smiled at them feeling happy for her sister. "This is where little Shel had her first milkshake." He said.

Audrey smiled brightly, thinking about her lover being younger, imagining just how cute she must have been. "Really?!" she asked excitedly, turning to her lover right after. "How old were you?"

"I was five, and Chris was nine. Our dad used to bring us here." Shelby explained.

"Our dad got a chocolate milkshake, and she wanted to taste it, and she loved it so much she drank the whole thing in seconds." Chris laughed.

Audrey let out a laugh, pulling her lover closer. "That's so cute." She said softly.

Soon, four plates of chicken strips and fries were placed on the table. "Enjoy! If you need anything just holler." Mindy smiled.

"Thank you," Shelby smiled.

Audrey looked at the plates in awe; She softly let her hand go away from her lover's waist, ready to start eating. "I can see why you guys like it here." She giggled

"Our dad used to bring us here," Shelby said before taking a fry and eating it.

"After high school, I would bring Shel here while we were in college, and we would study until eventually falling asleep until someone woke up us," Chris added.

Audrey smiled as she took a fry, giving another sip on her milkshake. "That was before going to college abroad?" she asked, remembering her lover had told her about being homesick one time and having to go back home for a year.

"Yes," Shelby said softly. "When I returned back, Chris was already done with school, so I didn't go by myself. It's been a long time since I've been here. At least five years." She added.

"We should bring Lizzy here sometime," Isabella said toward Chris.

"Oh, okay" Audrey took another fry as she understood her lover, smiling at the couple. "Lizzy is such a sweet girl." She said softly.

"Thank you," Isabella smiled. "I'm trying my hardest with her, but sometimes I don't feel like it's enough."

"Don't say that. You're the best mother ever." Chris said softly.

"Oh, sweetheart," Audrey said softly, taking Isabella's hand out habit; She had always done that, never thinking people could mistake it for other things. "You are such a good mother, you can see just by the way Lizzy acts with everyone." She smiled, softly caressing Isabella's hand before pulling away.

Shelby stared at their hands, feeling jealousy rise within her. She tried to let it go, but when she saw a small caress from Isabella she couldn't. Her eyes dropped to her food, and she started to eat more and more, not saying a word.

"Thank you so much, Audrey." The woman smiled brightly.

"Of course." Audrey smiled sweetly, giving one last caress to the woman's hand before letting go; She started eating again, staring at Shelby from the corner of her eye, brows furrowing softly.

Shelby tried to calm herself without anything being visible to everyone at the table. She knew she didn't need to feel jealous, Audrey was just a friendly, loving person and Isabella was going to be her sister-in-law soon, but she still couldn't get her feelings to understand that.

"So, you're going to Dad's tomorrow?" Chris asked, pulling Shelby from her thought.

She looked up at him, with a normal face, holding back anything that might show. "Yeah, I'm hoping it all goes okay."

Audrey kept staring quietly at her lover, taking sips of her milkshake as her brows furrowed more and more; Shelby could have been fooling everyone, but Audrey knew her better, and she definitely knew when her lover was holding something back. "Babygirl, do you mind showing me where's the bathroom?" The actress blurted out, deciding it was better to talk before anything else happened.

"I can show you." Isabella smiled. "Unless you want to." She said as she looked at Shelby.

"I don't mind, it's up to you," Shelby said as she looked at her lover.

Audrey bit her lip; She was going to talk with Shelby, ask what was going on, but now she just couldn't deny it, not wanting to seem rude to Isabella, not even imagining that Shelby could be jealous. "It's okay, I can go with Isabella, no problem." She smiled softly, managing to sound normal.

Isabella got out of the booth and led Audrey to the bathroom. Shelby watched them until they disappeared and let out a small sigh.

"You really like her, don't you?" Chris asked with a small smile.

"Yeah," Shelby smiled back, feeling a little better. "She's the love of my life... I wish I had met her sooner."

"I know what you mean."

"What's it like?"

"What?"

Shelby looked down at her food. "Having a kid?"

"Wonderful, amazing, stressful and hard. I love it, but sometimes it's more than I can handle especially when Bell and I are both swamped with work. That's why sometimes she stays with Mom or Dad." He explained.

Audrey bit her lip once again as she started heading to the bathroom; She gave one last glance at her lover before entering the room. "Thank you for bringing me here." She said softly before entering a stall; She closed the door, resting on the wall. 'I don't even have to pee' She thought to herself, letting out a small chuckle; After some minutes, the actress left the stall, starting to wash her hands. "I really meant it when I told you that you are a great mother." She said softly. "Lizzy is a very lovely child."

"Thank you, Audrey. It means a lot." Isabella smiled. "You make Shelby really happy. It makes all of us happy. I've never seen her like this before."

Audrey started drying her hands, a small blush on her cheeks starting to raise up. "Really?" she asked shyly, trying to control her enormous grin. "Never?"

"No," the woman shook her head. "Last Christmas was when I met her, and she wasn't happy at all... she was really depressed. I saw her again six months ago and she was better, but she wasn't okay either." She explained.

Audrey felt her heart breaking at the thought of her Shelby being sad; She stopped drying her hands, turning to Isabella right after, starting to leave the bathroom with her. "I'm so glad I can make her happy... it hurts a lot to imagine her being so sad." She said thoughtfully, not realizing a small step near their table, tripping on it and starting to fall down to the floor with a small gasp.

"Oh, my God!" Isabella yelled before catching Audrey. She pulled her back to her feet and held her in her embrace for a moment.

Shelby's eyes went wide as she moved to catch her lover, but when Isabella did, she sat down and stared at them.

Audrey felt herself bursting into giggles; She got as red a tomato, holding herself strongly to Isabella, ending up hugging her, burying her face into the crook of her neck as she did so, trying to gain enough courage to look back up. "Oh, Lord..." she giggled as she finally pulled apart, hands still placed on the woman's arms, eventually letting go. "Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry!" She giggled again, covering her face a little as they walked back to their table.

Shelby felt her blood boiling at this point but hid it deep down inside of her. She tried so hard to see past the jealousy, knowing that it was nothing more than a friendly thing, but she couldn't. She was the one who was supposed to catch Audrey when she fell, pick her up from the floor, and be the one holding her to comfort her afterward.

"No, no, you're fine, honey, don't worry. Are you okay?" Isabella asked as she walked with the actress back to the table.

Audrey just couldn't stop giggling, her arms doing weird moves as she didn't know how to act. "I am, thank you for catching me, darling." She said softly, shaking her head as she giggled again. "Oh, Lord, that was so embarrassing, thank God you were there, I was going to fall face first." She giggled again, both had already reached the table.

"You're welcome," Isabella smiled as she gently squeezed the woman's hand before sitting next to Chris.

It took everything in Shelby not to glare at either of them, but instead, she put on a happy facade. "Babe, are you okay?" she asked gently.

Audrey smiled sweetly at Isabella one last time before starting to sit up next to her lover, giggling as she heard her question, instantly burying her face at the crook of her neck. "I'm so good at embarrassing myself." She murmured against Shelby's neck, never wanting to leave it again. "Do you still wanna marry me?" she teased.

Shelby felt the jealousy and her nerves instantly melt away. She smiled softly as she wrapped her arms around her lover. "Of course, I do, baby." She said softly.

"Awe," Isabella smiled. "Why aren't you like that?" she asked Chris playfully.

Audrey placed a soft kiss to Shelby's neck as she wrapped her arms around the other woman as well, pulling herself even closer. "I love you." She murmured, forcing herself to pull away right after, smiling embarrassedly at Chris.

"I love you too." Shelby smiled softly. She placed a kiss onto Audrey's lips gently.

"I am like that," Chris said. "But you never fall. I'm always catching Liz."

"You're right," Isabella said.

Audrey melted at the small kiss; She knew it made no sense, but she already missed Shelby's lips on her own; With the other couple conversation, the actress smiled sweetly, arms still holding Shelby closely.

"Chris, would it be okay if I showed Audrey around? We could probably make our way back home some way or another." Shelby asked.

"You're going to walk all the way across town?" He raised his brow.

"It's only a thirty-minute walk. It won't kill either of us. Right?" Shelby said as she looked to her lover.

Audrey smiled at the thought of seeing the town with her lover; She nodded, placing a tender kiss onto the younger blonde's cheek. "That'd be lovely and fine with me."

"Okay," Chris said before pulling out his keys and giving the house key to his sister. "Don't stay out all night."

"Thanks, Dad." Shelby joked as she placed the key into her pocket. "Come on, baby, let's go."


	23. Taking A Tour

Audrey giggled, giving one last sip on her milkshake before starting to get up. "Dinner was amazing, thank you so much." The actress smiled to the couple. "And thank you again, for not letting me fall onto my face." Audrey giggled, lacing her fingers with Shelby's as she straightened her purse.

"You're welcome." Both Chris and Isabella said.

Shelby squeezed her lover's hand before leading her toward the door. "Thank you, Mrs. Smith!"

"Anytime, Shel! Come back before you go home."

"We will." She smiled at the older woman before opening the door for her lover.

Audrey smiled at the older woman, finding her absolutely adorable; The fact they knew Shelby since she was a little girl never failed to amaze Audrey every time she thought of it. Passing through the door, the actress giggled, lacing their fingers together as soon as she could. "Thank you, my love." She said softly.

"What are you thanking me for, babydoll?" Shelby asked as she led her lover outside and to the road.

"For opening the door" Audrey giggled, placing a soft kiss on Shelby's cheek. "Okay but seriously now, what happened during dinner that you got all quiet, honeybun?" the actress asked softly.

Shelby bit her lip as she thought back, feeling her jealously coming back. She took a deep breath. "I was being stupid..." she mumbled.

Audrey furrowed her brows as she heard her lover's answer; She stared at Shelby, seeing her chewing on her lip. "Explain..."

"When you... held Isabella's hand, I know it was a friendly gesture, but when she caressed your hand I... I don't know. I wanted to go to the bathroom with you, but I didn't want to be rude... and then when you fell," Shelby sighed with a frustrated huff. "I'm the one who's supposed to catch you when you fall! Comfort you when you're scared like that! Not her..."

Audrey felt herself blushing a little, her chest filling with love as she realized what was going on—Her lover was jealous. "Baby, are you... jealous?" she asked softly, carefully.

Shelby sighed, she hated when she had these feeling, but gave a hesitant nod. "I'm sorry..." she mumbled.

Audrey couldn't help but bite her lip, finding her lover extremely adorable. Stopping, the actress softly turned to her lover, caressing her cheek with her free hand. "You know she's engaged to your brother, right?" she said softly. "And you know you're the love of my life, right?"

"That's why I feel like an idiot. I know I have nothing to be jealous over, yet here I am, jealous over my fiancé with my brother's fiancé..."

Audrey couldn't help but let out a giggle, hoping her lover was not going to be mad. "I'm not gonna lie... that's pretty cute." The actress confessed.

Shelby glared at the other woman for a moment. "Really? You're not mad?" she asked softly, still feeling stupid for being jealous.

Audrey caressed her lover's cheek, letting out a sweet smile. "Lovely, why would I be mad? I mean, I don't like that you feel bad because there's nothing for you to feel bad about, but I know sometimes we just can't control it." She explained.

Shelby nodded softly, finally looking into her lover's dark hues with love. "You're right... thank you." She said before kissing Audrey softly on the lips. "You mean the world to me."

Audrey smiled as she kissed her lover back, holding her closer by the waist with her hand that was before tangled in Shelby's. "I love you, silly." The actress teased before kissing her lover again.

"I love you too." Shelby smiled before pulling away. She took her lover's hand again, lacing their fingers together and playfully swinging their hands as they started to walk again. "Do you want to see the college I went to? It's right down the road."

Audrey giggled as she started walking with her lover, happily swinging their hands together. "Yes!" She answered excitedly, wanting to know the most of her lover's town that she could; Her mind, though, was still overwhelmed by the fact that Shelby had been jealous. "Baby... you didn't like to see Isabella holding me, then?"

"No..." Shelby said in a low whisper as her hands stilled. "I-I don't know why. I just don't like someone," she paused, hesitating on her next words. "Holding you like I do."

Audrey bit her lip, holding a giggle back. "She didn't hold me like you do, not at all." She said softly, caressing Shelby's stiffened fingers. "I hugged her out of reflex, and then hid because I was so embarrassed." She chuckled. "But it was not you, not as good as if it was you, not as caring, not as sweet, not as lovingly..."

Shelby felt at ease about the situation the more they talked about it. "Thank you," she smiled. "And I'm glad to know that. I think it will help me not feel so... jealous over things."

"Well, you wanna know what's funny?" Audrey said softly, caressing her lover's hand. "I fell because I was lost in my thoughts, talking about a special woman in my life, whom I love more than anything else in this world."

Shelby smiled hard, feeling herself blushing bright red. "Really?" she asked softly. She glanced over at her lover, whom she thought looked incredibly beautiful in the poorly light street; that was only light by a lamp every few blocks.

Audrey smiled shyly, glancing sweetly at her lover. "Mhm." She hummed softly. "She told me about how sad you were when she first met you last Christmas, and how happy you are now... with me." She blushed, smiling brightly at those last words. "And I was telling her how glad I am for being able to make you feel happy."

Shelby smiled only wider as she looked down at the ground. "You make me incredibly happy. I really haven't ever been this happy before. That's why I love you so much, you make me feel things I've never felt before."

Audrey felt her cheeks getting even redder; She stared down at the ground as well, caressing her lover's hand. "I can say the exact same, babygirl." She said shyly.

Shelby realized they were about to be on the campus grounds, and she led Audrey onto the sidewalk. "This is where Chris and I went to college and where he works now." She explained. She pointed to a large building toward the west end. "That's the gym and physical therapy section where I spent most of my time here." She added.

Audrey looked up, being faced with a large college Campus; She smiled, sight moving to where Shelby was pointing. "That's so lovely." She commented in awe. "Physical Therapy seems so amazing!"

"I studied that and physical education, but I never did anything with my degree other than be a yoga instructor and have my own studio," Shelby explained with a small smile.

"I've always admired you so much, for having your own studio and everything, that's so amazing, Shelby," Audrey confessed absently, still admiring the enormous building.

"Really?" Shelby asked as she led them over to a bench to sit down. "I think it's boring. I could have been a physical therapist if I stayed another year, but I didn't want to. Sometimes I wish I had." She admitted.

Audrey sat down next to her lover, pulling Shelby close to herself, caressing her waist. "Boring? Really?" she asked softly, letting her hand creep up to undo the younger blonde's messy bun, letting her hair fall, caressing the blonde locks. "You have your own studio, your own clients, your own employees who see you like family... you've built all of that on your own, how can it be boring, my love?"

Shelby smiled when her lover pulled her hair from the bun. "Sometimes I just feel like I could be doing something better. I don't know, it's stupid to think that, isn't it?" she asked while looking down at her lap.

"Do you feel happy doing what you're doing?" Audrey asked softly, hands still stroking blonde locks, a soft kiss being placed on her lover's forehead.

Shelby loved the small kisses like the ones on her neck and forehead almost as much as the nose kisses. She smiled as she looked up. "Yes, but sometimes I'm bored... I do the same thing every day. Nothing special ever happens, and sometimes I just want a change."

The actress stared lovingly into blue eyes; If there was something she could not complain about her work, was being bored — But, being stressed had become something natural for her, and she would much rather be bored than stressed. "Maybe if you... did a small course? It could be in the sports area, art area... acting?" she teased.

Shelby let out a small chuckle, "Acting is definitely not for me, but maybe I could do something with sports. I'll look into someday... not right now though, I have so many other things I need to focus on, like you." She smiled as she took Audrey's free hand.

Audrey bit her lip, letting out a chuckle; She tangled her fingers with Shelby's, placing a soft kiss on the younger woman's lips. "I'll fully support you on whatever you feel like doing and, I bet your acting is not that bad... you do a great job in bed." She teased again, raising a brow.

Shelby looked at her lover with her mouth agape. "I do not act in bed... well, unless I'm being Mistress, then just a little bit." She said with a small smirk.

Audrey burst into laughs with her lover's reaction, hugging her closer. "I meant it as Mistress." She explained.

Shelby melted into her lover's arms. "Oh," she laughed softly. "Good, I thought you meant maybe you thought I was faking orgasms or something."

"Oh, no, no, no." The actress shook her head with a small chuckle. "I know you're not faking it... I feel it." She smirked.

Shelby felt herself blushing. "Yeah," she laughed. "I can't really show you much more of the campus, like my dorm, but you get the idea, right?" she asked.

Audrey let out a soft chuckle as she saw her lover blushing, nodding right after. "I think I do, yeah, but I don't mind seeing it if you want me to." She said softly, wanting to let the decision for her lover; She was really fine, fine with anything her lover showed her.

"I want to show you the high school next, it's not that far from here, then I can show you the park and maybe the elementary school," Shelby explained as she stood up, pulling her lover up with her.

"That's perfect for me," Audrey said sweetly, starting to get up and walking with her lover; The actress was feeling extremely happy with her lover's attitude - Shelby was excited, wanting to show her everything. "Babe..." Audrey said softly, letting out a chuckle right after, cheeks already blushing a little.

"Yes?" Shelby asked as she wrapped her arm around her lover's waist. She was really excited to show Audrey everything, and where she grew up.

Audrey bit her lip, caressing her lover's hand. "Since Lizzy is not going to spend the night at your brother's house today, do you think we can, maybe..." she let out a smirk.

Shelby let out a small laugh. "You asked that like a teenager asking if it's cool because his parents aren't home... but, yes. I was already planning on it."

Audrey let out an embarrassed chuckle; She bumped on her lover's shoulder playfully, pouting as she did so. "Silly." She murmured. "I'm just trying to be respectful... and you were already planning on that, huh?"

Shelby bumped the woman back as she smiled. "Well thank you for checking, and yes. Let's not worry about that right now. I'm about to show you where I used to be a cheerleader."

Audrey bit her lip, letting out a giggle. "Okay." She said softly. "And, just so you know, thinking about you as a cheerleader is a great thought." She smirked.

Shelby shook her head as she laughed. She led Audrey to the high school, and to the gate where the football field was. She smiled to herself when she saw it was unlocked.

Audrey giggled, following with Shelby; Her eyes opened wide when she saw the enormous field. "That's really cool." She said in awe.

"It was." Shelby smiled as she led Audrey to the front row of where she would have cheered. "This is where I was most Fridays. During most of high school."

The actress smiled as she looked through the seats and around the field, thinking about how cool it must have been. "I wish I had met you sooner." She said sweetly.

"Me too," Shelby said as she sat down next to her lover. "But, I was so different in high school. You probably wouldn't have liked me."

Audrey sat down as well, but on her lover's lap, arms hooking behind her neck. "I was too... I bet you were super sweet, and I was not... the sweetest." She chuckled embarrassedly.

Shelby smiled when Audrey sat on her lap. "I wasn't the nicest person. I guess college is when I started to be nice."

"How come?" Audrey furrowed her brows, caressing the woman's neck.

"I guess because I was at the bottom of the totem pole again. I wasn't the captain of the cheerleading squad anymore, I wasn't getting all A's anymore. I had to start all over and none of my friends from school were going to the same college as I was, so the only person I had was Chris."

Audrey stared sadly into beloved blue eyes, placing a soft kiss to her lips. "I'm sorry, honeybun." She said sweetly. "I was pretty stupid myself, too."

Shelby smiled into their kiss. "It's okay, and I really doubt it. I can't see you any way other than sweet and caring."

Audrey let out a chuckle, staring down. "I can't see you being mean either, but trust me, I could be pretty shitty..."

"I've never seen you be rude, mean, or shitty, so I don't believe it," Shelby said with a smile. "And I was just one of those typical mean girls in high school, granted I kept up with my grades and I wasn't partying and having sex."

"Well, I can't see you like that, so I don't believe you either," Audrey said teasingly. "And yes, I know what you mean, I was one of those too." She chuckled. "I used to be so insecure that I pushed everyone away, pretending I felt better than everyone else when, in fact, I felt like the biggest failure."

"You're not a failure, and you never were. But, I'm so glad that you don't push people away anymore... especially me."

Audrey felt her eyes getting teary; High school had been hell for her, and if she only had opened up with someone. "Thank you, my love." She smiled softly. "It means the world to me."

"You don't have to thank me, baby." Shelby brought her hands up to her lover's cheek, wiping away her tears before they could fall. "Would you like to see the elementary school next or my favorite park?" she asked.

Audrey smiled, taking a deep breath to push the rest of her tears away. "Can we, um... do you mind if I just hug you for a little?" she asked shyly; She wasn't used to talking about high school, but when she did, even if it was just remembering it, it was always really hard.

"Of course." Shelby brought her lover closer, holding her in a tight embrace. She gently rocked the other woman in her arms as she thought. She wanted to ask what made Audrey so upset about the subject, but she thought maybe now wasn't the time to ask.

Audrey instantly cuddled next to her lover, wrapping her arms around her, face buried into Shelby's neck; The rocking motion caused the actress to push the memories and bad feelings away, eyes closed as she took deep breaths.

"Are you okay, gorgeous?" Shelby asked as she brought her fingers up to gently run through the woman's short, blonde hair.

Audrey nodded, not really wanting to say anything just yet; She hugged Shelby just as little tighter before eventually pulling away, opening her eyes slowly as she stared into ocean eyes. "I'm sorry." She said softly.

"Why are you sorry?" Shelby asked as she brushed a piece for her lover's hair behind her ear.

"Just... for stopping things, the beautiful walk we were having." The actress sighed softly.

"Baby, you didn't stop anything. I don't mind taking a break to talk. We've got the whole night. It's only..." Shelby glanced at her watch. "10:30." She smiled before placing a loving kiss onto her lover's lips. "I love you so much."

Audrey smiled shyly, kissing her lover back sweetly, tenderly. "Thank you for being who you are." She said softly, honestly. "I love you too, a lot"

"And thank you for being you," Shelby said before kissing the woman again. "You just let me know when you're ready to go."

Audrey smiled again, cheeks getting even redder. "I'm ready, yeah." She said softly, caressing the woman's cheek now; Gently, she stood up, pulling Shelby with her.

"So, the elementary school or the park?" Shelby asked as she led them out of the field.

With all the memories from school, Audrey really didn't want to see another one now but, at the same time, she wanted to get to know as much as she could about her lover; Perhaps the school could come later? "Hmm... the park!" Audrey said happily.

"Alright," Shelby laced their fingers together as she took Audrey to the left of the street. "It's the same park I used to play at as a little kid to hanging out with my friends at seventeen to studying for my finals in college." She explained.

Audrey walked closer to her lover, smiling sweetly as she heard Shelby's words; Imagining all those things were being extremely lovely, and she couldn't help but feel closer and even more in love with the younger woman. "That's so sweet, Shelby." The actress said softly. "It's very nice to picture all of this."

Shelby smiled as they finally made it to the park. She brought them over to a set of swings. "I think so too. Sit. Let me push you." She said as she took her hand away from her lover's.

Audrey felt her heart warming with love; She gently let her lover's hand go, giggling as she sat on the swing.

Shelby walked behind her lover and placed her hands on the chains of the swing. She leaned down next to Audrey's ear. "Ready?" she asked.

Audrey giggled once again as she felt her lover's breath tickling her neck; She nodded happily, holding herself on the chains as well.

Shelby pulled back, and then pushed her lover into the air. She bit her lip as she waited for Audrey to come back so she could push her again, going further into the air.

Audrey started giggling like a child; She loved how Shelby could make her feel, always so happy and free, like she had the whole world in her hands.

Shelby smiled widely at her lover's giggle. She gave her one more big push before sitting on the swing next to her.

Audrey smiled brightly, looking at her lover. "Swing with me!" She giggled.

Shelby leaned back and started to swing, soon catching up to the height her lover was at. She laughed loudly, feeling like a kid again, which was something that didn't happen often. "This is great!"

Audrey kept swinging herself, smiling brightly at her lover, wondering how on Earth she got so lucky; Shelby looked absolutely gorgeous, even with the bad lighting and the blonde locks in the wind, the smile on her face was the best gift Audrey could ever get.

Shelby felt her lover's eyes on her and smiled. She looked at the woman with a loving look on her face. "Having fun?" she asked.

Audrey smiled lovingly as blue eyes met brown ones, the swing never stopping. "A lot." She answered lovingly. "I love you more than anything!"

"I love you too!" Shelby smiled. As she began to slow down, she thought about going again but knew if she wanted to show Audrey more of the town she couldn't.

Audrey giggled, the swing eventually stopping; As soon as the actress could stop it and get off, she walked towards her lover, pulling her up and kissing her passionately, tenderly, lovingly.

Shelby melted into her lover kiss, she felt that spark of love each time Audrey kissed her like it was their first. "I love you... so much."

Audrey kept pulling her lover closer by the waist, one hand caressing her cheek tenderly, never wanting to pull apart. "I... love you... more..." she mumbled between kisses.

Shelby smiled into their kiss, pulling away gently. "I love you the most, babydoll. If you want, I can show you more tomorrow and we can go home now."

Audrey let out a sweet smile as her lover pulled away, pecking her one more time before answering her. "Just if you want to, you choose, my love."

"I can show you more tomorrow when it's light out. This way we can enjoy the rest of the night at home." Shelby said with a smile as she grabbed Audrey's hand, lacing their fingers together. "If you know what I mean," she smirked.

Audrey caressed her lover's hand, a smirk creeping its way onto her lips as her stomach did a small flip. "Did my kiss get you... flustered?" she teased, letting out a chuckle.

"Babe, I've been flustered for a while," Shelby admitted as she pulled Audrey back to the sidewalk. "Back when you asked if we were going to do anything, it got my mind racing like crazy."

Audrey bit her lip as she felt a small blush make its way to her cheeks, following with her lover. "Really?" she teased. "Like what?"

"Well..." Shelby's smirk grew wider. "I always bring toys with me." She said softly as if there were people around whom she didn't want to hear her.

With the woman's words, Audrey felt a familiar tingle between her legs; She squeezed her lover's hand a little, staring at her with lust filled brown eyes. "Really?"

Shelby looked at her lover, seeing that glimmer in her eyes. "Yes... even when I wasn't dating you, I'd take something with me..." she admitted, feeling a fierce blush form on her cheeks.

Audrey bit her lip harshly, letting out a chuckle. "Was Matt that bad?" she teased.

Shelby let out a small chuckle. "No, I just like a little extra when I have sex, or when I'm by myself." She explained.

Audrey felt her stomach doing more and more flips with the thoughts passing in her mind. "So, I'm not enough by myself?" she half-teased.

"That's not what I meant." Shelby laughed. "I meant when it came to sex with Matt or any guy in general."

"So, I'm better than them?" the actress teased again, holding back a smirk and a chuckle.

"Yes," Shelby smiled. "Of course, you are, babe." She led them back in the direction of her brother's house.

Audrey let out a chuckle, rolling her eyes as she did so; Soon, the couple arrived at the house. "What if—" she let out an embarrassed chuckle. "What if they are having some fun?" she teased.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Shelby chuckled as she put the key in the lock. She slowly pushed open the door, trying to be as quiet as possible. She felt like a teen sneaking into the house after big out late again. She took Audrey's hand and pulled her toward the stairs.

Audrey chuckled before entering the house, quietly making her way to the stairs; As they were passing the other couple's bedroom, the shower could be heard and low, muffled moans too. The actress couldn't help but burst into laughs.

Shelby laughed as they kept walking. She shook her head as she opened the door. "It seems like they like shower sex too." She joked.

"Lord, Shelby!" Audrey laughed, even more, closing the door behind her and covering her face with her palms as she kept laughing.

"What?" Shelby asked as she wrapped her arms around her lover's waist. "It's normal. Sex is something everyone needs, there's no need to be ashamed of it."

Audrey let her hands go from her face, hooking her hands behind her lover's neck, cheeks slightly red. "I know... but it's kinda weird to think about your brother and Isabella having sex."

Shelby shrugged. "I've caught him having sex before... he's walked in on me and Matt once or twice." She said as if it was no big deal. "It gross, but it's human nature."

"It's not gross, just... weird because he's your brother," Audrey explained. "And I really rather not imagine you and Matt having sex." She confessed.

"Right... I'm sorry." Shelby sighed. "I didn't even think about saying what I did." She brought Audrey over to the bed and sat her down before straddling her lap.

"Don't apologize... I'm sorry that I was so rude." Audrey said softly, pulling Shelby closer as she realized the way she had talked with her lover; The actress hated how her jealousy could make her act.

Shelby gently shook her head as she brought her hands up to Audrey's cheeks. "You weren't rude, don't worry, babydoll. I don't want to think about that either, especially not right now." She said as she gently wiggled her bottom against her lover's lap.

Audrey bit her lip, caressing her lover's waist; Still, she wanted to make things clear. "I don't like how my jealousy makes me feel." She said softly, embarrassedly.

"I know the feeling... that's how I felt at dinner." Shelby said before pecking the other woman's lips. "I hate it, but I can't help it."

Audrey softly pecked her lover's lips back, hands still caressing her waist. "Yes, but you were not rude to me... I was with you."

"No, you weren't. Please, baby, don't think you were. Okay?" Shelby asked softly. She brought one hand to her lover's hair, gently running her fingers through her blonde locks. "I promise."

Audrey nodded, taking a deep breath to calm herself down; The actress had already done so many stupid things due to her insecurities - Pushing Shelby away was not an option.

"I love you so much," Shelby said softly. "I love you more than you'll ever know."

Audrey smiled sweetly at her lover, letting one hand creep up to Shelby's cheek, caressing it softly. "I think I know... I love you just the same."

Shelby smiled before kissing her lover softly, tenderly, and lovingly. Her hands moved down the woman's sides to grab the hem of her shirt. Slowly, she started to pull it up her torso, gently brushing her fingers against Audrey's skin.

Audrey kissed her back instantly, melting into the passionate kiss, pulling her closer by the waist before lifting her arms, allowing her lover to take off her shirt.

Shelby pulled away just enough to lift her lover's shirt over her head. Once it was on the floor, their lips collided in a heated embrace. She pinned Audrey down to the bed as she started slowly grinding her hips against the woman's lap.

Audrey let out a whimper as she felt herself being pinned on the mattress; She smirked lightly as hips started grinding on her. Scooting up on the bed, the actress pulled Shelby with her, head reaching the pillows as she started caressing her lover's hips. "Eager, huh?" she teased as she pulled apart.

"Always," Shelby smiled as she leaned down to kiss Audrey again. Her tongue brushed against the woman's lips as her hands slid down her waist to play with the top of her skirt.

Audrey smirked as she kissed her lover back, flipping them over before letting the woman's tongue in, hands pinning Shelby's hands above her head.

Shelby gasped when they were flipped. She looked up at her lover with lust filled eyes. "Evening things out?" she teased with a smirk.

Audrey let out a smirk, her thighs settling between the other woman's, one of them pressing on Shelby's still clothed core. "I'm not gonna lie..." She whispered huskily. "But when you get jealous because someone else touched me... it's pretty hot..." She confessed.

Shelby bit her lip as she tried to suppress a moan. "I get so mad..." she admitted, feeling a soft blush on her cheeks.

"I know," Audrey smirked, starting to place soft, wet-mouthed kisses on the other blonde's neck. "You are the only one who can touch me, right?"

"Yes." Shelby breathed out as her eyes fell shut. "You're mine." She tried to bring her hands to Audrey's back but failed as they were still pinned to the bed. "And, only m-mine..."

The actress smirked as she let her hips buck softly to the other woman's, letting her hands fall to the hem of Shelby's sweater, freeing the other woman's. "I am all yours, Shelby." She whispered huskily. "You are the only one who can touch me and make me cum like you do."

Shelby moaned as she felt her lover's hips moving against her own. "Good," she said softly. Her hands fell to Audrey's ass, pulling her closer.

The actress didn't know why, but hearing Shelby claiming her like her own was something that turned her on insanely; Letting out a whimper, the actress started lifting the woman's sweater, pulling apart softly.

Shelby pulled away slightly, letting go of the woman's bottom and sitting up slightly so her sweater could be taken off. She could see the look in her lover's eyes, and she smirked. Lightly, she bucked her hips up onto Audrey's.

As Shelby's sweater came off, Audrey bit her lip harshly; She started bucking her hips slowly once again, biting on the woman's earlobe. "You telling me I'm all yours... it turns me on so much." She whispered huskily.

Shelby's eyes started to fall shut again as she gripped Audrey's ass hard. "Y-you're mine, babydoll. Only mine. I'm the only one who is allowed to touch you. I'm the only one who's allowed to make you cum."

Audrey let her hips buck harder as she let out a high-pitched moan, ass sticking out, so Shelby could grip it better. "I kn-know." She moaned into the crock of Shelby's neck, where she places a wet kiss. "I k-know... I'm all yours, only y-yours."

Shelby gripped her lover bottom harder. She moaned her she felt the buck of her lover's hips against her own. "Yes," she gently moaned. "All mine... and I'm a-all yours."

"Y-yes." Audrey moaned once again, letting her hands go up to cup two clothed breasts, lips moving to Shelby's, brushing against hers. "No one has ever made me wet like you do."

"No one had ever made me as wet as you can either..." Shelby said softly. "No one can make me cum like you either."

Audrey let out a smirk, kissing her lover lustily, tongue pressing on the other's bottom lip instantly, begging for access.

Shelby let her lover in, hips bucking again. She gently arched her back, hoping to get Audrey to take off her bra. "I-I... love you." She mumbled between kisses.

Audrey got the hint, smirking as she started unhooking her lover's bra, tongue swirling with Shelby's, hips never stopping. "I love y-you... more..." She mumbled back.

Shelby loved how quickly Audrey could get her wet and needy. Her hips bucked hard this time as her hands slid up the woman's back to unclasp her bra.

Audrey threw her lover's bra away and let her own be taken off as well before cupping bare breasts; She let her lips fell to Shelby's neck, leaving kisses and bites all over it.

Shelby moaned when she felt her lover's hands on her breasts, and lips on her skin. She moved her hands back down the woman's body, and her fingers started to play with the hem of her skirt.

Audrey smirked against Shelby's skin as she heard her moan; Rolling the blonde's nipples in her fingers, the actress moaned as she felt hands playing with her skirt. "T-take it off..." she moaned.

Shelby's back slightly arched into her lover's hands as a moan fell from her lips. "S-st-stand up..." she breathed out.

Audrey let out one last wet kiss on her lover's neck before straddling her lover, staring at her with lust filled eyes as she played with her own breasts teasingly.

Shelby looked at her lover, biting her lip harshly. "Fuck, baby." She said softly, running her hands up and down Audrey's thighs.

Audrey let out a smirk, her wetness pooling on her panties as she teasingly let out a moan, hips grinding softly, head bending back as she kept teasing her nipples.

Shelby grabbed Audrey's hands from her breasts and flipped them over. She pinned the woman's hands above her head. "You're such a tease." She whispered into her lover's ear.

Audrey let out a gasp as she was flipped, a huge smirk making its way to her lips. "You know that." She teased back, hips bucking.

Shelby lightly nipped at her lover's ear. One of her hands moved down her lover's body, lightly teasing the skin that was above the top of her skirt. "Should I take this off?" she asked.

Audrey let her hands fall down and tangle in long, blonde hair, hips bucking once again. "Y-yes... y-yes, please."

Shelby pulled away and got off the bed. She grabbed her lover's ankles and gently pulled her to the edge of the bed. Her hands slowly moved up Audrey's legs, and then over the material of the skirt until she reached the top. Once she did, she hooked her fingers under the elastic of the skirt and her panties. She pulled them down slowly as her nails lightly scratched along Audrey's legs.

Audrey bit her lip harshly as she watched her lover's motions, staring at her directly in blue eyes. "I'm all wet." She whispered huskily.

Shelby opened her lover's legs, biting her lip as she felt her mouth water. Audrey was indeed right, she was dripping wet, and Shelby thought for a moment on whether to get right to it, or tease her even more. Before she decided, she needed to undress herself the rest of the way, and she started to unbutton her jeans.

Audrey let her legs open even wider, hips raising as she offered herself to the other woman. "Those jeans look so good you on you." She whimpered.

Shelby bit her lip as she watched her lover's actions. She quickly pulled off her jeans, and underwear, tossing them to the side. She looked to Audrey, feeling her arousal worsening by just doing so. She started to kiss up the woman's legs, slowly moving with kisses and bites.

Audrey didn't know what had gotten into her, but she was needy, needier than usual; As Shelby took the rest of her clothes away, the actress let out a small soft moan, hips already bucking as the younger blonde started kissing up her legs. "Sh-Shelby..." she moaned. "I n-need y-you so bad... I d-don't know why b-but I'm so needy."

Shelby smirked against her lover's skin. She skipped over the area she needed her most and kissed up her stomach to her breasts. She lightly teased her nipples with her tongue, swirling around them, flicking against them. "How bad do you need me?" she asked in a low whisper.

Audrey started letting out soft moans, hands tangled in blonde locks as her back arched. "B-bad... baby, I'm s-so wet."

Shelby let one of her hands slide down her lover's body, gently cupping her center. She moaned as she felt how wet she truly was. "Is this all for me?" she asked.

As the hand was placed to the actress' center, she let out another soft moan. "Y-yes, always f-for you, no one c-can make me t-that wet... I just want y-you to make love to m-me... hard."

Shelby smirked against her lover's chest. "Make love to you hard?" She questioned before kissing up to her ear. "What do you want me to make love to you with? My hands? My mouth? One of our toys?"

Audrey let out a moan as her back arched once again, hands falling to the woman's ass, pulling her closer. "You are the one in charge, Mistress." She teased.

Shelby gently sucked on her lover's pulse point as she started slowly moving her fingers up and down Audrey's slit. "My choice, huh?" She asked.

The actress' eyes fell to the back of her head as her breath got stuck in her throat; Head bending back, she nodded, hips slowly grinding.

Shelby pulled away slightly, kissing down the woman's neck to her chest, and then stomach. Finally, she settled between her legs. She decided to tease her lover even more as she used just the tip of her tongue to move up through her lover's slit, moaning as she teased her.

As Audrey felt lips going lower and lower, a plump pink lip already got caught between pearl teeth, hands still tangled in blonde locks; Letting out a high-pitched moan, the actress bucked her hips, back arching sharply. "Is it g-good?" she teased.

Shelby pinned her lover's hips down to the bed as she slowly started circling the woman's bundle of nerves. "Mhm," she hummed against Audrey's core.

Audrey let out another soft moan, struggling not to move her hips; One of her hands held the sheets strongly while the other started teasing her own nipple, head thrown back.

Shelby looked up, moaning at the sight before her. She started flicking her tongue over her lover's clit, still working slowly.

Audrey shut her eyes strongly, back arching once again; She just wanted to moan, make her lover understand how good it was being, and how needy she was. "Y-yes... fuc-ck!" She moaned.

Shelby smirked against the woman's core before moving her tongue down to her entrance. There, she teased her even more, loving how aroused Audrey was for her. Before she was there too long, she moved back up to her clit.

Audrey felt her wetness pooling like crazy; She kept getting more and more aroused each second, starving for her lover's touch. As she felt Shelby teasing her entrance, another loud moan was heard, and a hand tangled in blonde locks. "I'm d-dripping so m-much." The actress spoke breathlessly, still in awe of the situation.

"I know..." Shelby started gently sucking on her lover's clit as she moved one hand to the woman's center. Her fingers teased her entrance.

Audrey bit her lip once again, the grip on blonde locks intensified a little, but it was still gently, hips bucked again, begging for the fingers to go in.

Slowly, Shelby pushed one finger into her lover, barely moving it as she continued to be slow with her tongue. She soon added another but stayed with the slow movements.

The older woman's hips started grinding, slow and sexual as she felt two fingers inside of her, soft whimpers escaping her mouth every now and then.

Shelby started sucking harder on the woman's clit, moving the tip of her tongue over it as she did so. She started slowly curling her fingers within her lover.

With the change in her lover's motions, the actress could already feel her orgasm starting to build; Letting out louder moans, both of her hands now held the sheets, hips grinding more and more.

When Shelby knew we lover was getting close, she pulled her hand away, and let go of her clit. She smirked to herself as she got off the bed, going over to her suitcase.

As Shelby pulled away, Audrey let out a loud whine, opening her eyes immediately. "B-baby..." she cried.

"Just be patient," Shelby said as she opened up the suitcase, grabbing the vibrator she brought with them. "I want you to close your eyes." She said as she looked over her shoulder.

Audrey let out a frustrated groan, closing her eyes as she bit her lip; The actress couldn't help but squeeze her thighs together.

Once Audrey's eyes were closed, Shelby went back to the bed. She pushed her lover's legs back open. She stood on her knees as she turned the vibrator onto its lowest speed, and slowly moved it up and down the woman's slit with the slightest touch.

As Audrey felt Shelby's hands opening her legs, the actress bit her lip again as she let out a smirk; Feeling the vibrator on her slit, she instantly let out a gasp mixed with a moan, staring lustily into blue eyes, hips bucking lightly.

Shelby leaned down, using one hand to stable herself as she started moving the vibrator against her lover's clit. She kissed Audrey's lips softly, and then down her jawline to her neck.

Audrey kissed back instantly, softly, hips bucking more and more as her head fell back, soft moans escaping again; The fire in the pit of her stomach was starting to get unbearable, and she knew within a few minutes she'd cum.

Shelby turned up the speed on the vibrator as she pressed it firmly against her lover's clit. "Feel good?" she asked just below Audrey's ear.

Audrey could swear her head was going to explode; Letting out a soft moan, her back arched once again, lip caught between her teeth as she nodded eagerly, hips bucking more and more as she felt herself coming closer to her edge.

"Are you going to cum?" Shelby asked lowly. She lightly nibbles on her lover's earlobe. She turned up the speed even more on the toy, wanting to make Audrey cum fast.

With Shelby's voice in her ear, it was enough to bring her to the edge; Managing to moan a small 'Yes', it soon turned into a lot of moans coming together, hips bucking strongly as she came hard, hands holding the sheets strongly.

Shelby smirked against her lover's skin as she heard her moans. She turned the toy down to its lowest speed, leaving it on her lover's clit for a moment. She kissed Audrey's neck as she pulled the vibrator away only to replace it with her hand. She moaned when she felt the wetness from her lover's climax coating her fingers. Before she could overstimulate the woman she brought her hand up to her mouth, licking her fingers clean.

Audrey whined as she felt the toy being replaced with Shelby's hand, hips bucking slower now as she kept moaning, eventually opening her eyes and letting out a whimper as she saw Shelby licking her fingers. "F-fuck." She moaned.

Shelby smirked as she pulled her fingers from her mouth. "I know, babydoll. That was so sexy... you're so fucking sexy." She said before kissing Audrey's lips passionately.

Audrey kissed back instantly, just as passionately, moaning as she tasted herself, pulling the younger blonde closer, hands slipping down to her butt.

Shelby moaned into her lover's mouth when she felt a pair of hands on her ass. "I... love you..." she mumbled into their kisses.

Audrey smirked as she heard her lover moaning, pulling her even closer by the ass. "I love... you more." She mumbled, tongue begging for access.

Shelby let her lover in as her hips gently bucked into Audrey's. She cupped her cheeks as she deepened the kiss, her tongue dancing along with the woman's.

Audrey let out a whimper as Shelby's hips bucked on hers, her thigh pressing straight into her wet core, hands helping the woman's hips to grind, tongue swirling with Shelby's.

Shelby moaned into her lover's moan, hips starting to grind against Audrey's thigh. She pulled away slightly, panting breathlessly. "I-I want you to make love to me... hard." She whispered.

Audrey was going insane with how wet her lover was getting on her thigh; As she heard Shelby's words, she bit her lip harshly, a hand leaving the blonde's butt and going around to her front, starting to tease her clit slowly. "Did you bring the strap on?" she asked breathlessly.

Shelby's head fell back as a soft moan fell from her lips. She bit her lower lip as her hips bucked hard. "Y-yeah..." she nodded.

Audrey let out a small smirk, fingers still teasing the woman's clit. "What about riding it?" she asked huskily.

"Oh, God..." Shelby breathed out. "Yes," she nodded eagerly. Her hips continued to move against her lover's fingers.

Audrey smirked once again, moving her fingers to her entrance and back at her clit. "This way I can see your face... your whole body." She whispered huskily.

A soft high-pitched tone fell from Shelby's lips. "Please..." she begged. "Its... in my bag."

Audrey bit her lip, shifting them in bed, placing a long, sensual kiss to Shelby's lips before pulling apart, getting off of the bed.

Shelby breathed hard as she waited for her lover. She watched Audrey's every move. She had to squeeze her thighs together to keep herself from touching herself.

Audrey went straight to her lover's bag, searching for the strap-on and quickly finding it; Putting it on, she walked back to the bed, biting her lip as she watched her lover, sitting on the edge of the mattress and staring back at her. "Come here, kitten." She whispered huskily, teasingly caressing her lover's leg.

Shelby bit her lip hard as she saw Audrey with the strap-on on. She stood on her knees and made her way toward her lover. She placed her hands on the woman's shoulder as she leaned in to kiss her. "I'm so wet for you." She whispered against Audrey's lips.

Audrey kissed Shelby back lustily, her hands caressing the blonde's sides teasingly. "I can make you cum... hard." She whispered huskily, nibbling on the woman's lower lip.

Shelby whimpered as she felt her lover nibbling on her lip. She kissed her again, hungrily this time. "Then... do it."

Audrey moaned as she heard her lover's words, softly pulling her hips down, placing the toy to her entrance, waiting for her to come down, not wanting to force anything.

Shelby lowered herself, letting out a loud moan as she felt the toy entering her. Her nails dug into Audrey's shoulders as she tried to balance herself. She slowly started moving her hips up and down, her head falling back as a series of soft moans escaped her mouth.

Audrey couldn't help but moan softly as she watched her lover, finding her incredibly sexy; She couldn't resist the temptation of placing wet mouthed kisses to her exposed neck, hands helping Shelby up and down.

Shelby's hands moved up to her lover's hair, tangling her fingers in blonde locks. Her hips started moving faster, grinding down on the toy. Her moans started getting louder as she felt the tip of the strap-on brushing against her inner sweet spot every time she moved.

Audrey let her hands go up to the small of her lover's back, holding her, afraid she could fall; As she heard her lover's moans getting louder, she smirked to herself, starting to suck on Shelby's skin. "You look so fucking sexy" She whispered huskily.

"Fu-fuck," Shelby groaned as she moved her hips faster. Her grip on Audrey's hair got tighter as she felt her orgasm starting to build up. "Fuck, b-baby."

Audrey always loved seeing her lover like that; Head thrown back, body covered on a thin amount of sweat, boobs bouncing. She started kissing Shelby's pulse point, holding her closely. "Cum for me, Shelby... I love you, babygirl." She whispered.

Shelby had to bite her lip to hold back as a scream as she came hard. She squeezed her eyes shut as her hips and legs shook. She released her bottom lip as her head fell forward, resting on Audrey's shoulder. "Fucking hell," she breathed out.

Audrey smirked as she held her lover closer, letting one hand tangled in blonde locks, stroking it softly, sweetly; She let out one last wet kiss on Shelby's neck before resting her head on top of her lover's. "I love you." She breathed out.

"I-I love y-you too." Shelby stammered out. She placed a kiss onto Audrey's neck before slowly lifting her head. "I love you so much."

Audrey smiled tenderly, letting the hand that was on Shelby's hair move to her cheeks, caressing it softly. "You are my world." She said softly.

Shelby moved only to whine when we realized she was still over the toy. She slowly pulled away, getting off her lover's lap, and laying down beside her. She felt a smile growing on her lips from the afterglow of her orgasm. "You're my world too," She said softly.

Audrey got concerned for a moment as she heard her lover's whine, but soon smiled with relief when she saw the smile on her face; Gently, she took the toy off, licking her lover's juices from it.

Shelby felt it hard to keep her eyes open from how exhausting she had become, but she couldn't keep her eyes off her lover as she licked the toy clean. She bit her lip for a moment, thinking about how sexy she looked.

The actress moaned as she licked every single drop she could; Shelby's taste was something she could never get enough of. Once she was satisfied, she put the toy away plopping down beside her lover, turning to her as she tangled their legs.

Shelby cuddled into her lover's side, nestling her head into the crook of her neck. "I love you so much." She spoke softly as she rested her hand on the woman's chest, gently caressing her skin.

Audrey let an arm pull Shelby closer, caressing her as she placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I love you so, so much... every time I look at you, I just can't believe you're mine." She confessed, softly.

Shelby lifted her head slightly to look into her lover's eyes. She smiled softly, "I feel the same way. I'm so incredibly lucky to have you as my own."

Audrey stared down at Shelby, a tender, lovingly smile on her lips. "Baby..." she whispered, shaking her head softly as a hand stroked blonde locks. "I'm the lucky one... today, seeing all the places you grew up on, and talking with all the people who've known you since you were a little girl I just—" brown eyes started getting teary. "I just realized, once again, how much you mean to me, how lucky to have you, I am... just—" a tear fell down. "Just how my life has gotten so much better... I don't ever want to lose you."

Shelby brought her hand up to her fiancé's face to wipe her tears. "You'll never ever, ever lose me. I love you so much, and I feel so honored for you to want to marry me." She said with a smile, feeling her own tears start up. "There are so many more things for us to do, and yet I feel like things can't get any more perfect than they already are."

Audrey bit her lip as she wiped Shelby's tears before they could fall; she kept stroking blonde hair, her other hand caressing the younger's woman's bare shoulder. "Today... the talk we had, about having children..." she took a deep breath, her fear from before clouding her mind again. "I got s-so scared." She confessed, more tears coming down. "The n-notion of h-having to give up on y-you I... I c-can't, Shelby..."


	24. Cameron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of Depression.

Shelby sat up slightly, and brought Audrey onto her lap, knowing that it was something that never failed to calm her down. Her arms wrapped around the woman's waist as she pulled her closer, holding her as close as possible as she started to gently rock her. "You won't," she said softly. "You won't ever lose me, okay? If... if you don't want a kid then we won't have one... be-because I-I don't want to lose y-you either."

Audrey let her tears fall freely, not wanting to hide her fear anymore; She instantly got onto Shelby's lap, hugging her closely, burying her face into her lover's neck. "N-no... we can't." She whimpered. "I could n-never do t-that... I can't, being a m-mother is n-not something I can d-deny to you and me... I don't even k-know what I want f-for sure yet".

"Okay," Shelby nodded softly, feeling her heart break over her lover's words. "I need you to take a deep breath, and try and calm down, baby. Please. Can you do that for me?" she asked softly, trying to remain calm herself. She held Audrey close with one hand while she brought the other one up to her lover's face to wipe her tears.

Audrey shook her head as her tears came stronger; She hadn't seen it coming, the fear coming so strongly, the tears coming so harsh, and the unstoppable hurt on her chest for thinking about losing her lover. The actress felt herself starting to shake, burying her face even more into her lover's neck, hiccups starting to come, breath hard to catch.

Shelby started to become overwhelmed with worry as she continued to rock her lover gently in her arms. One of her hands settled on her back, rubbing soothing circles over her skin. "Please, Audrey... you need to breath." She said softly, hoping somehow it would work.

Audrey started crying even stronger, loud sobs coming from her, body shaking strongly; The actress started having trouble to breath, loud sounds coming as she tried to catch her breath more and more.

Shelby felt her worry turning to fear. She felt her own tears starting to form again. She didn't know what to say at this point. "Babydoll, c-can you look at me?" she asked softly.

Audrey started to get scared of her reaction; She didn't know what was happening, but she couldn't breathe anymore. Shakily, she let her head pull away from her lover's shoulder, staring with wide brown eyes at blue ones. "I-I-I... I... b-breathe... c-can't..."

Shelby saw the look behind Audrey's eyes, and she had an idea of what was happening, she was having a panic attack. "Look into my eyes. And follow my breathing." She said before taking a deep breath.

Audrey felt her tears coming stronger as her body began to shake more and more; She tried following her lover's moves, but another big, loud sound came, and the actress could barely catch some air, hands being placed against her hurting chest now.

Shelby let out a shaky breath as she tried to keep herself calm. She took Audrey's hands in her own, lacing their fingers together. "Look at me." She said again. "Audrey, I need you to look at me."

With the touch, Audrey locked her eyes with ocean ones; She tried catching another deep breath, succeeding more in this one, being able to let out a considerably longer breath.

Shelby nodded with a small smile. "Good girl. A few more breaths, okay?" she asked before taking a deep breath, trying to get Audrey to follow her breathing pattern.

Audrey felt the corners of her lips raising up a little with Shelby's words; She followed her lover's breathing patterns, feeling the pain in her chest beginning to go away a little.

Shelby smiled as her lover's breath followed her own. She gently caressed Audrey's hands with her own as she started to breathe normally. "Okay, babydoll. Are you okay?" she asked softly.

Audrey took a few more deep breaths before managing to nod, the pain in her chest completely gone now. "I am... I'm so sorry about that." She said softly, embarrassedly, eyes falling down.

Shelby brought a hand up to Audrey's cheek, gently caressing her face. "You have nothing to apologize for, okay, gorgeous?"

Audrey took a deep breath, staring up once again, eyes red and puffy from crying so much. "Okay..." she said softly, sighing right after.

"I love y-you so much," Shelby said in a shaky tone as she started to feel her own panic coming back. She swallowed back her emotions and wiped her tears before they could fall.

Audrey felt her brows furrowing; She let her hands cup the woman's cheeks, caressing them softly. "Baby, are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

Shelby nodded as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Y-yeah... just g-give me a minute." She took another deep breath, trying to steady her emotions before they could get the better of her.

Audrey felt her heart skipping a beat; She instantly took her hands away from Shelby's cheeks, getting out of her lap. "D-do you want m-me to leave y-you alone for a l-little?" she asked, not really getting the feeling that was hitting her.

"No," Shelby's eyes quickly opened. "I-I didn't mean l-leave..." she took another breath. "I just meant give me a minute to calm down." She grabbed Audrey's hands, lacing their fingers together. "I'm sorry."

Audrey let out a shaky breath; Her mind was already clouding with thoughts of her lover being mad or something in those lines. "D-don't apologize." She said quickly, softly, snuggling closer to her lover, caressing her fingers. "It's okay, I'm sorry, it's okay... try to calm down, my love."

Shelby pulled Audrey back to her, resting her head on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry..." she spoke softly. "I just... freaked out because I'm so worried... have you ever had a panic attack before?"

Audrey got back onto her lover's lap, starting to stroke blonde hair. "Please, don't apologize, my love... I just got it wrong." She said softly, placing a tender kiss on the woman's head; As she heard Shelby's final words, brows furrowed again. "A panic attack? Was it... was it that?"

"I think so. I've had them before... did you have this feeling like you couldn't breathe and your chest was going to collapse on itself? Or just an immense amount of fear sitting in your chest?" Shelby asked. She knew that if it was a panic attack or anything remotely close to it, the topic of a child was something that scared Audrey more than anything else she had ever seen her scared of.

Audrey softly pulled apart from Shelby, wanting to stare into blue eyes; Her brows furrowed even more as she nodded. "Y-yes... I was scared of l-losing you." She confessed.

Shelby sighed softly. "You won't ever lose me. I promise you that. Okay? Nothing, and I mean absolutely nothing will change my mind about you."

Audrey nodded as her eyes got teary again; She bit her lip, caressing the woman's hands. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. "I'm so sorry for always being so afraid... I know it sucks."

"You don't have to apologize, baby. I understand completely. If you feel like that's going to happen again, please let me know before it gets that bad, okay? I'm here for you."

Audrey nodded, sight falling down as she quickly wiped her tears away. "Okay..."

"I love you so much," Shelby said softly as she brought her hand back to Audrey's cheek, caressing her there.

"I love you too," Audrey said softly, leaning into the touch; She was so embarrassed about it all, she couldn't even look at blue eyes yet.

Shelby frowned when she realized her lover wasn't looking at her. "Please look at me."

Audrey hesitantly, and slowly glanced up, eyes clouded with shame as she did so.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed of. I used to have panic attacks a lot. I don't get them very often anymore. It's nothing to be ashamed of." Shelby spoke softly, trying to reassure her fiancé.

"So, you're n-not... mad?" She asked hesitantly, shakily. "Why did you have t-them?"

"Why would I be mad, baby?" Shelby asked first, wanting to know the answer before answering Audrey's second question.

"You know..." Audrey sniffled. "For me being such an idiot... always bringing it back, making things sad."

"Hey, you are not an idiot," Shelby said quickly. "Please don't call yourself that. You don't make things sad. I'm glad you brought it up because I didn't realize how upset this made you... I don't want you to feel this way about anything."

Audrey bit her lip, staring down again; She tangled her fingers with Shelby's, caressing them. "You just mean so much to me... and your brother—" she took a deep breath. "Your brother was talking about not having time to one another and I just... you are my world."

Shelby thought back to the dinner, remember what her brother had said. "I know... that's one reason why I don't want a kid..." she spoke softly.

Audrey felt her brows furrowing as she stared back at blue eyes. "So, you're not sure yet?" She asked softly.

"I-I don't know." Shelby sighed softly. She so desperately wanted to say that she was sure she didn't want a kid after Audrey's panic attack, but she didn't want to lie.

"I'm not sure either..." Audrey confessed. "I guess we just need some time... to figure things out, and no matter what happens... I-I'm not leaving."

"I agree," Shelby said softly, smiling a little. "I'm not leaving either, okay? I'm never ever, ever leaving you. I'll tell you that every day if that's what it takes."

Audrey smiled softly, feeling her emotions ease a little; She pulled herself closer to the other woman, resting her head on Shelby's shoulder. "You are one of a kind, Miss Tindall." She said softly.

"As are you, Miss Tindall." Shelby smiled as she wrapped her arms around Audrey's waist. She laid back down, bringing her lover on top of her. She kissed the top of her head gently before running her fingertips up and down her back. "I love you so much."

Audrey let out a small giggle, resting her head on the woman's chest, snuggling closer to her. "I love you more." She said sweetly, fingertips going up and down the younger blonde's skin.

"You know, you make me the happiest woman alive, and whatever happens in the future I am always yours," Shelby said.

Audrey felt herself smiling brightly at her lover's words; She tangled their legs together, wanting to be as close as possible to Shelby. "Forever and ever, babygirl." She whispered sweetly. "You and me."

Shelby smiled and kissed her lover's forehead. "You and me, babydoll." She whispered before yawning softly.

Audrey snuggled even closer to her lover, letting out a yawn right after her, giggling softly. "You are contagious." She teased.

Shelby laughed softly. "Maybe you're just as tired as I am. Why don't we go to sleep, baby? We've had a long day."

Audrey let out a soft chuckle, hugging Shelby just a little tighter; As she started to shut her eyes, a question popped up in her mind. "You didn't answer me why you used to have panic attacks..." she said softly.

Shelby had completely forgotten about the question. "It started when I lived at the Roanoke house, and when we moved, they didn't stop for the longest time. I used to be on prescription drugs for them. They eventually went away with some therapy and the pills. I stopped taking the pills a few months ago. I still have one every once in a while, but they're not as bad as they used to be." She explained.

"I'm so sorry, my love." She said softly, hands still caressing her lover's skin. "If you feel like you're going to have one, please let me know... I want to be able to help you."

"I will," Shelby said. She smiled because of how caring Audrey always was with her. "You do help because I haven't had one the whole time we've been together."

Audrey smiled brightly, placing a soft kiss to her lover's neck. "Seems like love really is the best medicine." She teased, not being able to hold a laugh back. "Sorry, that was awful."

Shelby's smiled grew wider as a small laugh fell from her lips. "It is though. You've helped me with that, with nightmares, with the drinking... you've made me feel better about life in general." She said.

Audrey smiled sweetly, staring up at beloved blue eyes. "I can say the same, my love... I used to cry every day..." she confessed.

"Why?" Shelby asked, feeling concerned again. She brought her hand up to gently hold Audrey's cheek, caressing her skin.

"Just... I felt hopeless, unlovable." Audrey confessed, leaning into the touch. "Rory was being very hard on me and after we broke up, I just had no more reasons to pretend I was okay."

Shelby leaned down slightly, kissing Audrey gently and lovingly on the lips. "You are always loved when you're with me. If you ever feel like you aren't, or you start to feel hopeless again, please come to me. I love you too much to let you feel that way."

Audrey kissed her lover back just as sweetly, tenderly. "You mean so much to me, Shelby." She said softly. "I've never felt that way again, ever since we started dating... I do think that's why I'm so jealous and insecure." She chuckled lightly.

Shelby gave a soft smile. "I know the feeling. I've never been this... protective over someone before. But you have no reason to feel insecure. I love you no matter what."

"It's the same to you, my lovely." She said sweetly. "I guess it's just a part of my depression... I'm working on it, working on getting better with those thoughts."

"How come you've never told me about this?" Shelby asked softly, not wanting her lover to think she was upset. "Are you taking medication for it?"

Audrey furrowed her brows at the question; She didn't remember telling her lover that, in fact, she didn't even remember she had it since they started dating. "I think I forgot... my therapist and psychiatrist told me I was getting better, almost 'recovered', so they wanted to see how I'd go with a softer medication for a while." She explained softly. "I'm sorry, I should have told you."

"Hey, it's okay," Shelby said with a small smile. "I'm glad that you're doing better enough that you don't need strong medication anymore. That's really good, baby. You don't have to apologize. You're telling me now, that's what matters."

Audrey smiled back softly, scooting up on the bed so their foreheads were touching. "Thank you so much, babygirl." she smiled, a hand creeping up to stroke blonde locks. "But I really didn't mean to hide it, nor anything like that... I really forgot, I really didn't even remember it, or made that connection until right now, today, talking about how insecure I was and still am sometimes."

"I know you wouldn't do it on purpose, so don't be sorry or anything. And like I always tell you, I'm going to help you with the insecurities. I love you so much, babydoll." Shelby said softly, smiling.

Audrey smiled sweetly, placing a soft kiss on her lips, rubbing their noses right after, letting out a small giggle. "I love you too... I'll always help you with anything."

Shelby smiled even harder as their noses rubbed together. "Thank you, gorgeous. I know I can always count on you."

The actress nodded with a silly smile on her face, tangling their legs even more. "Oh well, how did I get so lucky?" she asked happily.

"I ask myself the same question every day," Shelby said. A small yawn escaped her lips as she rested her head back on the pillows. "I'm sleepy. Are you sleepy?"

Audrey nodded as she rubbed her eyes, smiling to her lover. "A little bit." She yawned too.

Shelby brought her hand back to her lover's back, gently scratching up and down her skin with her nails, knowing it would bring her closer to sleep. "Go to sleep, baby. We have a lot of fun ahead of us tomorrow."

Audrey pulled herself closer to Shelby, hand still caressing her lover's blonde locks. "What will we do tomorrow?" she murmured, eyes closing at the relaxing touch on her back.

Shelby closed her eyes as a smile settled on her lips. "I'm going to show you more of the town, and we'll see Lizzy. We can hang out with her like we promised." She explained.

"Okay," Audrey answered softly, taking a deep, relaxing breath. "When are we going to your dad's?"

"We could go tomorrow if that's okay with you... if not we can go in a few days. Either way, I want to enjoy our time together, no matter what happens."

"Tomorrow is perfectly fine for me." Audrey smiled softly, letting out another yawn. "What about the dinner with your mother?"

"We'll do that in a few days. I want to take you out to dinner tomorrow." Shelby said with a smile as she already had things planned in her head.

"Just you and me?" Audrey asked softly, another smile creeping onto her lips as she buried her face into Shelby's neck.

Shelby smiled sleepily when her lover hid in her neck. "Just you and me, babydoll. How's that sound?" she asked.

"Perfect." Audrey murmured happily. "That's very sweet."

"Then the next night we can watch Lizzy for Chris and Isabella. Are you okay with watching her after...?" Shelby was afraid that part of the panic attack was from being around Lizzy.

"Baby, no," Audrey said softly, pulling away slowly to stare into blue eyes. "What happened has nothing to do with Lizzy, I promise you, my love."

"Okay," Shelby sighed in relief. "I'm just checking. I don't want to put you in a situation that would make you have another panic attack."

Audrey smiled softly, placing a delicate kiss to her lover's lips before laying down on her neck again. "Thank you for always being so caring." She whispered softly. "It'll be great to give Isabella and your brother some time to... enjoy themselves."

Shelby let out a small laugh. "I agree, and you don't have to thank me, babe. I know you'd do the same thing for me... and I know Elizabeth will really enjoy hanging out with her amazing aunties." She said with a smile.

Audrey let out a giggle, squeezing Shelby in her arms a little. "I would, and you are right... I think she likes me." She smiled sweetly. "We could take her out for ice cream, and then at the park... oh! Let's get her to the toy store so I can get her something, maybe another doll?" she spoke happily, more excited than she meant to.

Shelby's smile grew wider as she listened to her lover. The way Audrey talked about doing things with Lizzy made her think that with a deep discussion on the topic, a child could be possible for them one day. "I think that sounds perfect. She loves ice cream, and she'll gladly take a new doll. She'll never want us to leave."

Audrey let out a soft giggle, nodding as she did so. "I just hope Isabella and Chris won't mind... neither your parents." She sighed softly. "I don't want them to think I'm trying to buy them."

"They don't think that, so don't worry," Shelby said. "The last time I was here I bought her a doll, a car for her dolls, and accessories for them. She thought I was Santa one time." She said with a small laugh.

Audrey let out a sleepy chuckle. "She's so cute." She commented, smiling to herself.

"She really is. Sometimes I want to visit more often just to see her." Shelby yawned again.

"We can do that." Audrey murmured, starting to lose her train of thought. "Maybe we can gather our families together for Christmas." She mumbled, barely understandable.

Shelby knew her lover was practically asleep at this point. "I'd love that baby. Goodnight." She kissed the top of Audrey's head before closing her eyes.

Audrey smiled softly, whimpering a little as she scooted closer to Shelby. "'Night... I love you." She mumbled once again.

"I love you too, gorgeous," Shelby whispered before letting herself slip into sleep.

As the light started peeking inside the room, the actress felt herself starting to wake up. Eyes opened slowly, she felt arms securely wrapped around her, and a small smile made its way to her lips; Still, she didn't want to move just yet, too comfortable in Shelby's arms to want to be anywhere else.

Downstairs, Isabella walked inside with Lizzy in her arms. "Where Shel and Audrey?"

"They're still asleep upstairs."

"Can I wake 'em up?" She asked softly.

Chris walked into the hallway with a plate of freshly made waffles for Elizabeth. "How about you come eat breakfast with me while Mommy goes to wake them, okay?"

"Okay," Lizzy sighed as she was set on the floor.

Isabella made her way upstairs and knocked on the door of Shelby and Audrey's room.

Audrey felt her eyes opening wide as she heard the knock on the door; Quickly, she took a blanket that was set on the edge of the bed, pulling it up all the way to their chin. "Baby..." Audrey whispered softly, caressing the woman's cheek.

"Hmm?" Shelby hummed sleepily without opening her eyes.

Isabella knocked one more time. "Hey, guys... breakfast is ready, and Lizzy is home. She wants to see you guys."

Shelby's eyes opened wide. "W-we'll be there in a second!" She yelled.

Audrey bit her lip as she hid under the covers, letting out a giggle.

"Okay," Isabella said before making her way back downstairs.

Shelby sat up slightly as she rubbed her eyes. "I'm so glad she knocked..."

Audrey giggled once again, scooting lower underneath the blanket. "I didn't want her seeing you naked." She murmured.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Shelby said in a sleepy tone. "I didn't know she was home last time I was here and after taking a shower, I walked to my room from the bathroom without a towel... and you can guess what happened." She explained.

Audrey felt her eyes rolling, letting out a fake laugh. "Yeah." She murmured.

Shelby looked at her lover with furrowed brows until she realized what she had said. "I'm sorry..." she said before pulling Audrey into her lap like last night. "I was so embarrassed I ran to my room, and later on I apologized, and she said, 'Don't worry, we all have the same equipment.' Babe, she's the straightest woman you'll ever meet."

Audrey let Shelby pull her to her lap, taking the blanket away from her face. "I just got jealous." She murmured, looking down. "You got jealous of her, too."

"I know," Shelby sighed. "That's why I know it was stupid of me to get jealous. So, let's make a deal. Neither of us should be jealous by Isabella, okay?"

Audrey felt a smile making its way onto her lips, brown eyes slowly meeting blue ones. "It's impossible to control it but at least we can promise to talk to each other?" she offered, knowing both of them had a problem with jealousy; The actress let her fingers tangle with Shelby's, caressing them.

"That works for me." Shelby smiled. "Let's get up before the two-year-old barges into our room." She placed a small kiss on her lover's lips.

Audrey pouted playfully, resting her head on Shelby's shoulder. "I love you." She said softly. "I want to cuddle more." She whined playfully.

Shelby smiled widely. "I love you too, babydoll. I would love to cuddle more, but we can do that on the couch with clothes while we watch Lizzy."

Audrey let out a chuckle, nodding as she pulled apart. "Can I at least have a kiss?" she asked softly, pouting still.

Shelby thought her lover's pout was absolutely adorable. "You don't have to ask." She said before leaning in, and placing a soft, loving kiss on Audrey's lips.

Audrey let out a giggle before kissing her lover back, hesitantly pulling away, pecking her a million times before completely doing so; As she was about to say something, an unfamiliar voice was heard as well with the front door. Brows furrowed as she looked at Shelby, hoping she'd know who the person was.

Shelby looked at Audrey with the same confused look. She got off the bed, and over to the dresser to grab a pair of panties, a sports bra, a pair of leggings and a sweater. She quickly got dressed before putting her hair up in a messy bun. "I'm going to go brush my teeth real quick."

Audrey watched as her lover did everything so quick, starting to move as well. "Wait for me, baby." She said, starting to take a pair of underwear from the closet. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

Shelby didn't even realize she was being quicker than usual. "I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't realize I was in a rush. I'm just curious about who is here, and I'm really, really hungry."

"It's okay" Audrey smiled. "You can go, I'll be down in a minute..."

"Okay, baby." Shelby placed a kiss on her lover's lips before going across the hallway to the bathroom. Once she was done, she went downstairs, and into the kitchen where she saw a tall, thin, blonde woman standing next to Isabella. She was dressed in a tight, long-sleeved, thin shirt, and high waisted skinny jeans.

"Shelby!" Lizzy beamed from her seat at the table.

Shelby smiled as she walked over to her niece. "Hey there, Lizzy. Did you have fun at Gramma's?"

"Yes." She nodded.

Audrey smiled as she kissed her lover back; Soon, she had put a pair of high-waisted jeans, a sweater, and her usual boots, combing her hair and brushing her teeth right after. Walking downstairs, the actress smiled as she saw Elizabeth and her lover, walking towards them.

"Daddy made waffles!" Lizzy said. When she saw Audrey, she smiled widely. "Audrey!"

"Hey, babe." Shelby smiled as she saw her lover and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Guys, this is a friend of ours. Her name is Cameron." Isabella said.

The woman smiled at the couple. Her eyes moved more toward Audrey. "Hi," she said.

Audrey pulled Shelby closer by the waist as she reached her, smiling at her lover and then at Lizzy. "Hey, babygirl, and hey, Lizzy!" The actress smiled sweetly at the girl; Before she could do anything else, she turned around to Isabella and the other woman. Audrey could notice how the woman stared at her, and she didn't like it even one bit. "Hey. She answered simply, but still politely.

"Hey," Shelby said with a small smile. She noticed the slight off-tone response from her lover and glanced at Cameron, seeing the way she looked at Audrey.

"Do either of you want some waffles?" Chris asked.

"Yes, please," Shelby said.

Audrey smiled as she turned to Chris, holding Shelby closely by the waist. "Me too, please." She said softly, sweetly. "I think Lizzy wants some too, right Lizzy?" She asked playfully.

"Mhm," the girl nodded.

"Lizzy you already ate three," Isabella said.

"One more, please." She said with a smile.

Shelby let out a small laugh as she walked over to the counter where her brother stood and grabbed two plates. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, and no more, Liz."

Shelby brought the plates over to the table and sat across from Lizzy.

Audrey bit her lip as she heard Isabella's words, mouthing a small 'sorry' to her; As her lover came back, she sat beside her, pecking her softly at the cheek. "Thank you, my love." She said sweetly before grabbing her plate, watching as Cameron made her way to sit near them.

"You're welcome, gorgeous," Shelby said with a smile.

"So, you guys are from out of town?" Cameron asked.

"Mhm," Shelby nodded as she took her first bite of waffle.

"Where are you from?"

Audrey started eating as well, spreading jam on her waffle before actually taking the first bite. "Los Angeles." The actress answered, politely but not as warm as usual.

"That's awesome," The woman smiled.

Shelby grabbed her lover's hand, lacing their fingers together on top of the table. She gently caressed her lover's hand.

"Can you play today?" Lizzy asked as she looked at Shelby and Audrey.

Audrey was glad her lover laced their fingers, feeling like she had some sort of protection over the other woman's predatorial look, that was now fixed on her. "It really is." She answered back, smiling as she heard Elizabeth, turning to her. "Yes, we can, sweetheart." She answered softly.

"Yay!" Lizzy smiled as she bounced in her chair.

"Bell was telling me that you're an actress, Audrey," Cameron said with a grin. "What's that like?"

Audrey took another bite, somehow feeling herself getting embarrassed with the conversation. "It's very nice, I really love my job." She answered sincerely, trying to calm herself down a little.

Shelby lightly squeezed her lover's hand.

"That's awesome," Cameron said with a smile. "I heard you two are taking care of Elizabeth today. Do you two have any kids of your own?"

With the question, Audrey felt her stomach twirling; She looked down at her plate, cutting another bite for herself, hands getting sweaty.

"No, we don't," Shelby answered.

"Oh, okay." the woman nodded.

"When can we play?" Lizzy asked softly.

With Lizzy's question, the actress felt herself smiling a little; She looked at the girl with a sweet smile, eyes gazing on Shelby's plate and seeing she was already done with her food. "Aunt Shelby can go and start playing with you right now if she doesn't mind, while I do the dishes." She said softly, looking at her lover right after, caressing her hand, smiling tenderly.

"Okay," Shelby smiled. She stood up after placing a kiss on Audrey's lips. She went to the other side of the table to pick Lizzy up. "What do you want to play?"

"Dollies."

"Okay," Shelby said as she walked them out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Cameron's gaze moved to Audrey after Shelby left. "So, gorgeous. Are you having fun here?" she asked.

Audrey caressed her lover's hand as they kissed, letting it go so Shelby could get up; She watched Shelby and Lizzy go with a loving smile, getting up right after and starting to take the plates. At Cameron's words, Audrey felt her brows furrowing. "Audrey, it's Audrey." She said firmly, starting to walk to the kitchen. "And yes, I am, a lot, thank you."

Cameron got up right after Audrey did, following after her into the kitchen. "Why not gorgeous? I think that fits you perfectly. I mean, you are incredibly gorgeous."

Audrey started washing the dishes, not bothering to look back to the other woman; She furrowed her brows once again, starting to think that maybe she could be overreacting due to all of her insecurities; Deciding to give it a try, Audrey decided to be a little gentler. "Well, thank you so much, but it's weird hearing it from another person... Shelby calls me that." She explained.

"Shelby's pretty lucky to have you," Cameron said as she walked to Audrey, standing next to her and leaning against the counter. "I would be so lucky if I could have you as my girlfriend."

With Cameron's last words, Audrey knew she was definitely not understanding it wrong; Discretely scooting away from the other woman, the blonde kept focused on the dishes in front of her. "Shelby is not my girlfriend." She said bluntly.

"She's not?" the woman furrowed her brows in surprise. "So, I've got a chance with you, sexy?"

Shelby had been playing with Lizzy for a while until the girl asked her to grab a juice box. As she walked to the kitchen, she could hear Cameron and her brows went up as she felt her blood boiling.

"She's my fiancé, and no, you do not," Audrey answered firmly, finishing the dishes and walking to the counter, taking a towel to dry her hands.

Shelby felt herself calm down slightly when she heard Audrey's remark. She kept walking, but stopped just before the entrance of the kitchen, peaking into the room.

Cameron got closer to Audrey, gently brushing her hand up and down the other blonde's arm. "How sad... I'd love to have a chance with you."

Audrey couldn't hold back her disgusted face; Scooting back, she placed the towel on the cabinet door again, skin raising with uncomfortable goosebumps everywhere Cameron had touched her. "But you don't." The actress said firmly once again, not wanting to talk to the other woman.

That's when Shelby stepped into the kitchen. She had enough of Cameron, and she knew Audrey had too. "Leave my fiancé alone." She said as she grabbed the actress's hand, lacing their fingers together as she pulled her close.

"Nothing was going on," Cameron commented.

"Bull-fucking-shit." Shelby shot back. "I saw you touch her arm and I heard what you had to say to her. She's taken, and obviously not interested."

Audrey felt her eyes opening wide as she saw - and heard - Shelby storming inside of the kitchen; Gladly, she laced their fingers together, stepping closer to her fiancé. "You heard her, I am not interested in you, and I'm for sure taken." She said firmly.

Cameron rolled her eyes before walking off to find Isabella and Chris.

Shelby turned to her lover. "Are you okay, baby?" she asked softly.

Audrey watched as Cameron left, turning to her lover as soon as she was gone. "I am, babygirl, are you?" she asked just as softly, her free hand going up and caressing the younger woman's cheek.

Shelby sighed heavily as she watched the woman leave. "I'm fine... I want to punch the bitch in the face, but I'm fine. All that matters is that you're okay." She said in a calm tone. "Did she say anything to you that made you uncomfortable?"

Audrey let out a sad, tenderly smiling at her lover, caressing her hands. "She called me sexy, which was... gross coming from her, and she also called me gorgeous." The actress thought for a moment, a bitter taste invading her mouth. "You are the only one who can call me gorgeous."

"Fucking bitch," Shelby muttered under her breath. "I'm sorry, babe. Just stay with me until she leaves, okay?" she asked.

Meanwhile, Cameron found Isabella and Chris in the extra downstairs room that they turned into an office. She had her arms crossed and let out an exaggerated sigh as she sat down on one of the chairs.

"What's wrong?" Isabella asked.

"I was just having a normal conversation with Audrey, and Shelby came into the kitchen saying to leave her fiancé alone. When I said nothing was going on, she said, 'bull-fucking-shit'." She explained.

Chris sighed, "I'm sorry about that... she's a jealous person and can be overprotective of Audrey."

Audrey nodded as she let her hands go up to her lover's waist, pulling her closer. "Try to relax, okay?" she said softly, lovingly. "Don't let her get into you, let's enjoy our day with Lizzy and then our amazing dinner for two later." A hand went up to Shelby's cheeks, caressing it lovingly. "I love you, babygirl."

Shelby felt herself ease up as she nodded. "I love you too." she smiled before kissing her lover softly on the lips. "I need to get a juice box for Lizzy. Why don't you head in there and see what she's up to? I'll be right behind you." She said before going to the fridge to grab an apple juice box.

Audrey smiled softly, kissing her lover before nodding. "Okay, babe." She said sweetly, heading to the living room right after, finding Elizabeth still on the floor, playing with some dolls. "Hey there, sweetheart." She smiled softly.

"Hi!" Lizzy smiled up at Audrey. She held up a doll to the actress, "We play?" she asked.

Shelby soon rejoined them in the living room and sat on the floor next to Liz. She handed the juice box over.

"'Hank ya."

Audrey took the doll, smiling sweetly as she sat down with Lizzy. "We do." She smiled, gaze turning to her lover as she saw her coming, caressing her knee as she joined them on the floor. "Tea party again?"

"Yes!" Lizzy smiled. She handed out the teacups and set up their small table where they would be sitting.

"Lola, will you please pass the tea?" Shelby asked as she extended her doll's hand out.

"Here ya go," Lizzy handed the small teapot over.

Audrey smiled brightly, loving how sweet it all seemed; Taking her doll, she made her sit on one of the small chairs, handing a teacup and extending it to her lover's doll. "Do you mind pouring some for me, please?"

"Of course." Shelby smiled as she poured the fake tea into her doll's cup and then Audrey's.

"What we doin' today?" Lizzy asked softly as she placed fake pieces of cake on everyone's plate.

Audrey smiled as she made her doll pretend to be taking the tea; Before she could answer, steps were heard, and she turned back only to see Cameron again.

Shelby glared at the woman before returning back to their game. "We're going to go to the park later if that's okay with your parents."

Elizabeth gasped with a big smile. "Yes! Swings!"

"You guys are going to the park?" Cameron asked as she walked closer to them. "That sounds like a lot of fun, huh, Elizabeth?"

"Mhm," The girl nodded softly.

Audrey smiled back at their game, trying to ignore the fact Cameron was there, walking closer to them. "Are swings your favorite?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes, I love swings," Lizzy said, smiling up at the actress.

Chris walked into the room soon after Cameron did. "Shelby, can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Uh... yeah," Shelby said before standing up. "I'll be right back."

Cameron sat down in Shelby's spot after she started to walk away. "Mind if I join you guys?"

"I guess..." Lizzy said in a small tone.

Audrey bit her lip as she stared up at her lover, caressing her knee before Shelby got up; As the actress felt Cameron sitting down beside her, she subconsciously rolled her eyes. "Lola, this cake is delicious." She said sweetly, trying to focus on the cute little girl in front of her.

"Why thank ya." Lizzy smiled. "Would ya like anoder?" she asked.

"Can I have some cake?" Cameron asked.

"I guess," Lizzy said again.

Around the corner in the kitchen, Chris stood with his sister. "You need to calm down. I get you're protective of Audrey, but Cameron is just trying to be friends with you guys. She watches Lizzy for us sometimes, and she wanted to hang out today."

"Calm down?" Shelby asked as she raised her brows. "She was hitting on my fiancé and touched her."

"She wasn't. She's just trying to be friendly."

"Friendly my fucking ass." Shelby rolled her eyes before turning around. "We can watch Lizzy all on our own." She added before going back into the living room. When she saw Cameron has taken her spot, she let out a small huff.

Audrey kept focusing on Lizzy, ignoring the fact that now there was a creeping hand slowly approaching her leg; As long as Cameron didn't touch her, she could keep her cool. Nodding, the actress politely accepted another slice of cake, realizing Elizabeth's eyes were glued on Cameron's creeping hand.

Cameron's hand gently rested on Audrey's knee, her thumb caressing the woman's skin. Lizzy's eyes went from the hand to the woman's eyes, seeing she was looking at Audrey. She looked at Audrey as well, seeing the uncomfortable look on the woman's face. "Hey!" She yelled. "Don't do that!"

Shelby stepped closer, seeing Cameron's hand on her lover's knee. When she heard Lizzy yell, she couldn't help but feel happy that the girl knew it wasn't right.

As Audrey felt a hand resting on her knee, her mouth instantly filled with the bitter taste all over again, and before she could do anything about it, Elizabeth was already yelling; As the girl finished, the actress stood up, hastily taking Cameron's hand away, not even realizing Shelby was behind them. "Lizzy, what do you think about going to the park now? We can have some ice cream before lunch, huh?" She managed to ask sweetly.

Lizzy stood up as she nodded. "Yes, please."

Shelby walked to her lover, taking her hand and lacing their fingers together. She went to Lizzy and picked her up. "Do you need any—" before she could finish Chris walked into the living room.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Lizzy started yelling for no reason," Cameron said as she stood up as well.

"No, you had your hands on my fiancé again."

Audrey gladly laced their fingers together, smiling at the girl's reaction; She found it absolutely sweet that even so young, Elizabeth could sense when someone had evil intentions towards her or someone she loved. As Chris entered the room, the actress bit her lip, staring at him with wide brown eyes, praying that Lizzy would say something - She knew her voice was not going to come, due to how nervous she was.

"Daddy, Shel is right! Cam was being mean and nasty." Lizzy said in a confident tone. "She had her hand on Audrey's knee."

"Audrey, is this true?" Chris asked.

At the little girl's words, Audrey felt herself getting calmer; She nodded at the man, squeezing her lover's hand a little. "Yes, it is." She spoke firmly. "Since back there at the kitchen, when I was washing the dishes... thank God Shelby entered the room because she was already touching my arm."

"Cameron, what the Hell?" Chris asked.

Cameron stood up and walked to Chris. "They're lying."

"Why don't you guys take Liz to the park. When you get back, she'll be gone." Chris said.

"Okay." Audrey nodded. "Is it alright with Isabella?" She asked, wanting to make sure.

"It is. She said to have fun and do whatever you want within reason with her." Chris said calmly.

"Do you need anything before we leave?" Shelby asked the girl.

"Nope."

Audrey smiled at Chris, starting to guide them to the front door; As they were about to leave, she remembered to get a purse. "Babe, I'll take my purse and be right back" She smiled sweetly before going upstairs, hearing footsteps behind her, Chris already gone from it.

"Okay, babe," Shelby said before walking outside.

Before Chris could realize, Cameron had followed Audrey up the stairs. "Why'd you have to tell them I was touching you? I was just being friendly."


	25. The Park

Audrey turned back as she heard the woman's words, blood beginning to boil. "Sure." She brushed it off, starting to take her purse.

"I mean it," Cameron said as she grabbed Audrey's hand. "Can I go with you guys? Maybe show you just how friendly I can be?" she asked with a smirk.

Audrey held her purse tightly, pulling her hand away in an only motion. "What the Hell?!" She said firmly. "What do you want with me?!"

"Audrey, you're sexy and gorgeous. I want a chance with you. I've seen you on TV before, so I knew who you were before Bell introduced us... I can treat you better than Shelby can." Cameron said as she rested her hand on Audrey's shoulder this time.

At Cameron's words, Audrey lost it; No one was going to talk about Shelby, imply she was not good enough. "You listen to me," she said firmly, pulling the woman's hand away from her shoulder. "No one can treat me better than Shelby, she is the love of my life, and I want you to leave my room right now before I call Chris."

Cameron's eyes grew wide before she quickly left the room.

Outside, Shelby sat with Lizzy in her lap on the porch. "I wonder what's taking your auntie Audrey so long?"

As Audrey watched Cameron leave the room, she let out a relieved breath, pulling her hair back as she felt her hands sweating; As soon as she was sure the woman was gone, she started walking down the stairs.

"Go look?" Lizzy asked.

"Okay," Shelby said before getting up and walking inside. She saw Cameron sitting on the couch.

As Audrey reached the bottom of the stairs, she saw her lover standing there at the living room, staring at Cameron. "Baby." She said softly.

Shelby turned her attention to Audrey and held out her hand for her. "Are you ready to go, love?" she asked.

Audrey took a deep breath to try and calm herself down, nodding as she took Shelby's hand, not even realizing her palm was still sweaty. "Yes, babygirl." She breathed out.

Shelby could feel her lover's sweaty palm but said nothing as they walked outside. "You ready, Lizzy?" she asked with a smile.

The girl looked up at them with a smile on her face. "Yes!"

Audrey thanked God that she could finally leave the house; Smiling at Lizzy, she offered a hand to her, so they could walk together.

Elizabeth gladly took the woman's hand. As they began to walk, Shelby wondered what had happened inside.

"Are you okay?" Shelby asked her lover in a soft tone.

Audrey smiled, caressing the girl's small hand softly; At the question, she turned to her lover. "Yes... just Cameron again." She sighed softly.

Shelby let out a groan. "What did she do? What did she say?" she asked in an irritated tone.

Audrey could sense the irritation on her lover's voice, and softly caressed her lover's hand. "She took my hand as asked me if she could come with us, show me just how 'friendly' she was." The actress sighed.

"What?!" Shelby asked as she stopped walking. "Are you fu— are you serious?" she stopped herself from cursing in front of Lizzy.

When they stopped walking, the girl looked up at the couple with furrowed brows.

Audrey bit her lip, looking down at the little girl and taking her up in her arms. "Yes, but I took her hand away, and asked what the 'f' she wanted with me... she said she knew me already and that I was very gorgeous and... physically attractive." The actress raised her brows, hoping her lover would understand that she meant 'sexy'; With her now free hand, she took her lover's again, caressing it. "And then she touched my shoulder, and told me she just wanted a chance and that she could... treat me better than you do."

Shelby's jaw clenched, and her free hand clenched into a fist. "It's a good thing we're not at the house anymore. I would have punched her in the face."

"Who?" Lizzy asked. "Cam?"

Audrey let out a small chuckle, squeezing her lover's hand a little. "That's when I lost it and told her to get out of my room or I'd call Chris." She finished, staring down at the girl as she asked the question, and back at Shelby, not really knowing what to say to Lizzy.

"Don't listen to me," Shelby said toward Lizzy. "I'm glad she listened to you... she better be gone when we go back."

"I don't like her," Elizabeth said.

Audrey bit her lip, eyes widening as she stared down at the girl. "Really?" she asked softly, starting to walk again, gently pulling Shelby with them; The actress let her hand go from her lover's and rest on her waist, pulling the younger woman closer, kissing her on the cheek tenderly, wanting to calm her down.

Shelby sighed as she walked with her lover. When she was pulled closer, she rested her head on Audrey's shoulder and felt herself calming down.

"Yeah," Lizzy said. "She doesn't play with me when she watches me."

Audrey smiled before placing another kiss on her lover, this time on her forehead; Letting out a small chuckle at the girl's answer, the actress looked at her again. "She doesn't? That's rude."

"I know," Lizzy frowned.

Shelby smiled at the kiss, and when she heard Lizzy talk her smile turned to a frown. "I'm sorry, honey. While we're here, we'll play with you as much as we can, okay?" she said as they approached the park.

Audrey frowned as well, wondering how Isabella and Chris could let Elizabeth stay with someone she didn't enjoy being near her. "Yes, we will play with you a lot, sweetheart," Audrey said sweetly. "What... what does Cameron do while she watches you?" the actress dared to ask, concern speaking through her.

"She sits and plays her phone," Lizzy answered before spotting the swings. "Swings!" she yelled as she pointed to the swings.

Shelby sighed as she learned more about Cameron, who she already thought was a horrible person.

Audrey bit her lip, shaking her head in disbelief as she heard Elizabeth's answer; At the happy yell, the actress put the girl on the floor carefully, watching her run towards the swing.

Shelby placed a kiss on Audrey's lips before following after Lizzy. She set her on one of the swings, and pulled her back, and then forward.

"Weeeee!" Elizabeth squealed.

Audrey smiled at the kiss, following her lover and the little girl, standing beside Shelby, caressing her waist softly as she smiled brightly at the girl. "We need to tell Chris and Isabella," Audrey whispered, not wanting Lizzy to hear.

"I know," Shelby nodded. "Wait until tomorrow." She spoke softly.

"Higher!" Lizzy said.

Shelby pushed the girl higher, smiling widely as the girl started to giggle loudly.

Audrey nodded, soon giggling along with the two. "You are going to fly away like that, Lizzy!" she teased sweetly.

Lizzy looked behind herself as she shook her head. "No," she giggled.

"You never know," Shelby said. "I've seen it happen."

Audrey giggled as she bumped at her lover, hand still caressing her waist. "Would you like to fly?" she asked softly.

Shelby bumped Audrey back, smiling as she felt the hand on her waist.

"Yes! Can I fly?" Lizzy asked in an excited tone. "Please?"

Shelby couldn't help but laugh at the girl's questions.

Audrey let out a small 'oh no' as she giggled again, realizing what she had just done. "It's too dangerous, sweetheart, but we can let you go higher with the swing, is that okay?"

"Awh," Lizzy sighed as she looked forward. "Higher!"

Shelby pushed the girl again. "Babe, you want me to push you like I did last night?" she asked.

Audrey giggled at the girl, smiling as she heard Shelby's question. "Why don't you let me push you this time?" she offered sweetly.

Shelby smiled as she nodded. "Okay." She took the swing next to Lizzy, and took hold of the chains, waiting to be pushed.

Audrey walked behind her lover, bending down to place a single, tender kiss to her lips before standing up again, and starting to push her softly.

Shelby practically melted into the kiss. When her feet left the ground, she couldn't help but laugh and smile. "This is so much fun. I forgot how fun this could be."

"It is!" Lizzy said happily.

Audrey felt her heart warming with love at her lover's reaction; She kept pushing Shelby, making her go higher and higher, alternating between pushing Lizzy, not wanting to let the little girl lose her speed. "Don't you fly away from me, babygirl." She teased sweetly, lovingly.

Lizzy laughed, "She won't if I can't!"

Shelby laughed along with her. "I won't, don't worry, babydoll."

Audrey laughed along, finding it all too lovely, too sweet. She kept pushing the two, the urge to pull her lover out of the swing and hug her tight was almost overwhelming her.

Lizzy started to feel bored with the swings. "Can I play on the slides?" she asked.

"You need to slow down before you get off the swing," Shelby said as she planted her feet on the ground.

Audrey moved to Elizabeth's swing again, helping her to slow down and get off of it. "Here." She said sweetly as she placed the girl on the floor. "Be careful"

Lizzy took Audrey's hand in her own. "Come with me, please."

Shelby stood up and a smile formed on her face as she watched the two interact so sweetly together.

Audrey melted into the little girl's request, nodding as she smiled brightly. "Do you want a piggy-back-ride?" she offered sweetly.

"Yeah!" she nodded eagerly.

Shelby's smiled grew even larger. "Here, let me help." She picked Lizzy up from the ground and placed her on Audrey's back.

Audrey smiled to her lover before turning back, securely holding Lizzy before starting to run towards the slides. "Hold yourself, cowgirl!" She joked, laughing embarrassedly at her own awful joke.

Lizzy held on tight to Audrey's shirt as she giggled loudly.

Shelby followed right after them over to the slides. She smiled the whole time, knowing that the day was going to be incredible since they were watching Lizzy.

As they reached the slides, the actress kneed down carefully, placing Elizabeth on the floor. "Go have fun, sweetheart!"

"Will you catch me?" Lizzy asked as she looked up at the actress.

"We will," Shelby said as she wrapped an arm around her lover's waist. "We'll be right here, go on!"

Audrey smiled as she nodded, watching the girl happily running towards the slides; Softly, she turned to her lover, smiling sweetly at her, hands caressing her cheeks. "I love you so much." She spoke softly.

"I love you so much more." Shelby smiled before kissing Audrey's lips softly, lovingly.

"Guys!" Lizzy yelled from the top of the slide.

The actress let out a silly smile before kissing Shelby back; She caressed her lover's cheeks, never wanting to break the kiss again, but doing so with a giggle as Elizabeth called them.

Shelby looked to the girl who was about to go down the slide. She kept her arm around her lover as she stepped forward. Lizzy smiled at them before sitting down and going down the slide. She giggled loudly as she got near the end.

Audrey let her arms rest above her lover's shoulder, walking nearer the slide; As the girl went down, the actress let out a giggle, watching as she hit the floor.

Shelby scooped the girl up from the ground and placed her on her hip. "You supposed to catch me before the ground," Lizzy said with a frown.

"You were going so fast we couldn't catch you," Shelby explained. "It was like you were flying down the slide!"

Audrey walked closer to Shelby, smiling sweetly at the girl. "We promise to catch you from now on, sweetheart."

"Pinky promise?" Lizzy asked as she held up her pinky.

Shelby wrapped her pinky around the girl's. "Pinky promise."

Lizzy held her other pinky up to Audrey.

Audrey melted once again at the girl's actions; Wrapping her pink around the girl's tiny one, she smiled softly. "Pinky promise with a cherry on top." She joked.

"Yay!" Elizabeth smiled. She turned her attention back to Shelby. "Can you put me down please?"

Shelby set the girl on the ground. "Of course."

Lizzy ran back up the stairs on the playset, and to the top of the slide. "Ready?" she asked.

Audrey let out a chuckle as the girl asked Shelby to put her down; She happily watched Lizzy go back up to the playset, stepping closer to the slide to catch her. "Yep!"

Shelby smiled widely as she stayed behind her lover, loosely wrapping her arms around her waist. "I love you," she spoke softly.

Lizzy came flying down the slide again, giggling loudly as she felt the wind in her hair.

Before the actress could answer, she was already catching the girl; Taking her firmly but still gently by the waist. She raised Lizzy above their heads, laughing as she did so, soon putting her down to the ground. "Weee!" She laughed.

"Again!" Lizzy giggled before going back up the steps of the playset.

Shelby smiled as she rested her chin on her lover's shoulder. "I love that you two get along so well." She spoke softly.

Audrey watched as the girl ran back to the playset, caressing her lover's hand softly. "I love it too... it means a lot." The actress answered sweetly. "And I love you so much"

"I love you so much more, gorgeous," Shelby said before placing a kiss on her lover's neck. Her head turned when she heard a small pair of footsteps running their way. She saw a small boy with dark curls running to the other side of the playset. She spotted a woman with dark brown hair, short, and thin, who looked very familiar to her, but she couldn't place a name to her face.

"Shelby Ross?" the woman asked.

And then it hit her. "Daniella?" she asked as she pulled away from Audrey.

"Yeah," the woman grinned.

"Catch me!" Lizzy yelled as she slid down the slide.

Audrey smiled shyly as she saw the woman, letting out a gasp as she ran to catch Lizzy before she hit the floor. "Almost." She laughed, spinning a little with the girl before putting her down.

Lizzy giggled as she was spun in the air. When she was set on the ground she quickly ran back up to the top of the slide.

"God, it's been forever," Daniella said. "How have you been?"

"I'm great. How are you?" Shelby asked.

"I'm good too. Is this your wife?" she asked as she looked to Audrey.

"Fiancé," the blonde said with a smile. "Audrey, this is Dani, the one I told you about."

Audrey smiled as the girl ran back up; As Shelby called her, she looked at them with a shy smile, walking closer to her lover. "Hey there! Nice to meet you." She smiled, offering a hand to Daniella.

Daniella shook Audrey's hand, smiling back. "It's nice to meet you too! Are you here visiting? I haven't seen you here in years, but I know your parents live here."

"Yeah, we actually are," Shelby answered. "I wanted Mom and Dad to meet Audrey... we're headed off to England after this." She explained.

"England? That's great."

Audrey shyly laced her fingers with Shelby's. It caused her to feel safe when meeting new people like she felt stronger having her lover near. "That's where I'm from... my family." She said shyly.

"That's really cool." Dani smiled.

"Audrey, catch me!" Lizzy said from the slide.

"Momma, lookie!" The boy said from the monkey bars.

"Jake, please be careful!" Daniella said as she walked over to him.

Audrey squeezed her lover's hand before excusing herself quickly; She ran to the slide, stopping there to catch Lizzy. "Come here, sweetpea!" She giggled, enjoying the new pet-name.

Lizzy slid down the slide right into Audrey's hands. "'Hank you," she said softly.

Shelby walked over to her lover and Lizzy, smiling at them. She saw Daniella with her son, and she wondered who his father was because he looked nothing like his mother.

"You guys are such a cute family," Dani said as she picked up Jake from the ground.

Audrey took Lizzy and she just couldn't help herself as she pulled the girl closer, she hugged her tightly, kissing her tenderly on the cheek before putting her down. She was so caught up in the moment that she didn't even hear what Daniella said, giggling with the younger girl.

"O-oh..." Shelby laughed nervously. "Lizzy is my niece." She explained.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. She just looks like you, and I just assumed... I'm sorry." Dani apologized.

"It's okay," the blonde smiled. "Is Jake yours?"

"Yes. Do you remember Andrew from high school?"

"Andrew McNeil?" Shelby asked with a surprised tone.

"Yeah," the other woman laughed. "We got married a year after we graduated and had Jake four years ago."

"Oh, my God! That's amazing," Shelby smiled. "I knew you always had a crush on him."

Daniella blushed as she looked down. "Yeah," she laughed. "Senior year he asked me out, and that's where it all started."

"I'll go talk with Auntie Shelby and Daniella, do you want to come with me?" Audrey asked Lizzy, holding her on her hip, smiling sweetly to the girl.

"Yes," Lizzy nodded as she wrapped her arms around the woman's neck.

"Why don't we go sit down?" Daniella asked.

"Sure," Shelby smiled before following the brunette over to the picnic table. She smiled when she saw Audrey walking their way.

Audrey smiled as the girl hugged her, caressing her back as they walked to the table; The actress sat down next to her lover, holding the girl close in her lap. "Sorry, I was catching Lizzy." She smiled shyly.

"You're fine, babe," Shelby said with a small smile. She wrapped her arm around Audrey's waist.

"So, where are you living now?"

"LA, that's where I met Audrey."

Audrey smiled at her lover and then at Daniella, scooting closer to Shelby. "We met at a tv show." She said shyly, wanting to participate.

"Really?" Dani raised her brows. "Do you act?" she asked Shelby.

"No... Audrey does, but I don't. It was one of those, uh, I survived something paranormal shows... and she did the reenactment part." Shelby tried to explain to the best of her ability.

Audrey let her hand rest on top of her lover's, caressing it sweetly. "I played Shelby, actually." She giggled.

"Really?" Dani asked. "What kind of paranormal thing?"

"Uh, have you heard of My Roanoke Nightmare?" Shelby asked.

"Not that I can think of."

Audrey softly squeezed her lover's hand, knowing it was something hard for her to talk about. "It's a great show, Shelby looked amazing... Matt not so much." She teased, wanting to lighten up the mood so Shelby didn't feel nervous, hoping to change the subject.

When Shelby felt a hand squeezing hers, she felt relieved of her nerves. She blushed slightly with her lover's words.

"Who's Matt?" Daniella asked.

"He's my ex," Shelby explained.

"Oh, okay." The brunette nodded. "What happened? If you don't mind me asking."

"Matt and I living in Roanoke, North Carolina... the house we lived in was possessed, to say the least."

Audrey bit her lip as they talked about Matt, staring down at Lizzy, who had begun to fall asleep. "And Matt was an ass," Audrey added, out of impulse; She gasped, blushing right after. "Sorry... impulse."

Shelby let out a small laugh. "It's okay... it's true. He was an asshole."

"I'm sorry," Dani frowned.

"It's okay. If I hadn't been with him, I would have never met Audrey, so I can't complain too much." Shelby said with a smile.

Audrey blushed a little more as she heard her lover's words; She moved slowly, not to wake Lizzy up, placing a kiss to Shelby's cheek. "That's true." She said softly.

Shelby turned to place a kiss on Audrey's lips this time. She smiled when she turned back to Daniella. "What do you do?"

"I'm a teacher at the high school."

"Really? I never took you as the teacher type."

"It wasn't my first choice, but it works."

"What do you teach?" Shelby asked.

"Art. That's what I went to college for, and I couldn't get a job anywhere besides the high school, so I took it."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. What do you do if you're not acting?"

"I'm a yoga instructor"

The actress smiled at the kiss, pulling Lizzy a little higher on her lap, feeling the girl hugging her a little tighter, smiling sweetly at it. "Shelby has her own studio," Audrey commented proudly.

"Really?!" Dani asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Shelby smiled with a small blush to her cheeks. "I've owned it for three or four years now." She explained.

"That's incredible." The brunette smiled.

"It is, right?!" Audrey said excitedly, smiling proudly. "Shelby is amazing."

Shelby blushed even harder as she let out a small laugh. "I'm not that great. Audrey's the amazing one."

Daniella smiled at them. "You two are just so in love. I'm so happy for you, Shel."

"Thank you," she smiled back. "What's Andrew up to?"

"At work. He's at work more than at home lately."

"What does he do?"

"He's the football coach at the college." She said.

Audrey felt her cheeks getting as red as a tomato; She shook her head, lacing their fingers together as she kept smiling, paying attention to the conversation.

Shelby caressed her lover's hand when their fingers laced together. "That's awesome. Chris is working at the college too."

"Really? What department?"

"Science. I'm surprised you haven't seen him." Shelby said.

"Me too, I pass by there all the time when I go to see Andrew."

Audrey kept smiling at the conversation, finding something incredibly sweet in just watching her talking; All of a sudden, she felt a head being buried into her neck, and a small yawn coming. Melting at the touch, she stared down at Lizzy, who was hugging her closer.

Shelby looked to her side, seeing Lizzy asleep on Audrey was the cutest thing she thought she had ever seen.

"Do you guys need to get home to put her down for a nap?" Dani asked.

"We were going to go for ice cream, but I don't think Lizzy wants any now." Shelby teased.

The girl's eyes shot open, "Ice cream?!"

Audrey burst into giggles as she heard the girl's voice. "Yes, would you like that, sleepyhead?" she said sweetly, tapping on the girl's nose.

"Yes! Please! Can we go now?" She asked with excitement.

"Would you like to come with us?" Shelby asked as she looked to the brunette.

"Sure!" She smiled.

Audrey smiled to the brunette and then to the younger girl. "Do you want a piggy-back-ride again?" she asked sweetly, starting to tickle the girl playfully.

Lizzy giggled loudly as she tried to pull away. "Yes!"

Shelby smiled as she got up from her seat. "I was thinking of going to the old ice cream shop down the street. Are they still open?"

"They are," Dani said as she got up as well and picked up Jake.

Audrey giggled, placing the girl on the bench before turning around, so she could jump on her back. "Babe, come here" She called sweetly, motioning for Shelby to come in front of her.

Lizzy happily got on the woman's back, wrapping her arms around Audrey's neck as she rested her head on her shoulder.

Shelby walked to her lover, stepping in front of her. "Yes, gorgeous?" She asked.

Audrey got up and hold Elizabeth properly before kissing her lover sweetly, letting out a giggle as she did so.

Shelby smiled into their kiss. "I love you," she spoke softly. When she pulled away, she could see the sleepy look on Lizzy's face. "Are you sure you don't want to go home for a nap?"

"I'm sure. I want ice cweam." The girl answered.

"Okay." Shelby nodded with a small laugh. She turned to Daniella to see her holding Jake in her arms. "Ready?"

"Yes."

Audrey giggled at the girl's answer; She started walking closer to her lover, bumping on her playfully. "I love you too, so much"

"I love you more." Shelby smiled as she lightly bumped the woman back.

Daniella walked right behind them as they walked to the ice cream shop. It was only a few blocks from the park, so it didn't take long for them to arrive, and once they did, Shelby opened the door for them.

Audrey giggled as she kept walking, entering the shop and putting Lizzy down, soon taking her lover's hand and lacing their fingers together, the other one holding the little girl's. "I really love you, you know?" she whispered.

Shelby smiled when her lover grabbed her hand and heard her speak. "I do know because I love you too."

"Can I get chocolate?" Lizzy asked as she looked up at the couple.

Audrey giggled, staring down at the young girl. "Chocolate ice-cream?" She asked.

"Yes, pwease." She grinned.

"What do you guys want?" Shelby asked Daniella and Jake.

"Oh, don't worry about us. I'll get it." Dani said.

"Let me pay, please?"

"You're still stubborn." the brunette laughed. "I'll take a vanilla cone. Jake, what do you want?"

"Coco cone." He said shyly.

"Okay." Audrey nodded to Lizzy, smiling at her lover; She could always be so generous, so sweet... it never failed to amaze her. "Can I have a milkshake?" she asked shyly.

"Of course." Shelby smiled before going up to the counter. "I need two chocolate ice cream cones, one vanilla cone, one strawberry milkshake, and one chocolate milkshake." She said to the lady behind the counter.

"Okay, that'll be $23.96."

Shelby got her card from her pocket and handed it over.

Audrey smiled as she kept holding her lover's hand; All of a sudden, she felt something tapping on her leg, and she stared down to see Lizzy asking to get onto her lap; With a sweet smile, she took the girl, resting her on her hip, feeling small arms hugging her neck.

As the girl behind the counter gave Shelby the different items, she handed them to the person they belonged to. She held onto the milkshakes and took them over to a table outside. She pulled out a chair for her lover as Daniella and Jake sat down on the other side of the table.

Audrey smiled sweetly at her lover; Following them outside, she sat on the chair Shelby had pulled to her after placing the young girl to another one. "Thank you, my love." She said softly, letting her hand give Shelby's thigh a small caress.

"You're welcome, baby." Shelby smiled as she stuck a straw in her milkshake.

"Thank you for buying us ice cream," Dani said. "Say thank you," she said to Jake.

"Thank you, Shelby."

"You're welcome, honey." She smiled at the boy.

Audrey giggled at the boy, sticking a straw to her own milkshake, taking a sip and humming at the flavor; She stared at Lizzy, seeing she was eating her cone. "Lizzy, say thank you, lovely." She asked sweetly.

Lizzy licked her lips. "'Hank you, Shel."

"You're welcome, sweetie." Shelby grabbed her lover's hand, lacing their fingers together.

"What are you three doing the rest of the day?" Dani asked.

Audrey smiled as she caressed her lover's fingers, taking another sip of her milkshake. "We'll be watching Lizzy all day and at night we—" The actress realized they wouldn't be able to go on the date they had planned since they had promised Chris and Isabella to watch Lizzy for them tonight. "Baby, we won't be able to go out for dinner today, Chris and Isabella are already going."

"Shit..." Shelby mumbled. "Sorry... we'll have to do that tomorrow. I'm sure my mom won't mind if we have dinner there in a couple days instead of tomorrow." She said as she lightly squeezed her fiancé's hand.

"Babe, it's okay." Audrey smiled to her, reassuring the younger blonde. "I don't mind staying in today, it's been lovely so far and we can order pizza for Lizzy." She giggled. "And also, tomorrow at your mother's is just fine, we have plenty of days to have dinner just by ourselves, I mean it, babygirl."

Shelby nodded. "Okay," she sighed. "What are you guys doing today?" she asked Dani.

"Nothing actually. Andrew will be at work late tonight, so it's just me and Jake." Daniella said.

Shelby looked back to her lover, then back to the brunette. "Would you want to join us for pizza later? We can catch up more." She asked before looking back to Audrey. "Do you mind if they join?"

At the question Shelby did to the other woman, the back part of Audrey's mind caused her to get the familiar small bit of jealousy; She bit her lip before taking another sip of her milkshake, managing to smile at her lover right after. "Of course not! That'd be amazing, and maybe Lizzy and Jake can play, huh?" she looked at the girl, smiling at her, trying to brush the small hint of the infamous feeling off of her mind.

"Yeah!" Lizzy smiled before looking at Jake. "Do you play tea party?"

"Uh... I can." Jake said softly.

"Only if Audrey doesn't mind. I don't want to impose on your time here." Dani said.

Audrey stared sweetly at the woman; She knew her jealousy was just her insecurities speaking, and she had to get over them. Out of impulse, she caressed Daniella's hand in a friendly way, a habit she had ever since she could remember. "It'd be our pleasure to have you, I mean it, don't worry"

Shelby's eyes dropped to Audrey's hand on Dani's. She brushed off the feeling of jealousy, knowing that Audrey was just a friendly person. She smiled up at both of them.

"Okay," Dani smiled. "Jake has to take a nap in an hour, and I'm sure Lizzy does too. Can I get your number, so I can text you when he's up?" she asked as she pulled out her phone and handed it over to Shelby.

"Of course." Shelby typed her number into the woman's phone and then handed it back over.

Audrey patted the woman's hand before pulling it away from Daniella's, taking another sip of her milkshake; As Shelby put her number on her phone, the jealousy hit the back of her mind again. The actress took a silent deep breath to brush it away, trying to keep her cool.

Jake yawned as he finished off his ice cream cone. "Momma, I'm tired."

"Okay, baby," Dani said as she stood up. "Thank you so much for the ice cream. I'll text you later, okay?"

"Okay, and you're welcome." Shelby smiled. "I'll see you later, Jake."

"Bye-bye." Lizzy smiled with chocolate all over her chin.

Audrey smiled at the boy, ignoring the constant jealousy that was now bothering her; Looking down at Lizzy, she giggled, taking a few napkins from the table. "See you later, guys." The actress said softly before wiping the chocolate away from the girl's face. "There you go, all clean again." She smiled.

"Bye," Shelby smiled as Daniella walked off with Jake in her arms. She turned to her lover and Lizzy, laughing softly as the girl. "Did you enjoy the ice cream?" she asked.

"Mhm," Lizzy nodded. "'Hank you."

"You're welcome." Shelby grabbed her lover's hand again, lightly caressing her skin. "You okay?" she asked softly. She knew there was something wrong just by the woman's mannerisms.

The actress finished cleaning the girl and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, letting out a giggle as she did so; At her lover's touch, she smiled sweetly, turning to her. "Yes, why?" she asked softly, giving her milkshake another sip.

Lizzy giggled at the kiss on her forehead.

"I can tell something's... off. What is it, babydoll?" Shelby asked as she gently squeezed her lover's hand.

Audrey felt her cheeks blushing a little as she bit as she bit her lip; She raised her eyebrows as her lips curved a little up in a sad smile, she kept staring at blue eyes, knowing Shelby would soon realize what it was.

Shelby bit her own lip, hiding a sigh she wanted to let out. "It's okay," she said softly. "Why don't we head back home? Lizzy looks like she's about to pass out." She said as she looked to the girl who was sitting in her seat with her eyes half open.

"It's not... I'm sorry, I don't want to be like that, I'm really trying, Shelby." Audrey explained softly, sadly, eyes falling down to their hands. "And okay..."

"I know you are. Don't apologize, I'm the same way... okay? You're not the only one who gets jealous." Shelby said as she stood up.

Audrey nodded, letting out a sigh as she did so; Brows furrowed lightly as she heard her lover's final words. "Wait..." She said softly as she picked Lizzy up, the girl instantly wrapping her arms on Audrey's neck, head plopping down on her shoulder. "Did you get... jealous too?" she asked.

Shelby looked down as she gathered their trash to throw away in the trashcan next to the ice cream shop's door. "Maybe..." she mumbled as she took Audrey's hand in her own.

Audrey let out a chuckle as she rolled her eyes, lacing their fingers together. "And here I am thinking I was the worst fiancé in the whole world." She joked, starting to walk.

Shelby laughed as she shook her head. "You're not the worst... neither of us are. We can't help it. We just need to try and work on it and be honest, which I wasn't being. So, yes, I was jealous, but I also realize I shouldn't have been."

Audrey nodded, caressing her lover's hand. "Why didn't you tell me when I told you?" she asked softly, voice coming almost hurt as she felt like her lover wanted to hide it from her... it hurt her.

Shelby could hear Audrey's tone, and she sighed. "I'm sorry... I-I guess I didn't want you to think I'm jealous every time you hold someone else's hand, but, I am. I know you're just genuinely a friendly person, so I can't be jealous when you do that... but I am." She sighed again.

Audrey kept caressing her lover's hand tenderly, not wanting to let it go for even a second. "Hey," she said softly, placing a sweet kiss to her fiancé's cheek. "It's okay, I understand it... I just wish you had told me... I felt really bad and kinda scared." She admitted.

Shelby looked at Audrey with furrowed brows. "Why were you scared, gorgeous?" she asked with concern. "You have nothing to be scared of."

Audrey stared down a little, seeing Lizzy had fallen asleep again; She bit her lip, starting to get a little nervous. "You know... the usual 'one day you'll get tired of me' thing." She confessed.

Shelby stopped walking and looked at her lover in the face. She brought her free hand up to gently hold Audrey's cheek, making her look up into her eyes. "I will never ever, ever get tired of you. I love you too much to get tired of you. I fall in love with you more and more every day. It's insane how much I love you. It won't happen, I swear on my life." She explained.

At the sudden stop, Audrey felt her eyes widening; She relaxed as she felt a hand holding her cheek softly, staring at beloved blue eyes. "You are my world, Shelby." She whispered softly, tenderly. "Thank you so much for never giving up on me."

"You don't have to thank me. I will always be here for you because you're always here for me. You're my rock, and I don't know what I would do without you." Shelby said before leaning in for a soft, loving kiss.

Audrey smiled sweetly before kissing her lover just as lovingly, wishing she could pull her closer. "I love you, babygirl." She whispered as she pulled apart, starting to walk again.

"I love you too, gorgeous. I love you so, so, so much." Shelby said as she walked with her lover. She guided them back to her brother's house, which wasn't a far walk.

Audrey giggled as she kept walking happily; As she saw the house, the actress let out a sigh, remembering the person that was there early this morning. "I hope Cameron is gone." She commented.


	26. Little Intruder

Shelby saw that the woman's car was gone, and a relieved sigh left her lips. "She is." She said as they got closer to the house. When they got to the front door, Shelby unlocked the door and opened it for her lover.

Audrey let out a relieved sigh, smiling at Shelby when she entered the house. "Thank you, my love." She said softly. "I think we should put Lizzy in her room, so she can sleep properly."

"You're welcome, gorgeous," Shelby said as she shut the door. "I agree. Do you want to put her down by yourself?" she asked. "She seems to cling to you right now."

Audrey giggled, nodding as she did so. "I'll be right back." She smiled, pecking the younger blonde's lips before walking to the girl's room.

Softly placing the girl on the bed, Audrey made sure she was comfortable before settling the covers over her and walking towards the windows, closing them as well. Before leaving the room, the actress side-eyed a small lamp - Just for precaution, she turned it on. As the woman was starting to close the door, she heard the girl mumbling something.

"Audrey...?" Lizzy murmured sleepily. "I love ya, ya're reawy cool."

Brown eyes got a little teary as the actress smiled brightly. "I love you too, sweetheart." She closed the door softly, watching as the girl fell asleep with a small smile; Walking downstairs, Audrey wiped a tear away, some more starting to come as she smiled to herself.

Shelby walked to the kitchen where Isabella was, standing with a glass of tea in her hand. When the woman spotted her, she smiled widely. "How was she?"

"A perfect angel, as always. We ran into an old friend of mine who has a son, and I was wondering if it would be okay if she came over while you two are gone. The kids seemed to get along, and he agreed to play tea party already."

"Of course." Isabelle smiled. "Lizzy can always use someone to play with. She doesn't have many friends."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She's shy, but if she and your friend's son hit it off, they could play even after you go back home."

"Okay," Shelby said with a smile.

Audrey just couldn't stop her tears from coming; She followed the small chat she could hear, eventually entering the kitchen as she let out a sniff, a bright smile still on her face. "Oh, hi, Isabella." She said softly, wiping a tear away.

Shelby heard the sniffle and looked for her lover. When she saw her, she quickly went over to her, cupping her cheeks, worries of another panic attack formed in her head. "What's wrong? Are you okay, babe?" she asked with concern in her tone.

Audrey totally forgot about the fact that she was crying; Brows furrowing at first, soon she realized what was going on, and a shy smile was formed on her face, hands caressing her lover's waist. "I'm okay, babygirl, don't worry." She smiled once again. "Just Lizzy... she just—" eyes got even teary. "She just said she loves me." Her smile grew even bigger, more tears coming down as her cheeks blushed.

"Awe," Shelby's frown turned to a wide smile as she wiped her lover's happy tears away. "That's amazing, baby."

"She really does love you guys. She's going to be so sad when you leave." Isabella said.

Audrey smiled shyly as she sniffled one more time, pecking her lover before lacing their fingers and guiding them to the counter again. "We can always come to visit." The actress said sweetly

"We'd love that, especially Elizabeth," Isabella said before finishing off her glass of tea. "Well, I have to start getting ready for our date. I'll see you, ladies, later." She smiled before walking off.

Shelby smiled back, waiting until the woman left. "I love you so much." She said softly, lovingly. "Tonight is going to be fun."

The actress smiled to the woman as she let out a small nod, turning to her lover right after. "I love you, babe," Audrey said just as lovingly, leaning in to kiss Shelby sweetly on the lips, hand caressing her cheek. "And yes, it will be absolutely fun." She whispered as she pulled apart, soon leaning in for another kiss.

Shelby loved their soft, sweet kisses most of all. "So, if either of us feel jealous, we need some code word or something to do or say so the other one knows without having to directly say it. Would that be okay?"

Audrey nodded as she let out a chuckle, face still close to her lover's; She took her hand, guiding them back to their room. "I think that would work very well, and not only for today." She commented as they walked.

"I agree," Shelby said as she followed her lover up the stairs. "What should it be? A word? A gesture?"

"Mm..." Audrey thought for a moment, both women reaching the room now. "Maybe something like 'my stomach hurts'." She chuckled, closing the door behind them.

Shelby thought about it for a moment. "That would work." She nodded. She walked closer to her lover, wrapping her arms around the other's waist. She placed a soft, loving kiss to her lips.

Audrey let out another chuckle, nodding as she did so; Kissing her lover back, the actress let her hands hook behind Shelby's neck, pulling her a little closer.

Shelby kissed her lover a little harder as her hands slid down the woman's waist to her ass, where she squeezed her. She pulled Audrey toward the bed, and gently pushed her down to the mattress.

The actress let out a whimper as she felt hands on her ass; Letting out a small gasp, she laid on the mattress, pulling her lover with her, letting their legs tangle as she didn't break the kiss.

Shelby smiled when she felt their legs tangling together. Her tongue gently brushed against her lover's bottom lip, asking for access.

Audrey scooted up in bed, pulling Shelby with her until her head hit the pillows. Gladly, she let her lover's tongue inside, twirling her own together, letting out a soft moan.

Shelby smirked when she heard her lover moan. One of her hands came around to the front of the woman's body and her fingers started playing with the hem of her shirt, teasing the skin that was right underneath.

Audrey felt her hips bucking as she felt her lover's hand playing with her skin; Pulling apart from the kiss while sucking on her lower lip, the actress let out a smirk. "Tsk, tsk, tsk... so needy." She teased, letting both of her hands slip down the woman's body, squeezing her ass and pulling her closer.

A soft moan came from Shelby when she felt Audrey sucking her lip, and then her hands squeezing her ass. "I always need you, don't you get that by now? One passionate kiss or your hand on my ass, and I want you to make love to me." She whispered lowly.

Audrey bit her lip as she let her hands slip inside the woman's leggings and panties, cupping her bare ass, scratching it softly. "And what if I said, you don't get to have sex until tonight?" she whispered huskily.

Shelby let out a whine as she pouted. "Why?" she asked as she batted her lashes. "I'm so needy for you."

"And I'm so, so, so needy for you, baby." The actress whispered, pulling Shelby closer. "But I just love to tease so much."

"I know you do," Shelby said before biting her lip softly. Her hand moved underneath Audrey's shirt to her breast, gently squeezing it over her bra. "And so, do I."

Audrey bit her lip to stop herself from moaning; Her breath got stuck in her throat, and her hands slowly left Shelby's pants, following up to her back, caressing it.

Shelby brought her other hand to meet her first, cupping Audrey's other breast. She gently squeezed the pair thought her bra. "Should I take this off of you?" she asked in a teasing tone.

Audrey couldn't help but let out a soft moan; Still, she managed to keep herself focused, hips bucking on Shelby's again. "I need to take a shower." She whispered, teasingly.

Shelby bucked her hip roughly as she leaned down to kiss her lover passionately on the lips. "You sure about that?" she asked.

At the feeling of Shelby's hips on her own, Audrey could swear her wetness had already completely ruined her panties. Kissing Shelby back lustily, the actress whined as she pulled apart. "It's so hard to resist you." She whispered breathlessly, hands caressing Shelby's back all over. "But I really want to see how wet you'll be for me if I keep teasing you the whole day... I'm planning on wearing leggings after, and you know how well they look on my butt." She teased.

"I'll be dripping for you," Shelby said in a whisper. "It's going to be so hard to see you in leggings and not be able to grab your ass... you'll kill me." She admitted. "You don't understand how bad I want you right now."

Audrey let out a smirk, her hands going inside Shelby's shirt, softly scratching her skin all over. "Who said you won't be able to grab my ass?" she teased. "And I bet you're not that wet"

"Why don't you find out for yourself," Shelby smirked. She knew if Audrey felt how wet she was, she would get what she wanted. "And, I don't want to grab your ass in front of Lizzy."

"You can always grab me at the bathroom, or at some empty room." Audrey teased, flipping them in one quick move, pinning the woman's hands above her head. "Do you want me to suck on your clit?" she whispered huskily.

Shelby let out a small gasp as their positions were switched. At her lover's words, she felt the throb between her thigh intensify. As she opened her mouth, her breath hitched in her throat, making no words come out. She bit her lip hard as she nodded eagerly.

Audrey let out a smirk as she realized how flustered her lover was; Starting to place wet, hot kisses on Shelby's neck, the actress made sure their hips were not touching. "I didn't hear your answer." She teased, biting her lover's neck.

"God, yes," Shelby moaned softly, her hips bucking hard. She whined when she didn't feel anything to buck into.

Letting out another smirk, Audrey sucked on her lover's neck before pulling apart, standing up and staring devilishly into blue eyes. "Tonight."

Shelby scoffed as Audrey pulled away from her. She sat up as she rolled her eyes. "You're such a fucking tease." She said as she squeezed her thighs together. "I might as well go take a shower and finish myself off." She said as she stood from the bed. She was hoping her lover wouldn't realize that she only teasing.

"If you finish yourself, I won't touch you until we go back home," Audrey said firmly, biting her lip as she arched her eyebrows.

Shelby looked into her lover's eyes, seeing she was serious. "Fine... I'll wait until tonight." She said before grabbing her towel. "Will you take a non-sexual shower with me?"

Audrey burst into laughs, nodding as she took her towel as well, lacing her fingers with Shelby's. "I love you, okay?"

"I love you too, gorgeous," Shelby said before pecking her lover's lips. "I know you didn't mean it in a mean way, just your sexy dominant way."

Audrey blushed fiercely at her lover's comment, nodding as she did so. "Yes... I can get a little carried away."

"I like it when you do," Shelby admitted. She smirked before walking across the hall to the bathroom.

Audrey rolled her eyes shyly as she let out a giggle, entering the bathroom and locking the door. "You are so kinky." She teased.

"You don't know the half of it," Shelby said as she turned on the water for the shower.

"I think I do know, though" Audrey teased as she started undressing herself. "I'm the one who gladly cleans the mess."

Shelby blushed as she started to undress as well. "This is true... and that's something I love that you do, and something I love to do."

Audrey bit her lip, starting to regret the teasing she was doing; After to undress herself, she hugged the other woman from behind, placing a wet, tender kiss to her neck. "Sit on the counter when you're done undressing." She whispered huskily.

Shelby moaned softly when she felt the kiss on her neck. When she pulled her panties off, she saw the large wet spot, and she was surprised with herself. She pulled away from Audrey to sit on the counter like she was told.

Audrey let out a smirk as she pulled away from her lover, waiting for her to sit on the counter. After she did so, she walked to her again, pulling Shelby nearer the edge, kissing her hungrily. "Just because you were such a good girl," she mumbled between kisses. "You get to have a little treat right now."

Shelby kissed Audrey back just as hungrily if not more. "Thank you, Mistress." She said softly. Her hips bucked, showing how eager she was.

Audrey smirked as she heard her lover's words, letting her hands fall back to her lover's ass, pulling her even closer, feeling her wetness, it caused her to let out a whimper.

Shelby moaned softly as she felt her core against Audrey's skin. Her hips bucked hard as she leaned in to kiss her lover hard. "Make love to me... please."

Audrey let out a moan, squeezing her lover's ass, pulling her even closer, kissing Shelby harsher.

Shelby moaned into her lover's mouth. "I love you," she mumbled into their kiss.

Audrey kept pulling Shelby closer, wanting to feel her wet core against her skin. "I love... you too..." she mumbled, letting her tongue enter her lover's mouth, twirling with Shelby's.

Shelby's hips bucked harder this time. She moaned into her lover's mouth as she grabbed Audrey's ass, pulling her close. "Do what... you said in the... bedroom... please." She begged.

Audrey let out a smirk, pulling apart while sucking on her lover's lower lip, letting out a whimper. "And what did I say?" she teased, hands cupping Shelby's breasts.

Shelby moaned when she felt her lover's hand on her breasts. "That you'd suck on my clit..." she blushed as she answered.

Audrey bit her lip, finding it adorable that her lover was blushing. "Someone's all red." She teased.

Shelby felt herself blushing even harder at the comment. "I can't help it." She chuckled embarrassedly.

"So, it means you don't want me down there?" the actress teased again, letting her nails softly scratch the woman's thighs.

A soft moan fell from Shelby's lips when she felt the soft scratches against her thighs. "That's not what I meant... I do want you there. Please?" she asked with a small pout.

The pout on her lover's face was something Audrey could never resist, and apparently, Shelby knew that too well. "You know what this pout does with me." She bit her lip, scratching the woman's thighs once again.

Shelby moaned at the scratches again before making her pout worse. "I know... that's why I do it." She admitted.

Audrey rolled her eyes playfully, pecking her lover once again before kneeling down, staring up as she caressed her lover's thighs. "I was going to tease you more, but I know you probably can't take it anymore." She smirked.

Shelby looked down at her lover, gently brushing her hair behind her ear. "I can't handle anymore." She said. Her fingers gently tangled in the other woman's hair.

"Maybe I can't, either." Audrey teased, placing one hot, wet kiss to Shelby's inner left thigh.

When Shelby felt the kiss on her thigh, a soft moan fell from her lips, and her eyes fell shut. "Fuck, I love you."

Audrey smirked, moving to the other thigh as she spread her lover's legs a little more, placing another kiss on the other thigh. "I love you too." She mumbled, soon starting to alternate between the two legs, leaving bites and sucks.

Shelby had to bite her lip to hold back a loud moan that wanted to come. Her hips bucked hard as her head fell back, awaiting the sweet touch of her lover's tongue.

Audrey let out one single kiss on her lover's core, wanting to see her reaction; She gasped, lips becoming already incredibly wet.

A muffled moan came from Shelby as her free hand gripped the counter edge. Her hips bucked again.

Audrey stared up, smirking at the sight. "Babe, my lips are already all wet." She whispered huskily, licking the plump flesh.

Shelby looked down at her lover, moaning at the sight. "I told you I was wet and needy for you, baby."

"Yeah... just how I like it." The actress teased, leaning in and placing a hot, open-mouthed kiss to her lover's core again, this time letting the tip of her tongue brush against her lover's clit, moaning at how wet she was, hands playing with her lover's inner thighs.

Shelby's eyes fell shut again. Her fingers that were tangled in Audrey's hair got tighter as her hips bucked again. When she felt the woman's tongue against her clit a small moan left her lips. Her breathing already started to pick up as she anticipated her lover's next move.

Audrey was loving how Shelby's hips were bucking against her face; It had always been a thing she loved. Licking Shelby's clit just a little harsher, the actress gave the bundle of nerves a small suck.

Before a loud moan could leave Shelby's lips, she bit her lip hard, hard enough to bleed. She whimpered as her hips bucked. "Pl-please..."

Hearing Shelby begging like that was the final thing that Audrey needed to give in completely. Letting out a moan, she started sucking harshly on Shelby's clit, alternating between sucks and brushes of her tongue down to her entrance.

"Oh, God," Shelby moaned as she threw her head back. She pulled Audrey closer as she bucked her hips. She loved how each time they had sex, it never felt like the time before, it always got better.

Going down on Shelby had easily become one of Audrey's favorite things. She kept sucking on her lover's bundle of nerves, tongue flicking up and down eventually, lapping her juices, wanting to taste her the best that she could.

Shelby's hips started moving to their own accord as she felt her orgasm quickly building up. The fire in the pit of her stomach was growing hotter by each of Audrey's movements.

Audrey kept doing what she was doing, moaning at the taste she had grown to love so much, wanting desperately to taste Shelby's release, hands gripping a little harder on the woman's thighs.

As the fire erupted, Shelby's body was engulfed in a pleasurable heat followed by pure euphoria. Her grip on Audrey's hair and the bathroom counter got tighter. She felt her thighs shaking from the intense orgasm.

Audrey moaned as she felt her lover's juices coating her mouth; She licked every single drop she could, tongue drawing slow circles on her lover's clit before eventually pulling away, sucking one last time on the bundle of nerves

Shelby whined and whimpered when her lover pulled away. She pulled Audrey up into a passionate kiss, moaning as she tasted herself on the woman's lips.

Audrey kissed the woman just as passionately, caressing her cheeks as she did so, pulling apart while sucking on her bottom lip before kissing her again.

Shelby moaned as Audrey sucked on her lip. Her hands gripped her lover's ass and pulled her closer. "I... love you..." she said into their kisses.

Audrey smirked as her lover pulled her closer, softly breaking their kiss, staring lovingly into blue eyes. "I love you too, my love." She whispered sweetly, hands still caressing her lover's cheeks. "You just have no idea of how much..."

"I think I do because I love you so fucking much," Shelby said softly. "That was incredible." She said with a small blush on her cheeks.

Audrey let out a giggle, pecking her lover once again before pulling her by the hand and towards the shower. "C'mon, Daniella will text you soon." She said softly.

"You're right." Shelby sighed. She got off the counter and got into the shower with her lover. "Be ready for tonight, you'll be getting a special treat."

Audrey's brows furrowed a little at the sigh her lover let out, lips soon forming a smirk. "Alright." She grinned cheekily, taking the soap and starting to wash her lover's shoulders. "Are you... tired? Of like, doing things and taking care?" she asked softly.

Shelby turned to face her lover. "Not at all... I'm sorry if it came off that way, baby. I don't want to force sex into a quickie because you deserve the time that I like to spend to worship your body."

"Oh." Audrey shook her head, hands never stopping to caress her lover's skin. "No, no, no. I didn't mean it like that either." She said softly. "I just asked to know if you're alright, babydoll... I heard you sigh."

"Oh," Shelby said. "Yes, I'm okay. I just forgot, and I wish I had the time to say thank you properly," she explained. "I like to take my time with you, that's all."

"Oh, love," Audrey said sweetly, letting her forehead rest against her lover's, pulling her closer. "It's okay, living with children is like that." Audrey teased, not even realizing they had been thinking about things in that manner before.

"I guess it is," Shelby said with a small smile. "Tonight though, I promise." She said before grabbing the shampoo. "Let me wash your hair."

Audrey smiled to her sweetly, starting to wash her own body. "Babe, I love when you wash my hair, but we have to be faster." She said softly, sadly. "Isabella and Chris are leaving soon."

"Right," Shelby sighed before squirting the shampoo into her hand for her own hair. She tried to be as fast as possible while still taking a reasonable time to wash herself.

Audrey bit her lip as she started washing herself, feeling a little upset to have to be rushing things like that.

After Shelby washed the soap from her body, she turned to her lover, wrapping her arms around the woman's waist. "I love you so much."

Audrey was finishing washing her hair when she felt hands wrapping her; Smiling softly, she wiped the water from her eyes away, letting her hands hook behind the woman's neck. "I love you so much, babygirl." She whispered, staring lovingly into blue eyes.

"I love you even more," Shelby said before kissing Audrey's lips softly. "Ready to get out of here?"

"Not a hundred percent ready, but yeah." Audrey giggled, resting her head on her lover's shoulder. "I really don't want to leave you... I miss you." She chuckled. "Does it make sense?"

"We'll be in bed cuddling in less than six hours. We can cuddle on the couch too... you'll be close to me all day, I promise, babydoll." Shelby said before shutting off the water.

Audrey groaned softly as she pulled away from her lover, letting her shut the water down. "Okay..."

Shelby opened the shower curtain and grabbed them both their towels before stepping out. She grabbed her hairbrush and started passing it through her hair. Once it was brushed, she started braiding it.

Audrey took her towel and smiled softly to Shelby, as a 'thank you'; She finished drying herself and brushed her hair quickly. "I'm sorry if I seem a little... off." She said softly. "I guess, I'm just... I don't know, missing being clingy." She chuckled.

Once Shelby had tied her braid off in an elastic, she turned to her lover. "Don't apologize. I miss it too. I'm clingy too. Since we've started dating, we haven't really spent a long time apart from each other, and I don't know what I'd do if we had to. I hate not being skin to skin all day long with you."

Audrey smiled softly, feeling relieved that her lover got her. She nodded, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Oh Shelby, what would I do without you in my life?" She giggled.

"Be absolutely insane? Maybe a crazy cat lady?" Shelby teased with a large grin.

Audrey rolled her eyes as she bumped into her lover playfully, laughing right after. "C'mon silly, let's go get dressed and eat something, I'm starving."

Shelby smiled as she opened the bathroom door, and walked across the hall to their bedroom, opening the door for her lover. "After you, milady."

Audrey let out a giggle, entering the room and pulling Shelby with her. "Thank you, 'gentlewoman'." She chuckled.

Shelby laughed as she shut the door. "I love you so much." She placed a soft kiss onto Audrey's lips before pulling away to get dressed.

Audrey giggled as she kissed her lover back. "I love you so much more." She said softly, starting to get dressed as well; She grabbed a pair of leggings and a sweater.

Shelby bit her lip when she saw her lover in a tight pair of leggings. She decided to dress in the same attire. She walked back to the door. "What do you want to eat?" she asked before opening the door.

Audrey could see how her lover was staring at her, and a light smirk made its way to her lips. Turning to her lover, she thought for a moment. "Anything is fine, really." She answered softly. "Let me go downstairs with you."

"Okay, babe." Shelby smiled. She grabbed Audrey's hand before making her way downstairs and to the kitchen. Chris sat at the table in a nice outfit while he typed away on his computer.

The actress smiled as they got downstairs, finding it absolutely sweet that Chris was all dressed up to her night out with Isabella. "Looking good, huh?" she joked, not even thinking twice; As she realized her words, pale cheeks got instantly red.

"Yeah," he chuckled. "Would you guys mind watching Elizabeth tonight? I booked a suite at the inn down the street from the restaurant."

"Not at all." Shelby smiled.

Audrey bit her lip to stop a small smirk from coming. She took a deep breath to push the redness on her cheeks away, managing to smile shyly at Chris. "Have fun." She said sweetly.

"Thank you. We've been wanting to do something like this for a while now. We just haven't gotten the time to do it."

"You're welcome," Shelby said happily. "Any rules?"

"Just make sure she's in bed by eight, and nothing over PG for tv or movies." He said.

"Got it," Audrey said softly. "We were thinking about ordering pizza, is it okay? Also, can she drink soda or just juice?"

"She can have pizza, and juice or water, no soda." He answered. "She should get up soon. Oh, and she has to have a bath before bed."

"We can do that," Shelby said as she walked to the fridge.

"Okay, got it." Audrey smiled, thinking about how cute it'd be to spend the night with the little girl.

"I'll let you two know, sometimes she'll come into your room without knocking and crawl into bed with you," Chris explained.

Shelby looked at her lover with wide eyes. "Okay... that's fine."

Audrey couldn't help but burst into laughs, cheeks growing red as she nodded. "Okay, thank you for letting us know." She said embarrassedly.

"You're welcome," Chris said before getting up. "I'm going to go see if Isabella is ready." He said before walking out of the kitchen.

Shelby let out a small laugh. "Well, there goes our plans."

Audrey bit her lip as she giggled, hugging her lover from behind, placing a soft kiss to her cheek. "The door locks, did you know that?" she teased.

"I didn't... I'm glad you did though." Shelby turned her head to place a kiss on her lover's lips. "Do you want a snack for now until we order pizza, or do you want me to make you a sandwich or something?"

Audrey let out another giggle, kissing her lover back sweetly, hands falling to her waist, caressing it. "I think I'll just have a snack, we'll have to do something for Lizzy though, she's only eaten breakfast and the ice cream today." She explained softly; The actress' actions over Elizabeth were so lovingly, but she didn't even realize it.

Shelby smiled. "When she gets up, we can order the pizza, okay?" he asked as she rested her hand over Audrey's, gently lacing their fingers together. She couldn't help but think of how great a mother Audrey would be if they did decide to have a child one day.

Audrey gladly laced her fingers with Shelby's, caressing it sweetly. "Okay." She smiled. "I think it'd be good to check your phone if Lizzy has to sleep at 8, then Daniella and Jake should be here soon" The actress checked the clock on the wall, seeing it was already 4:30 p.m. "It's past four already."

"Okay, baby." Shelby smiled to her lover before pulling apart to get her phone. When she grabbed it, she saw that she did have a text from Daniella asking when a good time to come over would be. She texted back that anytime soon would be perfect and added the address the house.

As Shelby walked away, Audrey walked towards the cabinet, finding a small container with crackers. She took it and walked towards the living room, finding Lizzy on the sofa, all nestled in her blanket. "Hey, there." She said softly, sitting next to the girl.

"Hi," Lizzy said sleepily as she tried to keep her eyes open. "Can I lay on ya?" She asked softly.

Shelby walked into the living room after getting an 'okay' from Daniella about coming over. She sat next to Audrey on the other side and grabbed the remote for the TV.

"Of course, come here." The actress spoke softly, pulling Lizzy on her lap, holding her like a baby. As she saw her lover, she smiled softly.

Shelby smiled widely at the interaction. She wrapped an arm around her lover's waist, holding her close. She flipped through channels, trying to find a show suitable for Lizzy. "Sweetie, what do you want to watch?" She asked the girl.

"I dunno..." she mumbled as her eyes fell closed.

Audrey scooted closer to her lover, the container with cracks being abandoned beside Audrey. "Jake is coming to play soon, don't you want to eat something?" she asked softly, staring down at the half-asleep girl. Lizzy shouldn't sleep more, if she did, she wouldn't go to bed at eight, like Chris had asked them to do. "You can't play without energy."

Lizzy opened her eyes and looked up at the actress. "Can I have pizza?" she asked softly.

Shelby settled on a channel for kids that was playing cartoons. "I can order it for us. What kind do you want?"

"Cheese, please."

Audrey smiled down, and then at her lover. "Are you a pizza girl like your auntie Audrey?" she asked playfully as she stared back at the girl.

"Mhm," she nodded before yawning. "Pissa is my favorite."

Two pairs of footsteps came down the stairs and into the living room. Isabella was in a black strapless dress and heels and had an overnight bag in her hand. She walked over to where the three sat and leaned down to kiss Lizzy's cheek. "Are you going to be okay while Daddy and I are out tonight?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Okay, baby. I love you. Listen to your aunts."

"I will... love ya too," Lizzy said softly.

Audrey smiled as Isabella came to the room, her smile growing even more as she talked with the girl. "We'll take care of her just right, she's an amazing girl." The actress said softly.

"Thank you," Isabella smiled.

"We've got it covered, guys. Go have fun and take your time coming home tomorrow." Shelby said.

"We'll be home around noon tomorrow," Chris informed them. "Thank you both again." He said as he grabbed Isabella's hand.

"Of course." Audrey smiled, being more than happy to be able to help the couple. She knew how important it was to have quality time with your loved one.

"You're welcome," Shelby said with a smile.

Chris placed a kiss on the top of Lizzy's head before walking out of the room with Isabella.

"I love ya!" Lizzy yelled from her spot.

"We love you too!" Chris and Isabella yelled back before leaving the house.

Audrey let out a giggle at the girl, getting up with her and spinning around. "You have to wake up." She giggled.

Lizzy giggled loudly as she was spun around, smiling widely.

Shelby smiled at them, finding them completely adorable. She grabbed her phone and saw a text from Daniella who said they were almost there.

Audrey giggled as she placed Elizabeth on the floor, taking the blanket away from her and throwing it to the sofa. "I dare you to catch me." She challenged, starting to 'run' through the living room.

Lizzy started running after Audrey, finding it hard to catch up to her even at her slow speed. Before Shelby could join the game like she wanted to, there was a knock at the door. She got up from the sofa, "I'll get that." She went to the door, and opened it, greeting Daniella and Jake with a smile. "Come on in, I was just about to order pizza."

"Pizza!" Jake beamed. "Can we get cheese?"

"Of course, we can," Shelby said as she guided them to the living room.

Audrey stopped in place, pretending to be staring at the door, wanting to Lizzy to catch her. In just a second, she felt tiny hands on her leg. "Oh, you got me!" The actress said surprisingly, joking with the girl. "You are too fast!" She giggled, taking the girl and spinning with her once again, placing a wet, long kiss to her cheek.

Lizzy giggled softly as she was spun again. She wrapped her arms around the woman's neck and placed a kiss onto her cheek as well.

"So, this is Chris' place?" Daniella asked as they reached the living room.

"Yeah, he bought it a year ago with his fiancé."

"That's amazing."

Audrey melted with the girl's kiss, smiling brightly at her as she pulled apart. "I love you, Lizzy!" The actress spoke happily, not even realizing Shelby entering the room with Daniella and Jake.

"I love ya too, Audrey!" The girl giggled as her cheeks blushed, resting her face on the crook of the actress' neck.

Shelby smiled at them before grabbing her phone again to order the pizza. "Dried tomato's like usual, babe?" she asked her lover.

The actress smiled as she turned to her lover, gently placing Lizzy down on the floor. "Go play with Jake." She said softly, standing up and looking back to Shelby. "Yes, thank you, my love."

"Do you guys want breadsticks?" Shelby asked toward the kids.

"Yes," both Lizzy and Jake said.

Shelby sat down on the middle seat of the couch as she made the order online. "It should be here in thirty to forty minutes."

Audrey walked towards her lover, sitting beside her and pulling her closer by the waist, placing a loving kiss on her cheek, nose burying in her neck right after, inhaling deeply.

Shelby smiled widely as she wrapped an arm around her lover's waist. Daniella sat on the other side of her friend, staring at them. "How long have you two been together?"

"Nearly three months now," Shelby answered with a smile.

Audrey placed another kiss on her lover's cheek before pulling away and smiling to the other woman. "Best three months ever, if I can say." She commented shyly.

Dani smiled, "You two are so in love. I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you," Shelby smiled back. "I'm sure you and Andrew are like that."

"Not that much anymore. He's so busy, and I take care of Jake when I'm not at work, so we don't have much time to ourselves." Daniella explained.

Audrey bit her lip as she heard the brunette's words. If spending less than a week with Lizzy was already causing her to miss Shelby, imagine having a child of their own? Still, the actress didn't want to think about that, not right now, not when she was having such a good time. "I'm sorry," Audrey said softly.

"It's okay. I can't complain, we're still in love, and we're happy and Jake is just the cherry on top. I wouldn't change it."

Shelby nodded understandingly. "Do you guys still...?" she asked without having to say 'sex' in front of the kids who sat on the floor.

"Yes, just not very often."

"How often is not very often?" Shelby asked again. "I'm sorry if I'm asking too much." She quickly added.

"You're not, it's okay." Dani smiled. "We try to stick to once a week, but it doesn't always happen."

Audrey let out a chuckle at her lover's question, soon feeling her brown eyes opening wide at the woman's answer. "Once... a week?" she asked, trying not to sound too shocked. Once a week was something Audrey knew she and Shelby could never manage to do... not being used to doing 'it' as much as they did.

"I take it you two are still in the high libido stage," Dani said as she raised a brow.

"It's not a stage for me." Shelby laughed as she felt herself blushing.

Audrey felt herself blushing even more as she burst into giggles, nodding as she did so. "Neither for me... we are at the three, four times a day stage." She confessed, subconsciously tightening the grip on her lover's waist.

"Four?!" Daniella asked in shock. "Jesus, Andrew and I never did it that much."

Shelby felt herself blushing even harder as she let out a small chuckle. "I have a high libido. I've always had."

"I would never have taken you as that type because in high school you didn't sleep with anyone for the longest time. Not that that was a bad thing."

Audrey giggled once again, biting her lip as she did so. "We are a high libido couple, so I guess you can imagine how hard it is to... stop." She chuckled.

Dani nodded as she laughed. "Andrew and I were like that for our first year after getting married."

"What changed?" Shelby asked.

"Work, and I started taking Prozac. That kills your libido completely. I don't suggest it if you want to keep your S E X life together."

"Duly noted." Shelby nodded.

"Memorized already." The actress joked, starting to caress her lover's waist, letting out a chuckle. "But tell me, what was Shelby like in high school? Tell me what she doesn't want me to know." Audrey joked, wiggling her brows to Shelby.

"Middle school or high school? Those are two different Shelbys." Dani asked.

"Oh, dear God." Shelby shook her head. She knew, either way, Daniella would say something absolutely embarrassing.

"The one with the more tea to tell me." Audrey smiled teasingly, giggling as she hugged Shelby closer, placing a soft kiss to her cheek.

Shelby felt herself blushing.

"Let's see." Dani thought for a moment. "In middle school, Shelby had braces, and the poor thing started going through puberty after the rest of us, so she was flat chested until the summer of eighth grade. That summer the braces came off, and she tried out for cheerleading, and that's when she changed into the only nice cheerleader in high school."

"Oh, my God." Shelby hid her face in her hands.

"Oh, shush, I haven't even got to the good stuff yet."

Audrey burst into loving giggles, holding her lover even closer, squeezing her sweetly. "I bet you looked so cute with braces! Oh, my God." She said sweetly between giggles, placing a kiss on top of Shelby's head.

"I looked like a nerd!"

"Do you remember that sleeping party in eighth grade at Samantha Smith's house?" the brunette asked.

Shelby's eyes grew wide. "No! Don't you dare tell her!"

Dani smirked before speaking. "It was our first girl/boy birthday party sleepover. We were thirteen, as was almost everyone there. We were playing spin the bottle, and Shel was so scared because she had never kissed anyone before... the bottle landed on her twice."

"Jesus fucking Christ..." Shelby mumbled under her breath.

"The first time it landed on a boy named Jimmy, and I thought she was going to piss herself or explode with how red she was." Daniella laughed. "But the second time it was even worse because it landed on a girl."

At the question, Daniella had asked Shelby, and the blonde's reaction, Audrey could feel that was going to be a funny story. Chuckling again, she kept listening to it cautiously. "Oh. Lord." She laughed, squeezing her lover again; The thought of Shelby kissing somebody else was not very pleasant, but the actress knew better than to get jealous over a thing that had happened 20 years ago.

"I should have known back then that you were gay because all of our friends said she didn't have to kiss me, but she said that the rules are rules and went ahead with it." Dani chuckled.

"I was playing by the rules!" Shelby shouted as she playfully shoved Daniella.

Before either of them could say anything else, there was a knock at the door.

Audrey felt all her stomach flipping. She managed to keep smiling, letting out a fake laugh, the actress got up before anyone else could. "I'll get the pizza." She smiled cynically before leaving the room, taking a deep breath as she did so. There it was, present again, the familiar jealousy.

When Shelby saw her lover's smile, she already knew what was running through her head. She bit her lip before standing up. "Will you watch the kids while I help her?"

"Of course."

"Thank you," Shelby smiled to her friend before going to find her lover.

Audrey opened the door and politely thanked the pizza guy before paying him and taking the box, gently shutting the door and turning around, seeing her lover.

"Are you okay, gorgeous?" Shelby asked as she held out her hand to take the box.

"Yeah," Audrey answered softly, handing her the box with a weak smile.

Shelby didn't take 'yeah' as the truth. She took her lover's hand and guided them to the kitchen. She set down the pizza boxes and grabbed five plates. "Tell me what you're really thinking."

Audrey bit her lip as she followed her lover. "I'm just... tired of all this jealousy I have." She confessed, sighing softly. "I'm so scared you'll eventually leave me, but I just can't control it, and I know it's okay to be jealous and I don't get bothered at all when you do but what if... what if you do?"

Shelby set the plates down before turning to her fiancé. She brought one hand up to her cheek, gently caressing her skin. "I will never be bothered of it or get upset by it. Of course, I don't like how it makes you feel, but you can't help it and I won't pin that to you. I'm always here to help you through it though. I love you, babydoll."

Audrey smiled, relieved as she heard her lover's words. A single tear fell down her cheek, and she quickly wiped it away. "I love you too, you are the best thing I could ever dream for." She said softly, placing a sweet kiss to her lover's lips. "I guess I forgot the code." She chuckled.

"It's okay, babydoll." Shelby smiled before pecking her lover's lips. "I love you too." She smiled. "Want to help me plate everything? I was thinking the kids could get one slice and one breadstick."

Audrey let out a giggle, nodding as she gently pulled apart. "That's a good idea, my love, I'll take the glasses and the juice." She said sweetly, going to the cabinet and taking five glasses, placing them on the counter.

"Okay, baby."

After plating everything, Shelby headed back to the living room, handing the plates off to the kids, and one to Daniella.

"Thank you," The brunette said as she took the plate.

"You're welcome," Shelby said as she sat down.

Audrey took the juice and finished pouring them to all the glasses, soon handing them to the kids and then to Daniella, smiling sweetly at all of them. As she went back to the kitchen, Shelby was already there. "You take our plates and I take the glasses?" she asked softly.

"Yes, thank you, gorgeous," Shelby nodded as she grabbed their plates and back to the living room. She sat down and placed her lover's plate on the coffee table in front of the couch.

Audrey smiled as she followed her lover. Seeing Lizzy with the big plate and the too-large slice of pizza on her hands caused her to melt with a small laugh. Sitting next to her lover, she placed the glasses on the coffee table as well, taking her plate right after. "Hey," she whispered, so only Shelby could hear. "I love you."

Shelby smiled as she looked to her lover. "I love you too." She said before pecking her lips and taking the first bite of her pizza.

"So, what's it like in L.A.?" Daniella asked.

"Busy. Or at least it will be after we get back from the trip. Audrey has a new show booked, and I'll be getting back to work which is five hours, six days a week." Shelby explained.

"Congratulations, and only five hours?!"

"When you're your own boss you can kind of choose your hours."

Audrey giggled, pecking her lover before taking a bite of her pizza as well. "Thank you." She said shyly.

"You're welcome, and that must be amazing. Are you hiring?" Dani asked jokingly.

"I could always use another person because my receptionist is a teacher as well, and she'd love to not have to do both jobs."

"I wish we could move." The brunette sighed. "But that would never happen."

Audrey let out a small chuckle, sipping on her juice. The kids kept eating and playing by themselves, getting along just fine. "Why?" she asked softly.

"Jake's grandparents are here, and Andrew loves his job."

"What about your job?" Shelby asked.

"It's okay," Dani shrugged.

Audrey bit her lip as she thought, finding it incredibly sad that Daniella had to be in this situation. Just when the actress was about to say anything, Lizzy came running to her and Shelby, tears falling down her eyes.

Shelby set her plate on the coffee table, feeling deeply concerned. "Honey, what's wrong?" she asked as she cupped the girl's face with her hands.

Audrey motioned her lover's actions, staring down at Elizabeth. The girl gently got out of Shelby's hands and buried herself into Audrey's arms, hugging her tightly. The actress melted into the girl's actions, picking her up to her lap and holding her closely. "What happened, sweetheart?" She asked softly, fingers gently wiping her tears away.

"J-Jake said t-tea p-pawty is dumb." She mumbled, sniffing as she did so.

Shelby frowned when Lizzy pulled away from her, but when she saw the girl nestled up against her lover, she couldn't help but think of how adorable they looked. She gently rubbed her hand up and down the girl's back, hoping to calm her.

"Jake, come here," Daniella said firmly. He got up off the floor and walked to his mother. "You need to apologize to Lizzy. You hurt her feelings."

"I don't want to play a girl's game anymore." He whined.

Shelby bit her lip as she tried to think of what to do. "What if we found a movie both of you wanted to watch? Would that be okay?" she asked, looking back and forth between the two children.

Audrey knew Jake was a child, just like Lizzy, but she wanted him to apologize to the girl. It was the right thing to do, after all.

"Yeah" Lizzy nodded as she sniffed once again.

"Jake, it's okay to not like something, but when you hurt someone you have to apologize," Audrey said softly, still holding the girl who still had her arms wrapped around the actress.

He sighed before nodding. "I'm sorry, Lizzy."

Shelby smiled that they could easily make up and agree over changing their activity so quickly.

Audrey smiled at the boy, and then down at the girl, noticing she was nodding while smiling softly.

"'Kay" Elizabeth answered sweetly. "'Hank you, Audrey." The girl stared up at the actress, hugging her again before going down to the floor. "'Hank you, Shel."

"You're welcome, honey." Shelby smiled softly. "Why don't you two help me look through the movies, and we'll sit down and watch it?" she asked as she stood up, and went over to where the movies were kept.

Audrey smiled, starting to take the plates and the glasses, putting everything to the kitchen.

"Let me help you," Daniella said as she stood up.

Shelby started looking through the movies, seeing various Barbie movies, both Rugrats movies, and a few others she didn't know. "What sounds good to you guys?" She asked.

"Can we watch Rugrats?" Jake asked.

"Lizzy, does that sound okay?"

"Mhm." She nodded.

Soon, Daniella and the actress had already finished putting things in place and washed the dishes, going back to the living room

Shelby placed the movie into the player and pressed play. "Do you two need anything?"

"Can I have my blankie?" Lizzy asked.

Shelby grabbed the blanket off the couch and handed it over to the girl. "What about you Jake?"

"I'm okay, thank you."

"You're welcome," She smiled before sitting back down on the couch.

Audrey smiled at the children before making her way to her lover's side, sitting beside her, instantly wrapping an arm around her waist and placing a long, loving kiss to her cheek.

Shelby cuddled into her lover's side, smiling as she felt the kiss on her cheek.

Daniella sat down next to her. "Rugrats?"

"How'd you know?" Shelby asked with a chuckle.

"It's his favorite movie and show." The brunette mother explained.

Audrey smiled as she pulled Shelby even closer, letting out a chuckle at Daniella's answer. "I like it too." The actress commented.

Shelby rested her head on Audrey's shoulder as she wrapped an arm around her waist. "Really?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Mhm." Audrey hummed before placing a soft kiss on her lover's head. "I used to watch it all the time when I was younger."

"That's awesome." Shelby smiled. She started to think about what Dani said about not moving and thought of a way for her to visit LA one day. "Hey, would you come to LA if it was for our wedding?"

"When is it?"

"We're not sure yet."

Audrey smiled at Shelby, and her smile grew even wider as she realized what her lover was doing. "Probably June or July... it takes the school break, doesn't it?"

"It would." Dani nodded.

"That would give us almost a year to plan. I think we could do it, don't you, baby?" Shelby looked up at her lover.

"Yes, that'd be perfect," Audrey said happily, squeezing her lover closer. "It'd give us enough time to plan everything without having to hurry, and you will have even more time to realize you don't really want to marry me." She teased.

Shelby playfully rolled her eyes. "Right, like that'd ever happen. You know I love you more than anything." She said softly before kissing the woman's lips lovingly. "I'd marry you tomorrow if you wanted to."

Audrey let out a giggle as she blushed softly, kissing her lover back sweetly. "I love you too, more than anything." She whispered softly.

Shelby smiled before placing her head back down on her lover's shoulder.

"What are you guys doing the rest of the week?" Daniella asked.

"We have to go visit my dad and have dinner with my mom. I want to take Audrey out for dinner as well, but otherwise, nothing that I can think of. Why?"

"If you're free one night would you guys like to come over for dinner?"

Audrey smiled as she nodded, thinking the idea would be absolutely amazing. "Yes, that'd be amazing." She smiled. "We can try and bring Lizzy with us, so they can play." The actress added, glancing over at the kids and seeing they were almost asleep.

"That would be perfect," Shelby said with a smile.

"Great! I'll let Andrew know when we go home in a little while."

"That's great." Audrey smiled once again. "Jake and Lizzy are almost falling asleep." She commented softly.

"Should we let them sleep?" Shelby asked.

"I should probably get Jake home before he doesn't want to wake up at all," Daniella said as she started to stand up.

"It makes sense, Lizzy still needs to take a shower" The actress explained, starting to stand up as well, softly pulling away from her lover.

"Thank you, guys, so much for having us over and for the pizza," Dani said as she went over to Jake. "Come on, it's time to go home."

He nodded as he stood up and rubbed his eyes as he yawned. "Carry me?"

Daniella picked up her son. "Tell them thank you."

"Thank you for the pizza."

"You're welcome," Shelby smiled.

Audrey smiled at how cute the boy looked. She nodded to them, walking closer to Lizzy.

"Audrey?" the young girl said softly.

The actress stared down, smiling sweetly. "Yes, darling?"

"Cawwy me too?"

Audrey melted at the sleepy girl; She gently took her, feeling ahead instantly burying in her neck and hands wrapping on her neck. "Thanks for coming, guys." The actress said softly, rubbing Elizabeth's back up and down.

"Thank you for having us," Daniella smiled at the three before walking toward the door.

Shelby got up to follow after and walk them out. She opened the front door for them once they reached it. "Give me a call or text me to let me know when we can come for dinner."

"I will, Shel. See you later."

Once Daniella left with Jake, Shelby went back to the living room.

Audrey smiled to them before they could leave the living room; The actress decided to wait for Shelby to come back instead of going to the door as well since Lizzy was almost asleep, and she still had to take a shower. "Love, you need to take a shower before going to bed." She said softly.

"Bath," Lizzy mumbled.

"Isabella told me she won't take showers, so we have to help her with a bath," Shelby said as she walked into the living room.

"Oh okay." Audrey giggled, starting to walk to the bathroom, motioning for Shelby to follow her; As they got there, the actress gently placed the girl on the closed toilet seat. "Do you like warm water or really warm water?" she asked softly.

"Hmm..." Lizzy thought for a moment.

Shelby joined them in the bathroom and knelt down next to Lizzy.

"Warm water... can I have my toys too?"

"Where are they?" Shelby asked.

"Under the sink."

Audrey smiled at her lover before going to the sink, taking a small box full of plastic animals. "Here they are." She said softly, placing the box on the floor next to the bath and opening the water. "Do you remember the last time you washed your hair, lovely?"

"Umm, I think two days ago," Lizzy answered. "Maybe three?"

"Do you want us to wash your hair? Audrey's really good at washing hair." Shelby said softly.

"Yes, please."

Audrey felt herself blushing as she let out a giggle, letting her hand fall down to stroke her lover's hair softly. "Okay." She answered, letting her hand move to the tub again, closing the water and then feeling its temperature. "I think it's ready... do you want bubbles?" she asked happily.

"Yes! I love bubbles!" Lizzy said excitedly.

Shelby laughed softly at the girl's reaction. "I love bubbles in my bath too."

"Me too." Audrey chuckled, going for the cabinet near the tub and opening it, finding the bubble soup there; Putting it on the water, soon a lot of bubbles started to rise, and the bath was all ready. "Now it's perfect."

"It is!" Lizzy smiled before standing up. She tried to unbutton her shorts but struggled.

"Do you want some help?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah," Lizzy sighed.

Audrey let out a giggle, taking the girl and putting her down on the floor, between her and Shelby. "Let me help you." She said softly, taking the girl's shirt off. "Oh, look at this nakey tummy!" She giggled, softly tickling Lizzy.

Lizzy giggled loudly as she pulled away. "That tickles!"

"That's the point," Shelby laughed. "Want some help with your shorts?"

"Mhm. Can't get the button."

Shelby leaned down and undid the button. She helped the girl step out of the shorts and her underwear.

Audrey giggled at the girl, taking her dirty clothes and putting them aside. "Can you get into the tub alone?" she asked softly.

"Yes," Lizzy said before getting into the tub. She disappeared into bubbles.

"Oh, no! Where did Lizzy go?!" Shelby asked playfully.

Audrey couldn't help but burst into loving giggles as she heard her lover's words. Out of habit, she hugged her tightly, placing a tender kiss to her cheek before letting go. "I think we've lost Lizzy!" She played.

Shelby kissed her lover's lips. She smiled as she pulled away. "What are we going to do if we can't find her?!"

Lizzy giggled as she popped up from under the bubbles. "I'm not lost!"

Audrey gasped playfully when the girl popped out, pretending she was scared. "Oh, my Lord!" She joked. "I was so scared!"

"I'm okay." Lizzy giggled. "Audrey, can you wash my hair?" she asked softly as she picked up her shampoo.

"Of course." The actress answered softly, taking the shampoo from the girl's hand. "Do you want your toys to play while I do so?"

"Yes, please." Lizzy smiled up at the actress.

Shelby handed the girl her toys while she sat down on the closed toilet. "Here you go."

"Thank you, Shelby."

"You're welcome, honey."

Audrey put a little of shampoo onto her hand as she kneeled down in front of the tub, starting to linger it in the girl's blonde locks. "Your hair is so pretty, just like Auntie Shelby's." She commented softly, massaging the girl's tiny scalp.

Shelby blushed slightly at the comment.

"'Hank ya." Lizzy giggled. "I like Auntie Shelby's hair."

"You're welcome" Audrey answered softly. "I like her hair too, it's very pretty"

"Well I like your hair, it's pretty and the perfect length," Shelby said as she looked at her lover.

Audrey blushed a little, smiling to her lover. "Well, thank you so much." She said softly, starting to wash the soup out of the girl's hair.

Lizzy grabbed the conditioner and handed it over to Audrey. "Lots and lots of this." She said.

Shelby smiled at them, the thoughts of Audrey being a great mother never left her mind.

Audrey let out a chuckle at the girl's words, nodding as she did so. "Alright." She smiled, starting to pass it through blonde locks. "Do you want me to brush your hair later?"

"Mhm, and can you braid it?" the girl asked.

"I can braid it if you'd like." Shelby offered.

"'Kay." Lizzy smiled, wiping the water from her eyes away. "I love ya two."

Audrey smiled softly as she stared at her lover, biting her lip to stop her grin from growing too much.

Shelby smiled widely at her fiancé. "We love you too, Lizzy." She stood up from the toilet, grabbed a towel, and sat back down, waiting for when the girl was ready to get out.

Audrey smiled as she started washing the conditioner off, and soon Lizzy was ready. "We're ready." The actress said softly.

"I'm not," Lizzy said as she gently splashed her toys around in the water. "Just a 'lil longer, pwease?" she looked at her aunts with a pout and batted her lashes.

Audrey couldn't help but burst into giggles. "You are so from Shelby's family. Your Auntie does the same pout." She said softly. "Five more minutes and then it's bedtime, okay?"

Shelby awed at how cute Lizzy looked. She then laughed at her lover's comment.

"Okay." The girl nodded. "Will you read me a story?"

"Of course." The actress answered softly. "Which one is your favorite?"

"Hmm," Lizzy hummed as she thought. "Whatevew Momma's weading me." She said with a shrug.

"What is she reading you?"

"Rapunzel."

"Rapunzel is a lovely story." The actress commented. "Do you have a favorite princess? Or a favorite cartoon?"

"I like Ariel, and my favorite cartoon is Scooby-Doo," Lizzy answered as she continued to play with her toys in the water that was starting to grow cold.

"I really like Scooby-Doo too!" Audrey said happily, touching the water and seeing it was starting to get chilly. "Let's go now, okay?" She asked softly.

"Okay," Lizzy sighed before standing up.

Shelby got up and wrapped the towel around the girl as she pulled her from the water. "Do you want me to brush your hair after you get dressed?"

"Yes." She nodded softly.

Audrey took the girl's toys and put them on the container again, soon turning to her lover and to Lizzy. Her heart melted once again, seeing Lizzy all nestled on her lover's arms. "Can you brush your teeth on your own?" She asked softly.

"Mhm." Lizzy nodded.

"Okay." Audrey smiled, moving to the cabinet and opening it, seeing a small, pink toothbrush and princess toothpaste. Grabbing the toothbrush, she applied a little bit of paste on it and watered it a little before handing it to Lizzy.

"'Hanks" The girl mumbled as she began to brush her teeth, soon being done. Shelby leaned down and helped the girl to rinse her mouth out and put the toothbrush back in its place.

"Let's go?" Shelby asked sweetly. Lizzy nodded, and Shelby carried her to her bedroom. "What p.j.s do you want to wear?" she asked as she went over to the girl's dresser.

"Big shirt, and panties." She answered.

Shelby looked through the drawers until she found what the girl had told her she wanted. She brought them over to the bed.

Audrey walked to the bed, sitting next to Lizzy. "Do you sleep with any lights on?" She asked softly.

Shelby held the shirt over Lizzy's head, waiting for her arms to go up. When they did, she helped her slip it on, and then the panties.

"Nightlight on," Lizzy answered.

"Okay." Audrey smiled as she took the girl's hair out of the shirt, taking the girl's towel and starting to dry it.

Shelby grabbed the girl's hairbrush and an elastic. She sat down next to them and started brushing her hair. "One braid or two?"

"One."

"Okay."

Audrey smiled as she watched them, staring up at her lover, smiling softly at her; Everything was being perfect, and the actress couldn't believe this woman was hers, forever.

Shelby smiled back at Audrey, her mind was in the same space as hers, thinking everything was perfect. She started braiding Lizzy's hair into a French braid. "Do you want Audrey to read to you now?"

"Yes, please." The girl said as she pointed to the book on her nightstand.

Audrey smiled to her lover as their eyes met, soon looking to where the girl was pointing. "Okay, love." She said softly, taking the book and waiting for the girl to lay down.

Shelby tied off the braid with the elastic and pulled back the blanket for her. "Into bed."

Lizzy got under the covers and pulled them up to her chin. She turned to her side to face the two women.

Audrey took the chair that was in the corner of the room, sitting on it. "Once upon a time, there was a very beautiful princess at the kingdom..."

Shelby sat on the arm of the chair, wrapping her arm around Audrey's shoulders. She stared at Lizzy, seeing her eyes already falling closed.

Audrey scooted closer to her lover, resting her head on her lover's arm. Only one page in, the girl was already asleep. Standing up cautiously, the actress took her lover by the hand, guiding her outside of the girl's room, placing the book on the nightstand on the way out.

Shelby smiled as she carefully and quietly shut the door. She brought her lover down the hall to their bedroom. "You're so good with her. It made me so happy. I love you so much."

Audrey smiled lovingly as she closed the door of their room, pulling her lover closer by the waist. "So are you, I love you so much, my love." She whispered

"I love you so much more." Shelby smiled as she brought her hand up to her lover's cheek. She placed her other hand on the knob of the door, locking it. Once she knew it was locked, she kissed Audrey's lips with passion and love.

As Audrey heard the door locking, she couldn't help but let out a smirk, kissing the woman back passionately, pulling her closer and closer, bodies pressing together. "You know..." she mumbled between kisses. "I've been craving you... all night long..."

"Mm, really?" Shelby raised her brow as she pulled her lover to the bed. "What have you been craving?" she teased.

"Really," Audrey smirked, falling back in bed and pulling Shelby in with her, hands falling to her ass. "Don't forget I haven't gotten off today..."

Shelby smirked down at her lover. "I know, babydoll. How would you like me to please you?"

"I don't know... you said I was going to get a special treat" Audrey bit her lip, squeezing Shelby's ass a little. "And, don't forget I'm wearing leggings." She teased.

A soft moan came from Shelby's lips as Audrey squeezed her ass. "Are you wearing panties?" she asked, arching a brow.

"Yes..." Audrey whispered, letting her hands fall to her lover's thighs, scratching them a little. "I don't feel comfortable wearing them without panties... especially with you next to me."

"Why's that, babydoll?" Shelby asked before leaning down to press an opened-mouth kiss to her lover's pulse point.

"Bec—" Her words were cut by a small moan, and her hands fell back to Shelby's ass, pulling her closer. "Because you know just how wet I can get..." she breathed out.

Shelby smirked against her lover's skin. She placed kisses, bites, and licks against Audrey's neck. "Are you wet already?" She whispered lowly into the woman's ear.

Audrey felt her breath getting stuck in her throat. She bit her lip harshly, letting her hands softly scratch Shelby's back underneath her sweater, head bending a little to the side. "A-a little bit."

Shelby moved so that her knee was pressed against her lover's core. Her hands moved down Audrey's side to the hem of her sweater, slowly lifting it up her body, nails lightly scratching her skin as it went up.

Audrey let out a small whimper as she felt Shelby's knee against her core; Her wetness grew tremendously as she felt nails teasing her skin, hips bucking softly. "Sh-Shelby..." she whispered. "You are s-so fucking sexy... I love it w-when you wear leggings too... your legs really turn me o-on." She confessed.

"My legs?" Shelby asked softly as she pulled away to pull off her lover's sweater. She sat up just enough to pull her own sweater off, showing off that she decided to not wear a bra.

Audrey's eyes grew wide as she saw her lover's bare chest. She bit her lip, caressing the woman's waist. "Oh, Lord..." she breathed out. "Shelby... you'll be the death of me."

Shelby smirked hard as her hands ran up her lover's side and around her back to unclasp her bra. She leaned back down, lips brushing against Audrey's. "Do you like it when I don't wear a bra?" she asked as her hands cupped the woman's breasts.

As the actress felt hands cupping her breasts, she couldn't help but arch her back a little, another whimper leaving her lips. "Yes." She whispered huskily. "It's a very nice surprise."

Shelby smirked before pulling away to kiss down her lover's neck to her chest. As she started to slowly swirl around the woman's nipple, she thought she heard a door open.

Audrey was too focused on the feeling of her lover's lips on her skin that she didn't realize the sound. Hands tangling in blonde locks, the actress kept pulling Shelby closer, soft moans escaping her mouth.

Shelby ignored her thought of stopping and took her lover's nipple into her mouth, gently sucking and teasing with the tip of her tongue. One of her hands toyed with the other breast while the other hand started moving down Audrey's body, cupping her center from outside her leggings.

The actress' body kept arching more and more, her wetness already pooling down as soft moans kept filling the air, hips bucking on Shelby's hand. Just when Audrey was about to say something, she heard two soft knocks on the door, causing her to jump in place.

"Audrey?" a sleepy, sweet voice came from the other side of the door.


	27. Lizzy

"Fuck," Shelby mumbled as she pulled away from her lover. She grabbed both of their sweaters off the floor and handed Audrey's over to her. Once they both had their sweaters on, she got off the bed, and over to the door, unlocking it before opening it. "What's wrong, honey?" she asked softly as she looked down at Lizzy.

Audrey quickly put her sweater on, hiding her discarded bra underneath her pillow, smiling to the girl as the door opened.

"I miss Audrey." The girl said softly, staring up with big, brown, puppy-dog eyes while holding her pink blanket close.

The actress felt herself melting once again. She looked softly at the girl, patting the spot beside her on the bed. "Come here, honey." She said softly

Shelby couldn't help but feel a little jealous that her niece liked Audrey more than herself, but she also loved it at the same times. She picked the girl up, and brought her over to the bed, placing her down in the middle. "I'm going to go to the bathroom and brush my teeth. I'll be right back." She said before grabbing an oversized t-shirt and a pair of shorts from the dresser.

Audrey smiled as the girl was placed on the bed with her, brows furrowing a little with her lover's attitude. She knew something was up. "Don't take too long." She said softly, hugging Lizzy that was now nestling herself on her lap. "I'll miss you!"

"I won't, I promise," Shelby said before leaving the bedroom. When she got to the bathroom, she shut the door and let out a heavy sigh. She knew that it was ridiculous to feel upset and jealous, but nothing had ever come between her and Audrey before. She brushed her teeth and got changed. During that time, she was able to calm herself down, and feel okay. She went back to the bedroom soon after.

While at the bedroom, Audrey laid down on her side of the bed, leaving room for Elizabeth to settle beside her, so the actress could still cuddle with her lover. But, as the woman got under the covers, Lizzy followed her up straight away, nestling herself almost on top of the actress, in a position where she was right between her and Shelby.

"'Hanks for lettin' me stay." The girl murmured sleepily. "I weally love ya, Audrey."

Hugging the girl back, the actress placed a sweet kiss on Lizzy's forehead, caressing her back as she did so. "I love you too, sweetheart."

When Shelby walked into the bedroom and saw Lizzy was in her place she sighed again. She placed her dirty clothes in a pile on the floor and went over to the bed to lay down. "Do you want me to hold her while you change?" she asked softly.

As Audrey saw her lover sighing, she could feel her heart tightening a little. She did love having connected with Elizabeth so fast, but she also felt bad for having something between them.

Nodding, Audrey gently got off from under the girl, who instantly turned around to hug Shelby, burying her face into the crook of her neck.

"I love ya, Shel." The girl murmured sleepily.

Audrey smiled at the two, walked to the wardrobe and taking a big t-shirt and pajama pants, going to her lover before leaving, placing a tender, sweet, loving kiss to her lips.

When Lizzy clung to her, Shelby smiled widely, feeling her upset nerves leaving. "I love you too, honey." She said softly. She practically melted into the kiss from her lover. "I love you."

Audrey hesitantly pulled apart, a hand caressing her lover's cheek. "I love you more," she whispered softly, placing a kiss to her nose before eventually going to the bathroom.

Shelby smiled at the kiss on her nose. When Audrey left the room, she wrapped her arms around the girl who was nestled against her skin. "Goodnight, sweetie."

"Nigh-nigh..." Lizzy mumbled.

At the bathroom, the actress quickly changed herself and brushed her teeth, trying not to give much attention to the wet spot between her thighs - She knew it was not going away anytime soon.

Walking back to the bedroom, Audrey softly pushed the door open, placing her dirty clothes with Shelby's ones before climbing back to bed, smiling sweetly at her lover.

Shelby smiled at Audrey as she laid down. She leaned over to press a kiss to her lips. "I love you," she whispered softly.

Audrey smiled softly as she kissed her lover back, leaning in carefully not to hurt Lizzy. "I love you too." She whispered sweetly, causing the girl to whimper softly.

"Audrey?" Elizabeth mumbled half-asleep.

"Yes, honey?" the actress whispered back and, before she could say anything else, the girl was all nestled to her side, almost on top of her once again, face buried to her neck.

"Shel?" she mumbled again. "Hug me."

Shelby couldn't help but smile as she moved closer to the two. She wrapped both of her arms around Audrey, causing her to hug Lizzy as well. "Goodnight, honey. Goodnight, babydoll." She spoke softly.

Audrey felt her heart warming with the girl's words and her lover's movements. She smiled brightly, staring lovingly into blue eyes. "Goodnight, sweetheart. Goodnight, babygirl."

___

When Chris and Isabella walked into the house, they were both surprised by the silence that was throughout the building. They made their way up the stairs, checking Elizabeth's bedroom, but when they found it empty, they started to worry.

"Maybe she's with Audrey and Shel," Isabella said before walking to their room. She slowly, and carefully opened the door. The two parents glanced inside the room, smiling when they saw the three all cuddled together. Shelby and Audrey had their arms wrapped around each other with Lizzy in the middle of them.

"We should let them sleep," Chris said softly.

At the small crack on the door, Elizabeth felt her eyes open slowly, and a smile creeping on her face. "Mommy, daddy?" she murmured softly, causing the actress to open her eyes softly as well.

"We're home, baby," Isabella said with a smile.

Lizzy got up from the bed and slid off on the end before running to her parents. "I missed ya!"

Isabella picked up the girl. "We missed you too, princess."

Audrey let out a small giggle, covering her mouth as a yawn came out. "She was an angel." The actress whispered softly.

"Good," Chris said. "You can go back to sleep. Shel seems like she's still dead asleep." He said with a small laugh.

"I had fun." Lizzy smiled up at her parents.

Audrey let out a giggle, nodding as she did so. "Thank you, guys." She said softly.

"Thank you too," Isabella said before closing the bedroom door. "Are you hungry?" she asked her daughter as they started walking back to the stairs.

"Yes." She nodded.

As the door was closed, the actress instantly cuddled closer to her lover, starting to caress her cheek softly. "Babygirl..." She whispered lovingly

Shelby felt the loving touch and started to wake up when she heard Audrey talk. "Hmm?" she hummed without opening her eyes.

Audrey felt bad for waking up her fiancé for what she was going to say so, instead, she pretended it was nothing. "I love you." She whispered. "Night, night."

"I love... you too," Shelby mumbled sleepily. "Night, baby." She added before pulling the blanket higher to her chin and easily falling back to sleep.

As Audrey heard the other woman's heavy breathing, she couldn't help but bite her lip. The wetness between her thighs was already present and, the actress couldn't deny that it was expected, since she hadn't been touched the day before, and it was a very different thing from her usual routine.

Letting a hand slowly fall down, Audrey teased the skin of her stomach and abdomen before cupping her clothed center, a small whimper leaving her mouth. At the wetness she felt there, she couldn't help but let her fingers slip inside her underwear, a soft moan coming as the wetness coated her fingers. Letting the other hand slip inside her sweater, she cupped her bare breast, moaning as she started circling her clit slowly, nipple rolling between two fingers.

Shelby's dreams were interrupted when she heard very familiar whimpers and moans. Her eyes slowly opened, meeting the sight of her lover enjoying herself almost too much for her liking. She slowly moved her hand to the inside of the woman's pants and underwear to rest on top of Audrey's. "What do you think you're doing?" she whispered into her lover's ear.

As Audrey felt a hand getting on top of hers, she jumped, eyes opening wide as she stared at her lover. "I-I..." cheeks blushed fiercely. "I... you were s-sleeping and I really n-needed it..."

"You should have woken me... I don't mind waking up to take care of you." Shelby's hand slowly moved Audrey's away and started circling her clit. She leaned forward to press a kiss to the woman's neck.

Audrey couldn't help but let out a louder moan, back arching a little. Her hand kept teasing her own breast, the other one leaving her panties and going to her lover's mouth, wanting her to suck on her wet fingers.

Shelby gladly took her lover's fingers in her mouth, softly moaning at the taste of her. Her own fingers moved down to her lover's entrance, teasing her before going back up to her clit.

At the teasing at her entrance, the woman let out another moan, hips bucking once again at the teasing on her entrance. "Shelby... pl-please, I need you."

"How bad?" Shelby whispered lowly. Her fingers were now slowly moving around Audrey's clit.

"B-bad... I didn't g-get anything y-yesterday." Audrey whimpered, hips bucking again.

"I know... I felt so bad." Shelby said before pulling her hand from her lover's underwear and pants. She quickly pulled back the blankets and moved so she was sitting between her fiancé's legs. She hooked her fingers under the elastic, and tugged her pants and panties down, throwing them to the side.

As the actress felt her lover's hand pulling away, she let out a loud whine, her free hand going to the other breast, both being teased now. As her pants and panties were taken away, she whimpered once again, opening her legs widely, hips raising. "Baby..." she cried.

Shelby didn't tease or waste her time. She smirked when she saw how wet her lover really was and leaned down to give her a taste, moaning softly at the flavor she loved so much. Her tongue moved up from the woman's entrance to her clit, circling around it and flicking against it at a quick pace.

Audrey tangled her hands in blonde locks, hips instantly rocking with her lover's motions as moans and more moans kept coming.

Shelby pulled away slightly. "Be quiet... I don't want to be caught." She said as she looked up at her lover.

Audrey bit her lip as she nodded eagerly, squeezing her breasts harshly. "O-okay..." she mumbled.

Shelby leaned back down, going straight to her lover's entrance, slowly thrusting her tongue in. She glanced up as she moved her tongue slowly, finding the sight before her incredibly sexy.

At the tongue teasing her entrance, the older blonde let out a louder but still muffled moan, hips bucking once again.

Shelby brought her tongue back up to her lover's clit, flicking against it in different directions as she brought one hand to her core. Two of her fingers thrusted into Audrey at a rough pace.

Audrey could already feel her orgasm building. With the fingers, she let out soft moans, hips bucking on their pace, getting closer and closer.

Shelby started to curl her fingers with every thrust of her wrist. She started to gently suck on the woman's clit, knowing that she was nearing her orgasm.

With the motion on her clit, Audrey felt herself on the edge. She let one of her hands tangle in blonde locks, back arching as she came, hard, moaning her lover's name as soft whimpers kept escaping her parted lips.

Shelby slowed her actions, helping her fiancé ride out her orgasm. She slowly withdrew her fingers and lapped up her lover's climax. When she felt she had lapped up everything she could, she let her tongue move over the woman's clit a few more times before moving up her body with kisses.

As her fiancé pulled apart, the actress let out a whine. Letting her hand pull away from her breast, she kept panting hard as Shelby made her way up her body, kissing her passionately when she reached her face, hands tangling in blonde hair, caressing it.

Shelby kissed her lover passionately, and hungrily. Her hands came up to cup Audrey's breasts, gently toying with her nipples. "I love you... so much," she said between kisses.

Audrey let out a whine as she tasted herself on her lover's lips. "I love you... too." She mumbled, lifting her arms so Shelby would take her sweater off.

Shelby lifted the material, pulling it over the woman's head. She resumed their heated kiss as her hands resumed their actions. She felt hungry to taste her lover again, but she wasn't sure Audrey was up for it yet. Her hips bucked into her lover's as her tongue ran over her bottom lip, practically begging for access.

As the actress felt her lover's hips bucking into hers, she felt a moan leaving her lips as her hands fell down to her lover's ass, squeezing her butt above the shorts.

Shelby moaned into her lover's mouth. Her hips bucked again, hoping to gain some type of relief to the throb between her thighs.

Audrey let out another moan as she felt her lover's hips bucking again. Flipping them on a quick motion, the actress allowed her lover's tongue inside.

Shelby moaned into her lover's mouth when they were flipped over. Her hips bucked again, and her hands moved to Audrey's ass, gripping it as she pulled her closer.

Audrey let out a smirk, pulling apart while sucking on her lover's tongue as she did so. "For someone who was asleep, you're pretty eager." She teased.

"I can't help it," Shelby said softly. "You make me eager and wet within seconds." She said as she squeezed her lover's ass.

Audrey let out a whimper at her lover's words, her hands scratching Shelby's sides underneath her shirt. "And you still love my ass, huh?" she whispered huskily, lips brushing.

Shelby smirked. "Of course, I do. I wouldn't stop... your ass is one of my favorite things about you."

Audrey let out a chuckle mixed with a smirk; She tugged on the woman's bottom lip, hands taking Shelby's shirt off of her.

Shelby lifted up slightly to help get the material off. Her hips bucked again as she pulled Audrey closer. "I love you."

Audrey smiled tenderly at her lover's words, kissing her tenderly, hands caressing her cheeks lovingly. "I love you too.... so much." She mumbled between kisses.

"Will you fuck me now?" Shelby asked softly. One of her hands slowly moved up Audrey's back, lightly caressing her skin.

Audrey arched her brows as she pulled apart, a slightly confused look on her face. "Where's that coming from?" she asked softly.

"My overwhelming sex drive... making love to me sounds better though." Shelby bit her lower lip.

"Now that's my girl," Audrey said softly, kissing her lover once again, nails scratching Shelby's sides softly.

Shelby melted into their kiss. Her hand that still laid on her lover's ass she pulled her closer while the other tangled in her hair.

Audrey smirked as she felt hands pulling her closer once again. Her lips started falling down to her jaw and neck, hands playing with the hem of Shelby's shorts. "You know..." She mumbled between kisses and love bites. "I couldn't say anything yesterday... but your ass looks so fucking hot with these small shorts."

Shelby let out a soft moan. "You think so?" she asked as she pushed her hips higher, and to her lover's teasing hands.

"Mhm." The actress hummed, sucking on her lover's pulse point as she did so, hands falling down to Shelby's ass, squeezing it. "And I know you got jealous... and it just caused me to get more turned on than I already was."

"Do you get turned on when I'm jealous?" Shelby asked in a breathy tone. Her head tilted to the side, giving her lover better access.

Audrey felt her cheeks blushing a little, her hands going to her lover's inner thighs, spreading them gently, nails scratching softly. "I hate to admit it..." lips moved up, nibbling on Shelby's earlobe. "But yes, I do, a lot..."

Another soft moan fell from Shelby's lips. "It turns me on too..." she admitted. Her hips bucked again, "Please, baby."

"How so?" Audrey whispered again, starting to take the blonde's shorts and panties off, scratching her legs softly once again as she did so.

Shelby's hips raised up from the bed to help. "When you get j-jealous... it's really hot, a-and sexy."

Audrey smirked as she pulled away, throwing the shorts and panties out of the bed. "Why?" she whispered huskily, hands caressing bare thighs. "Do you like it when I want to make sure you're mine, and just mine?" she teased.

Shelby felt her eyes falling shut as she felt the hands on her thighs, which she opened further. "God, yes... that's so sexy."

Audrey smirked as she leaned closer, blowing air to her lover's core, mouth watering at how wet she was. "How do you feel about scissoring?" she offered, biting her lip as she did so. Even though Audrey had just gotten off, she felt her core throbbing all over again from seeing her lover so needy.

Shelby's eyes opened eagerly. She nodded as she sat up slightly. "Yes, baby." She positioned her legs perfectly with Audrey's, placing her core directly over hers.

Audrey smirked as she bit her lip, positioning herself so their cores were perfectly angled, touching in all the right places; Starting to move her hips softly, the actress let out a soft moan, head bending back as she did so.

Shelby bit her lip hard as she started to move her hips as well. She wrapped her arms around Audrey's waist, holding her close as she moved. Soft moans tried to slip from her lips, but she knew if she let go of her lip, she would moan too loud.

Audrey pulled herself even closer to her lover, clits bumping against each other; She knew Shelby was not quiet in bed, but she damn wished she could hear her moan right now. Pulling the other woman closer, the actress bit her lip, staring lustily into blue eyes.

Shelby bucked her hips at a rough pace as she forehead rested against her lover's. Her nails dug into the woman's back as she felt the pleasure building up.

Audrey couldn't help but let out small, low moans as she kept pulling Shelby closer, hands falling to her ass, squeezing it. "S-shit..." She moaned, hips bucking harder.

A moan finally left Shelby's lips. "F-fuck... baby..." she breathed out before biting her lip again. Her head fell forward, resting on Audrey's shoulder as her hip movements started to become irregular as she got closer to her orgasm.

Audrey pulled her lover closer once again, feeling herself getting closer to the edge. Her hips started moving clumsy, head bending back.

Shelby let out another moan as her hands gripped the other woman's back. Her hips bucked hard when she felt the fire in the pit of her stomach erupting, engulfing her body with pleasure. She kept moving her hips roughly as she felt herself coming hard.

At the nails digging on her skin and the warmth invading her core, the actress came as well. Head bending, even more, Audrey let out a small moan, hips bucking harshly as she came hard.

Shelby's hips started to slow as she felt herself coming down from her high. She was panting for her breath as her grip on her fiancé's back loosened. "Fuck... I love you so much."

Audrey let out soft moans as she panted hard, eventually pulling away, popping beside her lover. "Oh, dear Lord..." she breathed out. "I love you so much."

Shelby whined when Audrey pulled away from her but eventually laid down beside her. She turned, cuddling into the woman's side, nestling her head in the crook of the other's neck. "That was amazing..." she said softly. "I love doing that."

Audrey tangled her legs with Shelby's, pulling her closer, placing a kiss on top of her lover's head. "I love it too." She smiled sweetly. "I love you so much, you have no idea."

"I think I do know," Shelby smiled. "I love you more than I can ever explain. You make me feel like... I don't even know how to explain it. It's just amazing. You're amazing."

Audrey shook her head as she let out a chuckle, pulling her even closer. "I've never been this happy... since I was fifteen, I can't remember one day or one night without feeling worthless, and now I just... I can't even remember the last time I've felt like that."

Shelby felt her heart ache at her lover's words. "I'm so sorry." She said softly as she brought her hand up to the woman's chest to lightly trace patterns on her skin with her fingertips.

Audrey let out a sweet smile, burying her nose into her lover's hair. "It's okay... we all have our struggles." She said softly. "That's why the media hates me... I can get really defensive near people... I mean, I could."

"I'm so sorry, babydoll... I'm here for you now, and I know what they say about you isn't true." Shelby said before placing a kiss on the woman's neck.

"It's okay... I mean, it's not nice to have to be away from social media and stuff because people call you all kind of names, but I guess that's the price." She commented memories from all the time she was harassed when she was younger.

"I'm sorry that happened to you. You didn't deserve it... I love you so much, and I hope I can make you forget about that." Shelby said softly.

"You always do." The actress said softly, hand playing with blonde locks. "I mean it... I feel very happy with you, and I really don't think I'd be able to try to stop my medication if I didn't have you."

Shelby smiled as she pulled away slightly, lifting her head to look into her lover's eyes. "I'm so happy that I can do that and be here for you. I love you so much." She said before kissing Audrey's lips softly. "Tell me if I can ever do anything for you."

Audrey smiled sweetly, caressing her lover's cheek as she kissed her back. "I will, my love." She said softly. "You tell me too. I love you."

"I love you too, and I will." Shelby smiled before kissing her lover again. "We should get up." She said with a sigh.

Audrey gladly kissed her lover back, smiling as she did so. With Shelby's words, she pouted, letting out a whine in protest. "No." She cried.

"I don't want to get up either, but I wanted to see my dad today," Shelby explained. "We can stay in bed for a little while longer."

"Oh okay," Audrey answered softly, still caressing her lover's hair. "So... just a little longer? Just so I can snuggle with my soon-to-be wife a little more? Since yesterday I had my niece between us?" she teased, using the term 'my niece' on purpose.

Shelby smiled as she nodded. She nestled her head back into the crook of her lover's neck. "Just a little longer."

The actress smiled, pulling herself closer to her lover, hugging her tightly. "I miss you..." she murmured.

"I miss you too, baby. When we get home, I'm never letting you out of my arms." Shelby said.

"Okay." The actress answered happily, smiling sweetly. "You know..." she started, hesitantly. "That's what scares me about having children." She whispered.

"I know," Shelby sighed. "It scares me too... but let's not worry about that right now." She said before kissing Audrey's neck again.

"You're right, I'm sorry," Audrey said softly, caressing the younger woman's back, placing a loving kiss to her lover's head once again.

"Don't be sorry, babydoll," Shelby said as she closed her eyes. "Let's just enjoy this moment right here." She squeezed her lover in her arms.

"Okay," Audrey said softly, tangling their legs, even more, wanting to be as close as possible. "I'm excited to meet your dad."

"Really?" Shelby asked with a smile as she tried to cuddle herself closer to her lover but found it impossible.

"Yes," The actress let out a shy chuckle. "I mean... nervous too, but I want to be a part of your family."

"Don't be nervous... and you are a part of my family. We are a family, you and me. Then when we get a puppy, they'll be a part of our family too."

Audrey couldn't help but let out a small giggle, her chest easing with her lover's words. "You are right." She said softly, hand caressing the other woman's back. "The best part of me is you."

"And the best part of me is you, gorgeous." Shelby smiled before leaning up to kiss Audrey's lips. "I really mean it."

Audrey kissed her lover back sweetly, smiling as she pulled apart. "I really mean it, too."

Shelby smiled softly. "I love you so much, baby." She placed another gentle, loving kiss to Audrey's lips.

Audrey smiled once again, melting at the kiss, caressing the woman's cheeks as she did so; Softly, she pulled apart, pecking her a million times before completely doing so. "I love you too, honeybun, now c'mon, let's get ready for the day and head to your dad's." She said softly.

Shelby giggled at the small kisses and smiled when her lover talked. She nodded before untangling herself from the woman. She got up from the bed and went to grab her towel for a shower. "We should really take a shower, we smell of sex."

Audrey giggled as she got up, nodding as she did so. "I was thinking about it, too." The actress said as she grabbed her towel as well. "And I'm pretty cold... a warm shower would be perfect."

"It would be," Shelby smiled before wrapping the towel around herself so she didn't have to dress just to walk across the hall to the bathroom. She waited for her lover before opening the door.

Audrey mimicked her lover's actions, taking her hand and guiding her to the bathroom, shutting the door as both entered. "What should we name our puppy?" The actress asked sweetly as she opened the water, taking her towel off as she waited for it to get warm.

"Hmm," Shelby thought for a moment. "What about Lilac or Aurora? Or we can go with something that's British if you want." She suggested.

Audrey smiled at the names. "Aurora is lovely." She commented, checking the water and seeing it was already warm. "C'mon, it's already good."

"Okay," Shelby said before stepping into the shower with her lover. She grabbed the shampoo and turned to her lover to start massaging the soap into her short locks.

Audrey smiled, turning around so her lover could wash her hair properly; She took the soap and started washing herself as well. "When I talked to my sister about going there, she said Morganne was really excited to meet you." She commented.

"Really?" Shelby smiled as she asked. Her fingers moved slowly, taking her time to wash her lover's hair.

"Mhm." The actress hummed as she finished washing herself, putting the soap aside. "Alice told me Morganne even asked her to buy a new princess' dress to wear when you're there since she said you are a real-life princess" Audrey let out a small, loving chuckle.

"Oh, my God, that's adorable!" Shelby said before stepping out of the way, so the water could wash Audrey's hair. "She sounds adorable. I can't wait to meet her."

Audrey giggled as she washed the soap out of her hair, wiping the water off of her eyes right after. "She's extremely lovely and, she wants to be a scientist when she grows up, so she knows a lot of stuff... it's really outstanding for someone who's eight." She commented.

Shelby grabbed the conditioner and started to run it through Audrey's hair. "A scientist? That's amazing. I bet she's a little smarty."

"She really is... one day I was speaking with her by on phone and out of nowhere she told me she was doing a research by herself on our family tree, and that she had happened to realize we have a lot of queer people - Yes, she used the word 'queer' - in our family, so she went to the computer and found a lot of articles about how homosexuality has been found to be genetic," Audrey commented, letting out another chuckle. "I was completely blown away, she's eight!"

"Wait... that's a real thing?" Shelby asked with furrowed brows.

"It is!" Audrey laughed, taking the conditioner away from her lover and turning to her, smiling happily. "Last Christmas my mom and I were having a conversation about my depression pills and how I was stopping them and Morganne overheard, so my mom thought it was necessary to explain to her what they were and at the end, Morganne was the one who explained the whole mechanism of serotonin and how it works on the brain and on the blood system... she's very, very smart."

"Jesus Christ, she sounds smarter than I am." Shelby laughed. "I can't wait to meet them all."

Audrey took the shampoo as she laughed as well, motioning for her lover to turn around. "I'm sure they'll love you... I mean, they already do." She laughed again. "Oh, there's only one more thing..." she bit her lip.

Shelby smiled at the beginning of the sentence, but then started to feel nervous. "What is it...?" she asked softly.

Audrey started to softly linger the soap on her lover's hair, massaging her scalp cautiously. "Morganne is a little... overprotective of me." She said hesitantly. "She might sit down with you and ask you her 'Is she really in love with Auntie Drey' questions... believe me, she has those prepared."

Shelby couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, I'll be prepared." She nodded softly. "I'll be okay, just as long as she doesn't hate me."

"She won't hate you at all, she just likes to make sure I'm okay," Audrey said softly, finishing to wash her lover's hair and stepping back. "I mean, as long as you're really in love with me she won't hate you." The actress teased.

Shelby wiped the water from her eyes before looking into her lover's eyes. "I do really love you, so I don't have anything to worry about."

Audrey bit her lip as she smiled shyly, cheeks all of the sudden blushing. "No, you don't." She said timidly, staring down.

"I don't love you, or I don't have anything to worry about?" Shelby asked with a raised brow.

"You don't have anything to worry about, silly." Audrey giggled, bumping on her lover softly.

Shelby wrapped her arms around Audrey's waist. "Good. I was just checking." She smiled before pecking the woman's lips.

Audrey giggled as she pecked the woman back, burying her head on the crook of Shelby's neck right after. "I don't know why I'm blushing so much."

"I find it incredibly cute when you blush, baby." Shelby smiled as she kissed the top of her lover's head.

"Shh..." Audrey giggled, hugging her lover tightly before pulling apart. "C'mon, let me put the conditioner on your hair."

"Okay," Shelby said before turning around. "It's true you know, you're cute when you blush... you're cute when you do a lot of things."

Audrey rolled her eyes shyly as she took the conditioner, starting to linger it on blonde locks. "Really?" she teased. "What else, for example?"

"When you giggle," Shelby said with a smile. "When you hide your face in my neck like you just did... when you call me 'honeybun'. I think that's really cute."

Audrey couldn't help but bit her lip to stop an enormous grin. She stopped lingering the conditioner and turned her lover gently, kissing her softly, tenderly, passionately. "I love... you..." she whispered.

Shelby smiled against her lover's lips. "I love you too, gorgeous." She kissed Audrey this time, but not for too long.

Audrey smiled as she kissed Shelby back, caressing her waist as she did so. "My life is so much better with you in it." She whispered softly.

"So is mine. I can't imagine what I would be like without you right now." Shelby whispered back. "I know I wouldn't be happy like I am now."

Audrey bit her lip sweetly, caressing her lover's cheek. "I guess we really were made for each other."

"I know we were." Shelby smiled before kissing her fiancé again. "We should get out of here, yeah?"

Audrey nodded as she smiled, kissing Shelby once again. "I guess." She said softly, pulling apart to turn off the water and stepping out, taking her towel and Shelby's, handing her lover's to her.

Shelby took her towel, "Thank you," she said softly. She started to dry herself off, then her hair, and then she moved on to brushing her hair.

Audrey smiled as she mimicked her lover's actions, soon wrapping herself at the towel and leaning on the door, watching Shelby, admiring how gorgeous she could be.

Shelby felt her lover's eyes on her as she started to braid her hair, remembering that Audrey liked it when she did a braid. Once she tied it off with an elastic, she brushed her teeth.

At the braid, Audrey smiled, and as she saw her lover brushing her teeth, she couldn't help but let out a small 'oh,' and follow to do the same. "I don't understand how you kiss me in the morning." She mumbled.

Shelby waited to talk until she was finished brushing her teeth. "I love you, that's how." She chuckled softly. "You don't have bad morning breath." She added.

Audrey let out a chuckle as she finished brushing her teeth, rolling her eyes playfully. "I love you too, and neither do you." She smiled, pecking Shelby softly before opening the door. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Shelby said before walking out of the door and across the hall to their bedroom. She opened the door and stepped aside to let her lover in first.

Audrey giggled, entering the room and going to the wardrobe. "If we were not so late, I'd make love to you once again." She teased, letting out a smirk as she did so.

Shelby shut the door while looking at her lover, biting her lower lip. "I mean... what're five or ten more minutes?" She asked softly as she walked to the other woman.

Audrey let out a smirk, biting her lip as she did so. "Don't tease me like that..." she whispered. "We have to head to your dad's."

Shelby pulled the towel off her lover's body as she let her own drop to the floor. "Come on, ten more minutes won't bother anyone." She said before placing a hot, wet kiss on her lover's neck.

At the hot kiss and the sight of her lover's naked body, Audrey just couldn't handle it; Letting out a low, soft moan, the actress pulled her lover closer by the waist, bringing her lips to meet Shelby's in a heated kiss, hands falling to her ass as she did so, squeezing it.

Shelby moaned into her lover's mouth as she felt hands on her ass. She pulled them over to the bed, and sat down, pulling Audrey on top of her. As her hands slid down the other's back to her ass, there was a small knock at the door.

"Guys," Chris called softly.

Audrey let out another soft moan as she was pulled to bed. She absolutely loved straddling her lover and being straddled by her. As her hips started grinding against Shelby's, the knock on the door caused the actress to quickly pull apart from the kiss, a chuckle leaving her lips. "Fuck you, Chris!" She teased, giggling as she did so. She was feeling so at home that she didn't even realize the words that left her mouth, causing brown eyes to almost pop out of her face as she realized them.

Shelby couldn't help but laugh. "We'll be out in a minute!" She yelled.

"Please stop having sex!" He whisper-yelled before leaving.

Shelby laughed again as she rested her head on Audrey's shoulder. "I guess we'll have to wait until tonight... I'm sorry." She looked back up and into her lover's eyes.

Audrey felt her emotions easing as Chris teased them, giggling as she hugged her lover closer. "I forget I'm not that intimate to make those jokes." She giggled once again, caressing her lover's waist. "And it's okay, babe."

"You can make all the jokes you want, babe. He likes you a lot, and so does Isabella. And you know Lizzy absolutely loves you."

Audrey bit her lip as she nodded, cheeks slightly pink. "I'm just very, very glad... Oh!" She gasped. "What about dinner with your mom?"

Shelby thought Audrey looked adorable with her pink cheeks. "We can have dinner there tomorrow. I'll call her in a little while to let her know that we'll be at my dad's all day. Okay?"

"Okay." Audrey smiled, pecking her lover once again before getting off of her. "Now, I'm gonna go get dressed like I had planned." She teased.

"I should get dressed too." Shelby sighed. She got up, and over to the dresser where she picked out a pair of light washed, tight jeans, and a grey sweater. She finished the look off with a pair of grey sneakers.

Audrey took their towels from the floor an hung them, soon taking a pair of black underwear, an old, rose, crop top sweater, some high-waisted, dark blue jeans, and her usual boots.

Shelby couldn't help but think of how sexy her lover looked in the outfit she had chosen. She opened up their bedroom door to see Lizzy standing outside. "Hi, honey." She grinned down at the girl.

"Hi! Awe ya almost done?" Lizzy asked softly.

As Audrey heard the sweet voice of Lizzy, she instantly glanced at the door, smiling lovingly. "Hey there, sweetheart." She said softly.

"Audrey!" The girl screamed, running to her.

The older woman melted instantly, picking her up and caressing her back as she settled the girl on her hip.

"Missed ya two this mornin'." She giggled, burying her face in the crook of the actress' neck.

Shelby smiled widely at their interaction, she thought Audrey and Lizzy were the most adorable things in the world. She walked over to them and pressed a kiss to the top of the girl's head. "We missed you too, sweetie."

Audrey smiled at her lover, finding their 'small family' incredibly lovely. "Did you play this morning?" she asked softly.

"A lil," Lizzy said softly. "But, I wanna play with ya guys."

"We can play for a little while, but we've got plans today," Shelby told her.

"We're going to gramps," Audrey said softly, staring down at the girl. "But before we leave, we can play a little, like Auntie Shelby said."

"Can I go?" Lizzy asked.

"Not this time, sweetie. Maybe before we leave, we can take you over there."

"Okay," the girl sighed.

"We are going to have some grown up's talk, that's why." The actress explained, finding it necessary to do so. She didn't want Lizzy to think they didn't want to be around her.

"Oh, okay," The girl nodded. "Will ya be back tonight?" she asked, looking at Audrey with her big, blue eyes.

Audrey couldn't help but feel her heart melting once again; She nodded with a sweet smile, caressing the girl's back. "Yes, we will, and we'll also bring you a gift"

"Really?!" Lizzy asked excitedly.

Shelby smiled widely at them. "Yes. Any requests?"

"Dolly."

Audrey giggled at the girl and then at her lover, smiling widely. "Okay, we'll bring you a dolly and something that'll be a surprise, alright?" she asked softly

Shelby smiled as Lizzy nodded with a giggle. "Okay." The girl said before resting her head on Audrey's shoulder. "Daddy made lunch."

"What did he make?" Shelby asked as she took her lover's free hand and led her out of their room.

"Pasta."

Audrey smiled as she laced their fingers together, following out of the room and downstairs. "Pasta? That sounds delicious." She smiled, but her cheeks soon turned red at the thought of having to actually face Chris after the joke from this morning.

Shelby saw the blush on her lover's cheeks and furrowed her brows. "Are you okay?" she asked as they went to the stairs.

"Mhm." Lizzy nodded softly.

At the younger woman's question, Audrey smiled softly as she turned to her, nodding sweetly.

"Okay."

Shelby led her lover down the stairs, and into the kitchen where Isabella and Chris sat at the table with their pasta.

As they entered the kitchen, Audrey felt her cheeks burning even more. She bit her lip, staring at them while sweetly holding Lizzy, the girl still resting her head on the actress' shoulder.

"Hey, they're finally up." Chris laughed from his place at the table.

"Leave them alone," Isabella said.

Audrey couldn't help but burst into embarrassed giggles, squeezing her lover's hand a little.

"Daddy! They gawe me a bath yesterday, that's why they tired!" Lizzy protested, wanting to defend her aunts. "Mommy is right!"

Shelby laughed softly at the girl's words. "That's why we were so tired." She said before taking two plates and loaded them up with the pasta her brother made.

Audrey bit her lip as she let out an embarrassed chuckle. "Shelby!" She murmured, pulling the girl closer. "Have you eaten already, lovely?" she asked softly, staring down at the girl.

Shelby laughed softly.

Lizzy nodded. "Mommy brought me muffins!"

"Babe, do you want a breadstick?" Shelby asked as she looked to her lover.

"Muffins! I bet this tummy is really happy right now" Audrey giggled as she started tickling the girl's stomach, causing her to giggle loudly, nodding as she buried her face into the crook of her neck once again.

"Stawp!" She giggled. "It tickles!"

The actress giggled once again before placing a kiss on the girl's head as she stopped tickling her. "Yes, my love, please." She answered to Shelby.

Shelby smiled brightly over the two. She thought nothing else could make her as happy as she was right now. "Okay," she said with a small smile. She placed a breadstick on each plate before taking them over to the table. She grabbed silverware and two cups. "What would you like to drink?"

"Water, please," Audrey answered softly, walking towards the table and to Lizzy's seat. "I'll place you here, so I can eat, okay?" she asked softly to the girl.

"Mhm." Lizzy nodded.

The actress put the girl down gently, placing a kiss to her cheek before moving to her seat, where one of the plates were already put down.

Shelby grabbed two glasses of water for the both of them before joining them at the table. As she sat down, she placed her hand on her lover's thigh. "Thank you for cooking."

Audrey smiled as she caressed her lover's hand, soon glancing up at the other couple. "Thank you so much." She said softly. "And thank you, babe." She turned to Shelby, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"You're welcome," both Chris and Shelby said.

"Are you going to Dad's?" Chris asked.

"Yes, after we eat, we'll be heading over there," Shelby answered.


	28. Dad's House

Audrey smiled at them before starting eating, humming at the rich taste. "That's awesome, Chris." She said softly.

"It's our Dad's recipe. He taught us how to cook when we were younger." He explained.

"That's how I know how to cook chicken parmigiana," Shelby said.

"That's very cool." Audrey smiled, giving the food another bite. "The chicken parmigiana is amazing as well."

"You like everything I make you to eat though," Shelby said with a small smirk.

At first, Audrey didn't get the teasing, just rolling her eyes with a chuckle, but as soon as she did, brown eyes opened wide, and a gasp mixed with a giggle fell from her lips as her cheeks tinted pink. "Oh Lord, Shelby!" She laughed.

Shelby let out a small chuckle. "What?" She asked as if it was nothing.

Isabella even let out a laugh as Chris just he shook his head.

Audrey shook her head once again, starting to eat as well. "You are horrible." She chuckled.

"But you still love me, don't you?" Shelby pouted as she looked toward her lover.

At the small pout, the actress felt herself melting once again. She smiled sweetly to her. "Of course, I do, silly." She said softly, kissing her sweetly, caressing her cheek as she did so.

Shelby smiled into their kiss. "I love you too." She said softly.

"What 'bout me?!" Lizzy exclaimed.

Audrey giggled as she pulled apart, looking lovingly at Lizzy. "We love you too, sweetheart." She said softly.

"I love ya too." She smiled happily. "Can we play?" she asked as she held up a doll.

"Let us finish lunch first, okay?" the actress said softly, smiling at the girl.

"Elizabeth why don't you and I go play until they're done?" Isabella asked as she got up to take her dish into the kitchen.

"'Kay, Momma."

Once Isabella left with her daughter, Chris looked up at his sister and her fiancé. "Can you two try and not have sex so much while you're here? I get it, you're in the honeymoon stage, and that's great, but while I was upstairs with Lizzy, and she asked what those 'funny sounds' were."

Audrey bit her lip as she stared down, feeling her stomach doing flips. She took a deep breath to stop herself from already being teary, hating how easy it was for that to happen.

Shelby gently squeezed her lover's thigh. "I'm sorry. We'll make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Okay, thank you," Chris said before getting up to clean the dishes. "I'm not saying you can't... do it, just not when Lizzy's up or here. Okay?"

"Okay."

Audrey stared up, wanting to say something, not thinking it was fair to let it only on Shelby. "We really thought she was downstairs with you, watching cartoons, that's why." She said softly, breath struggling not to come shaky.

"She needed a change of clothes after eating because she spilled juice on herself... it's okay, I just want to know that it won't happen again."

"It won't." Shelby said before looking to her lover and whispering, "It's okay."

"S-sorry..." Audrey said softly, taking a deep breath. With her lover's words, she nodded, staring down at her plate, seeing she was almost done. "I'll g-go use the b-bathroom." The actress told her lover before quickly getting up and leaving the room.

Shelby got up and followed after her lover. She needed to make sure Audrey was okay. She caught up with her lover just before the bathroom and grabbed her hand.

As Shelby caught her hand, it caused Audrey to turn around, and her teary eyes to be exposed to her lover, a tear falling down.

Shelby pulled her lover into the bathroom. She shut the door behind them and brought Audrey into her embrace. "Please don't cry, babydoll. It's okay, I promise."

As Audrey got inside the bathroom, she felt her tears coming strongly. Hugging Shelby close, she buried her face into the woman's neck, letting her tears fall down. "I-I didn't mean i-it..." she sobbed. "He h-hates me, he w-won't let Lizzy s-stay with u-us again."

"Hey, hey, stop." Shelby pulled away slightly and cupped her lover's face with her hands. "He does not hate you. He'll let Lizzy stay with us, okay? Please don't worry. I'll talk to him when we go back out there."

"No!" Audrey spoke instantly. "N-no, baby, n-no, I don't w-want him to h-hate me even m-more, I'm a-already embarrassed e-enough!"

"He doesn't hate you, Audrey. He won't hate you, I promise. Sex is natural, baby. He isn't upset he just doesn't want us having sex when Elizabeth can hear us. That's all, okay?" Shelby asked in a calm tone. She wished she could make her lover see things the way she did.

Audrey started taking deep breaths, another anxiety attack slowly making its way in. "B-baby... I-I think I'm g-going to have a-another anxiety a-attack..." she breathed out, staring frightened into blue eyes. Her chest started to hurt, and her hands left Shelby's waist to rest above it. "M-my chest..."

Shelby took one of her lover's hands, "Squeeze my hand. Squeeze it as hard as you want. I want you to look into my eyes and listen to my breathing. Do you think you can do that?" she asked. She tried to remember the right things to do and say to keep Audrey calm.

Audrey nodded as she laced their fingers, the hand moving from her chest and going to her lover's, wanting to feel Shelby's breath better.

Shelby took a deep, steady breath, and exhaled slowly. She did this a few more times, hoping that it would get Audrey's breathing controlled.

Audrey closed her eyes as she laid back against the door, mimicking her lover's actions, the pain in her chest eventually going away, breath becoming normal. Taking one last deep breath, the actress opened her eyes. "I'm so s-sorry." She whispered embarrassedly, sadly.

Shelby wiped her lover's tears away before kissing her lips gently. "Don't be sorry. You don't have to apologize for an anxiety or panic attack. Okay?"

Audrey kissed her lover back softly, hands still a little shaky. "O-okay." She breathed out. "I just h-hate being l-like that."

"It's okay. I promise you that it's okay. I love you so, so, so much." Shelby spoke softly before kissing the woman again.

Audrey smiled softly as she began to calm down, kissing her lover back softly once again. "I love you too." She spoke sweetly. "I'll have to tell my doctor about those attacks."

"You should, baby. It's important that they know, but let's not worry about it until we get back home."

"Yes, you're right." Audrey smiled, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Thank you so much, for always being here and never, you know... getting mad."

"You don't have to thank me, and I would never be mad at you, especially over a panic or anxiety attack. You can't help it when that happens. Okay?" Shelby asked softly. She squeezed her lover's hand again, gently.

"Okay." Audrey nodded once again, wiping the rest of her tears away. "I love you so much."

"I love you even more," Shelby said with a soft smile. "Are you okay, gorgeous?"

"I am, honeybun," Audrey said sweetly. "Let's go out there, I'm okay."

"Okay," Shelby smiled. "Did you actually have to pee?" she asked.

"No." The actress chuckled. "I just didn't want to cry in front of... you and Chris," she confessed.

"You know, you can cry in front of me, right? I don't see that as a sign of weakness or as a flaw... and Chris wouldn't say anything about it either. He's not one of those types of guys who thinks if a woman cries, she's not strong enough. I mean, I cry in front of him all the time, and he doesn't tell me to suck it up, we actually talk about things." Shelby explained with a soft, loving smile on her lips.

"I know, baby... I just didn't want to cry for such a thing." Audrey said softly, caressing her lover's waist. "Thank you so much for saying that, Chris and you are very lovely, I feel really safe."

Shelby smiled even more. "I'm glad. I really am. I'm so happy that the trip is going great so far." She said as she opened the bathroom door.

"Me too." Audrey smiled happily, tangling their fingers together as they walked back to the kitchen, finding Chris sitting there, waiting for them.

Chris looked up at them with an apologetic smile. "Are you okay, Audrey?" he asked in a gentle tone.

At the smile Chris gave them, Audrey felt herself getting calmer. She nodded, staring at him with puffy, red eyes. "I just got scared you'd hate me and not let me take care of Lizzy anymore." She blurted out, confessing, cheeks burning.

His brows furrowed for a moment. "Hate you? I don't hate you, I just don't want Lizzy walking in on something. That's all, Audrey. And we would love you to watch Lizzy again before you leave. She won't stop talking about how much fun she had."

At the words, the actress let out a soft smile, staring down as she blushed even more. "I'm sorry." She murmured. "We don't want Lizzy walking in on something either, not at all... we lock the door."

"Okay," he nodded. "Thank you."

Shelby smiled at how well the conversation was going now. "You're welcome." She said. "Maybe we should go play with Lizzy so we're not late going to my dad's."

Audrey smiled shyly as she stared back up at Chris, nodding at her lover's words. "Yes, I agree."

Shelby wrapped an arm around her lover's waist and took her into the living room. Lizzy was on the floor with her mother and two dolls in her hands.

As they walked to the living room, Audrey smiled sweetly. "Hey there, sweetheart, can we play?" she asked softly.

"Yes!" Lizzy said excitedly. "Rosy and Diana." She said as she handed over the dolls.

Shelby sat down on the floor and took the two dolls, handing one to her lover.

Audrey mimicked her lover's actions, sitting down on the floor. She looked at her doll, seeing she had long, blonde hair. "Don't you think she looks like Auntie Shelby?" she asked softly.

"She does." Lizzy nodded. "And this one looks like ya." She said as she held up a short-haired, blonde.

"She does." Shelby smiled. "And this one looks like your momma." She said as she held up a long, curly, brunette doll.

Audrey let out a giggle, taking the short haired blonde doll and giving the long-haired one to Shelby. "We can play as ourselves now" She smiled

"Yeah!" Lizzy smiled.

Shelby handed over the doll that looked like Isabella. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," the blonde smiled.

"When ya goin' to grandpa's?" Lizzy asked.

"In a few... maybe half an hour from now." Audrey smiled down at the girl, fingers passing through the doll's short locks.

"'Kay." She nodded.

"Are you two having dinner there," Isabella asked.

"I'm not sure, why?" Shelby asked.

"I'm just wondering if I should make you two anything for dinner."

"Don't worry about us. I'll take Audrey out for dinner if we don't eat at Dad's."

"Okay," Isabella nodded.

Audrey smiled sweetly at the conversation, fingers still playing with the doll. "Also, I'm sorry for before, this morning." The actress said hesitantly, heart skipping a beat.

"It's okay," Isabella said with a smile as she placed her hand on the actress's knee, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "It's nothing that we haven't done before. It's natural, so I'm not upset."

Audrey smiled softly at the woman, praying Lizzy wouldn't ask anything. "I know, but we didn't think she was up... we really didn't mean to"

"It's okay, really." Isabelle squeezed Audrey's knee before pulling her hand away when she saw Shelby's eyes on her hand.

"Momma."

"Yes?"

"Can we watch Scooby-Doo?"

"Sure, babygirl."

Before Isabella could put her hand away, Audrey absently took it and caressed it, letting it go as Lizzy called her mother, smiling at the girl.

Shelby glared at the two but quickly looked away and set her gaze on the doll in her hand. She smiled at Lizzy too.

"I guess we'll be leaving then," Audrey said sweetly, getting up as she did so, leaving the doll on the floor and pulling Shelby up with her. "Come here, let me give you a hug." She smiled at Isabella, offering a hand to her.

Isabella stood and wrapped her arms around Audrey.

"I'm going to go get the keys from Chris," Shelby said before walking to the kitchen.

"They're by the door!" Isabella said.

Shelby nodded and grabbed her purse before going to the door. "I'll go start the car." She said.

Audrey hugged Isabella back happily, caressing her back as she did so. "Thank you so much." She said softly, pulling away gently before kneeling down to hug Elizabeth. "We'll be back soon, sweetheart." The actress said softly, placing a kiss on the girl's cheek.

"I wanted a kiss from Shel." The girl pouted, which caused Audrey to realize what was going on.

Taking a deep breath, she managed to smile. "Auntie Shelby is really excited to go see gramps, she really misses him," Audrey explained softly.

"Oh... 'kay." Lizzy nodded, smiling again. "Bye, bye." She said softly.

"Bye, sweetie." Audrey stood up as she smiled to the girl, turning her gaze to Isabella before leaving the room and walking out of the house and to the car.

Shelby sat in the car, waiting for her lover as she tried to calm her jealousy. She hated that it was so hard for her not be jealous over such a little thing. When she says Audrey exiting the house, she smiled softly.

At the small smile from her lover, Audrey took a deep breath, smiling weakly at her. Entering the car, she turned to Shelby. "Baby..." she took her lover's hands, caressing it as she stared into beloved blue eyes.

"I'm sorry," Shelby sighed heavily. "I just... I'm sorry." She said again. She looked down at their hands and smiled, lacing their fingers together.

Audrey smiled sadly at her lover, caressing her fingers. "You know it doesn't bother me, but Lizzy... she's really upset you didn't tell her bye." She explained softly. "I hate how it makes you feel, but the jealousy doesn't bother me."

Shelby sighed once again, feeling horrible that she didn't even think about Lizzy in the situation. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't even think about it. I just, I felt like I had to leave so I didn't feel worse or say anything to upset anyone." She looked up slowly. "I'm glad that it doesn't bother you, but it bothers me..."

Audrey felt her heart breaking at her lover's words; She pulled her closer, causing her to sit on her lap. "Come here, babygirl." She said softly, caressing Shelby's waist, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "You and I, we'll get over it, okay?"

Shelby smiled softly when she was pulled into her lover's lap. She turned her head to place a kiss on Audrey's lips. "Okay... thank you." She said before kissing her again. "I love you so much."

Audrey kissed her lover back, softly, caressing her cheeks as she did so. "I love you too, my love." She said softly. "So much." She smiled. "Let's just take care so we don't hurt anyone again, especially Lizzy."

"I agree." Shelby smiled softly. "Thank you again, babydoll." She said. "Can I get back in my seat now?"

Audrey gasped as she heard her lover's words, pouting right after. "How rude." She cried.

"I want to go to my dad's before it gets any later, babe. I'm not trying to be rude." Shelby explained before kissing her lover sweetly.

Audrey giggled as she kissed her lover back softly, caressing her cheeks. "I know, I'm just joking, my love." She explained. "Now let's go" She giggled once again, playfully slapping her lover's ass.

Shelby let out a small 'yelp' as she moved to the driver's seat. "I love you." She said as she buckled herself in.

"I love you too, silly," Audrey said sweetly, bucking herself up as well.

Shelby backed out of the driveway and started the drive to her dad's. She started to feel her nerves kicking up, and she took a deep breath.

At the deep breath from her lover, Audrey felt her own nerves starting to twirl. Caressing her lover's thigh, she stared lovingly at her. "It's gonna be alright, my love." She said softly.

"I know," Shelby smiled. "I love you so much, baby." She grabbed her lover's hand and squeezed it lovingly.

Audrey smiled to her, lacing their fingers. "I love you too, baby, more than anything in the whole world." She said softly.

"Me too, baby." Shelby smiled as she turned onto her father's street.

Audrey smiled sweetly once again, staring at the window. As the car started stopping, pearl teeth caught plump, pink lips, stomach doing flips.

Shelby took a deep breath as she parked in the driveway of her dad's home. She turned off the car and took another deep, calming breath to ease her nerves and anxiety. "Ready?" she asked.

"I guess." Audrey smiled nervously, taking a deep breath as well. "You know that no matter what, I'm yours."

"And I am yours," Shelby said with a small smile. She unbuckled herself and got out of the car. She quickly made her way around the car and opened the door for her lover.

Audrey smiled softly as she let out a breath, she didn't know she was holding. Stepping out of the car, she pulled Shelby in for a soft, sweet kiss, caressing her waist as she did so.

"I love you," Shelby said as she pulled away. She rested her forehead on her lover's for a moment, staring deeply into her eyes. She felt herself calming down enough to feel at ease about being there. "Let's go." She said as she took the older woman's hand in her own.

Audrey smiled softly as she stared into blue eyes, feeling her heart calming down a little; Taking a deep breath, she nodded. "I love you, babygirl." She said softly, starting to walk towards the house, lacing their fingers together.

Shelby bit her lip as they approached the door. She rang the bell and waited for her father. Soon enough the door opened, and before them stood a tall man, with short, white and blonde hair, and skinny, but a semi-built body.

"Shelby, you're finally here!" He grinned happily. "And you brought a friend. Come on in." He said as he stepped aside.

Audrey felt her heart stopping as the door opened. With a soft smile, she entered the house, heart now almost flying away from her chest.

"Hey, you're Audrey, right? From the show Shel did."

Shelby smiled over how well it was already going and that he knew who her lover was.

Audrey couldn't help but smile brightly, nodding as she did so. "Yes, I am, nice to meet you, sir." She offered a hand, the free one.

He gladly shook the actress's hand. "Nice to meet you too. I'm Bruce." He smiled.

When they reached the living room Shelby guided her lover to one of the couches while her father sat across from them.

Audrey smiled at the man, shaking his hand softly. As they sat on the couch, the actress felt her stomach twirling once again, biting her lower lip.

"So, why the spontaneous trip? Not that I'm complaining."

"Well, I've got something to tell you," Shelby said softly, feeling her anxiety starting to rise again.

With Bruce's question, the older blonde took a deep breath, squeezing her lover's hand a little, staring down at her lap.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"Well..." Shelby looked down at her lap for a moment before looking back up at her father. "I'm gay, and I'm with Audrey, that's why she's with me."

"Well, that makes two of us." He chuckled.

"What?" Shelby looked at him with furrowed brows.

"I'm gay too."

With the man's words, Audrey felt herself nearly choking as she gasped. Staring into her lover with wide, brown eyes, her jaw fell open.

Shelby looked from her father with wide eyes, and then at her lover, seeing that her reaction was just the same.

"Is it really that surprising?" Bruce asked with a chuckle.

"Yes!" Shelby said as she looked back to him. "Since when?!"

"I can ask you the same question." He said with a playful raised brow.

Audrey let out a relieved chuckle, wanting to hear more about the story, finding it all too amusing.

"Well, I didn't realize until I started seeing Audrey, which was about three months ago," Shelby explained. "Now you."

"I've known all my life—I just... didn't say anything till right before you were born."

"Wh-what?" She looked at him with a confused look. "Was I one of those 'let's have a baby to make it better' kids?"

Bruce hesitated. "I don't want to say yes... but yes."

"Wow..." Shelby looked down at her lap. "Is that why you and mom got divorced?"

"Yes."

Audrey felt her eyes opening wide once again and her heart aching softy at the man's confession. She didn't even have time to blush at Shelby's words. Scooting closer to her lover, she put an arm around her, pulling Shelby closer.

Shelby felt calmer in her lover's embrace and being so close to her. "So... are you seeing anyone?" she asked softly.

"Not at the moment, but I have had previous partners in the past. You and Christian just never knew about them."

"Even when you and Mom were still married?"

"Yes. She knew about them."

Shelby had to think for a moment, staring down at her lap. "How come you haven't said anything before?"

"Well, when you were two or so, we came up with this-this agreement that we would stay married until you two were out of the house and during that time we would still be happy with whom we wanted. It was an open marriage, per se." He explained. "After the divorce, I only had one boyfriend, and the two of you weren't around... it never came up, so I never said anything."

Each word the man spoke caused Audrey to find herself hugging Shelby closer, tighter; She felt herself breaking, wanting to undo the truth, protect her lover. The actress was speechless, shocked. Still, she could see a point on it all - He loved Shelby and Chris way too much to 'hurt' them with the truth. Unfortunately, being gay was sometimes still a taboo.

Shelby nodded softly.

"Tell me about you and Audrey," Bruce said when he noticed the hurt on his daughter's face.

Shelby smiled softly as she nodded again. "She asked me to dinner around three months ago, and ever since we've been together."

Audrey smiled softly at the man, blushing a little. "I've been in love with her for so long." She chuckled softly, wondering if she should or not talk about the engagement.

Shelby blushed as she looked down to her lap. "Yeah, and we're, uh... we're engaged."

"Really?" Bruce asked. "Is that the reason for the trip?"

"That and for Audrey to meet everyone."

Audrey felt her cheeks blushing fiercely; She giggled as she stared down, biting her lip.

Shelby wrapped an arm around Audrey this time, lightly squeezing her.

"You seem really happy and really in love, so I'm happy for you, Shel. You seem to be making her the happiest I've ever seen, Audrey, so I approve." Bruce said.

Audrey let her eyes go up to Bruce's, her smile growing even bigger with his words. "Thank you so much, sir." She said sweetly. "Making her happy is always my propriety"

Bruce smiled at both of them. "Good."

"She does make me happy. Very happy. I'm not having nightmares anymore, or the panic attacks like I was. She's helped me a lot." Shelby explained.

Audrey smiled brightly at her lover, not being able to help herself but placing a soft kiss on her cheek, squeezing her a little. "I can say the same," Audrey said softly.

"Good," He said again. "You need someone who'll treat you right."

Shelby thought back to all the time her father would say things about Matt that ended up being true about how rude he could be and what a liar he was. She was genuinely surprised that he approved of her and Audrey's relationship. "She really does," Shelby said with a small smile.

"Have you got any ideas about the wedding yet?"

"Just that it'll be on June or July of next year," Audrey answered softly. She just couldn't believe things were like that. Her lover's family was okay with her, and that was the best thing she could ever ask for.

"A summer wedding? That's perfect. Any idea of a venue? Please tell me it won't be in a church." Bruce said.

"No," Shelby laughed. "No churches. We've talked about it a little, but we're still not certain on what we're doing."

Audrey couldn't help but let out a chuckle, finding Shelby's dad absolutely adorable. "The rings are going to be rose gold, like our engagement rings." She commented.

"Rose gold is the best. If I could have gotten mine and Robin's rings in rose gold I would have." Bruce said.

"They had boring gold," Shelby told her lover.

Audrey smiled lovingly at the man before turning to her lover, letting out a chuckle. Gently, the actress took her ring off, handing it to Bruce. "Here, they are like that for now." She said softly.

He took the ring and looked it over. "These are gorgeous. Did you pick them out?" he asked as he handed the ring back over.

"She did. It was a great dinner and everything. Very romantic." Shelby explained.

Audrey blushed once again as she put the ring back, giggling at her lover's words. "It was the least I could do." She murmured shyly.

"Have you met Audrey's parents yet?"

"No. We're headed there after here," Shelby answered.

"Where is 'there'?"

"England," Shelby said with a large grin.

Audrey smiled shyly, nodding as she did so.

"But they already love her from the pictures." She said softly

Bruce smiled at this. "Who couldn't?"

Shelby blushed hard as she let out a nervous chuckle, looking down at her lap.

"I know, right?!" The older blonde nodded happily, pulling Shelby even closer. "My niece wants to meet her so badly, she said Shelby looks like a real-life princess." She chuckled.

Shelby laughed as she shook her head. "You do!" Bruce said. "When she was younger, I always called her my princess."

Audrey let out a sweet chuckle, smiling widely. "I bet young Shelby was the most beautiful thing ever."

"Do you want to see pictures?" Bruce asked as he started to get up.

"Oh, my God, no!" Shelby pleaded.

"I have pictures from her birth to college."

"Oh, dear God, help me."

"Yes!" The actress answered quickly, laughing softly at her lover's reaction. "Do you want some help to get them?"

"It's just one album full, so I'll be okay. But, thank you." He said with a smile before grabbing the photo album off a bookshelf. He came over and sat on the other side of Audrey as he opened the book. The first page was pictures of the day she was born. "These were taken the day she was born."

Audrey smiled at the man, placing a loving kiss on her lover's cheek as he took the album, soon looking down at it. At the sight of the baby, the actress felt her heart melting. "Oh, my Lord!" Audrey said sweetly. "She was so adorable!"

Shelby knew what the next page held, and she was dreading it. As her father flipped the page, she felt a fierce blush form on her cheeks. Many photos showed her as a baby in her first bath, first pool adventure, and a few other naked photos. "Oh, my god." She mumbled under her breath.

Audrey felt herself blurting into giggles as the page was flipped. Staring down at each photo, she bit her lip sweetly. "She was so adorable! This pink bikini looks so cute." She commented.

"I thought so too!" Bruce smiled before going to the next page which showed her various Halloween costumes over the years. One, in particular, stuck out to Shelby as she looked at them.

"Oh, my God. That was my kindergarten Halloween party!" She said as she pointed to the one where she was dressed as a fairy princess. "That's Dani next to me in the photo." She explained with a smile.

Audrey felt her heart warming more and more with each picture her eyes laid on; On the particular fairy one, the actress let out a sweet giggle. "You were so adorable, my love. Oh, my God! And that's Dani?! The Daniella I met?!"

"Were?" Shelby asked. "Are you saying I'm not adorable anymore?" She asked. "And yes."

Audrey rolled her eyes playfully with her lover's questions, hugging her closer. "Of course, you are still adorable, honeybun, what a question." She giggled.

Shelby smiled as she rested her head on her lover's shoulder.

Bruce flipped the page again, and upon this one had pictures of Shelby and Christian. From the youngest, they were to just a few years ago.

Audrey placed a soft kiss on top of Shelby's head, glance going back down at the pictures. "Is that Chris?!" she asked.

Shelby smiled at the kiss. She nodded softly. "Yeah. I told you we're close. I think there's like, three more pages that are pictures of us."

"There are," her father said.

Audrey smiled sweetly, her sight never leaving the pictures. "You two haven't changed a single bit." She commented.

"They really haven't. They're like two peas in a pod. Always have been." Bruce said.

"He's right." Shelby smiled softly.

Audrey smiled sweetly at the man, and then at her lover, nodding as she did so. "I can see that"

Bruce flipped a few pages to Shelby's middle school years where she dressed more girly than ever. All the pictures were either in a dress or a skirt, to which Shelby thought was a horrible fashion choice with the colors and designs she chose back then. And her hair was dyed. "Oh, God."

"Oh, my." Audrey let out another chuckle. "A fashion icon, huh?" She teased, holding back her laugh.

"No..." Shelby mumbled.

"She hates these pictures," Bruce commented

"I see." Audrey giggled, shaking her head. "You really shouldn't though, babe, they are p-" A chuckle cut her. "Precious"

Shelby playfully rolled her eyes. "Then why did you laugh?!" she pouted.

"You still look like you're five when you pout," Bruce said with a sweet, loving smile.

Audrey couldn't help but burst into giggles, caressing Shelby's waist. "Because they are just so lovely, sweetheart! And yes, I agree." She said, looking at Bruce.

"Whatever," Shelby playfully laughed. "Do you want something to drink?" she asked as she pulled away to stand up.

"Water, please," Audrey said softly, smiling up at her lover.

"What about you, dad?"

"I'd love a martini, but your brother says they're no good for me, so lemonade is okay."

"Okay," Shelby said with a small smile before walking to the kitchen.

"So, how's she doing?" Bruce asked in a whisper toward the actress.

At how the man asked Audrey the question, she felt her eyebrows furrowing a little. "Shelby? She's alright, very happy, I think." She whispered back.

"Good." Bruce smiled. "I'm just checking... last time she was here, they just separated, and she wasn't okay." He explained in a hushed tone, referring to Shelby and Matt.

Audrey couldn't help but feel her heart tightening; Thinking about Shelby in such a state was something that never failed to break the actress' heart. "She's been okay, really... smiling, laughing, eating, everything." She answered hushed as well.

Bruce smiled as he nodded. "Good, good."

Shelby walked back into the living room with three drinks. She placed her glass of tea on the table before handing Audrey her water and her dad his lemonade.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Bruce smiled.

Audrey nodded quickly to Bruce before turning her attention to Shelby, smiling at her. "Thank you, my love."

"You're welcome, babe," Shelby said as she sat back down on the couch.

Bruce turned to the page of Shelby's dance pictures. Everything from her middle school to her prom pictures.

     

Audrey smiled as she put Shelby closer, caressing her waist. "You never told me you used to be a dancer!" The actress complained playfully.

Shelby blushed slightly. "I quit in ninth grade."

"And became a cheerleader instead," Bruce added. "She did gymnastics too."

"Gymnastics?!" Audrey gasped after sipping on her water. "Babe, that's amazing!" She glanced at Shelby again.

"Yeah," Shelby laughed softly as she felt herself blushing even more.

"She won an award once for gymnastics and a few for dance," Bruce said.

Audrey felt her jaw-dropping, staring surprisingly at Shelby. "That's so awesome! You are so talented!"

"You're the talented one," Shelby said before placing a soft kiss on Audrey's cheek.

"Both of you girls are," Bruce said.

Audrey rolled her eyes as she shook her head playfully, giggling at the man's comment mixed with the small kiss on her cheek. "Thank you so much, sir."

"You're welcome." He smiled. "How much longer are you two here?"

"Five days," Shelby answered.

"We're leaving on Monday." The actress explained sweetly.

"Do you think you girls will have time to come over again?"

"Of course, Dad. Lizzy wants to come with us next time." Shelby said, and she could see the smile on her father's face.

"That'd be great."

Audrey melted at the smile on Bruce's face as Lizzy was mentioned. She loved the fact that Lizzy was so adored by everyone. "Lizzy is the sweetest little girl ever," Audrey commented.

"She really is. We see her as our own. We knew her from birth, but Isabella didn't start dating Christian until she was around a year old... I'm sure you've heard this though." He said.

"I have." The actress giggled, nodding sweetly before taking another sip of her water. "Before going back to Chris' place, Shelby and I promised to buy her a gift." She commented.

"Are you getting her a doll? She's obsessed with those right now." Bruce asked.

"Yes," Shelby laughed. "We've noticed."

Audrey laughed as well, nodding as she did so. "We are, but we are also getting her a surprise toy." She explained.

"What were you thinking of getting her?" Bruce asked as he set his lemonade on the coffee table in front of them.

Mimicking Bruce's actions with her drink, the actress looked at her lover. "We haven't thought of anything yet, actually." She chuckled embarrassedly. "Perhaps something Scooby-Doo related... she told us it's her favorite movie."

"Well, she has all the movies, but she has been asking for a stuffed Scooby," Bruce suggested.

"Thanks, Dad." Shelby smiled softly.

Audrey smiled widely at the suggestion, subconsciously pulling Shelby closer. "That's amazing, thank you!"

"You're welcome! Do you have any other plans for today?"

"No," Shelby answered.

"Okay," he nodded with a smile. "Does your mom know?"

"She knows about us," Shelby said with a small sigh. "She's doesn't know we're engaged yet."

At the subject in hand, Audrey felt her stomach doing a flip. She started chewing on her bottom lip, sight falling down.

Bruce nodded his head. "I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news, but you have to tell her."

"I know," Shelby said as she looked down at her lap. "We're telling her tomorrow."

"Okay. If she throws a fit at you, tell her to come talk to me."

Audrey pulled her lover just a little closer, knowing it was a hard subject for her. "Shelby told me you were not a fan of Matt, so I want you to know you already have ten points with me." The actress said playfully, wanting to light up the mood a little bit, daring to lift her eyes up.

Bruce chuckled as he nodded. "Being 'not a fan' is an understatement of how I felt. You've already won me over and I've known you for less than an hour."

Shelby felt her anxiety starting to ease up at their conversation.

With the man's words, Audrey felt her eyes getting teary. She smiled widely, staring tenderly at Bruce. "Thank you so much, sir." She spoke softly, honestly. "It really means a lot to me."

Shelby squeezed her lover's hand as she smiled at her father.

"You're welcome. You obviously mean a lot to Shel, so I'm happy to have you here."

Shelby was so thankful that he loved Audrey. It's all she wanted and more.

Audrey bit her lip as she felt a tear rolling down. With cheeks blushing fiercely, she let out an embarrassed chuckle as she wiped it away. "Sorry." She murmured.

"It's okay, honey. I'm a crier too."

"He is," Shelby commented. She thought for a moment and felt like it hit her. "Wow, you telling me you're gay explains a lot."

"Like what?" Bruce asked as if he was offended.

"Dad, you like watching romcoms with me, you helped me pick out my prom dresses, you always helped me with my outfits for dance, and you did my hair." She explained with a laugh at the end.

Audrey burst into laughs as she heard her lover's words, not even having the time to appreciate how sweet Bruce was being. "Babe!" She whispered.

"What?! I'm being honest. I honestly don't understand how I never noticed."

"I don't either," Bruce chuckled.

Audrey bit her lip as she let out another giggle, shaking her head as she did so. "I know you'd have done it anyway, sir. You seem like an amazing father." Audrey reassured, referring to the things Shelby had commented.

"I probably would have. I may have not found it as fun though. And thank you." Bruce smiled. He resumed his attention to the photo album and turned to the page of the first three years of Shelby's high school years.

Audrey smiled to him once again before glancing down, smiling at the pictures. "The braces! Oh, my God!" She laughed.

"Oh, God," Shelby muttered. "I thought you didn't save any of these!"

"I... lied," Bruce said quietly.

Audrey laughed even more with the man's confession, eyes never leaving the pictures. "I'm so glad you have these."

"I hated my braces! I still hate those pictures. Can't we move to something else?"

"Fine," Bruce said as he turned the page which was her cheerleading photos.

Audrey placed a tender kiss to her lover's cheek as she let out another chuckle, eyes falling to the pictures soon after, seeing her lover doing all the acrobatics. "Wow... those are amazing."

Shelby bit her lip to hide the smirk that wanted to show. She knew Audrey always wanted to see what she looked like as a cheerleader, saying that it would have been sexy to see in person.

"She was cheering captain her last two years," Bruce explained. "She was really good."

Audrey bit her lip as she kept staring at the pictures. She really wanted to see Shelby doing all those acrobatics again. "I can only imagine." She commented.

"I think in her room she still has her uniform."

"I do?" Shelby asked.

"I think so. It would be in the closet."

Audrey bit her lip, wondering if Shelby could put it on for her. "I wanna see it." The actress said softly, trying to hide her smirk.

Shelby playfully rolled her eyes as she stood from the sofa again. "Alright, come on." She held out her hand for her lover. "We'll be right back." She told her father.

"Take your time, sweetheart."


	29. The Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mention of drug use, mention of depression, mention of suicidal thoughts/tendencies, and mention of a suicide attempt.

Audrey smiled as she took her lover's hand, following her to the younger blonde's former room, feeling excited to see it.

Shelby was hoping that her bedroom didn't seem too childish with the baby pink walls that were decorated with magazine posters of various boy band members and actors, and her bed that was covered in princess pink sheets and pillows with a few stuffed animals. She led the other woman down the hall, and to her room. She opened the door and let Audrey in before her.

Audrey felt herself melting at the childish, sweet room. She smiled brightly, scanning the walls and small details, paying attention to every single thing. At the various posters, she couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "Straight Shelby, very convincing." She teased.

Shelby laughed as she shook her head. "No one would have known. I didn't even know!" She said before sitting down on the end of her bed.

Audrey laughed once again as she walked closer to the nightstand, paying attention to every single thing, eyes shining as they scanned every item. Stuffed animals, small dolls, a ballerina figure... everything totally 'Shelby-ish'. "This is so lovely." She spoke sweetly. "It's so you."

Shelby blushed slightly. "This is teenage Shelby." She commented. "It's been the same since I was sixteen. Even when we lived in Connecticut for a year." She explained.

Audrey walked closer to her lover, sitting on her lap softly, arms hooking behind her neck. "It's your essence, the one I love so much." She said sweetly.

Shelby smiled softly as she wrapped her arms around her lover's waist. "Thank you. I love you so much."

Audrey smiled as she pecked her softly, caressing her cheek. "I love you too, my love." She said sweetly. "Now... will you put on your cheerleader uniform for me?" She arched a brow.

"If it still fits, which I highly doubt. I was so thin back then... but I can try." Shelby said before lightly squeezing Audrey's bottom.

Audrey bit her lip at the thought of her lover's body on the thin uniform. She gasped at the squeeze. "It'll be so hot." She commented.

Shelby smirked as she moved her lover, so she was sitting beside her. She got up from her bed and went over to the closet to grab her 'high school memories box'. She set it on the bed and started digging through it. She set all four of yearbooks on the bed and found the uniform under them. She laid the blue and yellow uniform out on the bed, staring down at it. "I'm not sure it'll fit. This is a small and I'm a medium now."

Audrey stood up to stare at the uniform, smirking as she bit her lip. It was small, indeed. "C'mon babe... put it on for me" She whispered huskily, pulling Shelby closer by the waist.

Shelby smirked at the tone her lover talked in. She nodded before going over to the door and locking it. She pulled off her sweater, showing that once again she didn't have a bra on. She removed her shoes and pants next. She successfully pulled on the skirt which hugged her hips and ass perfectly. She had a struggle when she pulled on the cropped top, finding that her breasts had filled out since high school.

Audrey bit her lip as Shelby let go of her, sitting on the edge of the bed once again, eyes glued on her lover's body, thighs squeezing themselves as the familiar wetness started to appear once again. "Jesus..." she breathed out, eyes darkening at the sight. The skirt was way too short, and the thin fabric of the blouse left her lover's nipples peeking out. Absolutely sexy. "Fuck, Shelby..."

Shelby looked down at herself, "That good, huh?" she laughed. She thought the outfit was way to small and tight. She couldn't believe that she was allowed to wear the outfit around school for years.

Audrey nodded as she stood up, lip caught between her teeth hard enough to bruise. Walking towards her lover, the older woman pulled her close by the waist, pressing their bodies flush together, hands falling to Shelby's ass, squeezing it harshly. "Very, very good" She whispered huskily.

Shelby had to bite her lower lip to hold back a moan that wanted to slip from her lips. "I wore this everyday almost all year for my last two years of high school." She explained.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk... I wouldn't be able to study with you." Audrey teased, placing a hot, wet kiss ending with a nibble on her lover's neck.

"Baby," Shelby whined softly. "I would have made out with you in the locker rooms..." she said as she wrapped her arms around the woman's waist. "But... not here, babe."

Audrey smirked as she stared lustily into blue eyes, nibbling on her lower lip one more time before letting go. "Take the outfit with us, please?" she pouted.

Shelby bit her lip for a moment. "Okay... go get my purse from the kitchen. If my dad says anything just say I needed a tampon."

"Okay/" Audrey smirked, walking downstairs and taking her lover's purse. Luckily, Bruce was at the bathroom and didn't see anything as she went down.

Shelby started to take off her old uniform while her lover was gone. She neatly folded it up so it would fit into her purse and got redressed. She sat down on her bed and started looking through the box of her old things. Her eyes grew wide when she found a small bag of pot. She let out a small laugh when she remembered the time, she stuck the bag into the box.

As the actress entered the room again, she found her lover chuckling at something, and a small smiled was formed on her lips. "What's funny?" she said softly, sitting next to her lover. As brown eyes laid down on the small bag of pot, a gasp left her lips. "Is that...?!" she laughed.

"It is," Shelby chuckled. "But it's not mine." She said before placing it back into the box. "Before I left for LA, Chris had a party and he ended up throwing the bag into my box that night. It's been there since. It's probably no good now." She explained.

Audrey couldn't help but laugh, even more, shaking her head as she did so. Placing the purse on the bed, the actress arched a brow. "Have you ever...?"

"Once... it was okay, but I didn't see the point in it," Shelby said. "Have you?" she asked as she mimicked her lover's actions, arching her brow.

"I have... and I'm not proud." Audrey sighed, eyes falling down. "I used to smoke a lot back in high school, so I could try and make friends."

Shelby gently placed her hand over her lover's, giving it a light squeeze. "I'm sorry, gorgeous. I really should throw it out."

"It's okay babe, really." Audrey smiled softly, staring up at blue eyes. "I just wish I hadn't felt so bad. When I was in college I t—" she cut her own words off as she realized what she was going to say. Was Shelby ready to know that? Was she ready to let Shelby know that?

Shelby's brows furrowed with Audrey's sudden stop. "What? Baby, what is it?" she asked as she took both of her hands, lacing their fingers together. "You can tell me whatever it is."

Audrey bit her lip, staring down at her fingers once again, eyes starting to get teary, heart already starting to beat faster. "I don't think n-now is a good i-idea for that talk, my love." She said softly. "We are a-at your dad's, I don't want to r-ruin what is going s-so well." She explained. Deep inside, she knew that if she didn't talk about it now, she could never talk about it.

One of Shelby's hands left her lover's to cup her face gently. She made Audrey look up at her, seeing the tears on the brink of falling. "Please tell me... I don't care where we are or what's going on. I-I can tell this is something serious. Please tell me, Audrey."

At the sweet touch, Audrey took a deep breath, tears struggling to stay inside. "W-when I was in college... first year, I was nineteen... I had n-no friends, and it was the worst time of my life." She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down, eyes struggling to remain on her lover's. "Everyone t-told me I had no talent, and I felt lost... I t-tried... I tried ki-killing myself."

Shelby felt a knot forming in her throat, it felt so tight that she didn't think she could breathe. As the last four words left her lover's lips, she felt tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked down for a moment, not really sure what to say, but she knew she had to say something. "I-I-I'm glad it... I'm glad you d-didn't suc-succeed." She tried sniffling back her emotions, but it was no use. "I-I'm so s-sorry yo-you felt that w-wa-way..."

Audrey couldn't help but burst into tears as she heard her lover's words, and how broken she sounded. In a quick move, she put the box aside and hugged her lover close, tight. "I'm s-so glad I d-d-didn't succeed e-e-either." She mumbled, wanting to hold Shelby as close as she could, pulling her closer and closer.

Shelby buried her face in her lover's neck, wrapping her arms around her waist, and cuddled into her body. "I-I-I lo-love you s-so, so mu-much..." she cried softly.

Audrey couldn't help but cry harder, her face burying on her lover's neck and shoulder. "I l-l-love you t-too." She sobbed, hands squeezing Shelby from pulling her so close. "I'm s-s-sorry... if I h-h-had known I'd h-have you in m-my life, I w-wou-would have never d-done i-it."

Shelby tried to take a deep breath to calm down, but the moment was too emotional for her to handle. She gripped her lover's shirt as she pulled away slightly, wanting to look at her face. "D-don't apologize... y-y-you didn't kn-know... it's—it's o-okay." She tried to smile.

As Shelby pulled slightly away, the actress hugged her back as soon as she finished talking, tears coming softer but still strong. "It was s-such a m-m-mistake... I think ab-about it now, and I... I c-can't believe I did t-t-that." She sobbed, burying her face even more on Shelby's shoulder and neck.

Shelby held her lover close, remembering that rocking her helped sometimes, so she did just that. "A-all that matters is that y-you're here... now." She spoke softly. She felt herself start to calm down, but she knew it wasn't going to be easy to stop her tears.

With the rocking, Audrey let out a soft smile, taking a deep breath to calm herself down. Nodding, she hugged Shelby just a little closer. Before they could say anything else, a knock was heard on the door.

Shelby pulled away slightly. "Yeah?" she yelled before sniffling again.

Bruce opened the door slowly, looking at the couple with concern. "You girls okay?" he asked.

Audrey smiled softly to the man, nodding as she did so. The actress felt like she could trust him. He was like Shelby, he felt safe. "Come here." The actress said softly as she wiped her tears away, patting the spot beside her.

Shelby smiled softly as she saw her father nod. He walked over to them and sat down on the bed. "What's going on, sweetheart?" he asked in a soft tone.

Shelby loved how sweet he was being with Audrey.

Audrey took a deep breath before turning to the man, letting one hand go from her lover's to softly place above the man's, caressing it. "I was just... me and Shelby, we were having a talk that just never... never felt right before." She took a deep breath. "Remember when you asked me if Shelby was alright?"

Shelby listened to them with the same smile on her face. She looked at her dad when she heard Audrey's question.

"Yes, I do," Bruce answered. "What kind of talk?" he asked.

"Well..." Another deep breath was taken by the actress. "I've been feeling bad too... When I was younger, I did something b-bad/" Eyes got teary once again. "I tried killing myself." She confessed.

Bruce just stared at Audrey for a moment, and then to Shelby. Shelby gave him a sad smile as she held her lover close. "Oh, honey," he sighed as he grasped her hand lightly. "I'm really happy it didn't work. I'm sorry you felt the way you did then to want to do that... I hope you're better now. You are, right?"

Audrey couldn't help but feel her tears coming a little stronger. She felt absolutely happy for being so welcomed by her lover's father, and although she didn't understand why she had just confessed it to a person she barely knew, it felt just right. "Yes." She nodded, sniffing as she smiled shyly, wiping her tears away. "It was... more than twenty years ago." She let out a chuckle. "The point is... I can't believe I did that and I-- If I knew I'd have Shelby in my life..."

"Okay, okay." He nodded before sighing. "Sometimes there are things from our past we can't understand why we did them, but what matters is that they are in the past. We can't control it, but we can make sure it doesn't happen again."

"You're right." Audrey sighed softly, squeezing her lover's hand and Bruce's a little. "I guess I just wanted you to see how much... how much Shelby means to me."

Bruce smiled over this. "I can see how much you both mean to each other, and it makes me really happy. It's true love. I can see that."

Shelby smiled widely as she used her free hand to wipe away the last of her tears. "It is." She said softly.

"It really is," Audrey said softly, wiping the last of her tears away too, a shy smile printed on her face.

Bruce smiled at them. "Next time you girls come here, you're more than welcome to stay here instead of at Chris's. I always want Shel here, and I really like you, Audrey."

"Thank you, Dad," Shelby said.

Audrey felt her heart warming even more with the man's words. She nodded, cheeks tinting pink. "Thank you so much, sir."

"Quit calling me sir. Bruce will do, even Dad if you want." He said.

Shelby was taken aback by this, her father never let Matt call him Dad and rarely ever accepted Bruce. He always wanted Sir or Mr. Ross.

"Okay... Dad." Audrey teased, playfully hitting the man on the arm, arching a brow while she let out a chuckle.

Bruce laughed softly before standing up. "I came up to ask if you're staying for dinner. I know it's a few hours from now, but I want to know so I can start prepping everything."

Shelby looked to her lover for an answer.

Audrey looked back at her lover as well. She was fine with whatever they did.

"Yeah, we'll stay for dinner. What are you making?"

"Well, what would you like?" Bruce asked.

"That's up to you babe," Shelby said toward her lover.

Audrey smiled excitedly at her lover's choice. "I like anything and everything, really." She said sweetly, smiling to the man.

"How's homemade pizza?" He asked.

"Yes!" Shelby smiled happily knowing it was her lover's favorite.

"Yes!" Audrey smiled brightly, nodding as she did so. "I love pizza."

"Great," Bruce smiled. "What's your favorite kind?"

"Sun-dried tomatoes," Shelby answered for her lover.

Audrey giggled once again as she nodded, pulling Shelby closer by the waist. "Yes."

"I think I might have some of those. I'll be downstairs if you two need anything or want to come watch a movie."

"Okay, Dad. Thank you." Shelby smiled.

"You're welcome," Bruce said before exiting the bedroom.

As the man left the room, Audrey let herself pop back in bed, taking a deep breath. "That was intense." She chuckled.

"I know." Shelby sighed as she pulled her lover close. "It's okay though. He really likes you. He's never let anyone I know call him Dad beside Isabella."

Audrey scooted closer to her lover, tangling their legs together. She smiled at Shelby, heart warming once again. "Really?" she asked softly, stroking blonde locks.

"Yeah," Shelby smiled. "Not even Matt. He wouldn't even let him call him Bruce. It was always Mr. Ross or Sir." She said.

"Your dad is my favorite" Audrey chuckled playfully, hand still caressing her lover's locks. She took a deep breath, thinking about everything. "I'm sorry for not telling you before." She spoke softly, quietly.

Shelby brought her hand up to gently cup Audrey's cheek. "It's okay. I promise I'm not upset. It's just never come up before... so I understand. I'm glad you've told me though."

"No, babe..." Audrey shook her head softly, laying onto the touch. "I was not... ready, I guess." She confessed. "It's something scary, something I'm not proud of, and with the whole... jealousy and stuff I guess I got scared."

"Hey, it's okay," Shelby said firmly, but still tenderly. "That is a very, very scary thing to have dealt with and gone through. But I will never judge you or ridicule you. You can tell me anything. I am always here for you, and I love you so much."

Audrey smiled tenderly at her lover, letting the hand on her locks go to her cheek, caressing it softly. "I love you so much." She said softly. "I just want you to know I'm nowhere near back then, please don't think that you have to worry about it."

"Okay," Shelby sighed softly with a smile. "Please tell me if you ever get close to it. Okay? I never want you to feel like that's an... option for you again." She spoke softly.

"Babygirl..." Audrey said softly, tenderly, but a bit more serious. "This is never going to be an option again, never."

Shelby smiled sadly at her lover. She nodded slowly. "Okay... I love you too. You m-mean so much to me, and I just... I can't even think what life would be like without you." She felt the knot in her throat forming again.

Audrey pulled herself even closer to her lover as she heard the shaky tone in her voice. She placed a quick peck to her lips, a sweet one, hand never stopping caressing the woman's cheek. "You don't have to imagine it, it won't ever happen, I promise" She whispered softly.

Shelby smiled at the loving touch and kiss. "Okay. Thank you. I love you so much." She said before kissing Audrey's lips softly, lovingly.

Audrey smiled sadly to her lover before kissing her back, pulling her closer, wanting to pull her as close as she could, to protect her from the news she had just delivered.

Shelby rested her head on her lover's shoulder as she quickly wiped her tears away before they could fall. "I love you so much." She spoke softly.

Audrey felt her heart breaking with her lover's tone. She placed a tender kiss on Shelby's head, inhaling deeply as she did so. "I feel horrible for making you feel this way." She whispered.

Shelby shook her head. "Don't feel bad, baby. I'm glad you told me because now I know... I want to know these things about you." She pulled away softly to look into her lover's eyes. "I want to know absolutely everything about you."

Audrey smiled softly to her lover, nodding as she took a deep breath. "I want to know everything about you, too." She whispered. "I just wish I had told you that earlier... I feel bad for taking so long to be ready."

Shelby brought her hand to cup Audrey's cheek again, gently caressing her skin. "Don't feel bad, baby. You told me now, that's what matters. Okay?"

Audrey took another deep breath before nodding once again, placing a soft, sweet kiss to her lover's lips. "Let's not think about it... it's the past, and I want it to stay in the past."

Shelby nodded. "I agree, gorgeous. Maybe we can go downstairs and put in one of mine and my dad's favorite movies?" she suggested.

"Yes, love, that's amazing." The actress smiled sweetly. "Just please... don't let it upset you or stay in your head."

Shelby nodded. "I won't, I promise." She said as she started to pull away. She stood from the bed and held out her hand for her lover.

Audrey let out a relieved sigh mixed with a smile. Getting up, she took Shelby's purse and put the cheerleader outfit in it, letting a chuckle out.

Shelby laughed along before taking her purse and guiding the other woman back downstairs. When they got to the living room, she could see her dad in the kitchen prepping the pizza dough.

Audrey laced their fingers as they walked downstairs. As she saw the man preparing the pizza, she let out a smile, squeezing her lover's hand a little.

Shelby squeezed her lover's hand back. "Hey, Dad, where are the movies?"

"In the drawer under the TV," Bruce yelled from the kitchen.

"Do you want some help, Si—Bruce?" the actress corrected herself quickly, biting her lip harshly.

"Thank you, sweetheart, but no. I've got it covered. You girls just watch something. I'll be in there in a moment." He said with a smile.

Shelby let go of her lover's hand to go over to the entertainment center to look for a movie. She chose a few and brought them over to Audrey. "We've got some of our favorites. Uptown Girls, Clueless, 13 Going On 30, and Tootsie."

"Okay!" The actress yelled back, walking to the couch as her love let go off of her hand, sitting on it. As Shelby brought her the movies, a smile popped on her lips. "I love 13 Going 30!" She exclaimed.

"That's the best!" Bruce yelled.

Shelby shook her head as she laughed. "Okay, I'll put this in." She said before going back to the TV. She put the movie into the DVD player and sat down in the middle space of the couch.

Audrey giggled shyly as she heard Bruce's answer, feeling incredibly happy that they had got along so well.

As Shelby sat down, Audrey instantly cuddled up to her side, hugging her tightly. "Missed ya..." She mumbled playfully.

Shelby nestled into her lover's side happily. She wrapped her arms around the other woman's body, holding her close. "I missed you too, silly." She smiled.

Audrey let out a giggle, pulling Shelby to her lap, resting her at the arm of the sofa. "Your dad is really cool." She whispered, arms wrapping on the woman's waist.

Shelby smiled when she was pulled onto her lover's lap. "He is," she said as she rested her head on top of Audrey's. "He was all of my friend's favorite dad."

Audrey placed a soft kiss on Shelby's cheek, squeezing her a little. "He's amazing, Shelby. You two are so much alike."

"More than I knew before." Shelby laughed softly. "Maybe Morganne knew what she was talking about with genetics and being gay."

Audrey couldn't help but burst into laughs, nodding as she did so. "I told you Morganne was special." She said softly.

"She is." Shelby smiled.

As the movie started Bruce came into the living room. "The dough is resting." He informed the two before sitting on the other side of the couch. "Who's Morganne?" he asked.

Audrey nodded as Bruce sat with them, her hands caressing Shelby's waist. "Morganne is my niece, the one I said that thinks Shelby looks like a princess," Audrey explained.

"I love her already." He smiled. "Did she really say that being gay can be genetic?" he asked.

Audrey had to bite her lip to stop the enormous grin that was forming into her lips. With the question, she nodded. "Yes, she loves researching things, and one day she called me to say that she was studying our genetic tree and found it odd we had so many gay people on it, so she did some research," Audrey explained with a small chuckle in the end.

"That's amazing," Bruce said.

"I think so too," Shelby commented.

"You know, I believe in that. I did before this conversation."

"Why?" Shelby asked.

"Because my dad was gay too. I thought it would be Chris to be the gay one of you two." He explained.

"My grand-grandma is gay," Audrey commented softly, holding back a small laugh that wanted to come out.

Shelby couldn't help but laugh at her father's comment. "Why Chris?"

"Because in my family it's all been men. That's why I was very surprised when he engaged to Isabella. I'm happy for him though. And I'm extremely happy for you. For both of you girls."

The actress bit her lip even harsher, smiling more and more. "I'm really happy that you got to be yourself too, Bruce." She said softly.

"It took a while, but eventually I was able to." He said with a smile. "I'm glad you were able to... show Shelby that side of herself."

Shelby blushed at the memory of the night they had their first date. She looked straight to the TV and not at her lover or father.

Audrey smiled at the man, seeing him holding back a laugh. Brows furrowing, the actress looked at Shelby, and a chuckle left her lips. "I'm really glad too." She laughed shyly.

Bruce nodded before getting back up. "Shel, do you like sun-dried tomatoes too?"

"That's fine." She answered.

"I can make you a separate cheese pizza."

"Would you mind?" she asked softly.

"Nope," Bruce said before going into the kitchen.

As Bruce left the room, Audrey let out a small chuckle. "Were you blushing?" she asked softly.

"Maybe..." Shelby whispered as she felt the blush on her cheeks getting worse. "You know what he meant."

Audrey decided to tease her lover a little, pulling on an innocent face. "No... I don't, actually?"

Shelby shook her head as she chuckled. "When we had sex... that's when I knew." She whispered.

Audrey let out a smirk, brows arching a little. "Just when we had sex?" she asked. "Not even at the dinner with all the feelings?"

"No, no. I mean... knowing I was gay not just bisexual. I guess I didn't want to say it until today." Shelby confessed as she looked down at her lap.

Audrey felt her eyes growing big as she heard her lover's words. Moving a little so she could stare better at blue eyes, the actress took her lover's hands, caressing them softly. "Really?"

Shelby smiled as she nodded. She laced their fingers together, loving the feeling of their hands together like that. "Yeah... I could never be with a man again. I mean, I don't want to be with anyone else, but especially a man now."

Audrey caressed her lover's hands softly, nodding as she stared tenderly at blue eyes. "I get it, my love... but, I thought you had feelings for your exes? And found men... hot, I suppose?"

"I don't have romantic feelings for them, but for Matt, I guess I have a place in my heart for him since he was almost the father of my baby," Shelby explained timidly, hoping it wouldn't hurt Audrey.

That's when Bruce stepped closer to the living room. "I know how you feel. I'm not in love with your mother, but I do love her for the fact that she gave me two beautiful children." He said, hoping to help.

At her lover's words, Audrey felt her heart tightening a little bit, when she heard Bruce's, she could understand what she meant, nodding softly. As the man made his way back to the kitchen, Audrey bit her lip, sight falling down.

Shelby brought her free hand up to caress Audrey's cheek. "I love you though. You've changed my life in the best of way." She said.

Audrey stared up with a sad smile, hating herself for feeling this way. "You have changed my life too" she smiled. "I think I... I need to use the bathroom." she took a deep breath, starting to get up.

Shelby stayed on her lover's lap, she knew exactly what Audrey meant. She made her look into her eyes. "I'm sorry... tell me what you're thinking." She said softly.

"I just want to use t-the bathroom." She said firmly but still tenderly, the shake in her voice exposing her though.

Shelby nodded softly as she moved to the cushion next to her lover. "O-okay... I'm sorry." She sighed softly. She wondered if she should follow Audrey to the bathroom or let her be alone.

As Audrey got up, she stared back at Shelby. Seeing her with the sad look on her face, it broke her heart. Shaking her head, the actress plopped back on the couch, staring down at her hands. "No..." she whispered, taking a deep breath. "I—the baby a-and... M-Matt... I don't think I can t-top that."

Shelby took her lover's hand, lacing their fingers together before bringing her hand up to kiss. "You can top that. You already have. You love me, I mean, really, really love me. You make me happy, the happiest I've ever been, and I can't thank you enough that you're in my life."

Audrey felt a tear rolling down her cheek as she kept staring down. She bit her lower lip harsher, another tear falling.

"W-what about—he was the o-one who got you p-pregnant." She mumbled. "And I... I d-don't even know w-what I want, he'll always h-have your... h-h-heart." The actress' voice broke up the last word.

Shelby felt her heart breaking over the tone in Audrey's voice. "He doesn't have my heart, he never has. He had this very, tiny small piece." She held her fingers barely a centimeter apart from each other. "You have my heart, and you always will. I don't care that he got me pregnant, even if I had had the baby, I know we still would have ended up in the situation we're in. That doesn't change anything. I don't know what I want either, that's why I'm so grateful that I have you as my soon-to-be-wife because we can figure these things out together." She explained.

Audrey couldn't stop her tears, they kept coming stronger and stronger. The woman managed to stare up at beloved blue eyes, hands squeezing Shelby's. "S-so... even if he's in that part... your heart i-is still mine?" she asked shyly, hoping her lover would understand her question. Sometimes, those things made more sense to Audrey than simple ones.

"Yes, it is." Shelby nodded. "I am yours. All of me, not just my heart." She leaned forward to press a tender, loving kiss to her lover's lips. "If it takes a lifetime to prove that to you, I'll do it."

Audrey couldn't help but let her tears fall freely. She hugged Shelby closer once again, nodding as she did so. "I love you." She whispered. "So, s-so much."

Shelby held her lover close in her arms. "I love you too, so, so much. You mean the world to me, you understand that?" she asked softly.

"I do," Audrey whispered once again, taking a deep breath, squeezing Shelby just a little closer. "You are my world."

"You're going to squeeze me to death one of these days." Shelby teased trying to lighten the mood.

Audrey let out a shy chuckle, pulling away gently to wipe her tears away, staring tenderly at blue eyes right after. "I'm sorry."

"Don't ever be sorry to me. It's okay, babydoll." Shelby said softly before kissing Audrey's lips again. "No more crying tonight, got it?" she teased.

Audrey playfully rolled her eyes, letting out a soft, genuine smile. "Got it, babygirl." She said sweetly, kissing her lover's lips again.

Bruce walked back into the living room quietly, not wanting to disturb their moment, but as the two pulled away Shelby spotted her father.

"Are the pizzas in?" she asked.

"They sure are. Do you two need anything?" he asked.

Audrey blushed fiercely as she realized Bruce had seen they kissing and heard everything. She had completely forgotten about the fact he was only a room away. "No, thank you so much though, Bruce." She said shyly, softly.

"You're welcome, Audrey." He said as he sat down beside Shelby. "You girls okay?"

"We're okay. Thank you, Dad." Shelby smiled.

Audrey smiled to the man once again, nodding as she did so. Bruce was really, really nice. He was like Shelby, caring like her, sweet like her. He felt like home.

"How did you guys choose Shelby's name?" the actress asked softly, letting her hand rest on the woman's waist.

"Shelby was my mother's name. Christian was Robin's father's name." Bruce explained. "We almost named her after Robin's mother, but when she was born, we didn't think Margaret fit her."

"Can you imagine me as Margaret?" Shelby asked.

"Not at all," Audrey said softly, caressing Shelby's waist. "'Shelby' is gorgeous, and it fits you really well."

Shelby rested her head on Audrey's shoulder as she smiled. "Thank you."

"That's what Robin and I thought when she was born," Bruce said.

"You two were absolutely right," Audrey said sweetly. "The same thing with Christian, I can't imagine him having another name"

"He was almost named Bruce the third," Bruce said.

"I love your name Dad, but he's not a 'Bruce'," Shelby said.

"Totally not, Christian is perfect for him," Audrey commented.

"I agree," Bruce said with a smile.

"How did you get your name?" Shelby asked her lover. "Or should I wait until we're sitting with your parents?" she asked.

"No, no, it's alright." Audrey let out a small laugh. "Audrey means 'noble strength', my parents told me they always knew I was meant to something big... which is kinda funny due to everything I went through." The actress let out a sad chuckle, eyes falling down.

Shelby gripped her lover's hand a little harder. "You are strong, given what you've been through, you are still here, and that takes a lot of strength." She said.

Bruce smiled at the two of them, seeing the love what was there between them. He couldn't be happier for his daughter.

Audrey smiled tenderly to her lover, staring up at beloved blue eyes again. "Thank you so much, my love." She said softly, caressing her lover's hand. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much more." Shelby smiled softly before giving the woman a sweet, loving kiss. She didn't even feel scared about kissing Audrey in front of her dad, something that she used to feel when she kissed Matt in front of him.

Audrey smiled shyly before kissing her lover back, a hand caressing her cheek as she did so. As they pulled apart, the actress felt her cheeks blushing fiercely, lip caught between pearl teeth.

Shelby pulled her lover closer, wanting to hold her, hoping to calm her down that little last bit she needed. "You're my strength." She spoke softly.

"You are my strength too," Audrey said softly, resting her head on the woman's shoulder, cheeks unbelievably red

Shelby smiled widely over this. She placed a kiss on Audrey's forehead before turning her attention to the movie.

Audrey pulled herself just a little closer to Shelby, turning back to the movie as well.

They sat there like that, watching the movie until the timer for the pizza went off. Bruce stood up from the couch. "Do you like anything with your pizza? Ranch? Parmesan?" He asked.

Audrey smiled as she peeked up at him. "Pizza is just fine." She said softly.

"Okay," Bruce said before going into the kitchen.

"I'm going to go help. I'll be right back." Shelby said before letting go of her lover and standing up. She placed a kiss onto Audrey's lips before following after her dad.

"Okay, babe." The actress kissed her lover back, caressing her waist as she let go. "Don't you need help?"

"It's okay, gorgeous. You can stay here." Shelby said before joining her father in the kitchen. The two pizzas were on the stove top and already sliced up.

Audrey nodded as she smiled softly, watching as Shelby walked away. The actress started passing her eyes over the room, pictures by the fireplace catching her attention. Getting up from the couch, Audrey walked to them, looking at the pictures with a sweet smile on her face. There was a picture of Shelby on her prom, a picture of Chris at the same night, and one in the middle of them, Shelby, Bruce, and Chris hugging each other while laughing.

Shelby helped her dad with dividing up the pizza and grabbed her and Audrey's plates. She made her way back into the living room. She smiled when she saw Audrey looking at the pictures, setting down the plates before going over to where the other woman stood. "Chris took me to my junior prom because I didn't want to go with my ex, and it was too late to ask anyone else." She explained.

Audrey smiled softly to the other woman, pulling her closer by the waist. "That's so sweet." She said lovingly.

"Yeah," Shelby smiled. "Let's eat." She said as she wrapped an arm around Audrey's waist. She took her back to the sofa and handed her plate of pizza.

"Yes." Audrey smiled, walking to the couch and grabbing the plate, looking down at the food. "That looks so good!"

"Thank you," Bruce smiled.

"He always makes the best food," Shelby said.

"I can see." The actress commented softly before taking a bite. "My God, that's amazing." She gasped.

Shelby nodded as she took her first bite.

"I'm so happy I could cook for you," Bruce said before starting to eat.

"I'm really happy too," Audrey said softly, her chin covered in sauce.

Shelby chuckled as she looked at her lover. She took a napkin and wiped her lover's face clean. "Y-you had sauce on your face." She laughed softly.

"Oh!" Audrey exclaimed, cheeks getting the color of the sauce. "Jesus..." she chuckled shyly.

"It's okay," Shelby said softly before pecking the woman's lips.

"It's okay," Bruce said. "I babysit Liz all the time, so as long as you don't get sauce on the furniture it's okay."

Audrey felt herself blushing even more. Her sight fell down, another shy chuckle falling. "Oh, Jesus." She whispered

"It's okay, really," Shelby said softly as she placed her hand over her lover's thigh, giving it a small squeeze.

Audrey nodded shyly, taking another bite, cheeks still as red as a tomato.

"I love you, cutie," Shelby whispered to her lover before turning her attention to the movie again.

Audrey chuckled shyly as she put her palm over her mouth, covering it. "I love you too, silly." She mumbled, soon looking back to the movie as well.

They ate in silence as the movie played on. As Shelby reached the end of her food, she set her plate on the coffee table and rested her head on Audrey's shoulder.

As soon as Audrey finished eating, her plate was put aside. Wrapping an arm around her lover, she pulled her closer. "I love you." She whispered before kissing her lover's cheek softly.

"I love you too, gorgeous." Shelby turned her head to kiss her lover.

Bruce stood and gathered up all the dishes. "You girls want anything else?" he asked.

Audrey smiled, soon getting up looking at Bruce. "Let me help you." She said softly.

"You don't have to, sweetheart. I've got it covered." He said with a sweet smile.

"Please?" She asked sweetly, smiling softly.

"Oh, fine," Bruce said as he nodded.

Shelby smiled at the both of them as they walked off to the kitchen.

Audrey smiled brightly as she walked to the kitchen and to the sink. "Let me wash them." she smiled.

"Okay," Bruce said. He knew she wouldn't take no for an answer. He set the dishes near the sink and stepped back.

Audrey smiled happily, starting to wash the dishes as she did so, feeling even proud of herself.

Shelby looked at them from the living room and smiled softly. She saw her dad turn around, and head back into the living room.

Audrey started washing the dishes happily, feeling proud she was able to help. Her head was spinning with happiness, feeling more than happy that she was being accepted so well for Shelby's family.

Bruce sat down next to Shelby on the couch and took her hand. "You seem so happy."

"I am, Dad." Shelby smiled. "I'm the happiest I've ever been."

"I can tell."

Audrey kept washing the dishes as a silly smile popped into her face. She couldn't stop thinking about how happy she was.

"Why didn't you ever tell us you were gay?" Shelby asked softly. "I know it's not because 'it just never came up' because a conversation like that doesn't just come up."

Bruce sighed softly. "Were you scared to tell me?"

"Well... yes..."

"Exactly."

The actress finished washing the dishes and started overhearing the conversation. She couldn't help but smile sadly at it, wishing people didn't treat it as such a big deal to be gay. Audrey decided to wait a little so They could talk properly.

Shelby nodded softly. "I'm sorry, Dad. You could have told us though."

"I know that now," Bruce said.

"Have you told Chris?"

"No... not yet. I will though."

"Okay." Shelby smiled softly. "Thank you for dinner."

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

As Shelby started talking about the dinner, the actress stepped inside the room again, smiling at them sweetly, sitting on the other side of her lover, a hand being placed on her knee lovingly.

Shelby looked at her lover with a smile and grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together.

"Thank you for cleaning," Bruce said.

The actress gladly laced their fingers, caressing Shelby's tenderly. "Of course! Thank you for the amazing for the amazing dinner."

"You're welcome," Bruce said. "Next time Shelby will cook for us." He teased.

"And when did I say this?" Shelby asked with a raised brow.

Audrey let out a laugh as she nodded. "Yes, you will." She teased as well. "C'mon babe, you're an awesome chef!"

"What do you want?" Shelby asked.

"It's up to your fiancé," Bruce said.

Audrey's eyes shined as she heard Bruce calling her Shelby's 'fiancé'. She smiled even brighter, stopping to think for a moment. "What about that awesome chicken parmigiana?" she said softly.

"I can do that," Shelby said with a smile.

"My chicken parmigiana?" Bruce asked.

"Yes. Audrey loves it."

"Is it your recipe?!" Audrey gasped. "I love it so much!"

"Yes. It was one of the first recipes I taught Shelby and Chris when they were kids." He explained.

"It's my favorite to make," Shelby said.

"That's so amazing," Audrey commented, still in awe. "I can only make ice." She laughed.

Both Shelby and Bruce laughed over this.

"You can cook. She helps me when I cook, and I'm trying to teach her some things." Shelby told her father.

"You are being nice." Audrey laughed again, shaking her head a little. "One day I was able to burn waffles! The ones you buy the dough almost ready!" She commented, a small smirk coming to her lips as she thought back to why it had happened.

Bruce let out a small chuckle. "Sorry... it's just funny."

Shelby held back a laugh. When she looked at her

lover, she saw the smirk and felt a small blush forming on her cheeks.

"It's okay." Audrey laughed once again, squeezing her lover's hand a little. "I can't cook for God's sake."

"You can learn. I can't tell you how many times Shelby's burned something or started a small fire." Bruce said in a teasing manner.

"Dad!" Shelby yelled, feeling embarrassed.

"Okay." Audrey burst into laughs, staring at Shelby as she did so. "I wish I could have seen that."

"I haven't burned something or set a fire on a long time," Shelby said. "When do you want us to bring Lizzy over? I can cook the dinner then." She said, changing the subject.

"How's Saturday? That's two days from now."

Audrey rolled her eyes playfully, finding her lover's resistance funny. "It's perfect for me" She smiled.

"That works for me too," Shelby said.

"Great!" Bruce smiled.

Audrey smiled to them, eyes falling on a clock on the wall. "Honey, it's almost seven, I think we should go to the store before it closes." She said softly.

Shelby nodded before turning to her dad. "We should really get going, Dad. Thank you so much for having us, and cooking." She smiled. "We'll be here all day Saturday, okay?"

"You're welcome, and okay, sweetheart," Bruce said as he stood from the couch.

Audrey stood up and gently pulled Shelby up with her. Letting go from the woman's hand, she went in to hug Bruce. "Thank you so much for everything, it was amazing." She said softly.

Shelby smiled widely when she saw the two hugging. She loved that they got along so well.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. It was wonderful meeting you."

"It was wonderful meeting you too." The actress smiled as she pulled apart, caressing the man's arm.

"I'll see you girls Saturday," Bruce said as he walked them to the front door.

Shelby followed after the two, still smiling heard over everything.

"We'll happily be here," Audrey said softly, taking her lover's hand again, caressing it.

Shelby smiled, she hugged her father with her free arm and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I love you, we'll see you later."

"I love you too, sweetheart," Bruce said before opening the door for them.

"Bye," Audrey said softly, starting to walk out of the house and to their car.

"Bye," Bruce said to the couple.

"Bye, Dad!" Shelby said as she followed her lover out. She opened the passenger door for her fiancé.

Audrey smiled as she entered the car, feeling her chest filling with happiness more and more.

Shelby shut the door before going to the other side and getting in. "That was great." She said as she turned on the car.

"That was amazing," Audrey said softly, placing her hand on Shelby's thigh, caressing it.

"It makes me really happy that you guys get along," Shelby said as she smiled, looking down at her lap. "I love that he likes you, a lot."

Audrey couldn't help but smile, even more, her hand giving a light squeeze at Shelby's thigh. "You have no idea of how happy it makes me, too... and wow, that was quite a revelation!"

Shelby placed her hand over her lover's, lacing their fingers together as she pulled out of the driveway. "It really was... I was so shocked."

"Me too! I mean, I didn't know him but still." Audrey explained, caressing her lover's fingers.

"I really never realized. I feel like I should have, but I never thought about that even being a thing." Shelby said as she started making her way to the store.

"Babe, it's not like that." The actress said softly. "We just don't always realize those things, they are not like something we realize, I guess... don't feel bad for that, babygirl."

Shelby nodded, "You're right. I'm just happy he told me. Maybe it'll help him come out to Chris eventually."

"That's very sweet of you, my love." The actress turned to her lover, smiling at her. "But... there's one thing I can't get out of my mind." She teased.

"What's that?" Shelby asked softly.

"You in that cheerleader outfit." The actress bit her lip.

"Oh, God." Shelby chuckled. "I still can't believe we took that..." she shook her head as she smiled widely.

Letting out a chuckle mixed with a smirk, she gave the younger woman's thigh a light squeeze. "We'll have a lot of fun with that." She teased once again.

"Oh, we will, won't we?" Shelby teased as she raised her brow. She pulled into the parking lot of the store and found a parking spot.

"I'm sure we will." Audrey bit her lip harshly. Soon, Shelby pulled the car over, and the actress turned her head to her lover. "Hey..." she whispered, holding back a smirk

Shelby turned off the car and turned to her lover. "Yes, gorgeous?" She asked.

"I'm horny." She spoke huskily.

Shelby chuckled as she looked down. "You're always horny." She looked back up. "I'm kind of horny too, though. But you'll have to wait until we get home."

Audrey let out a playful gasp, softly slapping her lover's arm. "That's not true!" She protested. "Perhaps... a little." A chuckle left her lips. "Okay... but, I want the cheerleader outfit." The actress smirked again.

"Do you have some cheerleader fantasy I don't know about?" Shelby asked with a smirk.

"No, I have a fantasy about you wearing tight clothes," Audrey smirked, even more, hand scratching Shelby's thigh a little, going up. "We could buy something for our... fun sometime."

Shelby raised a brow as she bit her lip to hold back a soft gasp as she felt her lover's nails against her thigh. "What kind of clothes? Dresses? Shirts? Short shorts and skirts? Or maybe lingerie?" she asked.

The small reaction of her lover didn't pass as unseen. Audrey let her hand go upper and upper, until her inner thigh and back at her knee, eyes never leaving blue ones. "Those super short, tight dresses... miniskirts, very tight blouses... and of course, lingerie." She smirked. "But we need to buy Lizzy a present now, and I'm afraid this conversation is already getting me wet."

Shelby looked down at her lover's hand again. "You're not the only one." She said before unbuckling herself. "We should go before I decide to take things to the backseat." She said with a smirk.

Audrey took a deep breath as she tried to and calm herself down. Biting her lip, she unbuckled herself, letting out a sigh. "The last time we had sex in the car something really good happened." She reminded her lover, wanting to smirk but a sweet, loving smile came instead.

Shelby smirked at the reaction her lover gave. "That's true, but this is my brother's car, and there's a car seat in the back." She laughed as she grabbed her purse before getting out.

Audrey rolled her eyes playfully, giggling as she got out as well. "You are so silly." She giggled.

"You're the silly one," Shelby said as she grabbed her lover's hand, lacing their fingers together. She placed a soft kiss on the woman's neck. "And sexy."

The actress let out a chuckle, turning her head to kiss her lover on the lips. "I love you... and I'm incredibly glad we had sex back then."

"I am too, and I love you too, so, so much." Shelby smiled. As they walked into the store, Shelby grabbed a cart and set her purse down.

Audrey smiled sweetly, following her lover. As they entered the store, her eyes shined. It was big. "This is so big." She commented in awe.

"It's the only store within ten miles, so it had to be," Shelby explained. "It blows my mind how there isn't another store any closer." She added.

"I can understand it, though... you can't compete with this," Audrey said softly.

"Yeah," Shelby said as she turned to the toy section. "I'm not sure which doll we should get her."

"Maybe one with purple or pink hair?" Audrey said softly. "It's cool, and I don't think she has any." She said softly. "Or a mermaid? Or a fairy?!"

"She said she loves Ariel, why don't we get her a mermaid?" Shelby asked.

"Yes!" The actress exclaimed. "I bet she'll love it!"

"I think she will too. Can you grab that while I try and find a Scooby-Doo?" Shelby asked as she started walking down the stuffed animal aisle.

"Sure, babe!" Audrey answered sweetly, taking their cart closer to the dolls.

She found a section with all the princesses, and soon found an Ariel with a detachable mermaid tale.

Shelby walked down the next aisle, searching and searching. Once she found a decently sized Scooby-Doo, she grabbed it and went off to find her lover.

While grabbing the doll, Audrey felt someone walking closer to her.

"Hey there, gorgeous." A brunette, tall woman approached.


	30. A Glass Of Wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mentions of alcoholism.

 

The actress' brows furrowed for a moment. Shelby was the only one allowed to call her like that. "Hello?"

Shelby spotted her lover, but with another woman near Audrey, she stopped walking and just stared at them, waiting to see what happened.

"I've been watching you since you entered the store, and I've gotta say... you are so hot." The woman said, getting closer to Audrey.

"Thank you?" the actress stepped back, bumping on the shelf, brows still furrowed.

"You're welcome." The dark-haired woman smirked. "Tell me, are you single, gorgeous?" she continued to pressure, a hand daring to caress Audrey's arm, falling to her back, squeezing her ass, causing the actress to stop stiff.

"Excuse me?!" Audrey yelled.

Shelby felt her blood boiling. She couldn't believe that the woman touched Audrey, let alone squeeze her ass. She practically ran to them, pulling the woman's hand away from her lover. "Don't touch my fiancé!" She said loudly.

Audrey gasped as Shelby ran to her, instantly getting closer to the blonde, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close. "You have no right to touch me like that!" The actress exclaimed, mad but still in shock with it all.

"Oh, please." The brunette chuckled. "You can't blame me for wanting to touch something so hot."

Shelby threw the stuffed toy into the cart and wrapped an arm around her lover's waist. "Fuck off." She said harshly before walking away.

Before walking away, Audrey stood for a moment, staring bluntly into the woman's eyes. "I'm no gorgeous for you nor for anyone else. You have no right to touch me whatsoever, the only person who can touch me or even think of touching me is my fiancé, and you'd better respect that."

Shelby pulled her lover along, not even wanting to hear the woman's response. She shook her head in rage as she quickly walked toward the front of the store.

Audrey took a deep breath to calm herself down. She shut her eyes for a minute, caressing her lover's waist. "Unbelievable..." she murmured.

"Really..." Shelby said as they approached a cashier. She placed the two items up on the conveyer belt for the woman.

"Baby... calm down, please," Audrey spoke softly, caressing the woman's waist.

Shelby sighed heavily as she nodded. "I'm sorry." She sighed.

"That'll be $22.29." The cashier said.

Shelby took her card from her wallet and handed it over.

"It's okay," Audrey said sweetly, letting her lover pay.

"Thank you for buying with us." The cashier smiled.

"Thank you." Audrey smiled back before walking out of the store with her lover, lacing their fingers as she held the bags with the other one. "Are you okay?" she asked softly

"I should be asking you that," Shelby said. "Fuck, I'm sorry." She sighed again. "Are you okay, baby?" she asked, hoping it didn't come off as rude that she didn't ask yet.

"Honey, it's fine," Audrey said softly, turning to her lover, already reaching their car. "I'm okay, and I know how jealousy can affect us, so don't apologize." She smiled sweetly, freehand caressing her cheek. "I love you, I don't want you to feel bad for some... weird woman." She chuckled.

At the sweet touch, Shelby felt herself calming down. "I love you too... and okay. I'm glad you're okay. But if you want me to go punch her, I gladly will."

Audrey let out a small laugh, smiling sweetly at her lover right after. "We can't waste our time with her... c'mon baby, let's go home."

"Okay, but first I need a kiss from my beautiful and wonderful fiancé," Shelby said before puckering her lips out for Audrey's.

Audrey couldn't help but giggle at how cute her lover looked. Stepping closer, she kissed Shelby's lips sweetly, lovingly, hand caressing the woman's cheek as she did so.

Shelby smiled happily into their kiss. "I love you so much." She said softly. She pulled away to open the passenger door of the car.

Audrey smiled as well, letting out a giggle. "I love you too." She said softly before entering the car.

Shelby went to the other side and got in to start to the car. She buckled in and started the drive home. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked.

As Shelby got into the car with her, the actress buckled up as well, her hand taking the younger blonde's free one, as usual. "I am, honeybun, don't worry, my love." She said sweetly.

Shelby laced their fingers together. "Okay," she said softly. "I'm glad you're okay. I'm sorry for acting like a total jerk earlier... I just, I got so angry."

"Baby, you were not a jerk," Audrey said softly. "I understand what you did, I promise you, honey."

"Okay." Shelby sighed in relief. "Thank you." She said before turning onto their street.

"Of course, my love." The actress smiled, already seeing their house at the end of the street.

Shelby parked the car and looked at the clock on the dashboard, seeing it was 7:36 PM. "We've still got some time before Lizzy goes to sleep. Come on." She said before getting out of the car.

"Okay!" Audrey said excitedly, getting out of the car with the packages, following her lover

Shelby unlocked the door and stepped aside to let her lover in before her.

"Aunties!" Lizzy yelled from the living room.

Audrey felt her heart warming right away from the sweet voice. She stepped in with the two gifts, staring happily to the girl. "Hey there, sweetheart!" She said softly.

Shelby stepped in after her lover and she locked the door. She smiled toward the girl. "Hi!"

Lizzy got up from her place on the floor and ran over to them. "I missed ya!"

Audrey placed the bags on the corner table, taking Lizzy on her arms and hugging her tightly. "I missed you too, lovely!" She smiled, resting the girl on her hip.

Shelby smiled at them before placing a small kiss on Lizzy's cheek. "We got you something while we were out."

"Yay!" Lizzy squealed.

The actress caressed her lover's waist as she kissed the girl's cheek, smiling widely at her reaction. "Do you want it now?" Audrey asked teasingly, knowing the answer would, of course, be 'yes'.

"Yes, please!" Lizzy said with a cheeky smile.

Shelby grabbed the presents off the table and made her way into the living room where Chris and Isabella sat on the sofa.

Audrey smiled as she took Lizzy to the living room, smiling to Chris and Isabella as she sat on the sofa. "Hey, guys." She said sweetly, Lizzy sitting with her.

"Hi," Isabella smiled. "How'd it go?"

"Was Dad nice?" Chris asked, sounding slightly concerned.

"More than nice," Shelby answered. "He... he really accepted the both of us and our relationship." She said with a smile.

"It was very, very awesome," Audrey said softly, smiling brightly to herself, her chest filling with happiness once again.

"That's great!" Isabella beamed while Chris nodded in agreement.

"Can I have my present?" Lizzy asked softly.

The actress let out a chuckle with the girl's soft question. She looked at Shelby, who was holding the two bags. "We have two presents for you. One is the doll you asked for, and the other is a surprise." Audrey spoke softly to the girl. "Which one do you want first?"

"Hmm..." Lizzy thought for a moment. "Dolly."

Shelby laughed softly as she grabbed the doll from the bag and handed it over to the girl.

"Ariel!" She squealed.

Audrey smiled brightly to the girl on her side, her sight going to Shelby, smiling at her as well. "Do you like it?" she asked softly.

Lizzy hugged the doll to her chest as she nodded. "I love it!"

"Do you want the next one?" Shelby asked.

"Yes, please."

"I'm glad! I hope you like the next one." Audrey smiled, looking excitedly at Shelby.

"Close your eyes," Shelby said as she reached for the next one.

Lizzy squeezed her eyes shut as she held out one hand.

Shelby placed the stuffed Scooby-Doo toy in the girl's lap.

Audrey smiled excitedly, seeing the stuffed animal that was almost the size of the girl.

"Open," Shelby told her.

Lizzy opened her eyes and let out a loud squeal. "Scooby!" She yelled happily. "I love it!"

"We are so glad!" Audrey said happily, patting the spot beside her on the couch, looking at her lover.

Shelby sat down next to Audrey and rested her head on the woman's shoulder. "I'm so glad you like it."

"I love it. Thank ya." Lizzy smiled at the couple.

Audrey pulled her lover closer by the waist, caressing it. "You're welcome, sweetheart." She smiled.

"Momma, Daddy look! Scooby and Ariel!" Lizzy said as she showed them her new toys.

"I see!" Isabella smiled. "Your aunts are the best, aren't they?"

"Yes!"

Audrey let out a giggle, placing a sweet kiss on top of her lover's head. "How could we come here and not give her something to remember us?"

"I remember you," Lizzy said with a smile as she started playing with her Ariel doll.

Audrey smiled once again, caressing her lover's waist. "How was your day, guys?" she asked the other couple.

"We went to the park!" Lizzy said.

"We took her to the park and then out to eat dinner at IHOP," Chris said.

"That's so cool! Did you have fun, love?" Audrey asked the girl, not realizing she used the pet-name she usually used with Shelby

"Mhm!" Lizzy nodded happily before yawning.

"Are you ready for bed?" Isabella asked.

"No! I wanna stay up!"

Audrey decided not to give any thoughts on this matter, letting Lizzy's parents decide.

"You can't stay up. You'll be cranky tomorrow if you don't go to sleep by your bedtime." Isabella said sternly.

Lizzy let out a groan. "Fine." She said with a pout.

Audrey had to hold a chuckle back due to how cute the girl looked. "Tomorrow morning, we can play with your new toy." She said softly.

"Okay," Lizzy said with a small nod. "I guess I go to bed." She said before getting off the couch.

Isabella stood from the sofa and grabbed Lizzy from the ground. "Say goodnight."

"Nigh', nigh'." The girl said with a small wave.

"Night, night, sweetheart, sleep fine." Audrey smiled.

"Goodnight," Shelby said.

Chris got up to press a kiss to Lizzy's forehead. "Goodnight, princess. I love you."

"I love ya too."

Audrey felt her brows furrowing a little. Shelby seemed pretty quiet since they had arrived.

"Do you mind helping me put Lizzy to sleep?" Isabella asked, looking at Audrey.

"Please!" Lizzy begged with a small pout.

Shelby smiled softly as she looked to her lover. "Go on, I'll be here when you get back." She said despite how she felt. She wanted to take Audrey upstairs to their room for some one-on-one time.

Audrey smiled shyly before getting up, pecking her lover before following upstairs with Elizabeth and Isabella.

"Yay!" Lizzy squealed when she saw Audrey stand from the sofa.

Shelby watched as her lover followed after the two and once they had disappeared up the stairs she stood up to go into the kitchen.

Audrey let out a giggle, caressing the girl's cheek as Isabella put her down on the floor.

"Cover me?" The girl asked with big eyes staring up at the actress.

"If your mommy doesn't mind?"

"Not at all," Isabella said as she stepped aside.

Elizabeth ran to her bed and waited for Audrey.

Audrey let out a giggle, walking to the bed and tugging the blankets on the girl, placing a kiss on her forehead as she caressed her cheeks. "Goodnight, lovely." She smiled. "Tomorrow morning, we can play more."

"Okay," Lizzy smiled. "G'night."

Isabella stepped over to the bed and placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead. "Night, baby. Sleep well."

"Read me a story, Momma."

"Okay," Isabella said as she grabbed the book off the bedside table.

Audrey smiled to them and Isabella nodded. She left the room, not wanting to bother their time. Walking downstairs, she started looking for her lover, hearing something coming from the kitchen.

Shelby grabbed a wine bottle out of the top cabinet and a wine glass out of the cupboard. She popped the top and poured herself a full glass of the dark red liquor.

As Audrey entered the kitchen, she felt her stomach twirling at the sight. She took a deep breath, smiling softly to Shelby. "Hey... how are you feeling, love?"

After taking a sip from the glass, Shelby turned to her lover. "I'm okay." She said softly. "I just need to... destress with a glass of wine." She said.

Putting a stray of her own blonde hair back, Audrey let out a small, inaudible sigh. "Are you sure... wine is a good idea?" She asked softly.

"It's just one glass," Shelby said. "It's not like I'm getting drunk. Just one. One to take the edge off... that's all." She said as she grabbed the wine glass, taking another sip from it.

The actress let out another sigh, this one being audible. She took the bottle away, putting it back on the fridge. "Baby... please, don't, you know how it works... it's one until it's two and then three... you don't need it to calm yourself down." Audrey kept her voice calm and soft.

Shelby heard her lover's sigh and knew she was upset. "It's just this one, I swear. I do need to calm down. I'm still pissed off from earlier..." she admitted, feeling stupid over the fact that she was still upset.

"I know you are, and I don't blame you at all." The actress stepped closer to her lover, standing at the other side of the table. "You know I'm right... you can't think that alcohol is what makes you calm down."

"It helps. I was going to have a glass while you were upstairs, but you came down sooner than I thought you were going to." Shelby explained.

"Yes, so you were just going to drink behind my back because you know I would get worried and disagree." The actress sighed again, her stomach flipping as fear clouded her mind. A fight had never happened before, and Audrey certainly didn't want one now.

Shelby felt like what she meant had been misunderstood. "No, no, no, that's not what I meant. That's not what I meant at all. I just wanted to be calmed down by the time you came back." She sighed as well before taking another sip of the wine and placing it down on the table.

"Seriously, Shelby?" Audrey asked in disbelief, her eyes already getting teary, heart beating fast. "If you want to drink, I'm going to bed."

When Shelby saw the tears, she knew she had made a mistake. She stepped closer to Audrey, hands gently cupping her cheeks. "I'm sorry... I won't drink. I'll stop." She said before pulling away to pour the wine into the sink. "I'm sorry..."

Audrey took a deep breath, tears falling down her cheeks silently, heart filled with worry and anger from worries. "I'm going to bed." She repeated, turning around and following to the bed, tears still rolling down.

"Audrey, please, wait," Shelby said as she ran to catch up to her lover. She grabbed her hand before Audrey was able to reach the stairs. "I'm so sorry, baby... please look at me."

Audrey stopped as she felt a hand grabbing hers, looking back at the younger woman, face covered in tears. "I'm tired, and I miss you, I don't want to fight." She said firmly.

Shelby felt her heart breaking. She nodded softly, sighing. She brought her hands up to wipe away her lover's tears. "I miss you, too. At least let me go to bed with you." She spoke softly, hoping her emotions of sadness and heartache wouldn't come through.

Audrey felt her tears coming even stronger, realizing the other woman's tone in her voice. She nodded softly, turning to go upstairs.

Shelby sighed again as she followed the other blonde up the stairs. When they reached the bedroom, she sat down on the bed and covered her face with her hands. "I-I'm sorry..." she gently cried.

As they reached their room, Audrey shut the door before turning around, seeing her lover in such a painful state to see, heart breaking even more. "B-baby..." She whispered, walking closer to her lover, sitting next to her in bed, hand wrapping around her waist. "I'm sorry t-too." She whispered, pulling Shelby closer.

Shelby leaned against her lover, resting her head against her shoulder. "I-I didn't even re-realize... I'm s-sorry, Audrey. I love you... I d-don't want to hurt you." She wrapped her arms around the other's waist and pulled her closer.

The actress couldn't help but finally sob a little. Her free hand caressed blonde locks, a kiss being placed on top of Shelby's head. "I k-know... I know, m-my love. I love you t-too." She mumbled. "Just, please... I-I'm only t-trying to help."

Shelby held her lover closer as she heard the sob. She tried to hold back her own tears but failed miserably when she heard Audrey's words. "I-I know... I know... I'm sorry f-for be-being an ass-asshole..."

"It's o-okay," Audrey mumbled, trying to calm herself down, burying her face into Shelby's head. "I l-love you s-so much, I just c-can't handle seeing you de-destroy yourself."

Shelby felt her heart breaking even more. She knew she needed to stop this hurt. "I'll... I'll stop drinking. I'll stop altogether." She said softly, almost hesitantly.

Audrey shook her head, pulling gently apart, cupping her lover's cheeks. "You d-don't have to stop d-drinking, you h-have to stop thinking a-alcohol is the answer f-for when you're a-anxious or a-angry." She said softly, thumbs caressing her lover's face, wiping her tears away.

Shelby sighed as she looked down. "I think I n-need to take a break... from alcohol." She looked back up as she brought her hands to Audrey's face, wiping her tears this time. "I need to stop drinking to understand that I can't use it."

At Shelby's first words, Audrey felt her eyes opening wide. Her heart skipped a beat as it broke into a million pieces. With the next ones, she sighed relieved, tears coming stronger, harshly, body shaking as she covered her face with her palms, the shock hitting her anyways, body taking a little to process the second part. "J-J-Jesus..." She murmured between loud sobs.

Shelby pulled Audrey into her embrace again. "I-I'm sorry... this is why I want to stop drinking. I-I-I hate seeing you like this. I hate it, gorgeous." She said in a shaky tone.

Audrey gladly cuddled to her lover side, hands still covering her face. "I... I-I thought you were go-going to say y-you needed a break f-from m-m-me."

Shelby pulled back slightly, wanting to look into Audrey's eyes. "Please look at me, babydoll."

Trying desperately to hold her tears back, Audrey let her hands go from her face, wiping her tears away as she did so, staring into beloved blue eyes.

"I would never say that. I love you too damn much to even think something like that. I never want a break from you, I can hardly handle being away from you for a few hours. I love you so fucking much." Shelby said softly, bringing a hand up to wipe away more tears.

Audrey smiled at her lover's words, nodding softly, hand caressing her waist. "I'm so glad... you have no idea" She whispered. "If... if taking care of Lizzy already causes me to miss you, imagine being completely away for a day? Or even hours?"

Shelby shook her head. "I can't imagine it... it's going to be hell." She spoke softly. She placed a gentle kiss on Audrey's lips. "I love you so much. And I'm so sorry."

Audrey kissed Shelby back softly, hugging her as they pulled away, burying her face on her neck as she always did. "I love you so much." She whispered. "It's okay, babygirl... I'm just glad you realized it." The actress inhaled deeply, wanting to smell her lover's scent. "Rock me?" she asked shyly.

Shelby pulled her lover onto her lap, holding her tight as she began to rock her. "That's why I want to stop drinking... it's going to be hard, but I think at least for now it's a good idea. I need to learn to deal without it."

Audrey held onto Shelby even tighter, hands caressing her waist, eyes closed. "I'll be here with you, and I'll stop drinking too, to help you," she said softly.

Shelby smiled at Audrey's sweet and loving offer. "You don't have to stop drinking, too. But, thank you."

"I will," Audrey said firmly, still softly though. "Can we cuddle after getting ready for bed? I'm not really... in the mood for sex, I thought I was losing you and it got me pretty emotional." She confessed, a small shy chuckle coming.

"Of course, babydoll. And I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." Shelby said softly. "I'll hold you all night if you want me to, okay?"

Audrey hugged the woman just a little closer, hands still caressing her waist. "It's okay, I promise," Audrey said softly. "And yes, that's I'll want that." She giggled, pulling apart gently to stare into blue eyes. "You just have no idea of how much you mean to me."

"I think I do know because you mean the world to be, and then even more. It's indescribable how much I love you, and how much you mean to me." Shelby said softly. "Why don't we get cleaned up for bed, and we can find a movie to watch and start our cuddle-fest?"

Audrey couldn't help but smile sweetly to her lover, placing a tender kiss to her lips before nodding. "Sounds amazing to me, babygirl." She got up, taking her lover's hand and pulling her up as well.

Shelby opened their bedroom door and made her way across the hall. She grabbed her brush and started brushing her hair before braiding it. Once it was tied off, she grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste to brush her teeth.

Audrey followed her lover, starting to brush her teeth. She smiled as she saw Shelby braiding her hair, mouth covered in toothpaste. "I love your hair." She mumbled.

Shelby chuckled at her lover before brushing her own teeth. After she was done and rinsed her mouth, she said: "Thank you, baby."

Audrey chuckled as well, rinsing her mouth now, laying against the door as she waited for her lover. "You're welcome." She smiled.

Shelby walked to Audrey and placed a kiss on her lips. "I love you so, so, so, so much." She said as she pulled away.

Audrey giggled at the small kiss, caressing her fiancé's waist. "I love you so, so, so, so, so much more."

"Okay, let's go change into some comfy PJs and start our cuddle-fest," Shelby said before taking Audrey's hand in her own.

Audrey let out another giggle, nodding as she started to walk to their room again. She shut the door and started undressing, soon putting on a large t-shirt and large pajama pants.

Shelby changed into a large t-shirt and shorts similar to ones she wore the night before. She grabbed the remote to their TV before getting into bed. "Come here, gorgeous." She said softly as she held out her arms for her lover.

Audrey gladly crawled onto the bed, hugging her lover tightly after she slipped under the covers. Her chest was still a bit heavy, causing to actress to feel a little whiny. "I love you." She whispered as she buried her face onto the woman's neck.

"I love you too, babydoll." Shelby smiled softly. She kissed the top of her lover's head and held her close. "What do you want to watch, baby?" she asked.

"Anything is fine..." Audrey whispered, opening her eyes that were before shut, turning to the TV. "Oh Lord" The actress gasped, seeing the movie that was beginning had her on the cast.

Shelby bit her lip as she saw her lover's character come onto the screen. "I love this movie." She said softly as her hand started to slowly move up and down the woman's back.

"Have you seen this movie?!" Audrey asked surprisingly, staring up at her lover, brows furrowed.

"Mhm," Shelby hummed. "About four months ago probably. I wanted to see what you were like in movies, and this was the first one I watched." She explained.

"That makes some weeks before we started dating... were you interested in me, huh?" She teased.

"Maybe a little..." Shelby bit her lip as she tried to hide her smile. "I was interested, but not in the way I thought I was. Does that make sense?"

Audrey let out a chuckle, turning her attention to the movie again. "It does... this movie was a bad choice though, I was sick when we filmed it." She commented.

"You were?" Shelby asked as she looked down at her lover. "What were you sick with?"

"Mhm." Audrey nodded, caressing her lover's waist. "I had the worst fever ever... vomiting, pain in my stomach... just horrible."

"Jesus, baby. Why did you do the movie if you were that sick?" Shelby asked with concern.

"I couldn't say no anymore... I had to film that day and a deal is a deal so, yeah..." Audrey explained.

Shelby sighed. "I'm sorry, baby." She pulled Audrey closer and kissed the top of her head again. "You can't tell though. You're amazing in this movie."

"Thank you, babygirl." Audrey blushed a little, smiling shyly. A scene of her flirting with a man came, and the actress felt herself blushing even more. "Jesus..." She murmured.

Shelby could feel a bit of jealousy overcome her, and she looked away. "I forgot about this part..." she mumbled.

The tone on the younger woman's voice didn't pass as unseen. Audrey bit her lip, knowing she wouldn't like the next scene either. As it arrived, Audrey saw herself straddling the man and kissing him hard, his hands on her butt, pulling her dress up, her hips bucking as she moaned. "Lord..." She murmured again.

Shelby had watched the movie a few times before, but the jealousy had never been a problem for her before. As her eyes flickered up, she felt it get worse. "Maybe... maybe I should change it..." she said softly, feeling stupid to be jealous over a movie.

Audrey felt her stomach tightening at her lover's question. She nodded, taking the remote from Shelby's hand and switching the channels, chewing on her bottom lip as she didn't know what to say.

Shelby sighed as she looked down at Audrey, seeing her biting her lip. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "I didn't even think of what was going to happen in the movie."

Audrey stared up, giving her a reassuring smile. "It's okay, baby." She said softly, a hand creeping up to caress the woman's cheek. "I mean it, I would be jealous too."

Shelby smiled down at her lover, softly placing her hand over the woman's. "Okay... thank you. I hate getting jealous... but I can't help it. I hate it."

"It's okay, babygirl." Audrey placed a kiss on the woman's lips, propping herself up in bed, being eye to eye with Shelby. "I am jealous too, and it's just fine. I just hate how it makes you feel."

Shelby smiled softly as her lover pulled away from her lips. "I'm okay. I just need to get over it. I'll be okay. Why don't we watch a comedy or something?" She suggested. "It'll make us laugh and help me relax."

"You're still not okay over earlier... are you?" the actress asked softly, concerned, ignoring Shelby's question.

Shelby looked away momentarily. "I'm just... I was just... really pissed off. I don't know why, but I wanted to punch that woman in the face. She touched you... she grabbed your ass. Who does something like that? Even if you were single that's still not okay." She shook her head as she sighed, closing her eyes. "It just made me very angry."

Audrey nodded, taking a deep breath. "I know, love... she was extremely disrespectful." She let out a sigh. "I guess I'm not so mad because it was with me, not you... but I'm grossed out." She let out a small chuckle, trying to light up the mood.

"I am too... grossed out, I mean," Shelby said as she started to move her hand beneath the woman's shirt to lightly scratch her back. "But, it's over. That's what's counts. And we're both safe."

Audrey smiled softly at the small caress on her back, feeling herself relaxing. "Yes... and, I'm still yours, as I'll always be no matter what." She smiled. "And, just for the record... kissing the man for the movie was pretty gross... we were supposed to do a stage kiss and all of a sudden his tongue was in my mouth."

Shelby gaged at the thought. "That's disgusting." She shook it off before looking deep into her lover's dark brown hues. "Thank you for the reassurance. I will always be yours too, gorgeous."

Audrey nodded, smiling tenderly right after. She wanted to reassure her lover more but thinking about that now didn't seem like a good thing to do. "I know, and I'm so damn glad and lucky for it." She said softly before pulling herself to her lover's lap in bridal style, placing a kiss on her cheek.

Shelby wrapped her arms around her lover, holding her close as she turned her head to get a better kiss. "I love you so much. You mean the world to me, and then more." She said softly before kissing Audrey again.

Audrey smiled as she kissed her lover back, caressing her cheeks, pulling apart hesitantly. "You are my whole life." She whispered softly.

Shelby smiled widely. "As you are mine, baby." She kissed Audrey's lips one more time before laying her head back down. She searched through the movies on the TV and smiled when she saw Home Alone, remembering that they watched it on their trip. She put it on and put the remote aside.

Audrey rested her head on top of her lover's head, smiling as she saw the movie on the screen. "Home Alone!" She said happily. "The same from the trip."

"Yes," Shelby chuckled. "This can be one of our go-to movies for a cheer up. How's that sound?"

"Perfect." Audrey chuckled softly. "I love your made-up names" She commented softly. "Cuddle-fest, a go-to movie for a cheer up..."

Shelby let out a small chuckle. "Well, I'm glad, babydoll." She placed a kiss on Audrey's cheek before turning her attention to the movie.

Audrey let out another chuckle before turning to the movie as well. In some minutes in, she felt her stomach snoring, blushing a little.

"Are you hungry, babe?" Shelby asked with a small chuckle.

"Yeah." Audrey giggled. "I'll go down there and get us some food, is that okay?"

"Of course, baby. Do you want me to go with you?" Shelby asked.

"If you don't mind...?" The actress pouted playfully.

"Not at all, baby," Shelby said as she grabbed the remote to pause the movie. "Come on, let's go see what we can find." She said as she started to sit up.

Audrey nodded, getting off of her lover and up from the bed, pulling Shelby with her. "I hope we find something sweet." The actress commented as they walked towards the door.

"We're staying where a two-year-old lives, we'll find something sweet," Shelby said as she took her lover's hand and guided her out of the bedroom.

"Well... I don't know." Audrey giggled, lacing their fingers together as they walked downstairs.

When they got to the kitchen Chris was sat with his computer at the table with a beer.

"Is Isabella already in bed?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah, she's got to go to the college tomorrow for some early prep." He explained.

Audrey smiled at Chris, still caressing her lover's hand. "We were just going to get some food." She said sweetly.

"Okay," he nodded. He finished off his bottle of beer before typing on the keyboard of his laptop.

Shelby walked to the fridge and started looking through the contents. "Do you want another beer?"

"No, thank you," Chris said.

Audrey felt her stomach turning a little as she saw the beer, breath getting a little heavier. She stood there, waiting for her lover, smiling a little as Chris said 'no'.

"Okay," Shelby said before moving her eyes to the freezer section. "Hmm..." she hummed before moving to the pantry. She spotted a box of brownies and felt a small smile tugging on her lips. "How about brownies?" she suggested to her lover.

"That'd be perfect" Audrey smiled. "Can I help you with anything?"

"You can help me bake them. I'm going to gather everything we need. San you preheat the oven for me? Three-seventy-five degrees."

"Sure, baby" Audrey spoke before going to the oven, turning it on at the temperature her lover had asked her to. "Chris, if I start a fire I apologize." Audrey teased.

Shelby chuckled as Chris glanced up from his computer. "The fire extinguisher is under the sink, but please try to avoid that. Last time there was a fire Shelby started it." He said with a laugh at the end.

"You got me drunk! It wasn't my fault!" Shelby shot back.

Audrey bust into laughs, biting her lip to try and stop them. "Oh my God, this is priceless!" She commented.

Shelby rolled her eyes as she placed a mixing bowl, measuring cups, spoon, eggs, and oil on the counter. "It really wasn't my fault."

"You were making popcorn..." Chris said. "Popcorn. You caught popcorn on fire."

"Oh no, love... that was, that was low," Audrey said, trying to hold her laugh back but failing miserably.

"It was one of those stove ones, and I stepped away for one minute, just one," Shelby said, trying to justify herself as she started beating the eggs together.

Audrey laughed, even more, shaking her head as she did so. "I love you so much." She teased.

"I love you too," Shelby laughed softly. "Can you mix in the oil and water while I find a pan?" she asked.

"Sure, love." Audrey smiled as she walked to the bowl, quickly mixing the two.

"Thank you, babe," Shelby said before searching for the right sized pan. Once she found it, she oiled it and set it aside. "Do you want to mix the batter too?" she asked.

"Sure." Audrey smiled, her head going back to Shelby being drunk out of nowhere, stomach doing a small twirl. Things were better now, Shelby was not going to drink again.

Shelby could sense the change in her lover's mood. She walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around the woman's waist. "Are you okay?" she asked in a whisper.

Audrey was deep inside her thoughts as felt arms wrapping around her. Her nerves eased a little, and a soft smile started to form. "Yes... just bad thoughts." She whispered back, starting to mix the batter.

"Do you want to talk?" Shelby asked, now feeling concerned for her lover. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, lovely, really," Audrey whispered softly once again, finishing to mix the batter and turning to Shelby, caressing her waist. "Just thoughts about... you being drunk, they kinda bother me." She confessed, eyes falling down.

Shelby squeezed her lover in her arms a little. "I'm sorry..." she sighed. "It won't happen again, so please don't worry. Okay?"

The actress smiled softly, eyes going back to blue ones. "I know, my love." She whispered before placing a soft, delicate kiss to her lover's lips.

Shelby kissed her fiancé back with love. As she pulled away, she rested her forehead against Audrey's. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, babygirl" Audrey smiled before kissing Shelby's nose softly, rubbing their noses right after as she let out a giggle.

Shelby smiled as she let out a small giggle of her own. She pulled away to put the brownie mixture into the pan, and then into the oven.

Chris stood from the table and threw away his empty beer bottle before grabbing a glass of water. "I'm going to go to bed. Don't be too loud."

"Okay, goodnight, Chris," Shelby said.

"Oh, Lord." Audrey murmured to herself, cheeks blushing fiercely. "Goodnight, Chris." She spoke shyly.

"Goodnight, guys," Chris said before leaving the kitchen to go upstairs.

Once Shelby heard his bedroom door close, she turned to her lover again, wrapping her arms around her waist. "Hey, guess what." She said with a smile.

Audrey felt her smile grow as she felt her lover's arms around her waist again, taking her by surprise. "What?" she let out a giggle.

"I love you so much, and you are the most gorgeous woman ever born," Shelby said softly, smiling still.

"Silly." Audrey murmured shyly, letting one of her hands creep up to caress Shelby's cheek. "That must be you, my love."

"Nope," Shelby shook her head. "It's you. You're the most gorgeous woman ever. No one can beat you at that title."

The actress couldn't help but smile, even more, her cheeks starting to hurt. She placed a loving, tender kiss to Shelby's lips, hesitantly pulling away. "You are."

"Nope," Shelby said again before kissing Audrey this time. "Agree to disagree?" she asked, lips still against the other's.

Audrey gladly kissed Shelby back, smiling as their lips were still against each other's. "Just because I know you won't give in." She teased. "C'mon, let's bake those brownies."

Shelby smiled cheekily. "They're already in the oven, we've got about twenty minutes until they're done." She said.

"Twenty minutes, huh?" The actress teased, placing another kiss on Shelby's lips. "Twenty minutes with my gorgeous fiancé, doing nothing, what could be better?" she let out a sweet chuckle.

Shelby let out a small chuckle. "We can do so much in twenty minutes." She teased with a small smirk. "Unless you want to do nothing?"

Audrey bit her lip, pondering how she felt. Before, she was emotional and right now, a bit emotional still. "What if we cuddled a little? I'm still not in the mood for... you know." She stared down, a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

Shelby brought her hand up to softly caress her lover's cheek. "Don't be sorry, okay? I just wanted to see how you felt. There's no need to be sorry or embarrassed that you don't want to have sex, okay? I love you, and I'm more than happy to cuddle with my cuddle bug." She said with a small smile.

Audrey hesitantly stared up at blue eyes, smiling tenderly at Shelby's words. "Okay." She said softly, leaning into the touch. "I love you."

"I love you too, so, so much, gorgeous," Shelby said before kissing her lover's lips softly, lovingly.

Audrey smiled into their kiss, pulling apart gently and softly taking Shelby's hand, guiding them to the couch. "Come here, sit on my lap." She said sweetly.

Shelby climbed onto her lover's lap, happily sitting there. She rested her head against the woman's shoulder as she wrapped her arms around her body.

Audrey happily hugged her lover, squeezing her a little as she inhaled deeply on her neck. "Ugh, I love you so much." She groaned playfully

"I love you so much more," Shelby said softly as she turned her head to look at her lover. "You make me so happy, you know that?"

"I can promise you make me just as happy." Audrey smiled sweetly, hands caressing Shelby's waist and back. "Are we having dinner at your mom's tomorrow?" she asked softly.

Shelby smiled. "I think so, is that okay?" she asked.

"Sure." The actress nodded. "I guess, I just want to... talk to her soon, cross this bridge." She chuckled.

Shelby nodded softly as she rested her head back down. "Yeah, I just hope it goes okay. I hope she doesn't... say something she shouldn't."

"What things?" Audrey's brows furrowed softly.

"Things about Matt... or being gay... I don't know." Shelby sighed. "I'm just nervous that she'll hate the idea. I know she seemed nice, but I just have this feeling that it won't be like that."

"Babe..." Audrey said softly, sadly. "I'm sure it'll be alright and, if it's not, I'll still be here for you... nothing that she says about Matt can hurt me, or about being gay, I promise... and, if they hurt you, I'll be here to help you."

Shelby looked down as she nodded. "Thank you, baby. You mean so much to me. I can't even begin to explain."

"It's okay, you don't have to, my love," Audrey said softly, placing a soft kiss on Shelby's head. "Just try not thinking too much about it"

"Okay." Shelby smiled softly as she let her eyes close. "I love you." She said before placing a kiss on Audrey's neck. "So much." She added.

"I love you too, honey bun" Audrey smiled, letting her eyes fall shut, placing her head on top of Shelby's, hands still caressing her, going up and down her back.

Shelby cuddled closer to her lover, wanting to be as close as possible. "I could stay like this all night." She said softly.

"Me too" Audrey smiled sweetly, taking a deep, relaxing breath. "My love... Do you promise to tell me if I do something you don't like?"

Shelby lifted her head, looking at her lover with furrowed brows. "Of course, but why do you ask?" She asked.

"Just... I don't know, so I can change before it's too late." She explained, staring lovingly into blue eyes. "I just want to make sure I'm always being my best for you."

"You don't have anything to worry about, baby. I love you, and I love everything about you. Everything you do is perfect, I wouldn't change a single thing." Shelby said with a loving smile.

Audrey smiled relived, nodding as she took a deep breath. The fight from earlier caused bad thoughts to pass through her mind. "I wouldn't change a single thing on you either," Audrey said lovingly. "Perhaps... some things here and there." She teased.

"Oh, really?" Shelby asked. "Like?" she playfully raised a brow toward her fiancé.

"Well..." Audrey decided to do something different, instead of her usual teasing. "I would take all your insecurities away, all your bad thoughts, all the things I know you try to change about yourself... like your jealousy, which I know that hurts you... those things." She smiled shyly.

Shelby's smile grew larger. She thought Audrey was going to say something silly, but instead, it was caring and loving. She brought a hand up to gently caress Audrey's cheek. "I would do the same. I know how hard you are on yourself at times... I wish I could make you see yourself as the way I see you."

Audrey smiled shyly, leaning onto the touch. "We will work on that together... on the both of us." She said softly.

"Okay," Shelby nodded. "We can do this together. We ca—" before she could finish her sentence the timer for the brownies went off.

Audrey let out a giggle, switching their positions and pinning Shelby down on the couch, kissing her lovingly.

"The brownies..." Shelby mumbled into their kiss even though she could care less about them.

"Shh..." Audrey teased, giggling as she continued to kiss the woman.

Shelby wrapped her arms around Audrey's waist, pulled her closer as she tangled their legs together. Her tongue ran over the other woman's bottom lip, asking for access.

Audrey sucked on Shelby's tongue before pulling away, letting out a smirk. "The brownies." She teased, starting to get up.

Shelby whined as she tried to pull Audrey back to her. "Baby, no fair..." she pouted.

Audrey let out a giggle, melting at the woman's pout. "Perhaps later we can have some cheerleader fun." She winked, starting to walk towards the kitchen.

Shelby rolled her eyes as she sat up. "Okay," she sighed as she got up from the sofa and walking after her lover.

Audrey bit her lip as she walked to the oven, taking proper gloves and opening it. "Hmm... smells good." She commented.

"It does," Shelby said as she leaned against the counter next to the oven. She grabbed a toothpick and handed it over to make sure it was done.

Audrey took the toothpick and tested the brownie, seeing it was ready. "Fluffy and tasty, just like you" the actress joked, not being able to hold a laugh back. "That was horrible."

Shelby laughed as she shook her head. "You're horrible, but I love you." She said as she grabbed a knife from the drawer to get a piece of brownie.

Audrey giggled as she put the brownie on the counter, going for the cabinet to take two plates. "Do you mind cutting one for me too, my love?"

"Of course not," Shelby said as she cut two large pieces of the brownie. Once the plates were placed on the counter, she placed one piece on each plate.

"Thank you, baby." The actress said softly, going back to the counter and taking two glasses, and back to the table. "How does milk sound?"

"Sounds good to me, babe." Shelby smiled. She sat down at the table.

Audrey walked to the fridge and took the milk, pouring it into the glasses before sitting down next to her lover. "Thank you for this delicious meal, chef." She teased.

Shelby smiled at her lover. "You are very welcome, milady. Thank you so much for helping me."

Audrey let out a giggle before taking the piece with her hands. "Oh--" She gasped, putting it back on the plate quickly. "It's hot."

"Baby," Shelby chuckled. "It just came out of the oven." She took her lover's hand and looked at it. "Are you okay?"

"I know," Audrey mumbled shyly, letting her lover see her hand. "No." She pouted playfully. "I think I need a kiss."

Shelby placed a small kiss on her fiancé's hand, and then her lips, but the one on her lips lasted longer. "All better, gorgeous?"

Audrey giggled at the kisses, pouting again right after. "No." She whined. "Anotha'." She teased.

Shelby thought Audrey looked absolutely adorable when she pouted like that. She leaned in and gave her lover another kiss, this time longer and passionate. "Another?" she asked, lips still against the other's.

Audrey giggled once again, kissing her passionately. "No, now I'm good." She said softly, pecking her lover sweetly one more before turning to the brownie.

"Good. If you need another, just let me know." Shelby said with a small smile. She grabbed her brownie, and took a small bite, testing the temperature. "It's cooled enough." She said.

Audrey nodded, chuckling embarrassedly right after. "Thanks, mom." She teased, taking the brownie and giving it a bite. "Hmm."

Shelby chuckled as well before taking a sip of milk. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't burn your mouth... and need another kiss." She said with a smirk.

Audrey rolled her eyes playfully as the took a sip of her own drink. "I'm already in the mood again, just for your information."

"Oh?" Shelby teased with a raised brow. "Should we ditch the brownies and head upstairs?"

Audrey shook her head as she let out a chuckle, taking another bite of the brownie. "No, I want to take things slow... teasing, make outs..."

"Ugh, okay." Shelby sighed. Going along with what her lover said, Shelby, placed her hand on the other's thigh, giving it a small squeeze. She continued to eat her brownie and sip on her milk.

"I thought you enjoyed the teasing... the games..." Audrey said softly, biting her lip as she felt the hand.

"I do," Shelby said. "But I'm super, super horny." She admitted.

Audrey felt her eyes widening surprisingly. "Really? How come?" she took another sip of milk.

"I was horny in the car, and then it never really went away..." Shelby looked down at her almost empty plate as she felt herself blushing slightly. "Then, when we kissed on the couch... that made it worse." She explained further.

The actress bit her lip, taking the last piece of her brownie and standing up, taking her plate and cup to the sink. "Hmm... those pajama pants can get really hot, don't you think?" the actress teased, starting to pull them down, being only on a big t-shirt and lacy black panties.

Shelby bit her lip as she sat back on her seat, watching her lover. "I think you look hotter now." She said with a small smirk. She stood up from the table and placed her plate and cup with the other ones in the sink.

Audrey took her pajamas pants from the floor and started walking to their room, the familiar swing on her hips.

Shelby bit her lip harder than before as she followed after her lover. Her eyes were glued to the woman's as she walked.

Audrey followed straight to the bed, plopping down on her stomach, back arching, butt peeking out as her shirt raised up to the middle of her back, her whole panties on display. "Hmm... I'm so sleepy." She teased.

Shelby's teeth were digging into her lip enough to bleed as she saw the position her lover was in. She shut the door and locked it. "Baby..." she whined.

"Huh?" Audrey teased, letting one leg go up, following the knee, looking at Shelby up from her shoulder. "Yes, babe?"

"You can't be tired yet... we haven't even started or gotten to the best part yet," Shelby said as she grabbed her bag off the floor.

Audrey let out a smirk as she saw her lover taking her bag. She bit her lip, turning around and laying back against the headboard. "Oh?"


	31. Cheerleader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mentions of suicide.

"You've got to close your eyes," Shelby said as she set her bag on the dresser.

"I was the one who was going to tease," Audrey mumbled, pouting a little once again, crossing her arms playfully.

Shelby turned to her lover. "Okay." She laid down on the bed. "I'm all for that, babydoll."

"No, no, baby. I was playing." Audrey said softly. "Show me your surprise."

Shelby sighed before getting up. She pressed a kiss to her lover's lips before. "Close your eyes." She said as she pulled away to get the cheerleading uniform from her bag.

Audrey's brows furrowed as she heard her lover sigh. She closed her eyes anyways. "If you don't want to... it's alright" She said softly.

"I do, baby. I was just playing around." Shelby said as she started to undress. She stripped down to nothing before putting on her old uniform. She climbed back up the bed and straddled her lover's lap. "You can open your eyes now."

"Oh, okay." Audrey giggled, biting her lower lip. As she felt Shelby straddling her, she let out a smirk, slowly opening her eyes. Her jaw fell as her eyes darkened with lust, hands going to the younger woman's thighs, caressing it. "Jesus, Shelby..." she whispered.

"What?" Shelby teased as she placed her hands on her lover's shoulders. She gently rocked her hips, hoping that the woman would feel her arousal.

Audrey bit her lip as she let her hands slip to her lover's ass, squeezing it a little. "I want to spank you, kitten." She whispered huskily.

Shelby felt the throb between her thighs intensify immensely. "I-I don't know if I can stay quiet." She blushed as she looked down.

Audrey let her lips go to Shelby's necks, placing a hot, wet kiss on it. "Are you sure?" she whispered huskily, hands pulling the woman even closer by the ass.

Shelby let out a small moan, hips bucking softly. "No... I-I... I want you to spank me, Mistress." She spoke softly, breathlessly.

Audrey let out a smirk as she felt the wetness on her panties growing. She sucked one last time on the woman's earlobe before pulling apart, staring into blue eyes. "I want you on my lap, on the edge of the bed, so I can see your perfect ass from the best angle. Okay, kitten?"

"Yes, Mistress," Shelby said as she pulled away. She got off the bed, waiting for her lover to sit at the end.

Audrey smirked as she licked her lips, scooting to the end. "Come here, babygirl."

Shelby bit her lip as she laid over her lover's lap. She propped her butt up in the air, wiggling it slightly. She could feel her arousal worsening before it even began.

Audrey smirked even more at the sight, her palm caressing the woman's ass, it was only covered by a small piece of clothing on the middle. "You are so fucking hot, kitten." She whispered huskily, caressing the cheek. "You remember our safe word, right?" she asked softly, breaking her 'character'.

"Pink..." Shelby said softly. Her bottom rose even higher into the air, arching onto the touch.

"Good girl." She whispered, hand scratching softly on the delicious flesh peeking at her. Raising it up, she gave a first slap, firm, but gentle.

A soft moan came from Shelby as she felt the hand on her ass. Her eyes fell shut as she took a deep breath. Just one spank and the wetness between her thighs was already worse.

Audrey bit her lip harshly at the moan, feeling her own center throbbing. Another slap was placed, a little harsher this time, hands caressing the already reddened flesh right after.

"Oh," Shelby moaned as her ass raised up again, wanting more. It had been such a long time since she had been on the other end of the spanking that she nearly forgot how good it felt.

The actress couldn't help but smirk even more at her lover's reaction, seeing how much she was enjoying it. "Is it good, kitten?" she teased, nails scratching the reddened flesh.

Shelby felt a slight stinging enjoyable pain when Audrey scratched her and nodded quickly. "Y-yes, Mistress."

Audrey smirked, spanking her lover once again, paying close attention to Shelby's reaction.

A loud moan wanted to slip from Shelby's lips, but instead, she bit her lower lip. She felt herself breathing harder as she squeezed her thighs together.

The actress couldn't help but let out a soft moan, her hand slipping between Shelby's legs, grabbing her core lightly. "Bed." She said huskily. "Spread your legs on the bed for me, lay on your back, head on the pillows."

Shelby quickly got up. She did as she was told and laid down on the bed, spreading her legs as she did so. Her eyes stayed on Audrey the whole time, wanting to see what her next move was.

Audrey smirked as she saw her lover in bed. The cheerleader outfit was small, tight, and her nipples were peeking out on the thin fabric. "Are you wet?" she teased, standing on the edge of the bed.

"Why don't you don't you find out for yourself?" Shelby teased with a raised brow.

Audrey started crawling on the bed, between her lover's legs, stopping on her knees. She slowly took her blouse off, bare breasts on display as she was now only in the black lacy panties. "I asked, are you wet?"

Shelby took a hard breath in as she saw her lover's breasts. "Yes, Mistress." She said softly. She wanted to reach up and grab her fiancé, but she didn't know if she was allowed to touch.

"Good girl," Audrey smirked, crawling up her lover, hips raising not to touch Shelby. "How wet?" she asked, faces inches apart, nothing touching the younger woman.

"I'm soaking wet for you, Mistress," Shelby said as her hips bucked slightly. She pouted when she found that she didn't buck into her lover. "I need you."

The pout was almost unbearable, and Audrey felt like she would give in to her lover. Still, she managed to keep with her game. "You need me? How bad?" she teased even more.

"So bad, Mistress," Shelby said in a soft, whiny tone. She pouted again as she bucked her hips higher this time. "I'm so needy for you. I've wanted you all day..." she admitted.

"All day?" Audrey teased once again, placing a knee between Shelby's legs, feeling how wet she already was.

A small moan came from Shelby's lips as she felt the knee against her core. "Fuck..." she breathed out. "Yes, all day. Ever since our almost second round." She said, not wanting to add the part where they almost got caught.

"Oh, I see..." The actress let her knee press harder against Shelby. "What a bad girl..."

Shelby's hips bucked again, moaning as she finally had the satisfaction of grinding against something. "I can't help it..." she breathed out. "You're so fucking sexy."

"Sexy?" Audrey teased yet once again, letting her lips go down to Shelby's neck, hands pinning the woman's arms down. "When do you think I'm sexy?" she sucked on the blonde's pulse point.

A small moan fell from Shelby's lips as her eyes closed. "All the time..." she said breathlessly. "Th-the sway of your h-hips when you walk... your ass in leggings o-or jeans... your personality is sexy... y-you're sexy."

The actress let out a smirk, lips kept kissing and sucking on the woman's neck, up and down, knee pushing harder. "So, you're horny all the time?"

"Yes..." Shelby moaned as her hips bucked hard. "Yes, I am." She admitted shyly, feeling her cheeks blushing hard.

The confession caused the actress to gasp in surprise. She pulled apart while biting her lip, staring at blue eyes. "Really?"

Shelby kept her eyes closed, slightly embarrassed and nervous at her confession. She simply nodded, biting her own bottom lip.

Audrey let out a chuckle mixed with a smirk, tongue peeking out to lick her lover's bottom lip. "So am I." She whispered huskily.

Shelby's eyes slowly opened, meeting dark brown hues clouded with lust and desire. "Really?" she asked.

Audrey smirked, nodding as she did so. "Yes... your ass is a big weakness and your legs."

"Why do you like my legs?" Shelby asked softly. She went to move her hands to her lover's thighs, but then remembered they were pinned down to the bed.

Audrey let out a chuckle as Shelby tried moving her hands, smirking down once again. "Because they are toned, your thighs are good to grab... your whole body is a goddamn turn on." The actress whispered, lips barely touching, hands eventually leaving Shelby's arms, going down her legs, passing through all her body, spreading the blonde's legs, even more, caressing her inner thighs.

Shelby smirked and then moaned at the touch. "I know the feeling." She said softly. "Every time I look at you... I just want to kiss you and make love to you." Her hips bucked again, eyes falling shut as a soft moan came from her.

Her lover's actions were causing Audrey's panties to get soaked. She kissed her, hard, hands squeezing Shelby's inner thighs, pulling her closer, torso bending down on the younger woman's. "You look... so damn good... in this outfit." The actress mumbled.

Shelby moaned against her lover's lips, hips bucking again. Her hands grasped Audrey's ass, pulling her closer this time. "I put it on just for you." She said. "Is it turning you on?"

Audrey let out a moan as she felt hands gripping her ass. Lips going back to Shelby's jaw and neck, kissing and nibbling on the skin. "Yes, it is... a lot." She moaned.

Shelby smirked, "Good." Her hands squeezed her lover's bottom a little harder as she pulled her closer. Her hips started to rock up and down against Audrey's knee, moaning softly.

Shelby's moans were something that never failed to turn Audrey on. Placing one last suck on the woman's neck, the actress pulled apart, straddling Shelby's hips, hands cupping her breasts softly, seeing the flesh pop out of the fabric. "Your nipples are peeking out." She bit her lip.

"I know." Shelby felt herself blush again. "I'm horny, what do you expect?" she asked in a teasing manner. "Why don't you take my top off?" she suggested. "They'll feel better in your hands."

Audrey let out a chuckle as she shook her head, starting to massage the breasts. "But babe, they look so good in this thin fabric."

A soft moan slipped from Shelby's lips. Her hips bucked harder as she tried to think of what to say, but she came up blank, thoughts too involved with the pleasure. So instead, she nodded.

Audrey could see the state her lover was on, still, she wanted to tease more. Getting off of her lover, the actress laid down next to her. "I'm sleepy." She said innocently.

Shelby quickly sat up and looked at her lover shocked. "Come on, baby, you can't leave me like this." She pouted. "I'm all wet."

"But, I'm tired" Audrey teased, trying her best to hold back a smirk. She wouldn't admit, not now, but she was all wet too.

Shelby sighed as she got up from the bed. "I suppose I'll have to finish myself off then." She said. She knew Audrey was teasing, so she was going to tease back.

Audrey bit her lip as she stared at Shelby, taking a deep breath to stop herself from running to her lover and do all the things she wanted to. "Okay." She answered simply. "I guess then, you can always finish yourself like that, and don't need me anymore."

Shelby frowned and pouted again. "Baby," she whined as she dug through her suitcase, finding her vibrator. "Should I bring this back with me?" she asked.

Audrey let out a chuckle at the whine, crawling to the end of the bed and getting up. She went to her lover, pulling her closer by the waist. "I think you deserve to be spanked again." The actress let her hands fall down, squeezing Shelby's butt. "You didn't get wet enough"

Shelby bit her lip as she wrapped her arms around Audrey's neck. "How wet do you want me?"

"Dripping," Audrey whispered, hands scratching Shelby's ass softly.

Shelby moaned softly as her head fell forward. "I'm always up for more spankings." She admitted.

"Good," Audrey smirked, letting go of her lover. "Stomach on the edge of the bed, butt up."

Shelby set the toy back in her back before turning around to the bed. She laid in the said position with her hands on either side of her. She gripped the blanket beneath her as her eyes and thighs squeezed shut.

Audrey bit her lip at the sight. She decided to try something new. Taking off her underwear, the actress walked to the bed, stopping behind her. "Since you can't moan too loud," She started, placing her panties on her lover's mouth, hooking it behind her head so it was keeping her quiet. "I thought we could use something to keep you quiet... something nice, wet." She smirked.

Shelby moaned when she felt the material against her mouth. She couldn't help but let her tongue run along the wet spot, tasting her lover's arousal. As she gripped the blanket harder, she raised her bottom in the air, wiggling her hips slightly.

Audrey smirked at the sight in front of her. Her panties on her lover's mouth, the bottoms barely covered ass on display just for her. Walking closer, the woman started scratching on Shelby's ass once again, caressing it right after. "Since you can't talk, the safe word is three slaps on the sheets, okay kitten?"

Shelby moaned as she nodded quickly. She leaned into the touch, waiting for the first spank.

Audrey smirked before raising her hand. She could see a wet spot that had already spread to the cheerleader outfit. Biting her lip, she let it fall, the slap being firm but not hard.

Shelby moaned as she felt the hand against her ass. She felt her arousal getting worse. Her ass raised more off the bed, begging for more.

The ache between Audrey's legs was getting worse. Without panties, she could feel her arousal falling down. She slapped her once again, a little harsher.

Shelby moaned louder, being thankful Audrey's panties were on her mouth. Her hands gripped the sheets harder as her hips raised.

Audrey was loving to see Shelby like that. It was turning her on more than she'd like to think. Slapping her once again, the flesh was starting to get reddened.

Shelby could feel the pleasurable sting appearing on her ass and it grew with every spank. She knew by now her arousal would be dripping between her thighs and it would be more than noticeable to her lover.

As Audrey was about to give Shelby another slap, she realized the wetness on the fabric growing even more. Slowly, she started to take the miniskirt off, scratching all the way down her legs, mouth watering at the sight.

Shelby moaned even louder as she felt her lover's nails against her skin. "Fuck..." she mumbled into the fabric. She wiggled her hips again, trying to show how eager she was for her lover.

Audrey stared up at her lover's dripping center, not being able to contain herself as she let her tongue lick all over Shelby's slit, lapping the juices, hands pulling the blonde's thighs apart, moaning at the taste.

Shelby let out a high-pitched moan as her hips buck toward her lover's mouth. Her knuckles turned white from how hard she was gripping the blanket beneath her.

Audrey lapped the juices and quickly stood up, taking the panties away from her lover's mouth and throwing it away. "Lay in bed." She commanded.

"Y-yes... Mistress..." Shelby said breathlessly as she stood up. She struggled momentarily before laying on the bed, finding her knees weak from the pleasure she was receiving.

As soon as Shelby was in bed, the actress climbed on top of her, kissing her lustily, hands instantly pulling Shelby's top up.

Shelby moaned into her lover's mouth as her hands went for Audrey's ass, lightly squeezing it as she pulled her closer. Her hips bucked hard and she moaned again as she felt her lover's wetness against her thighs.

Audrey let out a moan as she started grinding against Shelby's thigh, hands throwing the younger woman's top away, hands instantly cupping the bare breasts, nipples rolling between her fingers.

Shelby threw her head back as she bit her lip hard. Her hips bucked harder, feeling her center against her lover's thigh. She pulled her closer, nails digging into the skin of her bottom.

Audrey let out another moan as her hips started grinding faster, the wetness on her thigh causing her to get even wetter, lips kissing and biting Shelby's neck.

"Oh... baby." Shelby moaned as her hips moved faster. "Let's do what we did this morning." She said softly.

"Sci... scissoring?" Audrey breathed out, moaning again, a harsher bite being placed on Shelby's neck.

Shelby moved her head to the side, giving her lover better access. "Y-yes..." she moaned out.

Another moan left Audrey's lips as her hips bucked harder, nails scratching up and down Shelby's sides. "Fuck... y-yes." She moaned, pulling apart for a moment, starting to position herself so their cores were touching.

Shelby moved so she was in a better position. Her hands stayed on Audrey's ass, pulling her close as she bucked her hips hard. Her head fell back as she bit her lip, feeling their clits rubbing against one another's.

Audrey let out a louder moan as she kept going, her hands pulling Shelby closer by the butt as well, eyes shut close, lip caught between pearl teeth hard enough to bleed.

"F-fuck... I-I-I love... you..." Shelby breathed out, trying to not be as loud as she would like to be. She could feel the pleasure building up in the pit of her stomach as they moved in synch with each other.

If they were alone, Audrey was sure she would have moaned her lungs out, but for now, she had to keep with her low moans and whimpers. She could already feel her orgasm building up. "I... I love you m-more..."

Shelby gripped her lover's ass harder as she let her head fall forward. She started kissing along her fiancé's neck before biting her shoulder to keep herself quiet.

The actress' head bent back as she started feeling the kisses. The fire in her stomach started being too much and, with a specific throaty moan, Audrey came, hard.

As she felt her lover cum, Shelby felt her own orgasm washing over her body, her senses being touched with a pleasurable euphoria. Her hips bucked hard one last time before slowing down, riding out her orgasm.

Audrey kept letting out small whimpers as her hips started to slow down, clits lazily bumping against each other's. Eventually, the stimulation became too much, and the actress gently pulled apart, letting out a whimper. She plopped down on the bed beside Shelby, panting hard as she tangled their legs.

Shelby breathed hard as she cuddled into her lover's side. Her eyes stayed closed as her head laid on Audrey's chest, listening to her rapid heartbeat slowly steadying out. "Fuck..." she chuckled with a smile. "I love when we do that."

Audrey hugged Shelby closer, chuckling breathlessly as well. "Me too." She confessed. "It's so... intimate."

Shelby melted into her lover's embrace. "It is." She smiled. "I love you so much, babydoll." She glanced up at her lover before kissing just under her chin.

"I love you so much more" Audrey smiled, kissing her lover's lips sweetly, hands caressing her back softly.

Shelby kissed Audrey a little harder, loving that she could still taste herself against her lover's lips. She pulled away before their kiss could become anything more than a kiss and rested her head against the woman's chest while a smile settled on her lips.

Audrey was already starting to get warmed up when Shelby pulled apart - But she was glad the younger woman did. The actress loved the sex they just had, but she wanted to cuddle more. Placing a kiss on the woman's head, she took a deep, relaxing breath. "Can we cuddle more before sleeping?" she asked softly.

"Of course, gorgeous," Shelby said softly as she shifted in bed. She felt her bottom move against the sheets and she hissed at the sting. "I'm okay." She said before Audrey could even ask.

At the small sound, Audrey felt herself getting concerned but, with the words, she let out a small chuckle. "Let me at least put some lotion on?" she asked sweetly.

"Okay," Shelby said with a small smiled before untangling herself from the woman. "I have some aloe vera lotion in my bag for just this." She informed her lover.

Audrey smiled as she started to get up, stopping when she heard the last words. "Really?" she chuckled. "Just for this?"

"Yeah," Shelby said as she looked at her fiancé. "Why is that so hard to believe?" she asked in a teasing manner. "I want to be prepared."

Audrey let out another chuckle as she started digging into her lover's purse, quickly finding the aloe vera bottle. "It's not hard to believe at all, I just... I still get amazed by how lucky I got in this love thing." She teased as she walked back to the bed.

Shelby smiled before lying flat on her stomach. "I know the feeling. Every day I think, 'wow, how lucky am I to have a woman like her by my side?'"

The actress couldn't help but let out a giggle, crawling on the bed and sitting beside her lover, starting to apply the lotion on the red butt-cheeks. "Don't be silly, babygirl." She said softly.

Shelby rested her head against her arms and bit her lip to hold back a moan. "It's true..." she said softly. The tender touch against her ass felt nice and relieving in a good way.

Audrey let out another shy chuckle, hands softly massaging the flesh. "I'm glad you feel that way." She said softly. "Babe... Do you think Chris and Isabella are okay? As a couple, I mean?" the actress changed the subject. Since they had arrived, she wanted to ask it to her lover, but the opportunity just never came.

Shelby thought for a moment, really thought about it. "They seem okay. I mean, they went on that date they really wanted to go on. I guess they're both just really busy with work and Lizzy. Why?" she asked as she looked over her shoulder to Audrey.

Audrey nodded as she kept massaging her lover's ass, focused on her thoughts. "I don't know..." she closed the lotion's bottle, walking to Shelby's purse as she kept thinking. "I just... I don't know, I guess it's weird since we do everything together and, you know... I don't know." She chuckled, lying beside her lover now.

Shelby felt the coolness of the aloe vera on her skin, soothing the sting that was once there. As her lover talked, she could tell there was something bothering her. Once she laid down beside her, she wrapped her arms around Audrey, resuming her position before by laying her head on the other's chest. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Something about this is bothering you. What is it?"

Audrey gladly cuddled into her lover, pulling Shelby closer. "I guess..." she took a deep breath, afraid of bringing the subject up once again. "I guess I'm scared we'll be like that." She confessed. "Not having time for one another, not going to sleep at the same time, comparing ourselves to other couples... I don't know."

Shelby looked up, her hand coming up to gently caress Audrey's cheek. "It's okay to be scared, babe... I am too. I'll admit it, I am. But... we've got years before we have to worry about that. Right now, it's us, just us, and I feel like we should enjoy that time. Though, I do want it to stay this way. Long nights of passionate sex, and cuddles afterward. I love that."

Audrey took a deep breath, staring down at her lover; She bit her lip. The actress didn't want to bring this subject up again. To talk about it again, to worry over it again. So instead, she nodded, smiling tenderly.

"You can talk about it if you want to. I'm here. I'll hold you and rock you again if I need to. I don't mind, baby." Shelby said softly, lovingly. She wanted Audrey to be honest with her and feel as if she could say anything.

Audrey giggled at the sweet words, leaning at her lover's touch. She nodded, smiling softly. "Thank you, my love... but I guess you're right, we have to wait."

"Let's just see where life takes us, okay? The future might hold other things for us. We never know where we'll end up. All I care about is that I end up with you in my arms. I'm never letting you go." Shelby said with a smile before kissing Audrey's lips softly.

Kissing Shelby back, the actress felt herself melting over the words. She pulled apart with a smile, a small bit of it still bothered her, worried her. She took a deep breath.

"Talk to me, Audrey. What's going on in that pretty head of yours." Shelby said as she sat up, pulling the blankets higher over them.

Audrey let out another chuckle, helping Shelby to pull the blankets up, smiling at the warmth of it. "I don't want to talk about it..." she confessed, softly. "I just don't want to think about it at all."

Shelby nodded with a small frown. She was hoping Audrey didn't feel like she couldn't talk to her about it. "Okay, baby. I understand." She said before pulling the other woman on top of her, holding her close. "You can talk to me about anything, you know that right?" she asked softly, almost timidly.

Audrey cuddled closer to Shelby as she was pulled on top of her, resting her head on the other woman's shoulder, tangling their legs even more. "I know, babygirl, I just... it has nothing to do with you, I promise, my love." She explained softly.

One of Shelby's hands started going up and down Audrey's back, moving in slow, soft circles. "Okay, baby. Whenever you want to talk, I'll be here for you. Even if I'm asleep, wake me up, and I'll listen."

"I will, babygirl... thank you so much." Audrey smiled tenderly, letting herself rest on Shelby's chest.

Shelby placed a kiss onto Audrey's forehead. "You're welcome, gorgeous. I love you so much."

"I love you too, honey bun." The actress hugged Shelby just a little closer, letting herself rest on top of her lover. "And what's going through your pretty head?"

"Just that I love you so much, and that I feel like the luckiest woman in the world," Shelby said with a soft smile.

Audrey felt her cheeks going red. She giggled, burying her face on her lover's neck. "Silly," she mumbled.

Shelby smiled at how cute her lover looked. "It's just the truth, babydoll. I feel like the luckiest woman in the world to have you as my soon-to-be wife."

"That'd be me," Audrey whispered softly, burying herself even more at her lover's neck.

Shelby squeezed her lover in her arms, pulling her impossibly closer. "We're both lucky." She said softly.

"That's true" Audrey giggled once again, placing a kiss on her lover's neck. "I love you so damn much."

"I love you so damn much too," Shelby said with a small chuckle. She scooted down in bed slightly, so she was laying down all the way, and Audrey was on top of her. "Are you tired?" she asked softly.

Audrey didn't move from the top of her lover, enjoying the feeling too much to move. "I wasn't... but now I am." She chuckled. "But, I'm still a little whiny."

"Why, baby?" Shelby asked softly as she started to run her fingernails up and down her lover's bareback.

Audrey kept her head on the crook of Shelby's neck, taking in her scent, fingers caressing her bare shoulder. "I guess... I really thought you were breaking up with me and I kinda got... emotional," She explained, chuckling shyly.

Shelby shook her head gently. "I would never break up with you, baby. I'm so sorry you thought that and that I made you think that. I'm so, so, so sorry, Audrey." She sighed.

"Baby..." Audrey said softly, lifting her head a little, staring lovingly into blue eyes. "Please, don't apologize, I just understood it wrong, it was not your fault, my love."

"Okay, baby," Shelby said with a small smile. "I love you so fucking much. If never want to lose you."

"You will never lose me." Audrey smiled sweetly, caressing her lover's cheek as she placed a soft, delicate kiss to her lips. "I love you so much, Shelby... that's why I got so scared."

"You'll never lose me either. You mean the world to me." Shelby said as she brought a hand to gently caress the other woman's cheek. "I love you more than anything and everything."

Audrey smiled tenderly, lovingly. She felt like no words would be enough to truly show her how much she cared. "You are my world."

"And you are mine," Shelby said before leaning down to place a tender, loving kiss on the woman's lips.

Audrey smiled as she kissed her lover back, caressing her cheeks, not wanting to pull apart.

One of Shelby's hands continued to caress her lover's cheek as the other moved down her back, resting on the small of it. "I love... you so much..." she said between kisses. She kissed Audrey a little harder, more passionate, but still loving and tenderly.

Audrey let one of her hands tangled in blonde locks, caressing it, kissing Shelby tenderly, passionately. "I love you... too... so much."

Shelby wasn't sure if her lover wanted to take the kissing any further than just kissing so she resisted the urge to let her hand slide lower and grab the woman's ass. Instead, she hugged her lover closer and kissed her softer. "I love... you... more."

Audrey didn't want to have sex again, but she knew Shelby couldn't understand it unless she said something. Hesitantly and slowly, she pulled apart, pecking her a million times before actually letting go, foreheads touching. "No way." She said softly.

Shelby smiled widely. "It's true! I love you the most. Is that hard to believe or hard to argue?" she teased.

"Oh, please." the actress let out a chuckle. "I'm not even going to start it."

Shelby chuckled softly as a loving smile settled on her lips. She stared down into her lover's eyes, feeling as if she could lay like this for the rest of her life, the love of her life in her arms, skin to skin, holding one another. "You're the best thing in my life, and I'm the happiest I've ever been when I'm with you." She spoke softly, almost whispering. "There aren't words to describe how happy you make me."

Audrey felt her eyes getting teary as she smiled softly. She kept caressing her lover's cheeks, staring tenderly into blue eyes. "You know I feel the exact same... you've changed my life."

Shelby wiped her lover's tears before they could fall. "You've changed my life too... in the best of ways." She said before kissing Audrey again, slow and soft.

Audrey smiled as she kissed Shelby back, caressing her lover's cheeks, loving to be enjoying it with her, spending time with her.

Shelby pulled away softly before a small yawn escaped her mouth. She quickly covered her mouth as she let out a laugh. "Sorry." She mumbled as a small blush made its way onto her cheeks.

Audrey couldn't help but burst into laughs, covering her mouth as she did so. "Sorry." She mumbled too.

Shelby laughed as well, smiling as she hugged her lover closer to her. "It's okay, babydoll. We're both tired. Why don't we get some sleep?"

"Okay," Audrey answered softly, sleepily. "Can I sleep on top of you?"

"Of course, gorgeous." Shelby smiled softly. She pulled the blanket higher, covering them up almost all the way, wanting to make it more comfortable. She began to run her fingers up and down Audrey's back again as she let her eyes fall shut.

"Yay," Audrey mumbled happily, cuddling even closer to Shelby, closing her eyes as a soft smile popped on her lips. "You've gotta wash the cheerleader outfit." She mumbled, letting out a sleepy chuckle.

Shelby let out a small chuckle, "I know. I don't want it smelling like sex when I put it back."

"You're going to put it back for sex again anyway." The actress teased.

Shelby chuckled as she lightly shook her head. "You want me to keep it, don't you?"

"Of course! Were you going to put it away?" The actress asked.

"I was, but I can keep it. I don't mind." Shelby said. "You seemed to have a lot of fun with me in it, and I liked that... a lot."

Audrey felt her cheeks reddening a little as she bit her lip. "I did... and, perhaps, I can even put it on sometime, huh?"

Shelby thought for that for a moment, the image of her lover in the uniform appeared in her head, and she loved it. "I'd love that, gorgeous." She smirked. "You'd look so sexy."

"Really?" Audrey asked in shock, letting out a chuckle. "Can you imagine me on that?"

"Yes," Shelby smirked again. "You'd look so fucking sexy in that, babydoll. Next time you're going in it."

Audrey opened her eyes, popping up and looking at her lover. "Really?" she asked again. "Do you think I'd look hot in tight clothes?"

"I do," Shelby bit her lower lip as she playfully wiggled her brows. "Your ass in anything tight would look hot."

Audrey shook her head as she blushed, biting her lip to stop herself from giggling embarrassedly. "You are so silly." She mumbled, resting again on her lover's chest.

"I'm just being honest, baby," Shelby said as she lightly squeezed her lover in her arms. She placed a kiss on the top of her head before closing her eyes again. "I love you."

"I love you too," Audrey said shyly. "We could go earlier to your mom's... you know, to have more time to talk." Audrey offered, hesitantly.

"Okay, babydoll," Shelby said softly. She shifted slightly, finding a comfortable position as she tightened her grip around her lover. "We have to play..." she yawned before continuing. "With Lizzy before going."

Audrey let out a subconscious groan, wishing she could spend more time with her lover. When she realized it, her eyes grew wide. "Sorry..." she murmured.

Shelby's brows furrowed. "I thought you liked spending time with her."

"I do, baby, I really do," Audrey reassured, peeking up to stare at blue eyes. "I love spending time with her, I love Lizzy, you know that... I just... I've been missing you, and I know this is incredibly selfish of me but today was such an... intense day." Audrey sighed, sight falling down. "The suicide thing, the drinking, the breakup... I'm mentally drained."

"Hey," Shelby said as she let her hand cup Audrey's cheek softly. "It's okay, and it's not selfish at all. I understand, baby. I really do. I miss the time of just us too. Today has been a lot. Let's sleep in tomorrow, and see what goes on from there, okay? Maybe I can even get Isabella to let us use their giant tub for a relaxing bath."

Audrey felt her eyes getting teary. She instantly regretted the groan, even though she didn't mean to do it. "I love Lizzy... you know that." She whispered, still looking down. "I feel so bad."

"Hey," Shelby whispered softly. "It's okay, Audrey. I promise. I understand. Don't feel bad, it was just the first reaction, which is always the honest one. It's okay, baby."

Audrey let out a sigh as she stared up, a tear falling down. "I'm sorry, I'm just so emotional today... tomorrow I'll be better, and I can't wait to see Lizzy playing with the toys we gave her, actually."

Shelby wiped the tear before it could go far. "Don't be sorry, please. It's okay. And me too, tomorrow will be fun. We'll have fun tomorrow."

"I'm sorry, really." Audrey sighed once again. "I guess this week had been full of emotions and the panic attacks... I've been incredibly happy, but very anxious with it all." She confessed. "The... thoughts of having children won't leave my mind."

"It's okay, I promise. And I can tell. That's why... that's why I'm starting to think I don't want kids. Not just because of how it's making you feel, but because I'm realizing that our time together will be divided. I can barely handle being apart from you because of work, and to think of a reason at home that would separate us scares me too. I-I just... I don't want that. It might be selfish, but I love you so much." Shelby said hesitantly.

Audrey felt her brows furrow before a small smile started creeping on her face. She understood what Shelby meant and, perhaps, children were just not for them. "Children of our own are just not for us." She said softly. "We've been through a lot, that's not selfish of you at all... I'm starting to think of that too." The actress confessed softly. "I love Lizzy, I love Morganne... but I don't think I'm meant to be a mother."

Shelby nodded softly, understanding exactly how her lover felt. "I think so too. For me, I mean. Maybe spending time with them when we're on trips is enough child time for us. Maybe we're just pet people." She said with a small smile.

The actress couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. She nodded, caressing her lover's cheek. "We are going to be amazing pet moms." She said softly. "But I don't want you to think you have to decide it now, or decide not to have children because of how I'm feeling... the way I'm feeling has nothing to do with Lizzy, it's a mix of a lot of things, and it will soon pass, okay? This decision is you with yourself."

"I know," Shelby nodded. "Thank you so much, baby. I think for now I want to stick to pets. And I know it's not about her, but I still want to consider your feelings."

Audrey smiled softly as she nodded, caressing her lover's cheeks. "Okay, babygirl... just promise me we'll always be honest."

"Always," Shelby smiled before leaning down to kiss her lover's lips lovely. "I love you so much, gorgeous."

Audrey smiled as she kissed her lover back, soon resting back on Shelby's chest. Her emotions seemed to be at ease now, chest way lighter. "I love you so much, you have no idea." She whispered softly, muffing a yawn with her hand right after.

"I think I do because I feel the same way," Shelby said softly. This time she was the one to yawn, turning her head as she covered her mouth.

Audrey let her eyes fall shut once again, a small smile on her lips. "Goodnight, babygirl... you are my one and only" She whispered.

"Goodnight, gorgeous. You're my one and only for forever and always." Shelby said softly.

Audrey hugged Shelby just a little tighter, placing a soft kiss on her neck as she did so. "Love you." She mumbled sleepily.

Shelby kissed the top of her head, holding her close. "Love you too, baby."

Shelby started to wake, feeling a light weight on top of her. Her eyes fluttered open, looking down to see messy blonde hair in front of her. She smiled widely to herself as she took a deep breath as she lightly squeezed her lover in her arms. Her fingertips started to slowly run up and down Audrey's back.

The small and soft touch on the actress' back caused her to shift lightly, cuddling even more to Shelby, the grip that had been loosened now tight again. She was not awake though, dreams still passing through her mind. "Hmph... no..." she murmured.

"Baby," Shelby said softly. Her hand continued to move up and down her lover's back. "Wake up."

Audrey frowned a little in her sleep, face burying even more on Shelby's neck. "No... Shelby is betta..." she murmured once again. "Nice hair..."

Shelby let out a small chuckle as her brows furrowed. "What?" she asked. "Baby, I'm right here."

"Shhh..." the actress' brows furrowed again. "She's my... wife." She murmured. "She's... my world."

Shelby couldn't help but smile. She placed a kiss on the top of her lover's head. "You're my world too, and well, my soon-to-be wife."

"Nah..." Audrey whined in her sleep. "I'm Shelby's..."

Shelby laughed loudly. "Baby, I'm Shelby. You are mine." She said softly.

With the loud laugh, Audrey felt herself waking up, brows furrowing as she felt lost in the situation. "Huh?" she rubbed her eyes as she gently pulled away to sit on the bed.

Shelby laughed again, sitting up as well. "You were dreaming, I think. You were saying that I was better, your world, even your wife. In your dream, I think you thought I was someone else." She explained with a smile. "It was cute."


	32. Mother's House

"Oh, Lord." Audrey covered her face with her palms as she blushed fiercely, letting out a giggle. "I was dreaming, yes."

"What were you dreaming about?" Shelby asked as she smiled wider. She gently pulled her lover's hands from her face so she could look at how cute she looked, sleepy and blushed.

Audrey hesitantly let her hands get pulled away, blushing impossibly more as she stared at blue eyes. "I was talking with a friend about you and then she started kissing my head and touching me... that's whom I confused with you, I suppose." Audrey explained, letting out a chuckle at the end.

Shelby shook her head with her smile. "I'm glad that was a dream." She said. "I'm glad you're up now, though. I missed you."

Audrey let out a chuckle, cuddling closer to her lover once again. "This small jealousy will always melt my heart" She spoke softly. "And I missed you too, especially in this dream."

Shelby gladly wrapped her arms around her lover's waist, pulling her close. "Where was I?" she asked.

The actress let herself lay back on the pillows, pulling Shelby with her, tangling their legs together. "I..." her brows furrowed as she thought. "I don't know." She confessed.

"Oh?" Shelby said softly. "Well, all that matters is that I'm here now."

"Yes." Audrey smiled, placing a tender kiss on her lover's cheek, caressing her other one. "Good morning, babygirl."

"Good morning, gorgeous." Shelby smiled softly. "I love you so, so much." She placed a soft kiss on her lover's lips.

"I love you so much more." Audrey smiled as she pulled apart softly, tangling their legs a little more.

Shelby smiled as she pulled her fiancé impossibly closer. "I love waking up next to you." She spoke softly as she nestled closer into her lover.

"I love it too," Audrey whispered, pulling Shelby's head to her chest, placing a soft kiss on top of it. "You know, this might be cliché, but now I do believe that heaven is a place on Earth... for me, it's any place as long as I have you."

Shelby gladly rested her head on Audrey's bare chest, listening to her gentle heartbeat. As she listened, a smile started to appear on her lips. "I believe in it too. For me, it's anywhere where you are."

Audrey let her fingers trace soft patterns on Shelby's bare back, smiling sweetly at her words. "I wonder how I would have reacted if someone had told me that you'd be the one." The actress commented softly.

"Well, I know if someone would have told me that, I probably wouldn't have believed them," Shelby said.

"Because you hated me so damn much." Audrey teased as she started to tickle her lover.

Shelby let out a loud giggle as she tried to pull away. "N-no!" She managed to say.

The actress kept tickling the other woman, melting at how cute she looked, starting to giggle along. "Yes!"

Shelby squirmed in her lover's embrace. "Baby!" She whined while still laughing. "St-stop it!"

"No!" Audrey giggled as she never stopped tickling her lover.

Shelby moved slightly, straddling her lover as she pinned her assaulting hands above her head. She breathed hard while a smile occupied her lips. "There," she breathed out.

Audrey pouted playfully as she was pinned down, staring up at her lover as the corners of her lips moved up. "Just because you're stronger."

Shelby smile turned to a smirk. "It gives me an advantage sometimes when I need it." She said playfully.

Audrey rolled her eyes playfully as she let out a chuckle. "You have all the advantages when it comes to that, so it's not fair."

"Not true... I let you win sometimes." Shelby teased with a playful grin. "But, sometimes I don't, and we end up like this."

"Mhm, yes, sure." Audrey teased. "You're sexier, hotter and stronger, I can't top that... quite literally, right now." She chuckled.

Shelby loosened her grip on her lover's wrists as she chuckled. "You are sexier and hotter, but maybe not stronger."

"I'm not, c'mon, Shelby." Audrey chuckled, her hands going to her lover's waist, caressing it. Just before she could say anything else, there was a knock on the door.

"Audrey? Shelby?" a sweet voice came from the other side of the door.

"Hold on, sweetheart!" Shelby yelled softly. "We'll be out in a moment, okay?"

"Okay!" Lizzy squealed. "I'll be waiting right here!"

"Oh, Jesus," Audrey whispered as she burst into laughs, managing to sit straight and fall to the other side, pinning Shelby down and kissing her passionately, tenderly, hands caressing her cheeks.

Shelby loved the tender touch and passionate kisses. She kissed her back lovingly and passionately as her hands caressed her lover's sides. "I would love... to taste you right now... but, mmm... I think we have a friend waiting on us." She whispered between kisses.

Audrey giggled as she softly pulled away, keeping their foreheads touching. "I know... but I had to kiss you properly before getting up." She smiled, pecking Shelby before getting up. "C'mon, honey bun."

"I missed ya guys!" Lizzy yelled softly.

Shelby smiled as she got out of bed. "We missed you too, honey. Hold on one more minute we have to get dressed." She said before gathering her PJs off the floor.

Audrey smiled at the sweet words, going to the wardrobe and taking a fresh pair of underwear, putting them on, and then gathering their clothes from the floor, shoving them into the wardrobe. "Don't put your pajamas back on, love," Audrey whispered to Shelby. "Or she'll realize we were naked together."

"Do I go out there naked then?" Shelby asked playfully. "Or get dressed in my day clothes?" she asked.

Audrey rolled her eyes playfully once again as she finished putting her underwear on. "Daily clothes, silly." She whispered. "It's just because you told her we were getting dressed."

Shelby nodded as she smiled. "I'm just playing with you, gorgeous." She said as she went to grab a pair of leggings and her usual sweater. She waited until her lover was dressed to open the door.

Audrey let out a giggle before putting a pair of jeans on and a sweater, finishing the look with some boots.

Shelby grabbed her sneakers before opening the door. Her legs were instantly wrapped in a tight embrace by two small arms. She smiled as she picked Lizzy up, holding her close. "Good morning, honey."

"Morning, Shel!"

Audrey smiled brightly at the young girl, walking close to them, hugging them both. "Good morning, sweetheart." She said softly.

"Morning, Audrey!" Lizzy smiled. "Can we play?"

Shelby let out a small chuckle at the girl's question. "After Audrey and I eat some breakfast."

"'Kay." Lizzy smiled.

The actress let out a chuckle as she smiled sweetly. "Have you eaten already?"

"Mhm," Lizzy nodded. "Waffles and peanut buttah." She answered.

Shelby smiled as she walked them toward the stairs. "That sounds delicious!"

"It really does! Do you think there's some left for us?" the actress asked sweetly, walking down the stairs with them.

"They were frozen," Lizzy said as they started going down the stairs. "Daddy made eggs and bacon... eww!"

Audrey burst into soft laughs with the girl's words. "You don't seem like you like eggs and bacon." She played.

"No." The young girl said as she shook her head. "Yucky!"

Shelby laughed as she took them into the kitchen. Chris sat at the table with a plate of eggs and bacon and a cup of coffee.

Audrey laughed once again as they walked, smiling at Chris right after. "Good morning." She said sweetly.

"Morning, guys. Food is on the stove, and there's coffee on the counter." He said.

"Thank you," Shelby said before placing Lizzy on the floor. "We'll play as soon as we're done eating, okay?"

"'Kay." She nodded.

Audrey smiled at Lizzy and at her lover, following to the stove. "This looks delicious, thank you so much, Chris." The actress said softly.

"You're welcome." He said.

Shelby walked over to her lover, wrapping her arms around her waist. "Can you plate the food while I get us coffee?" She asked.

Audrey smiled, turning to place a kiss on her lover's lips. "Yes, babe." She said sweetly "No coffee for me, though." She added.

"Are you sure, babe?" Shelby asked as she grabbed one coffee mug and one regular cup. "What do you want instead?"

"Yes, please," Audrey said softly as she started to serve the bacon and eggs. "Water is fine, my love."

"Okay," Shelby said before filling the glass up with water, and the coffee into the mug. She added cream and sugar before taking them over to the table. "Do you need anything else before I sit down?" she asked.

"No, babe. Thank you so much" Audrey smiled as she turned around, taking the plates to the kitchen. "Here, my love."

"Thank you, and you're welcome." Shelby placed a kiss on her lover's lips before sitting down. "Is Isabella gone already?" she asked her brother.

"Yes, she left a couple of hours ago."

Audrey sat down and started eating quietly, taking sips of her water eventually.

"What is she doing at work?" Shelby asked.

"She has to pick up her new books and start on lesson plans," Chris explained.

Audrey kept hearing the conversation, eating happily, enjoying the food.

"Oh, okay," Shelby said, nodding.

"Are you two going to Mom's today?" He asked.

"Yes, later today. Maybe after we play with Lizzy for a while."

Audrey took a deep breath at the subject, taking another sip of her water.

Shelby placed her hand on Audrey's thigh under the table.

"Are you having dinner there?" Chris asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, just checking." He said.

Audrey smiled at her lover's touch, her own hand caressing her lover's.

"What are you guys doing tomorrow?"

"We're going back over to Dad's. I'm cooking dinner, and I was wondering if we could take Lizzy? We told her we would take her with us next time we go."

"If Isabella says yes, it's fine with me."

Audrey smiled at the man, finishing her food and water.

"I'll take your plate, babe. Why don't you join Lizzy in the living room?" Shelby suggested.

"Okay, babygirl, thank you so much" The actress smiled before getting up, pecking her lover's lips and following to the living room.

"Are you two okay?" Chris asked in a whisper.

"Yes... why?" Shelby asked, slightly confused.

"Well, you two kind of fought last night, and then I thought I heard her... hit you later on."

"Oh..." Shelby looked down at her lap as she felt herself blush. "It's not what you think, Chris. She didn't slap me or anything... it's a..." she hesitated with her words. "A sexual thing."

Audrey entered the living room and found Lizzy sitting down on the floor, playing with the Ariel doll. "Can I play with you?" he asked softly.

"Yes!" The girl squealed, taking a doll with short blonde hair and handing it to Audrey. "Hewe, this is Adri, like ya name." She said softly.

The actress melted at the girl's words, sitting beside Elizabeth and taking the doll. "That's so sweet, lovely"

"Oh..." Chris said with raised brows.

Shelby let out a nervous chuckle as she stood from her seat. "Yeah... I'm sorry, we were trying to be quiet."

"I mean... you were. I only heard it when I passed by your door to get Bell some of the brownies you guys made." He explained. "I didn't take you as the kinky type."

"That's usually something you don't think about when it comes to your sister..."

"True."

"So... it was all consensual? She didn't hit you?" he asked.

"It's consensual," Shelby answered. "Don't worry. I'm okay."

"Okay."

"I'm gonna go in the other room now."

"Okay." He said again.

Elizabeth giggled as she kept playing with Ariel, the Scooby-Doo plushie beside the girl.

"Tea-party?" the actress asked sweetly.

"Yes!"

Shelby walked over to the two and sat down beside them. "What are we playing?"

"Tea pawty!" Lizzy said happily.

"How can you not know it, baby?!" Audrey teased, giggling as she started pulling the doll's hair back.

Shelby chuckled as she nodded. "You're right. Who do I get to play with today?" She asked.

"Rosy!" Lizzy said as she handed over the doll. "This a woyal tea pawty." She informed the two.

Audrey giggled once again before guiding her doll to the small chair.

"So, Ariel, what flavor is the tea?" She asked softly.

"Uh..." Lizzy thought for a moment. "Green tea." She finally said. "Want some?"

"I do, please," Audrey said softly, making her doll's hand take her teacup.

"Me too, please," Shelby said as she made her doll do the same.

Lizzy's Ariel doll poured them each some tea. "There you go, princesses."

"Thank you, princess," Shelby said with a smile.

"Thank you so much, Princess Ariel." Audrey smiled, pretending her doll was drinking the tea.

"Ya welcome." Lizzy smiled. "We go to Papa's tomorrow?" She asked.

"If your momma says yes," Shelby answered.

"Are you excited to see Papa?" The actress asked sweetly

"Yes!" Lizzy squealed. "I like Papa more than Nana..." she whispered before putting her finger over her lips. "Shh, don't tell."

Shelby couldn't help but chuckle at this.

Audrey burst into laughs, covering her mouth as she did so. "We won't." She whispered.

Lizzy nodded, "Good." She started passing out small pieces of fake cake to each of the dolls. "Cake for evewyone!"

Audrey let out another chuckle, smiling at the cake. "Thank you so much." She said sweetly.

"Thank you," Shelby said.

"Ya welcome." Lizzy smiled.

"What kind of cake is this, Ariel?" Shelby asked.

"Chocolate."

"Chocolate cake is Rosy's favorite!" The actress said softly, playing with Shelby.

"Mine too!" Lizzy said.

"It's the best, isn't it?" Shelby asked as her doll started to eat the fake food.

"I like it too." Audrey smiled as she started making her doll eat the small cake.

"But brownies are the best!" Lizzy said.

"We made brownies," Shelby said.

"I know! Momma let me have some this morning. I ate so much!"

The actress let out a giggle, melting at how cute the girl looked. "And was it good?" She asked.

"Yes! It was so yummy. Momma let me put whipped cream on it."

"Whipped cream? That's sounds so good!" Shelby smiled widely.

"You have a good taste for food, sweetheart!" Audrey commented, giggling at how weird it was to comment on that, especially to Lizzy, who was just a kid.

"Imma picky eatew though," Lizzy said. "I don't like eggs or bacon."

"That's okay," Shelby said.

Audrey bit her lip to stop herself from giggling once again, not being able to handle how cute Lizzy looked. "It's okay, I don't like coffee."

"Me neither!" Lizzy said as she placed her hand on her chest.

"You shouldn't like coffee. You're two." Chris said as he walked into the living room.

Audrey burst into giggles with the girl's reaction, once again, finding her absolutely adorable. "Lizzy, you are so cute."

"'Hank ya." Lizzy giggled as she blushed slightly.

"Awe." Shelby smiled, feeling her heart warming.

Audrey stared sweetly at her lover, one of her hands going to her thigh, caressing it. "You're welcome, sweetie." She smiled at the girl.

Shelby smiled as she placed her hand over her lover's, lacing their fingers together.

"Are ya going Nana's?" Lizzy asked.

"We are." Shelby nodded.

Audrey gladly laced her fingers with Shelby's, caressing them, paying attention to Lizzy and Shelby's conversation.

"I don't go do I?"

"No, I'm sorry, sweetheart. Maybe before we go if we have time we can all go over there, okay?" Shelby suggested.

"Okay," Lizzy nodded sadly.

The actress' brows furrowed sadly with the girl's reaction. Her other hand went to Lizzy's small arm, caressing it. "We would love to take you with us, sweetie, we just can't because we have to talk to granny about some... things that can end up in an ugly conversation." She explained softly.

Lizzy nodded again, and Shelby sighed. "Hey, if it goes well, then before we go, we'll go back and we'll take you, Scooby and Arial." She said, hoping to cheer her up.

"'Kay. I hope it go well."

Audrey smiled to her lover and then to the girl, caressing her arm once again before pulling her hand away, the one intertwined with her lover's squeezing Shelby's a little.

"Lizzy, they need to head off to Grandma's soon, and you need your nap before Mommy comes home," Chris said.

"Ugh." Lizzy groaned.

Audrey smiled sadly to the girl once again. "We'll be back before you even notice." She said softly.

"Okay," Lizzy said before getting up. She grabbed her Scooby-Doo plushy and held him close as she walked to Chris.

Shelby stood from the floor and pulled her lover up from the floor. "We promise to bring you another present tonight."

"Okay!"

Audrey stood up with her lover, hands still together. "Can I get a kiss?" She asked Lizzy, smiling sweetly.

"Mhm," The girl nodded before standing on her tip toes, but still incredibly too short to reach. Shelby pulled one hand away from her lover to pick her up off the floor, placing a kiss on her cheek.

Audrey giggled softly as she kissed the girl's other cheek. "Now you're the cheese on our sandwich." She played as she pulled apart.

Lizzy giggled softly. "I love ya guys."

"We love you too!" Shelby said before handing the girl over to her brother.

Audrey giggled once again, her hand moving to caress the woman's waist.

Shelby smiled before placing a kiss on her lover's lips. "My bag is upstairs, babe. I'll be right back." She said before pulling away.

"Okay, my love" Audrey smiled as she walked to the kitchen, waiting for her lover. She felt her phone ringing on her back pocket and furrowed her brows as she picked it up: Unknown Number.

"Hello?"

Shelby's brows furrowed as she heard her lover's tone, but she continued up the stairs. She smiled as she passed Lizzy's room, seeing that Chris was tucking her in. She grabbed her purse from their bedroom and made her way back downstairs.

"Jesus..." Audrey sighed as she realized who it was. "Rory, please leave me alo—This is none of your business!" She yelled. "Yes, and...? Oh, plea—Hey! You have no right to talk to me li—Shut up!"

Shelby heard the conversation as she walked down the stairs, and when she heard Audrey say his name her blood started to boil. She bit her lip as she walked to her fiancé, not wanting to interrupt even though it went against every thought in her head.

Audrey was so focused on the task in hand, she didn't even realize her lover coming back. "Now you stop and listen to me, you fucker. Me and Shelby love each other very much, and yes, we are getting married but that—listen to me! That's none of your business... don't you dare! Don't you dare talk about my fiancé like that! Shut—" The actress sighed as she pulled the phone away from her ear.

Shelby felt her anger getting worse by the second. "Babe," She said softly. "Do you want me to handle this?" she asked as she tried to remain calm.

Audrey turned to Shelby as she heard the soft voice, nerves feeling already a tiny bit calmer. "He hung up..."

"Good," Shelby said simply. "Can I see your phone?" she asked as she held out her hand for the device.

"Why?" the actress felt her brows furrowing.

"I want to block his number, and the one he just called you on... and if you don't mind, hold on to it for you. Just for today. I don't want any disturbances today." Shelby explained, hoping she didn't sound jealous or obsessive.

Audrey hesitantly gave the other woman her phone, brows still furrowed. "Isn't it a little... too much?" she asked softly, not wanting to hurt her lover.

Shelby looked down, feeling like an idiot for wanting to control so much. "I'm sorry." She sighed as she handed the phone back over. "I just... I hate him. I really hate him, and I'm sorry. It just bothers me, and I don't want him bothering you anymore. I guess... I guess I thought that if I had your phone, I could answer it and tell him to fuck off." She explained hesitantly.

Audrey took the phone back and shoved it into her pocket again, stepping closer to her lover and caressing her waist. "Babygirl... I understand you just want to protect me, and I hate him too, I really do... but you know you can always ask me for my phone if he calls me." She said softly. "I understand today is a stressful day, but you can't... want to control things like that, babygirl." She added, hoping she wouldn't hurt Shelby. "I see that it comes from the best place of your heart, but you can always talk to me instead of thinking you have to always be in control... that's not healthy for you, baby."

Shelby nodded, still not looking her lover in the eyes. "You're right." She sighed. "I'm sorry. I love you so much. I don't mean to be like this, nor want to be like this." She said as she wrapped her arms around Audrey, pulling her closer.

Audrey hugged her lover back instantly, caressing her blonde locks as she did so. "I know you don't, babygirl, and it's okay." She whispered softly. "I love you too, honeybun, a lot... you have nothing to worry about when it comes to Rory."

Shelby smiled shyly as she nodded. "Okay," she said. "I love you so much... so, so, so much. You mean everything to me."

Audrey softly pulled apart, staring lovingly into blue eyes, a hand creeping up to caress the other blonde's cheek. "I love you much more, Shelby... you are my world." She whispered. "We need to always tell each other how we feel, so we don't lose this magical thing we have."

Shelby smiled as she nodded. "You're right. Thank you for being amazing and understanding with me." She said before kissing her lover's lips softly, tenderly.

Audrey smiled before kissing her lover's lips back, pulling apart gently. "You don't have to thank me at all, my love." She whispered before kissing Shelby once again.

Shelby smiled into their kiss before pulling away. "I feel like I should... but before this gets too sappy and sad, we should get going."

Audrey let out a chuckle at her lover's comment, nodding as she did so. "Yes, my love." She said softly. "Have you called your mom?"

"I'll text her," Shelby said as she pulled away. She grabbed her phone from her purse and sent the text that informed her mother that they were coming over.

"Alright." Audrey smiled as she took her phone as well, blocking the number that Rory had called her.

"Ready?" Shelby asked as she grabbed her lover's hand to take her outside to the car.

"Ready." Audrey smiled as she shoved her phone back on her pocket, walking outside with Shelby. "I blocked the number" She commented.

"Thank you," Shelby said softly, almost timidly. As they approached the car, she opened the passenger side door for the actress.

Audrey stopped before entering the car, turning to her lover and smiling softly. "You don't have to thank me, my love." She said softly. "I was going to block him anyway."

"Okay," Shelby said with a small nod. "I love you so much." She said before placing a small yet loving kiss on to her lover's lips.

Audrey smiled softly, kissing her lover back just as lovingly before entering the car.

Shelby shut the door once Audrey was in and made her way to the other side. She got in, started the car, and began the drive to her mother's home across town.

The actress let her hand rest on Shelby's thigh, caressing it sweetly. "I love you too, by the way." She chuckled sweetly.

Shelby smiled as she took her lover's hand, lacing their fingers together out of habit. "No matter what happens today, I love you, and nothing will change that."

The actress started caressing her lover's fingers, a joint of nervousness and worry passing through her body. "Me too... no matter what."

Shelby could tell her lover's worry was just as bad as hers. "I'm sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have brought it up. You just mean the world to me, and I want you to know that."

Audrey kept their hands together, well locked, not wanting to let go. She turned her head to her lover, smiling weakly. "I know, babygirl... I just... I know how important your mother's approval is to you, and it scares me a little."

"I don't care about her approval at this point. I have my dad. I have Chris and Isabella. And most importantly, I have you."

The actress took a deep breath as she felt her nerves easing, squeezing her lover's hand a little. "I love you." She answered simply, honestly.

"I love you too. More than I'll ever be able to express." Shelby said. She squeezed her lover's hand back as she smiled.

Audrey leaned in to place a kiss on her lover's cheek, inhaling her smell as she did so. It always caused her to feel safe.

As they came to a stop light, Shelby turned her head to kiss her lover's lips. "We're almost there."

Audrey giggled at the kiss, pulling apart while taking a deep breath. "Okay."

When the light turned green, Shelby turned the corner. Two more turns and they arrived at Robin's street.

As the car stopped, Audrey took a deep breath. Her heart started to feel like it was gonna fly away from her chest.

Shelby gently squeezed her lover's hand before pulling away to unbuckle herself and turn off the car. "Ready, gorgeous?"

After squeezing her lover's hand back, Audrey softly pulled away to unbuckle herself as well. "I guess." She smiled softly.

Shelby got out of the car and made her way to the other side of the car. She opened the door for her lover.

Audrey took another deep breath before leaving the car, her hand instantly locking with Shelby's.

Shelby laced their fingers together as she guided her lover up to the house. She rang the bell and waited. She could feel her heartbeat speeding up as her thoughts ran on.

The actress bit her lip as she waited for the door to open, sight falling down to her feet.

The door opened, and Robin smiled at the two of them before stepping aside. "Good afternoon," she said.

"Hey, Momma," Shelby said as she pulled her lover inside with her.

Audrey's insides shivered at the un-friendly words. She stepped inside the house, hand squeezing Shelby's subconsciously

"You are staying for dinner, right?" Robin asked as she walked behind the couple.

"Yes," Shelby answered.

"Great! I'm making lasagna. Do you like lasagna, Audrey?"

Audrey's heart almost flew away. She smiled at the woman's question, nodding as she did so. "I do, thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

Shelby pulled her lover to the living room and to the sofa to sit down.

"Do you girls want any wine with dinner?"

"No," Shelby answered.

Audrey followed her lover, sitting down close to Shelby, squeezing her hand once again. "No, thank you." She said softly.

"Okay." Robin nodded before sitting across from them.

It was the same position they were in with Bruce yesterday, but the atmosphere was the complete opposite.

Shelby was wondering if she should tell her mother that they were engaged now or toward the end of the night.

Audrey sat there, not knowing what to do. She stared down, playing with her lover's fingers nervously.

Shelby smiled softly at the feeling. "Momma, we uh... we've got something to tell you."

"Okay?" Robin said as she raised her brow.

"Audrey and I are engaged."

Audrey felt her heart skipping a beat. She bit her lip, staring up to Robin, palms starting to get sweaty.

"Engaged?" Robin asked with a slight raise of her brow.

"Yes," Shelby said.

"Aren't you still married to Matt?"

"Jesus fucking Christ..." Shelby mumbled under her breath.

The older woman's comment caused the actress' heart to skip another beat. She let her fingers caress Shelby's, trying to calm her down. "Babe... it's okay." She whispered to her lover.

"Mother," Shelby sighed. "We've been over this. Matt and I were separated when Audrey and I started dating, and our divorce is almost final. It will be finalized by the time we get married."

"When will this be?"

"Sometime this summer," Shelby answered.

The tone in Shelby's voice caused Audrey to shiver a little. She was serious, mad... that was not something common. The actress stared down once again, not daring to look up.

"Isn't that soon?" Robin asked.

"No," Shelby said. "I wanted it to be sooner, but we thought this summer would be better for everyone else." She explained.

The question just caused the actress to get even more nervous. She took a shaky, deep breath, starting to feel an anxiety attack making its way in. Audrey knew she had to keep herself together, so she closed her eyes as she started breathing heavier, focusing on everything her lover always told her.

"Oh..." Robin nodded.

Shelby could tell her lover was starting to panic. "Mom, if the whole night is going to be arguments, or you judging my relationship, then I don't want to be here."

The woman looked at her daughter in shock. "I'm not judging you at all."

Shelby shook her head in disbelief. "You are. I don't know if it's because I'm gay or that I'm not with Matt anymore, but I'm not going to deal with this." She said as she stood up.

The small change in volume on her lover's voice caused Audrey's head to start spinning. When Shelby pulled her up, the actress felt her legs failing and she fell back to the couch, chest starting to hurt.

Shelby turned, feeling her heart starting to speed up as worry filled her. She could see it in her face that she was having a panic attack. She bit her lip as she knelt down in front of her lover, taking her hands in her own. "Hey, baby. Can you look at me?" She asked softly.

Audrey felt her eyes getting teary, embarrassed with the whole situation. She held her lover's hands tightly, staring into blue eyes. "I—I'm s-s-so... I'm s-so s-s-sorry... I... I—"

"Don't be sorry," Shelby said as she brought one hand up to gently hold Audrey's cheek. "None of this is your fault. You have nothing to apologize for."

Audrey nodded quickly as she managed to take some deep breaths, just like Shelby had made her do the other times, closing her eyes as she did so, a tear falling down.

Shelby wiped the tear away as she squeezed her lover's hand. "Let's go. Can you get up?" She asked.

Audrey nodded softly, biting her lip to stop more tears from coming; She slowly got up, not daring to stare up.

Shelby wrapped an arm around her lover's waist as she started to guide her out of the room.

"Wait!" Robin said as she got up.

"What?" Shelby asked without turning around.

"Stay, please. Let's talk more about this."

This time, she turned, staring at her mother. "About what?"

"I see... I see you two really love each other."

"Then give up on this shit with Matt. I'm not with him anymore! I don't love him. I love Audrey. Momma, she is the love of my life. We're leaving." She said before turning back around.

Audrey kept staring down, tears coming stronger, her free arm wrapped around Shelby's shoulders, holding her closely, lip caught between pearl teeth hard enough to bruise.

Shelby pulled her lover outside, and once they reached the car, she held Audrey close. She gently rocked her as she soothingly ran her hand up and down her back. "It's okay, gorgeous. It's okay, I promise."

Audrey wrapped her arms around her lover in a tight hug, burying her face on the crook of her neck. "I didn't w-want this t-to happen..." she sobbed. "I—I'm s-sorry."

"Don't be sorry, baby. Please, it's okay, I promise you."

"Shel," Robin said from behind them.

"I swear to God..." Shelby muttered before pulling away from her lover. "What?"

"I'm sorry." She said.

Audrey hesitantly let Shelby go, her hand still wrapped on the younger woman's waist as the other one wiped her tears away.

"Really?" Shelby asked in surprise.

"Yes," Her mom sighed. "I see that you two do love each other, and... I shouldn't be upset. I'm sorry."

Audrey smiled shyly at Robin's words. "I lo-love her a lot."

Robin sighed as she nodded, looking down at the ground. "I can tell. Will you two please stay for dinner?" she asked.

"No more talking about Matt," Shelby said firmly.

"Okay."

Audrey stared down once again, taking some more deep breaths to calm herself down more.

"Babe, are you okay with staying? It's up to you." Shelby said softly.

Audrey nodded as she stared at blue eyes, hand caressing Shelby's waist. "Yes." She said softly.

"Okay, we'll stay," Shelby said.

Robin sighed in relief as she nodded, smiling. "Okay, great."

Audrey let her gaze go up, smiling softly as her hand moved down to lace their fingers together.

Shelby squeezed her lover's hand as she followed her lover back into the house.

"Can I get you anything to drink? Tea, water, Long Island tea?"

"Water is fine," Shelby said.

"For me too, please." The actress spoke softly, almost shyly as she sat down on the couch with Shelby.

"Okay," Robin said before disappearing down the hall.

"Are you okay, gorgeous?" Shelby asked as she turned to her lover. "If at any point you want to leave, please tell me."

"I'm okay." The actress nodded, using her free hand to wipe the last tears away. "I will don't worry, my love... I just, you know... I got nervous, too nervous."

Shelby cupped her lover's face with her free hand and kissed her gently. "It's okay. I just want you to tell me as soon as it starts next time... even if I'm yelling at someone, okay? I'll shut up and listen to you instead."

Audrey kissed Shelby back softly, feeling her nerves easing a bit more. "Okay." The actress couldn't help but chuckle softly. "I love you, Shelby"

"I love you too, my love." Shelby smiled softly before rubbing her nose against her lover's. She pulled away when footsteps neared the living room.

Robin placed their glasses of water on the table next to the sofa before returning to her seat across from them with her own. "I really do apologize."

Audrey giggled as their noses rubbed together, but it soon stopped as footsteps started being heard, and her gaze fell back down to her lap.

"Okay," Shelby said again. She wondered if she should have come back inside or left and gone back home with how awkward the atmosphere in the room was.

"So... a summer wedding?"

Audrey couldn't manage to speak. She didn't know how to act, so she slowly took a sip of her water, eyes still down.

Shelby squeezed her lover's hand, hoping to calm her down that last little bit. "Yes. It's a beautiful time of the year, and that way everyone can make it." She explained.

"Because your family is in England?" Robin asked.

Audrey put her glass back on the small coffee table, managing to stare up, palms still sweating. "Yes." She answered softly.

"You're going to see them next, right?"

"Yes," Shelby answered this time.

"Do they know you're engaged?"

"They do," Audrey answered softly, feeling a bit more comfortable this time. "They love Shelby already... by the pictures and stories I've told them."

Shelby smiled widely as looked down at her lap.

"I'm glad," Robin said. "You saw your dad yesterday, right?"

"Yes," Shelby said.

"Did you tell him?"

"We did."

Audrey smiled softly at her lover's reaction, finding her absolutely adorable. With Robin's question, she remembered the day before, and her smile grew larger.

"What did he say?" Robin asked.

"He's happy for us. I mean, totally happy, and accepting." Shelby said, not wanting to mention the fact that she knew her father was gay.

Audrey squeezed her lover's hand a little, smiling to herself. "He was awesome, very loving and supportive." She said shyly.

"That's good." Robin smiled. "I thought he would be."

"You did?" Shelby asked.

"Yes. He's always been very supportive of the gays."

Shelby cringed at the way her mother said: 'the gays.'

Audrey's jaw clenched at the words. She could see her lover was just as uncomfortable as she was, and it caused her to work up courage enough to speak up for them. "That's offensive, you know," Audrey said softly. "You don't need to actually like me, but you shouldn't act this way when it comes to the happiness of your daughter. I know she's been through some rough times and the fact that you'd prefer her to be unhappy than to be with a woman is something very... sad."

Shelby looked at her lover with wide eyes as she spoke, slightly taken aback by her words, but incredibly grateful for them as well.

"I wasn't trying to be offensive, dear," Robin said in a monotone. "I am happy for her..." she said before looking down. "I'm trying to be at least."

The way Robin was treating Shelby's happiness caused the actress to feel her blood boiling. She felt her eyes darkening with anger. "Would you prefer her to be unhappy so you could be happy?" Audrey asked firmly.

"That's not what I mean," Robin said.

"Then what do you mean, Mom?" Shelby questioned this time. "I am the happiest I've ever been, and I wouldn't trade Audrey for anything."

"I just... I hate that your father was right."

There it was, exactly what Shelby was thinking. Her mother hated that she was gay because her father was.

The actress felt her face turning in disbelief. She just couldn't control her words, and they quickly slipped out of her mouth. "So, you're acting this way -- walking over your daughter's happiness -- because you're butthurt?!" She said in disbelief.

Robin looked at the actress in shock. "Excuse me?"

"Are you upset because you married a gay man? And you hate gay people?" Shelby asked.

Audrey could feel her heart starting to beat faster once again, and for the more scared that she was before, right now she could just focus on how Shelby's mother was hurting her lover for talking like that, and it drove the actress crazy. She stared at Robin while squeezing Shelby's hand a little, trying to comfort her.

Shelby sighed softly when she felt Audrey's hand squeezing her own.

Again, Robin just stared at her, shocked. "He told you?"

"Yes," Shelby answered. "Dad's honest with me."

Audrey could sense her lover was feeling bad and she couldn't help but scoot closer to her, letting the hand that was before laced with Shelby's go to her waist, pulling her closer, caressing it.

"I can't believe he told you."

"I'm glad he told me! He should have told us a long time ago, but I'm glad he was finally comfortable enough to tell me." Shelby said. She sighed heavily as she debated getting up and leaving.

"Would you prefer him to lie for his whole life?! Do you have any idea of how painful it is?!" Audrey asked. She could feel herself losing it.

"We need to go," Shelby said as she stood up, taking her lover's hand in her own. "Come on, we don't need to deal with this bullshit."

"Yes," Audrey mumbled as she got up, lacing their fingers together instantly, wishing she could protect her lover more.

Shelby quickly pulled her lover with her and out of the house. She could hear her mother saying something as they walked away, but she didn't want to hear what she had to say and didn't care.

As they reached the car, Audrey pulled Shelby in for a hug, caressing her blonde locks as she did so. "Baby, are you okay?" she whispered softly.

Shelby rested her head against Audrey's shoulder as she took a calming deep breath. "I-I... I think so." She said softly as she wrapped her arms around Audrey's waist.

Audrey felt her eyes getting teary from seeing Shelby in such a way. She hugged her lover closer, her other hand passing up and down her back. "I'm so sorry, my love." She whispered softly.

Shelby let out a small sob she didn't know she was holding back. She wished she could show that this didn't bother her, but it did, and she hated it. "Let's go... I do-don't want to be here..." she whispered.

With Shelby's words and the small sob, Audrey felt herself breaking. A tear fell down as she nodded, pulling away to place a kiss on her lover's forehead. "Let me drive." She said softly, trying to hide her tears.

Shelby nodded as she tried to smile. She looked up and saw the tears in her lover's eyes. She cupped her cheeks and wiped her tears. "I'm s-sorry. So, so sorry."

Audrey shook her head as she caressed her lover's waist, smiling weakly. "Don't apologize, my love... I'm just upset because you are." She whispered softly, tears falling soundlessly.

"Okay." Shelby sighed. "I love you s-so much. Thank you." She said softly before kissing Audrey's lips and wiping more tears away.

Audrey kissed her lover back lovingly, hands never stopping caressing Shelby's waist. "I love you so much, Shelby. I'm sorry for having said what I said, I just... couldn't let her hurt you anymore."

Shelby shook her head, "Don't apologize. I couldn't have said it better myself. I love you so much for that, thank you."

Audrey smiled relieved, nodding softly. "You don't have to thank me, babygirl. I did nothing more than what I should always do, protect you no matter what." She kissed her lover's lips again. "I love you so much, you are my world."

Shelby smiled softly, "I love you so much too. You're my world too. Let's get going." She said as she pulled away slowly. "Do you remember the way home?"

"Okay." Audrey nodded as she pulled away softly, opening the door for her lover. "I guess... do you want to go home?"


	33. Cosmo Hotel

"I'm not sure," Shelby said before getting into the car. "Do you want to go shopping or maybe eat? Are you hungry yet?"

The actress made her way to the other side of the car, entering on the driving side. "Is there any shopping mall here? We could eat and maybe go watch a movie? We only had breakfast..."

Shelby nodded. "A movie sounds nice. There's a mall just down the road." She said softly.

"Okay, my love." Audrey smiled before turning the car on and starting driving. "I..." a tear fell down again. "I wish I could protect you."

Shelby grabbed her lover's hand, lacing their fingers together and brought it up to gently kiss the back of it. "You do protect me. You have no idea. You've protected my heart from so much hurt."

Audrey smiled brightly to herself as she felt more tears coming. She caressed her lover's hand, taking a deep breath to calm herself down. "You have protected mine, too." She whispered softly.

"Don't cry, babydoll," Shelby said. "I love you so, so, so much." She said as she squeezed her lover's hand. "Take a left up here."

Audrey took another deep breath, squeezing her lover's hand back. "Okay." She said softly as she turned left, already seeing the mall. "I love you too... I'm just so lucky."

"I'm the lucky one," Shelby said. She pointed to the mall they were coming up to. "Turn right there."

"I am," Audrey said softly, starting to feel a bit better, turning to the right.

Shelby smiled softly. "Let's see a comedy, then we can swing by the food court, and maybe by Build-A-Bear for Lizzy?" she suggested.

"Build-A-Bear?" Audrey asked excitedly, starting to enter the mall's parking lot.

"Yes," Shelby chuckled. "Do you want to go there?"

"Yes!" Audrey said excitedly, starting to park. "I've never been there, and it always seemed so awesome!"

"Okay," Shelby chuckled again with a smile. "You can get whatever you want, but only one." She teased.

"Okay, baby!" Audrey smiled excitedly, running to open the door for her lover after she walked out of the car.

Shelby couldn't help but laugh at how cute her fiancé was. She got out of the car, took her lover's hand and guided her into the mall.

Audrey laced their fingers together as they walked, entering the mall and instantly seeing a lingerie store. "Kitten..." she said softly, biting her lip. "Remember how we were talking about tight clothes..."

Shelby bit her lip when she heard the nickname. She nodded softly. "Yes, I do." She answered.

"What if we... did some shopping today, to take things off of our minds... I mean, if you're okay with that." The actress added softly, knowing the day had been hard so far.

"That sounds great to me, baby. I can really use a distraction." Shelby said as she pulled her lover to the lingerie shop.

"Now?" Audrey gasped softly, biting her lip.

"Why not?" Shelby asked with a small smirk. "I'll let you pick out an outfit and I'll try it on for you."

"Are you really okay with that? I know what just happened was bad and I don't want you to get more upset," Audrey explained softly, walking into the store.

"Baby, I'm sure I'm okay with it. I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't. I want to distract myself, and this is a good way." Shelby said with a small smile.

"Okay," Audrey said softly, bending to the side and placing a kiss to her lover's lips. "Now let's go choose some clothes, kitten." She teased. "I choose yours, you choose mine."

Shelby smirked, "Sounds good to me. Meet me by the dressing room in fifteen minutes."

"Alright... more than one outfit is in the game, too," The actress winked before pulling away, disappearing to the bras.

Shelby let out a small chuckle before walking over to the section of sets. She started looking at the few with garter belts and stockings, thinking that it would look incredibly sexy on Audrey.

Audrey chose a see-through white lacy bra and panties, moving to the corsets. There, she chose a white one with pink bowls and a black with red bows and went to the dressing room. Biting her lip as she thought about Shelby wearing them.

Shelby chose two different options, one a light baby pink see-through lace set of a bralette, panties, and the garter belt, the next being a dark blue with black lace set of a push-up bra, panties, the garter belt, and black stockings. On the way to the dressing room she passed a white see-through bralette and pantie set, which she grabbed before joining her lover.

"Ready?" Audrey smirked as she arched her brows, biting her lip harshly. "Jesus... I'm already starting to feel it." She whispered.

Shelby smirked before walking up to the woman who was overseeing the dressing rooms. "One room please."

"Here you go." The woman said as she handed over a key with the number three on it. "Last one on the right."

"Okay, thank you."

Audrey followed her lover, eyes widening as she looked at the room. It was bigger than she thought it would be. It had a small rug on the floor, a bench to sit on, and a rack to hold the clothes. "We get dressed each one to one side... back to back."

"Okay, babe," Shelby said as she handed over the items she chose to her lover and took the ones Audrey chose for her. She couldn't help but raise a brow as she smirked.

Audrey bit her lip as she took the items, turning around slowly and starting to undress. She put the light baby-pink see-through set first, finding it absolutely beautiful. "Ready?" she asked after putting it on.

Shelby put on the white lace set and thought it was perfect. "Yes," she said before turning.

Audrey turned around as she heard her lover's words, biting her lip as she saw her lover. The corset hugged her perfectly, and the baby-pink bowls were the cherry on the top. "Oh Lord..." she mumbled.

"I don't think I got this tied right," Shelby said as she looked down at the ties. "Can you tighten it for me?" she asked, trying not to smirk.

Audrey bit her lip as she nodded, stepping closer to her lover and starting to undo the tights, eyes focused on her breasts as she started to tighten it again, the flesh peeking out of white material, eyes darkening with lust.

"You are enjoying this way too much," Shelby said softly, almost chuckling. "Maybe I should try the next one on."

Audrey felt her cheeks blushing softly as she stepped back, brown eyes staring into blue ones. "You didn't even comment about mine," She pouted.

Shelby's glanced down at the lingerie. "I'm trying not to stare too much because I don't want to ruin these panties before I get them home." She commented.

"Are we taking them home?" Audrey bit her lip once again, a smirk making its way to her face.

"I'm thinking about it," Shelby said before turning back around. She started to pull off the lingerie as she finally let herself smirk.

Audrey took a deep breath to calm herself down as she turned to start undressing once again, putting the dark-blue set this time.

Shelby put on the black and red one on next. She tightened up the ties on this one tighter than the last, seeing that her breasts were nearly spilling out of the material, which made her smirk.

"Ready?" the actress asked as she finished settling the belt.

"Yes," Shelby said as she turned. She bit her lip as she saw the dark material against her lover's pale skin, loving how well it looked on her.

Audrey smirked at the way Shelby was looking at her. Her eyes fell down to the woman's breasts, the dark color contrasting very well with her skin tone as well, the material hugging her chest perfectly. "Shelby..." she whispered huskily.

Shelby bit her lip as their eyes locked. "I want to take that off of you, but I'll wait until later... maybe tonight we can get dressed up for each other."

Audrey bit her lip hard enough to bleed as she nodded, taking a deep breath to keep her hands to herself. "I'm so wet already." She whispered.

"I am too," Shelby said before biting her lip. "Do you still want to go to Build-A-Bear and see a movie?"

"Why don't we... have some fun first?" the actress raised her brow, stepping closer to Shelby, pulling her closer by the waist. "C'mon... I promise to be fast."

"You know I don't like quickies," Shelby said in a whisper, pouting. "I like to take my time and enjoy the feeling of your hands on me... your tongue on me... in me." She spoke softly, drawing out every part of the sentence.

Audrey's grip on her lover's waist tightening softly and her breath got heavier. She let her lips brush over Shelby's, softly. "You are so bad to me..." she teased.

"You're far worse to me," Shelby smirked before pulling away. "Come on, baby. We should make sure we get to see a movie soon." She said as she turned away.

Audrey let out a sigh as she started undressing, seeing the last set she hadn't put on yet. "Do you want me to try the last one? Or are you wet enough?" she teased. "I can take this one home"

"I think we should buy them all, and you can surprise me with that one tonight," Shelby said as she pulled on her clothes she had on beforehand.

"Okay..." Audrey mumbled as she undressed, feeling insecure at how her lover had reacted to her on the lingerie.

Shelby heard the tone her lover used, and knew exactly what the tone meant, she was feeling off-put, or upset. Turning around, she placed her hands on her lover's bare waist. "You know, I love you so much... I'm sorry if I'm being weird, or short with you... I'm trying to think of anything but what just happened at my mom's but's it's hard. I'm sorry, gorgeous." She said softly.

With the hands on her waist, Audrey felt herself easing a little. She let her head rest back on Shelby's shoulder, a sigh leaving her lips as she caressed the younger woman's hands. "It's okay, I get it." She said softly. "I just thought... me on the lingerie was the problem."

"God, no," Shelby said as she turned her lover around. "You in lingerie is the sexiest thing next to you in nothing." She explained. "Give me another chance to show you that. Tonight, you and me, baby."

Audrey let out a chuckle as she stared down shyly, biting her lip. "You don't need another chance... I do believe in you." She said softly.

"I know, but I want to. And when we get home, you're not allowed to leave the bed unless it's for pizza." Shelby teased with a loving smile.

Audrey couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, staring up lovingly at Shelby. "I love you, silly... sorry for being so insecure."

"Don't you be sorry for that, okay? And I love you too, gorgeous." Shelby smiled before kissing her lover's lips.

Audrey nodded softly before kissing her lover back, pulling apart hesitantly to start dressing again. "I want a bear, too." She said playfully.

"Okay, babe. They have pandas, puppies, bunnies... and even kittens." Shelby said, joking with the last option as she pulled her sneakers back on.

Audrey burst into giggles as she shook her head, putting her jeans on and starting to put her boots on. "That is the one you're getting." She teased.

Shelby laughed as she grabbed all the items they were planning on buying. "I don't think they'll have lingerie though." She joked.

"Oh, God." Audrey chuckled, finishing to put her boots on. "You're horrible." teased.

Shelby couldn't help but laugh. "But you love me."

"Of course, I do, silly." Audrey giggled as she took her lover's hand, pulling her out of the dressing room.

Shelby followed after her lover out of the dressing room. She handed the key to the helper when they passed her and continued on their way to check out.

As they reached the checkout, Audrey took the card from her pocket and the clothes from Shelby's hand, giving both to the cashier.

"Good afternoon, ladies." The woman behind smiled.

"Good afternoon." Audrey smiled back.

"Shopping together for your husbands, huh?"

Shelby glared at the woman before looking down. She wondered if she should just stay quiet or correct the woman's wrong observation.

Audrey bit her lip as she heard the woman's observation, noticing her lover's reaction. "Um, actually, we're wife and wife," Audrey said softly, pulling Shelby closer by the waist.

"Oh!" The woman said she started scanning the items and placing them into bags.

Shelby couldn't help but let out a small laugh of annoyance as she rested against her lover.

Audrey bit her lip to stop herself from laughing in the woman's face. Soon, the cashier gave the items and the credit card back, smiling shyly to them.

"Thank you," Shelby said as she took the bags.

"You're welcome. I'm sorry about the confusion."

"It's okay."

Audrey smiled to the cashier as she put her card back in her pocket. "It's okay, thank you so much." The actress smiled as she took her lover's free hand and started walking out of the store.

"Did you see her face when you said we're together?" Shelby asked with a small chuckle. "That was great, babe." She smiled. She led Audrey across the mall to Build-A-Bear.

"She seemed scared." Audrey chuckled back, walking with Shelby. "But she apologized, so that was great."

"It was great. Some people wouldn't have apologized." Shelby said as she started playfully swinging their arms with each step.

Audrey giggled as she started swinging their arms as well. The actress was finding her lover's attitude weird still.

"Babe, can we go to the bathroom before going to the Build-A-Bear?" she asked softly.

"Sure, baby," Shelby said as she turned down a small hall that led to the bathrooms. She opened the door for Audrey, letting her in first.

Audrey smiled she passed the door, checking the stalls and seeing they were alone in the bathroom. "Babe... are you alright?" she asked softly, walking closer to Shelby. "We can go home if you want to..."

"I'm okay," Shelby said before thinking for a moment. She thought she was better, but maybe subconsciously she wasn't. "Maybe after Build-A-Bear, we can grab something to eat, and then head home? I really want to take you there." She added.

Audrey smiled sadly at her lover, her hands caressing Shelby's waist. "It's fine for me, my love, we can even go there tomorrow before going to your dad's if you prefer." She said softly.

"Maybe... yeah, then that way Lizzy can choose what she wants... are you sure you're okay with that?" Shelby asked.

"I am. I promise you, babygirl." Audrey said softly, placing a kiss on Shelby's nose. "You are always my top priority."

Shelby smiled softly at the small kiss. "Thank you." She said before wrapping her arms around Audrey and resting her head on her shoulder. She couldn't deny that she was still upset somewhere deep inside, but she didn't want to show it. "Thank you for everything."

Audrey felt her heart tightening with the hug her lover gave her. She hated to see Shelby like that. Wrapping her arms around the younger woman, the actress buried her head into blonde locks, caressing it. "You don't have to thank me, baby..." she whispered softly.

"I feel like I do. You've done so m-much for m-me..." Shelby stopped talking when she felt a knot starting to form in her throat.

Audrey couldn't help but feel her eyes getting teary when she heard how Shelby was talking. "Baby... c'mon, let's go home and cuddle." She whispered before placing a kiss on top of her lover's head.

Shelby only nodded as she pulled away slightly. She wiped the tears before they could fall and looked in the bathroom mirror to make sure she didn't look like a mess. When she saw she didn't, she took Audrey's hand and led her out of the mall.

While Shelby wiped her own tears, Audrey did the same, so the younger blonde wouldn't realize. She followed her lover out of the mall and to the car, opening the passenger's seat for her.

"Thank you, my love," Shelby said with a small smile before getting into the car.

Audrey's heart was heavy from seeing Shelby sad. She smiled softly before entering the driver's seat, starting the car, her free hand instantly searching for the younger blonde's, lacing their fingers together. "Can you guide me back home?" she asked softly.

Shelby smiled more as she felt their fingers joining together. "Of course, babe. Exit the parking lot where we came in at and go all the way down to the light."

"Okay." Audrey smiled softly, driving to where Shelby had told her to do so, not daring to let their fingers go.

"Take a left, at the light, and I'll tell you when to turn," Shelby said as she kept her eyes on the road as if she were the one driving.

Audrey nodded softly, driving to the light and taking a left. "Babe... I have an idea."

"What is it?" Shelby asked, her voice still in its soft, almost shaky state.

"What if we went to a hotel instead of to your brother's?" the actress offered softly. "I mean... if you want to, I was thinking it could be great so you know, we wouldn't have to explain what happened to anyone and just try and get better for tomorrow at your dad's"

Shelby thought for a moment. "I think that's a great idea, baby, but what about another pair of clothes for tomorrow? Will we head back to Chris's before going to my dad's?" she asked.

"We have to take Lizzy anyways..." Audrey said softly.

"You're right. Maybe we could order some food later and have it delivered to the hotel. There's one just down the road if you keep going straight." Shelby explained.

"So, you're okay with it, babygirl?" Audrey asked one more time, wanting to make sure.

"It's perfectly fine with me, babe. I know we're on vacation, but I need a vacation from this vacation." Shelby said, hoping it made sense.

Audrey smiled sadly once again, understanding exactly what Shelby meant. She nodded softly, going straight to the hotel and parking in it.

"I love you so much, gorgeous," Shelby said as she unbuckled herself. She leaned over the center counsel and placed a soft, loving kiss to her lover's cheek.

Audrey smiled sweetly as she turned her head to kiss her lover's lips, her hands caressing her cheeks softly. "I love you much more." She whispered lovingly.

"I love you the most," Shelby said before kissing her fiancé again, more passionate this time.

Audrey smiled between the kiss, caressing her lover's cheeks again, hesitantly pulling away, pecking Shelby before completely doing so. "Not true, but today I'll let you think that." She teased sweetly. "Do you... uh, do I spend the night with you?" she asked nervously.

Shelby brows furrowed slightly. "What do you mean? Of course, you're spending the night with me. I... I think I just want you to hold me all night if that's okay." She said as she looked down at her lap.

"I... I guess I got scared you might want some time away from me... I-I know what just happened was very hurtful and I guess... I guess I got scared you were... feeling grossed out by us." Audrey confessed, face falling down as well.

Shelby moved over the center counsel, so she was sitting on her lover's lap, straddling her thighs. She cupped Audrey's face in her hands, slowly making her look back up. "I never ever want a break from you. I'll never need one either. You mean the world to me. You're my rock, and you keep me sane. You did so much for me today, and I want to spend the rest of the day and night in your arms. I want to make love to you and show you how much I love and appreciate you." She explained in a gentle tone.

Audrey stared up at beloved blue eyes, brown ones getting teary, her hands caressing her lover's waist. "I'm s-so sorry." She mumbled. "I don't k-know why I'm so scared l-lately... your mom c-caused me to think t-that maybe y-you could end u-up feeling like she w-was right, and you could... get grossed out b-by me." A small sob came out, and her sight fell down. "That's w-why I was so insecure t-today at the store..."

"Don't be sorry, babydoll. I would never get grossed out by you. You are the most beautiful, gorgeous, sexy woman I know. I'm sorry for not acknowledging that in the store earlier, but please don't ever think anything other than yourself as sexy."

Audrey nodded as she wiped her tears away, staring up once again. "Don't apologize, please, you can't blame yourself for everything, babygirl."

Shelby nodded before lightly caressing her lover's cheeks and kissing her gently. "Okay, babe. Do you want to go rent a room for the night?" She asked.

Audrey took a deep breath as she nodded, smiling softly. "Yes, please." she smiled.

Shelby wiped away the remaining tears before kissing Audrey again. "Okay, babe. Let's go. We can get room service or order something. How's that sound?" she asked as she climbed back to her seat.

Audrey helped her lover to climb back to her seat, caressing her waist as she did so. "That's perfect for me, I really just want to hold you close and safe."

"In your arms, I always feel safe," Shelby said as she gathered her bag and the shopping bags. "You ready?" she asked.

"Yes," Audrey answered softly, sweetly, melting with her lover's words.

Shelby got out of the car and stepped to the other side to open the door for her lover. She held out her hand for Audrey.

Audrey giggled before unbuckling herself and taking her lover's hand. "Thank you so much, 'gentlewoman'." She teased.

Shelby let out a small chuckle as she pulled Audrey inside with her. They went to the front counter, and the woman behind the desk looked at them with a smile. "How can I help you, ladies?"

"One room, please," Shelby said.

"An average suite or a Deluxe one?"

"A Deluxe one, please." The actress answered before her lover could do so.

"Okay." She said before typing on the computer in front of her. "Third floor, ladies. Check out is at eleven tomorrow, and there is a full breakfast buffet that starts at five-thirty." She said as she handed over a plastic card key.

"Thank you so much," Shelby said as she took the card.

Audrey smiled to the woman before guiding her lover to the elevator, pulling Shelby inside with her.

"I wonder what's in a deluxe suite." Shelby giggled as she pressed the third-floor button.

Audrey let out a chuckle, caressing her lover's fingers as she did so. "As long as there's a bathtub and a bed for me to hug you, I'm happy."

"I agree." Shelby smiled. The doors slid open, and they went down the hall until she found the door with their number. She passed the key through the door and opened it. When she stepped inside, she saw a large California king sized bed, a big flat screen TV across from it, and a decent sized kitchen area.

"Bloody Hell..." Audrey mumbled as she saw the big room, eyes scanning it, wondering what the bathroom would be like.

Shelby dropped her bags on the bed and wondered to the bathroom. The whole room was white marble. The bathtub and shower were separate, and the tub was big enough for four people. "Baby, the night is going to be great!" She smiled as she stuck her head around the corner.

Audrey closed the door while she watched her lover go, bursting into loving giggles with Shelby's words, walking to the bathroom as she did so, gasping as she saw it. "Oh, my God."

"This is amazing." Shelby smiled widely as she wrapped her arms around Audrey's waist, pulling her close. "Thank you for this idea."

"I just want you to be okay, my love," Audrey whispered softly, caressing her lover's cheeks.

"I'm okay when I'm with you, gorgeous," Shelby said softly. She leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to her lover's lips.

Audrey smiled before kissing her lover just as gently, caressing her cheeks tenderly, never wanting to let go again.

"Should we... have a bath?" Shelby asked between tender kisses.

"Yes..." Audrey mumbled back, one of her hands falling to Shelby's waist, pulling her closer. "Can we... order food... to eat in the bath?"

"Sure, babe. What do you want? Chinese, maybe? Or our usual pizza?" Shelby asked as she slowly pulled away.

Audrey hesitantly pulled away from their kiss, her forehead still touching on Shelby's. "You choose, tonight you are my princess."

Shelby couldn't help but smile at this. "Okay. Can we have Chinese? It sounds really good."

"Whatever you want, my princess." Audrey teased, pulling Shelby with her to the room, taking the flier from the nightstand. "Hmm... there's a Chinese restaurant here, is that good? Or do you have anywhere special?"

"That works for me. I'm sure they'll deliver to the room." Shelby said. She couldn't push the thought of wanting wine out of her head, but she didn't dare mention it.

Audrey nodded as she took the hotel room's phone. "Oh, what do you want?" She asked softly.

"Sweet and sour chicken with brown rice, egg rolls, wantons, and orange soda," Shelby said as she walked over to the bed and sat down, checking it out.

"Okay, lovely" Audrey smiled, starting to type the numbers. "Oh, isn't it good to call Chris? You know, to explain that we're not going home"

"Yes. I'll call him." Shelby said as she dug her phone out from her purse. She clicked on her brother's contact and waited for an answer.

 _"Daddy's phone, how can I help ya?"_ Lizzy answered.

Shelby couldn't help but smile at the sweet tone of the girl. "Sweetheart, it's Auntie Shelby, can I talk to your daddy?"

 _"Mhm... Daddy is Shel!"_ Lizzy yelled.

Audrey called for the restaurant, and soon a guy picked up. 

_"Ming-Li Restaurant, how can I help you?"_

"Hi! I'd like to order two... um, sweet and sour chickens with brown rice, egg rolls, and wantons, please, oh and an orange soda"

_"Done, ma'am, Cosmo Hotel?"_

"Yes, please."

_"Under what name?"_

"Tindall."

_"Alright, it'll be $45.75 and there in twenty minutes. How'd you like to pay?"_

"Credit, please."

_"Alright, thank you so much and have a good evening!"_

"Thank you, you too!"

Shelby could hear footsteps behind the speaker of the phone, and it being passed from Lizzy to Chris.  _"Hey, what's up?"_ He asked.

"Audrey and I are going to take a night to ourselves. We're staying at the Cosmo for the night. We'll be back home tomorrow around eleven to get ready to take Lizzy over to Dad's." She explained.

 _"Okay?"_ He said in an unsure tone.  _"Is everything okay?"_

Shelby was silent for a moment. "Things at Mom's didn't go over so well... we just need some time to ourselves."

_"Okay, well, have fun, and enjoy yourselves."_

"Thank you." Shelby smiled. "I'll let you know when we're coming home tomorrow."

_"Okay. Bye, sis."_

"Bye."

Audrey finished the call and sat back on the bed, beside her lover. She softly squeezed her thigh when she heard Shelby talking about her mother, wanting to calm her down.

Shelby placed her hand over her lover's as she hung up and placed her phone on the nightstand. "I'm okay, I promise." She said softly.

The actress scooted closer to her lover, letting her hand wrap around her waist, pulling her closer. "You know... it's okay not to be okay, my love." She said softly, resting her head on top of Shelby's.

Shelby nodded softly. "I know... I just, I don't know. I don't like to show that, I guess. I'm sorry." She sighed as she looked down at her lap.

"Baby..." Audrey's brows furrowed as she pulled apart to stare into blue eyes. "You know you can be honest with me, my love."

"I know," Shelby said with a small nod. "I guess, I'm just so used to not being able to that it's hard for me. I don't even want to focus on my feelings right now... I just want to forget and be with you." She explained it honestly this time.

Audrey nodded softly, her hand creeping up to caress Shelby's cheek. "If you ever want to talk about it, please tell me, at any moment, any time." She said softly.

Shelby nodded again before leaning into the soft touch. "Thank you... just not right now." She said, hoping Audrey would understand.

"It's just fine, my love." The actress reassured, placing a soft kiss on Shelby's nose.

Shelby scooted closer to her lover, wrapping her arms around her as she rested her head on the other's shoulder. "Hold me?" she asked almost shyly.

The actress instantly wrapped her arms around her lover, pulling her closer, onto her lap, hands passing up and down on her back.

Shelby snuggled closer into her lover as she was pulled onto Audrey's lap. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much too, my love." The actress couldn't help but squeeze Shelby just a little tighter.

Shelby felt as if she could stay like this all night. In her lover's arms is where she felt the safest, the most loved, and the most comfortable.

Audrey took a deep, relaxing breath to calm herself down. She inhaled the sweet scent of her lover, chest still heavy from everything that had happened.

"Thank you aga—" before Shelby could finish her sentence, there was a knock at the door. She slid off Audrey's lap and got off the bed.

Audrey let out a soft chuckle as she let her lover go, taking her wallet and her credit card from her pocket.

Shelby opened the door, finding a tall man standing in the hallway with two bags full of food. "This is the room of Tindall, correct?" he asked.

Audrey stepped next to her lover, smiling to the man. "Yes, it is, thank you so much." She said softly, giving him the credit card and taking the bags.

He swiped the card through an attachment on his phone and handed it back over. "I'll need you to sign this." He said as he handed the phone and the card to Audrey.

Shelby took the bags from her lover and placed them on the kitchen counter.

"Thank you, babe," Audrey said sweetly as she handed the bags to Shelby, signing the paper and handing it back to the man.

"That's it, thank you so much, good evening."

"Thank you, you too." The actress smiled as she closed the door.

Shelby opened the bags and started looking through all the containers, making sure they got everything. She grabbed two plastic cups off the counter and filled them with a large bottle of orange soda.

Audrey followed to the kitchen, stopping behind Shelby and hugging her waist softly, face being buried on her neck. "You're gonna have to eat with me here." She mumbled, teasingly.

Shelby smiled softly, placing one hand over her lover's. "That's fine with me," she said, her smile growing. She turned her head just enough to kiss Audrey's forehead. "Egg roll?" She offered one up to the other woman's lips.

Audrey giggled as she opened her mouth, taking the egg roll and letting go of her lover, walking to the other side of the table. "Thank you." She mumbled.

"You're welcome, baby. Why don't we eat before the bath? I don't want a wonton floating around in the water with us." Shelby half-joked as she brought everything over to the table.

Audrey burst into giggles as she nodded, the egg roll causing her to choke, a mix of coughs and giggles filling the room.

Shelby nearly dropped everything, and ran to her lover side, rubbing and gently patting her back. "Are you okay?"

The actress felt her cheeks getting red as she nodded, more and more giggles coming as she eventually stopped coughing. "Sorry." She said embarrassedly.

"Don't be sorry! I was worried. I don't need you dying by an egg roll." Shelby teased, trying to lighten the mood. "That would be the worst death story ever, 'Death by egg roll'." She added with a small chuckle.

Audrey nodded once again, a laugh coming as she playfully bumped on her lover's shoulder. "I blame Ming-Li." She said playfully.

Shelby laughed as she sat down. "I'm the one who made you laugh though, so don't blame them."

Audrey followed her lover after taking their cups, sitting in front of her and placing the glasses on the table. "Then it'd be, 'Death by love'." She teased, holding back a laugh.

Shelby shook her head as she laughed. "That sounds like it would be from a Shakespeare play or book."

"Oh no, my lover gave me a poisoned egg roll and now I'm dead!" Audrey teased, bursting into laughs right after.

Shelby laughed even more as she picked up a pair of chopsticks and dig into her chicken. "You are just horrible." She teased before taking her first bite.

Audrey laughed as she mimicked her lover's actions, nodding as she did so. "I am, but you love me." She winked.

"I do love you." Shelby smiled as she reached across the table to take her lover's free hand, gently caressing it. "I love you more than anything."

Audrey smiled lovingly as she caressed her lover's hand as well. "I love you too... I know I say it a lot, but it's true."

"I know, babe. I say it a lot too." Shelby said before taking an egg roll and dipping it into the red sauce they got.

Audrey nodded as she smiled, stuffing her mouth with more of the chicken. She was incredibly hungry, something she hadn't noticed before.

Shelby grabbed a spoon and started getting into the brown rice. She hummed at the flavor. She offered the next spoonful to her lover.

Audrey opened her mouth after swallowing the chicken, humming at the flavor. "That's amazing" She commented softly.

"It is." Shelby agreed. "I love Chinese food, I don't know why I don't eat it more often."

"I'll keep that in mind." Audrey winked playfully once again, taking an egg roll this time.

Shelby let out a small chuckle. "Ming-Li is the best Chinese place in town, so you did good choosing."

"I'm already an expert in this town, only choosing the best stuff from here... Ming-Li, you..." the actress chuckled as she couldn't hold it back.

Shelby smiled. "You make me so happy, you know that? I'm the happiest when I'm with you."

The actress couldn't help but smile shyly, sight falling down to the table. "It's the same thing for me, you know that right?" she said softly, sight going back to blue eyes.

"I do." Shelby smiled softly. She moved onto eating a wonton, and then washed it down with her soda. "I'm going to go start the bath if you're almost done."

"Are you done already?" Audrey's brows furrowed softly as she stuffed a wonton into her mouth. "Eat some more, baby, I don't want you losing weight."

Shelby just nodded before eating a few more pieces of chicken. "I'm just not that hungry." She admitted.

Audrey nodded softly as she caressed her lover's hand, taking a deep breath to calm her still aching chest down.

Shelby ate one more egg roll before getting up. She walked to Audrey and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I love you. Come join me when you're ready." She said before walking off to the bathroom.

Audrey nodded after kissing her lover back, caressing her hand before letting go. "I love you too, babygirl" She spoke softly.

When Shelby got to the bathroom, she started the bath, letting it run to almost the hottest temperature. She looked through the various soaps that sat on the counter, smelling each one until she decided on a floral scented one. As the tub started to fill, she added the soap to create a mountain of bubbles. When she was satisfied with the amount of water and bubbles, she turned off the faucet and began to undress.

Audrey ate some more of her chicken and some egg rolls before washing it down with orange soda. She placed all the containers on the counter before going to the bathroom, smiling to herself. "Babe?" She called at the door, already smelling the floral scent.

"Over here," Shelby said emerged from the water, wiping away the bubbles from her face. "It feels great in here, come join me." She said softly.

Audrey entered the room and smiled at her lover. She quickly undressed, entering on the big tub right after. "It's so warm." She commented as she stepped inside.

"I know. I was hoping it wasn't too hot." Shelby said as she moved across the tub to sit on her lover's lap. She wrapped her arms around the woman's neck.

Audrey sat down and gladly wrapped Shelby on her arms, caressing her bare skin. "This is perfect." The actress smiled softly.

Shelby rested her head on her lover's shoulder, closing her eyes as she enjoyed it all. "It is. Thank you again."

Audrey placed a soft kiss on her lover's forehead, resting her head on top of hers. "You don't need to thank me, baby." She said softly, shutting her eyes as well.

"I feel like I do. You've done so much for me... you protect me a-and take care of m-me..." Shelby explained in a shaky tone. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping the tears would stop that way.

The actress squeezed Shelby just a little closer as she heard the shaky tone in her voice. Her hand kept caressing her back, wanting to calm her down. "I love you more than anything, my love." She whispered softly. "I'll always protect you."

Shelby nodded softly, cuddling more into her lover. She never wanted to leave this moment or her lover's embrace. "I know." She whispered. "I love you t-too."

The actress kept holding Shelby close, caressing her skin. Tears wanted to form in Audrey's eyes, but she was not going to allow them to, not now, not when she needed to be strong for her lover.

Shelby took a deep, calming breath before placing a gentle kiss on Audrey's jawline. "Will you wash my hair? I know you love to, and I think it'll help calm me down."

"Of course, I will, babygirl." Audrey smiled as she grabbed the shampoo. "Turn around, my love." She said softly.

Shelby did as she was told and tilted her head back enough for Audrey to wash her hair.

The actress started to pass her fingers through blonde locks, lingering the shampoo there before massaging Shelby's scalp lovingly, wanting to calm her down.

"Mmm," Shelby hummed as a small smile made its way on to her lips. She loved the feeling of Audrey's fingers against her scalp, it was something she would never get tired of. "That feels so, so good."

Audrey smiled tenderly at her lover's words, happy that she was making her feel good. "I love your hair." She said softly, letting out a chuckle right after.

Shelby's smile grew as she laughed as well. "I know, baby. And I love that you love my hair."

Audrey let out another small chuckle, finishing to massage the blonde's scalp. "I'm glad." She said softly.

A soft moan escaped her lips as she leaned back into the touch, not wanting it to end. "Me too," she said softly.

Audrey giggled at her lover's reaction, letting her hands go back to blonde hair, massaging it more.

"Your fingers are like magic," Shelby said softly as her mind started to drift to other things, she would like Audrey's fingers to be doing.

Audrey bit her lip as she let out a smirk, not wanting to break the romantic, innocent atmosphere they were in. "Thank you." She said softly, trying to hide her sexual thoughts.

"You can wash my hair now if you want," Shelby said, her eyes still closed as she enjoyed the closeness, and the romantic, loving, and tender touches.

"And if I don't want to?" Audrey teased sweetly.

"I will gladly let you keep massaging my head," Shelby said. "I don't mind at all. I'm enjoying this."

The actress let out a giggle, fingers never stopping. "Just some more."

"Okay," Shelby said before sighing in content.

Audrey massaged her lover's scalp some more before withdrawing her fingers, hands moving to Shelby's shoulders, massaging it softly.

Shelby's head fell forward this time and she moved her hair out of the way for her lover's hands. "Feels so good," she mumbled with a moan.

Audrey bit her lip again with her lover's moan, her mind going to dirty places once again, fingers working a bit harsher. "Tell me if it hurts too much." She said softly.

"You're okay... it feels great," Shelby said softly. "You can be harder if you want." She said.

"Okay, baby," Audrey said softly, massaging Shelby's shoulders a bit harsher, fingers working expertly.

A slightly louder moan fell from Shelby's lips. She lightly wriggled her bottom against her lover's lap as she leaned into the touch.

At the small wiggle of Shelby's bottom, Audrey felt her stomach flip. She softly pulled apart, placing a kiss on the woman's shoulder.

"Mm," Shelby hummed as she felt her lover's lips on her skin. "That feels good too."

Audrey smirked at Shelby's words, wanting to see in what water she was playing. She started placing soft, wet kisses on the woman's shoulder, hands caressing her waist.

Shelby moaned against as she moved back against her lover's body. Her head fell to the side, allowing Audrey better access. She moved her hips again, softly grinding against the woman's lap.

Audrey smirked at the reaction, hands creeping up and cupping the woman's breasts. "We don't have to do anything you're not in the mood for." She whispered softly, placing a soft kiss on her lover's neck.

"I-I'm okay with this... more than okay with this," Shelby said breathlessly. "I'm definitely in the mood." She added.

Audrey smirked once again before nibbling on her lover's earlobe, nipples rolling on her fingers. "I put you in the mood just from massaging you, huh?" She teased.

Another moan slipped from Shelby's lips as her back arched into the woman's touch. "Yes... but I've been horny off and on all day." She admitted.

The actress smirked as she nibbled on the woman's neck, right on her pulse point, one hand scratching down Shelby's body, stopping at her bellybutton. "All day?"

"Off and on," Shelby said but nodded. She loved the feeling of her lover's nails against her skin as her teeth nibbled on her neck.

"Hmm... so right now I guess you're off? So, you can wait until tomorrow?" Audrey teased as she pulled her hands away.

"No," Shelby whined as she grabbed her lover's hands, lacing their fingers together. "I'm so horny right now, please." She hated how desperate she sounded in the moment, but she couldn't deny it.

Audrey bit her lip harshly, hips bucking against her lover's bottom. "Already?" she teased.

"Mhm," Shelby hummed as she bit her lip. She placed one of Audrey's hands on her breast and the other over her center. "Seeing you in that lingerie was just... so sexy."

The actress whimpered as she felt her lover's warm core under her fingers. She started teasing up and down Shelby's slit, lips going back to her neck. "Yeah?" she teased.

"Yes," Shelby breathed out as her hips bucked. "You're always s-so sexy th-though..."

Audrey moved so she was on her knees, a little higher than Shelby. She let her fingers start circling the woman's clit painfully slowly, lips kissing the woman's neck wetly, the other hand playing with the nipple. "I can put it on later if you want to." The actress mumbled.

"Yes," Shelby moaned. "That'd be... fucking hot." She said before her hips bucked hard this time. With each touch and kiss, another small moan or whimper came from her lips.

Audrey whimpered as she pressed herself against Shelby's back, her breasts pressed against it. "Which one?" she whispered, placing another nibble as her fingers started working faster.

Shelby moved back against her lover, grinding against her. "The d-dark one." She said before moaning louder. "Fuck... I-I love you."

The actress moaned against her lover's neck, one finger slipping inside Shelby as her other hand moved to the other nipple, playing with it. "I love you t-too." The actress mumbled, lips never stopping to kiss Shelby's neck.

Shelby's hips bucked again, making some of the water splash out of the tub. Her hands gripped Audrey's thighs, nails lightly digging into her skin.

Letting out a moan, Audrey inserted another finger in, her free hand scratching down Shelby's body softly and up again, doing it again and again, fingers working faster, lips too.

Shelby's hips start moving along with her lover's fingers, moaning each time they brushed over her inner sweet spot. A series of moans fell from her lips as her eyes squeezed shut, feeling her orgasm building up.

Audrey moaned softly as she started hearing more and more moans leaving Shelby's mouth. She let her thumb press harder on the blonde's clit, mouth moving up to Shelby's ear. "Are you close, babygirl?" She asked softly.

A high-pitched moan came when Audrey's thumb pressed against her clit. "Yes," she said loudly as her end was nearing quickly.

The actress moaned softly as she worked faster, nibbling on Shelby's earlobe. "Cum for me, my love." She whispered huskily.

At her lover's words, that was exactly what Shelby did. Her hands gripped harder at Audrey's thighs as her back arched sharply, crying out in pleasure as she came hard around the woman's fingers. "F-fuck, Audrey!"

Audrey took her mouth away from Shelby, holding her in place as her fingers started plumping slower, eventually pulling out of her and circling her clit a few more times before pulling completely away.

Shelby rested against her lover as she breathed heavy, panting for her breath. Shelby laced her fingers with her lover's as she sighed, a smile making its way into her lips. "Fuck," she chuckled. "That was great, as always."

Audrey let herself rest back on the tub, pulling Shelby in with her. "That was." She chuckled breathlessly, lacing their fingers together.

Shelby turned around so she was straddling her lover's waist, wrapping her arms around her neck. "I love you so much." She said before kissing Audrey's lips softly, yet passionately.

Audrey caressed her lover's waist, kissing her back passionately, softly. "I love you so much." She whispered sweetly as she pulled apart.

Shelby rested her forehead against her lover's, staring deeply into her eyes. "I know you say I don't need to thank you but thank you for always making me feel better."

Audrey smiled at her beloved blue eyes, pulling Shelby closer. "I am the one who needs to thank you for being able of giving it to you... you are my world, Shelby." She whispered lovingly.

Shelby brought one hand to the other woman's face, gently caressing her cheek. "As you are mine." She smiled softly. "But I mean it, thank you. Thank you for being here for me today."

"It's okay," Audrey said tenderly, leaning onto the touch, hands going up and down Shelby's back, caressing it. "I'll always be here for you"

Shelby leaned down to place another kiss on the woman's lips. She kissed her softly and lovingly, still caressing her cheek. Slowly, she started grinding her hips against her lover's lap again.


	34. Patio

Audrey smiled as she kissed Shelby back, her smile turning into a confused smirk as she felt hips grinding against her again. "Huh?" she mumbled between kisses

Shelby pulled away just slightly to look into her lover's eyes as her hand fell from Audrey's face to her breast, lightly squeezing them. "I'm just thanking you for making me feel better." She said softly.

The actress let out a small whimper, hips subconsciously bucking. "Let's just..." she kissed Shelby again, tongue swirling with hers. "Finish this bath... and I'll put that lingerie for you." She mumbled between kisses.

Shelby smirked at the image in her head. "Okay," she said before place one last kiss on her lover's lips before pulling away. "Can I wash your hair this time?" she asked softly.

"Yes, please." The older woman smiled, biting her lip as she did so.

Shelby moved to the other side of the tub and grabbed the shampoo bottle with one hand as she motioned her lover over with the other. "Come here, babydoll."

Audrey could feel the wetness between her legs – not from the water – as Shelby pulled away. She chewed harder on her bottom lip as she moved to the other side, pecking her lover before turning around.

Shelby smiled at the small kiss. Once Audrey was settled in front of her, she started slowly massaging the shampoo through her hair, her fingertips gently pressing against her scalp with each movement.

Audrey let her head bent back, eyes shutting softly. "This is... amazing..." she murmured, a small groan in pleasure coming right after.

Shelby smirked a little at the groan. "I agree. This night is incredible so far." Her fingers moved down to massage the base of Audrey's neck for a few moments before going back up.

Audrey hummed in agreement, a small moan coming from her lips at the change of spots of the massage. "I missed you."

"We've been together all day, baby," Shelby said softly before moving her fingers back down to her lover's neck, loving the reaction she got before.

"But I, m—" Audrey's words were cut off by a soft moan as she felt Shelby massaging her neck again. "I missed being with you... you and me, just you and me." She explained.

Shelby smirked again at the moan. "I know what you mean. I've missed you too." She said before removing her hands from her lover's hair. "Let me wash the shampoo from your hair, babe."

"Okay," Audrey said happily, eyes still closed. "Oh, take it off of yours too, we kinda got... distracted." She chuckled.

"We did," Shelby smiled with a small chuckle. "And I will after I wash yours." She said. She grabbed the shower head that was next to the faucet and turned it on to rinse her lover's hair, slowly running her fingers through her locks.

The actress let out another chuckle, wiping the soap and water away from her eyes, opening them softly. "You know, I don't mean that I missed sex with you... I missed you, you, us, doing nothing, being silly..."

"I know," Shelby nodded. "I do too. I miss our long days of just staying in bed, watching TV with a box of pizza on the nightstand." She said before sitting forward to rinse her hair.

Audrey smiled lovingly at the thought, turning around and taking the shower head from her lover's hands. "Let me." She said softly.

"Okay," Shelby said before turning to face the other way. She closed her eyes as she leaned her head back.

Audrey let the water wash all the shampoo away, fingers passing through blonde locks, smiling to herself. "Done." She pulled the water away.

"Thank you," Shelby said as she wiped the water away from her eyes. She turned just slightly to place a small kiss on her lover's lips.

The actress gladly kissed back, caressing her lover's waist. "Conditioner?"

"Yes, please." Shelby smiled before turning back around.

Audrey took the conditioner and put a small amount on her hand, starting to linger it on Shelby's locks, combing it with her fingers.

"Mm," Shelby hummed at the wonderful feeling. Audrey playing with her hair in some way was one of her favorite sensations she could feel from the other woman.

Audrey bit her lip with the hum. She was already wet from before, and her lover's sounds were not helping. "Kitten... those sounds you're making are really dirty." She whispered huskily.

"I can't help i-it." Shelby said softly, a small moan following her words. "It feels so good." She added, smirking a little. "And I've got dirty things in my mind."

Audrey bit her lip as she took the shower head once again, starting to take the conditioner off. "You do?" she teased. "Like what?"

"You in that sexy lingerie. Just the thought of it makes me wet again." Shelby admitted.

The actress put the shower head away, placing a wet, hot kiss on her lover's neck once again. "I'll be waiting for you on the bed, with the lingerie." She whispered before pulling away.

Shelby pouted as her lover pulled away, "Ugh, fine." She pulled the drain plug and stood up.

Audrey let out a chuckle as she took a towel, starting to dry herself before leaving the bathroom.

Shelby grabbed a towel and followed her lover's actions, but stayed in the bathroom a little longer, wanting to give her fiancé time to get dressed.

As soon as Audrey was done drying herself, she went to the bags and found the right lingerie, putting it on and ripping the tags off, lying in bed and waiting for her lover.

Shelby left her towel on the bathroom floor before going into the main part of the room. She felt a familiar throb between her legs when she spotted her lover on the bed. She bit her lip as she walked over to the bed, crawling up it until she was straddling her lover's waist. "You look... so sexy." She said lowly as her hand slowly moved up the woman's sides.

Audrey could feel the wet center of her lover on her belly, and it caused her to bite her lip as she caressed Shelby's waist. "So do you." She whispered huskily, back arching slightly.

"I love this one you," Shelby said as her finger traced the top of the garter belt. "You can leave it on forever." She said with a small smirk.

Audrey started softly scratching Shelby's sides, slowly going to her thighs and back up to her ribcage. "I can't leave it on forever, we won't do anything besides sex if I do so." She teased.

"What's wrong with that?" Shelby asked as her hands mimicked her lover's, gently scratching her sides.

The actress let out a small 'hsss' as her back arched a little. "I didn't say it was something bad, did I?"

"No," Shelby smirked. Her fingers started to run along the bottom of her lover's bra, ghosting over her flesh.

Audrey bit her lip harder, hands falling down to Shelby's butt, squeezing it. "I can feel you're already wet." She whispered.

Shelby moaned softly before she started moving her hips at a slow pace. "I told you, I've been horny all day. And seeing you in this," she paused to hook her fingers under the elastic of the garter belt. "Turns me on, a lot."

The actress let out a whimper as she felt her lover's hips bucking against her. "I said I was going to take care of you at the store, but you didn't let me."

"I don't like public sex..." Shelby said softly, her hips never stopping. "I'm too loud, we both know this."

"We sure do." Audrey chuckled, hands still scratching the blonde's thighs. "I'm sorry if I push you to that sometimes." The actress added.

"I'd stop you if I wanted to," Shelby said. "You never push me to do anything I don't want to do." Her hips moved a little faster this time as she pulled the elastic back, letting it go to snap against the woman's skin.

Audrey let out another whimper as she felt the elastic hitting her skin, the feeling in her belly getting hotter. "I m-meant the times w-we had sex i-in public," Audrey explained, breath already stuck in her throat.

"I didn't mind," Shelby smirked. She snaked her hands around her lover's back, unclasping her bra, and pulling it off of her. "As much as I love this on you, it has to go."

"O-okay" Audrey breathed out, arching her back to help her lover. "I just don't ever want to push you into anything you don't want to, my love."

"You won't," Shelby said as her hands slowly slide back up her lover's sides to her breasts, cupping them gently. "I'll stop you if I ever feel like I don't want to do something." She said before leaning down to place a kiss on the woman's neck.

Audrey let her hands tangle in blonde locks, pulling Shelby closer, back arching one again. "Okay... I guess I'll just shut up now." She chuckled, eyes already falling shut. "Sorry for that... I just love you so much"

"It's okay," Shelby said before kissing up her lover's neck to her ear. "I love you too, gorgeous." She whispered before lightly nibbling on her earlobe.

The actress smiled softly, hands stroking blonde hair. "I hope I didn't get you out of the mood." She whispered, a moan slipping her mouth once again as teeth met her earlobe.

"Nope," Shelby whispered before kissing back down her lover's neck. When she met her collarbones, she left a small bite, followed by her tongue to sooth over the inflicted area.

"Good." The actress whimpered, hips bucking slightly, head bending back.

"What do you want me to do to you?" Shelby asked lowly. Her lips continued to attack her lover's neck with kisses and bites with the occasional lick here and there.

"W-whatever you want." Audrey breathed out. "I'm all yours, babygirl."

Shelby smirked against her lover's skin as she moved her hips a little lower, so her center was on top of Audrey's. She started moving her hips again as her lips moved lower, moving toward her chest.

Audrey let her nails scratch down Shelby's back softly, going all the way down to her hips and back up, her own hips starting to buck with the other woman's, a soft moan leaving her lips. "F-fuck..." She moaned, the rubbing causing her wetness to grow even more.

Shelby smirked, swirling her tongue around her lover's nipple, her hand teasing the other. She flicked against the hardening bud before taking it into her mouth, gently sucking. She started rolling the other nipple between her fingers as she rocked her hips a little harder.

"B-baby..." Audrey whined, hands cupping her lover's ass, pulling her closer. Her wetness was starting to coat the dark-blue underwear, and she was sure Shelby would be able to feel it at any moment.

Shelby could feel the wetness, and she smirked against the woman's skin. As she pulled back, she tugged on her lover's nipple with her teeth before repeating these actions on the other breast. With her free hand, she moved it between their bodies to cup Audrey's center outside of her panties, moaning at how wet she was.

As Shelby moved to the other nipple, a whimper left Audrey's lips, back arching, a moan now escaping as a hand cupped her dripping center. "T-take... take t-the belt off." The actress whimpered, hands tangling in blonde locks again. "I want t-to feel your b-body on mine."

"Wait..." Shelby mumbled around her lover's skin. "Be patient." She said as she pulled away. She slowly kissed down her lover's stomach, stopping when she came to the garter belt. She sat up and moved back to unclip the belt, slowly pulling it down her body.

The actress groaned at her lover's answer, hips bucking harder. As Shelby's lips started going down, a moan left her lips. "I love y-you, Shelby." She breathed out, the belt slipping down her body.

"I love you too," Shelby said against her lover's skin as she kissed along the top of her underwear.

Audrey bit her lip at her lover's answer. She didn't know why, but she felt like something was off. The thought caused her to not be able to relax, to enjoy things. "P-pink." She said softly, breathing out.

Shelby pulled back, looking up at her lover with worry and concern. "What's wrong?" She asked as she moved up the bed. "Did I hurt you?"

"I..." Audrey took a deep breath, staring into blue eyes with already chocolate teary ones. "Is e-everything alright?" She asked softly, almost embarrassedly.

"Of course," Shelby said I'm confused tone, brows furrowed. "Baby, what's wrong?" she asked again, her hands cupping Audrey's cheeks.

Audrey leaned into the touch, feeling her fears easing. "I don't k-know... I just t-thought you were mad, I d-don't know why, as something w-was off."

"I'm not mad, Audrey. I promise. All I was thinking about was you, pleasing you. I'm not upset or anything." Shelby explained.

"I'm sorry" The actress whispered, staring down. The way Shelby was talking caused her to get confused.

"It's okay," Shelby said softly. "Talk to me, babe. I can tell you've got something on your mind."

"I just..." the actress began, taking another deep breath as she stared up. "I guess I g-got confused... you were acting... different." She said softly.

"I was?" Shelby asked as she sat up more. "I'm not meaning to be... I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Audrey said softly, letting her hands creep up on Shelby's body, caressing her cheeks. "I'm probably... overreacting, I'm sorry." She sighed. "I didn't mean to cut the mood."

"It's okay... you didn't," Shelby said with a small smile even though her mind wandered to other things, all the things that could impact her mood. "I'm sorry too... I guess I'm just blocking things out, and I'm trying to focus on you instead." She explained, her eyes falling down.

Audrey moved a little, so she was sitting down as well, face to face to Shelby, one of her hands caressing the younger woman's back. "It's okay, my love." She whispered softly, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "We don't have to continue if you don't want to... we can cuddle and talk, I don't mind"

"You didn't get to cum though," Shelby said with a small pout. "I want to make you cum. Let me do that, and then we can cuddle."

"I don't want you to think you have to... if you don't want to, it's alright," Audrey explained softly, caressing her lover's cheek.

"I want to," Shelby said softly as she leaned forward to press a gentle kiss on her lover's lips. "But only if you want me too. If you feel like something is off, or wrong, I won't." She said.

Audrey kissed back just as softly, caressing her lover cheek as she did so. "I want you to..." she confessed shyly. "I just thought you were mad. I know you are not now... I trust you, babygirl."

"Okay, babe. If you want me to stop again just let me know." Shelby said before returning back to her position between Audrey's thighs.

"Okay," Audrey said softly, biting her lip as she laid back down again. "You know... I probably won't want you to stop... I'm soaking wet." She whispered.

"That's fine by me," Shelby smirked before placing a kiss on her lover's center over her panties. She moaned when she felt her lover's arousal against her lips.

At the small kiss, Audrey subconsciously bucked her hips, feeling all the desire from before coming back, hands tangling in blonde locks. "L-Lord..." she whimpered.

Shelby hooked her fingers under the elastic of her lover's dark blue and black, lace panties. She pulled away slightly as she pulled the material down her legs.

Audrey helped the other woman to pull her panties down, moaning as she felt the air hitting her core

Slowly, Shelby kissed up one thigh, and then the other. When she finally returned back to her lover's center, she used the tip of her tongue to teasingly move up from her entrance to her clit. She moaned as she finally tasted her.

Audrey gladly spread her legs for Shelby, moaning as she felt a tongue finally touching her. Her hands pulled the other woman closer, wanting more.

Shelby repeated her actions of moving from her lover's entrance to her clit, circling it each time she came to it. She started flicking her tongue against the woman's clit, moving at a slow pace.

Audrey knew she was needy, but not as much as she really was. Hips bucking more and more, the actress took her hands away from blonde locks, scared of hurting her lover, holding the sheets strongly. "M-more, baby..." she whined.

Shelby's tongue started moving quicker, flicking in every direction before sucking on her clit. She moved one hand to Audrey's center, two of her fingers teasing her entrance.

Audrey moaned louder as her back arched, knuckles white from gripping the sheets. "Y-yes... please." She moaned.

Shelby slowly pushed her fingers into her lover's center, curling them as she pulled out, and then back in. She stayed at the slow pace as she continued to suck on the woman's clit, teasing it with the tip of her tongue.

The actress felt her orgasm starting to build up as her hips bucked more and more. "S-shit... b-ba... b-baby..." the actress moaned, wanting to let Shelby know how much she was enjoying it.

Shelby smirked against her lover's core. She used her free hand to pin the woman's hips to the bed. She started moving her fingers faster, curling them with each movement.

The actress started feeling herself coming closer to the edge. She tried stopping her hips, but it didn't help as they kept bucking. "S-shit... I'm c—" she actress moaned once again.

Shelby doubled her efforts when she knew her lover was close, but soon slowed her actions once she came, helping her ride out her orgasm.

Audrey came hard as her back arched, moaning loudly, panting hard, hips bucking more and more.

Shelby slowly withdrew her fingers before lapping up her fiancé's climax. She moaned at the taste, loving each time she was able to do this.

With all the licking, the stimulation became too much, and her hips pulled away softly, letting out a whimper, hands loosening their grip on the sheets.

Shelby pulled away, licking her lips and fingers clean before kissing up her lover's body. She placed a kiss on Audrey's lips before laying down next to her.

Audrey kept panting as Shelby followed up her body. As soon as the younger woman rested beside her, she turned to place a hot, harsh kiss on Shelby's lips, tangling their legs together, not wanting to pull apart.

Shelby moaned against her lover's lips as her arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. One of her hands moved down to cup her ass lightly.

Audrey got on top of Shelby, deepening the kiss even more. She was hungry all of a sudden, hungry for her lover's lips on her. Her tongue started swirling with the younger blonde's tongue.

Shelby moaned into her lover's mouth as her lips bucked lightly. Both of her hands grasped Audrey's ass, pulling her closer as she kissed the other woman harder.

The actress pulled away softly, panting as their foreheads kept touching, hands caressing Shelby's cheeks.

Shelby smiled up at her lover as one of her hands moved up and down her back. "I love you so much."

Audrey smiled softly, panting hard still. "I love you so much, you have no idea." She said breathlessly.

"I made you cum hard, didn't I?" Shelby teased with a small smirk.

"Yes, Lord yes, you did." The actress chuckled as she moved to the side of her lover, keeping their legs tangled.

Shelby smiled as she pressed one last kiss to her lover's lips. "I'm glad, gorgeous."

"Me too." Audrey chuckled as she pulled her lover's head to her chest, stroking blonde locks while taking a deep, relaxing breath.

"I'm sorry for acting strange or weird earlier," Shelby said softly as she allowed her eyes to close.

"It's okay, my love." The actress said softly. "I think I was the one seeing things."

"I'm not sure..." Shelby admitted softly. "I was trying not to feel things... and I'm sorry."

"I understand, baby... really," Audrey reassured, one of her hands running up and down on Shelby's back. "I just found it weird that you were being so... rude."

"I was being rude?" Shelby's head picked up as she looked into her lover's eyes. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Honeybun, it's okay, really." The older blonde reassured softly, staring lovingly into blue eyes. "Not exactly rude but... cold, I suppose?"

Shelby nodded before resting her head back onto her lover's chest. She sighed, closing her eyes again. "I'm sorry I made you feel that way... I'm so sorry. And it's not okay. That's never okay."

"Baby..." The actress felt her chest heaving with her lover's words, arms squeezing her just a little closer. "Today was hard, you have every right to not be feeling your best." She said softly.

Shelby nodded softly as she snuggled closer to her lover. "Thank you," she said in a small voice. "Thank you for understanding."

Audrey's heart ached even more with Shelby's tone, a kiss being placed on top of her head. "I'll always be here for you, no matter what, my love... I mean it."

"Thank you," Shelby said again. She placed a small kiss on Audrey's chest before sitting up to pull the blankets over them, finding herself growing cold.

As soon as the blankets were up, Audrey tangled Shelby's legs again, snuggling closer as she whined. "Don't go that far from me." She said playfully, pouting sweetly.

Shelby let out a small chuckle before returning back to her lover's chest. "Never. I'm never leaving you again. I want to be right here, in this hotel bed, for the rest of our lives." She teased with a small smile.

Audrey chuckled as well, hands caressing Shelby's skin again. "Okay, I'm not complaining." She said playfully.

"We can order Ming-Li every day and enjoy our new life as being a part of this bed," Shelby said before trying to hold back a laugh.

The actress couldn't help but let a laugh out, holding the rest back. "I'll be a pillow and you'll be my pillowcase." She said softly, voice coming weird because of the stuck laugh.

"Are you saying you'd like to be inside me?" Shelby laughed loudly.

Audrey couldn't help but burst into laughs. "Yes, ma'am." She said between chuckles.

Shelby shook her head as she continued to laugh. "Oh, I love you so much."

"I love you so much more." The actress said as she took a deep breath, managing to calm her laugh down. "I really do."

"I really love you too," Shelby said before picking her head up to place a small kiss on her lover's lips. "You mean the world to me."

"You mean the world to me too, Shelby," Audrey whispered softly, caressing the blonde's locks. "I don't want to ever lose you... I don't think I can ever be happy again if I don't have you around."

"You won't, so don't worry about thinking about those things. Okay, baby?" Shelby asked before kissing Audrey again.

Audrey nodded as she kissed Shelby back, hand moving to her cheek, caressing it tenderly. "It's so good to kiss you." The actress whispered softly as they pulled apart. "I keep remembering of when we weren't together and I just--" a small chuckle came out. "It's just so good to have you as mine... it's everything I've ever wanted and more."

Shelby smiled softly, her hand softly moving up her lover's sternum to her chest, where she traced small, random patterns on her skin. "I'm glad I've lived up to your expectations... and then some."

"You did much more than fill my expectations... you filled my life," Audrey said softly, blushing at how cheesy and cliché it sounded. But, as of all clichés, that was true.

Shelby's smile grew larger as she leaned in for another kiss. "You've changed mine completely, and in the best of ways."

"I'm so glad." The actress whispered softly. "You know, the first time we had sex... I was so scared you had taken it as a onetime thing." She confessed. "I remember asking you to be my girlfriend on the same night... I was, and am, just so in love."

"I was nervous too," Shelby admitted. "But I'm so thankful it was more than that. And I would have said yes to dating you after that first bottle of wine probably."

Audrey couldn't help but burst into laughs, shaking her head as she did so. "I think the sex was what caused you to 'click' and realize you had feelings, I suppose."

"This is true," Shelby said. "That night means a lot to me though. It's the night I realized I'm not straight, and that I wanted to be with you, to date you, and that I love you."

The actress smiled shyly, feeling her cheeks burning. "Magic fingers, huh?" she teased.

"Totally the magic fingers." Shelby chucked.

Audrey burst into laughs once again, shaking her head as she did so. "I love you so much. Oh, Lord."

"I love you even more, gorgeous." Shelby smiled widely before leaning up to kiss her lover's lips. "Again, thank you for today, for standing up for me, and making me feel better."

"Babygirl," Audrey said sweetly. "Please, quit thanking me. You don't have to, my love."

"I feel like I do, but okay," Shelby spoke softly before placing one last loving kiss on her fiancé's lips before laying her head back down.

Audrey gladly kissed back, whining as Shelby pulled away, hugging her closely right after.

"Does my lovely soon-to-be wife want more kisses?" Shelby asked as she raised her head back up.

Audrey let out a giggle as she nodded, puckering her lips for Shelby as she closed her eyes.

Shelby kissed her lover slowly, softly, and lovingly. She brought one hand up to gently caress the woman's cheek as she kissed her.

The actress smiled softly as she kissed her lover back, a hand running up and down her back, pulling her closer.

"I... love... you," Shelby whispered between gentle kisses.

"I... love you... too," Audrey whispered softly, the kisses being passionate, gentle, sweet.

Shelby smiled against her lover's lips, pulling away just slightly to rest her forehead against Audrey's. "I love you more."

Audrey smiled tenderly as she stared up at blue eyes, her free hand stroking blonde locks. "No way." She chuckled. "But today I'll let you think so."

Shelby chuckled as well as she smiled harder. "Thank you, gorgeous." She leaned in for another kiss, loving the feeling of their soft, loving kisses.

The actress let out one more chuckle as she kissed Shelby back, finding herself needy for her lover's kisses. "I don't... know why... but I'm... craving your lips... so much..." She mumbled.

"I know... the feeling," Shelby said against her lover's lips before letting her tongue run against the woman's bottom lip, asking for access.

Audrey gladly let her lover's tongue in, enjoying the feeling, lips moving tenderly, lovingly.

Shelby moved her tongue along with her lover's, moaning softly into her mouth as she continued to caress her cheek.

The actress let her tongue twirl around Shelby's, her hands subconsciously pulling her closer, pulling away only when the air became a necessity.

Shelby breathed heavily as she smiled down at her lover. "I don't think I'll ever get enough of you."

"Me either." Audrey breathed out. "It's been some time since we made out like that..." she smirked.

"It has." Shelby smiled before kissing Audrey again, this time a little harder, but still lovingly.

Audrey whimpered as she kissed her lover back, tongue instantly entering her mouth, swirling with Shelby's.

A small moan escaped Shelby's mouth as her hand moved to tangle in her lover's hair. She pulled her closer as their kiss grew deeper, tongues dancing along each other's.

Audrey didn't want to take things further. The make out was good - delicious, actually. Shifting their position, the actress let her whole body pressed against Shelby's, hands tangling even more in blonde locks.

Again, Shelby moaned into her lover's mouth as she felt her body against her own. She was enjoying their skin to skin, and lips to lips.

Audrey nibbled on her lover's lower lip, pulling apart while panting hard, resting her forehead against Shelby's. "Lord..." she breathed out.

Shelby was panting hard as well. "I know," she smiled softly. "You're like, the best kisser ever." She chuckled.

"Oh, please" Audrey giggled, chest still rising and falling harshly. "That would be you."

"Nope," Shelby giggled softly before burying her face in the crook of the other woman's neck.

The actress giggled as she let herself rest beside her lover, tangling their legs together. "I bet Daniella would agree" She teased, wanting to light up the mood.

"Oh whatever," Shelby chuckled. She was thankful her lover couldn't see that she was blushing fiercely. "We were barely teenagers, I didn't know how to kiss then."

"Do you want to kiss her again then?" Audrey teased once again, voice coming firm.

Shelby lifted her head slowly, looking into her lover's eyes. "No. I don't want to kiss anyone but you, even if I were playing that dumb game again." She said.

The actress realized the change in her lover's voice, and let her hand caress her cheeks. "I'm kidding, babygirl." She said softly.

"I know, I'm just saying if I had to, I wouldn't," Shelby said softly. "I don't want anyone else."

"I don't want anyone else either." Audrey smiled softly, pecking her lover sweetly before letting her head rest back down on the pillows.

Shelby rested her head in the crook her lover's neck again, enjoying the warmth, and her scent. "I love you," she mumbled against her skin.

"I love you so much." The actress whispered as she buried her nose into Shelby's hair, placing a soft kiss on top of her head. "I'm sorry for the joke... I should have been more careful, especially after today." She mumbled.

Shelby smiled at the small kiss. "It's okay, baby. I didn't mind the joke. It's okay. Don't be sorry, babe." She said softly.

"Are you sure?" the actress asked softly, nose still buried in wet blonde hair

"Of course, I'm sure, gorgeous," Shelby said before placing a tender kiss on her lover's neck.

Audrey smiled at the kiss, pulling Shelby closer. "Okay." She said softly, letting out a relaxed sigh as she breathed out.

Shelby snuggled more into her lover's embrace. Her hand slowly slid up and down Audrey's back, trailing random patterns against her skin.

The actress let her eyes shut together, the dim light of the room caused her to relax a little, nothing but nice thoughts clouding her mind.

Shelby let her eyes close as well, the feeling of happiness and warmth made her feel tired along with her emotional exhaustion from today's events. "I'm sleepy," she mumbled.

"Me too." The actress mumbled back, nose not daring to leave blond locks. It felt safe there, smelling her lover's scent. "Goodnight, honeybun, you are my world."

"As you are mine. I love you, gorgeous. Goodnight." Shelby smiled before placing another kiss on her lover's neck.

Audrey smiled softly to herself as she placed another kiss on her lover's head, hand caressing her blonde curls as she took another deep breath.

Shelby sighed with content as she started to fall asleep. A small yawn slipped from her lips as she drifted away to her dreams.

At the small yawn and heavy breathing of her lover, Audrey's heart subconsciously relaxed, and all the emotions from the day - The suppressed ones, the ones she had to hide in order to be strong for her love - started to come. The actress' chest started aching from everything that had happened on the day, hateful words and how Shelby's mother had reacted kept running in her mind in a loop, causing Audrey's eyes to start getting teary, and her breath to start getting heavy in her throat. At the first tear, a sob wanted to come out as well, but the actress bit her lip to stop it, not daring to give the world a chance of waking Shelby up. Slowly and carefully, Audrey slipped out of the bed, more and more tears falling down her cheeks, her heart feeling desperate with pain. The actress quietly walked towards the wardrobe and took a robe, wrapping it around herself before going to the small balcony of the room, sitting on the cold floor and feeling more and more tears falling down, legs being pulled closer to her chest, head buried between them, sobs escaping until eventually, she fell asleep, exhausted from crying so much, cold and alone on the marble, exposed to the stars, hoping they could somehow make things better, protect the person she loved the most.

As Shelby slept, she turned to her side, imagining that she would feel her lover's arms around her and her body next to her, but there was neither. Slowly, her eyes opened, and when she saw that Audrey was gone a million thoughts filled her head. Everything's from 'maybe she's in the bathroom' to 'fuck, Mom scared her off'. A knot formed in her throat as tears started to well up in her eyes. She got up from the bed and saw the doors to the balcony open. She walked toward the doors to see Audrey asleep on the ground, her face red and tear stained. She frowned, sighing as she wondered what would have happened. She did sigh in relief that Audrey hadn't left her, and her nerves were starting to calm. She leaned down, gently brushing Audrey's short hair out of her face. "Baby?" she whispered.

Audrey's breath was heavy, and her chest was still painful from crying so much. As Shelby's hand brushed her hair away, the actress felt herself starting to wake up, body filling with pain from spending the whole night on the cold, harsh floor. Slowly, Audrey sat up, eyes red and swollen.

"Baby," Shelby frowned even more like her whole body filled with worry. "Come inside, it's cold. I don't want you getting sick. Come on." She said as she held out her hands for her lover.

Audrey took her lover's hands, wiping the remaining tears before doing so. She cursed herself for letting her lover realize what was going on, brown hues staring down as she entered back inside the room.

Shelby brought her fiancé over to the bed and sat her down. She cupped the woman's face with her hands, wiping away the tears. "What's going on, babe?" she asked softly, gently.

Audrey hugged herself and snuggled more into the big robe, wanting to disappear. She took a deep breath, swollen eyes getting teary once again. "I d-didn't want you t-to see me like t-that." She whispered brokenly.

Shelby wiped the tears before they could fall. She sat down next to her lover, wrapping her arms around her before gently rocking her side to side. "Why?" she asked with furrowed brows. "As you told me earlier, you can tell me anything, you don't have to hide."

The actress nodded as a small sob came out, her head throbbing with pain, eyes too. She let her head rest against Shelby's shoulder, arms hugging the younger woman. "I j-just didn't w-want you to think I'm n-not okay... I didn't w-want to upset you more." She confessed softly. "I guess I s-spent the whole d-day yesterday s-sucking up what I was f-feeling up and when I s-saw you were sleeping m-my body just l-let all my emotions g-go."

Shelby felt her heart breaking with each word her lover spoke. She pulled Audrey onto her lap, rocking her still. "Don't ever feel like you're going to upset me... I want you to talk to me, not hold these feelings in because what's happening now is horrible. Yes, I hate seeing you like this, but I want you to talk to me, to be honest with me... about anything and everything."

The actress gladly sat on her lover's lap, hugging her closer, burying her face into the crook of her neck as she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. "I'm s-sorry... I just hate how i-it all made you f-feel... it h-hurts so much t-to see you like t-that."

Shelby moved her hand up and down her lover's back, trying to calm her more. "Please don't apologize, it's okay... and I know what you mean. That's how I feel right now." She sighed. "Is there anything else in your mind?"

"J-just that I l-love you so m-much... and that I'm n-not a violent person b-but I want to stab y-your mom." The actress said softly. A shaky chuckle came as she tried to lighten up the mood a little.

Shelby smiled softly as she laughed. "I'll bring the knife if you'll do it." She joked. "And I love you so much too."

"That's horrible" Audrey laughed as she shook her head, pulling apart softly to wipe her tears away, taking another deep breath before staring at beloved blue eyes. "My body hurts... and my head... and eyes." She chuckled. "And I'm cold."

"Do you want to take another bath? It'll ease your aches and pains and warm you up." Shelby suggested.

"Do you mind?" The actress asked shyly, staring at Shelby with puppy, swollen, red eyes.

"Not at all," Shelby said with a small smile. "Let's go take a nice hot bath." She said before urging her lover to get up.

Audrey nodded as she got up, pulling her lover with her to the bathroom. She turned the water on and started taking her robe off, biting her lip as she saw some bruises on her hips from sleeping at the floor.

"Baby," Shelby frowned again as she gently placed her hand on one of the bruises. "Are you okay? Should we ice this first?"

The actress let out a small 'hss' at the touch, shaking her head with the question. "It's fine, love. It'll soon pass." She smiled sweetly, turning around to enter at the tub, pulling Shelby in with her, more bruises being exposed at her back.

"Baby, this is not okay," Shelby said before sitting down in the tub, waiting for Audrey to sit on her lap. "You look like you were in a fight." She explained with a sad expression.

Audrey carefully sat on her lover's lap, letting her hands rest on her shoulders, hooking behind her neck. More bruises were exposed on her forearms. "I have sensitive skin, babygirl... don't worry, really." She explained softly, placing a delicate kiss on Shelby's lips.

"Okay," Shelby sighed. "When we go back to the house, I can rub some scar, bruise lotion on them. It'll help heal them quicker. That's why the marks on my ass always go away so quickly." She explained.

Audrey couldn't help but let out a small chuckle mixed with a smirk at the other woman's words, nodding as she did so. "Okay baby, thank you so much." She said softly, pecking Shelby again. The hot water was already starting to ease the pain on her body, and the heat seemed to be easing the throbbing of her head and eyes.

Shelby kissed her lover back before smiling. "You're welcome, babydoll. I'd do anything for you." She said before yawning softly. "Sorry," she said before covering her mouth.

Audrey let out a small chuckle, yawning as well right after. "I'm a little sleepy still." She chuckled. "We could maybe... sleep a little more?"

"After we get out of the bath. I don't want the chance of one of us slipping under." Shelby said. "Do you want me to massage your shoulders?"

"That's smart." Audrey let out a small chuckle once again. "And yes, please." She said softly, starting to turn around.

Shelby grabbed the body wash, pouring some into her hands, and gently started moving her fingers over the other woman's skin. She started at the base of her neck, slowly moving down to her shoulders and arms.

Audrey felt all her body relaxing even more. She let out a small sigh, head bending forward.

Shelby moved back up Audrey's arms to her shoulders. She could feel the tension there and started to work a little harder but still gently.

At the slightly harsher touch, Audrey let out a small groan, biting her lip right after.

Shelby's fingers stopped. "Are you okay?" she asked, hoping that she wasn't being too rough.

"I am, babe." She nodded softly. "It just feels so... good."

"Okay, if it hurts, please tell me," Shelby said before resuming her actions. She kept with the gentle touches as she started to move down Audrey's back.

"Okay, babygirl, don't worry" She smiled softly to herself. "I didn't mean to sleep at the balcony..." The actress added. "I fell asleep there."

Shelby nodded with a small sigh. "Okay." Her hands reached the bottom of her lover's back under the water. She gently ran her fingers over the bruises on her sides. "Next time wake me up and I'll sleep on the patio with you." She said, trying to lighten the mood.

The actress bit her lip as she felt her lover's hands going over the bruises, letting out a chuckle right after. "Okay." She said softly. "Are you mad?"

"No, I'm not mad... I'm just, sad. I wish you would have felt comfortable enough to talk to me." Shelby said, her voice gentle and loving.

"Baby..." The actress softly, tenderly, turning to caress her lover's cheek. "It's not that I didn't feel comfortable... I just wanted to let you rest, not bother with that subject... I needed to let my emotions out, that was all."

"Okay," Shelby nodded understandingly. "I understand, I promise."

"The last thing I wanted was to make you sad, I swear," Audrey said softly, staring sadly into ocean eyes.

"I know, babydoll. You didn't make me sad, the situation did." Shelby explained as she wrapped her arms around Audrey's waist, pulling her closer. "I love you so, so much."

"I love you so much, you have no idea," Audrey whispered.

Shelby kissed Audrey this time as she gently ran her hands up and down the woman's sides. "I think I do have an idea because I feel the same way."

"Silly." The actress chuckled shyly, pecking her lover one last time before getting up. "C'mon, I want to cuddle." She said softly.

"Okay." Shelby nodded before pulling the drain plug. She grabbed them each a fresh towel as she stepped out of the tub. She handed one over to Audrey before drying herself off.

Audrey smiled as she took the towel, starting to dry herself as well. "Can we cuddle naked?" she asked softly.

"That's the best way so of course," Shelby said playfully. She didn't mean it in a sexual way, she just loved the skin to skin contact and the warmth between them.

The actress let out a laugh as she rolled her eyes playfully, dropping the towel off and going to their room. "I agree." She shouted softly.

Shelby followed after her lover once she discarded her towel. She laid down on their bed, holding open her arms for the other woman. "Come here, babydoll."

Audrey smiled happily as she crawled up the bed, snuggling into her lover's arms. She peeked to the nightstand, seeing a clock there. "It's only seven, we can sleep for more three hours." She mumbled, burying her face into the crook of Shelby's neck, both already under the blankets.

"Sounds good to me, gorgeous." Shelby smiled softly as she wrapped her arms around her lover, holding her close. One hand started slowly moving up and down Audrey's back, hoping to put her to sleep.

"I love you," Audrey mumbled, eyes already shutting close. "We have to... have to stop by—" a yawn cut her. "Stop by Build-A-Bear for Lizzy..."

"We're taking her with us, remember? We're going to head to the house, change, pick her up, go back to the mall, and then to my dad's." She said.

"Yeah..." the actress mumbled back, sleep hitting all of a sudden. "I was just... just reminding you."

"I remembered, so don't you worry. I've got it all covered, baby. Why don't you go to sleep?" Shelby asked before yawning softly.

Audrey let out a chuckle, snuggling closer to Shelby's neck. "Don't be mad... I was just—" another yawn. "Trying to help."

"I'm never mad at you, babe. Please don't think that. I love you so much." Shelby said before gently squeezing her lover in her arms.

"'Kay..." Audrey mumbled, tangling their legs close together. "I'm sleepy."

"I'm sleepy too, babydoll. Let's go to sleep. I love you... goodnight." Shelby said before pressing a small kiss to the top of her lover's head.

"I love you so much," Audrey mumbled once again, half sleep. "So, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so... so much."

Shelby let out a small chuckle as she smiled widely. "So many so's for such a sleepy-sounding person." She teased.

The actress chuckled sleepily, more into the sleeping stage than the awake one. "It's true." She mumbled. "You're my world... I love you, lady."

"You're my world too..." Shelby yawned again. "I love you too, baby. G'night." She whispered.

"Goodnight, honeybun," Audrey mumbled, placing a sleepy kiss to Shelby's neck, snuggling just a little closer to her before drifting completely into sleep.

Shelby smiled when she felt the kiss just before slipping into her dreams again.

The hours passed and Audrey woke up to a specific Sun ray peeking through her eyelids. Slowly, she turned her head, burying it even more to Shelby's neck. "Uhm." She groaned, snuggling closer to her lover.

Shelby heard the groan and tightened her grip on her lover's waist. "Baby," she whispered as she tried to open her eyes but failed. She pulled Audrey closer, smiling when she could smell her glorious scent.

The actress let out a soft smile make its way to her lips, eyes still closed as she placed a sleepy kiss to Shelby's neck. "Mm..." she mumbled. "Sleepy..."

Shelby placed a kiss on the top of her lover's head. "Me too..." she yawned softly after speaking. "Gotta get up."

The actress whined in protest, tangling their legs even more. Her body felt way better than before, and the throbbing on her head and eyes seemed to have gone away. "Baby..." She whined. "Miss you."

Shelby gently squeezed her lover in her arms. "I miss you too, baby... we've gotta get up though." She said as she started to wake up more. Soon, she opened her eyes, seeing Audrey more comfortable and peaceful than she had seen her in a long while.

"I know..." The actress said softly, gently sitting up as she rubbed her eyes, yawning right after. "Good morning, my love." Audrey smiled, pecking Shelby sweetly.

"Good morning, my gorgeous, lovely fiancé." Shelby smiled before kissing Audrey this time.

Audrey giggled as she kissed her lover back, caressing Shelby's cheeks lovingly. "You are the woman of my life, Shelby Tindall." She whispered, foreheads touching.

Shelby smiled, even more, when she heard her name with Audrey's last name. "You're the woman of my life as well, Audrey Tindall." She said before kissing her again.

The actress smile grew even larger before kissing Shelby again, this time a little deeper but still tenderly, lovingly.

Shelby allowed her hand to gently tangle in her lover's hair as her tongue ran over her bottom lip, asking for access.

Before Shelby could put her tongue in, Audrey let her lips suck on the wet flesh as she pulled apart. "Baby," she panted softly. "You know I want this, a lot, but we have to get up." She said softly.

"Twenty or thirty more minutes won't matter..." Shelby said before glancing to the clock seeing it was 10:27 AM. She let out a small groan before pulling away. "Never mind, I don't want to pay for another night if we miss check out."

"Oh, you care more about money than about your fiancé's needs now?" Audrey teased, starting to get up.

Shelby grabbed her lover's hand, gently pulling her back to the bed. "That's not what I meant at all, baby. I just don't see the point in paying for another night unless you want to stay here again."

Audrey let out a small giggle as she sat back onto the bed, lacing her fingers with Shelby's. "I know, I'm teasing you, silly." She giggled.

"Okay, babe. I love you so much. Thank you again, for everything." She smiled before placing a kiss on Audrey's lips. "I mean it."

Audrey rolled her eyes playfully, kissing Shelby back. "Don't thank me, honeybun." She said softly. "I love you so much."

"Whatever you say, and I love you more, babydoll," Shelby said before pulling away to get up from the bed.

"No, you don't." Audrey murmured teasingly before getting up as well, going to the bathroom to take her clothes and started putting them on.

Shelby followed her lover's actions and got dressed. Once she was dressed, she wrapped her arms around Audrey's waist, holding her close. "I do, I really do love you more."

Audrey finished dressing herself and soon she was pulled closer by her lover, letting out a small giggle as she hooked her arms behind Shelby's neck. "You don't... we love each other the same amount, how about that?" she asked softly, rubbing their noses together.

"Sounds good to me." Shelby smiled softly. She rubbed their noses together again, giggling softly as she did so.

Audrey giggled before placing a sweet, loving kiss to Shelby's lips, pulling apart right after. "I love you." She said softly as she pulled the younger blonde back to the bedroom.

"I love you too. I wish we had more time." Shelby pouted. "I want you so badly." She said lowly.

Audrey felt her lip getting caught between pearl teeth as she stared back at her lover, a small smirk on her lips. "Oh?"

"I always want you first thing in the morning," Shelby said as she smirked as well, pulling her lover closer.

Audrey bit her lip harsher, letting her hands rest on her lover's waist, caressing it. "Baby..." she whispered. "You know I want you too... but we can't now."

"I know." Shelby sighed. "We should gather our stuff and get going." She said before pulling away.

"Yes." Audrey pouted, caressing her lover's waist before letting go. She started gathering the pieces of the dark blue lingerie from the floor, biting her lip as she took the before coated panties.

Shelby gathered up their trash and threw it away, wanting to make it easier on the maid that would eventually come clean up their mess. Once everything was thrown away, she gathered up their bags from the mall.

"Ready, babe?" Audrey asked as she stepped closer to her lover, taking her free hand, lacing their fingers together.

Shelby nodded as she gladly took her lover's hand. "Yes, gorgeous." She guided them out of the room and to the elevator.

The actress smiled as she walked with her lover, clicking on the first-floor button as they entered the elevator.

As the doors closed, Shelby wrapped one arm around her lover's waist, holding her close as they waited for the doors to open again.

Audrey smiled at the touch, resting her head on her lover's shoulder. Soon, the doors opened again, and Audrey hesitantly pulled away, taking Shelby out with her.

Shelby walked to the front desk to hand the woman the room key.

"Checking out?" She asked.

"Yes."

The woman started typing away on the computer. "That'll be $95.92 for the night."

Shelby nodded as she went to grab her wallet from her purse.

"No, no," Audrey said quickly, stopping Shelby's hand. "Here." She said softly as she took her wallet, giving the woman her credit card.

"Thank you," Shelby said softly.

The woman behind the desk ran the card before handing it back over with a receipt to sign. "Your signature, Mrs. Tindall."

Audrey smiled to her lover before turning to the woman, her smile growing with the title the woman called her. Signing the paper, the actress put the card back to her wallet, smiling at the woman once again. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Have a good day, ladies."

"You too," Shelby said with a smile before taking her lover's hand again and guiding her out of the hotel and to the car.

Audrey smiled to the woman one last time before taking her lover's hand and start walking with her. "She called me Mrs." The actress commented softly.

"I know," Shelby grinned happily. "It sounded nice. I can't wait till everyone calls you that... and me." She smiled even harder as she spoke.

"Me either," Audrey said softly, both reaching the car. "Do you mind driving? I don't know the road very well."

"Of course not," Shelby said before opening the passenger door for her lover.

Audrey smiled as she took the bags from her lover's hand, kissing her softly before entering the car.

Shelby shut the door and made her way to the other side before getting in. She started the car, left the parking lot, and made her way back to her brother's house. "Can you get my phone out of my purse? I forgot to let Chris know we were on our way."


	35. Build-A-Bear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of suicide.

"Sure, love." Audrey smiled before opening Shelby's purse, taking the phone and handing it to her lover. "Oh, wait." She pulled the mobile back. "You're driving, let me do it."

"Okay," Shelby chuckled softly. "You can just text him if you want." She said.

"Don't laugh at this! It's dangerous to text and drive!" Audrey protested, her over-protective side peeking up.

"I wasn't laughing at that, I was laughing at how cute you seemed. You're cute when you're like that, all protective and stuff." Shelby explained with a smile, hoping it wouldn't sound rude.

"Oh..." Audrey felt her cheeks blushing softly as she giggled. "Sorry... I didn't mean to snap."

Shelby placed her free hand over her lover's knee. "Don't be sorry, baby. I didn't take it in a bad way."

"Okay," Audrey said softly as she caressed her lover's hand. "I'm glad, babygirl."

"I love you," Shelby said as they pulled up to a stop light. She turned to place a small kiss on her lover's cheek.

Audrey giggled at the kiss, turning to place one to Shelby's lips. "I love you too, my love." She said softly, taking the phone and texting Chris, telling him they were coming over to change and pick Lizzy up.

Shelby turned her attention to the road just in time for the light to turn green. Once it did, she started to drive home.

"I texted Chris, he just answered with an 'okay'," Audrey said softly.

"Okay," Shelby nodded. "Can you text my dad too? Tell him we'll be there in maybe an hour and ask if we need to pick up anything for dinner. I'm not sure if he has all the ingredients for the chicken parmigiana." She said.

"Sure, babygirl... is he making lunch? Do you want me to ask if he wants us to grab something on our way?"

"Thank you, and yes ask him. I'm sure Lizzy will want to stop by the cookie shop in the mall, and they have a million different things in the food court."

"A cookie shop?" Audrey asked excitedly as she started typing the message.

"Yes," Shelby chuckled softly. She thought it was adorable with how easily excited her lover got. "They have what they call cookie-pies... or is it cookie-pizzas? Anyways, they're cookies that are twelve inches big."

"Twelve inches big?!" the actress gasped. "Can we please buy one?" she looked at Shelby with puppy eyes.

Shelby glanced at her lover for only half a second. She laughed as she nodded. "Sure, babe." She turned onto Chris's street.

"Yay!" Audrey squealed, giggling as she did so. "We don't have those in England!"

"Really?" Shelby asked as she pulled into the driveway. She looked to the house and could see Lizzy standing in front of the window with a large grin on her tiny face.

"Yes!" Audrey smiled, turning her gaze to the front, seeing Lizzy there. "Oh, God." She chuckled. "Lizzy looks so adorable!"

"She really does," Shelby said before turning off the car. She stepped out and went around to open the passenger side. She held out her hand for her lover.

Audrey smiled as she took her lover's hand, placing a small kiss on her lips and bringing the bags with her. "Thank you, love."

"You're welcome, gorgeous," Shelby said as she shut the car door. She led them back up to the house, and as soon as she opened the door, Lizzy attacked them both with hugs around their legs.

"I missed ya!"

Audrey giggled softly as she took Lizzy in her arms, placing a kiss on her cheek. "We missed you too!" The actress said sweetly. "I'm so sorry we couldn't come yesterday, sweetheart!"

Lizzy giggled at the kiss. "'S 'kay." She said softly.

"Do you still want to go to Papa's?" Shelby asked as she closed the door behind them.

"Yes!"

"Guess where we are going before?" The actress asked playfully.

"Whewe?" Lizzy asked.

Shelby walked further into the house to see both Isabella and Chris on their computers with different books on the coffee table. Chris looked up from his computer with a small frown. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Shelby gave a soft nod.

"To Build-A-Bear!" Audrey said happily, following her lover with Lizzy in her arms.

The girl let out a small squeal of excitement. "Really?!" She asked.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Chris asked.

Shelby looked at her lover and Lizzy. "Maybe if we were... alone." She said trying not to say without Lizzy around and make her feel bad.

Audrey giggled with Lizzy, nodding as she did so. As she heard her lover's words, she got the clue. "Do you want to go up to mine and auntie Shelby's room and help me put those bags there?" She asked Elizabeth softly.

"Suwe!" Elizabeth smiled.

'Thank you,' Shelby mouthed with a small smile.

Audrey mouthed a small 'You're welcome' back to her lover, going upstairs.

Shelby sighed as she sat down on the sofa seat next to where Chris and Isabella sat. "Mom and I fought... we left before even eating." She started with.

"What happened?" Isabella asked as she set her computer aside.

"Well first of, she, of course, mentioned Matt and how the divorce isn't final yet... I asked her to stop mentioning him after that, which she agreed to."

"That's good."

"Yeah," Shelby sighed. "She... she started to get weird and pissy about the fact that Audrey's a woman. We started discussing other things that deal with someone else... and, and it just started this whole fight. Audrey stood up for me and yelled at mom, telling her that she shouldn't take it out on me... we left after that."

"Who's this other person?" Chris asked as he set his computer aside as well.

Shelby looked down at her lap. She didn't want to out her father, but she didn't know how to tell the full story without mention his sexuality somehow. "Dad... she... she's resentful."

 

Audrey reached their room, worried about how the conversation downstairs was going. "Let me set you here" The actress smiled to Lizzy, placing her down on the bed before starting to put the bags aside them.

"Audwey?" The girl said softly.

"Yes, dear?" Audrey asked sweetly, sitting next to the girl.

"Daddy told me ya were a woman and I don't know why he told me that." Elizabeth's brows furrowed softly. "Isn't it nowmal fow two women to go out like Mommy and Daddy?"

 

"Why is she resentful toward Dad?" Chris asked. "They agreed on the divorce together."

"It's not... it's not about their divorce. Well, it's part of why they got divorced, but it's not the divorce." Shelby explained hesitantly.

"What are you saying?"

"It's not my place to say anything, Chris... I talked to Dad, and he told me something very personal that's not my place to tell you. He'll tell you when he wants to... but Mom is resentful towards him because of that thing." She explained.

 

Audrey felt herself getting taken by surprise with Elizabeth's question. She bit her lip, thinking about how to explain it to her. "Um, it is normal, yes love." The actress started softly. "But some people don't think it is, and don't like it." She added, trying not to cross any boundaries. "People can be really mean when something is different from their usual... you understand?"

"Oh..." the girl thought for a moment, nodding right after. "I do."

"Okay." The actress smiled sweetly, placing a kiss on Lizzy's forehead, feeling somewhat proud of the girl.

 

Chris stared at his sister with a confused look while Isabella thought she knew where Shelby was getting at.

Shelby thought for a moment, wondering if dinner with the family would be okay, and maybe clear things up. "What if you guys come over for dinner? Maybe we could talk more... with some clarification from Dad?" she suggested.

Isabella looked to her fiancé. "Sounds good to me. What do you think?"

"If it's cool with Dad, yeah."

 

"Wanna go downstairs again?" the actress asked Lizzy

"Yes!" The girl said happily, motioning for Audrey to take her.

After picking Lizzy up, she placed a kiss to the girl's cheek once again before going downstairs, both giggling softly.

Shelby heard the footsteps, and got up from her seat, going over to her lover. "Did you ever get a text back from my dad?" She asked.

Lizzy rested her head on Audrey's shoulder as they entered the living room, hugging the actress close.

"I did, yes, he told us lunch is already ready."

"Okay. Chris and Bella are going to join us for dinner later on tonight." Shelby said before gently ticking Lizzy's sides.

The girl burst into giggles as she snuggled closer to Audrey. "Swap!" She yelled between giggles. "Audwey! Help me!"

Shelby smiled as she laughed, continuing to attack the girl with small tickles. "You know you love tickles!"

Audrey giggled as she turned around, the tickles being placed on her back now. "Not on Lizzy!" She said playfully between giggles, causing the girl to giggle even more.

Shelby laughed as she stopped to wrap her arms around the woman's waist. She placed a kiss on Audrey's neck and then Lizzy's forehead.

"Kisses bettew." The girl said softly.

Audrey melted at the small kiss, giggling one last time. "I agree." She said softly.

"When we goin'?" Lizzy asked.

"After Auntie Audrey and I get changed, and ready to go," Shelby said.

"'Kay." The girl nodded.

Audrey set the girl on the couch between Chris and Isabella, placing one last kiss to her forehead. "We'll be right back."

Shelby took her lover's hand, pulling her back upstairs. When they got to their room, she placed a kiss to her lips. "I love you so much."

Audrey kissed her lover back instantly, hesitantly pulling away. "I love you so much, so, so much." She whispered sweetly, caressing her cheeks.

Shelby smiled at the sweet words. "We should get ready to go." She said with a small sigh before pulling away. She went to the dresser to pick out her outfit for the day.

Audrey nodded softly, letting Shelby go hesitantly. She followed to the wardrobe as well, starting to undress. "I had a talk with Lizzy..." the actress began with.

"What about?" Shelby asked as she pulled off her clothes. She chose her usual light washed jeans with a thin sweater and opting out on no bra again.

Audrey started putting on a fresh pair of black, lace underwear, looking at her lover. "She asked me why Chris had talked to her about the fact that I was a woman and was dating you."

"I didn't know he did that," Shelby said as she pulled on her sweater, and then sat down to pull her sneakers back on. "What did you say?"

"It's okay, he didn't mean it in a bad way." The actress reassured softly, starting to put on a light dress. "She asked me one more thing before I could answer."

"What did she ask you?" Shelby asked as she looked at her lover, admiring the dress she chose.

"She told me she didn't understand the whole point of the talk, and then asked me if it wasn't normal for two women to date," Audrey explained, starting to put on a pair of flats.

"What did you tell her?" Shelby asked as she stood up from the bed to put on her watch.

"I told her it was normal, but different, and people tend to be scared of different things, and don't like them." The actress smiled softly, finishing to put on her flats.

"Did she understand?" Shelby asked as she wrapped her arms around her lover again.

"She did, yes." Audrey smiled, caressing Shelby's waist. "She's a very lovely girl."

"She is," Shelby smiled. She leaned forward to press a kiss to her lover's lips, a soft, loving kiss. Before it could last long, she pulled away, "I've got to go do my hair."

Audrey whined as Shelby pulled away, pouting with puppy eyes. "Can I go with you and kiss your neck while you do so?"

Shelby thought for a second. "It might distract me... but yes. I can't resist neck kisses." She said before pulling her lover with her to the bathroom.

Audrey bit her lip as she followed her lover, hugging her waist from behind as they got into the bathroom. "I know you can't." She murmured, lips already going to Shelby's neck, placing wet kisses and nibbling softly on the soft flesh. "I can't resist your neck."

Shelby brushed her hair to the side as she let her eyes fall closed, enjoying the feeling of her lover's lips on her skin. "That feels... so good." She spoke softly, almost whispering. She didn't want anyone to hear her and think they were having sex, remembering how embarrassing it was the last time.

Audrey smirked as she heard the tone on Shelby's voice, hands falling down to the woman's jeans, teasing her inner thighs, lips never stopping.

"Baby," Shelby softly moaned as she set her brush down on the counter. She sighed softly, enjoying it more and more.

"Yes, kitten?" Audrey whimpered back, sucking on Shelby's sweet spot, one hand going back to cup her ass.

Shelby bit her lip to hold back a whimpering moan. Her head tilted to the side, giving her lover better access, and leaned into the touch. "I... I want you so bad." Just by the few touches and kisses, she was already needy and her arousal from earlier this morning was still lingering.

Audrey couldn't help but let out a small moan, placing one last suck to her lover's neck before pulling away, hands caressing Shelby's waist before doing so. "Lizzy is waiting for us, babygirl..." She said softly.

Shelby's head fell back, resting on her lover's shoulder. "You're such a fucking tease..." she sighed, even though she loved it. She straightened back up before braiding her hair finally.

Audrey let out a chuckle mixed with a smirk before starting to apply mascara to her lashes, looking at Shelby through the mirror. "You're the one who told me you don't like quickies." She teased.

Shelby rolled her eyes before tying the braid off with an elastic. "What if I said I would go for one right now?" She asked.

"Are you that needy?" Audrey bit her lip, putting the mascara back on the tiny bag.

"Yes," Shelby admitted as she looked down, feeling herself blush slightly. "I was horny when I woke up." She explained.

The actress smirked as she stepped closer to her lover, letting her hands fall back to her waist. "Sit on the counter." She murmured before nibbling on her earlobe.

"Yes, Mistress." Shelby turned so she was now facing her lover and pulled herself up on to the counter.

Audrey smirked at the name, biting her lip as she stepped forward, pulling Shelby closer by the ass. "You have to be quiet, okay?" she whispered huskily, lips brushing.

"Yes," Shelby breathed out before leaning forward to press a kiss to Audrey's lips, moaning softly against them as her hips bucked.

Audrey smirked at how needy her lover was, kissing her back instantly, hands entering Shelby's jeans and under her panties, squeezing her bare ass, a moan escaping.

"Mm, baby." Shelby moaned softly as her hips bucked harder, wanting more. "Please..." she whispered as she kissed her lover hard.

The actress let her hands move to the front side, opening Shelby's jeans before instantly cupping her wet core underneath the panties. "Jesus." She whimpered. "You are so wet."

Shelby bit her lip hard, trying not to moan as she nodded quickly. Her hips bucked harder into her lover's hand, hoping for something.

Audrey let her free hand cup Shelby's cheek, pulling her in for a harsh, wet kiss, her other hand starting to circle the blonde's clit, a small moan escaping her lips.

"Mm," Shelby moaned against her lover's mouth. She ran her tongue over her lover's bottom lips as she hips moved with the woman's hand.

Audrey let her lover's tongue enter her mouth, swirling her own with Shelby's, fingers working faster. They didn't have much time, after all.

"M-more... please." Shelby mumbled into their kiss. She was surprised by how needy she became in such a short amount of time. Her hips bucked hard as she tried to hold back her moans.

Audrey pulled apart while sucking on Shelby's bottom lip, lips moving to her neck, sucking and nibbling as one finger entered her, pumping slowly, in and out, in and out...

Shelby bit her bottom lip hard as she softly moaned. Her head fell back, giving her lover better access to her skin. Her hips bucked harder, moving in the rhythm of Audrey's finger.

Audrey kept kissing Shelby's neck, enjoying how close they were. Her free hand fell down to the small of the younger woman's back, pulling her even closer, another finger entering in.

"Oh, fuck," Shelby breathed out as she felt the second finger entering her. She bit her lip again, harder this time, hard enough to draw blood. Her hips moved faster, harder, wanting more as she felt her orgasm building up quickly.

The actress nibbled on Shelby's neck as her thumb started pressing against the blonde's clit, fingers working faster. "Cum for me, babygirl." She whispered huskily. "Cum all over my fingers, kitten."

Shelby made a small whimpering noise as she came hard, feeling the fire in the pit of her stomach erupt through her whole body, washing over her nerves with a pleasurable heat. Her legs shook around her lover's hand as her back arched hard, eyes squeezing shut.

Audrey smirked as she felt her lover's juices coating her fingers. She placed one last kiss to her neck before pulling away, fingers circling the woman's clit a few more times before pulling away, too, taking her fingers out of her and sucking them clean, whimpering at the taste.

Shelby whined when Audrey pulled her fingers out and whimpered, hips twitching as she felt those fingers against her clit. When her eyes opened, she saw the woman licking her fingers clean, and she moaned softly. She grabbed her lover, and kissed her hard, moaning softly as she tasted herself.

Audrey let out a small moan as she kissed Shelby back, pulling her closer by the waist, panting hard as she pulled apart, foreheads touching.

Shelby was panting hard for her breath as she stared into her lover's eyes. "I love you so much." She said softly.

Audrey smiled sweetly at her lover, staring down at blue eyes. "I love you so, so much." She whispered sweetly.

"Thank you," Shelby grinned before placing a soft, loving kiss to her lover's lips. "That was... incredible for a quickie." She chuckled.

Audrey chuckled as they pulled away, panting a little bit softer now. She went to the sink, starting to wash her hands. They were going out, after all. "You're welcome." She said softly. "But, please don't thank me, it makes me feel like a whore." She confessed, softly.

"I'm sorry," Shelby said as she hopped off the counter. She wrapped her arms around her lover's waist. "I just wanted to thank you because I love you, and I love the way you make me feel."

Audrey smiled as she let her herself rest at her lover's touch. She dried her hands before turning to Shelby, caressing her cheeks. "I love you too, you make me feel safe." She whispered, hands falling down to close the woman's jeans.

Shelby smiled before kissing her lover again. "You make me feel safe too," she said softly. "So safe. That's why I love being in your arms whenever I can be."

"I know the feeling," Audrey answered softly, caressing her lover's waist before pecking her once again. "C'mon, Lizzy is going to be mad at us."

"She probably is." Shelby chuckled as she let go of her lover. She opened the bathroom door and made her way toward the stairs.

Audrey chuckled as she followed downstairs, lacing her fingers with Shelby's.

When they reached the living room Lizzy was sitting on Chris's lap with her Scooby-Doo plushy in her hands.

"You ready to go?" Shelby asked.

"Yes! Ya took foreveh!" The girl exclaimed.

Audrey let out a giggle as she bit her lip, starting to blush softly. "Sorry, Auntie Shelby took too long on her hair." the actress teased.

"It 'kay," Lizzy said as she got off her father's lap and on to the floor.

"Sorry, honey," Shelby said as she picked up the girl. "Ready to go to Build-A-Bear?"

"Yes!"

"Only one," Isabella said as she stood from the sofa. "She already has so many."

Audrey giggled as she saw the girl pouting. "Okay," The actress nodded.

"But, Mo—"

Isabella cut her daughter off, "No. One or none."

"Fine." She sighed.

Audrey bit her lip as she managed to stay serious, not wanting to take Isabella's authority away.

"Why don't we get going, and I'll let you guys know when to come for dinner?" Shelby suggested.

"Okay," both Chris and Isabella said.

Audrey smiled as she caressed her lover's waist.

"See you guys later." The actress smiled before guiding her lover to the front door and to the car.

"Bye!" Lizzy smiled as she waved to her parents.

"Bye, princess!" Isabella and Chris both said.

Shelby opened the backseat once they reached the car and helped Lizzy into her car seat.

As Lizzy was put into the backseat, she pouted softly.

"What's wrong, honey?" the actress asked softly.

"Do you sit back with me?" Lizzy asked with puppy eyes.

Shelby smiled softly. "Go ahead, babe." She said before getting into the front. She grabbed her phone from her purse to see the texts from her father, finding out that she didn't need to get anything for dinner, so it was a stop by the mall and then to his house.

"Okay." Audrey giggled, sitting next to Lizzy, the girl instantly snuggling to her.

"We ready?" Shelby asked as she put her phone away and started the car.

"Yes!" Lizzy giggled, hugging Audrey's arm, causing the actress to giggle.

"Yes, babe!"

"Okay!" Shelby said before pulling out of the driveway and making her way to the mall again.

Soon, they had already arrived at the mall, and Lizzy squealed excitedly. "Build-A-Bear!" she yelled.

"Yes!" The actress giggled, starting to unbuckle the girl.

Shelby smiled at her excitement. She got out of the car and opened the back door for the two. "So, do you know what you're going to get?" she asked as she helped Lizzy to the ground.

As soon as Lizzy got to the ground, she clutched for both women's hands, standing at the middle of them. "Puppy!" She said happily.

The actress melted with the small action of Elizabeth, gladly taking her hand.

Shelby did the same, gladly taking the girl's hand as she locked the car and started walking. "A puppy sounds nice. Do you have any yet?" She asked.

"Mhm." Lizzy nodded. "But she's white and I want a pink one." She explained.

"I want a bear!" The actress squealed.

"I'm sure we'll find you a pink one." Shelby smiled before looking at her lover. "What kind of bear?" she asked, wanting to make this a fun and interesting activity for all of them.

"A polar bear," Audrey said happily. "With a tutu" The actress giggled.

"Tutu's awe so cute!" Lizzy smiled as they walked into the mall.

"They are!" Shelby agreed.

"I agree" Audrey smiled brightly. "What are you getting, honeybun?" She turned to her lover.

"I was thinking about a kitten," Shelby answered, trying to hold back her smirk.

"I love kittens," Audrey said softly, trying to hide her smirk as well.

"Me too!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Shelby let out a small laugh. "Well, maybe you can help us pick out the perfect one." She suggested as they got close to the store.

"Yes!" The girl smiled.

Audrey couldn't help but let out a small laugh, shaking her head as they entered the store.

To the right of them were a display wall of stuffed animals and the bins of their empty bodies beneath them.

"Do you want me or Auntie Audrey to help you?" Shelby asked.

The girl let go of the women's hands, going straight to the bins. "No, 'hank you." The girl said softly. "If I need help, I call, 'kay?" she asked sweetly.

"Okay," Shelby said with a small smile. She wrapped an arm around her lover's waist as she watches Lizzy looking through the puppy bins. "Should we grab ours too?" she asked softly.

The actress smiled brightly as she nodded, squealing a little. "Yes!"

Shelby loved how excited her lover seemed. They stepped forward to the bins, and she pointed out two different polar bears, one white, and the other a light purple color.

Audrey took the purple polar bear as soon as her lover pointed to it. She turned to Shelby, holding the stuffed animal closely, staring excitedly at her. "Choose your kitten!"

Shelby looked at the different options. "I think I'll get this one." She said as she grabbed the sugar-scented, heart pattern kitten.

Audrey started smelling a weird vanilla scent, realizing soon after that it was from the polar bear. "They are scented!" She exclaimed.

"Mos' of 'em," Lizzy said before walking back to them with a corgi puppy in her hands. "He doesn't smell." She said with a small pout. "But, he's cute! Can we stuff 'em now?" She asked.

Audrey smiled at how adorable the girl looked. The corgi was a light shade of pink, just like Shelby's kitten's hearts. "Yes, love." The actress smiled.

They walked over to the stuffing station and waited their turn. "Can I get a 'ruff' button thingy?" Lizzy asked as she looked up at the two with puppy eyes.

"Of course," Shelby said with a small smile.

Audrey smiled at the girl, stuffing her polar bear as well. She glanced at the eyes and nose section, seeing a black, simple nose and eyes with white sparkles. She grabbed them and attached to the plushie, smiling sweetly at it.

Shelby and Lizzy did the same and moved on to select clothing. Lizzy searched through the boy clothes as Shelby wondered what to do with her kitten.

Audrey started searching through the clothes, finding a sparkly white tutu, matching perfectly with her polar bear's eyes. She smiled as she put it on, showing it to her fiancé. "Look!" She exclaimed like a child.

Shelby smiled, chuckling softly. "That's really cute, babe."

"I love it," Lizzy said.

"Thank you!" Audrey giggled, walking closer to her lover. "How's your kitten doing?" she asked sweetly. "How about your puppy, Lizzy?"

"I dressed him like a teachew, like Daddy!" Lizzy said as she showed off the corgi in a white button up, slacks and glasses.

"Not good," Shelby chuckled, showing that her kitten was still bare. "Can you guys help me out?" She asked.

Audrey couldn't help but melt once again at how cute Lizzy's corgi looked. "I love it so much, Lizzy," she said softly. "And babe, what about... a cheerleader outfit?" she teased, hiding her smirk.

Shelby bit her lip to hide her obvious smirk. "I think that'll be perfect." She said before looking for a cheerleading outfit. She found one that was almost identical to the one she wore for years and put it on her kitten. "A cheerleading kitten..."

"I love it!" Lizzy smiled.

"Me too." Audrey smiled, hugging her lover from behind and placing one single wet kiss to her neck.

Shelby bit her lip again before turned to place a kiss on her lover's lips. "Why don't we check out? Are you ready, Lizzy?" she asked.

"Hmm... sure." She nodded.

Audrey giggled at the kiss, caressing her lover's waist. "Are you sure, sweetheart?" She asked Lizzy, sensing the girl was not so sure.

"I want 'nother," Lizzy said with a small pout.

Shelby remembered what Isabella said, and she didn't want to counter dictate her, but she couldn't resist the cute face before her.

Audrey melted with the girl's face, pulling away to look at her lover. "She said one... one from me and one from you, huh?"

Shelby smiled as she nodded. "Yeah, I think that's what she meant." She said before turning to Lizzy. "So, go get one that'll be from Auntie Audrey." She said.

Lizzy squealed as she ran back to the bins, taking a black bunny and showing it to the women. "Lookie!" She yelled.

"That's so cute!" Shelby smiled. "What's that one going to be dressed as?" She asked.

"I loved it, Lizzy!" The actress smiled as she pulled Shelby with her, walking nearer to the girl.

"Hmm..." The girl thought for a moment. "'Nother teacher! Like mommy!"

"That's perfect!" Shelby smiled softly. "Do you want some help with that? Or do you want to do it all by yourself?"

"By myself." She answered.

"Okay." Audrey smiled sweetly, pulling her lover closer by the waist. "We'll be here if you need, love"

"'Kay!" Lizzy said before looking through the different clothes.

Shelby smiled widely at this, thinking how cute and fun the day had been so far with Lizzy. She loved it so much.

The actress placed a kiss to Shelby's cheek, letting her head bury into the crook of her neck right after. "I love you... today has been great already." She whispered.

Shelby smiled widely as she wrapped her arms around her lover's waist. "I love you too, baby, and it really has. I'm having so much fun with you two."

"Me too," Audrey said softly, inhaling deeply at her lover's neck. "Are you better, my love?" she asked, still a bit concerned.

Shelby nodded softly. "I'm much, much better today. Especially right now. I couldn't be happier." She explained with a smile.

Audrey smiled relieved at her lover's words, pulling apart to look at her with soft eyes. "I'm so glad, babygirl... you have no idea."

Before Shelby could say anything, Lizzy came back over to them. "Ready!" She said happily as she showed off the two stuffed animals together.

Audrey smiled at the girl, finding both stuffed toys incredibly cute. "They are so cute! Are they Mommy and Daddy?"

"Mhm," Lizzy nodded happily. "I love 'em!"

"I do too! They're adorable." Shelby smiled.

"Should we pay?" the actress asked softly, caressing her lover's waist.

"Yes!" Elizabeth said happily, hugging the toys close. "'Hank ya so much, aunties."

"You're welcome," Shelby smiled as they walked to the front, handing over the tags for everything they made and used to dress their stuffed animals with to the lady behind the counter.

Audrey picked Lizzy up since she couldn't hold the girl's hand because both of them were occupied with the stuffed animals - The actress didn't want to give the chance to lose the girl.

"It'll be $95.75." The lady smiled.

"Babe, take my wallet at my dress' pocket." The actress said softly, turning a bit for Shelby, Lizzy resting her head on Audrey's shoulder.

Shelby grabbed her lover's wallet and handed the card over to the woman's.

"Would you like to stick your new friends in boxes to take home or carry them out?" The cashier asked.

Audrey looked at Lizzy, seeing her nodding shyly. "Four boxes, please." The actress said softly, smiling to the lady.

The woman's grabbed four of the boxes that looked like an individual home for each stuffed animal. Shelby handed the woman the stuffed toys, and she put them in a box. "Would you like to sign their birth certificates?" She asked as she handed over four slips of paper.

Lizzy nodded excitedly, tiny hands wanting to grab the pen from the lady's hand.

"Do you know how to write your name, Lizzy?" Audrey asked sweetly

"Uh," Lizzy stopped for a moment. "I think so."

"Aw, how cute. How old are you?" The woman asked.

"Two!" Lizzy beamed as she held out two fingers.

Audrey giggled at the girl's reaction, caressing her back softly.

"We can help you if you need, love." The actress said.

"Please?" Lizzy asked as she looked at Audrey.

The cashier handed Audrey's credit card back to Shelby as she smiled at her. "She's very cute. You are a cute little family." She said.

Shelby smiled as she felt a small blush form on her cheeks. "Thank you, but she's our niece."

Audrey bit her lip to hide the huge smile forming in her lips. She helped Lizzy sign both papers, signing hers right after. "We are engaged, though, she's just not our daughter." The actress explained softly, proudly.

"Well, you're all very cute together." The woman smiled.

"Thank you," Shelby said as she sighed her paper as well.

"You're welcome, and congratulations!"

"Thank you so much." Audrey smiled sweetly, letting one of her hands caress Shelby's back.

"Did ya know it's 'kay for two mommies to go out?" Lizzy asked softly, proudly to know this information.

"I did! I have a wife myself." The woman's said with a smile.

Shelby smiled at the conversation.

The actress smiled brightly at Elizabeth and then at the woman, somewhat feeling proud of the girl.

"Aw!" The girl squealed. "Are ya two mommies? Or are ya like auntie Shel and Audrey?"

"We're about to be two mommies." The woman said with a smile.

"Congratulations," Shelby said with a smile. "Is your wife pregnant or are you adopting? If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind at all! We're adopting."

"That's awesome!" The actress exclaimed. "Congratulations!" She smiled brightly.

"Congwegations!" Lizzy exclaimed.

"Thank you!" The woman smiled.

"I think that's amazing, good luck as parents, and congratulations," Shelby said with a smile as she gathered two of the boxes.

"Thank you so much. You guys have a great day! Goodbye, cutie!" She said toward Lizzy.

Audrey took one box and gave to Lizzy, taking the other one. She felt Lizzy shyly hide her face into the crook of her neck as the woman said bye. "Bye," Lizzy said shyly.

"Good luck! Bye-bye!" The actress smiled, letting out a chuckle with the girl's actions.

"Bye," the cashier waved them off as they walked out of the store.

Shelby smiled as she guided them down the long hallway of the mall.

"Can we get cookies?" Lizzy asked.

"Can we, babe?" Audrey smiled to Shelby, winking playfully to her.

Shelby nodded as she let out a small chuckle. "Sure, anything to make my girls happy." She said before guiding them to the food court.

The actress bit her lip at the term. My girls, that was sweet, loving, tender.

"Yay!" Lizzy squealed. "Can I go down, auntie Audrey?"

"Can you carry the box with only one hand?" The actress asked softly.

"Hm..." Elizabeth tried holding it, seeing that she could. "Yes!"

"Then alright, you can." Audrey smiled, pulling Lizzy down. "Grab auntie Shelby's hand with your free one, sweetheart."

Shelby held out her pinky, "Hold my pinky, I don't have a free hand with these boxes." She said softly.

Lizzy grabbed the woman's pinky with her small hand and swung the box in her other hand.

The actress took the boxes away from Shelby's hands, brows furrowing with her words. "Here." She smiled, walking beside Shelby.

"Thank you," Shelby said with a smile. "I can't hold two boxes and this cutie's hand." She said as she looked down at Lizzy who smiled up at her.

Audrey let out a giggle, struggling a little to carry the three boxes alone.

"Baby, I can carry one of them, please let me," Shelby said as she reached to take one box.

The actress let her lover take one of the boxes, smiling sweetly at her. "Thank you, my love."

"You're welcome, babydoll," Shelby said before pecking her lover's lips.

They finally made it to the cookie shop, and Lizzy beamed with happiness as she looked at the different kinds that were available.

Audrey smiled sweetly as she pecked her lover's lips back, giggling right after at how cute Lizzy looked. She started scanning the different kinds of products, finding the twelve inches cookie Shelby had told her about. "Baby!" She gasped, taking the cookie with her free hand.

"Would you like that, ma'am?" the man behind the counter asked.

"We would," Shelby said.

"Would you like anything put on the cookie? Anything special?" He asked.

"We'd like two, please" The actress smiled. "Lizzy, what do you want in yours?"

The girl thought hard for a moment, humming to herself as she did so. "I think I want a teddy bear."

"Can you do that?" Shelby asked the man.

"I can," he said with a small smile. "Anything on the other one?"

Shelby looked to her lover for an answer.

"Can you make a heart with m&m's?" Audrey asked softly.

"Sure can. Anything else, ladies?"

"I don't think so," Shelby said as she looked to the other two for their answers.

"I think it's just fine" The actress smiled as Lizzy shook her head, holding the box closely.

"Okay," the man said before doing what they wanted. Once he was done, he placed each cookie into a box. "Want these in a bag?" he asked.

"Yes, please," Shelby said.

Audrey changed the bag that was on her right hand to left one, so she had one free hand once again to grab the cookies.

"There you go" The man smiled as he handed the bag, Audrey taking it. "That'd be $12.35."

"Babe, take my card." The actress turned to Shelby.

Shelby took her lover's card from her wallet again and handed it over to the man. Once he ran the card, he handed it over with the receipt. "Have a great day, ladies."

"Thank you so much." Audrey smiled, starting to turn around.

"You're welcome," he said.

Shelby grabbed Lizzy's hand again and led her back to the exit. "Do you want anything else?" She asked.

"No." Lizzy shook her head, smiling up to Shelby. "'Hank ya for the cookie too."

"You're welcome, lovely." The actress smiled, walking beside Shelby, wishing she could hold her hand.

"You're welcome," Shelby said as well, smiling at the girl, and then to h lover. She guided them out to the car, unlocked it, and opened the back-seat door for them.

Reaching the car, Audrey put the bags on the backseat and then helped Lizzy to get settled on her chair. "Since you've got your friends now, can I go on the front seat with auntie Shelby?" the actress asked softly, wanting to at least hold her lover's hand now. It was weird, but she felt the urge to.

"Mhm," Lizzy nodded as she pulled the corgi from the box and held it close to her chest.

Shelby smiled before opening the passenger door for her lover.

The actress smiled softly to the Lizzy before closing the door, making her way to the passenger seat and pecking her lover sweetly. "Thank you, babygirl." She smiled before entering the car.

"You're welcome." Shelby smiled before closing the door. She made her way to the other side and got in the car to start it. "Ready to see Papa?" she asked Lizzy as she pulled out of the parking lot.

Audrey buckled up and smiled back to the girl, seeing her nodding happily, sleepily. "Yes," Elizabeth said softly, yawning a little right after.

"Are you sleepy, lovely?" the actress asked.

"Mhm."

"Take a nap on the way there, sweetheart," Shelby said and Lizzy nodded. She grabbed her lover's hand, lacing their fingers together before giving it a light squeeze.

Audrey smiled to her lover, gladly lacing their fingers, caressing her lover's hand. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." Shelby smiled softly. When they came to a stop light, she leaned over the center conceal to place a kiss on her lover's lips. "So, so much."

Audrey melted at the kiss, squeezing her lover's hand a little as she kissed back.

"I love you so much," Shelby whispered before pulling away just in time for the light to turn green.

"I love you so much more." She whispered back, letting her sight go back to the road in front of them. Soon, they were already turning on Shelby's dad's street.

Shelby pulled into the driveway and parked the car. "Do you want to grab Lizzy while I grab the cookies?" she asked as she turned off the vehicle.

"Sure." The actress smiled as she unbuckled herself, getting out of the car and going to the back seat. "Hey there, sleepyhead," Audrey whispered, caressing Elizabeth's arm.

"Hmm." The girl murmured as she rubbed her eyes, opening them right after and flashing Audrey a sleepy smile.

"We arrived at Papa's."

"Papa's!" The girl squealed excitedly.

"Yes!" Audrey giggled softly, unbuckling Lizzy and picking her up, tiny hands holding the corgi-plush closely.

"Do ya take the mommy-rabbit for me?" the girl asked softly.

"I do," Audrey answered sweetly, finding the box with the right plushie and taking it, closing the car door right after and turning to her lover.

"'Hanks" Lizzy mumbled before yawning.

Shelby smiled widely at them, thinking how cute Audrey was with kids. She walked with them up to the front door, and rang the bell, waiting for her father.

This time, Audrey didn't feel nervous about being there at the man's house. In fact, she felt good, safe, protected. As soon as Shelby rang the bell, footsteps could be heard.

The door opened, and Bruce smiled at the three. "Princess!" He smiled as he held out his hands for Elizabeth.

"Papa!"

Audrey giggled as she handed Elizabeth to the man, the girl instantly hugging him 4tight.

"What's this?" he asked as he pointed to the stuffed dog.

"Corgi Daddy. He looks just like Daddy!" She explained.

Shelby grabbed her lover's hand as she pulled her into the house.

Audrey gladly laced her fingers with Shelby's, walking inside the house with her fiancé.

Shelby followed her father into the house, bringing her lover with her. When they got into the living room Bruce was already sitting on the couch with Lizzy in his lap.

Audrey smiled as she saw the girl and the man together, walking to them. "Hey, Bruce." She smiled, taking the bag and placing beside him. "Lizzy, mommy-rabbit is here."

"Can I have?" the girl asked softly, holding out her hands for the toy.

"Did you dress these little guys up like Momma and Daddy?" Bruce asked.

"Mhm." She nodded.

"Sure, love" Audrey smiled, opening the box and giving the toy to Lizzy, then pulling Shelby to the couch in front of Bruce's.

Shelby cuddled into her lover's side, resting her head on the woman's shoulder. "I love you." She whispered.

Audrey pulled Shelby closer by the waist, placing a kiss on top of her head. "I love you so much" She whispered.

"Since I knew Lizzy was coming, I made chicken and fries for lunch. I hope that's okay." Bruce said.

"That's fine with me," Shelby said with a small smile.

"For me too" Audrey smiled. "I love fries."

"Me too" Lizzy giggled.

"Well of course you do." Bruce laughed. "You love chicken and fries."

"I do." Lizzy giggled.

Audrey let out a small giggle as well, caressing her lover's waist. "Lizzy went to the mall with us today" She commented.

"You did?" Bruce asked. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes!" Lizzy exclaimed.

"We all did," Shelby said.

"That's true." Audrey nodded, smiling sweetly. "We bought big cookies!"

"Those cookie-pies?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, we allowed Elizabeth to get one and then we got one."

"And it's all for me!" Lizzy said.

Audrey couldn't help but burst into giggles with the girl's answer. "You're not even going to give auntie Shelby and I a piece?" she pouted playfully.

"Ya have ya own," Lizzy said softly.

"What about me?" Bruce asked.

"Of course, I share wit' Papa."

Audrey busted into laughs once again, pulling Shelby closer. "I'm kidding, lovely."

"Oh," Lizzy giggled.

Shelby smiled at the whole interaction. "Babe, why don't you help me get everyone a plate for lunch?" she asked as she turned to her lover.

"Sure, my love." Audrey smiled as she got up, pulling Shelby with her to the kitchen. As soon as they got to the other room, the actress pinned the blonde to the wall, kissing her passionately.

Shelby held back a moan as she was pinned back. She kissed her lover back, passionately and hungrily. Her hips bucked into her lover's as she continued to kiss her back harder.

As Audrey felt her lover's hips bucking and the way Shelby was kissing her, she had to use all her strength to hold back a moan, hesitantly pulling apart, hands caressing the younger woman's waist. "Lord..." she panted.

"What was that for?" Shelby asked softly, nearly panting.

"Well, I was just kissing my fiancé. Do I need to have a reason for that?" the actress cocked her brows.

"No," Shelby blushed softly. "It was just so... sexy." She admitted. "Are you horny?" she asked, raising her own brow.

Audrey bit her lip as she heard Shelby's words, the grip on her waist tightening. "I was not, but now... a little."

Shelby bit her lip before bringing Audrey in for a heated kiss. Her tongue ran over the woman's bottom lip as her hips bucked again.

Audrey felt a small whimper leaving her lips. She let Shelby's tongue in, twirling around with it as her hands went down to cup the woman's ass.

Shelby pulled away before it could become anything more. "I love you so much." She breathed out. "But we need to get the food together, and not make out in my dad's kitchen."

Audrey pulled apart and rested her forehead on her lover's, panting a little more now. "I know... you're the one who teased me." She said playfully. "I was only going for a kiss."

"A sexy kiss," Shelby said with a small smirk. "But that's okay. I love all of your kisses."

Audrey rolled her eyes before pecking her lover, pulling apart with a chuckle. "It was really only a kiss."

"Mhm," Shelby hummed playfully. She went to the counter where the food laid. She found that it was still warm, and she started to divide it up on plates. "Can you grab four cups?"

"I mean it!" Audrey chuckled, going to the cabinet to take the cups and placing them on the counter before going to the fridge. "Juice?" She asked her lover.

"Sure, babe. Dad will want tea and Lizzy will want milk." Shelby explained.

"Oh okay." Audrey nodded, taking the jug of milk and juice, filling two cups with the juice and one with milk before going back to the fridge. "Is the tea here?"

"Yes, it'll be in the door," Shelby said. "Can you grab the ketchup?" she asked.

"Sure, babe." Audrey took the tea and the ketchup before going back to the counter and filling the last glass up before putting the bottle back on.

Shelby took two of the plates and started walking to the living room. "Can you grab the other two? I'll help with the drinks in a moment." She said to her lover.

"Yep!" The actress took the other two plates and followed her lover, taking the Ketchup as well, placing them on the table and going back to the kitchen.

Shelby went back as well and grabbed Lizzy's and Bruce's glasses before going back. She placed them on the table before resuming her place on the sofa.

Audrey motioned Shelby's actions with the last two cups, soon sitting beside her lover as well, caressing her knee.

"Thanks for helping, babe," Shelby said before taking one of the plates.

"'Hank ya." Lizzy smiled before slipping off the couch to sit on the floor in front of the table.

"Of course," Audrey said sweetly, blushing a little as she took one of the plates as well, taking the first bite. "This is delicious!"

"Thank you, sweetheart," Bruce said. "It doesn't take long to make this. Just cut up some potatoes, bread the chicken and throw it all in the oven." He explained.

"So good!" Lizzy said as she smiled with a bit of ketchup on her chin.

Audrey nodded to the man as she smiled, giggling as her sight went down to the girl. "Lizzy, you've got ketchup on your chin." She said sweetly, taking a napkin and softly cleaning the girl's face. "There you go, sweetheart."

Lizzy giggled softly. "'Hanks."

Shelby ate quietly as she watched them, smiling to herself.

"You're welcome, lovely." Audrey smiled before resuming to her eating, eventually sipping on the juice.

"Oh! Dad, Chris, and Bella want to come over for dinner. Is that okay?" Shelby asked.

"As long as you feel like cooking that much." He said.

"I sure do. I've got my helper." She said as she wrapped an arm around Audrey's waist.

"Can I help?" Lizzy asked.

"Of course!"

Audrey giggled at her lover's words, caressing her knee with her free hand. "Lizzy and I will love to help!"

"See! I have all the help I need." Shelby said.

"Then they are more than welcome to come over for dinner." Bruce smiled.

Audrey smiled brightly as she resumed eating, enjoying how easy things were with Bruce. He reminded her of Shelby a lot, and it caused the actress to feel comfortable.

Shelby continued to eat and sipping on her juice as she enjoyed the pleasant environment.

"So, Lizzy, you seemed a bit tired when you came in here. Do you want to take a nap after lunch?" Bruce asked.

"No." She shook her head.

"Are you sure, love? We don't want you sleeping and missing the preparation for dinner." Audrey said softly.

Lizzy thought about it for a moment. "I guess." She sighed. "Will ya tuck me in Auntie Audrey?" she asked before eating her last piece of chicken and moving onto the fries.

"Of course, honey." The actress answered softly, melting at how adorable Lizzy looked. "Will you take your new friends with you?"

"Yes," Lizzy said with a nod. "Can I sweep wit' yas too? And Auntie Shelby's?" she asked.

"Mine would love to snuggle you," Audrey said sweetly, looking at her lover to see her answer.

"Of course! Let me go get them from the car." Shelby said before standing up.

"Yay!" Lizzy squealed, shoving one more fries to her mouth. Audrey giggled as she caressed her lover's knee before letting her go, finishing to eat her dish.

Shelby's stood from the sofa and went outside. She grabbed the two stuffed animals and brought them inside, placing them on the couch by Lizzy.

"There you go, honey."

"'Hank ya!"

As Shelby came back, Audrey realized they were all done eating. She stood up and started taking the plates. "Baby, can you take the cups, please?"

"Sure, babe," Shelby said before gathering all the cups. She took them to the kitchen and placed them in the sink.

"Let me wash the dishes." The actress said softly as she placed the plates on the sink, turning the water on. "Thanks for bringing the cups."

"You're welcome, and no let me. You need to go tuck Lizzy in." Shelby said softly.

"Oh." Audrey nodded, turning the water off and walking to Shelby, caressing her waist. "Give me a kiss before?" she teased.

"Of course," Shelby said before kissing her lover softly, yet passionately. She brought a hand up to gently caress the woman's cheek for a moment.

Audrey smiled as she kissed Shelby back, melting at the sweet touch. She gently pulled away, pecking her a million times before actually letting go. "I love you." She whispered. "I'll be back in a minute"

"I love you too," Shelby smiled as she let go of her lover. She walked over to the sink and started to wash the dishes.

Audrey smiled as she went to the living room, seeing Lizzy snuggling the four stuffed animals.

"Hey, sweetheart, ready for your nap?"

"Mhm." The girl nodded sleepily.

The actress walked over to Elizabeth and picked her up, tiny arms wrapped around the stuffed animals. "Where do you usually sleep, love?"

"Papa's room"

"Okay." Audrey looked over to Bruce, seeing him nodding to her. The actress followed up the hall and found the right room, gently placing Lizzy on the bed and tucking the covers up, the four stuffed animals being held tightly.

"'Hanks." Elizabeth smiled sleepily. "I love ya, Auntie Audrey."

"I love you too, sweetheart." The actress bent down to place a kiss on the girl's forehead. "If you need anything, just call."

"'Kay," Lizzy answered sleepily, eyes already closing.

Audrey silently stepped out of the room, closing the door as she did so, following back to the living room.

 

Bruce stepped into the kitchen and leaned against the counter next to the sink where Shelby was. "So, how'd it goes yesterday?"

"To say the least, we didn't stay for dinner," Shelby answered. "She's... resentful toward you. Did you know that?" she asked.

"To an extent, yes. What did she say?"

"That you were right... about one of us ending up gay like you."

As Audrey went to the living room, she found no one there. Walking towards the kitchen, she heard both talking and softly knocked on the door before entering the room.

"Hey, babe." Shelby smiled toward her lover before turning off the water. "I was just letting Dad know what happened yesterday."

"Oh..." Audrey sighed softly. "I can go to the living room to let you guys talk better, I don't mind, really." She reassured.

"No, stay, please," Shelby said as she held out her hand for her lover. She could already feel her emotions from the day before coming back, and just having Audrey would her made them not feel as bad.

 

Audrey's brows furrowed softly with her lover's words. She could see the way Shelby's voice came, and instantly walked towards her lover, letting her arm wrap around the younger woman's waist. "It was horrible," Audrey confessed, letting out a sigh.

Shelby instantly relaxed in her lover's embrace. She rested her head on the woman's shoulder as she looked down at the floor.

"Can you tell me more about what happened? I can tell this is hard for Shelby to talk about." Bruce asked.

"Of course," Audrey answered softly, caressing Shelby's waist. "Why don't we sit down in the living room?" she suggested sweetly.

"Okay."

They both said before walking that way.

When Shelby sat down on the sofa, she pulled Audrey with her so she could cuddle into the woman's side.

The actress sat next to her lover and instantly pulled her closer by the waist, placing a kiss on top of her head. "Robin was really... rude." She started, taking a deep breath. "She has a problem about me being a woman... I questioned her about Shelby's happiness and it really... it was bad."

"God," Bruce sighed as he shook his head. "I'm so sorry. I knew she would most likely be upset, but I didn't this she would be rude."

"Me too, if I'm being honest," Audrey confessed, pulling her lover even closer. "She just seemed so... selfish, like her happiness was more important than Shelby's... I don't know if I did right, but I lost my cool." She let out an embarrassed chuckle, trying to lighten up the mood a little.

"It's okay," Shelby said softly. "I'm glad you said something... she stood up for me." She explained to her father.

At this, Bruce smiled. "I'm glad you were there for her. And over the years of us being married, she... it just seemed to calm down, but I knew there was always a part of her that hated me. I just never thought she would be that way toward you, I'm sorry, babygirl."

"It's okay." Shelby sighed.

Audrey smiled at Bruce's reaction, her chest tightening even more as she heard her lover sighing. "I'm sorry, my love." She said softly, tenderly, placing another kiss on top of her lover's head. "At least she's only one, and we have Bruce, Chris, Lizzy..."

Shelby nodded softly. "You're right. It's just... I don't know."

"I know it's hard," Bruce said. "It's the reason why you never met your grandmother."

"Really?" Shelby asked.

"She reacted pretty much in the same way, but my parents were never married." He said.

Audrey felt her eyes opening wide with the confession, her hand subconsciously pulling Shelby closer. "Did she... leave?"

"No. I just didn't have a lot of contact with my father as I grew up, but once I was eighteen, I saw more of him than her. When I decided to come out to her, she no longer wanted anything to do with me. I became a lot closer with my dad after that." He explained.

"I never knew any of this," Shelby said.

"I guess I didn't want you to know. I'm sorry." Bruce said.

"No, it's okay, Dad. I understand."

Audrey felt her heart tightening more and more with the conversation. She remembered her family, and how lucky she was that almost everyone was supportive. Almost. "My father almost disowned me..." the actress commented, softly.

Shelby pulled back to look at her lover. She never knew this about her. "Really?" she asked in a shocked tone. "Why haven't you told me before?" she asked softly, not wanting the woman to think she was upset.

"Because it had to do with the time, I tried committing suicide and I just... I was scared to tell you, and the other day when the suicide topic came up, I guess I didn't want to make things even heavier." Audrey sighed softly. "I didn't know how things were going to go with Robin and I guess I didn't want to scare you... I'm sorry."

Shelby brought a hand up to light hold her lover's cheek, gently caressing her soft skin. "It's okay. You could have told me, but I understand why you didn't want to." She smiled weakly. "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Bruce watched the two, smiling at how loving and caring the two were with each other. He could tell there was true love there, something he hadn't seen for his daughter yet.

Audrey smiled weakly to her lover, brown eyes meeting blue ones. She leaned into the soft touch, feeling herself easing as she took a deep breath. "After I tried committing suicide, my father didn't come to see me at the hospital." She started, hesitantly. "He spent a month without talking to me and, when we finally talked, his words were: "I'm okay with you being a dyke, but no daughter of me is a coward." A tear fell down, another deep breath was taken.

Shelby felt herself filling with rage and hate for the man. She wiped the tears away, sighing as she rested her forehead against her lover's. "I'm so sorry, baby. That's horrible... I wish I was there for you then."

Audrey smiled softly as their foreheads touched, taking another deep breath to calm herself down a little. "I wish it too." She said softly. "It would have been easier, for sure." She chuckled sadly. "But my mother almost divorced him due to how he treated me, and somehow he woke up from what he was doing... today he's a lot more supportive."

Shelby felt the negative feelings she was having starting to ease at this. She nodded gently, "Good... that's good, babe."

"Robin might come around to the idea," Bruce said.

"Maybe..." Shelby sighed.

"I'm sure she will, babygirl" The actress pulled Shelby impossibly closer.

"I have my doubts," Shelby said as she rested her head back on her lover's shoulder.

Audrey let out a small sigh with her lover's words. She had her doubts too but didn't want to admit it.

"You never know," Bruce said. "She can be surprising at times."

"Yes." Audrey nodded, caressing her lover's waist once again.

"Auntie Audwey?" a sleepy voice came from the end of the hallway, from upstairs.

Shelby smiled softly as she lightly pulled away from her lover. "Go check on her, gorgeous." She said.

"Okay." Audrey smiled sweetly as she pecked her lover before getting up and going to the girl's room.

"I'm glad she was there with you," Bruce said.

"Me too... she really stood up for me when I couldn't and she just—it meant a lot to me," Shelby said with a small smile.

 

Entering the room softly, Audrey found Lizzy sat up in bed with a small grumpy face.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"I can't sweep..." she pouted. "I'm cold."

The actress let out a sweet smile as she searched the room for a blanket, finding one on the small couch on the corner. Grabbing it, she went back to the bed. "Here." She said softly, tucking Lizzy in the blanket. "All warm, like a burrito!" She giggled.

"Burrito!" Lizzy giggled back, resting back in bed. "'Hank ya."

"Of course." The actress said softly, bending down to place a kiss on the girl's forehead. "Sleep fine."

 

"I can tell." Bruce smiled. "So, any special reason for the family dinner, or just because?"

"Well, when I was explaining what happened with Mom to Chris and Isabella, it was kind of hard to explain why Mom would be upset with you and resentful toward you without telling them the reason why. I'm not saying you have to tell him, I just think it would be nice for everything to be out in the open so I can explain it better to them." Shelby explained.

Audrey left the room quietly, closing the door and walking back to the living room, sitting next to Shelby once again.

Shelby cuddled up against her lover again.

"I'll think about it," Bruce said.

"Okay," Shelby smiled.

Audrey gladly wrapped her arm around Shelby, caressing her waist. "Lizzy was cold." She commented.

"It's always cold in my bedroom," Bruce said. "But she doesn't like sleeping in any of the other bedrooms." He explained.

"Why not?" Audrey's brows furrowed softly.

"She says the posters in Shelby's room freaks her out, and in Chris' room it's too bright, but I think she likes that I have the biggest bed." He said with a small chuckle at the end.

Audrey let out a small chuckle as well. "She was all snuggled right in the middle of the bed"

"That's where she loves to sleep," Bruce said.

"That's so cute." Shelby smiled.

"It is until it's time for me to go to sleep too. I get about six inches of the bed, and she hogs the blankets."

Shelby couldn't help but laugh at this.

Audrey burst into laughs with the man's comment. "Well, Shelby here does the same thing." She teased, bumping with her shoulder on the other woman's.

"I do not," Shelby said. "Do I?" She asked shortly after.

Audrey giggled, even more, shaking her head as she did so. "You don't, I'm teasing"

"Oh, thank God. I would hope that you'd tell me if I did." Shelby said with a sigh of relief.

"Of course, I would, silly" She smiled.

The doorbell rang, and Bruce started to get up from his spot on the couch. "Let me get it," Shelby said as she stood.

"Okay," Bruce said as he sat back down.

Shelby walked to the front door, opening it to see Chris and Isabella. She stepped aside to let them inside. "Are you making dinner yet?" Isabella asked.

"Not just yet."

"Okay, well, if you need help, I can help you out."

"Thank you," Shelby said with a small smile as they walked to the living room.

Audrey caressed her lover's waist as she let go of her, smiling as she saw Chris and Isabella entering the room. "Hey there!" She said happily.

"Hey." They both said before sitting on the sofa where Bruce was.

"Thanks for having us over," Isabella said.

"Of course. You know you kids are always welcome." Bruce said.

"Where's Lizzy?" Chris asked.

"She's taking a nap." Audrey smiled. "Should be up soon,"

Just then, a sleepy looking Lizzy came down the hall with all four stuffed animals in her arms. When she saw her parents, she gave a sleepy grin. "Momma, Daddy!" She said happily as she walked to them.

"Four stuffed animals?" Isabella asked, her voice sounding calm rather than upset like Shelby thought she might be.

Audrey bit her lip as she heard the woman's words. "She did Corgi-Daddy and Rabbit-Mommy." The actress explained.

"The other two are Auntie Shelby's and Audrey's," Lizzy explained as she showed them all to her parents.

Chris took the one that was dressed like him while Isabella took the one that was dressed like her. "Very cute," Chris commented, knowing how important stuffed animals were to Lizzy.

"You did such a good job matching them to us!" Isabella said with a smile.

The girl let out a small giggle. "Yay!"

Audrey burst into sweet giggles with the couple's comment, finding it so funny how Chris had commented.

Lizzy brought the stuffed animals that belonged to her aunts over to them, and then back over to sit on Bruce's lap. She cuddled into the man's embrace, letting her eyes close again.

Audrey took her stuffed animal and smiled, thinking about how cute it was. "Shelby did a—" s knock on the door cut the actress' speech, and her brows furrowed.

"I'll get it this time," Bruce said. He held a confused look on his face. He walked to the door after placing Lizzy down on the couch, leaving everyone else in the room confused as well. They hadn't invited anyone else over. "Robin, what are you doing here?" They could hear him ask.

Shelby looked down at her lap, worried why her mother would show up, and what she would say if he let her in.

At the name of the woman, Audrey felt her anger starting to build up. Out of reflex, she pulled Shelby closer, caressing her waist. "I'm here babe, don't worry," Audrey whispered.

Shelby nodded as she rested her head on her lover's shoulder. "Just hold me." She whispered so no one else in the room could hear.

"I'm here to talk." Robin's voice came through.

"What about?" Bruce asked.

"Our daughter."

"Well, she's here... with Audrey, Chris, Isabella, and Lizzy." He explained.

Audrey felt her chest starting to get heavy once again. She pulled Shelby even closer, placing a kiss on top of her head.

"Oh... I didn't know they were coming."

Shelby rolled her eyes. How could her mother not know they were there with the cars in the driveway? "Fucking idiot..." she mumbled under her breath.

Audrey took a deep breath to calm her own nerves down, her other arm wrapping around Shelby, caressing her.

"I guess come inside," Bruce said with a sigh.

Shelby wanted to protest, after yesterday she didn't want to see her mother, but she did nothing and said nothing.

Soon, Bruce and Robin joined the rest of them in the living room.

Audrey cuddled closer to Shelby as she heard footsteps coming their way. She could see Lizzy's brows furrowed on the other couch like the girl could sense what was going on.

Robin just glanced at Audrey, and then smiled over at Chris, Isabella and Lizzy.

"Nana, why ya hewe?" Lizzy asked.

Shelby bit back a laugh that wanted to come through from the rude sounding question her niece asked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is a little different, formatting wise. We would really appreciate some feedback on it. Would you guys rather have it this way, with the spaces, or have things moved around so they're all together?


	36. Mother... Again

"I just wanted to... talk to Papa," Robin said.

Audrey felt the cold look Robin gave her, and it only caused her to hold Shelby even tighter, to want to protect her more and more, with claws and teeth. At Lizzy's question, the actress had to bite her laugh back as well.

"Oh..." the girl said quietly. "Okay."

"So, what did you want to talk about, Robin?" Bruce asked as she took his spot on the sofa again, allowing Lizzy to sit on his lap.

"I was hoping we could talk alone, and not in front of the kids." The woman said, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

Audrey was finding it all too pleasing; Everyone in the room was staring awkwardly at Robin, including Lizzy, that was now holding the stuffed animals closely, a sad expression on her face. "Sweetheart," Audrey said softly, taking her stuffed polar bear and Shelby's kitten. "Do you take care of our friends while the grown up's talk?" she smiled sweetly, offering the animals to the girl.

"Mhm." Lizzy nodded as she got off her grandfather's lap. She came over to them and grabbed the toys. "I go to Papa's room."

"Thank you, Lizzy," Shelby said softly before placing a kiss on top of the girl's head.

"Ya welcome," Lizzy said as she walked off.

Audrey smiled at Elizabeth, seeing the girl was not so upset for having to leave. Her free arm soon returned to Shelby, a symbol of protection from the actress' part.

Robin took the seat in the armchair in the middle of the two couches. "I wanted to apologize to you girls for yesterday."

Shelby just gave a slow nod. "Okay."

Audrey didn't want to look to the woman's face, so she didn't. Brown eyes kept staring down as she nodded as well, not caring to say any word to the older woman.

Robin sighed as she turned her attention to Bruce. "I hate that you were right."

Again, Shelby rolled her eyes, while Chris looked at her with a confused expression.

Audrey felt her insides exploding with anger, and she couldn't help but stare at the woman with furry eyes. "Stop saying that!" She exclaimed. "Shelby's sexuality doesn't change who she is! How can you hate a part of your own daughter?!"

"It's his fault." Robin shot back.

"It's not Dad's fault I'm gay!" Shelby said loudly.

"What's going on?" Chris asked.

"How can it be Bruce's fault?!" Audrey yelled. "And even if it was, what is the problem?!"

"Because he's the gay one. He passed it on."

"Wait..." Chris said with a confused look.

"Yes, I'm gay," Bruce said.

"Jesus..." Audrey mumbled, letting out a sigh. Robin was unbelievable.

"You are?" Chris asked in a shocked tone. "Since when?"

"Since I can remember."

The man just looked at his father for a moment, and then to his mother. "You're blaming Dad for Shelby being with a woman?" He asked.

Audrey was glad Chris had taken it well, but the heat of the moment didn't allow her to enjoy the good news. "Exactly," Audrey mumbled.

"What the fuck?" Chris asked.

"Christian, that is no way to talk to your mother," Robin said.

"It is when you're acting like this."

Audrey bit her lip to hide a smile, brows furrowing as she heard small footsteps coming from the hallway.

"Nana!" Lizzy yelled with small arms crossed and brows furrowed. "Stawp being mean to auntie Shelby! Two mommies can go out like Momma and Daddy!"

Everyone looked to Lizzy with shock.

"Lizzy, you don't understand," Robin said.

"I do, Nana!" The girl walked closer to the woman. "Lookie, ya' jus' afwaid 'cause it's diffewent, ya don't need to not like it 'cause it's diffewent." The girl explained calmly.

Shelby smiled, she found it incredible that a two-year-old could understand the situation and stand up for it. She sighed softly as she sat up more. "Lizzy, why don't you come here?" She said as she held out her arms for the girl.

Meanwhile, Robin looked at the girl in shock, finding it incredibly rude that the girl was speaking to her like they were on the same level.

Lizzy nodded as she walked to Shelby, sitting on her lap and taking Audrey's hand. "I explained wight?" the girl whispered, looking up to the actress.

"You did, honey, and I'm so proud." She smiled, placing a kiss on Elizabeth's forehead.

The girl smiled, as did everyone in the room beside Robin.

"So proud," Shelby smiled. "Thank you."

"Ya welcome." Lizzy smiled up at Shelby.

Audrey let out a giggle, one of her hands still wrapped around Shelby's waist, caressing it. The actress could see Robin was not liking it even one bit, and it caused her to smile to herself, for the worst that it sounded.

Chris looked at his mother, still completely in shock over her attitude toward everything. "Mom, Audrey makes Shelby happy. This is the happiest she's ever been. If you can't appreciate and accept her happiness, then you should just leave." He said with no hesitation.

Audrey nodded as she looked at Chris, soon looking at Robin, hand never leaving Shelby's waist.

It took a moment before Robin stood from the chair and walk out of the house. Everyone was silent as they stared at each other.

"So... she doesn't like it?" Lizzy asked, just to make sure.

Audrey shook her head, taking a deep breath as she tried to calm herself down. "No..." the actress said softly. "Unfortunately, she can't accept the different."

"Oh," Lizzy sighed as she looked down. "Oh, well. I still love you, Auntie Shel." She said as she wrapped her arms around her aunt's neck, hugging her tightly.

Shelby felt a single tear slide down her cheek as she smiled, hugging the girl back. "Th-thank you so much, Lizzy. I love you too."

Audrey smiled sweetly at the girl's reaction, her eyes getting teary as she did so. With her lover's words, a tear fell down, seeing how broken Shelby was.

"You've got us too," Isabella said as she grabbed her fiancé's hand.

"You do," Chris said.

"Of course, you have me," Bruce said with a smile.

"Th-thank you," Shelby said as she started to cry, hugging Lizzy tighter.

"It's 'kay," Lizzy told her.

Audrey placed a soft kiss on Shelby's shoulder, wiping her tears before the younger woman could see it. Her hand pulled Shelby closer. "You'll always have me too, babygirl," Audrey said softly.

Shelby smiled even more. She nodded as she rested her head on Audrey's shoulder again.

"I'm hungry..." Lizzy whispered.

"Do you want to help me make dinner?" Shelby asked as she sniffled back her tears.

Audrey instantly placed a kiss on her lover's hair, softly caressing her blonde locks. "Can we talk a little before, babe?" The actress whispered. She wanted to make sure Shelby was okay.

"Yes," Shelby nodded. "Lizzy, why don't you stay here while Audrey and I get a few things ready. Is that okay?" she asked.

"Mhm," the girl nodded.

"Thank you."

Shelby stood, and placed her on the ground. She waited for her lover before going to the kitchen.

Audrey caressed the girl's cheek before getting up and taking her lover's hand, guiding her to the kitchen and closing the door right after. "Are you okay, babygirl?" she asked softly, caressing her lover's hands.

"I think so," Shelby said softly as she looked down. "Yes and no..." she admitted.

"Baby..." Audrey said softly, pulling Shelby in for a tight hug, caressing her back tenderly. "Come here... it's okay."

Shelby melted into her lover's embrace, allowing a small sob to come through. She gripped the back of Audrey's dress as she cried, finally letting her emotions surface now that it was just them.

Audrey felt her chest aching with pain, even more, hands pulling Shelby closer, caressing her, wanting to show her how much she cared. "I'm here, baby... it's okay." The actress whispered, holding her tears back. "I love you so much."

Shelby just nodded, unable to form words at the moment. She sighed, slowly being able to calm down with the gentle, loving touches.

The actress kept holding her tears back, not daring to let a single one fall. She placed a kiss on her lover's wet cheek, not loosening their grip.

Shelby could see that her lover was emotion as well, and she gently cupped her face. "You can cry too, you know? It's okay, baby." She said softly.

With the light touch and the words, Audrey nodded, feeling all her emotions hitting her, tears coming strongly. "S-sorry..." she sobbed.

"Don't be sorry," Shelby whispered. "It's okay, I promise." She leaned forward to press a gentle, loving kiss to her lover's lips.

Audrey nodded as she kissed her lover back, taking a deep breath to calm herself down. She hugged Shelby closely, burying her face into the crook of her neck, taking more deep breaths.

Shelby did the same, inhaling her lover's scent. "I love you so much." She said softly.

"I lo-love you too," Audrey whispered, holding Shelby tightly. "I still g-get so scared y-you'll leave m-me." She confessed.

Shelby pulled away slightly, cupping Audrey's face in her hands. "I will never ever, ever, ever, ever leave you. I'd rather die than leave you. You mean the world to me, and you've helped me so much." She said firmly, but still lovingly.

Audrey's tears came harder with her lover's words, her emotions overflowing her. She nodded once again, not being able to form any other words.

"I love you so much," Shelby said with a small smile. She wiped the tears away before kissing her lover again, "So, so much, gorgeous."

Audrey kissed her lover back instantly, caressing her waist as she did so. "I love y-you." The actress whispered, taking a deep breath. "So m-much."

"I love you even more, gorgeous," Shelby said before kissing Audrey again.

Audrey felt herself relaxing, her kiss being relaxed now, emotions easing. "We'll get through this together, babygirl." The actress whispered as she rested her forehead against her lover's.

"We will, I promise," Shelby said with a small smile. "Thank you for being here for me."

"Always, Shelby" Audrey answered sweetly, sniffing one last time before pulling away.

Shelby wiped her own tears away before giving her lover one last kiss. "Can I grab Lizzy?" she asked, making sure that their talk was over, and the room was suitable for a child.

Audrey let out a small chuckle as she kissed her lover back, wiping her tears away as she nodded right after. "Yes, baby... but, if you ever need to talk, just let me know and I'll find a way/"

"I will don't worry, babe. I love you." Shelby said before leaving the kitchen. "Hey, Lizzy, wanna help with dinner?"

"Yes!" The girl said excitedly as she got up from the floor and ran to her.

"I love you too," Audrey said sweetly before Shelby could leave the kitchen, giggling as she heard Lizzy squealing.

Shelby picked Lizzy up from the ground and brought her into the kitchen.

"Ya 'kay?" the girl asked as she saw the woman's tear-stained cheeks and red eyes.

"I am, thank you," Shelby answered.

"Good," Elizabeth said sweetly, turning to the actress, seeing her in the same state. "Ya 'kay, Auntie Audrey?"

"Yes, sweetheart," Audrey answered softly, smiling to the girl. "Thank you, lovely."

Shelby smiled before setting the girl on the counter. "So, can you read yet?"

"Uh..." Lizzy paused to think. "No." She said finally.

"Hmm, okay. Well, then I would like you to keep track of everything we do." She said and then leaned in to whisper in the girl's ear. "And keep an eye on Auntie Audrey, make sure she doesn't start a fire."

The girl laughed loudly with Shelby's words, nodding as she stared at the actress with a cheeky grin. "'Kay!"

The actress smiled as she saw the girl giggling, knowing her fiancé was probably playing around with her. "What's so funny, sweetheart?" she asked sweetly.

"Nothing," Shelby laughed as she moved toward the refrigerator.

"Nothing!" Lizzy repeated with a giggle.

Audrey rolled her eyes as she let out a chuckle, moving closer to her lover. "What can I help you with, baby?"

"Can you turn the oven on to 350, and grab a pot from the cabinet, and fill it with water to boil?" Shelby asked.

"Sure, love." Audrey followed to the oven and turned it on to the temperature Shelby had asked, soon following to the cabinet and taking a pot, passing by the young girl and tickling her, both giggling.

Shelby smiled as she heard the giggling. She grabbed the chicken, the ingredients for the sauce, breading and the dry pasta noodles.

After putting the water to boil, the actress walked towards her lover. "What else can I do, chef?" she teased.

"Watch the water, and as soon as it boils, put the noodles in. I'm going to tenderize the chicken." She said.

"Tenderize the kitchen? Fancy." The actress teased, watching the water and putting the noodles in when it boiled.

"Auntie Shel?" Lizzy asked softly.

Shelby chuckled at her lover and then looking to her niece. "Yes, honey?"

"What is... uh, tenerice?"

Audrey couldn't help but giggle softly, finding Lizzy absolutely adorable.

Shelby thought it was one of the cutest questions ever. "It's where you pound the chicken to be thinner and tender." She explained.

"Oh..." the girl nodded, watching what Shelby was doing intently.

The actress kept watching the noodles, eventually turning the fire off when they were ready.

"Can you strain the noodles? The strainer should be by the sink." Shelby said before breading the chicken and sticking it in the oven.

"Yes, babe." The actress answered before walking to the sink while holding the pot full of noodles. She strained them carefully, almost burning herself with the hot steam.

Shelby quickly went to her lover side. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Caweful!" Lizzy yelled.

"I am." Audrey nodded as she blushed softly, smiling shyly. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I just want to make sure you're okay, baby." Shelby explained softly. "You need those hands, you know." She teased with a small smirk that Lizzy couldn't see.

Audrey felt her jaw dropping as she let out a chuckle, motioning with her head to Lizzy.

Shelby just let out a small laugh. "She doesn't know what I mean." She whispered softly before going over to the girl. "Well, everything needs to cook for a while. Do you want to go back into the living room?" she asked.

Audrey rolled her eyes playfully as she followed her lover, hugging Shelby from behind.

"Hmm..." Lizzy thought for a moment. "To the living room." She said.

Shelby helped the girl off of the counter and watched as she ran back to the living room. She turned in her lover's arms, resting her arms on the woman's shoulders before kissing her.

Audrey melted at the kiss, pulling her lover closer by the waist. "I love you." She whispered as she pulled apart.

"I love you too," Shelby said with a small smile. "That's for helping with dinner." She said before kissing Audrey once more.

Audrey let out a chuckle as she kissed her lover back, pinning her against the counter softly.

Shelby held back a moan as her hands moved down her lover body to cup her ass, lightly squeezing her. She kissed her lover just a little harder, but still lovingly and tender.

Audrey couldn't help but let out a small whimper with the other woman's actions. She pulled apart while sucking on Shelby's lower lip, smirking right after. "The ass, huh?" she whispered, teasingly.

A small moan fell from Shelby's lips as she felt Audrey sucking on her lip. "Always," she said with a small smirk. "You know I love to squeeze your ass." She said before doing just that.

Another chuckle left the actress' mouth, and she let her forehead rest against her lover's. "You are such a tease." She played.

"You know you love my teasing," Shelby said. "Admit it."

Rolling her eyes, the actress pulled away. "You know I do, Tindall." She said playfully, tugging on Shelby's hand. "C'mon, let's go to the living room before we have sex on this counter." She teased.

Shelby sighed playfully as she followed her lover. "Fine, but just wait until tonight. Because I'd rather have you than dinner." She said in a low whisper.

Audrey bit her lip as she let out another chuckle, shaking her head as she did so. "You're so naughty today." She teased in a whisper as well.

"I know," Shelby smirked as she lightly slapped her lover's ass before they reached the door for the living room.

Audrey let out a small 'yelp' at the slap, biting her lip as she reached the living room.

"It'll be ready in about twenty minutes," Shelby announced.

"Okay," Chris and Isabella said.

"You cook that a lot shorter than I do," Bruce said.

"Well, Dad," Shelby said playfully. "Not everyone likes their chicken dry."

Audrey couldn't help but decide to tease her lover. "Well, I prefer it dry." She commented, serious.

Shelby nodded as she sat down on the sofa. "Well, I'll cook it just a little longer for you and Dad then."

Audrey couldn't help but melt at how cute her lover's answer was. She sat down next to her, placing a kiss on her cheek. "I was kidding, my love."

"That's what I thought, but I wasn't sure," Shelby said as she wrapped an arm around the woman's waist, pulling her closer.

The actress let out a small giggle, cuddling to her lover's side.

"Where's Lizzy and Bella?" Audrey asked as she didn't find Isabella and the girl in the room.

"Outside," Chris said. "They're playing with chalk, I think. Maybe whatever toys she has here." He said.

"Oh, alright." The actress smiled, resting her head on Shelby's shoulder, taking a deep breath

"Do you want to go join them?" Shelby asked. "I'll go out there with you."

"Can we stay here a little?" The actress asked shyly. "My head hurts..."

"Of course, babe," Shelby said with a small smile. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, love, just with a small headache, should be gone soon." The actress said softly, snuggling closer to her lover.

"Okay," Shelby said softly before placing a light kiss to the top of her head. "I can get you some medicine if you want."

"Do you mind?" Audrey asked. "It's hurting like that from crying so much."

Shelby nodded before standing up. "I'll be right back." She said before leaving to grab a couple Tylenol tablets and a glass of water from the kitchen.

Audrey smiled shyly as she pulled her head away from her lover, massaging her temples right after.

Shelby came back with the two items, handing them over to her lover as she sat down. "Here you go, babe."

Audrey smiled weakly as she stopped rubbing her temples, taking the items and popping a pill in, soon taking it and placing the cup and the remaining pills on the coffee table.

Shelby wrapped her arms around her lover again, pulling her close, softly rocking her. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you so much." The actress said softly, resting her head on Shelby's shoulder again. "Thank you, babygirl"

"You're welcome, gorgeous," Shelby said.

Soon, the door opened, and Lizzy came running in. "I need watah!" She yelled as she went to the kitchen.

Isabella came in right after her, laughing.

Audrey couldn't help but burst into small laughs, her head hurting right after, a small groan coming.

"Aw, baby," Shelby said softly.

Isabella went into the kitchen and helped Lizzy fill one of her sippy cups up with water. They came back into the living room, and the girl walked to her aunts. "Ya okay?" she asked.

Audrey closed her eyes to stop the light from reaching them. The girl's question caused the actress to open her eyes softly, smiling sweetly to Lizzy. "I am, lovely, just a small headache, thank you so much."

"Okay," Lizzy nodded before running back outside. "Momma come'n!" She yelled.

"I'm comin'!" Isabella yelled back, which was followed by a laugh.

Audrey let out another giggle as she closed her eyes again, burying her face into her lover's neck.

"I'm going to go out there with them," Chris said before getting up and following his fiancé outside.

Once the front door was closed, Bruce looked to the couple. "You girls okay?" He asked.

"Yes," Shelby said with a small smile.

The actress nodded as she pulled apart, rubbing her eyes softly before opening them. "Yes, I'm sorry." She smiled shyly.

"Nothing to be sorry about, sweetheart," Bruce said with a gentle smile.

Audrey gave the man a small smile, caressing her lover's knee as she did so. "Thank you for being always so sweet."

"Well of course. If you make Shelby happy, I'll always be nice to you." He said.

Shelby smiled widely over this.

Audrey felt her cheeks blushing fiercely at Bruce's comment. She nodded, smiling shyly. "I promise to always try my best." She said shyly.

"You don't have to try," Shelby said with a smile.

"I can tell that you don't," Bruce said.

Audrey blushed even more with Bruce's and Shelby's words, looking down as she bit her lip.

The timer for the chicken started to go off, and Shelby started to gently pull away. "Just stay here while I go add the sauce and put it back in the oven, okay?"

"Are you sure you don't need help, love?" The actress asked as she stared up at blue eyes, caressing her lover's hand.

"I'm sure, babe. You're not feeling well, so just rest. If you need to, go lay in my room and I'll come in there and check on you." Shelby said.

"Okay, my love." The actress smiled softly as she caressed Shelby's hand before letting go.

Shelby leaned down to press a gentle kiss to the top of her lover's head before going into the kitchen. She took the pan from the oven and added the sauce before putting it back in.

Audrey smiled sweetly at the kiss, watching as her lover went to the kitchen. "I'm sorry for what Robin said earlier." The actress said softly.

Bruce shook his head. "It's nothing that I haven't heard before." He sighed. "The kids never heard our fights... she at least respected that then."

The actress let out a sigh, shaking her head as she did so. "That's horrible... I'm sorry, really."

"It's okay," Bruce said.

Shelby came back from the kitchen and sat down on the sofa next to her lover again. "Another ten minutes and it'll be done."

"It's already smelling delicious." The actress smiled, pulling Shelby closer by the waist. The pain in her head was starting to go away, causing it all to seem lighter.

"It does," Bruce agreed.

"I'm glad," Shelby smiled. "I learned from the best." She said as she looked at her father.

"I'm flattered." He teased.

Audrey chuckled sweetly from the teasing, loving how close Bruce and Shelby were. Robin could be a bitch, but Bruce was enough for the two.

The front door opened again, and Lizzy came running inside with her parents close behind her. "Is it ready?" She asked.

"Almost."

"Ugh!" She groaned as she fell to the floor dramatically. "I'm hungry!"

Audrey laughed softly with the girl's actions. "I see someone is already an actress." She teased

Everyone in the room laughed at the comment.

"She is the most dramatic child I know," Isabella said as she sat down on the sofa across from them.

"I definitely can see that." The actress chuckled, caressing Shelby's waist. "Come here, Lizzy, let me cover you with kisses"

"Okay!" Lizzy giggled as she got up from the floor and climbed into the woman's lap.

Audrey giggled as she hugged the girl with her free arm, kissing all over Lizzy's cheeks and forehead.

Lizzy giggled loudly at this. Shelby smiled as she started to tickle the girl's side, which made her laugh even harder.

The actress giggled as she placed one last kiss to Lizzy's forehead before pulling apart.

Shelby pulled her hand away as well, just in time for the timer to go off again. "Would you like to help me and Auntie Audrey in the kitchen again?" she asked the girl.

"Yes!"

Audrey giggled as she got up with Lizzy in her arms, holding her carefully as she started walking to the kitchen.

Shelby turned off the timer and the oven before pulling the pan out and set it on top of the stove. "Can you grab six plates, six cups, and six sets of silverware for me?" she asked.

Audrey placed Lizzy on the counter again, kissing her forehead before turning around. "Sure, babe." The actress walked to the cabinet and grabbed the plates and cups, then placed them on the counter right next to Lizzy before taking the silverware.

"Can you hand me one plate, and I'll hand that back to you to set on the table in the dining room?" Shelby asked.

"Yes," Audrey said softly, taking one of the plates and handing it to her lover.

Shelby took the plate, adding some of the pasta before the chicken and sauce. She handed the place back over to her lover.

After some minutes, all the plates, cups, and silverware were already placed on the table, a box of juice and a bottle of iced-tea as well.

"Dinner's ready!" Shelby yelled.

Everyone came into the kitchen and to the dining room. Shelby pulled out a chair for her lover that was between her and Lizzy.

Audrey smiled at her lover, sitting on the chair and mouthing a small 'thank you' to her.

"You're welcome," Shelby said softly before sitting down beside her.

Lizzy was the first to take a bite, humming loudly. "'S good!" She mumbled between bites.

Audrey placed a kiss on Shelby's cheek before starting eating, humming as well. "It really is." She commented. "It's awesome, my love."

"Thank you for helping, and you, Lizzy," Shelby said.

"Ya welcome!" The girl smiled.

"You're welcome" Audrey smile, going in for another bite.

"Thank you for dinner, girls," Bruce said.

"Thank you," both Isabella and Chris said.

"You're welcome." Shelby smiled before eating.

"Ya welcome!" Lizzy said happily.

"Of course!" Audrey smiled, taking a sip of her juice before resuming the eating.

"Is there dessert?" Lizzy asked.

"Uh..." Shelby thought for a moment. "No."

"Oh." She sighed.

"You have your cookie-pie!" Audrey remembered happily.

"That's right!" Shelby said with a smile.

"Cookie-pie?" Isabella asked.

"Big, big cookie!" Lizzy exclaimed.

"That she's sharing," Bruce added.

Audrey laughed at Bruce's comment, just waiting to see the girl's reaction.

"Do I gotta?" Lizzy asked.

"If I don't have the cookie, I'll die!" Bruce exclaimed playfully.

"Fine." Lizzy sighed.

More sweet laughs came from Audrey's lips, the sigh from the girl being too cute to handle. "Me and Shelby can share ours too."

"With me?" Lizzy asked.

"You've got plenty," Isabella said in a warning tone. "You share with Papa while they share with Daddy and me."

"Okay," Lizzy said.

Audrey watched they talked, finishing eating as she did so, feeling satisfied. "That was really good, babe, thank you so much." She said softly.

"Thank you for helping," Shelby said with a smile. "Is your headache gone?" she asked.

"It is, my love. Thank you so much." Audrey smiled as she pecked her lover sweetly, caressing her knee.

"You're welcome," Shelby said softly.

"Can I eat the cookie now?" Lizzy asked as she wiped her face clean with her napkin.

Audrey looked at Isabella and Chris, not wanting to step inside their rules and relationship.

"Sure," Isabella said. "Where are they?"

"On the counter by the fridge," Shelby answered as she took her last bite of dinner.

Audrey watched as the girl ran from her chair and to the counter, jumping as she tried to reach the cookies. "Ugh." Lizzy groaned. "I can't get it!"

Shelby let out a small laugh as Bruce stood from the table to help. He grabbed the box that held the cookie and brought it over to the table.

"Do you want milk?"

"Yes!" The girl said with excitement.

Audrey let out a small laugh, resting her head on her lover's shoulder as she did so. It was weird, but the actress was starting to feel clingy.

Shelby scooter closer to her lover while Bruce grabbed two shallow glasses of milk. She wrapped an arm around her lover and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Here, cutie-pie," Bruce said. "Why don't we go eat in the living room, and I'll let you watch Scooby-Doo."

"Okay!" Lizzy smiled as she grabbed the cookie and followed him into the living room.

Audrey smiled as she snuggled closer to Shelby, feeling herself getting sleepy somehow. She just wanted to cuddle with her fiancé and talk about sweet nothings.

"So... Dad's gay?" Chris asked in a hushed whisper.

"Yes," Shelby said as she started to lightly caress her lover's side. "If you think about it, it's pretty obvious."

Audrey shut her eyes at the small caress, enjoying it a lot.

"I would have never realized, though," Chris said.

"I would have..." Isabella said softly.

"Really?"

"Yes, I mean he's kind of one of those stereotypical gays." She laughed. "I mean, he's involved with Elizabeth's dance, and he loves, loves, loves chick-flicks."

Audrey couldn't help but laugh softly at the woman's comment, opening her eyes slowly. "Me too." She commented softly, starting to get up. "I'll wash the dishes and bring the other cookie."

"You don't have to, babe. You helped cook."

"Yeah, let me wash everything. You guys did great with dinner." Isabella said as she stood from the table.

"Are you sure?" the actress asked, looking at her lover and then at Isabella.

"Of course!" Isabella smiled as she started grabbing dishes.

"Let me help," Chris said as he stood up as well.

"What a gentleman." Isabella teased.

Audrey giggled as she sat down again. "Why don't we go to your room a little?" she asked softly.

"Sounds perfect to me," Shelby said as she stood up. She guided her lover to her bedroom and shut the door behind them. "Are you okay, babe?" she asked as she brought Audrey to the bed.

Audrey smiled as she followed her lover, lying in bed as they reached the room. "I guess." The actress breathed out, opening her arms for Shelby. "Come here, I want to cuddle."

Shelby laid next to her lover, wrapping her arms around her as well, cuddling into the embrace. "What's wrong?" she asked softly.

Audrey gladly scooted closer to her lover, holding her tightly. "I don't know... I guess I'm a little whiny." A small chuckle came out. "Clingy."

Shelby nodded understandingly. "That's okay, babydoll. I'm right here for you." She said before placing a kiss on the top of her head.

The actress smiled softly as she buried her face on the crook of Shelby's neck. "I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"Don't be sorry, I find you absolutely cute and adorable when you're like this," Shelby said softly.

Audrey couldn't help but let out a small giggle, tangling their legs together. "I miss you."

"I missed you too, baby," Shelby said softly, pulling her lover closer, allowing her to full rest on top of her.

Audrey giggled once again as she rested on top of her lover, letting her hands tangle in blonde hair, a soft kiss being placed on her lips.

Shelby kissed her lover back softly, yet still passionately. "I love... mm, you." She whispered into the sweet embrace.

Audrey smiled as she kept kissing her lover, caressing her hair as she did so, legs still tangled. "I love... you too." She mumbled into their kisses.

One of Shelby's hands tangled in her lover's hair, while the other slowly slid down her back to cup her ass. She gave it a light squeeze, not being able to resist the opportunity.

Audrey pulled away with a playfully gasp, chuckling as she bit her lip. "You are impossible." She teased.

"I know," Shelby said with a chuckle. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, silly." The actress giggled before kissing her lover again, passionately.

Shelby softly moaned into the kiss, kissing back with just as much passion if not more. She pulled Audrey closer, kissing her harder, hips bucking slightly.

With Shelby's moan, the actress felt herself whimpering. She kissed her lover's harder as well, her hips bucking one single time, wanting to tease the woman underneath her.

Shelby's tongue ran over her lover's bottom lip, begging for access. Her hips bucked again, harder this time, wanting more.

Audrey let her lover's tongue in, swirling it with her own. The actress' hands fell down to Shelby's hips, playing with the jeans.

"Baby," Shelby moaned softly. Her tongue started moving with her lover's in a passionate dance. Her other hand came down to move under Audrey's dress, caressing her soft skin.

Audrey smirked at the teasing, hands still playing with Shelby's jeans as her ass peeked out, wanting to get it closer to Shelby's hand. "What is it, babygirl?" she teased as she pulled apart, tugging on Shelby's lower lip.

"I want you so bad," Shelby whispered before whimpering at the tug. Her hands squeezed the woman's ass before playing with the hem of her panties.

Audrey let out a small moan, feeling her wetness started to pool. She moved her lips down Shelby's neck, sucking and nibbling on it, peppering with kisses. "We can't." She whispered huskily, letting her hands go down her lover's sweater, scratching her skin softly.

"Baby... please. I want you." Shelby begged as her hands grabbed her lover's hips, wanting to flip them over.

Audrey pinned Shelby's hips down to the bed, not letting the woman flip them. "The whole family is downstairs, babygirl." The actress whispered, lips now brushing on the younger woman's.

Shelby let out a small whine as she was pinned down to the bed. "I'll be quiet." She said, even though she wasn't sure she could be.

A small chuckle came out of the actress' lips, her hands going higher, hoping to find a bra but finding two nipples already peeking out, causing her to let out a gasp. "No bra, Miss Tindall?" she teased.

"No, Mistress." Shelby breathed out, knowing the name might make Audrey hornier.

Audrey bit her lip at the name, rolling the woman's nipples between her fingers. "I want to eat you out so badly." She whispered huskily, teasingly.

Shelby felt the throb between her thighs intensify. She bucked her hips hard, moaning softly. "Please do."

Audrey chuckled before tugging on Shelby's lower lip, pulling apart and getting up from the bed. "Tonight, at home." She winked.

"Ugh, baby, please," Shelby whined as she sat up.

The actress let out a small chuckle, biting her lip as she stared at her lover. "Can't you wait a few more hours?" she teased.

"I guess," Shelby sighed. "Can't we cuddle a little more?" she asked.

Audrey melted at her lover's words, deciding maybe she could do something to help her lover's state. Locking the door, Audrey walked closer to the bed again, unbuttoning her dress as she did so.

Shelby bit her lip when Audrey locked the door, but when she started to unbutton her dress, she felt her arousal pooling between her legs. She pressed her thighs together as her lover walked toward her. "I thought...?"

"I changed my mind." The actress smirked, letting her dress fall to her feet, starting to climb on de bed, opening her lover's legs as she did so

"Baby, you're so sexy," Shelby breathed out as her hands grasped her lover's hips.

"That'd be you, my love," Audrey smirked down, brushing her lips on Shelby's. "You are so needy that I can't resist."

Shelby leaned forward, capturing her fiancé's lips in a heated embrace as her fingers started to play with the elastic on her underwear again.

Audrey moaned as she kissed Shelby back, her hands starting to unbutton the woman's jeans.

Shelby's hips bucked again, moaned softly. "I-I love you." She mumbled.

Audrey finished unbuttoning the woman's jeans and started pulling them down, sucking on Shelby's bottom lip as she pulled apart. "I love you too." She whispered huskily, going down on the woman's body and pulling the pants away, scratching her legs as she did so.

Shelby bit her lip to hide the moan that so desperately wanted to come through. Her hips bucked as her eyes squeezed shut.

After discarding the pants, Audrey went back up to her lover's lips, kissing her harshly, her core against her lover's. Hands went underneath the younger woman's sweater, starting to massage her breasts again.

Shelby's back arched into her lover's touch as she moaned into her mouth. Her hands moved inside her lover's panties, cupping her ass again.

At the hands in her bare ass, Audrey moaned loudly. Her lips started going down to Shelby's neck, hips bucking, core on her core, the panties already wet.

"Fuck, baby." Shelby moaned softly. Her hips bucked hard, meeting Audrey's. She could feel her own wetness seeping through her underwear.

The actress placed a small harsh bite on Shelby's neck, her hips bucking harder, sensually. Hands started pulling the sweater up, sucking on the younger woman's neck one last time before pulling apart.

Shelby lifted her back to help get her shirt off. A soft moan left her lips when Audrey left a mark on her neck.

Tossing the piece away, Audrey bit her lip. Shelby was only in her underwear, a wet spot on it, her chest rising and falling, neck already red. The actress couldn't help but start grinding herself on top of her lover, their cores touching, wet on wet, soft moans escaping her mouth.

Shelby pulled Audrey down to kiss her, silencing her loud moan that fell from her lips as she ground her hips. She did the same, grinding her hips just as hard.

The grinding was delicious, but it was starting to do nothing for the Audrey. Kissing Shelby back lustily, her hands started dancing on the woman's underwear, playing with elastic, wanting so desperately to pull it away.

"Please... please, baby..." Shelby moaned softly. Her hips bucked again, hoping for more.

Audrey smirked as she let her lips fall back down to Shelby's jaw and neck, fingers still toying with the elastic. Her lips went down until they reached a nipple, sucking on it without much teasing, teeth gazing on it, sucking and pulling.

Shelby bit her lip hard, hard enough to bleed. Her eyes squeezed shut once again, her hips bucking into the woman's hand.

Audrey smirked as she moved to the other breast, placing one last suck before doing so. At the other nipple, she repeated the same actions, teeth gazing, sucks and kisses. The actress let one of her hands cup Shelby's wet panties, moaning at the wetness there.

"Oh, f-fuck..." Shelby breathed out. Her hips bucked again, and her back arched into her lover's mouth.

Audrey smirked, finally started to move down the woman's body. She stopped by her abdomen to place wet kisses and small bites, staring up at blue eyes.

Shelby looked down when Audrey looked up at her. She tried to hold back a moan, having to place her hand over her mouth at the bites. She wanted so badly to moan her lover's name at the top of her lungs.

The actress smirked at the action, her own wetness becoming almost unbearable. Going lower, her teeth took the lace fabric, pulling it down Shelby's legs, eye-contact never broke.

Shelby thought the sight before she was one of the sexiest things ever. She could see that she was just as bothered as she was, and she sat up slightly. "I want to taste you, too... at the same time..." she said almost nervously.

As Audrey discarded Shelby's panties away, she couldn't help but moan at her lover's words. Nodding eagerly, she got up and quickly pulled off her panties, throwing them away before crawling back in bed, straddling the other woman and kissing her lustily, hips bucking. "Top... or bottom?" The actress mumbled between kisses.

Shelby moaned softly into her lover's mouth. "I want you... on top." She said between kisses.

"Good." Audrey moaned, pulling apart while sucking on her lover's lower lip before pulling away, smirking as she got off of her lap, waiting for Shelby to get in position.

Shelby moved, slipping under her lover's body. Her hands slowly slid up and down her thighs as she felt her mouth watering at the sight before her.

Audrey moaned as she felt Shelby getting underneath her, biting her lip at the sight of her fiancé's dripping core.

Shelby let her tongue slowly move up through her lover's slit, moaning against her. Her tongue slowly circled her clit as she did so.

With the tongue finally touching her, the actress let out a moan, back arching as she had to concentrate on the task in hand. Slowly, she let her tongue pass through Shelby's slit, lightly touching her clit, moaning at how coated her tongue became.

Shelby's hips bucked hard, moaning against her lover's core. After flicking against Audrey's clit one last time, she sucked on her bundle of nerves.

Audrey let out soft moans against her lover's core as she started going up and down with her tongue. Down to her entrance, kissing it, and up to her clit, passing over it before repeating.

Shelby let go of her lover's clit to moan against her again. Her hips continued to move to their own accord. She started doing the same that Audrey was, moving from her entrance to her clit, and over again.

The actress moaned softly as her back arched, her own tongue now flicking on Shelby's bundle of nerves before sucking on it, repeating the action again and again.

Shelby felt her orgasm building up quickly. She wanted the same for her lover, and her tongue moved down to Audrey's entrance, entering her, and moving quickly.

At the tongue entering her, another man came out of Audrey's lips; She felt a familiar warmth in the pit of her stomach starting to appear, and her tongue kept flicking Shelby's clit mercilessly.

Shelby knew she wasn't going to last a whole minute. She withdrew her tongue only to do as her lover did, flicking against her clit at a rough pace.

The warmth inside the actress' body started to engulf her, and her tongue worked even harder on Shelby, wanting them to cum at the same time, knowing she was almost there.

Shelby's hips bucked hard as she moaned against her lover's center. She felt the fire within the pit of her stomach erupting over her whole body in a euphoric heat.

At the movement of her lover's hips, the actress came, hard, moaning as her tongue started circling the blonde's core clumsy, slower, her own hips bucking.

Shelby's movements slowed down, lapping up her lover's climax. She moaned at the taste of her, something she craved more than she would like to admit.

Audrey lapped all the juices from her lover that she could, moaning at how she tasted. Slowly, she pulled apart, letting out a whimper as the stimulation on her clit became too much, hips jerking away.

Shelby smirked softly to herself when Audrey pulled away and moved back to the top of the bed. She pulled her lover close, holding her in her loving embrace. "That was the first time I've ever had sex in this bed..." she admitted.

Audrey plopped down next to her lover, panting hard as she scooted closer to Shelby, smiling at her soft embrace. "Really?" she breathed out, letting out a chuckle. "I'm glad"

Shelby felt her breathing calm as she moved her fingers up and down the other woman's back. "Yeah... I was always too scared to get caught." She confessed.

Letting out another chuckle, Audrey placed a kiss on Shelby's cheek, caressing her waist as she did so, legs tangling. "Well, I was scared too but I'm so glad we did it."

"Me too." Shelby smiled before leaning down to press a kiss to her lover's lips. "We should get dressed and rejoin them before we're gone forever." She said softly.

Audrey giggled before pulling her lover in for another kiss, a harsher one this time, moaning at their tastes mixing.

Shelby moaned softly, her hand tangling in her lover's hair again. Slowly, she pulled away, lightly tugging on the woman's bottom lip. "I can't wait for tonight." She smirked.

The actress whimpered at the tug, her hands subconsciously pulling Shelby closer, a smirk making its way to her face. "Me either." She whispered.

"I want to go again right now, but I know we can't," Shelby said with a sigh.

"You are such a horny kitten." The older woman teased, biting her lip as she did so.

"I know," Shelby blushed. "I can't help it! You're irresistible." She said before sitting up in bed.

Audrey giggled as she shook her head, sitting up in bed as well. "That'd be you, Shelby." She said softly, starting to get up.

Shelby moved so she was straddling her lover's lap, arms wrapped around her neck. "If I could, I'd have you in bed all day long with me. We wouldn't do anything else."

The actress gasped softly as Shelby straddled her, plopping back down on the bed, caressing her lover's waist. She bit her lip as she heard the younger woman's words, pulling her closer. "When we go back home, I won't protest to this idea." She smirked.

Shelby smirked, loving what she heard. "I'd love that." She said before placing one last kiss on Audrey's lips and pulling away to get up.

Audrey smirked as she kissed back, getting up as well after, starting to search and put her panties on, and then her dress.

Shelby grabbed her clothes and started getting dressed. As she did, she couldn't take her eyes away from her lover's goddess-like-body. Even after two wonderful orgasms today, she wanted more. She didn't know why her hunger for the other woman had become so overwhelming, but she wasn't complaining either.

The actress didn't realize her lover's eyes on her until she turned around, fingers buttoning the dress again. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, it's not nice to stare." Audrey teased.

"But you're too sexy to not stare at," Shelby said as she walked to her lover. She wrapped her arms around her waist, hands instantly going for her ass.

Audrey chuckled as she shook her head, caressing her lover's cheeks tenderly. "I love you." She said softly, lovingly.

"I love you more." Shelby smiled before kissing her fiancé again.

Audrey smiled as she kissed Shelby back, pecking her a million times before letting go; Just when she was about to say something, a knock was heard on the door. 


	37. Packing

"Aunties?" Lizzy asked softly. "Papa is worried."

Shelby walked over to the door, unlocking it before opening it. "We're okay, honey. We just took a nap." She said softly.

"Oh okay," the girl smiled softly as she nodded. "I'll let Papa know," Lizzy added before running away.

Shelby let out a small laugh before turning to her lover. "She believed me... I hope Dad does too."

Audrey burst into laughs as she walked closer to her lover, taking her hand and lacing their fingers together as she guided them back to the living room. "You are one of a kind, and I couldn't be luckier."

"I know the feeling," Shelby said with a small smile.

As they entered the living room, Scooby-Doo was playing on the TV, and Lizzy was sat next to Bruce on the sofa. Isabella and Chris sat on the other sofa, talking amongst themselves quietly. Chris looked up and gave his sister a knowing look. She looked down, feeling herself blush.

"You girls okay?" Bruce asked.

"We're fine. Just needed to rest after all the emotional stuff today." Shelby explained.

Audrey could see the look Chris gave her, and her cheeks started turning bright red. "My headache was starting to get worse," she added shyly.

"Did the nap help?" Isabella asked, even though she knew exactly what happened in the bedroom... well, not in detail at least.

The way Isabella asked the question turned Audrey's cheeks into an even deeper shade of red as she nodded. "Yes, thank you so much."

Shelby smiled and brought her lover over to the single seat. She pulled Audrey on to her lap, wrapping her arms around her waist.

Audrey giggled as she was pulled on Shelby's lap, her hands caressing the other woman's.

"I love you," Shelby whispered into her lover's ear.

The actress smiled brightly to herself, turning her head to place a tender kiss on her lover's cheek. "I love you more." She whispered softly.

"I want a kiss!" Lizzy said as she got up from the couch and came over to them.

Audrey giggled as she took the girl, pulling her up in her lap and placing a long kiss to her cheek.

Lizzy giggled and giggled even louder when Shelby did the same to her other cheek. "Yay!" She smiled.

"Now you are on my lap while I'm on Shelby's lap! We are a sandwich!" The actress said playfully.

Lizzy giggled again, making Shelby smiled widely. "I'm bwead! And... you bwead!" She said, pointing to Shelby. "And you the peanut buttah!" She said as she pointed to Audrey next.

"Peanut butter?! That's delicious!" Audrey said happily. "What about the jam?"

"We need anotah person!" Lizzy said. "They'd be the jam." She added.

Audrey giggled as she playfully shook Lizzy. "Auntie Shelby can't take another person on her lap." She said softly.

"You two are light, but I don't think I can. I might break." Shelby teased with a laugh.

Audrey laughed as she playfully wiggled herself on top of her lover. "Don't break, babe!"

Even though Shelby knew the wiggle was supposed to be a playful thing, she felt a familiar throb between her thighs at the action. "I won't." She said softly.

Audrey didn't even think the wiggle could cause something more. But, at her lover's tone, she realized it, and it caused her to bite her lip. "Good." She smiled softly.

Shelby tightened her grasp around her lover's waist, pulling her a little closer to her body. "Lizzy, did you have fun today?" she asked.

Audrey bit her lip harshly as she felt what her lover was doing. Staring down, she took a deep breath.

"Mhm! Lots, and lots of fun."

"That's good!" Shelby smiled.

"Lizzy, it's getting late, are you ready to go home?" Chris asked.

"That's great, love!" Audrey commented, soon looking at Chris, not interrupting their conversation.

"But, Daddy!" Lizzy whined. "I'm having fun."

"Baby, you can have just as much fun tomorrow as today." He explained as he got up from the sofa.

"Are ya coming home?" Lizzy asked as she looked to her aunts.

Audrey thought for a moment. They had to leave the next day at night, and they hadn't even thought about that yet. "I think so... we have to pack." The actress answered thoughtfully.

"Pack?" Lizzy asked.

"Yes," Shelby sighed. "We leave tomorrow remember?"

"Oh... yeah." The girl sulked. "Can I come?" she asked.

Audrey melted at the girl's question, wishing she could actually take the girl. "Unfortunately, no, sweetheart." The actress said softly, sadly.

Lizzy sighed, "Okay."

"I'm sorry, honey. But we'll be back around Christmas." Shelby said.

Audrey's brows furrowed, but she decided not to say anything - Not now. Getting up, the actress softly put Lizzy on the floor. "Honey, why don't you go take our friends so we can go home?" she asked softly.

"Okay," Lizzy said before walking off to gather up the stuffed animals.

Shelby saw the face her lover made and whispered into her ear: "I know we haven't decided anything for Christmas... I just wanted to make her feel better."

Audrey smiled softly as she nodded, lacing her fingers with Shelby's. "It's okay." The actress mouthed.

Shelby gave a small nod before placing a small kiss on her lover's lips.

"Got 'em!" Lizzy said as she held all four of the stuffed animals in her arms.

Audrey kissed her lover back softly, giggling as she saw the girl. "Did you and Papa eat all the cookie?"

"Mhm, it was yummy... and we ate yours too!"

Shelby smiled at the girl, laughing slightly. "You did?!" she asked playfully.

"Mhm!" She nodded.

Audrey laughed at the girl, shaking her head as she did so. "You must have drank so much milk!"

"Yup!" Lizzy nodded before patting her stomach. "I'm so full."

Shelby couldn't help but laugh, finding the girl absolutely adorable.

Audrey motioned her lover's actions, chest melting once again. "You are so adorable!"

Lizzy blushed as she looked down. "'Hanks." She said before walking to her parents. "I guess we go home." She said with a sigh.

Audrey bit her lip as she looked at the girl, her stomach being a little bloated from all the milk, causing her to look even cuter.

"Good. When you get home, you're taking a bath and then on to bed." Chris said as he took the girl from the floor.

"Ugh." Lizzy groaned as they walked out of the house.

Audrey let out another chuckle as she walked over to Bruce, pulling Shelby with her. "It was so nice meeting you, thank you so much for being so great." The woman said softly, honestly.

"It was lovely to meet you, sweetheart." Bruce smiled as he got up. "You're welcome and thank you too." He said before pulling Audrey in for a small hug.

Shelby smiled hard over this.

Audrey gladly hugged the man back, caressing his back as she did so, pulling apart with a shy smile.

"Now, you girls don't be strangers. I want to see you two again before the wedding."

"Okay, Dad." Shelby smiled before hugging the man.

"We won't," Audrey said softly, smiling to the man as he hugged Shelby, thanking all the Gods he was not like Robin.

Bruce placed a small kiss on Shelby's forehead before letting her go. "Let me know when you're leaving and when you land in England."

"Will do, Dad. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

Shelby pulled away completely and took her lover's hand, guiding her toward the door.

Audrey gave one last smile to Shelby's dad before turning around and following her lover, caressing her hand as she did so.

As they reached the car, Shelby opened the passenger door for her lover.

"Thank you, my love." Audrey smiled at her lover before entering the car.

Shelby walked to the other side and got in. She started the car and started driving home. She couldn't help but feel emotional that they were leaving tomorrow.

As the car started moving, Audrey stared out the window and felt herself getting emotional as well. She quickly wiped her tears before they could fall, already knowing she would miss Lizzy the most.

Shelby took her lover's hand, lacing their fingers together, lightly squeezing it. "I love you," she spoke softly, her voice almost breaking.

Audrey felt herself letting out a small sob as she heard her lover's voice, squeezing Shelby's hand as she looked at her. "I love y-you too, babygirl."

"Please don't cry," Shelby said softly. "I love you so, so, so much."

"It's okay," Audrey smiled softly, sniffing as she wiped her tears away with her free hand. "I'm just emotional... I'll m-miss Lizzy."

"Me too," Shelby said softly as she tried to focus on the road. "I'll miss e-everyone..."

"I know, baby... I'm sorry." The actress sniffed once again, trying to calm herself down. "Do you want me to drive?"

"No... it's okay. We're almost there." She said as she turned into the street where Chris' house was.

"Okay," The actress nodded softly, squeezing her lover's hand softly, wanting to comfort her.

Soon, Shelby parked the car in the driveway. She turned off the car and took a moment to calm herself.

Audrey unbuckled herself and took a deep breath, her hand caressing her lover's thigh.

"Let's go inside," Shelby said before unbuckling and getting out of the car. She rounded the vehicle and opened the door for her lover.

Audrey nodded, getting out of the car and caressing her lover's waist as they walked inside.

As they entered the house, they could hear Lizzy's giggles roaring from the top of the stairs. "Tickles!" She yelled.

Shelby smiled as she set her purse down on the table in the hallway.

Audrey smiled as she pulled her lover to the end of the stairs. "Come here, honey!"

"Wait!" Isabella yelled. "You need clothes!"

"No!" Lizzy yelled before running down the stairs in her towel.

Audrey laughed at Isabella's words, laughing even more when she saw Lizzy running downstairs. "You are nakey!" The actress teased as she picked Lizzy up, tickling her.

"I know!" Lizzy giggled loudly.

Shelby felt like the girl's giggle was what she would miss most about her. Even being in the saddest mood or on the verge of tears, Elizabeth's laugh always made her smile.

Audrey had the same thoughts in her mind; Lizzy had been the best part of the trip so far, and even though she was not yet legal family, she sure felt like it. The actress started going upstairs again, motioning for Shelby to follow her. "Let's get you into some warm clothes." She smiled.

"I'm fine," Lizzy said.

Shelby followed after the two.

"Maybe you two can get her into some clothes. I've been trying for a few minutes." Isabella said.

Audrey laughed at Isabella's words, looking at Lizzy right after. "You can't sleep nakey!" She said playfully. "Your pajamas will be sad!"

"Why not?" Lizzy asked. "They be fine."

Shelby laughed softly at the girl's words.

"You'll be cold, sweetheart." The actress said softly as she reached Lizzy's room.

"No," Lizzy shook her head with a giggle. "I'll be 'kay!"

"You shouldn't sleep naked. What if the tickle monster comes to find you?" Shelby teased.

"Oh... the tickle monster." The actress smiled cheekily as she placed the girl on her bed. "Do you know what he does to nakey people?"

"No?" Lizzy said softly, giving a frightened look.

"He... tickles them all over!" The actress started tickling Lizzy while letting out giggles. "Shelby, come help me here!"

Shelby went over to the two of them and started tickling Lizzy as well. She giggled loudly, making her smile widely.

Audrey kept giggling along with Lizzy, her mind wandering again to how much she'd miss the girl, miss their silly, loving jokes.

"Fine!" Lizzy yelled. "Fine! I take p.j.s!"

Shelby pulled away and grabbed them off the bed. "Good, now you'll be nice and toasty while you sleep."

Audrey pulled away as she gave one last giggle, her hand brushing a stray of blonde hair away from her face.

Shelby held the girl's shirt over her head. "Hands up."

Lizzy did as she was told and held her hands up. And then stepped into a pair of panties and sleep shorts.

Audrey stepped back so Shelby could dress her properly, taking her towel and putting it away.

"Have you got all your stuffed animals?" Shelby asked.

Lizzy looked around and pouted when she didn't see the toys she had gotten today. "No," she sighed. "I think they downstaiws."

"I can get them for you," Audrey said softly. "Do you want ours too?"

"Yes, please!" Lizzy smiled. "Tuck me in, Auntie Shel?"

"Sure, sweetheart. Come on." Shelby said as she pulled the sheets back.

Audrey smiled at the two before going downstairs. She found the toys in the living room and took them.

"Okay," Lizzy said before getting on her bed and allowing Shelby to tuck her in.

Audrey entered back on the room and smiled at the sight. She walked closer softly, placing the toys around Lizzy. "There you are, sweetheart."

Lizzy giggled softly, smiling. "'Hank ya!"

"You ready for your story?" Isabella asked.

"You're welcome, lovely," The actress smiled as she stepped back, pulling her lover with her, caressing her waist.

"Yes!" The girl smiled.

"Thank you, guys, for helping," Isabella said with a small smile.

"You're welcome." Shelby smiled.

"Of course," The actress smiled back. "I guess we'll let you guys rest," She said softly. "Night, night, Lizzy, tomorrow we'll spend the day with you before catching our flight."

"Okay, nigh'-nigh'!"

"Goodnight," Shelby smiled before pulling her lover to their room.

Audrey took a deep breath as they left the room, tears starting to form in her eyes again.

Shelby sniffled back her emotions as she closed their bedroom door, locking it. She cupped Audrey's face, wiping the tears away before they could fall. "It's okay, baby."

Audrey nodded as she hugged her lover, burying her face into the crook of her neck, trying to calm herself down. "Sorry," she whispered softly.

"It's okay," Shelby sighed softly. "It's okay, baby." She wrapped her arms around the woman's waist, holding her close as she rubbed her hand up and down her back.

The actress took another deep breath before pulling away, her hands caressed Shelby's cheek as she stared into beloved blue eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." Shelby smiled weakly. "I love you so much more than you know." She leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on her lover's lips.

Audrey melted at her lover's words, her weak smile not fooling her, though. She kissed the woman back just as gently, pulling her in for a hug right after. "I think I do know," She whispered. "It's the same for you."

Shelby smiled a little more as she rested her head on her lover's shoulder. "Can we get ready for bed? Maybe just cuddle tonight?" she asked. "I-I know it's early, but I just want to be in your arms."

"Of course, we can, babygirl." The actress said softly, rubbing Shelby's back. "We can cuddle and talk about sweet nothings."

"I'd love that." Shelby smiled even more as she lightly pulled away, just enough to kiss Audrey once more. "Can we cuddle naked?" she asked almost hesitantly.

Audrey kissed her lover back sweetly, a small smile followed by a small chuckle. "Whatever you want, my love."

Shelby pulled away and kicked off her shoes before she started working on the buttons of Audrey's dress. "Thank you... for everything these past few days. I-I don't know what I would do without you here with me."

Audrey kept caressing her lover's cheeks as she worked on her dress, smiling tenderly at her. "You don't have to thank me, honeybun. You know I'll always be here with you." The actress said softly.

"I know, but I can't thank you enough for that... I've never felt so... so safe with someone before." She explained.

Audrey couldn't help but get emotional with her lover's words. She placed a sweet, tender kiss on her lover's lips, rubbing their noses right after. "You have no idea of how much you mean to me." She whispered softly.

Shelby melted into the kiss, smiling when their noses touched. "I think I do know," she said, repeating her lover's words from before. She undid the last button and helped the dress drop to the floor.

Audrey let out a small giggle, stepping out of the dress and kicking it aside along with her shoes. Her hands went underneath Shelby's sweater, taking it off gently.

Shelby raised her hands, allowing the fabric to be removed. "I love you." She said once her sweater was gone.

"I love you too... so much." The actress smiled, letting her hands caress her lover's bare waist before moving down to her jeans, starting to unbutton them.

"I love you more," Shelby said softly.

"No, you don't." The actress giggled, kneeling down softly to pull the jeans down.

Shelby looked down at her lover as she stepped out of her jeans and kicked off her shoes.

Audrey got up once again, smiling sweetly at her lover, starting to unclasp her own bra.

"Let me," Shelby said softly as her hands slowly slid up her lover's sides, and around her back to undo her bra. Once it was undone, she slid the straps down the other woman's arms, adding it to the pile of clothing.

Audrey nodded softly as she let her hands fall to her side, staring into beloved blue eyes as Shelby pulled the bra down.

Shelby's hands slid back down her lover's sides, fingers barely touching her skin, and stopping just before her underwear. "These too?" She asked.

"You're the one setting the rules." The actress smiled softly, playfully.

Shelby's fingers hooked under the elastic of her lover's panties, and she knelt down and slowly pulled them down her lover's legs.

Audrey smiled down at Shelby, caressing her blonde locks as she did so; She knew what they were doing wasn't supposed to be sexual, so she just ignored the naughty thoughts.

Shelby placed a small kiss on her lover's stomach, and then up her chest to her lips. "I love you." She whispered against her lips as her hands returned to her hips.

The actress shivered with the small touches, her own fingers hooking on her lover's panties. "I love you too, so much." She whispered back.

"I love you so much more," Shelby said before kissing Audrey again, still gentle and loving, soft and sweet.

Audrey kissed her lover back passionately, hands starting to pull the panties down. The woman pulled apart gently, kneeling down to pull the panties away.

Again, Shelby looked down at her lover, biting her lip as the same dirty thoughts crossed her mind. She brushed Audrey's hair behind her ear.

Audrey smiled up as she finished pulling the panties down, placing a kiss on the blonde's abdomen before getting up, caressing her waist softly. "C'mon, let's go cuddle." She smiled sweetly.

Shelby nodded before walking to the bed and slipping under the blankets. She waited for Audrey with open arms.

Audrey smiled as she slipped under the covers as well, cuddling next to her lover, her core pressing against Shelby's thigh by accident.

"Are you horny?" Shelby teased as she rested her head on her lover's bare chest.

"No," Audrey lied. "It was an accident." She giggled softly, blushing slightly.

Shelby saw the blush and decided to go along with it. "Okay." She said softly before closing her eyes. She cuddled closer to her lover, her thigh gently pressing into Audrey's center.

Audrey bit her lip as she started to get hornier. She didn't realize the other woman was doing it on purpose, so she shifted a little, hand stroking blonde hair.

Shelby moved closer this time, pressing her thigh harder as she moved her head up to nestle into the crook of Audrey's neck. She placed a small, wet kiss on her neck.

Audrey bit her lip harder, eyes shutting softly as she felt the kiss on her neck. "Baby...?" she whispered softly, belly turning.

"Hmm?" Shelby hummed, playing innocent, but stayed where she was.

Audrey gulped as she took a deep breath, lip caught between pearl teeth again. "You're making me horny." She confessed, shyly.

"That's the point..." Shelby smirked against her lover's skin. She gently sucked in the woman's pulse point.

The actress couldn't help but let out a whimper at the lips sucking on her pulse point. "B-But I thought y-you just wanted t-to cuddle..."

"Can't we do both?" Shelby mumbled against her lover's skin. Her hand slowly moved up to cup Audrey's breast.

"Y-yes," The actress moaned, her hips starting to grind softly on the woman's thigh. "I confess w-when you told us t-to cuddle naked I kinda s-saw it coming."

Shelby smirked. "Me too..." she started kissing along her lover's neck, up her jawline, and finally on her lips.

Audrey kissed her lover's lips passionately, hands tangling in blonde hair, hips never stopping. "W-why did you a-ask just to cuddle t-then?" she asked as she pulled apart. "I thought y-you were not i-in the mood..." their foreheads were touching, faces inches apart.

"I want to cuddle too," Shelby said softly. "And I am... it comes easy with you." She smirked before kissing Audrey again. "Unless you aren't." She said, gently pulling away.

"I am," Audrey breathed out, hips going rougher. "The whole u-undressing thing made me h-horny."

Shelby smirked harder. She pulled her thigh away from her lover's center as she kissed down her neck. "Me too, baby."

The actress whined as the thigh was pulled away, her hands bringing Shelby to rest on top of her.

Shelby happily straddled her lover's hips, her own hips gently rocking as she kissed the woman's chest. The tip of her tongue slowly circled one of Audrey's nipples and then flicked against it.

Audrey let her hands go down to Shelby's ass, squeezing it softly as her back arched, a moan leaving her lips. "B-baby..." She whispered softly. "I... c-can I ask y-you something?" cheeks were already starting to blush.

Shelby moaned softly as she pulled away to look up at her lover. "Of course, gorgeous. What is it?"

"I..." Audrey's cheeks turned to an unbelievable shade of red. "I... I want it rough." The actress bit her lip shyly.

Shelby couldn't help but smirk at this. "Do you want me to use anything specific? Maybe even put you over my lap first?" She asked.

"The only thing I want is your fingers... three of them," Audrey spoke shyly. "The rest is all up to you."

Shelby brought one hand to Audrey's cheek and brought her lips down to kiss her passionately. "Don't be shy... I like it when you tell me what you want." She kissed her once more. "I'll leave the spanking for another time."

Audrey kissed the woman back passionately, smirking shyly as they pulled apart. "Okay," She said softly. "I'm all yours, Mistress."

Shelby smirked again before leaning back down to resume her actions on her lover's breasts. Following her lover's commands, she sucked on one nipple hard, nibbling on it with her teeth.

Audrey's back arched as she felt Shelby's lips going down again, her hands tangling in blonde hair, a moan coming as she felt the harsh suck on her nipple. "Y-yes," She moaned.

Shelby harshly rocked her hips against her lover's. She pulled away, tugging on Audrey's nipple with her teeth. She switched to the other and did the same to it.

Audrey had to bite her lip not to moan too loud. Her nails started softly scratching her lover's back, the actress had to remind herself not to scratch too harsh. "B-bite me... suck h-harder, please." She panted.

Shelby softly moaned around her lover's breast as she felt nails against her skin, finding the sting pleasurable. She did as she was requested, sucked harder, and nibbled harder.

Audrey moaned a bit louder - But still lowly - as she felt her lover doing what she had asked, hips bucking against Shelby's, her core already throbbing.

Shelby pulled back, once again tugging on the woman's nipple with her teeth. "Needy already?" she whispered lowly, smirking up at Audrey.

Audrey stared down at her lover, her lip bleeding a little from biting so hard, the actress not realizing it. "Y-yes."

Shelby brought one hand up to run her finger over the inflicted lip, "Don't do that to yourself. If you need something to bite on, bite on me." She said as she leaned up to kiss Audrey hard. She moved slightly so that she was able to move one hand between them. Her fingers slowly moved up and down Audrey's dripping wet center.

Audrey nodded as she kissed Shelby back hard, her hands pulling the woman closer by the hair, a moan coming as she felt a hand teasing her. She pulled apart while sucking and nibbling on Shelby's lower lip, kissing her again right after, repeating the action, again and again, hips bucking.

Shelby was taken aback and turned on by her lover's hunger for her. She kissed her back, moaning softly each time her lip was sucked on. She started slowly moving one finger up through the woman's slit, teasing her.

Audrey knew why she was feeling like that; The whole day she had been horny, wishing for her lover, and even though they had sex back at Bruce's house, the whole pressure from the quickie from the morning had not left her yet. Letting out a whimper, the actress' hips bucked more, insisting on her lover's fingers, another moan being left. "Squeeze... s-squeeze my t-thighs... scratch them," Audrey mumbled between kisses.

Shelby moved so she was kneeling between her lover's thighs, giving her better access. She leaned back to her lover's lips, kissing her hard again while one hand gripped her thigh hard, nails digging into her skin while the other still worked on her, fingers now teasing her clit in small circles. "Like this?" she mumbled between kisses.

Audrey's back arched hard when she felt her lover's nails. She nodded, whimpering between the kisses, tongue begging for entrance as it pressed on the woman's bottom lip.

Shelby let her lover in her mouth as her fingers moved down, one entering Audrey slowly as her thumb went for the woman's clit.

Audrey started twirling her tongue around with Shelby's, a moan escaping her lips as the finger entered her, hips bucking in circles, wanting more, hands pulling the younger woman closer by the ass.

Shelby pumped her wrist, moving her finger in and out at a slow, but in an even pace. She added another finger, curling them with each movement.

At each pump, a moan was left against Shelby's lips, breathing becoming something hard to do. Hesitantly, she pulled away, head bending back as her back arched, hands leaving the other woman's ass and going to the sheets, squeezing them hard, legs hooking on Shelby's waist.

Shelby was loving the effect she had over her lover. "Another?" she asked, remembering what Audrey had told her before.

At the question, Audrey bit her lip once again, nodding as she did so. Her orgasm was starting to build already, and she could feel that she was going to cum hard.

Shelby added a third finger carefully, she didn't want to hurt her, but she knew if Audrey was in pain, she would say so. And so, she continued on, speeding up her actions. Her fingers moved at a rough fast pace while her thumb continued to press harshly against her clit.

At the third finger being put in, the actress moaned louder, back arching as her hips bucked harder. "Sh-Shelby..." she moaned, eyes squeezing shut. Her release was going to happen anytime. "F-fuck."

"Try and be quiet," Shelby whispered before sucking on her lover's pulse point. She continued her actions, using her thumb to quickly flick over the other woman's bundle of nerves.

"Mhm," Audrey whined as she nodded, lip caught between pearl teeth once again. The actress felt her body starting to engulf in pleasure, and her back arched as she came, hard, whimpering as her hips bucked harder and harder, legs beginning to shake.

Shelby slowed her actions as she felt her fingers coated with her lover's climax. She smirked against the woman's skin, once again being slightly taken aback by how hard she came. Slowly, she withdrew one finger after another, and then up to her clit, circling it.

Audrey could taste blood once again on her lips, but she didn't really give it much attention as her legs kept shaking. The actress' chest was going up and down quickly, small whimpers leaving her lips as she kept being hit by the aftershocks of her orgasm.

Shelby brought her free hand to Audrey's cheek, softly tugging her lip away from her teeth. She took her hand away from her lover's center, and up to her mouth to lick it clean. She moaned at the flavor, letting her eyes fall shut as she savored it.

Audrey slowly opened her eyes as her lip was pulled away from her teeth. The sight in front of her caused the actress to smirk to herself, hands leaving the sheets to caress Shelby's waist.

Shelby opened her eyes as she pulled her hand away from her mouth. "That was... so fucking hot." She said before kissing Audrey hard.

Audrey kissed Shelby back instantly, her lips sucking on her tongue, tasting herself. A small moan was left, lips hesitantly pulling apart, sucking on Shelby's bottom lip. "It was fucking good," she breathed out, panting as she did so.

Shelby smiled, relieved to know she didn't hurt her. "I love you so fucking much."

"I love you more than anything, Shelby." The actress said softly, lovingly, her hands going up to caress the woman's cheeks tenderly.

"Can you do what I just did to you on me?" Shelby asked before biting her lip. She loved rough and passionate sex almost as much as the gentle and loving sex.

At her lover's request, the actress let out a smile. She nodded as she smirked, flipping them over and pinning Shelby's hands over her head. "So, you want it rough, kitten?" Audrey asked huskily.

"Yes, Mistress," Shelby said softly, hips bucking slightly. "It made me so wet watching you like that." She admitted.

The actress couldn't help but smirk once again, lips brushing over Shelby's. "As you wish, babygirl." Audrey whispered huskily once again. "But, don't bite your lip as I did... I don't want you getting hurt." She added, softly.

"I think I can refrain," Shelby said before leaning up into her lover's lips, kissing her hard.

Audrey moaned at the unexpected kiss, her lips moving along with Shelby's, hands falling down the younger woman's body, scratching it all the way to her thighs, spreading them softly.

Shelby was already feeling breathless. She was waiting for Audrey to see just how aroused she was for her. She was dripping wet and wouldn't be surprised if it had gone to her thighs and the sheets.

As her lips started going down to Shelby's jaw and neck, her hands came up to the younger woman's now spread thighs. As they reached her inner flesh, the actress could already feel her lover's wetness, causing her to moan against Shelby's neck and squeeze her thighs a little.

Shelby's hips bucked hard at the small touches. Her hands moved to Audrey's hair, pulling her closer toward her chest.

Audrey smirked as she was pulled closer, her lips kept sucking and biting on her skin until they reached a nipple, circling it before flicking the bud harshly. Her hands started scratching Shelby's thighs softly, squeezing the flesh as she did so.

"Oh, fuck," Shelby breathed out as her head fell back against the pillows. Her back arched into the touch as her hips bucked.

Audrey smirked as she scratched her lover's thighs a little harsher, her teeth nibbling on the nipple before sucking harshly.

"Please..." Shelby moaned. She hated how easily she got turned on, and how needy she became by just a few touches. A small gasp mixed with a moan fell from her lips at the harsh suck.

The actress slowly moved to the other breast, smirking as she did so. "Patience, babygirl." Audrey mumbled before nibbling on the other nipple, her hands now going up and down Shelby's thighs, each time going closer to her core.

Every time Audrey got closer to Shelby's center, her hips bucked a little higher, hoping it would get her to move even closer. Her eyes fell shut as she tried to keep her patience, and not beg more.

Audrey couldn't help but smirk before flicking and sucking the nipple harshly, her hands scratching Shelby's thighs one more time until her knee.

A small high-pitched whine came. "Fuck... please..." she moaned. "I-I need y-you so badly." Her hips bucked harder as she felt the fire in her stomach getting hotter with each movement and kiss.

Audrey let one finger slip down to Shelby's entrance, teasing it before going back up to her clit, a smirk being given as she nibbled and sucked on the blonde's neck. "Are you sure you want it rough?" The actress teased.

"God, yes!" Shelby moaned before biting her lip to hold back anything else that wanted to come from her mouth.

The actress kissed Shelby's neck again after letting out a smirk, her finger entering her and pumping in and out as her thumb now pressed harshly on the bundle of nerves.

Shelby let out a small whimpering moan as her hips bucked harder, moving to their own accord. Her hands gripped the sheets beneath them, knuckles turning white from how hard she was holding onto them.

Audrey let another finger slip inside, pumping them harshly now, the thumb pressing even harsher as well, lips never stopping.

Shelby's orgasm was building up quickly with the rough pace, hips moving right along with the woman's fingers. "F-fuck..." she moaned softly. "A-another..."

The actress was scared to hurt her lover, but as Shelby was asking, she carefully put one more finger in, pumping it slowly at first and then eventually gaining speed, the digits curling now as she let her forehead rest on top of her lover's, staring down at her.

As Shelby felt the pressure of the third finger, she felt herself nearing her end quickly. Her hips bucked even harder now. She struggled but opened her eyes, looking deeply into the lust and desire clouded, dark brown hues. She was still chewing on her lip to hold back her moans and even a scream that wanted to come out as she felt her orgasm on the brink of crashing over her.

Audrey let her free hand cup her lover's cheek as she kept working on her, the thumb on the cheek softly taking the lip away from pearl teeth, scared Shelby could hurt herself. "Cum for me, kitten..."

With the words spoken, Shelby felt herself falling over the edge. The fire in the pit of her stomach erupted, engulfing her body in pleasure, touching each and every one of her nerves with euphoria. She let out a silent cry of pleasure as her back arched, and her hips rose from the bed. She so desperately wanted to cry out her lover's name, but she knew at this moment, she couldn't do that.

Audrey smirked as she felt juices coating her fingers. Shelby came hard, the juices overflowing her. Softly, the actress pulled her fingers away, going back up to her clit, circling it softly.

Shelby whimpered when she felt Audrey's fingers leave her, and she felt her legs and hips twitch with each movement over her clit, but she didn't complain. "F-fuck... M-Mis-tress." She panted.

Audrey tugged on the woman's bottom lip as she slowly stopped circling her clit, her fingers pulled, and up to her own lips, sucking them while moaning at the taste.

Shelby thought the sight before her was intoxicating enough to make her want more, but she doubted either of them could handle it. "You're so... fucking sexy." She said breathlessly.

Audrey smirked as she let her fingers go with a pop, all being left clean. The actress leaned in to kiss Shelby once again, kissing her passionately.

Shelby moaned against her lover's lips when she tasted herself. "I... love... you..." she mumbled between kisses. Her hands moved from the sheets to wrap around Audrey, and down to grip her ass.

Audrey let her hands caress the younger woman's cheeks as they kissed, a small chuckle coming as she felt hands on her ass. "I love... you so... much." She mumbled, pulling apart as air became a necessity.

Shelby smiled at her lover with the daze of her afterglow. "You make me so happy." She said softly. She felt it hard to keep her eyes open due to how tired she had grown to be.

Audrey was just as tired as Shelby, her eyes falling as she smiled softly. "You are my world, babygirl." The actress whispered as she carefully got off of her lover, popping in bed beside her, hand still caressing her cheek as she tangled their legs together.

Shelby cuddled into her lover's side, nestling her head in the crook of her neck. "As you're mine." She whispered. Her arms wrapped around Audrey, holding her as close as possible.

Audrey smiled as she closed her eyes softly, letting out a yawn. "I'm so glad I have you." She murmured.

Shelby smiled softly. "Me too... a-a week before our dinner... I... I-I thought about moving back here." She admitted hesitantly. "No, I didn't think. I was starting to plan it." She added.

Audrey felt her brows furrowing softly as she stared down at blue eyes. "Really?" she asked softly, hand stroking blonde hair, heart skipping a beat with the thought of having to let Shelby go.

"Yeah, but after that night with you, I knew I couldn't move anymore. I finally had something worth staying in L.A. for." Shelby explained as she looked up. "If I hadn't said yes, I'd probably be here by myself." She explained with a small sigh.

Audrey smiled sadly. "Baby..." she said softly. "Do you... do you still want to move?" she asked hesitantly.

"No. I want to be with you, wherever that is. Right now, that's in L.A. If you ever decide you want to move back to England or do a movie there, I'll come with you. I just want to be with you." Shelby explained.

Audrey couldn't help but get emotional. She nodded, placing a soft kiss on Shelby's lips. "I wish I could move here and make you happier." She whispered. "My work doesn't let me."

"Don't think that. I am happy. I'm happy when I'm with you, wherever that may be. I don't care where we live. L.A. is perfectly fine with me because that's where we met. If you had to move to Alaska for a movie, I'd go with you even though I hate the cold." She said, trying to lighten the mood.

The actress let out a small chuckle, her hand caressing the woman's cheek. "You are the best thing I could ever ask for." She whispered.

"I know the feeling," Shelby said with a small smile before kissing her lover's lips softly. "Thank you for this trip... I really needed it."

"You don't have to thank me, babygirl." Audrey smiled softly. "I'd do anything for you."

"I know, and that's why I'm thanking you. Everything you do for me makes me so happy. I love you so much." Shelby smiled again and then kissed Audrey once more.

The actress kissed her lover back lovingly, yawning softly as she pulled apart. "Sorry, babygirl." She smiled shyly. "I love you more than anything in this world."

"Don't be sorry for being tired, babe. I love you more than anything that ever existed." Shelby teased with a smile.

"Thank you, babygirl." Audrey giggled softly. "Oh, about Christmas, I was thinking... What if we flew everyone to L.A.?"

"That'd be perfect," Shelby nodded. "I'm sure Lizzy would love it, along with everyone else... we don't have to pay for everyone, though."

"Okay..." the actress said softly. "But, if they can't pay, I don't mind... I honestly have so much money and I just don't know how to spend it." A small, embarrassedly chuckle came. "I don't mean to be rude, it's just... true."

"It wasn't rude," Shelby said softly. "I know what you mean. But let's not worry about that now." She said with a sleepy smile.

"Okay, lovely." The actress smiled softly, hugging Shelby closer, another yawn escaping. "I love you so much,"

"I love you too." Shelby smiled as she closed her eyes. "Good night, babe."

"Night, night, babygirl." She whispered softly, tangling their legs even more.

Shelby shifted when she heard a knock at the door. A small groan left her lips when she felt sore between her legs. "We-we'll be out in a m-minute." She tried to say loudly, but it came out as a tired whisper.

Audrey's brows furrowed as she started to wake up. "Ugh," She groaned, shifting a little and hugging Shelby tighter.

"Please!" Lizzy whined on the other side of the door.

"Hold on, sweetie!" Shelby said. "We'll be out in a minute."

The actress tried tangling their legs closer, and a small 'hsss' left her mouth, between her thighs being a bit hurt.

"Okay." A little voice said before they heard small steps walking away.

Shelby let out a small laugh before turning to lay in her back. "You sore too?" she asked, still not opening her eyes.

"Mhm." The actress chuckled sleepily, turning so she was on her back as well, hands rubbing her eyes softly. "But it was worth it."

"It was." Shelby smiled as she opened her eyes, turning her head to look at Audrey. "I haven't cum that hard in a while." She said with a small smirk.

"Me either," Audrey chuckled softly. "Although, I always cum hard with you." She smirked softly.

"I do, too," Shelby said with a small smile before kissing Audrey tenderly on the lips. "But last night was... insane." She chuckled.

Audrey kissed Shelby back just as tenderly, letting out a small chuckle as she nodded. "It was... I spent the whole day horny and I guess at night I was really needing it... rough."

"I didn't mind at all," Shelby smirked again. "But we should get up before Lizzy finds out a way to get in here, even though the door is locked."

Audrey couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, nodding as she kissed her lover one more time. "She's unstoppable, just like you."

Shelby rolled her eyes playfully before getting up. "I'm going to go take a shower, do you want to join me?" she asked as she pulled on her sweater from the night before and grabbed her towel.

"Of course." The actress smiled sweetly, getting up as well and finding her towel, wrapping herself on it.

When Shelby opened the bedroom door, Lizzy was standing at the end of the hall, sitting on the top stair. She turned and looked at them with a smile. "Ya up!"

"Yes!" Shelby smiled. "We've got to take a shower, and after that, we'll be down. Okay?"

"Okay." Lizzy nodded before finally going downstairs.

Audrey giggled shyly as she pulled her towel closer to herself, following Shelby to the bathroom right after. "It'll get harder and harder to have sex in here," The actress whispered teasingly.

Shelby shut the door, locking it as she turned to her lover. "Why?" She asked as she pulled off her sweater, and then turned on the water.

"Because Lizzy is growing up, and she'll soon understand those things." The actress said softly, letting out a chuckle as she took the towel away.

"She's only two. By Christmas, she'll be three, and the only new thing to her will be teeth growing in and pre-school." Shelby said. "It'll be a while before she'll understand anything with sex. I didn't know what it was until I was like eight or nine, and the same with Chris. The only reason I found out was because I watched one of those 'after kid's bedtime' movie channels and I didn't understand what I was watching." She explained.

"Oh, God." The actress chuckled, stepping inside the shower as well. "I was just joking, babe."

"Oh," Shelby chuckled. "I hope she never walks in on anything. I think we would scar her worse than her parents." She teased.

Audrey burst into laughs with Shelby's comment. "We for sure would, I don't think Chris and Isabella do what we do."

"I don't think so, either." Shelby chuckled. "They seem... boring." She said before grabbing the shampoo.

"They do!" The actress exclaimed, laughing as she did so. "We gotta show them how it's done." Audrey winked, teasingly.

Shelby couldn't help but laugh as she shook her head. "Turn, babe. Let me wash your hair."

"Okay," Audrey said sweetly as she turned around.

Shelby worked the soap into her lover's scalp, slowly running her fingers through her hair. "I love you." She said before placing a gentle kiss on Audrey's neck.

"I love you, too," The actress said softly, smiling at the kiss. "Let's make a promise for today?"

"Okay?" Shelby asked as she moved out of the way to wash the soap from the woman's hair.

"We'll not think today as a goodbye, but as a 'see you soon'," Audrey said softly.

Shelby turned Audrey back around to face her as she smiled. "I promise."

Audrey smiled tenderly to her lover, caressing her bare waist as she did so. "I promise, too," She whispered before kissing her softly.

Shelby smiled into their kiss before pulling away to grab the conditioner. "Can I put this in your hair too? I don't want to take too long."

Audrey's brows furrowed as they pulled apart, finding her lover's behavior a bit weird. "Of course," She said softly, starting to turn around.

Shelby saw her lover's confused look and sighed as she began to lather her lover's hair with the conditioner. "I just don't want to miss any time with Lizzy... I'm sorry if I seemed rude."

"It's okay," Audrey said softly. "I don't want that either." The actress added, taking the soap and starting to wash her body.

Shelby placed another kiss on Audrey's neck before starting to wash. "I love you so, so much."

As Audrey felt her hair being stop played with, the actress turned herself and handed the soap to her lover. "Here," She said softly. "Turn around, I'll wash your hair while you wash yourself."

"Okay," Shelby said before turning the other way. She smiled as she let her head fall back.

The actress took the shampoo and let her fingers start lingering it on Shelby's blonde hair, working softly.

"I love this." Shelby sighed contently.

"Me too," Audrey smiled. "Your hair is gorgeous."

Shelby smiled widely. "I know, and I love that you love my hair."

"You do?" The actress asked softly, starting to take the shampoo off of Shelby's hair.

"Yes. I love when you play with my hair or wash it. It's so relaxing." Shelby said.

Audrey giggled softly as she took the conditioner, starting to linger it on Shelby's hair once again. "I'm glad you like it, I like it too."

"It's just one of the many things you do that I love," Shelby said sweetly.

Audrey bit her lip, smiling softly as she did so. She started taking the conditioner off, soon being done. "We're done," she said softly.

"Okay, babydoll," Shelby said before turning off the water. She stepped out of the shower, taking her towel, and then handed Audrey her own.

Audrey smiled as she took her towel, starting to dry herself. "We have to be at the airport at eight," She said softly.

"So, we have ten hours before then. We need to pack, and clean up, and spend time with Lizzy." Shelby said, starting to feel overwhelmed.

"Yes," The actress answered softly, taking a silent deep breath to not let her emotions overflow her.

Shelby took a deep breath as well before turning to her lover. "Today is going to be a good day." She said more towards herself than Audrey.

Audrey smiled softly, nodding as she finished to dry herself. "It is." She smiled softly.

Shelby grabbed her hairbrush and started to brush her hair out. "Should I do your favorite braid?" She asked.

"Yes!" The actress smiled, wrapping the towel around herself. "I love this braid."

Shelby chuckled as she started the braid. "I know," she said. Soon, the braid was tied off with an elastic band, and she moved to brush her teeth.

Audrey giggled as she took the hairbrush, brushing her hair and moving to brush her teeth as well.

After rinsing her mouth out, Shelby wrapped her towel around herself and waited for Audrey to be done before going back to their bedroom.

Once Audrey was done, the actress took her lover's hand and laced their fingers together, guiding her to their room.

As they had reached their room, Shelby locked the door again, never knowing what was going to happen. She took her time in finding something comfortable since she knew she would be flying in it. "Should I pack a change of clothes for when we're on the plane?" she asked. "Who's picking us up? Or are you driving us?"

"Baby, calm down." The actress chuckled softly. "Mom and dad are picking us up, but my grandmother and my sister and niece will be there... they are excited."

Shelby nodded with a sigh. "I'm sorry... it just makes me nervous. I hope they like me. I know you said they do, but they haven't really met me yet. What if they change their minds?" she asked and started to understand how Audrey felt at the beginning of their trip.

"Babygirl..." the actress said softly, walking towards to her lover, caressing her hands. "They will love you, I promise."

"Okay," Shelby sighed with a small smile. "Thank you for always calming me down."

"I'm always here for you, lovely." Audrey smiled softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too, babydoll," Shelby smiled lovingly. "Should I wear a bra...?" she asked softly.

"If you want to, babygirl," The actress chuckled softly, caressing her lover's hands before pulling apart gently. "A bra would be good for no temptation problems." She teased.

"You can find a way if you really want to," Shelby smirked before grabbing a simple bra and panties.

"You know I always find a way, kitten." The actress winked before pulling the towel away, walking to her wardrobe and taking a plain bra and panties.

Shelby then grabbed a pair of jeans and a grey sweater that she matched with grey sneakers.

Audrey opted for a long, white, lacy dress and some simple sandals. She hated to travel with jeans, it always caused her to get bloated due to the pressure it put on her belly.

Shelby wondered if she should put makeup on. She didn't do it often, but she was going to meet her lover's parents for the first time. She sat down on the bed and dug through her main suitcase for her makeup bag.

The actress' brows furrowed softly as she saw her lover searching for make-up. She knew it wasn't a normal thing for Shelby to do. "Babe," She said softly, smiling at her as she finished putting her dress on. "You don't need it."

Shelby stopped what she was doing and looked up at her fiancé. "Are you sure?" she asked.

Audrey could feel how nervous her lover was feeling, and it caused her heart to tighten itself a little. Walking closer to Shelby, the actress kneeled down in front of her, caressing her knees. "You are the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen, of course, I'm sure, babygirl."

Shelby nodded, "Thank you. I guess... I guess I'm just really nervous about this. I didn't realize it until now."

"It's okay," Audrey smiled softly. "I was like that too, but I can promise you it'll all be fine."

Shelby smiled softly as she nodded again. "Okay... thank you. I love you so much." She said before leaning down to kiss her lover's lips softly.

Audrey let her hands caress Shelby's cheeks as she kissed her back, softly pulling apart. "Don't forget that no matter what happens, I'll always be yours."

"No matter what, I'm yours... forever and always," Shelby said softly before giving her lover one last kiss before pulling away. "Let's go eat, I'm starved."

"Me too," Audrey giggled as she stood up, taking her lover's hand and pulling her out of the room with her.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they were attacked with hugs from Lizzy. "I missed ya!"

The actress giggled as she let her lover's hand go to hug Lizzy back, bending down a little. "I missed you too, lovely!"

"Ya sleep so long," Lizzy said, dragging out the words.

Shelby couldn't help but smile and laugh yet feel extremely emotional.

The actress giggled as she picked Lizzy up, placing a kiss on her cheek. She felt her chest getting a little heavy, but she concentrated on the promise she had done before with her lover, trying to shove her emotions back. "Some of us don't take naps during the day," Audrey played sweetly.

"I don't like naps," Lizzy said. "But Momma said I need 'em."

"You do!" Isabella yelled from the living room.

Shelby laughed again as she walked to the kitchen. "What's for breakfast, Chris?"

"Your favorite. Blueberry waffles." He answered. "And I made coffee and tea. I didn't know which you guys wanted." He added.

The actress couldn't help but laugh as well, following her lover to the kitchen. "That looks delicious, thank you so much, Chris," Audrey said softly.

"I ate two of 'em." The girl said.

"You're welcome." He said with a small smile.

"Two whole waffles?" Shelby asked playfully.

"Mhm! They were yummy!"

"I bet this tummy is really happy." The actress said happily before starting to tickle the girl's belly, giggling as she did so.

"Yes!" Lizzy giggled loudly.

"How many waffles do you want, babe?" Shelby asked as she grabbed two plates.

The actress stopped tickling the girl's tummy, caressing her back as Lizzy rested her head on her shoulder. "Two, please."

"Okay." Shelby placed two waffles on each of the plates and brought them over to the table along with the syrup and butter. "What do you want to drink?" She asked.

"Tea, please," Audrey said softly, walking towards Lizzy's seat on the table. "I'll put you down so we can eat, but after breakfast, you'll help me and Auntie Shelby to pack, okay?" She said sweetly.

"Okay!" The girl smiled excitedly as she was put down.

Shelby brought one cup of tea and one of coffee over to the table. "Thanks for breakfast." She said toward her brother.

"You're welcome." He said.

Audrey smiled to the girl one more time before walking towards her lover and pulling a chair for her. "My love," she said softly.

Shelby smiled before kissing Audrey's lips softly. "Thank you, gorgeous." She said before sitting down.

Audrey smiled as she sat next to her lover, caressing her knee. "Thank you, love." She said softly.

"What are you thanking me for?" Shelby asked before taking the butter and spreading it over each waffle.

"For grabbing the food for me," Audrey answered sweetly, taking the syrup and starting to put it over the waffles.

"Oh, well, you're welcome, babe." Shelby smiled. She started to cut up the waffles while she waited for the syrup to be placed back on the table.

Audrey smiled sweetly at her lover as she kept adding syrup to her food. Once both waffles were covered on the sticky liquid, she placed it back on the table, smiling at her dish as she did so.

Shelby couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. She grabbed the bottle and added a small amount of syrup to her waffles.

Audrey looked at Shelby with her brows slightly furrowed as she heard the chuckle. "What?" she asked softly, smiling a little.

"That is so much syrup, babe," Shelby said as she continued to laugh. "Your waffles are drowning."

"Oh..." the actress felt her cheeks blushing hard as she stared at her food. "I like them like that..." she said, shyly.

"Me too!" Lizzy said happily.

"I know, I'm just teasing you, baby," Shelby said before placing a kiss on her lover's cheek. She took her fork, and the first piece of waffle, stuffing it into her mouth and practically moaning over the flavor.

Audrey giggled at the girl before smiling softly at the kiss on her cheek. She bit her lip at the sound her lover did, soon motioning her actions and taking a bite of her own waffle, humming at the amazing flavor, chin getting covered in syrup. "Chris, you have all my respect when it comes to the kitchen." She played.

"Thank you," Chris said as he started to clean up the kitchen.

"He's a good chef!" Lizzy said.

"He for sure is!" The actress smiled, the syrup starting to drip from her chin.

"Babe," Shelby chuckled softly as she used her napkin to wipe away the syrup. "Got it." She said.

"Oh, Jesus," The actress murmured as she felt her cheeks blushing fiercely. "Thank you, baby." She chuckled shyly.

"You're so adorable when you blush," Shelby whispered into her lover's ear, acting like she was kissing her cheek. She knew if anyone else heard, the woman would just blush even more and possibly feel embarrassed.

Even though no one heard, Audrey blushed, even more, giggling as she took another bite of her food.

"I love you," Shelby said before kissing Audrey's cheek. She started eating again. She gently brushed her foot against her lover's, playfully kicking her.

"I love you more," The actress said softly before taking another bite, giggling softly as she kicked Shelby back.

"I love you the mostest." Shelby smiled happily. She rested her hand on her lover's knee while she continued to eat.

Audrey shook her head as she playfully rolled her eyes, caressing her lover's hand as she continued to eat as well.

"What do I get to pack?" Lizzy asked.

"Clothes, or whatever Auntie Audrey says," Shelby said softly.

"You can help us with all our clothes and stuff, lovely." The actress smiled, giving her food the last bite and washing it down with the tea.

"Okay," Lizzy said gladly.

Shelby finished her food next and got up from the table to take their dishes into the kitchen.

Audrey smiled as she let her lover take her plate and cup. "Let me wash them." She said softly.

"I've got it," Chris said. "You guys go back so you can spend time with Lizzy." He said as he took everything.

Audrey didn't even think to complain about it. She wanted to enjoy with Lizzy more than anything. "Thank you, Chris." She said softly.

"You're welcome." He said with a smile.

"Come here!" Shelby said, holding out her arms to Lizzy as she looked over to her.

Audrey smiled as she felt herself getting a bit emotional once again. She took a deep breath, shoving the emotions behind and proceeding to follow her lover.

Lizzy ran to her aunt and jumped to be in her arms. Shelby smiled as she rested the girl on her hip and took her upstairs to their bedroom. "Do you like packing?" she asked.

"Uh... never done it." The girl answered.

Audrey giggled as she followed her lover and the girl, caressing Shelby's back as they walked.

"Okay," Shelby said before placing Lizzy on the bed. "Can you help us fold everything up and stick it in a suitcase?"

"Mhm!" Lizzy nodded.

"Can you grab the suitcases while I start getting the clothes?" Shelby asked as she turned to her lover.

"Of course," The actress smiled, going to the corner of the room and grabbing the suitcases. She placed them open near the bed, making it easier to put things in.

Shelby started gathering things from the wardrobe to fold up and place in the suitcase. She handed the shirts over to Lizzy as she placed all their panties, bras, and lingerie away before the girl could really get a look at them.

Audrey walked to the wardrobe and started taking the shoes off, her mind clicking as she stared at her lover. "Shelby," She whispered, hoping only the woman would look at her.

"Hm?" Shelby hummed ad she looked her lover's way.

"The dildos," She mouthed.

Shelby's eyes grew wide. She grabbed her smaller suitcase from the floor and walked over to her lover. "Put everything in here." She whispered and wrapped an arm around Audrey to block anything Lizzy might see.

Audrey let out a small chuckle as she started taking their toys from the wardrobe, putting everything inside the suitcase. "Done," She whispered.

Shelby let out a small sigh in relief. "Good." She chuckled. "I'm glad she didn't see, or that I forgot."

"What I didn't see?" Lizzy asked curiously, softly.

"It's grown-up stuff," Shelby said as she looked back at their niece.

Audrey chuckled as she put the bag aside, walking towards her niece and helping her with the clothes.

"I know what it is," Elizabeth said with a cheeky smile.

"It not for little kids' eyes," Shelby said as she started folding their dresses. "When you're older you can see and understand. Okay?"

"But I seen it." Lizzy smiled cheekily again.

"You did?" The actress asked with wide brown eyes.

"What?!" Shelby asked. She was hoping Lizzy was just playing around, she didn't want Chris and Isabella to be upset with them. "What is it then?"

"It's grown up stuff... momma and daddy have 'em too." The girl kept smiling cheekily like she knew it was something she shouldn't be talking about. "I saw it at the bed."

Shelby looked from Lizzy to Audrey for a moment. "What does it look like?" She asked, wanting to know if she really knew or not.

Audrey's brows furrowed as she held back a laugh. She kept thinking that she didn't take Chris and Bella for this adventurous in bed. "It's candy." The girl giggled. "The packages with grown-up candies... momma and daddy told me only grown-ups could eat 'em... they had strawberry ones."

Shelby couldn't hold back her laugh, she shook her head as she laughed loudly. "Oh, my God... we don't have ca—" she stopped herself. "Strawberry is nice..."

Audrey burst into laughs as she heard the girl's words. She had always thought condoms were candy, too, when she was a kid. "You really know it, they are candy." The actress said softly. "When you're older, we can give you them, okay?"

"How old?" Lizzy asked excitedly.

"Eighteen. You've got sixteen years to go." Shelby said with a smile.

"That's a lifetime!"

"It's not that much!" Audrey laughed, starting to fold a shirt. "It'll go by faster than you think."

"Reawy?"

"Yup. Before I knew it, I was eighteen, and I wanted to be eight again." Shelby said.

"Me too," The actress said softly, putting the shirt on the suitcase and starting to fold another one.

"Are there other candies?" Lizzy asked.

Shelby looked to her lover again, unsure of what to say.

Audrey bit her lip at the girl's questions, side-eying her lover as well. "Uh... not that me or Auntie Shelby know about." The actress said softly. "But, again, this isn't the time to be thinking about it, wait until you're eighteen, okay?" she added, softly.

"Okay," Lizzy said with a sigh. "Do ya have an extra bag?"

"No, why?" Shelby asked with furrowed brows.

"Oh... I wanted to go." Lizzy said softly.

Audrey melted with the girl's words, her eyes getting teary as she looked at her lover.

"Honey, we'll see each other at Christmas. That's only a few months away. You'll see us before you know it." Shelby said.

"Okay," Lizzy nodded softly.

"I'm sorry, love... I wish we could take you, but we'll be back soon, to play with you more and more." The actress smiled softly, a tear falling down.

"Hey, we'll send you something from England when we get home. And one day we'll take you there. How's that sound?" Shelby suggested. She tried to hold back her emotions and tears as she spoke.

"Okay... can I get a teddy?"

"Of course, you can." Audrey smiled softly, a tear being wiped away quickly before doing so, so Lizzy wouldn't see.

Shelby wrapped an arm around her lover's waist, seeing the tear before it was gone. She pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I love you," she whispered softly.

Audrey took a deep breath to calm herself down. She smiled softly to her lover. "I love you, too," She whispered, soon starting to fold her clothes again.

Shelby grabbed their other pairs of shoes to place into the suitcase, and then their jackets. "Hey, want to help me with the bathroom stuff?"

"Sure!"

The actress had soon finished packing their clothes and was now moving to finish packing their jewels. "I'll finish packing the jewels and then check the room, babe."

"Okay, baby." Shelby smiled before helping Lizzy off the bed, and into the bathroom. She grabbed their toiletries and handed them to Lizzy to stick into the bag.

"You go see Auntie Audrey's family now?"

"Yes, all the way in England. That's where we're sending you a teddy bear from." Shelby said with a small smile.

Audrey finished packing the suitcases and started searching for forgotten items in the room. She found some clothes and some lost jewels, putting it all inside the suitcases.

Once everything in the bathroom was picked up, Lizzy and Shelby went back across the hall to the bedroom. "All done!" Lizzy said with a smile.

"Already?!" The actress joked. "Thank you for helping us, Lizzy!"

"Aw, ya welcome." She giggled.

Shelby picked Lizzy up again and hugged her tightly. "Thank you!"

"Ya welcome, Auntie Shel."

The actress got up and walked over them, hugging both tightly. "I love you both so much," She said softly.

"I love you, too," Shelby said.

"I love ya too!" Lizzy happily said, smiling at both of them.

Audrey felt herself getting emotional once again, but this time she could shove the emotions back, not letting anything go out.

"Should I go get ya stuffed animals?" Lizzy asked.

Shelby looked to her lover. "Why don't you hold onto them for us while we're gone? I don't want them getting lost on the plane." She said, hoping it was okay with Audrey.

Audrey smiled brightly to the idea, caressing her lover's and the girl's back as she did so. "Yes! And this way, you'll always have me and Auntie Shel around."

"Okay! I'd love that." Lizzy said with a smile.

"We know you'll take such good care of them," Shelby said.

"I will!"

Audrey giggled before placing a kiss on Lizzy's forehead, and then a kiss on her lover's lips.

"Kisses," Lizzy giggled.

"You love kisses, huh?" Shelby asked before placing them all around the girl's face.

Audrey giggled before softly pulling apart, taking a deep breath as she felt her emotions popping up again.

"Guys!" A voice called downstairs. "Lunch is ready!"

"Yay!" Lizzy squealed.

Shelby placed the girl back on the ground. "Head downstairs. We're right behind you."

"Okay."

Audrey's brows furrowed softly as she told the girl to go first, but she knew the younger woman probably wanted to tell her something.

Once Lizzy was gone, Shelby turned to her lover. "Are you okay, babydoll? I saw a few tears." She said gently as she wrapped her arms around her lover's waist

Audrey smiled shyly as she let her arms rest on her lover's shoulders, hooking behind her neck. "I am, I'm just... emotional." She said softly. She knew how much of a crier she was, and sometimes she hated it.

"I am, too," Shelby said softly. "We'll be okay though." She said before placing a kiss on Audrey's lips, loving and tender.

Audrey kissed her lover back just as tenderly, caressing he cheeks as she did so. "We will." She smiled softly.

"If at any point you need a break and calm down, just say you need to go to the bathroom or something, and I'll come with you, okay? I don't want you having another panic attack." Shelby said lovingly.

"Okay," Audrey smiled tenderly, chest filling with warmth at how cautious Shelby could always be. "You too, babygirl... I love you, thank you so much for being so caring."

"Of course. You do the same for me." Shelby said with a smile. She placed one last kiss on her lover's lips before pulling away. "Now let's go downstairs."

Audrey nodded as she smiled, taking her lover's hand and guiding her to the hall and downstairs.

When they reached the kitchen, Shelby could smell Chinese and smiled. "Is today my favorite food day?" She teased as she looked at Chris.

"Yes." He laughed.

Audrey laughed as she heard the conversation, finding it all extremely sweet. "Do you like Chinese too, Lizzy?" The actress asked sweetly as she looked at the girl, who was sat on the table.

"I like noodles and egg rolls." She answered. "But the chicken is icky!" She made a grossed-out face as she said it.

Audrey couldn't help but burst into laughs, nodding as she did so. "I prefer noodles and egg rolls, too."

"So, two plates of noodles and egg rolls," Isabella said as she grabbed five plates. "What does everyone want for a drink?"

"I'm okay with water." The actress said softly, walking to Isabella. "Can I help?"

"Sure," she smiled as she handed over the cups.

"Water is fine with me, too," Shelby said.

"Me thwees!" Lizzy said from the table.

Audrey giggled as she took the cups, filling three of them with water and walking over to the table, placing one of them in front of Lizzy, and the other two next to one another.

"'Hanks." Lizzy said with a smile.

Shelby served herself what she wanted and brought it over to the table with Audrey's plate, while Isabella brought hers and Lizzy's plate over. Chris grabbed what he was eating and his drink before joining them all at the table.

Audrey pulled a chair for her lover, smiling as she did so. "For the woman of my life." She said softly, blushing right after.

"Thank you," Shelby said with a small blush touching her cheeks as well. She placed a kiss on her lover's lips before sitting down.

Audrey giggled as she kissed her lover back, sitting down as well right after.

"Momma," Lizzy said softly.

"Yes?" Isabella asked.

"I don't want the icky sauce." She said as she pushed the small container away from her plate.

"You liked it last time."

"It's icky." She repeated as she stuck out her tongue.

Shelby couldn't help but chuckle over this.

Audrey bit her lip as she stared down, not wanting to laugh and take Isabella's authority away.

"Okay," Isabella said as she took the sauce and poured it on her noodles.

"Wait!" Lizzy said. "I change my mind."

"It's all gone." Her mother said. "I'm sorry."

Lizzy pouted as she picked up an egg roll and started angrily eating it.

The actress bit her lip harsher to stop herself from laughing. As she stared up, she smiled softly to the girl. "Here," She said softly, taking her sauce and placing it closer to the younger girl. "You can have mine."

Instantly, Lizzy's frown turned into a smile. "'Hank ya!" She said before dipping her half-eaten egg roll in the sauce.

"Of course!" The actress giggled, starting to eat her food.

"Is it good?" Shelby asked the girl, who nodded with a smile on her face.

Audrey smiled brightly, taking a sip of her water as she continued to eat, humming at the flavor. "This is so good," She murmured.

"It's Ming-Li," Isabella said.

"We just had that the other night," Shelby chuckled.

Audrey chuckled as she nodded, shoving an egg roll inside her mouth, the hunger causing her to forget her manners.

"Don't choke," Lizzy said softly. "Too big a bite makes ya choke." She added.

Shelby tried to hold back a laugh but failed miserably. "Sorry," she laughed.

Audrey blushed even more as she covered her mouth, finishing to eat her egg roll. "Sorry," She mumbled, shyly. "I didn't think it was that big... sorry."

"It's okay, babe," Shelby said as she rested her hand on her knee.

"'S okay, Auntie." Lizzy smiled.

Audrey giggled once again before taking another bite, washing it off with the water.

"Can I stay up tonight to say bye to Auntie Audrey and Shel?" Lizzy asked.

"Yes," Isabella said.

Audrey felt her chest heaving with emotions once again. Taking a deep breath, she focused on finishing her food, not wanting to let it hit her once again.

Shelby felt just the same but held back the tears. She sighed as she looked down, squeezing her lover's thigh gently.

Audrey side eyed her lover, seeing she was feeling the same way she was. Softly, she let her hand rest on top of the younger woman's, caressing it as she gave her a small smile.

"Thank you, guys, for lunch and breakfast," Shelby said softly before taking the last bite of her food.

Audrey smiled up again, nodding before taking the last sip of her water. "It was amazing, as everything you've done in this past week... thank you so much, I mean it."

"Of course," Chris said with a smile.

"You're welcome," Isabella said.

Shelby just smiled at the both of them, afraid if she said anything it would show how much she wanted she cry. A trip home hadn't been this emotional since before moving to L.A., and she was hoping she could make it through the day without bursting into tears.

Audrey smiled to them as well, feeling exactly the same way Shelby was feeling. Before anyone else could say something, Lizzy quietly got off of her chair, walking towards Shelby.

"Auntie Shel?" she whispered, big blue eyes staring up at the woman. "Can I talk with ya?"

"Sure, honey," Shelby said softly as she stood from her chair. "In the living room?" she asked.

"Mhm," The girl nodded, pulling Shelby by the hand to the other room.


	38. Lizzy's Talk

Shelby looked back at her lover with a confused look before following the girl into the other room. She sat on the sofa and pulled Lizzy on to her lap. "Wh-what's up?" she asked, voice cracking.

Audrey's brows were furrowed as she watched the two leave the room.

"Ya pwomise Auntie Audrey is comin' back?" the girl asked softly, staring down at her tiny hands.

"Of course, she is. Why would you ask that?" Shelby asked, brows furrowing again.

"Matt nevew came back," The girl stared up, her eyes teary. "I know ya an' him fought but I dun' want Auntie Audrey to not come back."

Shelby was slightly taken aback by the question. She didn't think Lizzy would remember Matt. "I know," she sighed. "Audrey's different from Matt. She'll be back. I promise." She said as she took the girl's small hands in her own. "I'll even pinky promise you." She said as she held up one pinky.

A single tear fell down Lizzy's cheek, a small smile making its way to her lips as she held up her pinky. "I like Auntie Audrey more." She giggled. "Matt didn' make ya smile... I like when ya smile."

Shelby wrapped her pinky around the girl's as she smiled. "I do too. I love her a lot. She makes me smile a lot."

Lizzy giggled once again as she hugged Shelby tightly. "I love ya, Auntie Shel."

Shelby felt her emotions betting the best of her. She hugged the girl back as tears started filling her eyes. "I-I love you too..." she said softly.

Lizzy softly pulled apart as she heard Shelby crying, staring at her with brows slightly furrowed. "Don't cry, Auntie Shel." She said softly, tiny hands wiping the tears away.

Shelby smiled as she nodded. "I'm tr-trying, honey."

"Why ya crying?" the girl asked softly, brows furrowing even more.

"I just... I don't want to leave just yet." Shelby explained softly as she looked down. "I'm having a l-lot of fun with you guys... I'll miss you."

"I'll miss ya too, Auntie Shel," Lizzy said softly. "But I bet England is cool, and ya can meet Auntie Audrey's family too!"

"I think it'll be cool too." Shelby smiled. "Thank you, sweetheart." She smiled as she wiped away the last of her tears.

"Ya welcome." Lizzy smiled, placing a kiss on Shelby's cheek.

Shelby placed a kiss on the girl's forehead before hugging her again. "You know, Audrey loves you. She said she's going to miss you the most."

Lizzy giggled as she hugged Shelby once again. "I'll miss ya two a lot... I can't wait for Christmas"

"Me too!" Shelby smiled brightly. "We're going to have so much fun!"

"Yes!" Lizzy smiled happily. "Um... can we go back there? I want to hug Auntie Audrey too." The girl smiled shyly.

"Of course, honey," Shelby said as she stood up and set the girl on the floor. She opened the kitchen door for Lizzy, letting her in first.

As the door was opened, Lizzy ran towards Audrey, that was now up and had just finished helping to wash the dishes. "I love you!" The girl said happily as she hugged the actress' legs.

"Oh, sweetheart." Audrey smiled brightly, picking the girl up and hugging her. "I love you too, so much!"

Shelby smiled at the two, finally feeling happy instead of emotional. She walked over to them and placed a small kiss on Audrey's lips.

Audrey still had the small pain in her chest, but she knew right now was not the time to let it all flow. Smiling to her lover, she kissed her back. "Why don't we go play a little more, huh?"

"Okay!" Lizzy squealed. "Tea party?" she asked, looking at both women.

"Yes!" The actress laughed before starting to walk to the living room, motioning for Shelby to follow her.

Shelby followed after the two, the smile never leaving her lips. She pulled Lizzy's toy bin out and set it on the floor where they usually played.

The actress carefully put Lizzy down, sitting on the floor right next to her.

Shelby sat down with them and started to pull out the dolls, the table, and the various food items they always used. "Who gets who?" she asked the girl.

"Umm... Auntie Audrey gets Lola." The girl handed the actress a dark-haired girl. "And Auntie Shelby gets Lily!"

Shelby smiled at the girl's enthusiasm. "Thank you very much." She said.

"I'll be Chloe." Lizzy smiled, starting to prepare the table.

"She's pretty," Shelby said playfully with a smile as she leaned against her lover, resting her head on the woman's shoulder.

Audrey nodded before placing a kiss on Shelby's head, starting to help Lizzy with the preparation.

"'Hanks." The girl said shyly.

Shelby smiled, even more, she loved seeing them together. She rested her free hand on Audrey's knee, lightly squeezing it.

Audrey gave her lover a small smile before turning to Lizzy. Once everything was settled, she placed her doll in one of the small chairs. "Chloe, could you pour me some tea, please?"

Shelby mimicked her lover's actions.

"Yes." Lizzy nodded.

"Can I?" Shelby asked.

"Yes." She nodded again.

Audrey watched as the girl made her doll pour them a small amount of tea, smiling to her as she did so.

"Thank you so much," Audrey said softly, making the doll drink from her small teacup.

"This is delicious!" Shelby did the same.

"Mm, yummy!" Lizzy giggled as she made her doll so the same, and then nod. "Sure, is yummy!"

Audrey giggled before letting her free hand caress her lover's, that was still on her knee. "So, Chloe and Lily, are you guys going to the ball?" she asked playfully.

"Hmm..." Lizzy hummed for a moment.

"As long as Chloe does," Shelby said.

"Yes! Hold on. Let me get dwesses." The girl said before digging through the bin for three ball gowns.

Audrey giggled as she gave her lover a playful look, just waiting to see the small, cute dresses.

"I gots pink, purple and yellow. Whatcha guys want?" Lizzy asked.

"Yellow, please," Audrey said softly.

Lizzy handed over the dress, and then looked to Shelby. "Pink or purple?"

"Purple please."

"There ya go." She smiled.

"Thank you very much!"

Audrey smiled at the girl, starting to undress her doll and pull the yellow dress up. "Oh, I look so good."

"You do!" Lizzy smiled.

"Oh, you look lovely," Shelby said playfully. She slipped the dress on her doll and showed it off.

"Thank you!" Audrey giggled. "Oh, Lily! You look so gorgeous!" She said playfully.

"Thank you." Shelby smiled.

"And me?" Lizzy asked as she showed the doll in the pink dress.

"Oh, you are the prettiest!" The actress said softly. "I love the color!"

"'Hanks." Lizzy giggled. "We need music." Shelby grabbed her phone from her pocket and turned on classical music.

Audrey started moving her doll as she was dancing, walking closer to the other two dolls as she did so.

"Lemme get another dolly to dance with," Lizzy said before pulling another female doll in a ball gown dress out of the toy bin. She started having her doll and the new one dancing.

"May I have this dance?" Shelby asked her lover, moving her doll closer to hers.

Audrey smiled at the girl and then at her lover, giggling a little as she made her doll nod, walking closer to Shelby's doll, both now dancing together.

The kitchen door opened, and Isabella came into the living room. "Liz, please don't fight me, but it's time to take your nap. I'll wake you up in fourth-five minutes instead of an hour long."

Audrey bit her lip as she stared up at the woman, seeing Lizzy was not going to take it well at all.

"Momma!" Lizzy cried. "It's the last day! Please, no nap!"

"Elizabeth," Isabella warned. "Forty-five minutes or an hour." Shelby just watched the two.

"No!"

"You're already grumpy. You'll be happy when you get up."

Audrey had to bite her lip to stop herself from asking Isabella to leave the girl without a nap, knowing that it was not a thing she could or should do.

"Fine," Lizzy said as she stood up. She wiped her tears away before they could fall. "I see ya later." She told her aunts before stomping off.

Audrey pouted as she stared down, feeling a little bad for the girl.

Isabella sighed as she followed after her daughter and up the stairs.

Shelby turned to her lover, wrapping her arms around her waist. "She'll be okay. She's always grumpy before naps, and never wants to take them."

Audrey bent closer to her lover, hugging her as she did so. "I know..." She murmured, burying her face on the woman's neck.

Shelby pulled her lover close, holding her in her loving embrace. "It's okay, babe." She said softly.

"Time is passing too fast," Audrey mumbled once again, taking a deep breath right after, a sigh being left too.

"I know, babe..." Shelby sighed as she started slowly rubbing her hand up and down Audrey's back.

The actress felt herself easing at the touch, smiling softly she pulled apart. "I love you." She said sweetly, tenderly. "Thank you."

"I love you too, gorgeous," Shelby said before placing a kiss on her lover's lips.

Audrey kissed her lover back softly, pulling apart while caressing her cheek. "C'mon, let's clean it up and maybe go upstairs a little." She said softly.

"Okay." Shelby smiled as she pulled away to pick up the toys that had been left on the ground. Soon, Isabella came back downstairs. "She's out like a light. I'm sorry for her tantrum. She's going through her terrible twos." She explained.

The actress pulled away to pick the toys too, and soon everything was in place. "It's okay." Audrey chuckled softly. "She was not impolite."

Isabella nodded before sighing as she sat on the sofa. "Thank you so much for cleaning up her toys."

"It's no problem," Shelby said as she stood up, soon holding out her hand for her lover.

Audrey smiled to Isabella before taking her lover's hand, pulling them to the other sofa. "We'll miss you guys," the actress said softly.

She knew the plan was to go upstairs, but it was their last day, and maybe they should spend time with the couple.

Isabella could see the conflict in Audrey's eyes and smiled softly. "You guys can go upstairs while she sleeps. We don't mind." She said softly.

The actress looked at her lover, wanting to let her decide, caressing her fingers as she did so.

"We'll only lie down for thirty minutes or so," Shelby said with the same soft smile Isabella wore on her lips.

Audrey smiled as she took her lover's hand, getting up softly and walking upstairs, pulling Shelby with her.

Shelby gladly followed after her lover. Soon making it to their room, she shut the door behind them and wrapped her arms around her lover's waist.

Audrey smiled as she caressed Shelby's cheeks, placing a soft, delicate kiss on her lips. "I know it's sad to leave," she started, softly. "But I'm excited for you to meet my parents."

Shelby melted into the kiss. "I'm excited too... nervous, but excited." She said with a soft smile.

"Don't be nervous, baby girl, there's no need to be," Audrey reassured sweetly before kissing her lover again.

Shelby nodded before kissing her lover back lovingly. "You're right." She said against her lover's lips.

Audrey smiled before pecking her lover and pulling apart, taking her hand again and guiding her to the bed. "Come here, let's cuddle."

"Gladly." Shelby smiled as she laid on the bed, holding out her arms for her lover.

Audrey let out a small chuckle before climbing in bed with her lover, hugging her tightly, head on her chest.

Shelby softly ran her fingers through her lover's hair as she kissed her forehead. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much more." The actress whispered, hand caressing Shelby's waist. "You know," a chuckle came. "I was thinking about something."

"Yes?" Shelby questioned as she looked down at her lover.

"It's going to be really hard to have sex at my house." Audrey bit her lip.

"We can't have sex there?!" Shelby asked as she picked her head up.

Audrey couldn't help but burst into laughs with her lover's reaction. "No, babe, that's not it." She laughed. "It's just harder because Morganne is not like Lizzy... she's very, very curious, we have to be a little more cautious, that's all... her super IQ makes it hard to hide things from her."

"So, sex when she's asleep?" Shelby asked with a teasing cheeky smile. "I wouldn't want to risk her seeing or hearing anything."

Audrey bit her lip as she got on top of her lover, pinning her hands down on top of her head. "As if you could handle having sex just when she's asleep... don't forget she doesn't take naps."

Shelby looked up at her lover, biting her lip. "She doesn't?" she asked. "What about school?" She asked, but then realized it was still summer. "Never mind about the last question."

The actress let out a chuckle before nibbling on the woman's lower lip. "I guess we'll have to be creative." She teased. "Oh, there's one more thing..."

"Yes?" Shelby asked softly, leaning up to kiss her lover.

Audrey allowed Shelby to have one kiss before pulling away. "She always sleeps with me." The actress chuckled.

"Really?" Shelby asked with a pout. "You're kidding right?"

"I'm not, babygirl." The actress pouted back. "But I'm sure she'll understand... if you pass her test." Another chuckle.

"What test?" Shelby asked with furrowed brows.

"The one I told you about, Morganne is very overprotective when it comes to me," Audrey explained.

"What if... what if she hates me?" Shelby asked softly.

Audrey felt her stomach tightening as she saw the look on her lover's face. She let one of her hands go from Shelby's arms and softly caress her cheek. "She won't." The actress said softly. "She's only scared people will hurt me and I'm not sure why... but, I know that at the moment you get to talk to her, she'll feel just how happy you make me feel."

Shelby leaned into the touch, smiling as she did so. "I hope so." She said with a sigh. "I don't want any of your family to hate me."

"They won't, babygirl." The actress said sweetly, letting the other hand fall to Shelby's cheek, both caressing them now. "I've spoken to Morganne, too, you know she already thinks you look like a Princess, so..."

Shelby nodded as she felt herself blush over the idea of someone thinking of her like a princess. "You're right." She smiled.

Audrey giggled softly at her lover's blush, finding it absolutely adorable. "Don't blush, babygirl." She said softly. "It's true, you do look like a princess... my princess."

Shelby blushed even more. "Thank you... I like it when you call me that," she said shyly.

"Really?" Audrey smiled brightly. "I like to call you that, too." She admitted softly.

"Yes," Shelby blushed even more. "Almost as much as kitten."

"Oh..." the actress smirked, leaning down to place one single wet kiss on Shelby's neck. "You're so naughty," she whispered.

A soft moan felt Shelby's lips at the kiss. "I know," she said softly. "Just as much as you are, though."

The moan caused the actress to softly buck her hips. Biting her lip, Audrey stared down at blue eyes. "That's right." She smirked.

Shelby bucked her hips when she felt Audrey's buck. "Mistress..." she whined.

The way Shelby called her was enough to cause a mess down the actress' panties. Biting her lip once again, she gave the woman underneath her a smirk. "What?" she teased.

"I'm wet," Shelby said bluntly. Her hips bucked again as she bit her lip, and her hands instantly landed on her lover's bottom.

Audrey felt her breath getting heavier as she stared lustily into blue eyes. Letting one hand fall down between the two bodies, the actress cupped Shelby's center above her jeans and panties. "Are you?"

"Mhm," Shelby hummed before bucking her hips again. She pulled her lover closer as she leaned up for her lips, wanting to kiss her.

Audrey kissed Shelby back harshly, lustily, her hips starting to grind on Shelby's again, both hands pulling the younger woman close.

Shelby's tongue instantly moved against her lover's, begging for access to her mouth as her hips bucked into her hand.

The actress moaned as she let Shelby's tongue in, the hand leaving the woman's center and being replaced by her hips, bucking them harshly, her core on Shelby's thigh while the other woman's was on hers.

Shelby moaned, her hips bucking harder this time. She raised her thigh, so it pressed harder into her lover's center. She pulled Audrey closer by the ass with one hand while the other tangled in her short, blonde locks.

Audrey couldn't help but moan again, her hips grinding harshly on the thigh, ass peeking out so Shelby could touch it better, hands going underneath the younger woman's sweater, caressing her breasts over the bra. "Damn... bra," Audrey mumbled between kisses.

"I thought... I should wear... one..." Shelby said. Her hand gripped her lover's bottom just a little harder as she kept moving her hips at an even pace.

Audrey kept kissing her lover, tongues dancing around one another. "Are you... still... sore?"

"No..." Shelby mumbled out. "Are... are you?"

"No," the actress mumbled, one hand leaving Shelby's stomach and going to her jeans, underneath it, cupping her lover's center above the panties.

Shelby let out a small moan as her hips bucked. She moved her hand up Audrey's dress, and her hand did the same, cupping her lover's center over her panties as well.

The actress' back arched as she felt a hand cupping her center; Pulling away to breathe, Audrey smirked down. "Liking what you feel?" she teased.

"Always," Shelby smirked as she started slowly moving her fingers up and down her lover's slit. "And you?"

Audrey bit her lip stop herself from moaning, mimicking her lover's actions down on Shelby. "Hmm... I like it when it's juicer," she teased.

Shelby scoffed playfully. "I could..." she paused to moan softly, "Say the same." She finished.

"So why are you still touching me then?" She smirked, fingers working quickly, harsher.

Shelby bit her lip momentarily as she fought to keep her eyes open. "Why are you... still touching me?" She asked, soon moving her fingers at the same pace her lover's were working at.

"B-because I was teasing you," Audrey spoke breathlessly. "I like you no m-matter how juicy you are... and I can always make you j-juicer."

Shelby smirked, hips bucks as she started to slow her fingers. "So... you want to tease?"

Audrey bit her lip, wanting to whine in protest. But instead, she took her hand away and got off of her lover's lap, sitting beside her and staring blankly into blue eyes.

"Baby," Shelby whined. She turned to look at her lover, placing her hand on the woman's bare thigh.

Audrey kept staring blankly, slowly laying down on the pillows next to her lover, a small smirk on her face now as she slowly opened her legs, letting her hand fall over her body, cupping her center.

"Is that the game we're playing?" Shelby asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"What game?" The actress moaned as she arched her back. "I'm just horny and need to touch myself since I'm not juicy enough for my fiancé."

Shelby moved her hand so that it was over Audrey's. "I was teasing you..." she took her lover's hand away from her body before moving so she was laying between the woman's thighs. She pushed the skirt of her dress up to her hips and started kissing up her thighs.

Audrey bit her lip as she smirked, hips bucking as her hands rested on Shelby's hair, caressing it. "I was teasing you, too." She whispered.

"Good," Shelby said just before kissing right above Audrey's clit, still over her panties.

The actress felt her back aching as she pulled Shelby closer. "I really mean it... I like you no matter how wet you are." She smirked. "Come here, we don't have much time... take your jeans off and sit on my face."

Shelby felt the throb between her thighs intensify by her lover's words. She stood up from the bed and quickly pulled off her jeans and underwear. As she got back on the bed, she pulled Audrey's panties off and threw them on the floor before placing her center over her lover's, and her face over Audrey's.

Audrey smirked as she pulled her dress up, watching her lover undress herself. At the center over her face, the actress felt her mouth watering. "Jesus..." she murmured, caressing her lover's hips, pulling her down.

Shelby leaned forward, moving her tongue up and down her lover's slit, moaning at her taste.

Audrey let her tongue brush lightly on Shelby's clit, then down to her entrance and up again, lapping her juices, moaning as her hips bucked. "F-fuck..."

At the feeling of her lover's tongue against her, Shelby moaned, hips bucking. She started circling her lover's clit at a decent pace, trying to concentrate on Audrey.

Audrey let her tongue circle Shelby's clit at a normal pace - Not too fast, not too slow - as her hands massaged her thighs, hips bucking softly as she moaned.

Shelby started to slow the pace she was moving, and then moved down to her lover's entrance, lightly teasing her there. She moved back up to the woman's clit before repeating this.

At the movement, Audrey couldn't help but moan, letting her tongue go down to Shelby's entrance, starting to enter it, in and out, curling it inside.

Shelby gasped at the feeling. Her hips bucked hard as she moaned loudly. She had to remember to not be too loud and resume her actions to bring her lover the same pleasure. She entered her slowly, moving in and out, in and out.

Audrey's back arched as she squeezed her lover's thighs, tongue going back to Shelby's clit, flicking it harshly, a moan escaping her lips.

Shelby's hips bucked harder as her own, and her back arched at the feeling. She mimicked her lover's actions, moving against her clit with harsh flicks.

Audrey could feel herself nearing her release. Sucking on Shelby's clit, soft moans started leaving her lips, hips bucking with each flick.

Shelby felt her orgasm approaching, her hips bucked hard as the fire in her stomach got hotter. Again, she followed her lover's actions, knowing that it would most likely send her over the edge.

"Sh-Shel... Shelby," Audrey moaned, hips bucking one last time as she came, hard.

Shelby came just after Audrey did, a silent cry leaving her lips. She slowed her action, helping her lover ride out her orgasm as she rode out her own.

The actress lapped her lover's juices as she whimpered softly, hips bucking softly still, hands now caressing Shelby's hips.

Shelby's hips bucked before she reluctantly pulled away, feeling overstimulated. She let out a small sigh as she laid down next to her lover.

Audrey squeezed her thighs together as Shelby pulled apart, turning to her lover and staring softly into blue eyes, panting.

"I love you so much," Shelby said breathlessly before leaning toward her lover to kiss her softly.

Audrey smiled before kissing her lover back, whimpering at their mixed tastes. "I love you so, so much." She breathed out, caressing her lover's cheek.

Shelby kissed her lover once more before rested her head on Audrey's chest. "I love you more."

"Never," the actress chuckled, hands starting to stroke blonde hair. "I want to buy us something..." She smirked.

"Okay?" Shelby asked with a small chuckle at her lover's facial expression, she knew it was most likely something sexual.

"I know we have found a way but what do you think about proper handcuffs?" Audrey bit her lip, arching her brows as she smirked.

"I'm not opposed to them," Shelby said with a smirk. "I think it would be fun. Now the question is, are they for me to use on you, or you to use on me?" She asked, arching a brow.

"Both," the actress answered, the smirk still on her face. "We both like to have fun, right?"

"We do, babydoll." Shelby chuckled.

The actress' brows furrowed for a moment. "Do you feel comfortable with handcuffs? We don't have to if you don't..."

"Yes, I do. I'd tell you I wasn't. I promise." Shelby said. "If you ever brought up anything I wasn't comfortable with, I would let you know." She explained.

"Okay," Audrey smiled softly, nodding as she did so, hand still stroking blonde hair. "I'm happy you would."

"Would you tell me?" Shelby asked softly.

"Of course, I would, babygirl." Audrey smiled softly. "I trust you more than I trust myself." She joked, chuckling.

"I do too... I mean, you, not myself." Shelby laughed softly at herself. "We should probably get up before Lizzy does."

Audrey laughed as well, nodding before pecking Shelby once more on the lips and starting to get up.

Shelby got up from the bed, feeling her legs were still a little unsteady as she grabbed her panties and jeans off the floor. She grabbed Audrey's panties and handed them to her before putting her own on.

"Thank you, baby." The actress smiled as she started pulling her panties on, having to sit on the bed to do so. "My legs are not a hundred percent yet." She chuckled.

"Mine aren't yet either," Shelby said as sat down next to her lover and she buttoned her pants. "It was a good orgasm." She said with a smirk.

"It sure was," Audrey smirked back, passing her hands through her hair.

Shelby leaned over to press a small kiss to her lover's cheek. "I love you so much."

The actress let out a sweet smile as she felt the kiss. "I love you so, so much." She said softly, pecking her lover before getting up, pulling Shelby with her.

Shelby smiled as she stood up as well. She opened the bedroom door just as Isabella was walking to Lizzy's room to wake her from her nap.

Audrey took her lover's hand and laced their fingers together, smiling as she saw Isabella. "Where should we wait?" She whispered to her lover.

"Downstairs," Shelby whispered back before guiding her lover that way.

Audrey giggled as she nodded, going downstairs with Shelby, both sitting on the couch.

Shelby rested her head on her lover's shoulder. She looked to the stairs when she heard footsteps and smiled as she saw Lizzy wrapped in her blanket and in Isabella's arms.

Audrey melted as she saw Lizzy, instantly smiling to her. "Someone's still sleepy," She teased.

"Mhm," Lizzy nodded. "Momma, I wanna sit with Aunties."

"Okay," Isabella said as she took the girl over to her aunts.

"Which of you want her?"

Audrey instantly extended her hands, taking the girl and pulling her in a way so she was sat between her and Shelby. "Are you cold?" She asked softly, caressing her back.

"Mhm, and tiwed," Lizzy said as she rested her head against Audrey. "Wanna sleep more... but be wit you and," she yawned before continuing, "Shel."

The actress bit her lip to stop her smile from growing too much, finding Lizzy absolutely adorable. She scooted closer to Shelby, so she and Lizzy were almost on her lap. "Do you want to watch some cartoons?"

"Mhm," she nodded slowly. "Scooby."

"Of course." Shelby chuckled as she grabbed the remote to the TV.

Audrey chuckled softly as she let her head rest on Shelby's shoulder, staring at the TV while she kept caressing the girl's cold back.

"Hold me," Lizzy said softly as she looked up at Audrey. "Pwease." She added.

Shelby finally found Scooby-Doo and put it on for Lizzy.

"Of course, sweetheart," Audrey said softly, hugging Lizzy as if she was a baby.

Lizzy cuddled into the woman's embrace, closing eyes once again.

Shelby wrapped her arms around Audrey's waist, holding them both close.

The actress scooted even closer to her lover, lifting her head to place a soft kiss on her neck. "Who's your favorite character, sweetie?" she asked Lizzy.

Shelby smiled at the kiss and turned her head to place one on Audrey's forehead. "Scooby! But, on the old ones I like Scrappy. That's Scooby's nephew." Lizzy explained.

Audrey smiled sweetly at the kiss, soon letting out a small chuckle at the girl's answer. "He's just like you to us." She said sweetly.

"Mhm... except Scooby is a boy, and he doesn't have a girlfriend."

"Fiancé." Shelby corrected, speaking softly.

"Right." Lizzy nodded. "Can I be the flowew girl?" She asked as she looked up at the two women.

Audrey melted at her lover's correction, letting one of her hands caress the other woman's waist. At Lizzy's question, the actress stared up at her lover, giving a small nod.

"Of course, you can," Shelby said with a smile. "Aren't you Momma and Daddy's flower girl?"

"Mhm!" Lizzy nodded excitedly. "I get to pick my dress!"

Audrey giggled as she softly squeezed the girl. "I bet your dress will be gorgeous!"

"It's gonna be pink!"

"And white," Isabella added from the other couch.

"Pink and white."

Audrey chuckled softly at the woman's words. "Pink and white, that's gorgeous!"

"It is!" Lizzy smiled.

"Chris is even wearing a pink tie," Isabella said.

"Oh, I bet it's going to be such a lovely wedding!" Audrey exclaimed happily.

"I think it will be." Isabella smiled. "You two will be here right?" She asked.

"Of course." Shelby smiled.

"Without a doubt!" Audrey smiled. "Wouldn't miss it for anything."

"Good, because I wanted to know if... if you two would be my bridesmaids?" Isabella asked shyly. Shelby smiled widely at the idea.

Audrey felt herself smiling brightly as her eyes got teary. She nodded happily.

"We'd love to," Shelby said.

"Yay!" Lizzy said as she clapped her hands.

"Thank you," Isabella said.

A small tear fell down the actress' cheek, and quickly she wiped it away, smiling up at her lover.

Shelby smiled at her lover, pecking her lips gently. "It'll be really fun to be in your wedding. But you have to be in ours too."

"That's perfectly fine with me." Isabella smiled happily.

"Yay!" The actress squealed like a child, blushing fiercely right after. "Sorry."

Isabella laughed softly. "It's okay." She said.

Shelby smiled at her lover, thinking she was absolutely adorable.

Audrey bit her lip as she stared down, giggling as she did so. "Have you chosen your dress already?" she asked softly.

"Not yet," Isabella said. "I go next month with my mom, maid of honor, and Elizabeth. We're going down to New York to this nice dress shop." She explained.

"That sounds great." Shelby smiled. "I wish we could go with you."

Audrey smiled to the woman, nodding at Shelby's words. "It'd be amazing to go." She stared down at Lizzy. "Aren't you excited to help momma pick her princess dress?"

"Yes!" Lizzy smiled. "So, so esited!"

"Maybe you can come help us pick out our dresses before the wedding," Shelby suggested.

"Yes!" Audrey said happily.

"You could go spend some days with your aunties in L.A., huh?"

"Yes!" Lizzy said excitedly. "Can, Momma?"

"Sure, baby." Isabella smiled.

Audrey smiled happily, staring up at her lover, hoping she didn't push any boundaries. She was so excited that she forgot to ask if Shelby was okay with it.

Shelby smiled back, nodding softly, reading the woman's mind. "I can't wait." She said.

Audrey smiled excitedly, turning to the TV once again.

"Momma?" Lizzy mumbled.

"Yes, baby?" Isabella asked as she looked to her daughter.

"I'm hungry"

"Me too." The actress confessed shyly.

"Me too," Shelby added.

"What do you guys want?" Isabella asked.

"Oh, let me make something this time, you guys already got lunch," Audrey said sweetly, starting to get up.

"You don't have to, but okay," Isabella said as she stood up. "Let me go get Chris to see if we all agree on what to get." She said before walking out of the room.

"I want pizza," Lizzy said.

"Okay," The actress smiled as she sat up again, placing a kiss on Lizzy's forehead.

Lizzy giggled at the kiss and smiled happily.

Isabella and Chris came back into the living room. "I heard Lizzy, and pizza is fine." Chris said."

I love pizza." The actress commented. "What flavor?"

"Whatever you guys want," Chris said.

"So, two cheese, and one dried tomato?" Shelby asked.

"If it's alright for you guys..." the actress said sweetly, finding adorable that her lover still remembered her favorite flavor.

"Sounds good." Isabella and Chris said.

"Yay!" Lizzy said.

Shelby grabbed her phone from her pocket. "I'll call it in."

Audrey smiled, letting her head rest on top of Lizzy's. "What's your favorite food, lovely?" she asked the girl.

"Hmm..." The girl thought for a moment. "Pizza, or... or chicken nuggets." She answered.

Shelby stood up to walk into the kitchen for a quieter place to place the order.

"I love chicken nuggets!" The actress said softly. "Do you like the ones with cheese inside?"

"They make those?!" Lizzy asked in amazement.

Once the order was placed, Shelby came back to the living room, sitting back on the couch.

"Yes! You don't have those here?" The actress asked.

"No," Lizzy said with a pout.

"When you come to L.A. I'll buy them for us." She smiled, soon seeing her lover coming back and tapping the couch right before she sat again.

The later on the day got, the sooner it got to them leaving, and it was really starting to get to Shelby again, but she smiled at her lover. "You'll absolutely love them." She said to Lizzy.

"No doubt!" The actress smiled, her free hand caressing Shelby's, feeling the smile she gave her too weak.

Shelby smiled a little more than before, leaning over to kiss her lover. "I love you." She whispered.

Audrey kissed her lover back softly, pulling apart slightly. "I love you so much." She whispered over the woman's lips, kissing her once more.

"I love you so much more." Shelby smiled softly before pulling away.

The actress shook her head as she pulled away, letting out a chuckle as she did so.

"Auntie Audrey?" the girl asked softly, staring up with big, blue eyes.

"Yes, love?"

"Can I talk to ya in the kitchen?"

Shelby had an idea of what Lizzy was going to talk to her about, and she gave her lover a reassuring smiled.

Audrey's brows furrowed softly, and she nodded, getting up and taking the girl's hand, feeling herself being pulled to the kitchen.

Lizzy smiled as they entered the kitchen. "I just wanna talk." She said as she sat at the table.

Audrey nodded as she sat on one of the chairs as well, finding Lizzy incredibly adorable as she sat on the table, it looked like a business meeting.

Lizzy looked down at her lap. "Ya coming back... right, Auntie Audrey?" she asked softly.

The actress felt her chest warming as she heard the girl's question, brows furrowing slightly. "Of course, I am, honey... why?" she said softly.

"Well..." Lizzy sighed as she looked back up. "Matt never came back... but, I didn' like him. I like ya... I want ya to come back." She explained.

Audrey pulled her chair next to Lizzy, taking the girl to her lap and looking tenderly into her eyes. "I'm not like Matt, sweetheart... me and Auntie Shelby love each other a lot, I promise you I'm coming back, I'll stay around forever."

Lizzy smiled at this. "Good... she loves ya a lot, and ya make her smile a lot. I like it when she smiles."

The actress couldn't help but get teary at Lizzy's words. She smiled brightly, caressing the girl's back. "She makes me smile a lot, too... you might not get it now, but she's my world."

"I do." Lizzy smiled as she wiped the woman's tears away. "Don't cry, Auntie Audrey."

The woman smiled sweetly at Lizzy's actions, hands still caressing her back. "Thank you, lovely." She said softly.

"Ya welcome!" Lizzy smiled happily before placing a small kiss on the woman's cheek. "Will ya promise me something?" She asked.

"Anything." The actress smiled, placing a kiss on top of Lizzy's head as well.

"Promise me ya always make Auntie Shel smile... I don't want any fights." Lizzy said softly, almost hesitantly.

"I promise you, honey." Audrey lifted her pinky. "Pinky promise." She smiled.

Lizzy wrapped her pinky around the woman's as she smiled. "Thank ya."

The actress giggled before hugging Lizzy tightly, caressing her small back as she did so.

"We can go back now." She said softly as she hugged the woman back.

"Yes." The actress softly pulled away, taking Lizzy and helping her to get down from the chair.

Lizzy took the woman's hand and pulled her back toward the living room. Shelby smiled when they walked into the room, knowing what they had talked about.

The actress smiled back to her lover, walking to her and sitting on her lap, Lizzy sitting on the actress'. "I love you," She whispered to Shelby, placing a kiss on her cheek.

Shelby gladly wrapped her arms around Audrey's waist, holding her close. "I love you too, so, so much." She said before kissing her lover.

Audrey let one hand caress her lover's cheek, kissing her passionately before pulling apart, remembering they were not alone.

Shelby bit her lower lip as her lover pulled away, trying not to smirk.

"Auntie Audrey pinky promised me too," Lizzy informed Shelby.

"Oh?" the woman raised a brow.

The actress had to hold back a small moan. With Lizzy's words, she felt her brows furrowing.

"Oh?" She motioned her lover.

"I got them to pinky promise me," Lizzy said to her parents.

"What about?" Isabella asked. "To stay together... and to come back."

The actress felt herself melting once again as she smiled to her lover, feeling her emotions peeking up once again.

Shelby lightly squeezed her lover in her arms as she placed a kiss on her cheek. "Don't cry, baby." She spoke softly so only Audrey heard her.

Audrey bit her lip as she took a deep breath, nodding as she did so, hand softly squeezing Shelby's.

There was a knock at the door, and Shelby jumped slightly. "Let me up so I can get that, please." She said.

The actress pouted as she got up, pulling Lizzy with her.

"I'll be right back," Shelby said when she saw her lover's pout. She chuckled as she walked toward the front door.

Audrey chuckled softly as she sat back on the sofa with Lizzy. "Do you want to help me grabbing the cups?" she asked the girl.

"Mhm," she nodded. "Can I have soda?" she asked with a cheeky grin.

"You know you can't, love," Audrey answered softly, pulling Lizzy up with her and walking to the kitchen.

"But, why?" Lizzy asked with a pout.

At the door, Shelby paid for the pizza's and thanked the delivery man. She walked back inside and straight for the kitchen.

"It's not healthy, sweetheart," Audrey explained, settling Lizzy on the counter and grabbing five cups.

"Okay," the girl sighed. "Can I have juice?" she asked.

Shelby pushed open the kitchen door and set the four to-go boxes on the counter.

"Of course," Audrey smiled at the girl and then at her lover. "Hold the cups for me, please." She said softly, giving Lizzy the cups.

"Okay." She said as she took the cups.

Shelby grabbed five plates from the cabinet and opened up the first box, which was breadsticks. "Lizzy, do you want a breadstick?"

"Yes, please!"

The actress giggled as she walked closer to her lover, placing a kiss on her cheek before following to the fridge, taking the box of juice out of it.

Shelby smiled at the kiss. "Babe, do you want any?" She asked.

"No, lovely. Thank you so much." Audrey smiled at her lover, going back to Lizzy. "Do Momma and Daddy like juice?" she asked softly.

"No. They like tea." Lizzy said.

Shelby nodded before placing breadsticks on her plate. "How many slices?" she asked.

"Oh, okay." Audrey placed the juice next to Lizzy and went to the fridge to take the tea. "Two, please" She smiled to her lover.

"Three, please!" Lizzy said with her cheeky-mischievous smile.

"One for Lizzy," both Chris and Isabella said as they walked into the kitchen.

The girl pouted in her spot. "Two!"

"One and a breadstick." Isabella countered.

"Fine..."

Shelby held back a laugh that wanted to come. She placed the number of slices on hers, Audrey's, and Lizzy's plate before taking them over to the table.

Audrey bit her lip as she walked back to the counter, holding a laugh inside as well. She smiled at Lizzy as she took the cups. "Thank you for holding them, sweetheart."

"Ya welcome," Lizzy said.

Shelby came back to the kitchen to help Lizzy off of the counter and over to the table.

"'Hanks." The girl smiled.

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

Audrey took the cups to the table and placed them at the right places, then followed to the counter again and took the juice, filling two cups with it. "Juice, babe?" she asked her lover.

"Yes, please," Shelby said with a small smile. "Thank you, baby."

"'Hank ya, Auntie Audrey," Lizzy said.

"You're welcome, my loves." The actress giggled as she filled one more cup and moved to take the tea, filling the remaining ones.

"Thank you." Both Chris and Isabella said as they sat at the table.

"It's no problem," Shelby said with a small smile. "You guys have basically fed us all week, it's our turn."

"That's true, and I know I eat a lot." The actress teased, moving to sit on the table with the others.

Shelby shook her head with a small laugh as she placed her hand on Audrey's thigh.

"You are our guests, it's what we're supposed to do," Isabella said.

The actress caressed her lover's hand, smiling to the couple right after. "You guys really need to go to L.A., spend some time with us."

"Can we?" Lizzy asked.

"Maybe for spring break, if that's okay with Audrey and Shelby," Chris suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Isabella said.

"Me too," Shelby smiled.

"Me too," The actress smiled before taking the first bite, hand still caressing her lover's. "We can show you all around."

"Yay!" Lizzy squealed as she clapped her hands and bounced in her seat.

Everyone laughed and smiled at this.

The actress giggled as she took a sip of her juice, nearly choking on it.

"Careful!" Lizzy said in a serious tone. "Don't die!"

Shelby chuckled softly at the girl's words.

The actress giggled as she coughed, it causing her to cough, even more, hand covering her face.

Shelby gently rubbed her hand over Audrey's back. "Babe, are you okay?" she asked.

The actress nodded as she coughed one last time, taking another sip of the juice. "I'm so sorry." She said shyly, face as red as a tomato.

"Don't be sorry, babe," Shelby said softly, and Isabella nodded in agreement as she took a bite of pizza.

Audrey smiled shyly before taking another bite, her cheeks never stopping burning.

Shelby thought her lover looked absolutely adorable with her blush and placed a kiss on her cheek before eating again.

Audrey giggled at the kiss, starting to mimic her lover's actions, eating as well.

Shelby brought her back down to rest on Audrey's thigh out of habit and gently caressed her there.

The actress smiled sweetly as she let her hand rest on top of her lover's, caressing it lovingly. Soon, she had finished eating.

Shelby finished right after and checked the time on her watch, seeing it was nearing six o'clock. "Two hours..." she said softly, sadly.

Audrey bit her lip as she stared sadly at her lover, squeezing her hand a little.

"It okay," Lizzy said with a smile. "We see ya on Christmas!"

Shelby nodded with a small smile. "That's right."

The actress nodded as well as she smiled, holding back her emotions as she squeezed, once again, her lover's hand.

Shelby squeezed the woman's hand back, lacing their fingers together. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too." The actress whispered softly, kissing her lover sweetly.

Shelby smiled into the kiss, loving the soft feeling of the woman's lips against her own.

Audrey smiled before pulling away, starting to get up. "Let me wash the dishes." She said softly.

"You don't have to," Isabella said. "You guys should enjoy your time with Lizzy." She said with a soft smile.

Audrey didn't dare to complain about it, she smiled softly to the couple before taking her lover's hand and pulling her up gently.

Shelby stood up and walked to Lizzy. She picked the girl up, resting her on her hips as they walked to the living room.

Audrey followed the two, smiling to herself as they walked. "What do you want to do, Lizzy?"

"Uh.... cuddle?" she asked softly as she wrapped her arms around Shelby's neck.

Shelby smiled happily as she sat on the sofa. "That's fine with me."

"With me, too." The actress smiled sweetly as she sat next to Shelby, placing an arm over her shoulders and a kiss on Elizabeth's forehead.

Both Shelby and Lizzy smiled at this. The girl cuddled into them both. "Can we watch more Scooby?" she asked.

"Sure, lovely." The actress used her free hand to take the remote and turn the TV on, it already being on Scooby-Doo.

"Yay!" Lizzy said with a smile. "I love ya guys."

"We love you too," Shelby said with a smile.

"We do," Audrey said softly, caressing her lover's shoulder.

"Ya sure, I can't go?" Lizzy asked with a small pout.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but no," Shelby said softly. She smiled sadly down at the girl in her arms.

The actress pulled Shelby closer to herself, smiling softly to the girl as well, taking a small deep breath as she did so.

"I'm sleepy," Lizzy said before yawning.

"You can take a small nap," Shelby said as she pulled the girl closer to her.

"We'll be right here," Audrey said softly, letting her head rest on her lover's shoulder.

"Blanket," Lizzy said as she pointed to the blanket that was next to Audrey on the sofa.

The actress softly lifted her head and took the blanket, placing it all around Lizzy. "There you go, lovely."

"'Hanks." Lizzy smiled sleepily.

Shelby smiled as she made sure Lizzy was wrapped in the blanket.

The actress smiled as she let herself rest again on her lover's shoulder, burying her face into her neck.

Shelby rested her head on top of Audrey's, loving the warmth and love between the three of them.

Audrey knew that it was a delicate moment, and she didn't want things to get sad. So instead, she decided to play a little. Lifting her head, a little, she placed a kiss on Shelby's neck, softly nibbling on it before letting her head rest down again.

Shelby had to bite her lip to hold back a soft moan that wanted to come through at the kiss and nibble. She tilted her head to the side just a little to give her lover better access.

Audrey smirked as she stared up, seeing the woman bending her head to the side. The actress peeked down, seeing Lizzy had already fallen asleep. Still, she stayed stiff, pretending nothing was happening.

Shelby moved one hand to it was wrapped around her lover's waist, and she lightly squeezed her in her embrace. "No fair," she whispered.

The actress let her head peek up at her lover, the smirk still present as she let her hand move underneath Shelby's sweater, scratching her back lightly, lip now caught between pearl teeth.

Shelby stared into her lover's dark hues as she bit her lip. She raised a brow teasingly toward her as her hand started to caress the woman's waist.

The actress arched her brows as well, hands now teasing the hook of Shelby's bra.

Shelby wanted to whine or moan, but she knew she couldn't with the girl so close to them. She turned her head to kiss Audrey softly, teasingly.

Audrey smirked as she kissed Shelby back, hands going underneath the woman's bra, caressing her bare back.

"Mm," Shelby lightly hummed. Her hands started moving Audrey's dress up slightly, her hand caressing the skin under her.

The actress had to bite her lip harshly to stop herself from moaning, her hips bucking lightly. "B-baby..." she whispered. "Lizzy..."

Shelby pulled away, a smirk appearing on her lips. "You started it."

"I know." The actress winked as she scratched her lover's back one last time before pulling away. "I'll go to the bathroom... need to clean myself up." She winked, starting to get up.

"Wait for me!" Shelby whispered before gently resting Lizzy in Audrey's place on the couch.

The actress smirked as she started swaying her hips while following to the bathroom.

Shelby finally got up and followed after her lover to the bathroom. She finally reached Audrey, and pulled her into the bathroom, locking the door behind them. "You're such a tease." She said as she pinned the other woman to the wall.

The actress let out a chuckle as she lightly pushed Shelby, just enough so she could pass, walking to the sink and starting to wash her hands.

Shelby wrapped her arms around the woman's waist from behind, looking at her through the mirror. "You know, if Lizzy wasn't right there, I would have let you do whatever you wanted to me."

Audrey smirked as she bit her lip, moving their hands so they dried on the wind. "Would you?" she teased.

Shelby pressed a soft, wet, opened mouthed kiss to her lover's neck. "Yes," she whispered below her ear.

Audrey felt her breath getting stuck up in her throat. She caressed her lover's hands, still looking at her through the mirror. "Would you let me eat you out? Right on the sofa, legs wide open?" She teased.

"Right now... with how horny I am again?" Shelby smirked. "Yes... but I would have to be quiet... and we both know how hard that can be for me."

"That's why I was saying it hypothetically," Audrey smirked, turning in her lover's arms, caressing her waist. "I guess you'll have to wait until tomorrow night then..."

Shelby bit her lip momentarily while she thought. "What about on the plane?" she asked with a smirk.

"On the plane?" Audrey raised her brows, hands falling down and squeezing the younger woman's ass, pulling her closer. "Do you think you can handle not screaming in the plane?"

Shelby held back a moan when she felt a pair of hands on her ass. "Screaming?" she asked as she mimicked her lover's actions by raising her brows.

"Mhm," The actress nodded, placing a kiss on Shelby's neck - A hot, wet-mouthed one. "Moaning like you do when cum all over my fingers."

"I don't want to get into trouble, but it sounds amazing." Shelby breathed out as she felt her lover's mouth on her skin.

The actress smirked as she pulled apart, nibbling on Shelby's skin. "No sex for you until tomorrow... we don't have time for it now, that's life with children." She teased, winking before pulling apart.

Shelby whined but sighed as she nodded in agreement. "Fine," she said before pulling away.

The actress let out a small chuckle, walking to the door but stopping before opening it. "You know... I was going to masturbate in here." She teased.

Shelby looked at her lover with wide eyes and her mouth open in shock. "You were not..."

"Why not?" the actress teased, crossing her arms as she did so, brows quirked.

"Because that's my job," Shelby said as she stepped closer to her lover. "It's one of my favorite things to do."

The actress bit her lip as she rested back on the door, arms still crossed. "I know, but sometimes I just gotta take care of myself... although it feels much better when you do it."

"Can't I always take care of you?" Shelby asked with a small pout. "Like you said... it's always better."

Audrey let out a small chuckle as she melted at her lover's pout. She shook her head with a silly smile. "You always can, but, like today, for example, there was no way."

"Do you still plan on taking care of yourself?" Shelby asked with a raised brow as she rested her hands on her lover's hips.

The actress bit her lip as she smirked, staring into beloved blue eyes. "I'm afraid I spent my time teasing my gorgeous, sexy fiancé."

"The teasing has only caused me to want to do my own pleasuring," Shelby said lowly.

Audrey took a small, deep breath, trying to put her head in place. "Well... I'm really craving you right now, but I'm sure Lizzy is about to knock on this door at any moment."

"Maybe just a taste?" Shelby asked as her hand slowly slid down Audrey's thigh to the hem of her dress, slowly pulling it up.

The actress could feel her stomach burning, but she knew it was not a good idea - She didn't want Lizzy to wake up alone. "B-baby..." she breathed out. "I really want to... But I don't want Lizzy to wake up alone and feel like we don't care about her." She explained softly, hands now caressing her lover's cheeks. "I promise to make up to you." She smirked.

Shelby nodded as she pulled away. "You're right... I'm sorry, I forget things when I'm thinking about sex." She said softly, soon placing a kiss on Audrey's lips.

"It's okay," Audrey chuckled softly. "This is just another thing I love you in you." She said softly before kissing her lover again, pulling apart sweetly to open the door, lacing their fingers together as she pulled Shelby outside with her.

Shelby followed her lover back into the living room where they found Lizzy asleep on the sofa with her thumb in her mouth. She smiled happily, thinking she was absolutely adorable.

The actress melted at the sight of the young girl, squeezing her lover's hand sweetly. "I'm gonna miss that little thing." She whispered softly.

"I am, too..." Shelby said softly. "She's absolutely adorable." She smiled before going over to the sofa and gently picking the girl up before sitting down, holding Lizzy in her arms again.

"She is." Audrey followed to sit on the sofa as well, pulling Shelby closer by the waist, her free hand tugging the blanket higher on the girl. "I'm so glad I can be a part of her life... she had the sweetest talk with me earlier," The actress whispered.

"She had a similar talk with me before," Shelby said softly. "And I am too. You mean a lot to her."

"She did?" the actress asked softly. "What did she tell you?"

"She... she asked me if you would be coming back. She said that you make me smile, and she likes it when I smile." Shelby explained, smiling as she thought back to the conversation.

Audrey's eyes instantly got teary as she heard her lover's words, hand caressing Shelby's waist. "She told me that, too... she confessed she didn't like Matt." The actress chuckled softly.

Shelby nodded softly. "She told me that, too... she likes you a lot. She likes us together, and I guess she was just scared that you wouldn't come back because he didn't." She explained.

"She's so sweet... she made me promise her I'd always make you smile." The actress chuckled softly, a tear falling down.

Shelby whipped the year away as she kissed her lover's cheek. "You will always make me smile."

The actress smiled tenderly at her lover, caressing her waist as she did so. "That's my life goal," She said sweetly.

Shelby smiled at her fiancé, loving how sweet they were being right now.

Chris and Isabella walked into the living room and sat on the opposite couch. "How long has she been asleep?"

"Most of the movie," Shelby said softly.

Audrey turned to the couple, smiling at them. "She was really sleepy." She commented.

"She didn't get a full nap, so I thought she would be," Isabella said.

Lizzy snuggled further into the woman's embrace as she whined. "Seepy." She mumbled.

The actress felt herself melting with Lizzy's moves. She let her hand stroke the girl's hair, pulling it away from her face. "She's a special child." She smiled softly to the other couple.

Shelby nodded in agreement. "She is."

Isabella and Chris smiled, "Thank you."

"Thank you for letting me be a part of her life." Audrey smiled shyly.

"Of course," Isabella said.

"Like Bell said, of course. She really likes you."

"It makes me so happy, you have no idea." Audrey smiled, already getting teary once again.

Shelby and Isabella smiled at this.

Chris looked at his phone and saw it was already reaching seven o'clock. "We should leave in thirty minutes to get at the airport in time." He said.


	39. England

The actress took a deep breath to calm her emotions down, softly squeezing Shelby's waist.

Shelby rested her head on Audrey's shoulder, placing a small kiss on the underside of her jaw. "It'll be okay." She whispered. "We'll be okay."

"We will." Audrey smiled sadly, placing a small kiss on her lover's forehead. "I guess we should start taking our things to the car."

Shelby nodded before pulling away to stand up.

"No," Lizzy whined.

Isabella stood up from the opposite couch. "Let me take her while you do that."

Shelby handed the girl over who whined again.

Chris stood from his place. "I'll carry the bags down." He said before going to the stairs.

Audrey could feel her emotions struggling to stay inside. She took another deep breath, getting up as well and following to their room, pulling Shelby with her.

Chris grabbed two bags, leaving two more.

Shelby grabbed both of them and waited for her brother to leave the room. Once he did, Shelby pressed a tender, loving kiss to Audrey's lips.

The actress was about to take one of the bags when Shelby kissed her, smiling as she kissed her back just as tenderly. "Let me," she whispered sweetly as they pulled apart, smiling as she took one of the bags.

"Okay," Shelby said softly as she handed one off. "I love you so much." She said softly.

"I love you more than anything," Audrey said softly, taking the bag and following to take their purses.

"I love you more than anything too," Shelby said with a small smile as she grabbed her purse, and then her lover's hand to lead her back downstairs.

The actress smiled as she laced their fingers together, walking downstairs and seeing Lizzy rubbing her eyes on Bella's lap.

"Why'd ya leave?" Lizzy frowned at the couple.

"We just went to grab our bags," Shelby said softly.

"We need to put them in the car, so we don't miss the flight," Audrey explained sweetly.

Lizzy nodded softly before placing her head on her mother's shoulder.

Chris had already placed their bags in the car and came back for the other two. "I can take those." He said.

"Thank you so much," Audrey said sweetly, handing the bag to the man.

"You're welcome," he said with a soft smile before leaving the house once again.

Shelby wrapped an arm around her lover's waist, holding her close with a sad smile on her lips.

Audrey let her head rest on top of her lover's, a sad smile on her face as well. "Lizzy, will you give us a hug?" she asked softly.

"Mhm," the girl nodded before getting down from her mother's lap. She walked over to the couple and then hugged them both around their legs.

The actress smiled sweetly before softly letting go of her lover and kneeling down, hugging the girl tightly, softly caressing her back.

Lizzy smiled brightly at the embrace. She placed a small kiss on Audrey's cheek as her small arms wrapped around the woman's neck.

At the small kiss, the actress had to take a deep breath, stuffing her tears inside. "I love you," she whispered to the girl before placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I love ya too, Auntie Audrey," Lizzy said softly before pulling away slightly. "No cryin'." She said, making Shelby smile even more.

Shelby knelt down to the same level, taking the girl in her arms this time, hugging her as she tried to keep her emotions intact for the time being.

The actress let out a chuckle as she nodded, smiling at the girl as she got up again.

"I love ya, Auntie Shel," Lizzy said softly before placing the same small kiss on the woman's cheek.

"I love you too, sweetheart. I am going to miss you so much!"

"Imma miss ya too." She said before pulling away. "And ya!" She added as she looked up at the actress.

"I'll miss you too, so much." Audrey smiled, her eyes getting teary as she did so. "We'll see you again soon, don't forget our promises."

"I won't," Lizzy said. "Can I go to the airport with ya?" she asked.

"If it's okay with your momma," Shelby said.

"It's okay," Isabella said from her place on the sofa.

"So, you can!" Audrey said happily, picking the girl up and placing a kiss on her cheek again.

Lizzy giggled loudly at the kiss. "Yay!" She said.

Shelby smiled as she wrapped her arms around both of them.

"Lizzy Sandwich!" The actress said happily as she hugged the girl too, Elizabeth now being in the middle of the two.

Again, the girl giggled happily, which made Shelby smile even more. She was truly going to miss being there.

The actress giggled softly before pulling apart, placing a kiss on Lizzy's forehead and lifting her up in her hip a little, so she was better positioned.

Shelby pulled away just slightly when Chris came back into the house.

"Ready to go?" he asked. "It's going to take a while to get there." He added.

Audrey nodded softly, her free hand lacing with Shelby's again.

"Okay," Shelby said before following Chris back out to the car with Isabella close behind them. She opened the back door for her lover.

Audrey smiled sweetly as she followed her lover. "Thank you, babygirl." She smiled at Shelby before placing the girl on her chair and entering right after.

"You're welcome," Shelby said before closing the door and rounding the car to get in on the other side, while Chris and Isabella got in the front.

The actress kept caressing Lizzy's hand, that was holding her tightly, not wanting to let go.

As soon as Shelby entered the car, Elizabeth held her other hand takes Shelby's as well.

Shelby smiled down at their joint hands, felling her eyes welling up with tears. She sniffled as she wiped them away before they could fall.

The actress quickly looked up, seeing her lover wiping her tears away, biting her lip as her own eyes got teary again.

"No tears!" Lizzy said.

Shelby nodded as she let out a small laugh. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "I'm just going to miss you guys so much."

Audrey couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as well, taking a deep breath to calm her emotions down.

"Imma miss ya too," Lizzy said sweetly.

Shelby smiled sadly as she closed her eyes to hide the growing tears.

Soon, the car had arrived at the airport, and it was now being parked. Audrey knew it was going to be the worst time, and her stomach did a flip as the car stopped moving.

Shelby finally opened her eyes, tears falling down her cheeks. She sighed as she pulled her hand away to unbuckle her seat belt. She leaned down and placed a kiss on Lizzy's forehead. "I love you, sweetheart."

With her lover's actions, Audrey felt her own eyes overflowing with tears. She gently pulled apart as well, unbuckling her seatbelt and placing one tender kiss on Lizzy's cheek. "I love you, honey. We'll see you on Christmas."

"I love ya guys too." The girl smiled at both of her aunts. "Don't be sad." She smiled softly.

"We're not... we're just..." Shelby didn't know what the right word for it was. They were indeed sad, but she didn't want to admit that to the girl and make her feel the same way. She smiled softly before pulling away and opening the door of her side while Chris got out of the front to get their bags. "We'll see you on Christmas."

Audrey bit her lip to stop herself from crying too much. She knew it was going to be much worse for her lover. Caressing Elizabeth's hand one more time she pulled away, closing the door and getting to the back of the car, taking two bags and smiling to Chris.

As they stood at the back of the car, Isabella got out to give them each a hug.

"Thanks for having us." Shelby smiled softly as she hugged Isabella.

Lizzy stood on her seat and smiled at them through the back window, waving.

The actress placed the bags on the floor, waving back to Lizzy with a smile before going in to hug Isabella as well. "Thank you for everything, it was amazing," She whispered before pulling apart, a tear being wiped away as it fell.

"Of course!" Isabella smiled softly.

"I'm glad you came," Chris said. "Can't wait for Christmas." He said, seeing how sad Shelby seemed.

"We can't either." The actress smiled at the man, hugging him softly. "Thank you too, for everything."

"You're welcome." He said with a smile. "I'll help you guys take the bags in while Bella sits with Lizzy."

"Bye guys," Isabella said before getting back into the car.

"Okay, thank you so much," The actress smiled softly, turning to Isabella and seeing Lizzy still waving from the car. The woman waved for the two, sending a kiss to the young girl.

Shelby waved to the girl before turning around. She wrapped an arm around Audrey as they started to walk into the airport with Chris in front of them.

Audrey took the two bags left and started walking with her lover, weirdly carrying them as they got too heavy.

"Let me," Shelby said as she took one of them, and soon they approached baggage drop off, and Chris couldn't move on with them. He placed the bags down and turned to them to give them each a small hug.

"Thank you, baby." The actress said softly, soon dropping the bag off and smiling to the man, hugging him sweetly.

"Bye, guys. Be safe." Chris said with a smile before walking away.

"Thank you," Shelby said softly.

"Thank you too." The actress said softly, pulling Shelby closer by the waist.

Shelby rested against her lover, wrapping her arms around her waist. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you so much, baby," Audrey whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Are you alright, babygirl?"

Shelby nodded against her lover as she tried to hold back her tears, not wanting to cry in the middle of the airport. "I-I'll be okay..." she managed to get out.

Audrey could hear the tone on her lover's voice. Softly, she pulled away to hug her completely, hand stroking blonde hair. "You will, babygirl, and I'll be here for you." She whispered.

Shelby nodded. "Thank you... let's go, I-I don't want to be late."

The actress nodded softly, placing a kiss on Shelby's head before letting go, taking two of the four bags and waiting for her lover. She knew once they got into the plane Shelby would break down, and she didn't know if she was ready for that.

Shelby grabbed the other two bags and took them up to a woman in front of the converter belt. She pulled their tickets from her purse so the woman could print out their tags.

"Passports." The woman said.

Audrey grabbed her purse and quickly found her passport, giving it to the woman.

Shelby did the same, and the woman stamped them both and placed the tags on their four bags. "Alright, have a lovely flight." She said with a smile.

"Thank you," Shelby said as she took their passports back.

"Thank you." The actress smiled, taking her lover's hand and guiding her to the plane. Once they got there, Audrey found their seats and stepped aside, letting Shelby sit first, knowing she preferred the window.

"Thank you," Shelby said before taking the seat. Once she was sat, she buckled the small seatbelt and rested her head against the window.

Audrey took a deep breath as she sat down as well, buckling her seatbelt as well before taking her lover's hand and tangling their fingers. "Baby...?" she said softly.

"Hmm?" Shelby hummed as she looked at her lover with tears in her eyes. She sniffled as she looked down at their hands.

"Come here," The actress said softly as she opened her arms, lifting the armrest before doing so.

Shelby scooted closer to her lover, nestling herself in the crook of Audrey's neck as she finally let her emotions fall through.

The actress hugged her lover tightly, placing a kiss on top of her head before resting hers on top of Shelby's, hand stroking blonde hair. "It's okay, babygirl...." she whispered.

"I-I kno-know..." Shelby mumbled through soft sobs. She tried to stay quiet but found it hard.

The way Shelby was speaking and trembling in her arms caused Audrey to feel her tears coming as well. She bit her lip, trying to stay quiet, not wanting to make her fiancé feel worse.

Shelby peered up at her lover, seeing the tears. "I'm sorry..." she whispered. She pulled away just slightly to bring her hands to Audrey's cheeks, wiping her tears.

"Baby, please, don't apologize," Audrey whispered, tears falling silently. "Come here," she added, opening her arms again.

Shelby nodded before resting her head against her lover's shoulder, head nestled in her neck again. "I love you." She whispered as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"I l-love you so much," Audrey whispered, her hands caressing her lover's back now, wanting to calm her down.

A flight attendant came on the intercom, "Everyone please put on your seatbelts. We will be taking off in five minutes."

Audrey took a deep breath, checking her lover's seatbelt and seeing she had already buckled up. She kept Shelby in her embrace, not daring to pull apart.

A woman came around checking on everything. "Ladies, I need you to sit up for take off. Once we're in the air, you'll be fine."

Shelby nodded softly as she pulled away, pulling the arm back down.

The actress nodded softly, hesitantly letting go of her lover. She quickly wiped her tears before taking a deep breath, her hand taking Shelby's. "Are you okay, my love?" she asked softly, voice coming weak.

"I think so," Shelby said softly as she wiped her tears away. She then took her lover's hand, lacing their fingers together again. "Thank you so much." She said with a small smile.

"You don't need to thank me." Audrey smiled softly, caressing her lover's hand. "Let's focus on what is yet to come... I'm excited to see my family again." She said softly, trying to light up the mood.

"I know, and I can't wait to meet them." Shelby's smile finally grew into a stronger one. "I'm still nervous," she admitted.

"Don't be," Audrey said sweetly, placing a kiss on Shelby's cheek; The plane had already started to take off, but the actress had no intentions of pointing it out to her lover. "They already love you."

Shelby nodded as she looked down at their joint hands, slowly rubbing her thumb over her lover's skin. "I'm glad... after some of the... problems on this trip I'm glad they already know about us and everything."

"I'm so sorry..." The actress let out a small sigh, staring down as well. "I wish I could change what happened... I'd do a-anything." She whispered, voice starting to shake due to her tears - once again. "I h-hate how hurt you g-got."

Shelby shook her head. "I-I didn't mean to upset you... I'm sorry. I just—I'm just happy that there won't be any surprises to your family." She explained. Once she realized they were already in the air, she pulled up the armrest again, and this time, gently pulled Audrey into her embrace.

Audrey gladly cuddled closer to her lover, burying her face into her neck, arms wrapping around her. "You didn't... I p-promise." She whispered. "I just... I guess I realized I c-can't protect y-you from everything and i-it... h-hurts."

Shelby sighed softly, she knew what her lover meant, but she wished she could change it because that meant she couldn't protect her from everything either. "Okay," is all she said. Her head rested on top of Audrey's as her hand ran up and down her back, soothing her.

The actress took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself down, softly pulling away as she wiped her tears. "I'm sorry," she breathed out. "My emotions are just.... all over the place."

"Don't be sorry, baby." Shelby smiled weakly before pressing a soft kiss to her lover's lips. "I'm emotional too, so it's okay. I promise."

"I miss you," Audrey spoke before breaking down in tears again. "S-s-sorry..." she mumbled, covering her face. "I'm s-scared"

Shelby pulled Audrey close once again, holding her as close as possible, feeling her heart ache at the sight before her. "I-I miss y-you too..." she whispered. "Why a-are you scared, Au-Audrey?" she asked.

The actress felt herself starting to panic. She took a deep breath, uncovering her face as she stared at Shelby. "B-baby..." she mumbled. "Anxiety..." she breathed out, a hand going in for her chest.

Shelby locked eyes with her lover. "Keep your eyes on me," she instructed through the worry. "Follow my breath," she said before taking a deep breath, and then back out slowly.

Audrey let her hands find Shelby's, holding them firmly. She followed her lover's breathing pattern, eventually calming herself down, tears getting softer. "Thank y-you." She breathed out. "I'm so s-sorry." A small sob came out.

"Hey, it's okay, baby. I promise you, it's okay." Shelby said softly, smiling weakly. "I promise," she said again. She leaned forward to hold Audrey again, wishing she was able to calm her down.

"I di-didn't mean t-to," Audrey whispered, wrapping her arms around Shelby again. "You didn't upset m-me." She sniffed. "Please, d-don't be mad."

"You didn't upset me, babydoll," Shelby said gently. "I promise you didn't upset me or make me mad. You will never do either of those things. I swear." She explained.

Audrey nodded softly as she took another deep breath, her tears starting to calm down. "I don't know why this happened." She explained softly, pulling apart to look at her lover's eyes, wiping away the last tears. "It was supposed to be m-me helping y-you."

"You did help me. You got me to focus on something other than myself and my thoughts, even if it was how you were upset." Shelby said as she cupped her lover's cheeks, gently caressing the woman's tear-stained cheeks.

The actress smiled weakly, taking another deep breath as she did so. "I guess I'm a little nervous, too..." she confessed.

"It's okay, baby. We'll be okay. I promise you that no matter what happens I'm always here for you, and I will always be with you, and I will always love you."

"I can promise you just the same." Audrey smiled softly, placing a soft, tender kiss on her lover's lips. "Thank you for always being so nice to me... I love you."

"You don't have to thank me for it. I love you too, baby, so, so much." Shelby said before kissing her fiancé this time.

The actress smiled softly before kissing Shelby back, caressing her cheeks as she did so. "I can't wait for you to meet Morganne." Audrey giggled as they pulled apart.

"Me too," Shelby smiled. "I'm excited, yet anxious." She chuckled nervously.

"It makes sense," Audrey chuckled as well, feeling like she was finally relaxing. She rested back on the chair, snuggling closer to her lover. "She might seem a little... like she doesn't like you at first, but then she's going to do the test with you, and everything should be just fine."

"This 'test' makes me nervous... did she ever test any of your other... girlfriends?" Just the thought of Audrey dating anyone else made Shelby jealous, but she had to remind herself it was in the past.

"Um..." the actress felt her cheeks starting to blush. "I actually haven't taken anyone home since I was twenty-five." She confessed.

"Wait... really?" Shelby asked. "I'm the first person your parents are meeting in seventeen years?"

Audrey nodded shyly before burying her face into the crook of Shelby's neck, hugging her tightly.

Shelby found this absolutely adorable and sweet. "I think that's awesome." She said, hoping to ease her lover's shyness over the subject.

"No one else was worth it," Audrey mumbled, giggling right after.

Shelby smiled widely. "That makes me feel special in a good way."

"You are special," Audrey said sweetly, staring up at blue eyes. "You're the woman I'm marrying, Shelby... you are the woman I want to share my life with."

Shelby felt herself becoming emotional again but in a good way this time. She smiled as she nodded, trying to hold back the tears. "Same... same goes for you." She managed to say in a steady tone.

Audrey smiled tenderly as she saw the tears in her lover's eyes. She caressed her cheeks softly, placing a tender, loving kiss on her lips. "I love you so much, Shelby Tindall." She whispered.

"I love you more, Audrey Tindall." Shelby smiled before kissing her lover this time, softly, lovingly and yet passionately.

The actress melted at the touch, the flight attendant passing through them but not daring to bother their space, the lights soon going off.

"We should get some rest, babe. It's a long flight." Shelby said softly. "I'm tired from emotional exhaustion."

"Me too." The actress giggled softly, pulling her blanket out of her purse and putting it up themselves, covering until their chin. Audrey cuddled next to her lover again, closing her eyes softly. "I love you." She whispered, placing a small kiss on Shelby's jawline, hands holding her close.

"I love you too, babydoll," Shelby said softly. She allowed her eyes to close, a small sigh in content leaving her lips. "So, so much." She mumbled sleepily.

Shelby felt a shift in the plane, and her eyes flew open. She glanced out of the window to see that they were landing. She calmed as she took a deep breath. "Baby..." she whispered as she stroked her lover's hair. "We're landing." She added.

"Uhm," The actress groaned softly, her mind getting into reality, remembering her lover was scared of planes. "I'm here," she said quickly, eyes shooting open. "It's okay, come here." Audrey clumsy opened her arms for Shelby, eyes half opened.

Shelby fell into her lover's embrace, sighing in relief. She was trying to hide her fear but knew Audrey could see through it even if she did it successfully. "Thank you," she whispered.

The actress yawned softly as she hugged Shelby close, using one of her hands to rub her eyes. "It's okay," she mumbled, body still half-asleep. "We'll be fine, babygirl."

Shelby nodded and squeezed her eyes shut as the wheels of the plane hit the ground. She let out a heavy breath as the plane steadied itself.

As the plane stopped, Audrey softly pulled away, staring at her lover with an excited smile, hands caressing the younger woman's arms. "We're here," She said softly, trying to hide her excitement - She wanted to make sure her fiancé was fine first.

Shelby took one last calming breath before opening her eyes to see the excited grin on her lover's face. "We are," she smiled. "I can't wait to meet everyone."

The actress jumped as she squealed, hugging her lover closely. "I am so excited!" She whispered.

Shelby laughed softly, finding her fiancé absolutely adorable like this. "Me too." She said before pulling away to stand up. "Who's picking us up, again?" she asked as she grabbed her bag from the floor.

Audrey got up as well, taking her purse and her lover's hand, guiding her outside of the plane. "Just Mom, Dad, and Morganne." She chuckled. "Alice, grandma and gramps will be waiting at home." She explained.

"Your grandparents too?" Shelby asked as she followed her lover.

"Yes," Audrey answered as she bit her lip, looking back at her lover. "They were just so excited to meet you... my family is very close, so they wanted to be there too." She explained.

"Okay," Shelby said nervously. She wasn't scared of meeting Audrey's family, just nervous and worried about what they would think of her in person.

Both women got out of the plane and were now walking to the gate to take their baggage.

"Don't be nervous, my love," Audrey said once again.

"Sorry." Shelby sighed as she lightly squeezed her lover's hand. "I love you so much." She said as she tried to calm herself.

"It's okay, babygirl." Audrey smiled softly, squeezing her lover's hand as well, both stopping on the carousel of bags. "I love you so, so much."

Shelby grabbed her bags, in a way she was able to still hold her lover's hand. She felt if she couldn't hold Audrey's hand, her anxiety or nerves might be even worse.

The actress took her bags as well, smiling to her fiancé as she started guiding her to the entrance. She couldn't deny that she was a little nervous, too, belly doing small flips.

Shelby lightly squeezed her lover's hand as they got closer and closer to the door. She felt the anxiety in her chest rising with each step they took.

The actress took a deep breath as they walked out of the exit. Her lips turned into a bright smile as she saw her parents and Morganne, the girl instantly running towards them, causing the actress to stop in her feet, opening her arms for the girl.

"Auntie Drey!" The brunette, fuzzy haired girl with a big shirt and jeans screamed, jumping in Audrey's arms.

"Sweetheart!" The actress smiled as she hugged the girl, spinning with her in her arms, soon putting her down on the floor. "You are so big! You've grown so much! Oh, my God!"

Shelby stepped back, allowing the two to have their moment. She smiled brightly, seeing how happy Audrey was to see the girl. She couldn't help but once again think of how amazing her fiancé would be as a mother, but she knew it wasn't for their life, at least in this lifetime. She then looked to Audrey's parents, smiling shyly at them, but stayed in her place.

"I know!" Morganne giggled, hugging the actress once again. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too!" Audrey smiled, hugging the girl once again before softly pulling away. She turned to her lover, taking her hand once again before smiling to her parents. "Mom, Dad, this is Shelby."

The couple smiled at Shelby. Amélia, Audrey's mom, went in to hug the younger woman. "It's so nice to finally meet you!"

Shelby smiled as she hugged the woman back. "It's nice to finally meet you too." She said softly. As she pulled away, she got a better look at Amélia, and she thought of how similar she and Audrey looked. She then turned to Audrey's father, "Sir." She smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

The chunky, fat man smiled to Shelby, pulling her in for a tight, firm hug. "It's nice to meet you, child." He spoke sweetly, patting Shelby's back as he hugged her. "Call me John, please. Sir makes me feel old, and I'm only twenty-four." He winked, causing everyone to laugh.

Shelby chuckled as she nodded. "Okay, John." She smiled at him as they pulled away. She started to feel her anxiety and nerves easing with how inviting and welcoming everyone was so far.

The actress smiled at their parents, hugging both of them at the same time. "I missed you guys so much!"

"We missed you too!" Amélia smiled, caressing her daughter's back as John nodded. As they pulled apart, the older woman caressed her daughter's arms, staring lovingly at her as she did so. "You look so beautiful, my little girl."

"Mom..." Audrey blushed softly, giggling as she did so.

Shelby smiled even more. "She is beautiful." She said before turning to Morganne. "Hi, sweetheart." She said softly as she extending out her hand to the girl.

The girl stared at her with big, brown eyes. She softly shook her hand, smiling shyly as she did so. "Hi," she said softly. "You look like a princess."

Shelby felt herself blush as she smiled. "Thank you, honey." She said before leaning down to her level. "I think you look like a princess too."

The girl giggled as she blushed even more, staring down at her pink converses. Audrey couldn't help but smile, pulling her lover close by the waist. "I think she looks like a princess too," Audrey said softly, smiling at the girl. "And you do, too."

"Thank you." Shelby smiled softly, blushing even more. "I love you," she whispered to her lover.

"I love you too," Audrey whispered back, placing a soft kiss on her lover's lips.

"Alright, let's go! There's someone there excited to see you!" Amelia said happily, John starting to take the bags and putting them in the trunk.

"Really? Who's it?" The actress asked happily, brows furrowing a little as she saw Morganne staring up at her with a 'problem look'.

"Bea!"

"Bea?!" The actresses gasped. "Beatrix?!"

Shelby bit her lips as she listened to the conversation, brows furrowed together. "Who is Beatrix?" she asked softly.

"Mom, I really can't believe you told her I was coming home... with my fiancé!" The actress said firmly. "Dad, you too!"

"I told you, granny," Morganne said quietly.

"She was my first girlfriend." The actress answered her lover, sighing as she did so.

"I didn't know it was going to be a problem, honey!" Amélia defended herself, the man not hearing the talk since he was putting the bags on the trunk.

"Oh... okay," Shelby said softly as she looked down at her lap. She knew her jealousy was going to be a problem right off the bat, but she didn't want it to show. If Audrey's family thought it was okay, then she would have to learn to be okay with it.

Audrey sighed as she pulled her lover to the car, letting her enter first, Morganne entering right after the actress, causing her to be in the middle of the two.

"I told granny it was a bad idea... she didn't hear me," Morganne whispered to her aunt.

"You know me so well, sweetpea."

Shelby looked out the window, trying not to let her emotions and jealous thoughts get the best of her, but by the way, Morganne was talking, it wasn't going to be good.

The actress pulled her lover closer by the waist, placing a kiss on her cheek as she did so. "I love you, babe." She whispered, trying to lighten up the mood. "I love you no matter what."

Shelby turned her head just slightly, kissing her lover's lips gently. "I love you too," she smiled weakly. "No matter what."

The actress smiled, kissing her lover back tenderly. She felt Morganne taking her free hand, and she smiled down at the girl, caressing her hand as she did so. "I love you too, silly." The actress giggled.

"I know," Morganne teased.

Shelby's smile grew into a better one. She loved Audrey's and Morganne's relationship already.

Soon, the car was parked, and Morganne let out a sigh. "I've got your back, Drey." The girl said as she patted the actress' knee.

Audrey couldn't help but let out a chuckle, nodding as she did so.

"Audrey, I'm sorry, I didn't know it was going to be a problem," Amélia explained before opening the car.

Shelby started chewing on her lower lip again. She looked to Audrey for what to do or say next, feeling her anxiety starting to rise once again.

Audrey just sighed at her mother's words, taking her lover's hand and caressing her fingers softly. "Beatrix is a little... she might be a little rude, please, don't pay attention to her." The actress explained to her lover, her other hand now caressing her cheek. "If she does anything, I promise you she's leaving."

Everyone had already left the car, and the bags were being pulled inside by John.

"O-okay..." Shelby tried to smile but failed. "I'm... I'm sure everything will be okay. Why don't we go inside? I can't wait to meet everyone else." She said softly.

"Sure, baby." Audrey nodded softly, pecking her lover one last time before opening the door, starting to get out. She went to the other side of the car and took her lover's hand, pulling her out.

Shelby took her lover's hand as she got out of the car. She felt the anxiety getting worse as they walked up to the front door, her heart was pounding inside her chest, and her hands grew sweaty, which she knew Audrey could feel.

The actress took a deep breath as she felt her lover's hand getting sweaty. She squeezed it softly, opening the door and pulling them inside. Her grandmother and grandfather my mother's side were there, as well as Alice and Beatrix.

Shelby's eyes looked at everyone, and she could spot Beatrix out from the family. She couldn't help but see how beautiful the woman was, tall, thin, porcelain-like skin, long gorgeous wavy locks, and a perfect smile. She looked down at her feet to keep her eyes off the woman, hoping no one realized how hard she was staring at her.

Audrey sighed once again as she tried smiling, focusing on her family instead of Beatrix.

"Come here, you twat!" Alice yelled before going in and hugging Audrey tightly, causing her to nearly fall off her feet.

"Fucker," The actress murmured as she giggled, hugging her sister back. "Look at your hair! You're back to the natural color!"

"I am!" Alice smiled, pulling apart softly. "Morganne gave me a class about dying your hair." She whispered softly.

"Oh..." the actress giggled.

Shelby chuckled softly at their interaction, smiling shyly at the woman.

The actress moved to hug her grandparents, leaving Alice with Shelby, side-eyeing her fiancé every now and then.

"You must be Shelby," Alice smiled softly, hugging Shelby softly. "I'm Alice, nice to meet you!"

Shelby was smiling even more now. "I'm Shelby... but you know that." She chuckled nervously. "It's nice to meet you, too."

Alice smiled softly at the woman, chuckling sweetly as she did so. "I know," She nodded sweetly. "Thank you for taking care of my sister... I haven't seen her this healthy in years, even just seeing her now makes me realize it." She confessed.

Shelby smiled sadly at this but nodded. "Well, she means a lot to me, so I do my best." She said as she looked at Audrey.

Alice smiled sweetly once again, nodding as she did so. "I know you do... she told me a lot about you."

"Babe, come here." The actress yelled softly.

"She did?" Shelby asked before walking to her lover. "Yes?" she asked softly.

"Grandma and gramps wanna say hi," Audrey said softly, caressing her lover's waist.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Annabel." The old woman smiled at her.

"Damn it, Audrey!" The older man smiled at Shelby. "You scored high!"

"Gramps!" The actress blushed fiercely.

Shelby chuckled shyly, blushing at the comment. "Hi." She said softly.

Annabel hit her husband's arm playfully before hugging Shelby. "It's nice to meet you, darling."

"It's nice to meet you too," Shelby said with a smile as she hugged the older woman back.

As they pulled apart, the man offered a hand, shaking it firmly. "It's nice to meet you, Shelby." He smiled. "My granddaughter has a great taste in women, she took it from me." The man winked.

"Gramps!" Audrey protested again.

Shelby laughed as she shook the man's hand. "Thank you. It's nice to meet you, Sir."

Audrey shook her head as she chuckled once again, pulling her lover to the side, going in to say hi to Beatrix. "I don't want to be alone with her." The actress whispered as they walked towards the woman.

"Why?" Shelby asked with furrowed brows, but before Audrey could answer they approached the woman.

"Audrey!" The woman exclaimed, hugging her tightly, causing the actress to stumble back.

Audrey hesitantly wrapped her arms around Beatrix, quickly pulling apart. "Hey, this is my fiancé, Shelby."

Beatrix stared at Shelby up and down, offering a fake smile to her. "Nice to meet you, Shelby." She said before hugging the blonde. "You are very... healthy."

Shelby furrowed her brows at the woman's statement, wanting to ask what she meant, but felt like she shouldn't. "Thank you?"

Audrey sighed as she felt her anger starting to build. She pulled Shelby closer by the waist, shaking her head as she did so. "Honestly, why are you here, Beatrix?"

Shelby wrapped an arm around her lover's waist, holding her close as well even though she felt extremely awkward between the two exes.

"Because you can't marry her!" The brunette yelled, causing everyone to stop talking and look at them. "You can't, Audrey!" Beatrix repeated, walking close to Audrey and kissing her out of a sudden, the actress pushing her away, harshly wiping her mouth.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" The actress yelled.

By just the words, Shelby was enraged, but when the woman kissed her lover she was shaking with anger. She grabbed Beatrix's arm and pulled her away from Audrey. "Don't touch her." She said in a low tone so no one else in the room could hear her except for the woman and Audrey.

Audrey felt her eyes getting teary from anger. She took her lover's hand and grabbed Beatrix by the arm, harshly pulling her to the other room, so no one else in the house had to hear them. "Honestly, what do you want?!" the actress yelled. "Don't you think you've already done enough?! It's been over 20 years!"

"But I still love you!"

"I don't care! Blocking you and ignoring you was not enough for you to know I've had enough of you?!"

Shelby stared at the woman in disbelief. She wasn't sure what to do or say, but she did know that she couldn't punch Beatrix in the face like she would like to, or even cuss her out.

"But Audrey! You have to understand!" Beatrix yelled. "You are the love of my life! I can't stop thinking about you!"

"I do not care! Leave me alone!"

"Do you really think she can make you feel better than I did back in college? This—" Beatrix stared up and down to Shelby. "This... this..."

"Don't you dare!" The actress yelled. "Don't you dare talk about my lover! In case you didn't notice, you can't even find words!"

Shelby could feel her hands balling up into fists as she felt her blood boiling. She no longer cared about what anyone would think of her actions. "Can't you tell that she's not in love with you anymore?" she asked. "We're getting married, so you're obviously an idiot. Why don't you just leave, and save us all the trouble of listening to any more of your bullshit?"

"No one here is talking to you." Beatrix snapped back at Shelby.

"Now you are crossing the fucking lines," Audrey spoke lowly, voice dripping with anger. "You don't get to talk with her like that."

"Audrey, you need to listen to me! I love you so much, I love you!" The brunette stepped closer to the actress, trying to take her free hand, but Audrey quickly pulled it away, taking a step back, pulling Shelby with her. "Leave. Leave, now. Or I fucking swear I'll call the cops like I have done before and put another restraining order on you."

With the new information, Shelby's rage was getting even worse. "Do what she said, or I will gladly drag you out of here by your hair." She said in a harsh, low tone.

Beatrix spat on the floor before turning around, storming out of the room with heels clicking on the floor. When the door slammed shut, the actress sighed as she turned to her lover. "I'm sorry."

Shelby had to hold back the urge to follow the woman and tell her off. "It's okay," she said as she took Audrey's hands in her own. "Are you okay?" she asked.

The actress nodded as she laced their fingers together, caressing Shelby's. "I'm okay, just really pissed off." She sighed. "She had no right to do that, to hurt you like that."

"She didn't hurt me, she just... pissed me off a lot. I really wanted to smack her or punch her, but I know I can't do that."

"I wish we both could beat the shit out of her," Audrey confessed, chuckling softly as she felt herself relaxing a little. "Jesus... I can't believe she came back." The actress sighed. "She's been trying to message me and talk to me since we broke up, more than twenty years ago." She explained. "She used to stalk me every time I came here, so I had to put a restraining order on her... I guess it's over now." The actress didn't want to get into details... not now.

"A restraining order never goes out unless you say so. You could still call the police." Shelby said, trying to stay calm. The more she learned about Beatrix the more she had wished she had done something.

"Do you think I should?" The actress bit her lip. "I really don't want her showing up anymore..."

"I would, but it's up to you, babe... only do it if you want to," Shelby said softly.

"Do you... Would you hug me first?" She asked softly, shyly, eyes falling down.

"Of course," Shelby said before taking her lover in her arms. "I love you so much."

Audrey wrapped her arms around Shelby, hugging her tightly, caressing her lover's back, head buried in her neck. All the memories were back again. "She k-kissed m-me." The actress spoke shakily. "I love y-y-you so much... I thought y-you were going t-to be mad."

Shelby hugged her lover closer, one hand gently rubbing up and down her back. "I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at her. And I love you more, babydoll."

Audrey took a deep breath as she tried calming herself down, hesitantly pulling apart as she did so, another deep breath being taken. "I d-didn't kiss h-her, I pushed her a-away." The actress explained. She knew her lover had seen everything, but she couldn't help but explain it to her, afraid of the things Shelby could be thinking.

"I know, baby. I know you would never kiss her back. I saw, and I believe you, okay? Please don't think I don't." Shelby said as she brought her hands to her lover's cheeks, wiping away the tears.

Audrey nodded quickly, her chest starting to hurt. "My chest..." she took a deep breath, her hands now pulling her hair away. She took another deep breath, and then another, wanting to calm herself down before things got bad. "I'm okay... yes." She breathed out. "I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" Shelby asked with a concerned look. She wanted to be positive before letting Audrey leave her arms.

The actress nodded, taking another deep breath. She let her hands pull her lover closer, placing a kiss to her lips.

"I love you so much," Shelby whispered against her lover's lips. "You mean the world to me, and I am always here for you." She added as she slightly pulled away.

The actress nodded as she caressed her lover's cheeks, smiling softly to her. "I love you so much, you have no idea." She whispered sweetly.

Before she could continue, a soft knock was heard at the door and Amélia entered the room.

"Are you guys alright?" she asked softly. "I'm so sorry, Audrey, I didn't know..."

"It's okay, mom." The actress sighed as she pulled away, taking her lover's hand. "I want to call the police, she has a restraining order."

Shelby stepped back slightly so she was able to look at her fiancé's mother. She waited to see what the woman said before adding her input.

"What?!" Amélia gasped. "A restraining order?! Why haven't you told me that, my love?"

"I have, it was more than 20 years ago... it's okay mom, really, I'll just call the police and see what they can do, we'll go back to the living room in a minute."

"I'm sorry..." Amélia said softly before turning away and starting to leave the room.

Shelby squeezed her lover's hand as the woman's walked away. "Do you want my phone?" She asked softly, wishing she could do more than offer her phone.

"Yes, please." The actress said softly. "Mine is at my purse, in the living room." She explained.

Shelby pulled her phone from her pocket and handing it over to her lover. "Will this work here? I don't know how these things go since I've never been out of the country before." She said.

"Oh..." Audrey thought for a moment; She had done it before, called the police because of Beatrix, and it just never helped. Why would this time be different? "You know, let's just forget it." She said softly, handing the phone back to her lover. "I've called the police before and they never did anything... I just don't want to give more thought to her, make her feel like I care if the officers go there... I really just want to enjoy it here." she sighed.

"Are you sure, baby?" Shelby asked as she took her phone back. "I'm sure we could use Alice's phone..." she said.

"I am, babygirl." The actress nodded softly, taking another deep breath. "If she bothers us again, then I'm going there, but right now... I just arrived, I miss my family, this was supposed to be your moment meeting them, I don't want to blow it up." She sighed softly.

Shelby nodded. "Okay, babe. But if you change your mind, just tell me and we'll figure it out, okay?"

"Okay, I promise you." Audrey nodded softly, hand caressing her lover, lacing their fingers together. "Thank you for being always so amazing."

Shelby smiled before kissing her lover gently. "You're welcome, gorgeous."

The actress leaned again to kiss Shelby, her hands caressing her cheeks now, falling to her waist, pulling her closer. "I love you." She whispered against her fiancé's lips, kissing her again right after. "You are my world."

"I love you even more," Shelby said before kissing Audrey once more. "And as you are mine, my love." She smiled softly as she rested her forehead against her lover's.

The actress smiled sweetly, lovingly at Shelby, her hands never stopping caressing her waist. "What would I do without you?" she chuckled softly, kissing Shelby's nose right after and pulling apart, taking her hand once again. "Ready to go back there?"

"I have no idea, and sure, baby," Shelby said with a small smile before following her lover back into the living room.

As the door opened, everyone stared at them.

"Um... guys, that's uncomfortable." The actress chuckled shyly. "We're okay, just Beatrix being Beatrix."

"I told granny!" Morganne defended herself.

"I wasn't going to say anything but... me too." Alice chuckled, holding Morganne closer on her lap.

"Jesus... I'm so sorry, Audrey, she had always been such a nice girl."

"Mom! C'mon! Beatrix is the worst!" Alice snapped back. "And it doesn't matter now, it's all okay and she is not coming back, I called the police."

Shelby stayed silent at the moment, once again not sure what to say or do in the awkwardness of the situation.

"You did?" the actress asked.

"Of course, I did, she has a restraining order! Don't think I've forgotten about that."

"Thank you, Alice." Audrey sighed. "Can we just move on? Please? This is making me and my fiancé very uncomfortable."

"Yes, please!" Morganne yelled, getting off of her mother's lap. "Let's eat, let's talk, anything!"

"Thank you, Morganne." The actress chuckled, feeling herself relax a little more.

Shelby couldn't help but chuckle as well. She thought the girl was absolutely adorable, and a lot like Audrey in some ways. "I agree," she said softly.

"Alright, alright." Amélia got up from the sofa.

"Me and grandma will start lunch, you guys talk and have fun... be nice to Shelby! Don't scare her right away, pretend to be normal, guys!" The woman teased before disappearing, everyone laughing with her.

"Come here!" Alice patted the spot beside her, which was next to everyone else.

Shelby chuckled slightly as she went to the sofa, sitting one spot away from Alice, allowing Audrey to sit between them.

The actress smiled to her sister, sitting between the two and looking around. "Where's dad and gramps?" She asked softly.

"Watching the game... you know how they are, especially now that gramps is forgetting things."

"Right..." Audrey nodded, her fingers still laced with her lover's. Morganne came back to the sofa to them, this time holding a piece of paper in her hands.

"Audrey, Shelby," She started. "May I have a word with you two alone?"


	40. Lunch

Shelby felt a small pang in her heart over the fact that Audrey's grandfather was losing his memory or forgetting things. She looked to her lover for the answer when Morganne approached them.

"Morganne..." Alice murmured.

"Mom," she raised her hand. "Me and Auntie Drey have talked about this. I'm sorry but it's confidential." The girl's words caused Audrey to let out a small chuckle. She nodded, caressing her lover's hand.

"Where?"

"In the other room."

"Alright," Audrey got up and pulled her lover with her, following the girl to the room they were before.

Shelby followed them with slightly furrowed brows, wondering what she was walking into.

As they got into the room, the girl closed the door and pointed to a small couch. Audrey got the hint and walked to it, sitting on it and pulling Shelby with her, caressing her waist as both were sat down.

Morganne stopped in front of them, looking at the piece of paper down in her hands. "Shelby, I'll be honest with you," the girl started. "People don't think I know what happened with Audrey, but I do... and I care about her, a lot." She confessed, softly. "I just want to ask you a few questions, just to make sure you're not like Rory or Beatrix."

"Okay," Shelby nodded softly. "I can promise you I'm not, but ask away, sweetheart." She smiled softly, once again feeling nervous.

Audrey felt her brows furrowing softly. "You know?"

"Mhm," The girl nodded. "It scares me that you'll do it again..." she confessed, softly once again.

"Honey..." the actress felt her eyes getting teary. She used her free hand to caress the girl's arm. "I'm doing much better, I promise you nothing will happen."

"I can promise that too," Shelby said with a soft smile. "I'll watch over her for you, and if I ever think something like that is going to happen again, I'll give you a call and we can all talk, how does that sound?" she asked.

Morganne stared up at Shelby, brown eyes shining with a mix of tears and join. "Would you really do that?" the girl asked in amusement.

Shelby nodded with the same soft, loving smile. "I would. I know how much you mean to her, and how much she means to you. Your auntie means the world to me, and I would do anything to keep her happy." She explained.

Audrey felt her eyes getting even tearier. She softly squeezed the girl's arm, soon letting go.

Morganne basically jumped on Shelby, hugging her tightly. "Thank you," she whispered.

Shelby was surprised by the hug, but she hugged her back, lightly squeezing the girl in her embrace. "You don't have to thank me, sweetheart." She glanced at Audrey with a soft smile.

Audrey felt a tear falling down. She wiped it away quickly, smiling back at Shelby.

The girl slowly pulled away, smiling at the younger blonde as she did so. "Okay." She said softly. "You already have 10 points, but I want to ask you the questions anyway." Morganne giggled.

Shelby chuckled softly as she nodded. "Okay, honey."

Audrey pressed a tender kiss on her lover's cheek before Morganne could start, caressing her waist as she did so. "Okay..." Morganne started. "What's your favorite thing about Auntie Drey?"

Shelby smiled at the kiss and the question. She had to think hard and bit her lip as she did so. "My favorite thing? God, there's so many, I don't think I can choose just one."

"Try." The girl giggled, her eyes going to Audrey, who was as red as a tomato.

"Well, I guess it would be that she's so caring and loving... this past week was really hard for me, and she was always there by my side to comfort me, to calm me down, and to just hold me if I needed to cry," Shelby explained as she looked to her lover with a gentle smile.

Audrey bit her lip harshly as she kept staring down, a silly smile on her face.

"Good one." Morganne smiled softly. "The wrong answer would be something physical or money... I knew you wouldn't answer that, but I had to check." She explained. "Next one..."

"Okay," Shelby said softly. She took her lover's hand, squeezing it lightly.

Audrey smiled at her lover, squeezing her hand as well. "Do you get mad at Auntie Drey because of her insecurities? It includes her jealousy as well." Morganne asked, causing Audrey to furrow her brows softly.

"How do you know those things?" The actress asked softly.

"Sometimes it's good to be above average... I can help my loved ones." Morganne explained softly.

"No," Shelby answered simply and honestly. "I would never ever get mad or upset with her, especially about those things. I want to help her through them." She explained.

Morganne and Audrey smiled at Shelby, the girl nodding as she did so. "I think you're really the right person for Auntie Drey." She said softly, putting the small piece of paper into her pocket. "I'm done."

Shelby couldn't help but smiled at this and squeezed her lover's hand again. "Thank you," she said with a larger smile. "Is it okay if I marry her?" she asked, knowing that Morganne probably already knew, but she wanted to ask.

Audrey chuckled softly at the conversation, finding it all too sweet.

"Of course!" The girl exclaimed. "Auntie Drey told me you were engaged, that's lovely!" She smiled. "That's why I was a little worried, too... Rory was, excuse my mouth, an ass."

Shelby couldn't help but laugh at the girl's comment. "I totally agree." She chuckled. "Sorry, babe," she said as she looked to Audrey.

Audrey felt herself bursting into laughs, nodding as she did so. "You are both right." The actress said softly.

"I told you," Morganne arched her brows. "But I'm glad he was there, this way you found Shelby, and she's really worth your love." The girl smiled shyly, looking at the younger blonde.

Shelby smiled back at her. "Thank you so much. Your approval means a lot to me."

The girl nodded shyly before pulling a stray piece of brunette hair behind her ear. "I'll ask granny if lunch is ready." She smiled, soon leaving the room.

"Okay," Shelby said and waited for the door to close again. Once it did, she turned to her lover with a smile. "That was good right?" She asked.

"That was... that was so amazing." The actress chuckled, pulling Shelby closer and onto her lap.

Shelby wrapped her arms around Audrey's neck before placing a kiss on her lips. "I'm so glad she likes me." She whispered between their kiss.

Audrey instantly melted at the kisses, her hands caressing her lover's waist as she kissed her back. "Me too." She whispered.

"I love you..." Shelby kissed Audrey lovingly one more time. "So, so much." She added before kissing her again.

The actress smiled as she kept kissing her lover, one of her hands tangling in blonde hair, caressing it sweetly, lovingly. "I love you so much," She whispered, hesitantly pulling away, foreheads touching. "You are my word... I mean it."

"As you're mine," Shelby said as she brought a hand to Audrey's cheek, softly caressing her skin. "I can't imagine my life without you."

"Me either," the actress smiled, placing one last kiss on Shelby's lips before pulling away.

Shelby pouted when Audrey pulled away. "I want more kisses." She said with the pout.

The actress melted at her lover's actions, giggling as her hands caressed her cheeks. "More kisses?" She teased.

"Yes, more kisses. I've missed you." Shelby said as she continued to pout, knowing her lover always gave in to it.

Audrey bit her lip as she stared at blue eyes, letting out a soft chuckle. "You know this pout is my weakness..."

"That's why I did it," Shelby said with a small smirk. "I know it always gets you." She let her thumb slowly moved over her lover's lips.

"Because I've missed you," Audrey smirked softly before kissing her lover passionately, hands pulling her closer by the waist, one of them going up to tangle in blonde hair, caressing it, pulling Shelby even closer.

Shelby kissed her lover passionately, and lovingly. "Do you think... we'll be able to have... some alone time... tonight?" she asked between heated kisses.

Audrey felt herself melting even more at the kissed, her hands pulling Shelby impossibly closer. "I... hope so..." she mumbled, her tongue pressing against Shelby's bottom lip.

Shelby let Audrey's tongue into her mouth, as hers danced along hers. She moved just slightly so she was straddling her lover, hips lightly grinding down on Audrey's lap.

The actress felt herself starting to get wet just from the small movement of her lover's hips. She let her hands fall down to Shelby's ass, pulling her closer, squeezing it a little, a soft moan leaving her lips.

Shelby started moving her hips even more. One of her hands tangled in Audrey's hair, while the other moved down the front of her body to softly cup her breast through her dress.

The actress let out another muffled moan, her hips bucking softly, hands squeezing the younger woman's ass a little harsher.

"Are you guys alright?" Alice called from the other side of the door, knocking softly on it.

Shelby pulled away from her lover quickly. "Y-yeah..." she said softly as she tried to catch her breath.

The actress let out a breathless chuckle, her hands going up to Shelby's waist. "We were just talking, be out in a minute." The actress yelled.

"Mhm, sure." Alice chuckled. "I'll be waiting on the living room."

Shelby couldn't help but laugh as she rested her head on Audrey's shoulder. "God, I can already tell we'll have no time alone here."

The actress hugged her lover as she chuckled, placing a kiss on her head. "I promise you I'll make it happen... even if it's just in the shower." She said softly.

"I love shower sex," Shelby said lowly before placing a kiss on the woman's neck. She gently sucked on her lover's pulse point before pulling away. "Come on, we should get going before we get in trouble."

The actress couldn't help but let out a small moan, hips bucking softly as she pulled Shelby closer by the waist. "Yes," she breathed out, hesitantly starting to pull away. "Fuck... I'm so wet already." She whispered, chuckling right after.

Shelby smirked as she stood up. "I am too, baby, but you know... we'll have to wait."

"I know," the actress pouted as she stood up, letting out a sigh as she tapped her hair and dress down, trying to make it better.

Shelby did the same before taking her lover's hand and walking out of the room to the living room.

In the living room, Alice stared at them with a quirked brow. "You're still the same, Audrey." The woman laughed.

"Alice!" The actress blushed fiercely.

Shelby felt herself blushing the same. She chuckled nervously as she gripped Audrey's hand a little tighter.

The actress shook her head as she guided her lover to sit on the opposite couch of her sister, pulling Shelby closer by the waist as they sat down. "Where's Morganne?" The actress asked.

Shelby gladly took the spot next to her lover, practically sitting in her lap, that's how close she was. She rested her head on Audrey's shoulder once she was sat down.

"She's finishing studying, should be back soon," Alice explained.

"But... I thought she was on vacation?" Audrey said softly, her hand caressing her lover's waist.

"She is, but she wants to study the whole material from next year before classes start."

"Oh..." Audrey nodded.

"You know how Morganne is... her school wants to transfer her to a more advanced class, but I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Why not?" Shelby asked softly. She was hoping the question wasn't invasive.

"Morganne might be smart, but she's still human... I don't want it being too much for her to handle, especially with her father situation." Alice said softly.

"Can I explain to her?" Audrey asked her sister, not wanting to cross any lines.

"Of course, she's family." Alice smiled, causing the actress to smile happily as well.

"Alice got pregnant a year in with her boyfriend at the time, but as soon as he found out he left her, not bothered to even help Alice... Morganne knows it since she was a baby, and that's something that really hurts her."

Shelby felt a pang in her heart over the information. "That's... that's horrible. I'm so sorry." She said toward Alice.

"It's alright" Alice smiled softly. "I'm used to it now, I just wish it didn't hurt her so much... she takes it really well, but sometimes she talks about how good it'd be to meet her birth-father and things like that." She explained.

"But she does tell you that she believes in faith, right?" Audrey asked.

"She does, yes." Alice smiled.

"That's what calms me down. That she's always so positive about things."

"That's good," Shelby said with a timid smile. She didn't want to say anything too much on the subject, not sure how touchy it was to Alice.

"It is." Alice smiled, soon looking at Morganne who was coming into the room. "Hey, babe, how was it?"

"Boring." The girl sighed, walking towards the couch and sitting on the armrest next to Audrey, the actress pulling her free hand around her. "This year is going to be too easy, once again."

Shelby smiled at the girl. "At least you know you're going to be able to pass." She said, trying to be positive.

"That's true." Audrey smiled, the girl now being pulled to her lap.

"Yes." Morganne giggled. "I just wish I could be learning more." She explained.

Shelby bit her lip to keep herself quiet. She knew that Alice knew what was best for her daughter and that she shouldn't give her input on the situation.

Audrey side eyed her sister, seeing that she was biting her lip, thinking about things. "So... are you being able to sleep at your own bed again?" the actress teased, remembering how Morganne watched My Roanoke Nightmare even though Alice said she couldn't.

"Auntie Drey!" The girl protested, giggling as she did so, her cheeks burning.

"That's why you should always listen to your mom." The actress teased again.

Shelby chuckled softly before looking down to her lap. Once again, she didn't want to say anything, but she was really hoping Morganne would stay in her own bed for the night.

"But I wanted to see you," Morganne explained, looking back at her aunt. "You know, I'm your biggest fan, and Shelby's hair looked gorgeous on you!"

"Yes, but you slept with me for almost a month later." Alice reminded.

Shelby couldn't help but laugh this time, then quickly covering her mouth to hide her giggles.

"I saw you naked, and it wasn't cool," Morganne commented, causing Audrey to blush fiercely.

"Oh, Lord..." Audrey murmured.

Shelby's eyes grew wide as she looked down at her lap.

"Morganne!" Alice exclaimed, trying to cover up her laughs.

"It's true! The opening scene!" Morganne defended herself.

Shelby chuckled before biting her lip. She wanted to comment on the subject but didn't want to make a sexual remark with a child in the room.

"Auntie Drey, you know it's not the first time I've seen you doing... that."

"What?!" Audrey exclaimed, wide, brown eyes.

"You have other movies..."

"Alice?" the actress asked as she looked at her sister. "Morganne, how did you see the movies?" the woman asked firmly as she stared at her daughter.

"Um... internet..." the girl confessed softly, staring down as she did so. "I just wanted to know more about Auntie Drey's work."

Shelby looked back up with wide eyes. She knew that a few of Audrey's sex scenes could be graphic.

"Love, I know you didn't mean it badly, but next time ask me, okay?" Alice said firmly, but still softly. "I know you understand things, and I know you are capable of seeing those movies, but I don't want your childhood going away so fast... understand?"

"Okay... I'm sorry, mommy." The girl stared back up at her mother, and back at her aunt. "I'm sorry, Auntie Drey... you have a beautiful body, though."

"Lord." Audrey giggled, Alice, laughing with her. "It's okay sweetheart and thank you."

"She does," Shelby said under her breath.

Audrey's eyes opened wide as she heard her lover's whisper, her hand softly squeezing her lover's waist.

"So, Audrey told me so much about you." Alice broke the silence, staring at Audrey with arched brows.

"Alice..." the actress stared at her sister.

"So many nights talking about the blonde she was in love with." Alice laughed as she teased, the actress' cheeks burning even more.

"Oh, really?" Shelby teased. "What did she tell you?" she asked.

"Alice, no!" Audrey protested, her lips curving into a smile as she tried her best to stay serious.

"Mom, tell her about the time she called drunk." Morganne laughed.

"Alice! Morganne, how do you know that?!"

"Oh, tell me! Please!" Shelby said with a large smile.

"No!" Audrey protested.

"I had to tell Morganne, it was just too sweet! And she had been obsessed with Shelby ever since she watched Roanoke." Alice explained.

"Mom!" The girl protested as well.

Shelby smiled even more like a small blush formed on her cheeks. "Please let her tell me, babe. I want to know!"

"Fine..." The actress mumbled, hiding her face on Morganne's back.

"If I'm telling her about it I'm telling her about you too, Morganne." Alice teased.

"Mommy!" The girl pouted.

"Yes!" Audrey lifted her head to tease the girl.

"Ugh..." Morganne groaned.

"Okay, okay, let me start." Alice laughed, looking at Shelby. "After Morganne told me she had been watching Roanoke, she kept telling me how pretty you were, and how much you looked like a princess."

Shelby blushed even harder this time. She nodded for the woman to continue.

The girl nestled her face in the crook of her aunt's neck, giggling softly. "I didn't know about that." The actress whispered to the girl.

"I made mommy promise you she wouldn't tell," Morganne whispered back.

"So, one night, at 3 a.m., I received a call from Audrey..." Alice stopped to let out a laugh.

"Jesus..." the actress mumbled again.

"It was a very loud background, and she went like, 'Alice, I just came back from the cast party, and she looked so gorgeous'." The woman stopped again to laugh.

Shelby blushed hard as she giggled. "Awe, babe. That's adorable." She smiled at her lover. "Please keep going."

Audrey shook her head as she laughed. She knew what was coming, and it wasn't anything less than embarrassing.

"So, I asked her if she was talking about you, and of course she was, as usual." Alice continued. "And then Audrey continued, 'I hate this stupid Matt, she's too pretty for him and he doesn't even appreciate the wife he has, if it was me, I'd basically'..." another laugh. "'Basically glue myself to her'."

Shelby burst into laughs and smiled widely as she looked from Alice to her lover and back. "She is basically glued to me, so she did as she said."

Audrey giggled as she didn't dare to look up, her hand caressing Shelby's waist.

"There's more!" Alice announced, Morganne, letting out a laugh with her. "And then everything went quiet, I seriously thought something had happened with her, so I asked what was going on and out of a sudden, I hear a loud, huge groan followed by tears..." another laugh. "And she goes like 'I just got home,' and she started sobbing uncontrollably, continuing to mumble something that sounded like 'I'm so drunk and I love her so much! I'll never find another creature as celestial as she is'." Alice burst into laughs once again.

Shelby looked at her lover in awe. "Did you really say that?" She asked softly, still smiling.

The actress softly turned to her lover, only half of her face showing as the rest was buried onto Morganne's back. She nodded softly, a small, shy chuckle coming out of her lips.

"And then she stopped talking and fell asleep... I heard her mumble your name while she slept for 30 minutes before I went to sleep as well." Alice finished, laughing as she did so.

"Oh, my god." Shelby chuckled. "I love that. It's so adorable!" She said.

"Ugh..." the actress groaned, laughing as she didn't dare to lift her head up.

"C'mon, sis! It was so sweet, you seemed like a teenager, even more in love than you were when you were actually one." Alice chuckled.

Shelby smiled even harder at this. "She acts like one sometimes." She teased.

"I bet she does," Alice teased as well.

"You two are horrible!" The actress giggled, finally looking up. "But yes, yes I do because I love Shelby like I've never loved anyone before."

Shelby smiled as she let out a small giggle. "I love you like no one before." She said softly.

Audrey smiled shyly, sending her lover a kiss. Before anyone could say anything, Amélia entered the room. "Lunch is ready, girls." She smiled.

Shelby stood up and held out her hand for her lover.

Morganne squealed as she ran to the kitchen, Alice laughing as she followed after her.

The actress took her lover's hand and got up, her cheeks still as red as a tomato.

"That story was absolutely adorable, and I loved it," Shelby said with a smile before placing a kiss on her lover's lips.

Audrey chuckled as she kissed her lover sweetly, taking a deep breath as she pulled apart. "I'm so glad you did." She whispered softly. "That was embarrassing." She chuckled.

"Don't be embarrassed, babe. I think it was amazing," Shelby said as she pulled her lover toward the kitchen.

"If you say so..." Audrey chuckled, both women now entering the kitchen, everyone sitting down at the table already. The actress guided her lover to the two free seats, smiling at her mother. "Where's grandma and gramps?"

"They left right after the game finished... you know how gramps is getting, and your grandmother was starting to feel her legs again," Amélia explained.

Shelby sat down as she listened. "Ah, I wish I could have said bye to them." She said with a small frown.

"Me too..." the actress said softly.

"I'm sure we can stop by their house sometime this week," Amélia suggested.

"They'll love it," John said sweetly.

Shelby smiled at the idea. "I'd love it, too. And thank you so much for cooking." She said as she looked to Audrey's mother.

"Of course, honey! You're already family." Amélia smiled. "Now, let's all give each other hands and pray for this awesome food."

Shelby bit her lip as she hesitantly did so. Growing up, her family was never religious, and she herself never was, so giving thanks was foreign to her.

As Shelby started doing so, everyone burst into laughs, leaving only Audrey and her fiancé without understanding a single thing.

"Gotcha, kiddo!" The man laughed. "Mom!? Dad!?" Audrey gasped.

Shelby furrowed her brows as she opened her eyes, looking across the table at the other couple.

"We were just joking, Audrey!" Amélia explained. "You know we've never been religious!"

"I know, but don't you think it's a bit... wrong to joke with that? What if Shelby was religious?"

"Jesus, Audrey, why are you so uptight?" Amélia defended herself.

Shelby bit her lip as she placed her hands in her lap and looked down. "I'm not, but thank you, babe." She said softly.

Audrey felt her chest tightening as she saw how her lover looked. Shelby seemed to be so uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"Mom... I understand you want to joke around and show Shelby that you guys like her, but those jokes, those planned things, that's uncomfortable." The actress explained, her hand going to Shelby's waist, caressing it. "Really, it's like making fun of her and that's not alright."

"We didn't mean it like that, honey. I'm sorry if that's what it sounded like." Amélia explained, her tone softer now.

"We're sorry, Shelby" John nodded.

"It's okay, really," Shelby said with a small smile, but her eyes stayed down. "I'm not... religious, so I didn't take any offense." She explained.

"Can we... start again?" Amélia asked. "It's been so long since Audrey brought someone home that I guess we are... we are trying too much." The woman sighed.

"We know how much you mean to our daughter and... we just want to make you feel at home," John said.

"Mom, it's okay." The actress smiled softly, her hand going over the table, caressing her mother's. "I know you didn't mean it, you too, Dad." She smiled at her father.

Alice and Morganne quietly eating as they looked at them.

"Of course," Shelby said as she finally looked up at the two. "You don't have to try too much. Be who you usually are, please. I don't want things to change just because I'm here." She said softly.

The actress smiled sweetly at her lover, her hand leaving her waist and going to Shelby's hand on her lap, caressing it.

"We will." Amélia smiled, John nodding right after.

"Alright, let's eat!" Morganne said excitedly, wanting to break the ice, stuffing more of the food into her mouth.

Shelby rested her hand above her lover's, lightly squeezing it and caressing it. She smiled as she nodded, and grabbed her fork to dig in.

Audrey let her fingers tangle with her lover's, her free hand taking the fork and starting to eat as well. "Mom, that's delicious!" The actress exclaimed. "I missed your food so much." She smiled before taking another bite.

"I'm so glad, my love." The older woman smiled.

"It is good, thank you very much, Mrs. Tindall," Shelby said with a small smile.

"Oh, just Amélia is fine, please." The woman smiled at Shelby. "And thank you, fried chicken with potatoes used to be Audrey's favorite dish when she was a child."

"That's true," Alice nodded. "Mom used to make it all the time... I was always so jealous." She chuckled.

"Okay," Shelby smiled. "How come I don't know this?" she asked softly before picking up the chicken to take a bite.

"I guess your food became my favorite, too." The actress explained, picking up the chicken as well, chin getting all dirty with sauce.

"You're still a messy eater." John laughed.

Shelby chuckled as she picked up her napkin to wipe her lover's chin clean. "She can be... but it's cute."

Audrey felt herself blushing fiercely. "Thank you, babygirl," she whispered before pecking her lover and start eating again.

"Jesus... you are so in love, Audrey." Alice teased.

"Leave Auntie Drey alone! Shelby is nice." Morganne protested.

Shelby smiled at Morganne's words. "Thank you," she said softly.

Audrey smiled at her niece. "That's why I love you so much," she said softly.

"You have someone to always protect you from my sister love, and it happens to be my own daughter." Alice chuckled.

"Well, what can I do?" The actress teased back, kicking her sister playfully as she did so.

Shelby chuckled softly as she continued to eat, keeping to herself now.

"You girls never change," Amélia commented sweetly. "So, Shelby, has my daughter been treating you nice?" she winked at the younger blonde.

"More than nice. She's incredible and so caring," Shelby explained with a small smile.

Audrey felt her cheeks blushing fiercely. She shook her head, letting out a small chuckle. "She's exaggerating."

"I am not." Shelby protested. "She's the sweetest, most caring, and most loving woman I know."

"Good, you let us know if she ever needs to be grounded." John teased, causing Alice and Morganne to let out a soft laugh.

"Dad..." Audrey chuckled shyly.

Shelby couldn't help but laugh as well, but she thought that if Audrey ever needed to be punished it was by her, and sexually. "Okay," she chuckled, keeping the rest to herself.

Audrey stared up at her parents, shaking her head as she did so. "I missed you guys," she said softly. "You too, you twat." She added, looking at her sister.

"What about me?!" Morganne protested.

"You know I missed you the most." The actress smiled. "You are my other half, silly."

Shelby couldn't help but feel a little jealous over her lover's comment, but she said nothing, and just smiled as she continued to eat.

"I know." Morganne giggled. "Am I sleeping with you tonight, Auntie Drey? Like we always do?"

The actress bit her lip, not being sure of what to do. She side eyed her lover, searching for an answer.

"It's up to you..." Shelby said softly, and calmly, even though she didn't really want a child in their bed. She remembered back to when they shared the bed with Lizzy, and she wasn't able to cuddle or hold Audrey the whole night.

The actress knew her fiancé far too well to see when she didn't like something. She bit her lip harder, looking at her sister.

"Um, babygirl, perhaps tomorrow?" Alice broke the awkward silence. "Auntie Drey just arrived, tonight she needs to rest."

"Okay..." The girl sighed, her hand being a support to her head, fork playing with the food on her plate. "I already understood."

Shelby felt a pang in her heart over the girl's tone. "If she wants, she can." She said softly. She didn't want to interfere with their time together since she knew it was limited.

Audrey felt her chest tightening with Morganne's words. She stared at her lover, feeling her eyes getting already teary.

"I know it'll be different now... I'm not your Morganne anymore, I'm just Morganne." The girl sighed. "I'm done eating, I'll be up studying," Morganne added before leaving the table and following to the other room.

Shelby lightly squeezed her lover's hand as she sighed. "Why don't you go talk to her?" she asked softly.

Audrey nodded as she sighed, starting to get up.

"I'm sorry," Alice said softly. "She... she really loves you."

"It's okay," Audrey smiled weakly to her sister. "I get it, and it's okay for her to feel like that... I understand it, she's only eight."

Alice smiled at Audrey, nodding as she did so. The actresses softly squeezed her lover's shoulder before leaving the room, following the girl.

Shelby finished her food in silence as she looked down, once again, not sure what to say or do

.The actress followed Morganne to her old room upstairs, the door almost slamming on her face. "Sweetheart..." she said softly. "Can I come in?"

"No," Morganne answered simply. "Go away, you have Shelby anyways."

Audrey took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself down. She softly opened the door, slowly going inside the room, finding Morganne on her old bed, legs to her chest. "Morganne..." she said softly, slowly sitting down next to the girl. "You don't need to act like that."

"You love her more than me..." the girl murmured, staring down.

"That's not true," Audrey protested softly, hand caressing the girl's knee. "I love you two equally, but in different ways... you know that."

"You'll spend the whole time with her, and God knows when I'll see you again." A tear fell down Morganne's cheek.

"You know I always spend Christmas with you, that's our rule ever since you were a baby." Audrey let her hand softly wipe the girl's tear away. "That's not changing."

"What about Shelby?" Morganne stared up, big brown, teary eyes on display.

"Sweetheart... Shelby is an important person to me, but so are you, and of course that now, with her here I have to spend time with her too, but it doesn't mean I love you any less... it's Shelby's first time meeting the family, I know you can understand how it works."

"I know..." Morganne sighed. "I'm sorry... you're my best friend, I'm just scared to lose you."

"I promise you, you won't lose me, okay?" Audrey smiled softly. "Now give me a hug and let's go downstairs eat dessert, I'll take you to our favorite ice cream shop later."

"Yay!" The girl giggled, hugging the actress tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart," Audrey whispered before pulling away, pulling the girl up to her lap and taking her upstairs.

"Why are you carrying me? Morganne giggled.

"Because you're still my baby." Audrey giggled back, both walking inside the kitchen now.

Shelby smiled when she saw the two again. She was hoping Morganne wasn't upset with her, that was the last thing she wanted.

Audrey put Morganne down and back on her chair, hand messing with the girl's hair teasingly before going to her chair. "We're all good." The actress chuckled as she sat back down.

"Sorry," Morganne said shyly.

"It's okay," Shelby said softly. "If you want to sleep with Audrey tonight it's okay."

Morganne looked at Audrey shyly, with big, puppy-dog eyes, causing the actress to chuckle softly.

"Be prepared to get all covered in kisses." The actress chuckled.

"Yay!" Morganne squealed. "Thank you, Shelby." She said shyly, causing everyone in the table to laugh.

"You're welcome," Shelby said with a small smile. She looked down at her plate, seeing that she was done, and then looked around to see pretty much everyone else was as well. She stood up to take her plate, along with Audrey's and Morganne's. "Is it okay if I clean up?" She asked.

"Oh, let us do it today." Audrey stood up as well, starting to take the other peoples' plates.

"Are you sure?" John asked.

"Sure, let us."

"Alright," Amélia smiled.

Shelby took the things she went to the kitchen, turning on the hot water.

Audrey's brows furrowed softly as she followed her lover, the kitchen door being closed after she passed by it. The actress placed the plates on the counter next to Shelby, wrapping her arms around her, placing a kiss on her neck. "Are you okay?" She asked softly.

"Is she mad at me?" Shelby asked as she looked down. "I don't want her to be upset with me."

The actress turned her lover in her arms, a hand caressing her cheek as she did so, lifting her head up softly. "She's not mad, babygirl," Audrey said softly. "Morganne is a jealous person, just like me, but she understood when I went there to talk to her. I promise you she's not mad... you're like an idol to her." She chuckled, trying to light up the mood.

"Really?" Shelby asked with a small smile as she wrapped her arms around her lover's waist. "Do I get to sleep in the bed too?" She asked.

"Really," Audrey giggled, pecking her lover softly. "I'll talk to her, but I'm sure she won't mind." The actress smiled sweetly. "I promised her I'd take her out for ice cream later. You're coming with us."

"Are you sure?" Shelby asked. "I don't want to impose on your time together." She said softly.

"I'm sure, my love. Morganne is like a cat... she needs time to adjust to people, and she already likes you from the show, so you have a bonus." She chuckled. "And I have a feeling that she really likes you already, even though she's a bit jealous... she told me I was her best friend," Audrey confessed, softly.

"You're my best friend too." Shelby pouted playfully. "But I guess I can share if I have to."

The actress couldn't help but giggle softly, shaking her head as she did so. "You don't mind sharing me with Morganne, but I bet you wouldn't like to share me with some other people... like Isabella." She teased.

Shelby playfully rolled her eyes. "No, your niece is my only exception." She said.

Audrey couldn't help but laugh, pulling her lover closer as she did so. "I'm glad, I don't want to be shared anyways.... not in the way that I know you're thinking about." she teased.

Shelby chuckled as she looked down. "Me neither. You're mine, and I'm yours, no one else's." She said before kissing Audrey's lips softly.

The actress giggled before kissing her lover sweetly, hand caressing her cheek as she did so. "I love... you..." She mumbled between kisses.

"I love... you... too... so much," Shelby said between short, sweet kisses.

Audrey hesitantly pulled away, placing one last kiss to her lover's lips. "I want you so bad." She pouted before turning around to start washing the dishes.

Shelby wrapped her arms around Audrey's waist from behind and kissed her neck. "I want you, too... maybe later we can take a shower." She suggested with a smirk.

Audrey bit her lip as she felt hot lips against her neck. She nodded, smirking as well. "For sure... before the ice cream shop... and later."

"You know what would be really fun?" Shelby asked before placing small kisses up and down her lover's neck.

The actress felt her breath getting stuck up in her throat. She bit her lip harder, head bending a little to the side, giving Shelby more room. "Hmm?" she asked.

Shelby smirked at her lover's actions. She lightly sucked on her pulse point but pulled away before a mark could be left. "Taking a toy in with us... maybe the strap-on." She suggested.

Audrey couldn't help but let out a soft moan, hands quickly working on the dishes, the plates all washed by now, being numbly displayed to dry. "Shelby... I need you..." she whispered.

"I need you too, baby. Why don't we go upstairs and take a shower... then we can take Morganne out?"

"Y-yes," Audrey whispered breathlessly, softly pulling away and taking Shelby's hand, guiding her upstairs and to the guest room. "Mom, we're taking a shower!" The actress yelled, her body boiling with arousal. She didn't bother to hear their answer, which was something along the lines of 'Okay!' and a yell from Morganne saying 'Don't take too long!'.

Shelby pulled her lover into the room and instantly went for her second bag which held their toys and extra clothes. "Please tell me the bathroom is close so I don't have to take the whole bag."

Audrey locked the door and turned around, smirking as she did so. "It's a suite." She smirked.

"Oh, thank God," Shelby said before pulling her lover close by the hips and kissing her hard, yet passionately.

Audrey whimpered as she kissed her lover back, hands instantly tangling in blonde hair, pulling her closer.

Shelby's tongue brushed over Audrey's bottom lip as her hands moved down her lover's body to start pulling her dress up.

Audrey let her lover's tongue in, her body shivering as she felt hands passing over them. The actress whispered as she slowly pulled apart, lifting her arms so the younger woman could take her outfit off.

Shelby let the dress drop to the floor and her hands returned to Audrey's sides, slowly moving up as their lips reconnected. As she kissed her fiancé passionately, her hands worked on undoing her bra.

At the hands passing over her sides, the actress let out another whimper. Before Shelby could take her bra off, the actress started pulling her sweater up.

Shelby unclipped her lover's bra before lifting her arms up. And pulled away just enough for the fabric to be lifted off her body.

Audrey pulled the fabric away from her lover's body and quickly discarded her bra, hands going to the younger woman's sides, scratching them teasingly as lips collided once again in a heated embrace.

Shelby softly moaned as she felt the fingers at her sides. Her hands went to play with the top of Audrey's panties.

Audrey pulled apart while sucking on her lover's bottom lip, smirking as her hands kept scratching her sides. "Tsk, tsk, tsk... you have way more clothes on than me."

"Why don't you take them off?" Shelby asked with a small smirk.

"Gladly." The actress whispered, kneeling down and starting to teasingly take Shelby's pants off, never breaking eye contact as she did so.

Shelby's eyes followed her lover, and she bit her lower lip as she watched her, trying to hold her moans back.

The actress pulled Shelby's jeans down along with her panties, helping her lover step out of them along with her shoes, nails scratching all the way down.

The slight sting from her lover's nails made Shelby moan softly as her eyes closed, and her thighs clenched together. "Let's go take that shower..." she said with a small smirk as she grabbed the strap-on.

Audrey smirked, starting to take her panties off. "Don't forget to take your bra off." She whispered huskily, following to the shower right after, hips swaying.

Shelby quickly took off her bra before following after her lover, watching her hips with each step.

As they got to the bathroom, Audrey smiled. It was way bigger than she remembered. She turned around and smirked to her lover.

"We've got a lot of room in here," Shelby smirked as she placed the toy on the counter.

"We do." Audrey bit her lip, hands slowly starting to tease her breasts, squeezing them softly, brown eyes glued on blue ones.

"Don't tease, baby. I'm so needy for you." Shelby said with a pout. She went over to the shower and turned it on.

Audrey smirked as she closed the toilet seat, sitting on it and spreading her legs, back using the wall as a support. "Mm, baby..." the actress moaned, her hands teasing her sides up and down.

Shelby walked to her lover and took her hands from her body. "That's my job, babydoll." She said lowly before kissing Audrey passionately.

Audrey smirked before kissing her lover equally passionately, hips bucking as she did so.

"Do you want me... to use the strap-on on you?" Shelby asked between heated kisses.

"Y-yes," Audrey moaned between kisses, hips bucking again.

Shelby smirked before pulling away. "Get up, and get in the shower... I'll be there in a second." She added before grabbing the toy back off the counter. "And no touching... or I'll punish you."

The actress nodded as she got up, going into the shower. She smirked to herself as she took the shower head. She sat down on the cold floor and spread her legs apart, the head was positioned on top of her clit, the water hitting it as her back arched. She wanted Shelby to punish her.

Shelby pulled the harness on, and when she opened the door to the shower she smirked. "Kitten..." she said lowly, firmly, but not too harsh.

Audrey bit her lip harshly, her free hand spreading her labia, exposing her clit even more to the water, back arching as she kept staring at blue eyes.

"Do you want to cum?" Shelby asked as she stepped into the shower, closing the door behind her.

The actress nodded, a soft moan slipping through her lips as she spread her labia, even more, legs opening more as well, wanting to tease her lover.

Shelby raised a brow before placing her hand on the temperature knob of the faucet. "I'll turn it cold."

The actress bit her lip harshly, slowly taking the shower head away, whimpering as the water stopped hitting her throbbing clit.

"Stand up, babydoll," Shelby said with a smirk as she held out her hand.

Audrey let go of her labia and took her lover's hand, standing up as Shelby told her to do so.

"Good girl," Shelby said with a smirk. "Did you want to be punished?" she asked with an arched brow.

"Y-yes, Mistress." The actress moaned. Standing up was being hard to do, due to how wet she was.

Shelby smirked as she let go of her lover's hand. "Turn around and put your hands on the wall."

The actress nodded as she did what she was told, back arching as she did so.

Shelby grabbed the shower head, putting it back in its place. She gently placed both of her palms on her lover's ass, lightly squeezing each cheek. "Do you want me to spank you?"

"Y-you're the one in charge here, M-Mistress," Audrey spoke breathlessly, breath stuck in her throat.

Shelby brought her hand back to bring a sharp slap to her fiancé's ass. "Remember the safe word?" she whispered into her lover's ear before lightly tugging on it.

A small whimper came out of Audrey's lips as she nodded, her hands turning into fists.

"Use your words, babydoll," Shelby said as she gripped her lover's ass, lightly digging her nails into her skin.

"It's p—" a moan cut off her words, back arching even more. "It's p-pink, Mistress."

"That's right," Shelby said before placing a hot, wet kiss on her lover's neck. She pulled her other hand back, bringing down an equally firm smack on the other side of Audrey's ass.

Audrey moaned at the smack once again, her nipples brushing on the cold marble, mouth open in an 'o' shape. "F-fuck..."

"Feel good?" Shelby asked within a smirk as she pulled one hand away to guide the tip of the dildo to Audrey's entrance, teasing her.

"Y-yes, oh—" the actress moaned once again as she felt the tip of the dildo teasing her. Her hips insisted on the toy, wanting more. "C-can I play w-with my nipples, M-Mistress?"

Shelby started sucking on her lover's pulse point. "Yes..." she whispered against her skin. She started to slowly push into her lover's center, and then back out before she got very far.

Audrey bit her lip to stop herself from moaning too loud, one of her hands leaving the wall and going to her nipples, toying with one of them, her hips rolling on the toy, needing more.

Shelby pushed into her lover all the way this time and gripped her lover's hips as she slowly moved her own hips. She started kissing and biting along her lover's shoulders.

Audrey had to hold herself on the wall with both of her hands to not to fall, her head bending forward as she moaned with each thrust. "Y-yes..." she moaned. "Baby, f-fuck..."

Shelby started to pick up speed once again, thrusting harder. She wrapped one hand around Audrey's waist to keep her upright while she brought her other one back for another smack on the ass.

Audrey could feel her orgasm starting to build up, and the smack only helped more. Letting out another moan, a series of whimpers started leaving her lips, hips insisting back with each thrust.

Shelby moved the hand around to her lover's front to start circling her clit in quick, tight circles. She started sucking on her lover's pulse point again as she sped up her thrusts.

The stimulation on her clit started to become too much. Audrey felt her legs going weak as her back arched sharply, her release hitting her, hard, a loud moan coming as her hips bucked softy.

Shelby smirked. "I didn't say you could come." She said as she slowed her actions before pulling her hand away.

Audrey bit her lip as she panted hard, whimpering as her lover pulled away. "I'm s-sorry, Mistress... I couldn't h-handle it anymore, y-you are too good."

Shelby slowly pulled out of her lover as she smirked more. "Next time... ask, or I'll spank you again."

Audrey bit her lip as she slowly turned around, nodding as she did so. "Yes... I'm sorry, Mistress."

"It's okay, babydoll," Shelby said before kissing her lover gently, yet passionately.

Audrey smiled at the kiss, caressing her lover's sides as she kissed her back, pulling her closer as she did so.

Shelby started undoing the straps on the hardness of the strap-on as she started kissing Audrey a little harder. "Put... put this o-on... please." She said between kisses.

The actress smirked as she heard her lover's words, pulling apart while sucking on Shelby's lower lip and taking the strap-on, starting to put it on.

Shelby bit her lip as she pulled away, resting against the wall behind her. Her hands slowly moved up her body to start playing with her breasts.

As Audrey finished putting the hardness on, she stared at her lover, arching a brow when she saw her playing with herself. Taking a step forward, she pinned Shelby against the wall, one of her hands taking the woman's leg and hooking one of them behind her waist, the toy already teasing her clit, hands pinned above her head. "Don't touch yourself." She purred.

"Why not?" Shelby pouted with a small whine. "You did, it's only fair."

"I was teasing you." The actress said again, trying to hold back her pink cheeks and a laugh.

Shelby's hips lightly bucked, trying to get more than just teasing. "I don't like teasing." She whispered.

"I know," Audrey smirked, her hands going down on the woman's body, cupping her breasts. "But it's so good to see you desperate for me."

Shelby back arched into her lover's touch. "Please... I'm so, so we-wet."

The actress smirked one more time before kissing her lover's neck, hands massaging her breasts as her hips started rolling softly, the toy brushing against the woman's clit.

Shelby's hips bucked harder as her head fall back against the wall, a series of moans leaving her lips. "F-fuck... please, Mistress, please."

Audrey let her lips suck on Shelby's pulse point as her hands fell down to the woman's hips, pulling her closer, the tip of the toy entering her.

Shelby's hips bucked hard as she moaned. Her hands scratched down Audrey's back to her ass, pulling her closer.

The actress let out a whimper, one hand left to align the toy with Shelby's entrance, slowly entering her and pulling out, not completely just yet.

"Fuck... please, baby," Shelby begged as she squeezed her eyes shut, hips bucking harshly.

Audrey bit her lip as she finally let the toy in, thrusting softly at first, all the way in and out, hands on her hips, breath against Shelby's neck.

"F-fuck... shit..." Shelby breathed out before moaning.

The actress smirked as she kept going, her hands now pulling Shelby closer by the ass, lips kissing and licking on her pulse point, nipples brushing with one another.

Shelby felt her orgasm easily building up. Her moans started getting louder as she felt the tip of the toy brushing against her inner sweet spot with each thrust.

Audrey couldn't wait to bring her lover over the edge. One hand sneaked to her clit and started circling it quickly, her lips now nibbling on Shelby's pulse point, the other hand holding her waist, protecting her in case her legs went weak.

When Shelby felt the fingers against her clit, she knew she wouldn't last another minute. "H-harder..." she moaned as her hips continued to move along with Audrey's. Her legs started to feel like they were melting as she was quickly approaching her orgasm.

Audrey was a bit surprised by her lover's request, but it didn't stop her from doing what she had asked her to. Her fingers pressed harshly against the woman's clit, her hips thrusting harder as well, a small bite being placed on Shelby's pulse point.

The fire that had built in the pit of Shelby's stomach erupted, engulfing her body in a pleasurable heat. Her legs shook as her back arched, and she came hard around the toy, calling out her lover's name in a loud moan.

Audrey smirked as she heard her lover screaming her name. Her fingers circled Shelby's clit a few more times before pulling away, the toy being taken out right after. The actress placed one last kiss on her fiancé's neck before stepping back and taking the harness off, bringing the toy to her lips and licking it clean, moaning at their mixed tastes.

Shelby whined when Audrey pulled away, panting hard. When her lover let go of her, she felt her knees wanting to give out, making her grasp Audrey's shoulders to stay up. When she saw the sight before her, she couldn't help but moan.

Audrey quickly held her lover up with her free hand, smirking as she finished licking the toy, pulling it away and holding Shelby with both hands, caressing her waist.

"Fuck," Shelby chuckled. "That was... intense." She said with a dazed smile.

"It was," The actress chuckled as well, one of her hands going up to brush a stray of wet, blonde hair away from her lover's face, cupping her cheek right after, caressing it. "I love you," She whispered softly.

"I love you too," Shelby said softly. "So, so much." She added before kissing her lover's lips gently, lovingly.

The actress smiled before kissing her fiancé back, her hand caressing her cheek as she did so, the kiss being lovingly, passionately.

"I could do that again," Shelby chuckled shyly as she pulled away, trying to catch her breath. She rested her forehead against Audrey's, looking into her deep brown chocolate hues.

Audrey chuckled softly as she kept caressing her lover's cheek, staring lovingly at blue eyes. "Later, babygirl," She whispered lovingly. "If we take too much more Morganne will chop our heads off." She teased.


	41. Ice Cream Shop

Shelby nodded as she chuckled. "Okay, babe." She said as she pulled away to grab the shampoo out of her bag that laid on the floor next to the shower.

Audrey chuckled as she pulled away, taking the soap and starting to wash herself.

"Can I wash your hair?" Shelby asked softly.

"Yes, please," the actress smiled, turning away as she finished washing herself, placing the soap back in its place.

Shelby slowly lathered her lover's hair with the shampoo before rubbing it into her scalp. She placed a soft kiss on Audrey's neck as she did so.

Audrey smiled as she let out a relaxed sigh, her head bending back a little. "That's so good." She mumbled.

"A good hair wash is always good after a good orgasm." Shelby joked with a small laugh.

"That's true." The actress chuckled. "I forgot to ask for permission to cum, though."

"It's okay," Shelby said softly. "I'll let it slide this time." She teased.

"Thank you, Mistress," Audrey said softly.

A small smirk made its way onto Shelby's lips at the title. "I thought maybe you did that just to get spanked again."

"I didn't, but I wouldn't mind." The actress smirked, turning around to face her lover, the water taking the shampoo off.

"I know you wouldn't," Shelby smirked. "You love getting spanked, don't you?"

Audrey felt herself blushing as she bit her lip, the shampoo already off of the actress' hair. "You know I do." She smirked.

Shelby smirked before she grabbed the conditioner and put some in her hands. "Let me put some of this in your hair, then you can wash mine."

"Okay," Audrey chuckled, turning so her lover could have better access to her hair. "You know, when Morganne told me she watched the show I totally forgot about the sex scene."

"When I first saw it... I thought it was kind of hot." Shelby admitted softly as her fingers ran through her lover's hair.

"Oh, Jesus," The actress chuckled embarrassedly. "Really?"

"Yes, and I'm not one to enjoy sex scenes," Shelby said as she pulled her hands away, and placed a small kiss on her lover's neck, right over her pulse point.

Audrey let out another chuckle, turning around to her lover, hands caressing her waist. "And what did you think about the one on the movie we started watching together?" She teased.

"Well," Shelby started as she wrapped her arms around Audrey's waist. "I thought it was hot, but that was before we started dating, and now... it makes me kind of jealous." She explained.

The actress bit her lip as she let out a sweet chuckle, her hands going up to caress her lover's cheeks. "Fair enough... I'd be too."

"That's why I don't think I could ever act. I can't kiss a stranger." Shelby said softly.

"Well... I prefer when I don't have to kiss them, even if it's just stage kisses, but after some time I guess I've learned to separate things." The actress explained softly.

Shelby nodded, understanding what her lover meant. "I love you," she said before placing a kiss on Audrey's lips. "Can you wash my hair? I love it when you do."

The actress smiled softly, nodding as she did so. She knew how jealous her lover was - She was the same, after all - and the fact that she had to kiss people in her work always caused her to feel nervous, scared of how Shelby could feel.

Taking the shampoo, Audrey put a little in her hands, starting to linger it on her lover's hair, immersed in her thoughts, the previous 'I love you' not even being registered.

Shelby tilted her head back, a soft moan slipping from her lips as her eyes closed, enjoying the sensation. "Feels good," she said softly.

Audrey just smiled in return, her mind clouding with bad thoughts - What if Shelby left her because of her work? What if they ended up fighting badly enough for a breakup? Had the younger woman thought about her work when accepting to marry her?

"You're quiet... what's wrong?" Shelby asked softly. She knew when Audrey didn't reply to her, something was wrong or bothering her.

"Um... just thinking..." Audrey answered softly, taking a deep breath to push her thoughts away.

"You can talk to me about them... if you want," Shelby said softly, hoping that Audrey was feeling comfortable enough to do so.

Audrey bit her lip as she felt herself getting nervous. She finished lingering the shampoo on the blonde locks and took the shower head to take it off. "I... my job... I'm scared we'll end up fighting," She confessed. "I know it's hard and I wish I could take only jobs without kisses and things like that but... people won't hire me if I do so."

Shelby turned, facing her lover, looking deep into her eyes. "It's your job to do those things... I understand that, and I won't get mad at you about it. Now, it would be different if say, you were a pornstar, but you're not, so I don't have to worry about that."

The actress chuckled as she pulled the shower head away, shaking her head as she did so. "Okay..." she took another deep breath. "I just don't want you to feel bad about it, feel like I'm cheating on you or something... even if I were a pornstar, which is just another job... jobs are jobs, the way I kiss my costars is way different from the way I kiss you."

"I know, and that's why I would never get upset or angry with you. Yes, I may get jealous, but I'll get over it."

"Okay..." the actress nodded, caressing her lover's waist. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, gorgeous," Shelby said with a small smile. "You've got nothing to apologize for."

Audrey smiled sweetly to her lover, placing a small, delicate kiss to her lips. "I feel like I think too much, sometimes." She said softly.

"It's okay," Shelby said before placing a kiss on her lover's lips, and then pulling away to wash her body. "I think too much too sometimes."

"I guess we are very much alike." The actress chuckled, starting to take the conditioner to put on her lover's hair. "I just... you know, I don't want to lose you, so I prefer to just talk before things end up getting worse."

"You will never lose me. I promise." Shelby said softly before turning to place a kiss on Audrey's lips. "You're stuck with me," she teased.

The actress let out a giggle as she pulled apart, motioning for her lover to turn around. "Good, because I don't want to be anywhere you're not."

Shelby smiled softly. "Me too... I'd go anywhere for you."

The actress felt herself smiling brightly as she started lingering the conditioner on blonde locks. "I love you so much, my fiancé."

"I love you, even more, my soon-to-be wife." Shelby smiled harder.

"No, you don't." Audrey chuckled, taking the shower head once again and starting to take the conditioner off.

"Oh, yes I do." Shelby teased. "I love you more than anything and everything."

"Well, so do I." Audrey let her fingers run through the wet locks, enjoying the pleasant feeling.

Shelby let her eyes fall closed as she enjoyed the sensation of Audrey's fingers in her hair again. "Agree to disagree?"

"Just because I love you so much." Audrey teased, putting the shower head away and gently turning her lover, hands caressing her waist.

Shelby smiled as she faced her lover. "Thank you," she said softly before kissing Audrey. "Ready to get out? Or are you ready for round two?" she asked with a small smirk.

Audrey smirked as she rested her forehead against her lover's, caressing her sides sweetly as she did so. "Later, babygirl," She whispered.

"Okay," Shelby said before turning the water off. She pulled away just enough to open the shower door and grab them both a towel.

"Don't be mad, honeybun." The actress whispered sweetly.

"I'm not, gorgeous... just horny," Shelby said as she dried her hair.

The actress bit her lip as she took her towel from her lover's hand, starting to dry herself. "Dry yourself and go lay in bed... naked."

Shelby almost squealed in delight over this. She quickly dried off, went to their bedroom, and laid down on the bed, awaiting her lover's arrival.

The actress chuckled at how excited her lover looked. She quickly finished drying herself, going to the room and standing at the edge of the bed. "If I'm doing you again, this time I want all your arousal for myself." She smirked, her tongue teasingly licking her lips.

Shelby bit her lover's lip as she squeezed her thighs together, feeling her arousal already present. "That's fine with me," she said huskily.

"Good," Audrey smirked, pulling her towel away and starting to crawl up on the bed, spreading her lover's legs slowly, taking her towel away.

Shelby gladly spread her legs for her lover, showing that she was wet again. She stared into her lover's eyes, watching for her every move.

Audrey nearly gasped when she saw how wet her lover was, hands starting to tease her thighs. "Jesus, babygirl..."

"I told you I was horny..." Shelby said with a small pout. Her hips lightly bucked into the air as her hands gently gripped the blanket underneath her.

"I didn't imagine you'd be that wet already, though." Audrey bit her lip, smirking down at her lover, her lips now barely brushing Shelby's as her hands kept massaging her inner thighs.

Shelby leaned up to kiss her lover's lips. "The strap-on just made me wetter." She whispered.

Audrey allowed Shelby to have one kiss before pulling away, letting one of her hands go up to cup the woman's breast. "You have to be quiet now, kitten, the walls are thin."

"Yes, Mistress," Shelby said softly before biting her lower lip. Her eyes fell shut as she felt the hand on her breast.

Audrey smirked as she started massaging her lover's breast, the nipple rolling between her fingers as the other hand scratched the inner flesh of Shelby's thigh softly.

Shelby's hips bucked and her back arched lightly, wanting more contact as she held back a moan.

The actress started kissing down on Shelby's jaw and neck, going to her collarbones and finding a nipple, sucking on it harshly while her other hand teased the other one.

Shelby gasped at the sensation. Her fingers tangled in Audrey's short, wet hair, pulling her closer.

Audrey nibbled and sucked on the nipple, hungry for her lover's flesh. Slowly, she moved to the other one, both of her hands now teasing her legs, holding them open, massaging and scratching the inner flesh of her thighs. The actress didn't know why, but she was enjoying her fiancé's breasts more than usual.

Small breathy moans were leaving Shelby's lips with each bite, nibble, and suck from Audrey. Her back arched more, hands pulling her closer.

The actress smirked, her lips leaving the nipple with a pop, going back to the other one. "Your breasts... look so fucking good... today..." she mumbled between more and more sucks.

"Feels... so good." Shelby moaned softly as she tried to pull Audrey back to her breasts.

The actress smirked, her teeth nibbling on the breast she was sucking, the other one being massaged with the hand once again.

"Fuck..." Shelby breathed out. Her body was responding to every touch, and the sensation of Audrey's mouth and hands on her breasts gave her the pleasure to build up an orgasm.

The actress let her knee press against Shelby's core, her leg instantly getting wet. Audrey let out a small gasp as she felt it. She wanted to go down so badly, but her fiancé's rosy nipples were being so tempting that she didn't dare to pull apart just yet.

Shelby's hips bucked hard against her lover's knee, moaning softly as she finally felt some relief to her throbbing center. "Baby..." she moaned softly.

"Yes, babygirl?" Audrey asked as she finally let go of her lover's nipple, nibbling on it as she did so, starting to kiss down on her body.

Shelby let out a small groan as Audrey pulled away. "I-I was... gonna cum." She breathed out.

"What?!" the actress asked shocked as she stared up.

"It felt so good..." Shelby said as she felt her cheek flush with a dark blush. "Your mouth on my boobs... felt so good."

"That's not a problem for me," Audrey smirked, her lips going back to Shelby's breasts, taking a nipple in her mouth, sucking on it harshly once again, tongue flicking on the bud, hands pulling the blonde closer by the hips, knee pressed against the woman's core.

"Oh fuck," Shelby breathed out as she bucked her hips hard, back arching once again. "D-don't... don't stop." She mumbled between soft moans.

The actress shook her head as she kept going, one of her hands going up to roll a nipple between her fingers, lips sucking harder, tongue flicking harder as well.

Shelby felt herself nearing her end as her hips bucked harder and harder. She had to bite her lip to hold back her moans as they wanted to become louder. Her hands left Audrey's hair to grip the sheets, not wanting to hurt her lover.

Audrey was finding it amazing on how she was able to bring her lover to her edge by just teasing her nipples. Nibbling on the bud once again, she let her free hand press harsh on the woman's clit, circling it in tight motions.

With the feeling of Audrey's fingers against her clit, Shelby felt herself explode with her orgasm, coming hard. Her back arched even more as she gripped the sheets hard and bit her lip so hard, she drew blood.

The actress smirked as she felt her lover coming, quickly going down to lap up her lover's climax, her tongue slowly working on her, not wanting to apply too much pressure, moaning at the taste she craved so much.

Shelby's hips bucked softly when she felt her lover's tongue against her. "F-fuck..." she breathed out.

Audrey finished lapping up her lover's climax and softly pulled away, kissing up all the other woman's body, reaching her lips and placing a final kiss, hand caressing her cheek.

Shelby moaned at the taste of herself. Her arms wrapped around Audrey's waist, pulling her close as she tangled their legs together.

Audrey smiled softly as she kept kissing her lover, pulling apart sweetly, hugging her closer right after.

Shelby pulled away with a smile on her lips. "That was... incredible." She chuckled softly.

"It was." The actress chuckled, caressing her lover's cheeks as she did so, eventually pulling a stray of blonde hair behind her ear. "I found it very pleasant that I was able to make you cum just by touching your nipples... I found it very, very nice."

Shelby chuckled shyly as she felt herself blushing hard. "Me too... that's never happened before."

Audrey let out a chuckle as well, still caressing her cheek. "I don't know what got into me... your nipples just got so tempting." She chuckled once again. "I'm sure I left them with a hickey or two."

"I don't mind," Shelby said with a small smile. "I made my lip bleed..."

"Oh." Audrey peeked her head up, brushing her lover's hair away from her face a little more. "Baby..." she pouted. "You can't hurt yourself."

"I didn't mean to," Shelby said softly. She pouted, showing off the small bite.

"Oh, babygirl." The actress pouted back, placing a small kiss on the bite.

Shelby's pout turned to a smile at the small kiss. "I love you so, so much."

"I love you so much more." The actress smiled, placing another kiss on her lover's lips before starting to get up. Before she could say anything else, a knock was heard on the door. "Auntie Drey, why are you taking so long?" Morganne yelled from the other side.

Shelby slightly jumped at the knock and the yell from the other side. "Let's get up," she whispered.

The actress jumped on her feet, letting out a small chuckle as she did so. "I... I just really needed a shower, sweetie."

"Where's Shelby?"

"Say I just got out," Shelby whispered so the young girl couldn't hear her.

"I can't lie to her," Audrey whispered back to her lover. "She's smart, you kn-"

"Oh..." The girl started giggling. "I'll wait for you two downstairs... Shelby, you're invited to ice cream with us."

"Th-thank you!" Shelby stammered out. She felt embarrassed that Morganne realized what they were doing.

Audrey felt herself blushing fiercely. She burst into laughs as she heard footsteps going downstairs.

"Oh, my God!" Shelby groaned as she hid her face in the pillow beside her. "That was so embarrassing!" She mumbled into the fabric of the pillow.

Audrey laughed even more with her lover's actions, plopping on top of her on the bed. "Babe..." she chuckled. "I told you being alone in here was going to be hard."

Shelby looked up at her lover, groaning playfully. "We will be taking a lot of showers this week." She said before sitting up slightly. "We should get ready before she tells everyone what we were doing."

Audrey chuckled as she got off of her lover, getting up from the bed too. "Baby, Morganne won't tell anyone and, if she does, I'll just tell them that it's true, and that's what couples do... it happens, babygirl."

"I just feel weird about your family knowing that we... do it," Shelby said as she got off the bed, feeling her knees almost too weak to hold her up. She rested against the bed for a moment before walking to her suitcase.

"Wow, careful." The actress ran to her lover's side. "Are you okay?"

"You did a number on me," Shelby said with a chuckle. "But, I'm okay. I just need to recuperate. I'm okay, babe. Thank you." She said before grabbing a pair of panties to put on.

The actress chuckled as well, following to her suitcase after. "Okay, good." She smiled, starting to open it and search for a pair of fresh underwear. "And about my family, I understand honeybun. We're going to be more careful."

"Careful isn't fun," Shelby whined, only joking as she said this. She grabbed a pair of leggings and a loose sweater.

"Would you rather have no sex at all?" the actress teased, arching a brow as she did so, starting to put on a pair of matching purple underwear.

"Oh, God, no," Shelby said before walking back into the bathroom to brush her hair. She saw the strap-on just lying on the floor, and she picked it up. "And we're going to have to keep this hidden well."

Audrey burst into laughs at her lover's words. She chose a pair of jeans and a sweater, starting to put the jeans on when her lover entered back in the room. "We are, yes... let's keep it all in the bag and hide the bag between our clothes."

"Okay," Shelby said before walking back to the bathroom and placing the toy along with the others.

The actress smiled, finishing to dress herself and ending the look with her usual boots. She followed to the bathroom right after, starting to brush her hair, smiling at her lover. "Hey," She said softly.

"Hey," Shelby smiled. She dug through her bag for a hair tie and decided to braid her hair. It was easily becoming her favorite hairstyle to do now.

"You're braiding it again." The actress commented softly, looking at her lover through the mirror. "It looks gorgeous."

"Thank you," Shelby smiled. "I'm starting to really love my hair in a braid." She explained.

"I really love it too." Audrey took the mascara from their purse and started putting it on. "It reminds me of our wedding... you could get married with a braid, it'd look absolutely lovely."

Shelby smiled at just the thought. "I can't wait until then... it's going to be the best day ever." She said, and a small laugh fell from her lips when she heard how much of a cliché it was.

Audrey couldn't help but smile brightly, a chuckle coming out of her lips as well. "That's true... I can't wait."

Shelby tied off the braid before turning to her lover and placing a kiss on her lips. "I love you so, so much."

Audrey finished applying mascara and put it back on the bag, turning to her lover and being instantly met with a kiss on her lips. "I love you more than anything." She smiled before kissing her lover again.

"I love you more than that," Shelby said playfully as she pulled away.

"You are so competitive!" The actress giggled before taking her lover's hand and guiding her back to the bedroom.

"I know," Shelby chuckled. "I'm sorry." She grabbed her sneakers and slipped them on.

"It's okay." Audrey chuckled as well, hands passing through her hair, wanting to loosen the locks. "You look gorgeous." She smiled.

"As do you, my love," Shelby said with a small smile. "So, so gorgeous, and beautiful as usual." She said before pulling Audrey to the door.

"Don't be silly, you know you are a hundred times more gorgeous than I am." The actress opened the door, taking her purse before doing so.

"No," Shelby simply said, shaking her head. "You are a goddess. A literal goddess."

"Silly," the actress murmured, cheeks blushing as they started walking downstairs.

"It's true," Shelby said softly before they reached the bottom of the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs, the actress could see Morganne sat on the sofa, reading a book. "Hey, sweetpea," Audrey said softly. "Ready for ice cream?"

"Yes!" The girl exclaimed, running to the actress. "Did you tell granny and gramps already?"

"Yes, they gave me money."

"Okay," Audrey chuckled.

Shelby smiled at the girl before letting Audrey lead the way out of the house, afraid she might have forgotten her way back to the front door.

Morganne walked to the other side of the actress and took her hand, smiling as they walked out of the door. Before they could leave, Audrey stopped for a moment. "Dad," she yelled. "Can I borrow your car?"

"Sure, love! The keys are on the coffee table!" John yelled from the other room. "Thanks!"

Morganne quickly ran to the table and took the keys, giving them to the actress right after. "Here."

"Thank you, honey." Audrey smiled down, opening the door and following to the car.

Shelby went with them and opened what she thought was the passenger door only to see it was the driver's. "God, I'm going to be so confused here." She laughed nervously.

Audrey and Morganne giggled softly, the actress opening the door for the girl and then following to the driver's door. "I'll be the one driving here, okay?" She asked softly, teasingly. "Go sit, babygirl." The actress pecked her fiancé's lips.

"Okay," Shelby said before going to the other side of the car. She buckled herself in as she waited for Audrey.

Audrey quickly got in and started the car before bucking herself up as well. "All my girls buckled up?" she asked with a bright smile on her face.

"Yes!" Morganne squealed.

"Yes," Shelby said with a small smile.

"Alright, let's go eat that ice cream!" The actress giggled before starting driving.

"Shelby?" Morganne asked softly.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Shelby asked.

"I'm sorry if I seemed, um... rude..." she said shyly. "I didn't mean to... I tend to be over-jealous with Audrey because she's my only friend besides my mommy and the family."

"You weren't rude, honey. I totally understand what you mean, okay? You've got nothing to apologize for."

Audrey felt her heart breaking over their conversation. She knew Morganne had problems adjusting, but not that she didn't have any friends.

"Okay..." The girl sighed. "I think you're really nice, and what my mom told you is true... I found you very gorgeous since I watched the show, and very strong."

"Thank you, honey. And strong?" Shelby asked as she looked to the girl in the backseat.

Audrey smiled to herself as she heard the conversation, not wanting to break the awesome moment. "Yes... It's not easy going through why you did." Morganne explained.

Shelby smiled as she looked down at her lap. "It wasn't... but I'm glad I did." She said.

"I understand." The girl nodded softly.

Audrey let her free hand caress her lover, a soft smile being offered to her.

"Can I confess something?" Morganne asked.

Shelby smiled back as she grabbed Audrey's hand. "Of course," she said softly.

"Of course, sweetpea, what is it?" The actress said sweetly. "Um... I think I might be gay," The girl said softly, hesitantly.

Shelby looked to her lover with wide eyes, wanting to see her what her reaction was before saying anything.

Audrey felt her eyes going wide as well. She looked at her lover, and then quickly peeked back before looking back to the road. "Well... I mean, you could be... but why do you think that, love?" the actress asked softly, wanting to stay calm and not make a big deal out of it - It wasn't, after all.

"It's perfectly okay if you are... obviously. We're in a gay relationship, and I'm gay." Shelby said.

"Yes, yes..." Morganne took a deep breath, staring down at her hands. "I say that because I saw something, and I had... feelings and sensations."

"What do you mean?" Audrey asked softly, brows furrowed.

"Um... I've never really thought about my sexuality before this thing..."

"What 'thing'?" Shelby asked, hoping that it wasn't something like porn.

"Roanoke," The girl answered quietly. Audrey felt her heart skipping a beat. Did Morganne mean the sex scene? Her sex scene?

Shelby was slightly taken aback by the answer. "What... what part of it?" Shelby asked hesitantly.

With the whole hesitation on the questions, Morganne quickly realized what they were thinking. "No!" She quickly said. "No, not the sex scene! That'd be gross, it's you, Auntie Drey!"

"Oh, thank God." The actress chuckled, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Shelby sighed in relief. "Thank God." She mumbled under her breath. She then started to think. If it wasn't that, then what was it?

"Ew!" Morganne blushed hard, shaking her head as she squeezed her eyes. "It was not it..."

"What was it then, sweet pea? You know you can always trust me." Audrey said softly, heart calmer now.

"Um... do you guys promise not to get mad?"

Shelby furrowed her brows but nodded. "Of course, sweetheart."

"Of course," Audrey repeated, brows furrowing as well.

"Okay..." Morganne took a deep breath, cheeks getting impossibly redder. "It was... Shelby."

Shelby's eyes grew wide as she looked down at her lap. "O-oh..." she breathed out.

Audrey felt her heart skipping a beat, and she couldn't help but feel her jaw dropping.

"Don't be mad, please!" Morganne quickly said.

"I-it's okay, sweetpea," Audrey reassured softly, starting to park the car in the ice cream shop parking lot. "W-what did you f-feel?"

"I don't know... I couldn't stop looking at Shelby and feeling weird things... like if she was someone, I admired a lot... someone very famous." The girl explained.

"That sounds more like admiration than a crush... what were the feelings?" Shelby asked, her voice still calm and soft.

Audrey took a deep breath as she unbuckled herself, turning to look at her niece, her face soft and lovingly, not wanting to scare the girl.

"No... it was different," Morganne explained. "Like... I couldn't stop looking at you and finding you very pretty... and I knew Auntie Drey had dated some women back then and I wished I could... be like her? So, I could date someone like you." She explained, eyes fixed down on her tiny, nervous hands.

Shelby listened carefully, also looking down at her hands with furrowed brows. She thought she understood what Morganne was saying, but she also thought she was far too young to be experiencing these feelings.

Audrey felt herself growing more and more nervous as she listened to her niece. Arousal was something too mature for the girl to be feeling. The actress remembered having small crushes when she was young and thought they were just admiration, perhaps that was it? "D-do you feel... a-aroused?" she asked softly.

"What?!" Morganne quickly stared up. "No! Audrey! That's not it!" The girl's face turned into a disgusted expression.

Once again, Shelby was relieved by Morganne's answer. "So... admiration mixed with curiosity?" she asked.

Audrey let out another breath, thanking the Gods that her niece was not too fast at least for this manner.

"No... not admiration." Morganne sighed. "I mean, admiration too, but it was just not... it."

"A crush?" the actress arched her brows. "Like the one you had for Fred from Scooby-Doo when you were younger?"

Shelby let out a small chuckle. "I liked Fred too when I was a kid." She said softly, trying to lighten the mood.

The actress chuckled as well, hand caressing her lover's. "I preferred Daphne."

"I had those things for Daphne too!" Morganne exclaimed. "Is that a crush? Do I have a crush on Shelby?"

"I guess..." Audrey smiled weirdly.

"It's okay to have a crush," Shelby said softly, not wanting the girl to be upset. She squeezed her lover's hand lightly.

"Now that's embarrassing." The girl groaned, hands covering her face. "Will you treat me different?" she mumbled.

"Of course not, sweetheart," Shelby said softly.

"Not at all," Audrey reassured. "And I'm not mad at you, not at all... it happens, sweetpea, okay?" 

"Okay..." Morganne let her hands fall down, staring up hesitantly. "Thank you for helping me."

"Of course," Shelby smiled. "That's what we're here for."

Audrey nodded, smiling sweetly to the girl as she did so, hand softly squeezing her fiancé's.

"But..." Morganne started again, brows furrowed. "Just for the record... I don't want to see you naked or things like that."

Shelby couldn't help but laugh over this. She instantly calmed herself down from the immature response. "Sorry... it was the way you said that I just... sorry." She chuckled again as she looked down at her lap.

Audrey bit her lip to stop herself from laughing as well, a small chuckle coming anyways. "We know, love. It's alright." She reassured the girl.

"Okay," Morganne chuckled softly, relaxing a little. "Now let's go, I want ice cream."

"Okay," Shelby laughed softly.

The girl quickly started to unbuckle herself, Audrey doing the same as she let out, yet, another breath out.

Shelby did the same, waiting for Morganne to step out of the car. Once she did, she turned to her lover slightly, but not too much, not wanting it to be obvious. "Are you okay?" she asked.

As the girl stepped out of the car, Audrey covered her mouth as a series of nervous laughs started coming off. "Y-yes," she mumbled between chuckles. "S-sorry... oh, Lord."

"Hey, it's okay," Shelby said as she took her lover's hand again. "That was definitely... something else."

Audrey took a deep breath to calm herself down, managing to stop laughing, taking her lover's hand. "It was," she breathed out. "C'mon, she'll suspect." The actress said softly, caressing her lover's hand before pulling away to get out of the car.

Shelby stepped out of the car and smiled at the girl as she waited for her lover.

Audrey quickly joined them, taking her lover's hand and Morganne's in the other one. "Are we eating our usual?" she asked the girl, smiling happily as they started walking inside the ice cream shop.

"What's the usual?" Shelby asked.

"Piece of Sky with sprinkles and marshmallow!" Audrey and Morganne said at the same time, giggling as they did so.

"Oh, that sounds delicious."

"It is!" Morganne squealed, the three now entering the shop.

The girl guided them to a table.

Shelby followed her and sat down on the opposite side of the table.

Audrey sat down next to her lover, Morganne sitting in front of her. The actress kept caressing her lover's hand, not wanting to let go. "Would you like to try our favorite?" she asked her lover sweetly.

"I would love to," Shelby said with a small smile.

Audrey's brows furrowed softly. Her fiancé was definitely acting weird.

"I'll go to the bathroom while you order, okay?" Morganne asked softly.

"Of course, sweetpea," The actress smiled, watching as her niece got up and walked to the bathroom. "Are you alright, babygirl?" she asked softly as she turned to her lover.

"Yes," Shelby said. "Why wouldn't I be?" she asked. Although she wasn't lying, it wasn't the total truth.

"Jesus," Audrey mumbled, wondering why Shelby was being so rude. "Sorry for asking." She turned around, pulling her hand to herself.

"Babe, I didn't mean to be rude..." Shelby said as she looked down with a small sigh. "I guess I'm just... I'm really nervous. E-especially now that Morganne likes me... o-or the crush, whatever it is." She tried to explain it to the best of her ability but felt like it still didn't come out how she would have liked. She didn't want to blame her nerves and anxieties on the girl.

Audrey bit her lip as she turned to her lover again, taking her hand back, caressing it. "I know, I'm sorry." The actress said softly, sighing as well. "Don't be nervous, babygirl... it's actually a plus, you're the awakening of her sexuality." She teased, wanting to light up the mood.

Shelby playfully rolled her eyes, but before she could say anything a woman came to their table, dressing in a uniform with the ice cream shop's logo on her shirt.

"Audrey!" She beamed with a happy smile. "You're back in town finally."

Audrey turned to the woman with a bright smile. "Lindsey!" She exclaimed, getting up and hugging the woman. "How are you?!"

"Good, good." Lindsey smiled as she hugged the actress. "Saw you on the telly. You did amazing." She said, and looked over to Shelby, gasping. "Are you Shelby Miller?"

Shelby nodded through her jealous thoughts. "I am," she said with a smile.

"Oh, thank you so much." Audrey smiled shyly. "And yes, she is! Shelby Tindall, now." The actress corrected her arm still around the waitress.

Shelby smiled wider, feeling a small blush forming on her cheeks.

"Really?" The waitress asked. "Congrats!"

"Really! We're engaged!" The actress smiled brightly, letting go of the woman's waist. "So, no Miller anymore, please." She teased, winking to Lindsey.

"Alright, Mrs. and Mrs. Tindall. What can I get you, ladies?" The woman asked.

Audrey giggled as she sat down again, taking her lover's hand in her own again. "Three of our usual, please. Morganne is in the bathroom."

"Okay, I'll be back soon." Lindsey smiled before walking off.

Shelby smiled to the waitress, feeling her jealous thoughts disappearing with ease. "She seems really nice."

"She is, I've known her for years now." The actress smiled, seeing Morganne coming back.

"Hey!" She smiled. "Did you order?"

"I did, with Lindsey."

"I love her!" Morganne squealed.

"That's awesome," Shelby said with a small smile. "Is this your favorite ice cream place?" she asked Morganne.

"It is, mine and Auntie Drey's favorite."

"That's true." Audrey smiled.

"I can see why it's really nice in here. It feels... comfy and homey." Shelby said with a small chuckle. "If that makes sense?"

"It does," Audrey smiled sweetly, leaning in to place a kiss on her lover's cheek. "I love you so much." She whispered. "Sorry for before."

"It's okay," Shelby said before turning to kiss her lover's lips. "I love you too, so, so much." She smiled before kissing Audrey once more, and then pulling away.

Audrey smiled as she kissed her lover, pulling apart sweetly before smiling to Morganne.

"I really want to be gay." The girl said softly. "It's much prettier."

Shelby chuckled softly as she looked down. "It's nicer... that's for sure." She said.

Audrey smirked softly as she nodded, her hand leaving her fiancé's and squeezing her thigh softly. "Don't rush yourself, sweetheart. You'll know it when the time comes."

"She's right," Shelby said as she placed her hand over her lover's. "I didn't even know I liked women until I let your aunt." She explained.

"Really?" Morganne asked as she arched her brows. "How come?"

"Yes, and I'm not really sure. I just never realized until I met her... or really until I went out to dinner with her. She opened my eyes to a whole new side of myself."

Audrey smiled shyly as she stared down, letting her fingers tangle with her lover's.

"That's very sweet," Morganne commented. "Auntie Drey is really awesome."

"She really is. She's taught me a lot about myself that I never knew before." Shelby said with a small smile.

"You're too sweet," Audrey mumbled shyly, squeezing her lover's hand a little. "You too, Morganne." She smiled at the girl.

"We're just honest." Morganne smiled.

Soon, Lindsey came by with three bowls of the ice cream, placing one in front of each person with a spoon and napkin.

"Thank you." Shelby smiled.

"Thank you so much." Audrey smiled.

"Thank you!" Morganne squealed.

"You're welcome." Lindsey smiled. "Enjoy, and if you need anything, you know where I am."

"Yes," Audrey nodded, smiling as she watched the woman walking away.

"Attack!" The girl said excitedly before digging her spoon in the ice cream and starting to eat it.

Shelby chuckled softly as she took a small amount onto her spoon, and then into her mouth. "Mm," she hummed at the sweet flavor. "Good," she mumbled before taking a larger bite next.

"It is, right?!" Audrey asked before taking a bite as well, the fluffy marshmallow cream getting all over her chin.

"Auntie..." Morganne giggled.

Shelby chuckled as she took a napkin and wiped her lover's face clean. "There you go."

"Oh, Jesus..." the actress mumbled as she chuckled shyly. "Thank you, babygirl"

"You two are cute together," Morganne mumbled as she kept eating her ice cream.

"Of course, babe... and thank you," Shelby said with a small smile before she continued to eat her ice cream.

"Thank you, sweetpea." Audrey smiled shyly. "So, are you excited for school?"

"Not really," The girl sighed. "The subjects are too easy, and all my class is boring... they are too childish."

"Don't you think that's good though. That's it's easy?" Shelby asked. "That way you know you're going to pass without a problem."

"Shelby is right, sweetpea... and it's good they are childish, they're kids just like you," Audrey said softly. "You know I'm different, Auntie Drey... and it's not good because I could be learning about other things instead of learning about what I already know." She explained.

Shelby sighed, she remembered what Alice told them about someone else wanting her to move to advanced classes, but she kept it to herself.

Audrey bit her lip to stop herself from saying anything, but she knew if the girl was getting bored and not wanting to go to school, it was only going to be worse. "Would you like to skip some classes?" she asked softly.

Shelby bit her lip as she side-eyed her lover.

"I'd love to." Morganne smiled. "I'd be able to make friends and learn things!"

The actress softly squeezed her lover's hand, smiling sweetly to the girl. "I'll talk to Alice, okay? But I can't promise anything."

"Yay! Okay!"

Shelby smiled, "I'll talk with her too." She said.

"Thank you so much!" Morganne smiled excitedly before taking another spoon full of ice cream.

"Of course!" Audrey smiled excitedly, turning to her lover and not being able to handle herself. She leaned closer and kissed her on the lips, passionately.

Shelby kissed her lover back, loving and passionately. "I... love... you." She said between kisses.

The actress hesitantly pulled back, caressing her lover's cheek as she did so. "I love you so much." She whispered.

"I'm here," Morganne protested.

"Sorry," Shelby chuckled embarrassedly as she pulled away.

"Sorry, sweetpea." The actress felt her cheeks blushing softly.

"It's okay," Morganne smiled sweetly, taking another spoon of ice cream. "I wish my mommy would find someone for her... I want another mommy."

Shelby looked down at her ice cream, not knowing what to say. She couldn't really comment on the situation because she didn't know enough about Alice.

"Another mommy?" the actress' brows furrowed. "But Alice is a great mom, lovely."

"I know, I don't want someone to replace her... I wanted mommy to find someone for her, another mommy, so I could have two mommies." Morganne explained.

"You want Alice to date another woman?" Shelby asked. "Like me and Audrey?"

"Yes." Morganne smiled excitedly.

"But love... she's straight," Audrey said softly. "I know..." Morganne sighed.

"She might find someone who's a man," Shelby said in a hopeful tone.

"I want another mommy... not a daddy." The girl pouted. "Darling..." Audrey said softly, not knowing what to say anymore.

"We'll talk to her about that too, okay?" Shelby asked, even though she knew it wasn't that simple.

"Okay..." Morganne sighed once again, eating the last spoon of her ice cream.

Audrey mimicked the girl's moves, finishing her ice cream as well.

Shelby did the same. Before she could say anything, Lindsey came back over.

"Anything else?" she asked with a smile.

"It was awesome as always, Lindsey, thank you so much." The actress smiled, caressing the woman's arm as she did so.

Shelby looked at her lover's hand on the woman's arm. Her eyes moved back to her empty bowl. 

"Of course!" The waitress smiled. "And it's on the house."

"Oh no, no, no. I can't accept it." Audrey protested as she let her hand ran down on the woman's arm, stopping on her hand, squeezing it softly.

Shelby continued to look down, but out of the corner of her eyes, she saw the small touch. She knew it was nothing more than a friendly manner, but there was a bigger part of her mind that said otherwise.

"Yes! Take it as a congratulatory from us on the engagement!"

"You are too sweet, Lindsey!" Audrey said happily, squeezing her hand a little. "Thank you so much!"

"Yes, thank you so much," Shelby said before giving the woman a small smile. "Of course! I'll let you guys go on home but come back before you go." Lindsey said as she squeezed Audrey's hand back.

Audrey nodded before letting the woman go, seeing her walking away before turning to her lover and Morganne. "Do you guys want anything else?"

"No," Shelby said simply.

Audrey felt her brows furrowing once again with the answer her lover gave her. She let out a sigh, turning to Morganne.

"I'm okay, thank you so much, Auntie Drey."

"Of course, lovely." Audrey smiled. "Let's go back home."

Shelby bit her lip as she stood up from the table. She was thankful they were going home instead of staying for anything else.

Audrey started walking without bothering to take her lover's hand, feeling sad that she was being rude to her due to her jealousy - Something the actress noticed Shelby was feeling.

Shelby sighed softly when Audrey didn't offer a hand as usual. She started to feel her anxiety coming back, this time only caused by herself instead of outside things. She felt that Audrey was upset with her, and it only made her more upset with herself over her actions and words.

As they reached the car, the actress opened the door for Morganne and entered in the car, buckling herself up and waiting for Shelby to get in.

Shelby got in, buckled herself in and stared out the window as she felt tears rising to her eyes. She quickly wiped them away before anyone could see them fall.

Audrey started the car and quietly started driving, not realizing her lover's actions. "Was it good, sweetheart?" she asked her niece, not wanting to make Morganne feel bad.

"It was! I missed you so much, Auntie Drey." Morganne smiled.

"I missed you too, sweetheart." Audrey smiled sweetly.

Shelby bit her lip to hold back a small cry that wanted to come out, biting harder than she meant to, she reopened the wound that she created earlier. She made a small whimper as she let go of her lip, brushing her finger over her lip to see a small amount of blood. "Shit..." she mumbled under her breath.

As they stopped at a red light, the actress stared to her side, seeing her lover's teary eyes and feeling her own getting teary as well. She just stared at Shelby before staring back to the road and following the path.

"I-is there a-a napkin... or something in he-here?" Shelby asked in a shaky tone. She pulled her finger away from her lip only to see more blood on her fingertip.

"No," Audrey answered simply, just like Shelby had done to her before. Soon they were parking once again, at home.

"Morganne sweetheart, you go first and tell mommy about the ice cream, me and Shelby need to talk." She said softly.

"Okay," The girl nodded understandingly before unbuckling herself and going off of the car.

As soon as the car door shut, Shelby broke down, feeling horrible, and hating herself. The anxiety within her had only gotten worse, tightening in her chest, making her hard to breathe.

Audrey felt her tears coming as well as she rested back, not realizing her lover's difficulty in breathing.

Shelby covered her chest with one hand as her sobs broke into small, short gasps. Tears practically poured down her cheeks. She didn't understand why out of all the time that this was the one that caused her to have an anxiety attack. Fear shook through her as her sobs only grew worse.

At the sobs started growing, Audrey felt herself panicking. She quickly unbuckled herself and then unbuckled her lover, leaning closer, caressing her cheeks. "Baby, breath." She said quickly. "Babygirl, breath, slow, please." Her hands started caressing her arms up and down. "Follow my breaths, okay?" she asked before taking a deep breath.

Shelby managed a small nod as she tried her hardest to follow Audrey's breath. "I-I-I..." she choked on her words, not able to talk as she took a sharp breath.

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay," Audrey whispered as she kept breathing slowly, deeply. "Babygirl, follow me."

Shelby did just that this time, following her lover's breathing. She nodded slowly when she felt her lungs filling with air, and the anxiety started to ease. She looked down, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt more than embarrassed by what happened. Out of habit, she bit her lip again, feeling a sharp pain where her teeth hit skin. "Fuck," she said as she let her lip go.

"Baby..." Audrey said softly, her hands following to the woman's cheeks, caressing it. "Hey, look at me." She whispered, her eyes still teary. "Don't be embarrassed, I've had those so many times."

Shelby shook her head as she wiped her cheeks. "I'm sorry... I'm s-so, so sorry." She said as tears started coming again.

"Babe, don't apologize for an anxiety attack, it's just fine my love." She said softly, still caressing her lover's cheeks.

"No... not that..." Shelby said softly. "I-I... I was an asshole." She said before breaking down in sobs again. "I-I'm s-so-rry."

Audrey bit her lip to stop her tears from coming stronger. She took a deep breath, her hands still caressing her lover's arms. "I-it really hurt m-me."

"I-I know..." Shelby said softly. She swallowed hard, trying to stop the tears. She looked down at her lap as her tongue ran over her wounded lip. "I'm... I'm so sorry... I hate myself."

"Babygirl, don't..." Audrey said softly as a small sob left her lips. She let one of her hands go up to Shelby's cheek, caressing it tenderly. "It's o-okay... j-just—" another sob. "Just d-don't do it a-again."

Shelby brought a hand to Audrey's cheek, softly caressing the skin there. "I won't... I-I'm so sorry." She repeated before placing a small kiss on the woman's lips. "I'm sorry... forgive me?"

Audrey smiled weakly to the small kiss, nodding before kissing her again. "Of course, I d-do." She whispered. "J-just talk to me, next time... it was l-like the time you didn't k-kiss Lizzy, remember?"

Shelby just nodded. She sniffled back her emotions before she could cry anymore. "I'm sorry..." it was the only thing she could manage to say.

Audrey nodded once again, wanting to pull her lover to her lap but the wheel not allowing it. Instead, she pulled herself to Shelby's lap, hugging her tightly. "It's okay," she whispered, hands caressing her back. "Just please, I b-beg you, don't do it again."

Shelby instantly wrapped her arms around her lover's waist. "I won't... I'm sorry." She rested her head against the woman's shoulder, taking in her scent, which calmed her down. "I hate being jealous."

"It's okay." Audrey took another breath, wiping her tears away without pulling apart. "I know we can't help it... but we can't treat the other bad when it happens."

Shelby nodded softly. "You're right. I'm sorry, gorgeous. I'll talk to you next time."

"Thank you." The actress took a deep breath, pulling apart softly to stare into blue eyes. "I just don't want us to hurt each other... especially when the other has no fault in it."

Shelby felt a tear roll down her cheek when her eyes met Audrey's. She nodded slowly, "I can't tell you how sorry I am right now... I-I've never wanted to hurt you. I-I-I di-didn't mean to." She explained before letting her eyes close to hide the tears.

The actress felt her own tears starting to form again. She bit her lip, caressing her lover's cheeks and softly wiping her tears away. "I k-know, babygirl... it's o-okay, I promise, and please don't h-hate yourself, it happens."

"I d-do th-ough..." Shelby admitted softly. "I hate how I-I've made yo-you feel."

"Shelby..." Audrey said sadly. "Look at me, please." She whispered softly, hands still caressing her lover's cheeks.

Shelby opened her eyes, meeting her lover's teary eyes once again.

"It's okay, I promise," Audrey said softly. "I love y-you so much... I know y-you'd never hurt me on purpose, it's alright... jealousy can be a bitch." She chuckled softly, trying to light up the mood.

Shelby smiled softly as she let out a chuckle, nodding as she did so. "Okay... I-I love you s-so much too." She said.

Audrey smiled a little more as her fiancé laughed, placing another kiss on her lips, a tender, loving one.

Shelby smiled into the kiss, instantly kissing her back just as lovingly.

Audrey continued to kiss her lover, not wanting to pull apart just yet, her hands caressing her cheeks, wanting to calm her down.

Shelby melted into the kiss, feeling the last of her anxiety leaving. She kissed Audrey once more before pulling away. "I love you so much." She whispered, eyes still closed.

Audrey let her forehead keep resting against her lover's, never stopping caressing her cheeks. "I love you more than anything, you have no idea."

"I-I think I do... you mean the absolute world to me," Shelby said softly. "I can't explain to you how much I love you, and how much you mean to me."

"You are my happiness, I mean it." The actress whispered, rubbing their noses softly, letting out a giggle.

Shelby chuckled ag the loving gesture. "As you are mine." She said before doing the same to Audrey.

The actress giggled before kissing her lover again. "Hey, you two!" Alice knocked on the window. "Are you alright?"

Shelby looked to the side, looking at the woman who was practically a younger version of Audrey with just darker hair. She nodded softly, "We are."

"We are." Audrey smiled shyly. "Sorry, we'll be back in no time."

"Okay..." Alice smirked before going away.

Shelby chuckled softly. "She thinks we're fucking in the car..."

"Don't say  _fucking_ , it's gross." Audrey pouted playfully.

"Sorry, baby." Shelby chuckled. "She thinks we're making love in the car."

"Thank you," Audrey smiled. " _Fucking_ feels like I'm using you... you know I make love, not fuck, especially with you."

"I know what you mean," Shelby said with an understanding nod. "But I know you wouldn't use me."

"Never... I already love you, so it's impossible for me to use you." Audrey smiled sweetly. "C'mon, let's go." She giggled.

"Okay." Shelby chuckled. She grabbed her lover's purse, and the keys from the car, handing them to her fiancé before opening the door for her to get out.

Audrey grabbed the purse and the keys, smiling as she got out, offering a hand to her lover.

Shelby gladly took the offered hand, smiling as she did so. "I love holding your hand." She said, loving softly at yet another cliché thing.

Audrey chuckled sweetly, caressing her fiancé's fingers as she did so, closing the door of the car and started guiding them back inside the house. "I love holding your hand, too." She said sweetly.

"I love you so much," Shelby said just before they entered the house.

"I love you so much more, babygirl." The actress whispered, closing the door before then.

"You two are so boring!" Alice teased, sitting on the living room with Morganne.

Shelby couldn't help but laugh at the comment. "Why?" She asked, starting to feel more comfortable around her lover's family.

"You're always saying you love each other and being all lovey-gross." Alice chuckled.

"I find them cute, Mommy." Morganne protested.

"Thank you, sweetpea," Audrey smiled.

"Thank you," Shelby said as well. She placed a small kiss on Audrey's cheek, trying her best to do the 'lovey-gross' stuff Alice was talking about.

Audrey instantly turned her lover and kissed her fully on the lips, pulling apart with a small chuckle, wanting to tease her sister. "You'll be just like that when you love someone as much as I love Shelby."

"Ugh." Alice rolled her eyes.

Shelby smiled at her lover's words. "It's true," she said.

"I think they are right, Mommy," Morganne commented. "Whatever." Alice chuckled, motioning for the couple to join her on the sofa.

Shelby pulled her lover with her over to the sofa, sitting down on the other side so Audrey could sit next to her sister.

Audrey sat next to her love, instantly wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Mommy, come sit with me," Morganne asked from the couch in front of them. "I don't want to be alone here."

"Okay, baby." Alice chuckled, sitting next to her daughter and pulling her onto her lap.

Shelby awed over how cute Morganne was. She smiled as she rested her head on her lover's shoulder, softly closing her eyes. She had grown to be exhausted from her anxiety attack in the car, still feeling residual panic lingering within her.

Audrey smiled sweetly at her niece, finding her absolutely adorable. As Shelby rested her head on top of her shoulder, the actress placed a kiss on her forehead, pulling her even closer by the waist.

"You two should rest a little," Alice said softly. "To spend the night traveling is kinda tiring."

"That's true," Morganne nodded.

"Mhm," Shelby nodded in agreement. "I need a nap." She mumbled.

"I could use one, too," Audrey said softly before starting to get up, pulling her lover with her. "We'll be up for dinner." She said softly.

Shelby smiled sleepily at Morganne and Alice before following her lover to their room upstairs.

Audrey did the same, guiding her to the bedroom. As soon as they got there, she shut the door just and plopped into bed with a groan.


	42. Waking Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of a past suicide attempt.

Shelby kicked off her shoes and took off her pants before doing the same. She let out a small sigh as she let her eyes fall closed once again. "I wish we could cuddle naked... but I know we can't."

Audrey kicked her shoes off as well, groaning at how uncomfortable the jeans felt. She got up and locked the door before starting to undress. "Now we can." She smiled.

Shelby let out a small chuckle before nodding, "Thank you." She pulled off her sweater, tossing it to the floor, and slipped under the covers before Audrey could see her lack of a bra.

Audrey quickly got under the covers as well, hugging her lover from behind, accidentally brushing her hand over her breast. "No bra." She mumbled, head buried on her hair, legs intertwined.

"No," Shelby said softly as she closed her eyes, hands resting over Audrey's. "I don't like them, you know this." She added. A small yawn followed her words.

"I do." The actress chuckled sleepily. "It's fine by me."

"Me too," Shelby said before turning in her lover's arms to face her. "I love you," she whispered before placing a soft kiss on Audrey's cheek and closing her eyes again.

Audrey smiled softly before kissing her lover on the lips, eyes falling shut right after, face being buried on the crook of Shelby's neck. "I love you so much," she mumbled.

Shelby wrapped one arm around her lover's waist while the other gently caressed her back, fingertips moving up and down her skin. Soon, she was able to fall asleep without a problem.

The actress let out a happy sigh before drifting to sleep as well, her breath being steady and relaxing, the sleep needed after the whole night on the plane.

Still asleep, tears rolled down Shelby's cheeks, a nightmare running through her mind. Fear and anxiety mixed with panic. It shook through her as small sobs left her lips, hands clinging to whatever they could, which happened to be Audrey's back and arm.

Audrey woke up to the sound of her fiancé's small sobs, her heart instantly skipping a beat as she popped up. "Baby," she whispered, voice coming weak. The actress cleared her throat before trying again, hand caressing her cheek. "Babygirl... wake up, my love."

"N-no... no, no... n-no," Shelby mumbled in her sleep, shaking her head. Her cries grew stronger as the nightmare rolled on in her head. "S-sorry..." she whispered.

Audrey felt herself growing more and more concerned. She softly caressed her arm, shaking her gently. "My love... it's me, Audrey, wake up sweetheart."

Shelby snapped from the dream, jumping away from the other woman's hands. As her eyes opened, a ragged sob broke from her lips. "I'm... I-I-I... y-yo-you..." she tried to talk, but nothing would come.

The actress quickly pulled away, her eyes opening wide as she looked at her lover. "B-baby?"

Shelby was shaking with fear. Her eyes finally met Audrey's, and she still couldn't comprehend that her nightmare was just that, a nightmare. "Y-you... di-didn't... le-ave?" she stammered out between cries.

"No, babygirl, I'll never leave," Audrey said softly. "You were dreaming, my love."

Shelby practically tackled her lover, wrapping her arms around her, squeezing her in her arms, needing to know what she was real. She sobbed harder as her head rested in the crook of Audrey's neck.

Audrey almost felt out of bed, a small 'oof' leaving her lips as she hugged Shelby back, pulling her closer, hands stroking her hair. "It's okay, baby... I'm right here." She whispered.

Shelby managed a small nod. She started to calm down, slowly taking in long breaths to relax her lungs. "R-rock... me." She whispered.

The actress started to rock her lover softly, a hand stroking her hair as she did so, a kiss being placed on top of her head.

Shelby's eyes squeezed shut, trying to stop the tears as her sobs stopped. She took in a deep breath, finally feeling her chest pains going away.

Audrey kept holding Shelby closely, rocking her softly, not daring to let go until the younger woman asked so.

"I'm sorry I woke you up..." Shelby whispered, her voice shaky and hoarse.

"Don't worry about it, baby," Audrey said lovingly, pulling apart to stare at blue eyes, softly wiping the tears away. "Are you okay, babygirl?"

"I don't know..." Shelby said. She knew she had to be honest, and at the moment, she truly didn't know if she was okay or not. Fear and anxiety still resided within her, but she tried her hardest to not let it control her.

"Do you want me to go get some water? Or a Valium?" Audrey let her hands keep caressing Shelby's cheeks.

Shelby nodded, "Both, please."

Audrey quickly, but gently, got up, putting on her sweater before going downstairs, not caring for pants.

When Audrey left the room, Shelby allowed herself to lay down, soft tears rolling down her cheeks.

To Audrey's luck, there was no one downstairs. The actress quickly took the pills and a bottle of water, going upstairs again. "Here, babygirl," She said as she started crawling back on the bed.

Shelby sat back up, taking the bottle and one pill, and then the water. She swallowed the pill before handing the items back over. "Thank you..." she said softly.

"Of course," the actress said softly, pulling the items on the bedside table. "I'm so worried about you, baby," Audrey confessed, snuggling closer to her lover, an arm wrapping around her waist.

"I'm sorry..." Shelby sighed as she cuddled into her lover. "I-I... I thought I didn't have nightmares anymore... I'm sorry."

"No, please, don't apologize," Audrey said quickly, softly. "Baby, it's okay, I just got worried... you know how it works, it happens."

"I th-thought I was... better..." Shelby words were soft and hesitant.

"You are, baby... what did you dream about?" Audrey asked softly, never stopping caressing her lover's waist.

"The moment in the car... earlier," Shelby said softly. "But it was... much, much worse."

"Oh, my love..." Audrey placed another kiss on the woman's head. "Do you want to tell me how it was?"

"You... y-you..." Shelby sighed as she squeezed her eyes shut again. "You left me... you said I-I—that I was too mean. That you hated me, a-and that y-you di-didn't love me a-anymo-more."

Audrey softly lifted her lover's head, staring lovingly into blue eyes. "I love you more than anything, Shelby, I will never leave you, never."

Shelby nodded softly, "Thank you... I love y-you too, more than I can e-ever tell you." She tried her best to smile but knew she didn't do well at it. "In my dream... nightmare, I felt—I felt nothing again. Like, like I was nothing without you."

Audrey couldn't help but feel her eyes getting teary. She placed a small kiss on her lover's lips before looking at ocean eyes again. "You are my world, Shelby... how could I ever leave you?"

Shelby finally met her lover's gaze, smiling softly this time. "I-I don't know... just don't. I-I-I can't handle it." She admitted.

"You won't h-have to," Audrey whispered weakly, her voice starting to break. "I won't l-l-leave you until you tell m-me to do s-so."

"I won't... I won't ever d-do that. I-I-I love y-you... so much." Shelby said before placing a small kiss on her lover's lips.

Audrey smiled weakly, caressing her lover's cheeks. She laid down and pulled Shelby with her, caressing her back as she did so, holding her close. "You need t-to calm d-down, babygirl." She whispered. "Let's b-breath, okay?"

Shelby nodded as she closed her eyes and laid her head over Audrey's chest, listening to her heartbeat.

Audrey took deep breaths to calm herself down as well, her hand tracing random, loving patterns on her lover's back, the other one stroking her hair.

Shelby followed her breathing, listening to her heartbeat match her own. She smiled as she finally started to feel calm. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Of course, my love... you don't need to thank me," Audrey whispered sweetly.

Just then, before Shelby could reply, there was a small knock at the door.

"Yes?" Audrey asked.

"The dinner is ready, Auntie Drey," Morganne said softly. "Thank you, love. We'll be down in a minute." The actress said softly.

"Okay!"

Shelby smiled as she lifted her head up. "Do I look okay?" she asked, knowing her face was going to be red and blotchy, same as her eyes.

Audrey bit her lip as she saw her lover's red eyes. "You look as gorgeous as always."

Shelby smiled, "Thank you babydoll." She placed a small kiss on Audrey's lips before sitting up. "Just to let you know, Valium makes so tired. So, if I do a face plant into my dinner plate, don't be alarmed." She said in a joking manner, although she was serious.

Audrey giggled as she nodded, caressing her lover's arms as she did so. "Okay, my love. I promise to clean you up and take you to bed."

Shelby let out a small chuckle. "Thank you." She smiled softly before getting out of bed. "We should probably get going before Morganne comes back."

"Yes... I don't want to let you go just yet, though." Audrey pouted as she held her lover's hand, not allowing her to get out of bed.

Shelby gladly laid back down with her lover, legs tangling once again, forehead resting against Audrey's. "That's fine with me."

The actress let out a giggle, pulling her lover even closer, caressing her back. "I don't like to see you crying... or saying you hate yourself." She whispered softly.

"I'm sorry," Shelby said softly, sighing. "I just, I felt horrible."

"It's okay, my love. Don't apologize, please." Audrey whispered once again. "I just don't like seeing you like that, it hurts."

"I know what you mean," Shelby said softly. "Thank you for being there for me though."

"I'll always be here for you... no matter what happens, I'm here for you." Audrey smiled. "Kiss me?"

"You don't have to ask," Shelby said before leaning down to kiss her lover's lips softly, lovingly and tenderly.

Audrey smiled before kissing her lover tenderly, pulling Shelby even closer, a hand falling to her bare ass, squeezing it softly.

Shelby let out a small moan, hips instantly bucking. She kissed Audrey a little harder, but still lovingly.

Audrey felt her lips turning into a small smirk as she kept kissing her lover, hands squeezing the woman's ass a little harder.

Shelby shifted so one knee was against Audrey's center, and hers was on Audrey's thigh. She moaned softly as she moved her hips gently.

The actress let out a small whimper as her hips bucked softly, a hand going up to cup Shelby's breast, lips never stopping. Shelby softly moaned against her lover's lips. Her tongue softly moved against Audrey's bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Audrey allowed her fiancé's tongue in, her own twirling with the other woman's, hips bucking softly, the hand falling down again to the woman's ass.

Slowly, Shelby's tongue danced with her lover's. A soft moan left her mouth her as hips moved, slow and steady. Her knee pressed a little harder against Audrey's center.

As Audrey realized they were not going to stop if both didn't do anything, she hesitantly pulled apart, sucking on Shelby's tongue as she did so. "Dinner," she whispered breathlessly, hand going up to the lower of her fiancé's back.

Shelby nodded as a ragged breath fell from her lips. "Right..." she said softly before pulling away. As she did, she could feel a wetness against her knee, and her own arousal between her thighs.

Audrey bit her lip as she took a deep breath. "God..." she mumbled. "Ugh."

Shelby sighed as she laid down next to her lover. "I was getting close." She sighed before turning to get out of bed. "I've got to clean myself up."

"Close?" Audrey asked as her brows furrowed softly.

"To coming," Shelby clarified as she sat up. "It's been oddly easy to get me off lately... not that I mind it. Like early, all you had to do what touch my boobs and I came." She chuckled almost feeling embarrassed about it.

Audrey chuckled as well as she sat up, pulling her hair back. "It's weird, yes... that's why I asked."

"My sex drive is just insane with you. I've never been like this before." Shelby explained as she got off the bed. "You're just so irresistible, and I'm horny all day long... plus, I don't masturbate anymore, that might have something to do with it." She said just before entering the bathroom.

The actress bit her lip as she smiled to herself, feeling her cheeks blushing softly. "I'm the same way with you, babygirl." She said softly.

After entering the bathroom, Shelby cleaned herself up and even wondered about finishing herself off, but she refrained. She washed her hands and re-entered the bedroom to get dressed. "I'm glad," she said with a small smile.

The actress smiled at her lover as she started putting her jeans back on. "Did you clean yourself up?" she asked teasingly.

Shelby chuckled with a soft nod as she grabbed her clothes off the floor. "Yes, but I would rather have you clean me up." She said with a small smirk.

"I'd rather too." The actress smirked, finishing to put her jeans up. "Later, baby."

"Later," Shelby said before pulling her sweater on.

The actress chuckled, walking closer to her lover and taking her hand. "I love you."

"I love you too, so, so much," Shelby said with a smile before pressing a small kiss to her lover's lips.

Audrey smiled as she kissed her lover back, pulling apart gently and started guiding them downstairs once again.

Shelby followed her lover, hoping they wouldn't receive another knowing look from Alice or even Morganne.

As they reached the kitchen, everyone was already sat down and had just started eating. "Sorry guys, you took too long and Morganne was hungry," Alice explained.

"It's okay," Shelby said softly, not daring to meet the woman's dark brown eyes, which seemed similar to Audrey's.

"It's fine," Audrey smiled softly, guiding her lover to the table. "That looks amazing, mom!" The actress exclaimed, referring to the dish that was served - Spaghetti and meatballs.

"One of my favorites," Shelby said as she sat down at the table, smiling to her soon-to-be mother-in-law.

"I'm glad!" Amelia smiled brightly. "I put extra napkins on your plate, so you don't get all covered in sauce." She winked to Audrey.

The actress couldn't help but blush fiercely. "Thank you." She said shyly.

Shelby couldn't help but let out a small laugh. She placed her hand on Audrey's thigh as she picked up her fork with her other hand.

Audrey caressed her lover's hand and started eating as well, humming at the flavor.

"You two slept a lot," Alice commented, lightly smirking.

"They were tired, Mommy," Morganne explained.

"Mhm, I know."

"I was exhausted," Shelby said.

"Me too," Audrey said softly. "We both had a rough time falling asleep." She lied, not wanting to expose Shelby's nightmare.

"You guys can sleep all you want. Stop bugging your sister, Alice!" John protested.

"Thank you," Shelby said softly.

"Thank you, Dad." Audrey smiled softly. "And suck it, Alice." The actress laughed, teasing her sister.

"Twat." The other women chuckled as she rolled her eyes.

Shelby nearly spat out her spaghetti at their small playful fight towards each other.

Audrey chuckled as she saw her lover's reaction, softly squeezing her hand.

"Girls, language!" Amélia protested.

Shelby washed down the spaghetti with the water that was offered with dinner before letting out a small chuckle. "Is dinner always like this?" she asked.

"With these two around each other? Yes." Morganne chuckled before taking another spoon full of spaghetti.

"I'm sorry, dear, I tried educating them, but it seems like bugging each other is stronger," Amélia explained, side-eyeing Alice and Audrey.

Shelby chuckled as she nodded. "I don't mind it, so don't be sorry."

"Mom, we're just playing," Audrey mumbled.

"Yes... Shelby is cool." Alice mumbled back.

"Thank you," Shelby said shyly.

"So, ladies, plans for the wedding?" John asked, wanting to change the subject. "We want it to be in July." Audrey smiled, caressing her lover's hand.

Shelby smiled as she nodded, and then returned to eating her dinner. "Something outside possibly."

"I bet it's going to be gorgeous," Amélia said lovingly.

"We're hoping so." The actress said sweetly before taking a meatball, her chin getting covered in sauce.

Shelby glanced over at her lover, chuckling slightly at her appearance. She grabbed one of the extra napkins, "Babe... you've got..." she wiped it away. "Sauce right there."

"Oh, Jesus." The actress mumbled as she chuckled shyly, everyone on the table laughing as well. She pecked her lover right after. "Thank you, my love."

"You're welcome, gorgeous," Shelby said softly, smiling.

"She's always been like that, you know." John chuckled.

"That's true, ever since she was a baby." Amélia nodded.

"It's cute," Shelby said with a small smile.

"Thank you," Audrey said softly as she blushed even more.

"I think so, too," Morganne commented softly.

"You'll be by your aunt's side, won't you?" Alice asked playfully as she looked at her daughter.

"Maybe..." Morganne giggled.

Shelby smiled at this. After the wedding talk, she started to think more. She leaned to Audrey, whispering in her ear. "Can we have two flower girls?" she asked. "Or will Morganne be a junior bridesmaid?"

Audrey smiled at her niece, winking at her softly. As Shelby leaned in, she listened carefully. "I was thinking two flower girls... is that alright?" she whispered back.

Shelby nodded softly before turning to the girl. "How do you feel about being a flower girl?"

"A flower girl?! Yes!" Morganne exclaimed. "I'd love to!"

"So, you'll be one, too!" Audrey smiled brightly.

"Do you mind being a flower girl with my niece?" Shelby asked softly.

"Not at all." Morganne shook her head.

"I think you'll like Lizzy," Audrey commented. "She's Shelby's niece."

"How old is she?"

"Two"

"Is she cute?"

"She's adorable!" Shelby said with a smile. "She has blue eyes, and yellow, ringlet curls that are just insane in the morning." She explained. "She's pretty smart for two."

"She seems adorable." Morganne smiled. "I can't wait to meet her."

"She really is." Audrey nodded.

"We can't wait, either," Amélia smiled.

"You'll like most of my family," Shelby said without even realizing it.

Audrey bit her lip as she softly squeezed her lover's hand, staring down at her plate.

"Do you guys want to talk about it?" Alice asked softly.

"My mom... she's just—she didn't really get it, o-or accepts us," Shelby said softly.

Audrey took a deep breath as she caressed her lover's hand.

"Oh, darling... that's horrible." Amélia said softly. "I'm so sorry."

"It's... it's okay." Shelby said. "Besides that, everything was better than I expected."

"We're really glad," Alice said softly.

"We are." Audrey smiled sweetly to her lover.

Shelby smiled with a small nod. "That's why you guys are a breath of fresh air."

"We're glad to be." John smiled.

"I am too," Shelby said. "I can already tell this week is going to be great."

"Me too," Audrey smiled as well. "I was a bit scared." She confessed.

"I was too," Shelby said.

"Why were you scared, honey?" Amélia's brows furrowed softly.

"Because... um..." the actress felt herself getting nervous. "You know... how Dad first handled it... me, being bisexual."

Shelby looked down at her almost empty plate, remembering the story and how enraged it made her. She was thankful that he was okay with it now though.

"It was a long time ago, Audrey," John said softly. "I've learned a lot about it."

"You know that, sweetheart," Amélia said lovingly.

"I know.... but I was afraid you guys might have some hope that I'd... marry a guy?" Audrey said softly.

Shelby said nothing, listening carefully to their conversation.

John looked down as he took a deep breath. "I just want you to be happy, honey... after the time we almost lost you, I've learned to stop caring about those things."

The actress stared down as she bit her lip, taking a deep breath to stop herself from getting emotional.

Shelby lightly gripped her lover's hand, lacing their fingers together. "Thank you for being so... understanding."

"He's really trying to." Amélia smiled. "You know that right?" she asked towards Audrey.

"I know," The actress nodded softly, smiling sweetly to her father.

"We love you very much," Alice said as she caressed her sister's hand.

"I love you all very much, too." The actress smiled, eyes getting teary.

Shelby wrapped an arm around her lover's waist, pulling her closer, hoping that it would calm her down. She smiled softly as she looked to the rest of the family. "I love you guys too." She said. She knew she had just met them, but she meant it. They were understanding and loving.

Audrey smiled to her lover, letting her head rest on her shoulder.

"We love you too, Shelby," Morganne said sweetly. "And I know what happened to Auntie Drey..."

"You do?" Alice asked.

"Yes... I figured it out two years ago."

Since Shelby already knew this by their conversation earlier, she wasn't totally shocked by it, but she still found it insane that Morganne was about to figure it out on her own.

Audrey was in the same position as her fiancé, finding her niece incredibly smart.

"That's... you were six at the time," Alice said shocked.

"Yes..." Morganne smiled shyly.

"She's smart," Shelby commented.

"She is... we did an IQ test and she got 162, that's the biggest score someone can get, it's higher than Einstein's!" Alice explained.

"Really?" Shelby asked with shock.

"Yes!" Alice smiled proudly.

"It's no big thing," Morganne said shyly, cheeks as red as a tomato.

"That's a huge thing," Shelby said with a smile.

"It is, sweetpea!" Audrey smiled at her niece.

"Thank you," She smiled shyly.

"Speaking of that..." Audrey began hesitantly. "Don't you think it'd be a great thing for Morganne to skip some grades?"

Shelby looked down momentarily, she knew the conversation could go really well, or really bad. She was hoping it was the first.

Alice bit her lip for a moment as she thought. "How do you feel about that, babe?"

"I'd love to, Mommy... all my classmates are too childish, and they laugh at my grades." Morganne sighed. "I also feel bad that I'm going to school and not learning anything new."

Shelby smiled with a small, relieved sigh. "I think it would be good." She said hoping she wasn't saying too much.

Alice nodded as she thought. "I guess you're right... are you sure you'll be able to handle it?"

"I am, Mommy. it'll be good, not bad." Morganne smiled.

Shelby smiled at Morganne's reply. She could tell the girl was smart enough and bright enough to do well at the grade she needed to be in.

Audrey smiled at the girl as well, soon looking back at her sister.

"I'll talk to your school tomorrow, okay?" Alice said softly.

"Okay!" Morganne smiled.

John and Amelia smiled to Alice as well, nodding at her.

Shelby was so happy over the fact the conversation had gone so well. She pulled away just slightly to eat the last bit of her dinner that was left on her plate. Once she was done, she stood up to gather the plates again.

Audrey motioned her lover's actions, getting up soon after.

"No, no. Dinner is ours." Alice protested. "Let me and Morganne wash."

"Okay," Shelby said shyly before handing her plate over to the woman.

"Thank you, Alice." Audrey smiled softly, handing her plate to the woman as well.

"You guys go upstairs and rest. You're needing it." Amélia said softly.

"I'll sleep with you tomorrow, Auntie Drey." Morganne smiled softly.

"Are you sure?" Shelby asked, once again not wanting to impose of their time together, or usual traditions. "I don't mind for the night." She said, in spite of the fact that she and her lover had unfinished business.

Morganne nodded as she started taking the plates. "Yes, you're tired and Mommy and I found out there's a new movie playing, so we're going to watch it today while you guys rest."

"Okay, sweetpea... do I get a goodnight kiss?"

"Of course!" Morganne smiled as she pulled the plates away, running to Audrey and hugging her tightly.

Shelby smiled at their small interaction. As she waited for her lover she looked over to her fiancé's parents. "Thank you so much for dinner. It was incredible."

Audrey leaned down a little and placed a kiss on Morganne's cheek.

"Of course, sweetheart! We hope tomorrow we can get to talk more." Amélia smiled.

"Of course," Shelby said with a small almost shy smile.

Audrey softly pulled away from her niece, taking her lover's hand and smiling for everyone. "I promise tomorrow we'll be up for the whole day." The actress said softly, chuckling a little. "Goodnight, guys."

"Goodnight," Shelby said before following her lover back up to their room.

Everyone wished them a goodnight before they could leave. Getting into their room, Audrey shut and locked the door out of habit.

Shelby plopped down on the bed, her hands over her stomach. "I'm stuffed." She laughed softly. "I don't think I can do anything else tonight." She said, teasing her lover.

Audrey chuckled as well as she kicked her shoes off, popping in bed right after. "Me too."

Shelby let out a small playful sigh. "Too bad. I had so many things planned for the night."

Audrey just then realized her lover was teasing and decided to tease too. "How come? Morganne was going to sleep here..."

"Maybe I was planning on taking another shower, but this time by myself and my toys," Shelby said with a small smirk that she tried to hide.

The actress bit her lip as she thought about her lover's words. A soft sigh left her lips. "I bet you'd love if I did the same," She teased.

"I'd rather you use them on me than yourself... or vise-versa," Shelby admitted before turning to her side, lips nearly centimeters away from her lover's ear. "Unless you want to see me play with myself... I wouldn't mind watching you either."

The way Shelby spoke sent a shiver down Audrey's spine. Biting her lip, she took a deep breath to calm herself down. "I don't think I'd handle seeing you touch yourself without touching myself as well."

"I wouldn't mind," Shelby smirked before lightly nibbling on Audrey's earlobe. Instead of usually placing her hand somewhere on her lover, this time she started slowly teasing herself over her leggings, fingers slowly dancing over her slit. A soft moan left her lips, right into the actress's ear.

Audrey felt her wetness starting to grow. She bit her lip as she turned to her lover, eyes glued on her.

Shelby kept her eyes on her lover's, one hand still moving at her core as the other slowly moved up her sweater, cupping her breast.

The actress felt herself softly letting out a whimper, her eyes burning with lust, wanting to see how much she'd handle.

Shelby pulled her hands away from herself to sit up and pull off her top. She tossed it to the ground, laid back down, and brought both hands to her breasts. She started teasing her nipples, rolling them between her fingers and lightly squeezing them. She let out a soft moan, and even though her eyes wanted to close, she kept them on her lover's, watching her.

Audrey lightly pulled back a little, sitting up to have a better view of her lover. She bit her lip harshly, her hands gripping harsh on the sheets, clit starting to throb.

Shelby let one hand run down her body, fingertips gently running down her skin. She loved the reaction she was getting from Audrey. Her hand stilled just before her center. "Should I?" she asked with a smirk.

The actress could feel her hips starting to buckle on the sheets. With the question, she shook her head. "T-take the leggings off first."

"What about my panties?" Shelby asked as she brought her other hand down to the waistband of her leggings.

"L-leave," Audrey whispered, chest starting to rise and fall heavily.

Shelby lifted her hips to remove her leggings, kicking off her shoes at the same time. One hand returned to her breasts, while the other rested over her center. She spread her legs wide, letting Audrey see every little thing she did.

The actress felt her clit starting to throb more and more. Her mouth started watering as she saw the large wet spot on her fiancé's panties. "You look so hot." She whispered huskily.

"I bet... you'd look hotter," Shelby said breathlessly. Her fingers started teasing her clit through the thin fabric of her panties, soft moans leaving her lips. "Are you wet?" She asked.

"Dripping," the actress whispered, starting to take her sweater off slowly.

Shelby bit her lip as she heard her lover's words. She kept her eyes on Audrey's as she continued to tease herself.

Tossing her sweater aside, Audrey got up to take her jeans off. She threw them away and got back in bed, taking one of the pillows and straddling it, starting to softly grind against it.

Shelby bit her lip a little harder, watching her lover, thinking of how sexy she looked. "Fuck," she mumbled under her breath. She slipped her hand inside of her panties and arched her back as she started slowly circling her clit.

Audrey let out a small whimper, her hands going behind her back and unhooking her bra, tossing them aside and starting to roll her nipples in her fingers, hips moving slowly, and sexual, brown eyes fixed on ocean ones.

Shelby removed her hand from her panties to pull them off. She tossed them to the floor before returning her hand to her center. She dipped one finger inside of her entrance, moaning at how wet she was. She added a second and started slowly pumping them in and out. After only a few moments, she pulled her hand away, bringing her fingers to her mouth, moaning at the taste of herself.

Audrey could feel her wetness starting to get on the pillow. When Shelby started tasting herself, she let out a moan. Her hips worked harsher, legs spreading more, swollen clit bumping stronger on the pillow.

It was getting hard for Shelby to continue on like this. Even though it felt good, she knew it felt so much better when Audrey was doing it to her. "Why don't you grind on me instead of that pillow?" she asked softly, lowly.

With her lover's words, the actress moaned once again. She quickly got up and took her panties off, getting on top of her lover and positioning her core on top of her fiancé's, their wetness instantly meeting, hips slowly starting to grind. "Y-you are so hot."

"You are... too," Shelby said between soft moans. She sat up slightly, getting in a better position. Once she was in one, she wrapped her arms around Audrey's waist, pulling her close as she gave her lover a sloppy, yet passion filled kiss.

Audrey kept whimpering softly as she kissed her lover sloppily, hands falling to Shelby's breasts, massaging them softly.

Shelby whimpered against her lover's lips, her breasts felt somewhat sore after having her orgasm early that day by just them. She gripped Audrey's ass with her hands, pulling her closer as her hips started moving harder.

The actress didn't remember the fact that she had teased her lover's breasts so much earlier that day. She kept caressing them, rolling the nipples between her fingers, a moan leaving her lips as she felt hands pulling her closer, her own hips moving harder too.

"Softer..." Shelby barely managed to get out before kissing her fiancé harder to hide her moans.

Audrey nodded as she started moving her hips and hands softer, still kissing her hard.

Shelby felt her orgasm slowly building up rather than quicker like the previous two. She bucked her hips hard, moaning as she felt their clits brushing against each other's. "You can... move your—" a strong moan cut her words off. "Hips faster," she finally finished.

"Oh," Audrey nodded, understanding what her lover meant. She let her hands tangle in blonde hair before kissing her lustily once again, hips gaining speed, clits bumping harder and harder.

Shelby's tongue moved against her lover's as she pulled one hand up, tangling in Audrey's hair as well, holding her closer. "Love... you..." she mumbled between kisses and moans.

The actress could feel her orgasm building up quickly. She moaned at each bump, her tongued deliciously swirling with her lover's. "Love... you too."

Shelby's hips moved as fast as they could as she felt herself eager to cum and make her lover cum with her.

Letting out a louder moan, Audrey felt herself starting to overflow with pleasure. Grinding her hips harshly one last time, she softly pulled away as her head bent back, whimpers and more whimpers filling the room as she came, hard.

Shelby bit her lip as she watched her lover come undone, and only seconds passed before the same happened to her. She bit her lip to hold back her moans, hips bucking hard one last time as her back arched.

The actress' hips started bucking softer as she rode out her orgasm, panting hard as she did so, eventually pulling away and plopping down on the bed next to her lover.

Shelby whined when Audrey pulled away. She collapsed to the bed, panting for her breath. "Fuck..." she breathed out.

"Yes..." Audrey breathed out as well, chuckling softly as she turned to her lover. "Sorry about your breasts... I forgot."

"It's okay," Shelby said softly. She turned to face her lover, smiling softly. "They're just a little tender."

"Okay," Audrey said sweetly, tangling their legs together as she caressed her fiancé's waist, pulling herself closer to Shelby. "That was good."

Shelby rested her head on her lover's shoulder, burying her face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent. "It was," she said. Her eyes fell closed even though she wasn't tired yet. She was enjoying the moment, their loving, wonderful post-orgasm moment.

Audrey let her arms wrap around Shelby, pulling her closer, caressing her waist as she did so. She placed a small kiss on top of her head, burying her face on her hair right after. "Today was a great day." She commented softly.

"It really was." Shelby smiled widely. "It was amazing... your family's great, and so was the sex." She said with a small chuckle.

"I'm so glad you liked them." Audrey smiled brightly. "Both of them." She chuckled.

"I'm glad they liked me... your family, I mean," Shelby said. "Really, really glad."

"Me too," Audrey's hand started tracing random patterns on her fiancé's back. "The only thing I'd change would be the bad things you thought today... it hurt so much to see you like that."

Shelby sighed, "I'm... I'm sorry about that. I just, I don't know what got into me. I'm sorry."

"Babygirl, don't apologize, please," Audrey said softly. "You can't control those things, those anxiety attacks... I've had them, I know how they work."

"I-I know how they are, too... I used to have them all the time. I just, I thought I was better. I thought they stopped."

"I know, baby... but it doesn't mean you're not better, you had one, one in almost six months, that's awesome, babygirl."

"You're right." Shelby sighed. "You know, you've helped me a lot. I don't think I'd be okay if I was alone." She admitted.

"I was also the cause of that," Audrey mumbled, letting out a sigh as well.

"No, you weren't. I was. I made myself feel that way. It was my own thoughts that made the nightmare. You had nothing to with it. I promise, gorgeous." Shelby explained.

"I know I had, babygirl... I was just so blinded by the way you treated me that I didn't even realize you were starting to have an anxiety attack."

"I'm sorry..." Shelby whispered, feeling herself growing emotional over the situation again. "I didn't... I-I didn't even realize."

"Hey, it's okay." Audrey gently pulled apart to stare into teary blue eyes. "I know how sometimes we let jealousy take the best of us... I'll never judge you for that."

Shelby nodded as she closed her eyes. "I just... I-I can't be-believe I treated you the w-way I did. I never, ever, ever meant to do that... I-I-I would never do that on purpose."

"Babygirl..." Audrey whispered as her hand went up to Shelby's cheek, caressing it tenderly. "You just said 'no'... it wasn't that bad, my love, it's okay. I promise you."

Shelby leaned into the touch, nodding softly. "Thank you." She said before opening her eyes, looking into her lover's dark hues.

"You don't need to thank me, honeybun." The actress smiled softly, placing a sweet, tender kiss on Shelby's lips.

Shelby kissed her lover back just as sweetly and tenderly. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much more." Audrey smiled lovingly, gently pulling apart to pull the covers over them, soon pulling her lover into her embrace once again.

"I love you the most." Shelby smiled as she rested her head on her lover's shoulder, nestling in her neck again.

Audrey gladly cuddled closer to her lover, placing another kiss on top of her head. "Do you mind if we spend the day with Morganne tomorrow?"

"Not at all." Shelby smiled softly. "What do you want to do with her?" she asked.

"Perhaps some ice cream again, and then take her to the mall? I feel bad I didn't bring her a gift." Audrey explained softly. "Oh, about Lindsey... don't be jealous of her, there's no need to."

Shelby nodded softly. "I know, and I'm sorry. I won't be tomorrow." She said softly. "And I think that's a great idea."

"It's okay... I get jealous of a lot of people, too." Audrey chuckled softly. "I told you, I don't judge you for that... and I'm sorry for Beatrix, too... God, she was awful."

"It's okay. You didn't know she was going to be here. And, I must say, if your parents weren't here, I would have punched her... no one can touch you but me." Shelby said.

"I wouldn't mind you punching her, not at all." Audrey turned softly so she was facing her lover, legs intertwined. "I love it when we just cuddle and talk... especially after great sex." She smirked softly.

Shelby chuckled softly at the first comment and smiled at the second. "I do too... it's the best thing in the world to me. Just relaxing in your arms, enjoying the love and the warmth... talking about whatever makes us happy." She said with a soft, loving smile.

"Me too." Audrey smiled sweetly, her hand caressing her lover's bare waist underneath the covers. "I'm so happy you're here."

"I am too." Shelby smiled even more. Her hand slowly moved to her lover's back, tracing small random patterns against her skin. "I love you more than you'll ever know."

"I feel exactly the same... sometimes I wonder if it's normal to love someone as much as I love you." The actress chuckled softly.

Shelby chuckled shyly, smiling softly. "I know how you feel. I never knew how much I could love someone before I met you."

"I really think we were made for each other... I really do." Audrey smiled softly. Before she could say or do anything else, her phone started ringing on her purse, brows furrowing softly as she gently pulled apart to pick it up.

"Who is it?" Shelby asked with the same confused expression that her lover held.

"Unknown number," Audrey said as she stared at the screen, sitting in bed and picking it up. "Hello?... Sidney! Hi?... Yes, we are... thank you... oh, Jesus... uh, I-I don't know... I'll talk to her... uh, okay.... bye."

When Shelby heard Sidney's name, she felt a bit of panic rising in her chest. She couldn't figure out what he might want, which frightened her even more. "Wh-what... what did he want?" She stammered out.

Audrey put her phone aside and took a deep breath. She bit her lip as she looked at her lover. "He wants to... to do a sequel to Roanoke..."

Shelby had to take a moment to figure out if she heard her lover correctly. She shook her head as she looked down. "Fuck no... no fucking way. There is n-no fucking w-way."

"I d-don't want to do it, either..." Audrey said softly, taking another deep breath before she moved to sit next to her lover, going underneath the covers again, caressing her lover's hand. "He wants to... to make us spend a month or so in the house... all of us... Matt, Rory..."

"N-no..." Shelby shook her head again. The panic and fear started getting stronger. The feeling tightened in her chest, making it hard to breathe. "N-no... no, I-I can't... I-I-I wo-won't..."

Audrey could see the way her lover was breathing, speaking. She quickly put herself in front of her, taking both of her hands, caressing them. "Babygirl, you don't have to... look at me. Sweetheart, take a deep breath."

Shelby nodded as she took in a deep breath, trying to maintain a steady breathing pattern. "Sorry..." she mumbled under a shaky breath.

"It's okay, please, don't apologize... breathe, babygirl, please... we're not going anywhere. We are never, ever going back there." Audrey said softly, never stopping caressing her lover's hands.

Shelby nodded softly, still trying to steady her breath. She looked into her lover's dark hues with her teary ones as she finally let out a heavy breath. "Pr-pro-mise?"

"I promise, my love. I promise you with all my heart." Audrey let one hand go up to caress her lover's cheek, softly wiping her tears away before they could fall.

Shelby nodded as she closed her eyes. "Th-thank y-y-you..." she whispered. She opened her eyes back up, tears finally disappearing. "I-I love you so, so much."

"I love you too, my love... more than anything." The actress smiled softly. "Are you okay? Do you want me to take another Valium?"

"I-I think I'm okay... I hate taking those damn pills. I don't want another one..." Shelby said softly, even though she contemplated saying yes.

"But if you need to, love, then you have to take one... I know it's bad, but if it's necessary..." Audrey said sweetly.

Shelby nodded as she sighed. "I think I should take one..."

"Okay, my love." The actress leaned to the side to take the pills and the water that was still left from before. "Here." She handed the items to her lover.

Shelby took one pill, and the rest of the water that was in the glass. She sighed as she handed the cup back to her lover and laid back down. "Thank you," she said softly.

"Of course." Audrey pulled the things back on the nightstand and laid back with her lover, slipping inside the covers, tangling their legs together. "If you need anything, tell me, please."

"Can you hold me?" Shelby asked shyly. "And maybe scratch my back?" she added.

Audrey melted at her lover's request, nodding as she pulled herself closer to the woman, wrapping her arms around Shelby, starting to softly scratch her back.

Shelby's eyes instantly fell closed as a soft smile appeared on her lips. "Thank you," she said softly.

"You don't need to thank me, my love," Audrey said sweetly, placing a soft kiss on her lover's nose. "I'm so glad you don't want to do that..." the actress confessed.

Shelby smiled at the small kiss. "The show?" she asked.

"Yes..." Audrey let out a sigh, staring at beloved blue eyes.

"Me too... I can't handle that again." Shelby admitted. "I'll go crazy..."

"God, I can imagine... how insensitive of this motherfucker..." Audrey shook her head. "And being with Rory and Matt wouldn't be pleasant for neither of us."

"No... it wouldn't. I don't want to ever see either of them again." Shelby said with a small sigh.

"Me either... I'm so glad we both agree on that." Audrey said softly.

"Me too," Shelby said before closing her eyes again. "I love you so much." She said before letting out a yawn.

"I love you so, so much." Audrey smiled softly, her hand now tracing random patterns on her fiancé's back. "Rest, babygirl." She placed a kiss on her lover's forehead.

Shelby nodded before snuggling closer into her lover's embrace. "G'night," she murmured.

"Goodnight, my love." Audrey closed her eyes as well, placing one last kiss on her lover's forehead.

As the clock hit 11 p.m., a weird sound could be heard on the door of the two asleep women. Suddenly, the door opened and Morganne jumped on the bed. "Wake up!" The girl giggled, eyes opening wide as she realized they were both naked. "Oh, my God!"

Shelby quickly covered herself up when she heard Morganne yell. Her eyes shot open and she saw the girl above them. "Oh, my God!" She yelled back.

Audrey motioned her lover's actions, pulling the covers over her body, eyes shooting open. "What is going on?!" the actress yelled without understanding a single thing.

"I just wanted to wake you up!" Morganne covered her eyes.

Shelby just looked from Morganne to her lover, not sure what to do in the situation.

"I... I..." Audrey felt herself getting into a loss of words.

"You didn't use to sleep naked!" Morganne complained, eyes still covered. "Oh... Oh my God!"

"Can we, uh... get dressed? A-and, uh, meet you dow-downstairs?" Shelby asked.

"H-how did you unlock the door?" Audrey asked, still confused by it all.

"I used mommy's credit card... are you mad?" Morganne asked softly, finally letting her hands go from her eyes, looking up at her aunt. "I'm sorry, I just missed you..."

"I'm not mad, sweetpea," Audrey answered softly.

Shelby sighed at Morganne's response. "We'll be down in a minute, okay?" she asked, trying to stay calm in the situation.

Morganne nodded softly as her eyes started getting teary. She quickly left the room, closing the door in her way out.

Shelby sighed as she sat up. "I didn't mean to make her cry..."

"You could have been a little sweeter... it's not her fault, you know." Audrey sighed as she got off of the bed, starting to look for her clothes.

Shelby was slightly taken aback by her lover's reply. She just looked at her as she searched for her clothing. She looked down at her lap as she fidgets with her engagement ring, it had become a nervous habit of hers. "I-I'm sorry..." she whispered, barely audible.

Audrey took a deep breath to calm herself down. She put on her panties and bra on back again, stopping to look at Shelby. "I'm sorry." She sighed, walking to the bed, sitting next to her lover. "I shouldn't have said it."

"No," Shelby shook her head. "You're right... I'll tell her that I'm sorry when we go downstairs. I-I just freaked out." She said softly.

Audrey took her lover's hand, caressing it tenderly. "You were not rude... just not sweet, either... I understand that you freaked out, I'm sorry that I freaked out with you, too..." brown eyes were starting to get teary.

Shelby caressed her lover's hand as well. "I'm sorry... you don't have to be sorry." She said as she felt tears forming in her own eyes. "I just didn't want her seeing me naked."

"I know..." a tear fell down from Audrey's eyes. "It was all too fast... I just feel like crap for treating you the way I did."

Shelby brought her free hand up to wipe the tears away. "It's okay, babe. I promise." She said softly.

"It c-can't happen." The actress said softly. "We can't d-do that... we can't."

"I agree." Shelby sighed. "We need to talk to each other so that never happens again."

"I'm sorry..." Audrey took a deep breath, wiping her tears away as she stared down. "We can't do that... we have to take care not to hurt each other with words..."

"No, we can't. And don't be sorry... I was an asshole yesterday, I deserved it." Shelby said softly, once again looking down to not meet her fiancé's gaze.

"It's okay..." Audrey finally stared up, letting her free hand caress her fiancé's cheek. "We were both stressed... it happens."

Shelby just nodded softly. "We should get dressed and go downstairs... maybe you should go down first though. See if she's okay."

"I don't want to leave you just yet..." Audrey said softly. "But Morganne's probably crying in our secret spot."

"Go check on her, babe," Shelby said softly. "She's more important right now. I'll be okay."

"Promise me?" Audrey asked softly.

"I promise, gorgeous," Shelby said with a weak smile. "I might take a shower before coming down."

"I'm not buying this... I'm going down, talk to her, and back up so we can take a shower together." Audrey said softly.

"Okay," Shelby said with a small nod. "I love you, and I'm still sorry."

"Don't apologize... please." Audrey leaned in to place a kiss on her lover's lips. "I love you more than anything, and I'm sorry, too."

"I love you too," Shelby said before returning the kiss. "And don't apologize either."

"I feel like I have to." Audrey sighed softly. "I'll be back in no time." The actress got up and quickly pulled her jeans and sweater again.

"Okay, gorgeous." Shelby smiled softly. She waited for Audrey to leave before letting her tears come again. She laid back down and hugged her lover's pillow, inhaling her scent as she let a small sob come through. She wished that she could say it didn't bother her and mean it, but with residual emotions from yesterday and everything that happened thus far, she couldn't help but cry.

Audrey took a deep breath as she followed downstairs, getting on the bottom of it and following to the small place beneath it. She found Morganne crying while snuggled in a blanket, the same they used to snuggle together to eat candy hidden from everyone else. "Sweetpea?" she asked softly but had no answer. Gently, she sat down next to the girl, an arm wrapping around her waist, pulling her closer.

The girl instantly hugged her tightly. "I-is Shelby m-mad?" Morganne asked between sobs.

"No, babygirl... she just got surprised and ended up being too firm." The actress explained softly, a hand caressing her hair.

"R-really?"

"Yes, sweetpea... I promise you."

"I d-didn't mean to... I just m-missed you..."

"I know, my love... Shelby and I will spend the whole day with you today, is that alright?" the actress asked softly, gently pulling the girl's head up and wiping her tears away.

"Okay... I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart, so much."

Shelby sniffled back her cries the best she could before getting out of bed. She went straight to the bathroom and turned on the shower. As she waited for the temperature to heat up, she stared at herself in the mirror, seeing bloodshot eyes, and red, blotchy cheeks. She thought she looked absolutely horrendous and didn't understand why all of a sudden everything made her feel horrible. She wasn't sure if it was the insecurities, fears, and panic of meeting Audrey's family, or Sidney calling, or even a mix of the two, but she hated what it was doing to her, to them.

"I'll take a quick shower and check on Shelby, okay, love? We are taking you to the mall today." Audrey said softly.

"Really?!" Morganne asked excitedly.

"Mhm, I told you, it's your day today."

"Yay!" The girl squealed. "I'll wash my face and change my clothes." Morganne smiled brightly before running upstairs.

Audrey chuckled softly to herself before going upstairs again and to their room, locking the door. "Baby?" She called softly.

Shelby quickly wiped her cheeks before Audrey could see her. "I-in the bathroom." She yelled softly.

Audrey's brows furrowed softly at her lover's tone. She followed to the bathroom, finding her with red, puffy eyes and blotchy cheeks. "Babygirl..." she said softly, walking closer to her fiancé. "Were you crying?"

Shelby looked down at her hands, nervously messing with her ring again. She said nothing and only gave a soft nod as her answer. She felt embarrassed that Audrey found her in such a state.

Audrey felt her eyes getting teary. She softly wrapped her arms around her lover, pulling her into a tender embrace. "It's okay." She whispered, pulling Shelby with her to the toilet, sitting down on it, pulling her lover on her lap. "What's in your mind, babygirl?"

Shelby rested her head on her lover's shoulder as she wrapped her arms around her as well. "I just..." she sighed. "I guess, I'm just stressed, nervous, anxious... and scared..." she whispered. "I-I don't know why."

Audrey let her hands caress her lover's sides, staring at her tenderly, lovingly. "It's okay," the actress whispered softly. "Yesterday was intense... last week too... I've been stressed as well, we'll work on it... unless..." she felt her insides tuning. "U-unless you y-you want t-to go away."


	43. Bookstore

Shelby pulled away just slightly to look into her lover's teary eyes. "I n-never want to go any-anywhere without y-you, and we're staying here until the planned day. Okay?" she asked as she brought a hand to her lover's cheek, gently caressing her there. "I love you, a-and your family... I just need to c-calm down."

Audrey nodded as she felt a tear rolling down her cheek, her lips trembling, trying to hold her tears back. "I'm s-s-sorry... I need t-to calm d-down, t-too." She took a deep breath. "I l-love you more t-than a-a-anything... I'm s-so scared... I d-don't like to f-f-fight."

Shelby cupped her lover's face with both hands this time. She pressed a tender and loving kiss to her lips as she wiped her tears away. "I don't either." She whispered. "I love you too, so, so much... do you want a Valium too?" she asked.

Audrey smiled softly, her emotions starting to calm down a little. "I think I'm f-fine." The actress took a deep breath. "I just want t-today to be great. I just want y-you to be fine."

"Me too," Shelby said with the same small smile. "I love you so much, babydoll."

"I'm so scared of losing you," Audrey whispered before breaking down in tears, her chest not being able to handle it anymore.

Shelby frowned as she gently caressed her lover's cheeks. "You w-won't lose me... I swear on my life. I-I will n-never ever l-leave you, Audrey."

The actress quickly buried her face on her lover's neck, hugging her tightly as she sobbed. "I t-think I n-need a Va-Valium." She managed to whisper.

Shelby nodded softly. "Okay, babydoll. I'll be right back, okay?" she asked.

"N-no," Audrey shook her head, taking a deep breath. "N-not yet... I'm so s-sorry."

"It's okay," Shelby said softly. "What are you even apologizing for?" she asked.

"I'm s-such a mess." Audrey sniffled, softly pulling away to look at her lover's eyes. "I treated y-you bad a-and I feel like I-I'll lose you at a-anytime."

Shelby felt herself choking up again as she continued to wipe the tears away. "Y-you will n-never ever, ever l-lose me, Audrey. I-I-I love-love you more than a-any-anything."

The actress took a deep breath as she nodded, trying so desperately to calm herself down. Audrey wiped her tears away, taking another deep breath. "I love you s-so much." She whispered. "We both n-need to pull ourselves b-back together." She chuckled softly, trying to pull the mood up.

Shelby nodded softly. "Still want that Valium?" she asked.

"No... just a shower with you, some cuddling... I'm so sorry for everything." Audrey sighed.

Shelby lightly ran her thumbs over her lover's cheekbones as she stared into her eyes. "Please stop apologizing... you've done nothing wrong. We're both stressed, b-but we will work through this, okay? And a shower and cuddles sound perfect to me." She offered a loving smile as she spoke.

"O-okay." The actress smiled softly, caressing her lover's cheeks as she did so. "Let's go, you'll be cold." She said softly before starting to get up with her lover.

"Okay, gorgeous." Shelby stood up as she let go of her lover. She tested the shower water, feeling that it was the perfect temperature, and stepped inside. She soaked her hair while she waited for Audrey to join her.

Audrey smiled as her lover got inside, quickly undressing and joining Shelby, hugging her from behind. "Hey there, love of my life." She whispered lovingly.

Shelby smiled as she placed a hand over her lover's hands. "Hey, babydoll." She said before turning in her arms to kiss her softly.

Audrey smiled brightly as she pulled away after kissing her lover back, hands caressing her waist. "Morganne is not mad at you... she was worried you were mad at her, actually." She chuckled softly.

"Really?" Shelby asked softly. "She's really not mad at me?"

"Not at all," Audrey smiled sweetly. "I told her we're spending the day with her, she was really happy... oh, she's getting ready already, I totally forgot."

Shelby let out a small chuckle. "I guess we better hurry up then, huh?" she asked softly.

"I guess... I'm sorry, babygirl." Audrey sighed before placing another kiss on her lover's lips, a slightly firmer one this time.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not complaining." Shelby said. "I want to spend the way with her and get to know her better."

"Okay," Audrey smiled, pulling apart to start washing herself. "I'm sure she's excited to get to know you better, too."

"I hope so," Shelby said as she grabbed the shampoo. "Do we have enough time for me to wash your hair, or should I do my own?"

"I don't think so... I'm sorry." Audrey pouted softly. "I need to stop apologizing." She chuckled softly.

"Hey, it's okay," Shelby said with a soft smile before she started to shampoo her hair. "I say it way too much too."

"We both do," Audrey chuckled once again, finishing to wash herself and starting to take the soap off. "We'll work on it."

"We will," Shelby said before waiting for her lover to be done so she could wash the shampoo from her hair. "You know, I love you more than anything ever, and I would do anything for you?"

Audrey changed places with her lover so she could wash the soap off, smiling sweetly at her. "I know, babygirl... you know it's the exact same to me, right?" the actress grabbed the shampoo and started putting it on her hair.

"Of course, I do." Shelby smiled as she grabbed the conditioner.

"I'm glad," Audrey smiled sweetly, changing places with her lover again, starting to take the shampoo off of her hair. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Is that why you want to marry me?" Shelby teased before biting her lip to hide her silly smile. She was trying to lighten the mood and cheer her lover up.

"Because I love you so much? Yes, yes, it is." Audrey chuckled softly, taking the conditioner off and changing places once again.

Shelby smiled finally, chuckling softly as well. She started to wash her body, soon rinsing off, and then the conditioner from her hair.

The actress lingered the conditioner on her hair and traded places once again to take it off. "So, how do you feel about being my niece's sexual awakening?" she teased, chuckling as she did so.

"Oh, God..." Shelby chuckled. "It's... weird, but I would never say that to her. I'm glad she's figure herself out, it's just... like I said, weird. What would you say if Lizzy had said the same thing?"

The actress laughed as she finished washing herself. "Oh God, yeah, it'd be weird... I'm glad she trusted us enough to tell, though."

"I am too, especially with me." Shelby waited until her lover was done to shut off the water and open the shower door to gather their towels.

"Yes, I was really happy... she's hard to open up, so it meant a lot." The actress smiled softly, taking her towel from her lover's hand. "Thank you, babygirl."

"Of course, babe. And most kids are. That's why I'm hoping today goes well. I want her to like me... to approve of me." Shelby never thought she would feel the need to have a child's blessing to marry her lover, yet she did when it came to Morganne.

"She already did it, baby... she likes you very much, but she has a hard time showing it," Audrey explained as she dried herself. "It has to do with her super IQ, I suppose... she's not really good with people."

"I understand," Shelby said as she did the same. "What are we doing at the mall?" She asked.

"There's a bookstore there that Morganne loves, and also this special food place that has a special hamburger that she loves... I guess we'll eat and go to the store." Audrey explained, starting to dry her hair now. "Can you believe her IQ is 162?" she blurted out, remembering the talk from yesterday.

"That sounds like a plan," Shelby smiled. "And no, that's just insane. She could definitely benefit from skipping a grade or two, I just hope we didn't overstep the line last night with Alice."

"I know, right?!" Audrey stepped out of the shower, starting to brush her hair. "And I don't think we did... Alice is not really nice when pretending she's not bothered." The actress chuckled.

Shelby nodded before mimicking her lover's actions. "I'd never want to say or do anything to upset her, or any of your family for that matter."

"I know, babygirl, but don't worry, I promise you didn't." The actress smiled softly, starting to brush her teeth.

Shelby nodded before grabbing her toothbrush as well. After brushing her teeth and rinsing her mouth out, she hung her towel up to dry, and then made her way into the bedroom to pick out an outfit for the day.

Audrey did the same as her lover, following her to the room as well. "What are you wearing, babygirl?"

"I can't choose. Should I wear jeans and a t-shirt or a casual dress?" Shelby asked as she grabbed a pair of panties to put on.

Audrey started putting a fresh pair of underwear as well, smiling as her mind wandered to Shelby wearing a dress. "I bet you'd look really lovely in a dress." She said sweetly.

"Thank you," Shelby smiled as she nodded before looking through the few dresses she had brought with her. She grabbed the most casual one she had, a white dress that stopped just below her knees with lace trim, and three-quarter sleeves which were also lace. She grabbed a pair of sandals and her white sneakers. "Which shoes?" she asked.

Audrey grabbed a long skirt and a sweater, starting to put them on. As she turned to her lover, she smiled tenderly. "It looks so beautiful on you." The actress said softly. "The sneakers, so your feet won't be cold."

"Thank you," Shelby said with a small blush to her cheeks. "Okay... I agree, especially since we'll be walking all around the mall."

"Yes," Audrey smiled softly before finishing to dress herself up. "I'll put some boots."

"You always look amazing, in whatever you wear." Shelby smiled as she tied her laces.

"Not as much as you do," Audrey said softly as she started putting her boots on. "I love seeing you in dresses."

Shelby smiled even more at this. "I'll have to wear them more often."

"I'd love that." The actress bit her lip, her mind going to nasty places.

"There comes an advantage with dresses, you know?" Shelby chuckled with a small smirk as she grabbed her purse and phone.

"I do know... I know it very well." Audrey chuckled, grabbing her purse as well. "The best part of having you in a dress is being able to take it off of you later." She teased.

Shelby just shook her head as a small chuckle fell from her lips. "You're so naughty."

"I know," Audrey winked as she walked closer to her lover, pulling her closer by the waist, hand falling down to her ass, squeezing it softly. "I can't control it... you're just so sexy."

"I know the feeling," Shelby said before kissing her lover. She reluctantly pulled away though. "We should get going before Morganne comes to find us again."

Audrey whined as Shelby pulled away, her hands going underneath Shelby's dress, squeezing her bare ass. "Kiss me just one more time."

Shelby moaned softly, nodding before doing as she was told. She kissed Audrey passionately, lovingly.

Audrey pulled Shelby closer as she kissed her back, her teeth nibbling on the woman's lower lip as she pulled away. Her hands teasingly scratching Shelby's ass before pulling away. "Let's go." She smirked.

Shelby moaned and whimpered as her lover teased her lip and skin of her bottom. "You're such a tease." She breathed out before sighing.

"I am," Audrey winked once again, taking her lover's hand and guided her downstairs. "But I promise to make up for it when we get home... I've been dying to taste you." She whispered.

Shelby had to bite her lip to hold back a moan that wanted to come. "I have been too. You know you're my favorite thing too—" she stopped talking when she saw Morganne in the living room alongside Alice.

Audrey bit her lip to stop a small chuckle from coming, side-eyeing her lover with a smirk.

"Are you guys ready?" Morganne asked softly as she closed her book.

"We are," Shelby smiled, ignoring the knowing look her lover was giving her. "Are you?" she asked.

"I am!" Morganne smiled brightly, getting up from the couch.

"You take care, babygirl, and be nice with Auntie Drey and Shelby, okay?" Alice asked sweetly to her daughter.

"Okay, Mommy." The girl smiled before hugging her mother. "We should be back before dinner," Audrey explained, her mother now entering the living room. "I'll make the chicken pot-pie you love so much for dinner, sweetheart," Amélia told her daughter. "And tomorrow you guys are staying home so we can talk."

"Okay," Audrey chuckled.

Shelby felt a little nervous about whatever Amélia wanted to talk about. Like everything so far, she had no idea if it would be good or bad. She was hoping her soon-to-be mother-in-law just wanted to get to know her better.

Audrey looked at her niece. "Ready?"

"Yes!" Morganne squealed.

"I'll see you at dinner, babygirl." Alice smiled at her daughter before hugging her again. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mommy." The girl placed a kiss on her mother's cheek before walking to Audrey and holding her hand.

"Alright, see you at dinner." The actress smiled.

Shelby smiled at them as well before taking her lover's other hand and following them out to the car.

Audrey opened the car and made her way to the back door. She opened it for Morganne, who smiled and got in. Making her way to the other side, she opened it for her lover. "A kiss to enter the car, please." She teased.

Shelby let out a small chuckle before kissing her lover gently. "Just one?" she teased back.

"For now, yes. For later, more but down there." Audrey whispered, winking before going to the other side of the car.

Shelby had to bite her lip to keep her jaw from dropping as she got into the car. She shook her head as she let out a small laugh.

Audrey got into the car and buckled herself up, smirking to her lover one more time before turning back to her niece, seeing she was already buckled up. "All ready?"

"Yes!" Morganne smiled.

Shelby smiled at the girl's reply. She wanted to apologize for this morning, but she wondered if she should bring it up at all.

Audrey smiled as she started the car, pulling from the driveway and taking the road to the mall. "Ready to eat our favorite hamburger?" she asked her niece.

"Oh yes! I can't wait!" Morganne smiled brightly. "Do you think Shelby will like it?"

"I sure hope so!" Morganne giggled.

"I'm sure I'll love it," Shelby said. "Any burger is good."

"But this one is more than good, it's amazing!" Morganne explained.

"That's true," Audrey chuckled.

"What's amazing about it?" Shelby asked.

"I don't know how to explain, but the taste is like... so different and rich," Audrey explained.

Shelby nodded, "Okay. I'm sure I'll love it." She said with a smile.

"I hope so," Audrey smiled softly.

"Me too," Morganne said sweetly.

Shelby rested her hand over her lover's thigh as she kept her eyes on the passing buildings and trees.

Audrey smiled sweetly at her lover, caressing her lover's hand as she did so.

"Uh... Shelby?" Morganne asked softly.

"Yes?" Shelby asked as she looked back to the girl.

"I'm sorry about before." The girl said shyly, staring down at her tiny hands.

"Hey, it's okay. I freaked out when I shouldn't have, and I'm sorry for being rude to you." Shelby said softly, gently.

"It's okay, you weren't rude... just not sweet, either." Morganne chuckled shyly. "I didn't mean to walk in on you both... naked." She stared up her face with a grossed-out expression.

Shelby couldn't help but chuckle at the girl's expression. "And I'm sorry for that too."

"It's okay... I know you adults have sex." Morganne blurted out, causing Audrey to blush fiercely.

Shelby looked back to the front of the car as she felt herself blushing hard. She didn't know how to respond to that comment, nor did she want to.

Audrey cleared her throat as she took a deep breath, trying to find something to answer. "W-we were not having... sex."

"I know, but you slept naked, so you did the night before... it's okay, I've seen it in that movie you played."

Shelby's eyes grew wide as she looked down at her lap. "Oh, God." She mumbled under her breath.

Audrey felt her eyes growing wider. She bit her lip, taking another deep breath. "Y-you can't watch those t-things..."

"I know, but I wanted to see you..." Morganne explained.

"Sweetpea, I know, but... does your mom know about that?"

"No..." Morganne looked down.

Shelby bit her lip as she listened to them. She stayed quiet, once again not sure what to say, and she didn't want to overstep.

"You have to tell her... you can't watch those things. They are not appropriate for your age." Audrey explained softly.

"I'm reading biology books with penises on it, what's wrong with a movie that doesn't even show the real thing? I've researched about it. I know you were not actually having sex with him." Morganne sighed as she rolled her eyes.

Shelby's eyes only grew wider as the girl talked. She was taken aback by the fact that she had researched it. "It's just not appropriate for someone of your age." She said softly, hoping that it didn't come off as rude. She knew that if they had a child, she wouldn't want them seeing anything related to the subject until they were much, much older than Morganne.

The actress stopped at a red light and looked back at her niece. "Don't use that tone, young lady," Audrey said firmly. "There's a huge difference between studying the anatomy of things and seeing a sex scene on tv, and you know it very well."

"Yes..." Morganne stared down once again. "Sorry about my tone... I'll tell Mommy when we get home."

Shelby looked at her lover with a shocked look. She had never really seen her act stern to anyone besides herself, and even then, it was in the bedroom.

The light went green and Audrey looked back to the road, letting out a sigh as she did so. "Good."

"I just don't get why I can't see those things when I know how they work," Morganne complained.

"Because you're eight, and even though you understand things, you're still a kid," Audrey explained, softer now. "You can study, and you can learn, but some things are for adults, not children."

Shelby looked back to the road as well, and then to her lap as she listened to her lover speak. She was taken aback by how maternal Audrey was acting, loving yet stern.

"Okay..." Morganne sighed yet again. "I understand."

"I know you do... we care about you, that's why we are saying those things," Audrey explained.

"I know... I love you, Auntie Drey, I'm sorry."

"I love you, too, sweetpea, it's alright."

Shelby was happy that the conversation ended on a happy note. She lightly squeezed her lover's hand as she smiled at her.

Audrey smiled at her lover, caressing her hand before turning to the road once again. Soon, they were parking at the mall.

Shelby unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car to open the backseat door for Morganne.

Audrey smiled as she unbuckled herself, seeing her lover opening the door for Morganne.

"Thank you!" Morganne giggled as she got out of the car, taking Shelby's hand.

Audrey got out of the car and locked it, meeting them right after. "Alright, who's hungry?" she asked happily as she took her lover's free hand.

Shelby smiled brightly when Morganne took her hand. "I think we're both starved." She said.

"We are!" Morganne exclaimed, the three now walking towards the mall.

"I am too!" Audrey laughed, caressing her lover's hand.

Shelby let a small laugh as they walked. "Do you guys have anything like Build-a-Bear here?" she asked.

"We don't," Audrey said softly, starting to guide them to the food court.

"I've always wanted to go there. It seems so cool." Morganne said softly.

"It's amazing. This summer we'll take you to one. How does that sound?" Shelby asked.

"Really?" Morganne stared up at the woman with huge brown eyes.

"Yes," Shelby nodded.

"Yay!" Morganne squealed, causing Audrey to let out a giggle.

"You'll love it there," Audrey said softly.

"You will. They have a bunch of different animals you can choose from to have." Shelby explained.

"That seems amazing." Morganne smiled, the three now entering the restaurant. Morganne guided them for one of the tables, the menus being on top of it already.

As they reached the table, Shelby pulled out a seat for her lover.

The actress smiled at Shelby as she sat down, Morganne sitting in front of her.

Shelby sat down next to her lover, looking down at the menu. There were so many options, she didn't know where to start.

"I'll get the usual, Auntie Drey," Morganne said softly.

"Me too," Audrey smiled.

"That's the burger, right?" Shelby asked softly.

"It is, babygirl." Audrey said softly, caressing her lover's hand. "Me and Morganne always get one cheeseburger with fries and a strawberry milkshake."

"Oh, okay," Shelby said with a soft nod as she continued to flip through the menu.

"Which burger do you get?" Audrey asked.

"There's so many to choose from."

"There is," Audrey chuckled softly. "We usually get the one with double cheese. Here." The actress pointed to one of the images on the menu.

Shelby knew that she would have to get used to the idea of sharing Audrey with Morganne. She was so used to having Audrey to herself and sharing meals and milkshakes with her instead of Audrey doing the same but with someone else. And she definitely knew that she couldn't be upset over it either. "That looks good," she smiled. "I think I'll get that too, but with a chocolate milkshake instead."

"Okay," Audrey smiled sweetly, motioning for a waiter to come to them.

"Are you guys ready to order?" he asked.

"Yes... we'd like two double cheeseburgers with french fries and one strawberry milkshake and one chocolate, please," Audrey said softly.

Shelby looked down at her lap as her lover ordered for them, lightly chewing on her lower lip, once again unsure of what to do or say.

"Okay, I'll be back soon." The waiter smiled before going away.

"Thank you." Audrey smiled at the man. "Baby," she started, looking at Shelby. "You won't be able to eat it all alone, so I'll be more than glad to help you." She teased, causing Morganne to giggle softly.

"I won't mind," Shelby said softly, still looking down and playing with her rings.

"Do you prefer chocolate milkshake over strawberry?" Morganne asked Shelby softly.

"I like chocolate more," Shelby said as she finally looked up.

"In cake too?"

Audrey smiled at the two, finding them absolutely adorable together.

"Yes, but I like cheesecake more," Shelby explained. "Do you?"

"I love chocolate cheesecake!" Morganne exclaimed, causing Audrey to smile even more.

Shelby smiled at this. "That's what we think we'll have at the wedding."

"Really?! Oh, I'll eat a lot." The girl giggled.

"I'm happy you like it!" Audrey smiled brightly. "I'll go to the bathroom, be right back." She said before getting up, leaving the two alone.

Shelby wondered if she should go with her lover, but she didn't want to leave Morganne alone. She smiled at Audrey as she walked away.

Morganne stared down at her hands, playing with them nervously, not knowing what to say. "Uh..." she started. "I prefer chocolate milkshake, too." She said shyly.

"Do you want to share mine?" Shelby asked softly.

"Oh... no, thank you." Morganne smiled shyly. "Me and Auntie Drey always share, and I know she prefers strawberry, so we always take it." the girl explained softly.

Shelby smiled over this, thinking about how it was so cute and adorable of her. "I'm sure she would get a chocolate one if you told her."

"I know, but I barely see her... so when I do, I don't mind taking a strawberry milkshake to make her happy." The girl smiled shyly.

"Sharing any type of milkshake with you would make her happy, sweetheart. It doesn't have to be strawberry for her to enjoy it." Shelby said with a smile.

"Do you really think so?" Morganne stared at the woman with shiny eyes.

"Of course, I do, sweetheart. She shares whatever milkshake or drink I want, and I do the same for her, but I know she'll do anything for you."

"That's very sweet of you... I thought you didn't like me." Morganne confessed shyly.

"Why'd you think that?" Shelby asked with furrowed brows.

"Because you always seem... nervous around me, or... stiff," Morganne explained.

"I'm sorry..." Shelby said softly. "I guess it's because I thought you didn't like me either, and I don't want to say the wrong thing."

"Why did you think that?" Morganne asked shocked. "I like you so much..."

Shelby couldn't help but smile over this. "I like you too, Morganne. I think I was just nervous that you wouldn't like me."

Morganne smiled brightly, but before she could say anything else, Audrey came back, smiling softly as she sat back at the table. "How are my girls?"

"Great," Shelby said with a smile as she grabbed her lover's hand under the table.

"Very nice," Morganne smiled brightly. "That's good." Audrey caressed her lover's hand.

Shelby laced their fingers together, lightly squeezing her hand. She rested her head on Audrey's shoulder.

Audrey pulled her hand away and wrapped it around her lover's waist, pulling her closer.

"Ladies," the waiter came back. "There you go." He placed the two big cheeseburgers with fries and the milkshakes on the table. "Enjoy your meal."

"Thanks!" Morganne smiled as the man walked away.

"Thank you," Shelby said softly. She grabbed a straw and placed it in her milkshake before taking a sip, humming at the rich chocolate flavor.

Audrey softly pulled away from her lover, taking a knife and cutting one of the huge cheeseburgers into halves. "Here, sweetpea." She said softly, motioning for Morganne. She took a napkin and took one of the pieces, giving the plate to the girl.

"Thank you," Morganne smiled as she began to eat her piece.

Shelby cut hers up into fours, and took the first bite, once again enjoying the flavor. A small hum came from her. "This is good."

"It is," Morganne mumbled while chewing on her food.

"Mhm," Audrey agreed.

Shelby grabbed one of the fries and dipped it into her milkshake before eating it.

Morganne motioned Shelby's actions but in the strawberry milkshake, giggling as she did so. "That's good."

"It is, right?!" Audrey did the same as well.

"I love dipping my fries in a milkshake instead of a sauce," Shelby said with a small smile.

"Me too." Audrey smiled. She took the straw out and put it in the milkshake, taking a sip right after, humming at the sweet taste.

"So, what's after this?" Shelby asked before taking another bite of her burger.

"The bookstore for Morganne." Audrey smiled to the girl, who was now taking a sip of the milkshake.

"Yay!" Morganne smiled.

"Do you know what you want from the bookstore?" Shelby asked.

"Hmm... not yet." Morganne giggled. "But I think I'd like a new psychics book."

"Is psychics your favorite subject?" Shelby asked.

"No... I actually have the worst grade on it." Morganne confessed, staring down as she did so.

"How come, love?" Audrey asked softly as she ate her hamburger.

"I got 9.8 on my psychic's test..."

"Out of ten?" Shelby asked softly before dunking a few fries into her milkshake.

"Yes..." Morganne stared down embarrassedly.

"Sweetheart, that's incredible! I never got anything higher than an eight in physics and science." Shelby said, trying to cheer the girl up.

"That's very impressive, honey! You shouldn't be embarrassed about it!" Audrey said softly.

"I just don't like to get less than 10... it wasn't a test from my grade, I found it online from a college website," Morganne explained, sighing as she took some fries.

Shelby was shocked that Morganne did that good on a college test instead of one from her own grade level. "You've got plenty of time to work on it and improve. You're already doing so well, sweetie." She said with a soft smile.

"Thank you..." Morganne said shyly. "That's why I want a new book... I'm buying the Harvard collection. The ones they use to teach there." She explained.

Audrey nodded as she tried to push the shock feeling away. Each time she saw her niece she couldn't believe just how smart she was.

Shelby smiled as she nodded, understanding that the girl wanted to study more instead of getting a book for fun, something that she would have done at her age. "What other things do you like to do besides reading and study?" she asked softly, hoping it didn't come off as rude.

"I like to play instruments." Morganne smiled before taking another sip of the milkshake.

"What kind?"

"I play the piano, violin, guitar, and the drums." The girl smiled cheekily.

Audrey bit her lip not to let out a chuckle. Shelby still had a lot of things to learn about Morganne.

"Holy shit..." Shelby said without thinking. "Fuck, sorry." She covered her mouth as her eyes grew wide. "Sorry..." she mumbled.

Morganne giggled as she looked at her aunt, who let out a small chuckle. "Tell her about how you learned to play Mozart," Audrey said softly.

"Uh... I listen to the songs since I was four, and by the time I was seven I knew how to play five of his pieces... I learned by ear." Morganne explained shyly.

"Really?" Shelby asked in amazement. "That's incredible!"

"Yeah." Morganne giggled. "Thank you."

"She's amazing," Audrey commented proudly, causing the girl to blush even more.

"You'll have to play for me sometime, if you'd like, to that is," Shelby said lovingly.

"Maybe." Morganne giggled.

"She's only played for me once," Audrey commented.

"Oh, then you have to play! I'm sure your Auntie Drey would just love to hear you play again." Shelby said with a small smile.

"I certainly would!" Audrey smiled.

"Okay," the girl giggled once again. "I'll play when you guys come visit us at home."

"Okay," Shelby said with a smile.

"Yay!" Audrey smiled, taking the last bite of her hamburger. "Did you know Morganne almost went to jail?" The actress asked playfully, causing the girl to laugh.

"What?!" Shelby asked.

"Ah, not this story again! I didn't mean to!" The girl said shyly.

"Explain to Shelby, sweetpea," Audrey said softly, taking another sip of the milkshake.

"Okay," Morganne took some fries before starting. "I'm at the robotics program of my school and I decided to make a rocket by myself, so I started searching for instructions and I ended up, um, hacking NASA's website." The girl smiled shyly.

"Wait... really?" Shelby asked in shock. "How on earth did you do that?"

"Yes," Audrey laughed as the girl nodded.

"I wanted structures..." Morganne said shyly.

Shelby let out a small laugh as she shook her head. "That's crazy."

"You should have seen my mom's face when the police knocked at our door." Morganne giggled.

"Oh, God." Shelby laughed.

Audrey laughed as she finished eating, nodding as she did so.

Shelby ate a few more fries before letting out a sigh. "I'm stuffed. I can't eat anymore." She said with a small laugh.

Audrey laughed along with Morganne. "I'm stuffed, too." The actress chuckled.

"Me too, it's too big." Morganne sighed as she massaged her stomach.

Shelby couldn't help but laugh more. "Let's get to-go boxes and cups for the milkshakes next time the waiter comes by."

"We can't enter with those on the bookstore..." Morganne said softly. "But we can ask them to give the rest of our food to homeless people, they have this program here."

"Really? That's amazing." Audrey smiled.

"That's awesome." Shelby smiled. "I'd much rather do that." She said.

"Me too." Morganne smiled.

"That's what we're doing, then." The actress said softly, motioning for her waiter to come back.

Shelby smiled at the man as he approached their table.

"Hey, can we give the rest of our food away?" Audrey asked softly.

"Of course! Would you like the check, too?" The man smiled at them.

"Yes, please."

"Alright, I'll be right back." The waiter took the plates and the drinks before walking away.

"I think that's such a great idea. They should do that in LA." Shelby said.

"They should for sure." Audrey nodded.

"Most restaurants don't do that because it's a huge risk for them if the person who gets the food die or something they could be blamed for," Morganne explained softly.

"Really?" Shelby asked.

"Yes," Morganne nodded.

"Wow," Shelby breathed out.

Soon, the waiter came back with their ticket. "Here it is." He smiled.

"Thank you," Audrey smiled as she handed the man her credit card.

The waiter did the transaction and handed back the card. "Thank you so much, ladies. Have a great day." He smiled before going away.

"You too." Shelby smiled before getting up and pulling out her lover's chair.

Audrey smiled up at her lover, getting up and pulling her in for a soft kiss. "Thank you," she whispered against her lover's lips. "I miss your lips." She winked before pulling away.

Shelby chuckled softly as she shook her head. "You're welcome." She said before following after with her lover.

Audrey took her lover's hand and Morganne's with the other, starting to guide them to the bookstore. "You can choose all the books you want, sweetpea." The actress said softly, staring down at the girl.

"Okay," Morganne smiled.

"What about me?" Shelby pouted in a teasing manner.

"You can get anything you want, too," Audrey smirked softly, hoping her lover would notice it.

Shelby bit her lip as she looked down at her feet, not wanting Morganne to see the smile mixed with a smirk on her face.

Audrey bit her lip to hide her chuckle, the three now entering the enormous store.

"Where should I meet you after I pick the books, Auntie Drey?" Morganne asked. "Oh baby, we're not leaving you alone in here, it's too big," Audrey said softly.

Shelby looked around in awe of the store, it was incredible and better than any book store that was inside of a mall she had ever been to.

"Oh, okay." Morganne smiled shyly.

"You guide us, and we will follow, okay?" the actress asked.

"Okay," the girl nodded before she started guiding the women upstairs, to the area where the college and research books were.

Shelby followed after the girl, smiling yet again over how enthusiastic she was about everything.

Morganne guided them to the psychic's books, letting go of Audrey's hand and starting to search through them, the two women standing behind her. "Are you okay, babygirl?" Audrey asked softly.

"I am," Shelby said as she rested her head on her lover's shoulder. "I'm actually really happy right now." She said with a small smile.

"That's so good, my love." Audrey smiled brightly, wrapping her arm around her fiancé's waist. "Why's that, baby?"

"I'm having fun with you and Morganne," Shelby said simply. "Plus, I don't have anything to worry about, so I'm allowing myself to have a good time."

"Did something happen while I was in the bathroom?" Audrey asked with furrowed eyebrows, not quite understanding the last part.

"I was nervous and anxious... Morganne and I talked a little, and I'm feeling a lot better." Shelby explained.

"That's absolutely amazing, my love," Audrey said sweetly, placing a kiss on her lover's forehead.

Shelby smiled before placing a kiss on her lover's lips. "I think so too." She said softly before kissing her once more.

Audrey smiled as she kissed her lover back, her free hand going up to caress her lover's cheek.

Shelby melted into the touch and smiled into their kiss. "I love you so much, gorgeous."

"I love you so much more," Audrey whispered before rubbing their noses together.

Shelby smiled even more. "I love it when you do that." She whispered softly.

"I love to do that," Audrey whispered sweetly, hand still caressing her lover's cheek. "I'm glad everything is going okay with Morganne... I was scared you both could, you know, get jealous of each other." The actress confessed softly.

"I was too..." Shelby admitted. "But we're not, or at least I'm not. She seems to like me, and I love her already." She said.

Audrey couldn't help but melt over her lover's words. She placed another kiss on her lips before smiling. "I'm sure she loves you, too."

"I hope so," Shelby said with a small smile. "I know she means a lot to you, so she means a lot to me, too."

"Oh, baby... I love you so much." Audrey said softly.

"I love you so much more, babydoll." Shelby said before placing another kiss on Audrey's lips.

Before Audrey could say anything else, she felt a small tug on her skirt. "Auntie Drey," Morganne said softly. "I found the first one."

Shelby softly pulled away from her lover so they could give their attention to the girl. "That book is enormous!"

Morganne giggled as she struggled to hold the big item, trying to use her knees as a support.

"Yeah..." Audrey chuckled as she took the book from her niece, gasping at how heavy it was. "That's very heavy."

"It's the last book from Harvard's list, they study this on the last year of their physics program." The girl explained.

"I think it's amazing that you want to read it. Do you want anything else, sweetheart?" Shelby asked softly.

The girl blushed softly as she stared down at her feet, playing with them. "Um..."

"What is it, sweetpea?" Audrey chuckled softly.

"There's this medical book... it has all the diseases and symptoms..." Morganne said shyly. "But it's too expensive."

"Go get it." Audrey smiled.

"Really?!" the girl stared up excitedly.

"Yes."

"Thank you so much!" Morganne squealed before running to the medical books.

Shelby chuckled at the girl as she watched her. "She's so excited about studying. It's amazing. I love it." She said with a smile.

"Me too," Audrey smiled to her lover. "She's going to be big. I can see it."

"I can too. A Nobel Prize winner... or something like that." She said.

"I hope so," The actress looked over to her niece, seeing her asking for the biggest book off the shelf. "I'm so proud of that little one."

Shelby smiled even brighter over her lover's comment. "She's incredible, so I can see why."

Before Audrey could answer, she saw Morganne trying to carry an enormous, heavy book back to where they were. Letting out a chuckle, Audrey walked to her and took the item, holding both of the girl's books together. "Did you hurt your arm?" the actress asked worriedly.

"No, thank you, Auntie Drey," Morganne smiled softly.

Shelby smiled at how helpful Audrey was being. "Anything else, honey?" she asked the girl as she took one of the books, so Audrey didn't have to carry both.

Audrey gladly gave one book to her lover, feeling her arm already starting to hurt. "Thank you, baby."

"Uh... can I get more things?" Morganne asked shyly.

"Of course, babe," Shelby said to her lover and look to her for an answer to Morganne's question.

"Of course, you can, sweetheart!" Audrey smiled to the girl, seeing her starting to jump happily.

"Just one more!" Morganne yelled as she started to run away to the psychology area.

Shelby chuckled as she smiled. "She's so happy. I love this."

"Me too... She's been through rough times." Audrey sighed, the bad memories coming along.

"Other than her father?" Shelby asked softly.

"It had to do with him... last year she had to change schools because some girls from her class used to tease her." The actress took a deep breath. "They found out Morganne didn't know her father and it went downhill since that... they would constantly point it out and say things like 'Your father left you because you're boring,' so... she had no friends."

"That's horrible..." Shelby felt a pang in her heart for the girl. "She can't help that... fuck those kids."

"Yes..." The actress felt her eyes getting teary. "She used to eat in the bathroom, so no one saw she was eating alone"

"That's absolutely horrible," Shelby said with a shake of her head. "I hope skipping grades or moving schools will help her."

"Me too... I really do." A tear fell down Audrey's cheek. "She's such a nice girl, she doesn't deserve it."

Shelby frowned before bringing her free hand to Audrey's cheek to wipe away the tear. "She'll be okay. Plus, she's so strong, just like you." She said with a small smile.

Audrey smiled softly to her lover, taking a deep breath to push the tears away. "Thank you, my love."

"You don't have to thank me, babydoll. It's the truth." Shelby said softly.

Before Audrey could answer, Morganne came back holding another huge book, her tiny hands struggling to hold it properly. "That's the last one!" The girl smiled brightly.

"Let me help you." Audrey chuckled, taking the book from the girl's arms.

"When are you going to find the time to read all these massive books?" Shelby teased with a playful grin.

"That's what I do during the day." Morganne giggled. "I don't go out a lot, so I use my time to read them."

"Maybe while we're here we can take you out and do stuff like this a few more times," Shelby suggested before looking to her lover.

"We are for sure going out more this week." Audrey smiled at her lover before turning to her niece. "Tomorrow we promised to spend the day with granny and gramps, but on Thursday we're going out again, okay? And I hope you didn't make plans for tomorrow because you're spending the day with us at granny's too."

"Okay," Morganne giggled happily.

Shelby smiled happily over this. "We're going to have so much fun!"

Audrey couldn't help but giggle softly, loving how excited her lover was.

"When you come to visit us, I'll show you my room! It's very huge and it has a lot of my projects!" Morganne said excitedly.

"I bet it's the coolest kid's room ever," Shelby said with a smile.

Morganne giggled loudly at the woman's words, nodding as she did so. "I like it very much."

"That's good! I still like my kid's room at my dad's house." Shelby explained, trying to hide her smirk from the memories that she and Audrey made there.

Audrey bit her lip at the woman's remark, trying to hide her smirk as well.

"I bet it's pretty," Morganne commented.

"It is," Audrey smiled.

"It's pink and has a princess bed," Shelby explained.

"That's very lovely!" Morganne smiled. "I told Auntie Drey you were a real-life princess!" She giggled.

"I agree," Audrey chuckled.

Shelby laughed softly as she felt herself blushing hard. "Thank you, sweetheart."

"You're welcome," Morganne said softly.

"You're welcome, babygirl." Audrey smiled. "So, let's go and pay?"

"Yes!" The girl nodded.

Shelby followed after the two back downstairs, and to the front where the check-out was.

Audrey placed all the books on the counter in front of the cashier, the woman taking them and checking the prices.

"Your total is $800.50." The woman smiled.

"Here," the actress took her credit card and gave it to the woman, who did the transaction and handed it back, putting the books in a bag and handing it over as well.

"Thank you so much, ladies, have a great day."

"Thank you," Audrey smiled before starting to walk away, struggling to carry the three books.

"Babe, let me take that," Shelby said as she held out her hand for the bag.

"No, no, it's okay." Audrey smiled clumsy, continuing to carry the books.

"Auntie Drey, you know you're not very strong." Morganne giggled.

Shelby raised a brow as she tried to hold back a laugh that wanted to slip out from between her lips. "Please?" she asked. "I don't mind carrying them if you'll let me. I don't want you hurting yourself."

"Alright..." Audrey chuckled shyly, handing the books to her fiancé, but taking one of them out of the bag. "Let me carry at least one."

"Fine, stubborn." Shelby teased with a small chuckle.

Audrey rolled her eyes as she let out a chuckle, Morganne giggling as she stared up at them.

"Shelby is a yoga teacher, she's more muscular, Auntie Drey." The girl said softly.

Shelby chuckled. "She knows how strong I am, she just doesn't like to admit it." She said, knowing that Audrey would get the teasing more than Morganne would.

Audrey bit her lip as she shook her head, side-eyeing her lover as she did so.

"Auntie Drey is lazy." Morganne giggled again.

"She's not lazy," Shelby said softly. "She's actually very active... she just doesn't like to tell her secret." She teased again.

Audrey felt her eyes opening wide as she chuckled embarrassedly. "See? Now I exercise."

"That's good," Morganne smiled.

Shelby smirked before looking away. "She exercises almost every day."

"I'm glad, Auntie Drey." Morganne smiled.

"Me too," Audrey smirked softly.

Shelby couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "Where are we headed now?" she asked.


	44. Chocolate Cake

"I don't know..." Audrey said softly. "What do you want to do, sweetpea?"

"Hm... can we eat cake?" Morganne asked softly.

"Sounds good to me. What about you?" Shelby asked her lover.

"To me too." The actress smiled.

"Yay!" Morganne squealed as she started guiding them to the cake shop.

"What kind are you getting?" Shelby asked.

"Chocolate," Morganne smiled softly.

"I'll get chocolate, too," Audrey commented, the three now entering the cake shop.

"Why don't we get a whole chocolate cake?" Shelby asked.

Audrey and Morganne looked at Shelby with huge, brown eyes. "Yes!" Both said together, laughing right after.

Shelby smiled at the two, thinking they were absolutely adorable. "If I had British money, I would buy the cake."

"It's okay, I don't mind buying it." Audrey smiled as they reached one of the tables. "Are we taking it home or eating here?"

"Can we eat here?" the girl asked softly, already sitting on one of the chairs.

"Sure," Shelby said with a smile before sitting next to the girl.

Audrey smiled brightly as she saw her lover sitting next to Morganne. She sat in front of them, right in the middle.

"Are you interested in psychology?" Shelby asked as she set the books on the table.

"Mhm," Morganne nodded. "I'm doing research."

"What about?" Audrey asked as she placed the book on top of the others.

"Eating disorders and genetics."

"You mean, like if eating disorders are passed down?" Shelby asked with furrowed brows.

"Not exactly passed down, but kinda... I'm starting with basic research about how the body's memory works and if genes have memory too... if it makes sense." The girl giggled softly.

"It does, that's awesome!" Audrey exclaimed.

"I think that's incredible." Shelby smiled. "You're such a smarty."

Morganne giggled as she stared down at her tiny hands. "Thank you."

"Of course!" The actress smiled.

"Of course," Shelby smiled brightly. Before she could comment on the girl's intelligence again, a young woman in a waitress uniform came to their table.

"What can I get you ladies today?" She asked.

"We'd like a chocolate, medium cake, please," Audrey said softly.

"What would you like to drink, my loves?"

"Two chocolate milkshakes," Shelby said with a small smile before glancing down at Morganne.

Morganne stared up at Shelby with a sweet smile, causing Audrey to melt inside.

"And a strawberry one, please." The actress turned to the waitress.

"Alright, do you want that to go or for here?" She asked.

"For here, please," Audrey said sweetly.

"Alright, I'll be right back." The waitress smiled before going away.

"Are you having fun?" Shelby asked as she looked to Morganne.

"A lot," Morganne smiled, letting her head fall on Shelby's arm. The actress bit her lip to stop her smile from growing too much, finding them absolutely adorable.

Shelby couldn't help but smile as well. "I'm so glad, sweetheart." She said.

"Me too," Audrey commented softly.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you, but I think Mommy found someone!" Morganne exclaimed happily.

"Really?" Shelby asked. "Want to tell us?"

"Yes! I heard her talking with someone on the phone yesterday." Morganne explained.

"Really?! That's awesome, sweetpea!" The actress smiled.

"Yes!"

Shelby smiled at the girl. "That's great! Maybe she'll bring them to the wedding." She said, knowing that Morganne was desperate for her mother to be with someone.

"I hope she brings her!" Morganne smiled brightly.

"Her?" Audrey's brows furrowed softly, knowing her sister had always been straight.

"It's a woman?" Shelby asked, mimicking her lover's expression.

"Uh, I think so... Mommy was talking with someone called Anne." Morganne explained.

Shelby looked to her lover, thinking maybe she would know who it was.

"Anne..." Audrey murmured to herself, trying to think of someone. "Oh, my Lord, Anne?!"

"Yes..." Morganne said softly.

"Oh, Jesus." Audrey busted into laughs.

"Who's Anne?" Shelby asked softly.

"Anne is a friend Alice had in college, but they lost touch... apparently, re-gained," Audrey explained.

"So... Mommy didn't find anyone?" The girl asked sadly.

"You don't know that, honey. Don't feel sad. It'll happen when the time is right." Shelby said with a small smile.

"You never know, honey," Audrey said softly, letting out a small cheeky grin.

"If it helps, I never thought I would date again, let alone a woman, and now I'm engaged to your auntie," Shelby said.

Audrey smiled sweetly to her lover, caressing her hand that was above the table.

"I hope so..." Morganne sighed.

Shelby gladly laced their fingers together, smiling at her lover. "Don't give up hope on her. She'll find someone when she's ready."

"She will," Audrey nodded.

"I guess you're right..." Morganne said softly.

Their waitress came back around with the cake and three milkshakes. "Can I get you, ladies, anything else?"

Shelby shook her head before looking at her lover, and then Morganne.

Morganne and Audrey shook their head as well.

"Thank you." Audrey smiled.

"You're welcome," the waitress said. "Let me know if you need anything else." And with that, she walked off.

Shelby grabbed the knife that was left with the cake and cut them each a decent sized piece before giving everyone a plate.

Audrey smiled to the waitress and then at her lover, taking one of the plates. "Thank you, babygirl."

"Thank you, Auntie Shel," Morganne said softly.

Shelby smiled before biting her lip at the title she was given by the girl. "You both are very welcome."

Audrey did just the same, smiling brightly to herself. The actress gave the first bite on the cake as she hummed at the taste. "This is amazing," she mumbled.

"Mm, it is!" Shelby said with a smile. She stuck a straw in her milkshake and hummed at the flavor. It was just as good as the one they had earlier.

Morganne took a bite as well, and smiled at the taste, soon mimicking Shelby's actions and taking a sip of her milkshake as well. "This is delicious."

"I agree!" Audrey smiled as she stuck her straw in her milkshake, taking a sip.

Shelby enjoyed the time they were spending together, and how well she and Morganne had grown to like one another. She knew it meant a lot to Audrey, as it did to her.

"Am I sleeping with you tonight, Auntie Drey?" the girl asked softly.

"Yes, my love." The actress smiled.

"Okay, but I want you two with clothes this time." Morganne giggled.

Shelby laughed softly at this. "I promise we'll have clothes on."

"Okay." The girl laughed along with Audrey, who shook her head as she took another sip of her milkshake.

"Will Auntie Shel sleep with us, too?" Audrey asked. "Of course!"

"Only if you don't mind," Shelby added. She wanted to make sure Morganne was comfortable with it.

"I don't, not at all." Morganne smiled up at Shelby. "I like Auntie Shel."

Shelby smiled widely at this. "Awe," she said softly. "I like you too."

Audrey couldn't help but smile brightly, being extremely happy that the two people she loved the most were okay with each other.

"So, what is your favorite subject in school?" Shelby asked before taking a large bite of the delicious cake.

"Mathematics," Morganne answered as she stuffed another large piece of cake in her mouth, causing Audrey to let out a small chuckle.

"Careful, sweetpea."

"Really?" Shelby asked. "I've never heard of anyone liking math before."

"Me either," Audrey commented.

"I really like it." Morganne giggled. "Mathematics is everywhere."

"It is?" Shelby asked.

"Mhm... for example, to make a cake you need to know how much of things you'll need, same with a milkshake or even clothes," Morganne explained.

"Really?" Shelby asked. "I bet you're a great cook."

"A little." Morganne giggled.

"She really is," Audrey said as she took another bite of the cake.

"Maybe sometime while we're here, you and I can make dinner. How's that sound?" Shelby asked.

"Yes! I'd love that!" Morganne said excitedly.

"What about me?" Audrey pouted playfully.

"You can help, babe," Shelby said with a small smile before eating her last bite of cake.

"Yay!" Audrey giggled before finishing her cake as well, Morganne giggling as she did the same.

Shelby saw they still had a little more than half a cake left. "Should we take this home?" she asked before sipping on her milkshake.

"I think so, yeah." Audrey nodded before motioning for the waitress to come back.

"Would you like a box and some to-go cups?" The woman asked.

"Yes, please," Shelby said with a smile.

"Alright, I'll be back in a little." The woman smiled.

"Oh, can you bring the check too, please?" Audrey asked softly.

"Of course," the waitress answered before walking away.

"I had such a fun time with you today, cutie," Shelby said with a smile as she looked to Morganne.

"Me too." Morganne smiled as she hugged Shelby, shyly wrapping her arms around her. "It's like having a normal family."

The comment caused Audrey to feel her heart tightening.

Shelby smiled sadly at the comment. "No family is normal, honey. I can testify to that. My family isn't normal either, I just didn't know for the longest time."

Audrey smiled sadly at her lover. "We are your family, too, sweetpea." The actress said softly, looking at her niece. "Every family is a family. What matters is loving each other... not having two parents doesn't mean you don't have a normal family."

"Really?" Morganne asked softly, letting go of Shelby.

"Really, sweetheart," Shelby said as she pulled the girl into her lap. "My parents were married all my childhood, but there were secrets, and that put a strain on things. But what mattered is that both of my parents loved my brother and I even if they didn't love each other." She explained.

Morganne smiled as she sat on Shelby's lap, wrapping her arms around her neck.

The actress smiled tenderly at the two, wishing she could freeze the moment just for a little while.

"But... my dad doesn't love me," Morganne said softly as she stared to her lap.

"But your Mommy does," Audrey quickly said. "And I do, too, and granny, gramps, Shelby... that's a family. You have a family that loves you more than anything, sweetpea. And your father, who I wouldn't call your father since he didn't raise you, he's the one missing to have such an amazing little girl in his life."

"She's right, you know?" Shelby said as she held the girl her close. "You've got plenty of family, he is missing out. You're such a smart, precious and special angel."

Audrey melted at her fiancé's words. She nodded as she smiled softly to her niece.

"I guess..." Morganne smiled shyly as she stared up. "Thank you so much, I love you guys."

"We love you, too." Shelby smiled before placing a kiss on the girl's forehead.

"We do," Audrey smiled brightly as she saw Morganne giggling.

Soon, the waitress came back with a box and plastic cups. She placed everything inside before smiling at them again. "Here's the bill," the woman said softly.

"Oh, here" The actress took her credit card and handed it to the woman, who passed it and soon gave it back to Audrey.

"Thank you, ladies." The waitress smiled.

"Thank you." The actress smiled before watching the woman walk away.

"Thank you," Shelby said before she walked away. "Ready to go home, cutie?" she asked as she looked down to Morganne.

"Ready," Morganne smiled as she got off of Shelby's lap.

Audrey got up and took back the book she was carrying along with the boxes from the cake shop, waiting for her lover to join them.

Shelby grabbed the books and her milkshake. She followed after her fiancé and Morganne back out to the car. "Anywhere else before home?" she asked.

"No, thank you." Morganne smiled as she opened the door of the car so Audrey could put the things on the backseat.

"Thank you, sweetpea." The actress smiled to her niece before putting the things down and waiting for Morganne to get in. Once she did, Audrey closed the door.

Shelby placed the other books in the backseat before getting in the front alongside her lover.

The actress got into the car and buckled herself up, smiling at her fiancé as she did so. "Ready?"

"Yes," Shelby said with a smile as she buckled herself in. "Are you ready?" she asked as she looked back to the girl in the back.

"Yes," Morganne giggled.

"Here we go," Audrey smiled, starting the car as she did so.

Shelby placed her hand over Audrey's thigh, gently squeezing her there. "Thanks for today," she said with a smile.

Audrey let her hand rest on top of her lover's, caressing it sweetly as she kept driving. "Thank you," she smiled softly, looking at her for a moment.

Shelby just smiled even more at her fiancé. She couldn't be happier at the moment.

Audrey kept driving home, Morganne resting her head on the window as she seemed to be tired from the day. "I think I'll need a shower when I get home." She teased, breaking the silence.

"Me too," Shelby said softly, hoping her lover had the same thing in mind that she did.

Audrey bit her lip as she side eyed her lover, her hand softly leaving Shelby's and going to her thigh, scratching it a little.

Shelby bit her lip as she looked out the window, trying to hold back her smirk. She spread her legs just slightly, her dress falling between her legs, creating a dip between them.

Audrey smirked to herself as she felt her lover spreading her legs. Slowly, she let her fingers dance inside the woman's thigh, pulling Shelby's dress up a little, squeezing the milky flesh.

It took everything in Shelby to not let out a small moan as she would have liked to, but she knew she couldn't. She shifted in her seat again, giving her lover even more access.

The actress bit her lip harshly to stop herself from moaning as well. Her eyes never left the rode, hand going a little closer to Shelby's center, stopping on the hem of her panties, teasing it a little.

Shelby was hoping they were getting closer to the house, but she wasn't quite sure. She moved her hips toward her lover's hand.

Audrey let one single finger pass up and down her lover's slit through the panties, adding a small amount of pressure to her clit before pulling her hand away, smirking to herself.

Shelby bit her lip hard as her eyes fell shut. She wanted to whine in protest, but she stayed silent as she squeezed her thighs together.

Soon, Audrey was parking in the driveway of the home. She smirked to her lover once again before unbuckling herself and getting out of the car, opening the back door and starting to take the things. "Are you tired, sweetpea?"

"A little," Morganne giggled as she took the cake box, getting out of the car.

Shelby sighed before getting out of the car, gathering everything else that she could. She followed them up to the house, smiling as she did so. "Are you going to take a nap?" she asked softly.

"I can't, if I do I can't sleep at night" Morganne explained softly. "But I'll show my books to Mommy if that's okay."

"Of course!" Audrey smiled to the girl, all of them now entering the living room, finding Audrey's parents and her sister talking.

"Hey there, princess!" Alice smiled at her daughter, who placed the box on the coffee table and ran to hug her mother. "Was it fun?"

Shelby smiled to the rest of the family as she brought the books over to the coffee table. She took the third one from her lover and added it to the pile.

"It was," Morganne smiled to her mother before hugging her grandmother and grandfather.

"Hey there, girls." Amélia smiled at the couple.

"Hey, mom," Audrey said softly.

"Hey," Shelby said with a small smile. "We got some books for Morganne. I hope that's okay."

"Of course, it is," John said sweetly.

"Mommy, Auntie Drey, and Auntie Shel got me the medical book I told you about!" Morganne said happily as she took one of the huge books from the pile, showing it to Alice.

"That's so cool! Have you said thank you?" The woman said softly.

"She has," Audrey smiled softly.

Shelby smiled as she nodded to them. "Of course, she did, she's the sweetest."

Morganne giggled at Shelby's words, staring down at her pink converses.

"That's true," Audrey smiled.

"It is," Amélia smiled.

"Oh, where do you want the cake?" Shelby asked. "Do you want it in the refrigerator?"

"Yes, please." Audrey smiled. "Thank you, baby."

"Of course, babe," Shelby said with a small smile before taking the cake into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator door and found a spot for the cake.

"She's very nice," Amélia said sweetly as Shelby walked off of the room.

"And very pretty." Alice chuckled.

"Thank you," Audrey giggled softly. "I think so, too."

Shelby placed her milkshake inside of the fridge as well before shutting the door. She walked back to the living room, and next to her lover, subconsciously grabbing her hand and lacing their fingers together.

As Shelby came back, Audrey smiled as she laced their fingers, caressing her hand as she did so. She sipped her milkshake as her cheeks kept slightly red.

"This dress is very lovely, Shelby," Amélia said softly.

Shelby looked down at herself, smiling slightly. "Thank you so much." She said before looking up to Amélia.

"It's very lovely," Audrey commented softly, taking the last sip left of her milkshake.

"I agree," Morganne said sweetly.

Shelby blushed even more as she looked back down. "Thank you... both of you." She said with a shy smile.

"Of course," Morganne and Amélia answered together.

"Mom, me and Shelby are going to take a shower before dinner, if that's alright?" Audrey smiled softly.

"Of course, love." John smiled at them.

Shelby smiled back before turning to go upstairs with her lover.

Audrey smiled to them before guiding her lover upstairs and to their room. As they reached the room, the actress shut the door and locked it, smirking to her lover.

Shelby smirked back, wrapping her arms around her lover's waist, pulling her closer. "I love you so much, gorgeous."

The actress placed her empty cup on the coffee table near the room's door before letting her arms rest on top of her lover's shoulders. "I love you so much more, my love."

Shelby smiled at her lover. "I've wanted you all day." She said huskily before kissing Audrey's lips passionately.

The actress kissed her lover back just as passionately, a hand tangling in blonde locks, pulling the woman closer. "We don't... have to... take a shower... we can just... have sex." She mumbled between kisses.

"Mm," Shelby moaned against her lover's lips. "Good," she said before pulling Audrey over to the bed.

Audrey gently pushed her lover to the bed, falling on top of her, lips never parting, hands tangled in blonde locks.

Shelby moaned against her lover's lips as they fell to the bed. She let her tongue run across Audrey's lip as her hands fell to her ass, pulling her closer.

Audrey couldn't help but let out a chuckle as she felt hands on her ass, her lips parting to give her lover entrance, hands falling down to the hem of the younger woman's dress.

Softly, Shelby's hips bucked. Her tongue danced along with her lover's in a passionate, heated embrace.

Audrey whimpered softly as her tongue swirled with Shelby's, her hands slowly spreading the woman's thighs, starting to put her dress up, showing her lacy underwear. "Did you like the teasing in the car?" she whispered as she pulled away from the kiss, tugging on the woman's lower lip as she did so.

"Fuck, yes..." Shelby breathed out as she looked up at her fiancé. "I didn't want you to stop." She admitted.

"I didn't want to stop, either," Audrey smirked, her hands now teasing Shelby's sides, the dress weirdly folded below her breasts.

Shelby sat up just slightly to pull her dress off the rest of the way, once again showing that she didn't have a bra on. "Then why did you?" she asked.

Audrey bit her lip at the sight of Shelby's bare breasts, another smirk on her lips as her hands now explored the bare body of her lover. "Was I supposed to finger you with Morganne on the backseat?" the actress teased, letting out a small chuckle.

Shelby bit her lip as she raised a teasing brow. "No," she finally said with a small chuckle. "She's smart, she would know."

"She'd totally know." Audrey chuckled once again, hands caressing Shelby's bare sides. "But I must say... you in a dress is a dangerous thing."

Shelby couldn't help but smirk and lightly buck her hips. "Why?" she asked softly.

"As if you didn't know," Audrey said softly, starting to place wet kisses on Shelby's neck. "Your legs... this ass you have..."

Shelby bit her lip as she tried to hide her smirk. "Why do you love my legs?" she asked teasingly.

"They are just so sexy," Audrey mumbled between kisses, hands going up to cup her fiancé's breasts. "So gorgeous... especially with my face between them." The actress teased, not being able to hold a chuckle back.

Shelby blushed at just the thought of that. "I'd love that right now..." she arched her back into her lover's hands, moaning softly.

"Already?" Audrey teased, her lips nibbling on her lover's pulse point, fingers rolling the nipples softly.

Shelby moaned softly as her head rolled back, allowing her lover better access. "Soon..." she mumbled.

Audrey smirked to herself as she let her lips fall down the woman's jaw and neck, passing over her collarbones, nibbling on them softly, reaching a breast.

Shelby moaned softly, hips bucking a little harder. She grabbed the hem of Audrey's shirt, pulling it up her back. "Let me... let me undress you, b-baby."

Audrey sucked softly on Shelby's nipple before pulling away, putting her arms up so her shirt could be discarded.

Shelby pulled the shirt up and tossed it to the side before wrapping her arms around her lover's back to unclasp her bra. She added the item to the pile of clothes on the floor before starting to play with the hem of her lover's skirt.

Audrey smirked down as she got on her knees, watching her lover play with her skirt. "Liking it?" she teased.

"I love this skirt on you," Shelby said softly. "You look beautiful and sexy."

The actress felt her cheeks getting red at the compliment. She smiled softly, caressing her lover's bare waist. "Thank you, my love."

"You're always beautiful and sexy though," Shelby said with a soft smile before tugging the skirt down her lover's thighs.

Audrey let out a giggle before pulling off the skirt, biting her lip as she did so.

Shelby rested her hands on her lover's hips, lightly caressing the skin there. "I love you so much, Audrey." She said softly before pulling the woman down for a passionate, loving kiss.

Audrey smiled before kissing Shelby back, lovingly. She gently pushed her on the mattress again. "I love you so much more." She whispered between kisses.

Shelby bucked her hips hard, hands falling down to her lover's ass again. "Mm, I love you more..."

"N-no..." Audrey moaned, hips bucking against her lover's, hands playing with her breasts.

"Mhm," Shelby hummed before moaning softly as she bucked her hips into her lover's. "Baby," she moaned softly.

"No..." Audrey mumbled again, lips going down to her neck, sucking softly. "Yeah?"

"I want your mouth on me..." Shelby said as she felt a small blush forming on her cheeks.

"My mouth?" the actress teased, lips going down to a nipple, flicking it softly.

"Lower..." Shelby said softly.

Audrey didn't want to hurt her lover's breasts - She remembered the fun they had the other day - So she decided to let her tongue gently flick on each of her nipples before going south, nibbling on her ribs softly. "Here?" she teased.

Shelby moaned with each flick. "No..." she whined before raising her hips.

The actress smirked before going lower, letting her tongue pass over her lover's stomach and tummy, stopping at her hips, placing kisses and licks on the flesh just above her underwear. "Oh, here... okay." She teased.

"Little lower," Shelby said softly. Her eyes fell shut as she grasped the blanket beneath her.

"Oh okay," Audrey smirked as she spread the woman's legs softly, hands caressing her thighs before her kisses moved to the inner flesh of them. "Now I'm on the right place." She teased again.

Shelby bit her lip as she nodded softly. A small moan slipped from her lips as she tangled one hand in her lover's hair.

Audrey kept kissing up and down Shelby's thighs, eventually nibbling and sucking on the inner flesh, never moving anywhere else.

Shelby let out a small whine before bucking her hips. "B-baby... please."

"But you told me I was at the right place..." Audrey smirked before gently scratching her lover's sides.

"You're... cl-close..." Shelby said breathlessly.

"Close? Should I go lower?" Audrey asked teasingly before starting to go lower.

"Baby..." Shelby whined before raising her hips off the bed.

"What?" Audrey arched her brows as she pulled apart, hands now massaging her inner thighs.

"You were so close," Shelby sighed.

"But close to where?" Audrey smirked as she teased once again.

"To m-my... my core," Shelby said softly.

"Oh, to your core... show me where it is, babygirl," Audrey whispered huskily, hands squeezing the woman's thighs softly.

Shelby raised her hips again as she picked up her head, looking at her lover. "Here..." she said softly.

Audrey bit her lip as she decided to stop teasing, finally hooking her fingers under the elastic of her fiancé's underwear. "Are you wet, kitten?"

"Mhm," Shelby hummed as she nodded her head softly. "Please, Mistress, I need you so bad."

"How bad?" the actress teased as she started taking the woman's underwear slowly, scratching her legs softly.

"I'm dripping," Shelby said softly as she raised her hips to help get her panties off.

"Are you now?" Audrey smirked, pulling the panties away.

"Y-yes..." Shelby moaned softly. "Please, Mistress."

The actress spread her lover's legs once again, starting to kiss both thighs up, nibbling on it as well.

Shelby's head fell back against the pillows as her eyes closed. She gripped the sheets once again, hips bucking as she whined.

By the time Audrey got to Shelby's core, the wetness had already spread to the sheets and the actress couldn't help but moan softly. "Oh, baby..." she whispered huskily. "So wet..."

"I know..." Shelby blushed softly at the comment.

Audrey stared up at her lover's pink cheeks, biting her lip softly. "Don't be shy, babygirl... I'm just as wet."

Shelby bit her lip, think about how hot that would be to see right now.

The actress let her tongue ran across her lover's labia, lapping her juices softly, moaning at the taste.

Shelby moaned softly at the feeling, finally having her lover's mouth on her, her tongue against her. "F-fuck..." she breathed out.

Audrey smirked as her tongue entered her labia, parting it aside, moving up and down her slit, hands anchoring her hips.

Shelby moaned louder before biting her lip to stop any more from coming. Her hips bucked hard as found it hard to keep herself quiet.

The actress' tongue started going down to her entrance and up to her clit, doing the same thing multiple times, loving how good Shelby tasted.

Shelby tangled her fingers in her lover's hair. "Baby..." she moaned softly. "F-fuck..."

"Is it good?" Audrey teased, her lips now wrapping around the bundle of nerves, sucking it softly. Her hands now scratching the younger woman's thighs gently.

"Yes!" Shelby moaned loudly before covering her mouth. Her hips bucked hard as she felt her lover sucking on her clit.

Audrey couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, softly nibbling on Shelby's clit before letting her tongue go up and down again, motioning a kiss there.

Shelby's hips continued to move to their own accord as she felt the pleasure slowly building up in the pit of her stomach.

The actress let her tongue slowly enter her lover, curling inside her, fingers now softly circling the woman's clit.

Shelby bucked her hips as she moaned into the palm of her hand as she felt her lover's tongue enter her.

Audrey kept pumping her tongue, in and out. As her fingers gained a little of speed, her free hand massaging one of Shelby's thighs.

"F-fuck... baby." Shelby moaned as her hips bucked hard. She knew she was getting close.

The actress smirked before letting her tongue pump harsher, curling it more, fingers speeding as well.

Shelby gripped her lover's hair harder as her back started to arch. "I-I... I'm gonna..." she tried to speak before covering her mouth again, moaning against it. Her hips bucked hard as she felt the fire within the pit of her stomach explode, covering her body in a pleasurable heat.

Audrey smirked as she kept pumping, her tongue getting covered with her lover's climax, a moan leaving her lips as she started to slow her motions, softly taking her tongue off of her lover, finger's being replaced by her tongue, softly circling Shelby's clit a few times before pulling away.

Shelby whined when Audrey pulled away, and her hips bucked softer. "F-fuck..." she breathed out.

The actress softly climbed up, kissing her love passionately, caressing her cheeks as she did so.

Shelby kissed her lover back, moaning as she tasted herself on the woman's lips. She gripped her lover's hips before flipping them over, so she was on top.

Audrey smirked as they were flipped, softly pulling apart, panting.

Shelby looked down at her lover with a smirk mixed with a dazed smile. "Fuck, I-I love you so much."

"I love you so, so much." The actress breathed out, caressing her lover's sides tenderly.

"I love you more," Shelby said as she leaned down to kiss her lover's lips once again.

Audrey smiled softly as she shook her head, never stopping kissing her lover.

"Mhm," Shelby hummed against her lover's lips. She placed her knee between Audrey's thighs, and lightly bucked her hips.

"N—" Audrey's words were cut by a soft moan as her head bent back. She let her hands go down to Shelby's ass, squeezing it softly.

Shelby smirked against her lover's skin. She started kissing down Audrey's jaw to her neck where she left small bites and sucks against her skin.

The actress let out small moans as her hips started bucking softly, hands pulling Shelby closer by the ass.

Shelby pressed her thigh a little harder into her lover's core as she started lightly sucking on her pulse point. Her hands moved up Audrey's sides to her breasts, lightly squeezing the pair.

"O-oh... baby..." the actress moaned, back arching softly on the other woman's touch. "P-please don't tease t-too much."

Shelby pulled back as she arched a brow to her lover. "Says the one who loves to tease..." she said before kissing down to her lover's chest.

Audrey whined in protest as her hips bucked, hands tangling in blonde locks. "B-but I'm just s-so wet... and I made you c-cum good..."

"How wet?" Shelby asked before taking one of her lover's nipples into her mouth, lightly sucking on it.

"Dripping... it's a-all over my p-panties," Audrey said breathless, back arching a little more.

Shelby pulled away from her lover's breast. "Should I..." she paused to kiss across to the other one. "Take care of that?"

"Y-yes! Please, ba-baby" The actress whimpered as her hips bucked, needing more.

Shelby took the opposite nipple into her mouth before letting her free hand move down her lover's body. She cupped Audrey through her panties, moaning against her lover's skin as she felt how wet the material was.

Audrey smirked as she let out a moan, hips bucking on her lover's hand. "S-see?"

Shelby pulled away from her lover's nipple with a soft tug with her teeth. "I haven't seen how wet you are yet... but you feel incredibly wet."

The actress bit her lip as she stared at her lover, smirking to her. "It's all for you."

Shelby started slowly rubbing her lover's slit from outside of her panties. "It better be," she said as she started kissing lower. "You're mine, babydoll."

"I'm all yours." Audrey moaned softly, hips bucking once again. "It turns me o-on when you s-say that..." she confessed softly.

Shelby smirked against her lover's skin. "That you're mine?" she asked before placing kisses along the elastic waistband of Audrey's panties.

"G-Gosh... yes," Audrey moaned, hands tangling in blonde locks.

"You like it when I'm possessive?" Shelby asked before taking the elastic with her teeth and tugging them down her lover's legs.

The actress stared down at her lover, feeling her wetness growing even more. Shyly, she nodded, cheeks blushing as she did so.

Shelby threw her lover's panties behind her before laying between her thighs. "Good, because you're mine, and only mine." She said before slowly kissing and biting up one thigh, and back down. She repeated this up and down the next.

"I a-am," Audrey moaned, head bending back as she plopped down on the pillow, legs spreading more for her lover.

"You're dripping, baby," Shelby smirked as she looked at her lover. She slowly moved her hands up and down the woman's thighs.

The actress tried spreading her legs more, but there was no use to it. She bit her lip as she nodded once again, chest rising and falling rapidly.

Shelby moved closer, lightly blowing air on her lover's center.

"Oh, b-baby..." Audrey whined, hips bucking softly. "Please..."

Shelby finally gave in, and moved her tongue up her lover's slit, moaning softly at her taste.

The actress let out a sigh in pleasure, hands leaving blonde locks and squeezing the sheets.

"Good?" Shelby asked before moving to the woman's clit, slowly circling it.

"Y-yes," Audrey moaned, hips dancing on Shelby's mouth.

Shelby moved her tongue down to lover's entrance, teasing her before going back up to her clit. She flicked her tongue against the bud, but still moved slowly.

Audrey bit her lip to stop herself from moaning too loud. Her hips bucked softly, a hand tangling in blonde locks. "B-babygirl... faster, p-please."

Shelby started flicking her tongue faster before taking the bundle of nerves into her mouth, lightly sucking and nibbling on it.

"A-ah!" Audrey moaned, hand pulling Shelby closer, her orgasm starting to build up. "I-I'm.... c-close..."

Shelby moved one hand from her lover's thighs to her center, two fingers entering her without warning. She curled then with each small thrust.

At the fingers entering her, Audrey arched her back sharply. Her hand left her lover's hair, hips bucking more and more. "I-I...."

"Cum, babydoll..." Shelby muttered against her lover before sucking harshly on her clit again.

At Shelby's words, Audrey felt herself being pushed to the edge. Her back arched once again as she covered her mouth, moaning against it, her free hand clenching on the sheets.

Shelby slowed her actions as she smirked. She curled her fingers one last time before withdrawing them, and lapping up the woman's climax, moaning at her taste.

Audrey kept panting hard, whining as her lover pulled apart. "O-oh b-baby..." she breathed out.

Shelby smirked even harder as she started slowly kissing up her lover's body. She smiled when she reached her lover's lips, pecking them a million times. "I love you so much, gorgeous."

Audrey melted into the kisses on her body, her hands lazily caressing Shelby's waist, eyes shut as she giggled at the small kisses on her lips. "I love you so, so much." She said breathlessly.

"You tired, baby?" Shelby asked with a small chuckle as she laid down next to her fiancé.

"You tired me out." The actress chuckled softly, opening her eyes as she turned to her lover, smiling softly as she tangled their legs together, hand pulling her fiancé closer by the waist.

"You tired me out too, baby." Shelby smiled softly. She started slowly running her fingertips up and down Audrey's back, drawing random patterns.

"You moaned so loud." Audrey chuckled, a hand going up to caress her lover's hair.

"I know..." Shelby blushed before hiding her face in her lover's neck. "I couldn't help it."

Audrey giggled as she hugged her lover close, placing a soft kiss on top of her head. "Alice will tease us so much."

"Oh, God..." Shelby mumbled with a small chuckle. She felt herself blushing even harder.

Audrey giggled once again, placing another kiss on top of her lover's head. "It's okay, she's just jealous." Audrey teased.

"Why?" Shelby asked softly as she cuddled more into her lover's embrace.

Audrey gladly hugged her lover closer, tangling their legs even more. "Because she always tells me how much she wants someone... I really hope she's with Anne."

"Do you want her with Anne?" Shelby asked as she closed her eyes.

"Mhm." Audrey nodded softly. "I know Anne, she's nice... and I always thought she had a crush on her." The actress chuckled.

"Awe, that's cute." Shelby smiled. "I hope they're together too. Maybe we could talk to her like Morganne wanted later?"

"We could, yes." Audrey smiled softly. "I think Alice will want us to go out someday, just the three of us." The actress explained.

"I would like that," Shelby said softly. "Maybe tonight for a late dinner? Or some other time if that's not okay."

"Maybe tomorrow, I guess... today we're sleeping with Morganne, so we can't be out till late," Audrey said softly, never stopping caressing her lover's hair.

"That's right, I'm sorry," Shelby said softly. "I'm sleepy."

"Hey, baby, it's okay," Audrey said sweetly, caressing her lover's back. "I'd tell you to take a small nap, but we have to go down for dinner."

"Ugh." Shelby groaned softly. "Just ten minutes?"

"I'm sorry, but we really need to." Audrey pouted softly. "Mom is making chicken pot-pie."

"That sounds good," Shelby said before picking her head up. She placed a soft kiss on Audrey's lips before sitting up.

Audrey smiled as she sat up as well, taking a deep breath before following to the bathroom.

Shelby followed after her lover to get cleaned up.

Audrey turned the water on and washed her hands and face, smiling at her lover through the mirror.

Shelby smiled before doing the same. She grabbed her toothbrush and started to brush her teeth.

Audrey dried her face and started brushing her teeth as well, playfully slapping her lover's ass.

Shelby let out a small yelp. "Hey!" She yelled before spitting out the toothpaste.

Audrey giggled softly, spitting the toothpaste out as well. "Sorry."

"You're not," Shelby said with a small smirk before going back to the bedroom to get redressed.

Audrey bit her lip as she finished washing her mouth, following after her lover. "Your ass is just so gorgeous." The actress explained.

"Really?" Shelby asked as she leaned down to grab her dress off the floor, making sure her lover could see her bottom.

The actress bit her lip once again as she took a deep breath, eyes glued on her lover's ass. "Jesus, this is so not fair."

Shelby smirked before standing up straight and pulling her dress back on. She went to the dresser to grab a fresh pair of panties, white lace, something she knew was one of Audrey's favorites.

Audrey kept watching her lover, eyes burning with lust as she saw the white lace. "Baby," she whined.

"Hm?" Shelby asked as she sat down on the bed, waiting for her lover to get dressed.

Audrey rolled her eyes playfully as she went to her suitcase, taking a pair of black lace underwear and starting to put it on. "I love you, silly."

"I love you too, gorgeous." Shelby said as she stared at the underwear her lover chose.

The actress smiled as she started putting her sweater and skirt back on, smirking a little at the way Shelby was looking at her underwear. "What at you staring at?" she teased.

"Your gorgeous ass," Shelby smirked. "In that lace."

Audrey bit her lip as she turned around, holding her skirt up as she did so, playfully wiggling her ass to Shelby.

"Babe!" Shelby laughed before grabbing Audrey by the hips, pulling her close and squeezing her ass.

Audrey giggled as she kept wiggling, gasping when Shelby grabbed her ass.

"I love your ass," Shelby said before lightly slapping her lover's bottom.

Audrey let out a small 'yelp' before giggling, shaking her head as she let her skirt fall back down, turning to her lover. "You are such a goof."

Shelby laughed before letting her lover go. "I know, but that's why you love me."

"That's true," Audrey said lovingly before pulling her lover closer by the waist, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you so much." Shelby smiled against her lover's lips.

"I love you so, so much," Audrey whispered lovingly before pecking her once again and pulling apart, lacing their fingers.

"Let's go downstairs before someone comes to find us," Shelby said before standing up from the bed.

"Yes," Audrey giggled, pulling her lover out of the room with her, and downstairs.

Shelby followed her lover, smiling softly.

As they reached downstairs, only Alice was in the living room, smirking to them as she held her cellphone. "Was it good? The 'shower'?"

Shelby felt her cheeks blushing hard as she looked down. "Yeah..."

"Alice!" Audrey blushed fiercely. "You know you're not very quiet, sis... apparently, neither is your fiancé." She chuckled.

Shelby's eyes grew wide as her cheeks turned beet red. "S-sorry..."

"No worries, I just heard because I had to go up to help Morganne." Alice chuckled. "She has her headphones on, don't worry."

"Jesus, Alice." The actress blushed even more. "You are horrible! I can't wait for you to have someone so I can do the exact same." She chuckled.

"Oh, God..." Shelby chuckled nervously. She was hoping no one else heard them.

"About that..." Alice said softly, staring down at her phone.

"What?" Audrey asked excitedly.

"Um... I might be seeing someone..."

"Oh my God! Who is that?!" the actress jumped.

Shelby chuckled at her lover's reaction, she knew how much she wanted Alice to be with someone, and Morganne did as well.

"You have to promise me not to tell anyone!" Alice said firmly. "And not to laugh!"

"Okay, okay, just tell me already!" Audrey chuckled.

Shelby smiled at the two. "Just tell her or she'll pester you all night." She said playfully.

Alice chuckled at Shelby's words, nodding as she did so. "She will, I know that." She teased. "But okay, um... it's... a woman."

"Anne!" Audrey exclaimed. "Oh, my Lord. I knew you were not straight!"

Shelby chuckled softly. "We knew it." She said.

"What?! How?!" Alice exclaimed.

"Morganne told us she saw you speaking with a woman on the phone," Audrey explained.

"Oh... damn, she's so smart!"

"Yes." The actress chuckled. "Now c'mon, spill it!"

"Um... we met each other at the supermarket the other day and it sort of.... went from there." Alice blushed softly.

"How serious is it?" Shelby asked softly as she went over to the couch to sit down. She pulled Audrey with her so they could talk more with Alice.

Audrey gladly sat down with her lover, pulling Shelby to her lap, hugging her waist as she did so. "It's... I mean, we've been seeing each other for two months now, every week at least..." Alice said softly.

Shelby smiled as she was pulled into her lover's lap. She wrapped her arms around Audrey's neck. "That's amazing," she said with a smile.

"It really is." Audrey smiled as well, caressing her lover's waist.

"I want you to, uh, meet her... tomorrow..." Alice said shyly.

Shelby looked to her lover for an answer. She remembered that they were supposed to spend it with Audrey's parents.

"Tomorrow...?" Audrey asked softly. "Tomorrow night, for dinner, out," Alice explained.

"Okay," Shelby said with a smile. "I can't wait."

"Me either... does she look the same?" Audrey asked sweetly.

"Kind of... hotter, if I can say it." Alice chuckled.

Shelby let out a small chuckle. "Did you guys like each other in college?"

"She says she didn't, but..." Audrey teased.

"Maybe I had a small crush on her, but I always thought it was a normal friendly thing until.... we kissed," Alice explained shyly.

"When did this happen?" Shelby asked. She found herself very intrigued by the conversation.

"Oh!" Audrey squealed excitedly. "It was a month and a half ago... we went out for dinner and when she was dropping me home it happened." Alice giggled.

Shelby smiled. "I know what that's like." She said with a small smirk.

"Yeah, Audrey told me all about it," Alice smirked.

"Shh!" The actress giggled.

Shelby's eyes grew wide as she blushed. "You did not!"

"I did..." Audrey answered shyly, staring down at her hands. "Not in detail, of course."

"Okay," Shelby sighed in relief.

"She's lying." Alice chuckled. "She told me you were really good in bed."

"Alice!" Audrey yelled as she stared up at her sister.

"Audrey!" Shelby yelled. She shook her head with a small laugh. "You're awful." She said playfully.

"Sorry!" Audrey giggled as she turned to her lover. "Me and Alice always share everything..."

"Everything?" Shelby asked. "Does she know how you proposed to me originally?"

"Oh... no, I didn't tell her about that." Audrey blushed fiercely.

"Now you have to tell me" Alice protested.

Shelby smirked. "We were in Hawaii still, and we were on a drive, just going anywhere. Well, your sister insisted on pulling over to... be in the backseat of the rental for a half an hour in an abandoned parking lot. And right after she came, she asked me to marry her." She explained with a smile on her face.

"Oh my God, Audrey!" Alice burst into laughs.

"It was not like that!" The actress protested as she felt herself getting even redder.

"It was too!" Shelby chuckled. "If I was wrong, please correct me."

"We talked before I asked you to marry me..." Audrey defended herself shyly.

"Audrey that was so not you! You are all romantic and this bullshit." Alice laughed even more.

Shelby chuckled softly at Alice's comment. "No, Audrey's right. I guess I just remembered it a little different than that, but we did talk before she asked... it was still after I made her cum though."

Audrey couldn't help but hide her face into her lover's hair.

"Oh, Jesus, Audrey has such great stories." Alice laughed.

Shelby squeezed her lover in her arms as she laughed. "She does... the second proposal was just as nice though. It was so romantic and beautiful."

"It was at the restaurant, right?" Alice asked.

"It was," Shelby said with a smile. "I couldn't think of a better way to go about it." She said.

The actress let out a small giggle as she finally looked up, caressing her lover's waist as she did so. "You are being too sweet."

"No, I'm being honest," Shelby said before leaning down to press a kiss to her lover's lips.

Audrey gladly kissed her lover back, letting one hand go up to caress the woman's cheek.

"Oh please, this is making me sick." Alice teased.

Shelby couldn't help but chuckle as she pulled away from her lover. "I'm sure you and Anne are like this."

"I bet my ass they are," Audrey chuckled.

Shelby wanted to make a remark, but she kept it to herself. She rested her head on her lover's shoulder before whispering in her ear, "Your ass isn't yours to bet." She smirked softly before pulled away softly.

Audrey couldn't help but bit her lip harshly as she tried her best to keep pretending nothing was going on. She took a deep breath, turning her attention to Alice that was now speaking, hands softly squeezing Shelby's waist. "I mean... a little bit" Alice blushed fiercely.

Shelby smiled softly at Alice. "Well, I can't wait to meet her tomorrow."

"Me either... I can't wait to mock you." Audrey teased, smirking softly.

Shelby chuckled softly. "I'll make sure she's not too mean to you."

"Oh, c'mon, Alice is the worst, she doesn't need protection!" Audrey protested playfully.

"Stop whining, twat!" Alice teased back.

Shelby couldn't help but laugh at the two. "Maybe I'll let you two defend for yourselves."

"Baby!" Audrey pouted. "You're my fiancé!"

"There you go, running to Shelby like you always did with mom and dad." Alice laughed.

Shelby smiled at the point her lover gave. "You know I'll always protect you, but I'm sure Alice can't do much harm."

Audrey couldn't help but melt at her lover's words, pulling her closer by the cheek and kissing her once again.

"Jesus!" Alice laughed. "Lord, Audrey, you are such a goof in love!"

Shelby melted into her lover's kiss. She smiled as she gently pulled away. "Aren't you?" she asked softly.

Audrey bit her lip as she stared at her sister, wanting to laugh at her but instead just wiggling her eyebrows.

"Alright, now you got me." Alice chuckled.

"Awe! You're in love!" Shelby nearly squealed.

"She is!" Audrey giggled as she playfully kicked her sister.

"Stop it!" Alice laughed as she stared down. "Maybe..."

"Awe," Shelby said softly. "Does Anne know?"

"Kind of..." Alice said shyly.

"How come?" Audrey asked softly.

"I mean, one day when we had sex, I ended up telling her that I loved her... but that was it."

"Did she say she loved you back?" Shelby asked as she rested her head back on her lover's shoulder.

"Yes..." Alice smiled softly.

"Aw... that's just so lovely." Audrey said sweetly. "And how are you with the whole gay thing? Are you comfortable with finding it out about yourself?"

Shelby smiled brightly at Alice's response. She was hoping Alice was going to say yes, she knew that everyone around her would be supportive, especially Morganne.

"I am, yes," Alice said happily. "It feels good to understand myself more."

"That's so amazing, Alice!" Audrey smiled happily.

"I'm just worried about Morganne... not with me being gay but with the fact that I want to bring another person to her life." Alice sighed softly.

Shelby had to bite her lip to hide a huge smile that wanted to form on her lips.

Audrey bit her lip as well, staring at her sister with a cheeky grin.

"What?" Alice asked. "Did she tell you something?"

"Yes," Shelby said softly. She looked to her lover, wanting her to tell Alice instead of herself.

Audrey smiled at Shelby before turning her gaze to Alice once again. "She really wants you to find someone, and she even said she preferred it was another woman."

"Really?!" Alice laughed.

"Yes," The actress chuckled. "She heard you on the phone with Anne, and she already thinks you're with her."

Shelby finally let her smile come through as she nodded. "She said she wants another Mommy." She added.

"Oh, Lord." Alice smiled brightly, her eyes getting teary. "That's just so good to hear, I was so scared."

"She loves you very much." Audrey smiled softly caressing her sister's arm. "Just please... be sure Anne is staying before introducing her to Morganne."


	45. Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of a past suicide attempt.

"Yes, of course, that's why I wanted you to meet her first," Alice explained.

Shelby smiled even more. "I can already tell that you love her, and I haven't even met her." She said softly.

Alice giggled softly at Shelby's words, her cheeks blushing a little. "I don't think I've ever felt that before."

"I know how it feels," Audrey said softly, placing a soft kiss on her fiancé's shoulder.

Shelby smiled before turning her head to kiss Audrey's lips softly. "I know what you mean too."

Audrey giggled as she hugged the woman on her lap tightly.

"Okay... you two are cute indeed." Alice sighed playfully.

Shelby couldn't help but smile even more. "Thanks," she said shyly.

"Thank you," Audrey answered shyly. "I bet you are just like that with Anne."

"A little bit..." Alice confessed shyly.

"Awe," Shelby said softly. "Tomorrow Audrey is going to tease you so much, and I'll probably laugh... I'm sorry."

Audrey laughed along with her sister, nodding as she did so.

"You are nice, I don't mind," Alice said softly.

Shelby smiled even more. "I'm glad you like me." She said softly as she looked down shyly.

Audrey melted at the women's conversation, caressing her lover's waist and squeezing her softly. "Me too."

"I haven't seen you that happy in ages, Audrey." Alice commented.

Shelby smiled even more. "My brother said the same about me."

"I was so glad," Audrey smiled brightly.

"I am, too... it was Hell, almost losing this one," Alice said tenderly.

"I can't even imagine," Shelby said softly as she gently caressed her lover's cheek, looking at her.

Audrey smiled shyly at her lover, her sight falling down.

"It was so scary, Audrey... I don't think I've ever told you that, but when mom called me I didn't think I'd make it... be able to keep living without you." Alice's eyes got a little teary. "I prayed so much, and you know I'm not religious."

Shelby felt a pang in her heart over this. She felt herself tearing up as well. "I would feel the same way..."

Audrey smiled sadly to her sister and then to her lover, feeling her chest tightening. "I'm so much better now... I'd never try something like that again..." the actress said softly.

"I'm just so glad... I love you so much, you twat." Alice chuckled softly, wiping her tears away.

Shelby smiled softly as she nodded. "I'm glad, babydoll."

Audrey smiled to her lover, caressing her waist softly. "I love you too, Alice." She smiled.

"I know." The woman chuckled.

Shelby smiled a little harder. "You guys are great sisters. I always wanted a sister."

"Aw, babe... but your brother is cool, too." The actress said softly.

"Yes, but I always wanted a sister too," Shelby said with a small pout.

Audrey smiled tenderly at her lover, playfully pouting as she did so.

"You can have mine." Alice teased.

Shelby chuckled softly. "She's my fiancé, so I don't think that'll work."

"Oh.... right." Alice chuckled.

"Duh." Audrey giggled softly.

Shelby smiled as she rested her head on her lover's shoulder. "I'm tired," she whispered softly.

"After dinner, we can go up with Morganne and rest," Audrey said softly, caressing her lover's waist.

"Mom told me it was going to be fast. The pie must be almost ready." Alice smiled.

"Okay," Shelby said softly as she smiled at the two. "Jet lag is killing me."

"I can imagine, babygirl," Audrey said softly. "It used to kill me, too."

Shelby allowed her eyes to fall shut as she waited for dinner to be ready.

"Girls!" Amélia yelled from the kitchen. "Call your dad and Morganne, dinner is ready!"

"Want me to go get Morganne?" Shelby asked as she picked her head up.

"If you don't mind?" Audrey asked softly. "Me and Alice will get dad."

"Just if you don't mind, I can get her, too." Alice reassured.

"It's okay," Shelby said with a small smile. "Which one is her room?" she asked as she got up from Audrey's lap.

"She's using my old one, so the first one on right," Audrey explained as she got up as well.

"Okay," Shelby said before walking upstairs and to the first door on the right. She knocked on the door and waited patiently.

"C'mon in," Morganne yelled from the inside the room.

Shelby walked in, "Dinner's ready. She made a chicken pot pie."

Morganne turned to Shelby with a happy smile. "Yay! I'm starving!" The girl giggled. "Carry me?"

Shelby smiled widely. "Sure, honey. Come here." She said as she held out her arms for the girl.

Morganne gladly ran into Shelby's arms, giggling as she did so. "I know I'm too old to be carried, but you're strong... and I like you."

Shelby smiled at the girl's words as she carried her out. "No one is ever too old to be carried, and I like you too, sweetheart."

Morganne hugged Shelby and let her head rest on her shoulder, smiling sweetly.

Shelby melted into the girl, smiling just the same as she took them downstairs and into the kitchen. As Shelby reached the kitchen, everyone was starting to sit in their places.

As Audrey saw them, a huge smile formed on her lips. "I see someone got a ride." She teased.

"I did," The girl giggled.

Shelby chuckled softly before placing Morganne in her seat. She walked around the table and sat next to her lover. "She did."

"Someone really likes you, Shelby." Amélia teased as she placed the pie on the table.

"I do," Morganne giggled once again as she stared down.

Shelby smiled brightly at the girl's answer. "I'm glad," she said softly.

"Me too," Audrey said softly as she held her lover's hand, caressing it.

Shelby gladly laced their fingers together before smiling at Amélia. "Thank you for dinner."

"Thank you for making Audrey so happy... we haven't seen her that good, that healthy in years," Amélia said softly, causing Audrey to blush fiercely as she stared down at the table.

"That's exactly what I told her," Alice said softly.

"Me too!" Morganne squealed.

Shelby couldn't help but smile even harder. "You don't have to thank me. Making her happy is what brings me joy."

"Oh, please," Alice chuckled. "You two are just so pathetic!"

"Alice!" Amélia protested. "Respect your sister!"

"Yes, Mommy!" Morganne protested too.

Shelby chuckled at the two. She almost made a remark about Alice and Anne, but she kept it to herself.

Audrey bit her lip as she chuckled, looking at Alice with a small wiggle in her eyebrows.

"Okay!" Alice quickly said. "Let's change subjects, please."

Shelby chuckled softly before picking up her fork to start eating.

Audrey did the same, humming loudly at the flavor in her mouth. "Mom, you are really outdoing yourself!"

"Mhm!" John nodded.

"Mm, yes, thank you, Amélia," Shelby said softly.

"Oh, thank you, guys." Amélia smiled shyly.

"It's really good, Mom." Alice nodded.

"Mhm!" Morganne nodded before stuffing a huge bite in.

"Careful, sweetpea." Audrey chuckled. Her chin covered in tiny bits of the pie.

Shelby thought of how cute Morganne looked. "She takes after you." She teased her lover.

Audrey blushed fiercely as everyone in the table laughed, Morganne wiping her chin as she did so.

"Sometimes I wonder if Morganne is Audrey's child." Alice winked for the girl, who giggled.

"I can see why," Shelby chuckled softly.

"Morganne has a lot of things that are yours too, Alice," John said softly before taking a sip of his orange juice.

"She does," Audrey nodded.

"She looks just like you," Shelby said before taking a bite of her pie.

"She does," Audrey smiled to the girl, and to Alice before taking another huge bite of her pie, chin getting covered in pieces as well.

"Babe," Shelby chuckled before taking her napkin to wipe her lover's chin clean.

"Oh, Lord, Audrey." Alice laughed.

The actress blushing fiercely as she smiled shyly. "Sorry..." she mumbled.

"It's okay," Shelby said softly. She placed a small kiss on her lover's cheek before turning back to her food.

Audrey giggled as she went back to eat as well, cheeks still red.

"Tomorrow I'm taking Audrey and Shelby out for dinner for a small girl talk, okay?" Alice said softly.

"Am I going too?" Morganne asked as she took a sip of her juice.

Shelby frowned at the question. She knew Morganne wasn't going to be happy that she wasn't going with them.

"No, baby. Tomorrow is just adults, okay?" Alice asked softly, causing the girl to nod as she kept eating.

"I understand," Morganne mumbled.

"Maybe we can watch a movie before bed?" Shelby suggested, hoping to cheer Morganne up.

"Yes!" Morganne smiled brightly, causing Audrey to softly squeeze her lover's hand once again, smiling brightly as she did so.

Shelby smiled even more at the squeeze of her hand. "What would you like to watch?" she asked.

"Um... maybe something Audrey is on?" Morganne asked softly.

"Oh, darling..." Audrey giggled as she stared down, blushing softly.

"She's your biggest fan," Alice said sweetly.

Shelby smiled at Morganne's answer. "That's perfectly fine me."

Audrey giggled as she nodded, taking the last piece of her pie.

Shelby thought for a moment. "Is there anything that's appropriate for her?"

"There's this one where Audrey plays a housewife... the story is about her family and stuff," John explained. "It's my favorite because she doesn't take any clothes off." He chuckled.

"Dad..." Audrey mumbled.

Shelby couldn't help but laugh. "I don't think I've seen that one yet."

"Jesus," Audrey mumbled once again, face as red as a tomato.

"I've watched all of them, this one is amazing!" Morganne smiled.

Shelby couldn't believe Morganne had watched all of Audrey's movies.

"Without my permission, young lady." Alice said firmly.

"Yeah... sorry." Morganne smiled shyly.

"Those are not appropriate for her," Amélia said shocked.

Shelby just continued to eat silently.

"Not at all," Audrey commented softly.

"I know, me and Morganne have talked about it, I'm putting on parental control because she just couldn't be honest with me."

"Mom!" The girl protested.

Shelby took her last bite of chicken pot pie before washing it down with water.

"Morganne!" Alice said firmly while looking at her daughter. "We have already talked about it, now you can either enjoy with your aunt or keep arguing about it."

Audrey bit her lip as she stared down, the atmosphere was a little tense.

"Fine... I'm sorry." Morganne sighed.

Shelby looked down at her lap at the small argument between the two.

Audrey took her lover's hand and squeezed it softly, caressing it right after.

"Alright, who wants ice cream?" John asked, breaking the heavy atmosphere.

"I do!" Audrey said happily.

Shelby smiled before squeezing her lover's hand again. "Me too, please."

"We'll be right back." Amélia smiled before getting up with John, taking all the plates with them.

Shelby rested her head on Audrey's shoulder as her eyes closed again.

Audrey wrapped her hand around her lover's waist, caressing it as she placed a kiss on her head. "Are you sleepy, babygirl?" she whispered softly.

"Mhm," Shelby hummed softly.

"Just the ice cream and then we can lay down with Morganne," Audrey whispered again.

"Yes!" Morganne said happily.

"Okay," Shelby said with a small smile. "If I face plant into the ice cream please don't laugh."

"Can't promise," Alice chuckled.

"I'll clean you up, baby." Audrey chuckled softly, along with Morganne.

Shelby lightly took her head as her lips still held a smile. "Morganne, you'll have to carry me this time." She joked.

"Okay! I promise to find a way!" Morganne said happily, causing the actress to giggle softly.

"I'd love to see that." Alice chuckled again.

"Baby, help her out," Shelby said softly.

"No, I'll just leave you here sleeping on the table." The actress teased.

"Babe," Shelby whined playfully as she pouted.

"I'll sleep with her on the table, then," Morganne said firmly.

"Seems like you lost your spot of favorite aunt, Audrey." Alice teased as she chuckled.

Shelby bit her lip as she smiled.

Audrey bit her lip as she stared down, smiling brightly.

"No! Mommy!" Morganne protested. "I love them both equally!"

"We love you too," Shelby said softly.

"We do," Audrey smiled sweetly.

Before anyone could say anything else, John and Amélia came back with bowls full of ice cream, placing one in front of each person.

"Thank you so much," Shelby said with a small smile before sitting up straight again.

Audrey smiled to her parents before starting to eat the ice cream as well. "Hmm, thank you!"

Shelby took a small amount into her mouth, humming at the taste. "Mm, so good... everything is better here."

Audrey couldn't help but bit her lip as nasty thoughts started invading her mind.

"Oh, thank you, honey." Amélia smiled.

"It's true! If you ever want to move back here, I'm not opposed." Shelby said.

"Okay, I'll remember that." Audrey chuckled softly, her hand softly passing over her lover's thigh, up and down.

"That'd be so cool!" Morganne squealed.

Subconsciously, Shelby's legs spread a little wider. "It would be, huh?" she asked softly.

Audrey smirked as she felt her lover's legs opening. She bit her lip, a small smirk on her face that she tried to hide while eating the ice cream. Her hand moved to Shelby's inner thigh, playing with the flesh, squeezing it a little, scratching softly. "That'd be amazing!" She said happily, pretending nothing was happening.

"We'd love to see you guys more," John commented sweetly.

Amélia nodded in agreement.

Shelby stayed still to the best of her ability. "Maybe Christmas, or something like that. I don't know Audrey's schedule for the new show, but we'll figure something out."

"We'll for sure see us in Christmas," Audrey smiled softly, her hand squeezing her lover's thigh harsher, going up to the hem of her panties.

"Oh, that's awesome." Amélia smiled happily.

"Yes!" Morganne squealed.

Shelby looked down at her almost empty bowl of ice cream as she felt her lover's fingers getting closer to her center. She nodded in agreement with everyone. "It would be nice."

"It will." Audrey smiled, taking another scoop of ice cream, her fingers starting to pass up and down Shelby's slit.

"I just can't wait," Morganne smiled.

Shelby brought another spoonful to her mouth, lightly biting the spoon when she felt Audrey's fingers against her center.

Audrey side-eyed her lover, seeing she was struggling to keep quiet. She decided to go further, wanting to see just how much she'd be able to handle. Her hand slipped inside her lover's panties, starting to softly rub her clit. "Me either, sweetpea."

"Me either! It's nice to see you, twat!" Alice chuckled.

Shelby squeezed her thighs together. She didn't think Audrey would take things this far, not that she was complaining. She finished her ice cream quietly, knowing she wouldn't be able to contain her moans if she talked.

Audrey felt her hand being squeezed between her lover's thighs, and slowly pulled away, letting it rest in her inner thigh once again, not being sure of what her fiancé wanted. "It's very nice to see you too, Alice." The actress smiled sweetly.

Shelby bit her lip as she tried to take a deep breath, but at a steady rate so no one noticed. She finally let out a small chuckle at the two women's comments. She rested her hand over Audrey's before grabbing her bowl along with her lover's. "Let me wash up the bowls." She said before standing.

"Oh, let me help you." The actress smiled before getting up and taking the other bowls as well, following to the kitchen.

"Thank you, ladies." Amélia smiled.

"You're welcome," Shelby said before leaving the dining room. She placed the bowls on the counter next to the sink before pinning her lover against the counter.

Audrey placed the bowls on the counter as well, gasping as she was pinned against the counter, a small smirk on her face as she stared lustily into blue eyes, fingers slowly being put in her mouth, sucking them clean from her lover's juices, eye contact never being broken.

"You're a naughty girl, Miss Tindall." Shelby whispered before pulling her lover's fingers from her mouth and kissing her hard. "Very, very naughty."

Audrey couldn't help but whimper against her lover's mouth, her hand pulling Shelby closer by the waist while the other instantly started teasing her slit above the panties once again. "I am." She smirked.

Shelby felt her arousal intensifying as her lover's fingers returned. "I should spank you for that..." she whispered against Audrey's lips.

"Yes, you should," Audrey whispered huskily, fingers going inside Shelby's panties, turning them around as they did so. "You have to be quiet, kitten." She whispered once again, tugging on her lover's bottom lip as her fingers started circling Shelby's clit once again.

Shelby let out a small whine as Audrey tugged on her lip. "Y-you know... how hard that is for m-me." She said softly as she leaned back against the counter.

The actress smirked as she let her lips fall to the woman's jaw and neck, placing wet kisses and soft bites. "Do you want me to stop?"

"N-n-never." Shelby breathed out. Her hips bucked hard as she bit her lip.

"Thought so," Audrey smirked once again before letting her fingers work faster. Her lips kept placing wet kisses all over Shelby's neck, eventually biting on it.

Shelby's hips moved with her lover's fingers. Her eyes squeezed shut at as she held back a loud moan that wanted to slip as her hands gripped the edge of the counter.

Audrey used her free hand to pull her lover's leg up and hook behind her waist, giving her better access to her core. She let a finger enter her while her thumb kept pressing against her lover's clit, circling it harsher now.

Shelby's hips started moving with her lover's fingers. Her orgasm was building fast. Spontaneous and kinky always aroused her more than she would like to admit.

Audrey kept pumping, a second finger being added as she kept going, her free hand squeezing Shelby's ass as she did so, lips never stopping either.

A small moan formed in the back of Shelby's throat as she felt herself getting closer. She bucked her hips harder, eyes squeezing shut.

Audrey could feel her lover was close, and a small whimper left her lips. She worked even faster on her lover's core, wanting to bring her over the edge.

As Audrey's pace quickened, she felt herself tipping over the edge, and the fire in the pit of her stomach erupted without much warning. Her back arched off the counter as her mouth opened in a silent cry of pleasure. Her hips bucked hard one last time, and her knuckles turned white as she gripped the counter harder.

The actress couldn't help but let out a whimper against her lover's neck. Her fingers softly withdrawing and going to Shelby's clit, circling it a few more times before pulling away, taking them instantly to her mouth, moaning at the taste as her breath kept heavy.

"Audrey, I just—" Alice walked into the room, eyes opening wide as she saw the two women.

Shelby was almost too out of it to catch what had happened. A dark blush formed on her cheeks as she breathed hard, and a small chuckle left her lips.

Audrey stopped stiff in place, fingers inside her mouth, big, brown eyes staring at her sister, her fiancé's leg still on her waist, breath heavy.

"Oh, my God." Alice burst into laughter.

"Oh, m-my God..." Shelby said as she covered her face with her hands.

Audrey took some seconds until finally getting into reality. She quickly pulled away and pushed her lover's dress down, wiping her fingers away on her skirt as she stepped back, cheeks as red as a tomato. "O-oh Jesus."

"Jesus Christ!" Alice laughed even more. "Now that's something!"

"Oh, my God!" Shelby repeated herself. She had never felt so embarrassed before.

Audrey chuckled as she hid her face into the crook of her lover's neck.

"Now that's the first time I catch you in the act, Audrey!" Alice teased.

"I know..." The actress mumbled.

"Oh, God..." was the only thing Shelby could manage to say. "I should, uh, go clean myself up before we watch the movie..."

"Y-yeah." Audrey smiled shyly as she pulled apart.

"Guys, please, don't be embarrassed because of me, okay? Really, I know how it works." Alice said tenderly.

Shelby blushed even harder. She nodded shyly still, chewing on her bottom lip. She was so embarrassed by the situation. "Okay," she finally said softly. "I still need to get, uh, cleaned up."

"Me too," Audrey said shyly, taking her lover's hand. "We, uh, we'll be right back."

"Okay," Alice chuckled.

"Let me and Morganne finish the dishes here."

"Okay," Audrey said quickly, not even wanting to argue over it before guiding her fiancé to the bathroom near the living room.

Shelby sighed. Her cheeks still red as a tomato as she followed after her lover.

As they reached the bathroom, Audrey couldn't help but burst into nervous laughs.

Shelby covered her face with her hands again. "God, that was so embarrassing! I'm glad it wasn't your mother."

"Me.... me too" Audrey managed to answer between laughs. "Oh, dear."

Shelby pulled her panties down to quickly clean herself up as she sighed. "It was a great orgasm though..." she said softly, smirking.

"I could feel it," Audrey smirked as well, starting to wash her hands as she did so.

Once Shelby was done cleaning herself, she pulled her panties back up, and washed her hands. "At least I was quiet this time..."

"Yes, you were. I was really proud." Audrey teased, hugging her lover from behind, chin resting on her shoulder.

"You still deserve a few spanks though," Shelby said with a small smirk.

"Mhm," Audrey smirked softly as she turned her lover in her arms, caressing her waist. "It was worth it, though."

Shelby smirked when she faced her lover. "Was it?" she raised a brow as she wrapped her arms around Audrey's shoulders. "You won't get them until tomorrow unless before then you persuade me that you shouldn't get them."

"I don't want to persuade you of anything... I'm completely fine with being spanked." Audrey smirked, lips brushing now.

Shelby let out a small laugh. "Of course, you are, babydoll." She said before kissing her lover hard and passionately.

Audrey couldn't help but gasp as she was kissed hard, whimpering softly as she kissed her lover back.

Shelby reluctantly pulled away. "We have to go watch a movie with our niece. Come on, baby."

Audrey whimpered as Shelby pulled away but smiled brightly at her words. "Our," She giggled softly.

"Well, she did call me Auntie Shel earlier," Shelby said with a smile.

"She did," Audrey said softly. "I'm just so happy."

"I am too, gorgeous." Shelby said before pulling away to leave the bathroom.

The actress took her lover's hand and followed her to the living room, finding Amélia and John watching tv.

"Thank you so much for the lovely dinner again," Shelby said with a small smile.

"Of course, honey." Amélia smiled. "Tomorrow I want you guys with us the whole day, okay?"

"Okay, Mom." The actress chuckled softly.

"Okay," Shelby said with a small smile.

"Morganne is already upstairs, waiting for you," John said softly.

"Okay, thank you," Shelby said before turning to the stairs.

"Thank you, goodnight guys." Audrey smiled softly before turning with her lover.

Shelby led them back upstairs and to their room.

Morganne smiled happily to both of them when they reached the door. "The movie is already in!"

"That's awesome, sweetpea! Where are your p.j.s?" Audrey asked sweetly.

Shelby smiled at how excited the girl seemed to be watching a movie of Audrey's. As they talked, she went to the dresser to get herself an oversized t-shirt and a pair of sleeping shorts.

"Babe, can you get some for me, please?" Audrey asked her lover.

"They are here." The girl pointed to folded p.j.s and toothbrush near to her on the bed.

"Of course, baby," Shelby said before grabbing the same items for her lover.

"Thank you." Audrey smiled softly to her lover before turning to her niece. "Okay arms up!"

"Okay." Morganne giggled, pulling her arms up so Audrey could take her blouse off.

"Of course," Shelby said before placing her lover's clothes on the bed. She went to the bathroom to change, not wanting Morganne to see the hickeys and small bite marks that littered her chest, stomach, hips, and thighs.

As Audrey took her niece's shirt up, there was a huge bruise on her ribs, which caused the actress to furrow her brows. "What's that, sweetpea?" she asked worriedly.

"Um... um..." Morganne stared down shyly.

Shelby got changed and came back to their bedroom to see the bruise as well and worry instantly filled her. "Honey, what is that from?" she asked as she sat down next to the girl.

Audrey could feel her heart starting to beat faster. She took a deep breath, staring worriedly into Morganne's brown eyes.

"Um... it's nothing." The girl mumbled, covering her bruise with her tiny hands.

"Morganne, you can tell us what happened," Shelby said softly.

"Yes love... please, tell us." The actress said softly.

"Okay... a boy in my school... he kicked me." The girl confessed shyly, staring down at her lap still.

Shelby felt her heart breaking into a million pieces. "Wh-when did this happen?"

The actress bit her lip as she felt her eyes getting teary. She took another deep breath, trying to control her emotions.

"Last day of class..." the girl mumbled, finally staring up. "The teacher told us I was the one with the best grades and he didn't like it."

"Does your mommy know about this?" Shelby asked as she brushed the girl's hair behind her ear.

Audrey felt a tear rolling down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away before the girl could see it, proceeding to put the shirt on Morganne before kneeling down in front of her lover and her niece.

"She does." Morganne sighed. "The school called her when they caught the boy kicking me."

"Did she do something?" Audrey asked softly.

"Mhm, she talked with the boy's parents and with the principal."

Shelby was afraid to ask, but she did, "What happened to him?"

"I don't know... Mommy just told me his parents would ground him, and the principal... I don't know." The girl explained.

"Did you go to the doctor to see this bruise?" Audrey asked softly.

Shelby felt a tear run down her cheek this time. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. And the same as Audrey, she quickly wiped it away.

"Yes, he said it was just superficial," Morganne said. "But it's alright, I'm okay."

"I know you are, you're a tough girl," Audrey smiled weakly, caressing her niece's shoulder.

Shelby smiled sadly over her lover's words. The more she grew to know Morganne she learned that it was true. She was a tough girl, especially for her age.

"I am." Morganne giggled softly. "But I'm okay, really."

"Alright, we believe in you." Audrey said softly, smiling sweetly to the girl, and then eyeing her lover.

Shelby sighed softly. "As long as you say you're okay." She said before grabbing the girl's pajama pants. "Stand up to I can help you in these, cutie."

Audrey smiled at the two before getting up and holding the clothes Shelby had gotten to her. "I'll go change, be right back, girls."

"Okay, babe," Shelby said with a small smile before helping Morganne into her pajama pants.

As Audrey reached the bathroom, she felt tears falling down her eyes. Muffling her mouth with her hand, the actress took a deep breath, letting her back lean against the wall.

Shelby heard the small cry from the bathroom, and her heart broke even more. "Hey, why don't you get under the covers. I forgot to brush my teeth. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay," Morganne nodded, getting under the covers right in the middle of the bed, tugging herself until up her chin.

Shelby got up from the bed, and over to the bathroom door. She lightly knocked on it before stepping inside.

Audrey turned quickly to see who it was, afraid it could be Morganne. As she saw her fiancé, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, a soft sob coming right after.

Shelby instantly wrapped her lover in a tight hug. "It's okay, baby." She whispered as she lightly ran her hand up and down the other's back.

Audrey let her clothes fall down as she hugged her lover back, taking a deep breath to calm herself down. "I f-feel so bad f-for her."

Shelby pulled away just slightly so she could look at her lover. "I-I do too... but, she's okay, isn't she?" she asked softly.

"She is," Audrey answered softly as she nodded, taking a deep breath as she did so. "S-sorry." She wiped her tears away.

"Don't be sorry, gorgeous." Shelby said softly as she wiped her lover's cheeks for her.

Audrey nodded once again as she took another deep breath, finally being able to calm herself down. "Thank you, babygirl."

"There's no need to thank me, babe," Shelby said softly, smiling.

The actress placed a kiss on her lover's lips before pulling away to get dressed.

"I love you," Shelby said before she grabbed her toothbrush and started to brush her teeth.

"I love you, too." The actress smiled before she started taking her blouse and bra off.

Shelby looked at her lover through the mirror as she brushed her teeth. It took everything in her to not take care of Audrey as she did for her in the kitchen earlier.

Audrey didn't realize the eyes on her, so she kept undressing, being now only in her black lacy panties.

Shelby's eyes dropped to her lover's panties, but she tried to distract herself by rising her mouth out and washing her face.

Audrey started putting the shorts on, the material getting incredibly short and tight to her ass. "Oh," She giggled.

Shelby looked up when she heard her lover and bit her lip at the sight. "Tonight is going to be hard..." she said more to herself than Audrey.

Audrey blushed at her lover's words, biting her lip as she stared down at herself. "I feel weird with these... do they look good?"

"You look gorgeous as always, babe," Shelby said before turning to her lover. "You look gorgeous in whatever you wear."

"Thank you," Audrey answered shyly, starting to put her big t-shirt on.

"Of course." Shelby smiled before placing a kiss on her lover's lips. "Morganne's all ready for the movie."

"Oh, I'll just brush my teeth and go back there," Audrey said softly as she pulled away from the kiss to grab her toothbrush.

Shelby wrapped her arms around her lover's waist from behind before placing a kiss on her neck. "Okay, babydoll." With that, she pulled away to go back to the bedroom, and join Morganne in bed. "Hey, cutie, how are you doing?" she asked.

Audrey smiled at her lover before starting to brush her teeth. Morganne jumped from under the covers as she saw Shelby, sitting up in the bed. "Just waiting!"

Shelby smiled at the girl. "Your Auntie Drey will be here any second." She said before cuddling up next to the girl.

"Okay." The girl smiled, snuggling closer to Shelby, hugging her tightly.

Shelby wrapped her arms around Morganne, pulling her closer, almost on top of her. "You can use me as a pillow if you want. Your aunt does that almost every night."

"She does?" Morganne asked as she giggled.

Audrey got out of the bathroom and into the room, smiling at the two, her chest melting.

"She does," Shelby said with a smile. "Or I'll lay on her. It kind of goes both ways with us." She explained and smiled, even more, when she saw her lover.

"That's true," Audrey said softly as she went to the other side of the bed, hugging Morganne from behind, causing her to hug Shelby too, a hand caressing her lover's arm.

"That's cute." The girl giggled, turning so she was laying in her back, hugging both women.

Shelby smiled as she wrapped her arms around the both of them too. "We think so too." She said before grabbing the remote off the bedside table to press play for the movie.

As the movie started, Audrey could feel her cheeks starting to already blush.

"I love this movie!" Morganne squealed.

Shelby smiled even more. "I've never seen it, I can't wait to see what happens and your character."

"Oh, Jesus." Audrey giggled.

"Auntie Drey's character is called Rosie! She'll appear soon." Morganne explained.

"Oh, Rosie is a nice name," Shelby said before looking to her lover. "Remember Lizzy has a doll named Rosie."

"That's true," Audrey nodded softly.

"Look!" Morganne pointed to the TV, Audrey appearing with a long wig and a pink dress.

"Oh, I love the hair," Shelby said as she looked back to the screen.

"Thank you," Audrey mumbled shyly.

"You look very nice, Auntie Drey."

"You do, babydoll," Shelby said softly.

"Thank you, girls." The actress giggled.

"You're welcome," Morganne said softly, taking her aunt's arm and caressing it while staring at the TV.

Shelby smiled as she watched the movie, thinking her fiancé looked as gorgeous as usual.

As the next scene came, it started showing Rosie's family. A small part showed her pecking her husband on the movie, soon dropping her two kids at school.

Even at the small kiss, Shelby felt a small pang of jealousy inside of her.

Audrey bit her lip as she stared at her lover, being able to read exactly what she was thinking. Her hand softly brushed over her arm, wanting to calm her down.

Shelby looked over at her lover, and gave a small smile, mouthing: "I'll be okay."

"I love you." Audrey mouthed back, soon turning to the movie.

"I don't like how you always play heterosexual characters," Morganne commented.

"I love you too," Shelby said. She let out a small laugh at the girl's comment.

Audrey chuckled as well. "Well, I've played a bisexual once, but she ended up with a guy." The actress rolled her eyes.

"That's not very entertaining." Shelby teased.

"It's not," Audrey nodded.

"I haven't watched this one!" Morganne exclaimed.

"It's probably inappropriate," Shelby said softly.

"It is, not for your age at all." Audrey agreed.

"But..." Morganne whined.

"Sweetpea..." the actress said a little firmer now.

"Fine," The girl sighed.

"When you're older, we'll watch all of Audrey's movies, okay?" Shelby asked.

"Okay..." Morganne nodded.

"That will be embarrassing." Audrey chuckled.

"I think it'll be a fun day," Shelby said with a smile.

"Me too!" Morganne smiled, eyes never leaving the screen. "Alright..." The actress bit her lip.

"But we have to wait until you're eighteen," Shelby told Morganne.

"Yes," Audrey agreed once again.

"But it's ten years from here!" Morganne protested.

"By then, there will be a lot more movies for us to watch," Shelby said.

"That's true," the actress said softly.

"Okay... true..." Morganne sighed in defeat. "Oh, look!" the girl pointed to a scene where Rosie was cuddling with her husband. "Like you and Shelby!"

Shelby had to remind herself that it was just a movie and that it was filmed years ago.

"Yes, honey! But for me and Shelby really love each other, in the movie I was just pretending to be someone who was in love with this other actor." Audrey explained to her niece - More to Shelby than to actually Morganne.

"Yes, I know Auntie Drey."

Shelby nodded in agreement. "She's right," she said softly.

Audrey smiled as she looked to her lover, her hand now brushing on her fiancé's cheek.

Shelby placed a small kiss on the woman's palm before returning her attention back to the movie.

The actress melted at the kiss, smiling once again before turning to the movie as well.

"I don't like those kids," Morganne mumbled, causing Audrey to chuckle softly.

"Why, love?" the actress asked.

Shelby let out a small chuckle at the girl's comment.

"Because I get jealous," Morganne mumbled once again, a grumpy expression on her face.

"Why, honey?" Shelby asked.

"Because Auntie Drey is mine." She hugged the actress tightly.

"Oh, sweetpea," Audrey chuckled, hugging the girl back just as tight, pressing a soft kiss on her forehead. "You know you are my favorite little girl."

"What about me?!" Shelby pouted playfully.

"You are my favorite woman," Audrey said softly, smiling to her lover as she extended her arm to caress her lover's.

"I share her with family." Morganne went back to laying on her back, taking Shelby's arm as well now, caressing it. "You are family."

Shelby smiled brightly at the girl. "Thank you, sweetheart." She said softly.

"Of course." Morganne giggled, snuggling closer to Shelby.

Audrey smiled brightly to that, her heart filling with a warm feeling.

Shelby tightened her grip around the two, cuddling closer so then.

Audrey scooted closer to them as well, smiling as she looked back at the movie. A scene where she was dancing with her husband came on.

Once again, Shelby had to keep her jealousy at bay, and she felt herself growing tired once again.

Audrey felt a small yawn coming as she muffled it with her arm before keeping caressing her lover's.

A yawn soon came from Shelby's lips as well. "Anyone else..." she yawned once again. "Sleepy?" she asked.

"Me," Morganne mumbled as she rubbed her eyes and snuggled closer to Shelby.

"Me too." Audrey yawned once again.

"Want to finish the movie tomorrow?" Shelby asked softly.

"Mhm," Morganne nodded sleepily.

"Alright," Audrey said softly, finding the remote and turning the TV off. "Goodnight, my loves, I love you so much." She whispered as she snuggled closer to the girl and to her lover.

"Goodnight, I love you both so much," Shelby said softly as she closed her eyes.

"Night night," the girl mumbled. "Love you."

As the first rays of sunlight came inside the room, Audrey felt herself waking up softly. She opened her eyes and instantly let out a sleepy chuckle, seeing Morganne buried into the crook of Shelby's neck, hugging her tightly, a leg on top of hers.

Shelby heard the small chuckle as she started to wake. She felt a light weight on top as her eyes slowly fluttered open. She smiled when she saw Morganne, and then her lover.

The actress smiled tenderly to her lover, being incredibly happy for the two of them to be getting along.

"G'morning," Shelby said weakly, still trying to wake up.

Morganne whimpered softly at Shelby's words, snuggling even closer to her.

"Sleepy..." she mumbled.

"Good morning, babygirl," Audrey said softly, weakly, chuckling gently.

Shelby couldn't help but let out a small laugh. She leaned over Morganne to place a kiss on her lover's lips. "We're still sleepy too," she said softly.

Audrey gladly kissed her lover back, caressing her cheek as she did so, hand falling to softly rub the girl's back right after. "We are."

"Cuddles?" the girl mumbled as she turned to the actress, burying her face into the crook of her neck now.

Shelby chuckled before wrapping her arms tighter around them again. "We always have cuddles for you."

"We do," Audrey giggled, tangling her legs with her lover's. "I like you... she nice," Morganne mumbled once again. "Hungry..."

Shelby smiled brightly at this. "We can get up if you're hungry." She said softly.

"No..." The girl protested. "Cuddles."

"Okay," Audrey chuckled softly. "But don't let that tummy hurt."

"I won't."

Shelby smiled softly at how cute Morganne was being. She leaned over the girl to place a small kiss to her lover's lips. "Love you," she whispered.

Audrey gladly kissed her lover back once again, a hand caressing her cheek. "I love you so much." She whispered.

"Did you guys talk to Mommy?" Morganne mumbled.

Shelby placed one more kiss on Audrey's lips before laying her head back down. She wasn't sure what she should say because she didn't want to ruin a moment that Morganne could share with Alice instead of them.

"Um, about what, honey?" Audrey asked softly, lip being caught between pearl teeth. Just like Shelby, she didn't want to rob any experiences Alice could have with Morganne.

"About Anne," Morganne said softly as she rubbed her eyes, turning to her back now, a small yawn coming.

"We think you need to talk to her instead," Shelby said softly, hoping Morganne would take it as a good thing.

"Okay..." Morganne said softly, opening her eyes now, head turning to the side, smiling softly to Shelby. "I like your eyes."

"Thank you." Shelby smiled softly, feeling a slight blush on her cheeks. "I like yours too. They're just like Audrey's."

Audrey smiled sweetly at Morganne's comment, staring lovingly at her lover.

"Thank you." The girl giggled shyly. "Yours are like the ocean."

Shelby blushed a little harder before looking to her lover with a soft smile. "Thank you." She said as she looked back to the girl.

"Of course," Morganne smiled softly. "Your hair is pretty too."

Audrey felt her brows furrowing softly. She remembered being a child and making comments to people that she would later when she was an adult, realize that actually came from a place of subconscious attraction. Perhaps that was what was happening with Morganne.

"Thank you," Shelby said again, still smile at the girl. "Audrey tells me that just about every day. She's obsessed with my hair." She said with a small chuckle at the end.

"Really?" Morganne asked as she turned to her aunt.

"Yes," The actress chuckled softly. "Her hair and eyes are usually my weakness."

"I can see why," Morganne giggled.

Shelby felt herself blushing even harder now. "She especially likes it when I braid my hair." She said softly.

"I do," Audrey nodded softly.

"Oh, I bet you look like Elsa!" Morganne smiled brightly, turning to Shelby now.

"The blonde girl from Frozen?" Shelby asked. She wasn't familiar with the movie, but she at least knew the characters.

"Yes," Morganne chuckled.

Audrey couldn't help but smile sweetly at the two, finding it all too adorable.

"Do you like her or Ana better?" Shelby asked.

"Hm..." Morganne thought for a moment. "I like both equally... I used to prefer Ana because she's brunette like me and Mommy and but now I like Elsa just as much because she's like you... Auntie Drey had short hair so I couldn't make a connection with her and Elsa." The girl explained.

Shelby was slightly taken aback behind her reasonings, but a smile remained on her lips. "That's awesome." She said softly.

Audrey felt her brows furrowing softly as well as she stared at her lover. She smiled anyway, not wanting the girl to feel weird. "That's sweet, sweetpea."

"Thanks." Morganne giggled. "I need to pee, be right back." The girl got up and jumped from the bed, running to the bathroom.

Shelby waited for the bathroom door to shut, and once it did, she turned to her lover, resting her head on her shoulder, something she wanted to do all night but couldn't with Morganne. "Do you think... she likes me?" she whispered so the girl couldn't hear her.

Audrey gladly pulled her love closer, placing a kiss on top of her head as she did so. With the question, she bit her lip. "I-I don't know... I think she has those childhood crushes you don't realize until you're grown up." She whispered back.

"I hope that's all it is..." Shelby said softly before closing her eyes again. Her hand rested on her lover's waist, gently caressing the skin just below her shirt.

"I mean... what else could it be? She's eight..." Audrey asked, more to herself than to her lover.

"Her mind is advanced... what if everything else is too?" Shelby asked, knowing it sounded ridiculous.

"I don't think it works that way..." Audrey whispered softly. "She gets grossed out by sex... she's just a super smart child, but still a child."

Shelby nodded softly. "You're right... and let's keep this to ourselves. I don't want Alice freaking out over it."

"Oh, of course, of course." Audrey nodded.

The bathroom door opened and Morganne ran into the room, jumping on the bed. "I'm hungry!"

"Well, let's go downstairs and get some breakfast," Shelby said as she sat up.

"Okay!" Morganne smiled excitedly.

Audrey chuckled as she sat up as well. "Is your Mommy already up?"

"Hm... I'll go check!" Morganne smiled before running out of the room.

"She is just a ball of energy in the morning." Shelby laughed as she got out of bed.

"She is!" Audrey chuckled, getting up from the bed as well. She looked at her lover, seeing the tight shorts hugging her ass so well. "Jesus, Shelby... you have to wear those shorts more."

Shelby blushed as she walked to the bathroom. "Oh? Why's that?" she teased.

Audrey bit her lip as she followed her lover to the bathroom. "Because just seeing you in them makes me wet."

"Really?" Shelby raised a brow as she turned to her lover.

"Really," Audrey answered simply as she walked past her lover to wash her face, making sure her big t-shirt wasn't covering her tight, short shorts.

Shelby bit her lip as she looked at her lover's ass. "I can say the same about your shorts."

"Oh, thank you," Audrey smirked, starting to dry her face.

Shelby rested her hands on her lover's ass, lightly squeezing it. She looked at Audrey through the mirror with a smirk on her lips.

Audrey bit her lip as she softly let the towel go, staring at her lover through the mirror. "Don't tease me, Miss Tindall."

"Why not, Miss Tindall?" Shelby asked before placing a kiss on her lover's neck.

The actress felt her breath getting stuck in her throat. She bit her lip, hands laying on the sink. "Because we h-have to go s-downstairs."

"I know," Shelby said lowly before pulling away. "Maybe after breakfast, we could take that shower, we meant to take last night."

Audrey softly turned around, nodding as she did so. "Yes," she smiled, pulling the woman closer by the waist, kissing her passionately.

Shelby kissed her lover back just as passionately, hands instantly falling to her ass.

Audrey whined softly as she kept kissing her lover, pulling away while sucking on her bottom lip, eyes shooting open when she saw Morganne peeking inside the room. "Morganne!" She gasped, quickly pulling away from her lover.

Shelby quickly pulled away from her lover, looking down at the ground, unsure of what do to or say.

"W-wha... what are you doing?" Audrey asked breathlessly.

"I was coming here to let you know Mommy is already preparing breakfast, but you guys were kissing, and I got... curious." The girl said softly.


	46. Curiosity

Shelby's eyes grew wide as she felt herself blushing.

Audrey felt her cheeks blushing fiercely as she bit her lip, trying to stay cool. "C-curious of what?"

"Of, um, you know, it's normal to see boys and girls kissing but not two women..."

Shelby looked at Morganne for a moment, and then her lover. She didn't want to say the wrong thing, so she said nothing.

Audrey gulped dry, trying to think of what was going on. "Okay..." she said softly, pulling a stray of her own blonde hair behind her ear. "Well, it's not appropriate for your age, love... to see people kissing and... stuff."

Shelby just nodded in agreement with her fiancé.

"But—" Morganne started.

"Sweetpea, no," Audrey said firmly.

"Okay," The girl sighed. "I'll go downstairs with Mommy... I'm sorry."

"It's okay, love."

Once the girl was gone, Shelby let out a sigh in relief. "H-how long do you think she was there... watch us?"

"I... I don't know..." Audrey sighed as well. "I hope for not too long."

"My hands were on your ass... God, that's so weird." Shelby said before grabbing her toothbrush.

"It is," Audrey chuckled, taking her toothbrush as well. "Alice will have to be careful with Anne."

Shelby washed her mouth out, before talking. "Should we warn her?"

The actress washed her mouth out as well, starting to dry her face. "I don't think it's a good idea... I mean, we should definitely tell her that Morganne is being a little... curious."

"I agree," Shelby said before wiping her chin. "I think I'm going to change my pants, so we don't have a repeat of the scene in the kitchen."

Audrey chuckled as she shook her head, taking her lover's hand and pulling her to the room. "Don't change... let me have just a little more of that perfect view."

Shelby chuckled as she shook her head. As she walked to the door, she swayed her hips and raised her shirt a little higher. She smirked to herself as she grabbed the handle of the door.

Audrey bit her lip as she stared at her lover's ass, walking closer to her and playfully slapping her bottom. "You are such a tease."

Shelby let out a small yelp before opening the door. "Only as much as you are." She said before walking into the hallway.

"That's true," Audrey chuckled, taking her lover's hand as they walked down to the kitchen. They found Alice and Morganne already sat down, eating cereal.

"Wow," Alice gasped as she saw the two. "Shelby is doing you good."

Shelby chuckled as she looked down, blushing softly.

"Shut up, twat." Audrey chuckled, pulling Shelby with her to the cabinet, taking two bowls.

"I mean it, your body looks good," Alice commented.

"Shelby thinks so, too." Morganne smiled cheekily.

Once again, Morganne's words shocked Shelby. Her eyes grew wide as she looked at her lover.

Audrey felt her eyes opening wide as well. She stared back at the girl and her mother, seeing Alice staring shocked at the two.

"Baby, why don't you go eat upstairs and finish reading that chapter you told me about last night?" Alice said softly to the girl, who nodded before taking her bowl of cereal upstairs with her. As soon as Morganne left the room, Alice turned at them with wide eyes. "For fuck's sake, Audrey! Can't you keep your hands to yourself?! She's only eight!"

Shelby was taken aback by Alice's tone. She couldn't hold back her words before even thinking about them. "I don't want to sound rude, but Morganne unlocked the bedroom door yesterday without our permission. We had the door locked for a reason. Then, this morning, she told us she was waking you up and peeked into our bathroom without us knowing while we kissed. When Audrey asked what she was doing, she said she was curious, and that's why she was watching us."

Audrey bit her lip as she stared down, her hand softly squeezing her lover's. The actress loved Morganne too much, and she had always been careful, hearing Alice say those things was being like a stab in her heart. "Alice, you know damn well how much I love Morganne, I'd never expose her to things that are not age-appropriate."

"Oh please, you two were fucking in the kitchen just yesterday!" Alice exclaimed, getting up from the table.

"We would never do anything like that in front of her. We would never purposely do anything like that where she could see or hear us." Shelby said firmly. "You said last night you knew how it was, and don't say that you and Anne aren't the same way when you're together."

"You and Morganne were getting ready to bed, how were we supposed to know someone was going to enter the kitchen?!" Audrey exclaimed, happy that Shelby was standing with her. "And, I admit it, we shouldn't have done it in the kitchen, but don't you dare imply that we would do anything next to her."

"Wait..." Alice said softer now, pulling a stray of wavy brown hair behind her ear. "She... was watching you?"

"Yes," Shelby said as she squeezed her lover's hand lightly.

"Did she say anything else about... that curiosity?" Alice asked with furrowed brows.

"Well... she told us she thinks she's gay..." Audrey explained.

Shelby bit her lip as she looked down, unsure of how Alice was going to take it.

"Oh..." Alice sat back down. "I... why didn't she come to me?"

"I don't know, Alice... maybe she feels more comfortable with me about this subject since she knows I'm gay, too." The actress said softly, seeing her sister's eyes starting to get teary.

"Maybe... talk to her?" Shelby suggested softly.

"I just feel like such a b-bad mom..." a tear fell down the woman's eyes, causing Audrey to softly let go of her lover's hand and walk to her sister, caressing her back.

"You are not, Alice, you are an awesome mother... you know that, right?" Audrey asked softly.

Shelby felt bad for the way she had talked to Alice, but she had to stand up for her and Audrey. She sighed before walking over to them. "You're a great mom, Alice."

"I'm not... She was beaten up in school and I j-just don't know what to do! She has no friends a-and I know she c-cries at night..." Alice sobbed.

Audrey felt her chest tightening with Alice's confession, her eyes getting teary. "That's not your fault, Alice... you're doing your best, and Morganne is such an awesome child. It's not your or her fault how people will see her... especially those kids nowadays."

Shelby felt her eyes welling up with tears. "Maybe... maybe the new school or a new grade would help her? Sh-she would be with people who are the same intellectually as her."

"I-I'm just so s-scared..." Alice sobbed.

"Don't be," Audrey said softly, wiping away a tear that wanted to fall from her eye. "She's tough, she'll be fine."

"She is very tough," Shelby said softly. "And she loves you very much... I think she was just scared to tell you because she doesn't know you're... what are you again?" she asked.

"I don't know," Alice chuckled softly, taking a deep breath before wiping her tears away. "Bisexual, I guess."

"Maybe... maybe talk to her about that? About Anne... let her know that it's okay." Shelby suggested, hoping she wasn't overstepping.

"I think I will..." Alice said softly, smiling up at Shelby and then at her sister. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean what I said."

"It's alright, I know how much you care about Morganne... I don't blame you." The actress said softly.

"It's okay," Shelby said softly, offering a small smile to the woman.

"I'm sorry, really." Alice sighed. "And I'm sorry for what she did... I'll talk to her about it, tomorrow. Since today we are spending the day together here at mom's... we're still up for dinner with Anne, right?"

"Of course." Audrey smiled.

"Of course," Shelby said with a smile. "And it's okay."

"I can't wait to meet her... re-meet her." Audrey chuckled.

"Oh, she's looking forward to it, too." Alice smiled, going back to eating her cereal.

Shelby was glad that they were able to calm down and return to a normal conversation. "I can't wait to meet her too." She said with a smile before filling up her bowl with cereal.

"I'm sure you'll love her," Alice said happily, taking a spoon of cereal and stuffing it into her mouth.

"If she's still as cool as I remember her, I'm sure we will." Audrey smiled, filling her bowl with cereal and milk as well.

"So, where are we going for dinner?" Shelby asked as she sat down at the table.

"There's an Italian restaurant near here, I called yesterday to make the reservation," Alice explained.

"Oh, I love that restaurant." The actress said softly, sitting down next to her lover.

Subconsciously, Shelby started brushing her foot against her lover's as she nodded. "I love Italian."

Audrey smiled sweetly to her lover, her foot playing with her lover's. "Me too."

"Anne loves it too, so I thought why not?" Alice smiled shyly.

"She sounds great already," Shelby said with a small smile.

"She is," Alice smiled.

"Aw... someone's in love." Audrey teased.

Shelby chuckled softly before eating the last bit of her cereal.

Audrey did the same, soon getting up to take the bowls to the sink.

"Are your parents up? I know they wanted to hang out with us today."

"They are out to the grocery store," Alice explained as Audrey started washing the dishes.

"Babe, let me help," Shelby said before getting up. "Oh, okay." She said toward Alice.

"It's okay, my love." Audrey to Shelby from over her shoulder.

"I think I'll go up and stay a little with Morganne... I miss her." Alice chuckled softly.

"Okay." Audrey smiled sweetly to her.

"Okay," Shelby said before leaning against the counter next to her lover. Once Alice was gone, she let out a sigh. "Was I harsh on her?"

"No, baby, not at all," Audrey said softly. "She deserved it."

"Okay," Shelby said with a small sigh. "I just felt so... upset with the way she was talking to you."

"I know, honey bun." Audrey smiled tenderly to her lover. "I didn't like it, either."

Shelby smiled weakly at her lover. She felt bad for the way she talked to Alice, but at the same time, she didn't. "Do you think Morganne is okay?"

"Yes... why?" The actress' brows furrowed softly.

"I just don't want her being upset by what happened. It was... weird, but I don't want her to think we're upset with her."

Audrey finished washing the dishes and dried her hands, turning to her lover right after. "Do you mean... what she told Alice?"

"That and the fact that she was watching us make out," Shelby explained in a hushed tone.

"I don't think she thinks we are... but maybe we should talk to her?" Audrey asked softly, caressing her lover's waist.

"I think that would be best, but let's let her be with Alice right now," Shelby said softly before leaning against her lover instead of the counter. "I missed not being next to you all night." She said as she wrapped her arms around Audrey's waist.

Audrey caressed her lover's back up and down. "I missed it, too." She whispered, placing a kiss on top of her lover's head. "I don't like to sleep without smelling your scent... I don't feel that comfortable, nor that safe."

"I don't like it either. Do you think tonight she'll let us sleep alone?" Shelby asked. "I didn't mind it, but I missed feeling you against me, especially skin to skin."

"I missed it too, my love." The actress placed another kiss on her lover's head. "Tonight, we'll probably sleep alone yes, since we're getting home late."

"Okay," Shelby said with a small smile before leaning up to press a kiss to her lover's lips. "I love you so, so much."

Audrey smiled as she kissed her lover back, caressing her waist as she did so. "I love you so much, babygirl."

Shelby smiled against her lover's lips before kissing her lovingly and tenderly. "I love you, even more, babydoll."

"You don't," Audrey chuckled before hesitantly pulling away, caressing Shelby's cheek as she did so.

"But I do," Shelby said with a cheeky grin.

"Nope." Audrey chuckled, pulling away softly and taking her lover's hand, pulling Shelby upstairs with her.

Shelby gladly followed her lover upstairs. "How can I prove it to you?" she asked.

"You can't, we love each other the same," Audrey said sweetly as they reached their room, closing and locking the door softly.

Shelby bit her lip as she saw her lover lock the door. She smiled at her reply. "You're right."

"Thank you," Audrey smiled sweetly, pulling Shelby in for a passionate kiss.

Shelby kissed her lover back just as passionately, softly moaning against her lips. She wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

Audrey smirked at the moan, letting her tongue gaze across her lover's lips, wanting access. Her hands fell to Shelby's ass, squeezing it softly.

Shelby instantly let her lover's tongue in. She moaned into her lover's mouth as she felt the hands on her ass and a tongue moving along her own. Her hands started playing with the elastic of Audrey's shorts.

Audrey couldn't help but moan softly, her hips bucking against her lover's. "Shower..." she mumbled.

"Mhm..." Shelby nodded before moving toward the bathroom, never leaving her lover's lips and body.

Audrey gladly walked with Shelby, her hands tugging anywhere they could on the younger woman's body. As they reached the bathroom, the actress shut the door close, pinning her fiancé against it instantly.

A small moan came from Shelby as her back hit the door. Her hips instantly bucked, hands traveling to Audrey's ass, pulling her closer.

Audrey moaned once again as she was pulled closer, hands falling to the hem of Shelby's shirt.

Shelby let go of her lover so she could take her shirt off, momentarily pulling away.

Audrey threw the shirt away and went back to her lover's lips, hands passing up and down her bare torso, pulling her closer and closer.

Shelby moaned into her lover's mouth once again. Her hands started pulling at Audrey's shirt, slowly pulling it up her sides.

Audrey hesitantly pulled away, allowing Shelby to take her shirt off.

The shirt was thrown onto the floor. Their lips reconnected as Shelby's hands moved up Audrey's sides to her breasts, cupping, and gently squeezing the pair.

The actress couldn't help but let out a small whimper, back arching into her lover's touch. Her hands fell down to her lover's ass, cupping it firmly. "Those shorts..." she mumbled between kisses.

"Mm... I can... say the same." Shelby said between heated kisses.

"Fuck..." Audrey moaned. "Your ass... so good."

Shelby lightly bucked her hips as she moaned. She gave her lover's breasts one more squeeze before letting her hands drop to Audrey's ass. Her hands dipped inside her shorts and panties to grab at her bare ass. "I agree," she smirked.

Audrey moaned louder inside her lover's mouth, letting her hands tangle in blonde hair, nibbling on her lover's lower lip before kissing her again and again.

Shelby started pulled her lover's shorts down, pushing them to her ankles. She moaned into her lover's mouth as she felt Audrey nibbling on her lip.

Audrey felt herself shivering as her shorts were pulled down. She softly pulled away, stepping out of the shorts without breaking eye contact. The actress knelt down and started pulling down her lover's shorts, staring up at blue eyes as she did so.

Shelby bit her lip as her eyes followed Audrey's. Her hand gently pushed the woman's hair behind her ear so she could see her face better.

As the shorts hit her lover's ankles, Audrey let her hands start caressing her lover's legs, helping Shelby step out of them.

Shelby stepped out of them, softly kicking them to the side. She gently pulled on Audrey's hair to bring her back up to her lips, kissing her passionately.

Audrey smiled before kissing her lover back, hands caressing her waist, pulling her closer. "I love... you," She mumbled.

"I love... you too," Shelby said between kisses as she pulled her lover closer to the shower.

As they stepped inside, Audrey sloppily turned the water on, her lips never leaving her lover's. The first jet of water came cold, causing Audrey to pull apart while laughing softly.

Shelby let out a small chuckle. "I guess we should have waited a second."

"We should." Audrey chuckled, tempering the water as she did so. Soon, the water was at the perfect temperature.

Shelby sighed in content as she felt the heated water against her skin, smiling to her lover. Her hand rested back on Audrey's hips as she pulled her close once again.

Audrey smiled as she stepped closer to Shelby, instantly kissing her softly, hands caressing her now half wet hair.

Shelby pressed a passionate kiss to her lover's lips again. Her hands slowly slid up and down her sides, one hand moving back to her bottom, while the other gently cupped her breast.

Audrey whimpered softly as her tongue brushed against her fiancé's lower lip, her hips bucking gently.

Shelby allowed her lover in once again. Her hand started rolling Audrey's nipple between her fingers as she lightly gripped at her bottom.

The actress couldn't help but moan a little louder, her hands pulling Shelby even closer by the waist. Softly, she pulled apart, sucking on her lover's lower lip as she did so. "Babe... I have an idea." She whispered huskily.

"Okay?" Shelby asked breathlessly.

"I want..." the actress started, placing sloppy kisses on her fiancé's neck as she did so. "To finger you... but you have... to turn around."

Shelby felt her arousal pooling between her thighs. She nodded before turning around, hands splayed out against the wall.

Audrey smirked as she let her whole wet body press against Shelby's, hands starting to massage her breasts, lips going to her neck.

Shelby's eyes fell shut as she let out a soft moan. She wriggled her ass against Audrey's front, hips bucking into nothing.

Audrey moaned as she felt her lover's ass against her front, one of her hands leaving the woman's breasts to pull her hair to the side, giving more space for her lips to kiss. Her now free hand pulled Shelby's hips closer, bucking into them.

"Fuck," Shelby breathed out. She felt her arousal getting worse, and she could feel it dripping between her thighs.

Audrey placed a small bite on lover's neck as her hands caressed the woman's breasts once again, lips going up to her ear. "Grind on me," she whispered huskily.

Shelby didn't have to be told a second time. She started bucking her ass against Audrey's front, moaning softly as she did so.

Audrey felt herself getting soaking wet with her lover's motions. Her hips bucked hard, along with her fiancé's, one hand falling down her front, cupping her sex.

Shelby moaned loudly as she felt her lover's hand over her center. She bucked her hips into her hand.

Audrey let her fingers start softly rubbing her lover's clit, moaning against her neck at how wet Shelby was. "Fuck... baby..."

"I-I know..." Shelby breathed out as she continued to move her hips. She rested her forehead against the shower wall as a series of soft moans fell from her lips.

The actress kept rolling the younger woman's nipple between her fingers, her other hand still working on her clit. "Your ass... feels so good."

"F-fuck..." Shelby moaned softly before biting her lip. She arched her back into her lover's hand and her hips started grinding harder.

Audrey moaned right on her lover's ear as she quickened her pace on the woman's clit, her hand moving to the other breast, lips continuing to kiss her lover's neck.

Shelby moaned louder as the speed on her clit quickened. "F-fuck, ba-baby... please." She bit her lip to hold back a louder moan.

Audrey smirked softly as she let one finger softly enter her, her other hand going down to circle her clit.

A small, high-pitched moan left Shelby's lips. Her hips bucked harder as she felt the pleasure building up.

Audrey couldn't help but let out a whimper, a second finger entering Shelby, pace going faster.

Shelby felt her knees starting to get weak as her orgasm started building up.

Audrey let her lips fall to her lover's shoulder and up her neck, peppering it with kisses as she kept going, pumping harder now.

Shelby bit her lip hard as she back started to arch. "Au-Audrey..." she moaned loudly as she felt the fire in the pit of her stomach erupt over her whole body. She felt the pleasure overwhelming as she came hard.

Audrey moaned softly as she felt her lover's insides tightening around her fingers. She bit her lip, softly taking her fingers off of Shelby, circling her clit a few more times before letting go, bringing her hand to her lips, sucking her fingers clean.

Shelby let out a heavy sigh followed by soft panting as she rested against the wall, out of breath and worn out. Her legs were weak and she didn't trust herself standing up straight yet.

As soon as she finished licking her fingers, Audrey hugged Shelby from behind, wanting to help her get up, afraid she could fall.

Shelby slowly turned in her lover's arms, taking in a deep breath. "Fuck," she chuckled softly as she blushed hard. "That was... surprisingly hot."

Audrey smiled breathlessly to her lover, chuckling softly as well. "It was..." she placed a soft kiss to her lover's lips. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" She asked worriedly.

"No," Shelby shook her head before showing a small smile. "That was amazing, baby."

"Good, good." Audrey smiled softly, caressing her lover's cheek as she did so. "I'm glad you enjoyed it... I did too."

Shelby smiled before pressing a kiss to her lover's lips. She kissed her passionately and lovingly. She moaned when she tasted herself on Audrey's mouth. Slowly, her hands started moving down the other's body. "How do you... want me to... make love to you?" She asked between kisses. She loved it when Audrey told her what to do.

Audrey let out a small whimper inside her lover's mouth, hips bucking softly. "Fingers..." she mumbled.

Shelby cupped her lover's center as she was told this. She smirked against her mouth before pulling away to kiss down her jaw to her neck.

Audrey moaned softly as she felt her lover's lips going lower, hands pulling her close by the hair. "B-baby... can we change p-places?" she asked breathlessly.

Shelby nodded against her lover's neck before turning them and pressing Audrey's back against the shower wall. She started softly sucking on her pulse point as her fingers started slowly circling her clit.

Audrey gasped softly as her back hit the wall, moaning as she felt fingers circling her clit, backs arching softly, hands still pulling Shelby closer. "F-fuck..."

Shelby's started leaving opened mouthed kisses, and soft bites down Audrey's neck to her chest, where she took one nipple into her mouth. As she started sucking and lightly nibbling on the bud, her fingers started speeding up.

Audrey let her head bend back as she moaned softly, hips bucking into Shelby's hand, wanting more. "Y-yes... baby..."

Shelby pulled away from the nipple with a small tug. As she moved to the other, she moved her fingers down to Audrey's entrance, teasing her before entering her with two fingers.

At the fingers entering her, Audrey let out a high-pitched moan. Her hands left blonde hair to hold on the steamy wall, afraid of hurting her lover as her hips bucked even more, back arching more as well.

Shelby started kissing back up her lover's chest to her neck, her thumb started moving against the woman's clit, and her fingers started moving in and out of her, curling with each thrust.

At each thrust, a soft moan escaped Audrey's lips, and she knew she was getting closer. Biting her lip harshly, her hips started bucking more and more, her orgasm building up.

Shelby started moving her thumb faster, and her fingers thrust faster, harder. She started softly sucking on her lover's pulse point again, knowing that was one of her sweet spots. "Cum, baby." She mumbled against her skin.

At the kisses on her neck and the sweet words from her lover, Audrey felt her body exploding with pleasure. She moaned softly as her back arched sharply, hips bucking nonstop.

Shelby smirked against her lover's skin as she slowed her actions. She withdrew her fingers from Audrey's center before passing over her clit a few times. She brought her fingers up to her lips to suck and lick clean.

Audrey kept panting hard as her eyes were half opened, a small whimper leaving her lips as she saw her lover sucking her fingers clean.

Shelby pulled her fingers from her mouth before placing a small yet loving kiss to her fiancé's lips. "You okay, babydoll?"

Audrey whimpered softly against her lover's lips, hands now going back to her waist, caressing it. "Yes," she breathed out. "God... I'm very okay."

"Good." Shelby smiled softly. "I love you so much, gorgeous." She said as she wrapped her arms around Audrey's waist, pulling her impossibly closer.

Audrey smiled as she was pulled closer, arms now resting on Shelby's shoulders, foreheads touching. "I love you more than anything, babygirl."

"I love you more than anything, and everything, babydoll," Shelby said softly. She felt a small shiver run down her spine as she felt now cool water running down her back.

Audrey smiled before softly letting go, her hand testing the water and seeing it was cold. "Let me turn the electric on." The actress said softly as she turned the water off. Once she turned it back on, it was hot again.

Shelby felt at ease once again. "Thank you," she said softly. "Let me wash your hair." She said as she grabbed the shampoo.

"Of course, baby, and okay." Audrey smiled softly, turning around to her lover.

Shelby smiled to herself as she poured the shampoo into her hand. She started massaging it into her lover's hair, slowly moving her fingers against her scalp.

Audrey closed her eyes as she let her hair bend back, sighing happily at the awesome feeling. "Do you think Morganne might really be gay?" she asked softly.

"She might be," Shelby said. "Don't some people know that early?"

"I think so, yes... and I think she might be, too."

"Why do you think that?" Shelby asked before taking the shower head from its place to rinse away the soap from Audrey's hair.

Audrey bent her head back a little more to help her lover, hands wiping her eyes. "I don't know... I just think she is, at least bisexual."

Shelby nodded understandingly before putting the shower head back to lather her lover's hair in conditioner. "I agree, she just has a... something about her that just says she's not straight."

"Exactly," Audrey chuckled, taking the soap and starting to wash herself. "I like how our family is not all straight."

"Me too," Shelby said with a small smile. "Even though I never had a clue about my dad."

"I understand... knowing now it's easy to see, but if I were you, I probably wouldn't have realized either," Audrey said softly, letting the soap go.

Shelby took the soap this time and began washing herself as well. "I feel like I should have seen it. It's so obvious now."

Audrey turned to take her conditioner off. "Don't feel bad, babygirl... we don't usually think our straight parents are gay, especially when they're married."

"You're right," Shelby said before grabbing the shampoo for herself. "It just makes me wonder if anyone else is too."

"Let me." The actress said softly, taking the shampoo from her lover's hands gently. "Well, if someone else is I believe they'll come out when they feel comfortable to do so."

Shelby handed the bottle over before turning to give Audrey access to her hair. She leaned her head back. "You're right, as always." She teased.

Audrey chuckled softly as she shook her head, starting to linger the shampoo on blonde locks. "Thank you." She teased back.

"You're welcome, gorgeous." Shelby chuckled. Her eyes fell shut as she relaxed into the feeling of Audrey's fingers in her hair.

Audrey smiled to herself as she, as always, admired her lover's blonde locks, fingers softly massaging her scalp. "You know, there's something else I absolutely love about you, but I don't think I've ever told you."

"What is it?" Shelby asked softly.

"Your nose," Audrey confessed shyly.

"Really?" Shelby asked with a small chuckle. She thought it was cute.

"Yes," Audrey chuckled once again, taking the shower head and starting to take the shampoo off of her fiancé's hair. "It's so cute and very kissable.

Shelby smiled before wiping her eyes clean. She turned to place a kiss on the tip of her lover's nose, "Just like yours." She said.

Audrey giggled at the small kiss, putting the shower head away and grabbing the conditioner. "Turn again, babygirl."

"Okay," Shelby said before doing so. She leaned her head back for easier access.

Audrey put a small amount of conditioner on her hand and put the bottle aside. She starting to linger it on Shelby's hair, softly brushing it with her fingers. "I love your hair." She said softly.

Shelby chuckled as she nodded. "I know."

"Just making sure." Audrey giggled, continuing to wash her lover's hair. "You look like Elsa." The actress teased.

Shelby couldn't help but laugh at the comment. "Oh, whatever." She teased back.

"It's not a bad thing!" Audrey laughed, taking the shower head once again and starting to take the conditioner off.

"I think it was cute of her to say that," Shelby said with a small smile.

"Me too," Audrey smiled sweetly. "I love to see her child side."

"She doesn't show that often, does she?" Shelby asked.

"No..." The actress sighed softly, putting the shower head away. "She's always so worried about studying and learning things that her child side ends up being forgotten..."

"I'm sorry," Shelby sighed. "Is there anything here we could do? Like an amusement park or something?" she asked as she washed the rest of the soap from herself.

"I think there's an amusement park, yes," Audrey said softly, caressing her lover's waist and turning Shelby to her. "It'd be very lovely to take her there with you."

"I think it would be so much fun," Shelby said with a soft smile. "I think she would love it."

"Me too," Audrey smiled as she finished washing herself as well. "Maybe we can go with Alice and Anne, as well?"

"I think that would be perfect. It would give Morganne time with Anne, but in a fun way."

"Exactly." The actress smiled. "I just hope she likes Anne... and Anne likes her."

"I think they'll be just fine. Morganne seemed excited at just the thought of Alice dating someone." Shelby said softly before turning off the water.

Audrey bit her lip, taking their towels while Shelby turned the water off. "Yes... I'm just scared."

"Why are you scared, babydoll?" Shelby asked as she took her towel with a small smile.

"What if Anne doesn't like Morganne?" Audrey asked worriedly.

"How can anyone not like Morganne? She's the sweetest, kindest girl." Shelby said as she started to dry herself off.

"I don't know..." Audrey started drying herself as well. "To be honest, I thought you hadn't liked her very much." The actress confessed shyly.

"Why?" Shelby asked as she stepped out of the shower and grabbed her hairbrush.

"I thought the whole crush thing had freaked you out.... and then this morning with Alice and everything," Audrey explained, stepping out as well and finishing to dry her hair.

"It didn't freak me out, I think it surprised me more than anything else. And Alice was just shocked by the whole thing." Shelby said.

"I guess..." Audrey let out a small sigh. "I'm sorry."

Shelby took her lover's hand, gently caressing it. "It's okay, you've got nothing to be sorry for."

Audrey smiled sweetly to her lover, caressing her hand as well. She gently let go, taking her hairbrush and starting to brush her hair. "I'm really glad you like her... she likes you a lot."

"I was nervous she wouldn't like me if I'm being honest," Shelby said before braiding her hair.

"I know," Audrey chuckled softly as she put her hairbrush away, leaning against the door to wait for her lover, a smile spreading on her lips as she saw the braid. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" she teased, holding back her laughs.

"Only if you're there with me," Shelby said before tying the braid off with an elastic.

Audrey laughed softly as she shook her head. "C'mon, I'm cold." She said before taking her lover's hand and guiding her back to the room.

"I could warm you up," Shelby smirked she hung her towel up.

"You really could," Audrey smirked as she motioned her lover's actions, hips swaying as she walked to her suitcase.

Shelby walked to her lover, wrapping her arms around her waist. "Do we have time?"

Audrey bit her lip as she let her head bent back, softly rubbing their noses together. "I don't think so..."

Shelby pouted but nodded. "Okay," she sighed playfully before going to grab a pair of panties and a sports bra.

Audrey let out a small chuckle before grabbing black panties and starting to pull them on. She took sweatpants and a sweater right after, putting no bra since they were spending the day at home.

"Should I not wear a bra, or will that be too tempting?" Shelby teased as she pulled on a pair of leggings.

Audrey rolled her eyes playfully as she started putting her sweatpants on. "I'm not wearing a bra...."

Shelby grabbed a sweater as well and pulled off her sports bra before putting it on. She then grabbed a pair of socks and slipped those on as well.

Audrey put on her sweater and socks as well, smirking lightly to her lover. "Now, you know what's tempting?" she teased.

"What's that?" Shelby asked.

"Those leggings.... and you in general." Audrey bit her lip.

Shelby let out a small chuckle. "I will try to not bend over too much today." She said with a cheeky smirk.

The actress walked closer to her lover, pulling her closer by the waist softly. "Please bend.... it'll be a very nice view."

"You have to let me go if you want me to bend over," Shelby said with a smirk.

"I didn't let you go in the shower." Audrey teased, starting to place wet kisses on her lover's neck.

Shelby let out a soft low moan before turning around to the bed. She bent over, resting her hand on the mattress, her ass now pressed against Audrey's front.

Audrey couldn't help but let out a moan. Her hands rested on her lover's hips, pulling her closer, hips grinding against her fiancé's. "Fuck..."

Shelby let out a small moan before looking over her shoulder at her lover. "I know something that would be perfect in this position..." she said before biting her lip.

"I know, too," Audrey smirked, softly slapping her lover's ass. Before they could do anything else, there was a knock at the door. "Audrey?" Alice called.

"Fuck," Shelby said from the slap on her ass, but as well as Alice on the other side of their bedroom door. She reluctantly pulled away, feeling the start of her arousal between her thighs.

Audrey took a deep breath as she pulled away, her arousal already starting to get present as well. "Yes?"

"Mom and dad are back from grocery shopping."

"Okay... we'll be down in a minute!" Audrey answered somewhat breathlessly.

Shelby plopped down on the bed dramatically as she let out an exaggerated sigh. "I love visiting family, but I can't wait to be home... alone with you all day long, doing whatever we want all day long, even if that's having sex in every room of the house, or sleeping naked on the sofa."

Audrey laughed softly as she straddled her lover, starting to place kisses all over her neck again. "Me too..."

Shelby placed her hands on her lover's hips. Her mind wandered off into dirtier thoughts, mainly of what she wanted to do as soon as they got back home.

Audrey kept kissing all over her lover's neck, placing sloppy and wet kisses all over it, hips now bucking softly.

Shelby's hips bucked upward, meeting Audrey's. "Baby..." she whispered, almost moaning, but not quite.

"Hm?" Audrey hummed, not stopping her actions.

"We... need to—" a soft moan cut Shelby's words off. "Go downstairs..." she finally finished but didn't stop either. She was enjoying it too much.

"I know," Audrey mumbled, lips going up to her lover's, kissing her harshly.

Shelby kissed her lover back with passion and hunger. Her hips started moving faster, her arousal would be ruining her panties at any moment.

Audrey sucked on her lover's lower lip before hesitantly letting go. She rested her forehead on top of her lover's, panting hard. "I don't want to go..." she whined.

"I don't either," Shelby sighed. "But if we don't, I think Morganne will show Alice how to unlock the door."

The actress pouted softly, her hips bucking one last time. "But I'm already so wet..." She teased.

"I am too, babydoll... but do we have time for both to cum?" Shelby asked softly, hips still bucking.

"We don't," Audrey pouted once again, a soft moan leaving her lips. "Just one more kiss..."

Shelby leaned up to give Audrey one last, passion hungry kiss. "Just one?"

"More," Audrey whimpered as she leaned to kiss her lover again.

Shelby smirked before bringing one hand to her lover's hair, running her fingers through her blonde locks. She kissed her again, harder, but lovingly.

Audrey moaned softly inside her lover's mouth, hips bucking one last time before pulling apart. "Okay..." she sighed.

Shelby pulled away, breathlessly sighing. "I love you so much."

"I love you too... so much." The actress said breathlessly as well before gently starting to get up. "Get ready for to tonight." She teased.

"Oh, I already have ideas in my head, and for when we get home," Shelby said with a smirk as she sat up.

"Oh? Tell me more." Audrey smirked as she helped her lover getting up.

"I'm not telling you a thing. For tonight, let's just see how things go, and for when we get home... it'll be a surprise waiting in the mailbox." Shelby said as her smirk grew wider.

"The mailbox?" Audrey asked as she smiled softly, brows furrowing. She took her lover's hand and started guiding her to the door.

"I may have ordered something before we left my brother's," Shelby said, following her lover.

Audrey felt her eyes opening wide, dripping with curiosity. "How did you get my address?" she asked softly, a cheeky grin in her face.

Shelby let out a small chuckle. "It's my address too, silly." She said, using the small pet name she was called all the time.

Audrey bit her lip as she smiled tenderly, nodding as she caressed her lover's hand. "That's true."

"I'm not going to tell you what it is until we get home," Shelby said, seeing the curious look behind her lover's eyes.

"Ugh, okay." Audrey sighed playfully, both now reaching the end of the stairs.

Shelby smiled softly as she laced their fingers together. "It'll be worth the wait," she whispered into her lover's ear before stepping off the last step.

Audrey bit her lip as she smirked softly to her lover, both now reaching the living room, finding the family drinking some tea.

"Finally," Amélia said playfully.

Shelby blushed softly as she looked down at her feet. "Sorry, we took so long." She said softly.

Audrey bit her lip as she blushed as well, giggling a little.

"It's okay, Audrey has always taken long showers." John teased.

"Dad!"

Shelby bit her lip to hide the smirk that wanted to form on her lips. She remembered what Audrey told her about her favorite way of masturbating was.

"It's true, honey! Since you were a child with your water toys, and then a teenager, and I can see that it still happens today." Amélia nodded.

"Oh well...." Audrey mumbled.

Shelby couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at this. "It's okay."

"So, who wants tea?" Alice asked, breaking the whole weird mood.

"I do, please." The actress smiled, bringing her lover to sit with her on the couch in front of John and Amélia, while Morganne and Alice were on the floor with some books.

"Me too, please," Shelby said with a smile.

Amélia poured a cup of tea and handed it to Shelby before doing the same and handing it to Audrey, smiling as she did so. "It's green tea." She smiled.

"My favorite," Shelby said before taking a sip and humming at the lovely flavor.

"Mine too." Audrey smiled as she motioned her lover's actions.

"So, how are you, girls? Plans for the wedding?" Amélia asked excitedly.

"We're good, and we're thinking sometime this summer so it's easy for all the family to be there," Shelby explained.

"That's very sweet," Alice commented softly.

"It is," Amélia nodded. "So, a summer wedding?"

"Yes," Audrey nodded as she took another sip of her tea. "We want it to be an outside wedding as well."

"Flowers and all that stuff," Shelby said with a small smile before sipping on her tea.

"It'll be very lovely." Morganne smiled sweetly.

"We are hoping so." Audrey giggled sweetly.

"We're not really sure on the rest of the details yet beside our flower girls and bridesmaids," Shelby said.

"And the cake." Audrey chuckled softly.

"Chocolate cheesecake!" Morganne exclaimed.

Shelby chuckled as she nodded. "Yes, chocolate cheesecake."

"It'll be delicious!" John smiled happily.

"It will, but you have to watch your sugar, honey," Amélia warned her husband.

Shelby's brows furrowed for a moment as she looked to her lover.

Audrey's brows furrowed softly as well as she stared at her mother. "What's wrong?"

"Your father was diagnosed with pre-diabetes," Amélia explained.

Shelby grabbed her lover's hand as she heard the news. She was sure Audrey would have known something like this.

"I... why haven't you told me?" the actress asked softly.

"We didn't want to worry you... you have all your life in L.A. and the movies, there was just no point to it," John said softly. "It's not even diabetes yet."

Shelby looked down as she listened, frowning lightly.

"Still, Dad... I might not be here all the time, but I wish I could be." Audrey explained.

"We just didn't want to worry you. It was unnecessary." Amélia said again.

"It's not unnecessary, it's my family's life, that's what matters the most." The actress sighed softly.

Shelby squeezed her lover's hand, wishing she could do more in the situation.

Audrey softly squeezed her lover's hand back. "Did Alice know?"

"Yes," John nodded softly.

"Why can she know about it and I can't?"

"Morganne, why don't you go upstairs?" Alice asked her daughter softly, who nodded and ran upstairs with her books.

Shelby's brows gently furrowed as Morganne walked away.

Audrey stared confusedly at her sister and her parents, wondering what was going on.

"We were afraid." Amélia sighed.

"Afraid?" Audrey asked as her brows furrowed even more. "Afraid of what?"

"That you got scared and did something... bad, again." The man confessed softly.

Shelby just looked from Alice to John, and then to Audrey. She wasn't sure what to say, or even feel. She knew if it were her father she would want to be told.

The actress felt her jaw dropping. "Really? It's been almost twenty-five years! I'm not some fragile thing!"

"Watch your tone!" Amélia said firmly.

"No, Mom! Why are you guys treating me like a child?! I am so much better now. It's been so long!" Audrey softly squeezed her lover's hand.

"Audrey, you have to understand that we just wanted to protect you," Alice said calmly.

"No! That's not protecting me. That's judging me!"

Shelby was taken aback by the words from Audrey's family. She thought they would see how well she was doing. She would have never known that her lover dealt with such things if she hadn't been told, and she thought it wasn't fair that they were holding it over her. She knew she had to speak up. "I don't mean to speak where I might not be needed, but Audrey is a lot better. I obviously didn't know her when she went through that period in her life, but I can tell you there's not a day that goes by that she doesn't smile and laugh. She's the happiest person I know, and she makes me incredibly happy. She's not depressed or suicidal... if she were, I would know." She said.

Audrey smiled softly to her fiancé, nodding as she did so. "You can't keep treating me like that." The actress said, a lot softer now.

"I..." Alice sighed. "I'm sorry..."

"Same with Morganne... I didn't know she had been beaten up." Audrey said softly.

"She was?" Amélia asked.

"Yes, she told me not to tell anyone..." Alice sighed. "I'll explain later."

Shelby smiled back at her lover, squeezing her hand again.

"We're sorry, honey..." John said softly as he sighed as well. "It's just very scary... and we know we sometimes overreact, but it's because we love you so much."

"I know, Dad." The actress smiled softly. "But, please... I'm tough, I can handle it."

"We know." Amélia smiled sweetly, her eyes a little teary. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry," Alice said softly.

Shelby smiled sadly, sighing softly. She wrapped her arm around Audrey's waist, holding her closer.

Audrey gladly cuddled into her lover's embrace, snuggling closer to her. "It's okay... just please, don't hide things from me anymore. This time was just a pre-diabetes, but what about when it's something serious?"

"You're right... it's just hard." Amélia said softly.

"I know, Mom, but you guys have to believe me."

"You're right, sweetheart." John nodded.

"Yes." Alice sighed softly.

Shelby rested her head on Audrey's shoulder before taking another sip of the tea. "If she ever... seems not okay, I'll let you guys know, how does that sound?" She asked softly.

"That would be lovely." Amélia smiled sweetly. "Would you do that for us?"

Shelby nodded, "Of course, I would. I already promised Morganne I would. Audrey means the world to me, as she does to you... it's the least I can do for family." She smiled softly, almost shyly.

Audrey felt herself melting with her lover's words. She softly pressed a kiss on top of Shelby's head, smiling shyly to her parents.

"Thank you so much." John smiled.

"We appreciate it a lot," Alice commented.

Amélia nodded in agreement.

Shelby smiled again, nodding softly. "Of course, you're welcome."

"You really scored high." John teased, winking to Audrey as he did so.

"I did, right?!" The actress giggled softly.

Shelby chuckled shyly as she looked down, feeling herself blushing.

"Oh guys, you're making our guest uncomfortable!" Amélia protested, causing Audrey, John, and Alice to chuckle softly. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

Shelby smiled as she looked up. "I'm not uncomfortable but thank you."

"Good, good." Amélia smiled. "My daughter tends to forget her manners sometimes." The woman side-eyed Audrey.

"Oh please, Mom." Audrey rolled her eyes playfully.

"We are just joking with Shelby." Amélia laughed.

"Yes, love... relax, honey." John said softly.

"It's okay, I'm used to it." Shelby teased.

Audrey felt her jaw dropping as she playfully gasped, staring at her lover with wide brown eyes. "Baby?!"

"Uh-oh, I'll go get Morganne." Alice chuckled before leaving the room.

Shelby couldn't help but laugh. "I'm just playing with you, babydoll."

"Oh, thank God. I thought I'd have to have a talk with her." Amélia sighed in relief.

The actress pouted softly to her lover.

John to laugh. "She still uses that trick?" he asked.

"Oh, yes." Shelby chuckled.

The actress felt her cheeks starting to burn as she stared down.

"It used to get us every time," Amélia commented softly.

Shelby smiled as she lightly squeezed her lover in her arms. "It works on me every time. I can't help it."

Audrey felt her cheeks getting even redder as she giggled softly.

"I'm just so glad Audrey found someone like you," Amélia spoke softly, smiling brightly as she did so.

"Me too," The actress mumbled shyly.

"I'm glad too," Shelby said. "I mean, that I found her."

Just before anyone could say anything, Morganne ran inside the room, Alice following her right after. The girl sat back at the floor, nearly jumping on it. "I'm hungry!"

"But you just ate, baby." Alice protested as she sat down next to the girl.

"But I'm hungry... I'm growing, I need to eat more." The girl explained.

Shelby bit her lip to hold back a laugh that wanted to come.

Audrey couldn't help but chuckle softly, staring down as she did so.

"I know you are, love, but if you eat now you won't eat lunch," Alice explained softly.

"But... I want an animal cracker." Morganne pouted softly. "Please?"

"No," Alice said firmly, visibly trying to hold a laugh back, causing the actress to bite her lip as she held her own laugh inside.

Shelby had to take a sip of her tea to keep hide her smile.

"But Mommy!"

"Morganne..." Alice said firmly.

"Okay..." The girl sighed.

"You can have one after lunch, how does it sound?" Alice offered.

"Okay," Morganne nodded as she gave her mother a soft smile.

"How can you not give in to a face that cute?" Shelby asked without thinking.

"It's hard, trust me." Alice chuckled, causing Morganne to giggle shyly.

"I can just imagine," Audrey commented softly.

Shelby laughed softly as she smiled, resting her head back on Audrey's shoulder.

"Alright, me and John will start lunch," Amélia said softly before getting up, John doing the same.

"Do you need help, Mom?" Audrey asked as she placed a soft kiss on top of her lover's head once again.

"Oh, no, lunch is a surprise." The woman winked before walking away with her husband.

"What do you think they'll make?" Shelby asked as she cuddled closer to her lover.

"I have no idea," Audrey said softly. "Do you know what it is, Alice?"

"Nope," the woman shook her head as she got up to sit on the couch John and Amélia were sitting. "She didn't tell me."

"Not to me, either," Morganne commented softly as she moved to sit on her mother's lap, bringing her book with her.

"What are you reading?" Shelby asked.

"The second book of the Harvard physics trilogy, the one I told you and Auntie Drey about." The girl answered softly, looking up to Shelby from her book. "Your hair is braided." She commented softly.

"It is," Shelby said with a smile. "I thought it would look nice, like Elsa."

"It does!" The girl smiled brightly, looking back at her mom, who nodded happily.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Audrey asked softly, smiling brightly.

"It is!" Morganne exclaimed.

Shelby smiled even harder, cheeks blushing. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Morganne giggled.

"Elsa is her favorite princess, along with Aurora," Alice explained, causing the girl to blush as she looked down at her book.

"Don't you think Shelby looks like Aurora, too?" Audrey teased.

"She does," Morganne nodded softly.

"Really?" Shelby asked. "She's one of my favorites too."

"Mhm," Morganne nodded softly.

"I like Snow White," Audrey commented softly.

"Me too," Alice nodded. "It was our favorite, wasn't it?"

"It was." The actress chuckled softly.

"I have three favorites. Aurora, Ariel, and Snow White." Shelby said.

"Ariel is nice," Morganne commented softly.

"I think so, too," Audrey smiled, her free hand caressing her lover's shoulder, on top of her fiancé's.

Shelby smiled at the embrace of Audrey. "I love you," she said softly.

"I love you so much," Audrey whispered, turning to place a soft kiss on her lover's lips.

Shelby melted into the small loving kiss. She reluctantly pulled away, not wanting it to go any further than a short, simple kiss.

Audrey smiled sweetly as they pulled away, reluctantly doing so as well.

"I'm gonna vomit." Alice teased.


	47. She's Not Breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of past abuse.

"Mommy! Leave them alone!" Morganne protested.

Shelby chuckled shyly. "Sorry," she murmured.

"Don't be an—me Morganne—asshole!" Audrey teased, laughing as she did so.

"Audrey!" The woman exclaimed as she covered her daughter's ears, gasping as she did so.

Shelby bit her lip, trying to hold back her laugh, but failed miserably. "Oh, lord," she chuckled.

Audrey couldn't help but chuckle as well, causing her sister to chuckle too as she let her hands go from her daughter's ears.

"You're horrible, Audrey!" Alice laughed.

"Sorry," the actress chuckled.

"It was funny though." Shelby laughed.

"It was," Morganne nodded.

"Alright, but no use of that word for you, young lady." Alice looked at her daughter, who rolled her eyes playfully while nodding, causing Audrey to chuckle softly.

Shelby smiled brightly, she thought the family was perfect, even if they had their issues.

"Alright, so what are the ideas for the bridesmaids?" Alice asked.

"Well, you know you are already one of mine." Audrey winked playfully.

"My sister in law is one of mine," Shelby said.

"Who else, who else?" Alice asked excitedly, causing Audrey to laugh softly.

"I was thinking about my friends from school..." the actress said softly.

"Meg and Jena?" Alice asked.

"Yes." The actress smiled.

"I was thinking maybe Dani?" Shelby commented.

"Dani..." Audrey mumbled softly.

"What's with Dani?" Alice asked.

Shelby squeezed her lover in her arms. "She was my best friend from when we were kids. We ran into each other while we were at my brother's. She told Audrey a story from when we were thirteen about us kissing at a sleepover... we were playing spin the bottle." She explained.

"Don't tell me you got jealous!" Alice laughed as she stared at her sister.

"Maybe..." the actress blushed softly.

"Jesus, Audrey!" The woman laughed even more.

Shelby smiled. "It's okay, we talked about it. Dani's married to her high school crush, and I'm about to marry the woman of my dreams... there was never a romantic feeling between us, and there never will be." She said softly.

The actress couldn't help but blush even more, staring down as she caressed her lover's shoulder.

"You both are so annoying." Alice teased as she let out a giggle, Morganne already buried deep down her book.

Shelby chuckled shyly as she blushed. "It's love." She said.

Audrey turned to place a tender, sweet kiss to her lover's cheek, giggling as she pulled apart.

"It's cute, I admit it." Alice sighed playfully.

"Thank you." Audrey smiled.

Shelby melted into the small kiss. She turned to place the same, tender, loving, sweet kiss onto Audrey's lips before smiling at Alice. "Thank you," she said softly.

Audrey melted as well, letting her head rest on Shelby's shoulder.

"You're welcome." Alice smiled.

"Mommy?" Morganne said softly, staring up from her book, her fist softly rubbing her eye.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"My head hurts."

"You've been reading all morning, babygirl, why don't you take a small nap before lunch?" Alice asked sweetly. "Or go play with your new chemistry kit?"

"Oh, I forgot about it! Good one, Mom!" Morganne smiled brightly to her mother before getting off of her lap, placing a kiss on her cheek and storming out of the room.

Shelby chuckled sweetly at the two. She thought Morganne was absolutely adorable.

Audrey couldn't help but giggle, starting sweetly at the girl who ran from the room. "She's growing so fast." The actress commented softly.

"She is," Alice nodded proudly.

"She's the perfect kid," Shelby said with a smile.

"Thank you," Alice smiled shyly. "Speaking of that, do you guys plan on having children?"

Shelby looked to her lover as she bit her lower lip. She didn't want to answer the question if Audrey didn't want to talk about it.

Audrey bit her lip as well, staring down as she thought. "Um... we are probably not having any, but we don't want to say anything for sure just yet."

"For now we're just sticking to pets," Shelby added. "One of my co-workers' dogs just had puppies, and she said by the time we get home we could have one."

"That's awesome." Alice smiled at the couple. "Are you getting a boy or a girl?"

"A girl," Audrey said softly, smiling sweetly.

"We're not positive on names yet," Shelby said, smiling as well. "They're poodle toy puppies." She explained.

"Oh my, those are so cute!" Alice exclaimed.

"They are," The actress giggled. "We have a few names in mind but we're still thinking."

"I see... Morganne will absolutely freak out when she finds out you guys will get a puppy. She's been asking me one for about a year now."

"Puppies are the best," Shelby said with a smile. "Great for learning responsibly too. That's what my dad did for Chris and I when we were kids. After we got Coco, we actually started doing chores and picking up after ourselves because we have to keep things cleaned up so she wouldn't get into the trash or piss on our dirty clothes."

Audrey smiled sweetly as her lover spoke, caressing her shoulder as she did so. "That's amazing, babygirl."

"It really is," Alice nodded. "I might get Morganne one."

"She would probably enjoy having something to take care of," Shelby said with a small smile.

"I think so, too... she's very caring." Audrey nodded.

"She is," Alice nodded as well. "I think maybe for her 9th birthday... it's in December."

"We'll have to send her something. Maybe some books or a gift card to that bookstore we took her to." Shelby suggested.

"Yes!" Audrey smiled excitedly.

"Oh, please, you guys don't need to." Alice smiled shyly.

"Yes, we do! We're supposed to spoil our niece." Shelby grinned.

"That's right," Audrey nodded as she giggled softly.

"Oh, Lord." Alice chuckled. "Okay, thank you so much."

Shelby smiled more. "This summer when you guys come to L.A., we'll take her out everywhere we possibly can, and maybe take Lizzy with us so they can get to know each other. By then Lizzy will be three."

"I bet they'll get along so well." Audrey smiled at her lover.

"You guys are too sweet," Alice smiled sweetly.

"I hope so. I want our families to get along, well... besides my mom." Shelby said bittersweetly.

Audrey softly hugged her lover closer, caressing her shoulder as she did so.

"I'm sorry about your mom..." Alice said softly.

Shelby lightly shook her head, "It's okay. I don't need that in my life." She said softly. "Plus, I've got you guys, it makes up for it."

Audrey couldn't help but smile sadly at her lover. "You know you'll always have us, right?"

"Always," Shelby smiled before placing a kiss on her lover's cheek. "You're stuck with me." She teased.

"Gladly," the actress smiled before kissing her lover on the lips, passionately as she caressed her cheek.

Shelby smiled into the kiss, chuckling softly as she pulled away, resting her forehead against her lover's. "I love you," she said softly.

"I love you so much," Audrey whispered, placing a soft kiss on Shelby's nose.

"About tonight..." Alice started, somewhat nervously. "I think I'm asking her to be my girlfriend before you guys arrive."

Shelby smiled at the nose kiss and then awed at Alice. "That's adorable."

"It is." The actress smiled sweetly at her sister.

"I'm taking her to the spot where we kissed for the first time," Alice explained shyly.

"That's adorable!" The actress exclaimed.

"Awe, you are in love!" Shelby smiled widely.

"You are!" Audrey smiled widely as well.

"Maybe," Alice giggled softly, cheeks turning red.

"Awe," Shelby smiled as she rested her head back on her lover's shoulder. "Tonight is going to be so cute."

"It is," Audrey nodded, her hand caressing blonde locks now.

"I hope she'll say yes," Alice said softly, taking a deep breath.

"How long have you been seeing her, again?" Shelby asked softly. She smiled sweetly to her lover when she felt her hand playing with her hair.

"Almost two months." Alice smiled softly.

"I'm pretty sure she'll say yes," Audrey commented.

"I think she will too. You've got nothing to worry about." Shelby said.

"I hope so." Alice smiled nervously. "How long were you guys dating when Audrey asked you out, again?"

Shelby let out a small laugh. "Let's see..." she teased. "Maybe five or six hours."

Audrey couldn't help but burst into laughs, blushing softly as she did so.

"Oh, right... I forgot." Alice chuckled.

"And she said she loved me the next day," Shelby added with a soft, tender smile as she thought back to their first days together.

"When Audrey falls, she falls hard." Alice teased, causing the actress to blush even more.

"I do too," Shelby said before placing a kiss on her lover's blushing cheek.

Audrey giggled sweetly, caressing her lover's shoulder once again.

"She has always been like that," Alice commented softly. "But never this much."

"I'm honored." Shelby smiled brightly.

Audrey smiled softly to her lover, giggling a little. Before anyone could say anything else, Amélia entered the room. "Lunch is ready, guys."

"Great, I'm hungry!" Shelby smiled as she pulled away to stand up.

"Me too!" Audrey smiled, getting up with her lover.

"I'll go get Morganne," Alice said softly as she got up and left the room.

"Okay," Shelby said before lacing her fingers with Audrey's as she stood as well.

As Alice left the room, the actress caressed her lover's waist, pulling her closer for a soft, loving kiss.

Shelby melted into the kiss, her free hand coming to caress her lover's cheek. She kissed back with just as much love as Audrey.

Audrey smiled softly as she hesitantly pulled apart. Her hands never stopped caressing her lover's waist. "You are my world," She whispered softly.

"As you are mine," Shelby said with a soft smile.

The actress smiled softly before pecking her lover one more time, hesitantly pulling away. "We have to go." She pouted softly, teasingly.

Shelby pouted as well but nodded. "We have to replenish our energy for tonight." She whispered with a smirk.

Audrey bit her lip as she nodded, pulling her lover with her to the kitchen.

Shelby gladly followed after her lover, smiling when she smelled food invading her nose.

As they entered the kitchen, Audrey smiled brightly. "Did you make smiley potatoes and rice with beef?!" She asked excitedly.

"I did," Amélia answered happily. "It was your favorite dish as a child, and I even put it in the way I used to put them on your plate."

Shelby smiled as she saw how the food was plated. "That's adorable."

Audrey ran to take her plate, holding it and showing it to Shelby. "It's a girl, can you see!? The rice is the face and the small pieces of beef are the hair and the smiley potatoes make the eyes!"

Shelby let out a small chuckle, thinking of how adorable her lover was being. "I think that's adorable, absolutely adorable."

Audrey giggled happily as she felt her eyes getting teary. Alice entered the kitchen right after, gasping as she saw the plates. "Is it?!" The woman asked as she softly let go of Morganne, going nearer the table.

"It is!" Audrey squealed.

Shelby chuckled as she nodded. "Are all the plates like this?" she asked.

"They are." John chuckled softly. "Alice and Audrey wouldn't let us eat unless the plates were all the same."

"Yes," Amélia laughed.

"That's even more adorable!" Shelby said with a smile.

"It is, right?!" Amélia chuckled once again.

"Is that a girl, Mommy?" Morganne asked softly as she stepped closer to the table.

"It is, honey, come here." Alice softly grabbed her daughter up, showing the plates to her.

"That's cute." The girl giggled.

"It used to be Mommy's favorite dish."

"I like it." Morganne smiled as she was pulled down.

"I like it too," Shelby said with a smile before sitting down in her seat.

Audrey motioned her lover's actions while everyone did as well, smiling at her plate. "Thank you so much, Mom and Dad."

"Of course, honey." John smiled sweetly before starting eating.

"Thank you both," Shelby said softly before grabbing her fork.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Amélia said softly as she chewed a piece of beef.

The actress happily took her first bite, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the taste.

Shelby did the same, humming as she nodded slowly. "It's really good."

"Mhm," Alice nodded as well.

"Mom, your food just seems to get better and better," Audrey commented softly before taking a huge bite of beef, the sauce covering her chin.

Shelby couldn't help but chuckle. She took her napkin yet again, wiping her sauce covered skin clean.

As Shelby began to wipe her chin, Audrey realized she had gotten dirty again, and her cheeks instantly blushed. "Thank you," She mumbled shyly.

"You are still our little girl, Audrey." John teased.

"You're welcome," Shelby said with a small chuckle before returning back to her food.

"This is so embarrassing," Audrey mumbled once again as she resumed to eating.

"It's not, Auntie Drey, it happens," Morganne reassured, her chin covered in rice.

Shelby let out a small chuckle at the girl. "You're just like her."

Alice chuckled as she wiped her daughter's chin, causing Morganne to giggle as she blushed. "She is," the woman nodded.

"They're both cute, so it's okay." Shelby smiled.

"Thanks," Morganne said shyly.

"Thank you, babydoll." Audrey smiled to her lover, cheeks still red.

"You're welcome," Shelby said to the two.

Audrey continued to eat and so did everyone else. Soon, the plates were already empty, and everyone seemed full.

"That was so good," Shelby said with a smile. "Thank you so, so much."

"It was, Mom." Audrey nodded, softly caressing her lover's leg underneath the table.

"Of course!" Amélia smiled as John nodded.

"Well, me and Morganne will go get the ice cream," Alice said sweetly before getting up with her daughter, taking all the plates with them before moving to the kitchen.

"Thank you," Shelby said as they took her plate.

The actress smiled to them as well, turning to her parents right after, hand still caressing her lover's knee.

"So, me and your dad had been talking and..." Amélia started excitedly. "We want to give you guys a small amount to help with the wedding."

Shelby smiled brightly at them but looked to her lover. She knew Audrey had saved up a large amount for the wedding of her dreams.

"Really?!" Audrey asked excitedly, her hand softly squeezing her lover's knee.

"Of course! We know how much a wedding means to you!" John smiled.

"That's true," The actress nodded softly.

"Thank you," Shelby said. "It means a lot to me."

"That's very sweet, but... I just don't, uh... think we can accept it." The actress said softly, shyly.

"What?! Why not?" John asked as his brows furrowed sadly.

"I've been saving for a wedding since I was twenty... I just can't accept it, it's like... stealing from you guys." The actress explained softly.

"I've got some money too, not a lot, but I can pay for my dress." Shelby explained.

The actress smiled softly to her lover, letting her hand pull her closer by the waist.

"Okay..." Amélia sighed. "But, if you see that money is getting short for your dream wedding, you guys promise us you'll accept it."

"Okay," Audrey nodded as she smiled softly.

"Okay," Shelby nodded as well. She cuddled into her lover's side. Once again, she rested her head on Audrey's shoulder.

"We are very happy for you guys." John smiled sweetly.

"Thank you," Audrey smiled shyly, caressing her lover's waist.

Before anyone could say anything else, Alice and Morganne came back with bowls full of ice cream. They placed one in front of each person, soon sitting down to eat again.

"Thank you so much." Shelby smiled before taking her spoon.

Audrey placed a small kiss on top of her lover's head before sitting up straight and taking her spoon as well. "Thank you, guys."

"You're welcome," Morganne said softly.

Shelby smiled as she placed her hand on Audrey's thigh, just resting it there as she started to eat her ice cream.

The actress let her free hand rest on top of her lover's, caressing it softly as she continued to eat the ice cream.

"Auntie Drey, when are you guys going to my house?" Morganne asked softly.

"I don't know, sweetpea... what about tomorrow?" Audrey asked softly, looking at her sister and then at her lover.

"Sounds good to me," Shelby said with a smile.

"Me too." Alice smiled.

"Alright then, tomorrow after lunch!" Audrey said happily.

"Yay!" Morganne squealed. "My room looks so cool!"

"I bet it does," Shelby said with a smile.

"The last time we went there, it was full of genetic projects." Amélia commented softly.

"Now it's different," Morganne said softly.

"Morganne is building her own mini-rocket," Alice explained.

"That's amazing, sweetpea!" Audrey smiled brightly.

"Do they know you hacked NASA?" Shelby asked with a teasing raised brow and smirk.

"We do." John laughed, causing everyone else to laugh too. "Our little Morganne has some good stories."

"She for sure does." Audrey chuckled.

The girl's cheeks as red as a tomato.

"She does." Shelby agreed before shoving a large spoonful into her mouth.

Audrey smiled before motioning her lover's actions, starting to cough desperately as a bit of ice cream went down the wrong pipe. "So... so-rry..." she mumbled between coughs.

Shelby started lightly patting her lover's back. "Calm down, breathe slowly." She said.

Audrey felt her cheeks getting red as she couldn't breathe properly. She coughed, even more, trying to take deep breaths but failing miserably. "C-can't..."

Shelby put her spoon down and slowly rubbed her hand up and down Audrey's back. "It's okay," she said softly.

Audrey felt like she was starting to not get enough air. She coughed even harder, turning to the other side as she did so, face starting to get purple-ish.

"She's not breathing!" Morganne exclaimed.

"Fuck!" Shelby exclaimed before turning her lover and wrapping her arms around her middle to perform the Heimlich maneuver.

Audrey turned around and felt her head starting to hurt. No air entered her lungs.

"Oh, my God!" Amélia exclaimed, John, taking her hand to calm her down.

"Don't put too much pressure! And keep your hands right on her stomach!" Morganne exclaimed.

Shelby nodded before double checking. Once she knew her hands were in the right way, she lightly squeezed Audrey in her arms.

As Shelby started squeezing her, a small amount of air started going into the actress' lungs, a deep, long and loud deep breath being taken. Morganne quickly ran out of her sit, stopping next to Audrey. "She's starting to breathe, do it again, a little harsher!" The girl exclaimed.

Shelby did it one more time, hoping Audrey was able to get air and cough up the rest of the ice cream that was blocking her windpipe from breathing.

Audrey coughed loudly before taking another deep breath, this one followed by small breaths right after, her face slowly going back to normal.

"She's fine," Morganne said softly before taking a deep, relaxed breath.

Shelby pulled away just slightly to lightly rub her lover's back. "Are you okay, baby?" she asked softly.

Audrey took some more deep breaths before nodding, shakily grabbing her glass of water and taking a sip of it, her body slowly turning to face the table again. "I am... s-sorry."

"Don't apologize! Thank God you're fine!" Alice exclaimed, Morganne now going back to her seat.

"Do you want us to call someone?" Amélia asked worriedly.

"Don't be sorry, babydoll," Shelby said softly.

Audrey shook her head softly as she took another sip of her water, head still hurting a little. The woman took a few more deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. "That was... bad."

"That was scary, you twat!" Alice exclaimed.

The actress to chuckle softly, her sweaty hand taking Shelby's now.

Shelby squeezed her lover's hand before wrapping her arms around her, wanting to hold her. "It was scary."

Audrey could hear the tone in her lover's voice, and she softly cuddled closer to her, placing a kiss on her cheek. "I'm alright now, guys... it was all this killer ice cream's fault!" The actress said playfully, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"You are so silly." John breathed out as he chuckled softly. "Gosh, we love you, Audrey."

Shelby let out a small chuckle. "I'm glad you're okay." She said softly. "And I love you."

"I love you too, guys." The actress smiled softly. "Thank you, Morganne, for helping me."

"Of course, Auntie Drey." The girl smiled.

"And I love you, too." Audrey whispered as she turned to her lover, smiling softly.

Shelby smiled before placing a small, loving kiss to her lover's lips. "No more ice cream for you."

"Okay." Audrey giggled softly, caressing her lover's shoulder as she did so.

"Let us wash the dishes today," John said as he started to get up.

"Okay, thank you." Shelby said with a smile.

"Mommy, can I go play with my chemistry kit again?" Morganne asked softly.

"Of course, just don't forget to brush your teeth." Alice smiled.

"Okay." The girl smiled before running out of the room.

"She loves that chemistry set, huh?" Shelby asked with a smile.

"She does." Alice chuckled, starting to get up as well. "Let's go to the living room, it's way more comfortable."

"Okay." Audrey smiled, getting up and taking her lover's hand with her.

Shelby got up, and followed after them, lightly squeezing her lover's hand as she did so.

As they reached the living room, Alice popped down on the couch.

Audrey did the same right after on the couch in front of Alice's, pulling Shelby to her lap once again. "Are you okay, babygirl?" she asked softly, hugging her fiancé's waist.

Shelby gladly sat on her lover's lap, cuddling into her embrace. "I am, I think I was just really worried and scared... a bit of panic." She explained softly.

"Do you want a Valium, honeybun?" Audrey asked as hands never stopped caressing her lover's waist, holding her close, chin on her shoulder.

Shelby lightly shook her head. "No, I'll be okay... but thank you." She said before placing a kiss on her lover's lips.

Audrey nodded as she kissed her lover back. "Of course, baby."

"It was scary." Alice nodded. "You were turning blue."

"You were," Shelby said softly.

"Really?" Audrey asked shocked.

"Yes, that's why it scared the hell out of us all," Shelby explained.

"Morganne told us you were not breathing." Alice nodded again.

"Jesus... thank God I had you all with me." Audrey smiled softly.

"I agree," Shelby said softly. She rested her head on Audrey's shoulder, feeling herself ease at the scent of her fiancé.

"Me too," Alice nodded once again. "So, ideas of what you guys are wearing tonight?"

The actress let her head rest against her lover's, a soft kiss being placed on her shoulder. "Not yet..."

"I might wear a dress again," Shelby said with a small smile before placing a kiss on Audrey's neck.

"A dress... okay... good," Alice said thoughtfully, causing Audrey to furrow her brows softly.

"Are you nervous?" the actress asked.

"Um... yeah, a little." Alice chuckled shyly.

"Would you rather me wear nothing?" Shelby teased. "It might make things less awkward." She joked with a small smile.

"Shelby!" Audrey laughed.

"Yeah, it'd be awesome." Alice teased back, laughing as well.

Shelby couldn't help but let out a loud laugh. "Sorry, babe."

"I for sure would like to see you in nothing." The actress teased.

"Oh, Jesus." Alice rolled her eyes as she chuckled.

"You see me naked every day, babydoll." Shelby laughed softly.

"That's enough for me, please." Alice said playfully.

"Silly." Audrey rolled her eyes to her sister.

Shelby chuckled before cuddling closer to her lover, feeling extremely clingy after the indecent in the dining room.

Audrey gladly hugged Shelby closer, squeezing her softly.

"I told Anne I'd pick her up at seven, dinner is at eight." Alice explained. "I'll go home at five-thirty to start getting ready."

"Okay, we'll meet you there at eight." The actress nodded.

"That sounds good to me," Shelby said softly.

"Great, Morganne will stay with mom and dad... they'll do a movie night and watch Frozen once again." Alice chuckled, Audrey doing the same.

"Is that her favorite movie?" Shelby asked.

"That is appropriate for her age, yes."

"What do you mean?" Audrey asked as her brows furrowed.

"Well, her favorite movie is one of yours, I just can't remember the name now," Alice explained. "And Stephen Hawking's."

"She loves all of your movies," Shelby said to her lover.

"She really does." Alice nodded, causing the actress to blush softly.

"She's my biggest fan." Audrey giggled.

"I thought I was your biggest fan." Shelby teased.

"Morganne is tough competition." Alice laughed.

"She is," Audrey nodded as she chuckled

"She is, I'll admit that." Shelby chuckled.

As soon as Shelby started talking, Morganne entered the room with the physics book Audrey and her lover had gotten her. "Look! I'm starting it!"

"Oh, that's amazing, sweetpea!" Audrey said happily.

"That's awesome," Shelby said with a wide smile.

"Thanks," Morganne smiled shyly.

"I thought you were playing with your chemistry set?" Alice asked softly.

"I was, but then I remembered I had new books, so I went back to reading." The girl explained.

"What do you do with a chemistry set?" Shelby asked.

"Well," Morganne started, sitting down on her mother's lap, setting the heavy book aside. "The sets they sell are for children, so they don't have all the real elements, but I'm using similar ones with same densities and properties so I can research on a new element I think I found."

"That's... that's amazing!" Audrey exclaimed. Her eyes opened wide.

"That's so cool!" Shelby said with a smile. "You're so smart."

"Thanks," Morganne giggled shyly.

"What are you planning on being when you get older?" Shelby asked the girl.

"I don't know... I think I want to be a doctor... but also a scientist... I just don't know yet." Morganne explained.

"Well, whatever you want to do, you'll be very good at," Audrey said softly.

"I agree," Shelby said with a smile.

"Me too," Alice said softly.

"Thank you," Morganne said once again, giggling. "Mommy, can I have an animal cracker now?"

"Yes, honey, they're in the first cabinet," Alice said softly.

"Okay." Morganne smiled before going to the kitchen.

"She's the cutest I swear," Shelby said.

"She is!" Audrey said happily.

"Thank you, guys." Alice smiled shyly.

"Mom!" Morganne yelled from the kitchen. "Can I have milk, too?!"

"Yes, baby!" Alice laughed.

Shelby laughed softly. "Literally the cutest."

"You guys are too nice." Alice chuckled.

"No! It's true! Morganne is just so cute." Audrey protested.

Shelby nodded in agreement.

"Alright, alright." Alice held her hands in defeat.

"Thank you," Audrey teased.

Morganne entered the room back with a huge cracker shaped in a giraffe form in her mouth and a mug of milk, walking slowly not spill anything. "Mommy," She mumbled. "Help."

Shelby let out a small chuckle at the girl.

Audrey couldn't help but chuckle softly, finding her niece absolutely adorable.

Alice quickly took the mug from Morganne's hands, the girl now sitting beside her and grabbing the mug again as she chewed on the cracker.

"Thanks, Mom." She mumbled.

"Of course," Alice smiled.

As the girl keep eating the cooking, she eventually dipped on her milk, too. Audrey checked the hour in her phone, seeing it was already 2:30 P.M. The actress looked at her niece again, remembering their planes of taking her to an amusement park. "Do you still like amusement parks, sweetpea?"

"Mhm!" The girl nodded as she took another bite of the cookie.

"What about going to one this week?"

"Yes!" Morganne squealed.

"It'll be so much fun!" Shelby smiled brightly.

"It will!" Audrey squealed. "Can we take her, Alice?"

"Of course!" Alice smiled.

"Thank you, Mommy!"

"Do you like to ride the really big rides or play the games?" Shelby asked.

"The rides!" Morganne answered happily, taking the last bite of her cookie.

"Even the rollercoasters?" Audrey asked playfully.

"They are my favorite!"

"I'm actually scared of heights..." Shelby confessed.

"Oh..." Audrey said softly, turning to her lover. "It's alright, you don't have to go." She caressed the woman's waist.

"Yes, you can wait for me and Auntie Drey," Morganne said softly.

"Maybe I can go too and keep you company? I'm not a fan of heights, either." Alice chuckled softly.

"I might be okay for one or two rides if I get to hold your hand." Shelby said to her lover before turning to Alice, "And I think that would be awesome."

The actress couldn't help but melt at her lover's words. She nodded as she smiled sweetly, hugging her lover just a little closer.

"I'll go with you if that's okay, then." Alice smiled.

"Of course!" Audrey exclaimed.

"Yay!" Morganne smiled happily.

"I can't wait," Shelby said softly.

"Me either." Morganne giggled, getting up with her empty mug and a milk mustache. "I'll go wash it."

"Okay." Alice chuckled. "Clean your mouth after, babygirl."

"Oh... okay." The girl giggled before wiping her mouth and leaving to the kitchen.

"Gosh, I want to squeeze her! She's so cute!" Audrey said softly.

"Can we keep her?" Shelby asked in a teasing tone.

"Not at all," Alice said softly, playing with the couple.

Shelby let out a small chuckle.

Audrey couldn't help but chuckle as well, nodding as she did so. "Fair enough."

"Thank you." Alice chuckled as well.

"So, we were thinking about..." The actress checked to see if Morganne was coming. "Thinking about taking Anne with us to the amusement park." She whispered.

"Oh! Of course! This way Anne can meet her!" Alice whispered back.

Shelby smiled, "I thought it would be a good chance for all of us to hang out and have fun, especially with Morganne."

"It's an amazing idea, thank you so much, Shelby." Alice smiled sweetly.

"Thank you, babygirl." Audrey whispered softly.

"Of course." Shelby smiled as both of them.

Soon, the hours had already passed, and the couple started to get ready for dinner.

"I can't wait to meet her again!" The actress exclaimed as she started undressing, the door of their room already locked.

"I can't either. Alice seems really happy and in love." Shelby smiled as she undressed as well.

"She does," the actress smiled, taking her pants and socks off now. "I really hope she's treating her fine, Alice deserves it after everything that happened."

"Was there anything else other than Morganne's father just leaving?" Shelby asked as she looked through her dresses.

"Well..." Audrey started, being only in her panties now, starting to look through her dresses as well. "Her first boyfriend, she was seventeen at the time, used to beat her up." She confessed.

Shelby turned to her lover with shock. "That's horrible... just horrible."

"It is..." Audrey took a simple, black tight dress. "He was really abusive."

Shelby bit her lip when she saw what her lover had chosen. "That's not the same guy who she had Morganne with, is it?" she asked before grabbing a dark navy dress that was tight at the top and flowed out at her hips.

"It is..." Audrey sighed. "When Alice was thirty, he came back and claimed he was different, changed." The actress took a black lacy bra and started putting it on.

"That's horrible..." she sighed. Shelby didn't put a bra on before putting her dress on. Once she did, she went to the bathroom to start on her makeup.

"It is," Audrey nodded. She watched her lover, letting out a sweet smile before following her. Once she got to the bathroom, she hugged the woman from behind. "This dress is absolutely gorgeous on you." She whispered softly.

"Thank you, babydoll. Your dress looks incredible and sexy." Shelby smiled at her lover through the mirror.

"You're being too nice," Audrey chuckled shyly.

"I'm speaking the truth, baby," Shelby said before grabbing her eyeliner from her makeup bag.

"Silly," Audrey murmured before placing a kiss on her fiancé's cheek and softly letting go of her, taking her makeup bag and going back to the bedroom.

Shelby chuckled softly before starting on a small wing for each eye.

Audrey opened the wardrobe and found a small mirror. She started applying powder on her face and then did a small dark eyeshadow, finishing the look with mascara and dark red lipstick.

After the winged eyeliner, Shelby added a dark nude lip and a small amount of blush.

The actress finished her makeup and tapped her head back, some waves being formed.

Shelby undid her braid to find her hair was finally dry, and there were loose wavy curls left.

The actress walked to her suitcase again and took some black sandals off, a small trace of Swarovski's on top of them.

Shelby left the bathroom to pull on a pair of short heels. She turned to her lover, smiling at how gorgeous she looked. "You look incredibly gorgeous, babe."

Audrey smiled shyly as she turned around, gasping as she saw Shelby. "Jesus... look who's speaking."

Shelby chuckled shyly at the comment. "Thanks," she said with a small blush.

"Of course," Audrey giggled, walking to her purse on the bed. She grabbed it and took her phone, looking at it. "Alice sent me a message." She chuckled.

"What did she say?" Shelby asked as she grabbed a jacket just in case she or Audrey might need it.

"She said they're already there, and underneath it, she put 'She accepted it'." The actress chuckled. "Thank God!"

"Aw, I'm so glad!" Shelby said with a smile.

"Me too!" Audrey chuckled. "Are you ready, my love?" The actress asked softly as she put her phone back into her purse.

"I am," Shelby said with a smile before walking toward the door. "Are you?"

"Yes," Audrey nodded as she walked with her lover, taking her hand and intertwining their fingers. "You're so cold with me today." The actress pouted.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm not meaning to be." Shelby said softly, feeling her heart ache over the comment. She stopped them in the hallway and turned to look at her lover. "I don't mean it, I truly am sorry, gorgeous."

Audrey smiled softly to her lover, caressing her hand sweetly. "It's okay, I believe you."

Shelby placed a gentle loving kiss on her lover's lips. "I'm sorry," she said before pulling away. "I think just all the stress of the last week and a half is getting to me... but, tonight I want to have fun with you, your sister and her girlfriend."

"Baby, I promise you it's okay... you probably weren't even cold, I just feel very clingy." Audrey chuckled shyly. "I guess what happened today kinda shocked me a little." She explained, both going downstairs now.

Shelby nodded. "It scared the hell out of me. I didn't want to let you go after that." She explained.

"Baby..." Audrey said softly, looking tenderly at her lover as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "I'm sorry I didn't realize it... I could have excused us to cuddle or something."

"We cuddled on the couch, so it's okay," Shelby said with a small smile. "Plus, tonight can make up for it."

"Okay," Audrey grinned sweetly, her hand squeezing her lover's a little.

As the women reached the living room, Amélia, John, and Morganne were preparing the place to start the movie.

"Oh wow," Amélia said softly as she smiled to the couple. "You girls look so beautiful!"

"Yes!" Morganne nodded with shiny big, brown eyes.

"Thank you," Shelby blushed slightly.

"Thank you." Audrey giggled shyly.

"Of course!" Amélia smiled sweetly, Morganne nodding once again.

"Will you use my car again, honey?" John asked.

"I was planning to, can I?" Audrey asked.

"Sure," The man nodded.

"If you're going to drive remember not to drink," Amélia remembered.

"Oh, me and Shelby don't drink anymore." The actress smiled proudly.

"Yeah, no more alcohol for us," Shelby said timidly as she followed her lover to the door.

"Really?" Amélia asked happily. "I'm proud of you, girls! That's amazing!"

"Thank you." Audrey giggled as she took the car keys.

"Thank you," Shelby said as well, smiling to Amélia.

"So, you guys will be safe, right?" John asked.

"Yes, Dad, don't worry." Audrey smiled softly.

"I love you guys, take care of Mommy." Morganne smiled sweetly.

"We love you too, and we will." Shelby said before walking outside with her fiancé.

"We will, sweetpea." Audrey smiled at her niece. "Bye, guys!" She said happily before walking off of the house, starting to guide her lover to the car.

Shelby followed after her lover, going for the wrong side of the car again.

Audrey couldn't help but chuckle softly, caressing her lover's waist as she did so. "Will you drive us?" She teased.

It then dawned on Shelby that it was the wrong side. She let out an embarrassed laugh as she shook her head. "No, I'll forget which side to drive on, and get into a wreck. I don't think either of us wants that."

"Not at all." Audrey chuckled softly. "Hey..." she said softly, turning to her lover, caressing her waist with both hands. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, baby. I was teasing you." Shelby said with a small, playful grin.

"No... not because of that," Audrey said softly. "I just... I'm sorry." She sighed softly

"What about?" Shelby asked with furrowed eyebrows as she brought one hand up to gently caress the woman's cheek.

"I don't know... I feel like I'm failing." The actress confessed as her sight fell down.

"Baby, what are you talking about?" Shelby asked. "Failing at what?"

"Us," The actress whispered as her eyes got teary.

Shelby brought her hands up to Audrey's cheeks, wiping her tears before they could fall. "Hey, look at me, please, Audrey."

The actress hesitantly stared up, brows eyes struggling to remain on beloved ocean ones.

"You are not failing, not one bit. You are the best fiancé anyone could have, and I feel incredibly grateful and honored to have you." Shelby spoke softly, and lovingly. "You mean the world to me, and I'd have life no other way than with you in it by my side."

Audrey could feel a tear making its way down her chin as she heard her lover's words. She smiled weakly, nodding softly. "I'm s-sorry... I just love you so m-much that sometimes I wonder if I-I'm being good enough."

"You will always be more than enough for me." Shelby said with a sad smile. "Please don't ever doubt yourself on that."

The actress nodded once again as she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. "I'm sorry" She breathed out. "I love you so much, thank you for understanding it... I hate being so insecure."

"Please don't be sorry, baby. I love you so much too, and of course." Shelby said before placing a small, yet loving kiss to Audrey's lips. "It's okay, I promise."

Audrey nodded yet once again as she smiled softly, kissing Shelby back just as lovingly; She took another deep breath before shaking her head a little. "Alright, enough sadness," She said softly, trying to brighten the mood.

"Okay, babydoll. I love you so, so much." She said before dropping her hands to Audrey's, lightly squeezing them.

"I love you even more." Audrey smiled tenderly, softly squeezing her lover's. "I wish there was a way to drive with you on my lap." She chuckled softly.

Shelby let out a small chuckle. "You and me both, gorgeous."

Audrey bit her lip softly, smiling happily at her lover. "You're my world," She whispered.

"As you are mine." Shelby smiled before kissing her lover again. "We should get going before we're late."

The actress gladly kissed her lover back, caressing her hands as she did so. "Yes," She pouted playfully, gently letting go of her lover.

Shelby got into the car, and buckled herself in, waiting for her lover.

Audrey watched as Shelby walked to the other side of the car, admiring how gorgeous she looked on the dress she had chosen. Getting inside the vehicle as well, the actress buckled herself up and started the car. "I'm hungry," she chuckled.

"Well if I had it my way you would have already had dessert," Shelby smirked.

Audrey bit her lip as she side eyed her lover, dirty thoughts invading her mind. "You know, the best part of that dress you're wearing is being able to take it off later."

Shelby smirked as she took her lover's hand, lacing their fingers together. "Want to know a secret?" She asked.

"Yes?" Audrey's brows furrowed softly as she caressed her lover's hand.

"What if I told you I didn't have any underwear on under this?" Shelby asked.

Audrey felt her eyes opening wide as she bit her lip harshly, stomach doing a flip. "You don't?"

Shelby smirked at her lover reaction. "I don't know. You'll have to find out for yourself."

Audrey took an audible deep breath and let out a sigh right after, stomach twirling as her arousal started to become present already. "O-okay."

Shelby's smirk grew as she saw how flustered her lover as becoming.

As they stopped at a red light, the actress turned to face her lover, seeing her big smirk. "You're so mean." She teased.

Shelby chuckled as she shook her head. "No, I'm just a tease. There's a difference... not much, but there is."

"A fucking hot, arousing tease," Audrey said before turning back to the road.

Shelby laughed softly before smiling. "Good to know that I'm hot and arousing."

"You knew that already." Audrey laughed softly.

"I did." Shelby smiled before squeezing her lover's hand lightly. "But you're always a fucking hot tease too."

"Well, so are you." Audrey bit her lip shyly as she chuckled, the restaurant getting close now. Quickly, she found a spot and parked the car.

Shelby chuckled before unbuckling herself and got out of the car. She went to the other side and opened the door for her lover.

Audrey smiled as she took her lover's hand, getting out of the car and fixing her dress. "You look just so gorgeous." The actress smiled at her lover.

"That's you, babydoll." Shelby smiled sweetly before kissing her lover softly.

"Silly," Audrey murmured shyly as she pulled away, guiding her lover to the restaurant.

"It's true!" Shelby said with a wide smile.

"Shh," Audrey giggled softly, both now entering the restaurant.

"Hello, do you guys have a reservation?" the man behind the counter asked. "We do, our friends are already waiting, it's under Tindall." Audrey smiled softly.

Shelby wrapped her arm around her lover's waist as she smiled to the host.

"Oh, alright." The man smiled, starting to look at the computer screen. While he did so, Audrey let her head rest on her fiancé's shoulder. "They're at table six."

"Okay, thank you," The actress smiled before taking her lover's hand and guiding her lover to the table.

Shelby followed after her lover, smiling when she saw Alice and another woman at the table.

Audrey soon sighted her sister and smiled brightly. Anne was pretty much the same thing: tiny, with green eyes and light, brown hair falling on her shoulders.

Shelby smiled at the couple before pulling out a chair for her lover as they reached the table.

Audrey smiled at Shelby and sat down with a bright smile, seeing Alice caressing Anne's hand over the table. "Anne! It's been so long!" The actress said.


	48. Summer, 1998.

"It has!" Anne grinned. "What, fifteen years, give or take a few?" She chuckled.

Shelby smiled as she sat down next to her lover, taking her hand, lacing their finger together.

"Yes! But you still look the same, except for your hair!" Audrey said excitedly, caressing her lover's hand.

"Thank you." Anne smiled. "You look the same too!" She said before turning to Shelby. "And you must be the lovely fiancé."

Shelby blushed as she nodded. "Yes. It's nice to meet you."

"Thank you." Audrey smiled shyly. "And yes! This is my lovely, love of my life fiancé, Shelby."

"There you go with the whole love stuff." Alice teased.

Shelby chuckled shyly. She wasn't sure if she was allowed to tease Alice, so she was going to leave it to her lover.

"Well, I think it's adorable," Anne said with a smile.

"Me too." Audrey nodded softly as she scooted her chair next to her lover. "And what are you talking about, all nervous about tonight after lunch." The actress teased.

"Shh!" Alice blushed fiercely.

Shelby let out a small knowing chuckled.

"What were you nervous about, love?" Anne asked.

Audrey bit her lip as she watched her sister.

"Um... asking you to be my girlfriend," Alice confessed.

"Why on earth were you nervous about that? I would have said yes ages ago... I was just waiting for you to ask." Anne said with a smile.

"Awe," Shelby smiled.

"Because I just love you so much," Alice said shyly.

"Cut with the love stuff," Audrey teased back.

Shelby chuckled at her lover's remark. "Oh, leave the poor woman alone."

Audrey gasped playfully with her lover's words. "You were supposed to be at my side!" She teased.

"See? I'm irresistible." Alice winked to the actress before bursting into laughter.

"You are," Anne smiled before placing a small kiss on her girlfriend's cheek.

Shelby chuckled before resting her head on her lover's shoulder. "I'm on my own side, and that's love's side."

Audrey shook her head as she smiled softly, placing a kiss on top of her fiancé's head. "So, tell me about you guys! Is it easy to handle my sister?" She teased.

"You twat!" Alice chuckled.

Shelby couldn't help but laugh.

"Of course, it's easy. I love her." Anne smiled brightly.

"Aw." Audrey bit her lip softly. "That's so amazing, I'm so glad for you guys."

Shelby smiled. "Are you bringing Anne as your plus one to the wedding?" she asked as she looked to Alice.

"Of course!" Alice smiled brightly before looking at her lover. "I mean if you want to go with me, of course."

"I would be delighted!" Anne said. "Oh, that would be just lovely."

"Yay!" Shelby said.

Audrey giggled, nodding as she did so. "I can't wait to see you guys there. You can stay at our house!"

"It's a good thing we have a big house." Shelby teased. "But we might have to put some of them up in a hotel near the house or wherever we end up having the wedding." She explained.

"That's true," The actress nodded. "Especially because we like to have some privacy." Audrey bit her lip as she wiggled her eyebrows for her lover.

Shelby felt herself blushing as she let out a shy chuckle.

Anne smirked as she laughed. "We know what you mean."

"Oh!" Audrey laughed. "Alice never told us you were like that... she even judged us." She teased.

"Because you were fucking in the kitchen!" Alice chuckled.

Shelby felt her cheeks getting red at just the mention of what happened.

"Why do you think she comes over every weekend?" Anne raised a brow teasingly.

Audrey couldn't help but laugh, even more, biting her lip to stop herself.

"Oh Lord, that's so embarrassing." Alice blushed even more as well.

"Not as embarrassing as your soon-to-be sister-in-law catching you in the middle of an orgasm," Shelby said.

"Now that's true." Alice nodded.

Audrey felt her cheeks burning as she stared down. "Oh, Jesus," she mumbled.

"I couldn't imagine," Anne laughed.

Shelby shook her head. "It was absolutely awful."

Their waiter came around with a bottle of wine and four glasses. "Here you go, ladies." He said.

As Audrey saw the wine, she bit her lip, staring up at the waiter. "Do you mind bringing two glasses of, what do you want, babe?" she asked her lover.

When Shelby saw the wine, she had the same reaction. "Tea, please." She said to her lover.

"Two glasses of tea, please." Audrey smiled softly to the waiter, caressing her lover's hand.

"Of course, ladies." The waiter smiled at them. "Should I leave the wine glasses?"

Shelby shook her head. "Just theirs." She said as she looked at Alice and Anne.

He nodded before taking two of the glasses and walking off.

"You don't drink?" Anne asked.

"Not anymore," Audrey smiled softly.

"Why not?" Alice asked with furrowed brows.

"I, uh... I had some issues before, and I started drinking, like a lot." Shelby explained as she looked down. "I decided it's best if I stopped drinking altogether."

Audrey softly squeezed her lover's hand, caressing it softly. "I stopped drinking with her."

"But you used to love wine..." Alice remarked gently.

"But I love Shelby more." The actress said sweetly.

Shelby smiled softly at her lover.

"Well, I think that's very sweet of you Audrey. If you want, we don't have to drink tonight." Anne said.

Audrey smiled shyly to the woman, looking at her lover right after, wanting her to decide it.

"That's true, and I'm sorry for my remark," Alice said softly.

"It was a little rude," Audrey said.

"No, no. It's okay. Don't let us stop you from having fun." Shelby said softly. "And it's okay, Alice."

"We don't mind not drinking. I just ordered the bottle because I thought you guys would want some." Anne said.

"Only if you don't mind," Shelby said with a timid smile.

Audrey smiled to her lover, being very proud of her, but not wanting to step at the discussion.

"We don't mind at all," Alice said sweetly.

"Thank you." Shelby smiled softly. "It means a lot to me."

"Of course!" Anne said with a smile.

Audrey placed a tender, loving kiss to her lover's cheek. "I'm so proud of you." She whispered, giggling as she realized Shelby's cheek was now covered of lipstick. "Come here," she actress said softly, starting to wipe the lipstick away. "And thank you so much, guys, it means a lot."

"No worries" Alice smiled sweetly, caressing her lover's hand.

Shelby let out a small giggle at the kiss and then smiled at how sweet Alice and Anne were being. 

"You're welcome," Anne said with a smile.

Soon, the waiter came back with the two teas, placing them in front of Shelby and Audrey.

"Can you take the bottle of wine and the glasses away, please?" Alice asked softly. "What would you like to drink, bunny?" She asked her lover.

"Hmm," Anne thought for a moment. "Water with lemon." She finally answered.

Audrey chuckled softly at the pet name, finding it absolutely adorable.

"Two waters with lemon, please," Alice said softly to the waiter.

"Okay ladies, can I bring the menus?"

"Yes, please." The actress smiled softly.

The waiter nodded before walking off.

"Bunny is such a cute nickname. How'd you come up with it?" Shelby asked.

As soon as Shelby asked the question, Alice couldn't help but smirk. "Well... because we have sex like bunnies."

Shelby's eyes quickly grew wide as her jaw slightly dropped. "I-I... I didn't expect that answer." She said honestly.

"Alice!" Anne laughed.

Audrey felt herself bursting into laughter, her sister blushing softly.

"Sorry..." Alice mumbled, pecking her lover sweetly.

"That was... unexpected," Audrey laughed.

"It's no worse than kitten, I'll admit." Shelby teased as she looked at her lover.

"Ooh," Anne smirked. "Kinky."

Before anyone could say anything else, their waiter came back with the drinks and menus.

Audrey bit her lip as she looked at her lover, her eyes falling down to her thighs, remembering she had no panties on, and then back at ocean eyes, smirking softly.

"Here it goes, ladies." The man smiled as he placed the waters in front of Alice and Anne. "And here are the menus. When you're ready to order just make a signal and I'll be right back."

"Thank you," both Anne and Shelby said.

Shelby saw the look on her lover's face before grabbing her menu as she bit her lip.

"Kitten?" Alice asked softly.

"Oh, yeah..." the actress chuckled. "It's a thing we found out in Hawaii." She explained, grabbing one of the menus now.

Shelby blushed as she thought back to their trip, and how sexy and amazing it was.

"By the blush on Shelby's face, I see it was something very... sexual." Alice arched her brows.

"It is... I'm Mistress," Audrey confessed shyly."

You and your sister have a lot in common." Anne laughed. Shelby felt herself blushing as she laughed. "Occasionally things change though." She added.

"They do." Audrey nodded, taking a sip of her tea. "And we do? I always thought Alice was vanilla."

"Not at all," Alice smirked.

"Not one bit actually." Anne laughed. Shelby laughed along. "I would have never guessed."

Audrey laughed more as she shook her head, eyes going down to the menu.

"Can I ask you guys something?" Alice asked shyly.

"Of course," Shelby said with a smile as she looked up.

"Me and Anne, we... uh..." Alice looked to her lover, biting her lip shyly. "We wanted to try some toys, but we wanted an opinion first."

Audrey quickly looked up at her sister, blushing fiercely.

Shelby's eyes went wide yet again. She looked down at her menu and then back up.

"We're both first-time lesbians... so this is all new to us," Anne said softly.

"Well, uh... we have a few things," Shelby said. "I guess it's more than a few. Maybe a handful of things..." she said.

"We have... some things." Audrey chuckled shyly. "What do you guys wanted to try?"

"A dildo... or a strap-on?" Alice asked shyly. "What's best?"

"They're both great for different things," Shelby said. "You can get dildos that can go into a strap-on harness... so then you have both."

"That's a good idea," Anne said.

"It is," Audrey nodded. "I personally prefer strap-ons, so I can get closer to Shelby."

Shelby blushed lightly at the comment but nodded in agreement. "Me too. We also have vibrators."

"What kind is the best?" Anne asked.

"I like the wands more, but sometimes they can get in the way if you're doing more than just using it on your partner," Shelby said.

"That's true," the actress nodded again. "But I think nothing can top the mouth." She confessed, blushing even more.

"Agreed." Alice chuckled.

Shelby felt her cheeks getting even redder. "I agree."

"Me too." Anne chuckled.

"I just like to feel close, and sometimes the toys put a kind of boundary on it," Audrey said softly.

"Yes!" Alice exclaimed. "I like skin to skin."

Shelby smirked. "I think that's why you'll like what I bought us." She said.

"What did you buy us?" Audrey asked excitedly.

"It's a strapless strap-on," Shelby said.

"Oh, I saw those! They look interesting." Anne said.

"How does it w—oh..." Audrey bit her lip. "That definitely sounds interesting."

"We should try them." Alice looked at Anne.

"I wasn't sure at first... but, I, uh, I watched some videos to see, and I thought it looked nice," Shelby said, feeling her cheeks burning.

"Oh Lord, you watched porn without me?!" Audrey gasped playfully.

Alice bursting into laughter.

"I don't even like... porn. I was just curious." Shelby explained.

"It's okay, dear. I don't like it either." Anne said.

"I was joking, babygirl." The actress said softly, pulling Shelby closer by the waist lovingly. "And I don't like it either, it's so... unrealistic and gross."

"Agreed." Alice nodded.

"I'm so glad you agree," Shelby said softly. "What are you getting to eat? I can't decide."

"Me either... although the ravioli is really getting my attention." The actress said softly as she looked back at the menu.

"Me and Anne were thinking about sharing a carbonara portion," Alice explained.

"Oh, that sounds good," Shelby said with a smile.

"Do you want to share one with me, babygirl?" the actress asked her lover.

"Yes, please," Shelby said.

"Are we ready to order?" Anne asked.

"Yes," Audrey nodded.

Anne waved the waiter back over. "Two carbonaras and one ravioli, please... oh, and breadsticks on the side."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll be back with that soon," he said before walking off.

Audrey smiled to the waiter before turning to the other couple, her hand pulling Shelby closer by the waist, wanting to be as close as possible.

"I have an idea," Alice said with a cheeky smile.

Shelby cuddled into her lover's side, resting her head on her shoulder.

"What is it, love?" Anne asked.

"Truth or Dare," Alice smirked. "But only with truths."

"Yes!" Audrey exclaimed. "I love this game!"

"Wouldn't that just be Truth and Truth then, babe?" Anne asked.

Shelby let out a small chuckle.

"Yes..." Alice blushed softly. "Sorry."

"It's okay, I'm just teasing you, love." Anne smiled.

"Who's going first?" Shelby bit her lip as she looked to her lover, and then Alice.

Audrey chuckled, shaking her head softly. "I can go... who's asking me?"

"I will!" Anne said before thinking. "Hmm..." she hummed. "What's your favorite position?" she asked.

Audrey chuckled shyly as she started thinking. "It's not really a position, but I love when Shelby's on my lap, straddling me, or vice-versa." Her cheeks turned red.

Shelby felt herself blushing as well.

"That can be a position," Anne said. "Alright, it's Shelby's turn!"

Audrey giggled softly as she caressed her lover's waist, placing a kiss on her head. "This is going to be amazing," Alice chuckled.

"Oh, God..." Shelby mumbled as she felt herself blushing harder without even knowing the question.

"Shelby, what's your favorite thing to do on my sister and why?" Alice asked.

"Alice!" Audrey covered her face.

"That's the game, sis." The woman winked.

"On her or with her? That can be two different answers." Shelby said.

"To perform on her," Alice explained.

"Oh Lord," Audrey mumbled.

"Oral, that's easy," Shelby said as she rested her hand on Audrey's thigh beneath the table.

Audrey bit her lip, smiling softly to her lover. "Alright," Alice chuckled. "Audrey, ask Anne."

"Okay." The actress smirked cheekily. "Anne, what is the kinkiest thing you've done in bed with Alice?"

"Oh, wow... umm..." Anne blushed. "We have done loads of things, but having her spank me," she said with a blush to her cheeks.

"Really?!" Audrey gasped. "We do that too!"

"No way!" Alice gasped as well. "We can't be that similar in bed!"

Shelby let out a small chuckle. "Alice, what's something you haven't done, but you'd like to try?"

"Hm... handcuffs, I suppose," Alice answered softly.

"Oh, those are fun," Shelby said with a smirk. "We've tried just about everything," Shelby said.

"Really?" Anne asked.

"Yeah." The actress chuckled shyly.

"You are so kinky, Audrey!" Alice exclaimed.

"Yeah," Shelby chuckled softly.

"Okay, let's go around the table with a question, and everyone else has to answer it?" Anne suggested.

"Yes!" Audrey squealed excitedly. "I love this game so much, sorry!" The actress chuckled shyly.

"It's okay," Shelby smiled before placing a kiss on her lover's lips. "I do too." She said softly.

Audrey melted with her lover's small kiss, pulling her in for another one. "I love you," she whispered as she pulled apart. "Anne, do you start with the questions?"

"I love you too." Shelby smiled before resting her head back on Audrey's shoulder.

"Hmm... okay, finger or tongue?"

"Tongue," Shelby answered without a second thought.

"Tongue, for sure," Audrey answered just as quickly.

"Both." Alice bit her lip.

"Ooh," Shelby smirked with a small chuckle. "I didn't know that was an option."

"Me either." The actress chuckled. "Bunny, you didn't answer..." Alice looked at her girlfriend.

"I like tongues better," Anne said with a small smirk. "Your turn, babe."

"Me too," Audrey said yet again.

"Okay... hm..." Alice thought for a moment. "What's the weirdest place you've ever had sex?"

Shelby blushed just thinking about her answer. "A plane..."

"A plane..." Audrey nodded shyly.

"No way!" Alice laughed.

"Yeah," Shelby said shyly.

"A train," Anne said. "Which is about the same."

"Oh, this time... was very nice," Alice smirked to her girlfriend.

Shelby chuckled as she shook her head. "You are just like your sister."

"She was the one who began it!" Alice exclaimed.

Which causing Audrey to roll her eyes playfully.

"I was..." Anne admitted. "Which is a rare thing."

"I know what you mean," Shelby said, although it was a joke.

"Oh yes," Audrey chuckled. "As if!" She teased her lover.

Shelby smirked before laughing. "I know, I'm just teasing, babydoll." She said before lightly squeezing her lover's thigh.

"Alright, one of you two go," Anne said.

Audrey rolled her eyes playfully as she shook her head, letting out a chuckle. "Alright, alright... have you guys ever faked an orgasm with each other?"

"Never," both Anne and Shelby said at the same time.

"Me either." Audrey shook her head.

"Neither have I," Alice smirked at her lover again.

"Thank God." Anne teased. "I was nervous for a second there."

Before anyone could say anything else, the waiter came back with their dishes, placing them and soon later the plates. "There you go, ladies, needing anything else just call me."

"Thank you," Anne said, as did Shelby.

"You're welcome." He said before walking away.

"Mm," it looks so good," Shelby said with a smile.

"It does," the actress smiled as she looked at the food. "Babygirl, it's your turn with the question."

"Mhm," Alice nodded, starting to pour a little of the carbonara on her and Anne's plates.

Audrey did the same with the ravioli on hers and Shelby's plates, putting a breadstick on her fiancé's plate, knowing Shelby liked it.

"Thanks, baby, and uh..." Shelby had to think for a moment. "I'm really bad at this," she laughed nervously.

"It's okay, my love." Audrey caressed her lover's knee. "Just ask something you think it's fun."

"When did you first know you were in love?" Shelby asked.

"The night of the cast party," Audrey said softly before taking a bite of her food, smiling at the rich flavor.

"That night was unforgettable." Alice chuckled. "And I found out I was in love when I said, 'I love you' after that night." The woman looked at her lover.

"The night Audrey and I had our first date," Shelby said softly.

"I uh, well, I knew probably back in college..." Anne admitted, cheeks blushing.

"I knew it!" Audrey exclaimed. "Oh, my, God! I knew it! And I knew Alice had a crush on you! She wouldn't admit it!"

"Yeah..." Alice blushed fiercely.

"You guys could have been dating a long time ago," Shelby said with a smile before finally taking the first bite of her food.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Anne asked.

"I thought I was straight... and at the time, I was dating Morganne's father. You know how abusive he was." Alice explained softly, staring down at her food.

Audrey softly caressed her lover's knee, smiling sadly to her sister.

Anne wrapped her arm around Alice's waist. "I know, it's okay," she said before placing a kiss on the other woman's cheek.

Shelby smiled sadly at them before softly caressing her lover's thigh as well.

Alice smiled sweetly at her lover, placing a loving kiss to her lips right after. "Okay, it's your turn, bunny."

"What's a sexual fantasy you have that hasn't happened yet?" Anne asked.

Audrey bit her lip as she thought for a moment. "Sex on a deserted beach."

Shelby's eyes went wide as she felt her cheeks blushing hard. "I don't have any that haven't happened," Shelby said.

"Damn, my sister is doing a great job." Alice chuckled. "And one of my fantasies is probably... something more dominant like, pretending Anne is in charge of me and telling me what to do."

"I can make that happen," Anne said with a smirk.

Shelby let out a small laugh at both remarks. "She's done the best job ever."

Audrey bit her lip as she smirked softly to her lover, hand going a little up, teasing her thigh now. "You didn't answer, Anne. Don't think you can get away with it." The actress played, chuckling softly.

Anne chuckled softly as she blushed. "I guess kind of the same thing Alice said... being more dominant."

Shelby bit her lip as she felt her lover's hand on her thigh.

"You guys are a match made in Heaven!" Audrey said happily, taking another bite of her food.

"We are." Alice smiled happily, placing a kiss on her lover's cheek. "Okay, it's my turn... have you guys ever lied about something serious to each other?"

"No," Shelby said.

"Not that I can think of," Anne said.

"Me either." Audrey smiled at her lover.

"I haven't either." Alice nodded. "Your turn, sis, bring it up." She teased.

"Okay." Audrey chuckled. "What do you guys think about when masturbating?"

"Alice," Anne said without hesitation. "I actually don't masturbate anymore..." Shelby said before grabbing a breadstick.

"Me either." Audrey chuckled.

"Anne, of course," Alice said confidently. "And really? Oh, you guys live together, I forgot." She chuckled.

"Yeah." Shelby chuckled. "But the last time, I did think about Audrey... well, and a few times before that." She added.

"I love how we can talk about this kind of stuff and not be weirded out," Anne said with a smile. "My brother would probably vomit if I even mentioned anything of my sex life to him."

The actress smirked softly to her lover, letting her rest grab the inner flesh of her thigh, still not too close to her center though. "Really?" Audrey asked.

"Yeah, he's not very... cool." Alice chuckled. "Sorry, baby."

Shelby bit down on her breadstick harder than she needed to, to take a bite. She washed it down with her tea before talking. "Is he not... supportive?"

"Oh no, he's fine with the whole gay thing, but he's too childish," Alice explained.

"Oh!" Shelby said. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay," Anne said with a sweet smile.

Audrey smiled softly to the couple, hand still caressing her lover's thigh as she now took another bite of her food.

"Your turn, Shelby." Alice reminded softly.

"Hmm... what's your favorite toy, alone and with a partner?" Shelby asked.

"Alone is probably a dildo, with Shelby is the strap-on," Audrey said softly.

"Me and Anne never tried any toys but alone is a vibrator," Alice explained.

"I like the rabbit vibrator," Anne said.

"The wand by myself, and the strap-on with Audrey," Shelby explained.

Audrey couldn't help but picture her lover pleasuring herself, her lip being caught between pearl teeth softly, grip on her fiancé's thigh getting a little harsher.

Shelby's thighs spread subconsciously, and she cursed herself mentally for her body giving in so quickly.

"Someone's having a dirty thought," Anne teased.

At the woman's comment, the actress felt herself blushing fiercely. She stared down at her own plate, failing miserably on trying to keep it cool.

"I know I am." Alice winked to her lover.

"Babe!" Anne laughed. "I was joking with Audrey."

Shelby couldn't help but laugh softly before squeezing her lover's thigh.

"Me?! Why?" Audrey asked, trying to pretend she didn't understand what was going on.

"You had that horny look on your face." Anne laughed. "Plus, one day, maybe we'll be sister-in-law's, and we should be able to tease each other."

The actress blushed even more as she nodded, smiling sweetly to the woman. "You're right." She let her hand caress the other woman's, out of habit. "You know me so well, though!"

Shelby stared at their hands for a moment and let out a small breath, letting herself let go of the jealousy. She was having a good time, and she didn't want her self-conscious mind to ruin it.

"I do!" Anne smiled.

Audrey chuckled one more time before pulling her hand away. "You're just the same from college, that's amazing!"

"She is, right?!" Alice smiled proudly.

"I have changed some," Anne said.

Shelby just smiled, listening to the conversation as she finished up her dinner.

"Well, you've gotten wiser and certainly prettier... you get prettier every day, and I always wonder how's that possible," Alice said softly, blushing lightly.

"And then we are the lame couple!" Audrey teased as she looked at her lover.

"You're not lame," Anne said. "And thank you, love." She said as she smiled at Alice.

Shelby's hand kept playing with the flesh of her lover's thigh as she drank the last of her tea.

The actress bit her lip softly as she felt a hand on her thigh.

"Oh my! I just remembered something!" Alice exclaimed, covering her mouth as she did so. "Summer vacation, 1998, spin the bottle at your dad's farm, Anne!"

"Oh, Lord!" Audrey exclaimed back.

"Nothing good comes from that game," Shelby mumbled.

"Oh, my God. I forgot all about that!" Anne laughed.

"You're so right, Shelby." Alice laughed back. "I was having a break of the douchebag that was my boyfriend at the time, and we all decided to try new things that summer."

"Oh no... I had completely forgotten about this summer." The actress shook her head as she laughed.

"We were playing spin the bottle that night and I remember daring Anne to kiss Audrey." Alice burst into laughs. "We had drank so much vodka!"

"Really?" Shelby asked with a raised brow.

"Oh, my God! That night was wild!" Anne laughed.

"Yes..." Audrey mumbled, staring down at her plate.

"They kissed so hard." Alice chuckled.

"Oh?" Shelby asked as she gripped her lover's thigh. Her fingers started kneading the flesh of her thigh, not hard, but not soft either.

Audrey bit her lip harsher as she felt her lover's hand on her thigh.

"Yes!" Alice laughed. "There were hands everywhere and even some whimpers... the night was very insane, but before they could do anything else, I guess the sleep beat us up." The woman explained.

"Oh, wow." Shelby laughed. Her hand stilled as she drank the rest of her tea, wishing it was the wine that was previously offered.

Audrey took a small deep breath as she felt her lover's hand stiffening. She knew there was something going on. "I, um, need to use the bathroom... come with me, babygirl?"

"Sure, babe." Shelby nodded before standing up. She waited for her lover, remember their talk a few days prior to this.

Audrey took her lover's hand and started walking with her lover, guiding her to the bathroom.

"What's up with Shelby?" Anne asked as she watched the other couple walk off.

"I don't know... I think I said too much. Shelby seems to be a little jealous." Alice explained, letting out a sigh. "I thought it was funny, how things changed..."

"I thought so too!" Anne said. "I hope they're... okay."

"Me too... I'm glad you're not mad, though, because I love you too much, bunny." Alice said sweetly, placing a soft kiss on Anne's lips.

"Mm, I love you too." Anne smiled into their kiss.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Shelby sighed as the door shut behind them.

Audrey bit her lip as the door was shut, the bathroom was empty besides the two. "I swear I didn't remember that."

"Did you... like it?" Shelby asked as she looked down at her feet.

Audrey's brows furrowed instantly. Walking closer to her lover, she took her hands softly, caressing it. "What are you talking about, baby? Why are you asking me that?" she asked sweetly, tenderly.

Shelby shook her head as she sighed. "I'm sorry... I'm just... jealous." She hated to admit it. "She's just so pretty. And the way Alice made it out to seem was that you... that you liked it. Did you?"

"It was in 1998, my love... why does it matter if I liked it or not?" Audrey asked softly, still caressing her lover's hands.

"I don't know..." Shelby said softly. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, sweetheart... I was 24 or something, completely wasted and... horny." Audrey explained. "Physically, yes, it was nice, but mentally? I didn't feel a single thing."

Shelby nodded as she thought for a moment. She expected Audrey to say no... but she didn't, and yet, she was being honest.

"I'm sorry," Audrey sighed softly before staring down as well.

"No." Shelby shook her head. "It's okay. I shouldn't... I shouldn't be jealous. It was so long ago, a-and you guys obviously don't like each other." She said. "Right?"

"Of course not, baby... why are you even doubting on that?" Audrey asked before pulling her lover in for a tight hug, hand instantly stroking her hair. "Babygirl... remember that story you told me about when you had sex with your ex-boyfriend in college? I'm sure it felt nice, but I know it didn't mean anything compared to what we have."

Shelby nodded softly, sighing as she did so. She melted into her lover's embrace. "You're right... I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm such a mess when it comes to jealousy." She sighed heavily.

"It's okay, please don't apologize." The actress said softly. She never stopped caressing her lover's hair, a soft kiss being placed on her head. "I swear, it's okay... and I'm so sorry it all happened. I'm sure Alice thought it was funny... which is, if you stop to think that now she's dating Anne... I just kissed Anne because I was drunk, otherwise, I'd never have done that."

Shelby nodded slowly before pulling away to look deeply into her lover's eyes. "You're right... I'm still sorry for being an asshole, though. I really am sorry. Do you forgive me?"

"You were not an asshole, why are you saying that, my love?" Audrey asked softly as she pulled a stray of blonde hair behind her fiancé's ear.

"I just feel like... like when I'm jealous, I'm not nice to you, a-and I hate that. I hate that about myself." Shelby explained as she looked down.

"Baby..." Audrey softly lifted her lover's chin, staring lovingly into blue eyes. "You didn't do anything wrong, and the only time you were not nice was back at the beginning of the week... we've talked about it, and you did very well today."

Shelby nodded softly. "Okay," she said. "I love you so, so, so much."

"I love you so, so much, my love." The actress whispered before placing a kiss on her lover's lips.

Shelby kissed her lover back softly, lovingly and tenderly. "You mean the world to me." She whispered against Audrey's lips.

"You are my world," Audrey whispered before kissing her lover back once again. "Please don't ever think I'd have feelings for any other person."

Shelby nodded once again. "Okay, thank you for making me feel better." She said with a small smile.

"You don't need to thank me, babygirl." Audrey smiled sweetly. "C'mon, let's go back there before they leave us," the actress joked.

"Okay," Shelby said with a small chuckle. She took her lover's hand, lacing their fingers together before guiding them out of the bathroom.

As they reached the table, Alice instantly looked at the couple. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!"

"It's okay," Shelby said as she pulled out a seat for her lover.

"Thank you, my love." Audrey smiled sweetly to her lover as she sat down. "It's okay, really."

"You're welcome," Shelby said with a smile before sitting down next to her fiancé.

"I'm sorry too," Anne said. "I hope we didn't upset you."

"No." Shelby shook her head. "I'm okay." She smiled softly.

"Oh, thank God," Alice sighed relieved. "It was just supposed to be funny."

"We know," Audrey chuckled softly, taking her lover's hand and caressing it. "It was, to an instance."

Shelby nodded in agreement.

"We can talk about something else," Anne said softly.

"Did Alice mention the amusement park?" Shelby asked.

"No?" Anne said softly as she looked to her lover.

"Oh, yeah!" Alice exclaimed. "Tomorrow we're going to an amusement park and, um, we'd like you to go with us to meet... Morganne."

Audrey smiled as she took the last bites of her food.

Anne grinned at the idea. "Oh, I'd love to!"

Shelby smiled at how happy Anne seemed over the idea.

"Yay!" Alice squealed.

Audrey couldn't help but smile brightly. "Are you afraid of heights, too?"

"God, no! I love them!" Anne smiled.

"Hey, now you've got a rollercoaster buddy," Shelby said softly.

The actress bit her lip as she nodded softly, knowing her lover would probably feel even worse about it all, now that Anne liked another thing that she liked, too. "Yeah," she said softly. "Me, Anne and Morganne."

"Awesome! Me and Shelby can just watch you guys being up there." Alice chuckled.

Shelby knew she couldn't allow herself to get jealous, Alice was going to be family soon, and maybe one day Anne would be too. "That would be fun." She smiled softly.

"It will be!" Anne said excitedly.

Audrey smiled softly as she squeezed her lover's hand a little. "I'll miss you on the rides." She said softly to her lover.

"I'll go on a couple with you," Shelby said. "Just not every single one."

"Will you go on one with me?" Anne asked as she turned to her girlfriend.

"I can live with that." Audrey giggled as she pecked her lover sweetly.

"Of course, I will, bunny," Alice smiled to her lover.

"Yay!" Anne laughed with a smile. "We have to take them on the drop. The one that goes really, really high, and then just drops you!"

Shelby looked at the woman across from her with wide eyes.

"Oh, my God!" Audrey burst into laughs. "We do!"

"No way!" Alice exclaimed.

"No, thank you," Shelby said as she shook her head.

"Oh, yes. Don't be a pussy." Anne teased.

"I'm going only if Shelby goes." Alice winked to Shelby.

"Maybe," Shelby said softly. "We'll see tomorrow. Okay?"

"Yay!" Anne grinned happily.

"Okay!" Audrey squealed.

The waiter came back with the dessert menus, smiling at the couples. "Can I take your plates and leave the dessert menu, ladies?"

Shelby looked to everyone else, she didn't need anything more.

"I don't want anything else," Anne said. "I've got dessert at home." She smirked.

"Me too," Audrey smirked softly to her lover. "Do you want anything, babe?"

"I don't," Shelby said softly, smiling. "But thank you."

"Can you bring us the check, please?" Alice smiled softly.

"Of course, I'll be right back." The waiter smiled before taking their plates and walking away.

Shelby rested her hand back on her lover's thigh as they waited for the check.

The actress cuddled closer to her lover, pulling her close by the waist as she let her head rest on her shoulder.

"What time should we meet you guys tomorrow at mom's?" Alice asked softly.

"I guess eight is fine?" Audrey asked.

"Eight sounds fine to me," Shelby said with a smile.

"Sounds good to me too," Anne said with a smile.

"Alright." Alice nodded.

Soon, the waiter came back with the check. "Here it is."

"Leave it to me, please." Alice took the check and soon gave the man her credit card.

Shelby smiled at the woman, "Thank you so much for dinner."

"Yes, thank you, love," Anne said.

"Thank you, Alice, you really didn't need to." The actress smiled.

"Shh, let me be nice!" Alice giggled, the man soon returning her credit card.

"Thank you so much, ladies, have a great night." He smiled before walking away.

"You're always nice," Anne said before starting to get up. "Ready to get out of here?" she asked.

"I am," Shelby said with a smile. "It was lovely to meet you, Anne." She said as she stood as well.

"It was lovely to meet you too!"

Audrey got up as well, instantly taking her lover's hand. "Thank you, guys. I can't wait for tomorrow, Morganne will be so happy!"

"She will." Alice smiled shyly, starting to walk with Anne to the front door.

Shelby smiled to her lover before guided her towards the front door as well. She wrapped her arm around Audrey's waist, holding her close as they walked. She turned her head to place a kiss on the woman's neck. "I love you so much." She said softly.

"I love you so much more." The actress whispered, smiling sweetly to her lover. As soon as they got to the front door, Audrey turned to the other couple. "Night, night, guys. Enjoy the night."

"You too," Alice smiled as she caressed her lover's hand.

"You too!" Anne smiled at them with a small wave.

Shelby waved back before taking her lover to the car. "I love you the most." She said softly.

"You don't." The actress chuckled softly, turning Shelby around and placing a passionate kiss on her lips, pinning her softly against the car, hands caressing her cheeks.

Shelby moaned against her lover's lips, hips instantly bucking. "I do," she mumbled.

The actress shook her head as she slowly pulled apart, hands falling to her lover's waist, caressing it. "I'm sorry for tonight... it was really not... as good as I hoped it to be." She sighed.

"Hey," Shelby said as she brought a hand to Audrey's cheek. "Not everything can be perfect, okay? I think tonight went good, and tomorrow will be even better."

"I just, I don't feel good, not at all." The actress' eyes got teary.


	49. Do You Want To Wait?

Shelby brought her other hand to Audrey's cheek, softly wiping the tears before they could fall. "Please don't be upset. You're not the one who brought up the story, a-and I had no right to get upset or be jealous over it. I love you. I love you so damn much, and nothing will change that."

"I'm..." a tear fell down. "It was supposed to be so fun and so loving and I didn't... feel that."

Shelby felt her heart ache at the sight before her. "It was fun though. The game we played was fun. It was fun meeting Anne and seeing your sister happy."

"I guess..." the actress sighed, wiping her tears away. "D-Do you still love me?"

"Of course I do, babydoll. What kind of question is that? I will always, always love you." Shelby said softly.

"I don't k-know..." a small sob came out of the actress' lips. "I t-think I m-miss you... and I'm s-scared for t-tomorrow."

Shelby pulled her lover close, holding her in her embrace. "Don't be scared... please. A-and I miss you too, gorgeous."

"You'll f-feel the bad kind o-of jealousy... I don't want i-it." Audrey explained as she hugged her lover close.

Shelby sighed softly. "I can't promise you that I won't be jealous, but what if I say I'll try my best not to be?"

"It's cute when y-you get jealous... the g-good kind, not the b-bad one," Audrey explained, softly pulling away. "You'll t-think I want Anne and t-that's so n-not true, I'd never, e-ever trade you for anything."

"I know that, baby. That's why I have to remind myself that you don't... she's just a friend. Everything will be okay." Shelby said softly.

"Pinky promise?" Big, brown, teary eyes stared up at blue ones, a pinky being raised.

Shelby chuckled, nodding as she wrapped her pinking around her lover's. "I pinky promise you, babydoll."

Audrey smiled shyly, wiping the remaining tears away. "Don't ever leave me because of your insecurities, okay? Please, please always talk to me."

"I would never leave you, Audrey. You are the woman of my dreams, the best thing that's ever happened to me. And yes, I will talk to you, I promise you that."

Audrey nodded softly, pulling Shelby in for a sweet, loving kiss, hands back at caressing her cheeks. "I miss home," she whispered against her lover's lips.

"Me too," Shelby whispered before kissing her lover back with passion.

Audrey gladly kissed her lover back again, hands falling once again to her waist, caressing it, pulling her closer. "I really miss home... just you and me, nothing else."

"Me too." Shelby sighed. "I can't wait until we're back home."

"Me either." The actress sighed softly. "C'mon, we have the whole night to be together." Audrey smiled softly before pulling away, opening the door for her lover.

Shelby smiled before getting in. "Thank you, baby."

"Of course, my love." Audrey smiled as she gently closed the door and went to the other side of the car, entering on it and buckling herself up. "Thank you for calming me down... you're always so good to me."

"You don't have to thank me. You do the same for me." Shelby said as she buckled herself in as well.

Audrey offered her lover a sweet, loving smile before starting the car, her free hand instantly finding her fiancé's, intertwining their fingers. "So... how's your situation without the underwear?" she teased.

"Horrible," Shelby chuckled. "My thighs are just covered... you were teasing earlier and it just... hadn't gone away."

Audrey bit her lip as she kept driving. "Really? Still?"

"Yes," Shelby chuckled shyly. "I can't help it."

"I'm not complaining," Audrey smirked, her hand resting on top of her thigh, caressing it teasingly. "I'm a little wet myself too... imagining you pleasuring yourself was really good."

Shelby blushed at the thought. "Yeah, I thought about that too... maybe someday we could actually watch each other instead of like the other night."

"Do you think we can handle it?" the actress chuckled softly, hand still caressing her lover's thigh.

Shelby bit her lip as she thought. "I'm not sure. Can we?"

"Wanna try?" Audrey asked as she raised her eyebrows, hand slipping higher on her lover's thigh, going to the inner flesh.

Shelby's thighs spread for her lover's hand as she smirked. "Not tonight, but maybe when we get home? So, we could do it exactly how we talked about tonight?"

"What do you mean?" the actress asked softly. A small gasp left her lips as she felt a small wet patch on her thigh.

"With the vibrator and dildo..." Shelby explained timidly. She bit her lip as she felt her lover's hand getting closer.

"We have those here..." Audrey smirked, her fingers now passing through Shelby's slit, lapping up her juices. She pulled them away and instantly put them in her mouth, moaning softly as she felt the sticky juices now covering her tongue.

Shelby moaned when she felt Audrey's fingers against her, but whined when she pulled away. "Baby," she pouted as she looked over at her fiancé. "Tonight, I want to feel your skin on mine."

"Good," Audrey whispered as she let her fingers go, licking her lips as she did so. "Me too."

Shelby bit her lip as looked down. "How much longer until we're home?" she asked.

The actress chuckled softly as she side-eyed her lover. "Needy already?" she teased.

Shelby hated to admit to such a thing, but she said: "Maybe... didn't you feel how wet I was?"

"I certainly did," Audrey smirked, turning now on the street of her parents' house. "There's nothing wrong in being needy, you know?"

Shelby nodded. "I just hate admitting it."

"Why?" the actress asked, starting to park now. "It turns me on."

Shelby looked at her lover, slightly shocked. "It does?" she asked.

As Audrey saw the expression on her lover's face, she felt her cheeks blushing fiercely. "Yes..." she confessed shyly, starting to unbuckle herself.

Shelby unbuckled herself, and before Audrey could get out of the car, she crawled into her lap, straddling her. She kissed her passionately, hungrily, but still softly.

Audrey gasped as she felt her lover straddling her. Her hands instantly pulled her lover closer by the waist, kissing her back just as hungrily, lovingly, loving to be so close.

Shelby moaned against her lover's lips as she started grinding down against her lap.

Audrey couldn't help but moan as well, her hands going under her lover's dress, squeezing her butt firmly, pulling her even closer. "Mm... no panties..."

Shelby nodded as she tangled her fingers in her lover's hair. "I-I know..."

Audrey kept kissing and kissing her lover's lips, wanting more. Her hands kept massaging Shelby's ass, loving to be feeling her skin.

Shelby moaned against her lover's lips before tracing her tongue against them. Her hips continued to move.

Audrey let her lover's tongue in, sucking on it one single time before pulling apart. "Bed..." she breathed out.

"Mhm," Shelby nodded before reluctantly pulling away. She breathed heavily as she got back into her seat, and then out of the car.

Audrey had to take a moment to take a deep breath before leaving the car, her panties already wet. She took her lover's hand and guided them inside the house, breathing heavily as she did so. "I hope there's no one awake." She whispered.

"You and me both," Shelby said softly.

As they entered the house, Audrey thanked all the Gods that every single light was off. Pulling her lover with her after locking the door. They finally managed to get inside their room. She instantly locked the door.

Shelby pinned her lover to the door once it was locked, kissing her hard with passion and hunger. "I'm... so... wet for... you." She whispered between kisses.

Another gasp left the actress' lips as she was pinned to the door, hands instantly wrapping around her lover's waist, pulling her closer, bodies pressed flush together. "I need you... so bad."

"How bad?" Shelby asked as she started kissing down her lover's jaw, gently bucking her hips.

"My p-panties—" a moan cut off her words, head bending back as her hands kept pulling her closer. "They are a-already so w-wet... and I'm t-throbbing."

Shelby smirked against her lover's neck. She grabbed Audrey by the hips and pulled her over to the bed, gently pushing her down to the mattress. "How wet?" she asked as she pulled Audrey's heels off, and then her own.

Audrey bit her lip as she watched her lover taking her heels off, pulling herself up to the pillows. "Come here and see." The actress teased, spreading her legs for her lover, back arching as her dress went up to her hips.

Shelby smirked as she crawled up the bed. She stood on her knees as she let her hands slide up Audrey's thighs, pushing her dress up and over her head. She smirked when she saw the large wet spot on the woman's panties.

Audrey made sure her legs were as spread as they could be. She lifted her arms so the dress could be discarded easier, being only in her panties and bra now. "See?" she asked, hands going up to her own torso, hips grinding on nothing.

Shelby bit her lip as she looked down at her lover. "I do, babydoll." She placed her hand over Audrey's center, lightly circling her clit with her thumb.

The actress couldn't help but moan as she felt her lover's finger on her clit. She bit her lip, staring lustily into blue eyes, hands going up to her torso, starting to tease her breasts over the bra.

Shelby leaned down to kiss to her lover's lips as she pulled her hand away. She pulled Audrey's hands away to replace them with her own.

Audrey instantly kissed her lover back, whining as she pulled away, hands now gripping on Shelby's waist, pulling her closer. "You w-want to know s-something nice?" she mumbled between kisses.

"Yes," Shelby said softly. Her hands wrapped around Audrey's back to undo her bra.

The actress arched her back to help her lover. "No one before h-has ever made me a-as wet as you d-do."

Shelby removed her bra as she pulled back with a smirk. "Really?" she asked.

Audrey bit her lip as she stared up, nodding shyly as she did so. "Yes... never like you."

Shelby bit her lip before leaning down to kiss her lovingly, passionately. "You do the same to me, babydoll." She started kissing down her neck, slowly leaving opened mouthed kisses and bites. "Wanna know... what I had... in mind... for tonight?" she asked between kisses.

Audrey let her head bend back once again as her back arched. Small whimpers left her lips, hands pulling Shelby closer by the hair. "Y-yeah..."

Shelby kissed to one of her lover's breasts, slowly circling her nipple with her tongue before taking it into her mouth. She sucked on the bud before pulling away with a tug and repeating this on the other.

Soft moans kept leaving the actress' mouth, her back arching onto her lover's lips, her wetness growing more and more. "W-what... what did y-you plan, k-kitten?"

"Mm... should I surprise you?" Shelby asked with a smirk as she glanced up at her lover.

"I... I-I... fuck, y-yes." Audrey's hips bucked, her hands now falling to Shelby's butt, going underneath the dress, squeezing firmly.

Shelby bit her lip as she started kissing back up her lover's body. "You've got to let go of me first... and I need you to keep your eyes closed. Okay?" she asked.

Audrey whined as she squeezed her lover's butt one more time before letting go, pulling her in for a heated kiss, sucking on her bottom lip as she pulled apart, eyes closing instantly.

Shelby pulled away, and pulled Audrey's panties off before getting off the bed, and pulling her dress off. She went over the dresser where they hid their bag of toys and grab the vibrator. She bit her lip before climbing back up on the bed. She positioned the vibrator over her lover's clit, turning it on to its lowest speed before placing her own core over the top, moaning softly as she felt the vibration against her clit.

The actress bit her lip as she felt her lover taking her panties away, spreading her legs again right after. A louder moan escaped her lips as she felt the vibration against her clit, eyes shooting open and a smirk spreading on her face as she saw her lover on top of her. "F-fuck baby..." Audrey moaned, her hands now caressing Shelby's hips, hips bucking upwards.

Shelby bit her lip as she looked down, trying not to moan loudly. Her hips buckled as well, and her free hand gripped the pillow next to Audrey's head to hold herself up.

"I l-love it w-when you grind on m-me... you look s-so fucking sexy," Audrey spoke breathlessly, her hips never stopping bucking, hands still on her lover's hips.

"M-me t-t-too..." Shelby stammered. She turned up the speed on the vibrator.

A high-pitched moan left Audrey's lips as she felt the vibrator speeding up. The actress struggled to keep her eyes into blue ones, lip caught between pearl teeth.

Shelby leaned down to kiss her lover hard, instantly moaning against her lips. Her hips started moving faster and harder as her orgasm started building up.

Audrey instantly kissed her lover back, a whimper leaving her lips, hands still pulling Shelby's hips closer. The actress could feel her organs building as well, hips never stopping bucking. "B-babygirl... turn o-one more speed..." she moaned.

Shelby nodded before doing as she was told. She moaned loudly as she felt the increased speed against her clit. Her orgasm was soon approaching.

Audrey felt her back arching more and more, the grip on her lover's hips tightening a little. "I-I-I... I'm c-close."

"M-me... too." Shelby stammered as her head fell back. She felt the fire in the pit of her stomach getting hotter, about to erupt any second now.

Audrey bucked her hips one more time before she came, hard, panting as her back arched sharply from the bed, head bending back as she moaned.

Shelby felt the pleasurable heat wash over her as the fire within the pit of her stomach exploded. Her orgasm hit her hard, making her cum hard. She moaned as her back arched, hips bucking hard.

While panting hard, Audrey watched as her lover came, biting her lip at how delicious the sight was, waves of pleasure still passing all over her body.

Shelby turned down the speed of the vibrator as she rode out her orgasm, panting hard. She slowly pulled away, eyes opening and looking down at her lover with a dazed smile.

Audrey smiled weakly to her lover, bringing her closer for a passionate kiss.

Shelby kissed her lover back with passion and love. Her hands tangled in Audrey's hair as she dropped the toy to the side.

Audrey smiled softly between the kiss, hands pulling her lover closer by the waist, slowly slipping to her ass.

Shelby moaned against her lover's lips. Her tongue ran against Audrey's bottom lip as her hips bucked softly.

The actress gladly let her fiancé's tongue in, her hips bucking softly, tongues dancing together. "I... wanna go... again..."

"M-me too..." Shelby mumbled against the woman's lips. "What... what do... y-you want me to do?" she asked between heated kisses.

"I... I want t-to taste y-you." Audrey mumbled, instantly flipping them both, being now on top.

Shelby moaned as she felt her back against the mattress. She looked up at her lover with lust and desire clouding her eyes. "Please do," she said in a breathless tone.

"I will," Audrey smirked, hands going to her lover's breasts, massaging them as her lips went down to Shelby's jaw and neck, placing wet kisses all over it.

Shelby's head tilted back as a small moan left her lips. Her hips bucked as her back arched into her lover's hands.

Audrey smirked softly as she felt her lover's back arching. Letting her lips go lower, the actress reached an already erect nipple, circling it teasingly before finally wrapping her lips on it and sucking softly, hands now teasing her sides.

Shelby moaned louder as her hands tangled in Audrey's hair, pulling her closer. Her hips bucked again, desperate to feel relief.

Audrey kept sucking softly on her lover's nipple, tongue flicking on it eventually, letting the nipple go while nibbling on it. She kissed all the way to the other breast, repeating the motions.

Shelby gripped her lover's hair a little harder, but not hard enough to hurt. She moaned as she felt a small amount of pleasure starting to build up just from the teasing on her breasts. "Baby," she moaned softly.

The actress smirked as she let go of her lover's nipple, gazing with her teeth on it as she did so. "Yes, babygirl?" she asked huskily, hands now teasing her inner thighs.

"That felt... so good." Shelby murmured softly.

"You love it when I play with your breasts, don't you?" Audrey asked before biting her lip.

Shelby felt herself blushing as she nodded. "I do," she said softly.

"I love it when you confess those things..." Audrey purred, starting to kiss down her lover's stomach. "It turns me on so much."

Shelby moaned softly at each kiss. "Really?" she asked as her eyes fell shut once again.

"Yeah..." Audrey confessed shyly, spreading her lover's legs a little more.

Shelby gladly spread her legs for her lover as she smirked. "I love that I turn you on..." she said with a small blush to her cheeks.

Audrey placed one single kiss on each of her lover's thighs, staring up with a small smirk and a slight blush on her cheeks. "You turn me on insanely."

A small moan came with each of the kisses, hips bucking. "You do too...." Shelby said breathlessly.

"I do?" the actress asked huskily, placing more and more kisses on her fiancé's thighs, eventually nibbling on it.

Shelby nodded as she bit her lip to hold back a needy moan.

"I want to hear you say it," Audrey smirked, placing one single kiss right above her lover's clit, still not touching it.

"Yes!" Shelby moaned. "God, yes. You turn me on so much."

The actress couldn't help but chuckle softly, hands now massaging the woman's thighs. "Do I make you wet?"

"Y-yes..." Shelby moaned softer this time. "S-so wet. Wetter than anyone else."

"Yeah?" Audrey purred, her teeth now softly nibbling on her lover's labia.

Shelby's hips bucked hard as she bit her lip to hold back a loud moan. She didn't want to wake anyone up. "Y-yes... d-don't you see... see how w-wet I am?" she asked.

Audrey moaned softly as she already felt a small amount of her lover's arousal coating her lips. She licked them clean. "I see, kitten... but what guarantees me that you've never been this wet with anyone else?"

Shelby let out a soft moan as she tried to think straight. "N-no one is as g-good as you are... n-no one else has ever made me cum the way you do..."

Audrey couldn't help but smile cheekily to herself, her tongue passing from down Shelby's entrance to up her clit, lapping all of her juices, moaning as she tasted them. "Good girl."

Shelby's hips bucked hard as she moaned. Her hands moved to the sheets, grasping at them instead of Audrey's hair.

"What do you want me to do, kitten?" Audrey smirked up, wanting to tease her lover as much as she could.

"S-suck on m-my clit..." Shelby stammered out.

Audrey instantly wrapped her lips around her lover's bundle of nerves, sucking on it softly, tongue eventually passing on it, motioning a kiss down there.

Shelby's back arched slightly as her hips bucked. "F-fuck..." she moaned as she gripped the sheets harder. She loved the feeling of Audrey's lips on her clit.

The actress kept working on her lover's clit, tongue now working a little harsher. "Do you want me to go inside?" she teased.

"Yes," Shelby breathed out before biting her lip hard.

"You do?" Audrey teased again.

"Yes, please, Mistress," Shelby begged in a whiny tone.

"How many, kitten?" the actress teased even further.

"Th-three..." Shelby said almost shyly.

"Three, kitten? Are you sure, babygirl?" Audrey purred before she started kissing her lover's center once again.

Shelby nodded, "Yes... I want it rough." She said as she looked down at Audrey, softly biting her lip.

Audrey smirked as she looked up at blue eyes, letting one finger slowly enter her lover, wanting to see her face.

Shelby felt her eyes roll to the back of her head as her hips bucked. Her mouth fell open as a soft moan came. "Oh, f-fuck..."

The actress couldn't help but let out a small whimper as she started pumping a little fast, her lips back at her lover's center, tongue flicking her clit, eventually sucking on it.

Shelby's head fell back to the pillow as she moaned a little louder. She soon covered her mouth with her hand, knowing she wouldn't be able to hold herself back.

Audrey absolutely loved to hear her lover's moans, it always caused her to get even more turned on. Softly, she let another finger in, pumping slowly at first but soon quickening her pace.

Shelby whined against her hand as she felt the pleasure slowly building up. Her hips bucked harder.

Audrey kept sucking more and more on her lover's clit, fingers working fast. "Another one?"

"Y-yes, Mistress." Shelby nodded.

Audrey bit her lip as she carefully let another finger enter her fiancé, paying attention to her every reaction, not wanting to hurt her.

Shelby gasped but not from pain, but from pleasure. Her hips raised from the bed as she moaned loudly into her hand.

Audrey was a bit taken aback by her lover's reaction, plumping softer now. "Everything alright, babygirl?"

Shelby nodded quickly. "Y-yes... d-don't stop." She stammered as her hips started working with the pace of her lover's fingers. "F-fast-faster..."

Audrey quickly speeded up as she heard her lover's words, sucking and licking on her lover's clit, working faster and faster.

Shelby felt her orgasm quickly approaching. One hand gripped the sheet beneath her as the other covered her mouth as she moaned loudly. Her back arched high off the bed, her hips bucked hard one last time as she came harder than before.

Audrey smirked as she felt her lover cumming, hard. She moaned as she licked every single drop she could, eventually taking her fingers away.

Shelby whined when she felt Audrey's finger leaving her. She was panting hard as she started to come down from her high.

The actress kept licking her lover's juices, wanting to get every single drop of her lover that she could.

Shelby whimpered when she felt overstimulated and started to pull away from her lover.

Audrey blushed fiercely as she felt her lover pulling away. She pulled away as well, taking her fingers and sucking them clean, moaning at the taste.

Shelby breathed hard as she looked down at her lover, feeling herself blushing.

Audrey smirked shyly as her fingers got off of her mouth. "What?" she asked shyly.

"You're so sexy and hot," Shelby said as she brought lover up, and into a heated, passionate kiss.

Audrey whined as she kissed her lover back just as passionately, her hands holding on Shelby's sides, her core now on her fiancé's abdomen.

Shelby moaned when she tasted herself on her lover's lips, and how wet Audrey was against her skin. "So wet," she mumbled.

"Mhm," Audrey whimpered, her hips starting to grind on her lover's abdomen, slow and sensual.

Shelby's hands fell to her lover's hips, helping her move faster. She continued to kiss her lover with passion and desire. "I wanna taste you too..." she said softly.

Audrey moaned louder on her lover's mouth, hips grinding harsher. "I l-love it... when you help me... grind on you... and please... taste me."

"Will you... ride my face?" Shelby asked.

At the question, Audrey felt her wetness pooling down. She nodded eagerly, moaning softly.

Shelby smirked as she waited eagerly. "Come here, babydoll."

Audrey bit her lip as she nodded, placing herself on top of her lover, holding on the headboard. She stared at blue eyes, biting her lip harshly.

Shelby rested her hands on her lover's ass, gripping the flesh as she guided her down to her mouth. Her tongue moved up the length of Audrey's slit. She moaned at the taste of her arousal.

Audrey couldn't help but moan loudly, hips instantly bucking, one hand tangling in blonde locks.

Shelby moved from her lover's entrance to her clit, circling it before flicking against it. Soon, she started sucking on it.

Audrey couldn't help but moan more and more, her hips grinding down on her lover's face, hand leaving blonde locks to play with her nipple.

Shelby moved her tongue back to her lover's entrance, teasing her before thrusting into her. She moaned as her tongue was coated with her lover's arousal. She moved slowly at first, curling her tongue with each thrust.

As Audrey felt her lover's tongue entering her, she bit her lip harshly. Her orgasm was already starting to build up as her hips ground once again.

As Shelby started moving and curling her tongue more and more, she made sure her nose nudged against her lover's clit.

Audrey couldn't help but buck her hips more and more, the fire in the pit of her stomach grew more and more until she finally came, hard, back arching sharply.

Shelby gladly lapped up her lover's climax. She moaned at the taste she loved so much.

Audrey panted hard as she kept grinding her hips, slowing them down a little, coming off of her high.

Shelby continued to lap at her lover's center, soon moving back to her clit, lightly flicking over it.

Audrey whimpered as she felt her lover's tongue back on her clit, softly pulling away, starting to feel overstimulated. She panted hard as she managed to lay next to her lover in bed.

Shelby wrapped her arms around her lover's waist, hold her closer. "I love you so damn much, babydoll." She said softly.

Audrey lazily opened her eyes, smiling weakly to her lover, turning to her as she tangled their legs. "I love you so much more." She breathed out.

"I love you the most," Shelby said softly, smiling. She leaned forward to press a small kiss to her lover's lips.

Audrey gladly kissed her lover back, hand going up to caress her cheeks, shaking her head at the woman's comment.

"That was... incredible." Shelby smiled as she pulled away. She rested her head against her lover's.

"It was," Audrey smiled breathlessly, hand never stopping caressing her lover's cheek. "You are incredible."

Shelby started moving her fingers up and down her lover's back, tracing random patterns. "So are you," she smiled.

"Not as much as you," Audrey said softly, hand stroking her lover's hair. "Tomorrow we have to get up early." She pouted.

Shelby let out a small groan. "I hate getting up early. That's why I'm my own boss."

Audrey smirked softly as she bit her lip, softly nibbling on her lover's lower lip right after. "I'm your boss now." She whispered huskily, teasingly.

"I'm fine with that," Shelby mumbled against Audrey's lips before kissing her.

Audrey gladly kissed her fiancé back, softly pulling apart as she caressed her lover's cheek. "I'm joking," She chuckled softly. "Being your boss sounds rude." She blushed softly.

"I don't think so. I think it's sexy." Shelby smirked.

"You do?" Audrey asked surprisingly. "I thought I sounded rude." She chuckled. "Like If I just told you what to do... I don't know." The actress' cheeks turned bright red.

"I don't think you were rude at all. I like it when you tell me what to do... especially when we're in bed." Shelby said before biting her lip, feeling her cheeks blushing.

The actress couldn't help but bit her lip as well. "You do?"

"Yes..." Shelby said shyly. "That's why I always ask you what you want me to do to you."

"Oh... how come I never noticed that before?" Audrey asked softly.

"I'm not sure... the past few times we've had sex I've asked you that," Shelby explained.

"That's true, now that I think about it..." Audrey said shyly. "I'll try doing it... but I can't promise... I just, I feel bad telling you what to do, but I promise to try."

"Don't ever feel bad, babe," Shelby said softly. "Unless it makes you uncomfortable. If it makes you uncomfortable, I don't want you to."

"It kinda does... a little," Audrey confessed shyly, staring down as she did so. "I mean, the way we're doing it right now is good, but I don't think I can take it much... further if it makes sense."

"It does," Shelby said with a nod. "I never want to make you uncomfortable, so tell me if something I do or say does, okay?"

"Okay, baby." Brown eyes met blue ones once again. "Same here, okay?"

"Okay," Shelby smiled. "Nothing really makes me uncomfortable though." She said. "I'm up for just about anything."

"Okay," Audrey chuckled softly, hand still caressing her lover's hair. For a moment, she got lost in those ocean-blue eyes, admiring the angelic features of her lover.

"I love you so much," Shelby said with a smile.

"I love you so, so much." Audrey smiled softly. "You are just so incredibly gorgeous... I get so lost watching you."

Shelby felt herself blushing hard before giggling shyly. "That's you..." she said before hiding her face in her lover's neck.

Audrey couldn't help but giggle softly as she hugged her lover tightly. "Ah, I love you so much!"

Shelby smiled softly as she snuggled closer into her lover. "I love you so much too." She said softly.

Audrey giggled once again as she placed a soft, loving kiss on top of her lover's head. "I have to set our alarm for tomorrow, honeybun."

Shelby pouted. "No," she whined. "Don't move, please."

"Aw, babygirl," Audrey said softly, melting with her lover's words. "Just don't let me forget it, we have to get up at seven."

Shelby sighed as she loosened her grip on her lover. "Set the alarm, or it won't happen, and I don't want Morganne being scared again." She half-joked.

"Okay." Audrey chuckled softly, getting up and going to her purse, grabbing her cellphone and setting the alarm on, soon placing it at the nightstand.

Shelby got under the covers as Audrey got her phone, and got comfortable.

As soon as Audrey placed the phone on the nightstand, she got under the covers as well, scooting closer to her lover, instantly tangling their legs. "Don't be mad." The woman pouted softly.

Shelby cuddled into her lover's side. Her head nestled into her neck. "I'm not mad. I'm just clingy."

"I love it when you're clingy," Audrey whispered sweetly, stroking her lover's hair softly.

"You do?" Shelby asked as she picked her head up to look at her lover.

"Mhm," Audrey nodded, placing a kiss on top of her lover's nose.

Shelby smiled softly before resting her head back on her lover's chest. "I love you."

"I love you more," Audrey whispered lovingly, burying her face into soft, golden curls. "I don't want to sleep just yet..."

"I don't either," Shelby said. "I just want to cuddle."

"Me too." Audrey murmured softly. "I'm sorry we have to wake up so early tomorrow."

"It's okay," Shelby said softly. "It'll be fun, but I can't wait until we get home."

"You're really not enjoying my parents' house, are you?" Audrey asked softly, chuckling sadly.

"No, no, that's not what I meant at all. I love it here. I just miss us... just us. You know?"

"I know..." Audrey sighed softly. "And I'm sorry if this week is not going very well... that's just how my family is."

"Baby, this is going so much better my parents' place. I'm enjoying this a lot. I think maybe I just miss time alone with you and two weeks without alone time is a long time... does that make sense?"

"It completely does... I miss it too, a lot." Audrey said softly, hugging her lover just a little tighter. "I miss ordering pizza at whatever time we want, and just do whatever we want."

Shelby snuggled into her lover, nodding in agreement. "I miss our lazy, in bed, pizza days." She said with a pout.

Audrey melted instantly with her lover's pout, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "I miss it, too... and I miss having you all to myself, without having to wait for the nights to be with you."

"Exactly, that's what I mean. I love it here, but I don't like that the only time we're alone is at night or in bed. Plus... I like to be naked when I can be."

The actress chuckled softly as she nodded, nose burying in golden locks again. "I completely agree with you, babygirl."

"Would you like to know how I would have proposed to you if you hadn't?" Shelby asked as she let her eyes fall closed.

"Yes," Audrey answered softly, smiling brightly to herself.

Shelby smiled to herself. "I've thought about it. I think I would have gone one of two ways. One being, I would have waited for a day that you were at work, and cooked dinner, drawn up a bath with roses and maybe even put one of the bed. I'm not sure if I would have asked you at dinner or in the bath, but that's one way. The other is similar to the way that you asked me, the romantic night at the restaurant we went to for our first date."

The actress couldn't help but smile even more to herself. "That's just so beautiful." She said softly, almost shyly. "I... I just have no words."

"Really?" Shelby asked with a smile.

"Yes." Audrey chuckled softly, feeling her cheeks hurting from smiling so much.

Shelby leaned up to place a kiss on her lover's lips. "I'm glad you like the idea... it would have taken me a lot longer to get around to doing it, but I did think about it."

The actress couldn't help but giggle softly. "I'm sorry... I can be too intense sometimes, but I just knew I wanted to be with you and it sorta... happened?"

"No, no. I didn't mean it like that at all. I'm so glad you asked me. You saved me from trying to figure out how to do it. I don't understand how you did that by yourself."

"I know baby, it's okay, don't apologize, honeybun." Audrey said softly, caressing her lover's cheek. "And... Well, since I asked you in Hawaii, I had been thinking about how I'd actually ask you."

"Before you asked me... I-I actually thought about it." Shelby said shyly.

"You did?" the actress asked surprisingly, pulling a stray of blonde hair behind her fiancé's ear. "I thought you didn't want it..."

"I did, and of course I do. I didn't know I did, but I do. I wasn't looking for anything when you asked me out, and I didn't realize I would fall in love so fast, but I'm glad I did. I'm so glad that I found you. I'm glad you're the one I'm going to marry." Shelby said softly. "I just wish I had met you sooner."

Audrey couldn't help but smile more and more. "I know what you mean... I wish it, too."

"I love you so much, gorgeous." Shelby said softly as she kissed her lover's neck.

"I love you so, so much," Audrey said sweetly, placing a kiss on top of her lover's head. "I'm just so glad you said yes... I remember we had talked about marriage when we first got in Hawaii and you told me it was too early... I don't even know what came over me to propose the day I did."

"I'm glad you did... I'm so glad you did. I think I said it was too early because I was nervous, but I got over that soon after the talk. You showed me that it's not too early when it's with the right person."

"I'm just so glad I didn't overstep anything... at the moment I asked you I instantly got clouded with fears... it slipped out, I'm just so in love with you." Audrey giggled.

"Never be afraid to ask me something. And I am so in love with you too. I would never had said no to you." Shelby explained.

"I'm just so glad... you're the love of my life, I just have no doubts, babygirl." The actress smiled tenderly, staring down at beloved blue eyes.

Shelby smiled as she looked up at her lover, soon leaning up to kiss her tenderly. "And you're the love of my life. You mean the world to me, and I would do everything over again in my life just to have you again... all the horror and heartbreak to get back to you."

Audrey felt her eyes getting teary as she heard her lover, smiling tenderly to her. "Me too... every single thing."

Shelby brought a hand to her lover's cheek, wiping her tears away before they could fall. "I love you so much, Audrey."

"I love you so, so much, Shelby... I'm so honored to call you mine." The actress whispered, leaning in to place another kiss on her lover's lips, a soft, tender one.

Shelby smiled against her lover's lips. Her hand gently caressed the woman's cheeks as they kissed.

Audrey didn't want to pull apart just yet. She missed her lover's lips, their soft, sweet touches that didn't necessarily have to lead to something else.

Shelby melted into the soft and tender kiss. She stayed there for a moment, her other hand caressing the woman's back.

The actress stayed there, kissing her lover, caressing her cheek, the other hand on her arm, caressing it as well.

Shelby smiled against her lips again, loving the moment they were in. She only pulled away, reluctantly, when air was needed. A soft pout formed on her lips as her forehead rested against Audrey's.

Audrey took a deep breath as Shelby pulled away, air being necessary for her, too. With the small pout, the actress couldn't help but chuckle softly. "What is it, babygirl?" She asked softly.

"I want to kiss you for forever, but I have to breathe," Shelby explained. She laughed when she heard how ridiculous it sounded.

Audrey couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, cheeks hurting from smiling too much once again. "You are so my soulmate."

"As you are mine. We were meant to be." Shelby smiled.

"We were," Audrey smiled softly before kissing her lover again, caressing her cheek tenderly, sweetly.

Shelby smiled into the kiss. "I wish I could marry you tomorrow." She whispered.

"I wish it, too," Audrey whispered back, kissing her lover once again softly.

Shelby melted into the soft kiss before softly pulling away to talk. "Do you want to wait almost a year to get married? We could still have the ceremony and party, but... do you want to wait?" she asked hesitantly.


	50. Tickle Fight

Audrey bit her lip as she thought about the question. She wanted to have Shelby more than anything in the world, so why not do it as soon as they could? The ceremony would still happen, and every single thing that they planned too, but why not exactly marry her... before it? "Legally marrying before it?" the actress asked softly.

"Yes... just that, and well, maybe have our own little party, just you and me. We'll order our favorite pizza and have a nice bath before a nice time in bed." Shelby answered before biting her bottom lip. "If you don't want to... I understand."

Audrey smiled brightly as she nodded. "Yes," The actress said softly. "Yes!"

Shelby nearly squealed with joy before attacking her lover with kisses. "God... I love... you... so much." She said between kisses.

Audrey couldn't help but giggle as she kissed her lover back, her legs tangling with Shelby's even more, pulling her closer. "I love... you... so much.... more."

"As soon as we get home I'm finding somewhere where we'll get married, okay?" Shelby asked with a wide smile.

"Okay," Audrey nodded excitedly, with a bright smile on her face. "Gosh, I can't wait."

"Me either. Fuck, this makes me so excited to get home." Shelby chuckled.

"Me too!" Audrey exclaimed as she giggled. "But you're only getting the official rings at the day of the ceremony."

Shelby pouted but nodded. "Okay, gorgeous."

The actress giggled once again. "Okay," she said softly. "Also, I was thinking, if we get our puppy before the wedding, we could teach her how to enter in front of Lizzy and Morganne with the rings in her mouth!"

Shelby grinned over this. "That would be adorable!"

"Yes!" Audrey smiled. "I'm just so excited!"

"God, I am too." Shelby smiled. "I can already tell everything is going to be perfect."

"Me too," Audrey smiled even more. "And plan everything will be just so exciting!"

"Yes! I already have my dress in mind." Shelby said with a cheeky smile. "You're going to love it."

"I bet I will," Audrey smiled tenderly, caressing her lover's cheek. "I have no idea of my dress, but I do know what I'm going to do with the rings."

"You do?" Shelby asked with a wide smile.

"Mhm," Audrey nodded softly.

"I think you'll love it."

Shelby smiled even more. "I know I'll love it, babydoll."

"I hope so," The actress giggled. "What are we doing for our gift list?"

"Hmm..." Shelby thought for a moment. "We could always go lingerie and sex toys." She teased with a small smirk.

"Yeah, sure." Audrey laughed. "I'd love my mom to pick my lingerie and my dildo." She teased back.

Shelby couldn't help but laugh. "I'm not sure, babe. I don't need anything other than you."

Audrey smiled shyly to her lover, caressing her lover's cheek as she did so. "Maybe we could ask for yoga things? Or maybe house things? I don't know if you want to buy a new house?"

Shelby shook her head. "I love your house. But some new yoga things would be nice." She said with a small smile.

"Then that's it." Audrey smiled softly. "We can redecorate your whole studio or even buy you a new one.

"Shelby nodded her head eagerly. "I would love that!"

"Okay!" Audrey giggled. "A new one or redecorate yours?"

"The redecorating. I like where I'm at. Plus, it's easy for Syd and Amanda to get there." Shelby explained.

"Okay, babygirl, that's perfect." Audrey smiled softly.

"I love you so much," Shelby said with a smile before placing a kiss on her lover's lips.

Audrey giggled before kissing her lover back. "I love... you too." She mumbled between kisses.

Shelby pulled her lover closer to cuddle and hold. "I could stay like this all night and day." She said softly.

"Me too," Audrey said softly. "Can we kiss a little more?" she asked shyly.

"You never have to ask me that," Shelby said before kissing Audrey softly, lovingly, and tenderly.

Audrey giggled as she kissed her lover, loving to be feeling her lips once again. She didn't know why, but she missed Shelby's lips too much.

Shelby brought a hand up to her lover's cheek, gently caressing her cheek as she continued to kiss her gently.

Audrey kept kissing and kissing her lover, legs tangling closer together, body snuggling closer to Shelby.

Shelby cuddled impossibly closer to her lover. She loved the feeling of being this close to Audrey. She wished they could be this close all the time.

Audrey smiled softly between the kisses, her lips never stopping. Gently, she brushed her tongue on Shelby's lower lip.

Shelby allowed her lover access, moaning softly when she felt Audrey's tongue against her own.

Audrey let her tongue twirl around with her lover's, loving to be feeling this close to Shelby, hand leaving her cheek and tangling in blonde hair.

Shelby moaned softly into her lover's mouth, one hand still caressing her cheek while the other tangled in Audrey's hair as well.

Audrey softly pulled apart while nibbling on her lover's lower lip, soon kissing her again, repeating the motion a million times.

Shelby loved when her lover did this. She melted into the actions, moaning softly against her lover's lips.

Audrey softly pulled apart, smiling breathlessly as she did so. "I love making out with you." She whispered softly.

"Me too," Shelby said breathlessly. She smiled as she brushed her thumb over her lover's cheekbone. "I love anything with you."

"Me too, babygirl," Audrey whispered softly, brushing a stray of blonde hair behind her lover's ear. "And I absolutely love how vocal you are." She teased.

Shelby felt herself blushing. "I'm always loud..."

"I know..." Audrey let her hand fall down to her lover's back, pulling her closer, breasts bumping on each other. "I love it."

"And I love you," Shelby said before softly kissing Audrey again, moaning softly as she felt her nipples brushing against her lover's.

Audrey smirked as she kissed her lover back, pulling her closer by the ass, moaning softly as well.

Shelby moaned again. She hooked one leg over her lover's hip as her other leg moved between Audrey's thighs. "I love... you..." she mumbled between kisses.

"I... love you... so much" Audrey mumbled, her hips bucking softly as she let her thigh press on Shelby's hot core.

Shelby's hips did the same, softly bucking as she moaned against her lover moan. Her tongue ran over Audrey's bottom lip, begging for access.

Audrey gladly let her lover in, moaning as their tongues danced together, her hand falling to Shelby's ass, squeezing it softly, pulling her even closer, nipples brushing on each other. "I love... to grind... on you."

Shelby moaned into her lover's mouth this time. She nodded in agreement as one of her hands fell to Audrey's ass, pulling her closer. "M-me too..."

"I have... an idea." Audrey chuckled softly as she kept kissing her lover, hips grinding harsher, her wetness starting to spread on Shelby's thigh.

Shelby moaned when she felt her lover's wetness. She was sure what Audrey could feel her own. "Yes?" she asked, hips never stopping.

"What if--" Her words were cut by a small moan as she felt her lover's wetness. "What if we t-tried to cum just like t-that?"

Shelby nodded eagerly. "I-I can." She said softly before kissing her lover once again, moaning against her lips as her hips started to work faster. Her thigh pressed into her lover's core more.

Audrey moaned as she mimicked her lover's actions, her thigh pressing a little harder, hips rolling. "Wanna t-try... some teasing? D-dirty talk?" she offered shyly.

Shelby bit her lower lip as she nodded. "Y-yeah..."

Audrey nodded as she bit her lip as well, hand pulling Shelby closer. "Okay... n-nothing too d-dirty, though." She chuckled embarrassedly as her cheeks blushed fiercely.

Shelby nodded as she felt herself breathing hard. "Fuck," she moaned softly. "I-I love it wh-when you're wet and grind on me like this... i-it's so-so sexy... and hot."

Audrey moaned as she kept going. "Y-you know what I l-love? To taste y-you... when you're a-all wet a-and I get to l-lick it all."

"I-I love it when you use your tongue," Shelby said before moaning. "I love it wh-when you make me cum with just your tongue..."

"You d-do?" Audrey moaned, her other hand going to massage her lover's breast. "I love it, t-too... to suck o-on your clit a-and f-flick on i-it."

Shelby moaned when she felt the hand on her breast. "I-I love it too... I l-love it wh-when you ride my face... and wh-when you cum on my face."

Audrey smirked as she kept going, rolling her lover's nipple between her fingers. "All o-over your f-face?"

"Yes..." Shelby breathed out. "A-and I love when y-you pl-play with my nipples."

The actress moaned as her hips kept bucking, softly pinching on her lover's nipples. "T-that day I made y-you cum just b-by sucking a-and—" a moan. "And p-playing with your n-nipples was really h-hot."

Shelby arched her back into her lover's touch. "It-it was..." she breathed out as she felt the pleasure starting to build up.

Audrey moaned as she let her hand fall from her lover's chest, her own back arching to make their nipples brush up and down, pleasure starting to build up as well. "I love w-when you straddle me a-as well... and I can see y-your breasts bouncing a-as you ride the s-strap on."

Shelby moaned at the image in her head. "I l-love when I use a strap-on on you t-too..."

"Y-yeah?" Audrey asked as she pulled her lover even closer by the ass. "Tell m-me more." She moaned.

"I-I love wh-when you r-ride me, but I-I love when I t-take you from behind... you ass l-looks so-so good," Shelby said before moaning loudly. Her nails started digging into her lover's ass as her wetness grew more and more as she was getting closer to her end.

Audrey moaned as well as she could feel her wetness growing, hips bucking even more. "I love w-when you take me f-from behind t-too... I always make s-sure—" A moan cut her once again. "Make sure t-to arch my b-back so my a-ass pops o-out for you."

Shelby moaned as she thought of the image. "God, I-I love th-that..." her hips bucked harder. "I-I can't wait t-to try the n-new toy at home."

"M-me either..." Audrey smirked, biting her lip as she stared into blue eyes. "I love w-when our nipples b-brush like t-this..." she moaned."

Fuck... m-me too..." Shelby started breathing hard as she fought to keep her eyes open. "A-are you close?" she asked softly.

"I... I a-am." Audrey moaned, head bending back as she bit her lip, struggling to keep her eyes open as well. "Are y-you?"

"God, y-yes..." Shelby moaned as her hips started moving at a sloppy uneven pace.

"F-fuck," Audrey moaned, pulling Shelby in for a heated kiss, hips bucking sloppy as well now, her body engulfing with pleasure as she came hard, moaning inside her lover's mouth.

Shelby moaned into her lover's mouth as her back arched, and her body was overwhelmed with pleasure from her powerful orgasm. Her hands gripped at Audrey's body as her hips started to slow down.

Audrey softly pulled away from the kiss as she panted, hips starting to slow down as well, her leg being coated with her lover's wetness.

"Fuck," Shelby breathed out as she panted for her breath. She felt completely exhausted as she started to loosen her grip on her lover.

Audrey smiled weakly as she as her hips stopped bucking. She bit her lip, looking at her lover with arched brows. "Can I... lick you clean?" she asked shyly, cheeks blushing fiercely.

Shelby smirked softly as she nodded. "Only if I get to do the same."

"Sixty-nine?" Audrey asked softly.

"Yes... do you want top or bottom?" Shelby asked her lover.

"You choose," Audrey smirked, hand teasing her lover's side.

"Why not side to side?" Shelby asked softly.

"Yes," Audrey nodded, biting her lip as she did so. In one quick move, she pulled their covers away.

Shelby moved so her head was between her lover's legs and her core was just in front of Audrey's face.

Audrey smirked as she saw her lover's core, pushing her face between her legs, softly licking it to not overstimulate her.

Shelby soft moaned as she felt her lover's tongue against her. She did the same and lightly ran over tongue over and through her lover's folds to lap up her climax.

Audrey moaned as she licked her lover again, lapping up all her climax, enjoying the taste she loved so much.

Shelby moaned at the taste of her lover. It was one of her favorite things to taste.

After licking every single thing, Audrey softly pulled apart, placing a soft kiss on her mound.

Shelby did the same, soon pulling away, and moving back up to the pillows. She rested her head against her lover's shoulder, sighing in content. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Audrey smiled as she took a deep breath, her hand tangling in blonde hair, caressing it. "So much."

Shelby let out a small yawn. "I love you more, babydoll."

"Nah." Audrey giggled before yawning as well. "Tomorrow morning, we won't be able to shower." She mumbled. "Not like we always do... we have only an hour to get ready and leave."

"I know." Shelby sighed. "It'll be worth it though, we'll have fun. And we both came... three times tonight."

"Yeah." Audrey chuckled once again before turning to bury her head on her lover's neck, taking a deep breath. "Are you going with me at The Horror Train?"

"The what?" Shelby asked as she pulled her fiancé closer.

"The Horror Train," Audrey chuckled as she turned her head to talk, leg resting on top of her lover's, arm as well.

"Is that going to scare the living shit out of me?" Shelby asked.

"Um... I'm too scared to go alone with Morganne, and Anne will not even calm me down like you do." Audrey confessed shyly.

"Aw," Shelby said softly. "I'll go with you."

"Okay... thank you." Audrey giggled shyly. "I won't hug Anne and I know Morganne is too small for me to bury my face in her neck."

"I'll hold you, babydoll," Shelby said as she wrapped her arms around her lover.

"Okay." Audrey giggled once again, snuggling closer to her lover. "It's the only ride I really wanted you to go with me... it freaks me out."

"And you want me, a pussy, to go on it with you?" Shelby teased with a small smile.

"You're not a pussy," Audrey said as she stared up at her lover. "I'm much more of a pussy than you are."

"You are what you eat." Shelby teased before biting her lip.

"Oh... Jesus." Audrey burst into giggles, burying her face once again in the crook of her lover's neck. "You're—" a yawn cut her words off. "Horrible."

Shelby smirked to herself as she laughed softly. "I know," she said before yawning as well. "Let's go to sleep, babydoll."

"Okay," Audrey sighed happily. "I... do you promise me something?"

"What is it, baby?" Shelby asked softly as her hand started slowly moving up and down Audrey's back again.

"If you get jealous, or feel bad, or anything... you'll tell me right away, okay?" Audrey asked softly, hands tracing up and down her lover's arm.

"I promise you, baby. I'll talk to you as soon as I feel anything." Shelby said with a small smile before placing a kiss atop her lover's head.

"Okay," Audrey nodded happily, placing a kiss on her lover's neck before closing her eyes.

"Goodnight, babydoll. I love you so, so much." Shelby said softly as she closed her eyes and pulled her lover closer.

"I love you more than anything baby, night, night." The actress mumbled before relaxing and quickly falling asleep.

Shelby shifted in her sleep when she heard the loud beep of an alarm going off. She took in a deep breath as she slowly opened her eyes, feeling a blonde mess of hair in front of her face. She reached over to the nightstand to grab Audrey's phone and turn off the alarm.

As the alarm went off, Audrey groaned softly, burying herself even more on the crook of her lover's neck.

Shelby sighed as she put the phone back on the nightstand. She softly and slowly ran her fingers through her lover's hair, "Baby..." she whispered. "We need to get up."

"Mm..." Audrey groaned once again, shaking her head as she did so. "Kissies," she murmured.

Shelby leaned down to place a kiss on her lover's forehead. "Here?" she teased with a small smile.

Audrey giggled as she shook her head, eyes still closed as she lifted her face, puckering her lips to Shelby.

Shelby smiled before pressing a small, soft, loving kiss to her lover's lips. "Here?" she asked.

Audrey nodded as she smiled, her fists now rubbing her eyes, soon opening them slowly.

"Good morning, gorgeous," Shelby said softly, smiling at her lover.

"Morning, babygirl," Audrey said weakly, smiling brightly as one hand went up to caress blonde hair. "Am I still dreaming? Because you're clearly an angel." The actress teased, bursting into laughs right after.

Shelby shook her head as she let out a chuckle. "No, you're awake, babe." She said as she started to pull away to get up.

Audrey whined in protest as she held her lover's hand. "No..." She pouted.

"Baby, I need to pee. I'll be right back, I promise." Shelby said softly.

"Okay..." Audrey yawned as she closed her eyes. "I'll put my hair up so we can shower."

Shelby nodded as she got up. "Why don't you just come to the bathroom with me so we can take a shower and get ready for the day?"

"Yes." Audrey nodded as she sat up, rubbing her eyes one more time before taking her lover's hand and getting up as well.

Shelby guided them to the bathroom and turned on the shower so it would warm up while she used the toilet. She closed her eyes and rested her head on her hand. "I'm so tired..."

"Me too," Audrey said as she rubbed her eyes once again, taking the small and possible amount of her hair and making a small, tiny ponytail. "But today is going to be fun."

Shelby looked up at her lover with a smile. "You look so cute." She said before cleaning herself up and flushing the toilet. "And it will be." She added before washing her hands and putting her hair up as well.

Audrey giggled before going to the toilet and sitting down. "Thank you." She murmured shyly. "It's a mini ponytail."

"It's adorable and cute, just like you," Shelby said with a small smile before grabbing her toothbrush.

Audrey giggled as she shook her head, getting up to clean herself and flush the toilet. "Thank you, baby."

Shelby washed out her mouth before saying: "You're welcome." She put her toothbrush back before going to the shower.

Audrey started brushing her teeth as well, peeking inside the shower as she did so. "You look gorgeous." She mumbled.

Shelby grabbed the body wash, pouring some into her hands as she looked back at her lover. "You look even more gorgeous." She said with a smile.

Audrey shook her head as she smiled, going to the sink and washing her mouth, soon getting into the shower with her lover. "I'm excited for today." She said happily, taking the soap and starting to wash herself.

"I am too." Shelby smiled. "I think it's going to be really, really fun. I think Morganne and Anne are going to get along."

"I really hope so," Audrey said as she continued to wash herself. "We should probably give Alice, Morganne, and Anne some alone time to talk, too... maybe we can go at something you're not scared of while they talk."

"I think that would be perfect," Shelby said with a smile as she started to wash herself off.

"Me too." Audrey smiled softly, starting to wash herself off as well. "I can already see I'll miss you today, though." The actress pouted.

Shelby turned to face her lover, pouting softly. "I'll miss you too, babydoll. But tonight, we can have a cuddle-fest, okay?"

"Yay!" Audrey squealed as she giggled, finishing to wash herself off. "Okay... maybe we can do like last night." She bit her lip.

Shelby nodded in agreement. "I would love that, baby. That was— God, that was absolutely amazing."

"It was, right?!" Audrey chuckled, waiting for her lover to finish her shower. "Especially the last thing we did... I missed making out with you like that." She bit her lip again.

Shelby washed off the rest of the way before turning off the water. She opened the shower to grab their towels, handing Audrey's over to her. "It really was, and I do too, babe. I love it when it's just us... don't get me wrong, I love when we add toys in the mix, but sometimes skin on skin is the best."

Audrey took her towel as she smiled to her lover, nodding as she did so. "I completely understand, and I completely agree... you are more than enough for me."

Shelby smiled before she started to dry herself off. "As you are to me, babydoll. I love you so much."

"I love you so, so much." Audrey smiled, starting to dry herself off as well. "I think during breakfast we could kinda tell Morganne that another person is going with us, just so it won't be a shock when she sees Anne."

"I think that's a good idea," Shelby said as she wrapped her towel around herself before opening the bathroom door to go into the bedroom.

Audrey motioned her lover's actions, pulling Shelby with her to the bedroom. "Um..." she actress chuckled nervously. "Do you lend me some sneakers?"

"Sure, babe. Which pair do you want?" Shelby asked as she went to her suitcase. "I have a white pair, black, black and white, and one tan pair."

"Whatever is fine, the one you won't use," Audrey said shyly. "I just have boots, heels, and flats here."

"What about the black and white ones, they'll go with anything you decide to wear." Shelby said before handing the pair of shoes over to her lover.

"That's perfect." The actress smiled as she took the pair. "Thank you so much, babygirl... I'm sorry for having to use your shoes."

"I don't mind, gorgeous," Shelby said with a smile before hanging up her towel. "What should I wear?" she asked.

"Okay... thank you so much." Audrey smiled as she hung her towel up as well. "Normally I'd say you don't have to wear anything, but..." she chuckled. "Comfortable clothes, we'll spend the whole day walking."

Shelby thought for a moment. "So, yoga pants, and a t-shirt?" she asked with a small, teasing smirk.

"That'd be perfect... and very distracting." Audrey bit her lip. "I'll put some loosen shorts."

Shelby pouted playfully. "I guess I'll wear something loose too."

"No, baby, you don't have to... I'll just wear them because I feel a little more comfortable." Audrey explained, taking a pair of fresh nude lace underwear from her bag.

"I know, I'm just teasing you, babe." Shelby said before grabbing a pair of black panties and a matching sports bra.

Audrey started putting her underwear on, looking at her lover. "Have you ever heard of the 'Crazy Dance'?"

"I don't think so," Shelby said as she grabbed a pair of yoga pants and pulled them on. "What is that?" she asked.

"It's a ride," Audrey explained, taking some high wasted loosen shorts and a small, thin sweater. "It's basically on the ground, so it's fine for your fear of heights, and it spins like crazy while there's a song playing... it's very nice."

"I'd love that," Shelby said with a smile. She grabbed a t-shirt and pulled her shoes on.

"Yay!" Audrey squealed happily. "I love amusement parks so much. It'll be so cool to have you there with me!" The actress was now pulling her sweater and shoes on.

Shelby smiled at how excited her lover was. "I can't wait, baby. I think it's going to be so much fun."

"Me too!" Audrey smiled happily, getting up and going to the bathroom to brush her hair. "Those sneakers are nice!"

Shelby followed her lover so she could braid her hair again. "I'm glad you like them, babydoll." She said with a smile.

Audrey smiled to her lover through the mirror, admiring her hands working on her hair. She then remembered, from looking at Shelby's fingers, that they had done some rough stuff the night before. "Baby, are you sore?" She asked softly.

Shelby thought about it for a moment. "Not really, why? Are you, love?" she asked.

"I'm not, baby, and because you asked me to, uh, go with three fingers yesterday... so I was a bit worried," Audrey said shyly.

"I'm okay, thank you for asking me, babydoll," Shelby said with a smile.

"Of course, my love." Audrey smiled at Shelby as she turned to her. "Your hair looks lovely," She said softly.

"Thank you, gorgeous." Shelby smiled. "You look beautiful as ever." She said as she wrapped her arms around her lover's waist.

"So do you, my lovely." The actress smiled, placing a soft kiss on her lover's lips. "Will you go wake Morganne up with me?"

"Of course, babe," Shelby said with a smile before kissing Audrey this time.

Audrey gladly kissed her lover back, caressing her waist as she did so. "Okay." She smiled softly. "Let's go." Gently, she took her lover's hand and started guiding her to her old bedroom. "Morganne always sleeps in my old room," Audrey whispered as they walked.

"I'd love to see your old room." Shelby said with a smile.

"I'll show it to you tonight when we get back." Audrey smiled softly before slowly opening the room's door, seeing Morganne all nestled up in the pink covers. The actress couldn't help but smile as she saw the girl holding a puppy plushie.

Shelby smiled as they walked into the room. It was dark so she couldn't see much, but what she could see was cute. She stood to the side while she waited for Audrey to wake the girl up.

Audrey slowly walked closer to the bed, bending down to pull a stray of brunette hair away from Morganne's face, caressing her cheek right after. "Sweetpea..." she whispered softly, placing a kiss on the girl's forehead. "It's time to wake up."

Shelby waited silently for her lover and her niece, whom she considered to be her niece as well.

The girl scrunched up her nose as she buried her face in the plushie, causing Audrey to chuckle softly. "Morganne, sweetheart, we'll be late." She whispered, hand never stopping caressing the girl's cheek.

"Sleepy..." Morganne mumbled.

Shelby let out a small chuckle and smiled at how cute the girl looked.

"Sleepy enough to be late to the amusement park?" Audrey teased sweetly.

"Oh!" Morganne gasped as she shot her eyes open. "Not at all!"

Shelby chuckled even more at her cuteness.

Audrey giggled before she started tickling the girl. "The tickle monster is here!"

"N-no!" The girl laughed as she tried scooting away from the tickles, failing miserably.

"He eats the little kids who don't get up to have fun!" Audrey teased as she kept tickling the girl.

Shelby laughed before going over to the bed and offering open arms to save Morganne from the tickles.

Morganne quickly jumped into Shelby's arms, nestling herself on the woman, still laughing as she did so.

"You were saved for the tickle princess!" Audrey laughed.

"Yes!" Morganne laughed as she hugged Shelby tightly.

Shelby smiled brightly at the situation. She hugged Morganne softly as she looked to her lover. "I thought you might need some saving... or even help getting your Auntie Drey back." She said with a small smirk.

"Oh..." the girl smiled cheekily to Shelby before turning to Audrey. "Now I'm not the weakest wolf, Audrey." Morganne teased.

"Oh no." Audrey chuckled. "No, no, no."

Shelby laughed softly before letting Morganne go. "Get her!" She said before running to the other side of the bed.

Morganne laughed as she instantly jumped on Audrey, starting to tickle her, the actress squealing as she burst into laughs.

Shelby started tickling her lover's sides from behind. She smiled brightly when she heard Audrey's laughs, it was like music to her ears.

Audrey was laughing uncontrollably as she fell into the bed, Morganne kneeing down as she kept tickling her merciless.

Shelby did the same, kneeling left to her lover. She continued to tickle her without giving any break.

"I... G-gu-ah!" Audrey tried speaking, but it was no use. She kept laughing and laughing.

Shelby started to let up on the tickling, she didn't want her lover to stop breathing.

Morganne did the same, a cheeky grin still on her lips. "Revenge!"

"Oh..." Audrey breathed out as she eventually stopped laughing.

Shelby let out a small laugh of her own. "That was great!"

"It was." Morganne giggled as she finally stopped tickling her aunt.

"J-Jesus." Audrey chuckled as she took a deep breath, trying to regain her normal breathing. "I thought I was going to die." She joked.

"Aw, I'm sorry, baby," Shelby said with a small pout.

"I'm not, you deserved it!" Morganne joked as she laughed.

"I'll get you when you're least expecting." Audrey joked back as she sat up straight.

"I'll getcha too." Shelby smiled cheekily at the two of them.

Audrey chuckled as she pushed her hair back, trying to fix it up. She wanted to make a joke with her lover, telling her she'd pay on other ways, but in front of Morganne, she just couldn't.

"How's Mommy?" the girl asked with big, brown eyes.

"She's okay, baby. The dinner was very nice, and today at the amusement park a person is going with us to meet you." Audrey said softly, trying to deliver the news the best that she could.

"Is Mommy really dating?!" Morganne asked excitedly.

Shelby looked to her lover on how to answer this. She wasn't sure what to say, or how to say it.

Audrey bit her lip at the question. She didn't want to cross any lines, say anything that wasn't on her manner to say. "I guess you'll have to ask Mommy." She said softly. "Now c'mon, go get changed! We have half an hour until Alice comes to pick us up!"

"Okay!" The girl squealed as she quickly got up and started doing what she was told to.

Shelby smiled as she helped her lover up. "Are we eating breakfast here?" she asked.

"Yes," Audrey nodded, seeing Morganne starting to dress herself. "Sweetpea, we'll start preparing breakfast, okay? You go down as soon as you get ready."

"Okay, Auntie Drey!" The girl smiled to the couple before putting her shirt on.

Shelby got up from the bed and held her hand out for her lover.

Audrey smiled as she took her lover's hand, guiding her out of the room and downstairs. As they reached the kitchen, they found Amélia and John taking a cup of tea.

"Morning, guys." The actress said lovingly.

"Good morning, honey." John smiled at her daughter. "Morning Shelby."

Shelby smiled at the two. "Good morning, guys."

"What was all that laughter up there?" Amélia asked softly.

"We had a tickle fight." Audrey chuckled.

"You and your lovely jokes." John chuckled softly before taking another sip of his tea.

"It was fun," Shelby said with a smile. "Why don't we make pancakes for breakfast?" she asked.

"I don't think we have time for something other than cereal," Audrey said softly.

"What time is Alice meeting you, guys?" Amélia asked.

"At eight," Audrey said.

"Oh, that's fifteen minutes from here," John said softly.

"I didn't realize it was so soon," Shelby said. "I think I'll take some toast. Can you show me where the bread and jam is?" Shelby asked.

"Sure, my love. The bread is on the cabinet near the fridge and the jam is in the fridge." Audrey smiled at her lover before taking two bowls and two spoons.

"I'm here!" Morganne said happily as she entered the kitchen, wearing a Roanoke shirt, shorts, and her usual pink converses.

"Thanks, babe." Shelby said before looking over at Morganne with wide eyes. She didn't even know they made shirts like that.

Audrey bit her lip as she looked at her lover. She knew a shirt like that would probably trigger her, and that was the last thing she wanted. "Are you going to the park without even taking a coat?" Audrey asked sweetly to her niece.

"Ah! I forgot! Be right back!" The girl said before running out of the kitchen.

Shelby grabbed the bread without a word and put it into the toaster. She was trying to forget Roanoke, Sidney already made it hard for her, but seeing it all day was not going to make it any easier.

Audrey walked closer to her lover, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her closer as she caressed it. "I'll ask her to change it, okay?" she said softly.

John and Amélia just kept quiet as they drank their tea, knowing better than to step into those waters.

Shelby nodded softly. "I-I'm sorry..." she said softly without looking up. "I know she loves the show, b-but... that was real life for me, a-and I-I can't handle it... not today."

"I know, baby. I know." The actress said softly, tenderly. She placed a kiss on her lover's cheek before turning to go talk with Morganne.

Shelby took in a small breath as Audrey left. She wiped away any tears before they could fall as they started to form. She grabbed the jam from the fridge and waited for her toast to pop up.

As Audrey passed by her parents, they looked at her with a worried look, and the actress mouthed a small 'It's okay,' to them before following with her path. As she got upstairs, she found Morganne wrapping the coat around her waist, ready to leave the room. "Hey, sweetpea." Audrey said softly.

"Hey, Auntie Drey! I was already going to go back." The girl smiled at her aunt.

"I know, love... can we talk about something?" the actress asked softly.

"Um... Yes?" Morganne furrowed her brows softly as she stared up at her aunt.

"Sweetheart, I know you love Roanoke, but it's a delicate subject for Auntie Shel... you understand?" Audrey asked softly.

"I... I was trying to make her happy." Morganne said softly, her cheeks blushing fiercely.

Audrey bit her lip as she heard her niece's words. She knew the girl could never mean anything bad. "I know, sweetpea, but it's just hard for her to remember it, you know?"

The girl nodded as her eyes got teary, tiny hands already starting to undo the coat. "I didn't mean to..."

"I know, my love, and Shelby knows it, too." The actress said softly. Her heart hurt from seeing her niece's teary eyes.

"I'll change it and be down soon." Morganne said softly as she turned around, wiping her tears away.

"Okay..." Audrey said softly before turning around to leave.

Shelby grabbed the jam and butter from the refrigerator along with a nice from the drawer to prepare her breakfast. Once she had everything together, she searched for the cups, looking through each cabinet.

Audrey took a deep breath as she proceeded to go to the kitchen again. Once she reached it, she smiled weakly to her lover and parents, starting to pour cereal in the two bowls.

Once Shelby found the cups, she filled one with water. She smiled to her lover when she came back, going over to her, and leaning against the counter. "Is she okay?" she asked softly.

Audrey nodded softly to her lover. Her chest was still heavy with the sight of Morganne's teary eyes. "She thought it'd make you happy..."

Instantly, Shelby's heart shattered. She sighed as she looked down. "Should I... should I talk to her?"

"If I know her, she'll come and talk to you first," Audrey said softly, finishing to pour the cereal on the bowls. "She'll be fine, don't worry, love."

Shelby nodded softly. "Okay," she said before grabbing her plate and cup. She sat at the table and started eating. She was hoping that Morganne wouldn't be upset with her.

Audrey took the two bowls to the table as well, going back to the fridge and grabbing the milk.

Morganne entered the room once again, now wearing a pink shirt with a polar bear on it. She went to her grandparents and hugged them, giving them good morning kisses before shyly going to Shelby. "Um... hi..." she said softly, not looking up at blue eyes.

Shelby looked to the girl with a sad smile. "Hey, sweetheart." She said softly. She wasn't sure if she should say something or not, so she didn't.

Morganne smiled shyly as she stared up, her chin trembling as her eyes got teary once again. "I'm sorry..."

Shelby cupped the girl's small face with her hands to wipe her tears as she frowned. "Don't be sorry, okay?" she asked before scooting back from the table and patting her lap for Morganne. "Come here."

Audrey watched her lover and Morganne, smiling tenderly to them, her parents doing the same.

Morganne instantly got into Shelby's lap, hugging her tightly. "I d-didn't mean to..."

Shelby wrapped her arms around the girl, holding her close. "I know you didn't, sweetheart." She said softly. "Maybe if I explain what happened to you, you might understand it better?" she asked before looking to Audrey for a yes or no.

Audrey nodded softly before sitting down on the table, pouring the milk in the two bowls, Amélia and John smiling sweetly at Shelby.

The girl nodded as she softly pulled away, wiping her tears away and taking her bowl of cereal, starting to eat it. "Thank you, Auntie Drey." Morganne said softly before sitting down on the free seat beside Shelby, staring up at her while eating her cereal, the actress starting to eat as well, her free hand caressing Shelby's.

"Those things that happened on the show, the things that Audrey acted out were real for me. All of it was real, and it was very traumatic..." Shelby explained before sighing softly. "Seeing something like the shirt, which I didn't even know they made, brings back those-those horrible memories to me... and I just want to have fun today."

Morganne listened to Shelby with wide eyes. "I didn't know they were real..."

"We are so sorry, darling." Amélia said softly.

Audrey smiled sadly to her lover, squeezing her hand a little.

"I'm sorry. I'd have never worn it if I knew it was really real." Morganne said softly. "You're a real-life superhero."

"Yeah," Shelby said with a small nod. She squeezed her lover's hand back, softly. "That's why I don't like talking about it."

"You don't have to anymore," Audrey said softly, smiling to her lover. "No more Roanoke, okay?"

"Okay," Morganne nodded, and so did John and Amélia.

"Thank you," Shelby said with a small smile. "It means a lot to me."

"Of course, darling. We'd never want you to feel uncomfortable." Amélia said sweetly.

"Never," Audrey nodded. "I'll take my posters away from my room when I get home today," Morganne said softly before taking another spoonful of cereal.

"They made posters too?" Shelby asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah..." Morganne nodded shyly. "And some other things... I don't know if it's a good idea to tell you."

"Probably not, sweetpea." Audrey said softly.

Shelby's brows furrowed. "No, I want to know." She said.

"Um..." Morganne stared up at Audrey, who bit her lip and nodded softly. "They made t-shirts, jumpers, mugs and, uh, posters."

"Oh..." Shelby looked down at her untouched food. "At least there aren't dolls or things like that..."

"No," Morganne shook her head.

"Thank God," Audrey breathed out, her hand caressing her lover's.

"Good," Shelby said softly. A small yawn slipped from her lips and she quickly covered her mouth. "Is it possible to stop for coffee on the way to the park?" she asked as she turned to her lover.

"Yes." Audrey giggled softly. "But eat something, please."

"An empty bag won't stand up." Morganne giggled softly as she finished eating her cereal. "Can you wash for me today, gramps?"

"Of course, buggy, go brush your teeth so you don't get late," John said sweetly.

"Thanks!" Morganne giggled before, once again, running out of the room.

Shelby nodded before picking up a piece of toast. She rested her head against her lover's shoulder as she ate. "I love you." She said softly.

Audrey let her hand pull her lover closer by the waist, caressing it sweetly. "I love you too, my love." She said sweetly, her bowl of cereal empty now. "Are you okay?"

"I think so," Shelby said before picking up her second piece of toast. "Can you... bring the Valium just in case?" she asked in a whisper.

John and Amélia got up as they smiled to the couple, the man taking Audrey's and Morganne's empty bowls. "Thank you, Dad." She smiled softly. "Yes, babygirl, we can take it when we go upstairs brush out teeth."

Shelby nodded before finishing her breakfast. "Okay, thank you."

"Of course, my love." The actress whispered as she placed a kiss on top of her lover's head.

Shelby washed down her toasts with her glass of water and got up to wash her dishes clean.

Audrey softly let go of her lover. As Shelby approached the sink, Amélia smiled to her. "It's on us today, darling." The woman gently took the dishes from Shelby's hand.

Shelby smiled at the woman. "Thank you so much."

Audrey got up and smiled at her lover, waiting for her so they could go upstairs.

Shelby went to her lover, grabbing her hand and lacing their finger together before pulling her upstairs.

Audrey walked upstairs with her lover, closing the door behind them as they got to their room. "Are you okay, my love?" she asked softly, worriedly.

Shelby took a deep breath as she thought about an honest answer to the question. "I think so... I just, it just pulled up a lot of unwanted feelings... if that makes sense?" she said before looking back up at her lover, meeting her worried gaze. "I'll be okay though." She gave a weak smile.

Audrey nodded sadly before pulling her lover to a tender hug. "Come here." She whispered softly, caressing her back as she did so. "You're okay now, we are okay."

Shelby rested her head on her lover's shoulder, nestling into her neck. She nodded softly as her arms wrapped around her. "I-I know... sometimes—sometimes it's h-hard to r-remember what's... what's real." She explained hesitantly.

Audrey felt her heart tightening with her lover's words. She held her close, caressing her back and hair. "I'm always here to remember you whatever you need, my love." She whispered softly. "This is real, we are real, you are real, I am real."

Shelby nodded once again as she felt tears welling up in her eyes. "I-I'm so-sorry..." she sobbed softly.

"No, no, no, baby, don't apologize, my love." Audrey whispered softly, gently pulling apart to look into blue eyes, softly cupping her face, wiping the tears away. "I love you so much, I'll always be here to protect you."

"I-I love you t-too." Shelby struggled to smile, but she did. "Thank you," she spoke softly. "You mean the wo-world to me... I-I don't know what I would do without you."

"I don't know either." Audrey smiled sadly, caressing her lover's cheeks. "If you want, I can call Alice and ask her to come thirty minutes later... or, if she's already coming, I can ask her to wait a little for us to go out."

Shelby shook her head. "No, it's okay. I need a distraction. It'll help me." She said. "I want to spend this fun day with you."

"Okay, baby," Audrey said before hugging her lover tightly once again. "I'm so proud of you." She whispered softly. "You are a hell of a woman... I admire you."

Shelby smiled softly. "Thank you, baby. I admire you, and I'm proud of you." She said as she held her lover close.

Audrey smiled softly as she took a deep, happy breath, enjoying being close to her lover. Hesitantly, she pulled away, caressing her lover's arms as she did so. "C'mon, let's brush our teeth."

"Okay, gorgeous." Shelby smiled before following her lover to the bathroom.

Audrey smiled as she took her lover's hand, guiding her to the bathroom. She grabbed the toothpaste and poured some on Shelby's toothbrush before handing it to her. "Thank you, babydoll," Shelby said with a small smile before brushing her teeth.

Audrey nodded as she giggled softly, pouring toothpaste on her toothbrush as well and starting to brush her teeth.

Shelby brushed her teeth and soon rinsed her mouth out. She placed her toothbrush back as she smiled at her lover. "I love you so much."

Audrey motioned her lover's actions, drying her mouth as she smiled softly to her. "I love you much more," She said softly, placing her toothbrush back in place.

Shelby placed a kiss on her lover's lips, pulling back with a wide smile. "Minty fresh." She teased.

Audrey giggled before kissing Shelby again, passionately this time. "Silly," She murmured.

"I know," Shelby smiled. "But you love my silliness."

"You're damn right." Audrey giggled before taking her lover's hand and guiding her back to the room. "I'll take a small purse to carry our things."

"I don't mind carrying one too, babe, for my phone and wallet," Shelby said as she looked through her suitcase.

"Okay, my love." Audrey smiled to Shelby before taking a small purse off of her suitcase, putting her phone, wallet and the container with Valium inside. "I took the Valium." She said softly.

"Thank you," Shelby said before finding a purse to place her phone and wallet in.

Audrey watched as her lover grabbed her things, just praying for the day to be good. She wanted nothing more than to have fun with her lover.

Shelby smiled as she looked over at her lover. "Ready to go?" she asked softly.


	51. Text Messages

"Yes," Audrey nodded as she smiled, walking closer to her lover, caressing her waist. "You're just so gorgeous, do you know that?"

Shelby smiled even more as she felt herself blushing hard. "That's you, babydoll."

"No, it's you," Audrey said softly as she shook her head, one hand going up to caress the woman's cheek. "You look just like an Angel... the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Shelby felt herself blushing more as she looked deeply into her lover's eyes. She brought a hand up to caress her cheek as well. "You're my angel, and you're the most beautiful woman that has ever graced the earth."

The actress couldn't help but blush fiercely. She smiled shyly to her lover, biting her lip as she did so. "I love you more than anything... I just can't wait to call you my wife."

"I love you more than anything and everything. I can't wait either, baby." Shelby smiled before placing a kiss on her lover's lips.

Audrey smiled before kissing her lover back, hands falling to her waist, pulling her closer.

Shelby's hands wrapped around her lover's waist, holding her close. As their kiss began to grow heated, there was a knock on the door.

Audrey sighed as she pulled away, pouting to her lover. "Yes?"

"Mommy is here!" Morganne said happily.

"Okay, we'll be down in a moment," Audrey said softly.

Shelby sighed as her lover pulled away, but she smiled when she heard how excited Morganne sounded.

As soon as Audrey started hearing footsteps going away, she pulled her lover in one quick move to the bed, falling on top of her and kissing her passionately, tenderly, lovingly.

Shelby was surprised by her lover's actions but kissed her back with just as much passion. Her hands instantly fell to Audrey's ass, pulling her closer.

Audrey whimpered softly as she felt hands on her ass, her tongue brushing on her lover's lower lip.

Shelby allowed her lover's access as her hips bucked softly, finding that she was already needy.

Audrey moaned softly as her tongue started swirling around with her lover's, hands tangling in blonde locks as she held herself on her elbows.

Shelby moaned into her lover's mouth as she tangled their legs together. "W-we have... to g-go..." she murmured.

"Mhm," Audrey hummed, bucking her hips softly. "I... know..."

"Fuck, I want you so bad..." Shelby said softly against her lover's lips.

"I want you so bad, too... I can't stop thinking about what we did yesterday." Audrey said breathlessly, hips bucking once again, lips brushing.

Shelby's hips bucked again as she moaned. "It was so hot..." she said as she gripped her lover's ass harder.

"It was..." Audrey breathed out. "Jesus... I'm so needy, and we'll have to wait for the whole d—"

"Guys!" Alice opened the door, entering inside the room and instantly gasping.

Shelby jumped when she heard Alice and pulled away from her lover. "Fuck," she mumbled under her breath.

Audrey instantly jumped away from her lover, blushing fiercely.

"Oh, Lord." Alice laughed. "Me and Anne were like that this morning too, we didn't want to leave the room."

Shelby chuckled shyly, nervously. "Yeah..." she said as she got up from the bed straightening out her shirt.

"C'mon, don't be shy, it's alright." Alice calmed the couple down. "Me and Anne will talk with Morganne now, we wanted you guys to be with us."

"Y-yeah, of course." Audrey nodded, cheeks still red.

"Okay... I mean it, guys, it's alright," Alice reassured again.

Shelby nodded. "Okay, thank you." She said softly. "Thanks for not... freaking out." She said.

"Honey, if I didn't freak out the other time, now it would not be the time that I would." Alice chuckled. "And, I won't throw it at your face like I did the other time... I'm sorry for that, again."

"It's okay," Audrey chuckled shyly.

Shelby smiled softly as she nodded. "It's okay, really. We should get going before Morganne comes up next." She said as she looked to her lover.

"Yes," Audrey nodded, taking her lover's hand and pulling her out of the room with her.

Alice walked in front of them.

Shelby laced her fingers with Audrey's as they began to walk. She felt her anxieties and nerves that she was experiencing before completely leaving her body.

As they reached downstairs and went to the leaving room, Audrey sat down and pulled Shelby closer to her. Alice and Anne sat on the other sofa. Morganne sat on a small chair.

"So... that's Anne," Alice said softly, nervously, smiling to the girl.

Shelby cuddled close into her lover's side. She wrapped her arms around her, holding her close, and rested her head against Audrey's shoulder.

Anne smiled at the girl. "Hi, Morganne. It's lovely to finally meet you. Your Mommy has told me so much about you."

"Hi, Anne." Morganne smiled softly. "She has?"

Audrey gladly pulled Shelby closer, placing a kiss on top of her head.

"She has," Anne said as she grabbed her lover's hand, softly lacing their fingers together. "You're her favorite subject."

Shelby turned to place a kiss on her lover's cheek, smiling softly as she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you so much," Audrey whispered back to her lover, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Morganne's eyes went wide as she saw her mother lacing her fingers with Anne's. "Are you guys dating, Mommy?" she asked happily.

"We are," Alice answered nervously. "Anne and I have been waiting to tell you, we wanted to make sure it was the right time."

Anne smiled when she heard the happy tone in the girl's voice. "Are you okay with that?" she asked.

Shelby watched them, smiling at how well it was all going so far.

"Yes!" Morganne squealed. "I'm so glad you're dating, Mommy! And a woman! It's much better!"

"Oh," Alice laughed, her cheeks blushing fiercely. "I'm very glad, babygirl, that's what matters the most."

Audrey smiled brightly as she watched the three, being more than happy about the situation.

Shelby smiled brightly at them.

Anne laughed softly, letting out a small sigh in relief. "I'm so glad you're okay with it."

"Why wouldn't I be? Auntie Drey is bisexual, too!" Morganne said softly.

"Well... I don't know, we were a little scared, especially with sharing me." Alice explained.

"Nah, I was really wanting you to get a partner. I even preferred if it was a woman." Morganne explained.

Anne smiled even more. She was thrilled that Morganne liked the idea of her. "So, it's okay if I join you guys today at the park?" she asked.

"Mhm," Morganne nodded.

"Thank you, babygirl." Alice smiled brightly as she got up to hug her daughter, who hugged her back instantly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mommy," Morganne whispered.

Anne smiled at the two.

Shelby awed at the sight before her.

Audrey couldn't help but smile brightly, pulling her lover even closer.

As the two pulled apart, Alice smiled at them. "Let's go?"

"Yes!" Shelby said as she softly pulled away to stand up, offering her hand to her lover.

Anne nodded as she stood, grabbing Alice's hand.

Audrey gladly took her lover's hand, getting up as well. She laced their fingers as well as they walked to the car outside.

"Do you want to sit in the middle, Morganne?" Shelby asked as they approached the car.

"Yes!" Morganne squealed before entering the car.

Alice and Anne doing the same.

Before joining the others, Audrey placed a soft kiss on her lover's lips. "For us to handle the travel." She winked playfully.

Shelby chuckled softly before placing a kiss on her lover's lips. "I love you so, so much, and thank you for the kiss."

"I love you much more." Audrey smiled tenderly. "And you don't need to thank me, they are all yours anyway."

"I love you even more, gorgeous," Shelby said before opening the door for her lover.

Audrey smiled as she shook her head, entering the car right after and smiling at Morganne, who smiled back at her.

Shelby shut the door before walking to the other side of the car and got in. She smiled at the girl as well.

"You guys ready back there?" Anne asked.

"Yes," Audrey smiled as she finished buckling herself.

"Me too!" Morganne exclaimed. "Are you afraid of heights like Auntie Shel and Mommy?" the girl asked softly.

"Not at all," Anne said. "I love the really high coasters and rides." She said.

"Yay!" The girl squealed. "So, it'll be me, you, and Auntie Drey on the rides! Auntie Shel and Mommy will be down waiting for us." Morganne giggled softly. "It's like switching the couples!"

Audrey bit her lip as she heard the girl's words, a bit of jealousy clouding her.

Shelby just chuckled in agreement even though inside she was feeling and thinking differently.

"Yeah," Anne laughed.

"I wouldn't trade Shelby for anything," Audrey said sweetly, side-eyeing her lover

"Me either with Anne," Alice said as she started the car, winking to her lover. "I love her way too much."

Shelby looked to her lover with a small smile.

"Awe, I love you too," Anne said with a wide smile.

Audrey's brows furrowed softly with her lover's small smile, her heart starting to hurt already. She bit her lip as she stared down at her hands.

"I was joking," Morganne said softly. "Shelby and Audrey are perfect and I think you and Mommy will be, too."

"Awe, thank you, sweetheart," Anne said.

Shelby frowned when she saw her lover's reaction. She pulled her phone from her purse and decided to text her. She knew it was silly, but it was the best way to communicate with her at the moment.

_Honeybun: I smiled in a reassuring way. I'm okay, I promise, gorgeous_

"Thank you so much, babygirl," Alice said softly.

Audrey felt something vibrating in her purse. With furrowed eyebrows, she grabbed her phone, smiling to herself as she read the text.

_Gorgeous: Oh, thank God, I was already starting to freak out. I love you so much, don't forget that_

_Honeybun: I'd never forget. I love you so much more, babydoll_ _😘_

Shelby smiled to herself as she pressed send.

Audrey giggled softly to herself as she saw the message.

_Gorgeous: You don't. But I'll admit the text thing was an amazing idea_

Morganne let out a small yawn before rubbing her eyes with her fists.

"Are you sleepy, babygirl?" Alice asked softly.

"A little," Morganne mumbled.

_Honeybun: I do though! And I know!_

"Let me see your jacket," Shelby said. "I can make it into a pillow, and you can sleep until we get there."

_Gorgeous: You don't! And yes! This way we can talk about anything we want_ _😏_ _the ride is something next to 1 hour_

Morganne lazily gave the jacket to Shelby, smiling to her. "Thank you, Auntie Shel."

"Thank you, Shelby. That's very sweet." Alice said softly.

The actress smiled sweetly to her lover.

"Of course," Shelby said before folding the jacket up and stuffing everything into the hood to form a small pillow. "Here you go." She said as she handed it back. She picked up her phone, reading over the message before glaring at her lover.

_Honeybun: You're such a fucking tease. Do you know that?_

"Thanks," Morganne smiled sleepily before grabbing the jacket and placing it behind her head, resting into it and closing her eyes.

Audrey bit her lip as she read the message, winking to her lover before answering.

_Gorgeous: You know me, Tindall. Also, have I sent you the picture I took the other day? The one with only my nude underwear on?_

Shelby bit her lip as she read the text.

_Honeybun: No... I wouldn't mind seeing it though_

Alice and Anne started talking between themselves, and Morganne seemed to already had fallen asleep.

Audrey was certainly not the one to interrupt the atmosphere, enjoying way too much the small teasing she and her fiancé were doing.

_Gorgeous: Alright, here it goes_

_Gorgeous: *Picture*_

The image was a glorious picture of Audrey's perfect, freckled body with only her small, lace nude underwear. It was taken from behind, giving a great view of the woman's ass in the thong.

Shelby bit her lip hard as she saw the image. She squeezed her thighs together as she clicked on it, making it take up the whole screen of her phone. She knew every inch of her lover's skin, but she still studied the photo as if it was new to her.

_Honeybun: Fuck, you're so sexy..._

_Honeybun: When did you have time to take this without me knowing? And why haven't I seen it before?_

Audrey smirked to herself as she watched her lover's reaction, soon turning back to her phone.

_Gorgeous: I have my tricks_ _😉_ _and thank you, babygirl_

_Gorgeous: P.S.: I'm wearing it right now_

_Honeybun: I know_ _🤤_ _I saw when you put it on, but I didn't say anything because I knew we were in a rush, or I would have tried to take it off of you, too_

_Honeybun: I wish I could take it off of you right now... and all of your clothes_

_Gorgeous: Oh... that's a nice thought. I have a picture that might help you_

_Gorgeous: *Picture*_

The next picture was a very lovely image of the actress' bare breasts. Her nipples were peeking out of pale skin, erect and rosy.

Shelby bit her lip a little harder as she stared hard at the picture. Her thighs squeezed together again as she looked through her own photos in search of one, she could send to her lover. She didn't have many nudes or even semi-nude photos, but she found just the perfect, teasing photo. In the photo, Shelby laid back on a bed in a tank top. It was pulled to the side so that only one bare breast was able to be seen. Her nipple hard as well, erect and rosy.

_Honeybun: God, that's perfect... but I have one of my own_

_Honeybun: *Picture*_

As Audrey saw the picture, she had to squeeze her thighs hard as well, a deep breath is taken as she bit her lip even harder.

_Gorgeous: Jesus, Shelby... my mouth is watering_

Shelby smirked when she saw the reaction she got from her lover.

_Honeybun: I can say the same, babydoll. I want your mouth on me, but my mouth on you_ _😏_

_Gorgeous: I'd love that... you know I'm already all wet, right? Your nipples are enough to make me drip. How I wish I could suck them right now... just like we did the other day_

Shelby shifted in her seat and felt the wetness between her thighs.

_Honeybun: My panties will be ruined by the time we get there. Just imagining you sucking on my nipples is enough to bring me close..._

The actress had to take another deep breath to calm herself down. Shifting on her seat as well, she side eyed her lover before going back to the messages.

_Gorgeous: You know what I just remembered? I have a picture here from this one time you didn't sleep with me and I masturbated..._

_Honeybun: Please send it to me_

_Honeybun: I'll send you one other thing I have. I don't have many nudes_

_Honeybun: I don't know why I had the need to tell you that_

Audrey couldn't help but chuckle over her lover's answer, finding her absolutely adorable.

_Gorgeous: You are absolutely cute, and I don't have many either._

_Gorgeous: Well, sometimes I take them, but I never send to you_

_Gorgeous: *Picture*_

_Gorgeous:_ _😉_

The next pic was a very beautiful picture of two pale legs widespread, the actress' core covered only by two dripping fingers, a part of her clit being shown.

Shelby felt herself blush at the first text, but soon her mind went from cute to sexy. She felt her mouth water at the sight. Just the memory of what her lover tasted like was enough to make her panties even more of a mess than they already were.

_Honeybun: I want to taste you so bad..._

She quickly looked through her photos for the only other thing she had, which was similar to the picture she was sent, but instead of fingers covering part of herself up, it was a vibrator.

_Honeybun: *Picture*_

Audrey felt her jaw dropping as she saw the picture her lover had sent to her. She squeezed her thighs, even more, a sigh leaving her lips as her clit began to throb.

_Gorgeous: Fuck... I just want to take that vibrator away and lick it all from you_

_Gorgeous: Gosh, my panties are so wet... I wish I could touch myself. Or even better: Have you touching me_

Shelby smirked to herself when she saw her fiancés reaction.

_Honeybun: Me too, babydoll. By the time we get there, I might have already cum, and you'll have to show me where the bathroom is..._

_Gorgeous: We are going to the bathroom anyways. I want to finger you at least_ _😏_

Shelby felt the throb between her thighs intensify.

_Honeybun: Fuck... yes, please. I need that so bad right now_

Audrey couldn't help but bit her lip even harder, another sigh leaving her lips.

_Gorgeous: Me too... do you have more pictures? I could really use them right now_

Shelby looked through her photos. She found two others, one is almost an exact replica of the one she sent before of her breast, and another of her in her panties. She wanted to tease Audrey even more and make her beg for them.

_Honeybun: Yes, but why should I send them to you?_

Audrey took a deep breath as she read her lover's answer.

_Gorgeous: If you want to receive more pictures of me, it's just fair that we trade, right?_

The actress, just like her fiancé, wanted to tease as much as she could.

Shelby bit her lip as she thought. She definitely wanted more pictures of her lover, and it was the next best thing she was going to get right now.

_Honeybun: *Picture*_

She chose the picture of herself in her underwear. They were light purple with lace detail.

Audrey smirked as she saw the picture, shifting on her seat once again.

_Gorgeous: Gosh, that underwear... It makes me want to do dirty things, kitten_

Shelby smirked once again, biting her lip.

_Honeybun: Tell me what you want to do, Mistress_

_Gorgeous: I want to spank you and then suck on your clit countless and countless times_

Shelby had to cover a moan with a cough. She covered her mouth, trying to play it off as her cheeks grew red.

_Honeybun: I would do anything to have that right now. I'm so wet for you_

Audrey smirked as she eyed her lover, biting her lip harshly.

_Gorgeous: Gosh, me too... have you forgotten about the pictures I still have, or you don't want them anymore?_

Shelby didn't want to admit it, but in her clouded thoughts of arousal, she did forget.

_Honeybun: No, I was just waiting patiently, like a good kitten_

_Gorgeous: Okay, okay, that was a nice answer. If you don't want them though, I don't mind not sending them to you_

_Gorgeous: I mean it_

Audrey bit her lip as she felt her insecurities clouding her mind. What if Shelby didn't think she was sexy?

_Honeybun: Please send it. I was so caught up in imagining your mouth on me that I didn't even realize you didn't send it_

Shelby bit her lip as she pressed send. She squeezed her thighs together again, waiting for the photo.

Audrey took a deep breath as she read the answer, hating that her stupid insecurities were being able to destroy even this amazing moment. Shoving them aside, she found the picture she was looking for: the image showed her laying down in bed, back arched and a hand between her legs, the picture being taken on profile.

_Gorgeous: *Picture*_

Shelby took in a deep breath as she stared at the picture.

_Honeybun: You know, you're the sexiest, most beautiful, gorgeous woman ever?_

Audrey smiled shyly to herself as she felt her cheeks blushing.

_Gorgeous: That'd be you, babygirl... I was actually insecure about being sexy enough for you_

_Gorgeous:_ _🙈🙈🙈_

Shelby frowned at the answer but smiled at the cute, shy monkey emojis.

_Honeybun: You're more than enough for me. Don't ever feel insecure. If I could I'd have you naked whenever it's just you and me so I could admire your beauty every chance I get_

The actress couldn't help but smile even more at her lover's answer, feeling her insecurities giving her a break.

_Gorgeous: Thank you for always knowing exactly what to tell me... I love you so much_

_Gorgeous: Although, if I were naked all the time, I don't think we'd be able to get many things done_ _😏_

Shelby let out a small chuckle.

_Honeybun: You're welcome, and I love you so much too ❤️_

_Honeybun: And I think you're right. I would be too distracted by your gorgeous body_

_Gorgeous: And I'd be too distracted on top of you_

Audrey smirked as she let out a chuckle before pressing send

_Honeybun: I want that so bad right now. I want so many things right now. I want to taste you. I want to cum... no, I need to cum_

_Gorgeous: You do, kitten?_

_Gorgeous: I have something here that might help you_

_Gorgeous: *Picture*_

The image was a picture of the actress wearing a pair of see-through, white lingerie, her nipples peeking out from the thin fabric as well as her wet core. Audrey was sprawled in bed, legs wide open as her back was arched, the picture was taken from above her head.

Shelby crossed her legs in hopes to ease the ache that was there. She stared hard at the picture.

_Honeybun: You're going to kill me in the best way possible_

_Audrey smirked at her lover's answer, biting her lip as she did so._

_Gorgeous: I'm so wet..._

_Gorgeous: So needy for you..._

_Honeybun: Me too..._

_Honeybun: How much longer until we get there? I can't wait much longer_

Audrey checked the hour and did the math, sighing as she started typing.

_Gorgeous: At least 30 minutes..._

_Gorgeous: My mind keeps going back to you... and those gorgeous rosy nipples and swollen clit of yours_

Shelby pouted as she read the text.

_Honeybun: My clit is throbbing right now. I can barely stand it_

_Gorgeous: Gosh, what I wouldn't do to suck it right now..._

_Gorgeous: I can feel my wetness pouring more and more_

_Honeybun: I'm sure it's gone to my leggings..._

Audrey bit her lip as she read her lover's text. Before she could answer anything, Alice cut off her thoughts.

"Do you mind if we stop for coffee, guys?"

Shelby quickly looked up. "Not at all. I need some, and I have to pee." She said almost too fast.

"Me too... I've been holding it the whole travel." Audrey spoke as well.

"Alright," Alice chuckled. "You guys could have said it."

Shelby chuckled shyly as she looked down.

"We didn't want to bother," Audrey chuckled shyly.

"You wouldn't have." Alice chuckled as well as she started to pull into a parking lot of a small coffee shop.

"Thank you," Shelby said before placing her phone back into her purse.

"Should I stay here in case Morganne wakes?" Anne asked.

"Let's take her with us, I'm sure she'll want to eat something," Alice said softly as she stopped the car. "Do you guys want to get going? I have to wake up Morganne, and if you need to pee..."

"Yes! I really have to." Audrey smiled, shoving her phone inside her purse and quickly unbuckling herself.

Shelby did the same before leaving the car. She went to the other side to join her lover, smirking at her.

Audrey got out of the car and laced their fingers together, pulling her to the coffee shop, instantly getting into the bathroom. She thanked God that it was empty, pulling Shelby inside with her and locking the door instantly before pinning her on it and kissing her passionately, lustily.

Shelby moaned as her back hit the door. Her hips bucked hard as her hands fell to Audrey's hips, pulling her closer. She kissed her back passionately, hungrily.

Audrey couldn't help but whimper softly, her hands falling inside Shelby's leggings, squeezing her butt just above the thin underwear, pulling her closer.

Shelby did the same, but her hands fell further. Her hands gripped her lover's bare bottom before moving one hand around to her front, cupping her center. She gasped when she felt how wet Audrey was for her.

Audrey couldn't help but moan inside her lover's mouth, her forehead now resting against Shelby's, panting hard as she did so. "Touch me... touch me, please." She begged.

Shelby started slowly moving her fingers up and down her lover's slit. "Touch me too... please... I can't wait a-anymore."

Audrey bit her lip as her breath grew even heavier, hand moving to the front of her lover, cupping her center over her panties again, a finger starting to go up and down her slit, moaning at how wet she was. "F-fuck..."

Shelby moved through her lover's slit, from her entrance to her clit, circling the bundle of nerves. "D-don't tease... ins-inside panties, please." She begged breathlessly.

Audrey couldn't help but moan. Not only from the motions that were happening down in her panties but from seeing her lover in such a desperate way. Letting her hand slip inside, the actress started mimicking her lover's actions, hips bucking as she whimpered. "I... f-fuck, I need y-you."

"M-me too..." Shelby breathed out as she let her fingers start moving back to Audrey's entrance. She lightly teased her before pushing one finger inside. "Like this?" she asked as her hips bucked into the woman's hand.

The actress let out a high-pitched moan as she nodded, hips bucking on her lover's hand as well, two of her fingers entering her lover, thumb pressing on her clit. "Y-you're so w-wet..."

Shelby added a second finger before quickly finding a steady pace to move them at. "Y-you made me tha-that wet..." she moaned as her head fell back against the wall. She started using her thumb on her lover's clit as she curled her fingers. She knew she wasn't going to last long and wanted Audrey to cum with her.

Audrey moaned as her head bent back, curling her fingers inside her lover as well, thumb working harsher. "Y-you made me t-that wet t-too... I'm not l-lasting long."

Shelby groaned as she felt her orgasm building up quickly. "F-f-fuck..." she moaned. She doubled her efforts, quickening her pace and flicking her thumb against Audrey's clit harder.

Audrey could feel herself nearing her edge. She bit her lip to stop herself from moaning too loud, her fingers working even faster on her lover. "I... I-I... F-fuck."

"I-I... c-c-cum..." Shelby mumbled. She let out a ragged breath as she felt her orgasm hitting her hard, shaking her body with a pleasurable heat. Her fingers worked harder to bring her lover over the edge with her.

At the moment she heard her lover's words and felt her warm juices coating her fingers, Audrey came, a small whimper leaving her lips as she took a deep breath, her orgasm hitting her hard.

Shelby moaned softly as she felt her lover coming at the same time. She leaned forward to attack her lover's neck with kisses as she slowed her fingers.

Audrey bent her head back even more to give more space for her lover. She breathed heavy as she moaned softly, fingers starting plumping slower now, eventually leaving her fiancé's insides and going to her clit, circling it slowly.

Shelby moaned against her lover's skin as her hips bucked softly. She pulled away slowly as she withdrew her fingers from her lover, moving over her clit a few times before pulling her hand from Audrey's pants. She brought her hand up to her mouth, licking and sucking her fingers clean, moaning at the taste.

Audrey whimpered as her lover pulled away, moaning as she saw her lover licking her fingers. The actress mimicked Shelby's actions, moaning as well as she licked her fingers clean, her body pushed flushed against her lover's.

Shelby moaned softly as she felt Audrey's body against her. She pulled her fingers from her mouth before kissing her lover long and hard. "I-I love you... s-so much..."

Audrey gasped before kissing back just as hard, her tongue instantly going inside her lover's mouth, swirling with hers, moaning at their mixed tastes. "I love... you so... so m-much."

Shelby's hands fell to Audrey's ass once again, pulling her close as she moaned into her mouth. If she was being honest with herself, she could stay in this moment all day, but she knew they couldn't. They had to be quick, they had to hurry up, and clean up. "Let me clean you..." she said against her lover's lips.

Audrey didn't want to pull apart, she didn't want to stop. At her lover's words, she moaned as she nodded, flipping them around, quick hands starting to unbutton her shorts, letting them drop down with her panties, stepping out of them.

Shelby dropped to her knees before kissing up each thigh as she looked up at her lover. Slowly, her tongue licked up the length of Audrey's slit, moaning as she tasted her climax.

Audrey held herself on the door behind her, back arching as she moaned, head bending back.

Shelby smirked before lapping up her lover's climax more and more, softly moving over her clit as she did so. She moaned against her fiancé's center, eyes falling shut as she savored the taste.

Audrey more than anything wanted to tangle her hands in blonde hair and pull Shelby closer, wanting to go for another round, but she knew they didn't have time, so instead she whimpered as she pulled away, panting hard as she did so.

Shelby reluctantly pulled away and helped her lover back into her panties and shorts.

Audrey smiled weakly to her lover, pulling her shorts and panties back up, helping Shelby to get up.

Shelby kissed her lover when she stood up straight. "That was... so hot..." she mumbled between their kisses.

Audrey pulled Shelby closer by the waist, nodding as she kissed her back. "Yeah... I want to... clean you... too..."

Shelby turned them once again as she nodded. Her hands started working on her leggings, pushing them down along with her panties.

Audrey bit her lip as she smirked, kneeling down and helping her lover step out of them, hands starting to massage her thighs up, pulling one of her legs on her shoulder. Slowly, she placed wet kisses on each part of her fiancé's thighs, finally going up to her core, taking a long, slow lick, moaning at the taste

Shelby had to bite her lip to keep herself from moaning loudly. She gripped the ends of her shirt, so she had something to hold onto.

Audrey smirked as she started giving soft licks to her lover's center, lapping every single thing she could, letting her lips suck lightly on her clit.

Shelby let out a sharp moan mixed with a gasp. Her hips bucked hard. Her eyes screwed shut as her hands tangled in her lover's hair.

Audrey hesitantly pulled apart. She wanted to stay and finish her lover once again, but she couldn't, not now.

Shelby whined when Audrey pulled away, but she knew she had to. She sighed as she rested against the door as she panted for her breath. "Fuck..."

Audrey pulled her lover's leggings and panties back up and got up. She Shelby in for another kiss, panting as she did so, hands caressing her lover's cheeks. "I wish I didn't have to pull apart." She whispered.

Shelby moaned against her lover's mouth, holding her close by the hips again. "Me too..." she said breathlessly.

Audrey took a deep breath as she let her forehead rest against her lover, a tired smile on her face. "That was great," she breathed out.

Shelby smiled softly, still dazed from her orgasm. "It was... God... I came so hard... and fast." She said with a small blush of her cheeks.

"Me too," the actress chuckled shyly, caressing her lover's cheeks. "We should probably go if we don't want any weird looks..."

"Okay," Shelby breathed out with a chuckle. "I love you so much, gorgeous." She said before placing a small kiss on her lover's lips.

"I love you so, so much." Audrey smiled sweetly, softly pulling apart to wash her hands.

Shelby waited until her lover was done to wash her hands as well and then unlocked the bathroom door.

Audrey dried her hands and soon took her lover's, guiding her out of the bathroom and to the table where she saw Alice, Anne, and Morganne.

Anne gave the couple a knowing look with a smile as she sipped on her coffee. "Everything alright?" she asked.

"Yes... thank you," Shelby said softly.

Audrey felt herself blushing fiercely with the woman's comment, her cheeks getting redder than a tomato. She stared down, biting on her lower lip.

"Did you guys have a stomach ache?" Morganne asked sleepily as she sipped on her hot cocoa.

"They did have an ache, just not on the stomach," Alice smirked to the couple.

Shelby looked at Alice with wide eyes. She shook her head as she grabbed the coffee that was on the table with her name on it.

Anne playfully slapped her lover's thigh. "You're horrible." She chuckled.

Audrey gasped as she looked at her sister, shaking her head as she sat down next to the cup of tea with her name, pulling Shelby with her.

"I don't get it, Mommy." Morganne's brows furrowed softly.

"It's just a silly joke of your Mommy's. You don't have to understand, honey." Audrey said softly before taking a sip of her tea.

Shelby chuckled as she shook her head once again. She sipped in her coffee, humming at the rich, strong flavor.

"Did you want anything to eat?" Anne asked. "We weren't sure."

"No, thanks," Shelby said softly.

"No, thank you so much." Audrey smiled at Anne.

"I ordered tea for you because the last time I checked you didn't like coffee," Alice said softly, her free hand caressing her lover's.

"Yes, thank you so much." The actress smiled softly to her sister.

"See, I'm not that horrible." Alice teased Anne with a cheeky smile.

the actress chuckled softly as her free hand caressed her lover's as well.

Morganne giggled a little as well.

Shelby smiled as she laced her fingers with her lover's. "Thank you very much for the coffee," she said.

Anne smiled as well, "You're welcome." She said. "And what are you so giggly about over there?" she asked Morganne, softy.

Morganne giggled, even more, cheeks blushing softly. "I think you and Mommy are cute."

Audrey couldn't help but smile brightly, being more than happy for her sister.

Shelby smiled widely at the comment, awing at them.

"Thank you." Anne smiled. "I think you're pretty cute yourself."

Alice felt her cheeks getting red as she smiled at her daughter. "Thank you so much, babygirl."

"You're welcome." Morganne giggled. "Thanks, Anne."

"You're welcome, cutie." Anne smiled.

"I call her that too." Shelby smiled.

"Morganne is the cutest thing ever," Audrey said softly, winking to her niece, who blushed fiercely as she giggled even more.

"I think you guys are all beautiful," Morganne said softly. "But Shelby... she looks like a princess."

Shelby felt herself blushing hard. "Thank you." She said softly.

"It's true!" Anne said.

Audrey smiled brightly at the girl's comment. Her smile faded a little when Anne agreed with Morganne.

"Elsa, right?" Alice asked softly.

"Mhm," Morganne nodded. "And sleeping beauty... she's the most beautiful princess, just like Shelby."

Shelby felt herself blushing even more. "Oh, shush." She said as she looked down, lightly squeezing her lover's hand.

"It's true, babygirl." Audrey said softly, caressing her lover's hand. "You're absolutely gorgeous."

"I agree," Morganne nodded.

"Thank you." Shelby smiled as she rested her head on her lover's shoulder.

"It is true!" Anne said.

Audrey bit her lip as she heard Anne's comment once again, taking a deep breath as she softly squeezed her lover's hand.

Alice let out a small chuckle, taking a sip of her coffee. "Bunny, your gay is showing."

Anne blushed as she looked down. "Sorry." She chuckled shyly.

Audrey felt her insides burning as she took another deep breath, squeezing her lover's hand again.

"Anne has a crush on Shelby." Morganne giggled innocently.

Shelby looked at her lover, frowning only enough that no one else could see.

"No," Anne said. "I just think Shelby is nice and very pretty, just like everyone here." She explained.

"Thank you," Shelby said.

"Morganne!" Alice gasped.

"I thought that was what having a crush was like." Morganne frowned softly.

"It's not, lovely... I have a crush on Shelby and Anne has a crush on Alice, kinda like that." Audrey explained softly.

Shelby sighed softly. The girl didn't understand, so no one should be upset with her.

"Oh..." Morganne nodded. "Sorry... I don't want Shelby to be with Mommy. I like her with Auntie Drey, and I like Anne with Mommy."

"Me too, babygirl." Alice said softly.

"It's okay," Shelby said. "You didn't know the difference and now you do."

"Yes... when you guys told me the other day, I thought it was just admiring someone," Morganne said softly.

"In your case, it is." Audrey smiled softly.

"What... day?" Alice asked softly.

Shelby looked to her lover for the answer. She didn't know what to say, or how to say it, yet again.

Audrey bit her lip as she stared up at her sister. "Uh... the other day when we took Morganne to the mall she, uh, kinda told us things that—"

"Auntie Drey! It was supposed to be our secret! I trusted you!" Morganne pouted.

"Babygirl, Mommy has to know important things," Alice said softly, looking at her daughter. "Why don't you explain it to me, then?"

"Uh... fine," Morganne sighed. "I told Auntie Drey and Auntie Shel about things that I, uh, felt for Shelby... I just admire her!"

Shelby bit her lip as she listened to the girl. She looked at Alice, hoping she wouldn't take it badly.

"Y-yes, we figured it was just that, those childhood admirations we have for people," Audrey explained, hoping her sister would understand.

"O-oh... okay." Alice nodded. "Yes, that's okay, baby."

"Is it?" Morganne asked softly. "You're not mad?"

"Not at all, it happens sweetheart."

Shelby sighed in relief for the girl. She was thankful that Alice wasn't upset by it at all.

Anne smiled at the girl. "I can see why you'd admire Shelby." She said softly. "She's a brilliant, brave woman."

"Thanks," Shelby said softly as she blushed, looking down at her lap once again.

Audrey smiled softly at the woman's comment, trying to push her jealously away, but the small hint still there in the back of her head. "Me too," the actress said softly, caressing her lover's hand. "Shelby is a very huge inspiration to me, I'm more than happy to call her mine."

"We can see that," Alice said softly, sweetly.

"I know the feeling," Anne said as she looked to Alice.

Shelby smiled brightly at her lover. "You're my inspiration for everything."

Audrey couldn't help but bring a free hand to caress her lover's cheek, placing a loving, sweet kiss to her lips.

Alice and Anne doing the same.

"I want a girlfriend," Morganne said softly.

Shelby smiled before kissing her lover back. When she heard Morganne talk she couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "It'll happen in time." She said as she softly pulled away from her fiancé.

Audrey let out a small chuckle as well, hesitantly pulling away from her lover.

"A girlfriend or a partner in general, baby?" Alice asked.

"Um... I don't think I like boys." Morganne said softly. "They are gross."

"I think so too." Anne laughed. "So gross."

Shelby nodded in agreement. "They tend to be."

Audrey burst into laughs with the women's comment.

Alice laughed too. "Baby, you're too young to be thinking about that." She smiled at her daughter.

"Okay," Morganne giggled. "I just think I'm gay."

"It's okay if you are, sweetpea. Just don't rush things, what matters is that no matter what you are, we are always here to support and love you." Audrey said softly.

Shelby nodded in agreement once again. "No matter what, and you've got plenty of time to explore your feelings. Like I told you, I didn't know I was gay for thirty-three years."

"Exactly," Anne said. "Wait, you're only thirty-three?"


	52. Amusement Park

Audrey smiled sweetly with her lover's words, but her jaw clenched when she heard Anne's comment.

"Uh, yeah." Shelby chuckled softly. "How old did you think I was?"

"I wasn't sure, but not that old," Anne explained.

"Oh, well, thank you?" Shelby said. She felt her stomach growl, and since she didn't have much breakfast, she thought she might need something more. "Babe, can we get something to eat at the counter?" she asked.

Audrey bit her lip as she heard Anne's words, staring down at their hands. With Shelby's question, she nodded, getting up and pulling her lover with her. "Yes, baby, I'm pretty hungry too."

Shelby got up and pulled up with her. She kissed her cheek as they started to walk away. "Are you okay?" she asked in a small whisper.

Audrey smiled softly at the kiss, starting to feel her nerves ease a little - But not too much. It was going to be a rough day. "I guess..." Audrey breathed out. "She compliments you a lot."

"I'm sorry," Shelby sighed as she guided them to the end of the short line by the counter. "I'm not paying attention to her though... you know that right?"

"I know... I just—you know how jealousy works, we don't really control it, even if we know our partner loves us more than anything." Audrey said softly, sweetly, staring into blue eyes, chest heavy.

Shelby nodded with a small sigh. "You're right. And I do love you more than anything. Please know that I love you and only you. I only have eyes for you." She said softly, lightly squeezing her lover's hand before kissing her lips.

The actress smiled softly before kissing her lover back, caressing her hand as she did so. "You know that too, right?"

"Of course, I do." Shelby smiled brightly.

Audrey smiled even more at her lover's smile, her nerves now completely disappearing. "We'll have fun today, no matter what."

"We will." Shelby grinned.

"Next!" The woman behind the counter said.

Audrey smiled at her lover before guiding her to the counter. "Good morning, can I have one of those... uh, cheese and dried-tomatoes thing?" Audrey asked shyly. She didn't know what the thing was, but it looked good.

"Okay, anything for you?" The cashier asked as she looked to Shelby.

"A coffee roll please."

"Okay, that'll be ten pounds exact."

Audrey's brows furrowed at how rude the woman behind the cashier was. She took her purse and handed her the money.

Shelby wrapped her arm around her lover's waist as the cashier handed Audrey the ticket with the number of their order. "Is that for here? I forgot to ask."

"Yes," Shelby answered.

Audrey took the ticket and smiled softly to the cashier. "Thank you." She said before starting to guide her lover back to the table.

"You're welcome. Have a good day, ladies." The cashier said as they started to walk away.

"Thanks, you too!" Shelby said with a smile. "Thank you so much, gorgeous."

"Of course, my love." Audrey said softly, caressing her lover's waist as they walked back to the table. As they got there, the actress chuckled as she saw Morganne eating a huge package of candy.

"Who let you have candy this early?" Shelby teased as she sat back in her seat.

"Anne," Morganne giggled.

"How does your Mommy feel about that?" Audrey teased as she side eyed her sister, sitting back down with her lover. "You know, I can't say no to Morganne, now put these two together and I completely lose my power." Alice chuckled.

Shelby smiled at them, thinking it was absolutely adorable. "Awe, that's adorable."

"I thought so too," Anne said softly.

"Me too," Audrey chuckled softly.

"Me too! I get candy!" Morganne exclaimed.

Anne smiled cheekily. "I have more for later."

Shelby smiled at how well the two seemed to get along.

Audrey mimicked her lover's words, being more than happy for them.

"This way she'll want to go live with you." Alice teased.

Anne smiled at the idea.

Shelby saw how happy the woman looked at just the idea of it.

Before anyone could say anything else, a man came back with their food. "Number 6?"

"Here," Audrey smiled as she gave the ticket back to the guy.

"Thank you so much," Shelby said to the man as she took the tray with their food. She smiled at how good it looked. She handed Audrey her plate before placing a kiss on her cheek. "And thank you, gorgeous."

Audrey giggled at the kiss, turning to place one on her lips. "You're more than welcome, babygirl."

"Mommy, will you take me to the bathroom?" Morganne asked softly. "And can Anne come with us?" she smiled softly to the woman.

"It's up to your Mommy," Anne said with a small smile.

"Of course, baby." Alice said softly, getting up and pulling Anne with her before taking her daughter's hand.

Anne gladly followed her lover and Morganne to the bathroom.

Shelby turned to her lover with a small smile as she started to eat. She pulled the top of her coffee off to dip her roll into it. "I love you so much."

Audrey took the first bite of her food and hummed at the taste, finding it absolutely amazing. She turned to her lover, smiling brightly at her. "I love you so, so much... I'm so glad you're here with me."

"I am too. I'm having fun despite the odd flirting from Anne... I think she's just a flirt in general." Shelby said. "But I don't want to think about that. I want to focus on the fun we already had, and the fun that we're going to have."

"Or they want to have a threesome with you." Audrey chuckled.

"Right," Shelby laughed as she rolled her eyes. "I could never. Threesomes sound... gross to me."

"You could never because you're with me, too!" Audrey said shocked.

"Exactly. I'm with you, and only you, therefore, being with someone else is gross to me." Shelby explained softly.

Audrey felt her cheeks turning into bright red. "Okay... Sorry for snapping." She said shyly, smiling down.

"Hey, it's okay," Shelby said as she placed her hand on her lover's thigh. "I love you so much, baby."

Audrey nodded softly as she looked up at blue eyes, caressing her lover's hand. "I love you so much more... I'm sorry, really, it just got out."

"Please don't apologize, babydoll. I get it, okay?" Shelby asked softly.

"Okay," Audrey nodded softly before placing another kiss on her lover's lips, taking another bite of her food right after.

Shelby smiled at the kiss. "Can I have a bite of your breakfast thingy?"

"Of course, baby, here." Audrey smiled as she handed the food to her lover.

Morganne came back to the table, running with the package of candy in hand as the couple came right after her.

Shelby closed her eyes as she hummed, savoring the flavor. "God, that's delicious." She said before opening her eyes. She smiled at Morganne. "Hey! You have more candy!"

"You can have the rest if you want to, baby" Audrey smiled softly, soon giggling at the girl.

"I do!" Morganne exclaimed before shoving more candy in her mouth.

"Today she's going to be on fire." Alice chuckled as she approached the table with Anne.

"I hope she won't crash in the middle of the day." Anne said with a small pout.

"No, it's your breakfast, love. I just wanted a taste." Shelby said softly to her lover.

"I won't!" Morganne exclaimed before shoving more candy into her mouth.

Alice chuckled as she sat back down.

"We can share then." The actress smiled, taking another bite before handing it back to her lover.

"Thank you," Shelby said with a smile toward her lover.

Anne smiled at the girl before finishing off her coffee. "I think I'm going to get another coffee. Does anybody want anything?"

"Candy!" Morganne exclaimed.

"No more candy, for now, baby." Alice said firmly, the girl pouting but nodding.

"No, thank you." Audrey smiled.

"No, thank you," Shelby said as well with a smile.

"Okay, I'll be back," Anne said before getting up and going to the counter.

Audrey took another bite of her food before handing it to her lover again. "You can finish it, baby. I'm okay."

"Are you guys alright?" Alice asked softly.

"Are you sure?" Shelby asked as she took the food before looking at Alice with a nod. "We're okay."

"Yes, baby." Audrey smiled softly. "And yes... why?" The actress turned to her sister.

"Because I know you guys are jealous over each other and Anne is very... nice," Alice explained.

Morganne shoved more and more candy into her mouth, not even paying attention.

"She doesn't mean to be flirty, but sometimes it comes off this way."

Shelby nodded understandingly. She ate the last Audrey's breakfast before answering. "It's okay... we talked. We'll be okay. Right, baby?" she asked as she turned to her lover.

"Of course," Audrey smiled to her lover and then to her sister. "We know she doesn't mean to. I mean, she's with you." The actress chuckled.

"Yeah..." Alice chuckled back. "I just want you guys to be okay. Anne is just very nice. She doesn't realize when she crosses the line."

"Has she always been like that?" Shelby asked softly.

"Yes, Audrey knows that." Alice nodded.

"Oh... that's true." Audrey thought for a moment, remembering how Anne was back in college.

"Oh," Shelby said. She wondered why Audrey didn't mention it before but thought maybe she didn't remember.

"Hey!" Anne smiled as she sat back down at the table.

Audrey bit her lip as she stared down, cursing at herself for not remembering that. She had been so caught up in her jealousy that she totally forgot about this characteristic of the woman.

"Hey!" Morganne smiled to Anne, the package of candy now empty.

"Hey, bunny." Alice softly took her lover's hand.

Shelby smiled, "Hey." She placed her hand on Audrey's thigh, lightly squeezing it in hopes to calm her down

"So, what'd I miss?"

Audrey smiled softly to herself with her lover's hand, caressing it softly. "Not much." The actress smiled up Anne. "We were just eating."

"I finished my candy," Morganne said.

"Already?!" Anne teased.

Shelby smiled at her lover as she finished up her coffee. "I love you." She said softly.

"I love you too, babygirl." Audrey whispered back.

"Yes." Morganne giggled

"She's going to explode from so much sugar." Alice teased.

"You better not be a thrower-upper!" Anne teased.

Shelby smiled softly at her fiancé before chuckling as she listened to the others' conversation.

Audrey couldn't help but chuckle as well.

"I'm not! I've never thrown up in a ride before." Morganne explained.

"That's true," Alice nodded.

"Good," Anne chuckled. She looked down at her watch and sighed. "We should get going soon if we want to be at the front of the lines."

"Yes," Alice nodded again. "Are you guys ready?"

"I am, are you, baby?" Audrey asked her lover.

"Yes," Shelby said with a nod. "Much better after coffee and some food." She said. "I'm sure," Anne teased with a smirk.

Audrey bit her lip as she blushed fiercely.

"Alright, let's get going?" Alice asked as she got up, pulling Anne with her, trying not to let Morganne see the smirk on her lover's face.

Anne got up with her lover and grabbed her coffee with her free hand. "C'mon, cutie." She said to Morganne.

"I'll take the trash up to the counter," Shelby said as she stood up.

Morganne got up and smiled up to Anne.

Audrey did the same but helping Shelby take the trash. "I'll help Shelby and we'll meet you at the car." The actress smiled at the couple.

"Okay," Anne said. Shelby smiled to her lover as she gathered up the empty cups and plates.

Audrey helped her lover, smiling at her as the couple walked away with Morganne. "I didn't remember she was... like that." The actress said softly, finishing to gather the things.

Shelby turned to her lover, gently resting her hand over Audrey's that was on the table. "It's okay. I'm not holding it against you or upset about it. Sometimes things like that can change, and maybe you thought she had changed... it's okay, babydoll." She said softly.

Audrey smiled softly to her lover, nodding as she did so. "I just didn't remember."

"It's okay, babydoll. I love you so, so, so much." Shelby said before placing a kiss on her lover's lips.

Audrey kissed her lover back sweetly, giggling softly. "I love you just as much... you're my world." She whispered as she pulled away, motioning for Shelby to follow her to the trash.

"As you are mine," Shelby said before following her lover. After throwing the trash, she grabbed Audrey's hand and laced their fingers together.

Audrey threw the trash away as well before lacing her fingers with Shelby and guiding her back to the car. "Do you think Morganne will sit in the middle again?"

"I'm sure if we ask her not to, she won't. She won't mind." Shelby said.

"I just wanted to snuggle with you..." Audrey said softly, both almost reaching the car now.

"Me too," Shelby said. She opened the door, seeing Morganne in the middle seat again. "Sweetheart, do you mind scooting over? I'd really like to sit next to Audrey right now."

Morganne smiled at Shelby, shaking her head. "Not at all, I actually was talking with mommy about how I wanted the window now."

"That's true," Alice chuckled. "You guys are lucky."

"Yeah." Audrey chuckled softly, Morganne now scooting to the window, happily buckling herself up.

"Middle or window?" Shelby asked her lover.

"Middle, please." Audrey smiled softly, starting to climb on the seat.

Shelby stepped aside, allowing her lover into the car before herself. Once Audrey was in, she slipped into the car as well, closing the door behind herself. "Thank you so much, Morganne, for moving."

Audrey buckled herself and instantly wrapped her arm around her lover's waist, pulling her closer.

"You're welcome." Morganne smiled. "I prefer the window."

Shelby gladly cuddled into her lover's side, wrapping her arms around her as well. "Why didn't you say that before?" she asked the girl.

"I don't know," Morganne giggled.

"Next time you can tell us," Audrey said softly

Alice started the car.

Shelby rested her head on her lover's shoulder as she hummed in agreement with her lover.

"Ready?" Anne asked.

"Yes!" Morganne smiled excitedly.

"Yes," Audrey chuckled.

"Yes," Shelby said as well, smiling softly.

Anne chuckled as well as she softly laced her fingers with her girlfriend's fingers.

Audrey smiled at her sister's fingers intertwined with her girlfriend's, her free hand caressing her lover's hair. The car began to move again, and the actress sighed contently.

"I love you so much," Shelby said softly, only loud enough for Audrey to hear.

Audrey smiled to herself, placing a kiss on her lover's head. "I love you more than anything." She whispered back.

"I'll let you win this time," Shelby said with a soft smile as she closed her eyes. "I'm feeling generous." She teased.

"Silly," Audrey chuckled softly, her eyes closing as well, sleep hitting her. "I'm sleepy," she murmured.

"I am too."

"We've got thirty minutes before we get there, plus parking. You guys can take a nap." Anne said.

"Morganne already took hers." Alice teased.

"I think I will if you guys don't mind?" Audrey said softly.

"Me too," Shelby said before yawning.

"Not at all," Anne said before turning to her girlfriend. "Let them be. We have a long day ahead of us."

"Yes." Alice chuckled.

Audrey smiled to herself before snuggling even closer to her lover, closing her eyes and letting out another content sigh.

Shelby did the same, soon drifting off into a peaceful sleep. Whenever she was in the arms of her lover, she was able to sleep perfectly.

"We're here!" Morganne yelled as she unbuckled herself.

Audrey felt herself shaking as she jumped, waking up instantly, for a moment not knowing what was happening.

Shelby woke in the same state. She quickly looked around, and when she saw the crowd of people and the front of the park she remembered where they were. She let out a sigh in relief as she light squeezed her lover in her arms. "The park," she whispered, knowing she was going to be in the same state.

Audrey let out a small sigh as she heard her lover's words, nodding softly, her body still shaking. "Thank you, baby." She whispered softly.

"I'll find a place for us to park," Alice said.

"Fast!" Morganne squealed, eyes glued on the window.

Shelby chuckled sleepily as she heard the girl's excited tone. "They're sleeping, be quiet," Anne said in a hushed tone.

"We're awake," Shelby said softly.

Morganne's brows furrowed with the woman's comment. "Sorry... I'm just excited."

"It's okay, sweetpea," Audrey said softly, rubbing her eyes right after.

"It's okay." Shelby smiled softly to the girl. "I'm excited too!" She said as she tried to wake up.

"Sorry," Anne said softly.

"It's okay, bunny." Alice whispered to her lover, softly squeezing her hand.

"Thank you though, Anne." Audrey said sweetly.

Anne turned back to look at Morganne. "I didn't mean to sound rude. I just didn't want to wake them up in a scary way, like screaming. It can really startle a person."

"It's okay," Morganne smiled to the woman. "I understand."

"Okay," Anne said with a smile.

Shelby smiled as well. She pulled away from her lover just enough to stretch her arms. She let out a small yawn, and quickly covered her mouth. "Sorry," she murmured.

Audrey chuckled sleepily, yawning as she did so. "No worries." She murmured as she covered her mouth.

Alice finished parking and turned to her daughter, smiling excitedly. "We're here!"

"Yay!" Morganne squealed.

"Ready to go?" Anne asked from the front as she unbuckled herself.

"In a moment. I need to wake up." Shelby said softly.

Audrey chuckled as she tried waking up as well.

"Fast, Shelby!" Morganne exclaimed, eyes still glued on the window.

Alice let out a small chuckle.

Shelby chuckled as she nodded softly. She unbuckled herself and opened the door of the car to get out. Once she was standing, she stretched more, letting out another small yawn.

As Shelby opened the door, so did Morganne, quickly running to open her mother's as well, jumping as she did so.

The actress let out another chuckle as she unbuckled herself, stepping out and stretching as well, smiling as she saw the park.

Anne got out and joined Alice on the other side of the car.

Shelby turned toward her lover, smiling at her as she raised her arms above her head, making her shirt raise up to show some of her stomach.

Morganne quickly took Anne's and Alice's hand, smiling up at them. "We're a little family!"

Audrey bit her lip as she stared at her lover's stomach. "You're such a tease." She whispered.

"We are!" Anne smiled happily.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the car, Shelby smiled. "I know."

Alice couldn't help but smile brightly at her daughter, melting at her words. "We are, baby."

At the other side, Audrey bit her lip, shaking her head as she did so. "C'mon." She took her lover's hand, guiding her to the other side of the car, meeting the other couple.

"Okay," Shelby chuckled and she followed after her lover. "We're ready. Are you guys ready?" she asked.

"Yes!" Anne smiled.

"Yes!" Morganne squealed, shaking her mother's hand, who laughed and started walking to the entrance.

Audrey smiled brightly as she started following the couple, her excitement starting to build up as she smiled even more.

Shelby started to swing their hands in the same fashion Morganne did with her mother's and Anne's. She smiled when they approached the entrance, where they had to buy their tickets.

Audrey giggled at the small motion her lover was doing, smiling excitedly as they approached the entrance.

"Hello ladies, how old is this cutie?" The woman behind the counter asked, causing Morganne to giggle shyly.

"She's eight," Alice said with a smile.

"Are they with you?" she asked as she looked to Audrey and Shelby.

Shelby didn't know the answer to that. She wasn't sure if they were paying for themselves or not.

"They are all with me," Audrey said softly, stepping further to the woman.

"Alright," the woman smiled, taking four normal tickets and a child one. "That'd be £225."

"Thank you for paying," Anne said.

"Thanks, babe." Shelby said with a smile.

The actress gave the woman her credit card, smiling back at the others. "Of course," she said softly.

"Thank you, Auntie Drey." Morganne said shyly.

"Thank you, Audrey." Alice smiled.

"That's nothing, guys, of course." Audrey smiled somewhat shyly, turning to take her credit card back. "Alright, you ladies go and have a great day!" The woman smiled.

Shelby smiled at the woman. "Thank you." She said as took the tickets and passed one to each person.

Audrey took hers and smiled at Shelby.

Morganne and Alice did the same, everyone soon walking to the next line. There, they were given the option to have wristbands for food and drinks. "Why don't we just stop in the middle of the day to eat?" Shelby suggested.

"I think that is best," Alice commented.

Morganne and Audrey nodded.

"I think so too," Anne said.

"Okay." Shelby smiled.

They passed the line for the wristbands and continued on into the park.

Shelby grabbed a map to see where they should go first. "Babe, the haunted train ride is close, do you want to do that?" she asked.

"Yes!" Morganne squealed. "We can all go to this one!"

Audrey bit her lip harshly, her stomach swirling. She nodded, smiling softly.

Shelby wrapped her arm around her lover's waist. "I'll be right there with you."

"Okay," Audrey said softly, smiling sweetly to her lover.

"Let's go!" Morganne exclaimed, pulling Anne and Alice with her, Audrey following right after.

"She's so excited." Shelby smiled brightly as she shoved the map into her purse.

"She is," Audrey chuckled softly, the other couple a bit in front of them. "It's so cute."

"It is," Shelby said softly. "Are you okay for this ride?" she asked in a whisper.

Both couples were now reaching the line, Morganne jumping as she looked at the big black house, screams being heard from the inside.

"I guess," Audrey smiled shyly. "I'll be with you, so it's alright."

"Okay, we can turn back now though," Shelby said.

"Are you up for the ride, Morganne?" Anne teased.

"Oh no... I don't want Morganne to think I'm a coward, and that Anne is cooler than me." Audrey explained.

"Yes! Are you?" Morganne teased back, making Alice chuckle.

"Yes!" Anne smiled.

"Okay, babydoll. You can hold onto me as tight as you need to." Shelby said softly enough to where only Audrey could hear her.

"Thank you, babygirl." Audrey said softly, placing a sweet kiss to her lover's lips.

"You guys are up next!" A man smiled at them, the trains being ready for them to sit in.

"Morganne, are you going with Alice and Anne or with us?" Audrey asked softly.

"With Anne and Mommy!"

"Awe, yay." Anne smiled.

Shelby smiled happily for Anne, seeing that they were getting along perfectly. "Come on, gorgeous." She said as she pulled her lover to one of the seats, and pulled down the bar, soon wrapping her arms around her again.

Audrey clenched her jaw a little. The jealousy of the other woman with her niece hitting her softly. She took a deep breath as she sat down, smiling to her lover as she felt arms around herself, snuggling closer to her.

Anne, Morganne, and Alice sat in front of them, the girl being in the middle, smiling excitedly.

Shelby saw the look on her lover's face, and she frowned, brows furrowed. "What's wrong?" she asked softly.

Audrey bit her lip as she felt herself blushing. "I'm... jealous..." she whispered softly, ashamed. "She'll end up liking Anne more."

Shelby sighed, feeling a pang in her heart. "That's not true, baby."

Before anyone could say anything, a woman came over the intercom. "We'll be taking off in a few seconds. Please make sure your safety bar is in place and secure. Please enjoy the ride."

Audrey smiled nervously, letting out a small squeak as she heard the woman.

"Auntie Drey, if you need a hand you can squeeze mine." Morganne said softly.

"Awe," Shelby said softly. She lightly squeezed her lover in her arms. "I'm here too."

Audrey smiled brightly at Morganne, soon turning to her lover. Before she could say anything, the ride started. The actress bit her lip as they entered into a pitch-black room.

All of a sudden, lots of limbs and body parts started falling down the walls, groans being heard.

Audrey trembled a little, snuggling closer to her lover,

Morganne smiling brightly as Alice hugged her.

Ghosts were projected onto walls as they passed them, blood ran down, people dressed in horrifying costumes popped out from behind paintings and around corners. The ride took a sharp turn and a large spider, and its web dropped down, making everyone let out a scream.

Shelby's eyes grew wide as a new scare came out, or she would jump. She squeezed her lover in her arms, hoping that she was okay.

Audrey could feel her eyes opening wider and wider with each scare. She screamed every time a new thing came out, her hands gripping hard on her lover's arms.

Another turn came and a chainsaw could be heard. Behind a glass wall, there was a scene from The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, blood, and guts flying everywhere. Shelby quickly hid her face in her lover's neck. She knew it was going to be scary, but she didn't expect gore and guts... something that always triggered her anxiety and sometimes sent flashbacks into her mind.

As Audrey saw the guts and blood, she quickly realized what was going on. Quickly, she wrapped her arms around her lover, pulling her closer, caressing her hair. "It's okay, baby, this is just a ride, I'm here." She whispered, starting to softly rock her.

Shelby nodded softly as she squeezed her eyes shut. She peeked her head up, seeing that they were passed the scene.

Soon, they were passing another, something more innocent in the realm of horror.

Audrey took a deep breath as they passed the scene. Now, there was a lot of spiders and snakes coming, some of them passing centimeters away from the trains. Audrey let out a small scream, snuggling down on her seat.

"They're not real," Shelby said softly as she hugged her lover closer. "It's okay."

"I k-know, I j—" another scream cut Audrey off as she saw a big snake eating a man. "They s-scare me."

"It's okay," Shelby said softly. She held Audrey close, rubbing her back. "Hide your face if you have to."

"O-Okay," Audrey said softly. "Are you okay?" They were now entering in a dentist office, blood was seen everywhere, faces without their jaws too.

Shelby quickly hid her face. "Yes," she said softly, in a small whisper.

Audrey bit her lip, holding her lover closely, caressing her back, rocking her once again. "We're never doing that again." She chuckled softly, trying to make her lover laugh at least a little.

Shelby shook her head. "No way." She said as they approached the end of the ride.

"That was awesome!" Anne laughed.

"Yes!" Morganne laughed back. "Those exposed lungs seemed so real!"

"They did, right!" Alice laughed back, the ride now stopping, Audrey still caressing her lover.

"Can we get out of here?" Shelby asked softly.

"Yes, please." Audrey nodded, the bar now being lifted. Gently, the actress got up, pulling her lover with her, guiding her to the exit, holding her close by the waist.

"Thank you," Shelby said softly as she stood and walked with her lover. "Do they have something like the teacups here?" she asked.

"They do, but those are boring," Morganne said softly as they walked behind the two.

"I like the teacups," Audrey commented, caressing her lover's waist. "Are you sure you're alright, baby?" she whispered so only Shelby could hear.

Shelby nodded softly. "Yes, I just thought maybe a small, cute ride like the teacups would help calm me down." She explained. "But only if they're close." She said before pulling the map from her purse to study it.

"I'll go on the teacups with you," Audrey said softly, looking at the map with her lover. "They are close, just two rides to the right."

"I don't mind going on this ride with you guys." Morganne smiled up.

"Okay," Shelby said with a smile.

"We'll stay to the side unless you want to go, love." Anne said.

"No, no, spinning makes me sick," Alice said softly.

"Do you guys mind watching our purses, then?" Audrey asked softly.

Both of the couples were walking now, Morganne jumping in front of them.

"Not at all," Anne said with a smile. Soon, they approached the ride, and she held out her hands for their purses.

Shelby took hers off, handing it over with a small, "thank you."

Audrey mimicked her lover's actions, smiling softly to Anne. "Thank you."

"Can we go to the pink one?" Morganne asked as she stared at the ride that was still moving.

"Whichever one you want, cutie." Shelby said with a small smile.

"Yay!" Morganne squealed.

The ride was stopping now.

Audrey smiled brightly, pulling her lover closer by the waist.

"I love you," Shelby said before placing a kiss on her lover's cheek.

The people on the ride started to get off, and the entry door opened.

"I love you more," Audrey said softly, smiling to her lover.

As the entry doors opened, Morganne ran towards the only pink cup, entering on it and smiling to the couple.

Audrey chuckled as she started guiding her lover to it.

Shelby followed Audrey, and sat next to Morganne, putting her in the middle for the short ride.

Audrey smiled as she sat on the other side of Morganne, the girl smiling up at them. "I love you, sweetpea." The actress said softly.

"I love you too, Auntie Drey, thank you for bringing me here."

Shelby smiled brightly at them. She knew Morganne would never love anyone more than Audrey, except her mother, of course. It made her happy that she could bond with them.

More and more people started to enter the other teacups, soon filling each one. The gate closed, and the ride started to move.

"Spin!" Shelby said excitedly as she started to turn the table between them.

Morganne squealed as she started to turn the table as well, Audrey doing the same, giggling as she smiled brightly, the girl giggling too.

Shelby giggled along with them as they spun faster and faster.

Their teacup was spinning faster than any other, hair flying everywhere.

Audrey let her eyes go up to her lover's, smiling to herself, admiring how gorgeous Shelby looked, time and space stopping for a moment.

Shelby smiled at her lover, seeing the look behind her eyes, the love. She looked at her just the same, lovingly and tender.

Audrey smiled, even more, when their eyes met.

The ride soon stopped and Morganne giggled loudly, causing the actress to drop out of the small trance.

"It was so cool! I'm so glad you wanted to come to this one, Auntie Shel!"

Shelby smiled at the girl. "Me too! Maybe we can go on it again before we leave today?"

"I hope so!" Morganne exclaimed.

Audrey nodded as she smiled brightly, her hair being all messed up, along with Shelby's braid and Morganne's brunette locks.

Shelby laughed as she stood up. She matted down her lover's hair, trying to make it better. "Oh, your hair is worse than after last night." She teased without thinking.

Audrey burst into laughs, soon realizing what her lover had said, brown eyes shooting wide open.

Morganne giggled softly.

Shelby bit her lip to hold back a laugh that wanted to come. "Come on, so you guys can go ride more rides."

"What happened last night? Did you guys have sex?" Morganne asked as they started leaving the ride.

"What?" Shelby asked. "No." She quickly said.

"Yes, you did." Morganne giggled.

"We didn't!" Audrey said quickly.

They soon approached Anne and Alice.

"Whatcha guys talking about?" Anne asked.

"Nothing," Shelby said almost too fast.

"Nothing," Audrey said at the same time.

"Sex," Morganne giggled.

"Ooh," Anne wiggled her brows playfully.

Shelby felt her cheeks burn as she looked down at her feet.

Audrey felt her cheeks blush just as much as Shelby's, biting her lip harshly.

"What?!" Alice asked shocked.

"I just asked them if they had sex yesterday." Morganne explained.

"I-I made a, uh... joke..." Shelby explained. "I-I didn't even realize. I'm sorry."

"What joke?!" Alice asked.

"She just said something about my hair, that was all," Audrey said quickly.

"I just figured," Morganne said softly. "She didn't say anything bad."

"No, no. It was nothing bad. Just her hair. It was all crazy... a-and I said, 'Your hair is worse than after last night.'" Shelby explained.

"Oh," Alice said, trying to stay serious but bursting into laughs. "It's okay."

Audrey let out a relieved breath, pulling her lover closer by the waist once again.

Shelby smiled softly as she sighed in relief.

"Where to next?" Anne asked with a smile on her lips.

"Rollercoasters!" Morganne exclaimed.

"Yay!" Audrey exclaimed, taking her purse back from Anne.

Shelby did the same, smiling to the woman. "Which one are you guys going on?" she asked.

"The one with the loops!" Morganne exclaimed.

"Okay," Audrey chuckled as they started walking towards the ride. "Are you sure you don't want to go with us?" The actress teased her lover.

"I am positive!" Shelby said with a small chuckle.

"Are you sure?" Anne asked.

"Aw, Auntie Shel!" Morganne pouted softly as they reached the line, Audrey chucking softly.

"I'll just stay over where with Alice while you guys ride the ride," Shelby said. She placed a kiss on her lover's lips before stepping away from the line.

Audrey smiled at her lover, melting at the kiss. She pulled her closer, caressing her waist, kissing her once again. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too, gorgeous." Shelby smiled softly.

Alice gave her lover a kiss before pulling away as well.

Audrey smiled to her lover, handing her, her purse before going to the line.

Morganne instantly took her hand.

Anne handed her purse to Alice before following after the two, smiling happily. "Oh, this is going to be so much fun!"

"It is!" Audrey smiled.

"Yes!" Morganne giggled, taking Anne's hand as well now.

Anne smiled down at the girl, and then up at Audrey. "Thanks for paying for today."

"Of course, you don't have to thank me." Audrey smiled at the woman.

Shelby leaned against the wall as she stared at the three as they stood in line. She smiled softly as she looked at Audrey, admiring her beauty.

"Are you okay, Shelby?" Alice asked softly, leaning on the wall as well. "I saw you were feeling a little bad after the horror train."

"Hm?" Shelby hummed as she was pulled from her thoughts. "Oh, yes. I'm okay. Thank you for asking. I'm just, I'm scared easily, I guess you could say." She explained softly.

"It's okay, and of course! You're family now." Alice smiled softly, soon turning her gaze to her lover. "We're lucky, aren't we?"

Shelby smiled as she looked back at her lover. "We are."

Soon, they approached the front of the line.

Anne guided them to the seat at the very front of the ride. "The front is always the best!"

"It is!" Morganne squealed, sitting right next to Anne, and Audrey got in after. "It has three loops in a row."

"This is going to be so cool!" The actress exclaimed happily.

"Yes!" Anne smiled happily.

The ride conductor came around to help them strap in, and make sure they were secure before moving on to the people behind them.

Once everything was checked, the conductor took a step back, motioning for the man inside the booth, and so the ride began.

"Oh my God!" Audrey squealed.

Soon the ride took off, moving fast.

Shelby smiled to herself as she heard her lover's squeal over everyone else's.

The ride started going down faster and faster, starting to pass through the loops, Audrey and Morganne screaming loudly at each one.

"Bloody Hell!" The actress screamed as she laughed.

Anne screamed as she gripped the handlebar. They started going into the last loop.

"That 'Bloody Hell' was definitely from Audrey." Alice laughed.

The ride was now going fast, passing through ups and downs.

"It definitely was!" Shelby laughed. "That's her go-to curse."

"Since she was little!" Alice laughed even more.

The ride was now going up to the last downfall, and Morganne giggled loudly as she held Audrey's hand tightly.

"Really?" Shelby asked with a laugh.

Anne screamed as they dropped down the fall.

"Yes! I think mom has a video of 5-year-old Audrey mad at her own hair, please remind me later." She laughed.

Soon, the ride started to stop, Audrey and Morganne still giggling loudly.

"I will!" Shelby said with a wide smile.

Anne was in the same state as the other two as the safety bar came up and the conductor came around to unbuckle them.

Audrey got up and pulled Morganne with her, smiling at the two. "Gosh, that was amazing!" "It was so cool!" Morganne exclaimed.

"It was!" Anne smiled as she exited the ride.

"Come on, they're coming," Shelby said with a smile.

Alice smiled as she followed Shelby to the exit of the ride.

"Was it fun?" Shelby asked as she saw the three giggling.

"Most definitely!" Anne said with a smile.

"Yes!" Audrey exclaimed, a big smile still on her face as she tapped her hair down.

"Mommy, did you see the loops?!" Morganne asked as Alice bent down to tap her hair down.

"I did! You're crazy to go on that." She chuckled, Morganne, chuckling too.

"You all are! I could never." Shelby said as she handed Audrey's and Anne's purses over.

"Thank you." Anne smiled.

"Thank you, baby." Audrey said softly. "Where now, guys?"

"What about the Music Express?" Morganne asked.

Shelby smiled, remembering that Audrey had mentioned it to her.

"Sounds perfect to me!"

"Me too!" Anne said.

"Yes!" Shelby exclaimed. "Chris and I used to go on that all the time when the fair was in town."

"Who's Chris?" Anne asked. "He's my older brother."

"He's very nice, just like Shelby." Audrey smiled softly, starting to guide them to the ride.

"Oh, I want to meet him!" Alice exclaimed.

Anne looked at her lover with a glare of jealousy, which Shelby noticed without a second look. She knew the look too well; it was one she possessed more than she would like to admit. "His fiancé is a really awesome person, and my niece is just the cutest." Shelby said, hoping it would ease Anne's jealousy.

"Oh my God, your niece must be so cute! She's 2 now, right?" Alice asked excitedly.

Audrey didn't realize the look on the woman's face, too caught up in walking with Morganne, who was holding her free hand now.

"Yeah!" Shelby smiled. "She looks a lot like her momma. She's actually Chris' step-daughter. Isabella went through a similar situation that you did." She explained, hoping that it wouldn't bring up anything bad.

The more Shelby talked; the less jealousy Anne felt. She lightly squeezed her lover's hand at the mention of her situation with her ex.

"Oh, yes..." Alice nodded. "I'm sorry for her."

Audrey felt her brows furrowing a little. She didn't know Isabella had gone through something like that too.

"But Chris was always there for her. They were friends before she got pregnant, and then it took them a year after Lizzy was born, they started dating, and soon moved in together, and he just proposed to her a week before we got there." Shelby explained.

"That's so beautiful!" Alice smiled brightly.

"It is," Audrey nodded, Morganne tugging her hand so they walked faster.

Shelby chuckled at Morganne's enthusiasm.

Anne felt sympathy for Isabella, knowing how hard it was for Alice going through what she did.

Soon, they had reached the line, and Morganne smiled brightly to them. "Everyone can go to this one, right?" the girl asked.

"Uh... baby, you know I get sick on spinning things," Alice said softly.

"I'll stay here with you," Anne said with a soft smile.

"But..." Morganne pouted.

"Babygirl, if I go in there, I'll puke all over you." Alice chuckled.

"Oh... okay, yeah, I can go with Auntie Drey and Auntie Shel," Morganne chuckled back.

Shelby let out a small laugh. "I think it's best if your mom stays out here."

"That's okay," Anne said as she wrapped her arms around Alice's waist.

Audrey chuckled as she nodded, pulling her lover and Morganne to the line now.

"Yeah," Alice said softly, placing a kiss on top of Anne's head. "We'll be here watching you."

Shelby smiled as she walked with Audrey and Morganne. She wrapped her arm around her lover, placing a kiss on her cheek. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much more," Audrey whispered, turning to place a kiss on her lips.

Shelby smiled into the kiss, loving the feeling of Audrey's lips against her own. "I'm having so much fun."

"Me too," Audrey smiled softly, her eyes being caught by Anne and Alice making out harshly on the other side. A chuckle left her lips, and the actress motioned for Shelby to look at it, Morganne paying attention to the ride.

Shelby looked and let out a small laugh. "That's great," she said with a chuckle.

"It is, right?" Audrey chuckled. "I wish we could be making out like that, too." She smirked.

Shelby shook her head before leaning in to whisper into her lover's ear. "You're such a horny monster."

"You know it," Audrey whispered back, biting her lip as she smirked to her lover.

Shelby shook her head once again as she laughed. "I still can't believe we did it in the bathroom." She whispered.

"Me either... but Gosh was it worth it?!" The actress chuckled.

"It's our turn next!" Morganne exclaimed, people, starting to get up from the seats.

"Most definitely!" Shelby smirked. "Yay!" She said to Morganne.

Audrey chuckled as she started guiding her lover and Morganne to one of the cars.

"Can I sit on one of the sides?" the girl asked.

"Sure, but you need to sit on the inside because the person on the outside is going to feel the most impact when we go backward." Shelby said. "I can take the outside." She added.

"Oh, please, let me go outside!" Morganne begged.

"Alright, but if you fly away, it's not my fault." Shelby teased with a smile.

"That's impossible to happen," Morganne giggled softly.

Audrey chuckled as she got inside the seat, waiting for her lover and Morganne.


	53. Sacred Cross Hospital

Shelby sat next to her lover, waiting for Morganne to join them so she could put the bar down.

The conductor came around to check if everyone was secure.

Morganne quickly sat up, snuggling closer to Shelby, the actress starting to pull the bar down.

Shelby wrapped an arm around Audrey and Morganne, holding them both close as she waited for the ride to start.

Audrey gladly snuggled closer to her lover, placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

The ride started slowly, and Morganne giggled loudly.

Shelby smiled at the kiss, soon giggling herself. In a matter of seconds, the ride sped up, going faster and faster until it reached its top speed while Elvis Presley played.

Audrey smiled brightly as her hair started flowing all around, Morganne's too.

"This is fast!" Morganne yelled.

"It is!" Audrey nodded.

Shelby smiled and laughed.

Soon, the song ended and started playing in reverse, as did the ride. It started slow but quickly sped up again.

Morganne felt herself being stuck between the bar and the seat, giggling softly as she did so. "My belly!" She laughed.

"Are you okay?!" Audrey asked worriedly.

"Yeah! It's just what Shelby said!" She explained.

"I told you!" Shelby laughed loudly. She pulled Morganne closer hoping to ease the pressure.

Morganne giggled, trying to scoot closer to Shelby but failed.

Soon, the ride started to stop.

Shelby was still laughing and giggling as it slowed into the stop. She sighed softly, in happiness as the safety bar raised up. "God, that was great!"

"It was!" Audrey smiled, starting to get up. "I just love it so much."

"Me too!" Shelby smiled as she stood as well, waiting on Morganne to step out of the ride.

Morganne jumped out and took Shelby's hand, pulling her out with her, the actress following right after.

Shelby grabbed her lover's hand, pulling her along with them. As they exited the ride, Anne pulled away from her lover, wiping her lipstick from Alice's face with a giggle.

Audrey let out a loud chuckle as she shook her head, guiding them to the two women.

"That ride seems so cool! I wish I could go." Alice said softly.

"Maybe at the end of the day if you think you can handle it, love." Anne said.

Shelby nodded in agreement.

"Yes!" Morganne nodded excitedly.

"Guys, I think I'll go to one of the food booths and buy some water, what do you think?" Audrey asked softly.

"That's a good idea, what if me, Anne and Morganne went to the Big Tower line? It's very long." Alice offered.

"Okay," Shelby said with a smile. "I think I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll meet you at the food area, okay?" she asked her lover.

"Okay, baby, take care," Audrey said softly before pecking her lover's lips.

Morganne, Anne, and Alice already started to head to the Big Tower.

Shelby smiled into the kiss before kissing her back. "You too." She said before walking to the bathroom.

Audrey smiled as she followed to one of the food cabinets, the enormous park was too crowded now, making it hard to even walk. After some minutes with lots of 'Excuse me's', she finally managed to reach the counter. "Hey, could I get a water, please?"

"Of course." The woman smiled, turning to grab a water bottle and placing it on the counter. "That'd be £2.25. Anything else?"

"No, that's it, thank you so much." The actress smiled, handing the woman the money and grabbing the bottle before turning around, her sight searching for Shelby, but the crowd made it nearly impossible to see someone.

After waiting in a long line at the bathroom, Shelby finally made it into a stall. After using the toilet, she washed her hands and left. She sighed as she struggled to make her way through the crowd. She made her way to the food area, and when she didn't see her lover, she started to panic. She thought maybe, just maybe Audrey forgot and moved on to the Big Tower. She took the map from her purse to figure out where it was.

Audrey bit her lip as she started looking around, her heart skipping a beat. She tried to walk to the bathroom, but the line was so enormous that there was no way she'd manage to enter there, and since her lover was not in the line. She figured Shelby had already used the bathroom. Taking a deep breath, Audrey thought that the best to do was go to the Big Tower, where she knew for sure Shelby was going to go. After minutes of struggle and heartbeats already fast, the actress reached it. She saw a sign of 'Not Operating' on the ride. Her head started spinning as she started feeling her body getting weak, thoughts of being alone in the big park, her lover alone, too, started causing her anxiety to peek up. With shaky hands and a blurry vision, the actress tried to reach her cell phone, but before she could take it out of her purse, everything went black. A panic attack hit her, chest heavy and hurting as she fell.

Shelby sighed as she continued to walk around, pushing her way through crowds with 'Excuse me's' and 'Pardon me's'. She spotted Anne, Alice, and Morganne on a bench near the food area. "Have you seen Audrey?" she asked in a rushed tone.

"No, we thought she was with you?" Alice said softly.

The actress woke up inside an ambulance, a mask on her face. Brown eyes shot open, her hands trying to take the mask away, but she was held by a man and a woman.

"Ma'am, you need to calm down!" The woman said, the actress trying to mumble something. "We can't take your mask away, we found you barely breathing."

Audrey stared down at her body, trying to find her purse. Once she did, she stared at it, trying to make the woman understand what she wanted, chest heaving and falling rapidly.

"No!" Shelby said loudly, her chest filling with panic now.

"Oh, God... there's no telling where she is."

"Let's call her," Anne suggested.

The man from the ambulance stared at his colleague, brows furrowing as his eyes went back to Audrey. "I think... maybe she wants us to do something?"

The actress nodded quickly as her eyes started getting teary, Shelby was the only thing that passed through her mind.

Shelby quickly grabbed her phone from her purse, nearly dropping it from how shaky her hands were. "Fuck," she mumbled as she fumbled with it. "Sorry," she said as she looked to Morganne. She clicked on Audrey's contact and put her phone up to her ear as she felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's okay." Morganne got up, hugging Shelby's waist. "I'm sure Auntie Drey is fine."

Before the nurses could do anything, Audrey's phone started ringing, and the guy quickly took it from her purse.

Tears started falling from the actress' eyes.

"Honey Bun..." The guy mumbled before picking it up, Audrey nodding eagerly as she cried even more. "Hello?"

"Thank you," Shelby said softly as she wrapped her arm around the girl. When she heard a man's voice her brows furrowed. "Wh-who is th-this?"

"Ma'am, I'm a nurse. We have the woman whose phone's right here with us, we're taking her to the Sacred Cross Hospital." The guy answered.

Audrey felt her insides calming a bit now that her lover knew where she was.

Shelby felt her heart breaking as her panic just got worse and worse. "Wh-what? Why? Wh-what h-happened? Why-why is sh-she going to th-the hospital?" she stammered out as tears started pouring down her cheeks. All the worse possible scenarios were playing through her head.

Morganne felt her eyes getting teary as she heard Shelby's words.

Alice got up as her heart skipped a beat, pulling Anne up with her, big brown eyes wide open.

"We found her passed out and barely breathing, ma'am. We just want to take her there to make sure she didn't hurt her head or something like that... can you give us her name, please? It'll be easier for us to follow the procedures."

Shelby swallowed hard as she tried to pull her words together. "It's... she's Audrey Tindall. Audrey Marie Tindall. H-her blood type is O-negative." She said softly. "Is she... is she conscious?"

Morganne looked at her mother with wide eyes as she heard Shelby's question.

Alice hugged Anne tightly, body starting to shake by how nervous she was.

"Thank you so much, ma'am, and yes she is, she doesn't show signs of anything serious but it's always good to check. We're arriving now. I need to go, stay calm ma'am."

Anne held her lover closer, softly and soothingly rubbing her back. "It'll be okay, love." She said softly.

"O-okay... thank you," Shelby said before he hung up. "She uh..." she took a deep breath as she wiped her tears away. "I-I-I guess she pa-passed out-t in the pa-park and some-someone called an ambulance. They j-just arrived at the hospital. I-I think they said it was uh, the Sacred... Sa-Sacred something... I-I-I can't remember wha-what he said." She tears started to fall as she tried to think straight.

"The Sacred Cross!" Alice exclaimed.

Morganne quickly wiped her tears away. "It's ten minutes from here, let's g-go."

"Let's go, I'll drive," Anne said softly. "Love, where are the keys?" she asked Alice.

"Thank you," Shelby said softly as she started walking, holding Morganne close to her.

Morganne hugged Shelby closely, her tiny body shaking a little as she silently started to cry.

"M-my purse," Alice said softly before turning to her daughter. "Babygirl, it's okay. Audrey i-is fine, it was just like the o-other day when she c-couldn't breath and y-you and Auntie Shel saved her."

"I k-know." Morganne nodded, taking a deep breath to stop her tears. "I'm just s-scared."

Shelby stopped to pick Morganne up, hoping it would help her calm down to be held. "It's okay. Sh-she's going to be okay. Sh-she's going to be-be okay."

Anne grabbed the keys from her lover's purse and guided them back to the car once they left the park.

Alice smiled weakly to Shelby, placing a soft kiss on top of her daughter's head as they started walking back to the car, the girl hugging Shelby close.

"T-thank you, Auntie Shel."

"Yo-you're welcome," Shelby said softly.

"She's going to be okay. I've got faith. That hospital is great. I used work there, so I know she's in great hands. They're some of the best doctors and nurses there." Anne explained.

"O-okay," Alice nodded softly, all of them reaching the car now.

"That's c-cool," Morganne said softly.

"It is cool," Shelby said softly.

Anne gave a small smile before opening the passenger door for Alice. Shelby opened the back door for Morganne and walked around to the other side to get in.

Morganne gently got out of Shelby's arms. Alice and she entered the car, instantly buckling themselves up.

Anne got inside the driver's seat as Shelby got into the one behind her.

Shelby scooted to the middle seat so she could hold Morganne during the ride.

Anne started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. "It might take a few minutes to get out of here, but once we do, we'll be there quickly." She said calmly.

Morganne smiled as she snuggled closer to Shelby, hugging her tightly. "You're very n-nice... thank you, Auntie Shel."

"Okay, bu-bunny." Alice took a deep breath, smiling softly. She turned back to her daughter, smiling at her. "Are you a-alright, babygirl? Do you want me to go and s-sit with you?"

"It's fine, Mommy... thank y-you so much." Morganne smiled at her mother, who nodded softly.

"You're welcome, love." Anne said as she grabbed her lover's hand, bringing it up to her lips to kiss it.

"You're w-welcome, cutie." Shelby said softly to Morganne.

Alice smiled sweetly to her lover, caressing her hand as she stared out of the window now.

Morganne let her eyes close a little, taking a deep breath as she snuggled closer to Shelby.

"Leaving the parking lot," Anne announced.

"Thank you," Shelby said. "Of course, anything for family."

Alice smiled sweetly to Anne once again, squeezing her hand a little. "I love y-you, bunny."

"I love you too, love." Anne said with a smile as she looked to her lover for only a second before looking back to the road.

Shelby smiled at how sweet Anne and Alice were.

Morganne couldn't help but smile to herself as she kept her eyes close, happy for her mom, happy to feel like she finally was free from all the school teasing.

Shelby pressed a kiss to the top of the girl's head as she saw the hospital coming into view.

"Ready guys?" Anne asked as she quickly found a parking spot.

"Yes," Shelby said as she unbuckled herself.

"Yes." Morganne nodded as she pulled apart, quickly unbuckling herself.

Alice did the same.

Shelby got out of the car and started walking toward the building, wanting to see her lover. As soon as she reached inside, she went up to a desk. "I'm here for my wife." She said without thinking.

Morganne started running behind Shelby.

Alice and Anne going right behind.

"I need her name, ma'a.," The woman behind the counter said softly.

"Audrey Tindall. Audrey Marie Tindall." Shelby said quickly. "Please tell me where she is."

The woman stared down at her computer, quickly finding Audrey in. "She's in room 45, 2nd floor, she just came back from her exams."

"Thank you," Shelby said.

"Come on, the elevator is just down here," Anne said.

Morganne and Alice quickly ran to the elevator, entering on it and pressing the second button.

Shelby and Anne ran alongside them.

"Hurry!" Shelby said in a whiny tone. Once the doors opened, she ran down the hall, bypassing a woman who started yelling at her as she looked for the room number.

Morganne ran with Shelby, quickly spotting room 45. "Here!" She pointed, stopping at the door, Alice pulling Anne with her as they ran.

Shelby ran to where the girl was. She pushed the door opened and started sobbing when she saw Audrey. She ran to her and pulled her close, hugging her hard. "D-do-don't l-leave m-me ag-again."

Audrey gasped as the door was opened, hugging her lover just as tightly. She felt her tears starting to come again as she caressed her lover's hair, her lips a bit swollen from the fall, her right arm covered with bruises, her legs and knees too. "Sh-Shelby," she mumbled between tears. "I-I-I... I couldn't f-find you I'm s-so sorry."

"I-it's o-o-okay..." Shelby cried. She pulled away just slightly. When she saw how banged up she was, she cried harder. "I-I'm so s-sorry."

"I-it's o-okay." Audrey caressed her lover's cheeks, one of her hands pulling Shelby down to sit with her on the bed. "I'm s-sorry. I t-tried calling y-you but I passed o-out before I could a-and they put m-m-me in this air mask a-and I couldn't c-c-all."

"H-how... wh-why did you p-pass out?" Shelby asked with furrowed brows. She was still so confused.

"I... I started h-having a panic attack." The actress looked past her lover, seeing Anne, Alice, and Morganne at the door. "Come here, guys." She motioned for them, smiling softly.

Morganne ran to hug her aunt, burying her face into her stomach. "I was s-so scared."

Anne grabbed her lover's hand, pulling her further into the room before closing the room's door.

"I-I was scared too," Shelby said softly.

Audrey caressed her niece's hair, her free hand caressing her lover's hand, the hospital bracelet containing her blood type. "I-I'm sorry." She whispered softly.

"It's okay, Auntie Drey." Morganne smiled as she pulled away, wiping her tears as she did so, Alice pulling Anne to sit with her on the chairs.

"It's okay, gorgeous," Shelby said softly. "As long as you're okay, I'm okay."

"Me too." Morganne smiled softly.

Alice chuckled lovingly as she nodded.

"Thank you, guys." Audrey smiled softly, her hand never stopping caressing her lover's. "I'm... so sorry I e-ended the t-trip to the p-park like th-that..." the actress said shakily, staring down as tears fell down.

Shelby cupped her lover's face with both of her hands, wiping her tears before they could fall. "Don't apologize. It is not your fault, please don't apologize, babydoll."

"It's okay, Audrey." Anne said with a small, reassuring smile.

"Auntie Drey, what matters is that you're okay... a day at the park is fun, but just being with you is more than enough," Morganne said softly, her tiny hands grabbing Audrey's, caressing them.

The actress felt herself smiling brightly, melting at Morganne's words. She nodded softly.

Alice smiled softly to her, nodding as well.

Before anyone could say anything, there was a knock at the door, a doctor entering right after. "Excuse me, ladies."

Shelby looked to the doctor, she was hoping and praying that everything was okay with her lover.

"Your exams are all okay, Tindall." The man smiled. "The cat scan of your head is all fine, with no damage from any possible complications of anything related to loss of air to the brain, also the pain in your arm and leg is just from the fall." He smiled once again. "The nurses are bringing your purse and clothes back, after that you can happily go home, and for the pain, I'm giving you a prescription for Tylenol." The man approached the bed and handed Audrey the piece of paper before going back to the door.

"Thank you so much, doctor." Audrey smiled.

"Of course, take care lady." He smiled one more time before going away.

"Oh, thank God!" Shelby let out a breath in relief. She was so scared there was going to be something wrong.

Alice breathed out as well.

Morganne smiled softly as she took a deep breath.

"Jesus, that was horrible." Audrey chuckled embarrassedly. "I managed to mess everything up."

"That is not true," Shelby said. "Don't think that."

"It's not true at all, Auntie Drey." Morganne smiled up to her aunt.

"Don't think that Audrey, really... you didn't mess anything up." Alice said.

"I promise you, baby. You didn't ruin a thing." Shelby said before placing a soft kiss on her lover's forehead.

"You didn't." Anne agreed.

Audrey smiled shyly, nodding softly once again. "Okay..."

"If it makes you feel better, we can get out and have lunch at any place you want." Morganne offered softly.

"Audrey has to rest now, baby." Alice said.

Shelby nodded in agreement before looking to her lover. "It's up to you, gorgeous. If you want to go home, we can."

"I just... I feel good? I mean, it was a panic attack like the ones I always have but I didn't calm down and ended up fainting... and I'm pretty hungry." Audrey chuckled shyly.

"That's perfectly normal," Anne said. "And it's good that you feel okay. It might be the extra oxygen you got."

Shelby nodded. "We can go eat if you want to, or just pick something up. Again, it's up to you, baby."

"Maybe." Audrey chuckled.

Morganne smiled up at her aunt.

"We can go and eat, yeah." The actress smiled. "I have some bruises on my right elbow, but I guess they are not too bad?" Audrey pulled her arm up, staring at the small bruise that was starting to form.

"You can barely see it, Audrey, don't worry," Alice said sweetly.

Shelby leaned in to place a small kiss on the bruises, knowing that to everyone else, it may seem childish, but she was almost certain Audrey would think it was either cute or feel at ease with it.

Audrey melted at the small gesture, pulling her lover's lips up carefully, kissing her lovingly, hands caressing her cheeks. "I love you." She whispered as she pulled apart.

"Aw," Morganne said softly.

"I love you too, so, so much." Shelby smiled brightly. "I'm so glad you're okay, babydoll."

Anne awed over the two.

"I am, too" Audrey smiled before kissing Shelby again.

Another knock on the door was heard, and a nurse entered with Audrey's clothes, shoes, and purse.

Shelby smiled at the nurse as she placed Audrey's things on the bed.

"We should give Audrey some privacy to get dressed," Anne said as she stood up.

"Yes," Morganne nodded, getting out of the bed and going to her mother and Anne.

"Thank you." Audrey smiled at the nurse before he could leave. The actress took her lover's hand, not letting her get up. "You stay, please." She said softly.

"Okay, baby." Shelby said with a small smile.

Anne closed the door once they all had exited the room.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Shelby asked once again. She wanted to make sure Audrey was positive.

Audrey smiled to her lover as she nodded, putting the paper the doctor gave her to the nightstand, pulling Shelby closer right after, caressing her waist. "I am, babygirl, I promise you." She said softly.

Shelby smiled softly as she was pulled closer. "Okay, I just wanted to make sure. I'm so glad you're okay... I was s-so scared." Her voice started cracking toward the end.

Audrey smiled sadly to her lover, one hand going up to caress Shelby's cheek. "I know baby... I can imagine." The actress said softly, tenderly. "It was very... scary for me t-too."

"I-I'm so sorry. I-I should have never gone alone... I sh-should have gone with you. I'm never leaving you alone again, understand? No ice cream, and no alone time." Shelby teased, trying to lighten the mood.

Audrey chuckled softly as her eyes started getting teary once again. "Okay." She said softly, hand still caressing her fiancé's cheek. "But please, don't feel guilty about it, baby... if you are guilty then I'm just as guilty for scaring the shit out of you." The actress played too.

Shelby nodded softly. "Okay, and I may have told the lady downstairs that you're my wife." She said with a smile.

"You did?" Audrey asked as she smiled brightly. "It's okay, I don't mind at all."

Shelby nodded. "I just knew they might not let me see you if I said fiancé... not that I won't be your wife soon. I just needed to see you as soon as I could. I think I was supposed to see another desk person, but I ran so fast down the hall, and I heard someone yell 'Hey, lady, slow down!'" She chuckled softly.

"Oh, love..." Audrey chuckled. "I'm just so glad you're here... I... I was scared y-you were g-going to be m-mad." The actress confessed.

"Why would I be mad?" Shelby asked with furrowed brows.

"I don't know... maybe think that I left you on p-purpose or... or something like that," Audrey explained softly.

Shelby shook her head. "I would never think that, especially at the amusement park. I knew you were having fun like the rest of us. I knew you either got lost or something happened, and I started to freak out. I'm glad I found Anne, Alice, and Morganne. They helped me realize that's calling you was the easiest solution." She explained.

Audrey smiled softly at her lover, both hands caressing Shelby's now. "I'm so glad everything ended up fine... I'm so glad you're here, you're mine, you're you... thank you for being so amazing."

Shelby smiled at her lover. She caressed Audrey's hands as well. "You don't have to thank me for any of that. I'm here for you. I'm always here for you." she said before placing a gentle kiss on her lover's lips.

Audrey smiled softly before kissing her lover back, one hand going to tangle in blonde hair, caressing it, pulling her closer.

Shelby's kisses remained gentle and soft. She didn't want to hurt Audrey in any way possible, especially with her swollen, almost busted lip.

Audrey slowly pulled the sheets down, crawling next to Shelby, wanting to be closer to her. Her free hand went to her waist, caressing it tenderly.

Shelby smiled at the soft touch. She brought her hand up to caress Audrey's cheeks. "I love... you so... much." She said between kisses.

"I... love you... too," Audrey mumbled, deepening the kiss a little, getting lost in the feeling of her lover's lips against her.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Are you decent?" Anne asked without looking into the room.

Audrey whined as she heard the knock, hesitantly pulling away from her lover. "Not yet." The actress yelled softly. "Why? Is everything alright?"

"Morganne's hungry," Anne said.

Shelby let out a small chuckle. "That girl is always hungry."

Audrey couldn't help but chuckle as well. "We'll be out in a little." The actress yelled softly, starting to get up softly, her buried knees being on display now.

"Okay!" Anne said before closing the door.

"Oh, baby." Shelby sighed when she saw her lover's knees.

Audrey stared down at herself, seeing the small bruises. "It's okay, babygirl, I just fell on my knees... apparently." She said softly before putting her patient gown up, being only in her nude lacy panties.

Shelby sighed as she nodded. She hated to see her lover like this but was thankful it wasn't any worse. "I'll put some cream on the bruises when we get home."

Audrey smiled sweetly at her lover before starting to put her bra on. "Thank you, baby."

"Of course, baby." Shelby said as she grabbed her lover's sweater. "Let me help you." She said as she held it up.

Audrey giggled softly as pulled her arms up, getting inside the sweater her lover was holding.

Shelby then grabbed her lover's shorts, holdings those out as well so it was easier for her to step into them, not wanting her knees to hurt.

Audrey stepped inside and pulled them up. "Baby, that's very sweet of you, but I'm okay, don't worry my love." She said softly, sweetly.

Shelby smiled shyly. "Okay, I'm sorry." She said softly.

"It's okay." Audrey smiled sweetly, zipping her shorts and cupping her lover's face. "It makes me want to squeeze you... you're so adorable." She chuckled softly.

Shelby chuckled shyly before kissing her lover's lips. "I love you so much. You mean the absolute world to me."

Audrey caressed her lover's cheeks as she kissed her back, smiling even more. "You are my world, Shelby."

"We should get going before Morganne comes in here and drags us out to get pizza or whatever she wants." Shelby joked.

Audrey chuckled softly as she nodded, stepping aside to put her sneakers back on. Once she was ready, she tapped her hair back and took the prescription the doctor gave her, shoving it into her purse and taking her lover's hand right after.

Shelby lightly squeezed her lover's hand as they walked to the door. She opened it to see the other three waiting for them.

Morganne smiled brightly to her aunt, Alice doing the same.

"So sweetpea, what are you hungry for?" the actress asked sweetly.

"Pizza!" Morganne exclaimed.

Alice chuckled as she shook her head.

Shelby smiled softly. "I told you she would want pizza."

"There's a pizzeria not far from here." Anne said.

"You did." Audrey nodded, smiling to her lover as she caressed her hand.

"Oh, this one is really good." Alice smiled.

"I can't wait," Shelby said with a smile as she lightly squeezed her lover's hand.

"It's one of my favorite pizza places." Anne said.

"Yay!" Morganne squealed, starting to tug her mom and Anne across the hallway.

Audrey chuckled as she walked as well, gently pulling her lover with her.

"Morganne is just like you in so many ways, especially pizza." Shelby chuckled.

"She is, right?!" Audrey smiled to Shelby, letting her hand slip to her waist, pulling her closer.

They reached the elevator now.

Shelby smiled as she leaned against her lover as they all stood inside the elevator, waiting for it to reach the bottom. "Do you still like sun-dried tomatoes?" Anne asked Audrey.

"I do! Oh my God!" Audrey laughed. "What was your favorite again... cheese and bacon, right?!"

"Yes!" Anne laughed as well.

Alice smiled brightly at the two as she held her lover's hand now.

Morganne took the actress' free one, caressing it. The elevator reached the first floor and the girl started guiding them outside.

"You're just a little eager beaver, aren't you?" Shelby teased the girl.

"I am." Morganne giggled shyly. "I'm hungry."

"Me too!" Audrey chuckled as they started walking to the parking lot now.

"You two are always hungry." Alice chuckled.

"I'm hungry too, I was just teasing," Shelby said with a smile.

"Want me to drive?" Anne asked.

"I can drive, bunny, thank you so much," Alice said softly before pecking her lover, opening the car now.

Morganne quickly jumped inside. "Can Auntie Drey go in the middle?" she asked softly.

"Of course," Shelby said with a smile.

"You're welcome, love." Anne said before getting into the car.

Audrey let out a giggle before entering the car, buckling herself up and instantly feeling tiny arms hugging her tightly.

Shelby got in right after, soon grabbing her lover's hand to hold, lacing their fingers together. "I love you," she said softly.

Audrey wrapped an arm around Morganne, caressing her hair softly, her head now falling to her lover's shoulder. "I love you so much." She whispered.

Alice started the car, holding Anne's hand.

Shelby smiled before placing a kiss on her lover's head. "I'm still so glad you're okay."

"Me too." Audrey smiled up, placing a soft kiss on her lover's neck.

"I think one large pizza will not do for us." Alice commented, chuckling softly as she did so.

"No, it won't." Shelby chuckled. "We'll need at least two."

"We will," Anne said.

"What flavors are we getting? We can choose 6." Morganne explained.

"One sun-dried tomato and one plain cheese, please," Audrey asked softly.

"I agree," Shelby said softly.

"Me too." Anne agreed as well.

"Can we have chicken, too?" Alice asked softly."Of course!" Audrey smiled.

"Whatever you guys want," Shelby said with a soft smile. "Especially you, Morganne."

Morganne giggled, thinking for a moment. "I like classic pepperoni."

"Alright, we can have it, too, and cheese and bacon for Anne." Alice smiled.

"So much pizza." Shelby teased.

"Yes." Alice chuckled, as she stopped the car.

"I'm glad we're here, I'm starved!" Shelby exclaimed.

"Me too!" Morganne exclaimed, starting to unbuckle herself. "Let's drink soda and go crazy!" Audrey teased as she couldn't handle her laugh.

Shelby laughed softly as she unbuckled herself. She opened the door and held out her hand for her lover.

Anne got out and walked around to the other side to open Alice's door.

Audrey gladly took her lover's hand, caressing it as she did so.

Morganne ran to the other side of the car, meeting them.

Shelby held out her free hand for the girl. "Come here, cutie." She said with a soft smile.

Alice got out of the car, taking her lover's hand as well before they guided the other couple up to the building.

Morganne happily took Shelby's hand, starting to walk to the building.

As they entered it, Audrey quickly saw a table and guided them there.

Shelby sat down first, allowing her lover or Morganne to sit next to her as Alice and Anne sat across from them.

Audrey sat down next to Shelby, the girl pulling a chair and sitting next to the actress.

"Shall we ask to order already?" Alice asked.

"I think we should," Shelby said, and everyone nodded in agreement.

Audrey took the menu and so did Alice and Morganne, the actress sharing hers with Shelby and Alice sharing with Anne. "We could ask for sun-dried tomatoes, plain cheese and pepperoni one, and then ask for cheese and bacon, chicken and another flavor in another," Audrey said softly.

Morganne nodded in agreement.

Shelby nodded in agreement. "Maybe one of those dessert ones for the last?" she suggested.

"Yes!" Morganne squealed. "What about chocolate and strawberries?"

"It's fine for me." Audrey chuckled softly.

"Me too." Alice nodded.

"Me three." Anne and Shelby said at the same time, both letting out a small laugh afterward.

"All right." Audrey chuckled, motioning for the waiter, who smiled and came right away.

"Hello ladies, would you like to order?" he asked.

"The six pizza deal," Anne answered with a smile.

"Okay, which six?"

"One cheese, one pepperoni, one bacon, one chicken, one sun-dried tomato, and one of the dessert pizzas of strawberries and chocolate," Anne said.

"Okay, anything to drink, ladies?"

"What if we shared a bottle of orange soda?" Audrey asked, Morganne and Alice nodding.

"Sounds perfect." Shelby nodded in agreement, as did Anne.

The waiter smiled, nodding as he took the menus before walking away.

The actress scooted closer to Shelby, hand caressing her thigh.

Shelby smiled softly as she rested her head on her lover's shoulder. "I love you so, so much, gorgeous."

"I love you much, much, much more, babygirl." Audrey whispered.

Shelby smiled brightly before placing a kiss on her lover's lips. "Still feeling okay?" she asked as she pulled away softly.

"Yes, babygirl." Audrey nodded as she smiled softly, melting at the kiss.

"Mommy," Morganne said softly. "I know what I want for my birthday."

Shelby looked over to Morganne.

"What's that?" Alice asked her daughter.

"A cellphone, like Auntie Drey's!" Morganne smiled brightly.

"Oh, baby... isn't that too soon to have a phone of your own?" Alice asked softly.

Audrey looked over to Morganne as well.

Shelby agreed with Alice's question but didn't dare say anything. She never wanted to step in between a mother/daughter moment like this.

Anne kept quiet as well. She knew she wasn't in the place to comment upon anything like this, at least not yet.

Audrey bit her lip as she stared down, not daring to step in those waters as well.

"But... I'm already almost nine, I just want the phone so I can watch videos and talk with Auntie Drey more." Morganne explained.

"Aw," slipped from Shelby's lips before she quickly covered her mouth. "Sorry..." she murmured.

Audrey had to hold her tongue to not let out a small 'aw' as well.

"But baby... you're too young, and I'm scared you'll download something not appropriate," Alice explained.

Anne bit her lip to hold herself from agreeing with her lover. She had heard stories of Morganne watching non-age-appropriate shows and movies, so she knew how concerned she could be.

"But... Mommy." Morganne pouted.

Audrey bit her lip, looking at her sister before looking at the girl. "Sweetpea, I think Mommy is right... a cellphone is too much responsibility, and although we know you have it, we don't want you to waste your childhood like that."

"Audrey is right, my love." Alice nodded.

Shelby nodded softly but still said nothing, as did Anne.

Before anyone could say anything, their waiter came back with the orange soda for everyone and a basket of breadsticks. "The pizzas will be out soon."

Audrey smiled up at the waiter. "Thank you so much." She said softly.

The waiter smiled before walking away.

Morganne let out a small sigh before taking a breadstick, shoving it into her mouth.

Shelby took one of the breadsticks, slowly pulling it apart to slowly eat. She didn't really know what to say after that.

Audrey bit her lip as she looked at Morganne, trying to come up with something. She then remembered the talk they had about Morganne wanting a puppy, and she smiled softly. "What about a puppy?"

"A puppy?!" Morganne smiled brightly.

Shelby smiled when she heard the excitement in the girl's tone.

"Do you like that idea?" Alice asked.

"Yes! You know I've always wanted a puppy! Or a pet in general!" Morganne exclaimed.

Audrey smiled brightly as well, taking a breadstick and starting to eat now.

"What kind of puppy would you like?" Anne asked.

"Any kind! Especially if I could rescue one!" Morganne said excitedly.

"We can go to the shelter on your birthday, how does it sound?" Alice asked as she ate a breadstick as well.

"Yes!" The girl smiled even more.

Shelby smiled brightly for the girl. "Let us know what you get."

Their waiter came back with another man and sat the pizzas on the table, and a plate in front of each person.

"Thank you," Shelby said.

The waiters smiled before walking away, Audrey starting to pour orange soda in everyone's glasses.

"Thank you, babe." Shelby said with a smile. She grabbed a couple of pieces of cheese pizza for herself.

Anne grabbed a few from the bacon, and one from the chicken, while Alice grabbed one from the pepperoni, dried tomato, and chicken.

Morganne took three pieces of the pepperoni pizzas, starting to eat them eagerly.

The actress took two slices of sun-dried tomatoes and a slice of cheese, smiling softly to her lover.

"Baby, don't eat too fast, you'll choke." Alice said softly to her daughter, who mumbled a small 'sorry'.

Shelby rested her hand on her lover's thigh out of habit as she smiled back at her. She started to eat, enjoying the rich, thick cheese in each bite, and the freshness of the tomatoes in the sauce.

Audrey started eating and so did everybody else. The actress was so hungry she didn't realize the pizza was hot and shoved a huge piece into her mouth. "Oh!" She gasped, washing it off with orange soda.

"Oh, baby." Shelby chuckled softly. "Are you okay?" she asked softly.

"Yes, baby," Audrey answered shyly. "Thank you."

"You never change, Audrey." Alice chuckled softly before taking another bite.

"That's okay, I love you just the way you are." Shelby said softly. "And you're welcome." She said before placing a kiss on her lover's cheek. "Just be careful please."

"I will." Audrey giggled softly before she started eating again.

"I could eat a cow right now," Morganne mumbled between bites.

Shelby chuckled before nodding in agreement and taking another bite of her pizza. "This is truly some of the best pizza I have ever had before."

"Isn't it?" Anne asked. "I used to come here a lot when I worked at the hospital."

"It's very, very good" Alice nodded.

Audrey nodded as well.

"It's so cool that you're a nurse," Morganne said softly. "I'm studying medical books."

"Really?" Anne asked. "If you ever have any questions you can always ask me. I may not always have the answer, but I still have my books from college and I'm sure I could find it for you."

"Really?!" Morganne asked excitedly. "Okay."

"Did Alice tell you Morganne has a 161 IQ?" Audrey asked proudly.

"Yes! I can't believe that! You're such a smartie pants." Anne said with a smile.

"She is," Shelby said with a smile.

Morganne giggled as she blushed softly. "Thank you."

"Morganne will probably win a Nobel Prize." Audrey smiled, still proudly.

"She will." Alice nodded.

"I think so too," Shelby said with a smile.

"I agree!" Anne said.

Morganne giggled, even more, taking another sip of her soda. Audrey smiled as she took the last bite of her slices, washing it off with orange soda.

Shelby picked up her second piece and started eating. She saw that everyone was either already done, or almost done, and she tried to hurry up.

Audrey saw her lover was eating faster, and softly tapped her leg. "Don't hurry, baby, we still have the sweet pieces." She said softly.

"Sorry," Shelby mumbled with pink cheeks and a shy smile.

"It's okay." Audrey chuckled softly, caressing her thigh. Morganne started eating the sweet pieces now.

Audrey took one as well.

"Can you grab me one?" Shelby asked.

Anne grabbed herself and Alice a slice as well.

"Of course, my love, sorry I didn't take it before," Audrey said softly, quickly grabbing a slice to her lover, placing it on her plate.

"It's okay, gorgeous." Shelby said with a small smile. "Thank you so much." She said before placing a kiss on her lover's cheek.

Audrey smiled shyly, taking another bite as she did so, chocolate falling on her chin.

"Again." Alice chuckled.

Shelby couldn't help chuckle as she grabbed a napkin to wipe it away. "Oh, what are we going to do with you?" she teased.

Audrey blushed fiercely as Morganne let out a giggle, the actress smiling shyly. "Sorry..."

"It's okay, baby." Shelby said before going back to her slice of dessert pizza.

Their waiter came back to the table soon. "Can I get you, ladies, some to go boxes and cups?"

"Yes, please" Alice nodded.

"Alright, I'll be right back." The waiter smiled before going away.

"Well... if you're going to do anything with me, please don't leave me." Audrey said softly, still shyly.

"I would never leave you, gorgeous. Especially after today." Shelby said softly before taking the last bite of her pizza.

Audrey smiled sadly to her lover, squeezing her tight a little, she lightly bent over closer to Shelby, to whisper in her ear. "When we get home, I'm not taking my arms away from you... we're cuddling until tomorrow."

Shelby smiled softly. "That's fine with me."

"Morganne, when we finally get home, do you mind if Anne stays with us tonight?" Alice asked her daughter.

Audrey smiled before placing a sweet kiss to her lover's lips.

"Not at all!" Morganne smiled brightly. "Can we play a game tonight and have Chinese for dinner?"

Shelby smiled sweetly against her lover's lips as they kissed.

"It's up to Anne," Alice said.

"Anything you want, cutie." Anne smiled.

"Yay!" Morganne squealed.

The waiter came back and placed everything to the boxes, the check was left as well. "Would you guys like to pay now?"

"Yes, here." Alice smiled as she handed the guy her credit card.

Soon, he came back with her card, handing it back over. "I hope you ladies have a great evening." He said with a smile.

"Thank you," Anne said.

"Thank you," Shelby said as well.

Audrey smiled at the water who went away, turning to her sister. "Thank you so much for paying, Alice."

"Yes, thank you," Shelby said.

"You paid for the park, so it's the least I can do for a thank you," Alice explained.

Audrey smiled softly, shaking her head as she did so. "You're too sweet."

"Shh, twat!" Alice chuckled.

Audrey chuckled as well.

Shelby chuckled at the sibling banter they always had.

"They're so funny, aren't they?" Anne asked with a small smile.

Shelby nodded. "Were they like this I'm college?"

"Oh, it was even worse then!" She laughed.

"Tell us!" Morganne giggled.

"Don't you dare!" Alice laughed.

Audrey laughed as well.

 


End file.
